


【原創】婚前出差Salut d'Amour(NC-17,MLM主,HW,君之墮二部曲可獨立看)

by YoyoLin



Series: 君之墮 His Great Fall [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: "His Great Fall" sequel, Anthea/Original male Character, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Engaged Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg Lestrade in USA, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Post-Episode:S04E03 The Final Problem, Top Greg Lestrade, Top Mycroft Holmes, 君之墮二部曲, 麥考夫人生三部曲之二-成婚
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 479,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoLin/pseuds/YoyoLin
Summary: 雖然說是第二部,但獨立看也是可以的複習一下人物關係Greg家有五姊弟,大姊Amy-長子Greg-次子James-老三妹妹Ashly(失聰)-么妹Lily,雷斯垂德家的人都會手語James妻子為冰島人Isak,有兩子為雙胞胎Rick和DannyAshly的丈夫是機長,育有一子一女安西亞實際上和Holmes家有血緣關係,輩分上要叫麥考夫和夏洛克舅舅Laskin是安西亞的男友,麥考夫手下特工狙擊手,猶太人





	1. Chapter 1

九月Greg得和其他探長一起到美國參加交流，相對的美方的警局和FBI都會有人過來英國，Greg一邊忙工作一邊和 Mycroft討論婚禮的細節，Lily在五月的時候結束了實習完成了學業然後突然就說要去溫哥華的影視公司上班，過去發表的作品引來了一間專為各種影視和遊戲做視覺設計的公司的青睞，然後就這麼提著行李跑到加拿大去了，只說聖誕節如果沒有找到男朋友就會回來，作為哥哥的Greg和James一秒在家庭群組上回了”老家見”換來Lily大量的抗議貼圖

 

James在三月底就因為作證的庭訊結束直接去了冰島，他的岳父母還帶著雙胞胎來接他，一家終於團圓了，Isak的癌症治療也有了好轉的狀況，雙胞胎在冰島的學校適應良好，如 Mycroft預測，其中一個果然撞斷了鼻樑，但 Mycroft沒料到的是這兩個的鼻梁都撞斷了，他們在溜冰時用力地撞上了對方雙雙進了急診室，鼻樑上都留下了淺淺的痕跡

 

「我覺得你收拾行李的技能已經算是一種超能力了」在更衣室的Greg看了一眼自己行李箱內被擺得井然有序的衣物跟文件等等物品，他自己收也不會亂到哪去可是不會這麼整齊而且會需要更長時間，洗完澡只穿著睡袍和內褲的 Mycroft在臥室整理一些和婚禮相關的書信，他那位在澳洲挖化石的堂妹A什麼的Vernet的回覆是他同事給的  
 **”A.Vernet教授在兩周前進入澳洲中部沙漠至今為止都是失蹤狀態，這是她今年第四次失蹤，如果有她的消息請通知墨爾本大學，我們很想直接通報失蹤人口，考慮到附近的澳洲野犬數量和其他危險，但上回教授因此大發脾氣表示她只是去鑽了一個洞穴為什麼要這麼大驚小怪，如果Vernet教授回到法國或英國了請告訴我們，否則我們下周一會立刻向最近的警局報警”**

 

Greg覺得應該立刻報警才是，但 Mycroft只是打了通法語電話，然後眼神死的告訴Greg，他的堂妹前天才打了衛星電話回家給弟弟，所以不用擔心她，這不是他第一次在荒郊野外搞失蹤也不會是最後一次

 

「經常出差和從13歲起就住在寄宿學校的結果就是如此」 Mycroft說「你在更衣室做什麼?」  
「我覺得有很大部分是你的強迫症，我在試我的制服」Greg手上拿著警帽從更衣室出來雙手一攤「How do I look?」  
Greg沒說穿但他站在這裡都能看出 Mycroft就是深呼吸一口氣裝沒事了  
「提醒我一下為什麼你平常穿便服?」 Mycroft掛上了微笑  
「因為我是重案組抓犯人的不是交通隊開罰單的，而且這是很正式的場合才穿的，差不多是制服中的禮服了，前天拿去送洗了，看來尺寸是沒問題，上次穿都是兩年前升職的事了」Greg戴上了警帽，他的是那種類似鴨舌帽的尖頂帽，而不是那種小鋼盔似的圓帽，黑色的制服上沒有高階警官會有的那些軍人似的位階章，Greg在口袋掏了一下找出了他的肩章檢查沒有任何受損便放回口袋，肩章上三顆巴斯星章是總督察(Chief Inspector)的身分象徵，當然Greg的警銜前面還要加上Detective所以他的警銜簡稱才會是DCI，本來要負責帶隊的警官比Greg更高一階，不過破案率最高的探長去美國佬還有意見蘇格蘭場也不會管他們的  
「我不記得我見你穿過這套?」 Mycroft說  
「嗯…我想想，喔，我升職那天起床就發現你留了張字條說你要去一趟北歐，三天後回來，所以你錯過了」Greg說  
「那還真是我的損失沒錯」 Mycroft說  
「所以你那邊的賓客名單確定了沒?除了你那個搞失蹤的堂妹Au..aur」Greg就是想不起這拗口的名字「和清晨有關那個?」  
「Aurora」 Mycroft說「我相信給他幾天就會出現了，實在沒有我會讓Cyrus打給他的」  
「所以你那堂弟會來嗎?」Greg問「就在法國很近吧」  
「事實上Cyrus現在人在剛果」 Mycroft說  
「我以為他是個普通的醫生?」Greg問  
「他在無國界醫生組織工作，現在在剛果協助控制伊波拉疫情」 Mycroft說「所以他的回函是E-mail，避免任何生化汙染，他先打給我父母控訴 Sherlock這個玩笑太差了，然後我父母親自告訴他我確實要結婚了，他就把自己隔離懷疑自己也被感染了什麼開始產生幻覺了，不過即使煩人如Cyrus也會來參加的」  
「他們聽起來….挺有意思的，他們的父母肯定成天為他們操心吧」Greg說  
「那又是很厚的一部編年史了」 Mycroft把信件放到一旁走向Greg幫他調整了領子和領帶「為什麼要拿出這套制服?」  
「上頭說最好帶去，搞不好得拍合照存檔什麼的，而且FBI那邊有些特殊案件的老前輩會和我們有交流行程，專門剖析連環殺手的那些人對我經手過的案子特別有興趣，貌似會變成一場對談然後讓FBI在匡提科受訓的學生旁聽和提問」Greg說  
「你意外的很冷靜」 Mycroft說  
「因為主要講者不是我，有一位專攻病態心理學的FBI顧問才是主要的講者，聽說是個久居美國的蘇格蘭人，最近在德國待了好陣子處理那件三方合意食人案」Greg說  
「尖頂帽放行李箱可能會有點問題」 Mycroft說  
「帽子不會帶過去的，只是順便拿出來看看，你調整我的領帶也太久了，我等等就要脫下來裝行李箱了，不是要見女王」Greg說  
「我相信有一種表達叫做”愛不釋手”」 Mycroft說  
「你看起來像打算吃了我一樣，你們兄弟真的沒什麼奇怪的制服癖嗎?因為我和John都覺得你們有」Greg吐槽  
「喔，所以這就是你們酒吧之夜的談資」 Mycroft挑眉  
「你們兩個房間裡的大象不可能無視掉好嗎?」Greg說  
「我並不認為我有特殊的癖好，但不可否認，我喜歡看我的男人打點好的模樣」 Mycroft帶著微笑(狐狸笑那種)說「不過我相信誰都喜歡自己的伴侶打扮好的模樣」  
「I don’t」Greg說  
「Why?」 Mycroft皺眉  
「在你身上差不多是起了反效果吧，你平常就穿三件套，看你穿別的反而新鮮」Greg說  
「我從你的日常反應中並沒有觀察到這種表現」 Mycroft說  
「Well」Greg痞笑把 Mycroft拉近自己湊到他耳邊說「因為比起看你穿休閒服我更喜歡看你穿西裝但被搞得一團糟的模樣」他放開 Mycroft「而這就是我們不同之處」  
他看著 Mycroft倒抽一口氣閉嘴的模樣笑了  
「你看起來還是一副想吃了我的模樣」Greg笑著說  
「Actually， is the opposite， officer(事實上正好相反，警官)」 Mycroft說  
「What，你想被我吃了不…?喔..喔!!」Greg說出來以後才意識到這是什麼意思「我去把樓下燈關了順便倒水上來」  
「如果不是太麻煩的話」 Mycroft進了浴室

 

Greg就沒想到為什麼他沒想到”出遠門前好好來一發”這個主意  
“畢竟搭飛機要坐很久啊，我又喜歡粗魯的潛意識迴避了吧…”拿著兩杯水上樓的Greg想”不對啊，我又不一定得被操，Fuck，我真的太習慣了”

 

「等我一下」Greg動手要脫掉制服  
「Keep it on」穿著浴袍坐在床沿的 Mycroft說  
「你還說你沒有制服癖」Greg瞇著眼看 Mycroft「我只有一套這種制服，還是要帶出國的可不能弄髒啊」Greg把水杯放在床頭櫃上  
「在不把正裝弄髒這件事上我相信我比你更有經驗」 Mycroft說  
「Yeah…你確實是，真不知道我為什麼會相信你說的有第歐根尼斯會員身分加班後可以去那裡休息這套鬼話，只是讓我進出不會被搜身和檢查口袋而已」Greg說，在俱樂部辦公室操人已經變成 Mycroft私底下的愛好了，第一次在口袋裡裝著潤滑和套子進第歐根尼斯的時候他還會有點緊張，現在就跟口袋裡裝著鑰匙一樣毫無感覺了

 

他不只一次衣衫不整腿間一片狼藉躺或者趴在 Mycroft辦公室某個平面或者就坐在 Mycroft腿上時思考 Mycroft的西裝褲到底為什麼一點水漬都不會留下，他卻得花上至少十分鐘把自己擦乾淨確保衣褲上沒有什麼可疑的痕跡才能穿上褲子離開

 

「你有權利保持沉默，你所說的一切都能做為呈堂供證」Greg帶著一絲痞笑走向 Mycroft「白費唇舌不是我的行事風格，所以你不如用在別的地方」他自己都說得很想笑，難怪拍成人片的台詞都那麼差，而且要他扮髒警.讓 Mycroft假裝無害百姓都太好笑了點「在我們笑死前還是別玩這套了吧，我沒你那麼能瞎掰」  
「Well…」 Mycroft忍不住低聲的笑了幾聲「Officer， May I do THE work for you?」  
「Sure.」Greg就站在 Mycroft面前， Mycroft伸手抓住了他的腰帶把他拉過去，手隔著長褲和內褲布料撫摸充血的性器， Mycroft只穿了浴袍而Greg卻穿的密不透風這種與日常反過來的狀態非常的有意思

 

Mycroft解開了他的褲頭拉下拉鍊，Greg沒有繫上皮帶所以很容易就讓褲頭敞開隨著動作稍微往下滑了些，黑色貼身四角褲無法掩蓋充血的性器的形狀，他隔著那層薄薄的布料用舌尖描繪那個形狀，唾液逐漸打溼了布料，隔靴搔癢似的半吊子刺激讓人不滿足，Greg想把內褲拉下釋放自己硬得發疼的勃起，但前端被 Mycroft突然露出來的牙齒輕嚙讓他驚叫了一下，隔著布料其實並不是很痛但突然被牙齒輕咬也能讓任何男性反射的往後閃，他看到 Mycroft欠揍的偷笑揪住了他浴袍的領子讓他抬頭看著自己  
「你這是襲警你知道嗎?」Greg好氣又好笑的齜牙對著麥考說  
「Sorry?」 Mycroft聳肩攤手，欠揍程度又往上一層了  
「轉過去趴下把手放在背後，你被捕了Mr.Holmes」Greg放開 Mycroft的浴袍領口時推了他一把讓 Mycroft倒在床上「Do it，NOW」他命令  
Mycroft乖乖地轉過去趴下把手放在背後，他感覺得到他腳邊的床墊凹陷，Greg爬上床壓在他身上抓著他放在背後的雙手手腕俯身在他耳邊輕聲地問  
「可能會粗魯點，你接受嗎?」Greg的語氣是很溫和的，並在 Mycroft耳邊親了一下  
「當然可以」 Mycroft說，Greg起身扯掉了他的浴袍，本來就鬆脫的腰帶很容易就被拉到幾乎散開，但浴袍也已經敞開了  
「腳曲起來，跪著」Greg說，他抓著 Mycroft的手，所以 Mycroft做起這個動作其實不是很順利，但還是趴跪在床上了

 

Greg拿了潤滑抹在自己的勃起上直接插入，他放緩了侵入的步調，因為他知道即使 Mycroft同意來場粗魯點的也有限度，而他不想讓 Mycroft不舒服， Mycroft自己把潤滑做得很充足，但擴張不是很夠，他緩慢地進入同時放開了 Mycroft的雙手，他並不像 Mycroft喜歡控制對方，尤其他很怕會讓 Mycroft拉傷什麼的  
「啊啊..」突然被咬了一口的 Mycroft把出口一半的叫聲吞了回去，Greg剛才狠狠咬了他肩膀一口，他聽見探長報仇成功的嘿嘿笑  
「明天安西亞會來吧」Greg啃吻 Mycroft的頸項時說  
「留下痕跡吧」 Mycroft說「我不介意的」  
「想像一下Laskin看到後會是什麼下了決心要被人道毀滅的表情就很有趣」Greg說著反覆的吸咬後頸同一個位置直到那塊皮膚開始發紅，肯定會留下吻痕，他把手按在那上面，指尖玩弄著 Mycroft的髮尾，他覺得 Mycroft已經完全適應後不快不慢的進出他的身體，濕熱的腸壁緊緊吸著他讓他發出滿足的嘆息聲，幾次進出沒有阻礙或者造成 Mycroft不適後他開始激烈的抽送，幾乎完全退出然後一次進入到最深處， Mycroft趴在床上額頭靠在手臂上粗喘之間不時發出很細微的悶哼，他只有這種時候特別安靜  
制服長褲和貼身四角褲已經因為他的動作滑到膝蓋上了，Greg跪在床上狠狠的把自己操進 Mycroft體內，雙手緊扣著 Mycroft的腰側，肉體撞擊發出的啪啪聲讓人感覺相當羞恥，不過只限被操的那位先生這麼覺得而已  
Greg俯身叼住 Mycroft的耳廓在齒間輕磨，舌頭舔過敏感的耳際，這樣的距離讓他把 Mycroft悶哼和粗喘聽得一清二楚  
「Fuck」Greg一下子抽出自己把 Mycroft翻身讓他仰躺在床上，猛一陣天旋地轉讓 Mycroft沒反應過來，他本來很沉溺在快感中的

 

「這樣太礙事了，你喜歡這套等我回來我穿給你看，現在光擔心弄髒就夠麻煩了」Greg說著急躁的解著制服上衣的扣子和腰帶把制服脫掉丟到一旁並踢掉了長褲和內褲， Mycroft得說他其實覺得這場被切換到高倍速的脫衣秀其實很賞心悅目，也許聖誕節能不要臉的(套用Greg的形容)要求一場表演作為禮物  
Greg急躁的再次進入他，面對面的姿勢讓他們能看見彼此的表情，慾望.渴望.愛意是 Mycroft一眼就能讀出的訊息，他不知道自己是什麼表情，除了因為體內的衝撞而稍微皺起的眉頭外他不確定自己到底傳達了什麼樣的情感，但那顯然讓Greg對他微笑，摸著他的臉低頭給他一個深吻，Greg握住他套弄的同時反覆的磨過他的前列腺，直到微涼的混濁液體沾滿Greg的手和他的腹部，他抱緊了Greg讓他射在自己體內，這種默契不需要多問的  
「Myc」Greg喘著氣在 Mycroft嘴角輕啄「你讓我在你身上留下痕跡對吧?嗯?」他伸手把 Mycroft的頭髮往後撥親吻他的眉心「在顯眼的地方如何?留幾個在我離開後數天都不會退去的吻痕讓你睹物思人?」他自己說得都笑了  
「Do what ever you want」 Mycroft說，他的手指插入那頭銀灰色的髮間，左手無名指上的銀色訂婚戒和Greg的髮色幾乎融為一體，他很確定自己脖子和鎖骨上已經好幾個吻痕了，深淺不一但兩三天內是不會消去的  
「我會很想你的」Greg握住了 Mycroft正在撫摸他的臉的右手親吻他的指節和指尖，然後順著修長的手指到他的掌心，舌尖來回劃過讓 Mycroft覺得有點癢癢的，然後是掌根接著是他的脈搏，一個吻貼上那層薄薄的皮膚，舌頭輕舔接著是吸吮和嚙咬，不知是不是刻意的製造出了令人想入非非的水聲，要不是兩個人都還在高潮後的聖人狀態中這聲音絕對會讓他們都想歪的  
「不疼吧」Greg終於鬆口舔了那一片發紅的肌膚， Mycroft皮膚蒼白而細嫩的手腕內側更是白得能直接看到靜脈的微血管，這樣一小塊紅斑非常的刺眼，就像雪地裡的血跡一樣，一段時間後這就會變成一個深深的吻痕  
「一點也不會」 Mycroft向他索吻，三個月的時間不長不短，他沒說但他也知道，他會想念他的「隨時都可以打給我，我會接的」  
「我會的」Greg拿了濕紙巾把 Mycroft身上沾到的體液擦掉「一起沖個澡吧」  
「遇到任何問題就立刻打給我」 Mycroft語調依然慵懶，他坐起身拿了自己被丟在床上的浴袍  
「我不覺得能出什麼問題啦」Greg笑著說

 

他們一起去沖澡，Greg先沖乾淨就出去讓 Mycroft在做清理的時候有點隱私，而且他也得把自己的制服收拾好

 

「你拿我的皮夾幹嘛?」穿著一條乾淨的內褲就在房間裡收拾行李的Greg問 Mycroft  
「這兩張卡你帶著」 Mycroft把他剛剛放進Greg皮夾的卡拿出來給他看，一張黑的上面有一個羅馬士兵百夫長的頭像而另一張是古銅色的  
「那他媽是一張黑卡嗎」Greg說  
「只是副卡而已」 Mycroft說  
「那張卡本身價值就超過我的皮夾了吧!」Greg說，這種卡他通常只是借用一下，讓他帶著走他還真的是一點也不想!  
「你的信用卡和簽帳卡裡面有幾張可以在美國使用」 Mycroft說  
「呃…我想應該都行?」Greg問  
「只有一張可以，而且需要事前開通這項服務，手續費也很高，你現在去開通也來不及了，所以就帶著吧」 Mycroft把黑卡放進去了  
「另一張又是什麼?」Greg走過去拿過那張古銅色的卡片，看起來很像信用卡但是明顯不是，卡片看起來像被刻意做成了銅製標示牌一樣，邊緣裝飾了一圈像是希臘柱子頂部會有的花草雕飾的花紋，中間只有一個圓形和一行字，如果Greg看得仔細點會發現那個圓形其實是一個木桶的開口， Alexander是Greg唯一能辨識的字， Mycroft的中間名嗎?可是 Mycroft從不用這個自稱啊「Alexander… non sum?這是拉丁文吧」  
「這是第歐根尼斯俱樂部的會員卡，通常會員很少需要申請這張卡，考慮到俱樂部的知名度只限於某些圈子和這些會員的身分很少會招來質疑」 Mycroft說「但你可能會用得上」  
「謝謝你提醒我，我還是你們俱樂部目前為止最普通的成員」Greg說「這張卡能幹嘛，我進出你們俱樂部又不會被攔下」  
「這個嗎，考慮到你接下來是要搭飛機，通常能直接使用多數機場的任意貴賓室」 Mycroft說  
「你開玩笑吧」Greg說  
「不是」 Mycroft說「但也可能遇到沒見過世面的職員，你還是拿黑卡就好了，他們至少會認得那個」  
「你的俱樂部都是一群懶人卻是這種旅行的人才會用到的福利也真奇怪」Greg翻面看到一串數字，除此之外就什麼都沒有  
「畢竟我們之中許多成員都需要經常飛行，這也能用在大多數航空的升等上，還有一些連鎖酒店的VIP服務，如果是美術館能在閉館後參觀」 Mycroft說「包含定位，通常能直接拿到位子，這也涵蓋了西歐的大多數劇院和畫廊跟美術館」  
「…這還的是你會用到的東西」Greg說「別跟我說買電影票打折」  
「那倒是沒有」 Mycroft笑「不過自從三年前起有某位會員加入後，去參加某些影展的頒獎後派對可以直接放行，當然依然以歐美區域為主」  
「……」Greg扶額，這張卡可千萬不能落入 Sherlock手中，想想他能靠這做出什麼好事「所以這行字是什麼意思? Alexander是你的中間名」  
「那和我無關，是歷史上最有名的亞歷山大」 Mycroft拿過第歐根尼斯會員卡放進Greg皮夾中「”Alexander non sum”的意思是”我非亞歷山大”」  
「呃…我想想，我好像聽過這個故事?」Greg想了一下「他們有過一場對話不是嗎?」  
「亞歷山大大帝與第歐根尼斯相談」 Mycroft說「之後他說”如果我非亞歷山大，我願做第歐根尼斯”」  
「所以這張卡上寫的是”我非亞歷山大”意思就是說”我是第歐根尼斯”不寫出俱樂部名稱然後用這種拉丁文謎題來讓人自己猜，這真的很適合你們這些牛津劍橋畢業的高材生」Greg說  
「你也知道這個典故，所以這要求並不高」 Mycroft說  
「我是聽你說的」Greg把行李箱關上，他剛才好好檢查了制服上沒沾到任何東西

 

他們上床後Greg在被窩裡轉身伸手抱了 Mycroft  
「明天一早我就不在了，別太想我」Greg親了他一下才放開  
「我很擅長獨自生活的，我自己一個人過了30年」 Mycroft說  
「嘴硬」Greg笑「晚安，親愛的」  
「晚安」 Mycroft說

 

隔天早上在西斯羅機場，幾名探長會合站在登機資訊表前一臉生無可戀  
「延遲..五小時!!他媽五小時!!!???」有一口和他外表衝突的濃厚蘇格蘭格拉斯哥口音的黑人探長路德忍不住低聲罵  
「這下可好」另一名探長是一口威爾斯口音「還好我老婆是座艙長，我去貴賓室吃早餐了」  
Greg往 Mycroft手機傳了簡訊和一張在運通貴賓室吃早餐的照片，告訴他他不該質疑他把卡給他的明智抉擇的，還有非常感謝他讓他現在有個地方能打發這五個小時


	2. Chapter 2

假裝在權力鬥爭中落敗的 Mycroft現在基本上幾乎都只在家工作，安西亞會帶文件來，電子化讓一切都能在家中完成，這也讓 Mycroft出門的時間變得非常少，尤其Greg不在他基本上就沒有任何出門的動機了，先前他還會開車去接Greg下班.兩個人一起吃晚餐之類的，Greg還會硬拉他一起出門去散步什麼的，偶而他也會去第歐根尼斯辦點事，讓內閣秘書成為會員的優勢之一是任何消息在傳到內閣成員司機耳裡前都會先變成報告交到他手上，第歐根尼斯禁止交談就是為了防止任何情報走漏，可是高階文官之間的情報網只要有一點點出口就會被安西亞插上導管讓一切資訊流入 Mycroft手中

 

他知道Greg的飛機延誤了，所以他也在手機上和Greg用訊息聊了一陣子直到他上飛機，延誤的原因是原先的飛機引擎出了點問題，需要換一架飛機來載客，幾名探長早就在候機室等了，Greg沒有用 Mycroft的卡升等座位，因為這家航空就是Owen工作的那一間，Ashly知道他要搭飛機特地通知了Owen，所以他被升到商務艙了，另一名妻子在擔任座艙長的探長就沒這麼幸運了，他雖然有貴賓室可待但他們要搭的是不同航空公司的班機，所以只能坐經濟艙

 

「真羨慕你啊，妹夫居然正好在這間當機長」路德探長說

「是啊，運氣真不錯」Greg坐在旁邊忍不住注意到一個坐在候機室地板上給手機充電的人，他戴著耳機聽音樂還在室內戴太陽眼鏡，穿了一件黑色皮外套和黑色的石洗牛仔褲，穿的黑色T恤上畫了一顆白色的骷髏頭張開嘴的恐怖圖案但是骷髏的眼睛卻是愛心，銀白的頭髮有點紫，這年紀還染頭髮?還染這顏色??

「中年危機挺嚴重的」威爾斯來的雪倫探長小聲地說

「搞不好人家是搞樂團什麼的」Greg說「他和我年紀差不多吧，我們成長那時候龐克搖滾最盛行，他的打扮有點類似那樣」

「你以前穿這樣?」路德探長看了Greg一眼

「當然沒有，我可是警察，穿這樣去臥底都嫌太扯」Greg說「性手槍.Clash之類的樂團我很愛但我不會這樣打扮」

「你以前肯定是個叛逆的青少年」雪倫探長說

「誰青少年時期沒叛逆過，商務艙開始登機了，我先走了」Greg起身走向登機門時發現那個中年危機先生也跟上來了，他這下確定他看過中年危機先生了，就在剛才過安檢的時候，但他的注意力完全被其他事情吸引了而沒有注意到這個人的打扮有多顯眼

 

過安檢時會隨機抽查，而中年危機先生連金屬探測門都過不了，他甚至不打算淨空口袋或者拿掉皮帶和手錶就直接走過去，安檢員本來就在檢查他的行李了這下就更注意這個人了

「先生請你拿掉身上的金屬物重新走一次金屬探測門」女安檢員說

「Well，那畫面會有點不雅」中年危機先生操著一口類似格拉斯哥混合德國口音的英文，他把手錶皮帶和外套都放進盒子裡過X光機，而他的隨身小行李箱也被打開，男性安檢員用手持金屬感測器掃了他的頭到腳，機器叫個不停

「先生請問你有裝金屬假牙嗎?」男安檢員問

「喔，是惡噁(這個)」中年危機先生吐出舌頭，他有個舌環「反正這個會叫所以我就直接走過去了」

「先生請問你可以解釋一下你的行李箱內的物品嗎?」負責檢查隨身行李的女安檢員說

「那是我的專業範圍」中年危機先生笑著說

「你的行李箱裡面有一罐看起來很…可疑的乾燥物」女安檢員皺著眉

「喔，那是乾燥處理的陰莖標本，我申報了」中年危機先生說

「O…Ky?這是什麼動物的?」女安檢員問

「人」中年危機先生說「別再掃了，我的胸口和腰帶以上以下都會讓你的感應器叫個不停的，我有穿環，你看」他直接掀起了上衣，他有兩個乳環跟一個臍環，隔壁安檢隊伍的人和安檢員都轉過來看這邊到底在上演什麼荒唐鬧劇，手持金屬掃描器的男安檢員愣住了，金屬掃描器停在中年危機先生跨下的高度叫個不停「我想這個部分就不是和在這裡拿出來看了不是嗎?」中年危機先生說

「先生為什麼你的隨身行李裡面的成人用品這麼多?如果是從事商業販售需要配合當地法規的」女安檢員隨手拿起了一個看似馬尾的東西然後很快意識到那是某種成人玩具後立刻放回去，Greg這邊是看不太到到底都有什麼可是他看女安檢員的臉就知道那一整個箱子肯定很精采

「販售?不不不，那是我個人收藏」中年危機先生說

「先生請你跟我們到旁邊去談談」航警過來收走了那箱可疑物品帶走了比那更可疑的中年危機先生后安檢才繼續

 

“沒想到這個全身寫滿可疑人物四個大字的傢伙居然能過安檢”Greg在登機時想，他把自己的背包放到上方的置物箱時轉頭就看到這個可疑人物就站在自己旁邊”不會吧，這傢伙也坐商務艙”他表面上很平靜但他還是希望自己難得遠離倫敦可以少接觸一些奇怪人物

 

然後大概是命運弄人吧，中年危機先生在他旁邊坐下了，雖然商務艙的座位沒有那麼擠，還有自己的扶手但是這個人就坐在自己20公分外還是讓人很介意

 

「嗨，我是Craig」中年危機先生很開朗的坐下後就要和Greg握手「剛才安檢時你在我後面吧，抱歉拖延了你的時間」

「呃…不會」Greg和他握手時注意到Craig的手臂上有刺青，看起來是蛇，但大部分被袖子蓋住了所以他也不是很確定

「你叫什麼?十個小時飛行都得坐在旁邊，認識一下吧」Craig說

「Greg」Greg說

「嘿~我們名字挺像的，Craig和Greg，姓什麼?我叫Craig Capaldi」

「Lestrade」Greg說

「法國姓啊，你口音不是法國人」Craig說

「我是索美賽特人」Greg說

「我這口音應該不用多說也知道了，哈哈哈」Craig說

「你聽起來很像格拉斯哥人，但是又很像德國人」Greg說

「沒辦法，最近老是和講德文的打交道，過幾天就會甩掉德文腔了」Craig說，一副嘻嘻笑笑的輕浮模樣「去美國幹啥?」

「出差」Greg說，他注意到Craig的左手無名指上有很深的戒痕，長年戴著婚戒突然拿掉以後在手指上留下了曬痕和勒痕，離婚後的中年危機大爆發嗎?

 

飛機起飛後Greg戴上耳機看電影，找來找去最後決定看紀錄片，不知不覺就睡著了直到中午的時間到了開始上飛機餐才被叫醒

他選了一份牛排配馬鈴薯和蘑菇的餐點，而空姐在走過去問Craig的時候顯然猶豫了了一下但還是做完了點餐，商務艙的座位中間其實有類似隔板的部分，如果不往前傾是看不到旁邊的人的臉的，加上旁邊是個怪人Greg也就不打算知道空姐錯愕尷尬的表情是怎麼回事了

 

但在吃東西時Greg聽見了吸鼻子的聲音，旁邊那傢伙該不會是感冒了吧，Craig去廁所時他看了一眼他到底在看什麼，從暫停的畫面他認出那是一部電影，他忘了名字但是一部感人劇情片，他在電視上看過廣告，所以這個怪人還很感性的樣子，在飛機上看電影看到哭

 

吃飽後Greg戴上眼罩就繼續睡了，到了要降落時他醒來照指示扣上安全帶，飛機重飛了幾次才成功降落，他以前還會因為這樣緊張一下下，現在經歷過太多比飛機重飛降落還驚險的事情這已經嚇不了他了

  
  


下飛機後他們幾個探長集合等著FBI的人來接機，穿著西裝的中年人走向他們

「請問是蘇格蘭場的Lestrade探長嗎?」中年人問

「我是」Greg和他握手，雙方確認身分後卻還沒要走

「還有一位」中年人說

「誰?」Greg問

「那位主講者，專門研究人類異常行為的教授，他提前結束了在德國的工作提早搭機過來，他剛才傳訊息說他已經在機場了，可能在拿行李吧」中年人看了手錶

 

「Sorry~~」一個太過耳熟的聲音遠遠傳來

「不會吧」Greg轉頭，飛機上的怪人正拉著他那箱”違禁品”朝他們走來

幾個探長交換了眼神維持表面上的鎮靜但他們的心中都大喊著WTF!!

「剛才被檢疫犬攔下了，還好我FBI的顧問身分讓他們放人了，不然你就得來救我了」Craig笑嘻嘻地對FBI的西裝男說

「Capaldi教授，請您下次提前告訴我們，我們會為您向機場打聲招呼的」西裝男顯然對此已經習慣到只是嘆口氣就無視的程度了

「老實說他們如果不攔我我才擔心TSA(安檢)的運作有沒有毛病呢~」Craig轉過去向探長們自我介紹「你們好，我是這次的主講者Craig Capaldi」他和幾個探長握手「專攻人類性學和異常喜好，簡單來說我專門研究變態，大概在很多人眼中我也是個變態，不過我也做婚姻諮商和性治療，雖然最近都專門在幫這些西裝男找其他變態就是了」他指著身後的FBI西裝男笑著說

「教授，我們真的該走了，我們安排各位住在教職員宿舍，但太晚到會讓其他講師們的作息受到干擾的」西裝男說

 

他們一起坐車前往FBI的學院，被招收進FBI的普通人會在這裡受訓約五個月的時間，這雖然是間”學院”卻有模擬出來的城市.專屬的靶場和訓練場地，甚至用來模擬銀行搶案的假銀行和街道

 

至於蘇格蘭場的交流對象為什麼會是FBI?

因為蘇格蘭場本身就是類似於FBI的存在，重大案件蘇格蘭場能跨區辦案也負責反恐，FBI是聯邦調查局，簡單來說就是兩個管很寬的做交流就是了，至於普通警局比如格拉斯哥的路德探長和威爾斯的雪倫探長會跟著來則是因為其他業務，路德探長最擅長的是毒品案件，FBI的交流結束後他會去佛羅里達和當地警局交流案例和經驗，因為佛羅里達一直都是充滿神經病案件的地方，這是出過”女子意圖用香蕉謀殺男友”這種新聞卻只是日常生活的地方

雪倫探長擅長的是金融白領犯罪，另外有幾名探長一開始就會到地方警局交流，他們是明天的班機會直接到目的地去，而Greg就是來做離奇命案和對外諮詢重要性的講座的，諮詢那部分是因為他和 Sherlock的合作在FBI裡也引來了很多好奇心，官方故事他已經和 Mycroft一起編好了而且也讓 Sherlock錄影片配合了，到時候演講時會撥放影像讓 Sherlock會把那個故事說一遍，多虧John這並不是難事，感謝老天John讓 Sherlock不再難以說服，還有感謝Rosie讓 Sherlock稍微能感激別人當他保母是何等奉獻犧牲

 

在宿舍安頓下來放好東西去好好洗個澡後Greg拿起手機用網路打給 Mycroft

「我想你那邊是夜晚」 Mycroft的聲音傳來讓他嘴角上揚

「是啊，瘋狂又無聊的一天」Greg說「你呢?」

「老樣子，起床吃飯工作」 Mycroft說「為什麼說是瘋狂的一天?」

「有個傢伙在安檢的時候就…」Greg說起了那個教授的事情，要不是親眼見過這麼一個人他大概會覺得是瞎掰的「後來我查了一下，德國那個合意食人案的顧問真的就是他」

「看來從一開始就發生了很有趣的事情」 Mycroft笑了，電話那一頭傳來Greg打呵欠的聲音「不早了，我想你該睡了」

「Good night love」Greg說

「Good night」 Mycroft說

 

Mycroft正躺在被窩裡，倫敦已經是清晨兩點了，維吉尼亞州才晚上十點， Mycroft睡到一半被私人手機叫醒就知道是Greg打來的了，他馬上甩掉了半夢半醒的語調讓Greg聽不出他已經睡了陪他聊天，他把手機插回去充電躺下繼續睡

 

活了四十年 Mycroft大部分的時間都自己睡，小時候睡單人床，長大為了舒適自己睡雙人床，在三十歲左右第一次有人睡在他身旁而且不是來纏著他講睡前故事的弟弟妹妹，之前短暫的與Greg假分手自己睡了一年，那時候他第一次發覺自己已經非常習慣與另一個人共享床鋪，他不會像過去一樣睡過中線，或者躺在床的中央睡，就算只是稍微換個位置也讓他感覺怪異，所以他一直睡在自己那一邊，Greg回來後床的另一邊又有人了，另一個呼吸聲和體溫讓他感到安心，通常在黑暗中有另一個人的存在對他來說都是很糟糕發展，比如一個槍手或入侵者

現在Greg又不在了，這沒什麼，他也有過長期出差，這只是他們生活的一部分

 

“太空了” Mycroft被吵醒後沒辦法馬上睡回去，而且講過電話後反而更在意另一人現在遠在千里之外而床空了一半的事實

翻來覆去甚至換了個位置都睡不著的 Mycroft最後拿了Greg的枕頭放在自己旁邊，就像要隔開自己旁邊的空位一樣縮小了自己的空間，這讓他好好的回到睡眠中去了

 

\-------------------------------------

「唉」隔天早上 Mycroft開了冰箱忍不住嘆了一口氣扶額，他就記得自己似乎忘記了什麼，本來昨晚是打算在家煮的，但後來臨時改變了計畫跟Greg在第歐根尼斯吃晚餐，俱樂部的廚子手藝非常好，他又知道昨晚的菜單上都是Greg喜歡的，所以他忘記了冰箱裡有他準備好的食材，三隻鴨腿本來是打算兩個人晚餐吃掉的，做一份清淡的燉飯或者馬鈴薯配上油封鴨腿會很不錯，Greg很喜歡吃這個，只是準備起來麻煩所以他也很少做，光醃就得花上三天然後還要泡鴨油放烤箱低溫烤上老半天，泡在油中的鴨腿直接放冷以後放冰箱保存，這其實能放上一段時間，但是自己一個人還要開火不是 Mycroft的行事風格，這鍋東西在冰箱實在很礙眼..….

 

拿出手機正想告訴安西亞明天來送文件可以留下來吃飯，甚至Laskin都能帶上時卻有人先打給他了，來電顯示是 Sherlock

希望不是壞事

 

「早安，Brother mine」 Mycroft說

「今天是哈德森太太生日，我們昨天把烤箱炸了」 Sherlock說

「你們的烤箱不是第一天爆炸我想哈德森太太已經習以為常了」 Mycroft說

「炸的是她的烤箱」 Sherlock說「我們換了一個新的給他，但他不知道為什麼還沒消氣」

「你能怪他嗎?那位夫人非常重視他的廚房」 Mycroft拿了牛奶出來泡早茶

「他拒絕和我們出去吃晚餐賠罪」 Sherlock說「也不肯收任何禮物，我甚至幫他換輪胎」

「很高興你有偷車和炸車以外的車輛相關技能」 Mycroft站在烤麵包機前等吐司烤好

「 Mycroft，哈德森太太不肯原諒我們，這是國安危機」 Sherlock嚴肅的說

「很高興你現在知道我對你的感受的萬分之一了」 Mycroft把手機放在桌上開了擴音，一邊在麵包上抹草莓醬一邊說「John會處理的」

「哈德森太太把門甩在John臉上!」 Sherlock說

「Oh dear，你們不只炸了烤箱吧」 Mycroft說

「廚房被爆炸波及了，我們叫人來修了」John在電話那端插入「 Mycroft，看在我們幫Greg錄了那個假的影片上?」

「…….」 Mycroft放下果醬刀按著自己的太陽穴，為什麼他一大早就得面對這種事，嚴格來說確實是很嚴重的危機，考慮到這兩個人找不到比哈德森太太更好的房東了

「 Mycroft，說點什麼」 Sherlock說

「我會幫你們的，招待哈德森太太上樓吃晚餐，你們的烤箱是乾淨的但還是清理一下，我把需要買的東西傳到你手機上，照做」 Mycroft說「讓我好好吃完我的早餐，工作結束後中午我會過去，John去上班時你給我留下來等」他掛斷電話把手機朝下放在桌上無視好幾個簡訊通知，慢條斯理地吃完了他的早餐

 

他到書房去辦公時把要買的東西清單傳給 Sherlock還有該做的事情也交代好，接著讓安西亞去買了一個小蛋糕(哈德森太太喜歡的口味，他們當然有這種資料)，蠟燭必須是一個問號

 

「 Sherlock，你確定 Mycroft不打算趁機報復我們嗎?」John去上班前還是很擔心，他們從沒這樣惹到哈德森太太過

「 Mycroft最大的噩夢會是幫我們找另一個租屋處」 Sherlock說

稍晚，他們的手機同時收到一個訊息，上面是一張邀請卡，神奇的是字跡是John的，寫了道歉和晚餐邀請，署名是John和 Sherlock，而且是他們的簽名

“已交到哈德森太太手上”-MH

 

“這是我們的字跡!!!!!!!”John傳簡訊給 Sherlock

“ Mycroft寫的，至少哈德森太太答應上來吃晚餐”-SH

“這寫的是我們會煮!!我們兩個加起來只會餓不死人而已!!”-W

“ Mycroft要煮”-SH

“你的手機自動選字了?”-W

“ Mycroft會負責煮，他顯然在計算家中食材備量時就出了差錯，Greg把他的智商打包帶出門了，我們只是消耗食材的管道”-SH

“我們得付出什麼代價?靈魂嗎?”-W

“我懷疑我自己有靈魂這種東西，不過你的 Mycroft恐怕看不上眼”-SH

“說真的，我們得幹什麼還這筆人情?”-W

“有什麼比哈德森太太永不原諒我們更糟嗎?”-SH

“考慮到你也是挑戰者之一，我能想到很多，不過哈德森太太很沮喪和生氣，這可不是好事，我就說你不該把那包東西放進烤箱了”-W

“木已成舟，John”-SH

 

放下手機的John有一種自己晚點可能得按血手印把靈魂賣出去的決心，不過至少是個自己還算認識的惡魔算是件好事?

  
  


中午時Laskin到221B Sherlock正抱著Rosie幫他托著奶瓶避免她吸入太多空氣

「你帶的東西必須放在成人腰部以上的高度」 Sherlock說

「我放冰箱好了」Laskin說「Boss等等會來，他和安西亞必須去一趟10號」

「而你把東西放好了卻不走」 Sherlock看著高個子狙擊手說

「我被要求在這裡等」Laskin拿出一張字條「然後監督你把這些事做完，缺少的工具就必須下樓和哈德森太太借，這是Boss說的，不然你的計劃並不會成功進行」

「”我的計畫”?」 Sherlock皺著臉看了字條「削皮刀和搗碎器我這裡不可能有」

「所以要去和哈德森太太借，Boss讓我幫你看著寶寶，你忙這些」Laskin伸手要抱Rosie，換來奶瓶砸胸口，Laskin太高，砸不到臉

Sherlock把吃飽的Rosie放下後拿著字條進廚房翻找自己先前照著簡訊內容買回來的東西，Laskin坐在地上和Rosie玩滾球(還有被拿刺蝟娃娃砸)，旁觀 Sherlock一副要炸毛的不停上下樓找哈德森太太借這借那的

 

自從有了Rosie以後廚房的功能就真的只是廚房了(除了非常有限的某些方面外實驗都被搬到巴茨去了，畢竟在這裡煮人頭連哈德森太太都忍不了更何況可能會汙染Rosie的食物)

 

接近傍晚 Mycroft才出現，而他們約哈德森太太的時間是晚上六點半

「很高興你還沒把廚房燒掉」 Mycroft聞了一下沒聞到這二十分鐘內出現的燒焦味「剩下的交給我就好，找出餐具重新洗過擺上桌」 Mycroft脫下西裝外套拿出手機一起交給安西亞進了廚房

「Rosie好像又長大了」安西亞抱起主動靠過來要他抱的Rosie說

「為什麼他對我就是打又砸對你卻這麼好」Laskin有點哀怨但還是被無視了

 

John下班趕回來的時候哈德森太太已經上樓了正坐在餐桌邊感動的捧心， Sherlock正在點上燭光晚餐的蠟燭， Mycroft給哈德森太太倒紅酒

「我替我弟弟向您致歉，與此同時也對過去的一些誤解致上歉意」 Mycroft的老狐狸笑裡藏刀模樣回來了

「Oh，Sherlock~你居然真的煮了晚餐」哈德森太太挺感動的樣子

 

他們在餐桌邊坐下，Rosie坐在兒童椅裡面用手抓溫的馬鈴薯泥吃得滿臉都是， Sherlock端上了三盤食物，散發著濃濃的香氣，一隻表皮煎得酥脆的油封鴨腿配上燉飯和一小碟烤蔬菜，這堆東西絕對不是 Sherlock做的

Laskin被派去取蛋糕， Mycroft端著兩盤煎鮭魚配馬鈴薯塊到客廳去，他和安西亞一人一盤吃了起來，Greg說過他們在家不會煮魚， Mycroft嫌味道太重，所以這是趁著用別人廚房不用擔心氣味殘留的問題來溫習自己的廚藝嗎……

 

對John而言最可怕的是這並不是花錢請人做的，而是在這裡煮出來的，首先他不知道這間廚房居然能搞出煎蛋和培根之外的東西，其次，動手的人是 Mycroft，所謂不要錢的最貴，他們會不會被派去做什麼竊取軍閥機密之類的任務吧，這個真的很好吃，燉飯是松露的而且鴨腿輕輕用叉子一剝就絲絲分明的解體了，能輕易拌入燉飯中，鴨油的香氣也融入了烤蔬菜和蘑菇中，Rosie吃的薯泥也加了點鴨油才會這麼香吧，哈德森太太吃的真開心，吃完這頓大概真的得把靈魂賣了吧

 

Mycroft在客廳端著盤子吃他的那份，鴨油用來調味馬鈴薯果然是正確的，在家不煎魚很久沒做魚排了顯然沒退步太多，安西亞吃得挺開心的，Laskin讓他自己去吃炸魚薯條什麼的就行了

 

Laskin提著蛋糕回來了，看著每個人都有大餐可吃只有自己沒有抱著一絲絲希望看向 Mycroft

「我有發薪水給你嗎?」 Mycroft被看煩了說

「有」Laskin說

「我想讓自己吃飽這點簡單的事你能自己做到，Mr.Laskin」 Mycroft的眼刀能讓大多數部下直接胃潰瘍發作，但Laskin之所以招他嫌就是神經太大條

「我吃不完，剩下的馬鈴薯你吃掉吧」安西亞把盤子遞給Laskin

 

Laskin吃完就下樓去待命了，餐桌那邊的三大一小也都吃飽了，John把使用過的餐具放進洗手台泡水， Sherlock幫Rosie擦嘴和手跟臉還有頭髮，他到底怎麼吃到頭頂去的?他甚至很難碰到自己的頭頂啊

 

大家在客廳幫哈德森太太慶生， Mycroft當然沒跟著唱生日快樂歌，他只是在旁邊靜靜的待著看 Sherlock少數關心人的時刻還有John明顯在擔心會不會被要求做什麼危險的工作來償還這次人情的樣子，Rosie已經會扶著東西站起來走幾步了，現在正巴著安西亞不放

 

吹熄蠟燭後 Sherlock和John都拿出正式的生日禮物送哈德森太太， Mycroft送上一箱(六瓶裝)哈德森太太最喜歡和其他老太太一起打橋牌時喝的的香檳，已經放在樓下了

「哦…你怎麼知道我喝這個?」哈德森太太知道 Mycroft放在樓下的禮物是什麼後轉頭問

「這個細節可以無視」 Mycroft微笑

「 Sherlock?」哈德森太太轉過去看另一個Holmes boy要求知道答案

「Well…」 Sherlock和John互看一眼然後屈服在哈德森太太之下「你的信用卡購買紀錄」

「那是我的隱私!」哈德森太太說

「抱歉，哈德森太太，你是 Sherlock的房東，你算是國安情報的一環，所以根據相關法，您的資料屬於我們可以收集的範圍內」安西亞帶著歉意說

「生日快樂，哈德森太太」 Mycroft帶著他那種狐狸笑向哈德森太太敬酒，哈德森太太對他皺了眉但還是接受了他的日常生活總是被監視的事實

 

切蛋糕時 Mycroft放在桌上的手機震動了一下，亮起來的螢幕顯示是刷卡通知，買了一組沐浴用品和一些零食，被哈德森太太喊上來吃蛋糕的Laskin默默的替盜刷信用卡的人在心中點蠟，哈德森太太去廁所了

「 Sherlock在這，那是誰幹的?」John說，他們都默認了會盜刷 Mycroft信用卡的只有 Sherlock的事實了

「這個牌子的沐浴乳只有美國有賣」 Sherlock說出口以後馬上皺著眉看著 Mycroft一臉”你這傢伙果然!!”的表情

「呃…等等，Greg在美國我知道，可是為什麼是你收到通知?」John皺著眉

「這很明顯，John」 Sherlock一臉了然的瞇起眼看 Mycroft「Lestrade不會知道他自己的信用卡在海外的條款，他也懶得去看，而出於信任他會買 Mycroft的帳，我猜他暗示了需要額外的開通手續或者高額的跨海服務手續費，然後把一張副卡給了Lestrade，至於通知為什麼是在 Mycroft手上，這只是一項很貼心的銀行檯面下服務，讓監護人監視持有副卡的人的消費行為，通常用在監視子女或者以我的例子，弟弟上」

「難怪你都用偷的」John眼神死，原來是兄弟過招史的一部分

「而且這上面有詳細的地點時間和品項，這不是銀行的服務是你個人安排的」 Sherlock說「他在用這個監視Greg在美國的一舉一動，他要多少時間搞清楚美國的硬幣名稱?第一周肯定還無感，他還能使用鈔票讓他們找零，他也還在FBI學院裡，沒有太多消費，什麼時候他的零錢會多到想花掉但是結帳時卻搞不清楚哪個是一尼可(5分)哪個是一垮特(25分)只好放棄直接刷卡?我猜猜大約會是兩周左右，到時候他就不在匡提科了，然後你連他幾點買咖啡都會知道」

「我的老天爺啊…」John忍不住說

“好可怕，我的上司真的好可怕啊”Laskin在心裡大叫，他希望自己從未聽到這段對話

「Greg不會喜歡這個的」John說

「但是你們也不會說的」 Mycroft說

「你說得太肯定了」 Sherlock瞇著眼笑得很賊

「哈德森太太好像才正打算原諒你們，你們想改變這個走向我也沒有意見」 Mycroft冷笑「沒什麼比”努力嘗試親自製造驚喜”更討老夫人歡心了，而重點在”親自”」

 

John和 Sherlock閉嘴了， Mycroft的算盤就打在這，他借此封了 Sherlock的嘴，因為 Sherlock肯定會在某個時刻發現副卡的真實目的然後告訴Greg，如果 Sherlock告訴Greg這件事 Mycroft才是做晚餐的人的事情就會曝光，他讓 Sherlock整個下午上下跑借廚具借用不到的調味料的目的就是營造他才是主要製作者的假象，與惡魔交易只要閉嘴不用付出靈魂好像還是賺到了吧，就是Greg又多一件事情被蒙在鼓裡了….(不過考量到他實際上的不在乎程度還有他不知道的事情的數量，這好像根本無所謂吧…-JW)

  
  


Mycroft表示他必須提前離開所以沒有留下來吃蛋糕，他下樓時哈德森太太也下樓了，他聽見哈德森太太說要下來拿香檳，而哈德森太太下樓後就走向 Mycroft而不是轉向自己的廚房

「 Mycroft Holmes」哈德森太太雙手交叉在胸前忍不住搖搖頭「真不知道Greg那樣一個好男孩為什麼會忍受你」他雖然嘴上這麼講但表情更像是長輩無奈的感嘆

「我會把這當成誇獎?」 Mycroft微笑「希望你原諒 Sherlock了，但我相信你從一開始就不打算追究到底」

「你們不可愛的地方真的是一個樣，但 Sherlock還是比你好多了」哈德森太太說「有時候就是得好好的嚇嚇他們，讓他們知道我也是有脾氣的，這樣他們才知道要收斂」

「喔相信我，你做到巴斯克維爾做不到的事了，你成功把我弟弟嚇到把尾巴夾好收拾殘局了」 Mycroft說這話的時候有點愉快，看 Sherlock反省可不是每天都有的機會

「 Sherlock這一次可真的反省了，瞧瞧你都被他求來了」哈德森太太笑著說

「是啊，一大清早就接到這種電話，自生自滅這個選項雖然誘人但作為兄長我實在不能這麼做啊」 Mycroft這副帶著諷刺的微笑大概是很多然討厭他的原因，也是哈德森太太不怎麼喜歡這個年長的Holmes Boy的原因，但這於 Mycroft就好似一隻孔雀的尾羽，囂張跋扈刺人眼但卻是他再自然不過的一部份

「 Sherlock不可能自己做完這頓晚餐，不過看在他很努力上，我原諒他們了」哈德森太太說，雖然他本來就打算裝生氣幾天就放過他倆，但 Sherlock和John都急得去找 Mycroft求助了，他要的效果已經達到了

「過去一年發生了許多事，希望誤會解開後我們能維持友好關係」 Mycroft紳士的要和哈德森太太握手

「哈哈，Not really」哈德森太太說「我不討厭你，就算有時候你有點惹人厭那也不是誤會，你和 Sherlock的打鬧是一回事，你的風格才是問題所在，不過你就是這樣的人所以別太在意了」

「…不好意思，你剛才好像一點也不委婉的表示了我就是個討厭鬼而且根深蒂固到了你不求我改善的程度?」 Mycroft說

「討厭鬼是不至於，但如果你是我的外甥我會揪著你的耳朵糾正你的傲慢，就只是這樣而已，別太在意」哈德森太太笑著繞過 Mycroft去自己的廚房拿東西了，安西亞低頭看手機的同時正在偷笑

 

「…走了，Alex」 Mycroft收起微笑說

「Yes，Sir」安西亞藏不住笑意「酒行那邊通知先前訂的軒尼斯已經到了，要讓他們送到府嗎?」

「回去的路上順便去拿就好」 Mycroft讓安西亞先接過他的傘，自己穿上西裝外套後一起離開了

  
  


Mycroft通常只喝紅白酒.琴通尼.威士忌，就這樣，頂多加上餐前酒和餐後酒，他自己會入手的就只有紅白酒跟一瓶威士忌，喜歡喝白蘭地的是Greg，Greg也會一些調酒，他年輕的時候在上警校時在酒吧偷偷兼差過一陣子，他很會調琴通尼和瑪格麗塔，Greg最常調的是威士忌可樂， Mycroft不喝這個，Greg也不會拿 Mycroft的威士忌這樣糟蹋，所以家裡的威士忌現在常備兩瓶，一瓶便宜的給Greg調可樂用，他看球的時候會喝

Greg和他交往後第四年吧，聖誕假期本來他應該要回老家的，但那一年他的兄弟姊妹的家庭都各自有了安排，他回去家裡也沒人就留在倫敦了，但他的手足們都寄了禮物和卡片給他，Greg去公寓拿了自己的聖誕禮物便過來和 Mycroft過節了，還順路買了幾瓶小瓶的酒回來， Mycroft看了一下是蘭姆酒跟君度橙酒還有幾顆檸檬

*****************************

**「買這麼甜的酒?」 Mycroft看了餐桌上那堆小瓶子，裡面還有一小瓶綠色的薄荷酒和薑汁汽水**

**「家裡不是有一瓶白蘭地嗎?之前我生日的時候同事送的那瓶，想說很久沒喝調酒，趁著聖誕假期來練練手」Greg說「喝醉了也不用擔心被叫去上班啊，多難得」他笑得挺開心的， Mycroft倒是看著這堆五顏六色的小瓶子有點不確定會不會調出有毒的飲品**

**「先吃晚餐吧」 Mycroft放下那瓶螢光綠似的薄荷酒「我去把食物從烤箱拿出來」**

 

**Greg把那些酒和飲料放進冰箱和 Mycroft一起吃了晚餐**

**「所以你其實很喜歡白蘭地」 Mycroft說「但我幾乎沒看你喝過」**

**「現在喝白蘭地的人越來越少了，酒吧也很少有，而且酒精濃度和價格都不低，我只是個隨傳隨到的警察而已可不能喝太多啊」Greg說「以前我爸就喝白蘭地和琴通尼，我老家那邊鎮上的酒吧也一直有白蘭地，所以受到影響了吧」**

**「你什麼時候學的調酒?」 Mycroft吃著牛排問**

**「剛開始當警察還有念警校的時候，偷偷兼差的，不然真的窮得要死啊」Greg說「那時候偷偷在飯店的酒吧兼差，學了一些調酒，不過現在還記得的也不多了，你就不怎麼愛喝調酒吧」**

**「我通常不喝，不過我知道每一種調酒的成分和酒精濃度通常在哪個範圍，這在社交場合可以避免自己意外涉入過多酒精」 Mycroft說**

**「你把酒喝得好有壓力啊」Greg吐槽**

**「只喝出自一個剛開封瓶子的酒也安全，你不會想知道在製作調酒的時候有多少機會可以下毒的」 Mycroft說**

**「…我覺得這個問題 Sherlock會知道答案」Greg說「我不會毒死你的，等下我調給你喝吧，都是甜的唷」他笑起來很好看但 Mycroft還是有點猶疑**

 

**Mycroft家當然沒有調酒用的雪克杯，然而有濾冰器，他也忘了最初是什麼原因有的，大概是某次買酒送的吧，Greg上個月在使用廚房時看到了濾冰器，這大概是讓他開始想要調酒的原因**

 

**晚餐後休息一會Greg就去廚房拿酒了，看他躍躍欲試的模樣 Mycroft有了捨命陪君子的決心，宿醉很痛苦但他可以忍受**

 

**Greg看了廚房裡的東西拿了大量杯裝滿冰塊用飲用水洗過一遍搖晃過後用濾冰器把水洗掉， Mycroft挑了眉，這不是外行會有的行為，這可以把冰塊的稜角洗掉些，缺少稜角的冰塊融化速度比較慢，比較不會影響酒的味道，而且冰塊是從冰箱製冰抽屜拿出來的有些會結霜帶著一點冰箱的味道，這也可以洗掉這些**

 

**接著Greg拿了白蘭地倒進裝滿乾淨冰塊的量杯裡面然後用濾冰器擋住冰塊把過了冰的白蘭地倒進另一個小量杯杯裡，反覆幾次後Greg用小量杯把白蘭地倒給 Mycroft，威士忌杯裡面只有兩口酒的分量，焦糖色的液體淺淺的在透明杯中散發著獨特的香氣， Mycroft拉了椅子在餐桌邊坐下拿起白蘭地喝了一口**

**「不怎麼嗆，喝起來比較順口」 Mycroft說**

**「對啊，這樣過冰後白蘭地挺好喝的對吧，不過這東西有40%呢，不能喝多」Greg自己也倒了一點來喝，一口就喝乾了「哈~好久沒喝這個了，味道不錯」**

**「你似乎想做很多種酒」 Mycroft說**

**「對啊，我特地把這東西也帶來了」Greg拿出一個洗乾淨的小型雪克杯，塑膠透明的那種「好像是哪次抽到的，忘了，不過這個不大不小我們兩個喝剛好」**

**「希望我們在你嘗試完前不會先醉倒」 Mycroft微笑著說**

**「我搖個一杯的份量然後我們一人一半，這樣子不就好了」Greg笑著指了 Mycroft襯衫上的袖箍，他脫了外套只穿著馬甲「你穿的比我還像酒保」**

**「我的裁縫會想哭的，Greg」 Mycroft笑了說**

**「他可以抱著他比我高上不知道多少倍的年薪到五星級酒店的吧檯後面哭去」Greg笑「你剛好穿黑背心，就缺個領結和圍裙了」他拉了袖子，他捲到手肘高度的袖子鬆了滑了下來**

**「過來吧」 Mycroft帶著微笑對Greg說，Greg繞過餐桌走到他旁邊， Mycroft站起來把懷錶掏出來放在桌上後解開背心脫下來給Greg讓他穿上，接著解了自己深藍色的領帶繞上Greg的脖子，Greg疑惑了一下然後看著 Mycroft把領帶打成一個有點太大的領結後笑了**

**「這領結大到像要等26號才會被解開」Greg笑著說，言下之意是這領結活像是禮物包裝上的蝴蝶結，要等禮物日才能拆**

**「你如果要戴著這個洗澡我也拿你沒轍的」 Mycroft說「麻煩把左手給我」**

**Greg把手給 Mycroft， Mycroft把袖箍拿下來套到Greg上臂然後把他的袖子往上拉到適當高度後用袖子蓋住了袖箍，對右手也照做**

**「好了，現在像酒保的是你了」 Mycroft雙手插在西裝褲口袋裡看著Greg微笑**

**「酒保才不會蓋住袖箍」Greg笑，這是比較正式的捲袖子方式，酒保那只是制服的一部份而且通常不會捲起袖子，但他只是走回去拿起雪克杯「白蘭地霸克來一杯嗎?先生」他用酒保的語氣說著開了薑汁汽水，這個最簡單，他把兩人的威士忌杯裡都倒了一半的汽水然後加了些白蘭地，早被他削成片的檸檬皮被放在杯緣泡在酒中，然後加上幾滴放在一旁備用的檸檬汁就完成了**

**「這和馬頸雞尾酒哪裡不同了?」 Mycroft喝了一口說**

**「這個有加檸檬汁，如果我不加檸檬汁也沒放檸檬皮就只是白蘭地薑汁汽水了，找分類的人算帳去別問我差別在哪」Greg喝著自己那杯白蘭地霸克說**

**「這個我覺得普普通通」 Mycroft說**

**「你不愛加了氣泡飲料的調酒」Greg得出結論**

**「我會喝蘇打水威士忌」 Mycroft說「但我確實不是特別偏愛這種類型的調酒」**

**「了解了客人」Greg彈指指著 Mycroft說，這讓 Mycroft低聲地笑了出來**

 

**Greg拿了那一小瓶綠色的薄荷酒出來，那一瓶的大小也不過可以握在掌心裡而已，Greg把那全倒進了雪克杯裡，然後倒了是那三倍的白蘭地進去搖過後給自己和 Mycroft倒了一杯綠色的酒**

**「史汀格(Stinger)，喝喝看」Greg說**

**Mycroft喝了以後說他不喜歡薄荷酒的味道，Greg也料到了所以他從一開始就只買了一杯份量的最小瓶的綠薄荷酒**

 

**Greg拿了小瓶的君度橙酒出來，他先放了不少白蘭地然後倒進一些君度橙酒，接著加了兩匙檸檬汁，搖出兩杯顏色介於蜂蜜與柳橙汁之間的飲料**

**「賽得卡(Sidecar)，這有時候會在雞尾酒杯邊上卡上一片柳橙的，自己要喝就別麻煩了，更別提我們沒有那種杯子了」Greg說「這個你會喜歡的」**

**Mycroft確實很喜歡這一個，比上一杯綠色的消毒劑好多了，所以Greg又調了幾杯出來，他們喝到一半 Mycroft從冰箱找出了一些軟乳酪切小塊後放在小小的圓形蘇打餅上，一盤下酒的零嘴就完成了，乳酪本身是有香料調味過的有點鹹，才不會一直喝甜酒把自己喝膩了**

 

**他們都有些醉了，Greg把冰塊換過沖洗了一下雪克杯後裝了些新的冰塊**

**「檸檬汁不夠用了」 Mycroft提醒**

**「最後一杯不用那麼多」Greg拿出了那一小瓶蘭姆酒，他把蘭姆酒.君度橙酒和白蘭地用差不多等比的份量倒進去最後把那所剩無幾的檸檬汁滴進去，不過橙酒他刻意多放了一點，他知道 Mycroft喜歡甜的，搖過後濾掉冰塊，最後兩片檸檬皮放進杯中，他坐到 Mycroft旁邊去，親自把黃色的調酒放到 Mycroft手上**

 

**「這杯的酒精濃度不低啊」 Mycroft舉杯對著光源看了這杯像果汁似的酒，這即使是用搖的酒精濃度也不會低於三十**

**「所以不能多喝啊」Greg的手放在 Mycroft膝蓋上靠過去說「你知道這杯是什麼嗎?」**

**「我想我聽過但現在想不起來」 Mycroft喝了一口，酸甜之後是酒精的微苦**

**「酒吧打烊了，看現在誰還在就帶回去吧，不然你在這坐整晚還真的是白費工夫了，客人」Greg帶著笑意，他喝醉後老家的口音會冒出來，他攀著 Mycroft的肩學老酒保的語氣特別有趣**

**「”少女的祈禱(Maiden's Prayer)”這個別名還真不適合這杯酒」 Mycroft想起這是什麼酒而微笑起來Maiden's Prayer**

**「這東西濃度不低，祈禱明天別宿醉吧我猜」Greg把手環在 Mycroft脖子上搭著他的肩靠在他身上喝酒**

**「我喜歡這個」 Mycroft喝著酒說**

**「喝多了名字多煽情都沒用，沒吐得一蹋糊塗就很好了」Greg說，他喝著酒從杯緣看向 Mycroft的藍眼睛， Mycroft也帶著笑意看向他，但從嘻笑轉變為調情，Greg先喝完了，舔舔嘴把杯子放下往後靠在椅背上看著 Mycroft，像在打量他似的「聖誕快樂」他拉了領結想鬆開領子但失敗了**

**「聖誕快樂」 Mycroft也喝完了把杯子放下伸手過去幫Greg解開領結，皺掉的領帶被他隨手放在桌上，順手幫Greg解開了領子的鈕扣，脖子和臉都因為酒精泛紅，體溫也隨之上升，他的手指順著Greg脖子的線條往上勾了他的下巴輕點兩下讓他抬頭**

**「嗯…」被吻封口讓Greg發出了沒有意義的聲音，大腦還不是完全反應過來不過手很自然地就抓著 Mycroft了**

**「明天再來收拾吧」 Mycroft側著頭親吻喝醉的冒牌調酒師的頸部，嘴唇更能感受到溫度，唇下的肌膚像著火一樣燙人，他也許誇張了可是他們都喝多了這點小小的誤判很正常的**

**「你沒給我小費」Greg懶懶地說著玩笑話，手從 Mycroft大腿上滑到大腿內側**

**「借一步說話?」 Mycroft拉著Greg起身帶他到客廳去在沙發上坐下，喝醉讓人發懶，但嘴裡這麼熱還是有點可用之處的**

 

**Greg喝得比他多，自然比較醉，坐在沙發上撐著頭眼睛半開看著他眼神有點渙散，但掛著那呆呆的微笑特別可愛，尤其在他含住Greg時他含糊不清的話語和悶吭，直白的說出希望他怎麼做，還有被慾望淹沒閉上眼沉浸在快感中的表情，敞開的領口和想說什麼卻醉得只說得出模糊的音節的樣子**

 

**「這樣滿意嗎?」 Mycroft吞下了微鹹的體液親吻他的無照調酒師，同時幫他把褲子拉好**

**「唔…很喜歡」Greg說「我想睡了」他快張不開眼了**

**「我們上樓去睡」 Mycroft說「我會監視你沖澡的，不用擔心會洗到睡著」他親了Greg的眉心**

  
  


**雖然是叫床笫之間(Between the sheet)，但沙發也行的，這杯酒調情的意味和酒精濃度都太濃了，主動想勾引人的那方反而醉得只能乖乖的被擺弄這樣弄巧成拙也不壞**

*****************************

 

Laskin幫忙把那箱白蘭地從後車廂搬進家裡， Mycroft叫他把酒箱放在餐桌上就可以和安西亞一起回去了，Laskin恭敬的向他說了一聲Boss晚安後便加快腳步溜了

 

Mycroft把酒放進酒櫃裡，手機震動了一下，是副卡的消費，藥局買過敏成藥，Greg沒有過敏史，能讓他過敏的東西不多也不曾嚴重到讓他需要吃藥，同行的人員的醫療紀錄中有過敏史的有兩人，其中只有一人是需要藥物的，對應這個時間，美國那邊是晚餐時間，過敏的人是雪倫探長，所以是外食時誤食了過敏原，Greg去幫忙買藥的，晚點Greg一定會打來說這件事

Mycroft去洗澡的同時，遠在美國維吉尼亞州藥局裡的Greg還完全不知道自己的沐浴用品包給了雪倫探長(這倒楣鬼，沐浴乳整瓶在行李箱炸開了，所以連常備藥都被毀了)所以重買了一組，而且還幫誤食甲殼類的雪倫去買了抗過敏藥物的事情都被掌握得一清二楚，還在想晚點該怎麼和 Mycroft說這個倒楣的同行的故事

\----------------------------  
機場怪人/中年危機先生/研究變態的可疑變態Craig Capaldi這個角色原形是Craig Ferguson,沒節操.腦子充滿大洞的蘇格蘭人  
知道他的歷史的人其實不會太驚訝他被我抓來客串,Uncle Rudi的原形是Peter Capaldi(我就是借用了這個人的姓)曾經和這個人組樂團,Peter主唱Craig鼓手  
   
麥哥做的松露油封鴨燉飯是參考現實中我吃過最好吃的燉飯,圖片是實物,在墾丁南灣那邊的餐酒館叫迷路小章魚的,雖然價位不低可是真的非常好吃  
   
濾冰器/隔冰匙長這樣,調酒用具  
   
調酒用的雪克杯,探長用的是這種塑膠透明的,來歷八成就是贈品  
   
調酒師/酒保的制服通常是這樣,領結白襯衫搭上背心,所以探長才吐槽麥的打扮更像酒保,很多酒保制服上有袖箍或者類似的裝飾  
  
用袖箍捲袖子的方法  
   
硬生生把領帶弄成領結示範.JPG.JIM  
  
探長最後調的是床笫之間,笫音同紫,英文是Between the sheet,是性暗示很強的酒  
不過酒精濃度至少有30%+所以喝多了別說滾床單了,尿床都可能發生  
  
實際上寫了一堆酒我喝過的只有過冰後的白蘭地而已,白蘭地在福爾摩斯原著中經常出現,連我們看劇的時候也有喔  
在abominable bride裡面有一幕19世紀探長很不淡定的出現像要嚇死了一樣時喝了一杯酒那個就是白蘭地,原著裡這被加水/加蘇打水當飲料喝,也會讓心臟不舒服.快要昏倒的人喝  
  
(本來只是想寫床笫之間這杯酒的梗結果查了一堆資料,我明明不是餐飲系的為什麼我的搜尋紀錄變成這樣子啊...)


	3. Chapter 3

隔天講座是在學院的大講堂開始的，院長介紹了從英國來的幾位客人，Greg的名字被提及時有幾個學生對此比較有反應，有些人在交頭接耳，不過實際上會坐在大講台上的只有Greg而已，他的專業項目才是逮捕變態，路德負責的是毒品.雪倫是白領，今天的主題就是性變態相關的案件，但流程上是他先，之後才是Craig的變態講座，他先上台做了自我介紹，他的姓名.警銜還有今天要負責講解的英國普通警察和蘇格蘭場的差別，蘇格蘭場為什麼會和FBI比較類似和他們的員警佩槍制度，最後是只有他能講的:如何跟最不尋常的人才合作

「從剛才的反應來看，你們有些人應該聽過我的名字」Greg按了投影片的下一張「我就是幾年前因為 Sherlock Holmes詐死以瓦解莫里亞蒂犯罪帝國而被停職調查的那一個探長，我是他的主要合作人，通常和他有相關的案子也會被轉給我，那邊那位舉手的同學有什麼問題嗎?」他點了一名高舉著手的眼鏡仔

「Sir，我想請問..」年輕人很客氣的開口

「別叫我Sir，我不是爵士，叫我Greg就好，那稱呼讓我很不習慣」Greg笑著說

「喔好的，探長，我想請問為什麼和 Sherlock有關的案子都會被轉給你?」年輕人問完便坐下了

「這個問題有點複雜，但簡單來說我知道該怎麼和他合作，也能忍受他那怪脾氣，而且我處理的案子通常都在他會有興趣的範圍內，我負責的是命案.謀殺.綁架為主，不過我自己還處理過很多起爆裂物威脅和毒物散播案」Greg說「總之就是我前面說的，重大犯罪就是我的領域，附帶一提前面說的所有案子莫里亞蒂在倫敦都幹過，都因為 Sherlock的關係變成我負責的案子，然後就和你們後來知道的一樣，我被究責調查，不過最後我當然還是復職了，那小子還復活了呢」這句話引來現場一陣笑聲

「請問你知道他當時是詐死嗎?」一個學生問

「一開始當然不知道」Greg說「我不能知道，因為我不可能知道，所以沒有人告訴我，如果我露出馬腳，我們都會完蛋，包含 Sherlock和情報單位合作的任務也會」 Sherlock詐死那兩年對外的說詞就是和GCHQ(英國情報組織)合作瓦解莫里亞蒂的地下帝國，這離現實也沒偏離多遠，除了 Mycroft有告訴他真相之外

「那你被調查被懷疑不就很冤枉?為什麼還要跟這種人合作?」另一個學生問

「…Because we are lucky， Sherlock Holmes is not just a great man， He is a good man.」Greg想了一下後說「一樣的案子我們自己來可能要兩周，他要一周，那麼被害家屬可以提早知道真相，兇手更沒有機會逃離法律制裁，那讓他協助辦案沒什麼不好的」

「你們怎麼會認識啊?」一個學生問

「這個故事我說起來有點長，所以我讓他自己來和你們解釋」Greg按了下一張PTT點開影片撥放，學生們騷動了起來， Sherlock很不耐煩的演出了那一套官方說法，然後就叫John把手機從他臉上拿開影片便結束了

「接下來是一些發生過的案件…」Greg開始了正題，他處理過的怪案和最後是用什麼方式破解的，都是和 Sherlock無關的案子，比起天馬行空百年一遇的那種 Sherlock的案子這些才是這些學生未來會面對到的類型，只要靠紮實細心的警務工作和正確的思考判斷就能解決而且證據收集上會更加齊全，程序也會更完美

 

「還有就是補充對你認為不相關的知識的重要，無論是法律生物或者醫療，甚至音樂知識也有可能有用上的一天」Greg說「你不是檢察人員可是多知道一些環境或者動物相關的法規對辦案也經常有幫助，畢竟通常棄屍都丟在荒郊野外，舉例來說，你們都會學到的最基本從蛆蟲大小判斷屍體棄置時間，但我們現在說的是規定，一個被捕熊捕獸夾爆頭的人怎麼摔在捕獸夾上是一回事，這個捕獸夾怎麼來的是另一個線索，去年聖誕節我回老家就發生了一起非常有意思的案子」下一張投影片是現場照片「很血腥我知道，你們覺得死因是什麼?」

「刀傷」一個學生說「他肚子上的刀」

「他在樓梯底部而且頭部底下有大量血跡所以我覺得頭部撞擊才是死因」另一個學生說

「死因正確，腹部的刀不致死」Greg說「好好看過這個地下室和客廳跟死者的照片，你們認為這是什麼案子?可能發生了什麼事，這裡是一些背景資訊，我的老家在英格蘭西南的索美賽特郡，是個靠海的鄉下村落而且周遭的產業除了觀光就是畜牧和農漁業，這是我的鄰居，獨居的Don，因為脾氣不好而很少與人有來往，養了一隻貓，死前一晚家中有騷動但鄰居懼怕他的脾氣而沒有過去多問，隔天早上同一個鄰居發現Don沒有出來拿報紙，而他的貓出來閒晃時身上有血跡，這個鄰居報警了，發現屍體的就是警察，你們可以問我相關的問題，但是這個人的死亡原因和過程你們要自己猜測，最正確的人我請他吃午餐」

「他有仇人或者債務糾紛嗎?」一個學生舉手

「他退休後離開都市回到老家，沒有朋友也沒有仇人，他就只有那隻貓而已，他死時唯一的債務是欠銀行的50磅」Greg說

「有可疑的外來者嗎?」另一個學生問「你說這是個小鎮，有外來人物會被注意到吧?也許是他以前在別的地方認識的人」

「沒有，鎮上當時有外來者但都與他無關」Greg說「我給你們三分鐘，你們要判斷這是一起他殺.自殺或者意外」

 

一陣討論後Greg看了手機上的時間

「時間到，認為是自殺的舉手」Greg說「三個，你們認為為什麼是自殺?」

「呃…詐保?」舉手的那三人說

「他沒有其他親人」Greg說「沒有好到他會去死好讓他們拿到補償金的親人，而且他沒有壽險，所以完全和那無關，認為是他殺的舉手」

幾乎所有人都舉手了

「說出你們認為是他殺的原因」Greg坐下來聽學生們紛紛說出猜測，搶劫失風刺傷屋主後推下樓梯是最多人得出的結論，其次是和鄰居的衝突

「覺得是意外的呢?五個，好你們說說看是什麼樣的意外」Greg讓他們一個個說

四個人抓著貓身上有血跡的證詞認為屋主虐貓，意外刺傷自己然後在和貓的搏鬥中摔下樓，一個認為是貓在屋主上樓時撲到他臉上導致死亡的

 

「你們五個是最接近現實的但還是錯了，沒有人得到免費午餐」Greg站起來按下一張投影「這是結案的文件，這是一起意外，還有申請消毒他的家和周遭的公文，這起案子不是我破的，我帶了一個朋友去，我們稱他為公務員先生，他根本沒有進去現場，只是問了幾個細節便在兩分鐘內得到結論，然後打了一通電話證實了他的理論」

這讓學生之間又騷動了起來

「他是一名高階公務員，受過高等教育而且熟知歐盟和英國內的所有法律和規定，當然讓我來我也會得到一樣的結論，但有一個專家的好處是你不用慢慢一本一本書去翻找出那些條例，他只問了以下幾個問題，你們可以配合我身後的投影片看」他把現場照片的特寫叫了出來「1.地下室工作臺對面是否有雜物堆2.上面有沒有灰塵3.裡面放的是捕獸夾還是捕獸籠4.工作臺上有沒有小動物的爪痕」Greg說

「這些聽起來和死者毫無關連啊」一名FBI的講師說

「他為什麼會知道裡面放的只會是捕獸夾或捕獸籠?」一個坐在前排的女學生插嘴

「問得好」Greg指著那個學生說「你問對問題了，不過我要先告訴你們意外是怎麼發生的，這是一隻西歐獾」Greg投影片上是被捕獲一隻腳受傷的西歐獾「他是這起案件的關鍵，捕獸夾在歐盟是被管制的，但Don為什麼會有呢?他向酪農協會領的，我前面說了那一代有畜牧業，獾會散播牛結核，這會傳給家畜和人，所以這一年農業部通過了特別規定開放獾的狩獵和捕獸夾使用，我們這位公務員先生從Don客廳判斷了他的生活態度，而他的貓的碗裡的血跡判斷了這個小氣鬼用某種生肉在餵貓，至於他怎麼會想到是獾呢，工作臺上的爪痕，公務員先生小時候長大的地方有一片森林裡面就有西歐獾，沒朋友的他經常觀察森林裡的動物，所以他知道獾的爪印，這就是我前面說的在怎麼沒用的知識都可能有用上的一天」Greg按了下一張投影片「事情是這樣發生的」投影片上一個刻板印象的英國人卡通圖案頭上有一個對話框寫了以下的話:

 

**“他昨天抓了一隻受傷的獾進了地下室，獾掙脫了，混亂中他摔倒刺傷了自己，上樓的時候被逃竄的獾干擾，可能是嚇到了，因為獾也往樓上衝──樓梯上能找到獾血腳印，他就摔死了，那隻獾從貓門離開了，他的腳被夾斷了跑不遠，他也沒辦法靠自己挖洞，去找這周遭的排水溝你能找到那隻兇手，找到後也送去檢驗，牛結核桿菌能傳染貓狗和人，所以我才會要Greg離開地下室，接著進出這個現場的人都要做防疫措施，我會通知專業的人來消毒以防傳染給人的事情發生”**

 

「前面我還給你們看了消毒文件，上面就有寫了是西歐獾引起的牛結核傳人疑慮，但你們都疏忽了這個線索」Greg叫出那一頁「他打了一通電話，是給我們那區域的管理單位，他向他們問了領取捕獸夾的人中有沒有Don，然後我們的理論就成立了」

學生和FBI的講師們都問了不少問題，他也一一回答，除了這位公務員先生到底是在哪個部門上班的問題他用”交通部”帶過外都是誠實回答的

 

他的演講(更像是解說而已)是在早上，所以他結束後就是午休時間，Craig一直很認真的在看他報告的內容，另外兩名探長也是，很多學生對 Sherlock的興趣遠高過對他說的案件的興趣，這也不奇怪，他只是個無聊的中年探長，比不上死而復生的神探和他的軍醫，他把投向他的關注目光都解釋為好奇了

 

但他大錯特錯了，他錯得這麼離譜讓下午的講師在到處閒晃時充滿樂趣

Craig和學生們的關係很好，因為他百無禁忌，當然有很多學生把他當外星人看待對他敬而遠之(被當成大變態了)，但很多會拿八卦來找他談，他甚至在一些學生的聊天群組裡

 

“Girls，誰都能當爹(Father)，但能讓人想喊他乾爹(Daddy)的這位絕對排上前三名，喬治克隆尼可以死一邊去了，我要把這個英國人的照片印出來貼我的宿舍牆上!”

“他的口音!!”

“為什麼都是英國人Craig聽起來就跟喝醉沒兩樣?”

看到這裡偷窺群組的變態學者忍不住抗議了

“我是蘇格蘭人!!蘇格蘭口音很性感的好嗎!!”Craig發了訊息抗議

 

總之只有Craig發現了Greg在學生之間行情很好這件事，尤其是有點Daddy kink(叔控)的那些人甚至於快的交流起偷拍的照片了，光明正大去要合照的也有，另外兩位探長都比較年輕所以完全被忽視了

 

“他結婚了嗎?坐前排的他有婚戒嗎?”學生群組又討論了起來

“他無名指有戒指可是不是婚戒，銀戒指配一個白色的不知道什麼石頭，也不像訂婚戒，我剛剛查到他被停職的時候離婚了，所以姊妹們!他!單!身!”

“各位同學，不要想盡辦法搞來這裡做客不到半個月的英國佬啊，想找一夜情也找個不會讓你自己惹上麻煩的吧”Craig提醒

“教授，你才是有差點被前任殺掉的記錄的那一個”

“我那個前任輸不起我也沒辦法，而且你們這些人有沒有想過他搞不好有交往對象啊”Craig發出訊息

“可惜是個直男”一個Gay學生發出這句話後出現了很多人附和

“我不覺得他是直的”Craig想了一下後發言了

“他有個結婚多年的前妻，我找到資料了”

“我的Gay達準確度多高你們不是不知道，這傢伙至少有點雙”

Craig發送這則訊息時看了一眼在學生餐廳一角吃東西的英國探長們

 

他沒有繼續看學生的群組，他有很多教具得拿到演講廳去

 

下午的演講是Craig負責的，所以Greg坐在第一排跟學生們一起聽

「OK，你們當中應該大多數人都知道我是誰，不過新生可能不曉得因為我之前都在德國協助一起三方合意食人案，對，就是字面上聽見的，三個人彼此之間同意要吃掉對方，這是其中一位剩下的一部分」他拿出Greg在機場看到的那罐乾燥的人類陰莖「這是他的老二，他的骨骼被拿去燉湯後磨成粉灑進河裡了所以這是幸福的死去的漢斯.高斯堡先生所剩的最後一部份」

「你們會懷疑為什麼我說幸福死去吧，他可是被一點一點吃掉最後死於失血過多的人耶，這就是我們這半小時的主題，食人幻想和被食幻想，這起案件的參與者只有漢斯是幻想要被吃的人，剩下兩位其中一人是自殺傾向而另一位主謀是徹底的食人妄想者，不過他的妄想的重點是被他吃的人要心甘情願所以把這整起案件搞的很複雜呢~不過也是這樣我才會被找去當法院專家證人啊~」他說的一派輕鬆而背後投影片上是人做成的料理和冰箱裡的屍塊證物，一個學生反胃衝出去了

「今天第一位犧牲者」Craig說「撐不下去的人可以離席沒關係，我不是以給你們心裡創傷為目的而來的，接下來的主題是這些:[食人與被食妄想].[窒息式自慰意外死亡案例與安全措施]，然後輕鬆點的[一夫多妻與一妻多夫邪教案例]跟[性別與性向認同的不同]，接下去是[BDSM和Don/Sub關係]跟[性癖啟蒙期]跟最後收尾的[控制狂的形成與心理]，千萬別太勉強自己啊，這些全都是圖文並茂的精彩解說唷!」

 

Greg眼神死的看著像在介紹遊樂設施一樣的Craig，這個人的電腦硬碟應該充滿會被警方約談的資料吧，還好他在FBI工作….

「食人的目的包含宗教性.求生和性慾幻想等等，也有追求親密感，我吃了你你就再也不會與我分開等等…」Craig開始演講

  
  


接下來一整個下午，講台上的道具多得讓人懷疑這個人到底是不是在經營賣成人玩具副業，各種皮革製品矽膠什麼的，鞭子蠟燭奇怪棒狀物體和Greg很後悔知道用途的東西，而且他用的照片都是真人實事，很多學生都提前離席過，從頭堅持到尾的只有少少幾人

「套用王爾德的話”所有事都和性有關，除了性本身”」Craig說「而性侵與性也沒有關係，那更多是暴力的使用.對被害者的虐待和掌控還有侮辱」

Greg挺同意這句話的，如果他背後的投影片上不是一個….那男的的打扮他實在無力形容，他覺得自己如 Mycroft所說的有輕微被虐傾向簡直不能更正常了，連 Mycroft喜歡監控人的愛好都很正常

 

Greg其實算是精神真的很強壯的人，他完全忘了自己耐受度多誇張直到身邊的人頻繁的進出演講室有的人甚至是一去不返的，還有人會聽到乾嘔，三不五時的倒抽一口氣和”我的老天”.”媽啊”之類的低語會出現，投影片上的東西都勉強在他的接受範圍內，除了有一些他看了都覺得胯下或屁股一縮的超痛示範圖，為什麼有人沒事要把電線往老二裡插啊，別幹這種事啊，因為這種東西進急診要說什麼藉口啊

「請問這麼做的用途到底是什麼」一個忍不住夾緊了腿的男學生舉手

「喔，從前面進去會直接戳到前列腺」Craig很理所當然說「但會這樣把自己搞到醫院的大多是用隨便找的工具，通常入門款是醫生用的尿道棒，各位同學請注意自己的泌尿系統建康，不然這根東西還有更粗的版本，你不會想在醫生辦公室見到他們的，尿道狹窄的治療其中一種就是塞這個進去攪一圈然後…」Craig講得很起勁但台下Greg在內的男性全部都夾緊腿坐了

 

「這樣應該清楚了吧~不過要自己搞這個手要洗乾淨啊，會感染的，我們繼續下一段性癖啟蒙期的內容，今天的都只是淺淺帶過而已，是讓你們知道來聽我的課是什麼樣的，所以今天出去吐超過三次的人要上我的課請自備桶子喔，關於性癖這種東西每個人或多或少都會有，可以和你的伴侶好好的交流，不過也可能會嚇跑對方啦，太過壓抑對身體和心靈都不好，溝通是所有關係中都很重要的一環喔，在場的各位應該大多未婚吧」Craig環視了一下演講廳內然後指著Greg「Lestrade探長你結婚了嗎?你有個戒指，可是好像不是婚戒」

「喔，這個?」突然被點到的Greg愣了一下後指著自己的無名指「這是訂婚戒，我訂婚了」

Craig賭贏了，他和群組裡的學生賭了這傢伙的婚姻狀態，現在那些小鬼得幫他整理辦公室了

「真的啊!恭喜!交往幾年啦?」Craig問

「10年」Greg希望不會被問什麼奇怪的問題

「你覺得溝通在感情中.生活中.臥室裡..好吧不一定得在臥室或床上，總之溝通在任何層面上都很重要對吧?」Craig問

「Sure」Greg說「不然我不會跟他(He)在一起整整十年還訂婚啊」

「你是Gay?我以為你有個前妻????」雪倫探長轉過來脫口而出

「我男女通吃」Greg皺眉說

「What???」雪倫探長顯然傻了，他很久以前曾經和Greg聯手辦過一個案子那時候他還見過Greg的前妻呢

「我和女的結婚不表示我就完全不喜歡男的啊!」Greg說，而雪倫探長完全像是當機了一樣

「這樣總結起來他是雙性戀」路德探長很淡定的說「恭喜你訂婚，我本來以為那個只是裝飾品或紀念之類的，看不太出來是訂婚戒」

「如果沒有溝通就會累績很多衝突.抱怨.怨念和不滿，所以在場各位請務必在感情上下好功夫啊」Craig猜對了，Greg確實是雙性戀，這下他連晚餐都有人請了，心情正好「不過如果是對方無法接受的癖好也請不要逼人家配合，比如這起案例，呼應一開始說的食人和被食癖，這個丈夫是被食癖，他會自殘然後要求妻子把他的血和割下來的皮膚吃掉…」投影片上的圖讓所有人都很慶幸接下來離晚餐時間還有一兩個小時，不然這真的太倒胃口了些

 

「性癖啟蒙期大約在青春期前期，這段時間接受的刺激有時候會衍生為後來的癖好，也會逐漸發展出自己喜歡的類型，性向的話通常在更早期就會有自覺了，我有個朋友上天主教女校，那年代還有體罰，他又調皮了點結果被修女拿拖鞋打屁股，因此一個抖M蕾絲邊就覺醒了，這就是為什麼有人說虐戀這套很英國，因為我們他媽上學都被打得太慘了，而且很有趣的是有這種愛好的人越往上層社會越多，越平民的人中越少，通常M傾向的女性較男性多，附帶一提我說的這個人目前在格拉斯哥大學教書」Craig說

 

「這種雙方合意進行的虐戀關係中其實有掌控權的是被虐者」Craig說「和你們中的很多人以為的不同對吧，因為這是合意進行的，只要被虐方說出安全詞或者特定動作施虐者就必須停手，不然就只是待純的虐待了，觀察虐戀者無論是輕微的還是徹底的愛好者都是一件很有趣的事情，這種人之間的權力平衡和轉移非常有意思，平時可能才是掌控生活中決策的人即使是施虐方也也會是受被虐方控制的人，但表面上看上去卻不是如此，至於被虐傾向的人是怎麼形成的就有很多說法的，平常缺德事情幹多覺得自己欠打的.因為童年體罰而開啟新世界大門的或者有點戀痛傾向都有可能」

 

Greg忍不住假裝自己眼睛痠拿下閱讀眼鏡扶額閉上眼休息，這有點太接近他自己的私生活了些，他有輕微的被虐傾向，真的很輕微的那種

 

「施虐方的心理滿足本身就可能高過肉體滿足，因為他們可以由被虐方的反應來獲得刺激，或者是佔有和控制被虐方本身就是他們的愛好，能給他們征服和佔有的感覺」Craig說

“我的老天爺…”Greg在心中哀嚎，為什麼這聽起來神奇的跟某人很像，某個就是以控制他為樂的傢伙，雖然他們真的沒幹過真的BDSM但是這聽起來實在太像他們的相處模式了點

 

「然後更深入一點還有所謂的臣服支配關係」Craig看了一眼台下，有誰剛剛意識到自己有M或S傾向一目了然，他倒是很好奇Greg要假裝自己眼睛酸多久，所以這傢伙是個有M傾向的雙性戀警察，這戳中了很多人的性癖到是真的，真好奇他未婚夫又是什麼樣的人

 

「臣服者有很多種，通常他們會是Bottom，也能解釋為受制者，這種關係不一定有真正上下階級的權力交換在，臣服者可能想擺脫自己的生活壓力比如一個高階主管想要擺脫自己日常必須掌握一切的壓力，於是把控制權完全交給支配者，這樣他就能從責任中解脫，成為被關愛和投注情感的那一方，進一步獲得安全感或者單純想要自然的被自己的伴侶陪伴…」Craig說到這一段Greg倒是停止假裝眼睛酸了，有點皺著眉專心聽講，這通常是發現自己對像好像符合描述的人會有的表情，然後Greg有一點困惑的模樣讓Craig推論Greg的伴侶是一個有臣服者行為但同時是施虐者角色的人，而且Greg本身可能也是臣服傾向的人

 

“看過幾十萬次被戳中本性的人的表情真要命啊，昨天才認識的傢伙是S是M一目了然，這傢伙都把想法寫在臉上了啊…”Craig看了一眼Greg想

 

「支配者享受控制一個臣服者的樂趣，關於其理由的說法包括有展示技巧與權力、擁有另外一個人的所有權、以及成為情感與獻身的投射對象，支配有可能是支配者在表達以及或接收情感時感到最舒服的方式，服務型的支配者還會說，能夠自由處置另一個人的資源與能力顯然是非常有用的」Craig說著，他一直在觀察Greg的表情，因為這傢伙坐第一排而且是少數對他演講內容耐受度這麼高的人，這非常有趣

 

Greg在筆記本上默默地寫下了一些專業名詞分成兩邊

[(床上)服務型支配者.情感上有臣服者的特質.不是施虐狂但依然是個控制狂，對限制伴侶行為上有性層面的愛好]

以上是他發現符合 Mycroft的部分

[(床上)臣服者傾向.輕微被虐/戀痛傾向.性層面上被限制完全能接受且能享受→是他害的還是本來就這樣原因不明]

這是他自己的，他眼神死的把那一頁撕掉揉成紙團塞進口袋等下要拿去毀屍滅跡

 

臣服者那一點其實讓他困惑了一會， Mycroft聽起來很符合當中的一些部分，但那和他其他表現衝突了，如果這些說的只限性上的話會比較單純點，可是他們倆個好像都是有些互相衝突的個人特質，尤其 Mycroft更是，如果回想一開始他們上床時 Mycroft甚至被弄疼了也不會有怨言，所以他其實有點被動和依賴嗎?

“而且服務型支配者這真的是非常符合 Mycroft……， Mycroft知不知道他自己有這種傾向啊，搞不好他還真的是….”Greg沒想過私生活能這麼燒腦

 

「關於這些如果各位自己想到了某人或者對號入座又覺得一頭霧水最好還是別想太多了，畢竟在場多數人都不是徹底的BDSM愛好者，頂多有點這類傾向而已，想太多會讓自己頭痛的，說穿了只要自己和對方都過得快活，就算再怎麼奇怪也都是正常的」Craig看Greg的表情看到很想笑補充了這句「接下來我們稍微提及一個我去年協助的案例」他按下投影片，一個相當體面的三十多歲男性的照片，穿的是美式西裝掛著迷人的微笑，金色的頭髮整齊的梳好

「這位先生，叫做Todd Moor，你們大多聽過他的外號，整齊殺手」Craig按下一張投影片「這是他殺人後的現場，他會花很多很多時間在被害者的住處，把一切整理好，沒洗的衣服他會放進洗衣機清洗和烘乾，把房間整理好，所有物品都整齊的由大到小.由左到右排列，如果是杯子或者隨使用者慣用手有所不同擺放方向的東西他會全部轉成右邊，過去十五年間他強暴並殘忍的謀殺了十五名女性，都在每年的勞動節後犯案，他會綑綁折磨被害者，而且每一名被害者身上的傷基本上都是差不多的，肩膀脫臼和腳踝骨折或嚴重扭傷，手指從左手小拇指開始一根根被折斷，接著毆打被害者的胸腹，導致肋骨骨折，最後的致命傷都是從太陽穴插入的尖銳物，大多是現場就有的東西，他接著會把被害者的屍體穿好衣服擺放好，讓他們看起來像在安睡，甚至會把他們的頭髮吹好，因為他必須要控制他的現場的每一分每一毫，他是個控制狂與施虐狂」

 

「我現在要說的是這種類型的控制狂的成因之一」Craig很嚴肅的按下投影片「這是小時候的Todd，他從小就在親戚之間被踢來踢去，多次進入孤兒院和寄養家庭，過程中也有遭受過虐待，而這主要是他的控制狂傾向的由來，他對自己生活的徹底失控，他沒有能力掌控自己的生活，沒有做決定的權利，所以他在長成一個青少年後展現出了控制狂的跡象，他在學校是班長，老師覺得他很乖很可愛，會幫忙制定規矩和管理同學，有人違背他的指示他會記仇並找機會報復，他最後因此進了少年監獄，他在最常違規的同學的水壺裡加了實驗室偷來的鹼性液體，那個孩子送去洗胃後沒有大礙，但Todd的情況開始惡化了，他無法滿足於只是控制自己的穿著打扮和生活環境，他的宿舍非常整齊，他甚至會幫室友整理房間，他現在開始排除他生活中的失控因子，也就是這位不守規定的同學」

 

Greg專心的聽著，Craig身後的投影片換成了整齊殺手的房間照，整齊的讓Greg感到熟悉而且發毛

「他也有強迫症，但那更像是他的控制狂傾向氾濫的結果，最初他必須控制自己所處的環境來尋求安全感，最後這便成了他的本質，在連環殺手中有些人在犯案後期反而展現出了更多的控制跡象，那就表示兇手的生活正在產生變動，他失去了其他方面的控制所以在犯案的時候靠控制被害者來滿足自己需要的穩定感」Craig說「兒童期生活的動盪和變動外加成年人無法提供安全感跟穩定的關係會導致一些人逐漸展現出缺乏安全感或者控制狂傾向，比如經常搬家無法和環境和同學建立穩固的連結加上父母工作忙碌缺乏關愛都有可能」

 

**“…我從7歲起就每個周末到倫敦去，算是Uncle Rudi安排的菁英教育吧，實際上更像遠足，有時候他出差我就留在家裡，不過經常是他沒出現我才會知道那周沒有要出遠門”**

**“我上的是伊頓，因為我們家的男孩都上伊頓，沒什麼好選的，畢竟那也是最佳選擇之一”**

Greg想著他所知道的 Mycroft的童年，他即使聰明絕頂但他的生活確實是被別人控制的，從他出生的那一刻起重大的決定都已經被下好了，他有權利做變動但以 Mycroft的個性他不會去違抗這些安排，在倫敦和沙賽克斯來來去去離開熟悉的家和弟弟妹妹跟父母，然後上了寄宿學校在那些陰晴不定殘忍的霸凌者之間求生，多變的妹妹和隨時會發生的意外，最後最熟悉的家也沒了，妹妹也被送走了，唯一比較之下最正常的弟弟也變成了不受控的 Sherlock，終於成年眼看就要展開自己的生活的時候伯父又過世了……

也許 Mycroft自以為理所當然的控制狂傾向只是一個症狀而已，他的病根在他出生那一刻就被埋下了

  
  


Mycroft像一株長春藤，因為沒有可以深埋的根和土壤所以往外延伸，抓住一切他所及的事物繼續生長，最後蔓延開來掌控了周遭的一切，看似吞噬了被他攀附的人事物，但他只是努力的依附著而已，有些人無法忍受被掩護.被遮蓋所以掙脫，好比 Sherlock，但最終他只是想要自己的空間，不會徹底離開 Mycroft，他們糾纏至今要徹底分開也不可能吧

 

Mycroft自己大概沒有想過為什麼他會是今天這樣，也許他比誰都更清楚，但更有可能的是聰明如他更不會想要知道自己的組成，因為那只會撕開過去的傷口，解剖這種動作只能用在死亡的生物上是理所當然的，因為那會殺死一個個體，精神上被徹底解剖也會殺死一個人的，尤其是依然愛著給自己帶來所有傷害的一切的那種人

被火燒過卻依然喜愛火帶來的溫暖和光亮的人

*******************

**「A burnt child loves the fire.(被燙痛過的孩子依然愛火)”」 Mycroft說**

**「Sorry，What?」Greg轉頭看自己的愛人，他才從一天的忙碌中解脫，剛剛才在向 Mycroft抱怨工作的事情**

**「王爾德說過的」 Mycroft說「你剛才說”為什麼還要跟那種人在一起”讓我想到了這句話」**

 

**Greg那天處理的案子是一起情殺案，男方有嚴重的躁鬱症，和他多次分分合合的女友被他失手打死了，女孩的朋友都說她傻，因為這不是第一次男方在躁鬱症的極端情緒下失手傷人，但那個女孩依然一次又一次的回到他身邊**

**「人應該要從錯誤中汲取經驗的」Greg說**

**「很遺憾，人不總是理性的」 Mycroft說「尤其牽扯到感情上更是，Love is a big word， Very simple but complicated.(愛是一個深奧的字，非常簡單但複雜)」**

**「我不知道，也許我永遠無法理解為什麼有人想去擁抱一顆仙人掌」Greg說「或者火焰，愛跟火焰也挺相似的，人人都會被火吸引注意力，冰冷黑暗的世界中出現的溫暖又明亮的火讓人想要靠近，可是投身而入會帶來自我毀滅」**

**「可是那不會改變對火焰帶來的溫暖和光亮的渴望」 Mycroft說「親情的愛或者愛情對人類而言都是無法割捨的一部分，只是有人會撲火而死，有人能控制自己遠遠看著，有些幸運的人能在爐火邊享受適量的光與熱，但或多或少，我們做為人類都曾經被燙過」**

**「因為被凍死也是很痛苦的，對吧」Greg說**

**「被凍死前會感到虛假的高熱，使人脫下保暖的衣服因而加速凍死的過程」 Mycroft自己說著大概感覺到了這個譬喻在他自己這個曾經早早就決定要孤單過一輩子的人身上有多麼符合後表情僵了一下然後轉為微笑「不過我想我沒有經歷過即將凍死的階段是件非常幸運的事」**

 

**那場對話最後是轉移到別的方向去了，Greg靠在 Mycroft身上和他聊天， Mycroft突然說了一句”你的體溫很溫暖”讓他笑了出來說這是什麼見鬼的評語啊，但他們沒開暖氣在冬天的客廳裡坐了這麼久也有點冷，所以他們上樓去了， Mycroft書房的壁爐點起來總是非常的溫暖**

*******************

 

「就如我最初說的」Craig正在做結語「一切都與性有關，除了性本身，性本身可以是很多東西，甚至可以是你的黑暗面，你最深的慾望可能一點都不現實，而光是簡單的說到這些就花了我們一整個下午的時間了，想深入了解這些而且不會吐到脫水的人以後可以來聽我的課，有人有什麼問題嗎?」

「請問」一個女學生舉手「教授你為什麼會研究這門學問呢?」

「好問題」Craig微笑「因為我想知道愛是什麼」

這讓很多人笑了出來

「教授，這藉口聽起來超爛的」一個學生喊

「我是說真的」Craig拉起袖子，舉起手給所有人看，在前排的人看得最清楚，他的手臂上都是割腕的痕跡，在那條蛇的刺青下全是一條又一條的刀疤

「對不起」提問的學生瞪大眼嚇呆了說

「為什麼要跟我道歉?你不是造成這些疤的人啊」Craig笑著揮了手要對方別介意「你們很幸運，在成長的時候就學會了如何去愛人與被愛，我第一次感覺到被愛卻不是這種狀況，我在孤兒院長大的，拿獎學金上的寄宿學校，如果你們去看我的維基百科頁面能找到那間學校的名字，點進去會看到那間學校爆發過的醜聞，我是其中一人」他把袖子拉好「性是最能偽裝成愛的表達的東西，因為那非常的私人而且禁忌，尤其是渴望被關愛的人更容易被欺瞞，我那時候10歲，那兩個老師是我人生中第一次感受到什麼是關愛，但那卻不是真正的愛，那只是一種利用而已」

Greg看著玩世不恭嘻皮笑臉的怪人突然帶著疲憊而無奈的微笑，無法相信這個人對於這種事情能這麼坦然

 

「那持續到我開始發育，然後我突然失去了他們的關愛，自殘就是這個時候開始的，我不明白那到底有什麼問題，所以當校護問我為什麼自殘的時候我坦白的說了一切，我從他的反應理解到那並不是正確的行為，接著警察啊檢察官啊什麼的就接二連三的來了，我被法庭安排去做心理治療，最後治療的報告在那兩個老師判刑上多加了一個0上去，這兩個人現在還在坐牢，不過你們知道最奇怪的是什麼嗎?」Craig微笑著說「我無法恨他們，至今也無法恨他們，但我卻曾經痛恨我自己，因為生命中第一次有人對我好卻是這種結果，我以為我不值得任何人的愛，我過了很多年渾渾噩噩的生活，染上酒癮後也無法繼續學業」

 

講堂裡難得的一片死寂

「我第一次經歷的愛實際上是一種傷害，之後卻沒有誰願意不戴有色眼鏡的看我，人們以為把自己的憐憫和噁心遮掩的很好但我一看就知道他們的想法，所以只能麻醉自己，在我27歲那年吧，我終於受不了了，一大清早灌了半瓶伏特加決定出去散步，找到一個喜歡的地方就跳下去，最後我在一座橋的欄杆上走獨木橋，喝得爛醉沒馬上掉下去真他媽神奇哈哈哈」他笑著說「我那天遇見我妻子的」

 

大家都靜靜的聽他說

「他阻止我自殺，成為我的朋友，最後幫我找回了活下去的目的，我回去念書，考了全額獎學金去上大學，最後和他結婚，他到最後都是我最好的朋友」Craig說「所以啊，你們之中許多人從小就學會了什麼是愛與怎麼愛人的人是很珍貴的，你能改變一個人的人生，甚至拯救一個家庭，阻止未來的悲劇循環，不要讓未來見到的任何慘劇.遇到的任何人改變你的本質，知道自己是被愛著且有能力愛人的人是非常寶貴的，你們就像火種，能點亮黑暗」他看了時間「啊喔，我們超過二十分鐘了!下課下課!都去吃東西吧!打賭輸的傢伙給我來把教具搬回我的辦公室去」他恢復了嘻皮笑臉拍手把人趕出教室

 

Greg走出演講廳的時候有的學生顯然因為最後那一段心情有些沉重，他在吃晚餐時Google了Craig的名字，發現維基百科上有很大一篇都是他的資料

他在結婚後隨妻姓，甩掉了原本的姓氏，他的本名Greg是有印象的，因為那起寄宿學校的案子在他小時候鬧得非常大，他原先以為Craig是離婚了但他猜錯了，Craig的妻子Penny在去年因為漸凍人症去世了，他們認識的時候Penny就在坐輪椅了，他活過醫生的預期，但還是先走了

 

Greg沒有和另外兩名探長去吃晚餐，他在學院內散步思考著今天下午聽到的內容，想著他和 Mycroft的事情還有Craig最後說的”知道自己被愛且有能力愛人的人如同火種”那些話，今天下午讓他感到五味雜陳，有點像看了<洛基恐怖秀>一樣，有些詭異.有些毛骨悚然.有些性感.然後有些悲劇，全都混在一起讓人無法一下子得到一個結論

 

他最後拿出手機打給 Mycroft

「我以為你打算把這當成你的睡前活動?」 Mycroft接起電話聽起來挺愉快的

「我是這麼打算啦，不過我現在正好有時間，而且今天的講座讓我想到你了」Greg說

「喔?是關於什麼的?」 Mycroft問

「控制狂」Greg笑著說

 

Mycroft在自己書房裡大笑，他自己都沒想到會笑得這麼大聲，他們聊了好一陣子後 Mycroft催Greg去吃晚餐，晚上可以再聊

「那你可以去喝下午茶了，你那邊也差不多是這個時間了」Greg說

「很遺憾我有工作要做」 Mycroft說「去吃晚餐吧，晚一點還是會接你的電話的」

「那晚點聊啊」Greg微笑著說「I love you」

「I know」 Mycroft勾起了嘴角，電話被掛斷了，他繼續做他的工作，下一筆消費紀錄傳到他手機上讓他皺了眉，Greg又吃垃圾食物當晚餐了

\---------------------------------  
Greg演講說的案子就是君之墮裡面麥哥看一圈就破了的案,發生在Greg老家鄰居那起  
(John:你不是說我的部落格簡直是狗主人炫耀獵犬的能幹嗎?你現在不也做一樣的事!!)


	4. Chapter 4

由於他們三名探長的專業領域並不完全重疊所以就算都在匡提科也不總是會碰面，Greg的領域就是兩個字”重案”，一切大案子只要不是1.反恐2.大宗毒品3.白領金融這些需要更高情報權限或者已經有專門小組的案子就都有可能落在他手上，但主要還是命案居多，他也處理過不少人質危機和銀行搶案就是了

 

「雖然重案組包含的東西本來就多，但你經手過的案件種類也太雜了吧」一個FBI的退休探員現在在擔任講師，他聽了Greg大約說過他的經歷後說「還有軍事基地的濫權案?這難道不是軍隊內部的事情嗎?」

Greg正在學院的學生餐廳裡吃東西，早上他旁聽了這位講師的課，主要是關於美國怎麼處理銀行大宗搶案的

「因為有人交給我，我就只好去處理了」Greg說

「所以你會負責這麼多不同種類的案件說不定是因為你太萬能了吧」對方吐槽

「有一大部分應該要算在 Sherlock頭上，他出現前我主要負責命案而已…」Greg無奈的默認了他確實有點變成一切複雜案件的最終站「還有那些有政治上不良影響的也經常被丟給我，因此得罪過前上司就是了」

「這…這種算是排擠了吧?」FBI講師說

「反正我不打算去爭一個高位什麼的，總警督之類的高官頭銜我不感興趣，就這樣被留在外勤部門也好」Greg說

「難怪啊」FBI講師看著Greg說「你破案率是最高的卻還在擔任中階主管這下說得通了，沒被莫名其妙的降職或開除就很好了吧」

「我不覺得那會發生啦，雖然逮捕過好幾個下議院的議員本尊和他們的親友，上議院的也有過幾個，不過我還沒被真的找過麻煩」Greg說，雖然他很確定這背後肯定有 Mycroft的影子在就是了

「前線啊，我也很懷念那種日子，但這幾年實在讓人不想上前線實幹」講師嘆氣

「為什麼?」Greg問

「多數黨兼執政黨拼命詆毀我們，連總統都把我們當敵人看，甚至不信任我們給情資還刪掉我們的資金.開除我們前任局長，這種情況士氣怎麼可能高得起來呢，而且執政黨的參議員和眾議員幹了什麼蠢事被調查的話我們的調查馬上就會被打為在野黨的政治手段，說得好像那群驢子能掌控我們似的，他們連自己選舉都選不上了，總之啊…上樑不正下樑歪，這年頭在前線幹調查不小心就會反過來變成被調查對象莫名沒了退休金，所以我去年才退下來當講師的」講師嘆氣「抱歉啊，扯遠了」

「這真是辛苦你們了啊，我們警察的資金前幾年也被砍得很慘，然後見警率下降讓犯罪率上升後挨罵的也是我們」Greg苦笑「家家有本難念的經啊」

「我們的麻煩倒是跑到你們家去了」講師指著電視說

 

電視上CNN正在報導參議院情報委員會的主席跑到英國GCHQ總部去要求見主管，他要調查美國情報單位濫用英方資源的事情

「What the hell?」Greg看了標題滿臉問號「他居然直接走進GCHQ大樓把自己當老大了?再說他要找的是MI5還是MI6的他自己都不知道吧?」

「這傢伙的選區還在我老家….媽的，真抱歉我們的白痴跑出國了啊」講師說「這傢伙這樣鬧好陣子了，前陣子就在喊英國人在竊聽議員現在居然真的跑出國鬧事了」

「竊聽?這也太蠢了吧」Greg笑， Mycroft不會讓這些人發現的

「是啊，英國沒事竊聽我們的議員能幹嘛，CIA的沒竊聽你們那邊就很好了」講師笑

「我可以想見GCHQ主管們翻白眼了」Greg說，腦海裡浮現的是 Mycroft看了一眼手機後翻白眼把手機放下嫌棄人類智商的表情「這傢伙在發什麼神經啊?」不過竊聽的部分大概是真的，雖然是CIA那邊竊聽後共享給 Mycroft他們才對

「這傢伙大概幾個月前開始為了掩蓋自己在參選時可能的違法問題指控調查他的FBI人員是在搞鬥爭，然後現在搞出一套陰謀論說是在野黨和英國佬串通要搞倒他們在參議院的多數」講師說

「這都什麼鬼啊」Greg說，誰在參議院是多數對 Mycroft來說都一樣，都是金魚而已

「重點是還真的有不少人相信他說的」講師說「搞出這套陰謀論的好像是他的顧問，也不知道他自己信不信就是了，真是個丟臉丟到國外去的白癡啊….」

「…這傢伙姓麥卡錫?和搞麥卡錫主義那個有關係嗎?」Greg看了報導說

「沒有，不過這傢伙要是生在那年代大概會是共犯吧」講師說「你下午要去聽什麼課?」

「爆裂物處理」Greg說

「重案組還處理爆裂物?」講師問

「我自己拆過幾個，算是進修吧」Greg說

 

下午他旁聽的課程使用了好幾個仿製的爆裂物，都是根據真實的案例複製的，如果沒用正確方式拆解就會發出刺耳的警告聲，所有學生上去都是體驗自己拆炸彈這種事情是不可能的，所以絕對不能像電視劇趁英雄，乖乖打給防爆小組

「看吧，就算我把拆解方式說給你們聽你們也拆不..」講師戴爾森的話被打斷了

「拆好了Greg手上拿著拆下來的引爆裝置說

「What?」戴爾森猛轉過頭看他，Greg手上拿著的確實是引爆用的雷管

學生一陣騷動看著Greg

「你不是處理命案的嗎?」戴爾森讓Greg把雷管裝回去再重新拆一次給他看「你為什麼會拆彈??」

「呃…這個只是一個自製水管炸彈而已，而且看起來是用網路上最容易找到的那個教學做出來的，這個把雷管拿出來就不會爆了，我以前做過類似的事情」Greg說，嚴格來說，做過幾個一樣的，那次他到底為什麼要幫 Sherlock這種忙啊

「你們英國警察訓練這個??」戴爾森問

「不，這單純是工作上意外學到的」Greg說「萬不得已之下學的」

「那一個你會拆嗎?」戴爾森指著桌上另一個偽裝成禮物盒的炸彈

「這個很眼熟啊」Greg說著直接把禮物盒翻過來放用桌上的工具割開底部，裡面複雜的線路和雷管跟被當作破片放進去的紐扣都露了出來「….啊，我想到了，幾年前的聖誕節炸彈客，那陣子真的很忙呢」他隨手拿了桌上的剪刀剪斷了鈕扣中的一根電線「好了，這傢伙沒有其他防失敗裝置，他想讓所有禮物都在26號爆炸所以只有直接拆緞帶才會拉動這根線引爆裝置，拿起來搖晃倒是很安全」

「那個案子是你負責的?」戴爾森說

「嗯，幫忙處理了一部分負責的是反恐組的，只是有一盒剛好被送到貝克街去，這個在26號午夜十二點前沒被打開也會爆炸，所以在電話上聽指示拆過一個，那真的很嚇人啊」Greg異常淡定，回想起來那時候哈德森太太沒拆禮物真的是太好了，不過 Sherlock居然要他當場拆炸彈也是很敢啊，之後 Mycroft一副想掐死 Sherlock的樣子

「桌上這些你會拆幾種?」戴爾森直接問

「那邊那個和那個紅色的不能拆要直接引爆，木頭盒子那個不能拿起來會直接引爆所以也不能拆，壓力鍋那個其實也是找地方引爆比較好，炸彈背心的話如果單純要拆很簡單，把做啟爆裝置的手機打壞就好了，然後放在小桌子那個有水平偵測裝置不能隨便移動所以我絕對不會去碰那東西」Greg說「差不多只知道這些」

「作為一個非防爆組成員，你知的太多了吧?」戴爾森說

「我自己也突然意識到這不是什麼正常技能了」Greg苦笑

 

之後他依然在旁聽，忍不住想這才是正常的認識爆裂物的方式啊，一見到就要他拆或者製造一個出來那種方式雖然超速成的但也太危險了，實際了解後發現自己果然很玩命啊

  
  


在匡提科基本上就是旁聽.參加演練和解說一部分英國法制單位的組成等等，在學院裡還有真實的街道和銀行建築來演習槍戰和銀行搶案處理，實戰訓練時用的是漆彈槍，Greg和路德探長參與了實戰演練，雪倫探長基本上對槍械就是個殘廢，他甚至沒有通過槍枝使用訓練，至今出勤手上最大的火力就是一瓶胡椒噴霧，他的警棍除了戳不明物體外沒有用途，用來打人還可能會反過來被搶走，所幸他很擅長查帳和看出內線交易以及洗錢等等，白領犯罪組是最適合他的地方了

 

「我還是比較擅長手槍」Greg穿著漆彈訓練的服裝手上拿著步槍型的漆彈槍說

「有必要用到這麼大把嗎?只是在訓練而已」路德探長也說

「因為是模擬人口密集區的槍手集團的情況，有一部分學生會扮演無辜路人，打中路人或人質的人就淘汰，一組七個人，每個人的漆彈顏色都不同」教官說

 

結果其實很慘，Greg不熟悉長槍的使用，他幾乎沒開到槍就被自己友方的子彈擊中了

「直接打頭盔!!Really!!??」Greg轉頭喊，開槍打到他的學生做了鬼臉道歉告訴他，他們兩個這下都出局了

 

路德撐比較久，不過他被從另一個入口進入的隊伍當成犯人組的人射中了

 

「我覺得還好我們在英國當警察」Greg坐在路德旁邊說

「為什麼?」路德問，他們兩個在訓練樓的監控室看其他人受訓的畫面

「不然我們光是被自己友方誤殺都能死上幾回了，直接打頭也太過分了」Greg說

「至少你是後腦杓，我是被擊中面罩，還好有面罩在」路德說

「…感謝老天我們要配槍訓練要求挺高的」Greg開了手上的可樂

「感謝老天雪倫他們這類人很有自覺不會要求配槍執勤」路德用手上的雪碧和Greg碰杯「不然我們的死傷肯定很慘重」

「你手槍射擊成績如何?」路德問

「還可以，避免開槍就是了」Greg說

「寫報告很麻煩對吧」路德說

「是啊，而且我不怎麼想承受那種責任」Greg說

「什麼責任?」路德問

「殺死一個人」Greg說「我避免打要害，無論用的是警棍還是手槍，除非真的萬不得已不然我絕對不會直接擊殺對方，一條生命無論如何都是很貴重的，我不覺得在那幾秒間我有能力下那麼重大的決定，要是我搞錯了我可沒辦法面對自己」他嘆氣說

「你真的沒有殺過嫌犯?」路德問

「…有幾個死的，都不是我親手射殺的，有自我引爆的炸彈客或者想同歸於盡的縱火犯，被我射傷的通常是因為拒捕導致的死亡，有一個被我打穿了大腿硬是跳河逃跑，結果泰晤士河水太冰，他落水後心臟奏停掛了」Greg說「你呢?」

「幾個，都是在雙方交火下導致的，畢竟我是負責毒品的，有些毒販自己腦子也吸到有問題了會對警察開槍」路德說「都是一陣兵荒馬亂後發現對面沒有動靜才發現嫌犯已經不知道被誰打死了，往往都等到彈道報告出來才會知道是誰的子彈打中的」

「被攻擊過幾次?」Greg問

「喔，太多次了」路德說「你應該也有過莫名其妙的襲警故事可說」

「拿著冷凍的牛腿像揮球棒一樣追打的還有拿小孩的奶瓶砸的」Greg笑「喝醉以後搭訕然後差點吐你一身的都有，制服巡邏時代簡直是怪人巡禮」

「我有一次差點被打死，一個玻璃瓶直接飛過來砸在我頭上，我直接暈倒差點被車子輾過」路德說

「真要命啊」Greg說「被拿刀攻擊過嗎?」

「喔當然有過，拿胡椒噴霧噴過幾個自以為囂張的小鬼，還有想攻擊警察逃跑的現行犯，拿旁邊的滅火器砸他一臉真爽」路德說

 

他們一來一往的談著以前街頭巡邏會遇見的怪事，直到訓練結束才解散，雪倫探長是個標準的書呆子，路德和Greg到學生餐廳吃晚餐時雪倫正和一群看起來就很宅的學生和講師在討論什麼會計上的東西，毒品相關專業的講師把路德找走了，Greg自己找了個角落的兩人桌坐下吃晚餐

 

他的開槍紀錄是真的很少，除去和 Sherlock有關的事情的話他的配槍幾乎是沒有什麼使用機會的，除了練習和保養外他也不怎麼用槍(遇見姓Holmes的人相關的事情除外)

 

Greg看著手上的餐刀，這東西不怎麼好用，但用來切漢堡肉還算可以，如果拿刀對著警察的傢伙們拿的都是這種貨色就好了

**************************

**「為什麼不開槍!」 Mycroft近乎是憤怒的質問他，他甚至動手按住了Greg的肩膀**

**「Jesus fuck!車裡都有回音了啦!小聲點!」Greg被突然大聲說話的 Mycroft給嚇到了，這是他們交往第二年夏天的事情**

 

**他才坐上車一關上車門 Mycroft就開口大聲地問了那句，他甚至無法歸類那算不算吼，因為那聽起來就是把音量往上很多的問句， Mycroft不是會大聲吼人的那種人，他轉頭看著 Mycroft，他按在自己肩膀上的手力道很大，指尖陷入他肩膀關節之間扣在他的骨頭上， Mycroft的眼睛在他的臉和脖子以及衣領和手之間來回的檢視**

 

**「你為什麼不開槍」 Mycroft放低了音量問，他聽起來很生氣但壓抑著自己的怒意，大概是不覺得這是什麼正當的反應**

**「因為我不覺得我需要開槍」Greg說**

**「看看你自己!」 Mycroft放開了Greg，他坐在後座的最左邊靠在車門上像刻意遠離Greg一樣，這種行為就挺像 Sherlock了，耍孩子氣的方式差不多**

**「只是小傷」Greg說「看起來很糟，襯衫報廢了，但只是皮肉傷而已，你不准把這傢伙的刑期加重什麼的啊，只是搶匪而已」**

**「拒捕還持刀襲警的搶匪」 Mycroft說**

**「我知道我在幹什麼」Greg說**

**「你只要反應慢一拍現在甚至不可能和我說話!」 Mycroft說**

**「…你看了監視畫面啦」Greg說**

**「你知道要是氣管被割開，這個地點在這個時間的交通和現在救護車的出勤量你死亡的機率有多高嗎?」 Mycroft訓斥著**

**「那傢伙不會殺我」Greg說**

**「喔!你以為這不會發生嗎?!」 Mycroft是真的火了**

**「他絕對不想害自己刑責加重」Greg握住 Mycroft的手腕讓他把手放下「而且他沒種」他換上了警察的語氣，那種前輩對菜鳥用的沉穩和不容質疑的調調**

**「你到是很有信心」 Mycroft說**

**「他揮刀的手很抖，而且在真的刺向我時會猶豫，我知道真的想殺人的傢伙是什麼樣的，警棍就足以對付他了」Greg說「刀身長度只有一個手掌，我的警棍長度超過我的前臂，實戰經驗我比他充足，他年紀幾歲?看起來頂多二十多，他的手上有注射毒品的痕跡，全身盜汗發抖，他正在產生戒斷症狀那讓他的判斷力下降，我知道我在做什麼， Mycroft」他分析給 Mycroft聽**

**「而你脖子上有長達七公分的刀傷，你的上臂和肚子跟手掌都有割傷」 Mycroft指著Greg說，Greg看起來糟透了，他的脖子上有沒擦乾淨的血跡，血直接流進他的白襯衫領子裡，肚子被刀子劃過割破了襯衫，鮮血從那道細長的傷口中流出在他胸腹之間擴散，而他的左手因為直接抓住了刀刃而纏著紗布**

**「傷口都很淺，只比被紙割到深一點而已」Greg說「天氣熱我流汗又和人扭打才看起來這麼糟」**

**「你的手指肌腱可能會被切斷!」 Mycroft是真的很火大**

**「嗯，那部分是真的欠考慮，但當時反射就握住了」Greg聳肩，那時他閃過刀子時刀就在自己鼻子前，左手反射的握住一拉就搶過來了，然後右手棍往那傢伙肩膀上用力一揮就把他敲翻，讓他在地上抱著手哀號了**

 

**他雙手一攤帶著歉意的對 Mycroft微笑，但冰人先生並不吃這套，板著臉轉回去低頭看他的手機了**

**Greg注意到車子開的方向不是自己的公寓轉頭要問 Mycroft，而 Mycroft頭也不抬甚至沒等他開口問就搶在前頭說話了**

**「你的左手有割傷而你的右手腕有輕微扭傷，你有三天傷假，而三天是假設你的雙手有適當休息才能正常使用而設下的，你自己住的環境和生活習慣加上你傾向忽視你認為”輕微的”傷口的惡習會使那變成不可能」 Mycroft說**

**「所以你要我住你那邊三天?」Greg問「你不是在生我的氣嗎?」**

**「I’m not angry ，I’m just disappointed(我沒有生氣，我只是對你很失望)」 Mycroft說**

**「Shit，你聽起來像我小學老師，這句話他絕對說過」Greg說**

**Mycroft給了他一個冷眼然後又不理他了**

**Greg手機上收到了一份保險申請的文件要他核實，是工作意外的理賠，裡面的個人資料和傷勢都被填好了只需要他核實而已，Greg看了轉過頭對 Mycroft感激的微笑，但 Mycroft一點回應都沒有**

**“生悶氣了啊，原來他也會生悶氣”Greg忍不住想，這其實是他第一次見到 Mycroft這一面，那時候他們才交往第二年，他看過 Mycroft和 Sherlock孩子氣的爭執可是看他這樣生悶氣是頭一回，顯然 Mycroft不是會直接把情緒宣洩出來的人**

 

**他默默地用簡訊告訴他當時還沒離婚的妻子，他受了點小傷，可以無視蘇格蘭場的通知，而他的前妻(當時的老婆)只是確認了他受了什麼傷後告訴他保重，僅此而已**

 

**他在 Mycroft家有幾套衣服和自己的盥洗用品，過去住上三天什麼都不用多拿，到家後 Mycroft馬上要他做三件事**

**「去洗澡，把傷口清洗乾淨，把你這件襯衫丟了，然後下來擦藥」 Mycroft依然板著臉，他伸手摸了Greg的脖子，一條細長的刀傷流的血意外的多，深度頂多兩毫米左右， Mycroft的手指沿著那道切口抹過，刺刺癢癢的讓Greg皺了眉，不是很痛可是他流了不少汗確實需要好好沖洗一下，血跟汗在他身上留下了一種氣味，這是一種難以形容的淡淡的味道，通常他在被逮捕的現行犯身上才會聞到**

 

**他上樓在浴室裡脫掉了襯衫，真的脫下來後才發現這件衣服真的被毀的很慘，猛一看還以為穿這件衣服的人真的掛了，血啊刀劃出來的破口什麼的簡直太可怕了，他把襯衫丟進垃圾桶後拆掉手上的紗布把傷口重新清洗一次，在現場其實就有急救人員幫他做過傷口包紮了，但 Mycroft叫他重新洗過一遍他就得照做，不然 Mycroft會親自盯著他把這件事做完的**

 

**手指肯定是比較敏感的，這個傷也比較深，把傷口沖乾淨的過程相對的更不舒服，尤其一些部分已經因為血和紗布黏在一起了，他齜著牙把傷口洗過後進入淋浴間，他只靠右手把自己洗乾淨，左手就舉高避免碰到沐浴乳，肚子上的刀傷淺淺的可是碰到沐浴乳還是引發一陣刺痛，他把脖子上那片乾燥的血跡洗掉的時候 Mycroft走進浴室來了**

**「我還沒洗好」Greg說**

**「我知道，但你的手這樣不可能自己把頭髮洗乾淨」 Mycroft說**

**「所以?」Greg轉過去才看到 Mycroft只穿了襯衫和馬甲，袖子已經拉上去了**

**「坐下」 Mycroft指著浴缸內說**

**「Not your puppy.(不是你的小狗)」Greg說**

**「如果你是隻小狗我會直接捏著你的脖子把你放進洗手台，你很明顯不是，坐下」 Mycroft說**

 

**Greg挑了眉但還是走出淋浴間到浴缸裡坐下， Mycroft顯然沒想清楚，所以他坐在浴缸邊手上拿著蓮蓬頭的時候才意識到他的西裝褲八成會濕掉，他只好關水到外面去把長褲脫了穿著一件內褲走回來，Greg看著他愣了幾秒然後笑了出來**

**「你這樣看起來簡直像什麼奇怪雜誌的服裝模特兒」Greg指著 Mycroft笑**

**「我不覺得白襯衫和黑內褲哪裡奇怪」 Mycroft對Greg過度的反應皺眉**

**「你那個小吊帶，那叫啥來著?那個配你這打扮簡直哈哈哈哈」Greg看 Mycroft一臉困惑的模樣笑得更開了**

**「襯衫固定器」 Mycroft說，他大腿上那圈把襯衫往下拉保證一整天下來都不用重新紮衣服的東西就叫這個「這有什麼奇怪的?你見過我用這個不只一次」**

**「在這種狀況下這看起來很奇怪啊」Greg笑「我很肯定有人的性癖就會是這種打扮的，你甚至沒拿掉領帶」**

**「恕我直言我不知道這哪裡有趣」 Mycroft只感到莫名其妙，他檢視了自己的穿著，是，他確實沒穿褲子，但他還穿著內褲，襯衫固定器把他的襯衫拉得很直，他的領帶他直接往後放就好，他沒必要把固定器和領帶都拿掉，他晚點可能還得開視訊會議**

**「好好好，我知道我自己心術不正」Greg笑著看自己的男友一臉困惑的模樣**

 

**他坐在浴缸裡讓 Mycroft幫他洗頭，他想想也是，他今天滿頭大汗的回來， Mycroft絕對不會讓他躺在床上的，他把左手放在浴缸邊緣上避免碰到洗髮精的泡沫**

**「說起來上次我幫誰這樣洗頭已經是很久以前的事了」 Mycroft說**

**「 Sherlock嗎?」Greg問「其實這樣超舒服的」**

**「… Sherlock是其中一個」 Mycroft說，Greg當時沒有多想那句”其中一個”，但後來他也猜到了，小時候 Mycroft會幫忙看著弟弟妹妹，包含他們泡澡時不會出什麼意外，他也幫Eurus洗過頭，他是個好哥哥**

 

**都洗乾淨擦乾後Greg只穿了內褲坐在床上， Mycroft把燈開亮拿了家裡的急救箱來，消毒過手掌上的刀傷後細心的把每根手指分開包紮，和現場緊急處置不同，這樣他的手更好活動，比起之前四根手指被纏在一起好多了， Mycroft看了他肚子上的刀傷後決定那個可以無視，結痂後很快就會好**

**「你運氣很好」 Mycroft摸著他脖子上那個傷說「這甚至不會留下明顯的痕跡」**

**「一直感覺很癢」Greg說**

**「因為脖子的皮膚比較敏感，等明天結痂後會好一些」 Mycroft收拾了急救箱，Greg真正需要包紮的只有左手而已，他拿了一塊貼布幫Greg貼在右手腕上，輕微扭傷只要好好休息就會很快好**

**「你消氣啦」Greg問**

**「因為你並不會因為這樣而改變你的立場，那繼續抱持這種情緒並沒有實質意義，也會對我們兩人的情緒產生負面影響」 Mycroft說**

**「你聽起來像史巴克」Greg說**

**「而且如我先前所說，我並不生氣，我只是無法理解你採取這種舉動，明明有槍可用卻讓自己受傷，你這個選擇一點也不明智我也不是很諒解，但與其和你爭執這點，我寧可放過自己不跟你計較」 Mycroft說**

**「哈哈」Greg苦笑「抱歉」**

**「道歉的原因是?」 Mycroft問**

**「讓你擔心了，嚇了一跳吧」Greg微笑「我其實可以理解你的感覺，小時候把我那個愛亂跑的弟弟從車子前拉回來後我的第一反應就是臭罵他一頓」**

 

**Mycroft看了他一會嘆了口氣**

**「穿上衣服，等下吃晚餐」 Mycroft提著急救箱離開房間，Greg套上他當作居家服穿的短袖球衣和短褲下樓**

 

**晚餐是外賣的焗烤飯，用湯匙就可以解決的晚餐正好，不太需要用手使力，這間店的東西他沒吃過但 Mycroft挑的非常合他胃口，電視上正在撥放第二次世界大戰背景的電視劇**

  
  


**「我爺爺就打過大戰」Greg說**

**「年齡上那很合理」 Mycroft說**

**「兩場都打過」Greg說「他謊報年齡16歲入伍法軍，他說那是為了生活不得已的選擇，他在小時候因為家裡養不起更多孩子被送到孤兒院去了，他打了第一次世界大戰，然後搬到英國來，當了爸爸以後第二次世界大戰又開打了，他當時還不到41歲就又入伍了」**

**「陸軍嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「是啊」Greg說「他在我小時候去世了，是個很好的人，喜歡講故事，第二次世界大戰開打當年就讓他跛了一隻腳，手榴彈近距離爆炸，他旁邊的人死了，他的腳被碎片割斷了肌腱之類的，反正他走起來就是跛的，然後就被送回來了，之後一直在後勤工作直到大戰結束，你的祖父輩應該也在大戰服役過」**

**「他們是軍官」 Mycroft說**

**「啊，也是，理所當然啊」Greg說，畢竟 Mycroft家這種背景在那年代出了軍官也不奇怪**

**「但主要是在二戰，在情報和間諜單位工作」 Mycroft說**

**「家學淵源啊」Greg笑**

**「他們並不對此感到驕傲」 Mycroft說「因為那只是一份工作，相對的他們也不感到罪惡，因為戰爭本就會死人，即使他們在情報上做的決定可能會使很多人的生命陷入危險或者導致無辜的人犧牲也一樣，”For the greater good”是一句很好用的口號，那讓決策者可以忽略自己的決定在最前線會是多麼殘酷，只要能贏得戰爭一切都是值得的」**

 

**「我爺爺也不怎麼自豪」Greg說「打過仗這件事對他來說並不是什麼值得吹噓的事情」**

**「但他是榮譽退伍的」 Mycroft說**

**「…我不喜歡開槍」Greg說「即使是有危險，我也不會立刻拿槍出來對著嫌犯的要害開下去」**

**「我可以讓你省去寫報告的麻煩」 Mycroft說**

**「如果我誤判了，寫再多報告那個人也不會復活」Greg說「我知道無論受過多少訓練，我還是有機會犯錯，如果可以用警棍或電擊槍解決我就不會用槍，如果射腳可以解決我就不會打軀幹，如果可以打軀幹解決我就不會瞄準腦袋」他認真地看著 Mycroft說「這是我的堅持和原則，即使未來遇見一樣的情況我也不會立刻拿槍對著嫌犯」**

**「那你的性命不比原則重要嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「換成你，你有信心在開槍的時候打中的一定是罪大惡極而且會有即刻危險性的嫌犯嗎?」Greg問「如果你慌了，把他手上的手機看成槍就開槍了呢?如果衝向你的人符合描述卻不是真正的嫌犯而是目擊者呢?槍是一項不能依賴的工具，它太強大，能當成輔助但如果把對人開槍當成理所當然，下一次你拿槍對著人的時候板機很容易就會被扣下去，遲早就會出現無人樂見的意外，你有辦法保證你自己不會在用槍時出錯嗎?」**

**「……」 Mycroft思考了一會「我比你更缺乏實戰訓練和經驗，所以我更有可能在緊急狀況下出錯，而這也是我把槍交給部下的原因」**

**「我爺爺在兩次大戰中他唯一感到慶幸的事情是他從未殺過人」Greg說「聽起來很奇怪對吧，打了兩場世界大戰卻一個人都沒殺，他也被其他老兵嘲笑過，他們說他是懦夫」**

**Mycroft看著Greg，Greg用湯匙攪著焗烤飯上的起司**

**「他帶我參加過退伍軍人的聚會，在別人談論著自己的戰功時他都很安靜，他坦承自己沒殺過人，但他不覺得這是一件壞事」Greg說「他其實在心中對此感到自豪，只是他必須把那當成祕密，因為在戰場上無法殺敵可是一件醜聞」**

**「世界大戰中士兵的開槍率本身就沒有你想的高」 Mycroft說**

**「但沒有人會大聲的說出”我不敢殺納粹而且我對此一點都不覺得羞恥”」Greg說「他只打過我一次」**

**「原因是?」 Mycroft問**

**「他有一把二戰的左輪手槍，跟他的其他戰時物品一起收在盒子裡，我和弟弟在玩耍的時候找到了那個盒子，我以為那是玩具拿出來玩，我把槍對著我弟弟扣了版機」Greg說**

**「你弟弟還活著」 Mycroft知道Greg家庭組成所以他可以馬上得出那一槍沒有導致悲劇的結論**

**「我們在玩的時候我扣了很多次板機」Greg放下湯匙「我祖父釣魚回來看到我拿著槍馬上衝了過來，他急了會講法文，我聽不懂可使我聽得出來他非常…害怕，還有生氣和焦急，我說過了他跛腳，如果不是腎上腺素標高他不可能跑起來的，他把槍從我手上搶走打了我一巴掌」**

**「那時你多大?」 Mycroft問**

**「六歲左右吧，我祖父是一個不跟人爭執的人，更別說打罵了，所以衝擊更大」Greg說「他一直講法語，到後來才意識到他該說英文，他讓我姊姊把我弟弟先帶走，James那時候還小大概根本不記得這件事也不知道發生了什麼事」**

 

**「總之他把槍收走後帶我到樹林去要我坐下來聽他說」Greg說「他向我道歉，他認為自己動手打人太過衝動，然後把轉輪推出來給我看」他平淡的說「裡面有八發子彈，是滿的，而我沒有把子彈發射出去的唯一原因是那把槍的撞針是壞的，我運氣很好沒有擊發任何子彈，我本來就在哭了看到這居然是真槍反而哭不出來，那種超過你的理解範圍的嚴重性會讓一個小孩腦子停止運轉，因為我就算不知道真槍是什麼樣的我也知道那能殺人，他告訴我這是一把真槍，他從戰場前線帶回來的，那把槍其實多扣幾次板機還是能擊發的，他讓我站在旁邊看，他扣了十幾次後才成功射擊一次，打在樹上留下了一個很明顯的洞，他把我抱起來讓我看子彈能在樹上造成的破壞」Greg又開始攪他的焗烤飯了「那把我嚇壞了，我差一點就有可能把我弟弟害死或者讓他受重傷」**

**「而你用槍的態度是受這麼久以前的事情影響?」 Mycroft依然皺著眉**

**「當然不是，那可久了，該開槍我還是會開，只是我會很謹慎」Greg說「槍是工具，而且是需要慎重使用的工具，這不是電腦可以恢復上一個動作，殺人了就是殺人了，那是無法回頭的，無論是工具.力量或者權力，握在手上都容易使人沖昏頭或者太急於使用，不要成為濫用這些東西的人，我爺爺是這樣教我的，當然，用的詞語更簡單基礎些，他的英文實在不大好」**

**「但這是你的安全」 Mycroft重複強調著**

**「你身邊持槍的人做的是什麼工作」Greg問**

**「特工或軍人，兩者皆是的也很多」 Mycroft說**

**「他們開槍很容易對吧，過去一年多來至少就我知道的是他們會因為你的安全受威脅而毫不猶豫地把子彈打進別人腦幹裏」Greg說**

**「那是他們的工作」 Mycroft說**

**「軍人和警察都拿槍，但我們的工作很不一樣」Greg說「他們受訓是為了能毫不猶豫地開槍，我們受訓是為了保護人」**

**「這並不一定會衝突」 Mycroft說**

**「在前線敵我可以很分明，軍裝就是這個目的而且敵方是可以直接假設抱著殺人的意圖出現的，但我是個警察，我在倫敦於市民之間值勤，兇手並不會穿著一件寫著”我是殺人犯”的血衣提著一顆人頭出現，而就算他這樣穿我也不會拿槍把他的頭爆了，我得盤查他的身分宣讀他的權力進行正當的逮捕程序，而我開槍的時候必須考慮到周遭所有人的安全，警察受訓是為了分辨情況作出判斷.保護大眾執行法律，開槍不是我的工作，是我的選項」Greg平淡的說「權力.暴力.火力都不該被當成立即的選項，這是我的原則，無論是職場或者街頭都一樣，對你來說直接選擇最終選項也許很容易，但對我來說並非如此」**

**「……」 Mycroft放下了餐具雙手十指交叉靠在嘴唇上，這是他思考的時候會有的習慣動作**

 

**Greg吃著他的飯， Mycroft放下手後看著他嘆了口氣**

**「我明白了」 Mycroft平靜的說**

**「明白了啥?」Greg問**

**「我可以接受你的觀念的不同和你的解釋，那並不難理解，難以妥協的部分都是與我個人情緒反應有關，那是我自己的問題，問題不在你」 Mycroft說**

**「那也不是你的問題」Greg說**

**「怎麼說?」 Mycroft問**

**「那只是一個很正常的反應，根本算不上是問題」Greg說「我的同事裡有人因為工作風險而被家人要求辭職轉行的，你還看了監視畫面，會有這種反應也不奇怪」他正在想辦法開易開罐， Mycroft伸手向他拿過了那罐汽水幫他開了後還給他「挺令人感動的其實」**

**「Why?」 Mycroft皺眉**

**「上次有人這麼氣我執勤受傷是我姊了」Greg笑「如果不是因為你很關心我你不會這麼生氣，所以我才會跟你說抱歉啊，讓你擔心了」**

**「…至少帶電擊槍」 Mycroft態度已經完全軟化了**

**「我的上次逮捕時摔壞了還在等新的」Greg說**

**「新的明天會放在你桌上」 Mycroft說**

 

**晚餐後Greg才想到自己的筆電還在辦公室，他這下該怎麼打報告就成了問題**

**「你的報告已經交上去了」 Mycroft手上拿著一杯熱茶坐在客廳的沙發上很愜意的閉著眼睛休息**

**「可是我根本沒寫啊!」Greg問**

**「只是簡單的表格，用不到十分鐘，我幫你寫好用Email寄出了」 Mycroft放下茶杯「你的手需要避免活動」**

**「我愛死你了」Greg笑著親了 Mycroft的臉**

 

**隔天正如 Mycroft所說的，脖子和肚子上較淺的刀傷結痂的很快，手傷好得慢些，最後手上留下的疤痕和他小時候做家事時留下的疤混在一起難以分辨，肚子上和脖子上的傷沒留下痕跡**

 

**Mycroft下班回來時手上拿著他們兩人的晚餐，他看Greg脖子上的刀傷已經結痂手摸著他的下巴輕輕的引導他抬頭**

**「這很快就會好」 Mycroft說**

**「結痂後看起來反而更嚇人了」Greg笑**

**「沒有知道你受傷時那麼可怕」 Mycroft說，他的手放在Greg脖子上親吻那道血痕，他放開Greg，兩人四目相對，Greg先給了他一個微笑， Mycroft也回了一樣的淺笑**

 

**他們都必須忍受對方工作帶來的副產品， Mycroft有時候突然的失蹤和打斷他私生活的任何電話或突發事件，觀念上的不同，道德上的衝突，隱瞞對方的一些秘密，他自己職業的風險和加班的日常，他們都逐漸的理解和體諒對方的工作所帶來的困擾，對他倆而言工作實在是他們生命中太重要的一部分，算是兩個勞碌命的共鳴了**

**他們最早期的關係就是在這種生活中慢慢定型的，他們都太忙，在難得的機會中從彼此身上獲得放鬆和陪伴是少數能讓他們一起卸下鎧甲和責任的時刻**

**************************

「聽說被打頭了真慘啊!」Craig端著一盤食物突然在他對面坐下讓Greg愣了一下

「你怎麼知道?」Greg問

「打你的是我的助教」Craig說「放心他應該會想加入行為分析組而不會去前線」

「他也不該去前線，不然打死人就糟了」Greg說「找我有事嗎?」

「看你一個人吃晚餐有點悲哀就過來了」Craig對他使了眼色

「…我說過我訂婚了吧?」Greg指著自己左手的戒指說

「放心~我不是那種會跟有對象的人勾搭的傢伙，除非你們約我參加什麼有意思的活動」Craig笑嘻嘻的說

「你真的沒有被投訴過嗎…」Greg扶額吐槽

「我知道每個人能接受的笑話到哪，所以目前為止還沒有過呢~」Craig說

「所以我看起來像是能隨便被調戲的人不成」Greg眼神死的說

「不，你是耐受度很高而且很有耐心和同情心的人，開得起玩笑只是不能太過頭」Craig說

「所以你到底找我有什麼事?」Greg問

「沒什麼，就是想問你，你們周末是能自由活動的對吧?」Craig掛著笑說

「是啊，所以呢?」Greg問

「你有國際駕照」Craig問

「我們來之前都申請了，你到底想幹嘛?」Greg皺眉

「有興趣陪我去冒險嗎?騎士先生」Craig笑得很燦爛，但Greg有種熟悉的感覺，這傢伙也是一個惹事精，而且八成是什麼他沒有理由能拒絕的事情

「Fuck no」Greg馬上反射的說

「欸~考慮考慮嘛~」Craig說

「你倒是說說是什麼先啊!」Greg說

「你可能會壞了我的好事啊，而且還會是出於善意的搞砸這件事，所以除非你答應不然我不會告訴你的」Craig說

「我才認識你多久你就知道我是哪種人了」Greg眼神死的說

「我很擅長看人的，放心放心~不是什麼壞事，有點稍微遊走法律邊緣可是是一件好事唷~」Craig笑嘻嘻的模樣讓Greg懷疑這傢伙到底怎麼通過FBI審核的

「我拒絕」Greg一臉黑的說

「是救人喔」Craig微笑著往前靠，看著Greg的眼睛說「如果有你幫忙事情會容易得多」

「如果真的是救人為什麼不報警?」Greg問

「因為法律不總是正確啊」Craig說「合法性不表示合理性，而合法也不表示道德，比如Section 28或種族隔離政策，尤其是我們人在美國，這裡的法律可煩人了」

「那你應該更清楚我們身為外國人尤其我還是執法人員犯法的嚴重性吧」Greg說

「我有美國籍了所以放心我不會被遣返」Craig說

「你是個FBI講師」Greg說

「這件事我本來就打算自己去，只是為了安全和成功率而需要一個合作對象，如果你真的不打算幫忙我也能理解」Craig說「但請你保密，我不希望這項行動被別人知道，那會影響到很多人的生活」

「你到底在打什麼算盤」Greg問

「想成一項救援行動吧」Craig把自己的名片放在桌上「如果你決定幫忙，明天中午前打給我」他端著自己的餐盤離開

 

Greg抹了把臉，為什麼他老是吸引到麻煩精?

 

Craig的名片還挺正常的(考慮到他本人的畫風)，姓名電話還有FBI顧問兼講師的身分，電子信箱，就這樣

「嗯?」Greg感覺背面好像摸到什麼把名片翻面一看是手寫的字跡

 

“Exodus青年及少年營隊”

那個用詞Exodus很特別，是舊約裡面摩西的出埃及記，是某種夏令營嗎?

 

Greg收餐盤的時候想了一下把名片放進口袋裡了

\-------------------------------------------  
那個麥卡錫議員跑去鬧GCHQ的事情改自真實發生的事件,一個姓扭捏(發音如此)的議員認為歐巴馬卸任後還在竊聽川普而且是用英國人的竊聽系統,然後跑去GCHQ和MI5跟6搞事,但因為太蠢,英國人只是笑笑把他趕走了,當時看到這個新聞我腦中出現就是麥哥一臉"又是金魚"的嫌棄表情  
   
FBI今年招募人數創新低是真的,前局長突然被開除跟代理局長在退休前一天被開除也都是真的,現在的川普政府對自家情報單位很不友善也不信任,也砍了很多針對國內非穆斯林恐怖分子的預防組織,因為這種背景,所以在這篇文的設定中麥哥和美方官方的合作不多,他這樣一個幕後操盤手要是突然被搞不清楚狀況的白宮人員在電視上講出來會很困擾的,而且明面上他是已經失勢的人不該有能力兼任CIA和FBI大老的(一切都是戲)


	5. Chapter 5

「這麼早就打給我?」 Mycroft接起電話時才晚上十點多，所以Greg那邊是晚上六點多

「我是終於搞清楚時差了，老天，我前幾天打給你的時候你那邊都凌晨了你也不說」Greg在宿舍單人房的書桌前等筆電開機

「如果必須在凌晨被從美國來的電話叫醒我寧可是你的而不是白宮或五角大廈的」 Mycroft帶著不自覺的微笑說

「老天我們活像兩個談戀愛的中學小女生」Greg笑了起來

「過得如何?」 Mycroft問

「還可以，我沒什麼時差的問題，吃的也都還行，今天拿漆彈槍的訓練有個學生直接爆了我的頭，當然我有戴頭盔啦，只是他們的訓練真的該加強了」Greg說「你呢?今天過得如何?」

「老樣子，在家裡辦公，GCHQ大樓發生了一些蠢事，愚蠢至極卻毫無娛樂性」 Mycroft說

「美國的什麼議員跑去說你們監聽他的那個?」Greg說

「我很意外你會關注這件事」 Mycroft說

「吃飯的時候偶然看到新聞，FBI的講師都看不太下去」Greg說「看到那新聞腦子裡馬上就浮現你翻白眼的樣子了」他笑著說「這實在太蠢了，他怎麼會有這種異想天開的想法啊」

「絕望的人會幹蠢事，政治人物沒有下限，而絕望的政治人物又沒有原則就會幹出這種事」 Mycroft說「他的政治生涯在危機中，偏執又被害妄想，他明天還打算到下議院去鬧，但那就是議長的事了」

「他要怎麼進下議院?那地方的警力可多了」Greg說

「明天並沒有要開會，是某個連我都無法忍受的托利MP邀請的」 Mycroft說

「Fuck不是我老家那區的那傢伙吧」Greg說「那個穿得活像印第安那瓊斯電影裡納粹顧問的傢伙」

「就是他和幾個MP邀請他去的」 Mycroft說「他們想讓全世界知道他們多蠢我沒有理由阻止，何況下議院從來不缺吵鬧的蠢貨」

「那傢伙*居然算是薩莫賽特人，見鬼」Greg說「算算年紀你們上伊頓的年份應該差不多?」

(*吐槽的是Jacob Rees-Mogg，極度保守而且完全充斥著對上流階層的負面刻板印象，活生生的英國討厭鬼刻板印象具體化，他的選區確實在薩莫賽特)

「他只會是眾多討厭鬼中的其中一人而已」 Mycroft說「不提掃興的事了，說些有趣的事吧?」

「那就炸彈那件事吧，突然發現我好像太習慣被 Sherlock捲入危險物品處理危機中了」Greg吐槽自己，然後開始和 Mycroft說今天的事情

 

Greg講完後 Mycroft也說了幾件蘇格蘭場的事情， Sherlock和普爾探長配合的很好，但普爾探長經常在崩潰邊緣，通常是因為 Sherlock做某些實驗的畫面對他來說精神衝擊有點太大

「啊哈哈…理查神經其實很脆弱，希望他可以撐到我回去，不然我就得找別人當伴郎了」Greg苦笑

「Greg」 Mycroft叫了他

「Yes?」Greg問

「如果沒有什麼很想說的事情就算不每天打給我也沒有關係，我不會因此調用你周遭的監視工具的」 Mycroft說

「說得好像我是在和你報告日程似的」Greg說

「你確實有這個習慣，如果你好好想一想，從我們交往一年後你就逐漸開始了這個固定日程，當然，因為我們工作時間的關係這個行為並非定時的，但我們碰面後你往往會花上一點時間讓我知道你最近在做什麼.發生什麼事，而同居後更是如此，你這幾天的電話內容也多是這樣的」 Mycroft分析給Greg聽

「…啊好像真的是這樣」Greg抓抓頭

「你通常把工作和私生活在情緒上隔離的很好，但因為工作佔了你生活的一大部分且因為我們興趣不同，你無法和我聊足球或者其他娛樂，所以你的交流內容經常會以工作為話題」 Mycroft說

「你和我聊天的時候都在分析這些嗎?」Greg皺眉

「其實是在聽，只是我只要回想一下大約就能知道你的話題中工作佔的比例和出現的頻率」 Mycroft說

「超強記憶我知道」Greg吐槽「被你這麼一說我們這十年來還真的…」他扶額， Mycroft說得一點也沒錯，他們真的見面都會聊工作

「我們兩個都是以工作為生活重心的人，所以才能至今都體諒彼此的相處」 Mycroft說

「嗯…」Greg聽得到 Mycroft在電話那一頭一樣的苦笑「如果你也結過婚八成也會因為這樣離婚吧」

「不要把我們兩個人說成被退貨以後留在架上瑕疵品啊」 Mycroft笑

「只有我被退貨」Greg說「你是沒.人.要~」他開著玩笑

「我親愛的未婚夫你難道想悔婚?」 Mycroft調戲道

「Nope!」Greg俏皮的語調讓 Mycroft露出一個大大的微笑，就算看不到對方他們也知道彼此現在會是什麼樣的表情

 

他們的模式就是這樣，工作話題用於宣洩和分享自己的日常，然後很快會歪到別的地方去，內容會變得輕鬆甚至幼稚

 

「聽到你的聲音真好」 Mycroft說

「和你聊天真好」Greg同時說

他們同時說話因此停頓了一下，同時笑出聲來

 

「我工作用的手機響了」 Mycroft說「不必只是為了打給我而打來，但如果你想和我講電話隨時都歡迎」

「我知道了，你快接電話吧!說不定是導彈危機!」Greg笑著說，他掛掉電話時臉上還是掛著微笑的

  
  


他把手機放到一旁，在電腦上寫報告，手機震動了一下

**“忘了事先告訴你，你的手機已經被用和我私人手機同樣規格進行了安保處理，我們的通信是絕對機密，也無法被除了我控制的這個系統之外的任何單位竊聽，若是發生任何緊急事件，只要把你的手機摧毀就會觸發警報，正常關機不會有這個問題，但若遇見任何危險，請不要猶豫直接毀掉你的手機，上面的資料我會讓人幫你復原的”-M**

**“什麼時候做的???”-G**

**“你睡前我拿給負責人員，天亮時手機就在客廳桌上，你自然的以為是自己昨晚沒拿上樓的”-M**

**“所以現在我手機上那25家外賣店的電話和 Sherlock喝醉的影片都受到最高等級的保護了?”-G**

**“只要在你手機上的都會有與我手機相同的加密等級，你的筆電也有但僅是防火牆加強而已”-M**

**“酷! 但下次你擅自往我手機和電腦上亂加什麼被我發現，我絕對不會放過你，XXXX”-G**

**“你得要發現才行，晚安X”-M**

 

「Fuck you Mycroft」Greg看著最後那挑釁似的句子，最後還給了一個X(Kiss)，反而更欠揍了，但他卻是笑著對手機搖頭

  
  


他在筆電上把今天分的報告寫好後準備去洗澡，在掏口袋時拿出了那張名片，他看了一下那個營隊的名字最後坐在電腦前輸入了Exodus青年及少年營隊按下了搜尋

  
  
  


隔天早上Craig笑嘻嘻的站在車子旁等他

「我就知道你會來」Craig笑著把一頂FBI的鴨舌帽給了Greg

「你為什麼會和這個營隊扯上關係?」Greg問

「有人向我求助，後來他被送到那裏去了，我要去把他帶出來」Craig說

「為什麼找我?」Greg坐進副駕駛座時問

「首先你不是美國的執法者，這讓你不受到限制」Craig設定了導航發動引擎「接著，你不是平民你有專業知識和那種叫啥來著…調調，條子身上總有一種調調，做這種事時有你這樣的人會更有說服力，我當然可以另外找人，不過讓他越早離開那鬼地方越好，我也考慮了另外兩位探長，但路德探長的口音太明顯，而雪倫他看起來更像迷路的會計，你還模仿了一口不錯的美國口音，所以就找你來啦~」

「我長得難道是一臉好騙的樣子嗎?」Greg吐槽

「不，你人太好，太好說話」Craig說「不過你這樣跟著來的只有兩種可能，1.你想要冒險，2.你太在意人太好所以不放心就跟來了，你是2唷~」

「我先說清楚，你得在路上解釋好你的計劃啊!」Greg說

「我知道」Craig說「手套箱有基本資料，你拿去看吧」

「…你他媽平常到底都在幹嘛啊???」Greg一臉WTF的開了手套箱，裡面有那個營隊的介紹還有一份收費標準跟一疊印出來的電郵

 

[寄件人:Mel

主旨:不好意思我知道你不認識我但我找不到別的管道求助]

這是第一封，主要是Mel在解釋他怎麼找到Craig的聯絡方式的，他在看電視上的犯罪調查節目，Craig當時有受訪，在他的介紹裡面有提到他的一切身分和參與的團體，包含他是性治療師這點

求助的原因是希望他能向他解釋一些他身上的”毛病”是不是正常的

 

Craig回應了這個Mel的求助然後開始了長期的通信，Mel開始通信時是高中生，17歲而已，在南方浸信會家庭長大，家中9個小孩的老五

 

Greg看到最後一張是告訴Craig他的家人要把他送到Exodus的少年營隊，這已經是三個月前的事了

 

「…他(He)是個女孩子」Greg翻出最後一張郵件，Mel給Craig寄了一張自己的照片，剪了男孩子髮型的金髮少女穿得也是男孩的打扮

「性別焦慮症，或者也被稱為性別認同障礙」Craig說「他的家人把他送到這個營隊希望把他矯正過來」

「這營隊我搜尋過了，是教會組成的」Greg說

「沒有專業的治療師資格也沒有真正的醫生，完全是信仰為基礎的，他們也做性向扭轉治療」Craig說

「那不是違法嗎?」Greg皺眉

「兄弟咱們在美國，相信地球只有六千歲的人還能當參議員的鬼地方呢」Crag說

「為什麼等了三個月??」Greg問「你三個月前就知道他被送到那種鬼地方卻現在才行動?你不能報警什麼的嗎?」

「Againg， This is America bro」Craig說「他是未成年人他的父母要把他送去參加這個營隊在法律上看就和被送去參加科學營沒兩樣，而且他未成年我把他帶走我要吃牢飯的」

「這他媽是虐待兒童」Greg說「精神虐待先放一邊去，這營隊有多少關於他們的虐待指控你知道嗎?」

「我當然知道所以我才找你幫忙」Craig說「保持你的憤怒，那張生氣的條子臉很管用的，不過別踩到你腳邊的盒子，裡面有重要的東西」

「你有什麼計畫?」Greg把那疊紙丟回手套箱

「我聽你模仿過美國口音」Craig說「盡可能用那種語調說話，如果有人問你聽起來怎麼怪怪的就說你是明尼蘇打來的，誰他媽認識真的明尼蘇打人啊，那個州該改叫南加拿大，你只要配合我說的話就好了」

「你以前幹過這種事嗎?」Greg問

「通常有別人負責去接他們，但這次算是不得已只能找你了，原本該負責把她帶出來的人發生了點意外只能讓我自己來了」Craig說

「別人?」Greg問

「當然是有組織性的，這可是一件苦差事」Craig說

「所以今天是什麼特殊日子嗎?讓你一定得現在找個無關的英國人和你一起去淌渾水」Greg問

「他今天十八歲生日」Craig說「現在把他帶走他的家長也無法告我們，因為他已經成年了」

「他知道你要來嗎?」Greg問

「我們說好了，他生日這天我會來」Craig說

「那你打算用什麼方式達成你的目的」Greg問

「我這不就要告訴你了嗎?」Craig笑笑開始向Greg解釋了他的計畫

  
  


車子停在一處有封閉圍牆的設施外，看起來像是有開放的大門但Greg注意到大門上其實有紅外線感應器，他們走過去的時候就通知了設施接待中心有人來了

「請問兩位有什麼事嗎?」一個年輕男子走向他們，他第一眼注意到的是Greg頭上的FBI鴨舌帽，還有Craig身上的FBI外套

「我要見這裡的負責人」Craig說，他的口音還挺明顯的

「你聽起來不像美國人」男子馬上懷疑

「我不是，我只是顧問」Craig說

「我們不打算把這件事弄得太複雜」Greg介入把Craig推到一旁「給他看你的證件，就說我負責說話就好了」

「抱歉啊，來這是我的證件」Craig拿出自己顧問的身分證明給年輕人，對方好好看過後把證件還給Craig，Greg看起來非常正經嚴肅，更有一個執法人員的樣

「我們只是來找這裡的一個住宿人員，Mela Tyson，就只是這樣，沒必要搞到你的上級那去，我們就只是有幾個問題要問問那孩子而已」Greg說「而且我們需要一個私人的談話空間，你懂的」

「請稍等一下」年輕人點點頭離開了

「Fuckin hell，你的美國口音真好」Craig戳戳Greg小聲地說

「把事情幹完再來跟我說這些廢話!」Greg低聲地罵

 

年輕人很快帶著一個金色長髮的女孩回來，女孩穿著營地統一發的素上衣和長褲

「Mela Tyson?」Greg問

「是」Mel點頭

「你的私人物品呢?」Greg問

「在他的房間」年輕人說

「她有帶什麼來嗎?任何筆記本手機或者其他除了日用品以外的東西」Greg問

「什麼都沒有，我們只允許學員帶換洗衣物和日用品和少量金錢，你懂得，避免那些不必要的誘惑」年輕人說

「Mela Tyson，請和我們過來，而你麻煩迴避一下」Greg說

「Yes，Sir」年輕人點點頭離開，Greg雙手插在口袋裡看著年輕人走到走廊遠處，然後就停步了，Greg揮揮手讓他直接從走廊的門出去

 

他們一前一後帶著Mel從大門出去，走的不疾不徐的，直到他們走出大門觸發了某種警報

「快上車!!」Craig跳進駕駛座，Mel也進了後座，Greg上車後Craig馬上踩油門加速駛走

「剪刀!」Mel從Greg那接過剪刀後剪掉了手上的手還丟出車窗外

「這他媽真的合法嗎????我靠讓我先繫上安全帶啊!!」Greg原本的口音冒了出來

「Craig這是誰??」Mel問

「原本要和我一起的那傢伙上禮拜摔下樓梯把腳摔斷了，這是Greg，英國蘇格蘭場的，剛好來交流我就拉他加入了，這傢伙一臉老實的條子樣不會被懷疑的，Greg把你腳邊的盒子給他」Craig說

「喔好，來」Greg把那個鞋盒給了Mel

「用手機給你家人發簡訊告訴他們你決定離開了，這樣警察也不能搜索你，我的電話在裡面，律師和在紐約會提供你暫時住宿的互助會員電話也在裡面，信封裡有去紐約的公車票和一些現金，不用還我，電話有三個月預繳的話費，安頓好以後打給我讓我知道」Craig說「我們在幫你找你那個離家出走的哥哥，他好像在紐澤西，在有消息前你就先待在提供住宿的狄亞茲家吧」

「謝謝你們」Mel正抓著她的一頭金髮握在手中用剪刀剪掉後從車窗丟了出去「我終於自由了!!」年輕的女孩開心地哭了出來

 

他們在加油站停了一下，Craig拿了頂洋基隊的鴨舌帽給Mel，還有一套男孩子的運動服，Mel從廁所回來後穿的就是個普通少年的模樣，Craig買了點零嘴和飲料帶上車

「我得先到城裡去，這樣Mel才能搭巴士去紐約，Greg抱歉了，我錯估了距離，我們倆可能得找個地方住一晚，Mel你放心我們天黑的時候差不多能讓你上九點的車」Craig說

「唉….」Greg扶額「沒關係」

「你放心我真的不是會對有主的人出手的變態」Craig恢復了那種輕浮的笑臉

「我先說住宿費你出」Greg說

 

車程有些長，Mel便找Craig和Greg聊起來了

「你們名字挺像的」Mel說「你姓什麼啊?Greg」

「Lestrade」Greg說

「怎麼拚?」Mel問

「L-e-s-t-r-a-d-e，是個法語姓，我這幾天真的受夠叫我Less-straight的美國人了」Greg說

「哈哈哈，可是這個叫法很適合啊」Craig笑

「你是Gay?」Mel問

「我是雙性戀，確實沒那麼直，不過那是兩回事」Greg說「別拿我的姓開玩笑，你這傢伙姓Capaldi卻是蘇格蘭人」(Capaldi是義大利姓)

「How in the world did that happened??」Mel看起來是真的對此困惑了

「我爺爺有這個姓，他生了我爸，我爸生了我，我當然姓Lestrade」Greg說

「我是說你是雙性戀的這回事，你不確定嗎?都這年紀了?」Mel一臉問號

「有的人就是男女皆可，雙性戀和性向不確定是兩回事，這類人的性向就是這樣，不是他們搖擺不定，也有人特別喜歡跨性別的人，還有是啥性別都無所謂的泛性戀」Craig說

「所以和別人解釋讓我很麻煩」Greg嘆氣「尤其我還有個前妻，莫名其妙的被傳成深櫃我也…」

「你居然還結過婚?」Mel問

「還離婚了，現在的訂婚對象是男的」Greg舉起手給Mel看自己的訂婚戒

「所以對你來說看男的看女的你都能…」Mel感覺自己大概問得太多了閉上了嘴

「要看人的好嗎，就和不是所有直男都是女性即可，或者Gay男的就行，我通常比較喜歡女的」Greg說

「雙性戀的人有時候不只在異性戀中會被歧視有時候同性戀之間也覺得他們不肯出櫃或者下決定，所以特別難公開出櫃，Mel你大概也是因為這樣才會不了解這些吧」Craig說

「我在家裡很難有這些資訊」Mel說「我爸是牧師，他甚至把Gay和LGBT加入網路家長控制選項中，我很難獲得資訊」

「有時候我都懷疑我們是不是故意讓美國獨立的」Greg苦笑，這地方出了多少白癡事啊

「英國就比較開放吧，歐洲整個應該都是」Mel問

「歐洲很大一個，西歐和北歐的話差不多是那樣，不過英國在我們長大的時候就不是了」Craig說

「真的?我以為你們會對這方面開放些，我爸甚至把BBC鎖了因為他看到一個影集裡兩個男的手牽手約會」Mel說

「Section 28實行那時候你幾歲啊Greg?」Craig問

「我?呃…那是柴契爾那時候我大概….我還真的沒什麼概念，那是幾年的事?」Greg拿手機Google起來

「什麼是Section 28?」Mel問

「類似現在俄羅斯那種法律，所謂的”禁止向學生[宣揚]同性戀”那時候自我審查的.被家長找麻煩的老師很多，但從沒真的被在法律層面執行過，可是讓學校裡的教育受了很大的影響」Craig說

「1988年的事啊，那我差不多13.14歲吧」Greg說「我父母都是老師，但我們那挺鄉下的，沒什麼影響，…..不過我爸因此惹過一些爭議的樣子」

「真的?」Craig問

「他是音樂老師，你知道柴可夫斯基是Gay吧，他和同一間學校的另一個年紀大的老師一直有爭執，因為他會教學生流行樂，還總是和學生打成一片，那個老古板總和他針鋒相對，當時教到柴可夫斯基時提起了他的性向，這件事被那個老古板作為要脅說要去檢舉他」Greg說

「結果呢?」Mel問

「小鎮子小地方，很快傳遍了，鎮上的神父表明了他要這樣幹就換他每周日早起來教會給唱詩班彈鋼琴，不然要是我爸在鎮上的學校待不下去就沒人負責這個了，算是他拐個彎站在我爸那邊」Greg說「不過那一次是真正結仇了，後來又有謠言說我和轉學生”鬼混”」他用手指做了個括號強調鬼混那個詞「對象是男的，我那時候就發現我其實…打擊區很廣了，而且是對方來親我不是我去和他約會什麼的，總之那之後那老古板又經常和別人說我和我家的閒話，說我爸媽教育有問題什麼的，要學生別和我們玩，幾年後在聖誕夜教堂辦的晚會上變成我爸的學生和那老古板的學生之間的大亂鬥了，那之後神父就禁止辦舞會了，鎮上只有一個警察，誰最後都沒被真的究責，打傷人的被要求和對方道歉，把教堂的院子收拾乾淨以後各自給家長帶回去管教了」

「聽起來你的老家那很有意思」Mel笑了

「是啊，還好那老古板退休後自知和我爸鬥不過搬走了」Greg說

「很熱鬧啊，你這個童年，你老子知道你和男生接吻沒說什麼嗎?」Craig笑

「他不是很清楚但他覺得如果我們都是自願的那也沒什麼不好，他甚至說他比較放心我和男生混，至少不會需要抓著我去向女學生家長道歉，把人家肚子搞大了什麼的」Greg笑著說「不過主要是他上大學的時候多少也知道同性戀傾向的同學存在，也認識幾個，所以才沒有那麼排斥吧，再說我還是主要和女生交往，所以他最後用一種”你開心就好，別讓我當爺爺”的態度面對了」

「你前妻知道你雙嗎?」Craig問

「當然知道，我們還一起看帥哥」Greg說

「Wow，我今天聽見的猛料超過我18年來在家裡聽過的總和」Mel目瞪口呆地說

「我的生活很節制根本不是什麼誇張的大冒險，是你家太無趣了」Greg說

「你前妻還真的接受?那個年代這麼開放的女性也不多啊」Craig說

「他的同事裡有不少Gay和蕾絲邊，我和他大約解釋了一下我就是男女皆可他就接受了，我陪他去看過男舞者跳脫衣舞，想想都覺得很白癡，她是因為好奇去的，我去看了又都不是我的菜，真不知道當年我們腦子裡裝什麼」Greg忍不住搖頭笑了笑

「你們離婚和你的性向有關係嗎?」Mel問「我…我哥那時候離婚是因為她出櫃，就是離家出走那個」

「這…這很複雜」Greg轉過去看了一眼有些尷尬的Mel給了他一個溫和的微笑「感情淡了，當時結婚的時候太衝動，最後就只是各自找尋自己真正的幸福而已，我們適合當交往對象或朋友，但不適合當夫妻，她找到更適合的人，而我也是，我年底要結婚了」

「我和我妻子結婚幾十年直到她過世」Craig說「愛啊幸福什麼的有很多形式和途徑，最後大家得出的結論也不一樣，不用太在意別人的想法，尤其你父母強行灌輸的那套，等你看多了外面的世界你會逐漸找到自己想要的是什麼的」

「你們的家人呢?他們應該會比我的父母還要可靠，至少不會逼你改變自己吧」Mel說

「我是孤兒，我不知道，但Greg應該可以提供一個普通對照組吧」Craig說

「要說從他們身上學到什麼啊…」Greg認真的想了想「關心吧，為彼此設想還有在有限的時間告訴對方自己的想法，坦誠地說愛，因為明天那個人可能就不在了，我爸在我高中的時候突然過世的，我在長大後曾經問過我母親有沒有什麼後悔沒說出口的話」他想起母親時面部表情變得柔和「她和我說”因為還在的時候都說過了，所以沒有，但很想告訴他為什麼不待久一點”」

 

車內安靜了下來Mel顯然在理解那句話背後的感情和意義

「那還真的是一段很美好的婚姻呢」Craig淺淺的微笑著，不是輕浮或玩世不恭，而是一種真誠的為別人高興地微笑

「那聽起來真美」Mel說

「我也覺得」Greg說

「你現在的對象呢?他是怎麼樣的人啊?」Mel問

「他小我三歲，比我高一些，是個高階公務員，總是穿訂製三件套的傢伙，紅棕色頭髮，有一對很漂亮的藍眼睛.皮膚比較蒼白，他出身比我好很多受了很好的教育，總是彬彬有禮的，舉手投足都很優雅的紳士，很聰明.非常聰明，而且會煮飯，還很可靠，個性有點孤僻可是很迷人，有點尷尬不善常和人相處，那也挺可愛的啦」Greg笑著說「而且他大提琴和鋼琴都是專業級的好，他手指很修長，我說過他眼睛漂亮嗎?」Greg問

「老兄!你全身上下散發著談戀愛的人的酸臭味!」Craig大笑

「沒圖沒真相!」Mel喊

 

Greg最後拿手機找了找， Mycroft不是很愛被拍照的人，最後找出一張 Mycroft冬天穿著大衣脖子上掛著圍巾手上拿著傘站在外頭的照片

「…嗯，和想像的有點落差，我忘了他也會是個大叔」Mel說

「我都說他小我三歲了，不可能是個年輕人，我喜歡就好」Greg把手機從一臉有點失望的Mel手上搶回來

「他看起來不怎麼Gay」Mel說

「他也不算是Gay」Greg說

「又一個雙?」Craig瞥了一眼Greg手機上的照片

「他…他那算什麼啊，他幾乎是個無性戀，對他來說性別無所謂，因為他都不喜歡」Greg說

「啊?」Mel一臉問號

「所以他只挑人不管性別?」Craig問

「差不多是這樣，他解釋的時候還說過”就算你明天變成女的對我來說也不會有影響”這種話」Greg自己講起來也掛著一頭黑線，這聽起來很奇怪但確實挺感人的(大概吧)

「這算什麼性向?」Mel問Craig

「怪人?」Craig說

「那是我未婚夫，嘴下留情點」Greg沒好氣的說

 

Mel開始說起了他自己的困惑和對未來生活的希望，Mel認為自己是男性，希望在獨自生活後接受賀爾蒙治療並動手術移除乳房，他的性別認同焦慮對他造成了很大的壓力，他也有過自殺紀錄，但他還不是很確定自己喜歡的是男是女

 

開始下起大雨了，Craig開了雨刷，收音機裡播著老歌，Mel在後座抱著將開啟自己新生活的那個小盒子睡得很熟，Greg閉著眼睛休息

************************

**「Then what do you care about in me?」 Mycroft問**

 

**這是什麼時候的對話來著?喔，他們交往一年那時候吧， Mycroft帶他上餐廳回來後看起來就是在想什麼，憋著沒有說卻快把自己悶壞了，他便問了 Mycroft他在想什麼**

**「我只是在想你究竟喜歡我哪一點」 Mycroft說**

**「What?」Greg笑了，但 Mycroft確實是被這個問題困擾了**

**「我並不是特別好看的人我自己清楚這點，而你深受歲月之神眷顧」 Mycroft說**

**「I don’t care about your look」Greg笑著說「Or your IQ and other stuff 」**

**「Then what do you care about in me?」 Mycroft問**

**「你怎麼突然問起這些?」Greg走過去雙手撐在 Mycroft扶手椅的扶手上俯身看著坐在椅子中突然缺乏自信的大英政府「我想想…餐廳服務生說了什麼閒話?我聽不懂他們講什麼但你八成聽懂了」**

**「你不需要知道那部分」 Mycroft說**

**「說給我聽聽」Greg微笑說**

**「我只是想知道為什麼你會願意和我約會而已」 Mycroft看著他的眼睛說「你有很多更好的選擇」**

**「我想先知道有什麼話可以讓大英政府突然沒了自信」Greg說**

**「更多是針對你的，不是我」 Mycroft說「不是很好聽的話，甚至很汙辱人」**

**「你去洗手回來時看起來有點火大果然不是我的錯覺」Greg說「說說吧，然後我會告訴你我為什麼答應和你約會」**

 

**Mycroft猶豫了一會後嘆氣說**

**「”看看那孤僻傢伙的約會對象，要不是他的年紀不然我會說那就是個Rent boy，沒好處拿沒人會和他一塊的”」 Mycroft說「我並不希望你知道那些傷人的閒言閒語，尤其你一開始就因為他們說西班牙文而不知道他們說了什麼更是」**

**「噢，你人還真好，真貼心」Greg笑了笑「我當警察聽過更難聽的，被說是Rent boy(男妓)我就當作對我外表的誇獎了，但說你不花錢找不到對象就太過分了點」**

**「我確實有那種不討人喜歡的形象」 Mycroft說「但你卻答應和我約會，我總是有些好奇那背後的原因」**

**「那你又喜歡我什麼?」Greg微笑問**

**「是我先問你的」 Mycroft說**

**「你先給我個答案，是你先來找我的」Greg痞笑**

**「這…」 Mycroft看向他棕色的雙眼「我不知道，我無法解釋」**

**「C’mon，總有點原因的」Greg說**

**「我真的無法給你一個具體的解釋」 Mycroft吞了口水「就是當我意識到的時候已經在看著你了」他深呼吸「”That， that is what I wish for， that is all I want.”我甚至沒有一個完整的想法」他的手指緊抓著扶手「彷彿半夢半醒，我無法控制自己卻又無比清楚我想去的方向，實際站在那卻又無所適從」**

 

**「And your eyes…」 Mycroft看著他，仰望Greg的那雙藍眼睛彷彿成了清澈靜止的湖水，如果你伸手，馬上就能撿走湖底黑色的圓石，純黑的瞳孔讓人見不到底「Your eyes…」 Mycroft看著Greg深棕色的眼睛，失去了本就殘破不堪的語句，他低頭用手指環住撐在扶手上的手的手腕，指尖輕輕的摩娑脈搏**

**「你看著我的樣子」Greg親了 Mycroft的額頭「那是我答應的原因」**

**「我不明白」 Mycroft說**

**「你知道一件事就夠了」Greg反過來握住 Mycroft的手「I love you」**

 

**「未來我是說不準，我連自己明天上班得寫多少報告都沒有一個把握，但就此時此刻，我肯定我愛你，不是一個消磨時間的方式或者短暫的交往遊戲，我非常認真」Greg說「也許以我們現在的處境來說，認真得太危險了」他還沒離婚，而他當時對 Mycroft的認識還不夠深，他可能付出太多而 Mycroft會選擇放棄**

**「Greg」 Mycroft抓住了他的襯衫停止他起身「Stay with me」他抬頭看著Greg說「不只是今晚，或者短暫的過夜，我希望能與你共度更多時光，即使只是放假時共處一室也好，拿幾套衣服過來我這吧，你隨時都能過來，當然你也可以拒絕」**

**「好啊，我這個周末有三天假，我就賴在你這看球了」Greg笑「你沒放假吧?」**

**「我會比較清閒一些」 Mycroft說**

**「我先說清楚啦，我看球時有點吵」Greg親了 Mycroft說**

 

**那是他頻繁在 Mycroft家過夜和消磨時間的開始，最初 Mycroft在更衣室調整了一個小空格出來讓他放休閒服，也能吊一套西裝，最後他留在 Mycroft家的衣服越來越多，重新整理過後 Mycroft的衣服被放在一邊而他的則在另一側，背對著彼此更衣的習慣就開始了**

 

************************

他們在公車站把Mel放下後Craig還買了晚餐和三明治讓他路上吃，之後Craig接了通電話才上車，天已經黑了

 

「嘿~」Craig靠在車窗上笑得一臉皮在癢的樣子Greg就覺得沒好事

「你又想幹嘛?」Greg說

「有人幫我訂了飯店，明天的早餐吃飯店的自助餐啊，如果可以的話陪我去一趟飯店的酒吧好嗎?」Craig說

「你被前男友砍的原因就是這個吧你」Greg說，Craig的學生說過他被前男友砍過

「不，那是因為我抓到他販毒檢舉了他，我真的不是打算搭訕你什麼的，我有原則不會找有主的，只是我需要一個藉口而已」Craig說「一個顧問工作上的會面而已，但對方的接洽人一直不死心地想追求我，而且連我的覺得那傢伙是個變態」

「你還算有自覺你在別人眼中是變態嗎…」Greg吐槽

「我請你喝酒，你坐吧台那喝多少都算我的，只要裝成我男友就好」Craig說

「這傢伙到底是什麼樣的一個變態連你都怕啊…」Greg反而好奇了起來

「算是個同行吧」Craig上車後把車子掉頭往飯店的方向開「Roxie Pink，當然不本名，原本還沒那麼怕她，但他們幾年前來了另一個顧問，那個女人給Roxie不少建議，我現在怕她們怕得要死」

「兩個女的?你這傢伙怕的變態是女的?」Greg笑「不會是什麼狼人之類的吧?」

「狼人?那倒不是，Roxie是個小個子的漂亮女孩，就是她的一些愛好我不敢恭維」Craig打了冷顫「那個顧問叫什麼來著…和老鷹有關的名字，年紀比較大，很漂亮的熟女，專做BDSM相關的顧問的，那個女人給Roxie超多鬼點子，從我老婆過世後就更拼命了，我真的暫時不打算開始一段新感情，尤其是和Roxie那種愛好的人….Sherry…Sherry什麼來著，啊，Hawks，Sherry Hawks，那顧問就叫這個，幾年前突然冒出來的，這麼專業的女王但在此之前卻沒聽過，Sherry是蕾絲邊，八成和Roxie有一腿吧」

「…女王?」Greg問「不好意思，你好像沒說這兩個人從事哪個行業的顧問」

「成人片顧問，雖然片商偶而也會諮詢我，但大多是因為別的，那兩個是真的第一線安排劇本的」Craig說

「Ok，所以到底是什麼能讓微笑介紹食人魔的傢伙這麼怕?這傢伙的興趣是砍頭不成」Greg說

「喜歡被砍掉的頭的傢伙我倒是認識幾個，那種的我反而沒什麼好怕的，要是他們砍了我的我也不會有感覺，Roxie喜歡操男人」Craig說「而我說實在的，對那也沒意見，但同時要人喊她媽咪就算了吧!!」

「What the….我有超多疑問的」Greg皺眉「首先她不是女的嗎???」

「生理上心理上都是100%女的，但喜歡穿特殊道具操男人，而且是個S，我絕對不想落到她手上」Craig說

「…首先，你知道這麼多細節就很可疑了吧?」Greg說

「好吧我確實差點落入她毒手過，成功逃了以後她就很執著的一直糾纏不清」Craig說「三年了啊!!」

「你妻子不是去年才…」Greg一臉黑線

「我們是開放式關係，實際上我們也沒什麼性生活，因為Penny的身體狀況」Craig說「她自己提出的」

「這…這樣的提議是來自女方也不多見」Greg說，通常他遇過這種關係中的夫妻大多是丈夫提出的，而沒處理好的結果就是哪天就變情殺案了

「我們都是把性和愛分開看的人，一個人的身體和一個人的情感對我們來說是分得開的」Craig說「我們愛彼此，而身體和性愛可以與此無關，這不尋常我知道，但我們的背景和經歷讓這容易得多」

「和你說話往往讓人情緒大起大落你知道嗎」Greg說，畫風突然從低俗小說變成嚴肅感情探討用不到三秒的Craig實在很微妙

「人生不要太計較啊~」Craig笑說「珍惜的過隨興的玩，瀟灑無牽無掛地離開，這樣不是很好嗎?」

「這不是計較不計較的問題啊，而且就我來說我不可能毫無牽掛的去死的」Greg苦笑

「那樣也很好啊，幸福快樂有很多方式」Craig說「Penny和我因為那些事，我以前被虐待的經驗.我現在的工作還有她的身體狀況而把這一切看得很開，有些人知道後還告訴我他們羨慕我是在這種開放式關係中，但說實在的，我也挺羨慕那些普通的人的」Craig低頭看了一下手機上顯示的訊息然後在綠燈亮時繼續開車「能把感情和性當作一體來體驗的人也許體會到的幸福和我體會的不同，但我卻不會知道是不是真的如此」

「如果是單身的話要分開看也不是很難啦，但有對象以後就不是這麼回事」Greg說

「畢竟跟另一個人分享自己最私密的部分，比如身體或者心靈和思考，這會讓人改變，要形容的話就是靈魂吧，雖然我不怎麼相信這套，可是那是最好的形容了」Craig說「身體是靈魂的容器，而愛情或性和最隱密的想法都是容易讓別人接觸到裝在裡面作為你這個人本質的靈魂的通道，所以受虐的人才會比起受了外傷的人更難好，把性和愛分開看是一種保護自己的好方式」

「我就不清楚這個了」Greg乾笑，整個話題的色調黑了好幾度啊

「哈哈哈別這麼認真」Craig用力地拍了尷尬的Greg肩膀幾下「死了以後對這世界還能有什麼牽掛啊?工作會有人接手親友也會有自己的生活啊」

「我和我的未婚夫有一個口頭的約定」Greg說「不過總結下來是我們都不希望對方太早死而已，因為被留下的人一定會很悲傷，我們之前討論過這話題後就經歷了一次生死關頭，真的是個不吉利的話題啊」他苦笑

「诶?車禍嗎?」Craig問

「槍傷，子彈從我的肺部打穿打在他的胸骨上，他腿上還中了另一槍，算是職業傷害」Greg說「那件事促使我們訂婚的」

「叫什麼名字啊?你的未婚夫」Craig問

「Mycroft，很古怪的名字我知道」Greg說

「Mycroft Lestrade這樣念起來有夠難念的啊!聽起來都不像英語了呀!」Craig吐槽

「啥..我們沒有要改姓啊!!別擅自改了別人的名字啊!」Greg叫

  
  


Greg有些意外飯店其實還挺不錯的，問題是Craig怎麼要求都只討到了一間兩床房

「至少有兩床」Greg已經放棄了

 

Greg應要求到酒吧去在吧檯邊坐下點了些吃的和一杯啤酒，Craig在酒吧另一頭的兩人桌和一個俏皮可愛的嬌小女子碰面，握了手後Craig指向他這邊，Greg便向他揮了手，他把訂婚戒指戴到中指上去了，反正算在那個傢伙帳上他又多點了一份三明治，晚餐根本沒吃快餓死他了

 

他觀察了一下遠處的修羅場，Roxie在想盡辦法和Craig調情，Craig的年紀可以當她爹了，不過有些小鬼頭和小丫頭就是喜歡這種類型的男人他也不是不知道

 

「你認識那桌的客人?」酒保問

「我和那個男的一起來的」Greg說

「喔，那桌的那個女的和另一個女的一起來，大概是一對吧我猜，和她一起的那女人可火辣了，紐澤西人，捲髮的美女，你認識嗎?」酒保問

「不，我在這人生地不熟的」Greg說

「那就挺有意思了」酒保笑「那個美女剛才走進來看了你一眼給櫃檯留了這張字條然後要請你喝一杯，真是造孽啊你們這種帥哥」酒保把一杯紅茶色的調酒給了他，下面壓著的字條字跡很秀氣但很凌厲

「”一面之緣的贈禮-S.H”」Greg念出字條，SH讓他皺了眉但是後面附上的口紅印和上面淡淡的香水味都增加了困惑

「Sherry Hawks，SH，那個女人很美，看了你一眼就躲了你也真不簡單」酒保嘿嘿笑著

「這是什麼酒?」Greg喝了一口，蔓越莓味道，很女性化的一杯酒，不大可能送調情對象才是

「大都會(Metropolitan)雞尾酒啊，慾望城市影集裡有個角色很愛的那種」酒保說

「你說的那個女的是不是穿了一身黑色的晚禮服?」Greg努力回想了一下剛才他看到在酒吧門口出現過的人過濾出了這一個可疑人物

「是啊」酒保說

 

Greg點點頭看著那杯酒，他剛才覺得一閃而過的熟面孔恐怕不是錯覺，但可能嗎?

那個人已經死了啊，她不可能出現在這裡，還有那個SH?是 Sherlock的惡作劇嗎?這也不大可能啊

 

Metropolitan是大都會的意思

然而蘇格蘭場的正式名稱是Metropolitan Police Service，他們也經常被稱為Met，點了這杯酒送他的人知道他是誰

 

他吃完了這頓便向Craig說自己要先去休息，上樓找到房間用房卡開門進去，他選了靠牆的那張單人床，簡單的沖洗後便躺到床上看手機

 

他打給 Mycroft，倫敦這時候已經是凌晨兩點多了，如果 Mycroft在三秒內沒接他就會把電話掛掉明天再說

 

“1…”Greg默數著

“2…”

「晚上好，Greg」 Mycroft接起了電話

「抱歉這時間才打給你」Greg說

「一點也不會」 Mycroft說「漫長的一天?」

「見鬼的離奇的一天啊」Greg說「想聽嗎?」

「Sure.」 Mycroft從床上坐起開了床頭燈聽Greg說那個奇怪的蘇格蘭人到底怎麼把他扯進這一串荒唐的救援計畫中的

\----------------------------------------------  
我一直都是用RG在莫里斯裡的表現來作為寫ML文的參考的,但之前都只是看片段,終於一次把整部看完了(和媽媽一起看,床戲有點....我爸還在爬窗後那一段走進來,還好他啥都沒注意到)  
而且Alec這個角色的表現和我原本預先想的差不多,也是我用來寫ML的一個要點,探長/Alec是情緒直白不退縮的,而且會為了一份感情大膽的付出自己的一切,是能自己產生熱源和光的恆星,然後就是....莫名的有點吃貨因子在???  
Alec偷吃餅乾探長在辦公室吃甜甜圈,我腦海中探長是吃貨這點更無法改變了2333  
看了些演員的採訪,可惜三十周年他們居然沒採訪RG  
但現實中三主演和三主角便成了類似的結果  
  
休葛蘭一開始在,到後面就真的沒他的事了223333  
JW和RG反而變成了好朋友,合作了很多片,簡直逼人剪前世今生片出來23333


	6. Chapter 6

「我得說遠離了 Sherlock後還能遇見這等怪人算是一種統計學上的罕見奇蹟」 Mycroft聽Greg說了他這漫長詭異的一天后有些幸災樂禍地笑

「Fuck you!你的未婚夫被人借去裝男友你居然一點都不擔心還在幸災樂禍!」Greg喝酒後總是容易以沒必要的吐槽為優先

「我對於你的忠誠很有信心」 Mycroft笑著說

「又把我說得像小狗似的」Greg說

「就我所知你很喜歡狗的」 Mycroft微笑著說「而且就我手上的資料看，這個人完全不是你會喜歡的類型，我一點都不擔心」

「…你手上的資料?你果然聽到名字後拿工作用的手機查了!!」Greg叫

「你告訴我這件事不就是為了讓我知道嗎?只是安全起見的基本搜資料庫尋而已」 Mycroft狐狸笑的模樣如果被Greg看見又要被翻白眼了

「你這傢伙啊!」Greg往後一倒躺在床上，因為沒有可以換的衣服所以他穿著內衣褲睡

「你很清楚我是什麼樣的人，Greg」 Mycroft帶著笑意說

「……」Greg那一端安靜了

「你睡著了嗎?Gregory」 Mycroft問

「吶，你以前不是問過我為什麼答應和你約會嗎?」Greg說

「..確實，在我們交往一年左右的時候我問過你，但你沒有給出一個清楚的答案」 Mycroft愣了一下說

「我也不是很好解釋」Greg說「你還想知道答案嗎?」

「…也許知道也不是件壞事」 Mycroft思考後說

「你看我的樣子」Greg翻了身側躺在床上「我說過你的眼神不同，但那不是我和你出去的原因」

「如果不是個很好的答案也許我可以不用知道」 Mycroft有些退卻

「不是我怕被你滅口之類的答案你放心」Greg說「你的表情看起來很迷惘可是眼神卻很清楚自己要什麼，那是個奇怪的組合，尤其在你這種沒什麼表情的人身上更是」

「……」 Mycroft選擇不開口，他當時確實也不清楚自己到底在想什麼

「最初你不是這樣的，但我也不知道你什麼時候看我的眼神改變了」Greg說「見到那個魔王面具的裂縫讓我感到好奇，我起初在找我周圍有誰引起你的興趣，是不是 Sherlock易容躲在我周圍，還是我隊上有誰引起了國安危機」他勾著微笑「然後我發現你是在看我」

「這就是原因?」 Mycroft問

「聽我說完」Greg說「這當然不是全部」

「Go on」 Mycroft說

「我們第一次約會，我直接把你帶到現場附近的咖啡廳吃消夜」Greg說「坐下來好好看清楚後我就在想”God， He’s so desperately in love”」

「Oh God no…」 Mycroft顯然對於自己居然把想法寫在臉上而且還寫得這麼清楚的事情感到極度羞恥，Greg猜得到他現在肯定用一隻手遮著眼睛懷疑自己到底有多少次把想法清楚的寫在臉上被Greg看見

「我很好奇這是不是我的誤判，或者你很會裝，所以答應和你約第二次會，再說你確實是我會喜歡的類型，有某人說過我總喜歡斯文敗類型的男人」Greg笑著說「我那時啊…本來不打算跟人約會的，畢竟當時我還沒離婚啊，那會讓事情變得太複雜，可是第二次出去我真的覺得你很討人喜歡，中間我們幾次碰面不算是約會那個也都…」酒精和疲勞逐漸佔據了他的大腦「你贏了，你讓我對你產生好感，而你很明顯並不清楚自己做對了什麼」

「我自己當時也還是不清楚我衝動之下開始的這段關係是不是一個錯誤」 Mycroft坐在床上說

「所以我們第三次約會，勉強算第三次約會，我們在我的公寓喝熱飲的時候，你才會向我提出我們恢復先前普通關係的建議」Greg說

「我非常慶幸你挽留了我」 Mycroft說

「我那時候有想過如果就這樣結束也許也好」Greg說

「What?」 Mycroft是真的對此感到驚訝

「你對與我交往這件事顯然感到不安和不確定，而我沒離婚，你還是 Sherlock的哥哥」Greg說「但我確實對你產生了好感，所以我在和你說話的時候決定把這件事的決定權交給你」

「我以為你很清楚自己在做什麼」 Mycroft說

「我很清楚啊，我只是沒辦法做決定」Greg說「我吻你是因為我覺得至少要親到才值得」他開玩笑地說

「Gregory.」 Mycroft對這突然的玩笑感到不大滿意，他想知道的是真心話

「Sorry，不鬧你了」Greg說「那時候我想如果你決定放棄，我也不會糾纏，因為對你來說那應該是更慎重的一個思考過程，畢竟我只是個分居的警察，你可以找更好的對象，我本來以為你會回去想過才給我答案，但你馬上就改變心意了，我其實在那個當下挺高興的，對我來說我才開始要和一個人交往對方就怯場，然後又馬上回心轉意，讓我有點像洗三溫暖」他笑著說「那之後我們第四次約會就好多了，我們都認真了」

「是你讓我意識到我想要的不只是在你生命中擔任旁觀者的」 Mycroft說

「我有時候在想，如果那一晚我們都做了違心的選擇，我們會在什麼樣的世界中醒來」Greg說「而我越了解你，那個假設就越讓人難過，我可以過我的渾噩單身工作狂生活，但你?就我的了解你不會放下的，你會把這變成一個懸念，一個遺憾，你會很孤單」他的聲音帶著鼻音

「Greg?」 Mycroft察覺到了不對勁

「我無法想像讓你那樣過」Greg說，他把自己的頭髮往後撥，手指插在髮間「你會很孤獨.得自己面對這些.還有Eurus，你自己一個去應付你之前那些痛苦的回憶還有你的家庭的誤會，我知道你辦得到，可是…」他哽咽說不下去

「Greg」 Mycroft知道Greg喝醉了，通常他的酒量沒這麼差，是時差和疲勞導致的，他喝酒時肚子裡恐怕也沒什麼食物，在出遠門時喝酒精濃度高的飲料並不是Greg的作風，他大概漏講了什麼，但那可以明天再問「你太累了，去睡吧」他安撫地說

「美國的啤酒難喝死了」Greg嘟噥

「Greg，那個假設你可以不用繼續想了」 Mycroft說「我們選擇了彼此，我現在並不孤單」他在說出”I’m not lonely”的時候頓了一下，這從他自己口中說出他本人都很難相信「I have you.」

「……」電話那一端Greg沒有說話，但從呼吸聽來 Mycroft知道Greg還醒著在聽

「你的身體狀況和突然大量的酒精攝入讓你更加情緒化，你現在可能感覺很差，但一覺醒來你會發覺昨晚只是一時的情緒化」 Mycroft說「知道你最初和我約會的原因和你在我也不確定自己想法時的思路對我而言也是一件很特別的事，我很高興你願意告訴我這些，我也更加慶幸當時我選擇繼續這段感情，而不是讓我對未知的恐懼奪走這個寶貴的機會」他深呼吸繼續說「你不用為我擔心，我有你，我並不孤單，我猜你今天大概遇到了什麼讓你想和我長談的事又喝了酒才會一股腦地全說了出來，等你回來我們可以坐下來談，你現在聽起來真的很累，你該睡了，不然明天你會很難受的」

「我媽」Greg說「今天和那個被帶出來的青少年聊天時提到了我父母」他的情緒沉靜了些「我問過我媽有沒有什麼來不及和我父親說的話，她說沒有，因為在他還在世時都說過了」他得停下來讓自己組織句子才能說下去「我不希望如果哪天我真的比你先走，你會被留下來面對一堆只有我才能回答的問題，而我有很多話都沒說過」

「我們還有很多時間」麥考說，所以這就是答案，觸發這個情緒不穩的是他已逝父母的回憶，而酒精只是動搖了他心頭的那塊大石，讓那塊岩石滾下坡落入通常平靜如水的心中激起了太大的波浪，Greg總是對於自己沒機會多與父親相處感到遺憾，今天他遇到的那個少年和他失去父親的時候年紀差不多，而他又和對方談起了自己的家庭「考慮到平均壽命，我們還有大半輩子可以談，不必是現在，聽話，去睡吧，你可以在起床後就打給我，但現在你真的該睡了」

「I love you」Greg含糊地說

「我知道，晚安，Greg」 Mycroft說

「晚安」Greg忘了把電話掛掉就把手機插上充電放到一旁去了， Mycroft聽到關燈的聲音還有趨緩的呼吸，他輕聲地對電話那頭又說了一聲晚安掛斷了這通電話

  
  


Mycroft把手機放回床頭櫃上關了床頭燈，躺在黑暗中失了睡意，突然知道了這些讓他無法停止思考，他一直以為Greg是他們之中比較沒有在感情上過度思考的那個，畢竟對Greg來說調情.浪漫和維持一段戀情似乎都在他的本能之中，他才是需要學習和模仿這些的人，但在最開始並不是這樣的，Greg當時也在猶豫，只是他想通的速度比他更快，所以一想到答案就拉著他往下一個階段走，他不是毫無顧忌地讓自己進入一段見不得光的關係中

 

Mycroft看了時間，已經接近早上了，他便乾脆起床去書房工作了

  
  
  


「哎，起床了，不然會錯過早餐」Craig搖醒了Greg

「頭好痛」Greg按著太陽穴說「我酒量明明沒這麼差啊」

「你昨天不是喝了兩杯啤酒而已嗎?」Craig說

「那個Sherry Hawks請我喝了一杯大都會，那東西的酒精濃度應該也沒這麼高才是啊…」Greg皺著眉

「Sherry Hawks??」Craig叫出聲來了「我先搞清楚，你為什麼會和那個女人搭上啊???」

「我沒見到他，他在酒吧外看到我就走了，他給酒保留了張字條然後要他把字條和一杯大都會一起轉交給我」Greg說

「你怎麼會被這種危險人物盯上啊，雖然我和她沒什麼往來可是他讓我本能的發毛啊」Craig拿起Greg放在床頭櫃上那張紙條

「你還真有臉說別人是危險人物」Greg說

「你喝的是大都會?」Craig問

「對啊，那東西酒精濃度了不起三十多吧，我的酒量明明超過這很多」Greg下床穿衣服

「這借我一下」Craig拿了紙條「早餐券在這，等等餐廳見」他拿著那張紙條離開了

 

Greg這才注意到Craig那一張床沒有動過，所以他昨晚根本沒回房間，那他到底上哪去了?

他拿了手機和早餐券下樓去吃飯店的自助早餐，不用多久Craig就出現了，端著一盤煎餅在他對面坐下

「你值20塊美金」Craig把那張SH的字條還給Greg

「怎麼說?」Greg問

「我剛才去找了酒保給他看了我的證件，他坦承昨晚Sherry Hawks多給了他一顆藥丸放在你那杯大都會裡」Craig用手機找了一張粉紅色的小藥片的照片給Greg看「最近比較常見的一種夜店迷姦藥，顏色和味道都針對女性比較會喝的那些甜甜的調酒，所以放在大都會裡面你也喝不出來」

「我也不怎麼喝大都會，我根本不會知道味道不對」Greg看著那個藥片的圖皺眉「可是我喝了沒有昏倒什麼的啊」

「這會讓人失去判斷能力，也就很難明確的拒絕或者反抗，考慮上酒保只放了半片給你，大概會讓你感覺像喝得爛醉吧，睡死一場後會頭痛也很正常」Craig說

「可是對我下藥有什麼好處啊，我也沒被怎樣，我只是回房間睡覺而已」Greg說

「我昨晚沒回房間」Craig說「我在Sherry Hawks那」

「你不是才說那是個危險人物嗎?」Greg把拿到嘴邊的食物放下

「她的目的才不是我」Craig壓低了聲音說話「她向我打聽的人是你，而她對酒保說的理由是”支開那個同伴好對那個蘇格蘭人下手”，她把你放倒的目的是從我這裡得到你的資訊，怎麼惹到這種鬼神的你有沒有個底啊?」

「我人生地不熟我他媽怎麼知道??」Greg說「你睡那個女人那??」

「我不知道我怎麼睡著的，我醒來的時候發現我被扒光丟在Roxie Pink床上!!我趁她還在睡逃都來不及了!!」Craig說得驚魂未定

「你八成也被下藥了吧?」Greg說

「我也這麼想」Craig說

「那個Sherry是什麼樣的女人?」Greg問

「紐澤西口音，深色自然捲，淺色眼睛，挺性感的」Craig說

「你確定是紐澤西口音?」Greg問

「對，還有點義大利裔美國人的那種紐約腔，就是說”He’s good and bad”會聽起來像”He’s good in bed”的那種」Craig說「你認識?」

「我是懷疑某個我有過幾面之緣的人，可是那個女人已經死了啊」Greg說

「Fuckin hell」Craig肩上多了一雙細嫩的小手嚇得他整個人僵直

「Craig，今天早上你還逃得真快~」Roxie個子很小，但他讓Greg想到貂，小又致命的那種生物

「聽著，我不知道我為什麼會出現在你床上」Craig說

「我的好姊妹Sherry說了，是她的惡作劇，但你把東西忘在我那了，我只是拿來給你而已」Roxie把一個像折成花狀的餐巾樣的東西放在Craig手上，但那東西的顏色和材質明顯不是餐巾「我從不強迫人，看男人自願的在我床上哭才是我的樂趣~」Roxie拍拍Craig的頭向Greg看來，Greg整個人愣住了

「嗨?」Greg禮貌地微笑

「我知道你是他的假男友」Roxie對Greg微笑「可惜了，你也是我的菜，如果你那對眼睛沒這麼無辜我會真的很喜歡的」

「謝謝妳這麼欣賞我，但我訂婚了」Greg馬上指著自己無名指的戒指說

「她是不是在暗指我的眼神很邪惡?」Craig問

「你難道不覺得比起這個你該更擔心被人家環著脖子嗎?而且你手上拿那個明顯不是手帕吧」Greg說

「我就覺得我褲子裡面空空的」Craig把那團東西塞進口袋

「Jesus fuck….」Greg雖然猜到了但那果然是他的內褲啊

「你有我的電話」Roxie甜甜的在Craig耳邊說「至於另一位英國的銀狐先生」她指著Greg的模樣很俏皮「Sherry對你很感興趣，這很難得，通常她喜歡女的」

「可以放開我嗎?我想吃早餐」Craig說

「她昨晚請我喝了一杯大都會我現在還在頭痛，有機會讓我和這位小姐見個面嗎?」Greg問

「你不是訂婚了嗎?吃醋的女人很可怕唷」Roxie用手比了一個剪刀剪東西的動作

「我訂婚對象是男的，我想把話和那位Hawks小姐說清楚」Greg說，但實際上他想確認自己是不是真的想太多，艾琳就算還活著也總有人會告訴他吧

「如果你把你的位子讓給我，我就告訴你」Roxie說

「你敢!」Craig瞪大眼看著Greg拿著空盤起身「你這叛徒!」

「如果她真的把你怎樣了我相信在場的人會行使公民逮捕權的，…或者拿手機拍下來上傳到YouTube」Greg把位置給了Roxie

「她在樓上的咖啡廳」Roxie開心的在Craig對面坐下

 

Greg給了Craig兩個大拇指祝他好運換來一對中指，他離開了餐廳上樓去，飯店二樓這時間開放的咖啡廳只有一間

在角落有一個穿黑色裙裝身材窈窕的女子，她戴著的寬簷帽上有漂亮的黑紗做成的玫瑰，看起來就像一個黑寡婦，謀害了很多任有錢丈夫但永遠逍遙法外的那種，帽簷遮住了那個女人大半張臉

「Miss.Hawks?」Greg問，如果搞錯就直接坐下也很尷尬

「請坐」女子拿到嘴邊的純白咖啡杯又被放下

「老天，果然是你」Greg看見了Hawks的臉，即使化妝不同了，他依然能認出那個抽了 Sherlock一頓的施虐女王

「你找了個有趣的旅伴，探長先生」艾琳說

「你到底為什麼要這樣做?」Greg問「你昨晚對兩個不同國家的執法人員下藥!」他低聲的說

「我得知道你出現的原因，但顯然人生可以有很多有趣的巧合」艾琳從包包裡拿出一排成藥，剝了一顆給Greg

「你真的以為我會吃你給的藥?」Greg說

「只是埃布洛芬止痛藥，我自己吃生理痛的，對你的頭痛會有幫助」艾琳說

「你要我相信你身上剛好會有止痛藥?」Greg說

「探長」艾琳看了Greg一眼蹙眉然後微笑「你真的很久沒有見過女人的皮包了吧，我們總是帶著許多你意想不到的東西以防萬一」

「比如一支注射型的鎮靜劑或幾顆迷姦藥，Craig襯衫肩膀的部分因為你對他用注射器留下了血點，他自己不知道但我可看到了」Greg說「還有我身邊我能看到皮包內裝了什麼的女性都不是普通人，包含你也不是個普通人」他拿走了艾琳的包包，他前妻是個護士包包裡有什麼藥都不奇怪，而茉莉包裏出現過最奇怪的東西還是一瓶打成漿的眼珠，哈德森太太…這個就算了，槍.手銬還有那些”草藥”他真的需要假裝沒看到

「你可以檢查我沒有意見」艾琳說

「你肯定已經知道我在這裡的原因了」Greg翻著包包，電擊棒.防狼噴霧.皮夾.名片盒.衛生棉條「…喔」他楞了一下後把東西都放回去然後把包包還給艾琳

「我昨天買止痛藥的明細就在棉條下面」艾琳拿出那張發票給Greg比對藥物名稱是一致的「麻煩給這位先生一杯水，他需要吃藥」艾琳對服務生說

「 Sherlock…」Greg開口打算問時服務生把水拿來了他便閉嘴了

「他知道」艾琳在服務生離開後說

「John?」Greg問

「知道幾個月了」艾琳說

「Mycroft?」Greg問

「他應該早有懷疑了， Sherlock也許能騙過他一時但騙不了他一世，我們在說的可是Mr.Iceman」艾琳勾起了一個玩味的微笑「我猜法式熱吻是可以融化冰山的」

「Holmes家也有法國血統，所以你這個調侃不怎麼成功」Greg說「而且我身上有什麼法國風情的也只有我的姓氏而已」

「你們很聰明」艾琳說「我猜這應該有很長一段時間了，冰人結婚能讓多少人心臟病發啊，還有這是多有用的籌碼」他微笑著支著頭

「你知道現在的局勢」Greg說「他沒有什麼可以被利用的了」

「冰人失勢?我還沒有傻到會去相信那一套」艾琳笑了，抿了一口咖啡「我看著他把 Sherlock造成的情報危機一手扭轉過來，Jim可失望了，他很想看到那些載著活人的小飛機爆炸，他和 Sherlock一起把莫里亞蒂的地下組織剿滅，如果他們沒掃得這麼乾淨我也過不了我的小小日常」

「你這是在證人保護計畫中?」Greg問

「 Sherlock做的，你得問他才行」艾琳說「名字是我選的，你該看看那可愛的小處男聽見我要的名字是什麼時的表情，非常有意思」

「那見鬼的SH，喔附帶一提，我相當肯定他不是處男了」Greg說

「那兄弟三人行畫面肯定很驚人」艾琳調侃

「什麼?不!不是你想的那樣!」Greg連忙澄清

「我知道，是那個小軍醫」艾琳微笑「你把想法都寫在臉上，這種人逗起來最有趣」

「你還活著，然後沒有一個人想到也許該和我這個要來美國的人說一聲」Greg忍不住扶額

「如果不是在這裡偶然遇見，我與你並沒有什麼關聯，我只是警慎起見調查了一下而已」艾琳說「我們只有幾面之緣，沒什麼機會好好看看你」細長的手指和塗了紅色指甲油的長指甲讓艾琳顯得更危險些，她用食指勾起了Greg的下巴讓本來還在懷疑自己都誤交了什麼損友的探長抬頭和她四目相對

「你這口音又是怎麼回事?」Greg問，絲毫不受那根勾著他的下巴的手指影響

「我本來就是是紐澤西人，只是換回了我原本的口音而已」艾琳說「坦白說，有點意外」她把手收了回去

「意外什麼?」Greg問

「冰人喜歡的類型」艾琳說「不過這也證實我才是正確的」

「什麼啊?」Greg滿頭問號

「莫里亞蒂曾說過，Holmes boy們，一個是恐性的處男一個是無趣的冰人，不過Mycroft Holmes在我看來更像是有”處理管道”的人」艾琳說「就是這個管道正不正常而已，這種嚴肅的無趣人物往往有很嚇人的癖好，戀物癖的人很多」她瞇起眼看著Greg

「我這幾天相處的是一個把食人癖當成普通性癖的傢伙，說真的你已經嚇不倒我了」Greg淡定的說，他也知道艾琳現在不希望失去自己的平靜生活，對他言語的調戲也只是一個樂趣而已

「Craig Capaldi和Roxie能當很好的朋友」艾琳說「等他走出喪妻之痛之後很快就會乖乖滾到Roxie床上去的，性癖不同只是個藉口」

「那丫頭該找個年紀相當的，而不是往能當他爹的人裡找會容易些」Greg說

「她喜歡陳釀」艾琳說「而且他們很相似」

「那她找個最近沒死老婆也不是性侵被害者的會更容易些」Greg說「他們除了嚇死人的共同話題外哪裡相似我還真的想不到」

「Roxie是個乖女孩，就是太直接了點，他們遲早會滾到一塊的，Craig也知道Roxie入行的原因，他們的共通點太多了，包含他們的背景」艾琳拿了皮包起身「我想過我安靜的日子，你可以放心，我一點都不想和你再見」

「我知道，但請你也別往別人飲料裡下藥了，遲早會被逮的」Greg按著抽痛的太陽穴站起來才張開眼意外的發現艾琳站的離他很近，幾乎是會撞上

「Boys，總是不擅長打點自己」艾琳捏著Greg的領子替他整理衣領然後貼上去在Greg耳邊說「所以你的婚外情對象是冰人，Jim當時大概想破頭也沒想到他認為無趣的愚蠢警察中年危機會是他扳倒Mycroft Holmes的大好機會，你們真的很幸運」

「請離我遠一點」Greg往後退了些靠在牆上

「只是想讓你知道你曾經在多大的危險邊緣漫步而已，希望我們不會再見，Mr.Lestrade」艾琳撫平Greg衣襟上的皺褶「喔對了，那個藥劑量低可能會讓人說誠實的傻話，希望你昨晚沒跟誰聊上整夜」艾琳微笑轉身離開，咖啡廳服務生看著艾琳的模樣魂都被勾走了

  
  


Greg找了個沒人的角落拿出手機打給 Mycroft

「早安」 Mycroft正在吃他的午餐

「我昨晚有打給你」Greg說

「是」 Mycroft說

「我不確定我的記憶到哪部分還是清醒的哪部分是我自己以為我有說的，我有和你提到七年級班上的Tammy嗎?」Greg問

「沒有」 Mycroft說

「好，那我大約知道我都說了什麼了」Greg鬆了口氣「你知道那個女人(The woman)還活著嗎?」

「我大約猜到了」 Mycroft說

「我遇到她了」Greg把下藥的事情還有藥物的影響跟剛才那些事告訴 Mycroft「我沒毀了你的一夜好夢吧?我知道我說了很多可是我還真的不確定我講了多久」

「不必介意那點」 Mycroft說「我本來也在思考你的酒量應該比那好很多的問題，即使你有時差和疲勞的因素在也不該醉成那樣」

「我現在頭痛得要死」Greg說「 Sherlock就算了，居然連John都沒想到要說一聲」

「我猜他們沒料到你們居然會碰上」 Mycroft說「但昨晚的對話對我來說相當重要，我總是有些好奇你當時的想法的，至少現在我知道我當時居然把想法全寫在臉上了」

「也沒那麼明顯啦」Greg笑，他看到Craig正在朝他招手「我得走了，找時間再聊，Love you.」

「晚點聊」 Mycroft自己工作的手機也響了起來，兩個人便掛斷了電話各自去忙了

  
  
  


「叛徒!」Craig指著Greg說

「你臉上有口紅印，還是粉紅的」Greg指著自己的臉提醒Craig該擦一下

「你身上都是女人香水味」Craig拿袖子擦臉就聞到了Greg衣領上的香水味「你不會真的和那個Sherry Hawks…我的媽咪啊，你膽子還真大」Craig瞪大眼看Greg

「我只是和他聊了下而已，她整理了我的領子才會有味道」Greg拉襯衫聞了一下確實有些香水味

「聊什麼?」他們往停車場去時Craig問

「她放我酒裡的藥有什麼效果，顯然我昨晚因為這個打給我未婚夫把以前沒說過的一些話都說了」Greg繫上安全帶調整座椅讓自己往後躺些，他的頭還是挺痛的

「你不會一夜之間搞出什麼婚約取消的大事吧?」Craig問

「你想太多了，我只是和他講了我當初為什麼會和他約會而已」Greg說

「看對眼難道不是一個理由嗎?」Craig說

「不是」Greg說「他不是那種你見到他就會覺得他好相處的人，甚至會讓人很想對著他的鼻子揍下去，第一印象就是個討人厭的官僚.自以為是目中無人.頤指氣使的斯文敗類」

「這還真的不是個會讓人想約會的對象」Craig笑

「他對人都是那德行，除非你是他的親友，實際上他人很好」Greg在手機上搜尋Roxie Pink的名字，那小丫頭看起來根本未成年，但已經二十多歲了「Sherry Hawks說你和Roxie很配，說你們的共同點很多，所以我不覺得你短時間內甩得掉她」

「說我們的職業嗎?」Craig說

「還有什麼背景.入行原因之類的」Greg說「我倒是一點也看不出來」

「我們確實有相似的經歷，只是Roxie的是在她上大學時發生的，她因此離開學校，而我是在小時候」Craig說

「你是說…」Greg轉過去看收起了輕浮微笑的Craig

「我那時候曾經去她的大學演講，事情那時候已經發生了，而校方一點都不打算處理那些犯罪的球員，法律上也已經來不及報案了，她在演講後向我尋求幫助」Greg說「當時她名字還叫Roxanne，相當不起眼的一個小個子女孩」

「所以你們在她還沒進入這行前就認識了?」Greg驚訝的看著Craig

「她曾經是我免費治療的患者，因為大部分心理治療師很難理解我們這樣的人經歷了什麼，而心理諮詢並不便宜」Craig說「後來我知道的是她終於無法忍受離開了學校，把名字改了，然後就沒消息了，但他看起來很樂觀我也就沒那麼擔心，再見到她就是幾年前了，她在這一行做出了名聲，要不是她主動找我說話我一開始甚至沒認出她來」

「所以你拒絕的原因包含職業道德嗎?」Greg說「說真的這個轉變還真的大得讓人…吃驚」

「職業道德確實是一部分」Craig說「其實聽過Roxie的理由後這個職業選擇很合理」

「為什麼?」Greg問

「”至少在這裡我說No和Stop的時候他們會尊重我”」Craig說「這是她說的原因」

 

Greg不知道該接什麼話，他見過很多性犯罪的被害者，但每一次他都還是會對這些暴行感到怒火中燒，還有手足無措，有時候他好意的幫助會引發對方的驚恐，只因為他是個男性，比起生還者他更擅長面對這種犯罪的死者，因為至少死者不會繼續受苦，而生者可能必須不斷的面對一樣的創傷，而謀殺總比性犯罪更容易讓兇手受到制裁

 

「你有姊妹嗎?」Craig在這陣漫長的沉默後開口

「兩個妹妹，其中一個在我高中時才出生」Greg說「問這做什麼?」

「沒什麼，只是這陣子觀察你的結果挺有意思的」Craig說「你對年輕的女孩總是挺友善的，但不是意圖不良或者自以為長輩需要指導後輩的那種，而像是一種習慣」

「你到底觀察我幹什麼啊」Greg皺眉

「因為能幾乎不動搖的聽完我的演講的人大部分是反社會，不然就是法醫，而你卻很正常」Craig說

「算是有點麻木了吧，我很習慣這些東西了」Greg說「你見過微波後的人眼珠嗎?我見過」

「我靠，這是哪個連環殺手的愛好?」Craig問

「是我未來的Brother-in-law的日常」Greg說

「這對兄弟也太奇葩了」Craig笑「所以你到底看上你男人哪點你沒說啊，不是看對眼不然是個性很合嗎?但這傢伙聽起來很難相處啊」

「他這個人很複雜也很好懂，只是他願不願意讓你了解他而已」Greg說「某人曾經吐槽過我喜歡的男人類型大多是斯文敗類，我也很喜歡他那種類型的沒錯，斯文的道德真空魔王一個，不過他穿西裝很好看也是一點，和他因為工作上經常見面，除了頭幾回外感覺上相處起來都挺愉快的，因為他很有禮貌，我當時其實一點也不適合跟人交往，不過好奇心贏了，然後就陷進去了」

「怎麼還有不適合跟人交往這種時期啊」Craig吐槽

「我當時剛和我前妻分居半年多沒離婚」Greg說「而且我和他交往很多年內我都還是已婚狀態，一直到後來才找到機會離婚」

「喔」Craig閉上嘴「離婚通常很慘烈」

「我們不是那樣」Greg說「我們曾經是非常好的朋友，但我們不該結婚，為了維持婚姻我們那種朋友的關係反而毀了，多了很多謊言和欺瞞跟冷戰，最後終於找到那根稻草才總算放彼此走了」他甚至還記得Beth的手機號碼，但他很肯定那已經換掉了「…說我喜歡的男人都是斯文敗類類型的就是她」

「你前妻肯定是個很有意思的女人」Craig說「跟自己丈夫聊男人的女性還真不多」

「她知道我是雙性戀後覺得很有趣，經常在看電影或雜誌的時候問我喜不喜歡那些男演員，想知道我們挑男人口味是不是一致，然後她得出了我喜歡的都是些斯文敗類男的結論」Greg苦笑，他們那時候二十出頭準備結婚，這還真的不是很常見的未婚夫妻對話內容

「你對女性的偏好呢?也是這種精明能幹的類型?」Craig問

「那倒不是，我喜歡那種開朗活潑外向的女孩子，個性成熟些而且獨立的那種」Greg說「長頭髮的女孩子把頭髮挽起來那樣我覺得很好看，我前妻是個急診室的護士，確實很能幹沒錯但那不是我對異性的擇偶條件」

「你不會和你未婚夫聊這種話題吧」Craig笑著問「畢竟他大概不直」

「他會說”客觀而言那位女性確實符合現今審美觀，然而放在1920年代他會很難吸引到異性”這種話」Greg說「我相當肯定在某個時刻他就說過這句話，我自己掰不出年份來的，他看人的那種欣賞就和看雕像沒啥兩樣，他沒什麼性向可言，就算我真的突然變成女的他也沒差，不過故意在他面前說哪個人很有吸引力看他毫無自覺的開始吃乾醋很有趣」

「這樣還挺惡質的啊，如果你的對象沒啥自信的話他們是真的會擔心的」Craig說

「他不會啦」Greg說「現在肯定不會了，而且我會更擔心無辜的路人」

「那是你們已經交往很久了，對本來就缺乏自信或者沒什麼安全感的人來說這種笑話會讓他們焦慮，不過你的未婚夫是不是這種人我就不知道了，只是通常我不建議剛交往的人這樣鬧另一半」Craig是真的以專業的角度在講這件事

「唔…」Greg被這麼一說罪惡感確實上來了，剛開始交往時的 Mycroft確實有可能把他的玩笑話看的很認真，現在 Mycroft基本上就是在旁邊補上幾句評價然後點出那個人身上可以演譯的資訊而已「他是個很認真嚴肅的人，所以有時候我開玩笑都會被他當真，但我還真的沒有從這種角度想過他會不會真的感到不安」因為 Mycroft是那麼全能，他不認為 Mycroft真的會擔心他隨口誇獎的某個人會成為他的情敵

「認真開不起玩笑的人反而更容易被玩笑誤傷啊」Craig說「不過看你們這樣，你八成已經讓他知道哪些是玩笑了」

「他現在只會翻我白眼而已」Greg說

 

開了好一段路後Greg開始暈車了，Craig最後還不得不停在路邊讓Greg下車透氣，然後Greg很不幸的就合他的早餐見面了，Craig拿了瓶水給他

「你年輕的時候八成沒有嗑藥過，你的身體對這藥的反應很大」Craig說

「我21歲就去當警察了怎麼可能碰那些不三不四的東西，連大麻都不可能碰好嗎」上車後就躺在副駕駛座閉上眼睛休息的Greg說「抽菸喝酒對身體就很有負擔了，我想頭昏腦脹就去巡邏就好了，遲早會有人搞出個爛攤子讓你暈頭轉向的」

「睡一下吧，至少會讓暈車好點」Craig說

  
  


Greg閉上眼小睡，半夢半醒的聽得見車裡廣播正在放的鄉村民謠， <Take Me Home， Country Roads>現在再應景不過了，他們就是要去西維吉尼亞

 

和一個完全陌生的人談論 Mycroft其實感覺很奇怪，也只有這種時候Greg才會強烈的意識到 Mycroft並不是個很”正常”的人，他太習慣這個有些古怪的天才紳士了，向別人形容 Mycroft往往會讓他們一臉疑惑，因為他有太多奇怪的特質會讓人摸不著頭緒，而他的思考方式也讓人難以跟上或者理解，甚至連觀念都和平常人有些不同

 

*******************************

**「我不信對你來說男女真的完全沒差」Greg說，這是他聽 Mycroft說過很多次就算明天他真的莫名其妙變成女的對他來說也毫無影響後的吐槽「我是說，我是雙性戀但對我來說還是不太一樣啊」他一隻手搭在 Mycroft肩上攬著他一起看電視**

**「我並不是很理解糾結性別這一點」 Mycroft手上端著茶杯，他們又在放假的晚餐後邊看 <Q.I>邊瞎扯淡了「事實就是，我能自主產生慾望的對象並不限定性別而是限定一個人，也就是你，所以換成女性如果依然是你的話對我來說毫無影響，我們交往六年了，我很肯定我的性向就是這樣運作的，針對個體而非特定性別和類型」**

**「真的一點影響都沒有???」Greg問「我是說，這兩個差別可大了啊!」**

**「如果你說的是生理構造的話那倒是事實，不過我曾經測試過，我真的對兩性都能正常的產生反應，只是我並不喜歡和別人有親密接觸也不會主動產生慾望」 Mycroft說「當然，再次申明，你是第一個也是唯一一個例外」**

**「所以就算我是女性對你來說結果也會完全相同?」Greg問**

**「喔別傻了，那多少還是會不同的」 Mycroft說**

**「所以對你來說你還是有一點性向的偏好的?」Greg問**

**「不，那影響其實真的不大，是其他的部分會有影響」 Mycroft喝了口茶**

**「好，那假設明天一覺醒來我變成女的，而且變不回去你會怎麼做」Greg說，他想看看 Mycroft到底再哪些層面真的會”有差”**

**「首先查明身分.採集樣本研究發生什麼事，然後針對這種離奇事件給出一套官方說法和全新的身分證件..」 Mycroft開啟了文官模式開始講述複雜的程序就被Greg打斷了**

**「停停停」Greg說「問題開始的不對，假設我一開始就是女的好了，你的私人生活會有什麼改變，生活習慣之類的」**

**「好吧」 Mycroft挑眉「首先從家裡的常備藥物開始，大多數市面成藥的藥量建議是以成年男性作為計算的，我會整理出一些副作用較大的藥物合適的藥量給你，如果以兒童發育科經常使用的計算方式反推你的身高，女性的你應該會在170公分左右，體重的話…談論女性的體重不禮貌所以就省略吧，而止痛藥的種類會較多，畢竟多數女性在生理期會有經痛而生理期前也有可能有其他經前症候群，然後是你的醫療保險，女性的醫療保險經常會更高些，需要涵蓋的內容自然也會不同，還有體檢內容也是，約會和度假跟贈禮安排也會做出調整，只是很理所當然的合理變動」**

**「Ok，How about sex?」Greg直接切入正題**

**「那可能是差別最大的部分，買潤滑液的次數會少很多但保險套得確認常備，而若是這個女性版本的你也喜歡粗魯的性愛那會有些困擾，因為我的家庭教育我傾向對女性溫和，所以那應該會需要更久的磨合期，還有考量到其他因素可能我自己會去安排個輸精管結紮手術，畢竟意外懷孕往往會導致女性職業和生涯規劃的極大困擾…」他的話因為Greg把額頭靠到他肩上打斷**

**「老天爺啊 Mycroft…」Greg不知從何開始吐槽「我只是想聊個沒啥營養的成人話題，你太認真了…」**

**「喔，你說的Sex是指那一方面」 Mycroft說**

**「抱歉我就是個思想汙穢的傢伙，但通常瞎扯淡的時候沒人在跟你討論真正的家庭計畫問題啊…」Greg吐槽**

**「因為對我而言只論性愛的話無論男女都無所謂，所以我自然考慮的是其他相關的細節」 Mycroft說**

**「唉….」Greg嘆氣，有時候 Mycroft認真的方向總是不對可是他也早該知道 Mycroft會正經八百的來一場分析才是**

**「Greg，你太過糾結於我的性向了」 Mycroft說「我說了我是看對象而非性別的，對我來說那個人是誰的重要性遠大於那個人的器官是什麼，就好比上樓，我要去的樓層一樣，搭電梯或走樓梯不影響我的最終目的地」**

**「我只是在好奇你到底在想什麼而已」Greg說，畢竟剛開始交往時 Mycroft這樣講他只覺得是 Mycroft不確定自己的性向.不承認自己是Gay而已「就再一個問題」**

**「你問吧」 Mycroft說**

**「先前那個假設下你對著女性真的也硬得起來?」Greg直白的說了「我說的是像我們平常做的時候那樣，不是刻意弄的話」**

**「Well」 Mycroft眼神往上飄了一下顯然是正在腦中具體化什麼畫面「能，對象是你的話不成問題」**

**「我操還真的」Greg直接低頭看 Mycroft褲襠的舉動讓 Mycroft很尷尬的往旁邊坐了「你到底想了什麼畫面啊????」**

**「我不覺得你會想知道細節，粗略概括的話是我們上次上床的記憶然後做些修正而已」 Mycroft說**

**「你不是有完美的記憶嗎?等等，這是我沒見過你上那些成人網的原因嗎?你大腦自備這種功能?」Greg問**

**「老天啊，請不要針對這個話題繼續了」 Mycroft說**

**「認真的???你真的??」Greg笑了出來「Really??」**

**「Greg，如果你真的要深究這個問題我會反過來調閱你的瀏覽紀錄」 Mycroft說**

**「哈!我都用無痕模式你調不到的!」Greg說**

**「很遺憾，那只是你自己看不到，只要有適當管道我依然能看見你用無痕模式的時候上了什麼網站」 Mycroft說**

**「Shit，Really?」Greg看 Mycroft很認真的點頭而且拿起工作用的手機「等等!!住手!不准調出來看!媽的你出差半個月我不能上網嗎??我有隱私權的不許看!!」**

**「Well，我其實不怎麼驚訝你看的類型大多是異性戀的，但某幾個選項似乎有點太具體了」 Mycroft看著手機故作驚訝的表情說**

**「You BASTARD!!」Greg撲上去搶手機**

 

**Mycroft是開玩笑的，他沒有真的調出他的瀏覽紀錄，但他們在沙發上一陣扭打糾纏最後的結果也是兒童不宜，他還差點摔了 Mycroft的手機，所幸掉在地毯上沒有造成損害**

 

*******************************

Greg聞到汽油的味道醒來時Craig正靠在車子上給車加油，他手上拿著一條黑色繩子串的項鍊，繩子打結了他正在整理，在幾乎無人的自助加油站裡Craig正在哼唱著一首Greg很耳熟的歌

 

「O ye'll tak the high road an' I'll tak the low(喔你行向高路而我走低路)

I'll be in Scotland afore ye(我將在你之前抵達蘇格蘭)

For me and my true love will never meet again(但我與我的摯愛將永不相見)

By the bonnie bonnie banks o' Loch Lomond(在那美麗的曼羅湖畔)」Craig關上油箱蓋回駕駛座時發現Greg醒了他就和他打了招呼

「你在唱什麼?很耳熟」Greg說

「Loch Lomond啊，你去過蘇格蘭不可能沒聽過」Craig說「婚禮最後和夜店.酒吧關門都會放這個」

「婚禮，喔難怪，我大姊結婚那時候就有這首歌，她丈夫是蘇格蘭人，沒什麼口音就是了」Greg說「那是你的項鍊?」

「是啊，昨天放在口袋裡結果繩子和墜子卡在一塊了」Craig說

「我幫你解吧」Greg伸手接過那個項鍊，這樣Craig可以繼續開車

 

那個飾品看起來就是特製的，兩個金戒指被嵌在一起，中間是一顆不小的類似鑽石的東西，繩子就卡在這兩圈金戒指裡

「這東西挺特別的」Greg說「這不是鑽石吧」他把解開的繩子和墜子串好後還給Craig

「不算是」Craig說「那是我老婆」

「…抱歉我聽錯了吧，你老婆?」Greg問

「你沒聽過嗎?骨灰可以製成寶石作紀念，那是我們的婚戒，Penny過世前我們就說好要把她的骨灰做成這個了」Craig說，等紅燈的時候他把項鍊掛回脖子上放進衣服裡

「原來那是骨灰做的……」Greg想若是他自己掛了大概不會很在意被怎麼處理(不准製成標本外) 「這種方式也挺好的」

「對吧」Craig說「現在我想帶她去哪都可以了，無論輪椅去不去得到，我們都能去了」

 

Greg的暈車好很多了，Craig半哼半唱Loch Lomond同時抱怨車上老是很難收到廣播，最後他們聊起別的來了

\------------------------------------------  
艾琳艾德勒的姓氏Adler其實就是老鷹的意思,Hawks也是猛禽,所以Sherry Hawks是艾琳其實很明顯  
原著中艾琳出生在紐澤西  
Roxie的名字是借用<芝加哥>音樂劇人物名字  
\------------------------------------  
電話上探長和麥哥所談的第三次約會差點讓彼此錯過是之前君之墮的這個片段  
  
他跟 Mycroft有今天這樣的關係是雙方都無法控制的發展，Greg自己沒想到他能這麼了解一個Holmes，他本來覺得自己哪天突然發現對方不是人類也很正常，但他漸漸發現 Mycroft不自覺的情況下讓他侵入了那一層層的防禦之中， Mycroft對於一段感情的開始很笨拙很猶豫甚至連Greg也感覺得到 Mycroft曾想抽身，出於對未知與無法掌控的感情的恐懼  
  
「其實你不必接受這段關係，你有五個潛在交往對象，當中有三個是女性兩個男性，都比我年輕也與你會有較多共通點，我不介意作為一個關切的第三方存在」 Mycroft說  
「...The fuck you talking about?」這是Greg當時的第一個反應「我們這才約會第三次」  
  
他們正在Greg的公寓一起吃消夜，他們都因為Sherlcok半夜在大笨鐘下吹了一個小時的冷風，Greg就邀請 Mycroft到他這邊來吃點簡單的東西，他能做三明治和泡熱可可給他  
  
「我只是考慮後認為你有許多更合適的對象，我不是一定要找交往對象，如果是作為一個很熱心的朋友存在我也可以接受」 Mycroft說  
「定義一下”很熱心的朋友”?」Greg在 Mycroft旁邊坐下，他分居的公寓不大，所以吃飯什麼的他都在客廳沙發上解決， Mycroft正捧著裝了熱可可的馬克杯做在他旁邊  
  
「我可以提供幫助和關心，有時候跟你交談或碰面」 Mycroft說  
「所以如果我跟別人約會你不會忌妒嗎?」Greg問  
「我幾乎不俱備那種情感所以我想並不會，但我會對那個人做身家調查」 Mycroft說  
「你為什麼會想當一個熱心的朋友?」Greg問  
「對你表現出關心以及提供協助令我有種特別的感受」 Mycroft說「我不確定是否有確切的形容詞可用，但我很樂意這麼做」  
  
「你會繼續監視我嗎?」Greg問， Mycroft點頭  
「我如果跟Sherlcok再也沒有合作關係，如果我離婚後跟別人結婚搬到威爾斯呢?你還會想要看到我嗎?」Greg又問  
「I’m afraid so(我想恐怕是的)」 Mycroft說  
「Why?」Greg問「你見到我開心嗎?」  
「…也許是的」 Mycroft喝了口可可然後把空杯子放到桌上，雙手不自在的放在腿上，  
「你對這有什麼感覺」Greg幾乎在 Mycroft耳邊說話，一隻手牽起 Mycroft放在腿上的手握著，他剛剛拿的馬克杯熱度還留在手上， Mycroft安靜了「You can stop me if you want」Greg對他說  
  
他從沙發下來半跪在 Mycroft前方與客廳桌子之間窄小的空間一手握著 Mycroft的手另一手放在他後頸上靠過去親吻他， Mycroft第一時間是僵住然後稍微往後退但Greg的手放在他後頸上 Mycroft沒辦法退開， Mycroft順著Greg讓這個吻深入， Mycroft漸漸的放鬆並閉上眼讓對方主導， Mycroft另一隻手抓住了垂在他們之間的Greg的外套下擺，他租屋處的暖氣熱得慢所以他們都還穿著外套  
  
他握住 Mycroft的那隻手感受到了對方的回握，而不是單純被握著， Mycroft接著把手抽了回去放在Greg的腰際  
  
「You like it?」Greg輕推開了 Mycroft，看著對方呼吸急促又泛紅的臉說  
「I think…maybe..what time is it?」 Mycroft抹了嘴說，他緊張的拿出懷錶看時間  
「如果我們只是朋友」Greg說「這就不會發生了，朋友不會做這種事，所以你也許會想要考慮清楚，你是不是真的只想當朋友」  
  
「我會想清楚的」 Mycroft急急忙忙的站起來要離開  
「所以你還打算要我去找別人約會嗎?」Greg擋住他的去路問  
「NO」 Mycroft清楚的表達  
\----------------------  
麥提及計算身高的公式是一個常見預測兒童未來身高的計算  
男生  
(父親身高+母親身高+11)/2  
女生  
(父親身高+母親身高-11)/2  
當然這只是粗略估算而已,身高也會受後天和其他遺傳影響的  
但以我來說計算是這樣  
(168+165-11)/2=161  
而我的身高是162,在誤差範圍內  
  
  
\--------------------------  
Loch Lomond我找到有字幕的只有這裡,和我文裡的翻譯會有些不同,但這首蘇格蘭民謠是真的很美  
走高路(high road)的人會回到高地蘇格蘭  
但走低路(low road)的人已經是死者了所以會回去的更快,但卻永遠無法和依然活著的愛人相見  
蘇格蘭婚禮.夜店.酒吧收場.球賽和各種場合都有機會聽到這首歌,基本上是蘇格蘭的非正式國歌了  
[https://www.bilibili.com/video/av6115902?from=search&seid=16757488628723493819](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av6115902?from=search&seid=16757488628723493819)  
然後有一首叫做 Red Is The Rose的愛爾蘭民謠和這個聽起來旋律一樣但歌詞不同  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hl3Ce3XJSD8>


	7. Chapter 7

「總之啊，跨出舒適圈這種事還是要看人來的，比如直諫從臥室換到客廳或廚房然後再去想別的，不然就是變相的配偶虐待了」Craig用一種”豬肉請務必煮到全熟再上桌”的理所當然語氣說著

「…我在想我們剛剛不是在聊足球嗎?怎麼很理所當然地又回到這種深夜檔話題來了」Greg說

「唉?這不是和跟營養師聊天遲早會討論到飲食一樣自然嗎?」Craig說

「不，那完全是兩回事」Greg吐槽

「生物的動力不就是吃喝拉撒睡以達成繁殖目的嗎?既然跟吃喝同為生物生存目標那為什麼和吃東西不一樣?」Craig說「不然就是和健身教練討論運動習慣一樣啊」

「床上運動和慢跑是不同的東西」Greg說

「當然不一樣，慢跑比較舒緩」Craig說

「你真的沒有被人投訴性騷擾過嗎?」Greg抹把臉說

「No~pe!」Craig俏皮的說

「你這人沒有尷尬這種反應是吧」Greg吐槽

「其實有，但不在這方面」Craig說「以你這種什麼都寫在臉上的人來說你還挺不害臊的」

「啥啊，我哪有什麼都寫在臉上?」Greg說，他板著臉時就算讓他看<Mrs.Brown’s boy>他都能忍著不笑的(多數時候)

「你半點自覺都沒?」Craig不敢置信的笑

「什麼自覺?」Greg說

「OK，你就做你自己就好」Craig笑「不過我也沒說錯吧，舒適圈這種東西每個人不一樣」

「那不是廢話嗎?」Greg說「每個人的成長背景和教育都不同當然會有不同的舒適圈，我在說的不是性方面的」

「其實都一樣啦」Craig說「人是習慣的奴隸但也會追求新鮮，只是每個人在這方面的時程表不同，我諮詢過不少其中一方拼命往前衝結果另一個受不了想離婚或者反過來的類型，不過也見過兩個一起玩瘋結果受傷或者出糗的啦」

「出糗像是被人看到之類的?」Greg問

「對啊，在老婆娘家廚房，讓岳父母去看戲結果沒想到岳父沒拿手機折回來抓個現行」Craig說

「靠，那也太慘了」Greg也忍不住幸災樂禍的笑了出來

「而且還是餐桌上」Craig這個補充讓Greg笑得更兇了「女上男下，女方正好面對廚房的門，那慘狀啊!後來男的進急診室了」

「哈哈哈是心臟病嗎?」Greg自己都覺得笑得太不道德了

「不，他老婆慌張下不小心折到他老二，啪嚓的一下折成一個直角」Craig說

「Oh shit，想想就很痛….」Greg想像一下笑不出來了

「人類沒有陰莖骨，但白膜折到也不是開玩笑的，血管啊神經什麼都包在那下面，能勃起也是靠那個，所以沒硬不會折到」Craig說「一根腫成一球，但那還不是最慘的」

「我的媽啊這傢伙多倒楣…」Greg說

「最慘的是，他岳母接著走進來了」Craig說「然後那兩個老人家得開車送他去急診室因為他老婆得上樓照顧被爸爸的慘叫聲叫醒的小孩」

「他該去買樂透了」Greg不厚道的笑了

「他說那個當下他真希望自己被隕石砸死」Craig笑著說

「所以這傢伙找上你是要治療啥心理障礙?」Greg問

「沒啊，他的泌尿科醫生是個大嘴巴而且正好和我認識而已」Craig說

「這個倒楣鬼也真的很可憐啊，還得被你當笑話說」Greg說

「是警世預言」Craig說「首先不要搞騎乘，十個折到九個都是這樣的，其次是不要在你岳父家餐桌上幹」

「那種事情到底是腦子有多大的洞才幹得出來啦，那可是岳父家啊!」Greg說

「不然你試過最離譜的地方是啥?不限方式就是Sex的話」Craig說「我先，教堂懺悔室」

「你是搞了個修女還是神父啊居然在這種地方」Greg皺眉

「神父，深櫃一個」Craig說「你呢?」

「呃…」Greg猶豫了一下然後扶額「他媽的下議院的廁所」Fuck Mycroft，那全是他的主意

「啊?????你他媽怎麼進去的???」Craig叫

「啊…還有上議院的也有」Greg說

「你到底去議會幹嘛啊???」Craig說

「下議院那次是支援維安，上議院那次是一個可疑的包裹，結果只是其中一個議員忘了帶走的」Greg說

「With who???」Craig問「上下議院全都不能看啊!好吧那個愛德.米利班我勉強可以但上議院???那可是恐龍展覽館啊!!!」他大喊恐龍展覽館時是真的面對了想像力的極限

「去你的!!我當然是和我未婚夫啊!」Greg喊了回去

「他又怎麼進議院的???你偷渡無關人士進去啊!!」Craig說

「那都是他的餿主意好嗎!!他本來就能自由進出上下議院!那是他工作的地方!!」Greg說

「他是做什麼的啊?!」Craig問「議會的幽靈不成??這樣真的沒被抓到?」

「沒有，他是高級文官，而且只是口活不會被發現的」Greg脫口而出後馬上雙手摀臉「我幹嘛要告訴你這個啊!!」

「我知道下議院兩邊座位的間距是為了避免有人鬥劍，但他們在設計廁所時顯然沒想到會有人在裡面”鬥劍”」Craig調侃

「Fuck off!」Greg說「為什麼我和你聊什麼最後都回到這種話上啊!!」

「老實說光看你聽講那一下午的表情我大約清楚你是哪種類型的人了」Craig說

「我聽你鬼扯」Greg說

「真的，你被說中的時候那表情變化超明顯的」Craig說

「舉例來說?」Greg問

「你八成有戀痛或者被虐傾向，而且你的對象還…」Craig馬上被Greg制止

「你他媽給我閉嘴!!」Greg叫

「沒想到這方面你臉皮很薄，所以我才說以一個啥都寫臉上的人來說你意外的很保守」Craig說

「你為什麼不能就和我聊足球就好!」Greg說

「Well，都是和Balls(球/蛋蛋)有關的話題啊」Craig說

「老天啊放過我吧…」Greg把頭靠在車窗上，他通常連見到裸奔的一整群人都可以淡定的和人聊天氣，但自己的性生活被人討論就不是這麼回事了，他很肯定自己臉紅了

「你不用求上帝啊，你只要講明了不想繼續這話題我就會停的，我又不是纏著人說這些的變態，你覺得在美國的生活怎麼樣?」Craig說

「…你這個人腦子都裝什麼啊」Greg扶額「還可以，我不挑嘴」

「吃過炸奶油(Deep-fry-butter)嗎?」Craig問

「Wha…你講錯了哪個字嗎?」Greg問

「沒說錯，就是炸奶油，一整塊奶油裹粉炸過的一種點心」Craig說

「What the fuck??那為什麼不乾脆去喝一桶油啊?那根本是一根買得到的心臟病吧!」Greg一臉WTF的說

「我吃過一點，拉了一個禮拜的肚子」Craig說

「No shit，那東西聽起來像某種處罰」Greg說

「美國人會油炸任何東西，還有人搞了個油炸培根牛肉起司漢堡」Craig說

「我用聽的就很想吐了」Greg說

「而且被噁心到的我們還是一個蘇格蘭人和英國人，我還喜歡吃哈吉斯呢，英國食物我想我們都同意不怎麼樣了」Craig說

「英國食物還算行好嗎，至少沒有油炸奶油這種鬼東西存在」Greg說

「說真的考慮到美國人大多是英國移民後代就覺得我們是不是把最笨的味覺白癡和宗教狂都踢出來了」Craig說

「我認識的人裡頭就有可能一氣之下幹出這種決策的人」Greg說

 

他們回到框提科時已經是晚上了，完全錯過了任何吃晚餐的機會，Craig作為賠罪，開了自己的宿舍廚房大門讓Greg自己選東西吃

「你這堆泡麵到底怎麼回事」Greg看著塞滿整櫃的各式各樣的泡麵說

「很方便啊」Craig說「而且我的學生之一家裡在華人街開雜貨店，他經常送各種泡麵給我」

Greg最後拿了一個日本的杯麵走，回到自己的宿舍房間時他深深嘆了一大口氣，精神上好像過了十天似的，明天還有什麼訓練來著，喔，手槍射擊臨場反應

 

他開了筆電在網路上看新聞和影片配泡麵，想想上次這樣頹廢而且不是加班回不了家還是好幾年前了， Mycroft很久之前就用某種神奇的方式在他加班三餐不定時的時候給他送外賣了，而且很多都是Greg不知道的店卻都是他喜歡吃的東西， Mycroft也是讓他冰箱裡的微波咖哩被銷毀(真正的銷毀，不是被吃掉)的元兇，他們約會一陣子後 Mycroft第一次看到他冰箱內部的時候當機了兩秒問他為什麼冰箱裡全是冷凍微波食品，他就坦白告訴 Mycroft那些保存方便也不花時間只要有微波爐就搞定了，被 Mycroft說了這非常不健康還有會壽命簡短等等，然後冰箱裡的東西就被換掉了，他甚至不知道 Mycroft什麼時候幹的，連他貼在冰箱上的外賣單都被收拾成一本，還加上了很多他先前不知道的餐廳的外賣單，按照營業時間排好了

 

後來他幾乎和 Mycroft同居冰箱裡總有吃的，有時候 Mycroft好幾天不在家冰箱裡的食物卻會補充好，他簡直懷疑是不是什麼家庭小精靈的把戲了，但他想一想也許是 Mycroft雇的家務人員工作中就包含了這一項吧

 

吃完後他繼續在筆電上看YouTube影片，有一部影集的片段一直出現在推荐中，他就覺得那個影集的名字有點眼熟，想了一下才想起來那就是Lily現在工作的地方，一部半科幻犯罪偵探影集，為了節省預算這年頭很多美國影集都在加拿大拍攝，所以Lily也在溫哥華住上一段時間了，他負責的是視覺設計和逼真的特殊道具

 

比如內臟啊，屍塊什麼的，從他點開的影片來看主要創作人都對新的道具製作組成員非常滿意

“我們新的道具組成員是一個英國的女孩子，小小一個很可愛，但他做出來的那些道具，比如在第二季第三集你們看到那個一整片的內臟都是他做的，還有那些手腳，他上次帶著這些東西搭捷運還被警察攔下來，差點製造恐慌”女製作人說”他做的東西有夠逼真的，而且還能做成能吃的，像第四集有個吃腸子的畫面你們有印象嗎?那也是他做的，而且味道其實還可以!我們好奇的和他聊了一下結果他哥哥是個蘇格蘭場的警察，他以前在製作恐怖主題的作品時就和哥哥諮詢過一些屍塊什麼的會是什麼樣的，他做得太棒了，但他哥哥似乎一直覺得這不是很好的手足話題”

「廢話啊…誰會和哥哥聊肚破腸流的人是啥樣的」Greg看了影片自我吐槽，但他卻真的要和一個會和弟弟聊肚破腸流的人會死於什麼症狀的人結婚了，當時Lily問他這些他差點很理所當然地要去拿檔案然後馬上住手了，Lily可不是 Sherlock他們可以忍受真正的屍體照片啊，最後他問茉莉拿了點醫學書給Lily參考，製作出來的效果相當好，好到Greg當下發誓他絕對不會讓 Sherlock和Lily認識，不然那個冰箱會出現更多詭異的東西的，但最後他們還是碰上了…Lily還幫 Sherlock做過一些用來嚇死犯人的道具和逼嫌犯承認自己就是把兒子棄屍荒野的某種內臟，但即使是玩得很開心的Lily，突然看到一顆人頭還是會被嚇到尖叫的

 

出於好奇和關心Greg多看了幾個這個影集的影片，主要創作者是幾個年輕人，而主角的形象有種莫名的眼熟感，不意外的這兩個主角是以 Sherlock和John為原型的，難怪他對這影集沒什麼印象，他會自動的不去看這些東西因為感覺很詭異，而John有時候會把這當成一種樂趣

 

接著的影片是訪問道具組在製作屍體的心得，花了點時間介紹Lily，難得看到Lily有點害羞的樣子，她把頭髮剪短了讓她看起來年紀更小了點

 

 **“我們在創造人物的時候喜歡用真人來做參考，所以我很喜歡和我們的工作人員聊天，比如我們即將開播的第三季的新人物就是在和Lily面試後想到的”** 編劇之一，一個黑短髮的龐克黑框女說

 **“喔天啊…”** Lily不好意思的遮住了臉

 **“Lily我們可以提嗎?還是你要說?”** 龐克女說

 **“我講好了，她問了我家有誰，我就說了一下，然後有時候又聊到我的哥哥們，我的大哥在蘇格蘭場工作，然後我接著知道的下一件事就是她們根據這些去製造新人物了，老天爺啊我希望沒人會把這件事告訴我哥哥”** Lily雙手掩面

 

Greg差點把一口水噴在電腦螢幕上，這是上個月的影片了，而且兩個禮拜前她們說的這一季就撥出了

 

 **“我們那時候還有看到照片”龐克女說”** 我只能說我們找的演員是很好看但天然成熟的那種Daddy風格果然不是年輕人模仿得來的”

 **“求你別在我面前這樣形容我哥”** Lily弱弱的抗議

“老實說我們第一次看到那照片我們都以為那是你爸”另一個編劇，看起來就很弱不禁風的年輕男子說

**“我大哥快要成年的時候我才出生所以我們的年齡差距比較大”Lily說**

**“話說你真的不擔心你哥哥看到這個?”** 男編劇問

 **“喔，我哥哥會自動不去看這種基於 Sherlock做人物原型的劇，他說感覺太奇怪所以他不可能看這個的，何況他平常就在處理真的命案了，他的休息時間不會拿來看這種現代犯罪影集的”** Lily說

 

後面是介紹道具，Greg有聽到了那個角色的名字然後就在YouTube上做了搜尋，看了一段影片後他簡直想一頭撞死在桌上，任何認識他的人都會發現這個人物和他的相似之處的，中年失婚的警探角色很常見，但這個人物的外型和一些習慣都和他一樣，而且還是新出場來跟私家偵探主角合作的角色，那演員頭髮八成是漂白的，看著比他年輕很多而且是加拿大人

 

「親愛的妹妹」電話一接通Greg就用起了 Mycroft對 Sherlock說”Brother dear”那種像用牙尖在說話似的語調

「嗨Greg?」Lily第一次聽到哥哥用這種語調說話感覺不妙

「我剛好在看YouTube，想說看看你現在工作的那影集評價如何」Greg說

「Greg你聽我解釋」Lily倒抽一口氣後連忙說

「我都看過了」Greg說

「我真的不知道他們真的會拿你去做角色，別人都講了幾百個故事都沒有被用到劇本裡，我真的不知道為什麼會挑到你」Lily慌張的說

「唉~」Greg嘆口氣「放心我沒有生氣，我不知道這有啥好氣的，只是你好歹說一聲」

「我知道了」Lily鬆了口氣「你和 Mycroft的婚禮籌備怎麼樣了?你在美國對吧?」

「現在在框提科，我們基本上都弄得差不多了， Mycroft那邊的客人名單很短但是很難全找齊，他有個在澳洲挖化石的表妹到現在還找不到人，不過遲早會搞定的」Greg說

「James會回來吧?他能回來參加吧?」Lily問

「他作證讓那些人都被抓進去了，低調點應該就不會有問題的」Greg說「他可能會帶Isak一起來，但也要看Isak癌症康復的狀況，他們夫妻都說可能的話會全家一起來的，你機票訂好了吧?」

「Owen幫我訂的，還免費升等商務艙」Lily說「你會到西岸來嗎?」

「我看看喔，我接著會去德州，然後去紐約，應該不會去西岸」Greg說

「诶~太可惜了，不然我可以從溫哥華這邊直接去找你」Lily說

「我們在我婚禮前還是會見到面啊」Greg安撫妹妹說

「第一次離家這麼遠」Lily說「感覺很奇怪」

「是啊，你突然從賴在家裡最久變成離家最遠的了」Greg那句賴在家裡換來Lily”Hey!!”的抗議，他淺淺的微笑著「我們家的小女孩長大了」

「Greg，我都在二十尾端了一點也不小」Lily說

「等你跟我一樣老的時候就知道就算到了29歲也還是年輕人」Greg說「你那邊聽起來還挺熱鬧的」

「我們在一個同事家幫他慶生」Lily說

「那就不打擾你了，我也要說了」Greg說「晚安了」

「晚安，我很想你們」Lily說

「我們也很想你」Greg說「掰掰」

 

掛掉電話後Greg去洗澡，出來時發現手機上收到了一張照片，Lily請同事幫他拍的，Lily手上抱著一隻超肥的大橘貓對鏡頭開心的笑著，下面還補上一句”今天超開心的喔!”

「真是的，逞強的小丫頭」Greg看了照片上的女孩就知道他剛剛就是哭過了，眼睛還紅紅的，第一次真的離開家人就到了世界的另一頭，遲早會大哭一場是很正常的

  
  


他躺在床上刷手機，因為他下午直接搜尋了Roxie Pink的名字結果現在他瀏覽器上推薦的廣告都有點怪怪的

「…」Greg想了一下把手機丟在床上去拿了無線耳機接了手機的音源，他不知道這個宿舍隔音怎麼樣但總比隔壁的人隔天見到你就尷尬好

“Have a wank and go to bed(打個手槍然後去睡覺)”Greg打著這個主意開了無痕視窗

 

“這年頭為什麼都是這種類型的…”Greg一邊在網站上找片子看一邊吐槽”不是健美先生就是看起來剛成年的小鬼頭，中間點的普通人是死光了嗎…”

Mycroft吐槽過他的瀏覽紀錄幾乎都是直的AV，那實在是有點不全面的評論，因為這年頭他很難找到看得順眼的GV啊……(於是最後都只好切回去看男女的片)

「……Fuck it，那傢伙敢就這點吐槽試試看」Greg碎念著默默在搜尋框內打了”Suit(西裝)”，但在來來去去看了好幾頁的搜尋結果後還是嘆口氣默默地切回直片的網站了

  
  


開始撸以後沒多久他的注意力就飄走了，老實說他點的這片不是很合他喜好，他的心思飄到他和Craig講的其中一件事上了

 

**********************************

**蘇格蘭場好幾隊人在下議院做安全檢查，因為事前收到的恐嚇的關係議會開議延期一天**

 

**他們負責的部分都全部檢查過了，MI5的人也到處都是，Greg看見 Mycroft時是非常訝異的，因為一個多月前他桌上放了一個信封，裡面有可以開 Mycroft家門的晶片戒指和一張要求閱後即焚的字條**

 

**“特殊情形將出差35~45天，請自由使用”-M**

**這是他們交往快要三年的時候，在那之前他進出 Mycroft家都是 Mycroft開門的，這等同是拿到了 Mycroft家的鑰匙**

 

**而今天算算也才34天，他提早回來了**

 

**他遠遠的站在其他警察之間看著正在跟議長討論什麼的 Mycroft， Mycroft短暫的看相他這邊讓他知道他注意到他了**

 

**蘇格蘭場的人準備收隊了， Mycroft手下的一個看似主管階層的人卻走向負責指揮這次行動的警司和他討論起別的東西了**

 

**Mycroft幾乎是不露情緒或半點私人意思的用眼神示意他跟過去**

 

**Greg挑了眉轉頭看了一下其他正在收隊的人，他是臨時被叫來支援的，收隊以後可以直接回家也無所謂的，他想了一秒便跟上了， Mycroft離他有段距離，他也不急著跟上，現在要是跑起來會引起注意的**

 

**他跟著 Mycroft拐了個彎，這個區域是MI5負責的，現在是完全淨空的狀態， Mycroft開了個門走進去Greg停止張望很快地跟著進去了，他才發現這是男廁**

 

**「 Mycroft?」Greg推了隔間沒上鎖的門， Mycroft把傘掛在洗手台邊了，他反應不及被一把拉了進去「哇嗚!」他差點失去重心，一切發生的速度很快，他身後的門被關上並且上鎖，他被按在門上深吻，熟悉的 Mycroft的古龍水味道讓他頓時感到放鬆，他的手不會亂摸，以免弄亂 Mycroft的衣服和頭髮，他等等可能還要去見什麼重要人物，所以他只是把手環在 Mycroft腰上， Mycroft就沒管那麼多了，他的手在他髮間撥過的熟悉感和貼上來的體溫都讓Greg在心中喊著”老天我想念這個”**

 

**他們分開時都喘著氣， Mycroft帶著眷戀的親吻他的嘴唇和嘴角和臉**

**「我以為你說至少35天?」Greg說「現在才34天」**

**「抱歉，今天回不了家，明天恐怕也不行，這件事還沒完，至少還有三天才知道結果，你們明天也會被調去上議院檢查」 Mycroft的大腿卡在Greg腿間**

**「Fuck，和你的工作有關?」Greg在他們肢體糾纏時依然抱怨了， Mycroft的手正隔著他的褲子磨蹭他的勃起**

**「或多或少有」 Mycroft親吻Greg的耳際「我很想你」**

**「我也是」Greg說，他的手放在 Mycroft臀部往自己的方向壓，讓兩人的胯部貼在一起，他舔了 Mycroft的耳廓，輕咬他的耳垂在他耳邊說「你把我叫來想幹什麼?」**

**「很明顯不是嗎?」 Mycroft舔了嘴唇但也對這種超出他平常舒適區的冒險行為感到有些退卻，Greg對他露出了一貫的癖笑**

**「You naughty boy」Greg說**

**「Oh，God」 Mycroft對這個稱呼感到臉發燙「拜託別那樣叫我」**

**「If you say so ，Sir」Greg故意強調了Sir的咬字調戲 Mycroft讓對方皺眉**

 

**他讓 Mycroft靠在隔間牆上，在他腿間跪下，很熟悉的解開 Mycroft西裝褲的褲頭拉開他的內褲**

**「出差總有自己解決吧」Greg舔了嘴握住硬挺的柱身套弄**

**「可能被監視所以不可能這麼做的」 Mycroft說**

**「真可憐喔~」Greg調侃的說，他舔了前端冒出的前液，舌尖刻意的戳著頂端敏感的小孔然後一次完全吞入到底給 Mycroft深喉， Mycroft的手指緊抓著他的頭髮，忍不住發出滿意的嘆息聲「你可以操我的嘴也沒關係」Greg說**

**「那不太好」 Mycroft蹙著眉**

**「沒什麼不好的，就當作你終於回來的特別待遇也行」Greg說著看著 Mycroft舔舐他的勃起，看到 Mycroft表情微妙的變化讓他很有成就感「你想做什麼都行」**

**「Well…」 Mycroft深吸一口氣後說「解開你的襯衫，我想看」**

 

**Mycroft不帶強制性的壓了他的頭讓Greg繼續做口活，他雙手忙著解開領帶和襯衫鈕釦，他聽 Mycroft的指示把襯衫拉出來，他還穿著大衣，這讓他整個打扮看起來莫名的暴露，襯衫敞開著Greg的手又自由了，他看了 Mycroft一眼**

**「你想碰自己也可以」 Mycroft說，他稍微使力帶動Greg吞吐的節奏「我等下也會口你的」他挺腰把自己頂入Greg喉嚨深處，Greg沒有什麼太大的反應，他給 Mycroft做了幾個深喉， Mycroft忍不住發出了粗喘和一種不清不楚的喉音，他很克制自己的音量，他射在Greg嘴裡時也沒有發出太大的聲音**

 

**「吞下去」 Mycroft雙手托著Greg的臉喘著氣看著他的探長嘴裡含著東西的樣子忍不住勾起微笑說，Greg看著 Mycroft吞下了嘴裡的體液然後對 Mycroft吐了舌頭， Mycroft笑著抓住Greg的領子把他拉起來讓他站穩，他在Greg嘴裡嘗得到自己的味道，他親咬Greg的脖子和鎖骨，順著胸骨一路往下，他很容易的解開了皮帶把手伸進褲子裡握住了早就硬得發痛的陰莖， Mycroft半跪在地上就要拉下Greg的褲子時他的手機簡訊通知響了， Mycroft馬上變了表情拿出手機看了一眼，一臉不耐的收起了手機**

**「如果是 Sherlock，我等等就去掐死那個小王八蛋」Greg說**

**「如果是個能掐死解決的人我會幫你毀屍滅跡的，但這次不是 Sherlock」 Mycroft站起來一臉很抱歉地看著Greg**

**「唉，去吧，我知道是你的工作」Greg嘆氣拉好了褲子扣好皮帶**

**「對不起」 Mycroft親了Greg的臉和嘴角，幫他把襯衫扣好「我會補償你」**

**「真的沒關係，快去拯救宇宙吧」Greg無奈的把襯衫紮好， Mycroft正在幫他打領帶， Mycroft的手依依不捨的流連在Greg身上，被Greg一把播掉讓他快點去把這件麻煩解決**

 

**Mycroft又向他道歉後才拿著傘離開，他消失的速度之快Greg都懷疑他是不是走了什麼他不知道的密道**

 

**他在開車回自己的公寓的時候聞到自己衣領上殘留的古龍水味才突然間被羞恥感淹沒，他媽的那可是下議院，他們在想什麼啊!!**

 

**他把頭靠在方向盤上自我反省到底幹了什麼好事直到綠燈亮了後面的車按了他喇叭他才趕快踩油門離開**

  
  


**他隔天放假，但因為這堆威脅的關係他明天下午得和唐納文一起護送一位女公爵到上議院，然後就沒他的事了，其他值班的警察也都有各自的任務，所以他也沒什麼好抱怨的，至少還有加班費可拿**

  
  


**他接近中午時因為簡訊醒來**

**[繼續昨天沒做完的?]-M**

**[你有時間?]-G**

**[Yes or No?]-M**

**[Fuck yes]-G**

**[你想要什麼?]-M**

**看到這句Greg都看得到 Mycroft的狐狸笑了**

**[Fuck me]-G**

**[做準備，等會見]-M**

 

**Greg跳下床去沖澡和準備自己，結果等著等著自己支援護送的時間都要到了 Mycroft還是沒出現，最後他一臉怨念的把自己沖乾淨刮好鬍子換好衣服出門去和唐納文會和**

 

**「你開車」Greg把警車鑰匙給了唐納文**

**「你為什麼看起來比我離婚三年的堂姊還怨婦啊」唐納文吐槽**

**「沙莉唐納文，我平常對你太好了是吧」Greg說**

**「我什麼都沒說」唐納文笑著舉手投降坐進駕駛座**

 

**[我得去工作了，我會連同你讓我在下議院廁所幹那種事的帳一起跟你算的，Mr.Holmes]-G**

**他發了這封充滿怨念的簡訊後把手機放口袋裡了，他們護送那位上議院的女公爵去開會後得在議會建築裡和其他探長會和搞一些交接程序才行**

 

**他交接好後正打算離開但他的手機震動了他便停下來察看**

**[你現在的位置，往反方向走到底左轉]-M**

**「….Fuck」Greg瞪著那封簡訊好一會把手機塞口袋裡轉身走到走廊底左轉**

 

**Mycroft就站在走廊暗處，見到他來就推門進了男廁，Greg頓時愣在原地，他不知道自己的血液是往臉上聚集先還是先往腿間去了，他快步跟上進了廁所， Mycroft正在洗手，他沒帶傘倒是提著公文包**

**「你是個混帳你知道嗎?」Greg幾乎是充滿挫折感的說**

**Mycroft輕笑對他使了眼色然後進了隔間**

**「Fuck you」Greg說著進了隔間並鎖上門**

**「我沒有說我是要在你的公寓和你見面」 Mycroft抓著Greg雙手的手腕按在他頭兩側讓他靠在隔間牆上，公務員正啃吻著他的脖子**

**「這層樓都是人你在想什麼啊!」Greg低聲地罵**

**「你剛才沒注意吧」 Mycroft笑得跟狐狸似的「門上有掛清潔中」**

**「這裡可是上議院!!你想嚇死外面那些恐龍嗎?」Greg抗拒的說**

**「他們正在開會」 Mycroft的手不安分的解了Greg的襯衫，微涼的手熟門熟路的愛撫著探長身上最敏感的位置，Greg的身體比他的意志還快屈服， Mycroft的腿頂上Greg腿間的勃起刻意的磨蹭**

**「你什麼時候才能回家」Greg避開了 Mycroft的親吻問**

**「最長還要四天」 Mycroft說，Greg的手正在阻止他解開他的皮帶「如果你不想的話我會停手的，我們可以等我能回家再來解決這個”問題”」他的手隔著Greg的長褲揉了一把他的勃起**

**「Oh God…」Greg倒抽一口氣**

**「意下如何?」 Mycroft挑眉**

**「有時候我真他媽討厭你」Greg說著把 Mycroft的手往自己的皮帶上放「你不會剛好有帶潤滑劑吧」**

**「在我的西裝內袋裡」 Mycroft說，他解開了Greg的皮帶和褲頭**

**「我他媽以後會找你算帳」Greg說**

**「呵呵」 Mycroft輕笑「轉過去扶著牆」**

 

**Greg認命的轉身雙手扶著隔間的牆壁，他們真的是瘋了才在這裡搞這種事，他的褲子連同內褲一起被脫到膝蓋下，他今天沒穿大衣**

**「快點做!我不想等到他們開完會!」Greg催，結果是被在臀上不清不重的拍了一掌，不會很痛但留下了紅紅的痕跡而且聲音在這裡聽來異常的響亮「我要殺了你 Mycroft!!」Greg羞恥的怒罵**

**「你捨不得」 Mycroft嚙咬著Greg紅透的耳尖，潤滑液的瓶蓋打開的聲音後是沾著涼涼的液體的手指慢慢地侵入後穴中，熟悉又懷念的那種酸軟的感覺讓Greg把臉埋在臂彎中， Mycroft的手指修長很容易就進到他自己碰不到的深處攪動**

**「你裡面真熱」 Mycroft在Greg耳邊說「一直吸著我的手指，這麼想我嗎?嗯?」**

**「我他媽回去就宰了你」Greg咬牙切齒的說**

**他把手指抽出來後在手上擠了些潤滑液抹在自己的勃起上直接進入Greg，他們都很清楚Greg喜歡有些粗魯的性，但這也有些太急了，他很快就受到了點阻礙，Greg喉嚨裡發出悶吭，但 Mycroft還是慢慢的把自己完全推進Greg體內，他感覺得到Greg的身體的緊繃，他本來就因為緊張而難以放鬆， Mycroft伸手握住Greg腿間半軟的陰莖套弄，同時在Greg的耳邊告訴他放輕鬆**

**「放鬆」 Mycroft親著Greg的後頸「我很想你，老實說我也很希望能回家再搞這些，這樣我可以把你脫光，慢慢的把你操到哭出來，然後抱著你躺在床上休息」他慢慢的開始抽插**

**「我就說那不是在哭了」Greg抗議**

**「我知道，只是生理上的反應」 Mycroft雙手扶著Greg的腰幾乎完全退出然後用力的一次插入到底，肉體碰撞的聲音和Greg嘴裡不慎洩漏的叫聲讓 Mycroft摀住了Greg的嘴巴在他耳邊提醒「是你說要小心不被聽見的」**

**「唔嗚!!」Greg的嘴被摀住但 Mycroft100%確定那是一句”Fuck you”**

**「那個等我回家後我們可以安排」 Mycroft說，他反覆的輾過Greg的前列腺讓他感到膝蓋發軟， Mycroft的手掌貼著他的脊椎尾端輕按慢慢的往上，把他的襯衫掀起，背後頓時感覺涼涼的，Greg自己近乎是全裸了，他的褲子和內褲都落到腳踝上了，而他敞開的上衣還被掀起， Mycroft卻只是解開了外套的鈕扣和褲襠就把他搞得扶著牆都站不穩**

 

**「哈啊…哈啊…」Greg喘著氣，他感覺自己快射了，比平常快得多，八成是因為他們是在他媽的上議院的廁所裡害的， Mycroft停止抽插捏著他胸前兩點搓揉讓Greg非常想罵人**

**「他媽的快操我別磨蹭!我不想被抓到!」Greg罵，然後接著的就是一陣猛烈快速的進出，每一次都準確的輾過他的前列腺， Mycroft在他襯衫蓋得到的肩膀和脖子之間咬了下去，他吸咬著那塊皮膚直到留下明顯的紅色吻痕，Greg射到隔間的牆上了，有些腳軟但他還是站穩承受 Mycroft最後的衝刺，直到 Mycroft滿足的往前低頭親吻Greg的頭髮和後頸告訴他做得很好，他從Greg體內退出，從旁邊拿了衛生紙給Greg讓他把自己擦乾淨，而Greg趴在隔間上回過神第一件事就是先把牆給擦乾淨，他一點都不希望剛打掃過這裡的人等等帶著滿頭問號清理這些**

 

**「你他媽射在我裡面了對吧」Greg擦拭著自己的同時說**

**「反正你要回家了」 Mycroft已經把自己擦乾淨把褲子拉好了，他看起來一點都不像是才把一個探長壓在廁所隔間牆上操了十幾二十分鐘的人**

**「我讓唐納文把警車開回去了我得搭地鐵然後走回我的公寓」Greg勉強把自己擦乾淨後拉上了褲子，他正瞪著 Mycroft看，而被他瞪的公務員正努力假裝自己很無辜**

**「搭計程車吧」 Mycroft說**

**「車資你出」Greg一邊扣襯衫一邊說**

**Mycroft乖乖地拿了皮夾出來，他們離開時上議院還在開會沒有人注意到他們一起消失了這麼久**

**********************************

Greg想著這些過去的經歷代替他沒啥興趣的成人片，感覺就快要差不多的時候他耳機裡突然傳來手機鈴響的聲音讓他嚇了一跳馬上接了電話用聽起來最正經的聲音回答

「哈囉?」Greg剛才沒看是誰打來的

「是我」 Mycroft說

「Oh，Fuck你他媽不會監視著我的瀏覽紀錄吧!」Greg說

「你的瀏覽紀錄..喔，抱歉，我顯然打擾你的…自我解放時間了，你放心我並沒有監控你的瀏覽器」 Mycroft說「所以你是…還在進行中?」

「Yes，I’m having a wank(對，我就是在打手槍)」Greg說

「那我還是先掛電話吧，畢竟你應該是在手機上看著什麼做的」 Mycroft有點尷尬的說

「其實並沒有，我在想你以前幹的好事」Greg說

「喔?」 Mycroft其實覺得他最好是掛掉電話比較好

「你在上下議院廁所幹的好事」Greg有些惡狠狠地說

「那…那其實是很特別的經驗」 Mycroft說

「特別危險和嚇人，要不是我當時想你想的要死我絕對不幹」Greg說「所以我後來才會找你算帳」

「Well…」 Mycroft嚥了口水「那確實是…令人難忘的教訓」

「後來發生了什麼事啊~完美記憶先生」Greg帶著調戲的語氣說

「這…」 Mycroft近乎完美的記憶回放表示他回想起這件事對他來說就和剛發生過是沒兩樣的，這讓他臉紅

「C’mon，你打斷我的要負責」Greg痞痞的說

「老天啊，一定要嗎?」 Mycroft說

「你有學到教訓嗎?」Greg問

「當然，我不會在那種讓你感到不安的地方跟你胡來，那次也真的只是特例而已」 Mycroft說

「那麼你後來做了什麼賠罪?」Greg問

「我在上議院那之後又過了五天才能回家，我知道你的下班時間所以傳簡訊要和你在蘇格蘭場的停車場碰面」 Mycroft說

「然後呢?」Greg竊笑

「你帶我上了一台警車叫我做副駕駛座然後把中控鎖鎖上了」 Mycroft扶額

「Go on」Greg說

「你說這就是算帳的時間了」 Mycroft深呼吸後說「你要我在那裡口你，那是換班和下班的時間，很多人都在地下室裡進出，我拒絕了並建議我們換個地方，可是你堅持要在那」

「然後呢?」Greg握著自己的勃起套弄

「我屈服了，我也不知道我為什麼沒跟你多爭一下」 Mycroft無奈的說

「因為你知道你在議會幹的事情值得被揍」Greg笑「繼續說」

「Fine」 Mycroft說「我解開你的褲頭拉開你的內褲，外面還有換班的人正在找停車位，我盡可能的往下趴避免被看見，你把手放在我頭上帶動我的動作讓我用更大的幅度吞吐你，我認為那太容易被發現所以我原先很抗拒」

「但你很聽話」Greg故意強調聽話

「我只想趕快做完然後帶你離開，不然要是被發現我真的得人道毀滅目擊者了」 Mycroft雙手摀著臉，手機被他放在桌上開了擴音，老天，Greg就是知道他的完美記憶重播能力才用這個報復他的，一定是的

「接著說下去」Greg的聲音有點低啞， Mycroft知道他應該快要射了

「我很緊張地給你做口活，每次有人經過我都不敢動，就算深喉到一半也是」 Mycroft感到自己的臉發燙

「接著呢?」Greg問，他其實差不多要射了

「有點模糊，我腦子裡在想要是被發現要怎麼處理，然後身體忙著取悅你」 Mycroft說「你告訴我你要射的時候正好有車子開過我慌了馬上把你吐出來結果被噴到臉上了」他抹了把臉，老天啊記憶太鮮明真的不是好事

「你嘴裡也有」Greg聽起來呼吸有點急促地說「我記得因為滴出來還弄到我褲子上了」

「而且你在我擦臉的時候才告訴我那台警車的玻璃是特地貼黑的，從外面根本不可能看到裡面，還笑我居然忽略這麼明顯的事實太退步了」 Mycroft說

「那教訓是?」Greg正在找衛生紙把手和肚子上的體液擦乾淨

「我不會再做出這種在你的舒適區外胡來的行為，因為那實在讓人不安又緊張」 Mycroft說「你解決了對吧」

「嗯哼」Greg笑了說「 Mycroft你知道欺負你最好玩的一點是什麼嗎?」他把衛生紙丟進垃圾桶

「What」 Mycroft放棄掙扎的問

「換成別人這樣做你已經殺人了，但你拿.我.沒.轍~」Greg調皮的說

「Gregory Issac Lestrade你已經四十多歲了…」 Mycroft對總是會突然幼稚起來的愛人是真的沒轍

「你也四十了但看到巧克力和冰淇淋還是會眼睛一亮，彼此彼此」Greg笑「所以你到底打來幹嘛?」

「.給我一點時間我現在被你搞得有點混亂…」 Mycroft按著太陽穴說「你至少先去洗手吧」

「OK」Greg把手機留在床上去洗了手回來「你的當機好了嗎?」

「我是要告訴你整修的工人提前來了，我們決定把一樓和後院整修順便把那些空著沒用的客房改裝你記得吧，一個月前下的決定」 Mycroft說

「當然記得，那你現在是住哪?」Greg問

「我在倫敦市區的套房，想說我該和你說一聲」 Mycroft說「等你回來的時候應該就已經完工打掃好了，後院你有想要種什麼嗎?」

「沒有耶，就煮飯用的那些植物留著就好了」Greg說

「那個到時候會重新種一區的」 Mycroft說「總之那些已經規劃好的都會照圖施工，我都安排好了，我們家裡的電話現在就不通了，所以你要找我就必須打我的手機知道嗎?」

「我知道」Greg說「倫敦還存在嗎?」他打趣的問

「喔，當然，而且 Sherlock他們至少一個禮拜內哪都去不了了」 Mycroft說

「啊?誰被禁足了嗎?」Greg問

「Rosie在托兒所感染了腸胃型感冒，回來感染了 Sherlock和John，哈德森太太正好和其他老太太去旅遊逃過一劫，現在他們三個根本出不了門，Rosie已經差不多康復了，是 Sherlock和John離不開家」 Mycroft幸災樂禍地說

「希望他們病好以後還能這麼安分」Greg說「不早了，你也去睡吧」

「下次也許我該先傳訊息問能不能打電話」 Mycroft說

「說不定我會騙你啊~」Greg笑「晚安了」

「晚安」 Mycroft說，電話另一頭Greg還在偷笑，他只能笑著搖搖頭把電話掛了自己也去睡覺

 

\-------------------

樓主因為被傳染感冒接著又引發了兩顆智齒嚴重發炎已經躺平好幾天了,所以更新變得很慢,接著又是期中考所以不確定本周會不會有下一更

附帶一提因為前面有留言提到我就補充一下,在君之墮系列中我一直私設/默認他的髮線停在S1或者再多一點,不然真的很心疼他的毛囊233333333

就是一直停留在岌岌可危的邊緣所以還在掙扎這樣

Lily被發現意外賣了哥哥,但哥哥實在也拿這沒轍23333

然後是一點英式英語的問題

Wank的意思就是打手槍/撸,探長在之前的君之墮裡面曾經罵過麥Wanker,這個罵人的用詞就是這樣來的,探長是唯一公開罵了麥這種字還活著的人2333


	8. Chapter 8

因為康復狀況比想像中的好所以還是更了WWW

這一更有一部分都是Greg和前妻的相處,但更多是Greg這個人的解析,還有麥考夫到底多適合他,以及君之墮裡面沒有提過的離婚前後的細節

 

* * *

“英國警察又不配槍有什麼用處?”

“這樣不是比我那個抱著獵槍在打瞌睡的爺爺還弱嗎?”

“那要是遇到有槍的人怎麼辦?”

“要是遇到有刀的人怎麼辦?”

以上是在這個星期一被Greg摧毀的問題

 

「我們還有警棍.電擊槍跟胡椒噴霧啊，而且我們還專門訓練了一組人開車撞飛車搶匪，那可是真正的駕駛技術考驗」

「你爺爺都打瞌睡了就把那種危險東西放下吧」

「遇到有槍的人不要直接反射的開槍啊!混帳東西，你就是上個禮拜漆彈訓練對我開槍的那個吧!!」

「遇到有刀的人可以拿電擊槍和胡椒噴霧解決啊，電一下不行就電第二下，認真的說吧，有其他人的話就把他包圍起來避免他拿著武器亂跑，重點還是要評估情況不要隨隨便便就開槍，要是對方意圖藉警察的手自殺呢?你又不知道」

 

在手槍靶場Greg和其他受訓的學生聊了這些，他實在不能更強調不要看到什麼都先開槍再說了

「這麼少用槍你的射擊成績好嗎?」一個受訓的學生問

「我是有持槍資格的警力」Greg把彈夾裝好戴上護目鏡和耳罩，雙手持槍瞄準了靶子連開了九槍清空了彈夾，夾著靶紙的裝置自動把靶拉回Greg面前讓他可以看成績，九槍全部命中頭部和胸部「換句話說我的槍法要比隨便一個警察好，也要更熟悉規定，不然我沒資格拿這個東西」他退出彈夾換了一個滿的

「Shit，看不出來!」在漆彈訓練中暴了路德探長的頭的學員湊過來看Greg的射擊成績不敢置信

「為什麼會有人放心你們持槍而且還不只是手槍我實在想不透」路德探長看著自己和Greg差不多好的射擊成績眼神很死的看向兩個在訓練中誤殺自己人的天兵

「Oh dear oh god…」雪倫探長拿到槍胃裡就開始翻攪了，Greg和路德都有些關切的看著這位白領犯罪剋星很緊張的拉滑套

「這跟英國警方配槍一樣是格拉克，開保險然後對準開槍就好了」路德說

「我上次拿槍是在訓練的時候，練習清理保養結果我不小心射中自己的小腿」雪倫本來就很蒼白的臉更白了一點

「我一直以為那是個玩笑?」Greg皺眉

「我原本只是個會計啊，我從不打算拿持槍資格的」雪倫深呼吸，看著夾著靶紙的機器把靶紙送到遠處，他對著前方開了八槍就要放下

「我們都裝了九發你要打完啊!!」路德阻止雪倫把槍放下讓他往前補開一槍

「你剛剛後半段全都是必著眼開槍的」Greg說，靶紙回來了，成績慘不忍睹，打中人形靶的肚子之外全都沒中

「還好你的前線都在電腦上」路德拍拍雪倫

「還好我們不給所有人配槍」Greg也拍了雪倫另一邊的肩膀

「所以下午的模擬是怎樣的?」Greg問一個學生

「用的是假槍，可是有雷射感應器，要面對四面螢幕，感覺更像是打電動，可是出現的場面和人物都很突然，我上次做這個測驗打死了五個人質」學生說

「你這還是去救人的嗎…」路德探長吐槽

  
  


之後模擬的成績Greg和路德的都遠高過其他學生，但相對的他們被判定可能會被嫌犯擊中的次數也較高，Greg認為反正這種情況下他會穿裝備，不會致命，而路德則表示如果有可以讓他當作掩體的牆或者家具他可以降低被擊中的風險，這都是他們的經驗談，Greg處理過不只一場人質危機，而路德帶頭攻堅過好幾個毒窩，他們在說這些話的時候都是有依據的

 

Greg沒有對任何人質射擊過，路德擊中一個，雪倫在參與其他課程

 

「有中槍過嗎?」模擬課程的教練下課後問Greg和路德「在英國這機率應該比較低吧?」

「你有被Glassed過嗎?那個和被一把點二二打到腿讓我選我選腿」路德說

「You got glassed before ?」Greg問

「他媽的兩次，一次是我高中的時候，另一次是執勤時，我頭上還有疤呢」路德說

「那啥意思?」教練問

「Got glassed啊，就差不多是有人拿一個玻璃瓶砸碎在你頭上，那弄不好真的會死」Greg說「而且眼睛還可能被碎片弄瞎」

「我差點中槍過，點九九口徑，還是被自己人的子彈打到，還好只是擦過去」路德說「被刀子刺了兩次，有一次是真的差點掛了，還好馬上就進醫院了」

「我肩膀有一片骨頭是死人身上來的，被散彈槍打掉了」教練拉開領子給他們看那片可怕的疤

「Got glassed once」Greg把頭髮往後撥，在銀白的頭髮下有一個不顯眼的疤痕「其實要砸破玻璃瓶也很難，一點都不像電影裡演的那樣，弄不好還會割傷自己的手呢，所以我反而是腦震盪比較嚴重，這個傷很快就好了，那時候剛開始當警察不久，進急診的時候認識我前妻的」

「那這還真的是一個拖延了很久的報復啊」教練笑

「我和我前妻沒有什麼血海深仇好嗎，後來要命的傷的話，脖子差點被割一次，疤痕不明顯，但那一次我手受了不少傷」Greg指著脖子上不顯眼的白色細痕然後攤開手掌給對方看，上面有些容易被誤認為掌紋的割痕「不要命但流了很多血，差點嚇死我的搭檔」還讓我的地下男友差點被嚇死這句他就沒說了

「你不是幾個月前中槍嗎?還是跟MI5有關的事情?」路德問

「從背後被射中，直接被打穿了」Greg掀起上衣，星狀的槍傷疤痕是子彈出口「我以前還有一次真的差點掛掉的，攻堅前嫌犯自己引爆炸彈，被碎片在這裡削掉一整條肉，要是往旁邊一點我大概就開腸剖肚了」他指著自己髖骨下方幾吋說「還有各種沒留下疤痕的傷，接觸到危險的化學物質之類的，要命的事情太多了」Greg聳肩

 

一整天的課程和訓練結束了但Greg決定不直接去吃晚餐，他在訓練場慢跑，就是想活動活動筋骨流點汗，清空一下腦子

 

他回寢室換上FBI送的短袖棉T和自己的運動褲，拿上耳機跟手機就去跑步了，太陽正在下山

 

幾個運動的女學員從他旁邊跑過時還有說有笑的，其中一個長髮的女孩綁了馬尾，金棕交雜的髮色和他的前妻很像

 

******************************

**「所以那種肌肉男你不喜歡」Beth穿著他的球衣躺在他懷裡轉台，那時候他們還在交往，有時候Beth會來他的公寓過夜，Beth是個身材瘦小的女孩，穿他的球衣都嫌太大**

**「那種健美先生到底有誰喜歡我真的不懂」Greg叼著香菸**

**「我知道了!長頭髮的那種漂亮男孩子?」Beth俏皮地指著Greg「比女孩子還漂亮的那種」**

**「要是我想找女性化的對像我會直接找女性交往」Greg說「那種的我也不喜歡」**

**「那綜合一下，法比歐．藍佐尼（Fabio Lanzoni）呢?」Beth從床邊地上拿起她的言情小說，那顯然是封面模特兒的名字，金色長髮的六塊肌男，這男的出現在很多言情小說封面，Greg知道是因為Beth和同事之間會傳著看**

**「What the…這傢伙以為他是雷神索爾嗎?這絕對不是我的菜!」Greg笑著把被湊到他眼前的書撥開「而且跟男朋友聊男人很奇怪吧?對你們女孩子而言」**

**「不然呢?這算是我們的共同興趣之一啊」Beth笑**

**「你如果告訴我你是雙性戀我就帶你去看正妹」Greg開玩笑地說，但被捏大腿教訓了**

**「不然你到底喜歡哪種?讓我知道潛在情敵啊，也是金髮的?」Beth躺到他懷裡，Greg勾著她的金棕色長髮繞在手指上，Beth的頭髮天生就很直不會打結**

**「女生的話我喜歡淺色頭髮的沒錯，尤其是長頭髮的，我覺得這樣很漂亮」Greg親了懷裡的女友「不過你如果想剪短也沒關係，那是你的頭髮」**

**「我好不容易才留長了才不要剪」Beth說**

 

**但他們離婚後Beth做的第一件事就是把頭髮剪短，剪到耳下，因為那個網球教練喜歡的就是短髮，Greg卻很清楚那對Beth來說很麻煩，因為沒辦法綁起來，工作時會很礙事，如果那個人真的考慮了Beth的感受就不會拿這個煩她的**

 

**「我喜歡你這樣活潑外向的女孩子」Greg說**

**「男的呢?這才是八卦的重點啊」Beth說**

**「你是打算預防我認識這類人嗎?」Greg笑**

**「就是好奇啊」Beth說**

**「之前你翻雜誌的那些我就說了啊，你還說我喜歡的盡是斯文敗類型」Greg說**

**「就真的都是斯文敗類啊，看起來會在外面偷吃的那種道貌岸然的傢伙」Beth說**

**「男性的話」Greg把煙灰點進菸灰缸避免落在棉被上「短頭髮的，我喜歡頭髮剪得整齊的男性，乾淨整齊的那種」**

**「我以為你也會喜歡長髮的」Beth說，因為Greg喜歡她的頭髮**

**「我比較喜歡短髮的男生，不用剪到很短像軍人那樣，就是整齊就好」Greg說，他也喜歡用手撥過剛修剪好的頭髮，短髮很容易就能用手梳理，他說不上來，那種差別和他現在做的撥弄女友的頭髮感親密感不同，女孩子的頭髮太複雜太需要保養了，隨便弄亂會引來殺身之禍的**

**「金髮嗎?」Beth問**

**「髮色上沒什麼偏好」Greg說**

**「紅頭髮呢?」Beth笑，紅頭髮的人總會被笑，但有些人就特別愛**

**「其實我覺得紅頭髮不難看，那顏色很漂亮，我不知道為什麼大家都討厭紅頭髮的」Greg說**

**「接下來呢?」Beth問「年紀身高身材?」**

**「你這是在製作嫌犯特徵吧」Greg吐槽「不要太矮，不要太胖，我也不喜歡肌肉男，年紀比我大一些或者和我差不多吧」**

**「你說你之前有個男友是銀行員?」Beth問**

**「大了我整整十七歲，他就是斯文整齊的那種類型，和我差不多高，有點瘦，金髮藍眼的，但我和他還沒開始認真交往我就和他分了」Greg說**

**「咦?為什麼?」Beth問**

**「因為我發現他已經結婚有小孩了，是個深櫃」Greg攤手**

**「看吧!斯文敗類典範!」Beth說**

**「不要以偏概全啊」Greg說「反正我沒有特別迷臉一個型的，不像有些人總找一樣的，一定得是個肌肉男或者一定是個有點娘的年輕男孩，我比較喜歡那個人的氣質吧」**

**「你聽起來有夠籠統的」Beth說**

**「就…我喜歡那些乾淨整齊的男孩子，一直都是，我也不知道為什麼」Greg抓抓頭把菸熄了**

**「你就是會欺負學校裡頭那些乖巧資優生的人吧」Beth說**

**「我上的學校?哈哈，才沒有這種，我們學校的男生全是野孩子，一個班級肯把制服全穿齊就是奇蹟了，夏天還會有人穿自己的短褲來上課呢」Greg說**

**「你初戀的男生是什麼樣的人?」Beth問**

**「轉學生，因為身體不好轉來鄉下的，他不是文靜，只是他的心肺沒辦法讓他這樣亂跑而已，短暫的一次初戀而已，他後來又轉走了，去年我在倫敦有遇見他，他其實是直男，如果他身體裡有那麼一點點Gay的可能性，就用光在我身上了，這是他說的」Greg笑**

**「你身邊沒有這種人那你到底哪來這種愛好的啊」Beth吐槽**

**「我覺得現在喜歡肌肉男的傢伙們小時候也不會是被肌肉男環繞長大的吧，我猜應該是電視吧」Greg聳肩**

**「所以像這種?」Beth偶然轉到了重播的老電影還是影集 <The Avengers>，主角是穿西裝的間諜手上還拿了把傘，風度翩翩的那種007間諜**

**「也不是，這演員就絕對不是我的菜」Greg說「而且傘是哪招?他以為他是神秘博士嗎?」他笑**

 

**他和 Mycroft交往後一直很想吐槽 Mycroft他拿傘的造型和那太類似了，他是不是影迷，但現在一提到Avengers大家都只會想到漫威的英雄電影了，但 Mycroft顯然先察覺他想說什麼就直接告訴他並不是因為那部60年代的影集他才拿著一把傘的，這單純是方便的偽裝和防衛用品**

 

**「結論下來還是斯文敗類嘛」Beth說**

**「我就是喜歡那種類型的我也沒辦法」Greg下床套上了內褲「想喝點什麼?」**

**「你要喝什麼給我喝兩口就好」Beth看著Greg去冰箱拿了一瓶啤酒**

**「來」Greg開了啤酒遞給Beth**

**「謝啦」Beth坐在床上喝了口啤酒就還給Greg「和男生交往和跟女生交往很不一樣嗎?」**

**「啊?當然不一樣啊」Greg說「完完全全不是一回事啊」**

**「舉例來說呢?」Beth問**

**「你要我怎麼說啊」Greg問「有時候男生之間的打鬧就不能用在女生身上，那太粗魯了，還有溝通上有些東西都是男的就很清楚，女生還會有生理期什麼的，我們剛交往那時候我看到我床單上有血還以為我傷口裂開了自己在鏡子前看了老半天被你當白痴笑了好幾個月」**

**「你那時候看起來真的很蠢」Beth笑「你真的是剛睡醒腦子沒開機啊」**

**「我不知道是不是因為性別還是因為教育上就會造成這種差異啦，但我自己經驗是女朋友比男朋友照顧人，也比較撒嬌….老實說要是一個男的像你平常那樣趴在我胸口撒嬌我可能會覺得很奇怪吧，不過首先會被壓死」**

**「噗哧，還壓死哩!」Beth笑「不過那確實有可能，如果胸腔無法擴張會無法呼吸，會機械性窒息的」護理師專業的知識最後還是冒出來了**

**「約會什麼的風格啊講究之類的也是看人，不過同樣是男的，有的人會擺明就是以上床為目的的，抱起來也不一樣」Greg把啤酒放在地上轉過身去抱著女友「女生抱起來香香的.軟軟的，比較多骨頭」**

**「那是我瘦，你該看看我們護士長」Beth笑著把頭靠在男友胸口**

**「那位護士長是你的兩倍寬啊」Greg說**

**「我會說快要三倍」Beth說「那男的呢?臭的?你到是很有自覺你值勤一天的汗臭味多糟啊」**

**「我不會再滿身大汗的跑去抱你了」Greg就此道歉過**

**「原諒你」Beth說**

**「男性的話」Greg把下巴靠在女友頭頂上「嗯…手感紮實?」**

**「你又不是在抱沙包」Beth說**

**「因為肩膀比較寬啊，也比較有肌肉，就算沒在運動也一樣，是生理上的差異了」Greg說「胸部…你也知道差異在哪了」**

**「色狼」Beth捶了Greg一下**

**「是你要問的耶!」Greg笑著戳了回去**

 

**最後演變成兩個人拿唯一的枕頭互丟的幼稚你戳我我丟你的大戰，因為隔壁鄰居搥牆抗議而喊停**

 

**他們開心地躺在床上大笑然後馬上向對方提醒要安靜**

**他們當時真的很開心，都很年輕，都對自己在這個世界上的定位不確定，但他們是彼此最好的朋友，既是情人也是最可靠的後援跟同伴，能一起出去鬼混泡吧跳舞，甚至一時興起就跑到山上去看夜景**

 

**他們不著邊際的聊著，談到兩人各自的租屋處，Greg這邊隔音不好鄰居又難搞，而Beth的室友養了一隻很討人厭的貓，而且總是不把毛清乾淨**

**「我們乾脆一起找個地方租房子好了，我們的租金加在一起至少能有個好點的地方，我浴室的壁癌都快長滿整面牆了」Greg開玩笑地說**

**「…欸，Greg」Beth轉身側躺面對他**

**「嗯?」Greg問**

**「我們就一起住吧」Beth說**

**「你認真的?」Greg爬起來做在床上看著Beth**

**「就算分手了我們也能做室友，這樣對我們來說沒有任何壞處啊」Beth說**

**「你確定?」Greg問**

**「我們可以一起找個地方住，有個自己的地方…」Beth說「像我們自己家一樣，至少不會有個半夜搥牆的鄰居」**

 

**“家(Home)”是一個對他們來說很神奇的詞，Beth自己說到那個字時也有了奇妙的變化，彷彿這個主意是什麼天啟或者鑰匙，解鎖了他們共同的渴望**

**他們都想要一個穩定的點，想要一個安全的避風港，想要一個溫暖的能充滿自己的生活軌跡的空間**

 

**他們聊了一整夜但都沒有重點，繞著有一個自己的家的概念小心地打轉，最後他們不知道是誰先起了那個念頭，但最終是他們決定要結婚，就好像那是一切問題的解答，只要和彼此訂下誓言一切就解決了，他們就能有個安穩的生活**

 

**他見了Beth的父母，他們訂婚並向親友們通知了這個好消息，Beth也見了他的母親，最初的幾年他們是真的很開心，他們和自己最好的朋友結婚了，這是所有人都羨慕的那種童話故事**

 

**第一年的聖誕節Beth第一次見到他的兄弟姊妹，之後Beth告訴他自己不孕，Greg當時只覺得很抱歉，但他安慰了Beth也接受了這點，私下的告訴了親人他們可能無法有自己的孩子所以別向Beth提起這個**

 

**但逐漸得有什麼越來越不同了，他們都更忙於工作，最初還想辦法和對方一起休假，最後就誰也沒那麼在乎共度的時間了，聖誕節Greg會陪Beth回娘家，一切看著都很好**

**他們先失去的並不是愛情而是友情，這是一個Greg很難解釋的情況，因為他和Beth一直是彼此最好的朋友，但他們卻疏遠了，而婚姻卻持續著**

 

**後來他還遇見了 Sherlock，那小子闖進他現場後還因為用藥過量當場昏了，Greg得送他去急診，Beth剛好值班，在Beth下班的時候Greg正抓著嗑嗨的 Sherlock要他說清楚到底為什麼一個毒蟲會知道他的案子的嫌疑人是左撇子**

**那時候 Sherlock秀了一手演繹法，但他當時真的太嗨了，完全沒注意到最明顯的，剛才幫他掛點滴的護士和現在瞪著他寫筆記的探長是一對夫妻，他指出了那個護士有一個外遇對象可是也有一個他充滿愧疚的丈夫，他裝了避孕器而沒有使用避孕藥，所以手上的處方簽是幫別人拿的**

 

**Greg最初認為那是胡謅，但逐漸清楚 Sherlock的能力後他也不驚訝這件事，他其實或多或少猜到了，Beth也許是不想傷害他，但這種轉個彎告訴他”我怕生下和你家人一樣殘障的孩子”讓他感到更加的…**

**憤怒?他沒有那麼多感情可以用在他的妻子上了**

**鬱悶?他沒有那麼執著在孩子的事上**

**厭惡?他其實可以理解，對普通人來說失聰是多可怕的事情**

 

**那是一種黏稠又隱密的情緒，反感但並不會讓他跳起來抗議，令人低落但不至於讓他鬱悶，可以理解但他無法原諒**

**所以他選擇假裝不知道這件事，Beth可能外遇他是知道的，他們已經多久沒有和對方同時在家了，他都算不出來了**

 

**他們的分居也沒有什麼戲劇性，單純是他們都覺得和彼此共度的時間都這麼少了，很和平冷靜的談過後就決定分開過上一陣子讓彼此有些空間然後思考接下來要怎麼做，而蘇格蘭場的距離讓Greg需要更方便的住處，他另外租個小地方能省下通勤時間和油錢，所以他搬出去了，然後本來幾個月的暫時的打算變成了半年**

 

**然後他接受了 Mycroft的追求，如果笨拙的把”我喜歡你到無可救藥的程度而我不自知”寫在臉上呆呆地站在封鎖線外算是追求，他成功極了**

 

**他曾對 Mycroft感到歉疚，因為他的婚姻的存在，但 Mycroft從不介意，他說是他執意追求了一個已婚的男子的，要說有誰犯錯，那也是他**

 

**Mycroft對他來說太完美了，簡直不像真的，他有很多缺點和對人情感的盲點與缺失可是那都是 Mycroft的一部份，他愛死這個男人了**

 

**Sherlock聖誕節戳破的事實讓他終於離婚了，他當時的想法是他們應該要放過彼此，他該讓Beth去找一個更好的對象，而他也該還給 Mycroft一個未婚的男友**

 

**他只是傳了簡訊告訴Beth他知道她在和別人約會，這沒關係，他們該散了，給彼此自由，約她討論離婚的事情**

**Beth在幾分鐘後回覆她知道了，然後約了時間在見面，她的朋友的丈夫就是離婚律師，而Greg沒什麼心力來處理這個就直接打了 Mycroft給的名片上的電話，對方早就在等他的來電了所以他也不用多說什麼**

 

**他們在律師陪同下談好了，他們沒什麼共有資產也沒有孩子或寵物所以非常容易的就解決了，Greg在家裡收拾最後的一些東西，他的吉他也在家裡，因為他的公寓放不下，拿到 Mycroft家放著嫌疑就太大了，Beth會發現**

 

**「Greg」Beth走進曾經是他們房間的空房，Greg腳邊放著箱子，裡面放了幾本書和幾張CD，手上拿著吉他盒**

**「我很快就收好了」Greg拿著吉他盒要下樓**

**「等一下」Beth在樓梯口攔住了他**

**「什麼事?」Greg問**

**「這個我想還給你，你想怎麼處置都行」Beth牽起他的手在他的掌心放了兩枚戒指，訂婚戒和婚戒**

**「其實你可以留著」Greg說**

**「是你買的，你拿回去吧，而且他不會讓我留著的」Beth說的”他”就是那個網球教練**

**「如果你堅持的話」Greg隨手把那些放進口袋「還有什麼事嗎?」**

**「Greg」Beth的頭髮剪短了，這讓她一直把垂下來的頭髮撥到耳後「我只是想說抱歉，你值得更好的人」**

**「你也是」Greg說**

**「你是我遇過最好的人，你很善良又正直可靠，老實說你也是我有過最好的異性朋友」Beth說**

**「你也是」Greg說「我們曾經是很好的朋友，我知道」**

**「我很清楚」Beth深呼吸繼續說「你很有責任感，你總是把大家都照顧得很好，我一直都知道這點，所以我很清楚你值得比我更好的人，尤其是見過你的家人..」**

**「他媽的不要把我的家人扯進來!!」Greg打斷了Beth大吼，她被嚇到了往後退了一步靠在牆上，Greg把吉他摔在地上，然後吉他彈出盒子砸在樓梯上一路滑到樓下去，空心的木箱發出的碰撞聲彷彿是這被點燃的火藥的爆炸聲迴盪在空蕩蕩的房子裡**

**「老天我不是那個意思..我很抱歉…我真的不是」Beth急忙解釋**

**「我知道妳和我的家人”處不來”!」Greg說「妳跟我之間這一切?!我無所謂!但他媽的不要把Ashly他們扯進來!!」他知道他家的情況不同，他一直都很清楚外界的惡意，他甚至不想追究那個不孕的謊言可是這不一樣**

**「我真的不是那個意思」Beth哭了「我只是想說我就無法和你一樣承擔那麼重的責任，你很了不起，絕對能找到比我更好的人，我只是想說這些」**

**「…」Greg看著哭得眼淚直流的妻…前妻，他知道Beth是真的沒有惡意，但牽扯到他的家人引爆了他自己都不知道存在的怨懟，他從來沒有對Beth吼過，他們吵過小架但不曾真的爭吵**

**「I’m sorry」Beth哭著說「我真的沒有惡意」**

**「……」Greg踢開了擋在樓梯上的吉他盒快步地下樓離開了，吉他肯定摔壞了，他也不打算撿起來，他把戒指丟給了 Sherlock流浪漢情報網的某人了**

 

**他和Beth就這樣徹底斷開了，他們確實是因為感情淡了和平收場，但是收場後他們的結尾收得一蹋糊塗，就好像二戰結束了結果打掃戰場時誤觸了地雷一樣，他們僅剩的一點點情誼也因為那場爭吵結束了，他們避開彼此，因為太過尷尬，而原因卻不是因為他們是離婚的夫妻，而是最後他們在樓梯上的那場爆炸**

 

**他離婚後偶然遇見Beth的同事，一個男護理師(是個很明顯的Gay)，他因為好奇問了Greg離婚的原因，而他好奇的原因是Beth被姊妹們拉去喝酒慶祝離婚時喝醉了卻說了一句他無法理解的話**

**「Beth說他最後悔的是和你結婚了」男護理師說「她希望當初是和你分手了，因為這樣的話至少你們還能當朋友」**

**「…哈」Greg苦笑**

**「我身邊離婚的人不少，我還是第一次聽到這種話」男護理師說**

**「我們…曾經是很好的朋友，我猜這就是和你的摯友結婚的壞處，你一次輸光全部」Greg說「我們適合交往.適合交友，但我們就錯在結婚了」**

**「她現在過得很不錯，如果你想知道的話」護理師說**

**「那就好，我現在也過得很好」Greg微笑**

**「看得出來，你男人肯定是個有錢的傢伙」護理師微笑「我會保密的」**

**「呃…你怎麼會…」Greg愣住了，沒有人知道他有男友**

**「你身上的古龍水是新款的，是從一個幫你打領帶.翻領子的人身上沾到的，那種古龍水可不便宜，而且你這個手套也是，一看就是有人送的，還挑了特別低調的款式，你知道這多少錢嗎?」護理師八卦的說**

**「你…你是 Sherlock派來的嗎???」Greg皺眉**

**「那個偵探?NO~我只是有好幾任經常劈腿的前男友累積下來的經驗而已，放心我不會告訴別人的，你們這些已婚男啊~」護理師瞇著眼看Greg「我得回去上班了，掰掰」他揮揮手離開了**

  
  


**他離婚當晚和 Mycroft喝酒時他沒有告訴 Mycroft那場爭吵的事，他只說他不小心摔壞了自己的吉他， Mycroft大概看出了什麼但他沒有說，他們盡興的喝了一場， Mycroft的竊笑變成明顯的開心微笑，因為他終於能獨佔自己的男友了**

 

**“真舒服”Greg躺在 Mycroft腿上因為酒精而昏沉時忍不住想”和他在一起，我比什麼時候都開心”**

  
  


**Mycroft不會和他一起做蠢事(通常)，因為他們都過了那個年齡，他們不會一時衝動就跑去看夜景，他們沒有那個活力，他們喜歡的音樂幾乎完全不一樣，生活的態度也不相同，可是相處在一起卻讓人很舒服**

**他們的成長背景完全不一樣，和跟他有相似家庭出身的Beth不同， Mycroft完全是另一個世界的人，他甚至不看足球，他自己只是一個中年婚姻失敗的普通探長但 Mycroft卻擁有別人所羨慕的一切，而且是個討厭鬼死文官，這是他的第一印象，但和 Mycroft交往並深入了解了 Mycroft以後他也意識到了 Mycroft於某種層面上的一無所有和限制，他很關心那少數幾個人，Holmes家的成員.安西亞還有Greg自己，但他卻無法用和其他人一樣的方式表達出來，他也通常不是有話直說會表達情感的那種人，情感上甚至可以說是很點被動**

 

**一點都不像他過去會交往的對象，就算限定在同性這個範圍 Mycroft也是一個很獨特的存在，他比他任何前任都更照顧人，也更有掌控慾，只是他做到在他的邊緣打轉而不越界所以鮮少引發問題**

 

**要說和男人交往跟和女人交往差在哪的話，Greg自己的經驗應該是相處模式會很不同，可能是因為他過去交往的人都有相似的特質的關係吧，前女友們通常沒那麼死黏著他不放，也不會意圖掌控他什麼，在感情中一些決定會理所當然的被交到他手上，算是那什麼性別角色的一種吧?**

**男友的話就不一定了，他遇過那種什麼都要主導的人，甚至會想控制他的交友，當然沒多久就分手了，要不是他是警察對方大概還會來搞個跟蹤鬧事之類的報復，有時候他也覺得自己也放棄了很多主導權，那樣更輕鬆，不用做太多決定**

  
  


**「這是什麼?」離婚後過了兩個月吧，Greg回到家就在客廳桌上看到一個很大的紙箱**

**「你比我預期的早到家」 Mycroft一臉困擾的拿著一捲包裝紙**

**「這東西不會爆炸吧?」Greg問**

**「我不會把那種危險物品放在客廳的，我不是 Sherlock」 Mycroft說**

**「你拿著包裝紙幹嘛?」Greg問**

**「Alex(安西亞)認為這應該要做點裝飾硬塞給我的，但坦白說我看不出來這除了製造垃圾外有什麼用途」 Mycroft說**

**「要看是要送誰，不過通常打包一下對方會更驚喜，你要把這個送誰啊?」Greg問**

**「You」 Mycroft說**

**「…我生日還沒到啊????」Greg滿頭問號**

**「就當作是補送聖誕禮物吧」 Mycroft說「你要直接拆嗎?」**

**「包裝就省了吧，明年那一卷我還能拿來包給我外甥們的禮物」Greg說「這麼大一個?你不會也搞一個魔術方塊外面五十層紙箱配密碼鎖和膠條的給我吧?」他笑著問**

**「我又不是 Sherlock」 Mycroft皺著眉說，Greg描述的是去年他生日從 Sherlock那收到的禮物，John逼 Sherlock送的，但他也沒想到 Sherlock彆扭起來會把禮物包成俄羅斯娃娃，最後唐納文不知道從哪裡搞來了消防斧給他，他才硬把密碼鎖劈開了，最後拿到的是一個已經被轉亂的魔術方塊時他也沒什麼力氣訓話了，他直到三個月後才終於把方塊轉好，然後那東西他媽的就在他手上解體了，裡面還掉出一張記憶卡，插進電腦一看是一堆以前被 Sherlock偷走的證據被歸還的清單，上面有很大一部分他甚至不知道曾經被偷走過，那個當下他真想拿釘書機砸死那個小混帳**

 

**那個紙箱很大，長條的，他拿了一下並沒有特別重但也不輕**

**「不是活的」Greg判斷**

**「我為什麼要裝活的東西在箱子裡?」 Mycroft說**

**「職業病啊，收到可疑的箱子就先判斷裡面有沒有會動的東西.在倒數的東西或者被切下來的某種東西」Greg做了鬼臉**

**「你就直接拆吧，算不上是什麼驚喜」 Mycroft說**

**「謝謝」Greg對 Mycroft微笑過去抱了他一下，他不知道會收到什麼，但拆開箱子後他馬上就知道那是什麼了「你送我吉他?」他把黑色的吉他盒拿出來放在腿上「這真漂亮!」他轉頭對 Mycroft說**

**「盒子我只能買新的了」 Mycroft說**

**「什麼意思?」Greg正開心著沒聽出這是什麼意思，但當他打開吉他盒後他馬上就懂了「這是…我的吉他」**

**「弦崩斷了，有些地方也受損了但不是修復不了，我有要求盡可能修復回原樣了，但你應該還是多少會發現變化…」 Mycroft坐在沙發上說到一半就被Greg打斷了，他把吉他放在地上起身轉向 Mycroft給了他一個緊緊的擁抱**

**「謝謝」Greg緊抱著 Mycroft說「你怎麼會…」他有些哽咽**

**「我注意到你在找新的吉他，但似乎都沒有讓你滿意的」 Mycroft似乎沒預期到這麼激烈的情緒反應「你很寶貝你的吉他，你說過這是你存錢買給自己的第一個東西，我想通常人們都更重視物品的情感價值，所以就把這送去修理了，琴盒壞的相當嚴重所以我只好買一個看起來最類似的」**

**「你怎麼找到這個的?」Greg一直假設這被扔了**

**「她(She)把這拿到你的離婚律師的事務所請他們轉交給你，還強調了是很重要的東西」 Mycroft說「因為嚴格來說是我委託的案件所以是我接到的通知，所以我就先拿去修了」**

**「……」Greg知道是Beth拿去的，她也知道這把吉他對他來說有多大的意義**

**「雖然修復後會有些差別不過功能上應該會比原本更好，調音也已經完成了」 Mycroft說**

**「I love you」Greg靠在 Mycroft肩上所以聲音聽起來有些悶「I love you so fuckin much Mycroft.」他親了 Mycroft後起身拿起吉他「想聽什麼?我想試試看」**

**「什麼都可以」 Mycroft說**

**「你說的」Greg挑眉坐到沙發上撥動琴弦演奏起一個旋律**

**「 <Our last summer>?你上次看<媽媽咪呀>是什麼時候?」 Mycroft笑了**

**「很久以前了可是我喜歡這曲調，我說過我挺喜歡柯林佛斯的嗎?」Greg看著 Mycroft嘴角逐漸上揚「這是我收過最棒的聖誕禮物了」他把吉他平放在腿上**

**「很高興你喜歡」 Mycroft攬著Greg的肩親吻他的眉心「你可以把這放在琴房，你的公寓幾乎不適合人常住了更別說樂器了」**

**「所以我只有工作忙才住那啊」Greg說**

 

**他本來就會帶吉他到 Mycroft家，現在他的吉他永久的在琴房角落安家了，豆袋沙發是之後才出現的**

 

**「這很舒服啊」Greg陷入豆袋裡對著出差回來的 Mycroft嘻笑，本來 Mycroft就建議他找個椅子固定放在琴房，但出差回來後看到一個突兀的豆袋他也是當機了一下**

**「這看起來像是會出現在高中生房間裡的東西」 Mycroft說**

**「或者回家懶得動的中年人屁股下」Greg拉著 Mycroft「來坐坐看，很舒服啦」**

**Mycroft最後抝不過坐在豆袋上，一個穿著三件套手上公文箱還沒放下的嚴肅公務員坐在一個豆袋沙發上的樣子實在太衝突Greg忍不住笑了出來**

**「怎麼樣?感覺到你久違的青春期回來了嗎?」Greg笑著，他真想拿手機出來拍一張**

**「是很舒適沒錯」 Mycroft捏了捏豆袋「你上哪買的?」**

**「前天IKEA有一起謀殺順便買回來的，結果根本不是謀殺，那傢伙在試用躺椅的時候心臟病發掛了，店經理還給我打折了」Greg說**

**「我能理解這對你的吸引力在哪」 Mycroft捏著豆袋說「上樓洗澡睡覺?不早了」**

**「我洗好了，你去吧，我會幫你把枕頭拍好等你的」Greg笑著拉了疲憊的男友一把帶他上樓**

******************************

Greg跑夠了在校園裡頭散步，他去廁所把臉和頭都沖了一遍，汗水浸濕了他的上衣，得回宿舍沖洗一下才能去吃東西，他偶然地和一群看起來就是政府高層的傢伙打了照面，框提科的主管走在一個看起來就很難搞的女人旁，他發誓那個女的絕對就是在餐廳經常要求要和經理投訴的那種難搞的顧客，還有一個身高至少兩百公分的男的一臉生無可戀的同行，旁邊幾個看起來就是擔任護衛工作的特工，這畢竟是FBI的老巢，有什麼牛鬼蛇神出沒一下都很正常

 

他回寢室沖澡後去學生餐廳吃晚餐，Craig又嘻皮笑臉的厚著臉皮過來併桌了

「我先說，不幹」Greg說

「我又沒有說什麼!」Craig說

「等你說什麼就來不及了」Greg說

「我只是想有人陪我一起吃晚餐而已!」Craig說

「那邊很多空位」Greg隨便指了一群學員

「下午我講了一堂很寫實的課，現在沒有人在吃飯時想看到我的臉」Craig說

「你他媽講了什麼?」Greg問

「冰戀」Craig說

「喔，戀屍癖」Greg抿嘴「你沒找圖吧」

「不用找，我有以前經手的案例的檔案」Craig說

「你不覺得這就是問題所在嗎…」Greg吐槽「你明天還是講點普通的內容吧」

「我明天停課，講堂有人要用」Craig說

「誰?世界上最大的被虐狂還是最糟糕的戀物癖範例?」Greg問

「那兩個傢伙其實很不錯，很好相處，為我提供了不少寫書的材料」Craig說

「Fuck，還真的有這號人」Greg無言

「更糟糕，DHS(國土安全局)部長要演講，差不多就是來我們的地盤攻擊FBI的執法，那個巫婆」Craig說「那傢伙有夠糟的，今年學生這麼少和他們一直攻擊FBI也有關，代理局長也來了，他很顯眼，一個沉默的大個子，只想幹好自己的工作可是八成沒多久就有人想開除他了」

「我剛才好像和這樣的人打過照面」Greg說

「看到一個兩百公分的巨人沒?」Craig問

「有」Greg說

「那就是了，他們已經到了，在開閉門會議」Craig說「不過這是FBI內部的事情，和你們這些來交流的無關，倒是聽說那個跑去英國鬧GCHQ的白痴議員好像會來，明天才會知道這裡有幾個蠢蛋了」他聳肩

「那女的這麼討人厭?」Greg問

「她就是佛蒙特州都把窗戶建歪的原因」Craig說

「佛蒙特是個州?」Greg多少聽過這的明但還真的沒什麼印象「窗戶是歪的是因為蓋壞了嗎?」

「對，佛蒙特是個州」Craig說「當地傳統房子窗戶蓋歪的是因為迷信女巫會飛進家裡來」

「確定不是因為木匠的尺壞了嗎?」Greg笑說

「她到處砍預算，把原先組織好的調查小組解散，國土安全局雖然和FBI是分開的可是我們也受了很多影響，原先和我們合作的監督小組突然之間就沒了，就在這年頭納粹和KKK都公開上街的時候砍了國內恐怖主義的調查小組，他們就是那種不相信國內恐怖分子更要命的人」Craig說「要是MI5也這樣搞，IRA早就炸死那個老巫婆了，說不定連王室都給搭上了」

「老巫婆你說的是柴契爾?」Greg問

「嘿~反應很快嘛」Craig用手指槍指著Greg賤笑

「IRA還真的差點成功過，炸了她們開黨大會的飯店」Greg說

「受難日協議後IRA不算太活躍了，英國和愛爾蘭本來就難搞到武器，但我過去的學生裏頭有人差點在和民兵組織交涉的時候被幹掉，而這個民兵組織沒有一個人被起訴，新納粹黨相關的團體變得越來越多而且致命性高的小團體更是增加了，過去幾年好幾起命案都直接聯繫到一個直翻就叫”原子武器”的組織，你也看過新聞，猶太教堂的槍擊案.搗毀不同宗教的人的墳墓.攻擊政治傾向左傾的政客.攻擊希望槍枝管制的槍擊案還者和被害者家屬和死亡威脅甚至真正的騷擾都越來越多了，然後司法部什麼都不管，被指派的新聯邦法官也全都不管這些….唉~希望不會拖到又出一個奧克拉荷馬爆炸案*那種等級的傢伙」難得正經起來的Craig看起來都沒那麼變態了些

(*奧克拉荷馬爆炸案:一棟聯邦大樓被炸毀，死亡人數168人，受傷人數近700人，被炸毀的大樓內有托嬰中心，兇手是反政府主義者，動機是報復先前政府搜查邪教組織大衛教派時因為雙方交火最後建築物起火的案件，該事件是美國民兵組織興起和躁動的原因之一，因為該教派被搜查的原因包含大量囤積槍械包含非法槍枝，以及教主與多名女子其中包含未成年人結婚，指控亦包含虐待和性侵兒童)

 

「你原來腦子裡也有很正經的東西啊!」Greg故作驚訝的說

「我他媽在FBI上班耶!」Craig作勢要拿餐刀丟Greg

「你現在也只是教書啊」Greg說

「我的學生很多，我的同事來自任何部門都有可能啊」Craig聳肩「啊，不過邪教這一塊也是美國比較多，我最近就在擔任一個奇怪邪教的調查案件的顧問，只要沒有真的犯法我們也不會拿他們怎樣，畢竟美國連山達基教都免稅(承認是宗教)」

「你的專業有這一塊?」Greg問

「邪教多了，和性相關的自然就很多，雖然不是明目張膽的生殖器崇拜但很多都用”上帝要人繁衍”為理由搞成了性相關的邪教」Craig說「然後再加上特別宗教化的區域有是特別多槍枝愛好者的那幾州，我們就又要穿防彈背心了，有的教團還會把槍搞成教義的一部分，自己成立民兵組織的也不是沒有，和這一塊有關的調查小組也被縮減了，我們前幾天去的那個地方，那種”治療中心”的調查和監管也被搞沒了，就這種時候會特別想念老家，至少我們國內會覺得那是虐待兒童，我就想不透為什麼要砍這些預防真正的威脅的調查組的預算」他嘆氣

 

「因為要相信和自己看起來很像的人會行惡是一件很困難的事情」Greg說「這些做決策的，像你說的那個國土安全局長，自己在種族和宗教觀念上都和這些團體比較接近，就算教派不同但這些人依然是”我們的一員”，就算是極端團體但”他們也是白人”，而更核心的話就是認為”他們作惡的目標不是我而是與我無關甚至我討厭的那些人”，當然裡面八成也有想回到種族隔離時代的王八蛋，可是大多數是這種平庸的惡意，這種的反而更難讓人指出來」

「…Dude(老兄)!你該去教倫理課!」Craig驚喜的說

「我才不要幹那種訓話的事情，不會明白的人一輩子都不會懂的」Greg翻白眼「而且那並不是我自己的話」

「哪個?」Craig問

「”要相信與自己看起來.聽起來很相似的人會作惡是一件很困難的事”」Greg說「這是我爺爺說的，他是法國移民，他花了點時間找到適當的用詞來解釋，當時他在和我講二戰」

「他是個怎麼樣的人?聽起來是個很有思想的傢伙」Craig問

「其實沒什麼思想，只是他的生活經歷讓他感觸很多而已，他似乎連學校都沒上過幾天」Greg說「我小時候電視上在報什麼二戰相關的東西，我無法理解為什麼納粹能毫不猶豫的殺掉那麼多人，他就和我解釋了這些，一但用言語將一個群體.一種人貶低到被去人性化不被當作人類的一員，那麼要按下毒氣室的按鈕就很容易了」

「聽起來是個戰爭英雄啊」Craig說

「不，他打了兩次世界大戰一個人都沒殺，後來二戰時還因為受傷很早就回後勤服役了」Greg說「他挺自豪的，殺人什麼的並不是件好事，而且他很怕他會遇到自己的兄弟」

「為什麼?」Craig問

「他少年時期就被送到孤兒院了，因為家裡養不起，但他給我看過照片，他有另外4個弟弟和2個妹妹，到二戰時他的弟弟都夠大能上戰場了，而他後來知道他有一個弟弟被奧地利人領養走了，他說過從戰爭開始他就很害怕有一天他會站在一個德軍的屍體旁然後看到一張和自己相似的臉」

「他後來有找到他們嗎?」Craig問

「只有一個，因為和猶太人結婚所以也進了集中營，沒有活著出來，是他最大的那個弟弟，後來他就不找了，他希望就這樣假設其他人都在某個地方生活」Greg說「我和我父親都長得挺像他的，我爺爺的髮色比較不一樣就是了，他也比較矮，不過那大概和小時候營養不良比較有關係」

「你和他很親嗎?」Craig問

「他很早就過世了，可是我小時候確實很喜歡和他待在一起」Greg勾起了淺淺的微笑「我的中間名就是從他那來的」

「你中間名是啥?」Craig問

「Isaac(艾賽克)，我爺爺就叫這名字，不過法語發音更接近”伊薩克”」Greg說

「你全名是Gregory Isaac Lestrade?」Craig問

「對，就這樣」Greg說

「要不要加上個Robert? Gregory Isaac Robert Lestrade這樣?」Craig賤笑

「…你他媽想把我的名字縮寫變成G.I.R.L(Girl女孩)幹啥啊!」Greg吐槽

「很有意思啊」Craig笑

「你這傢伙到底為什麼能進FBI啊??」Greg說「正經不了五分鐘!」

「那是因為我現在不是在工作啊~」Craig說

 

Greg對於這個不正經的蘇格蘭人實在懶得吐槽，收拾了餐盤就回自己的宿舍去了

「嗯?」Greg皺眉，他的電腦本來有插電嗎?「這樣電池會壞得很快的，我怎麼會忘了拔…」他自言自語著，右下角電量顯示還是100%他就拔掉了充電線， Mycroft用訊息告訴他今晚他不方便接電話，他有些工作要處理

[知道了，提前跟你說晚安，XXX]-G

Greg回復了這樣的訊息後查看了一下自己的信箱，看了些YouTube影片就去睡了，一整天下來又是射擊訓練又是慢跑的，很容易就入睡了

 

\-------------------------

「有人願意解釋清楚為什麼被列入關切人物清單的人會在框提科嗎?」國土安全局長把一疊資料砸在FBI代理局長Peterson胸口，紙張散落一地，沉默寡言的巨人只是在心裡罵了對方死巫婆，臉上一點變化都沒有

「他是其中一名蘇格蘭場的探長，是一項交流計畫的成員之一，據我們所知他不是恐怖分子或者可疑人士」框提科的主管說

「他早就在參與交流計畫的名單中了，我不認為MH會利用自己的配偶來做情報工作」代理局長Peterson說

「他的筆電是加密的，我讓我的人去檢查了，都是我們見過的加密程序，用在英國情報單位和政府官員電子用品上的那一種」國土安全局長說「而他的手機肯定也是這樣加密過的，一個關切清單上的人進入了FBI的老窩，有辦法接觸你們的電腦系統，發生了漏洞你們要怎麼負責?」

「我們都過濾過，而且這名探長並沒有這種背景，再說，如果MH真的想要FBI資料庫裡的東西，他用得著派人來偷嗎?」框提科的主管說「局長你可能不知道MH到底是做什麼的，他也許已經失勢了可是他不可能用這種方式爬回權力頂點，他會用更精密的手段，而且一個曝光在全世界面前的MH的弱點這麼剛好出現在FBI的培訓基地裡?他不會讓我們有把柄可以拘捕他的未婚夫的」”而且真抓了他我們大概都死定了”主管想

 

「你們這些老情報員都太沉迷在你們的間諜遊戲裡了」國土安全局長說「這傢伙動機一定不單純，把他拘捕起來，反恐法可以確保這件事不會被傳出去」

「他可是一個來賓!」框提科主管強調

「……」Peterson默默的蹲下撿拾那些剛才被丟在他身上的文件，Gregory Isaac Lestrade的資料都是在年初時才一並被整理出來並且被列入關切清單的，就是他和 Mycroft Holmes公告訂婚的那一天，在此之前他只是另一個普通蘇格蘭場員警而已，照片上穿著制服的銀髮探長看著鏡頭微笑，他們都知道這個國土安全局長前陣子在MH手上吃了悶虧，八成就是這樣才會去深挖這個大魔王的底細，也才能認出Lestrade探長

「把他抓起來問清楚他到底來幹什麼」局長命令

「女士，你知道真正惹了MH的人的下場嗎?」Peterson淡定的說「他從不暴力解決，也不會發死亡威脅，但你身邊的一切將會一樣一樣的出錯，從最小的地方開始骨牌會一個一個倒下，不會直接傷害到你，但最後你的世界將會崩潰，而這一切都無法被追回到他身上，通常這個人會比被殺還要更淒慘」

「你是在威脅我嗎?Peterson」局長指著代理局長說

「我只是在告訴你我的前上司發生了什麼事而已」Peterson說「而我個人不會想要和一個被關在連窗戶都沒有，甚至沒有任何人類接觸的環境下三個月而不發瘋的人打交道」

「什麼意思?」局長問

「這件事是我前上司自殺前和我喝酒時說的，他們曾經關押了一個英國情報人員，那個人被自己內部的人陷害了，他的一切資料突然被消除，但畢竟他還是英國情報單位的人所以那些物理上傷害的手段都沒有被使用，但睡眠剝奪.噪音干擾和強光照射，最後的長期單獨監禁都沒對他造成任何困擾，他在沒有窗戶.沒有聲音.沒有獄友和放風時間，當然也沒有書本和電視的環境下獨處了三個月，直到有一個MI5的女情報官把他帶出來，那位情報官就我所知現在是MI5的領導者了，MH當時應該只有二十出頭，剛開始在MI5工作，我們負責把這個人找出來還給MI5，在見到這些紀錄後我們都認為這個人無論原本是什麼樣的現在應該都瘋掉了」Peterson說「但我們把他帶出來交給那位情報官時一切都很正常，他只是嫌棄對方花了太多時間，他完全不像經歷過長達三個月單獨監禁的樣子，而最可怕的是什麼你知道嗎?女士」

「什麼?」局長沒好氣地問

「單獨監禁的牢房見不到日夜變化也沒有任何東西可以做為時間參考，他卻知道自己待了多久，以及他被釋放時是幾點幾分，我當時特地看了自己的手錶，他是正確的，連分鐘數都是」Peterson說「我後來再見到這個年輕人時他已經被稱為MH了，是五年前的一起合作案件的機緣下碰面的，他認得我」

「他有說什麼嗎?」局長問

「他直接走向我和我握手，是個相當有禮貌的人」Peterson說「然後他告訴我”關於你的疑問，其實很簡單，我可以在我的大腦裡看書，而三個月又五天的時間，正好夠我把A字頭的書看完”」

「那是什麼意思?」局長皺眉

「我一直很想知道他為什麼沒有發瘋，但在我問他之前他就把答案告訴我了」Peterson說「他知道我沒有問的問題，我甚至沒有和任何人提過這件事，他卻知道我心裡的疑問，我不曉得他是怎麼知道的，但若是問我，我會說最好不要和MH交惡」

「坦白說若是真的把這位探長拘捕我還更擔心另一個人」框提科主管附和「他是和Sherlock Holmes合作的探長，如果他消失了也許這個偵探會找上門，MH是低調照規矩行事的，但Sherlock Holmes就不是了，他會不擇手段達成目的，而且會引發更高的關注和討論，現在的政府不需要更多負面的報導了你說是吧，局長」

「這對兄弟之間的關係你們有資料嗎?」局長問

「就和現在所知的一樣，MH道義上照顧這個弟弟，也會利用他來做一些髒活，但實際上MH在出生時就被出養給自己的伯父，兄弟之間並不親近」Peterson說，雖然他懷疑這些資料的真實性但他也沒有證據顯示這對兄弟感情好，而MH私人的生活更是近乎一片空白「您不會想和任何一個Holmes有過節的，他們的破壞力都很強大」

「那就先不逮捕他」局長說「想辦法拿到他的手機，調查上面有什麼，找機會搜查他的寢室，有任何嫌疑就立刻逮捕，我要去和參議員會面了，你們兩個把這件事辦好」說完局長就踩著高跟鞋盛氣凌人的離開了

 

「…」Peterson無奈的看了一眼主管

「…」主管更加無奈的看了代理副局長

「我想我們最好先知會Lestrade探長這件事，然後看能怎麼蒙混過去」Peterson說

「我明天會找他來談的」主管說「如果局長真的抓了這個探長怎麼辦?」

「如果不想看到半個美國崩毀的話，我們就隨便找個英國外交官員讓他把這件事報告給MI5吧，不過我更懷疑MH不會先一步知道然後製造一場政治危機逼我們放人」Peterson說

 

兩個無語問蒼天的中年人嘆了一大口氣，而這整件事的暴風眼中心——探長本人抱著自己的被子只穿了一條內褲睡得跟死人一樣沉

* * *

  
這一篇有比較多提到君之墮的部分  
  
Beth在見過Greg的手足和了解了他妹妹和母親的失聰是遺傳性的以後私下去植入了避孕器並謊稱不孕,但Amy其實已經知道很久了,因為Beth去的診所在老家附近的市鎮上,而護士是Amy認識的人,Beth也無法和Greg有聽力障礙的家人自然的相處,因此Greg的手足一致的不是很喜歡她  
  
Beth問Greg他喜歡的類型時提到的Fabio Lanzoni是以前歐美言情小說封面經常用的模特兒,至於被探長吐槽的畫風是這樣的  
   
而本尊的畫風就真的是這樣的,絕對不是這邊這個探長的菜  
   
  
ML交往是Greg分居七個月後發生的事情

\----------------------------------------------  
  
君之墮裡面有提過探長曾經想提早離婚因為他覺得這樣對麥考夫不公平是這一段

> **他剛開始跟 Mycroft交往時常常把自己的婚戒拿下來，因為他雖然跟妻子已形同陌路但他平常還是會戴著省得別人非議，但跟 Mycroft在一起的時候他並不想提醒對方這段關係中間有什麼”東西”阻礙著**
> 
> Mycroft也建議他繼續戴著，這是個很好的偽裝，他們的關係會更容易被隱瞞，畢竟要懷疑一個跟女性結婚多年的刻板印象陽剛男性跟另一個男人有什麼親密關係總是比較難的
> 
> 雖然 Mycroft不介意但Greg會堅持和他私下在一起時一定拿掉自己的婚戒，他才不管他前妻的感想或者這枚戒指有什麼神聖性，他只是不希望 Mycroft被這個破金屬環困擾哪怕一毫秒
> 
> 他在 Sherlock第一次帶著John出現在那個粉紅色女士的現場說出那番推理後在自己辦公室裡檢查了婚戒
> 
> 內圈非常的亮，外圈缺乏保養，就跟 Sherlock說的一樣，他絕對不會讓 Sherlock拿到他的婚戒的，否則他會知道自己正在跟某個人有婚外情，事實上瞞了 Sherlock將近五年就是個奇蹟了，要不是他的共謀者是世界上唯一能騙過 Sherlock的 Mycroft，他絕對在第一天就會被 Sherlock戳破的
> 
> 那一連串事件結案後Greg在 Mycroft家過夜跟 Mycroft說了婚戒的事情  
> 「就算你的戒指內圈被他看到也不會被發現」 Mycroft說「他會假設是你的個性使然，還有你的工作內容需要」  
> 「我的個性?」Greg問  
> 「你在寫字的時候會拿掉手錶」 Mycroft說「你會在從事某些動手的工作時移除障礙，尤其捲袖子更是常見，所以 Sherlock會假設你在處理現場時為了戴手套和使用工具方便會把婚戒摘掉，因為你身上沒有任何跡象指出你有個情人」
> 
> Greg當時跟 Mycroft一樣都在換掉身上穿了一整天的外出服，他停下了正在解領帶的手
> 
> 情人(Lover)跟愛人或者對象甚至男友明明可以指的是一樣的關係，但在他們的關係中這個字往往帶著一種非法的.違禁的甚至悖德感
> 
> 「Beth is seeing someone(Beth在跟別人約會)」Greg繼續解領帶「你覺得…」  
> 「我並不介意你的婚姻狀態」 Mycroft說「離婚與否是你們之間的決定，我不希望我影響你的決策，但如果你要離婚我會為你提供協助」  
> 「你真的一點都不在意?」Greg解了兩顆扣子後實在無法繼續手上的工作轉身問，他們在更衣室裡往往背對著彼此換衣服，因為穿衣鏡是嵌在牆上的，兩面鏡子正好面對著彼此而導致了這種換衣服時背對著彼此聊天的習慣  
> 「我在一開始就知道你已婚了」 Mycroft也轉過去面對Greg「如果要說有什麼道德譴責的問題，那也是我的罪愆而不是你」
> 
> 「但我答應了」Greg看著 Mycroft的眼睛說「是我讓你的罪行成立的」  
> 「我們算是合意共謀」 Mycroft說「而且你的妻子至今都沒發現你和我的關係也表示了問題的很大一部分在她，考慮到先出軌的是她，你們的婚姻在我追求你前就變成有名無實的狀態七個月了，如果這是一起肇事逃逸，這段時間肇事者已經可以開車環遊歐洲了」  
> 「Myc…」Greg慣性的舔了嘴不知道該接什麼話  
> 「你們的婚姻關係也是我們這層關聯很好的掩護，只要你不介意我就能夠接受」 Mycroft動手幫Greg把領帶抽走並捲好  
> 「I’m sorry」Greg說「我知道你不喜歡我這樣說，但我真的很想跟你道歉」  
> 「我並沒有能被宗教道德譴責的良知亦沒有能因為和你的關係而會被危害的人事物」 Mycroft把捲好的領帶放到Greg身後的衣櫃小格子裡，這讓他有一兩秒幾乎會貼在Greg身上「On the contrary， you could lose everything(相反的，你可能會失去一切)」
> 
> Greg站在那讓 Mycroft拿走他口袋裡的黑手套， Mycroft有條理的把東西摺好並歸位
> 
> 「你不只可能會因此離婚，你的聲譽和信譽也會受損，更別提離婚時會因此受到更大的財務損失」 Mycroft說「我才該感謝你對我的自私妥協」

\------------------------------------  
  
  
  
ML在Greg離婚後喝酒慶祝那晚是這一段君之墮的內容,探長沒有說過他和前妻吵了一架

> **Greg知道 Mycroft堅持自己並不在意他的已婚身分，但他終於跟妻子離婚的時候 Mycroft還是跟他一起慶祝了**
> 
> 「你說你不在意的」Greg那天晚上和 Mycroft一起喝酒，他們都喝多了，他戳了 Mycroft的臉，因為他的笑容實在太過明顯了  
> 「我真的不在意」 Mycroft帶著笑容又喝了一口酒，他們靠著彼此在 Mycroft家客廳地上喝酒，本來他們是坐在沙發上的，但不知不覺就坐到地毯上來了，Greg的同事都還不知道這件事，他媽的聖誕節假期後離婚還是趕上新年第一批呢  
> 「Bullshit」Greg帶著笑意說「你笑得跟什麼一樣」  
> 「我不在意你已婚」 Mycroft喝多了頭靠在Greg肩上「但有獨佔權…」 Mycroft看了Greg一眼「套用你的話”真他媽好”」  
> 「哈哈哈」Greg大笑「Fuck you Mycroft」  
> 「我想那正是我們會慶祝你離婚的原因」 Mycroft說，就算喝醉了這傢伙的嘴還是老樣子的利  
> 「感謝 Sherlock」Greg舉起酒瓶，他們喝到放棄酒杯直接一人拿著一瓶在喝了，這說明了他們兩個有多醉  
> 「感謝 Sherlock」 Mycroft和Greg碰了酒瓶同時喝了一大口「沒想過我這輩子有機會真心的而不是諷刺地說出這句話」  
> 「我也沒想到能聽你真心說這句」Greg說  
> 「你的戒指呢?」 Mycroft問  
> 「回來的時候遇到 Sherlock流浪漢情報網的人送他了」Greg說「那東西要我去當掉我都不想收錢了」  
> 「真可惜」 Mycroft說「我本來想問你要不要把那東西丟河裡的，或者砸了.熔了什麼的」  
> 「那至少也是金製的，別浪費」Greg說「你就這麼討厭那個戒指?」  
> 「那是別人對你的所有權宣告，我當然不喜歡」 Mycroft說  
> 「看吧，我就知道你很在意」Greg指著 Mycroft說「誠實了啊」  
> 「Fuck it」 Mycroft說「反正你現在”單身”了」  
> 「對啊，我又”單身”了」Greg笑，轉過頭對 Mycroft說「Hey，帥哥我請你喝一杯如何?我單身喔」他被自己的搭訕語氣逗樂了笑了起來
> 
> Mycroft微笑著低頭盯著酒瓶  
> 「我覺得我們喝得太多了，一杯應該不夠」 Mycroft說  
> 「我明天一定會因為喝這麼多後悔的」Greg嘴上說著又喝了一大口  
> 「我很久沒有宿醉了，但我想你會需要一個人陪你喝解酒藥」 Mycroft說  
> 「你宿醉過?」Greg問「神奇啊，我以為你會避免自己喝掛?」  
> 「18歲的時候有個長輩要我搞清楚自己的酒量到哪逼我測試的，相當慘痛的經驗但很實用」 Mycroft說  
> 「你18歲的樣子我真難想像」Greg靠著 Mycroft說「我很難想像你不是個公務員的模樣呢」  
> 「我也曾經是孩子的」 Mycroft說著從沙發上摸索到自己的手機找到一張舊照片的翻拍給Greg看「這是19歲時候拍的，但也相去不遠了」  
> 「你旁邊那是 Sherlock?」Greg問  
> 「他那時小學畢業」 Mycroft說「我參加了他的畢業典禮」  
> 「你們看起來真可愛」Greg抓著 Mycroft的手看他手上的螢幕說  
> 「 Sherlock的話我同意，我那時候早過了能被用可愛形容的年齡了」 Mycroft說
> 
> 「隨便你怎麼說」Greg帶著痞笑說「Cutie(小可愛)」  
> 「Please don’t」 Mycroft苦笑「你今年不回家過節嗎?」  
> 「我跟他們說我要把離婚辦好，今年要缺席了」Greg說「我姊說他會烤個蛋糕幫我慶祝然後讓我外甥把我那份給吃了」  
> 「他們很能接受這個改變啊」 Mycroft說  
> 「他們都知道這是遲早的事情了，別轉移話題，Sweetie」Greg的痞子面被酒精和臉紅的 Mycroft叫出來了，他現在就抓著 Mycroft不好意思被說可愛的點不放了  
> 「Gregory」 Mycroft帶著微笑嘆氣「別這樣」  
> 「哈哈哈哈」Greg大笑著，他從靠在 Mycroft身上變成躺在他腿上，雙手抱著幾乎要喝完的酒瓶放在肚子上，他的大笑收斂到只是嘴角微微勾起「我離婚了呢」他說「想不到居然這麼容易」
> 
> 「還沒結束，畢竟還有財產分配的細節問題」 Mycroft把自己的酒瓶放到桌上去了「不過律師能處理的，你們的離婚事實已經確立了，雙方都簽字了」  
> 「以前啊」Greg回想著「我都以為離婚會是災難，天崩地裂那種，我沒有想過我會因為離婚這麼開心，也沒想過這一切原來這麼簡單就結束了」  
> 「你們都分居這麼久了，我想你們都心裡有底了」 Mycroft摸著Greg的頭髮說，Greg的笑容退去了，一臉若有所思  
> 「我在想啊」Greg看著 Mycroft的眼睛「如果我早點遇到你就好了」  
> 「我就不會這樣想」 Mycroft說  
> 「一次都沒想過?」Greg問  
> 「沒有」 Mycroft搖搖頭「因為我很確定如果是更年輕時的我，這一切不會發生」  
> 「真的啊?」Greg問  
> 「你結婚的時候是25.26歲，我在23歲的時候是不可能跟人談感情的人」 Mycroft回憶著「我當時有很重要的工作要接手，太多新仇舊恨，即使遇見你也不會相信這麼好的事情會是真的，我大概會把你當成對手的間諜吧」  
> 「嘿嘿，我有007那麼帥嗎?」Greg笑了  
> 「你的長相太顯眼了，是無法當特務的」 Mycroft微笑「我真的很高興能在我更穩重的時候遇見你」  
> 「我猜你是對的」Greg說「我那時候大概也沒現在有耐心」  
> 「如果太早相遇」 Mycroft想了一下「那也是一種糟蹋」  
> 「糟蹋?」Greg皺眉  
> 「太早打開酒桶是喝不到美酒的」 Mycroft說「搶拍的樂器也會毀了交響曲」他的右手插在Greg銀灰交雜的頭髮間輕撫「在錯誤的時候遇見對的人，那恐怕比從未相遇更加悲慘，那時候我的生活如同走在鋼索上，我不會相信任何人的，我會把你從我的生活中去除只為了讓自己專心在工作上保護自己的安全」
> 
> Greg專心的聽他說的樣子除了因為酒精導致的臉色潮紅外一點也不像喝醉  
> 「所以我從沒想過如果能早點遇見你會是什麼樣的」 Mycroft說「因為年輕的我不會懂得珍惜你」  
> 「…」Greg看著 Mycroft一會兒才開口「你這麼浪漫我都不知道該怎麼回了」  
> 「我只是如實陳述」 Mycroft說「我不是個浪漫的人，Greg」  
> 「嗯哼」Greg才不信「Beth也說我不浪漫，我們茶壺跟茶杯剛好一組」  
> 「你那只是工作忙才會聽到的抱怨」 Mycroft說「你這樣真誠的人不需要浪漫，浪漫是裝飾過的情意，你往往急著把真實的感情交出，才會沒時間裝飾」  
> 「我覺得我遲早能幫你寫一本語錄，給單身男女寫情書用的」Greg終於笑了  
> 「我沒有在說情話」 Mycroft說
> 
> 他們都沒有說話，客廳裡很安靜，他們都喝多了，靜一下享受彼此的存在也好  
> Greg抓起了 Mycroft左手舉在自己面前，他雙手握著 Mycroft的左手，金色的戒指在 Mycroft無名指上反射著客廳的燈光，Greg用拇指描摹著 Mycroft的掌紋
> 
> Mycroft左手掌有一道掌紋是橫過整個手掌的，Greg一直覺得那很奇怪，很不自然的直線，而且只有在 Mycroft左手有
> 
> 「那是小時候受的傷」 Mycroft知道Greg在想什麼「被刀子割傷留下的」  
> 「很痛吧」Greg停止了對 Mycroft掌心的研究  
> 「還好，只是有一陣子比較不方便而已」 Mycroft說
> 
> Mycroft扣住了Greg的左手，十指相扣的時候在 Mycroft金戒指旁的Greg的無名指上的戒痕特別明顯  
> 「這個不知道多久會退掉」Greg嘟噥  
> 「以你的體質我想很快就會變得不明顯了」 Mycroft把Greg的拉到唇邊，他輕吻他的手背，無聲的貼著他的手背說了一句話
> 
> Greg勾起了一邊嘴角， Mycroft以為不讓他看到嘴型他就不知道他說了什麼不成?他會讀唇語但這個他不用看也不用聽也知道 Mycroft都偷偷無聲的說了什麼
> 
> 四個音節的一句話， Mycroft幾乎沒有直接說出口過的句子  
> 他永遠會用別的方式表達，或者用手語轉達，無聲的偷偷說，好像發出聲音說出那四個音節是多大膽的行為連他都不敢挑戰一樣
> 
> 「I love you too」Greg對 Mycroft說「 Mycroft」  
> Mycroft知道自己說了什麼是無法瞞過Greg的，所以他只是對Greg微笑
> 
> Greg對 Mycroft招了手讓他低頭，他拉了 Mycroft的領帶讓他親得到對方的嘴  
> 「再喝下去我們會連澡都洗不了的」Greg放開 Mycroft說「我們去洗澡睡覺吧，明天還有宿醉等著我們」他坐起身把空酒瓶擺到桌上去，明天再來收拾吧  
> 「Te amo」 Mycroft輕聲地說  
> 「嗯?」Greg轉頭「什麼茶(Tea)?」  
> 「沒什麼」 Mycroft說「我們上樓吧」
> 
> Greg當然知道 Mycroft不是在說茶，他只是想看對方會不會上當再說一次而已  
> Te amo是拉丁文的”I love you”
> 
> 隔天他們都宿醉的很慘， Mycroft下樓拿了兩瓶柳橙汁上來，兩人一人一瓶喝了當早餐順便舒緩胃的不適感後就繼續睡了  
> 「好久沒因為宿醉這麼痛苦了…」Greg說  
> 「值得嗎?」 Mycroft問  
> 「值得，至少是慶祝喝掛的」Greg說

\----------------------------------------------  
  
探長收到修好的吉他後彈的<Our last summer>是電影<媽媽咪呀>的插曲,臉叔自彈自唱  
[https://www.bilibili.com/video/av2243539?from=search&seid=4794336182276005022](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av2243539?from=search&seid=4794336182276005022)  
探長喜歡的是斯文男,臉叔會在範圍內不奇怪(手動Doge)  
  
文中提到的差點成功殺掉柴契爾夫人的爆炸和相關的犯罪都是真實數據改寫,從歐巴馬執政前小布希時代就開始的調查就指出美國國內極右派的恐怖主義有穩定增加的趨勢,而且實際上造成的死傷遠超過其他組織(伊斯蘭恐怖主義.極左派恐怖主義以及零零總總其他),只是鮮少會被這樣報導  
裡面提及一個直翻就叫原子武器的新納粹小組織是實際存在的,發音類似"阿當瓦分",有數起謀殺案都是由該組織成員犯下,其人數極少但危險性極高  
  
探長的爺爺在這邊又被提及了,他在探長小時候就過世了,老家那把不能用的手槍的原主人,在少年期就因為貧窮被送到孤兒院,然後在少年時代謊報年齡參軍打了WW1,戰後移民英國結婚接著又參與了二戰,考慮到他的出身背景,實際上探長應該存在其他失聯的表親才是,探長的中間名Isaac是爺爺的名字


	9. Chapter 9

「你的口音真好聽」一個女學員忍不住對Greg說，一群學生邀請Greg和他們一起吃午餐，因為他們都很好奇和 Sherlock合作的探長是怎麼看那個偵探的

「我?」Greg指著自己笑了「很少有人會這樣說」

「英國口音是真的很迷人」另一個女學員說

「那也不是我這種啊，而且英國口音很多種，你聽過紐卡斯爾人講話嗎?」Greg笑

「除了蘇格蘭人那位以外你們聽起來都像那些電影明星在說話」一個男學員說

「喔相信我，你們看的那些演員，他們那些Posh boy絕對不是我這種口音」Greg搖搖頭笑著說「打個比方吧，那些演員都是…嗯…紐約口音?而我聽起來就是某個海邊鄉下來的，稍微改了口音而且還是變成大都市的藍領階級的口音和鄉村混雜的那種」

「藍領階級口音會不同?」男學員問

「看吧，這就是很難和你們解釋的部分，那些階級什麼的，上的學校不同甚至說起話來也會完全不同的，你們看 Sherlock說話，他那就是標準的公學生，我說的不是你們美國這種公立學校，我指的是那種幾百年前國王搞出來的”公學”，那些有錢人和貴族送小孩去住校的地方」

 

「這年代了階級(class)什麼的真的還存在嗎?」男學員笑說

「是你們美國人樂觀得不相信這東西存在」Greg說「英國正式名稱還是”王國”，這應該就夠回答你的問題了，這種東西不會不存在的，就和壞天氣一樣，你們美國人可以在阿拉斯加期待一個好天氣，而我們英國人只會希望一整年下來能曬到三天太陽就好，因為你沒錢去西班牙度假曬那十天還順便游個泳」

「那也太悲觀了」女學員說「我是說，只要努力誰都能做到吧」

「美國夢那一套就是現代也很難實現了」另一個女學員說「大學學費就夠你用一輩子還學貸了，除非你是律師或醫生，英國的學費應該好點吧?」

「我其實沒上大學所以我也不知道，坦白說我們家有上大學的都是拿獎學金或者公費的，比如我姐姐和我父親都是公費贊助的師範學院學費，我最小的妹妹有上大學，她的學費一直是我們幾個哥哥姊姊和我母親一起出錢的所以我也不清楚實際是多少，不過學費這幾年變得更貴了，還好她畢業了」Greg喝了口可樂，這種話題就是絕對不會和Holmes家人會有的那種”普通人家話題”，學貸和大學學費這種困擾對他們而言根本不存在

 

「不就是有錢和沒錢的差別而已嗎?」男學員問

「有錢人和那種真正的菁英階層是不一樣的」Greg說，這是他深刻體會過的「有錢人中有很多沒什麼水準的傢伙，這類人你們應該見多了，你們美國的真人秀就很愛拍這些家庭」Greg看學員們點了頭「我的家庭算是Working class，想知道你算哪層的最簡單就是看你爸的工作，雖然他生前是教師但我爺爺退伍後做的一直是售票員的工作，了不起是混得很差的中產階級(middle class)吧，辦案子的時候會遇到很多人，打過交道的人多了自然就很明顯，自己走運有錢起來的怪人很多，他們的個性不是很難搞就是很反社會，運氣好會遇到大好人，甚至想發明時光機的瘋子，因為他們覺得自己想做什麼就能做到，也有那種汲汲營營想要往上爬卻只會讓人討厭的傢伙，而那種父母有錢卻沒水準的傢伙就挺煩人的，動不動就想拿錢往你臉上甩，羞辱你的薪水只有幾位數，好一點的頂多是蠢又沒常識，裡面當然也有勤奮善良的孩子，不過他們就是標準的不了解生活為什麼可以很困難的那種人，而這些人離所謂菁英階層還是有很大的差別的」

 

「差個爵位?」男學員開玩笑

「你知道羅斯柴爾德家嗎?他們有個爵位，但在真正的老家族眼中他們只不過是另一家崛起的中產階家族而已，離真正的貴族還遠得很，我知道這件事，因為我認識一個和他們一起上學的傢伙」Greg近乎是有些眼神死的回想這件事

 

他當時在辦案，那位羅斯柴爾德先生是可能的目擊者之一，他偶然瞥見Greg的名字後問他是不是和 Mycroft Holmes訂婚的那位，他承認了，然後對方向他表示祝福，但臉上顯然有些不解為什麼 Mycroft這樣的人會和他訂婚，但這位有錢人相當配合做筆錄，他聽見了關鍵的槍響讓那起案件很順利的結案了，Greg事後問過 Mycroft，他們上學的時候的確有見過面，只是他是和其他人打成一片的那種人，一向遠離人群的 Mycroft與他自然不熟

  
  


「你說的是那個羅斯柴爾德耶!」女學生說「那個超有錢的家族!」

「有錢不是一切，就算你富可敵國，你也不會進入那個小小小圈子，這就是現實」Greg說「甚至你的用詞.你的生活方式都顯現出你的階層，就拿稱呼來說吧，你們怎麼稱呼自己的母親」

「Ma」

「Mammy」

「Mom」

「Mami」學生們回答

「我叫我父母Mum和Dad，但那些出身較高的比如中產或者更高的家庭的孩子往往會叫他們的父母Mummy和Daddy，看你們的表情就知道這概念對美國人來說多奇怪了，同樣的Happy Christmas是上層的人常用，而Merry Christmas就是我們這種普通老百姓的用詞了，這一個差異我記得是因為Merry有那種醉醺醺的意思，所以那些自命清高的富貴人家嫌那用詞不雅」Greg說

「誰上三年級後還會叫自己的母親”媽咪”啊，女生也許會但男孩子?」男學員笑

「我就認識兩個吵架時還會說”你會害媽咪生氣”的一百八十幾公分三十幾和四十幾歲大男人」Greg說「想像一下那個畫面，兩個穿大風衣的Posh boy在倫敦街上指責對方不夠常回家探望父母，然後旁邊一群忙得全身大汗的警察還得繞著他們走，因為他們擋住犯罪現場的出入口了」

「那也太奇怪了」女學員忍不住在想像了畫面後笑了出來

「那是我的日常生活光景，其中一個是我的訂婚對象」Greg喝了口飲料繼續吃他的午餐

「所以你的未婚夫四十幾了還會叫自己的媽媽”媽咪”…..」一個男學員顯然覺得這很詭異

「這讓我想到諾曼貝茲*…」另一個男學員說

(*驚魂記男主角，有戀母情結)

「他絕對不是那種類型的，只是他們的用詞已經固定了，在其他場合他會說”My mother”或者看他在和誰說話，他會換用詞的」Greg說

「等等，所以說你的未婚夫是個很有錢的人?」剛才被大男人喊自己媽媽做媽咪這個想法噁心到的男學員問

「<唐頓莊園>的貴族那種類型?」女學員開玩笑的說「有一大片地和大房子跟爵位的那種爵爺嗎?開玩笑的啦，這種人不可能是真的吧」

「哈哈…還真的是…」Greg扶額

「…啊?」

「哈哈哈這個好笑，等等，認真的?」

「這不是笑話?」

「咦??」

「我去放餐盤順便拿點水果吃」Greg起身去拿了一根香蕉回來時那桌學生都還看著他一副很希望得到解釋的樣子

 

「你剛才是在開玩笑嗎?」女學員問

「不是，我訂婚的對象就是那種類型的沒錯，只是沒有影集那麼誇張，他們家只是子爵，但他們家確實和我家那種普通家庭差很多」Greg說「不過他家裡也不是那種很老派的死板家庭，也沒那麼在意那套階級制度什麼的，除了生活上的習慣還是差很多外基本上都沒什麼」

「Wow，警探和貴族耶，這是什麼影集設定」女學員笑著吐槽

「哈哈哈…」Greg乾笑，還真的是影集設定，歸功於Lily把自己大哥給賣了，他可以想見等他回蘇格蘭場會聽到很多內部笑話了

「這樣就算退休金很差也不用擔心了啊」一個男學員說「還有醫療什麼的，就算老了也很安心的退休去不用擔心錢，不像我那老爸現在還在兼差，不然他那糖尿病的藥真的買不起啊」

「以我的資歷來說退休金不會差到哪去啦…」Greg說「而且既然有這種家族病史，你手上那份巧克力蛋糕還是少吃點吧」

 

和學生們聊天是很有趣，但有些邏輯學生們沒跟上他就得到回去解釋為什麼他們辦案的時候會那樣做，不是因為他和 Sherlock一樣大腦轉得太快別人追不上，而是他的經驗太多，忽略了這些是學生，不會知道他們馬上就會調查的死者交友網絡為什麼會包含特定的某些人，為什麼要馬上去調查廚房垃圾桶和廚餘機等等

 

「不好意思，雷斯垂德先生」秘書找上了他打斷了學生們的問題

「Yes?」Greg轉頭

「請跟我來，有些關於交流行程安排的事情需要和您了解，我們這方的文件似乎有出錯」秘書說

「喔好的」Greg跟著秘書離開了

 

下午由於Craig的課被取消，一個吃飽閒著沒事幹的蘇格蘭人就在學校裡四處閒晃

「你怎麼從那個方向來啊?我以為你下午參加的是什麼演練?」Craig問

「去了一趟主管的辦公室，文件交接上有出錯，把雪倫的名字誤植了」Greg說「你在這閒晃幹嘛?」

「避免遇到討人厭的上司，那種保守的傢伙我最討厭了，你知道最保守的聖經帶州的成人片熱門搜尋都是通姦和繼子女或繼兄弟姊妹嗎?我最討厭道貌岸然的偽君子了」Craig說

「你為什麼總有辦法三句話扯回兒童不宜的東西上…」Greg吐槽

「因為我的專業類型讓這類的主管特別討厭我，他們覺得我是神經病和神棍外加一個性成癮的變態，我才不是性成癮，我是人類性學的研究者!」

「總之你就是要降低自己的存在感，以免作風保守的上級發現你的存在把你開除」Greg說「國土安全部管得到你?」

「管不到!可是現在不管是哪個部門的都能來踢FBI一腳然後就會有人真的被開除了」Craig說

「不教書你至少還是顧問啊」Greg說

「相信我他們會把我這個”英國佬(Englishman)”踢出去的，最近那套英國情報單位和FBI密謀的陰謀論在內閣裡頭甚囂塵上，他們不會管我給FBI工作了十多年而且還是個他媽的蘇格蘭人的」Craig說

「你經常被叫英格蘭人?」Greg問

「如果每次有人說我是英格蘭人某個美國人就瘦一公斤，現在美國就沒有胖子了!」Craig說

「或者好幾個營養不良死掉的超級瘦子」Greg說

「你在想的是厭食的模特兒」Craig說「打算幹什麼去?」

「回宿舍去休息，不知道是不是午餐吃多了，整個人發懶」Greg說「我走了」他向Craig揮手道別，思考是不是要問一下 Mycroft，他最近是不是真的在搞美國政府，可是如果是他出手的這些白癡根本不可能會發現才是

  
  


回到宿舍後他躺在床上看手機，一些新聞和家裡的訊息，James的岳父有一間在湖邊的度假小屋，他們趁著天氣還算暖和帶孩子去了，現在James和兩個男孩的空閒時間都在爺爺的車庫裡做木工，James的手很巧，他岳父又有很多木工用具，他們做了幾個鳥屋放在家附近的樹上，結果引來的是松鼠

 

自從James和孩子們去冰島以後看起來都好太多了，本來James一個人同時照顧孩子和維持工作已經快要到了極限，每次見到他都一副快要燃燒殆盡的樣子，和孩子們相處的時間也少，還得想辦法隱瞞妻子的病情，現在一家團圓了，有岳父母幫忙照顧雙胞胎，有一份穩定也較輕鬆的工作還在進修水電維修，連Isak的病情也穩定好轉，這個總是讓他很擔心的弟弟總算不再是他需要時時刻刻關切的對象了，多虧有 Mycroft幫助，他弟弟的小命才保住了

 

他後來看弟弟的生活安定下來還特地向 Mycroft道謝，畢竟那份大使館的駕駛工作和幫他找到方法加入證人保護計畫的都是 Mycroft，作為未來的哥夫 Mycroft簡直好過頭了， Mycroft只是淡淡的說”除去我們的交往狀態，單單是考慮到你為 Sherlock做過什麼，這簡直是杯水車薪”

 

Greg得說James對 Mycroft的接受度也很妙，James除了明顯的不喜歡Beth外對他的所有交往對象都是過目即忘，James第一次發現他和男人交往時張大嘴傻住了，不過很快的他的前男友得到和前女友一樣的待遇，也就是James見到他們時有99%會喊出Greg前任的名字，或者被忘得一乾二淨

 

James從聖誕節後就把 Mycroft的名字記得很正確，見鬼的他甚至很少拼錯 Mycroft的名字(但十次會有一次把 Mycroft的名字拼成Microsoft，因為他的手機會自動糾正)

James在去冰島後和他講過的電話上說過，比起Beth他覺得他更喜歡 Mycroft這個Brother in-law(哥夫)，他覺得 Mycroft和他們家人雖然差很多可是他不會故意的把自己孤立開，也不是那些眼睛生在頭頂上瞧不起普通人的公學討厭鬼

 

************************

**「他可能比誰都更討厭那些公學生，就算他自己上的就是伊頓」Greg當時在電話上笑著說**

**「像他那樣說話的人裡頭他是我遇過最友善的一個了」James說「我做園丁那陣子那家的男主人，那真的是讓人很努力忍耐才不會往他臉上丟一把鋤頭問他拿不拿得起來，什麼都不會還要自以為是的評論勞工的工作態度，高高在上的讓人想踹他們一腳」**

**「他其實沒多討人喜歡，但他對自己的家人很好」Greg說**

**「可以想見，畢竟他的同事好像挺討厭他的，聖誕節那個Mitt還誰看起來就巴不得揍他一拳」James說**

**「那他得排一條很長的隊伍了」Greg說，想揍 Mycroft的人可以排到天邊去**

**「反正他有個見鬼的狙擊手可以解決，你康復得如何?」James問，他到冰島時Greg還是時不時得回診的狀況，雪上加霜的是他在四月時還被傳染了流感，差一點就要演變成肺炎**

**「上個月差點把肺咳出來，吃過抗流感藥物以後放了一個禮拜病假，還好沒變成肺炎，不然好不容易才從醫院出來又要回去了」Greg說**

**「老天，如果我是你的上司我會叫你回去睡一個月再回來上班，以免你變成蘇格蘭場的幽靈」James開玩笑說**

**「蘇格蘭場如果會有幽靈已經要滿到轉角去了，我們這裡到處都是和死人打交道的傢伙，我以為是感冒給John看了一下，他正好和 Sherlock來了，他覺得我是流感，結果他是對的， Mycroft載我回去的，很久沒有發燒了，沒想到一個流感就讓我燒了兩天更別提肌肉痠痛什麼的，真他媽要命」Greg說「不過其實我到第三天就好得差不多了，不去上班是怕傳染給別人， Mycroft被我傳染了，他才是躺了五天那個，我病假剩下的時間都換成我在照顧他」**

**「這病毒也太強了點，你去了什麼生化實驗室嗎?」James說**

**「我覺得是在地鐵上被傳染的，全是人的地鐵和生化實驗室也相去不遠了」Greg說**

**「那倒是，所以婚禮什麼時候敲定了沒?」James問**

**「本來打算是明年一月的，但 Mycroft的父母的安排衝突了，現在打算在年底辦，應該是12月初的時候，有幾個日子還在看，到時候我會跟你說的」Greg說「你們能來嗎?」**

**「我問過了，如果很低調的話我回國應該是安全的，畢竟那群人現在大多吃牢飯去了」James說「雙胞胎們很興奮呢」**

**「啊，說到他們，他們到時候是九歲了吧?」Greg說**

**「對啊，怎麼了?」James問**

**「只是我們在安排婚禮的時候發現我們沒有認識的人有年紀剛好的小男孩可以當戒童」Greg說「Holmes家的親戚裡沒有什麼小孩， Sherlock和John有Rosie，我們是不介意找女孩子當戒童，但John強力的拒絕了，Rosie有到處扔東西的愛好，而且他也太小了」**

**「诶??可是九歲也太老了啊」James說，通常戒童是4~6歲的小男孩**

**「但是Rory到時候會是10歲，也太大了」Greg說「我邀請的同事們不是只有女兒就是孩子都太大了，雖然老家鄰居裡是有這個歲數的孩子，可是我們想在親人裡找」**

**「喔我的老天爺，我那兩個兒子?真的?」James深吸一口氣「老天，他們兩個拿著我的手機都我都擔心手機會被摔壞了，那可是婚戒」**

**「你都敢讓他們拿雕刻刀了，我覺得拿著戒枕不是問題」Greg說**

**「雕刻刀刻到手指需要一個OK繃啊，戒指不見了是大問題啊!」James說**

**「James，他們在需要認真的時候也很可靠的」Greg說**

**「我知道，只是你們真的不考慮一下嗎?他們雖然和同年齡的孩子比不算太高，可是也大得不像戒童了」James說「而且我擔心要是Isak的身體……我不知道如果媽媽不能去他們還要不要出席，他們最近特別黏媽媽，大概是因為他們知道化療有多難受了吧，之前他們去探望Isak的時候看到別的病人治療後的副作用了…」**

**「他們雖然調皮可是很窩心，就和你小時候一樣，雖然你的破壞力更高了點」Greg說**

**「我會和他們討論的，他們其實對你的婚禮很興奮，他們沒參加過婚禮」James說**

**「嚴格來說有啊，在Isak肚子裡，你們去公證的時候那勉強算是了」Greg說**

**「哈哈哈別和我岳父提這件事，他當年可真的很想宰了我」James說，他說的是千真萬確的實話，他那位維京海盜似的岳父承認過，知道女兒懷孕的時候第一個想法就是要去拿斧頭劈了對方**

**「你岳父現在就挺喜歡你的不是嗎」Greg說**

**「是啊，他們人很好，還會帶孩子們去露營，雖然那片冰天雪地我怎麼看那都該叫求生訓練」James說**

**「我會把你們家的位置保留起來的，就算計畫一直變動你們都隨時能來」Greg說「我可不會讓我弟弟來參加婚禮卻沒地方坐」Greg說**

**「你們邀請了多少人?」James問**

**「不多，我的幾個同事，幾個鄰居，事實上大部分的賓客會是我邀請的， Mycroft那邊的人少到可以一桌解決」Greg說**

**「也太少了吧?」James說**

**「他只想邀請親人和真的非常親近的朋友，兩者的人數都不超過二位數，他請了住在法國的親戚一家，自己的家人，他的助理和一個同事，就這樣」Greg說「不過他到時候收到的祝賀大概可以裝上幾箱」**

**「孩子們下課了，天啊!我忘了叫晚餐!」James驚覺「我會記得問他們的!我先走了!掰掰!」他急忙掛了電話**

 

**James有時候還是會忘東忘西的，Greg忍不住笑著掛了電話，幾天後雙胞胎自己打來說要當戒童，而且如果媽媽不能去他們還是會來，他們會在回去後跟媽媽分享婚禮的故事，Greg大概猜到Isak是幕後的推手了，這兩個男孩現在特別黏媽媽，如果不是媽媽善意的藉口他們應該不想離開母親身邊**

 

**「看來是戒童的事情得到答覆了」 Mycroft在書房裡看一些文件，抬頭看了一眼滿臉笑容的未婚夫說**

**「是啊，雙胞胎願意擔任戒童」Greg說「看他們穿小西裝一定很可愛」他微笑著說**

**「屆時他們雖然是九歲但應該不會太高，不會太過突兀的」 Mycroft說「而且是我們的婚禮，那些傳統可以改，我希望這對你來說能更特別」**

**「我也希望對你來說是特別的」Greg說「這是”我們”的婚禮，所以你的決定也是非常重要的」**

**「我只希望見到成為我丈夫的人那天臉上喜悅的表情」 Mycroft說「那就很特別了」**

**「Jesus，Mycroft你是什麼情聖嗎?你怎麼有辦法臉不紅氣不喘地說這種話?」Greg臉都紅了 Mycroft卻不知道那句話哪裡浪漫**

**「只是實話實說而已」 Mycroft在手邊的文件上用紅筆寫了些東西「我這邊快要完成了，等等一起弄些簡單的東西吃吧」**

**「我去煮意麵」Greg湊上去吻了 Mycroft一下「白醬配上雞胸肉你覺得如何?」**

**「好極了」 Mycroft微笑**

  
  


**之前他得流感請病假是 Mycroft開車來載他回家的，他在蘇格蘭場等待時感到頭越來越痛，上車以後就在後座躺平了，回家後洗個澡在沙發躺下休息不久就開始發燒了， Mycroft微涼的手摸上他的額頭時很舒服，他的手很柔軟，不像他的手，因為各種意外留下的疤和槍繭而粗糙不平**

**「你在發燒」 Mycroft用嘴唇貼上Greg額頭，除了是一個吻外也是再度確認體溫**

**「我想也是」Greg緊皺著眉頭**

**「耳溫槍的電池沒電了，我出去一趟很快就回來」 Mycroft摸了Greg的臉，他把電視遙控器給了Greg並把一個裝了溫水的保溫瓶放在Greg垂手可得的地上**

  
  


**他有三天都斷斷續續的發燒，肌肉痠痛蔓延到全身，眼窩後面也痛了起來，可是到了第四天他感覺就和普通的感冒沒什麼兩樣了**

**「你康復的很快」 Mycroft說**

**「我通常生病都這樣，嚴重上兩三天然後突然就好了，我也很少生病」Greg說**

**「我也很少生病，但每次生病都特別嚴重」 Mycroft說「我父母曾經說過我每次發燒動不動就超過39度，我們的家庭醫師甚至給了我們常備的退燒藥，明明比起小時候的 Sherlock我算是很少生病的」**

**「 Sherlock小時候身體不好?」Greg問**

**「他經常跑到奇怪的地方玩，也比我更常出入人群，他生病的機會自然多」 Mycroft說**

**「所以你很少生病其實只是因為病毒沒機會碰到你吧」Greg說**

**「那確實是有可能的」 Mycroft說**

**「但這幾天你還睡我旁邊」Greg說「果然是傳染了吧」**

**「很不幸地確實如此」 Mycroft說**

 

**Greg坐在床上看著緊皺眉頭的 Mycroft，他們一起床 Mycroft就臉色很差，所以才有上面那段對話，Greg感到抱歉，因為照顧自己害得 Mycroft也生病了**

 

**他們都很清楚，如果是在身體健康上Greg絕對是更健康那個，他運動.他家裡的人幾乎沒有什麼遺傳病(聽不見不會要你的命)，他更強壯，甚至比 Mycroft更耐曬(畢竟 Mycroft嚴格來說是個紅頭髮的，太陽是他們這些人的天敵)，受傷或者生病他都好得挺快的，而 Mycroft記得英國最好的所有醫生的電話並避免使用到它們**

 

**Greg其實沒看過 Mycroft真的病倒，小感冒是有，可是像這樣只能躺在床上休息他是第一次見到， Mycroft好幾年前也生過一次病，但當時他沒有和Greg碰面是由安西亞照顧的，同時盡可能的做些工作，以免讓政府停擺以及傳染給Greg**

 

**Greg讓 Mycroft吃了點吐司當早餐， Mycroft在手機上和安西亞用訊息交談，並預約好醫生的門診**

**「司機會帶我去，你不適合開車」 Mycroft對Greg說**

**「那我和你一起搭車去吧，我不放心你」Greg說**

**他後來陪 Mycroft去看醫生，那位醫生似乎已經幫 Mycroft看診很多年了，他一看到 Mycroft就搖頭了**

**「Mr.Holmes，你吃退燒藥了嗎?」醫生一邊檢查一邊問**

**「還沒」Greg替他回答**

**「深呼吸」醫生說「肺聽起來沒問題，抗流感我會開給你，您是…?」醫生看了一眼Greg然後注意到戒指「喔!未婚夫啊!您好，我是Dr.O’Conner，通常Mr.Holmes有什麼不太嚴重的病就是找我看診的，請你督促Mr.Holmes吃藥並監測他的體溫，如果超過38.5度就立刻讓他吃退燒藥，他能燒到40度去的，成年人中還會這樣的不多但這可是很嚴重的」醫生看著 Mycroft強調，顯然生病的 Mycroft是個很不擅長照顧自己的人**

**「我會照顧他的」Greg雙手搭在 Mycroft肩上讓現在昏昏沉沉的未婚夫靠在自己身上，他也拿了醫生的名片**

 

**他讓 Mycroft吃藥後就幫他換衣服送他上床躺好，在退燒藥生效前他體溫高的嚇人，蒼白的皮膚泛著極度不健康的紅，緊皺的眉心沒有舒展過，只要稍微轉動頭部就頭痛得要死，安西亞已經接手了所有工作，也不時打來和Greg詢問 Mycroft的狀況**

 

**「 Mycroft生病都這麼嚴重?」Greg在電話上問安西亞**

**「通常Sir很少生病，可是他生起病來就是這樣，以前為了工作方便以及照顧和保密需要我照過過Sir幾次，他生病時特別容易吃錯藥，我是指真的吃錯，他可能會搞錯吃藥時間或者重複吃藥，但通常他會忘記吃藥這回事，所以你要注意他服藥的時間，體溫最好每個小時檢查一次，我想Dr.O’Conner說過了」安西亞說**

**「他發燒起來特別嚴重」Greg說**

**「對，等他好點他會嫌躺著養病無聊可是他身體什麼都不能做，到時候你就從他架上隨便拿張光碟放古典樂給他聽就好，他會閉嘴的」安西亞說「如果那也不管用，隨便找個有聲書吧，莎士比亞的網路上很多」**

**「這個應該可以用筆電解決」Greg說**

**「如果他完全沒有食慾就給他吃布丁吧，他絕對不會拒絕的」安西亞說「我得去忙了，若是有什麼狀況隨時可以聯繫我」**

**「好，謝謝」Greg掛斷電話回到臥室， Mycroft已經在退燒了，表情看起來也沒那麼痛苦了，平常睡姿和死人一樣整齊的 Mycroft生病時會抱著枕頭把自己用棉被包起來縮著只露出一顆頭睡**

**他煮了濃湯，把所有東西都切得很碎的那種，還準備了點白麵包，到時候 Mycroft起來可以沾著湯吃，他自己也可以吃這些， Mycroft不怎麼喜歡吃那種給病人吃的雞湯麵所以他照自己母親以前會煮的弄了這些濃湯**

 

**煮湯其實比煮麵聰明多了，他們五姊弟要是生病起來就是一個接一個甚至同時全部生病的，煮好一大鍋放著隨時加熱都能吃**

 

**他照三餐叫醒 Mycroft，讓他至少吃一些然後吃藥，有時候 Mycroft實在是醒不來他就過一個小時再叫醒他**

 

**「嗚嗯…」被溫暖又濕潤的觸感弄醒的 Mycroft睡眼惺忪地看向Greg，他已經睡了整整兩天了「Wha..」**

**「你流了很多汗，我幫你擦一下」Greg手上拿著一條小毛巾幫 Mycroft擦臉和脖子，他解開 Mycroft的睡衣扣子幫他大略擦了身體「這樣會舒服很多」他把毛巾泡在床頭那盆熱水裡洗了一下擰掉多餘的水繼續幫 Mycroft擦身「你也不可能起來洗澡，你這麼愛乾淨一定很受不了」**

**「嗯」 Mycroft還是很昏沉，但擦過身體確實舒服很多「謝謝」**

**「不用謝，既然你起來了，吃點東西吃藥吧?」Greg說**

**「我沒胃口」 Mycroft倒回床上仰躺著，睡衣扣子都沒扣回去**

**「布丁呢?」Greg說**

**「……好」 Mycroft悶悶地說**

**「先穿好睡衣吧」Greg幫 Mycroft扣上扣子然後摸摸他的頭「我去拿布丁跟你的藥來」**

 

**Mycroft生病時睡姿就亂七八糟的，平常習慣了 Mycroft躺平就不動的Greg晚上因此醒來很多次， Mycroft完全把他當成抱枕了，他的手或者他整個人都會睡一半被抱住，有時候他會因為肚子上的重量醒來然後發現 Mycroft整個人轉了個方向躺或趴在他身上睡，他都不知道這到底是怎麼搞的，不過至少 Mycroft不踢人**

 

**「我說你就是把我的肚子當枕頭了是吧」Greg對枕在自己肚子上睡覺還沒蓋好被子的病患說， Mycroft皺了眉頭翻了身側躺在Greg身上繼續睡「你這樣我沒辦法下床啊」Greg躺在床上，他一醒來就打算去廁所結果就發現又被 Mycroft當枕頭了「起來~」他輕手輕腳的把 Mycroft從身上移開，很快地溜下床去了廁所**

 

**Mycroft之後就到了安西亞說的”特別煩人的階段”，也就是他好到開始嫌無聊了但身體狀況卻讓他什麼都幹不了**

 

**「我不想聽古典樂」 Mycroft說**

**「 <仲夏夜之夢>?<哈比人>?<哈姆雷特>?還是<鵝媽媽故事集>.<格林童話>.<伊索寓言>?」Greg坐在床邊腿上放著筆電，難得見到和 Sherlock一樣幼稚又無聊的 Mycroft讓他覺得很有趣**

**「我不是 Sherlock，不要拿童話故事逗我」 Mycroft不高興的翻了身縮在被子裡閉上眼「你去做你的事吧，我可以讓自己再睡一會」**

**Greg微笑著放下了筆電摸了 Mycroft的額頭，他已經沒有發燒了，他離開了房間， Mycroft無聊至極但起身都讓他覺得吃力所以他縮在柔軟的被窩裡想用睡覺打發時間**

 

**Greg回來後拉了椅子在床邊坐下， Mycroft聽見眼鏡盒的聲音，Greg有一副不常使用的閱讀眼鏡，咖啡色的粗框眼鏡，他只有在看字體太小的文書時才會使用**

**「六歲那年，我曾在書裡看過一禎頗為壯觀的圖畫，描繪的是原始森林裡的景象…」Greg念著書， Mycroft張開眼睛看了Greg，他手上拿的是一本精裝的 <小王子>，是從 Mycroft的書房拿的， Mycroft過目不忘所以他馬上就知道Greg在念的是<小王子>，他自己小時候就讀過這本書**

**「我不是小孩子」 Mycroft許久之後終於說**

**「你是個無聊起來比小孩子更有破壞力的傢伙，而且放著大腦不動對你們來說超痛苦的不是嗎?」Greg微笑「何況 <小王子>不完全是童書，這本書不同年紀時看總讓人有不同的感受」他推了眼鏡繼續念，飛行員墜毀在撒哈拉沙漠遇見了小王子**

  
  


**「Sir現在怎麼樣了?」安西亞那天晚上來了， Mycroft都病了五天了，熟悉 Mycroft的助理合理的推測現在已經進入討人厭階段了**

**「他應該快好了，變得很像 Sherlock」Greg倒了茶給安西亞**

**「什麼都做不了又忍受不了無聊，有一半的東西吃不到味道又不想吃病號餐對吧」安西亞說**

**「就是那樣」Greg說「真難得看到他這樣」**

**「我想他應該明後天能開始工作，我會送一些文件過來的」安西亞說**

**「他還沒康復啊」Greg說**

**「到時候他就會好到開始製造麻煩了，那次稅法..….這部分您不用知道，所以最好讓他有事可做，Sir和 Sherlock在某些程度上是驚人的相似的」安西亞一瞬間的眼神死讓Greg不想知道上次 Mycroft無聊至極時做了什麼**

 

**之後 Mycroft康復了，生了整整六天的病，穿著睡衣在床上看文件的 Mycroft恢復了平日的正經模樣，他很認真的向Greg表達了謝意，因為他多少知道自己生病時是個很麻煩的傢伙**

**「畢竟是被我傳染的啊」Greg說「而且我們要結婚了，不用跟我這麼計較沒關係的」他笑著摟住了 Mycroft**

**「就算是家人該表示的感謝還是該說的」 Mycroft說，訂婚後他花了點時間才開始用”家人”來定義自己和Greg的關係，有時候他這樣說時自己還有些不適應但都會讓Greg對他微笑**

************************

 

「Mycroft你方便講電話嗎?」Greg打給 Mycroft接通後說

「我現在有空，怎麼了嗎?」 Mycroft問

「雖然我不覺得你會讓人發現啦，但最近好像很多美國政府的人覺得我們英國的情報單位在搞什麼把戲」Greg說

「那些陰謀論就和說我的中學同學的家族掌控全世界的金融機構一樣可靠，換句話說全是胡扯」 Mycroft冷笑「現在我們雙方的合作處於很被動的狀態中，我們也在情報分享上趨近保守，因為美國那邊的情報單位近期來自身難保，這些陰謀論沒有根據，合理推斷是因為之前有退休的MI6人員曾經被捲入美國選舉的調查中所以我們的情報機構才會被捲入的，你怎麼擔心起這個了?」

「因為我現在在FBI的老巢裡，這是不少人之間的話題，就是聽了太多次實在不知道該做何感想罷了」Greg說

「這個禮拜之後你就離開框提科了，不必太過在意這些謠言，如果真的是我做的，這些謠言傳不出去」 Mycroft說

「我知道」Greg說「007的上司兼反派先生」

「如果我是反派我早就把James Bond殺掉了，他那些風流成性讓他很好解決」 Mycroft刻意用一種邪惡的語氣說

「你征服世界能幹嘛?」Greg被逗笑了

「不知道，也許能逼 Sherlock展開一場火星移民計畫」 Mycroft說「我得去開會了親愛的」

「你在第歐根尼斯?」Greg問

「是，反正已經在市區的公寓了我就回我的辦公室工作了」 Mycroft說「白廳那邊為了取信於人已經把我的辦公室重新分配其他用途了，所以我現在都在E那邊或者俱樂部辦公」

「那我就不打擾你了，去忙吧」Greg結束了和 Mycroft的通話打了一個大呵欠

  
  


在第歐根尼斯辦公室裡的 Mycroft掛了電話後一臉魔王的肅殺樣的切換了筆電的螢幕

 

螢幕上顯示了一個從書桌往床的方向拍的畫面，Greg躺在床上看手機完全沒想到沒開機的筆電該闔上的問題，Greg一向太過大意，總會忘了把鏡頭貼上， Mycroft並沒有做手腳，在他把Greg的筆電和手機安裝了加密系統的同時就加上了這項功能，隨時可以遠端啟動的定位和監控系統，除非他使用自己的權限開啟這項功能不然這就只是一個備而不用的工具而已，但另一個情況下這個功能會被觸發，也就是異常的登入情況與資安威脅，有異常登入情形.試圖強行存取電腦上的資料或者有異常的軟體安裝都會導致這個功能被啟動，無論是手機或者筆電都是

 

昨天 Mycroft手機上收到了異常登入的通知馬上看了電腦回傳的畫面，不是Greg自己忘了切換大小寫，而是有人試圖登入Greg的電腦，他馬上認出了指揮部下操作電腦的那個女人，現任美國的DHS部長，他們的對話都指出他們認為Greg是被派去搞破壞甚至從事間諜行動的，在多次嘗試都無法登入後他們試圖複製電腦硬碟但 Mycroft很清楚他們什麼都得不到，首先是電腦上的加密程序不會讓這發生，其次是Greg電腦上沒有任何他們會想要的資料，而那個女人不會就此放棄的， Mycroft很清楚這個不知天高地厚自以為在任何地方都能橫著走的蠢貨是一個威脅，因為真正有資料的情報官比如在旁邊一臉不甘願的那位代理局長，他們很清楚Greg這樣的人不會參與情報工作，就算有，擅自用反恐法把他消失掉只會引發巨大的國際衝突甚至破壞過去大半個世紀來英美的執法單位的合作關係

 

因為時間不足和被發現的風險所以他們放棄了電腦上的資訊， Mycroft暫時不打算讓Greg擔心這些，那個女人是個阿米巴，他隨時可以利用她弟弟公司的洗錢行為作為施壓來逼她就範，但如果讓Greg發現他隨時都能監視他…….

他還打算如期結婚，所以還是算了吧，不就是多威脅幾個人嗎?比起面對CDI.Lestrade的怒火，那個容易多了

 

Mycroft看著螢幕上Greg把手機放到枕頭裡頭，然後拿出另一支手機充電，下床拉了窗簾脫掉上衣和外褲上床睡午覺

 

「Sir，司機已經來了，您要走了嗎?」安西亞一進來就看到 Mycroft一臉看見有趣的畫面的表情，不禁懷疑 Mycroft現在電腦螢幕上到底是什麼

「走吧」 Mycroft闔上筆電裝進手提箱

「Sir你剛才到底看了什麼?」安西亞問

「只是一點有趣的進展」 Mycroft說

「這不是個很清楚的答案」安西亞說「 Sherlock做了什麼嗎?」

「我懷疑調查富家子女的集體逃家案能惹出什麼問題」 Mycroft心情還算不錯「只是昨天被觸發的監控系統的事情」

「那麼昨天您要求的那間公司的逃稅資料和內線交易調查案的文件還需要嗎?」安西亞問，他也知道昨天探長筆電有被人動過

「整理好以後交給我，以備不時之需」 Mycroft說

「Sir，您不覺得說不定探長早就猜到手機和電腦會被監控嗎?」安西亞上車後說

「…」 Mycroft有些僵住的微笑給出了答案

「…他認為你不敢」安西亞在 Mycroft對面坐著看著自己的上司那有點僵硬的表情「而且這恐怕是經驗法則」

「Alex」 Mycroft喚了助手的本名並勾起一個很微妙的微笑，示意對方別問了

「Sir……」安西亞忍不住扶額，顯然他們就此有過一點爭執，而且 Mycroft輸了，然後堅持不懈的繼續再犯「您是抱持著不被發現就好的態度嗎?」

「只要沒被抓到就不是犯罪」 Mycroft若無其事地看起了公文

「我會幫您準備好道歉的備案的」安西亞說

  
  


Mycroft戴上耳機在手機上監視了Greg那邊的狀況，他抱著枕頭睡午覺，同時門鎖打開的聲音傳來

「確定不會醒嗎」DHS部長的聲音說

「我們請他來更正文件的時候他喝的水有藥，至少會讓他熟睡個三小時」代理局長走過去拿起了正在充電的手機「我希望這麼做能讓你了解你的那些懷疑是毫無根據的」他對DHS部長說著用Greg的左手拇指解鎖了手機「檢查吧，我相信他手機上只會有普通警員會有的資料」他把手機遞給DHS的特勤檢查

* * *

  
英國所謂的階級和所擁有的財富不一定有關係  
上流階級Upper class就是貴族等級了,在這邊Holmes家就是這等級,但設定上他們已經是很不典型的那種了  
Holmes媽咪是來自upper middle class(中產階級偏上等,但更優渥些)家庭,爸爸不怎麼傳統,所以最後一個屬於典型Upper class的Holmes是Rudi  
在英國的羅斯柴爾德家有爵位,可是他們不被那些真正的老家族視為同等,因為他們太新了  
  
Lestrade家雖然因為父母是教師所以會被一些人算入Middle class,可是實際上他的家庭狀況應該是更接近Working class的,像是五姊弟裡頭照執業被分的話是這樣  
Amy-Middle class(教師)  
Greg-Middle class(公務員/警官)  
James-working class(勞工/駕駛)  
Ashly-Middle class(因為丈夫的機長工作)  
Lily的工作太新了,不算是能被傳統看法直接分類的那種  
  
基本上上流階層就是有祖產不怕沒飯吃,從小就被準備好上公學.預校.牛劍的那些人中產階級偏上的Upper middle class的人其實也包含了前首相卡麥隆這種有錢到爆的家庭  
普通中產階級(middle class)的人過的體面,也會盡可能讓子女受好的教育,會在財務管理上更努力累積和投資,可是像Greg家這樣就不算是典型的中產階級,除去父母的教育程度,他們家各種狀況上包含口音和用詞等等都是Working class的  
  
  
看過莫里斯的情人的話這會好懂一點,初戀的克萊夫就是Upper class,莫里斯自己是Middle class,小男僕就是標準的Working class  
編劇還誰提過,莫里斯在書中最大的罪惡並不是他是Gay,而是他引誘了比他還下層的人一起墮落,他作為上一層的紳士應當要做為標竿而不是帶壞那些不懂事做體力活的Working class,這也是他們學長被審判時最受法官批判的一點  
  
用詞在階級上也確實存在差異  
很重要的一點是Posh不等於來自上流階級,兩者是完全不同的  
  
所以嚴格說起來,探長這真的是Marry up(跟比自己更上層的人結婚),而且一次跳了很多層,所以中間提及麥過去在伊頓的同學實際上見到探長時的驚訝,因為一開口就很明顯,探長並不是出身和他們類似的家庭的人  
  
美國人聽很多英國口音都覺得那就是唐頓標準英音被吐槽到爛了,套一句John Oliver的話,他開口這種口音會讓真正的上流社會嫌耳朵痛,但美國人聽起來他就和女王的管家一樣,他是利物浦口音+倫敦北口音,就是一鍋亂燉的典型23333


	10. Chapter 10

「Sir?」安西亞見到 Mycroft的神色明顯嚴肅起來，他這是監視某些秘密任務是否有被正確執行時才會有的表情

Mycroft沒有說話只是把食指貼在嘴唇上示意安西亞先別和他說話

\----------------------------

 

在宿舍裡DHS的特工檢視著手機的同時部長也在看著手機上的畫面，另一人則在查證相關的資料，代理局長默默的站在一旁，他轉頭看了一眼桌上的筆記型電腦

「通訊錄裡有Mycroft Holmes和Sherlock Holmes的電話，剩餘的全是家人和同事，還有大量的外賣電話」特工說「需要把外賣的也查證過嗎?」

「你查證，你繼續看剩下的內容」部長說，她走到床邊蹲下仔細的看著Greg「你們用了什麼藥」

「普通的安眠藥，但這位探長在數月前曾經因槍傷住院治療，他對某些藥物可能有耐受性所以才能自己走回宿舍」代理局長說「當然他剛吃過午餐也可能影響了藥物吸收」

「他的手機內只有普通的工作簡訊和信件，正在檢查相簿」探員對部長說

「仔細檢查，文件可能會被照相」

「Oh fuck」特工不慎爆了粗口然後在部長丟來眼刀時閉嘴

「你最好能解釋清楚」部長停止盯著Greg看站起來瞪著特工

「他的相簿…都是些非常隱私的照片」特工看起來有些反感噁心

「拿來」部長搶過手機看了一眼也極度反感，然後把手機塞給另一名特工「檢查過以後告訴我上面有什麼」

「他的相簿裡有什麼?」代理局長眼神本來就很死，所以現在他表面上一點都沒變

「Dick pic(屌照)」第一個特工說「非常多張」

「畢竟這是他的隱私」代理局長表面波瀾不驚的說

「而且他男女通吃」第二個特工說「我正在看他的網頁紀錄…………」

「看他的通訊，這些直接跳過」部長反感的說

「有他和家人的訊息」特工說「部長你看這部分，他似乎也不知道MH的工作內容，他和家人都說他在交通部上班」

「他照片裡面總有別的吧」部長說

「剩下的很多都是足球報導的截圖還有一些貓狗，有幾張小孩的照片和風景，…我的天啊，這是驗屍的照片」特工差點要把午餐吐出來了，突然出現的大量嚴重腐敗屍體的解剖照讓他猝不及防

「他是名兇案組的員警，這顯然是翻拍報告上的照片，後面接著是法庭資料，看來他利用手機做出庭準備」代理局長也看了一下上面的照片說

 

兩名特工和部長詳細的檢查了手機上的資料，全都顯示出他是一個手機裡充滿不想被人看到的資料的普通人，唯一一張可能是 Mycroft的照片還是拍背影的，除了不堪入目的人體(只能用這個詞概括了，屌照.裸照和那些屍體)外就是些小貓小狗和警犬等等的，最後特工把手機上插回去充電

「…如果仔細看一下那些照片，有不少的角度是電腦鏡頭拍的」代理局長悠悠說了一句「難怪他電腦得上鎖」

「真是浪費時間」部長用一種看垃圾的眼神看了一眼抱著枕頭睡午覺的探長然後甩頭走人，他帶的兩名特工也跟著追了上去

「我會把指紋擦掉」代理局長向那名猶豫了一下還沒跟上的特工說「快走」他把人推了出去關上了門

 

聽見腳步聲走遠後代理局長深深嘆了口氣

「你都放了些什麼進去啊」代理局長Peterson說

「一些沒人想看的東西」睡午覺的人突然醒來從枕頭裡掏出自己真正的手機，在充電的那支手機則還給了Peterson

「我會把這東西格式化的」Peterson把手機放進西裝內袋「相簿的內容是怎麼做的?你在辦公室只用了幾分鐘而已」

「有網路什麼都很容易」Greg說

「…唉」Peterson深深嘆了口氣「後續如何我會告訴你的」他看了手錶後離開了

 

「呵呵，也不想想我平常都在應付誰家的死小孩，以為我不會注意到」Greg從床上下來伸了懶腰自言自語的說

 

他有些不良習慣，比如他的筆電電池跟風扇經常被他弄壞，前者是因為他以前都不會拔掉充電線導致電池壽命簡短，後者是因為他提著筆電經常碰撞到，換了太多次電池他終於學乖了都會拔掉電線

有人動過他的電腦的可能性太高了，但他自己疏忽也不是不可能，但他還是提高了警覺

 

被叫到辦公室的時候他悄悄地動了手腳

他只有三隻手錶，一隻升職時 Mycroft送的貴到他不敢問價格也不敢戴出門的瑞士表，一隻普通上班用的錶，一隻電子錶，他帶出國的就是電子錶，一隻有心跳監控功能.GPS定位和手機連線操作功能的電子錶，這是他生日時John和 Sherlock送的禮物，他當時吐槽這東西有簡訊通知功能根本是讓 Sherlock煩死他用的， Sherlock則說這東西遲早會被 Mycroft拿來追蹤他

 

他走進了那間辦公室，框提科的主管和看起來就想辭職的代理局長請他坐下

「 Lestrade探長，我們希望這場對話保密」主管說

「OK，請問是什麼事情?」Greg問

「DHS的部長對你有懷疑」代理局長開始解釋了這之間發生的事情還有昨天對他的電腦的失敗搜查「我們不希望事情演變到部長綁架一名蘇格蘭場探長的局面」

「那你們想怎麼做?」Greg問

「本來現在你該喝下這瓶水」代理局長拿出一瓶礦泉水「這裡面有一種能使人昏睡的藥物」他扭開了蓋子把半瓶倒進盆栽裡然後把半空的水瓶放在Greg手邊「然後等藥效發作他們會去搜查你的手機，裡面有什麼你不希望被看見的東西嗎?或者是關於MH的資料」

「是有一些我不想讓人看的東西，但我想知道你們為什麼要幫我」Greg雙手放在桌面十指交疊看著代理局長

「因為我們知道MH是什麼樣的人」代理局長說「而那個女人以為他只是另一個可以被小手段玩掉或者被金錢解決的官僚」

「她認為 Mycroft讓我來偷你們的資料，那你們為什麼不這麼認為?」Greg問

「因為如果MH想要在這裡就能偷到的資料，他早就拿到手了，根本不必派人來也不會冒險送你這樣的重要人物來，你可是他的配偶，沒有比這更方便的人質了，而且就算他現在處在鬥爭的下風處也不會用這麼基本的低級手段」代理局長說

「你以為 Mycroft是做什麼的?」Greg微笑

「恐怕沒有一個確切的職務，但就我所知他一直自稱在交通部工作」代理局長說「我不希望把事情弄得太複雜，至少不要在FBI的地盤上鬧出這種事」他拿出一隻手機「只要連接你的手機就會拷貝近期三個月的資料，你可以接著做刪減和修改，只要盡可能讓這看起來逼真就好，等下你只要假裝睡覺我會幫你打掩護，只要檢查過了你應該就會安全了，接下來部長得回到國會接受質詢，他手下的弊案不少足夠讓她分心了」

「既然你都做到這份上那我也跟你坦白吧」Greg從口袋拿出手機，他的手機螢幕是亮的，上面顯示了一個錄音程式正在運轉，他拉下袖子給代理局長和主管看了他的電子錶面「我昨天就發現有人碰過我的電腦了，我從不幹 Mycroft那些間諜工作，但被這種事情捲進去還真的不是頭一遭」

 

「你錄音了」代理局長和主管都有些驚訝地看著Greg

「我對你們沒有什麼信任的理由，但就當作一項保障吧」Greg說「這個程式會立刻把我錄下的所有檔案放到一個加密的雲端伺服器，而我早就設定好了一組密碼，每天晚上會要求我解除一次發送要求，如果我沒有解除這上面所錄到的一切將會被發到我指定的人手上，我現在設定的是Mycroft 和Sherlock Holmes以及另外三個人」

「你什麼時候開始錄音的」主管問，他沒有見到Greg用手機

「在電梯裡，你大概在想我什麼時候用了我的手機」Greg看了一臉疑惑的主管說「錶面是觸控的，在電梯裡我可以看著鏡子的反射操作」他說「我不是給人欺負好玩的小警察，如果你們毀約我也會把這些錄音發出去，附帶一提這個手錶還有心跳監測和定位功能，如果我突然失蹤我留下的麵包屑可足夠一票人找上門來了，我只是來完成這趟交流的，一點都不想和你們這些搞諜報的扯上關係」

「我們的目的是讓你平安地離開框提科，你接下來去的地方是德州的警局，與我們毫無關聯，而我們幫助你的原因是不打算引發國際問題，或者招惹上MH，這樣你可以接受嗎?」代理局長說

「可以」Greg說「不過我得告訴你一件事」

「請?」代理局長有種不祥的預感

「我通常默認我的手機和電腦是在 Mycroft監控下的，你們昨天那樣搞，說不定他已經注意到了」Greg說「尤其在我出國前他還在這上面加裝了加密的東西」

 

代理局長和主管幾乎是同時的抹了把臉

「…Fuck」代理局長小聲地罵

「有幾個可能性，1.他沒有在監視2.他發現了但暫時不行動3.他在等你們幹出什麼蠢事然後送你們下地獄」Greg聳肩「至少就我對他的了解，他就是會這樣做的人」

「他如果發現了為什麼不介入?」主管問

「因為如果他介入了就證實了我的猜測，他在監控我，而那被我發現會怎樣就是我們的家務事了」Greg說

「…那麼你不會主動和MH提起這件事吧」主管問

「至少在回國前不會」Greg說「合作愉快?」他伸手向代理局長討那隻假的手機

「合作順利」代理局長把手機給了Greg並給他幾分鐘把他需要刪除的資料給刪掉

 

但代理局長實在沒想到這傢伙會往相簿裡下載一堆報復人用的照片，Greg假裝睡覺時憋笑憋得挺辛苦的

 

\--------------------------

「看來狀況是解除了」安西亞說

「顯然長年來和 Sherlock打交道讓Greg不得不學會了些手段」 Mycroft心情算是愉快的看著監視畫面

「Sir，我相信您本身在把探長變成半個諜報工作者上貢獻良多」安西亞吐槽「畢竟讓探長在那些事件裡參一腳都是你允許的」

「那只是意外的結果而已」 Mycroft說「 Sherlock畢竟才是主因」他只是順便讓Greg去監督而已

 

「關於DHS部長的那些資料怎麼處置?」安西亞問

「先留著，等Greg回國以後再銷毀」 Mycroft收起手機開始看他的文件「還有一件事Alex」他沒有抬頭

「我不會讓探長知道這件事的」安西亞偷偷的勾起了微笑，他也低頭在看手機「當然，如果被確切的問及時我會表示我對此一無所知的」

「很好」 Mycroft收起文件和自己的助理交換了一個能讓他們以外的人見了就打冷顫的微笑

 

\----------------------------------

Greg知道自己應該要消失幾個小時，因為他理應在藥物影響下昏睡才是，所以他就躲在寢室裡做自己的事情打發時間，他在電腦前打報告帶著耳機聽新聞，那個部長在框提科演講全在攻擊FBI和CIA也真的是膽子很大了，連帶英國情報單位都被他們暗指有可疑舉動，真是夠了

他等到晚餐時間才離開宿舍，他對所有人說的藉口都是午睡不小心睡過頭了，在吃完晚餐回宿舍的路上偶然碰見了剛和一個業務打扮的人道別的Craig

「嗨!」Craig熱情的揮揮手

「那是FBI的其他顧問?」Greg走過去和Craig聊天

「不，他是私人企業的人，我在擔任一些公司的顧問，他們做的東西範圍很廣，原本主要是做醫療用品的」Craig手上拿著一個白色的盒子，盒子上沒有什麼標記只有一個簡潔的圖案，Logo是一個亮橘色的G+

「那難搞的部長應該走了吧?」Greg問

「是啊，巫婆要回華盛頓了，明天我就回去上課，不過之後我得去亞利桑那一陣子，有個案子我得去參加調查」Craig說

「你之前說邪教那個?」Greg問

「還不確定，但可能是有關的，一些小鬼頭逃家的後續發展變得很可疑」Craig看了看手上的盒子「你要結婚了對吧?」

「回去之後要辦婚禮」Greg說

「之前你陪我解決Mel那件事的謝禮」Craig把那個盒子給了Greg「這拆了很難裝回去又怕摔所以你還是回國再拆吧」

「這是啥?」Greg搖了搖盒子，裡面的東西被固定的挺好的幾乎沒有聲響

「實用的東西」Craig說「能連接手機的，而且聲音上..」他被Greg打斷了

「那是不是你的助教?」Greg看到Craig的助教狂奔朝他們而來

「教授!!亞利桑那那邊的小組打來要找你，他們說有符合你說的類型的高中生失蹤了」Craig的助教喊「他失蹤已經快要12小時了!」

「什麼?Oh fuckfuckfuckfuck」Craig顯然對此也感到驚訝一直在口袋裡翻找東西「我的手機!該死!」

「教授你要我怎麼回覆?」助教問

「我去打包東西和手機你跟他們說我今天馬上搭飛機去亞利桑那，把我的私人電話給小組的負責人我要和他通話!」Craig跑掉了，留下Greg拿著那個盒子站在原地

 

好吧，他完全可以理解那種聽到一個進展就整個世界瞬間天翻地覆的狀況，他的助教看起來也很慌張，八成是非常嚴重的事吧

手上拿著這個東西他也不知道該怎麼處理只好拿回宿舍丟進行李箱裡了，那Logo還有他提到的聲音之類的，大概是耳機或者音響一類的東西吧?

  
  


Craig的課被停了，因為他去出差，被換成反恐相關的課了，由於Craig離開的時間和DHS部長來的時間一樣所以學生之間議論紛紛，後來主管還得出來陳清Craig並不是被開除而是出差了

 

隔天第一節課講的是很基本的現代防恐措施，而第二節講的是殺傷力，Greg一看投影片上的圖就知道這次的案例是什麼了

「有人能告訴我這是什麼破片造成的傷嗎?」講師指著一張血淋淋的傷口照片說

「釘子炸彈」Greg說

「 Lestrade探長，對吧」講師注意到了Greg低聲地回答

「恩」Greg抿了嘴

「我相信你的經驗一定非常充分，能告訴我再我給你看現場照前你是怎麼知道這是釘子炸彈造成的嗎?」講師問

「只是看過太多次了而已」Greg說，他的答案讓講師的表情從專業變成理解

「啊…你如果資歷深的話這的確」講師點頭向Greg致意然後按了下一張投影片

 

「這是1999年倫敦釘子炸彈案的照片，動機是新納粹主義，攻擊的是黑人.孟加拉人還有LGBT族群…，鋼釘在爆炸時會造成的….」講師開始解釋各種破片能造成的傷害，其中展示了一些鋼釘噴射出後製造的可怕畫面，1999年那次Greg永遠記得，他幾乎就要被捲進去了

 

他知道這些東西，所以他和路德說了一聲就離開了教室，他去洗了把臉透透氣

  
  


*********************************

**1999/4/30 下午**

**「Greg我以為你今天放假?」理查普爾當時和他搭檔巡邏，兩個小菜鳥總是值夜班和別人放假的日子**

**「我和人換班了」Greg說**

**「星期六還得上班，明明原本排班不是我們的….」理查嘆氣**

**「我們是菜鳥，沒辦法」Greg拍拍自己旁邊的受氣包，他已經從警一年多了，他們被派到布里斯頓市場巡邏，這一區有很多黑人移民，市場裡非常熱鬧**

 

**他們在市場周圍巡邏時一個蔬果供應商往他們這邊來**

**「欸!!警察先生!」那個白人青年的臉色有些紅，他是用跑的「我們剛才找到一個奇怪的包包，裡頭有個鬧鐘看起來像假的但..」**

 

**轟的爆炸聲響把他的句子蓋過，人群尖叫逃竄，爆炸揚起大片的煙塵，他和理查互看一眼往聲音來源去，但人群逃竄讓他們難以行動，一個小女孩摔倒在地眼見就要被人踏上了理查衝了過去抱住了孩子自己被踩踏到，Greg跑過去艱難的拉起了自己的搭檔，這時他們才發現理查手中抱著的孩子滿臉都是血**

**「釘子」理查嘴唇發白轉頭看了Greg**

 

**這個孩子是和其他人一起從爆炸處逃過來的，他應該是被大人抱著的，可是抱著他的人摔倒所以孩子也摔在地上分開了，而孩子臉上的鮮血是從額頭流出的，一根長長的鋼釘刺穿了孩子的頭骨從太陽穴刺入從額頭穿出，孩子緊抓著理查的制服甚至不知道要哭**

**「你帶他去找醫生和疏散人群」Greg立刻下了決定「你自己也要看醫生!你剛才被人踩了說不定受了什麼傷!」**

**「我沒感覺啊!」理查喊**

**「你他媽剛才整個人都凹陷了!!你肋骨肯定斷了!!現在感覺不到而已!!快去!!」Greg往爆炸源頭跑的同時用無線電連絡其他警察，理查後來把孩子交到醫護人員手上，自己也倒了，他的肋骨被踩斷了四根，整個背上和胸前都是瘀血**

 

**被鋼釘刺穿的人.釘子還插在身上的人.滿地的鮮血還有不絕於耳的尖叫和哭喊，有些他聽不懂的語言可是他很肯定當中有許多都是在喊某個人的名字**

 

**只有一個炸彈，裡面裝滿了鋼釘，有一個年輕人顯然被炸傻了，自己動手把釘子從腳上拔出來然後愣著臉看像Greg，有一個男的就更慘了，他倒在地上慘叫，他的頭上插著釘子，腿上也是釘子，他慘叫的原因倒不是那些，有一根直接刺穿了他的陰莖，Greg只能幫助一些能移動的傷患轉移還有疏散其他人，他很快和支援警力會合，救護車和急救人員蜂擁而至**

 

**他回到警局休息時才注意到自己衣服上有很多血，一個資深的警官過來拍拍他的肩，給他一瓶熱咖啡，過去三年倫敦都沒有爆炸案，這是他從警以來第一個，也是他到倫敦後第一次遇見這種事情，見鬼，這是他這輩子第一次見到炸彈爆炸!!**

**警局理的討論讓他知道有14個人在動手術，其中還有一個2歲男孩，一根鋼釘深深地刺入了他的大腦中，那張X光片在Greg腦海裡揮之不去**

 

**釘子甚至在水泥牆上留下難以忽視的破壞，他無法想像被波及的人有多痛苦**

 

**沒有警告沒有動機沒有線索沒有線報，第一個炸彈就這樣炸開了，他們甚至無法確定這是哪種類型的攻擊，這也不是IRA或者外國恐怖組織典型的攻擊目標，這是一個他媽的市場，爸媽會抱著孩子去買晚餐材料的地方**

 

**「Lestrade」他的上司叫了他**

**「Yes?」Greg起立**

**「做得不錯」上司說「回家去休息，明天早上準時來上班，把你的制服洗乾淨，普爾住院了，現在誰都不能請假」**

 

**他回到自己的公寓去，他當時有個男友，朱利安，金色頭髮藍眼睛的高個子，大他幾歲，也比他高，是個投資公司的員工，這樣一個人出現在他的破公寓門口很顯眼**

**「我以為你要去度假」Greg問**

**「有一筆交易需要有人監管，我正好需要升遷機會」朱利安說「老天，你的制服怎麼回事?」**

**「爆炸，我在現場」Greg說**

**「你現在下班了，要不要和我去Soho?我請你喝幾杯」朱利安說**

**「我現在一點都不想出去鬼混，我現在除了去洗澡然後睡一覺外什麼都不想幹」Greg說「而且Soho?你不是不想被人發現你的性向嗎?」**

**「我去的是直的酒吧」朱利安說**

**「沒興致，你自己去」Greg說**

 

**他把朱利安打發走了，對朱利安來說警務工作是難以理解的東西，他看來不就是在街上走來走去登記一些車牌和個人資料而已，而且他看Greg沒受傷就無法理解為什麼他會需要休息**

 

**一個女探長被緊急叫回來接手這起爆炸案，但沒有人有半點線索，放炸彈的傢伙也沒有出來邀功或者放出犯罪宣言，這很反常**

 

**理查後來帶傷出院只能做內勤，但受傷的人都活下來了是不幸中的大幸**

 

**一周平靜的過去了，大家依然在找是否遺漏了什麼線索，有沒有什麼神經病和市場的人起糾紛，或者情報單位疏失了**

 

**唯一肯定的是這種犯案模式不是愛爾蘭人幹的，所以IRA可以先排除了，沒了熟悉的魔鬼，現在他們一群驅魔人不知所措的盲目搜尋著**

 

**4/24 東倫敦布里克巷爆炸了**

**當第二個炸彈爆炸的消息傳來時Greg問了無線電另一頭這次是不是釘子炸彈，得到的答案是這次爆炸的貌似是汽車**

 

**Greg以為是不相關的事情，但很快地事實浮上檯面，那包炸彈被一個中年人撿到，他等不到失主於是把那包炸彈放進車子後車廂自己去找警察，他還離開多遠炸彈就爆炸了，他被車子的碎片擊中頭部送醫，若不是這個人的無心之舉，炸彈裡的釘子將會像在市集一樣掃射周遭所有人事物**

 

**他們知道下一個炸彈遲早會出現，大概又是一個周末，而且目前為止他們也知道搞出這些炸彈的傢伙技術不怎麼樣，所以殺傷力受限了**

**「這如果是IRA做的炸彈，我們就得準備小山高的棺材了」一個資深警官說「他們做出來的東西是真正的要命，和IRA比這傢伙技術爛透了」**

**「所以現在應該是確認針對少數族群了嗎?」Greg問那個和他搭檔的資深警官**

**「打來承認的都是些極右團體但沒有一個是真的，不過目前看來就是針對少數族群了」資深警官說「我叫我老婆別帶孩子去中國城吃東西了，下一個恐怕不是亞裔就是猶太人吧，小子，周末有什麼安排嗎?」**

**「打算和朋友出去喝幾杯」Greg說，朱利安和他吵架了，因為他太專心於工作了，但他其實很清楚他只是剛好被用來出氣了，朱利安心情差的原因是他又在糾結自己的性向了，一邊交男朋友一邊說這只是一個階段，他叛逆完了就會去結婚，他都懶得理那傢伙了**

 

**「那個小護士Beth嗎?」資深警官調侃地笑，Beth曾經來過警局，送了一份午餐給Greg**

**「Beth?我們只是朋友」Greg說**

**「我猜很快就不是了」資深警官八卦的用手肘戳了Greg一下然後開始講自己怎麼認識老婆的羅曼史**

 

**「不過你要出去還是要小心啊」資深警官說**

**「我是禮拜五要出去，這傢伙都在禮拜六放炸彈，不會這麼巧的，而且我要去的地方也不是潛在目標」Greg說「銀行假日(國定假日)要開始了，禮拜六一定會擠死人，所以我們打算禮拜五出去」**

 

**4/30 星期五**

**他打算和朱利安一起吃頓晚餐，一起去喝幾杯，然後看晚點要幹嘛就幹嘛**

 

**他們約在Admiral Duncan酒吧轉角那碰面，他搭地鐵晚了幾分鐘正加快腳步要去赴約時太過熟悉的爆炸聲響起，他邁開腿跑向Admiral Duncan的方向，尖叫的人們和哭喊聲讓他做為一個警察的職業本能占了上風，他開始指揮逃跑的人讓他們逃往安全的方向因為不是每個人都馬上聽出爆炸的來源，他對著店家大喊快點報警**

 

**支援的警力和消防跟醫護人員都到了，他沒有表明自己是員警的身分而是去找了朱利安，他最後在約定地點數百公尺外找到飽受驚嚇坐在人行道上的朱利安**

**「你沒受傷吧?」Greg問，總是打扮得光鮮亮麗的朱利安身上沾了不少灰塵**

**「沒有」朱利安還在發抖**

**「走吧，我送你回去，你在這吹風遲早感冒」他要拉朱利安一把可是對方動也不動「腳軟了?」**

**「不」朱利安說「我只是想通了」**

**「想通什麼?」Greg問**

**「我本來還在猶豫的，但我想我是對的」朱利安扶著牆起身「我不該這樣鬼混，我們結束了，我該回去過正常的生活」**

**「真的?你要在這種時候分手?」Greg沒生氣他反而想笑，這傢伙差點被捲進爆炸得到的結論卻是要分手**

**「我本來就在想了，這是一個點醒」朱利安說「你也該好好考慮，這種生活方式最後沒有什麼好下場」**

**「哈哈哈」Greg笑了起來「Really?你要和我說這個?」**

**「我很正經!你是個警察，你不該像這樣和男人鬼混」朱利安說**

**「就因為有人炸了一間Gay bar我就不該和男人約會?那先前爆炸的市場你要和他們說別當黑人嗎?」Greg說**

**「那不一樣，和男人睡是你選擇犯的錯!」朱利安說**

**「朱利安.霍爾特，容我提醒你，對女人沒辦法勃起的那個是你，你還是認清點吧，而且我也不認為和誰男人睡有什麼問題」Greg說**

**「那是罪(sin)!」朱利安罵**

**「抱歉，我不是很虔誠的傢伙」Greg說「既然你都這樣說，那就分手吧」**

**「我就是這麼打算的!」朱利安說**

**「很好，因為我雖然不管和我上床的是男是女，但我最討厭這種自欺欺人的王八蛋」Greg從口袋拿出菸點上「而自欺欺人還想要別人陪你一起悲慘的這種更是」他往朱利安臉上呼了口菸「希望你交不到女朋友，不然那女人也太可憐了」**

**「Fuck you!Greg Lestrade!」朱利安惱羞成怒地罵**

**Greg只是笑著搖搖頭離開，他抽完菸就回去支援了，後來他就和Beth交往了，他結婚那時候朱利安還寄了一封信給他表示”很高興你回到正軌上”，Beth看了也翻了白眼，他們都知道朱利安是個徹底的深櫃，但這傢伙現在可是深到能到納尼亞去了**

 

*********************************

「你經歷過?」路德在休息時間出來找到了在外頭透氣的Greg「1999年的釘子爆炸案那時候你在倫敦了?」

「對啊，第一個炸彈爆炸時我就在附近巡邏」Greg說「最後一個在Gay吧爆炸的，我那時候正打算和男友碰面」

「你們沒事吧?」路德問

「那傢伙嚇到躲回櫃子裡和我分手了，我就繼續當我的警察後來和我前妻交往結婚了，只是第一次經歷那種大案子的衝擊真的很大」Greg說「是那個氛圍，身邊所有人都陷入恐慌，還有大量的傷患，……後來當然有更糟的，但第一次見到那種畫面是很難忘記的，而且Soho那一次真的死人了，三個死者，看著他們被抬出來還有酒吧裡的慘況，釘子炸彈爆炸是可以當場把人的手腳給切斷的，你想把人拉起來還會發現那隻手沒接在那傢伙身上，我還看到有人被炸飛到對街去，有好一陣子都讓我不想去酒吧」

「七七爆炸案那時候呢?」路德問

「那時候我已經看過太多死人了，專業凌駕恐懼，指揮疏散以後自己回家做幾天惡夢就好了」Greg說

「剩下的課你還聽嗎?」路德問

「不了，都是我已經知道的，我去旁聽鑑識科學好了」Greg說

  
  


他平安的過完了那一周，在上飛機到了德州後他解除了手機上的錄音發送設置，路德去了佛羅里達，雪倫在華盛頓

 

他大概兩天和 Mycroft通一次電話，因為在這邊發生的事情不多，在框提科是精實的訓練課程，在這邊他和德州的警察交流的內容大多是經驗和實際跟他們一起執勤，這些警察人不錯也沒有什麼事，除了一次大規模圍捕，而且他說的大是真的”大”要全部大寫的BIG，數百輛警車三台直升機的大規模圍捕，嫌犯是三人組的搶匪，最後停下的原因很單純，他們的車子跑了上百公里沒有油了

然後演變成了一場槍戰，三個搶匪有六百發以上的子彈和改造過的AR-15，被弄成了和軍用相似的全自動步槍，受傷的警察五人，擊斃的搶匪兩人，飲彈自盡的搶匪一人

 

「Holy fuck，這根本不是圍捕，這是打仗」Greg坐在警局裡看新聞上的報導，他不是正式的警力所以當然沒參加圍捕

「如果是打仗就快多了，一發手持火箭筒送他們三個上西天」一個警察說

「他們哪來的這麼多子彈啊」Greg說

「網購」

「這東西在你們這邊真的能網購???」Greg問

「當然可以，如果你有會員還能打折」警察說「你遇過這種類型的武器嗎?在英國」

「有，但都是我們自己人拿著!!」Greg說「能在黑市買到這種武器的傢伙根本不需要犯罪了，光子彈錢就夠他們吃喝了」

「你值勤沒拿過長槍啊?」警察問

「那可不在我們的裝備裡」Greg說「拿長槍的是別的隊伍，我只是個重案組的，我拿手槍和電擊槍就夠了，這都什麼要命的勤務內容啊」

「你可是英國的蘇格蘭場的探長，總會遇到手槍解決不了的事吧」警察問

「拆炸彈啊」Greg說「除此之外都沒有手槍解決不了的，有的話就不在我的責任範圍內了」他攤手

 

整個警局除了留守的菜鳥外幾乎都空了，偏偏有人抱著一個小嬰兒來了，這小傢伙的父母因為毒駕被抓，已經通知他的祖母來接人了，在那之前他們得確保這小東西沒出什麼差錯，缺乏經驗的年輕警察對著大哭的寶寶手足無措

 

「把他給我吧」Greg過去抱起了那個孩子，寶寶有一對很漂亮的綠眼睛「他該換尿布了，你們都沒聞到嗎?這小東西一定哭很久了，他尿布都濕透了」他皺眉

「呃…我記得他被送來時還有一個包包，那裡面應該有尿布」一個菜鳥男警跑去前台詢問了

「你會照顧小孩?」女警問

「換尿布我還會」Greg說「但我覺得這小東西很需要洗個澡，他聞起來糟透了，這孩子多大?」

「他一歲半了」女警看了資料說

「一歲半??!」Greg皺眉「你們得通知兒童福利部門之類的，他太小一個了」

「他本來就在名單上，他上個月才從寄養家庭被還給父母的」女警說

「見鬼了，誰批准的啊」Greg抱著孩子去警察休息室，女警幫忙他把孩子身上的衣服脫掉才發現這孩子有多髒，食物殘渣和看起來是乾掉的牛奶黏在衣服和皮膚間，排泄物都快要從尿布邊滿出來了

「把這拿去丟掉」Greg把尿布給帶著乾淨尿布回來的男警讓他解決這團生化武器，沒有熱水可是這個寶寶(現在知道是男孩了)在開始清洗之後就安分了，原本大哭大鬧靜了下來

 

「你有小孩嗎? Lestrade探長?」女警問

「沒有，但是我有一個我高中時才出生的妹妹，可是我也很久沒照顧過幼兒了」Greg說「話說你叫什麼名字?這局裡人太多了我都忘了」

「Jill Cruz，今年新加入的」Jill說

「Jill你知道這裡有什麼可以給寶寶洗澡用嗎?肥皂之類的?」Greg正在幫寶寶把頭髮上黏著的不明物體洗掉

「洗手皂應該可以吧?」Jill從儲物櫃找出了新的肥皂給Greg

 

Greg很生疏的盡可能把寶寶洗乾淨，巡邏回來的警員拿了乾淨的毛巾來給寶寶擦身體，袋子裡只有那包沒拆封過的尿布是乾淨的，寶寶的衣服都是髒的，奶粉沒蓋好還結塊了，怎麼看都不適合給小孩吃

 

「一歲半已經能吃點麵包了吧?」從圍捕回來的一些員警身上還都是灰塵和硝煙味，他們都圍繞著被放在桌上只穿了尿布的寶寶討論著該怎麼辦

「他奶奶住哪?啊?那個郡?那個方向的道路現在還在封鎖中啊」

「這小東西真可愛，他衣服呢?」

「他怎麼聞起來和廁所的肥皂一樣?」

「剛剛 Lestrade探長幫他洗過澡了」Jill手上拿著一片白吐司給了寶寶，寶寶很快啃起了那片對他來說太大的食物

「那個英國來的探長?看不出來他會照顧寶寶」

「他可能有孩子吧?」

「應該有吧，他手上不是有個戒指?不過那看著大概不是婚戒」

 

一群大男人圍著小寶寶七嘴八舌，這讓寶寶緊張起來放聲大哭了

「他怎麼又哭了?」Greg出現了

「好像是被人群嚇到了吧?」Jill苦笑「你剛才去哪了?」

「他衣服髒透了，我順手洗乾淨了，掛在椅背上應該晚點會乾吧」Greg說

寶寶在桌上爬向Greg伸出雙手向他討抱抱，Greg只好把他抱起來讓滿嘴口水的寶寶趴在他身上吃吐司

 

「你有孩子嗎?你做得真順手」一個警察問

「底下三個弟妹，最小的都夠當我女兒了」Greg說「我們正打算要一個孩子」

「第一個嗎?恭喜啊!」一個警察說

「是啊」Greg說「不過還在安排中」他抱著寶寶坐在椅子上

「結婚幾年了啊?」另一個男警問

「我們1月的時候才訂婚而已，等我回英國要辦婚禮」Greg給他們看了自己手指上的訂婚戒

「這麼晚才結婚啊?我當年高中畢業就和我老婆結婚了」一個中年警察說

「我其實也很早婚，只是後來和我前妻分了」Greg苦笑「後來和我未婚夫交往了十年才決定要結婚的」

 

「……….」

「啊…?」

「離婚很難搞的呢，所以你現在的未婚妻是怎樣的人?」完全直接當成Greg口誤的中年警察說

「等等…你剛才說的是未婚夫?」Jill眨眨眼看向Greg，這一區本來熱絡的氣氛突然冷靜了下來

「是啊，是未婚夫」Greg對寶寶做鬼臉逗寶寶笑完全沒注意到他身邊這群人大腦當機的狀況

 

「你是出櫃才離婚…?」一個男警小心試探的問

「啊?喔!抱歉，讓你們誤會了」Greg尷尬的笑了一下「我是雙性戀，我前妻也知道這點，我們離婚的原因和這無關，我現在訂婚對象是男的沒錯，我剛才不是口誤」

「Wow…，你們這些歐洲人」中年警探顯然還是對此感到衝擊

「和是哪國人沒什麼關係吧，不過你們這邊保守點我想會承認自己性向的人會少點，尤其雙性戀」Greg說「總會被說選一邊什麼的」他聳肩

「你肯定會是個好爸爸」Jill說「你看這孩子這麼喜歡你」

「我覺得這孩子會喜歡任何記得幫他換尿布的人」Greg抱著寶寶都感到心酸，他抱過不少小孩，同事的孩子.走失兒童.鄰居的孩子，但這孩子怎麼樣都不像已經足歲了

 

從圍捕行動收隊回來的人越來越多了，大家忙著處理後續.把裝備歸還等等，Greg便承擔了照顧寶寶的工作，畢竟他不是這個警局的人他現在可閒了

 

寶寶乖乖的趴在他肩上睡覺，Greg在幫他洗澡時也檢查了，這孩子沒有被用暴力對待過，但是他的父母的疏忽照顧可以害死他，他第一個兒童虐待的案子就是嚴重的疏忽，那讓他難過了很久，一個被關在小房間裡一輩子的小孩，甚至不知道其他人類的存在，見到他們的第一個反應就是尖叫和躲藏，他對世界的認知就是那個髒亂不堪的房間和那個灰黃色玻璃窗看出去的一條小巷，那孩子嚴重的營養不良，在醫院因為感染了普通的感冒就過世了

 

他那時候參加了那孩子的葬禮，一些社區的居民自發的為那孩子舉辦了哀悼會，那之後他請假回了老家一趟，他去參加Lily學校的父親節活動，作為大哥代替父親出席介紹自己的職業給其他孩子知道，那天放學後他讓Lily爬到他肩上扛著她回家，在Lily上小學後他們就不讓Lily這樣做了，就怕慣壞她這個老么

 

Lily那時候才6歲而已沒有多重，她本來就比同齡孩子小一點，坐在他肩上抱著他的頭一直和他說學校和家裡的事情，問他下次什麼時候會回來

那天晚上他讓Lily和自己睡，小小的孩子鑽到他懷裡手上還抱著去年生日拿到的小熊娃娃，他無法想像為什麼有人能對孩子殘忍，他沒有自己的孩子，但他看到那個死去的孩子時想到的就是自己的弟弟妹妹，和他一起的那個前輩有三個小孩，他在把那個孩子送到醫院後躲在廁所好一陣子，沒有人提起但他很確定那個硬漢是躲在警局的廁所隔間裡哭了三十分鐘，因為他出來時眼睛都還是紅的

 

他後來看了很多兒童受害的案子，因為他的職位的關係，通常他是那個按照父母的證詞推斷該搜查什麼地方的人，最令人心痛的是，往往這些孩子的生命就是被他們的親人奪走的，一次太過的逞罰.一次疏忽.長期的虐待.長期的忽視.刻意的施虐.詐保.擺脫拖油瓶.忌妒前任留下的孩子.產後憂鬱症等等，他已經對這些有了一定的耐受度，辦案時他不會像其他人一樣想要為無辜的孩子大哭一場，也不會衝上去揍家長，他只會在把案子辦完後自己回家拿幾手啤酒坐在沙發上喝到想吐而已

 

***************************

**「你明天會頭痛」 Mycroft加班回來還拿著公事包脖子上還掛著圍巾就走到客廳來把燈開亮從他手上拿走了那瓶啤酒**

**「不這樣我睡不著」他那時候和 Mycroft交往三年了，特別糟糕的一起案件，兩個孩子被他們的繼父殺害了，而幫兇是他們的生母，他們同母異父的妹妹指證了父母曾經在夜裡使用電鋸，然後隔天兩個哥哥就不見了**

**「你也想改掉這種惡習的」 Mycroft說，在遇到這種特別讓他難過的案子後他總會靠酒精讓自己入眠，是他自我麻痺的一種方式，但Greg清醒後往往會因為酒精攝入過多而難受，他也討厭這種方式，但他從很久以前就靠這種方式應付那些令人難受的案子了，他也抵抗過這種輕鬆的解脫方式，但最後那些案子的細節.死者的樣貌和他們生前受的苦還有被留下的親屬的哭喊在他腦中縈繞不去，他便會投降讓酒精來替他關上這在他腦中不停迴盪的悲慘的廣播劇**

 

**Mycroft很好心的沒告訴他，在他喝醉後有時候會哭著說醉話，他自己知道是因為他的前妻和他說過**

 

**「我當然知道…」Greg一手撐著額頭低著頭說**

**「馬上改變當然很難，但先從減少酒精攝取量開始也是個方法」 Mycroft把手放在Greg肩上「繼續喝你會吐，而你至少有八個小時沒有進食了，我知道你打算辯解，但我在此不把一包蘇打餅列作食物計算」 Mycroft的手來回的撫摸Greg的背，這種安撫方式對大多數人都很有用，對Greg也不例外**

 

**Mycroft和他說過，即使不是親自體驗過，他這樣的第一線人員也可能會因為案件而受到心理創傷，會有這種感受表示他是一個普通的.正常的.有共情和同情心的好人**

 

**「你沒有過嗎?」Greg難過地問「指揮出錯或者意外失去部下?或者其他見鬼的災難，你為什麼不受影響?」**

**「Greg，我說過我是個情感淡薄的人，在情感上我的感受有限」 Mycroft說「而我指揮的行動我都知道我已經盡力了，傷亡的後續我會盡可能給他們的家人一個完善的結尾，盡可能好的補償福利或者一點小小的協助，然後世界繼續運轉」**

**「為什麼?」Greg問「是我的問題嗎?」**

**「是因為對你而言生命的重量都是一樣的沉重，而我是個自私的人，若不是我在乎的人，他們的殞落於我如落塵，那只是生命的必然」 Mycroft說**

**「可是你不是這樣的人」Greg說「你明明比 Sherlock還在乎別人的死活」**

**「是，我確實比我弟弟更在乎一些，我也無法像他一樣毫不猶豫的把子彈送進別人腦幹裡以自保，但這些人的死活對我來說沒有私人的影響力，他們的死亡是客觀事實，有需要解決的後續，比如葬禮和調查等等，但不會影響到我的情緒」 Mycroft說「你想和我說說這起案件嗎?」**

**「有一個人睡不著就夠了」Greg因為 Mycroft攬著他而靠到 Mycroft肩上**

**「我說了我的情感層面很難受到影響，而你顯然因為這起案件自責和感到遺憾，我能聽你說」 Mycroft說「這是感情能力有限的好處，你很少會因為別人的事情心碎」**

 

**他和 Mycroft說了這起案件，無數次的通報和調查無果.小孩子身上早就出現過無數次的警訊.孩子進了急診室曾經猶豫的和醫生說過”可能有人打我，可能是我媽咪，可能媽咪不是故意拿皮帶的”而被通報卻沒有被帶走，父母的暴力前科，不穩定的家庭經濟狀況和時時刻刻在搬遷而被忽略的缺課情形….有太多了，如果有人在某一次下了決定把他們帶走，這兩個孩子明天早上還會去上學**

 

**先死亡的是8歲的哥哥，因為沒有吃晚餐而偷了櫃子裡的餅乾吃，被發現後被媽媽打了一頓然後在這種寒冬裡被迫沖了半個小時的冷水，被關在浴室裡好幾個小時，深夜時7歲的弟弟起來上廁所發現哥哥死了尖叫個不停，然後被繼父抓去撞牆壁好幾回後昏迷了，弟弟的死因不是頭部創傷而是失血過多，他們在分屍孩子的時候弟弟還活著，只是陷入昏迷無法反抗而已，兩個活潑的小男孩就這樣成了被丟棄在下水道的兩袋無名屍**

 

**Mycroft把每一個環節都分析給他聽了，誰該為這起案件發生負責.為什麼社工沒有辦法把他們帶走.為什麼學校沒有及時發現異常缺課情形.數據上這些事情發生的機會.法律上他們將面對的責任等等**

**「這起案件裡確實有很多機會被錯失了，但就和無數你經手過的案件一樣，在成千上萬人中有大部分被挽救的生命，但偶而就是會發生這種憾事，當這種事情到了你的手上後你就只有一份工作而已，你不是該負責拯救他們的人，你的責任是把該對他們的死亡負責的人送上法庭」 Mycroft說「當然，你比我更清楚這點，但你在感情上無法切割，你會想那些可能性，因為你只是一個人類而已」**

 

**「情感是一種詛咒，Gregory」 Mycroft對沉默的警探說「有著豐沛的情感能使人成為更傑出的人，能做出超越理性所能想像的創舉，但同時也使人痛苦，如同用手撈水，你怎麼努力都會有水珠從指縫間流下的，悲劇永遠會發生，你對此的感受這麼深表示你是個比我更好的人」**

**「…」Greg靠在 Mycroft身上沉默不語**

**「你已經做得很好了」 Mycroft轉過去親吻探長的眉心「你已盡了你的責任，沒有什麼是你還能做的了」**

**「我知道」Greg聲音哽咽「我知道…」**

**「去洗個澡，然後上床睡覺，我會收拾這些東西的」 Mycroft說「如果你睡不著，我會陪你直到你睡著的」**

 

**三天後他下班去參加了那對小兄弟的追思會，那片蠟燭海和那些花束都很美，但是都太遲了**

**在他不知不覺間 Mycroft已經到了他身旁**

**「你怎麼知道我在這?」Greg問，他坐的位置離追思會人群有些遠，他自己坐在教堂對街的長椅上，在夜裡這個角落一點光線都沒有， Mycroft怎麼找到他的他也懶得問了**

**「因為你是個感情用事的人」 Mycroft把一個已經點燃的蠟燭給了他**

 

**< 奇異恩典>從追思的人群傳來，捧著蠟燭和放下花束跟卡片或者娃娃的人們唱著聖歌哀悼，那些娃娃之後會被教堂的人收集起來送到現在被交給寄養家庭的那個妹妹手上**

 

**「又是聖歌」Greg捧著蠟燭沒有跟著唱**

**「宗教少數的用途就是安撫人心」 Mycroft說**

**「有時候那確實有用」Greg看著手中的燭光搖曳「Mortals， born of woman，are of few days and full of trouble. They spring up like flowers and wither away; like fleeting shadows， they do not endure.(人為婦人所生，日子短少，多有苦難。出來如花，又被割下，飛去如影，不能存留。)」**

**「《約伯記》14之1?」 Mycroft有些驚訝的看了Greg「你並不是虔誠的信徒」**

**「這句話刻在我祖父墓碑上，我知道是聖經之類的出處，可是我不知道是哪裡來的」Greg聳肩「他是天主教徒，可是並不是很介意上的是什麼教堂，我老家那只有英國國教會的教堂，在他看來就和上郵局一樣，在哪寄信都一樣，反正收信人都是上帝」**

**「我不知道你的祖父是天主教徒」 Mycroft說，這並沒有出現在任何資料上**

**「他比我和我父母還要虔誠很多，但不是死板的人」Greg看著人群的燭海「All lives end. All hearts are broken.」他看了 Mycroft引用了 Mycroft自己的話「但我想如果一個人的逝去能使別人心碎，那表示他的生命是有意義的」他吹熄了手中的蠟燭「我們回家吧」**

 

**他後來把用酒精麻痺自己的惡習改掉了，如果遇到了那些糟糕到讓他無法入眠的案子他也不會逃避，他在辦公室裡放了一個白色的蠟燭和一盒火柴，在那些案子結束後他會保持自己的清醒，點上蠟燭看著燭火默默的為被害者哀悼，也祈禱這些案子不會繼續發生，他不是虔誠的人也不真的信仰上帝，但這樣一個小小的儀式對他來說很有幫助**

 

**他同意 Mycroft說的，所有與死者相關的儀式都是為了生者舉辦的，無論是追悼或者葬禮，都是為了讓被留下的人放下和償還自己的虧欠，一個死後世界的想法能讓我們不那麼害怕死亡，也少一些遺憾，因為你永遠能安慰自己那些死去的人去了更好的地方**

 

**他會在吹熄蠟燭後把蠟燭放回書架上，然後收拾好心情回家去，他做了他所能做的一切，他的生活繼續，而他祈禱死者得以安息**

 

***************************

 

「寶寶的伯父來了」Jill對他說

「不是奶奶要來嗎?」Greg問

「奶奶過世了，今天早上的事情」Jill說「這個伯父是隔壁郡的消防局長，剛剛我聽到他和社工說了他要把這孩子的監護權爭過去，他弟弟已經不是第一次疏忽孩子了」

「那太好了」Greg微笑，一個留了鬍子帶著怒意的三十多歲男人和他的妻子走向他

「喔天啊，這孩子都沒長大多少」女子看了寶寶說「讓伯母抱抱」他從Greg手上抱走寶寶，孩子有些疑惑的張望著

「我聽說了，是你照顧他的，謝謝你」孩子的伯父和Greg握手，這個人握手的力道很紮實

「應該的」Greg說「你們會領養他嗎?」

「我們有此打算」孩子的伯母說

「我絕對會把這孩子帶回家的」孩子的伯父對自己弟弟的怒意幾乎藏不住「就我看來那兩個人可以在監獄裡爛死我也無所謂，但這孩子可不能被那兩個人渣拖累」

「先生，社工人員在前台等你了」Jill走過來和孩子的伯父伯母說「他們希望和你談談爭取孩子監護權的法律事宜」

 

孩子的伯父母向Greg再次誠摯的表達謝意後抱著寶寶去和社工說話了，看到這樣的親人讓Greg感覺鬆了口氣，那孩子應該會沒事的

  
\-------------------------------------------  
探長和夏洛克他們混這麼久,區區美國公務員什麼的簡直一塊蛋糕太容易解決了(默默地也腹黑了起來.JPG)  
  
倫敦釘子炸彈客的案件細節基本上是參考現實寫的,因為炸彈客技術不好的關係死傷數量不高是不幸中的大幸  
市場的一個進貨商確實在爆炸發生時正往警察的方向去,也有一個2歲孩子大腦被釘子刺入,網上還有X光片  
自己拔釘子.被釘子刺穿丁丁的那些人都是真的證詞  
  
第二個炸彈被放進後車廂讓損害降到最低的意外是真的,但那個大叔的車當場毀了,他也被車子的碎片砸到頭進醫院了  
  
第三個在Soho的炸彈炸死了一對新婚夫妻和妻子肚子裡4個月大的孩子,以及這對夫妻的伴郎兼孩子未來的教父,他們會在Gay bar的原因是教父是Gay  
那枚炸彈造成很多人終身殘疾,那間酒吧現在還在  
  
前幾天正好看到MG的丈夫Ian(哥夫)居然在那場爆炸發生時就在附近,他發推說了這件事,他當時以為是汽車回火,結果是炸彈攻擊,所幸他沒被波及到  
  
  
探長的那個前男友的名字出自<迷情站台>裡頭的深櫃先生,就是JW演的233333333333  
因為RG有給出探長可能有飲酒問題的這個設定所以我就打算找個機會把這寫出來  
警消的自殺率其實很驚人,尤其是退休後很多人自殺,在美國更高,因為缺乏心理治療管道和觀念以及槍枝容易取得


	11. Chapter 11

他大概真的是在德州無聊透了才答應和幾個員警一起去靶場看看

「Jesus fuck!」Greg第一次用半自動步槍，戴上護目鏡和耳罩後他認真地聽了好一會安全解說，帶他來的那幾個員警都比較年輕，他們對這裡很熟悉了

「很酷吧!」Josh，一個黑髮的年輕員警笑著喊

「這東西後座力比我想的小」Greg說

「這很好用，後座力小又可以發射很多不同口徑的子彈，只要改一下就行了」靶場的老闆聽說Josh他們要帶一個英國的探長來，而且是沒用過長槍的人便跑來看熱鬧了「不過安全起見我這邊用的是特殊子彈，發射後很容易就碎掉，不會傷到幾公里外的路人甲的，你別開一槍就停一下啊」

「剛才那可不只一槍」Greg看了一下把槍的設定從半自動切回單發

「這是半自動步槍你切點放有什麼意義」靶場老闆笑

「他們那樣掃射是很過癮啦，大概還很舒壓，但我不熟悉這東西我還是慢慢來好了」Greg掂掂手上重量比自己想的還輕的”民用武器” 「這東西看起來像軍用的」

「你說的是M16，這是M16的民用版，M16能全自動這只能半自動，但加上點配件就能變成全自動了」Josh說

「我是不太清楚你們的槍枝管制法啦，但我很確定全自動的槍在大部分的國家都不合法」Greg很想吐槽但他不知從何開始，他手上這東西要是是從嫌犯手上收繳的可是大案子，可是這幾個年輕人拿著這掃射靶子和空罐，這可不是玩具槍啊

「這裡可是美國」靶場老闆豪邁的拍了Greg的肩膀「想不想試試狙擊槍?」

「不了，那種東西還是給專業的玩就好」Greg滿臉黑線，他得承認這種”紓壓方式”確實很有趣，畢竟人都是有點想破壞東西的慾望的，小時候他和James也做過拿煙火去炸土堆的事，被Amy捏著耳朵教訓了一下午，要是不小心他們手指就沒了

 

靶場的老闆拿了一個冰桶來請客人喝飲料，夏天的德州可以熱死人，尤其是一年見不到七天完整晴天的英國人

「啤酒還是汽水?」老闆拿出冰涼的飲料問

「這裡是靶場有啤酒不好吧」Greg說

「哈哈哈，果然聰明，選啤酒的都會被我列入黑名單」老闆大笑把一瓶可樂給Greg，老闆.Josh和Greg和幾個客人在射擊區後的座位休息

「你打獵嗎?」Josh問

「我住在倫敦只有老鼠和狐狸可以打」Greg說

「英國人不是打狐狸嗎?」老闆問

「我沒那麼有錢有閒，如果能放假我寧可在沙發上看球，而且獵狐(Fox hunts)是有錢人的活動，我老家那邊雖然有看過狐狸不過還是獾比較多，小時候在樹林裡見過狐狸就是了」Greg說「我老家靠海，我不是倫敦土生土長的，我在鄉下長大的」

「不就是帶把槍了不起帶上一條狗嗎?」Josh說「我和我爸打獵的時候就帶我家兩隻狗和槍去而已」

 

「喔，一般打獵和獵狐是兩回事」Greg說「你拿手機搜一下圖片就會發現那根本是另一種活動了，沒錢你玩不起，得有馬.裝備.獵犬還有獵槍，獵犬還是成群的，光是訓練和養這些狗阿馬的費用就不是普通人能負擔的，而且有些人還是在自己的土地上打獵的」

「唐頓莊..」Josh被Greg打斷

「對就是那個概念，天啊，要是我每次聽到美國人說一次唐頓莊園就能拿到一英磅我回去就能改搭頭等艙了」Greg吐槽

「所以獵狐狸本身是另外的一種活動而不是普通打獵?」老闆問

「從以前就是貴族和上流社會的人的消遣，因為只有他們有辦法這樣幹，而且狐狸在鄉間造成的農業和畜牧業的傷害不小，有時候農民或者牧場主自己也會拿槍射狐狸，可是狐狸狩獵那種一次就是一大群狗放出去的打法是真的能殺掉很大量的狐狸，算是以前害獸控制的一種吧」Greg說「不過被禁止過幾年，太殘忍了」

「愛護動物組織對吧」老闆一副”啊我就知道這種人哪都有”的表情

「我其實同意那有點殘忍，因為很多狐狸是被獵狗活活撕扯到死的，如果是一槍解決我真的沒意見，總得有人要控制一下那些東西的數量的」Greg說「我小時候看過被狗咬死的狐狸，那真的不是多好看的畫面，我妹還嚇哭了，不過我現在幾乎天天看死人，狐狸也不算什麼了」他喝著可樂說

「那你對打獵有興趣嗎?我們打算多找幾個人去」Josh說

「不了，我對那沒什麼興趣，但謝謝你的邀請」Greg說「你多大開始打獵的?」

「從我7歲吧，和我爸和哥哥一起去獵兔子和鹿，我爸買了小孩用的獵槍給我，我抓到的第一隻兔子我還記得有這麼大隻呢」Josh比了個大小興奮的說「真的不來嗎?很有意思的」

「為什麼會有給小孩用的獵槍啊…大概是家庭教育很不同吧，我家裡的人都沒有抓任何動物的消遣，我到現在也是」Greg乾笑，Josh很想推廣打獵的樂趣啊「釣過幾次魚但也是釣到就放回去的，反正有超市不就是要搞食物方便嗎」

「自己打到很有成就感啊」Josh說

「如果一樣是追獵生物的話，我平常抓的是人，動物難度太低了」Greg笑說「我雖然不反對打獵可是我本身不是喜歡殺生的人，抱歉，真的很謝謝你的好意但我實在對打獵沒什麼興趣」

「每個人興趣不同啊，不勉強的」老闆拍拍Josh說

 

這間靶場有給警察打折的優惠所以Greg在那的大半天裡見到不少打過照面的警察

 

「你真的沒用過步槍嗎?」靶場老闆站在他後面看他射擊的成績「你的命中率比我的某些常客好太多了」

「他們大概是來發洩不是求精準的」Greg趴在地上眼睛對準了瞄準線，槍托靠在肩上「摸熟了後座力以後只要專心就可以提高準確率了」他扣下板機，被用作標靶的人形立牌頭部馬上又多了一個洞

「射擊很有趣吧?」老闆自豪的說「我這邊的槍都保養得很好，要不是你是英國人我還能讓鎮上槍店的老闆給你打折呢」他笑著說

「是很有趣，畢竟小時候誰都喜歡玩具槍」Greg專心的瞄準然後扣下板機，他基本上都能打在人形上「但我不會把這當成娛樂，如果我是美國人我大概也不會買一把這麼大的槍」

「我記得英國也有射擊俱樂部啊」老闆說

「我對槍的觀念僅限於是緊急狀態下要謹慎使用的工具，就像警車的警鈴一樣，沒有必要就不要去開它，沒必要的話我就不會動槍」Greg說「在靶場這樣玩是很有趣，但真的體驗了一下就覺得還好這東西光這排子彈在英國非法交易就貴得嚇死人，平常碰得上的那些罪犯可買不起這把，真是太好了，不然幾條命都不夠用啊」他爬起來把彈夾退出

 

「你是支持槍枝管制的那派人啊」老闆本來豪邁的笑臉收斂了

「任何事情都需要點規範的，像是在靶場也有靶場的規則一樣，大家在規則下行事就都不會受傷」Greg說著換好了彈夾趴回沙包上改瞄準放置在遠處的空罐

「犯罪還是會想辦法搞到槍的，要是政府把我們的槍收走那有槍的只剩下罪犯了」老闆說

「一把手槍的黑市行情就很高了，何況還要買子彈，而且我們警察就是為了保護普通民眾存在的」Greg扣下板機，一個玻璃瓶直接炸裂在遠處

「Well，你是英國人，我猜我們觀念不同」老闆攤手「你那戒指是訂婚了嗎?」他轉換一個沒什麼爭議的話題

「是啊，今年初訂婚的」Greg開了一槍沒打中鋁罐，他重新瞄準以後又開槍才把鋁罐從架子上打下

「也是警察?」老闆問

「公務員，高階文官」Greg說

「是個女強人啊，這年頭厲害的女孩也不少」老闆說

「是男的」Greg打爆了第二個玻璃瓶

「Wha..你?看不出來啊」老闆皺眉瞪大眼看了Greg「你看起來挺….正常的啊」

「不是所有Gay都很娘的」Josh說「老闆你的觀念太老了啦」

「我不是Gay，我是雙性戀」Greg糾正

「可是你結婚的對象是”一個”男的」老闆強調了”一個”

「我是雙性戀的意思是我能接受和男性或女性交往，不是我會同時和男女性交往，你在想的那個是劈腿」Greg在瞄準之際翻了個白眼

「現在這些怎麼這麼複雜啊」老闆說「男的女的不就兩組性別怎麼這麼多毛病」

「那是你們以前沒有人在討論這些而已」Josh說「不過承認自己是雙性戀的不多啊，你這樣應該反而比說自己是Gay更麻煩吧」

「是啊但我的經驗告訴我，我必須說清楚不然會很麻煩」Greg又清空了一個彈夾爬起來拍拍身上的塵土說

 

「能多麻煩啊」Josh說「雙性戀更兩邊不是人不是嗎?」

「兩邊不是人什麼的不是問題所在」Greg去拿了自己喝一半的可樂「是有些女生會以為我是Gay就把不把我當男的看，那很尷尬」他忍不住扶額「我以前年輕的時候就發生過好幾次，有的女生喝醉會覺得親Gay很好玩，或者完全不在意的叫我在他們換衣服的時候幫忙把東西拿過去或者把風，幫忙拉個背後的拉鍊什麼的幾乎是家常便飯，那之後還要和他們說我也和女性交往會讓場面變得很尷尬」

「你看起來經驗怎麼好像很慘痛啊」Josh問

「好一點解釋後會很尷尬，慘一點對方會覺得我裝Gay佔他們便宜」Greg說「所以一開始就要徹底講清楚，不然多挨幾巴掌我就要和我的聽力說再見了」

「真慘啊老兄」老闆大笑

「還好我早早就和我前妻結婚了不然這種誤會天曉得還會來幾次」Greg說，他那時候二十出頭和一群年紀相仿的朋友出遊，晚上幾個女孩子拉他去游泳，他們又沒有帶泳衣，結果當時有男友的他直接被從”男性”的行列去除了，三四個女孩子直接拉他去裸泳，他當時還真的不知道該看哪

「你有前妻?」Josh舉到嘴邊的飲料又放下了

「對，所以我剛訂婚那陣子每天都收到Email問我之前為什麼深櫃就算了還和我前妻結婚，來自我前岳母的就很尷尬了，真不知道是誰把我的Email給她的」Greg嘆氣，而兩個德州人很不厚道的大笑說這實在太慘了，而他很肯定他背後的客人一直在偷聽他們的對話而且正在偷笑

 

靶場老闆人是真的挺好的，雖然他明顯的在一些議題上感到不贊同(比如Greg說到他訂婚的對象是男性)，但他不會對別人的事情做太多評論

  
  


他在德州這邊是住商業旅館，便宜方便又有人打掃，每天從警局或者任何其他地方回到旅館第一件事就是感謝冷氣的貢獻，他現在完全可以理解理查為什麼會想念倫敦的陰雨綿綿了，連著出現整整三天的大太陽就夠他受了，度假是一回事，一整天在強烈的陽光下來去，感覺整個人都要熟了

 

休假日打靶這種體驗是很新鮮沒錯，但在太陽下山前他實在不想出門了，洗過澡攤在床上，晚餐就到時候去商旅的餐廳隨便點個漢堡解決就好

 

本來正在看手機上的新聞但突然來了通電話，顯示的是 Mycroft

「怎麼了?」Greg接起電話立刻坐起身問「 Sherlock幹了什麼好事?」

「 Sherlock近期很安分，但我想你的反應充分的說明了這種情形有多麼罕見」 Mycroft忍不住說

「所以不是工作或者緊急的事情吧?」Greg鬆了一口氣

「不是，只是剛好我現在手上沒事做」 Mycroft坐在第歐根尼斯自己的辦公室裡，他早就把工作做完了

「喔~」Greg勾起嘴角

「你只要發出這種聲音接著的都不是很紳士的言行」 Mycroft說

「你想我這個痞子了是吧~」Greg笑

「一個警察還是不要承認自己有時候相當無賴比較好吧」 Mycroft扶額

「你不喜歡那我就掛電話啦~」Greg調皮的說

「Gregory，你還比我年長為什麼有時候你這麼幼稚」 Mycroft說

「因為你是個無聊死板的公務員，總得有人讓你笑一笑的」Greg說

「…」 Mycroft默默的把不知不覺往上飄移的嘴角收回「好吧，這個理由有實際根據」

「哈哈」Greg笑了說「所以你主動打來是因為?」

「三天沒聯絡我覺得一通電話不過份」 Mycroft說

「啊，因為實在沒發生什麼事，而且每天回來都覺得要熱暈了」Greg說「上次講電話是和你說我照顧那個小寶寶的事了吧，這之間還真的沒什麼特別的事情，啊，我今天和警局的人去靶場了，沒想到用步槍我的準頭也沒差到哪去啊」他得意的說

「希望這項技能你未來沒有使用機會」 Mycroft說

「學一下也好，我平常工作有一個Holmes回家還有一個，說不準哪天就得用上了」Greg說

「如果是得用上步槍的狀況我想 Sherlock有John就夠了」 Mycroft不敢想像如果是在他身邊發生什麼需要Greg使用步槍的狀況那會是多大規模的災難，要知道他身邊的特工就很夠用了，要讓他和Greg動手那就是真正彈盡援絕了

「結果你那表妹找到了沒?」Greg問，婚禮要邀請的Holmes家親友不多，但就是這唯一一個表妹怎樣都連絡不上

「只知道不在澳洲了，現在只曉得她和男友分手後對方糾纏不清，可能是故意不讓人知道他的去向的」 Mycroft說「Sunny其實不難找，但她很會躲」

「Sunny?我以為她叫Aurora?」Greg問

「Aurora不好發音，所以他的小名是Sunny，因為Aurora是黎明女神」 Mycroft說「是個非常有個性的女性，雖然我更想知道我的血親中有誰不是特立獨行的」

 

「這聽起來不妙啊，這個前男友」Greg皺眉

「我知道你的擔憂，但Sunny不可能會被區區一個科技公司的主管謀殺或者控制人身自由，應該說從小我們都更擔心她身邊的男孩的安全」 Mycroft說，Greg母親和妹妹的經歷和他的職業讓他對這種潛在的家暴和伴侶虐待案特別敏感

「可是沒有人聯絡得上你表妹不是嗎?」Greg說

「她在幾天前給她弟弟打過電話，但只是要他幫她收包裹而已，而就Cyrus所說，電話中背景聽得到機場廣播，她不知道又去哪了」 Mycroft嘆氣

「離12月還很久我想在那之前會得到答覆吧」Greg說

「那是連我都不敢保證的事情，但我決定直接把她當成會出席了，反正我這一方的賓客本來就很少，多一個空位也不會多明顯」 Mycroft說「倒是你請他證婚的Shep神父寄了一封切結書來，內容是要你保證這一次借用教堂的空間辦理有超過三人的聚會不會引發鬥毆，你有什麼想告訴我的嗎?」他看著手上那封手寫信說

「啊…他果然還是在記仇啊，哈哈哈…」Greg苦笑「我爸不是在教堂辦過聖誕舞會結果變成兩派學生的鬥毆大會嗎?那時候他就是我們鎮上的神父了，那之後他每次見到我們家的男性都要念上好一陣」

「這位神父現在年紀多大了?」 Mycroft問

「我猜大概八十幾了吧，你去書房找我那本老相簿，幫我爸媽證婚的時候他看起來也快五十了」Greg說

「原來是他幫你父母證婚的」 Mycroft現在倒是知道為什麼Greg會想請這位神父證婚了，他們都不是很虔誠的人，Lestrade家的人甚至不確定自己算英國國教的信徒還是天主教徒，但當他們討論出”婚禮應該在Greg老家或者倫敦辦”的結論後Greg就問了證婚的神父能不能由他邀請的事， Mycroft知道Shep神父是Greg老家鎮上現任的神父但並不曉得這個人幫Lestrade夫婦證婚過

 

「是啊，幫我們姊弟受洗的也是他」Greg說「除了保證不會發生鬥毆外還有什麼嗎?」

「”不能提及Mrs.Kelly”」 Mycroft說

「Wow，那真是好久以前的事了」Greg說

「只寫了這句你就知道是什麼了?」 Mycroft說

「Shep神父和Kelly家的寡婦有一腿」Greg說

「咳..咳!」 Mycroft正在喝茶被嗆得措手不及「你怎麼會知道??」

「全鎮上的人都知道，因為James撞見他倆約會還說出去了，Kelly家的兒女和我差不多大，他們現在和Shep也挺好的，畢竟當時老Kelly也死挺久了，神父沒有和Mrs.Kelly結婚但通常大家默認他就是那家的繼父了」Greg聳肩「但他臉皮薄怎樣都不想別人談他的八卦，這條不是問題，還有嗎?」

「”不准拿我的聖經丟人”，我猜這還是與聖誕晚會鬥毆有關」 Mycroft說

「丟聖經的又不是我們家的小孩，明明是Robinson家的那個老三，這也沒問題，有其他的嗎?」Greg問

「”我一點都不驚訝Lestrade家的人會變成我主持的第一場有兩個新郎而且還不是來搶親的婚禮，如果Gregory能保證以上事項被確實執行我就會負責主持婚禮，請蓋章或簽字後寄回，我的心臟不如以前好，而我的心臟不好一直和你們家的人有關，請確保所有Lesrtade家成員都能遵守這些要求(P.S.當然Amy不在此列，她一直是你們中的天使)”」 Mycroft念出切結書底下那行字「聽起來你們曾經給這位神父添過很多麻煩」

「哈哈哈哈，老Shep腦子還是很清楚啊」Greg笑「以前要是在學校闖禍了會被抓去打掃教堂，幫墓園除草什麼的，到我畢業我都快要把半個墓園的墓碑順序背起來了」他笑得一點悔意都沒有

「你小時候有這麼調皮?」 Mycroft問

「大部分的人小時候都很調皮的，除了你這個Good boy」Greg說

「….那個稱呼我得說聽起來異常的不恰當」 Mycroft說

「哇，我真的帶壞你了，你居然也會想歪」Greg大笑

「Gregory….」 Mycroft扶額聽著電話另一端的笑聲放棄吐槽

「也沒什麼真的很嚴重的事情，不過是中學時我們一群人被罰打掃時偷喝過聖餐酒.小學的時候在墓園打過水仗.玩煙火沒打火機偷拿教堂的蠟燭來點之類的而已」Greg說「他會揪著你的耳朵去找你的家長，不過我跑得快沒被抓到過」

「如果有機會我一定會問他對於你當上警察有什麼感想的」 Mycroft說，他雖然多少知道Greg以前很調皮但沒想到是到了會在教堂裡惡作劇的程度

「哈哈，我高中畢業以後就成熟很多了，他還恭喜我居然真的上了警校呢」Greg說，他父親過世後他就不再是那個調皮的男孩了

「我會幫你回覆的，我想婚禮不至於會發生這些事」 Mycroft說「除非有人喝多了決定提起神父的感情生活」

「Mrs.Kelly的事情絕對不會有人提的，那位老夫人都過世多少年了，現在提起來神父又要躲起來哭了」Greg說「Yeah，那發生過，而且還是周日彌撒，他自己講不下去在台上開始哭，然後變成所有人安慰他，Amy說的」

「我比較訝異現在上教堂的人還這麼多」 Mycroft說

「我老家那上教堂就差不多是鎮上的八卦大會了，就算不怎麼虔誠的人還是會去然後聚在一起安排活動，有時候還會變成幾個家庭約一約一起出遊」Greg說

 

他們又講了一下婚禮安排的新進度，包含Vernet家主動要求提供婚禮的紅白酒這件事

「你的親戚人也太大方了」Greg說「他們算是遠親了吧」

「雖然些遠但我和 Sherlock還是叫他們叔叔阿姨，他們和我們家還算親近，他們也把兒女送到英國上中學，所以有段時間我們經常打交道」 Mycroft說

「可是全部的酒?」Greg說「那也太多了，這樣真的好嗎?」

「Vernet家有酒莊，他們本來就每年保留一批用來送禮的酒，我想應該就是這一部分，而且就他們夫妻的個性是不接受拒絕的，最好在婚禮就把那些消耗掉，會比較省事」 Mycroft說

「我現在一點都不驚訝你的親戚裡會有人有酒莊了」Greg說

「話說你是下周要去紐約嗎?」 Mycroft問

「對啊，這個禮拜我還會留在德州」Greg說「我覺得我把我十年分的太陽都曬夠了，還有這地方也太大了，上次和一個警察一起去查看一個可疑的報案電話光是找那個房子在哪都找上老半天」

「一切都順利吧?」 Mycroft問

「嗯，沒遇到什麼問題，就是有時候突然見到有人拿著一把步槍出現還是會嚇一跳而已，我前天在買咖啡有個傢伙揹著一把槍就走進來，差點得心臟病」Greg說「警局的人很好，他們還借我一套制服，至少這樣和其他警察一起出現或者坐在警局裡不會太突兀，FBI那邊我收到的是T-Shirt和鴨舌帽，直接送我當紀念了」

「嗯」 Mycroft應了聲

「…想看照片嗎?」Greg問

「……」 Mycroft沒回應

「不要我就刪了」Greg說

「要」 Mycroft誠實快速的回答

「你這個悶騷的傢伙」Greg吐槽

「我九點有個預約的會面，我得掛了」 Mycroft說

「去吧，我也要準備去吃晚餐了」Greg說

 

Mycroft放下手機俱樂部的侍者也帶了一個人進來，門關上後對方才鬆了一口氣

「這地方真是凝重」理查普爾說「居然不能說話」

「這年頭要找到一個地方安靜片刻並不容易，請坐普爾探長，希望你不介意紅茶」 Mycroft拿起茶壺給理查倒了杯茶

「這大概是我很長時間來喝過最好的一杯茶了」理查讚嘆「謝謝」

「請問你找我是 Sherlock做了什麼嗎?」 Mycroft問

「喔，他已經把那把槍還給證物管理組了，還有那條鮪魚也已經還給女當事人了」理查說， Mycroft顯然對這些莫名的細節不感興趣或者早已經習慣了與 Sherlock有關的案件總是會出現戲劇性的轉折

「那你找我有什麼事?」 Mycroft問

「呃…首先這個要還Greg，當初我調職到天堂島的時候他借我的，結果沒想到我根本沒機會調回本島」理查拿出一本法語辭典，天堂島的居民是英法語混用居多的「當時本來是暫時借調的」

「我想他已經完全忘記這回事了，我會轉交給他的」 Mycroft說「而且我懷疑他自己會用到這個」

「他那時候在整理他爺爺的遺物，說是老家閣樓翻修才找到的，有一整盒書信，裡面大多文件是用法語寫成的所以他才會買這本字典，當時天堂島的探長因為私人因素請了長假，我終於升DI(探長)結果就被踢到那去了，Greg和我同期比我早兩年升DI，他也覺得這只是暫時的就建議我接受了」理查嘆氣

「你並沒有申請調回英格蘭」 Mycroft說「而最初的調職的確是暫時性的」

「你怎…啊，也是， Sherlock說你有我們所有人的紀錄和背景調查」理查眼神死了一下，他從一開始就有點怕 Mycroft，但他說不上原因「我本來應該要回國了，因為原本的探長已經在回天堂島的飛機上了」他雙手摀臉「結果他在飛機著陸前心臟病發搶救不治，又沒有其他人願意調職我只好留下來了……」

「……」 Mycroft無言地看著這個連Greg都直接描述為”就是一個倒楣鬼”的探長

「然後就是想和你討論一件事」理查拿出一本私人筆記本「Greg的興趣這幾年有什麼變化?如果我沒辦法幫他安排一個好的Stag-Do，蘇格蘭場那些小瘋子就要接手了，我覺得在他們把Greg拖去狂歡前我有義務幫他掙扎一下，至少我盡力了」

「我不認為一般人會和當事人的配偶討論那個人的Stag Party(單身派對)」 Mycroft說

「Greg不是會在單身派對上搞出不想讓配偶知道的事情的人，而且就我目前所知道的，如果你想知道我們之中任何一個人在哪天晚上幹什麼你有整個倫敦的監視器可用」理查說

「那並不表示我會去侵犯他的隱私」 Mycroft說

「我是真的不知道該怎麼計畫這個」理查說「他上次單身派對是其他人幫他辦的，我現在是Best man結果我一點想法都沒有」他一臉陰鬱的說「我根本不知道他現在的喜好，我們太久沒見了，在我調職前我也不是會和他下班去泡吧或跳舞的人，我真的是想不到辦法了」

「我也不是」 Mycroft說「但就我所知他的喜好沒變太多，只是他無法玩通宵了而已」

「年齡果然還是不動如山的阻礙啊」理查在筆記本上寫了”早歸” 「他還玩飛鏢嗎?不知道以前那間飛鏢吧還開著嗎….」

「他還是玩飛鏢，他在書房也有一個飛鏢靶」 Mycroft說「也還是看阿森納」

「那是當然的，那絕對不可能變的，你也看球嗎?」理查問

「不看，我不是任何一隊的球迷」 Mycroft說

「诶??居然啊?」理查有些訝異「板球呢?」

「對我來說看體育賽事太浪費時間了」 Mycroft說「如果想送他球票也可以不必，他有季票」

「阿森納的季票不便宜啊，他居下得去手」理查把一行字刪掉了，這大概在他們考慮的禮物名單內

「是我送他的」 Mycroft說

「喔，這就很合理了」理查看了面無表情的 Mycroft一眼點點頭，他認識的Greg Lestrade是不會真的下手去買一張季票的，他們這種工作實在沒什麼機會去現場看球，Greg以前就經常念遲早要買一張，但最後都看了價錢就作罷，能幸運搶到票就會衝去看現場，就算位置不怎麼樣也很開心

 

而這傢伙…這位Mr.Holmes大概就是打通電話就會有人把VIP席的季票自動送上的人，也許他根本不用打電話，只要說一聲就會有人替他把這辦好，他從一開始就有點怕 Mycroft，因為他全身散發著一種”你不會想惹我”的氣息，即使他刻意的與蘇格蘭場的人友善相處，也成功獲取了Greg身邊人的信賴，但理查總覺得最好還是要記得這個人的身分與他們不同，他是能讓你眨眼間在人群中”被消失”的那種人

 

長年被當作出氣筒和欺負對象讓理查一向在面對真正的危險人物時直覺特別準， Mycroft是那種能讓平常欺負他的討厭上級們夾著尾巴哭求的人，他並不清楚 Mycroft實際的權力，但他很清楚作為這樣一間俱樂部的創始人， Mycroft不必有實質權力便有影響力

  
  


「其實我不覺得他會對此有太多要求，考慮到他通常對別人的善意都報以歡迎的態度，即使對方是在聖誕節只送了他一瓶水也一樣」 Mycroft說「不過我個人有一個要求」

「O..ky?」理查不確定這會不會是什麼違法的要求「是什麼?」

「單身派對別讓他空腹喝酒，他現在這樣做隔天會胃痛」 Mycroft說「就這樣，結束後如果沒有人可以開車送他就直接叫計程車讓他回來，車資我會負責的」

「就這樣?」理查問

「就這樣，對於實際派對內容我沒有什麼能提供的建議，我只能說John Watson也許會是更好的諮詢對象，考慮到過去數年來他們經常一起在酒吧消磨時間」 Mycroft說，省略了那其實就是Holmes吐槽大會的事實

「這樣啊…」理查又寫了點東西「那就麻煩你把字典還給Greg了」他闔上筆記本說

「你參加過他上次的單身派對嗎?」 Mycroft問

「被抓去值班了，我連參加他和前妻的婚禮當天都在往教堂的路上遇到搶劫現行，錯過了大部分的儀式」理查說「所以他結婚當天和前兩天我已經預先請好假了，這次我是伴郎可不能搞失蹤啊」他嘆氣說

 

理查留下了那本字典離開了， Mycroft在回家的車上翻了一下，有幾頁有Greg的筆跡，他在查的資料是關於他祖父的，而這些集中於舊時法律文件的用詞，他找到的 Mycroft推測是祖父的出生證明和移民文件，還有他從一戰法軍退伍的資料以及他祖父曾經待過的孤兒院的相關文件

也有一些不相關的詞，有一些是日常用詞，有一部分是宗教性質的，比如聖經字句才會使用的字

 

Greg對自己祖父的記憶並不多但有不少足以影響他人格發展的事件，他也對早逝的祖父抱著一定的好奇，偶然找到關於祖父的文件還特地買了字典來查，不過那些文件應該不是非常私人的東西，所以很快就結束了，這本字典Greg並沒有要討回去的意思，是理查很在意沒有物歸原主而已，在熱帶地區這本字典的保存狀況可說是相當好的，理查普爾通過背景調查，能力亦受到認可也能和 Sherlock合作，人格上不構成任何程度的威脅或者維安漏洞，財務和私人生活單純，不可能/沒有能力做出危害親友的事情，明天起從觀查名單轉移到可信任名單

 

他回到公寓後傳訊息和照片給Greg告訴他理查把字典還給他了，Greg完全忘了有這回事

「他顯然在幾個月前就讓人幫他把這本字典寄回英國了，應是在他接到通知在蘇格蘭場持續支援勤務後」 Mycroft在電話上說

「這郵資一定很貴吧，真是的，那本字典他可以留著啊，不過他就是這種個性」Greg躺在商旅房間床上和 Mycroft通話「就放在書房吧，話說你現在到家了嗎?」

「我在市區那套公寓，整修期間我都住這裡」 Mycroft說

「哎，你知道我的意思，我是問你下班回你的窩裡了沒」Greg笑，通常 Mycroft只會稱三個地方為”家(Home)”，他們在市郊的住處.Holmes老家以及Greg自己的老家

「剛進門不久」 Mycroft坐在沙發上，脫下的西裝外套放在一旁，公事包就在腳邊，手上還拿著一杯熱茶

「那就收照片吧」Greg把電話掛了，然後 Mycroft手機開始收到圖片

 

大多挺普通的，看起來就是換上藏青色的短袖制服後在警局被別人拍的，幾個年輕的警察站在旁邊笑得很開心，Greg還從一個警察那拿了帽子戴上，英國警方的普通制服沒有美國警察的這麼像軍服，除了螢光黃背心和黑白格紋的配件外就是白襯衫而已，而且Greg很少穿那套，他都穿便服上班

「……」 Mycroft默默的把照片另存了

 

[他們居然有把牛仔帽做成制服的一部分你敢相信嗎?]Greg在訊息上寫，接著傳來兩張他大笑戴上深色牛仔帽的照片

[畢竟這是德州] Mycroft回

[你覺得看起來怎樣?]Greg問

[牛仔帽不適合你] Mycroft回

[嘖，你這下錯過了好幾個斷背山笑話]Greg說

[那可以省了] Mycroft回

[這裡真的很熱，真不懂為什麼他們要做深色的制服，而英國明明就沒什麼太陽了我們制服襯衫還是白的，髒了很難洗]Greg多發了兩張他戴著墨鏡穿美國警察制服的照片

[日照不足，要是穿這麼黑傍晚就看不到對方了] Mycroft幽默的回

[哈哈哈哈哈，但說真的，我們有螢光外套穿全黑也還是亮得跟交通號誌一樣]Greg回

[畢竟目的是要讓人容易找到你們] Mycroft回

[給警局的小鬼們看了我們的制服的照片，居然被說這樣太容易被瞄準了，螢光背心哪裡不好了，晚上散步可安全了好嗎]Greg吐槽

Mycroft又收到兩張制服被丟在床上的照片，顯然Greg是剛剛才拍的

[其實有點大件，穿起來還挺舒適的，至少現在沒人會在警局問我是哪起案件的證人了]Greg在訊息上說

[你穿制服都很好看] Mycroft回

[你肯定有某種程度上的制服癖…]Greg回

[我不覺得喜歡看我的伴侶穿得整整齊齊是一種性癖] Mycroft回

[得了吧，我在半個地球外都可以看到你那張強辯的臉了]Greg看著手機笑著回，他走到鏡子前拍了一張自己穿著制服的照片發給 Mycroft然後坐回床上等著看 Mycroft又會回什麼

[那我也能告訴你，你現在笑著傳訊息和中學女生一樣] Mycroft不甘示弱的回

[Fuck，你也在跟我傳訊息啊]Greg回

[我沒有坐在床上傻笑] Mycroft回

 

Greg看到此轉頭看了一眼自己的筆電，是闔上的，他的手機 Mycroft應該不至於…，尤其他們都開著聊天介面， Mycroft應該沒有在監看…吧?

 

「你他媽沒對我手機鏡頭動手腳吧」Greg直接打過去問

「怎麼會呢?我只是依照你的行為模式推測而已，你就是會坐在舒適的地方看著手機訊息傻笑的人，而你在商務旅館你最舒適的位置就是床上了」 Mycroft說

「你八成坐在沙發上和我講電話，因為那間公寓沒有躺椅你也還沒洗澡不會上床」Greg說

「正確，很高興我們都這麼了解彼此」 Mycroft狐狸樣的微笑起來

「你那邊十點多了吧」Greg說「快要十一點了，不去洗澡睡覺嗎?」

「明天沒有什麼事要做，只是一點文書在公寓就能完成了」 Mycroft說「有什麼問題嗎?」

「Well…」Greg的語調讓 Mycroft馬上就知道他想幹嘛了

「What do you want.」 Mycroft坐直了點

「你想視訊還是電話就好」Greg問

「我不確定你想幹什麼」 Mycroft說

「I don’t know」Greg聲音有點低啞帶著一絲調情的語調「你想看什麼?聽什麼?」

「老天啊Greg」 Mycroft忍不住抹臉「你得先預警你要提這項建議」他臉紅了，這種提議如果是當面的還不會讓他臉紅但通過電話讓他很緊張，感覺沒有隱私

「以前也做過啊」Greg聽 Mycroft的語調笑了出來「那次還是你提議的，不然我還真的想不到你會跟我搞Phone sex」

「那次我出差整整三個月」 Mycroft說「一時失控而已」

「我得說雖然視訊有延遲，你看起來挺喜歡的」Greg說，那次基本上他們就是看視訊對著彼此自慰，那之後 Mycroft打死不提這件事讓他一直拿這來鬧 Mycroft，一提起 Mycroft就會臉紅

「拜託放過我」 Mycroft示弱地說

「上次你就沒有這麼猶豫」Greg挑逗的說

「上次我打給你的時候你”正在”做」 Mycroft強調那次是他打斷了Greg的自我娛樂

「你只有這種時候膽子特別小」Greg說

「因為我太熟悉電話監聽的各種程序了，而且我把你的手機加密真的不是讓你搞這個的…」 Mycroft抹臉

「說得好像你平常有在在意這些一樣，用監視器監視弟弟有沒有吃午餐的傢伙」Greg說

「Gregory…」 Mycroft一副要斷氣的樣子

「好啦不鬧你了」Greg大笑，他其實還穿得整整齊齊的坐在床上，一點都沒有要做什麼的意思，就只是很想逗一逗 Mycroft而已「只是好奇你會不會上鉤」

「不會」 Mycroft直截了當的表明，如果就他自己而言他完全有辦法過幾乎無性的生活，但他好死不死就是栽在了Greg手上

「嘖，可惜了，你剛才的表情一定很精彩」Greg說

「…等你回來我會和你算帳的」 Mycroft用魔王語氣說

「那我會期待的」Greg壓低聲音說「…Do you want to watch?」

「…」 Mycroft那邊傳來明顯的倒抽一口氣的聲音

「Yes or…?」Greg又問「你可以不用開你那邊的視訊，我知道你在奇怪的方面特別彆扭」

「Yes」 Mycroft氣若游絲的回答，換來Greg的笑聲和消遣，他知道就算說No也會被聽出是口是心非，而且他也有點想念枕邊人了

 

Mycroft看著手機上視訊的畫面開啟，Greg花了點時間把手機放在床頭對著自己，他穿著警察制服跪在床上手隔著褲子的布料握住自己，那個形狀若隱若現，還有正在解開上衣的模樣讓 Mycroft感到吞嚥口水都很困難

這完全是一場取悅觀看者的表演，對著鏡頭解開扣子和褲頭挑逗的模樣還有刻意的朝鏡頭投射的眼神都讓他感覺血液往下腹集中，看著Greg的手在他自己身上撫摸，直到他終於忍不下去把褲子和底褲都脫掉握著勃起套弄， Mycroft挪了一下坐姿讓自己舒服點，他看著手機螢幕裡的表演感覺自己褲子裡的陰莖硬得抽痛，他的西裝褲太合身的壞處就在這，沒有什麼”活動空間”

 

Greg閉著眼微蹙著眉稍仰起頭沉醉在慾望裡，喘息聲變得粗重，他嘴裡唸著什麼但手機沒有收音到，可是 Mycroft看嘴型就知道那是自己的名字

「Mycroft…Myc…」Greg套弄著自己嘴裡唸著 Mycroft的名字，他覺得不夠，還想要些別的

 

他看著手機鏡頭把手指放進嘴裡吸舔，就像他對 Mycroft做的一樣， Mycroft看著這個畫面都懷疑為什麼Greg能做得這麼自然，為什麼他都不會覺得尷尬或者不安?

「哈啊..嗯…」Greg把手指抽出時還牽了一絲黏滑的唾液，他把手伸向自己身後，中指緩緩的插入體內摸索，另一隻手還是握著勃起有一搭沒一搭的套弄，當他終於找到前列腺的時候忍不住啊的發出聲來，他其實趴下會好弄些但有人在看呢，他挺起身跪在床上用手指操自己，沒有潤滑還有手指碰不到太深處讓這很不盡興，但多少能按到前列腺就很讓人滿意了，他嘴裡念著 Mycroft的名字手上的動作沒有停過，他還真想看看 Mycroft現在在做什麼，有什麼表情

「你真的很大膽」 Mycroft的聲音從手機裡傳來「做得這麼理所當然」

「Fuck you，你才是監視我習慣的那個，你還會因為這個感到尷尬才奇怪，嗚..」他剛才動作有點太粗魯弄痛自己了，有潤滑液的話就輕鬆多了

「輕一點，你會傷到自己」 Mycroft說

「我知道」Greg說，他就快要射了，皺著眉回答

「如果我在那我會把你按在床上操你」 Mycroft知道Greg快射了便在已經旺盛的慾火上加油「但我會先讓你求我，如果你表現得好我就會給你，你很想念這個對吧，我在你身體內的感覺」 Mycroft用他獨有的.惡魔耳語似的絲綢般的語調說，他看得出Greg明顯更加興奮了「那些你自己碰不到的地方.不會碰的部分…想念我的手嗎?」

「Oh God yes」Greg套弄的速度加快了，他把手從體內抽出握住前端，白濁的液體被他接在手裡才沒有弄髒床單，他坐在床上還沒從高潮的餘韻中脫離，呼吸也還有些急促

「我想我好像理解你搞亂我西裝的愛好是從何而來了」 Mycroft恢復他普通說話的聲音說，他看著螢幕裡警察制服半脫半掛的Greg，深色襯衫敞開露出胸腹，而長褲掛在膝蓋間，這種能用狼狽形容的模樣異常的…火辣

「你解決了嗎?」Greg拿紙巾擦過自己問

「我不會在公寓客廳做那種事」 Mycroft說「這是我的原則問題」

「你別告訴我剛才的你錄下來了打算晚點用上」Greg說

「我用不著錄影」 Mycroft說「我有近乎完美的記憶力，記得嗎?」

「喔，都忘了這回事」Greg說「你連那些片子都不看，光靠自己記憶就夠了」

「不看主要是因為我並不覺得那有哪裡使人興奮了」 Mycroft說

「你以前二十幾歲時自慰到底怎麼做的…」Greg問

「我有手，腦子放空就好」 Mycroft說

「那聽起來簡直欲蓋彌彰」Greg吐槽

「以前我就不是有很高的性需求的人，我會有習慣的處理這些是為了避免不必要的髒亂和預防生殖系統病變」 Mycroft一本正經的說

「所以你是為了不夢遺弄髒褲子還有不想得前列腺癌和發炎之類的問題才委屈自己動手的…」Greg有很多很想吐槽的點，但這完全就是 Mycroft會有的行為

「二十幾歲時確實如此」 Mycroft說，後來他三十出頭時認識了Greg，這項”重責大任”就由Greg接手了

「如果回顧一下你的青春期，你大概是最不怕人翻床底的青少年了」Greg說，他以前床底下可是藏過不少見不得人的東西的

「對我來說青春期有不少更令人困擾的事情所以性和戀愛一直在我的優先序的最後面，而且對我而言並不是很重要」 Mycroft說

「居然還有排序的，我怎麼一點都不驚訝」Greg吐槽「我得去洗澡了，你要上哪去解決就快去吧」他笑著說

「沒有意外的話就是公寓臥室或者淋浴間而已」 Mycroft說

「不，不是真的要問你要在哪…」Greg差點要扶額了，但他那隻手剛剛還沾滿體液所以他及時收手了「去吧，我要洗澡了，掰掰」

「晚安」 Mycroft結束通話後也去沖澡了，在洗澡的時候順便解決掉了生理需求，他記得Greg的普通值勤制服就在家裡衣櫃某處，他已經很少穿了，也許以後可以好好利用一下……

 

在德州剛從浴室沖澡出來的Greg不確定是不是因為冷氣太強，猛然打了一個冷顫

\-----------------------------------------------  
上一更因為回覆少想說可能是天朝考試周之類的所以更新慢了,結果這一更寫一半電腦突然關機導致內容遺失,重寫了一部分才會這麼久才更新


	12. Chapter 12

這一更因此有4萬1千多字,因為我被關的時候就打算更新了,這次是4更的份量一次發出來

老實說我會以隨緣的更新為主而沒有直接放Lof和AO3是因為

1.Lof把我和諧到我都懷疑人生了,這還是網路平台嗎,確定不是某歐威爾家的東西跑出來了?

2.AO3上幾乎不會有回文

 

寫文很大的動力都是來自讀者回覆,沒有回響的話寫文說真的很沒勁,就和玩彈力球一樣,球不會彈回來就沒什麼好玩的了

因為隨緣經常隨緣,我也不知道會不會因為久久發一篇新的文標籤又有問題而進小黑屋失聯,這邊是我的微博和Lof,這上面會公告更新通知

WB在這

<https://www.weibo.com/u/6013999157>

Lof這邊

<http://www.lofter.com/dashboard/>

 

如果接下來我比較慢更有兩個可能性

1.我去寫兩人三腳換手感了

2.咱、慕鬼  這位壇友接翻了我很喜歡的一篇麥雷性轉文(女性雷)The least of all possible mistakes

深海中的小魚  在Help center[發文求翻過](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=199216&page=1#pid4908172),我在下面出祭品表示如果有人接翻我就寫文給對方,所以我也有可能跑去寫這篇祭品甜文

* * *

 

Josh和Jill會一起出去巡邏，有時候Greg會一起去，Josh比Jill資深一年，原本應在德州的是原本該負責這次交流的老探長，他的專業到底是啥Greg也不是很清楚，貌似是針對大範圍搜索的，但那位老爺偏偏中風了，換成Greg來他自己不知道能幹嘛，德州警局也不知道該怎麼辦，結果就是Greg在這邊唯一可以交流的就是怎麼在不開槍的狀況下逮捕持械的嫌犯，還有判斷嫌犯的精神狀況，而他會和Josh相處這麼久就是因為這小子去年逮捕了一個癲癇發作的人，結果害對方在發作時頭部撞到地面受到重擊，所幸那個患者沒有死亡，但政府還是賠了一小筆錢給對方

 

「Greg你會手語對吧!?」Josh跑進辦公室喊

「我會BSL沒錯」Greg說，之前他午休時和Ashly視訊的時候很多警察看著他一臉問號，他還得解釋他妹妹聽不見所以他們家都是雙語者

「有一個目擊者聽不到的你可不可以當一下翻譯?」Josh拉著一個拉美裔少年走過來「就他，他抱著一個剛出生的嬰兒攔下警車，嬰兒送到醫院了可是我們只知道他好像是在某個地方發現寶寶的」

「你得找ASL的翻譯不是找我」Greg說著拿出紙筆寫下”你能讀寫嗎?”交給目擊者，但對方看了一下用手比著些Greg不完全了解的話並猛力搖頭

「他為什麼不用寫的，我們剛剛也是這樣」Josh問

「有不少失聰的人連帶讀寫能力障礙，原因很複雜，我們家的人是聽骨異常才聽不見讀寫能力沒受影響」Greg收起紙筆

「那你和他說啊，不然他能讀唇語吧?」Josh問

「讀唇語有一半是用猜的，要是有口音還更難猜中你到底在說什麼」Greg說

「可是手語應該通吧?都是英文的手語」Josh說

「ASL是美國手語，BSL是英國手語，是完全不同的，雖然有些手勢很類似但並不通」Greg耐心地說「”他是聾人”」他同時用手比了證人然後用食指指著耳朵接著移到嘴巴上「”你是聽得見的人”」他指了Josh然後中指和食指並攏指了耳朵然後指了嘴巴

「啊?」Josh頭上的問號更多了

「只是給你看一下差別多大，這兩個動作你看起來差不多，但前者是ASL的壟人的意思，後者是BSL的聽得見的人的意思，除非他神奇的會BSL不然我沒辦法幫你」Greg說

「可是這是英語」Josh完全腦子打結了

「你是聽得懂蘇格蘭人說話嗎?聽不懂嘛!一樣的道理，快去打電話找個翻譯來!」Greg抓著Josh推他去打電話，他請證人先坐下然後去泡了一杯茶給他

 

他嘗試了一下，但他們的手語真的不通，對方雖然多少能讀唇語但是Greg看不懂他比的是什麼

Greg想了一下拿出紙筆畫圖，他畫了一個包起來的寶寶然後畫上問號

少年看了一下畫上了看起來是樹的東西和一個箱子(大概是吧)，他畫上箭頭把寶寶指向箱子，還有一個穿裙子的人在旁邊，然後他畫箭頭指向另一方，又畫上一個小人

「把寶寶放在箱子裡的女人跑掉了?」Greg問，他盡可能口齒清晰(用美國口音)的說好讓對方讀唇語

少年搖了頭圈起了穿裙子的女人然後站起來比了一下只到他腰際的高度，他用拇指擦過他的臉頰

「A girl?」Greg用食指做了類似的動作，他用食指劃過自己臉頰做出BSL的”Girl” 「你看到一個女孩放下寶寶?」Greg邊比邊說，雖然不通但多少應該還是猜得到意思吧

少年點頭，然後又比了一次那個身高，除非是個非常矮的少女，不然這個高度的孩子不可能是孩子的母親

 

「Josh你說找到的是新生兒對吧?」Greg問剛回來的Josh

「對啊，臍帶都還在」Josh說

「如果我沒理解錯，這個孩子說他看見是一個小女孩」Greg比了那個高度「把寶寶放在箱子裡的」

「箱子??」Josh皺眉「所以他是被放在箱子裡丟棄的啊??」

少年點頭還比了一下箱子的大小

 

之後專業的翻譯終於來了，一段時間後他們做完筆錄，一隊人被派去找最初棄置地點，Josh則在這等這個目擊者的父母來接他

「所以發生了什麼事?」Greg問

「Juan是他的名字」Josh指著在不遠處和翻譯用手語交談的少年「他在去打工的路上注意到有一個看起來8.9歲的白人金髮小女孩抱著一個紙箱，他本來想提供幫助但小女孩很快地跑掉了，他之後就在女孩離開的方向看到那個紙箱，他說有一隻流浪狗似乎對那個箱子裡的東西很有興趣他就過去看了一下，那隻狗被他趕走了，他打開箱子發現裡面是一個嬰兒嚇了一跳脫掉外套把寶寶包起來就到處找人求助，然後看到警車他就揮手把他們攔下來，之後他就在這了」他攤手

「寶寶有怎麼樣嗎?」Greg問

「醫院那邊說他恐怕有新生兒毒品戒斷症候群」Josh說「他的媽媽是毒蟲，這也不是第一次有毒蟲生下孩子然後被交給寄養家庭，但是抱著寶寶的是個小孩就很奇怪了…」

「那會不會是寶寶的姐姐?」Greg問「寶寶生下來才沒多久就被姐姐抱走丟棄」

「可是父母…父母是毒蟲的話可能到現在都還沒發現寶寶不見了」Josh閉上嘴一臉沉悶的回到座位上

 

隔天早上Josh和Jill才上班不久就過來找Greg，Greg有說如果有什麼進展就和他說一聲，他很想知道後來的狀況

「找到寶寶的家人了」Jill說「那個小女孩被監視器拍到了，他的小學老師認出她了，我們找到他家去，寶寶的媽媽把那個女孩打個半死」

「爸爸呢?」Greg問

「爸爸剛注射了藥還在嗨」Josh沉著臉說「那個家裡一團亂，垃圾.貓狗的屎尿還有吃剩的食物到處都是，他們家裡有四個小孩，最大的就是那個9歲小女孩，第二大的只有四歲，去年因為父母疏於照顧自己跑到街上被發現，因此進了寄養家庭，第三大的只有兩歲，幫他換尿布餵他吃東西的都是9歲的姊姊，最小的就是昨天那個寶寶，我們去到那戶人家門口的時候母親還在對九歲的孩子施暴」

「那個小女孩現在在醫院，有腦震盪還有很多舊傷，而且營養不良」Jill說「她說她媽媽前一晚生下妹妹，她覺得妹妹太可愛了不該和他們生活在一起，所以她偷偷抱走妹妹想要把她放在別人家門口，她想得很仔細，連要放哪都想好了，但中途她被那個目擊者看到就慌了只好放下妹妹躲起來，看到妹妹被抱走交給警察後她就回家了，她媽媽清醒後過了很久才發現寶寶不見了」

 

兩個年輕人的情緒受到了很大的影響都非常的低落

「那這些孩子還有其他家人嗎?」Greg問

「那個小女孩說他們有一個叔叔，他會偷偷買吃的和尿布來給他們，但不常來，我們查了一下那個媽媽在過去的婚姻有很多小孩，大多都交由男方撫養，那女孩從照片裡只認了一個男的，那個叔叔其實是他們的大哥，他在戶籍上只登記了生母，現在已經三十歲了，是這女人在16歲時生下的，我們兩個等下要去帶他過來做筆錄」Jill說「他住的地方就離寶寶被拋棄的地方半小時的車程而已，而且是個成功的放地產經理人，他有間大房子還有超高的收入!」他說到這就生氣

「你們等下要去接他嗎?」Greg問

「他剛從波士頓出差回來我們要直接去載他過來」Josh說

 

Jill因為別的案子被叫走，Josh就找了Greg一起去接那個哥哥

「那傢伙叫Bill Harrison」Josh在警車上氣憤地說「我就認得那張臉，在公車站的廣告上還有他的臉!」

「所以他確實是個很成功的生意人」Greg說，他坐在副駕駛座聽Josh說那幾個孩子的狀況，幾乎每個孩子出生時都被發現有新生兒戒斷症候群，但都在幾個月後就被還給生母了，因為生母有固定居所所以沒有被強制帶走

 

「你第一次處理嚴重的虐兒案對吧」Greg說

「沒這麼嚴重的」Josh氣憤地說

「如果你每次都要這麼生氣，你遲早會把自己氣瘋的」Greg說「你要學會切割，至少下班後別把這份情緒帶回家，不然你會毀掉自己的私生活，算是一個過來人的經驗」

「你就是這樣離婚的?」Josh問「副隊長就是這樣」

「不，但我因為這樣有過酒精依賴的問題」Greg說「兇案組的，看過的屍體太多，不靠點外力睡不著，後來改了」他聳肩

「我不會那樣你放心」Josh說

「上個和我說這種話的人崩潰在現場大哭後自己調職去交通隊了」Greg說「幹我們這行的自殺率很高，別成為其中一個」

「你聽起來像我老爸」Josh說「他是消防員，幾年前退休了」

「我沒那麼老好嗎」Greg皺眉說

 

他們開到一個看起來就很高級的社區，Josh把車停好打給Bill Harrison後一個西裝筆挺但看得出來很疲勞的黑髮男子走出來，一個應該是他妻子的女人和他說了什麼，Bill讓女人回到屋裡去後上了警車

「Tammy怎麼樣了」Bill問，Tammy就是那個9歲的小女孩

「住院，腦震盪」Josh說「他全身都是舊傷，還有康復得很差的骨折你知道嗎?」

「我知道」Bill坐在後座「寶寶呢?」

「新生兒戒斷症候群，你怎麼能這樣放著他們不管?那可是你的弟妹啊!」Josh爆發了大罵

「……」Bill不發一語

「你以為給他們吃的就夠了嗎?那是小孩不是貓狗!你怎麼可以這樣做!要是他們被打死了.被餓死了你良心過得去嗎?!!」Josh罵

「夠了Josh」Greg說

「一點也不夠!你看到那孩子身上的菸疤了沒?還有瘀血跟皮帶抽打的痕跡，你想害死他們嗎!!??」Josh罵個不停甚至把車停到路邊轉過去罵Bill「你自己一個人在這裡過好生活他們呢?你以為你比他們高等嗎?你怎麼可以這樣見死不救!!」

「Josh你他媽給我閉嘴」Greg用堅定而威嚴的語氣說，並抓住Josh的肩膀把他轉回來

「那可是你的家人!!你做為哥哥應該要照顧他們!!」Josh撥掉Greg的手繼續罵

「For fuck sake! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!」Greg抓著Josh的領子把他拉過來「冷靜了沒有?」

「你他們搞什麼啊!你難道站在他那邊嗎?!」Josh喊

「”作為家人就該這樣”.”因為你是哥哥你就該那樣”說得出這種話的人都是在幸福快樂的家庭裡長大的傢伙!」Greg說「也許他有他的原因，也許他就是個爛人，但我們都不知道，所以少自以為是的自說自話了，閉上嘴給我開車回局裡!」他命令

 

Josh還想爭辯但還是閉上嘴開車了

「你不是德州人」Bill在沉默許久後開口

「我是英國人，只是剛好得在這個警局待上一段時間」Greg說

「他說的其實有道理，我拋棄了我的弟弟妹妹」Bill說「我…我無法面對那個女人是我沒用」他說的是他的母親

「你離開家多久了?」Greg問

「我16歲就離開了，去住在一個同學家」Bill說「到處打工完成高中學業然後慢慢在房地產業做出點成就，我避免見那個女人，他見到我也只會用各種藉口討錢，因為她的騷擾我不得不搬家好幾次，因為房東會趕我走」

「你知道這些弟妹的存在多久了」Greg問

「去年」Bill說「我看到幼兒走失的新聞才知道我有同母異父的弟妹還在她手上，以前他們都會被送走的，我不知道有這麼多個…」他抿了嘴「他以前也打我和我哥哥，我哥哥是我父親和前女友生的，他先我一步離開這個家加入軍隊，我…我打電話檢舉了我母親對我另一個同母異父弟弟的施暴後就逃家了，他們幾個應該被送到寄養家庭了吧」

 

「你母親到底生了幾個?」Greg問

「我知道的就有我，我離家時有三個弟弟，還有他和那個毒蟲生的那四個孩子」Bill說

「八個!這種人居然還生了八個!!」Josh叫

「閉嘴，Josh」Greg短而快的說

「我會作證她虐待過我們好讓她永遠無法碰到我的弟妹們一根手指的」Bill說「我…我盡可能的想要照顧他們，可是我不敢」他摀著臉「我太懦弱了才會拋下他們不管，是我太自私…」

「……」Josh消氣了點，他不打算多說什麼，但在他看來要是這個哥哥肯負責點，那幾個孩子現在就不會在醫院

 

「…誰都有自私的權力的，就算是親生父母也沒有資格要求你放棄自己的人生，只是你有沒有那個餘地選擇而已」Greg沉默了一會說「你可以選擇留下然後和他們一起淪陷到地獄最深處，或者選擇自私，逃走後擁有自己的人生，你的選擇沒有對錯，你只需要對自己的人生負責而已」

「你也說得太理所當然了吧…」Josh說

「我17歲的時候我父親突然過世了」Greg對Bill說「當時我底下有三個弟妹，最小的還不滿一歲，我做了我的選擇，我放棄了一些可有可無的東西，也沒有去上大學，我還考慮過參軍但那會讓我離家太遠，所以我當了警察，因為我無法接受我最小的妹妹被送走，如果我沒有這樣做我可能會過得比現在好，可是那會成為我家人永遠的遺憾」

「聽起來你家人人很好」Bill說

「他們是最棒的」Greg說起家人忍不住微笑「我也認識一個人，他有很多逃跑的理由卻留下了，和親人的關係尷尬而且充滿誤解甚至傷害，他很聰明，如果他撇下自己的家人他絕對會過得更輕鬆可是他沒有，有能力選擇留下的人若不是像他那樣很有能力就是像我一樣處境沒那麼險惡」他看了一眼後照鏡裡沒有那麼沮喪的Bill「你也只是盡可能做對的事，想辦法活下來而已」

「謝謝」Bill在漫長的沉默後終於吐出一句話「我感覺好多了」

  
  
  


到了警局Bill去和負責的警察做筆錄，Greg把Josh拉到沒人的休息室劈頭就罵

「你以為這樣不會危害到執法程序嗎?要是今天他是有犯罪嫌疑的人呢?車上的行車紀錄器會錄下你的言行，那能變成在法庭上宣稱辦案員警對他有偏見的證據，還好今天這傢伙只是一個關係人，要是他是個殺妻嫌犯而且有個好律師你就會成為眾矢之的搞不好還會讓他脫罪你知道嗎?」Greg雙手交叉在胸前「我是不知道美國司法運作的細節但我知道這絕對會被任何有經驗的律師利用的，你個性這麼衝動遲早會陷入無法脫身的困境的!」

「喔..喔!抱歉!」Josh愣住了

「不用和我道歉，你以後要記住警察執法有標準程序就是為了避免讓犯罪者有藉口脫罪，也為了保護無辜的嫌疑人，無論在哪個法治國家都一樣，警察不比任何人尊貴，你的言行舉止是有後果和責任要負的」Greg平靜的說「等一下你還是去和那男的道歉吧，你還是對他說了很過分的話，這是基本的禮貌」

「好」Josh點點頭「呃…你對這種事很有經驗嗎?你也太冷靜了吧?」

「小鬼頭，我當警察超過二十年了」Greg嘆氣「你我都沒有資格擅自指責別人，因為你不知道他們經歷了什麼，還有就是要用心觀察，那個Bill，如果你仔細看他的手背有很舊的菸疤，考慮到他的母親是什麼樣的人，他以前也受虐的可能性很高，而且那女孩說他都是”偷偷的”送食物給他們，那表示他在避免和自己的母親碰面，不是每個人長大了都有勇氣面對自己的虐待者的，尤其虐待他的還是自己的生母」

「我沒有注意到你說的菸疤…」Josh開始產生罪惡感了

「套一句我討人厭的老朋友的話”你光看而不觀察”」Greg說，他都能聽見 Sherlock諷刺的語氣了「不過大多數的人都是如此，不怪你，但是對嫌犯或者關係人發脾氣就是你的錯了，給那傢伙搞杯喝的賠罪吧」他拍拍Josh的肩膀離開，通常會到他手下做事的年輕人都是已經在別的警局歷練過的菁英了， Greg已經很久沒管教過這種得從最基本的態度糾正的菜鳥了

  
  


做筆錄時Bill的妻子開車到警局來要找他

「Mrs.Harrison請你稍等，他還在作筆錄」Josh說

「叫我Gina就好」Gina說話時有點南美西班牙口音「Billy他為什麼會和警察有關?是之前超速罰單的事情嗎?我們都繳清了啊」

「不，不是的，請坐」Josh請他坐下然後和Gina解釋Josh和昨天棄嬰的新聞和那家人的關聯

 

「Mr.Harrison用信用卡購買奶粉和尿布這些東西你沒注意到嗎?」Josh問

「Billy本來就會買這些東西捐贈給需要的家庭，所以我從來沒有多想，他也會定期贊助育幼院」Gina說「他身上有些疤痕，他也不願意說他家人的事情所以我大約猜到了，只是我沒想到他生母還在世而且還有弟弟妹妹」

 

Gina捧著咖啡坐在辦公區等待Bill做完筆錄，Josh被叫去出勤，Jill好心的拿了一個休息室的甜甜圈給Gina

「學校放學的時間快到了，你需要去接孩子嗎?」Jill問

「我們沒有孩子」Gina向Jill點頭接過那個草莓甜甜圈「醫生說我們有孩子的機率很低」他苦笑

「抱歉…」Jill充滿歉意的說

「沒關係」Gina說

 

Jill坐下來陪Gina聊天，不用多久他們都發現對方會說西班牙文後就開始用西班牙語聊天，這讓Gina自在得多

 

Bill的筆錄做完後出來見到Gina很驚訝，而Gina跑過去就給丈夫一個大大的擁抱，在他耳邊說了什麼，Bill一個大男人一下子哭得和孩子沒兩樣，夫妻倆一起回去了

 

「檢方打算求最重刑期」幾個小時後Josh手上拿著一份Greg看了就覺得會心臟病發的超厚漢堡說「虐待兒童.疏忽照顧.毒品.販毒.殺人未遂都有，那女孩要是被晚一點送醫天知道會發生什麼事，這個媽媽不知道怎麼當的」

「能生下孩子不表示有資格當母親」Greg手上拿著墨西哥捲餅說

「這女的難道連一點母性本能都沒有嗎?」Josh碎念著，電視上正報導著Bill生母的資訊，這不是他第一次虐待親生子女

「你太高估母性本能了」Greg說「是女的不表示他們天生就是照顧小孩的人，人類和動物不一樣，動物只需要繁殖而人更複雜，再說動物也經常吃掉自己生的孩子，不打算要孩子的人就不該生，明知沒辦法養育他們卻生下孩子在我看來就是一種不負責任」

「話說之前我們照顧的那個寶寶已經完成收養程序了」Jill吃著三明治坐在Greg旁邊「聽說那個消防員伯父到監獄裡臭罵了那對夫妻最後說服他們放棄那孩子的監護權了」

「那也是件好事」Greg說「吸毒的不一定都是罪大惡極但絕對不該負責照顧小孩」Rosie住進221B以後 Sherlock別說毒品了，連菸都沒在家裡抽過

「如果我碰毒品我媽會用拖鞋把我給滅了」Jill說

「其實我高中的時候和同學偷偷抽過大麻」Josh小聲的說「你呢?」他問Greg

「酒精就夠了，我在鄉村長大，後來還直接加入警隊，無論是哪種毒品我都沒碰過，除了年初受了槍傷用過一陣子嗎啡外還真的跟這類東西一點都沾不上邊」Greg說

 

電視上正在播廣告，同一個電視台的母公司也有播影集，看到Lily工作的那個影集的預告出現了以自己為原型的角色Greg差點把嘴裡的食物噴出來，那個角色顯然是這一季的重要人物而不是普通配角

「我很喜歡那個影集」Jill說「他們中間休息了一整年終於又開始拍了」

「廣告裡那個人物和你還挺像的，都是白頭髮的探長，你要是去萬聖節派對就能穿成那樣」Josh開玩笑的說

「我平常在英國就穿那樣，整個蘇格蘭場男性的穿著都差不多是風衣.襯衫配長褲好嗎」Greg說「而且萬聖節搞鬼的人可多了，我加班就夠了」

 

廣告結束又回到新聞，新聞上正在報導一起英國的炸彈郵件案

“羅斯柴爾德男爵家中收到含有炸彈的郵包，所幸沒有引爆，同日下午前保守黨黨鞭和現在工黨一名下議員辦公室亦收到類似包裹，目前已排除IRA或宗教極端組織….”新聞上一位金髮的西裝男正在向記者感謝他們的關注以及向蘇格蘭場表達感激，負責這起爆裂物案件的是Greg認識的探長

「是Sullivan負責的啊，這傢伙八成還是個新手才會做出不會爆炸的玩意兒，至少三天內能抓到吧」Greg說

「IRA為什麼要炸英國人?」Josh滿臉問號

「IRA專門炸英國人啊」Jill說

「不是，IRA不是我們的國稅局嗎?」Josh問

「啊?那是IRS!!這可是我們自己的國稅局啊!!別記錯這種東西!!IRA是北愛爾蘭共和軍!!」Jill驚訝的說

「這兩個搞錯問題可大了啊…」Greg無力吐槽，Josh就是那種缺了幾個腦細胞的傢伙，勇敢善良是一回事，但這小子如果沒有改進這輩子是不可能成為獨當一面的警探的

「這幾個人有什麼關聯性嗎?」Jill問，他們對英國政治的了解度不高

「其實沒有，但姓羅斯柴爾德的出門就莫名其妙被當作目標也不是第一次，至於另外兩個…」Greg想了一下「都是猶太人」

「喔，反猶的炸彈客啊」Josh說「也不是第一個了」

「後面有說銀行也收到炸彈，所以是反猶跟反銀行家啊」Greg說「真是沒創意的組合啊」

「不過這些銀行家投資家什麼的會被討厭也不是沒原因的」Josh說

「討人厭的有錢人多的是」Greg說「不過那個羅斯柴爾德我認識，之前辦一個案子他是證人之一，還算是有禮貌的，暴發戶和自以為尊貴的那種人最討人厭」

「對警方施壓的那種也是」Jill說

「是啊，有時候喜歡搞政治的上司能讓所有人都很難過活」Greg說，所幸前警司因為 Sherlock跳樓的事情”提早退休”了

「而且有錢人很勢利眼」Jill說

「是啊，只是他們瞧不起你的時候有沒有禮貌而已」Greg笑「看沒禮貌的那些突然意識到別人的身分是他們惹不起的時候其實很好笑，態度會突然大大的轉變」

「我倒是沒見過這種狀況，對他們來說我們警察只要打通電話叫律師就會被踢到一旁去」Josh說「英國警察應該也不例外吧」

「確實是逃不過這種命運」Greg苦笑「叫律師以後還有叫記者等等的招數，之後證明他們有罪的時候可爽了」他痞笑

「所以那個羅斯柴爾德是捲入什麼案子了?」Josh問

「喔，一次狐狸狩獵有人被射殺了，因為被殺的是上議院議員的兒子，而那個議員收過威脅信，所以是蘇格蘭場負責，我也說過會去參加這種獵狐活動的都是些有錢到翻的傢伙，從頭到尾沒賞過幾個好臉色，後來因為這個羅斯柴爾德男爵從中作梗我們才能好好把所有人的筆錄完成，不然有好幾個一直鬧著要走人的」Greg說

「男爵還會尊重警察啊?」Jill問

「呃…也不是看在警察的面子上啦，是因為我是這起案子的負責人」Greg說

「你以前和他有交情?他欠你人情?」Josh問

「也不是…」Greg想了一下只好說實話「他知道我的未婚夫是誰，所以算是看在我未婚夫的面子上配合的」實際上根本是怕得要死才配合的「他們一起上過公學，不過並不熟」

「你未婚夫到底什麼來頭啊!!這可是個他媽的羅斯柴爾德啊!」Josh嘴裡都是食物就說

「嘴巴的東西吞了再說話好嗎」Jill一臉嫌惡的說

「只是個公務員而已，家裡背景還算可以」Greg發誓再聽到一次美國人說”唐頓莊園”他就要去撞牆了

 

午餐後Jill和Josh去巡邏，Greg留在警局裡閒著沒事就起身問在做文書工作的其他警察要不要喝點什麼，他幫忙弄了些咖啡和冷飲然後在休息室看新聞，CNN上正在採訪英國的退休警官和美國的前FBI探員對於這次英國的炸彈郵包事件的看法，去年美國也有一個到處寄炸彈的傢伙，還寄給索羅斯和勞勃狄尼洛了*

(*真實事件，但技術太差，沒有一個真的能爆炸)

 

**********************************

**那起獵狐命案事件讓他們一整組人連夜到鄉下去，當地的警力根本不足以同時保護現場和訊問所有人，所以他們只能求所有相關人士待在他們租的莊園裡別亂跑直到蘇格蘭場的人來，當Greg帶著小組到場時當地的警察都一副看見救世主的模樣**

**獵狐季節一般來說是從11月開始到隔年的四月，所以他復職後第一件大案子就是這個，3月的鄉間天氣可不怎麼討人喜歡**

 

**「死者已經移到醫院的冰櫃裡了，一槍打中頭部就掛在那了，現場被獵犬搞得一蹋糊塗，他們放了五六十隻狗出去，死者倒下後這些狗大多很困惑，有些還過去舔了他或扯他的衣物，就算有跡證也被狗搞沒了」當地的警官說「他們甚至舔了他的槍傷把他流出來的腦漿都給舔沒了!!」**

**「總共有多少嫌犯?」唐納文問**

**「參與這次狩獵的人有20人，當中真正的獵手有15人，剩下的五人是當地人，是幫忙指路和確保那些來妨礙狩獵的人不會驚嚇到馬的，那五個當地人沒有槍，而死者Jim Blackwood死亡時沒有和其他人一起行動的有4人，剩下的人都有至少兩名目擊者可以證實他們沒有開槍」警官說**

**「全都做過正式的筆錄了嗎?」唐納文問**

**「這個…沒有啊，他們只提供了不在場證明，我們要留他們下來都很困難」警官滿臉愁容「獵狐是我們這邊很重要的經濟來源，我們不敢和他們起衝突啊…」**

**「就交給我們處理吧，反正得罪了他們也只會找律師威脅我們而已」Greg說「唐納文你帶小隊去把所有關係人都隔離，分開訊問，如果有誰有意見就叫他們來找我，安德森你跟我去醫院，帶上相機，用最快的速度把槍傷照片傳給槍械專家，這是用散彈槍打的看傷口應該能推測距離」**

 

**單看死者的狀態其實很單純，正面看其實沒什麼但翻面就挺可怕的，散彈槍射擊而且是近距離的，半個後腦杓都毀了**

**「這應該不用送照片了，距離太近了」Greg看了一眼就說「這邊就交給你了」他拍了安德森的肩膀「別忘了把他腦子裡的鋼珠拿出來，那是證物」**

**「好極了，在一碗豆腐裡撈紅豆」安德森說「也好過上次那個浴缸的死者…」**

**「還有那個夏天死在馬桶上的」Greg說**

**「別提了，我得幹活了」安德森說**

 

**Greg去警局看了現場照片，他們還把所有獵犬都拍照了，其中一隻嘴邊還有人腦組織，因為對人類的關愛本能所以這些獵犬想辦法想把自己的人類夥伴喚醒，但卻破壞了現場，死者的衣服和身上都是狗爪子的推.踩.抓留下的痕跡，還有一堆狗口水**

 

**前一天打獵開始時這群人有合照，死者也在其中，看起來都很自然，但現場照似乎有什麼不對勁**

**「他的帽子呢?」Greg問**

**「帽子?」當地的小警員問**

**「他們都穿紅色的上衣和紅色的帽子，死者的帽子呢?證物裡面沒有這個東西」Greg問**

**「诶?我不知道耶，我們只是把現場的東西收集起來而已」當地的員警說**

**Greg嘆口氣拿出手機**

**「唐納文，叫人去搜Mr.Blackwood的房間，找他的紅色獵帽，如果沒有立刻回報」Greg交代完就掛了電話繼續看現場照，死者死時是正面朝下的，獵槍掉在旁邊，他騎的馬受到驚嚇跑進樹林裡到幾個小時後才被當地人找回來**

 

**不久後他收到訊息，獵帽沒有在Blackwood的房間裡**

**「麻煩你們組成一組搜尋小組去現場周圍搜尋他的帽子」Greg說「如果不是太麻煩的話請盡快，不然這幾天風大可能會被刮走」**

**「借用獵犬的話這很快就能解決了」員警說「跟著去打獵的其中一個是獵犬舍的主人，Eliot Corden，這時間他應該在家吧」**

**「他也是關係人你們為什麼沒把他留在那間莊園裡」Greg問**

**「老Corden有個孫子要照顧」員警說「才幾個月大而已，孩子的爸聽說在來得及訂婚前掛了，但大家都說是不想負責，而老Corden的女兒….唉，一個那麼漂亮可人的女孩，大好年華的…聽說是產後憂鬱症什麼的，把寶寶生下後就自殺了」**

**「老Corden自己經營犬舍還得照顧那個新生兒，他沒那麼多錢可以用在保母上，我們就讓他先回去了，他連老了沒辦法繼續工作的獵犬都捨不得讓他們死，更別提人了」另一個員警說「而且他和Jim Blackwood關係很好，上議院那個老Blackwood養的狗都是他犬舍裡出來的」**

**「那就去借吧，能越快找到越好」Greg說，他的手機響了「唐納文又怎麼了?」**

**「Greg，這群人吵著要走」唐納文語氣裡充滿了暴躁「說是我們壞了他們的假期，而且說我們是限制他們的人身自由，嗆說要找律師呢!」**

**「訊問都完成了嗎?」Greg扶額**

**「幾乎都完成了除了那個個帶頭抗議的王八蛋!」唐納文說**

**「把他們都集合在大廳我馬上過去」Greg嘆氣「可以麻煩你開車帶我去這個莊園所在的位置嗎?」他問當地的員警**

**「當然，我抄小路很快就到了」員警拿了警車鑰匙說**

 

**他一到那間莊園就直接走了進去，大廳裡的氣氛很差，所有人都很暴躁不耐煩**

**「我是本案的負責人CDI.Lestrade」Greg秀出證件「請所有人配合辦案，你們都尚未被視為嫌疑人，但全都是證人，所以請別做出妨礙警方辦案的行為，這只會讓我們雙方都很難做事」他收起證件**

**「聽著，我沒有殺那個傢伙，我受夠了被你們監禁在這裡，如果你不讓我走我就去投訴了!」一個大鬍子指著Greg的鼻子罵**

**「只要做完筆錄你們在村子裡就能自由活動，不知道這點的你顯然就是拒絕配合的人之一，敢請你和死者是否有過節?事發當時你有不在場證明嗎?」Greg挑眉雙手交叉在胸前看著對方，大鬍子比他高了整整一個頭但氣勢上馬上就被壓了下去「所有人請回到自己的房間等待訊問」他命令「對此有意見的人請直接來找我!」**

 

**員警護送每個人回到自己的房間，只有一個金髮的三十多歲男子留下**

**“好極了，總是有個愛找麻煩的王八蛋”Greg心想**

 

**「請問有什麼問題嗎?」Greg問「怎麼稱呼?」**

**「班傑明.羅斯柴爾德，叫我班就好」班說**

**「OK，班你有什麼事嗎?」Greg問「如果是關於人身自由的部分，只要做過筆錄就能在村內自由活動了」**

**「我已經做完筆錄了，只是有些事情想知道」班說「請問你的全名是不是Gregory Isaac Lestrade?」**

**「是啊」Greg皺眉拿出證件給班看「我以前和你有交集嗎?」**

**「不，是你的未婚夫」班說「我曾經是 Mycroft的學弟，但我想他並不知道我的存在」他微笑，這位男爵其實很有禮貌**

**「喔，如果他和任何同學有交集我會比較驚訝」Greg說**

**「我想大家看到他訂婚啟示的驚訝程度遠超過你說的程度」班說「看你的姓氏我本來以為他是和法國人訂婚了，沒想到是個..警探」他短暫不明顯的停頓其實說明了一切，他開口說話的那刻起就算他的姓氏是Lestrade也不會有人把他和 Mycroft的未婚夫想到一塊去**

**「我祖父是法國移民」Greg說**

**「其實在你來之前就有人多少在討論這起案件負責人的名字了」班說「晚餐會上我會和大家談談的，警方人馬也可以住在莊園，我會負責安排你們的飲食的，這次莊園的承租人是我，房間足夠你們使用的」**

**「這…」Greg皺眉，這種突如其來的善意總讓人懷疑背後的目的，雖然住下來能就近監視所有人是個很方便的選擇**

**「就當作是熱心民眾的一點善意吧，這個村子裡只有一間旅店，而且正在裝修」班微笑著伸手要和他握手**

**「好吧，那就謝謝你了」Greg和班握手**

**「只是晚餐會是獵狐俱樂部的私人活動，餐廳那邊我們就承包了，警方的餐點我會請廚房直接送到各位手上的」班說**

**「好，請你們盡量留在房間裡並保持與警方的聯繫」Greg說**

 

**換句話說一開始大家安靜的狀況就是還不確定他的身分所導致的了，這種上流社會圈子裡的人多少會知道第歐根尼斯俱樂部和創辦人 Mycroft Holmes的大約地位，而他的姓氏Lestrade並不常見，如果他是一口公學口音剛才的吵鬧和指著鼻子罵的事情就不會發生，然而他操的是一口普通的能被耍著玩的平凡鄉村混倫敦口音，就算姓氏一樣這些人也不會相信這種出身的人會是 Mycroft的訂婚對象的**

 

**而這種從小就習慣仗勢欺人的傢伙自然會覺得別人會有一樣的行為，是一種自我投射，所以他們會推斷”招惹 Mycroft的未婚夫=招惹 Mycroft的勢力”就算他們根本不清楚實際上 Mycroft的影響力是什麼也會自然的迴避，他們根本沒想過 Mycroft不會插手Greg工作的可能性，因為這些傢伙太習慣自己的老爸老媽在背後幫他們解決麻煩了，然後他們又會成為幫自己的死小孩找管道擺脫麻煩的那種家長，簡直是惡性循環，當然也有教養好的那些家庭，可是這些愛惹事的就夠把他們這類人的名聲搞臭了**

  
  


**晚餐後所有人都配合調查了，班只是站在一旁微笑了一下向Greg點頭就回自己房間了，指著他鼻子罵的那個大鬍子都躲著他走，有的人只是禮貌的和警察們相處，有些則是直接以諂媚的嘴臉在Greg的人馬周圍打轉，想打聽負責本案的探長的資訊，這些態度轉變之明顯讓唐納文都來問了**

**「是跟 Sherlock他哥哥有關係吧」唐納文眼神死的說，他簡直不能忍受這些虛偽的老狐狸**

**「他們顯然怕 Mycroft怕得要死，但實際上根本不知道 Mycroft是做什麼的」Greg聳肩「我說你直接進我房間也太自然了吧，你不怕別人說閒話嗎?」他皺眉看唐納文，雖然唐納文比隊上男人更男人，但男女之間界線還是要注意一下吧**

**「門開著」唐納文指著Greg開著的房門「而且現在沒有人把你當直的」**

**「我他媽有個前妻呢」Greg碎念著把自己的衣服掛進衣櫃裡**

**「我們的晚餐好到見鬼，從沒有出差吃這麼好過」唐納文說「他們不會寄帳單到我們場裡吧」**

**「班傑明羅斯柴爾德決定當一回好公民，我沒理由拒絕，而且這是就近監視他們的好機會」Greg說「剛才搜索的警員回報樹林裡找不到死者的帽子，我認為兇手拿了Blackwood的獵帽」**

**「你要我把這個線索散布出去對吧」唐納文說**

**「沒錯，這些人的獵帽內側都繡上姓氏而且一人只有一頂，是俱樂部統一訂製的，兇手可能在當下慌了把帽子拿走了，所以誰行為可疑或者多了頂帽子就立刻拘捕起來搜索」Greg說**

**「我會搞定的」唐納文說「晚安Boss」**

**「莎莉~別隨便進男人房間，很危險的!」Greg故意用一種老媽碎念的語氣說**

**「Hell，這聽起來還真的很像我媽」唐納文笑著離開**

**Greg笑著去把門關了，唐納文雖然和 Sherlock和不來卻是他手下最好的警察沒有之一，雖然看男人的眼光實在不怎樣，希望這點未來會改善**

 

**他獨處後打給 Mycroft問他關於這個羅斯柴爾德男爵的事情**

**「你和一個羅斯柴爾德一起上過學我怎麼不驚訝」Greg躺在床上說**

**「上伊頓的好處與壞處就是你會認識很多惡名昭彰或聲名遠播的人，班傑明.羅斯柴爾德我想想，啊，那個不起眼的小個子，是個很精明的人，會察言觀色，極度擅長判斷局勢，是個從小就擅長在夾縫中來去自如的人，他會記得你的名字並不奇怪，他一向擅長從重要人物的家人開始拉近關係」 Mycroft說**

**「是隻狐狸啊」Greg說**

**「是一隻不會咬人的狐狸」 Mycroft說「他還沒繼承爵位但在他父親和祖父過世後他如果沒有意外就是未來的男爵，他會想和其他有爵位的家族繼承人打好關係的，羅斯柴爾德是新貴族，表面上是貴族圈子的一員但真正的老家庭並不會把他們視為自己人，從在伊頓時就是如此，尤其他小學上的學校也和多數人不同」**

**「所以他的目的是?」Greg問「他不會無緣無故對我們這票條子友善」**

**「就和以前一樣，攀附在古老的有權家族身邊希望能融入」 Mycroft說「他既不是個體育愛好者也不是喜歡狩獵的人，他之所以組織狐狸狩獵單純是希望能夠更好的融入其他男爵.子爵和爵位繼承人之間，如果運氣好也許能跟幾個伯爵攀交情」**

**「我記得他承租的這間莊園屬於一個伯爵的家族所有」Greg翻了一下簿子「Hightton，兩個T的怪名字」**

**「現任的Hightton伯爵過的很拮据，他的父輩是個敗家的廢物，投資失利後就酗酒度日，據我所知他需要靠上議院的薪水才能過活，他沒有錢修繕自己的祖宅，而礙於家族基金的條例，如果他把祖宅賣了他的子女的教育基金也會一併被沒收，這就很合理了，班傑明向他承租祖宅，可能還負責修繕了一部份，藉此賣Hightton伯爵人情，拉近關係外也能藉此吸引到其他貴族，但我不認為Hightton自己會參加這項活動，他只是其中一個狩獵活動的受益人而以」 Mycroft說**

**「你怎麼這麼清楚這些事?」Greg皺眉**

**「現任的Hightton伯爵曾經是我的同學，自那時起這些謠言就沒有停止過，他父親官方的死因是心臟病發但實際上是酗酒導致的肝病，Hightton的莊園除了提供狐狸狩獵的俱樂部住宿外應該還會有其他人承租，狩獵活動受阻對Hightton沒有好處，嗯…我若記得沒錯…」**

**「你沒有記錯過任何事」Greg插嘴**

**「只是我的慣用語，謙虛是美德」 Mycroft淺笑**

**「故作謙虛就是欠打了，你想到什麼了?」Greg問**

**「就我所知你的死者Blackwood的家庭和Hightton家是熟識，上議院的老Blackwood每年春天都會在狐狸狩獵季節結束後向Hightton承租莊園舉辦野餐活動和板球賽，除了聯絡感情外也是給Hightton家經濟支持，新生代的Blackwood也就是你的死者，和現任的Hightton伯爵兩人應該從小就認識了」 Mycroft說「Blackwood和那個地方的關聯很深，而羅斯柴爾德男爵就我所知沒有動機搞砸自己的社交狩獵，對他而言一切能順利解決才是最有益的，至於其他參加的人如果你把名單給我，我也能給你一個大約的利害關係解說」**

 

**「所以這個羅斯柴爾德對我們好是希望我們把他的餐桌收拾好，以免他以後吃不到貴族名聲帶來的好處?」Greg問**

**「也不是好處，他只是想融入而已」 Mycroft說「而對你好也有別的可能性」**

**「啥?不會是想賄賂吧」Greg問**

**「他慣常的手段是與他想結交對象的親人搭上線然後進入那個目標的社交圈，他想要加入的是一個很具體又難以進入的社交階層，俱樂部的賣點除去其活動外就是這個俱樂部能提供什麼樣的人脈，越是難以取得資格的俱樂部越有可能有他平常難以接觸到的人」 Mycroft說**

**「他想要加入第歐根尼斯俱樂部」Greg聽懂了**

**「他打聽過入會標準，但我們是邀請制，沒有會員會冒著自己被除籍的風險把一個眾所皆知的交際愛好者帶入連說話都禁止的地方」 Mycroft說「除去第歐根尼斯的話他也是喜歡和古老貴族家庭繼承人交友的人，所以對你好於他是百利而無一害」**

**「我又不是貴族」Greg說**

**「我是」 Mycroft說**

**「啊，完全忘了這件事…」Greg扶額，Holmes家有子爵的爵位，雖然這家子一個個都沒有那種畫風**

**「你可以加以利用這點」 Mycroft說「他汲汲營營想要攏絡人脈，同時他的事業也在倫敦，他對你不利的話是無處可逃的」換言之這個老狐狸是不敢.也沒有本錢得罪 Mycroft的**

**「這個人的生命也太空虛了點，靠身分去選朋友真是…」噁心，Greg只想得到這個形容「又不是收藏品」**

**「這想必使你非常反感」 Mycroft笑了「但他這種人的家庭教育和成長背景就是這樣的，在伊頓會因為上的小學不同而被嘲笑，上了牛津加入了布靈頓俱樂部還是因為家庭背景不同而無法融入，就和想要用沙子掩埋融入背景的鰈魚一樣，這是他的第二天性」**

 

**「我這裡有其他嫌疑人跟關係人的名字，你聽聽看有沒有誰會因為小Blackwood掛掉受益的」Greg翻出那張名單開始念，幾乎不是子爵就是男爵或者勳爵，有幾個是外國富豪**

**「這些人至少就我所知沒有一個會因為Blackwood的繼承人死亡而受益」 Mycroft說**

**「那Jim Blackwood之後的繼承人是誰?」Greg問，通常有家產的人被殺都是為錢**

**「他是獨生子」 Mycroft說「他的父親的手足沒有留下後代，他自己也未婚，Blackwood家已經沒有繼承人了」**

**「那這個人的品行呢?」Greg問**

**「標準玩世不恭的少爺，但並不會做出違法的事情，他的父親非常嚴厲」 Mycroft說**

**「所以他也可能在外得罪人」Greg寫下這些資訊「有沒有可能是為了報復他的父親?」**

**「老Blackwood沒有得罪人，他的財產來源也很乾淨，也沒有任何仇家，先前威脅他和其他上議院議員的人都已經在坐牢了」 Mycroft說**

**「這樣啊….嗯….」Greg思考著**

**「有什麼讓你感到不對勁可是你暫時想不到是哪件事」 Mycroft說**

**「有什麼確實怪怪的，可是一時間我也指不出來」Greg嘆氣「謝謝你的內部消息，我大概得在鄉間待上幾天了」**

**「呼吸新鮮空氣對你的肺也比較好」 Mycroft說**

**「我好得差不多了，別太擔心」Greg不自覺地摸了一下肋間的槍傷「晚安了」**

**「晚安」 Mycroft說**

 

**隔天早上Greg被敲門聲叫醒**

**「是誰?」Greg問**

**「Greg他們找到帽子了」唐納文說**

**「在哪找到的?」Greg開房門**

**「你穿球衣睡覺?」唐納文指著他身上的阿森納球衣說**

**「幹嘛?這很舒服啊!」Greg攤手**

**「你和我老爸一個德行」唐納文吐槽「當地警察借Corden犬舍的狗搜索了整片樹林最後什麼都沒找到，結果在把狗帶回犬舍的時候在一個狗的窩裡找到了，那上面有狗的齒印和口水還有血跡，推測是命案發生後被獵犬叼回巢裡的，已經拍照存證然後送去檢驗了」他把一個資料夾給Greg，裡面有證物照片**

**「……」Greg看著帽子的照片皺眉**

**「Greg」唐納文開口**

**「等一下，我好像快想通了」Greg專心的看著獵帽的照片**

**「Greg，你只穿著內褲，其他人應該快起床了」唐納文說**

**「What?Fuck!」Greg低頭看了一下馬上關上門，然後開了一條門縫探頭出來「你為什麼現在才說!」**

**「因為你不是裸奔」唐納文說**

**「Shit，我現在想不起來我剛才在想什麼鬼了」Greg說**

**「肯定不是你的長褲」唐納文竊笑**

**「Piss off」Greg關上門**

**「對了，那個羅斯柴爾德說屋主和一些關係人的家屬今天會來」唐納文說**

**「不是律師吧?」Greg穿上長褲開門出來問**

**「不是，其中幾個是嫌疑人的妻子，這些老屁股顯然不是高血壓就是糖尿病，幾個來送藥的幾個來搞清楚為什麼丈夫不回家的」唐納文說「屋主從倫敦過來了，他接到通知想要搞清楚自己家租給別人後出了什麼事」**

**「Hightton伯爵是在倫敦工作?」Greg從唐納文手上拿過文件說**

**「你怎麼知道屋主的身分?」唐納文問，目前為止他們都沒有深查根本不在場的屋主的身分**

**「昨晚調查了一下，屋主在倫敦的職業是什麼你知道嗎?」Greg問**

**「他是銀行家，他的妻兒也都住在倫敦」唐納文說「對了，這裡的女傭說早上八點吃早餐，會準備我們的份，但是和那些俱樂部成員是分開吃的」**

**「那就把大家叫起來吃飯吧，今天還有很多事要幹」Greg說**

**「對了，屋主好像想找你談話」唐納文看了手機的時間「我要去吃早餐了，待會見」**

 

**一群警察吃著豐盛的早餐，有咖啡和茶可選，而且還不是茶包和即溶三合一咖啡，很多人平常早餐都沒吃這麼好，連出差的怨念都消散了**

**「這樣的餐點各位還滿意嗎?因為事出突然所以只能盡可能用有限的食材來為大家準備餐點」男僕說**

**「不會!這太讚了!」**

**「就是啊!這是我出差吃過最好的一餐!」**

**「老兄這太完美了，我沒吃過這麼棒的歐姆蛋」**

**一群警察熱情的誇獎著，Greg吃著自己那份早餐配咖啡也覺得這簡直不像出差，兩個火腿可頌搭配歐姆蛋，一份水果沙拉和一個希臘優格，這怎麼看都更像飯店準備的早餐，吃不夠的話桌上還有一大盤三明治可以自己夾，他很認真的懷疑如果今天來的是別的探長會不會有一樣的待遇，一開始這個案子會被交給他而不是其他探長的原因就有點微妙，道森探長找了藉口推掉了，道森是喜歡搞辦公室政治那套的人，他避免去接這種可能得罪人的案子，普爾那個倒楣鬼是因為前一天在抓犯人時踩空腦震盪還在醫院觀察，最後這個案子就被交給他了**

 

**“Lestrade，你的效率和細心程度絕對足以勝任的”他的上司把他叫到辦公室裡把案子分給他時臉上的表情說了實話——你不怕得罪人而且你也不在意升官，就你去吧，成了有賞，壞了也沒啥好失的**

 

**他的紀錄…... Sherlock那件事就讓他的紀錄變得比化學廢料池還難被判讀了，他的破案率在 Sherlock前就一直很高**

**政治敏感度……讓他當年拿本子砸 Mycroft鼻樑的那件黨鞭的案子就是因為太敏感才被打包交給他的，他也不是第一次被奇怪的人威脅或者利誘，他也從未明確表達過自己的政治立場所以那次期中改選的下議院候選人的案子小報才怎樣都拿他沒轍，要說他立場偏保守派他又很傾向工黨，要說他是偏心工黨的也找不到他真的支持工黨的證據，他的紀錄更會顯示他兩邊的人都逮捕過，更別提那些投訴他的紀錄了**

**他也對現在的職位很滿意，再升上去就會完全變成管理職，他可做不了一整天的辦公室，只要別再被踢到交通隊他啥都好**

 

**他不求升官或美名，就只想把工作做完把該逮的抓起來該送法庭的送法庭，無論對方是天王老子還是路邊的死小孩都一樣(除了事後的投訴數量和律師的難搞程度)，而那些來自權貴的施壓又經常鬼使神差的消失(他知道這絕對和Holmes兄弟有關，端看案子的性質)，被當成異常好運的結果就是他做到了CDI而且經手的麻煩案子一件比一件更”險惡”，如果他和泰瑞根探長一樣打算退休投身政界，他那小山一樣的舊帳就夠他的政治生涯死上三百回了**

 

**本來是因為就算得罪了一群有錢的王八蛋也不會受影響才被派來的，但現在情況完全和警司打的算盤不同，這群有錢的王八蛋反而怕得罪他(背後的 Mycroft)**

 

**「Lestrade探長」男僕走到他旁邊時開口**

**「叫我Greg就好」Greg說**

**「探長，Mr.Hightton想請您在餐後與他會面，只是一點針對案情的詢問還有就是希望請您作為代表簽訪客簿」男僕說**

**「訪客簿?」Greg問**

**「是的，是在上上任伯爵就開始的習慣，有貴客到來會請對方留名，過去Hightton莊園經常舉辦社交聚會和成年舞會，如果是俱樂部會請創辦人或者總負責人簽名.如果是如戰時招待軍官的情況則會請軍階最高者簽名.來訪的是家庭則是當家者簽名，這是本莊園第一次有警員入住，所以自然是請領隊的探長簽名」男僕帶著微笑禮貌的說「是莊園不成文的習俗和傳統，望您見諒，當然如果您認為不妥我們也不免強」**

**「喔，不會，我等等就過去，呃…他在哪?」Greg很不習慣這種對話，直來直往自在多了**

**「在二樓走廊底的會客室，門上有公羊雕刻的即是了」男僕說完便向警察們確認沒有任何需求後離開了**

 

**Greg在早餐後指派了各自小組今天的工作後便先去找了這位屋主，會客室裡掛了很多油畫和老照片，他的視線很快被一張照片吸引，那上面有7個男子，照片被裱框了，底下有一張打字機打的字條寫出了左到右每個人的姓名和頭銜**

 

**照片拍攝的年份是十九世紀後半，中間的是當時的Hightton伯爵，而最左邊是三名年齡不一的年輕人，最左的年紀最長，至少有三十歲吧，而他的名字被寫在下面**

 

**[Sherrinford S.E. Holmes X， 6th Viscount Mittonholt(Sherrinford Holmes五世，第六代Mittonholt子爵)]**

**接著是他身旁兩個年輕而長相相似的男性**

**[Dr.Stephen J. Holmes]這個人大約二十多歲**

**[Mycroft H.H. Holmes]這一個看起來尚未成年**

 

**「Mycroft Holmes?」Greg皺著眉甚至沒意識到自己念出了那個少年的名字，這三人都有刀削的五官，也都比身旁其他人高些，除了那個顯然還沒成年的Holmes**

**「抱歉讓你久等了」溫文儒雅的語調隨著開門聲傳來「剛才有些狀況所以講電話拖延了時間，我是Lee Hightton」黑髮男子年紀和 Mycroft差不多，有一張經常加班的人會有的常駐倦怠臉，長相平平甚至能說毫無特色**

**「Greg Lestrade」Greg和對方握手**

**「你在看那張照片啊」Lee指了那張照片問**

**「名字一樣我想應該是巧合吧?」Greg說「Mittonholt又是什麼啊」**

**「不是喔，是同一個Holmes家族，Mittonholt是子爵家的頭銜，似乎是他們家的封地過去的地名，我祖父生前很喜歡講這些祖上留下的照片的故事所以我很確定」Lee說「Sherrinford五世是當時的當家，旁邊是他的弟弟們，在倫敦執教的Dr.Holmes和在軍校上學的Mycroft Holmes，那年代排行第三的兒子沒什麼機會繼承家業所以通常不是前往海外就是加入軍隊或教會居多」**

**「他是Sherrinford五世，所以這是個家族名字?」Greg皺眉，他困惑的不是那個少年上的是軍校，而是那個男子的名字，和關押Eurus的監獄是一樣的**

**「是啊」Lee說**

**「所以這個Sherrinford是Mycroft的曾曾曾祖父之類的」Greg看著照片還是充滿疑問**

**「我記得並不是這樣」Lee說「你婚約對像那位Mycroft應該是這一個Mycroft的後代」他指著相片上的少年**

**「所以這個Sherrinford沒有子女啊」Greg推測**

**「就我所知是有的，但好像是出了意外，我祖父也只說那是別人家的事情，但那之後Holmes子爵的家系裡就沒有用過Sherrinford這個名字了，我當初上伊頓第一次聽到Mycroft Holmes這名字還驚訝了一下，沒想到這麼巧會遇到照片上的人同名同姓的後代」Lee微笑著走向書桌拿出一本硬皮裝的書，看起來就很古老的東西「這是訪客登記簿，請你簽名吧」**

 

**Greg用對方提供的鋼筆簽下了CDI.Gregory Lestrade和蘇格蘭場的加註，因為其他訪客大多有個貴族或者公司頭銜，他只簽姓名就太短了看著很奇怪**

**「我可以看看這本登記簿嗎?」Greg問**

**「當然，請別太拘束，這裡基本上我就當作一個出租的房產而已」Lee說「我有些事情需要處理，如果案件或者其他事情需要我的協助就和Robert說吧，就是剛才請你到這來的那位男僕」他接起電話匆匆地離開了**

 

**Greg翻了近期的登記，大多是班傑明.羅斯柴爾德的簽名，看日期和月份對上的就是打獵和野餐季節，他也會在聖誕節租用這裡，中間有些公司或者電影和電視劇拍攝的租地記錄，往前幾年有Blackwood家人的紀錄，可是不是死者Jim Blackwood，所以應該是上議院議員老Blackwood來這舉辦野餐留下的**

 

**他翻到最早的紀錄很快就看到誇張的花體簽名寫下的Sherrinford Holmes V，這個Holmes是這裡的常客，他的簽名幾乎每一頁都有，但後來突然就沒了，只有一個相對內斂工整的筆跡寫下的M.H.H.Holmes偶而會出現，但很快就沒有任何姓氏是Holmes的人出現在這本登記簿裡了**

 

**登記簿上沒有什麼可用的資訊，他拿出手機拍了牆上那張照片便離開了會客室，他向Hightton宅邸的男僕借了腳踏車到鎮上去找幾個參與了當天狩獵的當地人，沒有任何可用的資訊**

  
  


**他最後一站是犬舍的Mr.Corden，就筆錄上看來他在屍體被發現時正在呼喚狗群，他使用的氣笛聲在密案現場數百公尺外有被聽見，他不可能在殺人後立刻到那麼遠的地方去抓狐狸**

 

**「Mr.Corden? 你是Eliot Corden嗎?」Greg向正抱著一個小男孩的老先生打招呼**

**「我是，你是警察吧?」Corden說「Tony和警察先生說嗨~嗨~」慈祥的老先生握著一歲左右小孫子的手讓他學習和人打招呼**

**「嗨，親愛的你多大啦?」Greg看小男孩把吃的都是口水的手從嘴巴拿出來和他揮手，那孩子很可愛他也忍不住靠過去逗弄他**

**「他還不會說話，Tony現在一歲了」Corden說「有什麼事嗎?」**

**「是這樣的，我想知道在發現屍體時你在那麼遠的距離外是為什麼?」Greg拿出筆記「你所在的位置至少離其他人將近一公里了」**

**「有幾隻狗不知道為什麼突然脫隊了，我後來推測應該是受驚的馬把他們嚇跑了，我去把狗追回來，真是要了我的老命」Corden說**

**「可以讓我看看你用的是哪種汽笛嗎?」Greg問**

**「可以啊，就是那種有壓縮空氣.你壓下去就叭的好大一聲的東西，我中年的時候因為肺癌切了一邊肺葉，用這個省力多了」Corden去找出了汽笛**

**「我可以試試看嗎?」Greg問**

**「別對著人，這聲音可大了」Corden說**

 

**Greg對天空按了汽笛，那聲音確實很大，在野外就算一公里外能聽見也很合理**

**「謝謝」Greg把汽笛還給Corden，犬舍裡的獵犬躁動了起來，Corden喊了聲讓狗兒們安靜下來**

**「我的狗兒們訓練的很好的，聽到這個他們就會集合，當然，除了那天那種可怕的狀況，狗很怕被馬踢的」Corden說**

**「你都養什麼狗?」Greg問「以前我都想養但我老子不讓」他注意到門邊趴著一隻很老的狗，臉上的毛都白了，穿著一件人的毛衣在打盹，那條狗瘦得可憐，好像全身都只有骨頭一樣，可是他的食盆裡是滿的，恐怕是年紀太大了吧**

**「各種狗都有，現在養的都是獵狐犬和雜種，以前養過一陣子柯基和牧羊犬，我女兒偏偏喜歡貓，也養過幾隻」Corden說**

**「你會用槍嗎?」Greg問「這附近既然這麼多狐狸你又有幼犬，很危險吧」**

**「我這邊的狗媽媽可兇了，輪不到我拿槍」Corden笑「我會用，但準頭差得要死，安全起見我都不帶槍跟去打獵的，你要看看我的槍嗎?登記過的，但八成鏽得沒法用了」**

**「程序必要，就麻煩你了」Greg說**

**「替我抱著Tony一下，我上去拿」Corden把孫子給Greg抱著「進來坐吧，外頭可冷了」**

 

**小孩子嘴邊都是口水，Greg坐在客廳沙發上拿衛生紙幫他擦了，客廳牆上和桌上都是一個年輕女子的照片，很多是和老Corden合照的，那顯然是他的女兒**

 

**「找到啦，這東西上灰塵可多了」老Corden下樓看到Greg在看照片「那是我的女兒，很漂亮吧，我妻子過世的早，我一個老粗把她養大，還好沒養成個假小子」**

**「你們的眼睛很像」Greg說**

**「來，槍在這」Corden把獵槍交給Greg檢查，小Tony自己在地上爬來爬去**

**「這把槍無法使用了，最好交給警局處理掉」Greg檢查後說**

**「我太懶了，每次都忘了這件事」Corden說**

**「打擾了」Greg向Corden祖孫告別後到警局去要看找到的獵帽**

  
  


**「獵帽怎麼了?」安德森問**

**「上面沒有子彈孔」Greg說**

**「這不是廢話嗎?」安德森說**

**「我不是在問你的意見，我只是說這頂帽子在Jim Blackwood死時不在他頭上，可是上面卻有他的血跡」Greg說「而且是在內側」**

**「被狗沾上的吧，狗有舔他的傷口」安德森說**

**「有什麼就是怪怪的可是我說不上來…」Greg看著那些證據照皺眉陷入沉默許久**

 

**「傷口不對」Greg在數十分鐘後突然打破沉默**

**「啊?」本來在旁邊寫東西的安德森沒搞清楚他要表達什麼**

**「Jim Blackwood騎在馬上，而且他本身的身高就有一米九，槍傷的角度不對!就是這個讓我這麼煩!」Greg站起來挑出那些照片**

**「他半個腦子都沒了啊」安德森說**

**「去把他的頭骨碎片拼回去!」Greg指著安德森「我不管要多久，把他的頭骨拼回去，我看過很多獵槍傷口，這個傷勢由上往下射的!他騎在馬上或站在地上都是這群人裡最高的!有誰能由上往下射擊他的後腦勺就得是個巨人了!」**

**「老天，那是一大堆爛泥巴跟碎片，我得加班了」安德森嘆氣但還是認份的去停屍間了**

  
  


**晚上他把狩獵俱樂部的人集合起來要建立事情發生的時間序，他們當然已經用各自偵訊後的筆錄建立了一個較可信的版本，他們是把這個時間序告訴俱樂部成員，有誰聽了覺得哪裡怪怪的就會提出來**

 

**事情經過是Blackwood騎馬和獵犬去追一隻狐狸，結果就脫隊了，接著其他人往反方向抓了幾隻狐狸後聽見槍聲，然後大約五分鐘內就聽見了叫狗的氣笛聲，有奇怪的狗叫聲，他們沒聽過獵犬這樣叫就騎馬去看發生什麼事結果發現Blackwood正面朝下趴在地上死透了，慌亂的報警後過了大概半小時去找狗的Mr.Corden才走回來**

 

**「有誰覺得哪裡不對嗎?」Greg問**

**「沒有」**

**「差不多就是那樣」**

**「沒有」**

**「沒」**

**「那你們和Blackwood分開後各自槍殺了幾隻狐狸?」Greg問**

**「我們沒有算，那是跟著我們去的那個誰的工作，他幫忙計分」那個大鬍子說**

**「Olie Hogg」班傑明.羅斯柴爾德說「那個年輕的獵戶，金髮那個，他的本子上有計分，你的警員應該把那本收走了」**

**「我們有嗎?」Greg問唐納文**

**「證物16號，這裡有圖像檔」唐納文把平板電腦給Greg**

 

**「好，這邊是你們開槍殺的狐狸數量」Greg開始念，大家聽完都沒有意見，除了班傑明默默地舉了手**

**「怎麼了?」唐納文問**

**「那上面寫Frank開了八槍，我和Frank一起行動的，他那天只開了7槍才對，我記得他的子彈有剩也沒有補充過」班說「Olie是用聽的紀錄的，我們開槍後會喊他，告訴他是誰開的槍」**

**「可是我打到了8隻狐狸」Frank說**

**「其中一隻是我打的，你覺得是你打到的我就沒說什麼，我不想壞了你的興致，但這是命案」班面色凝重的說**

**「你記得這是什麼時候的事嗎?」Greg問**

**「誰打獵還看時間啊!」Frank說**

**「4:46分，我有戴手錶，我會看手錶是因為我得提醒大家準時收隊才能趕上晚餐，當時天色太暗了我才會確認時間」班說**

**「死者發現的時間是4:50」唐納文翻了文件後說**

**「那麼多出來的那一槍，是誰開的」狩獵俱樂部的某人默默地提出了這個所有人都想問的問題，房間內陷入了沉默**

 

**解散後有些員警向Greg報告狩獵俱樂部的成員中有幾人向員警提出被保護的要求，他們都懷疑自己的夥伴是殺人兇手，他們的獵槍都被警方沒收了，現在他們可感激這點了**

 

**「把班傑明.羅斯柴爾德的房間換掉」Greg小聲地對唐納文說「安德森加班了，讓他睡安德森的房間，以防萬一」**

**「知道了」唐納文點頭走向班傑明請他到旁邊說話**

 

**那天晚上Greg打給 Mycroft問他那張相片的事情**

**「你看到我傳的圖了吧」Greg說「那真的是你家祖輩?」**

**「是」 Mycroft說**

**「而且Sherrinford是你們家的家族姓名」Greg問「你說過那間監獄是你的Uncle Rudi搞的，為什麼會取這個名字啊?，而且那個Hightton說照片裡那個Mycroft才是你們的直系祖先什麼的是真的嗎?」**

**「事情有點複雜，但那曾經是長子專用的名字」 Mycroft說「在五世後就沒有人用過Sherrinford這個名字是被明文禁止的，現今所存的所有Holmes家族成員確實都是那張照片上的老三的後代」**

**「怎麼會拿這麼特別的名字給監獄命名啊」Greg皺眉**

**「…我曾經說過Holmes家一度有很多家族成員」 Mycroft說「後來逐漸減少，但依然算是有規模的家族，可是那直到五世就結束了，那個名字也因此被禁止使用」**

**「他是…Gay?」Greg問， Mycroft說過他家族很多長子是沒有後代的**

**「不是，他實際上生了三個孩子」 Mycroft說「就算他真的是，那也不是那個名字被禁用的原因」**

**「不然呢?」Greg問**

**「……Eurus不是第一個」 Mycroft沉默許久後說**

**「不是第一個….?」Greg等 Mycroft接話**

**「詳細的情況沒有被留下來，官方紀錄也寫是意外，但實際上就我從Rudi那聽來的是Sherrinford五世可能有某種精神或者心理疾病，夏季某一晚他把家中所有人都謀殺了」 Mycroft說**

**「God…」Greg不小心脫口而出**

**「Rudi說過我們家的人彷彿被詛咒，”我們無法忍受彼此，而別人也無法忍受我們”，五世似乎就是在這個詛咒下成長的」 Mycroft說「包含他的孩子.妻子.他的弟弟.弟媳.外甥女，他把他們全都殺了，細節被刻意刪去了，但最後活下來的只有那個Mycroft H.H. Holmes，因為他人在宿舍，他之後成為第七代當家，Holmes家的成員數再也沒有恢復往日的榮景」**

**「抱歉，我不知道這是這麼嚴重的事情」Greg說**

**「雖是家醜但我想你也該知道」 Mycroft說「也許是遺傳的，也許是偶而的變異，我們家族中不乏怪人和偶而出現的…怪物，你要和我結婚了，我該告訴你的」**

**「所以Sherrinford這個名字才會用在那座監獄上」Greg說，用家中有名的弒親者的名字來為弒親未遂者的監牢命名，真是扭曲的幽默感**

**「照片上那個確實算是我們的曾曾曾祖父」 Mycroft說「事情發生後是他掩蓋的一切，他之後也成為了當家，原本這種事應該與他無關，他是三男，但人生總是難以預料的，這件事情只有每一代的長子知道，因為這在過去是天大的家醜，那個名字也就成為禁忌了」**

**「那為什麼你也叫 Mycroft可是沒有加上個二世什麼的?」Greg問**

**「因為那個人的名字實際上拼法是登記為”Microft”，推測是文書錯誤，但他所有文件上簽的都是” Mycroft”，而且我的父母並不知道這個名字並不是被用作中間名，所以取名時沒有把他算上」 Mycroft認真的解釋**

**「你還真的把家族史都背下來了啊…」Greg說**

**「每一代長子都得記這些，沒辦法」 Mycroft說**

**「那Mittonholt是啥?」Greg問「你家那邊的地名可不叫這名字」**

**「Mitton是指有河川流過的地方，Holt是古英語的森林，那只是描述了我家周遭的地形，過去那些小溪曾經是河川」 Mycroft說「和我的名字意思相似，只是Craft是農地或牧地而不是森林的意思」**

**「好複雜啊」Greg歪頭**

**「你歪頭了對吧」 Mycroft說**

**「沒有」Greg坐直了**

**「你聽到覺得麻煩又複雜的學術內容也是一樣的反應，我很驚訝你在高中時沒有因為歷史課而得頸椎病」 Mycroft說**

**「因為我直接趴下睡覺了」Greg說得理直氣壯**

**「你的父母可是老師啊」 Mycroft吐槽**

**「你們的爸爸還是音樂家， Sherlock還是把小提琴當聲波武器使用」Greg說**

**「那確實令人遺憾，然教弟無方乃是我之過，與家父無關，他管不動 Sherlock」 Mycroft說**

**這讓Greg爆笑出來， Mycroft在電話另一頭也輕笑著，他們閒聊了一會，要掛電話前 Mycroft又補了一句**

**「老Blackwood伯爵可能會在接下來兩天內動身前往，你們要注意，他執意要盡快把兒子的屍體帶回火化下葬」 Mycroft說**

**「居然還趕時間?」Greg問**

**「他似乎認為讓兒子躺在冰櫃裡非常不妥，如果要檢查屍體最好盡快完成，否則我不懷疑他會找到方法搶回遺體」 Mycroft說**

 

**他們互道晚安後Greg再度確認了房間變動有被安排好才去睡，**

  
  
  


**隔天早上他被安德森的電話叫醒**

**「搞定了?」Greg問**

**「他的頭骨有點怪」安德森說**

**「畢竟變成拼圖了啊」Greg說**

**「我把碎掉的部分拼回去後發現有一部份出現了凹陷」安德森說「是被鈍器重擊過的那種痕跡，有誰帶著橇棍之類的嗎?」**

**「沒有，他們可是去打獵不是去打雜的」Greg坐在床上揉著眼睛「要打凹頭骨需要的力道可不小」**

**「這樣其實就很合理了不是嗎?」安德森熬了整夜喝了很多咖啡正在亢奮「兇手一定是把他從馬上敲下來了，然後用槍往他後腦杓開槍，這樣的話槍傷的角度就合理了!」**

**「對，我想過這可能性，可是從馬上臉朝下摔會留下痕跡吧」Greg問「他的臉可是幾乎完整的」**

**「現場的土地很軟而且有很多草」安德森說「用強光照後能發現他有些皮下出血，應該是他死亡時造成的」**

**「所以他被人敲下馬然後開槍殺死的假設很有可能成立，可是1.敲他的武器沒見到2.誰開槍的3.誰有動機」Greg打了呵欠**

**「我怎麼知道!我是法醫!」安德森叫**

**「沒有要你真的回答，洗個澡換好衣服回來吃早餐吧，這裡伙食可好了」Greg說**

 

**早餐後他們檢查了所有人帶去打獵的隨身物品，沒有一個符合頭骨上的痕跡，不然就是質地太輕無法造成那種傷**

**「那幾個陪著狩獵的當地人用的手杖形狀很像可是太輕了，而且每個人都有不在場證明」唐納文說**

**「樹林都搜過了也沒有類似的東西」Greg抓抓頭，案子陷入困境了**

 

**他在往返鎮上警局和宅邸時注意到了名貴的轎車，不意外的得知了老Blackwood伯爵正在要求領回兒子屍體，已經被勸回去了，但他堅持隔天還要來**

 

**在經過Corden犬舍時他看到Mr.Corden正在和一個與他年齡相仿的老人嚴肅的交談，Greg認出那個老人就是Blackwood伯爵，兩個人在談的不知道是什麼但那顯然使他們都面色凝重**

**Corden家的毛衣老瘦狗在路上散步，那隻狗的體態很特別，Greg覺得這種狗的品種他應該是知道的但就是想不起來**

**隨便窺探別人說話不禮貌所以他就算在意也還是離開了**

 

**他回到Hitton莊園的宅邸裡後向狩獵俱樂部的人要來了那幾天他們拍的所有照片一一檢視，直到深夜他都在檢查那些照片和影片**

 

**當他快要向睏意投降的時候幾張照片讓他提振起精神來了，照片上是那隻老狗叼著呼喚獵犬的汽笛跟在Corden身旁，而Corden的手杖頂部是金屬的，如果是這支手杖完全有可能造成那種打擊傷可是Corden沒有騎馬，他打不到Blackwood的頭，更何況他當時人在將近一公里之外啊**

 

**他想了許久，搜尋了幾個關鍵字後有了一套想法設定了鬧鐘去睡，準備天一亮就去案發現場搜索，如果他的推測沒錯，應該還找得到痕跡才是**

 

**天一亮他喝了杯水就出門了，他帶著手電筒到樹林裡去搜索，果然找到了他要的證據，回到宅邸時他還在思考動機，證據指向的都是同一個人，但動機到底是什麼…**

**「Greg!!」唐納文跑向他「你去哪了!!」**

**「現場，我去找證據，發生什麼事了?」Greg問，顯然是很嚴重的狀況**

**「屍體被領走已經送進火化爐了」唐納文說「醫院的醫生根本搞不清楚狀況就讓Blackwood領回遺體了!!現在最大的證據沒了!」**

**「Blackwood伯爵呢?」Greg問**

**「我們用襲警為由把他拘留起來了，因為他動手推了喬治」唐納文說的是其中一個跟著來的蘇格蘭場警察「不過也只是在宅邸裡而已」**

**「我去和他談談」Greg嘆氣**

 

**在會客室裡目光凌厲的老伯爵看向他，坐在扶手椅裡彷彿是這間房間裡的國王一樣**

**「我只是把我兒子的屍體送去火化而已，他該和他母親一樣放入家族墓地」Blackwood伯爵說**

**「調查尚未結束，你這樣已經是嚴重的破壞證物了」Greg說**

**「那是我兒子，不是證物，而且只是打獵意外而已，沒什麼好調查的」Blackwood伯爵說**

**「你為什麼這麼堅持這是意外」Greg拉了椅子在他對面坐下「我看到新聞了，你向所有記者都說是打獵意外，你甚至不關心我們的調查進度」**

**「因為這就是起意外，Jim很倒楣，我不打算追究那個手滑的傢伙」Blackwood伯爵說**

**「這就很奇怪了，通常這麼不在乎的不是和死者有仇就是關係疏遠甚至惡劣，但就我所知你很疼愛你的獨子」Greg說**

**「 Lestrade探長，我得讚嘆你的勇氣，這讓我暫時可以無視你的無禮」Blackwood伯爵說**

**「你在掩蓋」Greg靠在扶手椅裡「但為什麼要為殺害自己兒子的兇手打掩護?」**

**「我不知道你在說什麼!」Blackwood伯爵氣得臉色脹紅**

**「我知道是誰用什麼方法殺害Jim Blackwood了，但我不知道原因，而你讓我更好奇那個原因到底是什麼了」Greg說**

**「我沒有必要在這裡聽你胡說八道!」Blackwood伯爵起身要走**

**「你現在因為襲警被拘留了，我們還不打算起訴你是看在你是個上議院的議員而且正經歷喪子之痛，但如果你擅自離開我們還是會起訴你的，我不怕以後升不了官，所以才會負責這起案子，你還沒吃早餐吧，我會讓人送一份給你」Greg說「這位員警會待在這確保你安全的，畢竟兇手還沒抓到」他刻意這樣說，留下一名員警監視Blackwood伯爵後去吃早餐同時下令請人去把Corden帶來協助辦案**

 

**早餐後幾個警察和Greg跟Blackwood伯爵以及老Corden在宅邸的書房裡，作為證人被帶來的還有班傑明.羅斯柴爾德，Corden面無表情地保持沉默，而派去找他的員警帶來了Corden的手杖以及那條老狗，Corden的孫子因為無人照顧也帶來了，正被唐納文抱著**

 

**「謀殺的過程其實很簡單」Greg用手機連上投影機「這是犯罪現場邊的樹木，樹幹上有新舊不一的痕跡，是靴子留下的，在Mr.Corden的靴子底找到了樹皮，如果我們送驗的話會發現是同一棵樹的」員警把裝袋的證物靴子放在桌上**

**「你爬上樹練習過很多次，樹幹和樹枝上都留下了痕跡，我很久沒爬樹了但這棵樹很容易攀爬所以連我都能輕易的上去」下一張照片是樹枝上有被東西壓過的痕跡，還有被硬物擦過留下的損傷「你坐在這上面等，這棵樹的高度足夠讓你用手杖的金屬部分重擊死者的頭部將他擊落馬背，你為了穩定自己的身體把自己用某種東西綁在樹幹上，從寬度我猜是皮帶」下一張照片是樹幹上綁過東西的痕跡**

**「你把Jim Blackwood擊落後解開皮帶下樹然後使用他的獵槍近距離的殺害了他」Greg說「你的靴子表面上有漂白水的味道，我猜已經找不到可用的血跡了，Jim的獵帽內側有血跡，位置符合鈍器毆打的位置」下一張照片就是獵帽「他落馬後帽子掉了，所以帽子上沒有彈痕」**

 

**「可是他人不在現場啊!」班傑明插嘴「我們全都能作證他在好幾百公尺之外!」**

**「你們見到他在數百公尺外了嗎?」Greg問**

**「沒有可是那個汽笛..」班傑明欲言又止**

**「你們聽見的是汽笛，沒有人能證明Mr.Corden拿著汽笛站在那」Greg說著拿出了一個證物袋，裡面裝了另一個汽笛「他有兩個汽笛，這一個是我在你們說的方向找到的，上面有Mr.Corden的指紋」**

**「是我不小心搞丟了」Corden說**

**「而且他這樣一個老人怎麼可能那麼快速的往返呢?」班傑明問**

**「很簡單，他沒有」Greg叫出另一張圖片，是一個山溝「他躲在這，離案發現場只有100公尺的距離，這在雨天會變成小河，前幾天下了雨，土壤還很濕軟，他留下了腳印，而腳印裡面有木屑還有血跡，我已經讓鑑識人員採證了，不用擔心證物消失，他在殺人後躲起來直到時間差不多才回去，這條山溝因為馬無法跨越所以你們根本不會靠近」**

**「可是汽笛聲怎麼解釋?」班傑明問「除非有一個我們不知道的幫兇存在不然這不可能啊」**

**「他帶著這條狗一起去狩獵的」Greg指著由警員牽著的老狗**

**「那隻老狗能幹嘛?」唐納文也問了**

**「他就是按下汽笛的那個幫兇」Greg說「我找到的那個汽笛上絕對能找到他的口水和DNA」**

**「可是Corden過來的時候這隻狗就在他身旁了，甚至一點都不喘，這條狗這麼老就算他真的聰明到能跑去按汽笛也來不及回來吧」班傑明說**

 

**「這不是一隻普通的狗」Greg說「他是一隻格雷伊獵犬，我就覺得他很眼熟，這種狗是世界上跑得最快的狗，最快甚至能跑到每小時72公里，就算他老了，一公里折返也是輕而易舉，而他的鄰居作證了，這條狗只要有指令能在10分鐘內從Corden家和郵局來回，這樣的速度絕對能讓他在時間內來回，Mr.Corden在謀殺Jim Blackwood後讓這條狗跑到指定地點按下汽笛，一輩子都是訓犬師的他能訓練這隻狗去郵局拿信，讓他學會跑到定點按下汽笛是輕而易舉的」**

 

**Mr.Corden依然沉默著，也不反駁甚至沒有半點情緒**

 

**「獵帽被獵犬叼回窩裡是意外，但獵犬會被借去搜索樹林就不是了，馬就算沒有被嚇跑也是被他故意趕進樹林裡的，他趁著搜索時去把汽笛藏起來了，這個汽笛是我在狐狸洞外找到的，顯然那個洞穴無論在狐狸離開後有什麼動物進住了，我猜是獾吧，那些動物把這個擋路的汽笛推出洞外了，不然我早上還得花更多時間找這個」Greg說「Mr.Corden，只要我們把證據送去檢驗就會證實你是兇手，你雖然是打獵的協助者，幫忙拿槍是正常的，可是你的指紋出現在Jim Blackwood獵槍的板機上就不是了，而且瞄準鏡上沾到的奇怪物質我想檢驗結果很快就會出來了，你有皮膚過敏的症狀，尤其在你的眼睛周圍，我猜檢驗結果會和你的藥物相符」**

 

**「你很聰明」Corden終於打破沉默**

**「我不算笨」Greg說「我想知道你的動機」**

**「就逮捕我吧，是我幹的，就和你說的一樣，馬是我刻意趕進森林的」Corden把雙手遞出要讓Greg銬上手銬**

**「我想知道為什麼」Greg說「而Blackwood伯爵你的行為也很反常，你似乎早就知道我要說的這一切，甚至想替Mr.Corden打掩護，為什麼?」他看著Blackwood伯爵問「你們也許認識多年，但他可是殺了你獨子的仇人，我不認為你是單純出於善意」**

 

**「逮捕他吧，別廢話了」Blackwood伯爵有些挫敗的說「我很抱歉，Eliot」**

**「我也很抱歉」Corden被上銬前說「能讓我再抱抱Tony嗎?還好他還小不會記得我」**

 

**Greg點頭讓唐納文把一歲的男孩交給爺爺，他知道這個老人絕對不會拿孫子當人質**

**Corden抱著Tony珍惜的對孩子說話，親吻孩子的臉和頭髮，依依不捨的將孩子交還給唐納文**

**「請帶我走吧」Corden讓唐納文給他上銬**

**「等一下!!」Greg看著孩子的臉想通了「你為什麼這麼放心的把孫子交給我們!!」**

**「你們是警察啊!」Corden說**

**「這不是把孩子交給社工或者育幼院的人會有的態度，你”知道”有人會替你照顧孩子!」Greg指著Blackwood伯爵又指了Corden「你們兩個是他的祖父」他指著Tony說**

**「…」**

**「…」兩個老人不約而同的沉默了**

**「Blackwood伯爵，你如果不承認你的認養手續絕對會被拖延的，相信我，你捨不得孩子在寄養家庭或孤兒院待上幾個月的」唐納文還搞不清楚但還是順著Greg的理論說**

 

**「你怎麼看出來的」Blackwood伯爵問**

**「他的下巴」Greg說**

**「下巴?」Corden也困惑的抬頭**

**「他有顎裂，就是這個」Greg指著唐納文抱著的小Tony下巴上的凹痕「Corden家的人都沒有這個遺傳，而你Blackwood伯爵，你和你的兒子都有，而算上這孩子出生的時候就更明顯了，換算回去他母親懷孕時正好是獵狐季節」Greg說「也許我們可以順便比對一下DNA?」**

**「不用比了」Blackwood伯爵說「我一看到他就知道了，他和Jim小時候長得一模一樣」老人嘆了一大氣，原先盛氣凌人的模樣完全消退了「我一來到村子就去找Eliot，因為他總會陪我兒子打獵，是他教會Jim使用獵槍的，但我一見到Tony就明白了」**

**「願意說清楚些嗎?」Greg問**

 

**兩個老人又坐下垂頭喪氣的開始解釋**

 

**Jim Blackwood和Mika Corden，也就是Tony的母親在去年獵狐季節時交往了，Mika是認真的，但Jim不是，他們的年齡落差和剛成年的女孩的單純導致了最後的悲劇，Mika發現自己懷孕了，但Jim已經因為狩獵祭結束離開了，他想辦法連絡上Jim Blackwood後得到的卻是一張支票以及私人診所的墮胎預約通知，一通電話或者信都沒有，Mika心碎了但依然決定要生下孩子**

**「她是我的寶貝啊…我怎麼捨得她，我告訴她就生下來沒關係，我們把這孩子作為一Corden養大，那種沒用的老爸沒了也無所謂，誰稀罕那個不懂得負責任的王八蛋…」Mr.Corden說著說著開始掉淚「可是Mika生下孩子後憂鬱症就越發嚴重，我只是帶孩子去打疫苗，回來時就見到她掛在..掛在…」Corden哭著無法繼續說**

**「Jim是個好孩子，除了和女孩相處外」Blackwood伯爵說「我罵過他無數次，他以前也這樣做過，拿自己信託的零用錢打發女孩子，他以前鬼混的都不是什麼好女孩，所以也沒真的鬧出什麼事，甚至有衝著他這種行為來和他交往削錢的女人，但我沒想到他連Mika都敢碰，他可是看著她長大的」Blackwood伯爵抿嘴深呼吸後繼續說「去年我發現他又預約了那個門診我對他大發雷霆，我逼他去做了結紮手術，至少別再禍害別人了，沒想到…」他深深嘆了口氣「是我教育失敗，在Jim母親過世後我也太寵他了，是我的兒子害死了他的女兒」**

 

**「我們達成了協議」Corden哽咽的說「如果我沒有被捕，我會讓他探視Tony，可是如果我被捕了，Tony就讓他認養」**

**「早知道事情是這樣，我就不會要求蘇格蘭場介入了」Blackwood伯爵說「至少Tony還會有個外公」**

**「抱歉，但法律就是法律」Greg說「但如果你出庭作證要求從輕量刑，我相信法官會考慮的」**

**「我會給你請個律師的，Eliot，這是我欠你的」Blackwood伯爵說**

 

**最後Blackwood伯爵把Tony帶走了，而Corden的審判還在繼續上訴，Blackwood伯爵辭去上議院的職位積極地替Corden爭取輕判，這起家醜在是寫的媒體眼中成了血紅的嫩肉，Jim Blackwood的前女友們紛紛上電視.接受各種採訪，被塑造成了一個沒良心的花花公子，而Mika Corden被塑造成了天真單純的鄉下女孩，就像所有老梗的故事一樣，民眾們很容易被雇是收買，最後Mr.Corden被考量了年齡和健康狀況以及無再犯可能而被判一年，緩刑十年，之後Greg偶然碰見Blackwood伯爵時他正牽著兩歲左右穿著一身漂亮衣服的小Tony遛狗，這孩子的姓氏被改成Blackwood了，Corden被變成他的中間名，雖是非婚生子但他現在從一個鄉下年輕女孩的私生子變成了Blackwood伯爵家唯一的繼承人，Greg只希望這一個孩子未來不會變得和他父親一樣，成為一個不負責任任性妄為的男人**

 

**他偶而還是會在倫敦碰上班傑明羅斯柴爾德，對方會禮貌的和他打招呼，他並不討厭這個人，就和鳥會飛一樣，往高處爬只是他的生存方式而已**

 

**如 Mycroft所說，是個有用的工具，不會害人可是會藉著被使用的機會往上爬，他不覺得這傢伙噁心，只覺得挺悲哀的，活著的目標是融入一群永遠不會接受他的人之中**

 

**「他還是很努力想要加入第歐根尼斯俱樂部」 Mycroft說，他們兩個一起出門時在餐廳和班傑明打了照面**

**「你不可能讓他加入的對吧」Greg說**

**「當然，聒噪的鸚鵡是不會被放入圖書館的」 Mycroft和他在包廂裡坐下時冷笑著說「主廚進了一批羊肚菌，你上次吃到說過很喜歡，就點個菌菇燉飯你覺得怎麼樣?」 Mycroft換上了微笑問**

**「他們就是打死不肯給我英文菜單」Greg把法文菜單放到一旁湊在 Mycroft身邊讓他向自己解說今日特餐都有些什麼， Mycroft心情比起前天他剛出差回來時好很多**

 

**他那天從鄉間回到家裡已是深夜， Mycroft還沒去洗澡睡覺而是坐在客廳，在他走進客廳的時候聽見了開瓶聲， Mycroft遞給他一罐啤酒**

**「嘿，你算的真準」Greg笑了出來，接過還是冰涼的啤酒隨手把公事包丟在腳邊坐在 Mycroft旁邊「還不睡啊?」**

**「不用進辦公室讓我的作息相當彈性」 Mycroft手上拿著一杯威士忌和Greg碰杯「破案的速度很快」**

**「是啊，發生在鄉下又是這種很孤立的情境，嫌疑人太少了一下子就找出來了，倫敦隨便一個案子的嫌犯都比這多」Greg笑**

**「關於謝林福特」 Mycroft轉過頭看像Greg，他的表情有些沉重「我說的不是監獄，是你見到的照片上的人」**

**「沒想到去那種地方都躲不過姓Holmes的傢伙」Greg笑著說「那裏那堆照片和油畫都能進博物館了」**

**「我不知道那一位Holmes的照片依然存在」 Mycroft說「我並沒有誇大，事實上很多細節我沒有說清楚，和你講過電話後我想了很多」他嚴肅地說「It run in the family(這是家族性的)，我們家一直有很多怪人，躁鬱者.孤僻者.自殺者.偏執的人.反社會人格者和 Sherlock那樣的物質依賴者都不是唯一的個案，我的父母也許正常但往回看，我的伯父就是一個缺乏正常人類同情和同理心的人，我的情感能力也有無法彌補的缺陷，而我們的祖父和他的攣生兄弟間有無法被他人理解的偏執和憎恨」**

 

**Mycroft沉默了一會才繼續說**

**「我的家庭一直充滿著這樣的人，而有時候無來由的就出現了能把所有人一起毀滅的怪物」 Mycroft說「那個謝林福特殺掉了自己所有的家人，毫無預兆也沒有原因，也有其他人，突然間就抓狂了，雖然在家族中這些人不是絕對多數，卻是一直存在的不定時炸彈，沒有真正的診斷甚至無法確定是不是遺傳導致的……」**

**「你想說的是什麼?」Greg問**

**「如果你想重新考慮孩子的事情的話我也沒有問題，我們可以要你的孩子，不一定得是我的」 Mycroft嘆氣說「我早該告訴你這件事了」**

**「你原本就害怕把第二個Eurus帶到這個世界上」Greg把手放在 Mycroft肩上「可是你也知道事情不是那麼單純的，那些早就死到剩骨頭的Holmse說不定是因為別的才搞出那堆麻煩，你也說了過去你的家族成員之間的關係就很不正常，我想後天的影響應該遠比先天大」**

**「也許你是對的，但你該知道這些風險」 Mycroft說「這不是單純聽不見可以比的」**

**「你不是怪物」Greg說「也許你有些不同，但你是個好人， Mycroft」他靠過去手攬著 Mycroft的肩膀，有的人對於成為父母存在著嚴重的焦慮，並不是擔心未婚生子或者經濟能力和養育孩子一類的常見問題，而是單純的對於有一個自己的後代這件事感到不安， Mycroft就是這樣，因為他的成長經歷.他的妹妹讓他無法擺脫這個擔憂「你也說了，我們一起可以避免犯錯，當家長都是這樣的，一起想辦法把事情做到最好」他親吻 Mycroft的嘴角說**

**「……」 Mycroft沉默的喝了一口威士忌**

**「誰家裡都會有幾隻黑羊(壞種/害群之馬)的，只是別人家過了幾代就會忘掉而不是被永遠記住，Amy的生父是個暴力又酗酒的傢伙，但Amy和這兩件事一點邊都沾不上，曾經有過糟糕的家族成員不表示未來的孩子也會是那樣的，而且你我都很清楚，我們不會是太糟糕的家長的」Greg微笑看著 Mycroft「滿分我是不敢說啦，但肯定在及格線上的」他親了親 Mycroft的臉然後給他一個擁抱**

 

**他們都有共識，有個孩子共組家庭是他們都想要的，只是 Mycroft一輩子的陰影不可能突然就被消去，Greg也很清楚 Mycroft並不需要他專業意見或者真正的討論， Mycroft遠比他更清楚醫學統計數據和家族病史的影響，聰明如他也很清楚他的孩子出現Eurus那樣的異常的機率是極低的，但這就好比吃糖果時曾經吃到刀片的孩子一樣，之後拆每顆糖的包裝時都會記得嘴裡充斥的血腥和痛苦，即使理性的自己知道那幾乎不可能再次發生，但非理性的那一部分依然會開始焦慮和害怕**

 

**他不可能一直都猜到 Mycroft擔憂的是什麼，因為這是 Mycroft，薛丁格的貓最終至少還只有死和活兩個選項， Mycroft對所有事情的預期和計畫卻有千百種而且還隨情況改變，他猜不到今天 Mycroft悶悶不樂具體是因為[ Sherlock可能把人踹下11樓]還是[因為 Sherlock，John把人踹下11樓]這類事情發生的可能性，他有限的知識也無法在為 Mycroft解決問題上提供太多幫助(承認你的智商不如Holmes是與他們和平共處的第一步，這一點是John和Greg的共識)**

 

**所以他只能提供情緒上的安撫，讓 Mycroft從他的不安和焦慮中分心，告訴他那些擔憂都是可以被處理的，有時候這並不是真的但通常讓 Mycroft平靜下來後他就能自己解決那些問題，涉及 Mycroft的家人時會更加困難，無論是已經去世的.依然在世的或者還沒出生的都一樣，那會讓他的心靈陷入更加黑暗的角落中**

**他無法成為 Mycroft的戰力或者顧問，但他多少能提供一點心理上的安全感和支持，被 Sherlock分類為空泛無用的安慰在 Mycroft身上有很大的幫助，不過Greg懷疑有誰真的知道這點，因為除了他之外 Mycroft幾乎不在別人面前顯露出脆弱的一面**

 

**「We are in this together， Did you trust me?」Greg握住 Mycroft的左手與他十指相扣，訂婚戒指碰在一塊**

**「What?」 Mycroft抬頭與他四目相望**

**「你相信我嗎?」Greg微笑看著他問「比如在你摔倒的時候你會信任我會把你拉起來嗎?」**

**「我當然信任你」 Mycroft皺眉彷彿他問了一個很蠢的問題**

**「那你對我有信心嗎?」Greg問**

**「要看是在什麼事情上」 Mycroft說**

**「成為一個父親」Greg說**

**「你毫無疑問會是個好父親的」 Mycroft不假思索的回答**

**「而我也是這麼想的，你會是個很好的爸爸」Greg說「相信我的判斷力，有個聰明鬼說我很可信」他對著那個聰明鬼笑著說**

**Mycroft愣了一下然後對Greg苦笑，Greg靠過去給了 Mycroft一個溫柔綿長的吻，手輕撫著 Mycroft的背和後頸，像是在安撫他一樣**

 

**「上樓洗澡睡覺吧，我快累死了」Greg放開 Mycroft順手把他從沙發上拉起不讓他有機會拒絕，他用出差的一堆瑣事讓 Mycroft沒有心思回去鑽牛角尖，隔天 Mycroft有時候還是一副若有所思的模樣，但又隔一天他們去餐廳吃飯時 Mycroft就不再擔心那些了，看他嘴巴毒得要死又沒好話的模樣Greg就放心了**

 

**********************************

新聞上沒有什麼重要的資訊後Greg無聊了就去辦公室問有沒有什麼能幫忙的，助理檢察官剛好來了他就去幫忙把資料分類了

 

「為什麼這個人會因為拒捕被起訴? 」Greg下午在幫來警局的助理檢察官整理文件，看到了讓他無比困惑的內容「那張逮捕令上根本不是他的名字，巡警完全抓錯人了啊」他皺著眉說

「他不服從指令被捕啊」助理檢察官杜克說

「可是本來要抓的就不是他，而且目擊者也說他有大聲強調這是他自家門口，而且他不叫那名字也沒有偷車啊」Greg說

「偷車賊後來抓到了已經認罪了，他得因為拒捕上法庭」杜克說的理所當然

「Wait.wait.wait，What?」Greg放下那張文件「你們抓錯人他理所當然的會感到疑惑，而他的疑惑導致巡警認為他拒捕，然後因為巡警搞錯現在他得被以拒捕起訴?這什麼鬼啊!」

「警察叫你舉起手的時候就該舉手，他該知道尊重警方的執法權的」杜克說

「這不是執法權，是邏輯啊，他不該被捕卻被以拒捕起訴???」Greg翻了那份文件，被起訴的兩個人姓名.長相.年齡都不同，除了都是黑人外根本沒有共通點

「This is America man， This is how we rock」杜克說

「What the fuck」Greg碎念著把文件分類，他知道每個國家都有奇怪的法律但這簡直不可理喻了

 

「…我問一下啊，為什麼讓孩子在公園玩會被起訴疏忽照顧」Greg問

「監護人沒有在旁監督啊」杜克說

「孩子分別是10和11歲，早上10點在住家對面的社區公園玩耍，如果是10和11個月我可以理解啦，但這個歲數都能自己做早餐了，自己去玩不會怎樣吧」Greg說

「法律就這樣寫，他們的母親會被強制上親職教育課」杜克說

 

Greg雖然覺得這是過度保護可是也沒啥好說的，這畢竟是他們這地方的法律

「Gay Panic Defense(Gay恐慌辯護)是什麼?這個謀殺犯的律師引用了這條」Greg問「是以前的判例嗎?」

「不是」杜克說「就是字面上的意思，因為恐慌而犯下殺人或暴力犯罪的一種辯護，其實這很少真的有用而且挺懶的」

「嫌犯AJ因懷疑被害者同時是他的室友的BK為同性戀….」Greg念著那份審判紀錄「..因而產生恐慌而在8號夜裡用皮帶絞死…，這就是謀殺啊，而且這上面還寫了被害者和嫌犯有借貸關係，嫌犯欠他3000美金，這怎麼看都是金錢糾紛的可能性最大啊!」

「被害者是Gay，所以他要用那條辯護是他的自由」杜克說「陪審團不會放他一馬的，我們檢察官辦公室打算咬死他們的金錢借貸關係往財務糾紛謀殺起訴」

助理檢察官謝過Greg後帶著文件去和別的警察開會了

  
  


「你們德州很保守我知道，但這種辯護方法也太扯了，這根本不該合法吧」Greg對巡邏回來的Jill和Josh說

「除了加州和另一個地方我忘了是哪禁用外都能使用這個辯護措施」Jill說「變性人或變裝癖也適用這種辯護手段，剩下48個州這都是合法的辯護」

「啊?等一下，換句話說因為一個人是Gay或變性或變裝癖什麼的被人打了.殺了，對方還能合法的辯護說”因為這個人是Gay讓我恐慌了所以我殺了他”?」Greg反感的皺眉

「我記得是因為很久以前”同性戀恐慌”被相信是真的恐慌症反應，因為那時候還是把同性戀當變態」Jill說「就是以前合法化的恐同罷了，就跟以前把我們這些拉丁裔和非裔當笨蛋一樣」

「去年有一起案子你記得嗎?蒙哥馬利郡的那個」Josh問Jill「ladyboy被男友殺掉的那個」

「那個男友被輕判了不是嗎?」Jill說「而且我印象中他不是變性人」

「不是嗎?」Josh很困惑的問

「我記得驗屍的時候說死者沒動過手術啊」Jill說

「你們在說什麼?」Greg問

「去年有一個案子，男友發現自己交往三個月的女友有男性的器官結果一氣之下把人殺了」Josh說

「有就有，殺人幹什麼啊」Greg說

「似乎是被他的朋友嘲笑了，說他上了個Ladyboy」Josh聳肩

「會不會這個死者本來就是中性的?」Greg問

「啥意思?」Josh問

「我認識一個檢察官，他看起來是男性而且給他一段時間他還能長出點鬍渣來，後來突然發現他居然懷孕了」Greg說「因為得請假去產檢所以我們才會發現，他好像是什麼真雙性之類的，有的人生下來性別就模稜兩可沒有生育能力，而那個檢察官是有兩組生殖器官，但一直都是以男性的激素為主要的影響，直到他開始服用什麼藥物來著….啊，好像是血糖控制之類的，反正那讓他雌性激素上升結果誤打誤撞的就讓女性的器官開始產生功能了，因為這樣的案例很少見，所以他還上了新聞的樣子」

「有這種事???」Josh一臉WTF，連Jill也是滿臉問號

 

「好像比大部分的人以為的常見，那個檢察官現在休產假去了」Greg說「還發誓再也不幹了，生小孩太辛苦了」

「所以這個檢察官雌雄同體???」Josh終於找回自己的語言能力

「好像差不多就是這樣」Greg皺著眉想了想說「不過孩子是剖腹生的，半間醫院的醫生開了好幾次會才得到一個最安全的結論，聽說有醫生會研究他們母子..父子?反正是他們親子，畢竟這是很罕見的事情，中年得子也很不容易了」

 

「你是不是有什麼吸引奇人異士的體質，你還認識那個偵探不是嗎」Jill吐槽

「我這輩子認識的怪人太多了，早就懶得算了」Greg淡定的喝了口咖啡

「欸!Josh!你之前在追的那個亞利桑那的案子還真的是連環殺人案啊!」一個警員跑過來喊「電視上FBI在開記者會呢!」

「真的!?我靠!」Josh跳起來去轉了休息室的電視，FBI的人真的在開發佈會，而且發言人旁邊的專家Greg還認識

「Fuck，那傢伙收拾一下看起來還真可靠」Greg眼神死的吐槽

「誰?」Jill問

「旁邊那個戴黑框眼鏡穿西裝的，我之前在框提科認識的，是個專門研究變態的變態」Greg直白的說「我要來這之前他就去亞利桑那了，看來就是這個案子吧」

“接下來我們會請顧問Mr.Capaldi解釋這起案件的特殊性”發言人把講台讓給Craig

“喔，哈囉，各位午安，我的口音大家聽得懂嗎?都聽得懂?好那我就開始說啦”Craig說”這次的案件如各位所知道的是因為那名14歲的死者才與先前的無名屍案串聯起來，其宗教與性相關的性質….”Craig嚴肅起來打扮好是真的看不出來他平常是什麼德性

 

亞利桑那的案子是一起特殊教派的分支所引起的，這個分支的控制者本身出現了性變態和偏執狂的狀況，導致一小部分親信開始為他誘拐逃家的少年少女然後將他們用在某種聯Craig說到都嘴角下垂而且不能在電視上說的儀式上，這個教會的主要門派否認與亞利桑那的分會有任何關連，FBI總共逮捕了13人

「你怎麼會覺得是同一批人幹的?」Greg問Josh

「啊?直覺啊，死者年紀差不多」Josh說

Greg由衷希望這個滿腔熱血的小警察能多用點頭腦

「棄屍方式很類似而且死者的死因也差不多」Jill說「而且都是每個月的新月時棄屍的，可以推測是同一批人」

「Jill，你和Josh搭檔真是辛苦你了」Greg吐槽

 

晚餐時Jill邀請Greg一起參加她們社區教堂辦的活動，整個社區把一條街封起來，擺上些攤子大家做些食物一起分享

「很熱鬧喔，而且你挺喜歡墨西哥食物不是嗎?」Jill說

「我呢?」Josh問

「你上次來的時候太討人厭了，在馬汀尼茲神父原諒你之前你還是別來吧」Jill說

「我真的不是故意的啊」Josh說

「總之就是不行」Jill義正嚴詞的拒絕「你來嗎?」

「聽起來不錯啊」Greg答應了

 

Jill住的社區是以拉美裔為主，社區重心圍繞在天主教堂上，神父馬汀尼茲是個和藹的老先生，說了一口口音很重的英文，年輕一輩的人大多成長或者出生在美國，英文都說的很好，會充當自己長輩和客人之間的翻譯，一位圓滾滾的婦人塞了一個大杯子給Greg指著一個方向跟他說”飲料”，讓他自己去裝冰茶來喝

“回去後得找找倫敦有沒有哪裡有好吃的法西塔(墨西哥烤肉)”Greg默默在心裏想，他去過塔可鐘(連鎖墨西哥捲餅店)，但那不怎麼合他胃口，也許別間餐廳的可以試試

\----------------------------------------------------------

「Amy?Amelia Lestrade?」 Mycroft早上辦公結束正打算散步去吃午餐卻在倫敦街上偶然見到了很眼熟的人便走過去，對方轉過來確實就是Amy

「喔，是你啊，我才在想倫敦我又不認識幾個人不會是叫我呢」溫婉的特教老師看起來有些心煩

「你怎麼會在倫敦?」 Mycroft問，Amy耳朵聽骨置換手術早就完成而且康復良好，看起來他的聽力有改善所以不太可能是為了回診

「來處理一些事情」Amy手放在提包上，穿著打扮較為正式，但從各方面看來不是為了學校的事情，所以是私事

「希望不是手術後續的問題」 Mycroft刻意說了一個錯誤的猜測

「喔，不是的，我手術後恢復得很好，是一點家務事」Amy欲言又止的態度讓 Mycroft很確定這應該不是Lestrade家的事情，所以是Amy亡夫的家人Backer家嗎?這個家庭因為和Greg的關聯性太弱所以詳細的背景他並不清楚

「Greg還沒回國」 Mycroft說到一半開始滴雨了，他很紳士的為Amy撐起傘

「謝謝」Amy對他微笑「你要去吃午餐吧?」

「這附近有一間早午餐店是Greg喜歡的，偶而我也會去，要一起嗎?」 Mycroft問，如果Amy拒絕了那表示他們要去的方向可能不同，而正常的會面並不會約在別人吃飯的時間

 

「我約好和對方在咖啡廳碰面但我迷路了」Amy拿出一張紙，上面寫下了咖啡廳的店名和地址，還有一個私人手機號碼以及另一個 Mycroft有印象的號碼

「你方向找對了，只是那在另外一條路才是，我陪你走過去吧」 Mycroft說

「可是你的午餐還沒吃呢」Amy說

「我的工作只到早上，而且這陣雨40分鐘內不會停，走到那間咖啡廳只要10分鐘」 Mycroft說，他同時已經在自己的記憶中搜索到那串號碼是什麼地方的了，是德斯特法律事務所 ，一個面向中高階級客戶為主的法律事務所，Amy這樣普通的老師不會是他們的客戶，所以是要會面的對象所聘用的律師

 

既然是德斯特法律事務所就更奇怪了，這間事務所主要經手的客戶是企業和家族財產糾紛調解和遺囑執行

 

「你顯然對於會面對象很不安」 Mycroft在五分鐘的沉默步行後開口

「Greg說過你的小把戲」Amy說「你看出多少了?」

「顯然你因為某些原因正和德斯特法律事務所的客戶有個往來，考慮到你的職業和家庭，這相當不合理，德斯特事務所不會處理普通的民生案件」 Mycroft說「而你的不安亦來自你的會面對象，不單純是因為律師」

「你真的很聰明」Amy嘆氣「別告訴Greg他們，這件事情只有與我有關」

「會面時間還有兩個小時才到」 Mycroft說「你提早太多了」

「你怎麼知道?」Amy問

「因為德斯特事務所的律師，尤其是接受此類個人委託或者家庭委託的案件都會要求中午有兩小時的午休，從十一點到下午一點他們不辦公，而這很少有例外」 Mycroft說

「我本來想說先找到這個地點在哪，吃點東西然後等他們來」Amy說

「方便告訴我是什麼事嗎?」 Mycroft問

「這和你沒關係的」Amy說

「如果讓Greg知道我放任的姊姊在倫敦迷路，他會讓我睡書房的」 Mycroft刻意開玩笑說

「哈哈，那孩子捨不得的」Amy放鬆了些「是我的弟弟」

「這顯然指的並不是Greg或James」 Mycroft說，看來Greg母親逃離的過去追了上來

「同父異母的弟弟」Amy說「上個禮拜他們的律師找到我的學校來，告訴我Clark有把我寫進遺囑，Clark是我的生父，叫他爸爸對我來說很奇怪」他苦笑

「所以今天你是來和你的半兄弟見面的」 Mycroft說

「Clark上個月過世了，他酗酒又是個爆脾氣卻很長壽，從律師給我看的那部分遺囑看來他很討厭我爸」Amy說「Clark甚至沒見過我爸爸，我說的是Clay Lestrade，就我所知他們根本沒見過，但遺囑上Clark要求對Clay拒絕親權探視這點求償外還有很多對我母親的惡言惡語，然後還寫了一個附加條款」

「這顯然才是問題所在」 Mycroft說

「遺囑上要求除非那對兄弟執行這份令人困擾的遺囑，不然他們無法繼承遺產」Amy說「你也知道我們的爸媽已經過世了，我想只要出示他們的死亡證明就能解決了」

「你放在手提包裡的就是這些」 Mycroft說

「我不知道那份遺囑上還有什麼，但我不想和任何Gates家的人有牽扯，如果能今天就把事情解決就好了」Amy說

「如果你不介意的話我可以和你一起參與這場會議嗎?」 Mycroft微笑說

「你肯定有比這更重要的事情要做吧」Amy說「而且律師很討人厭的」

「我有律師執照」 Mycroft說

「真的?Greg沒說過這點」Amy有些驚訝

「我想他太過習以為常了」 Mycroft說「如果你需要別的法律協助我也能介紹你適當的法律服務，德斯特事務所並不是倫敦最好的法律事務所，要找到比他們有能力的律師是輕而易舉」

「你不必..」Amy想要婉拒 Mycroft的好意

「Greg如果在倫敦他也會堅持陪你去見對方的」 Mycroft說「牽扯到遺產時人的行為通常會令人生厭，考慮到Mr.Gates曾經的暴力史，我認為對他的兒子們最好也要有所防備」其實有些事情 Mycroft挺想知道答案的，是關於Greg背景調查裡出現的矛盾內容

  
  


他們到了咖啡廳門口 Mycroft收起傘把水抖掉拿進店裡，點了熱奶茶給Amy

「我看得出你在來這的車上已經吃過了，想吃點甜點嗎?」 Mycroft把菜單遞給Amy

「我沒有胃口，奶茶就很好了」Amy微笑說

 

Mycroft點了煙燻鮭魚三明治和紅茶

「你希望的是把事情盡快解決乾淨」 Mycroft確認

「是，我一點都不想和Clark有其他牽扯，我對他的記憶不多，但一個算是令人開心的都沒有」Amy攪拌著熱奶茶

「Greg說過你們的母親離婚時也很困難」 Mycroft說

「他是律師，法官裏頭有一堆他的朋友，媽說過當時連她的收入都是被Clark支配的，所以要離婚時她也沒什麼好失去的」Amy說

「那是標準的虐待型伴侶，支配另一方的經濟和獨立能力讓受害者難以逃離」 Mycroft說

「媽對我和Ashly都特別叮嚀過，小心這類型的男人，不然會吃很多苦」Amy說「Lily當時還太小，媽沒想過要和她說」

「她很勇敢」 Mycroft說「不是每個受害者都有勇氣逃離的」

「她也失去很多啊」Amy感嘆「我們沒見過我們的外公外婆，我小時候應該是有的，但我母親離婚後就不敢和娘家聯絡，因為他們都反對她離婚的決定，如果她打電話回去，Clark絕對會知道的，一開始她會認識我生父就是因為親戚介紹的，聽說也是特別守舊的一群人，Greg他們就沒見過外公外婆」

「我很遺憾」 Mycroft說，這樣看來Noble家並不知道自己與Greg Lestrade有關聯就很正常了，當初做Greg背景調查時母方親屬的一片空白讓他的部下懷疑，因而發現Ada Noble(娘家姓氏)，Greg母親出身的家庭和她的子女毫無聯繫，被推斷為家庭疏遠而沒有繼續深入

 

「我們的父母都是平時很膽小但卻會做出驚人之舉的人」Amy笑「Greg一定和你說過教堂群架的事情」

「是啊，很多次」 Mycroft微笑說「他也強調他並沒參與那場群架」

「他確實沒有，那時候我很肯定他和誰家的女兒鬼混去了」Amy說

「我可以證實你沒猜錯」 Mycroft喝了口紅茶

「我就知道」Amy笑

「說到驚人之舉，我有一件事情也許你有興趣知道」 Mycroft說

「Greg做了什麼?」Amy問

「是關於你們的父親」 Mycroft說

「Dad?他那麼膽小，而且他過世很多年了」Amy一臉疑惑，但他們的閒聊被打斷了

 

「Amelia Lestrade?」兩名長相有些相似的金髮男子都穿著西裝，他們真正和Amy打了照面時也愣了一下，他們雖然有不同的母親，可是在眉眼之間非常相似

「我是」Amy說

「我是Jeff，他是Jack」金髮的男子指著自己和他身旁的兄弟說「這是我們的律師Mr.Hogg你們見過了」

律師和Amy握手

「而這位是…?」律師看了一眼把空盤交給服務生正用濕紙巾擦手的 Mycroft

「有關第三方」 Mycroft說

「這是我們的家務事」Jeff說

「那就把我當作Mrs.Lestrade的律師吧」 Mycroft說

「你如果是律師也不是個執業律師」Mr.Hogg說

「如果你想知道我是不是具有這個資格我建議你可以打給Marshall Colbert & Hayes事務所，你可以面對我這個業餘的，或者我能請MC&H派一個律師來」 Mycroft微笑

「MC&H不會接這種客戶的，你過度誇大了」Mr.Hogg笑了出來

「你可以試試看」 Mycroft的狐笑已經到了連那對兄弟都發毛的程度了

「隨便你，怎麼稱呼?」Jeff問 Mycroft

「Mike即可」 Mycroft自然地給出了自己曾經在律師事務所假裝助理的時候用的名字

 

五個人坐下後Hogg拿出一份遺囑

「如這上面所寫的，已故的Mr.Gates要求Mr.Lestrade賠償他失去女兒探視權的精神損失以及一份登報道歉，包含了拒絕探視以及那起肢體攻擊事件的道歉」Hogg說

「他根本不該和我母親有任何往來，而且肢體攻擊?我爸爸從不對人動粗而且他們根本沒有真的見過面，Clark都死了還希望給別人造成多大的困擾啊」Amy說

「你不知道?」兩兄弟互看了一眼說

「我知道他是個家暴者」Amy說「他有探視權本來就是個錯誤」

「不，你不知道他們有過肢體衝突?」Jeff問

「我父親絕對不會對人動粗」Amy說

「抱歉，我得說一件事」 Mycroft說「實際上我在這裡的原因之一就是想搞清楚這件事，Clay Lestrade的紀錄上曾有過一起聚眾鬥毆導致的拘留，這與所有人的說法都衝突了，是在濱海偉斯頓火車站前發生的，而他也因此在當地警局過了一夜，但顯然你們全都不知道這件事」 Mycroft指的是全Lestrade家

「我爸?他誰都打不贏」Amy一臉不敢置信

「我想這兩位Mr.Gates有答案」 Mycroft說「至少會是Clark Gates版本的故事」

「呃…我們聽到的版本可能很扭曲」相對沉默的Jack說

「爸基本上說，他在車站偶然見到他的前妻，他很想見Amy所以找人調查了她到底去哪了，然後他就搭車要去找她」Jeff說「他有寫信告訴他的前妻他在那天會過去，結果在他只到濱海偉斯頓車站的時候有人自稱是Ada派來接他的把他約到車站外，騙他的那個就是Clay Lestrade」

 

「Greg說過他們曾經偶然在車站有過一面之緣，那時候你已經結婚搬出去了」 Mycroft像Amy解釋「是Greg他們中學的時候的事，就是Mr.Lestrade向他們兄弟解釋你們母親的前夫其實沒有過世，而是因為家庭暴力離婚的時候」

「原來是那時候…」Amy點頭

 

「他說 Lestrade當著他的面拿出那封信撕碎告訴他如果他靠近他太太，還有他們住的村子他會保證他被沉到海底」Jeff說「我們老子品德不怎麼樣，塊頭也很大，我不覺得被他形容成小雞一樣的四眼書呆的Mr. Lestrade能真的威脅到他，他說的版本是他莫名其妙被打，但我不覺得是這樣，如果真的是對方先動手的他絕對會告到底的，八成是他又揪人領子威脅人了」

「爸打不贏Clark的」Amy說

「他找幫手啊」Jeff聳肩「我爸說他只看到那個四眼仔比了什麼旁邊的幾個年輕人就過來把我爸揍了一頓」

「我想我大概知道怎麼回事了」Amy恍然大悟開始用手語和 Mycroft交談

 

“Pat家有5兄弟，當時成年的就有4個，他們和我爸爸關係很好，也絕對會幫這種忙的”Amy比”我看別讓他們知道比較好，他們4個都還在世”

“了解” Mycroft用手語回”看來Clark沒有出現在你們的生活中是因為你們父親難得使用的暴力”

“其實媽在和我通話時說過爸和Pat家的兄弟們進城去慶祝老4成年，結果喝醉被警察撈回去過了一晚，現在看來就是那件事了”

  
  


「你們這是?」Jeff三人顯然被突然出現的手語對話給震驚了

「你們顯然不知道我母親的家庭有失聰的遺傳」Amy說「她在晚年就失聰了，我也是經過手術才挽回聽力的，我的妹妹天生徹底失聰，以前Clark就經常用難聽的話說我母親家失聰的這個毛病，他也不讓我母親用手語和我交談」

「但你聽得到」Jeff說

「我們家的人從小就學手語，因為很多人會後天失聰，這是為了不讓任何人在失去聽力後完全無法溝通」Amy說「而Clark不准我母親這樣做，如果事情真的照Clark的意思做，我根本無法和我上年紀後的母親溝通」

「…他比我們認識的更自私」Jack低頭說「他說了很多關於你們的難聽話，小時候我們相信，但我們年紀越大越清楚他是個多糟糕的人」

 

「看來你們姊弟對Clark Gates還是有共識的」 Mycroft說

「他就是個到死都要刁難人的傢伙」Jack說「你爸年紀應該很大了，我很抱歉他還要被捲進這堆爛攤子來」

「他們都過世了，已經很多年了」Amy拿出父母的死亡證明影本放在桌上「我父親在跟Clark打架那件事後沒幾年就因為心血管問題猝死了，我母親也過世很多年了，遺囑上相關的人都不在了」

「實際上還有一個人在世」Hogg指著Amy說「Clark Gates把他的遺產分成三份，如果Jeff和Jack沒找到你或者你的子女繼承那一份，他們也會一起喪失繼承權」

「我放棄繼承，他的錢一毛我都不想要」Amy說

「可是遺囑上寫的就是除非你已經不在世也沒有子女，否則我們三個必須一起繼承，不然就是我們兩個也無法繼承，所有遺產都會被捐出去」Jack說

Mycroft拿走了放在桌上的遺囑影本看了一下

「他雖然以自己的法律知識讓事情變得很複雜，但實際上花點時間走法律途徑加上Amy自願放棄繼承的因素，大約在一年到一年半內就能解決了」 Mycroft轉頭對Amy說「只是你會需要法律服務，而這兩位我猜並沒有能力多負擔一位律師，他們只請了德斯特事務所最資淺的律師，而且對此毫無自覺，會選擇德斯特事務所我猜是因為Clark Gates原本就將遺囑交付他們執行，而兩位Mr.Gates因為無法繼承遺產陷入的財務上的困境這點我應該沒說錯吧」

「你怎麼會…」Jeff瞪大了眼

「古龍水是去年的，而你的皮鞋內側磨損嚴重卻是近期買的，你的工作並不要求經常走動，你方才因為焦慮而用鞋子內側相互摩擦就是這些磨損的來源，你在過去一年中因為金錢的問題而煩惱，你手指上的尼古丁漬也是近期才加深的，而你眼白的血絲可能是失眠或者酒精導致的，但從你手抖的情況來看我會說是酒精」 Mycroft平淡的陳述的同時拿出筆記本寫下一些東西撕下給對方的律師，然後他轉頭對Jack說「而你不知道自己的兄長陷入危機中顯示你們的關係並不如以前親近，合理推測是因為你方結婚專注於自己家庭生活導致的疏遠」

 

Jack不自覺的摸了自己的婚戒

 

「既然雙方都希望盡快把事情解決，那Mr.Hogg手上有聯絡方式，明天上班時間開始後應該就能開始處理了」 Mycroft把筆記本收進西裝內袋起身

「你寫給我的是Jon Colbert和他的聯絡方式」Hogg皺眉問

「Jon是個很不錯的年輕人，這種單純走法律程序的委託就和請他倒茶一樣簡單，我們走吧，只要去簽委託書，接下來你只要等裁決結束即可」 Mycroft對Amy說「所有事情Jon都會負責處理，這樣你可以專心在學校的事情上，我去結帳」 Mycroft拿起他和Amy的帳單走向櫃台

 

「你在學校工作?」Jeff問Amy

「我是特教學校的教師」Amy沒細說

「喔，這樣啊…」Jeff有些尷尬的點頭，如果不是Clark Gates死前都不肯讓人安寧的胡鬧，這三姊弟根本不會見面

「抱歉讓你跑這麼遠」Jack和Amy握手，他顯然是這對兄弟中比較沉穩的那個

「該道歉的人已經死了」Amy說「你們現在幾歲?」

「我33，Jeff他36」Jack說「他隔了幾年才再婚的」

「他有打過你們嗎?」Amy問這個的時候異常的平靜，就像是問他們周末會不會一起看電影一樣

 

兩兄弟互看了一眼

「有時候，但沒有任何需要進急診室的狀況」Jeff喉嚨像是有硬塊一樣說

「你結婚了，有孩子了嗎?」Amy問Jack

「還沒」Jack說

「你最好先去檢查一下」Amy說「我們可能都有遺傳問題」

「你的聽力是你母親的遺傳不是嗎?」Jeff說

「是粒線體還是什麼的問題，我以前生過一個孩子，生下來沒幾天就夭折了，我媽媽生的其他弟妹都沒有這個問題，所以應該是Clark那邊遺傳來的，尤其他也有其他夭折的手足，現在醫學進步很多，你最好和你的太太去做一下基因檢測」Amy說

「好的，我知道了」Jack愣了一下後說「所以你…你有小孩嗎?」

「醫生說我生的其他孩子也會有一樣的症狀」Amy說「所以沒有」

「我很抱歉…」Jack說「你說你有其他弟妹啊?」

「四個」Amy說

「那個西裝男是你的…?」Jeff想問的很明顯

「是我弟弟的未婚夫，不是我的丈夫，我丈夫過世了」Amy說

「喔…」Jeff很尷尬地抓著後腦杓，他們三個都長得很像他們的生父，金髮和眼睛的部分都特別像「呃…，如果你想要和我們聯絡，無論是這件事還是其他的事情，你可以打給我」他拿出名片給Amy

 

Mycroft結帳回來便請Amy和他一起離開了，他叫好計程車了

「Greg說過你有擅自把別人的事情承攬下來的壞習慣」Amy上車關好車門後說

「我會傾向稱那為”善意的幫助”」 Mycroft微笑

「這是個奇怪的愛好」Amy說

「只針對有限的人群」 Mycroft說

「你會把這件事告訴Greg對吧」Amy說

「你也不打算真的瞞著他們」 Mycroft說「不過若你真的希望保密，我也尊重」

「沒什麼好瞞的，只是在見他們前我自己太緊張了」Amy說「本來就打算等Greg回國後再告訴他的，畢竟我有心理準備得經常來倫敦處理這件事了，遲早會遇上他的，話說你為什麼會知道我爸有聚眾打架的紀錄?」

「以前所有和 Sherlock接觸的人都會被做過背景調查，請別太過在意，只是我這個工作的標準程序」 Mycroft故作無害的微笑說

「也許我該學習習慣這點」Amy看了 Mycroft一會後說「我們這是要去哪?」

「找Jon Colbert，把這件案子正式委託給他處理後你就不必擔心了」 Mycroft說

「從那個那個律師的反應看來那間事務所很有名」Amy說

「如果你擔心的是法律費用那我向你保證這不會超出你的能力範圍」 Mycroft說，他知道Amy會拒絕讓 Mycroft為他出這筆錢的「Jon剛從大學畢業」

「咦?」Amy沒想到會是這樣

「他在他父親和祖父的事務所擔任助理，專門負責這些只需要文書和程序性的案子，如果是需要頻繁出庭的那類型案件並不會交給他，委託他和委託外面其他事務所的費用其實差不多，尤其是經由我這過去的案件通常不會照行情收費」 Mycroft說

「你和這間事務所經常打交道?」Amy問

「我們家的家庭律師一向是M.C&H的成員，算是老客戶」 Mycroft說

 

律師事務所的櫃台後方牆上掛著銅牌刻著

[Marshall Colbert&Hayes

                      Since 1894]

(*1894年是”希臘語譯員”的出版日期，Mycroft初次登場的故事)

 

Amy注意到事務所的大廳裡有三位創辦人的半身像，事務所的名字便是這樣來的，三位年輕的律師很有野心和膽量的辦了這間事務所，從19世紀開業至今三人的後代依然在此工作，在更旁邊還有兩個半身像，年紀比那三名創辦人略長，都是四十歲左右，下面寫了這兩人是最初投資這間事務所的人

 

在那個留了誇張八字鬍的半身像下寫的名字是尚恩.佛特男爵

而另一個半身像是一位戴著細邊眼鏡沒有蓄鬍的人，下面寫的名字回答了為什麼Holmes家會與這間事務所有所關連，那下面寫的名字是Microft H.H. Holmes

  
  


事務所的助理帶他們到貴賓室坐下並給兩人上了熱茶，Amy對這種陌生的環境感到緊張，不用多久Jon Colbert便來了

「Mr.Holmes」一位很有精神戴眼鏡的黑髮年輕人走過來和 Mycroft握手「好久不見，上次見到您還是您弟弟來安排教育基金的事情，今日是為了什麼事情呢?」

「只是一份令人困擾的遺囑」 Mycroft拿出從Hogg那拿來的遺囑影本交給Jon

「所以是這位女士的生父的遺囑啊」Jon看了一下文件和經過 Mycroft解釋後大致了解了這整件事的經過

「是的，他生前就我所知也是一個律師」Amy說

「他雖然盡可能製造他人困擾了但實際上只要找專業的律師看過都會知道這上面有很多條款並不合理，也非常脆弱，在法庭上站不住腳的，所以Mrs….?」Jon不知道Amy的姓氏

「Lestrade」Amy說「我沒有從夫姓」

「Mrs.Lestrade，這起委託您可以放心地交給我們，待會請您填妥Miss.Smith拿來的文件這起委託本事務所就正式接下了，Mr.Holmes我有事要處理，就先告辭了」Jon對 Mycroft說，他的助理正在貴賓室的玻璃另一端對他揮著一份檔案夾，他離開貴賓室從秘書那接過資料夾嚴肅的和對方討論著什麼，在玻璃這一端是完全聽不見的

 

助理拿來了文件請Amy簽名，簽完後那位幹練的女子請他們稍待一會帶著簽字的文件離開了

「呼~我真的不習慣面對這種場面」Amy忍不住苦笑

「多數人並不喜歡和律師或司法人員打交道是很正常的」 Mycroft在這裡倒是很自在，他從小就和Rudi來過很多次了，家裡的法律事務也都是他經手的，包含 Sherlock那份基金的一些規定也是他親自修改的， Sherlock毒癮那段時間能讓他手上有越少的現金越好，房租甚至是以直接由基金戶頭轉入房東戶頭以避免 Sherlock經手任何一筆現金的方式付款的

 

把委託辦好後Amy在事務所外再次對 Mycroft表達感謝

「只是舉手之勞而已」 Mycroft說，外頭的雨已經停了「要回學校了?」

「是啊，最近學校的活動不少，我可不能隨便請假」Amy說「我自己去車站就好了，到時候你們回來想吃什麼提前說一聲，我會準備的」他笑咪咪地對 Mycroft說的是他們婚禮前 Lestrade家打算辦的晚餐聚會

「我想Greg不必聽到這句也會有一張想吃的東西的清單的」 Mycroft說

「我是說你們兩個」Amy說「到時候反正要準備晚餐的是我，不如多做點你們這對新人想吃的東西」

Mycroft顯然被這概念所困惑了一下，但他臉上還是帶著微笑的

「你們家不會這樣嗎?難得回去一趟提前和媽媽說想吃什麼?」Amy看得出 Mycroft微妙的停頓問

「我們不是那種家庭」 Mycroft說「我和我弟弟並不是特別討人喜歡的那種小孩，除非是健康狀況不佳不然我不會要求我母親特別準備某種餐點，而我弟弟視食物為仇敵，他肯吃東西就得謝天謝地了，成年後更是與此類話題絕緣了」

「原來如此」Amy說「大概是因為家裡孩子多吧，能決定晚餐吃什麼一直是我們家一種獎勵的方式，不然大多數時候都是以方便大量準備的餐點為主，通常是在學校表現好或者生日的時候才會有的機會」

「喔」 Mycroft瞬間聯想到的是一直以來聽到可以由他決定晚餐吃什麼都會反射的露齒一笑的Greg，顯然這是從小的制約反應「這樣的話我想我會讓Greg告訴你的，他肯定會有一整張清單」

「我很期待你們的婚禮喔」Amy的微笑充滿著真心的期待和喜悅，對於習慣了虛偽或者偽裝的微笑的 Mycroft來說這種真誠的反應反而讓他有些不知所措，尤其是他真的能判斷對方的情感表現是否為真心， Lestrade家的人都是這樣，像一本攤開還自動加上註解的書一樣好懂

「我會和Greg說的」 Mycroft不知道該回答什麼只好這樣說，他沒有任何可以參考的答案，他也沒想過這句話有一天會是對他說的

Amy並沒有對他這種微妙的尷尬多說什麼，只是笑著和他道別上了計程車離開

  
  
  


當天晚上他們通話時 Mycroft和Greg說了Amy的事情

「我都不知道Amy的生父原來是姓Gates」Greg說「我就覺得我爸和Pat家那幾個的說法好像都不攏啊」

「他自己是怎麼說的?」 Mycroft問

「他回來的時候眼鏡歪了，鏡架還割傷鼻子了，看起來就是被人往臉上打過，但他說是他自己喝醉撞到牆了，Pat家老二.老三也都這樣說所以當時我們都沒想太多，因為他真的很膽小，不是會和人打架生事的人，要是被兇了他還會有點口吃」Greg躺在他旅館房間床上和 Mycroft說「那他要我們兄弟注意陌生人不就是怕人家尋仇嗎…」

「也確實有所必要，照今天這樣看來Clark Gates是個非常記仇的人」 Mycroft說

「倒是你居然知道我爸有前科卻沒和我說過?」Greg問

「做背景調查時發現的資訊讓本人知道並不明智」 Mycroft說「相信我，我們做背景調查時見過的東西足夠引發好幾起家庭革命甚至命案都有可能」

「我絕對相信這點，這種家庭秘密有時候會害我們加班上好幾天」Greg隨便想都有一大把「不過這種小心眼的傢伙還真的沒找上門來我還真驚訝，會這樣糾纏前妻的傢伙大多不鬧到被下禁制令不會死心，尤其他到死了還要抓著Amy當年的探視權不放這點真的很噁心，明明是在離婚時連贍養費都不肯給的傢伙」

「其實我找到了當年的筆錄，以Clark Gates的證詞來看他不敢靠近你們是很正常的」 Mycroft翻著被送到他手上的影本說

「為什麼?」Greg問

「如果他對警察說的是真的，顯然你父親威脅他如果被他在自家周圍見到他會把他沉到海底餵魚，而且保證沒有人會發現這件事，不過最有趣的一點是，這份筆錄上的簽名」 Mycroft說

「筆錄上簽的不是他的本名嗎?」Greg問

「不，他簽的是Clark Gates但負責做他的筆錄的警察和這份筆錄的出處很有意思」 Mycroft說「做這份筆錄的員警是Guy Morison」

「GUY MORISON???」Greg不敢相信的坐起來「他從年輕時就在我們鎮上當警察了!他怎麼可能會負責其他警局的筆錄??」

「所以才有趣」 Mycroft說「他是在你們鎮上做的筆錄，Gates去過你老家那，從日期看來就在你父親因為聚眾滋事被拘留的隔天而已」

「可是我沒聽說過這件事!」Greg說「我們鎮上那時候也只有Guy和另一個老到沒辦法巡邏的傢伙在值勤而已啊!」

「這份筆錄最後的處置是”一名酒醉的外地人火車坐過站因不明原因對當地居民提出誣告，遭指控者為中學老師，並且是紀錄清白亦與此人毫無關聯的好人，其品行與此人所指控的內容完全不符，基於考量此人明顯酒醉，故不受理本案以免這名律師因醉後提出的誣告而失去執照”」 Mycroft念出那一段筆錄說

 

電話那一頭Greg安靜了好一會

「Fuck，Guy也是個狠角色啊」Greg想通了這一切

「我猜我們得出了一樣的結論」 Mycroft說

「這傢伙跑到我們鎮上來報警要給我爸難堪，但我爸可能已經去找Guy談過了」Greg說

「Clark Gates也許是個城市裡的大律師，可是在這種鄉間他若是失蹤也沒有人會關心的」 Mycroft說「尤其你們鎮上至今都沒有多少監視器，車站更經常是無人看管的，他自己應該也評估過了，如果鎮上的警察也和你父親是一路人，那他就算真的在那被沉入海裡也不會被發現」人是看著照顧者的背影成長的，即使他們都沒意識到對方的本質也會模仿，Greg的父親也是個勇敢正直的人

 

「…他那天很早回來」Greg說的是他的父親「他本來說是和Pat他們家兄弟進城辦事，可能會多花幾天，但他隔天早上回來的時間不搭第一班火車是不可能的，…Shit，我現在才發現其實他膽子也挺大的啊」他把頭髮往後耙梳皺著眉思考著「而且他居然帶Pat家的兄弟去，那幾個傢伙個頭可不小啊」

「我知道Pat這家和你們很好但我應該沒見過他們吧?」 Mycroft問

「聖誕節那時候你沒見到，你只見到他們老么和寶寶Zoe」Greg說「不過Pat家那四個年長的兒子身高至少都比你高半個頭，和其中一個對上都不一定有勝算，何況那傢伙是個律師，一打四就算有我爸扯後腿也不可能贏的」

「你的父母並不如你們所想的那麼好欺負」 Mycroft說

「我們都很清楚這點」Greg說「他們都是這樣的，平常都是好欺負的人，甚至很膽小，可是真的面臨危險卻能找出不知道埋在哪的膽子面對，只是這樣的一面我們沒什麼機會見到而已」

「那是好事」 Mycroft說「如果是最理想的狀態下，沒有一隻幼獸該知道自己的父母有利爪的」他莫名地想到了Rudi那些割喉刀，那看起來就很像爪子

「比如鴨嘴獸」Greg說

「What?」 Mycroft皺眉

「What.」Greg反問「等等，你不知道鴨嘴獸有爪子?」

「我當然知道，但幾乎所有動物都有爪子你想到的例子卻是那團長了鴨嘴的溼毛巾?為什麼不是獵豹或者獅子??」 Mycroft吐槽

「公的鴨嘴獸還有毒針呢，為什麼不能拿他們舉例?」Greg說「而且說人家是長了鴨嘴的溼毛巾也太過分了，那東西很可愛的」

「你放假時看太多動物星球了」 Mycroft說「而且那東西居然有毒?」

「當然有，但別告訴 Sherlock這個，他遲早會想搞來實驗的」Greg說「奇怪我們為什麼會扯到這東西上來?」

「是你先說到鴨嘴獸的!」 Mycroft說

 

「喔，對，我爸媽和Amy那件事」Greg說「謝謝你啊，Amy通常不會搞到迷路的，除非他很緊張」

「不用客氣」 Mycroft說「你今天過得如何?」

「挺開心的，和警局一個女警去參加了社區活動，沒想到墨西哥烤肉真的很合我的胃口，雖然大半的人在說什麼我完全聽不懂但很熱鬧」Greg說「你呢?」

「早上把工作完成了，中午差不多都和Amy一起行動，後來實在找不到事做就去調出這份筆錄了，挺有意思的」 Mycroft說

「你這傢伙把調查別人的身家背景當作打發時間的壞習慣真該改一改」Greg吐槽

「積習難改」 Mycroft說

 

他們又聊了一下後才互道晚安，Greg其實接起電話時剛洗澡出來，現在身上和頭髮都乾了而且快要被冷氣冷死了， Mycroft工作用的手機也響了他們才結束通話

 

Greg在穿上睡衣時有點懷疑地盯著自己筆電的鏡頭瞧了好一陣子，最後決定不要計較 Mycroft是不是真的有電話要接，因為 Mycroft掛電話前最後一句話是”去穿睡衣吧，別著涼了”，他可從來沒提過他身上只穿了一條內褲這件事

\-------------------------------------  
Sherrinford是原本應該會給原著福用的名字,後來被學者認為Holmes家應該有三兄弟,有一個繼承家業留在老家的大哥Sherrinford  
但在劇中Sherrinford卻是監獄,我實在不想浪費這個長男名字的原著致敬梗,所以把這放到文中變成Holmes家禁止使用的名字  
獵狐故事中照片裡的Sherrinford因為某種沒被紀錄或者沒人知道的原因殺害自己的家人,本來與家業無關甚至幾乎還沒成年的老三因此繼承了Holmes家,他的後代就是現存Holmes家族的成員  
原著福的狀況其實就很像躁鬱症,所以我也把這加入麥哥說的家族病史裡了  
  
負責協助經手福家法律和基金事務的法律事務所最初的投資人就是那個倖存的老三,所以大廳裡才會有一個他的半身像  
  
墨西哥烤肉其實是一盤鐵盤上的一堆肉啊菜啊之類的東西,拿捲餅皮自己夾料自己包醬來吃,我個人是滿喜歡的23333


	13. Chapter 13

「今天是Josh生日我們要去鄉村音樂燒烤店給他慶祝你要一起嗎?」Jill問

「那是啥」Greg問

「就是有歌手表演的鄉村音樂主題的燒烤餐廳，那地方烤牛排很不錯」Jill說「會唱歌或樂器可以上台，表現好老闆就招待炸薯條之類的小點心，是個很有趣的地方，而且副隊長喝醉以後都會請客」他小聲地補上最後一句

「聽起來不錯啊」Greg笑了，他挺喜歡這古靈精怪的女孩的

「這個禮拜的主題似乎是電影之類的」Jill說「老闆會定一個主題，只能唱和那有關的歌」

「Josh你幾歲啊?」Greg轉頭對剛進來的男警說「23.24?」

「我27啦!」Josh大笑去了別人辦公桌那不知道在說啥

「他幼稚到看不出來超過25對吧…」Jill忍不住扶額小聲地說

「呃…他居然27了啊…」Greg不忍心吐槽

「這周結束你就要去紐約了，那裡你應該會更自在吧，畢竟你原本就是都市的警察」Jill說「我們這種巡邏能撿到郊狼寶寶的地方太空曠了」

「別笑我了Jill」Greg笑著說，他之前陪Jill去回應一起可疑的報案電話時車子在回程時壞了，在等警局的人來前Greg在一片荒地上閒晃(好吧他就是找個死角去上廁所了，這地方前不著村後不著店的，廁所什麼的根本不可能出現)，折回去找Jill的時候看到一隻被車撞死的狗旁邊有一隻小狗仔很不忍心就把那小東西抱走了

 

誰知道他把那隻小狗給Jill看的時候人家一個女孩子嚇得花容失色一直問他哪來的小郊狼，要趕快放回去，Greg才知道手上抓著的小傢伙根本不是狗，但都抓起來了總不能放回去讓他自生自滅，最後來拖車的和來接人的員警來了也都對Greg手上這隻小東西一番吐槽，不外乎就是”這英國佬把狼當狗撿回來了”云云，但說實在的，看著手上這小東西他也就只覺得這雜種狗長得挺特別的而已，一點都沒想到這東西是狼仔

 

他抱著小郊狼回到警局後收到通知的動物保育人員來把小狼帶走了，但Greg還是變成了”那個撿狼的英國佬”，甚至有人開玩笑地要他改姓Stark或者對他說”you know nothing”，各種Game of Thornes的笑點都來了，不就是從一隻死狼身邊撿了小狼仔而已…

 

 

他對 Mycroft說起這件事也沒得到多少同情， Mycroft很不給面子的笑了，直說一個放假不是看球就是看動物星球頻道的人居然撿了一隻狼還不自知實在很愧對那些把動物拍得清晰無比的工作人員

「我就不信你分得出小狗和小郊狼!」Greg在電話上抗議

「我從一開始就不會去碰那隻野生動物」 Mycroft說

「我以為那是狗啊!要是知道是狼我也..」Greg抗議

「你還是會去把那隻小狼抱起來，因為你同情心氾濫又喜歡動物」 Mycroft笑「而且你要是知道那是幼狼還可能因為好奇心而更想去抱，因為這就是你的習性」

「別用那種分析野生動物的語氣說我啊你這傢伙!」Greg說

「你敢說你不會因為那是狼而更好奇嗎?」 Mycroft說

「…好吧我還真的會更想抱起來玩」Greg坦承

 

 

 

Greg在德州閒得要死，Jill因為是菜鳥經常被派去察看一些大概是誤撥或者是小孩玩電話的報案，Greg就會跟著去，一方面打發時間另一方面他不覺得讓Josh去處理別的事情然後讓一個新手獨自值勤是好點子，就算那些真的大多是誤報或者小案件也一樣

 

Jill有三個弟妹，他是最大的大姊，一邊當警察一邊存錢打算取得律師資格，是個很努力的女孩，英文和西班牙文都能讀寫自如，Greg相信這個女孩子未來絕對會比Josh更傑出更有成就

「Jon Snow，有人找你」一個員警笑著對Greg喊

「誰啊」放棄抗議權力遊戲笑點的Greg問

「隔壁郡的消防局長」那個員警說

 

跟著那位員警進來的就是先前曾有過一面之緣的鬍子男，Greg照顧過的那個毒駕小夫妻的孩子的伯父

「Jon Snow不是你真的名字對吧?」消防局長笑著和Greg握手

「我撿了一隻小郊狼以為是狗結果就這樣了」Greg苦笑「我是Greg Lestrade，你好」

「Sam Graber」Sam說「聽說你要離開德州了，想過來親自好好向你道謝，你替我們照顧了那孩子」

「只是我該做的而已，我那時候正好沒事做」Greg說「那孩子怎麼樣了?」

「Jr很好，我們正式收養他了」Sam說「我太太做了很多餅乾我放在這間警局休息室了」

他和Sam聊了一下，消防局長需要回去值勤便離開了，午休的時候Greg和Jill一塊吃東西，新聞上之前炸彈案的後續還在持續，英國那邊抓到人了，蘇利文探長在開記者會，幾個失業還住在父母家的年輕人一起幹的，羅斯柴爾德男爵更公開表示感謝蘇格蘭場，美國的FBI則擔心可能會有模仿犯，因為有人寄了一個裝了麵粉的信封去華爾街嚇人

 

「Greg如果有人問的話可以跟他們說我去廁所嗎?」Jill看了眼手機說

「你要翹班?」Greg皺眉

「有一通電話我得接」Jill指著電話說「很重要」

「真的很重要?」Greg一看就知道八成是男朋友

Jill點頭用嘴型說”拜託”

「快去吧」他笑著揮了手讓女警奔向樓梯間

 

 

看Jill回來的時候滿臉笑容的吃完剩下的冷掉的義大利麵Greg就知道他沒猜錯，又是一個談戀愛智商就離場的幸福女孩

「男朋友對吧?」Greg笑著問

「你聽不懂西班牙文吧」Jill驚訝的說

「談戀愛的人的傻笑我見多了」Greg說「是個好傢伙?」

「大我幾歲，在當公設辯護律師」Jill說

「苦差事啊」Greg說

「這份工作認識的人就那些啊」Jill說「你應該也見過很多這樣的例子了」

「我和前妻是工作認識的，算是吧，實習護士和半夜進了醫院的菜鳥警察，當了好陣子朋友才交往的，真不該和她結婚的」Greg因為意識到這例子很差而乾笑「我和我未婚夫也算是工作認識的，他弟弟是我的合作對象」

「我有點難想像有這種弟弟的人居然會是個普通公務員」Jill說， Sherlock在各方面來說都聲名遠播(惡名昭彰)

「他也不算普通的安分公務員」Greg可以想到一大把證明 Mycroft根本不是守法良民的事件「沒什麼事情會讓他留下紀錄，不過他這輩子能闖的禍他弟弟都包辦了，他在後面收拾就夠了，沒時間自己闖禍」他笑

「其他人不知道我和Beto在約會，所以請你千萬別提起我有男友這件事」Jill說

「Beto?那是他的本名?」Greg問

「有的人會叫他Roberto，他叫Robert，他媽是西語裔，所以暱稱是Beto」Jill說

「跟你一樣是移民第二代嗎?」Greg問

「他爸爸家那邊是白人，在這裡已經好幾代了，他會去當公設辯護律師也是為了理想，我很欣賞他這樣」Jill自己都說得有點臉紅，這讓Greg笑了出來

「哈哈，我懂你在說什麼」Greg說

「我居然說出來了」Jill摀臉

「所愛的人有原則的為了一個目標堅定地努力的模樣永遠是很耀眼的」Greg微笑說「無論最初是不是為這種光芒所吸引，最終都會無法轉睛的」

「是啊」Jill點頭「這句話是誰說的?」

「不是引用」Greg笑著在手機上翻頁，他正在看新聞

「你隨口說出這種話不是引用就是經驗談了」Jill說「你的未婚夫是公務員，這種形容如果是他用在你身上大概還能想像，但文書工作可沒什麼耀眼的」

「如果你們兩個的加班時數和壓力加起來能讓十個大學生過勞死的話就算是文書工作都很耀眼了」Greg苦笑「我加班時數算很高了，他基本上無時無刻都在工作，連假日都得接電話和處理郵件，他還算健康簡直是奇蹟了」

「這樣你們還有時間約會也是奇蹟」Jill說

「基本上都是一起吃午餐或晚餐，吃完回去加班」Greg淡定的喝了一口飲料「除此之外找不到時間，約會也經常在談工作的事情，加班到離婚可以說是我們這類人的常態」

「大隊長好像就是這樣離婚的」Jill小聲地說「他離婚後就經常諷刺說婚禮誓言都該被跳過，畢竟那根本不可能實現」

「我未婚夫就說過”世界上沒有什麼真正是天長地久永恆不變的，除了死後就真的會永遠安息外”」Greg說「附帶一提他說這句話是在看我忘了哪兩個國家簽下停戰協議的新聞的時候，那兩個國家三個月後又開打了」至於那是 Mycroft的烏鴉嘴還是他有什麼內部消息，Greg一點都不想知道

 

吃過午餐Greg偶然又瞥見Jill看著手機傻笑，談戀愛的人真的都會做些傻事，做事不經大腦或者沒有三思而後行

*****************************

**他也沒什麼資格笑別人這些，他即使到三十多歲和 Mycroft約會時也犯過蠢，不過比較驚人的是，他發現 Mycroft也會**

**Mycroft缺乏這方面的經驗和模仿範本，所以他在情感上很笨拙，但Greg最初並不知道這些，他一直假設 Mycroft在任何方面都是八面玲瓏的，只是不知道怎麼開始一段感情而已，但真正交往後Greg就知道他錯得很離譜，真正的親密關係對 Mycroft來說是一個極度陌生的概念，不過磨合過一段時間就解決了**

**「Greg，請問哪邊找?」Greg正在整理自己的公寓，難得準時下班而且接下來又是兩天假期，他那隻家用電話罕見地響起了**

**「是我」 Mycroft的聲音傳來**

**「喔，嗨!」Greg無自覺的微笑「怎麼不打我的手機?」**

**「你的手機似乎是靜音了，我剛才打過你沒接」 Mycroft說**

**「 Sherlock幹什麼好事了?」Greg問**

**「喔，他暫時沒做什麼」 Mycroft說「你正在忙嗎?」他聽得出電話是擴音狀態**

**「只是在打掃家裡，難得準時下班又放兩天假，都快弄好了等等還得去趟超市，正在收拾廚房打算弄晚餐，你還在加班?」Greg問**

**「我也下班了」 Mycroft說「明天我也放假」**

**「真難得」Greg說「沒別的安排的話要不要來我這邊?」說出口他就後悔了，他們上過床幾次了，好吧一隻手數得過來，重點是他去 Mycroft家過夜過，但 Mycroft來他這邊還真的沒停留超過兩個小時過，他這裡地方小也不是特別舒適，一個人是很舒適但兩個人的話根本是過度擁擠**

**「Sure」 Mycroft在Greg能收回前言之前就快速地答應了**

**「呃，那你能接受晚餐吃意麵嗎?我只會弄這些」Greg隨手開了櫥櫃，還好麵條夠兩人份**

**「當然可以，現在外面正在下大雨，我建議你把購物清單發給我，我可以順便幫你買去」 Mycroft說**

**「呃…」Greg實在不好意思讓 Mycroft跑這一趟，尤其他無法想像 Mycroft去超市是什麼畫面，他唯一可以參考的對照是 Sherlock，通常一個家庭養出來的孩子不會差太多(通常啦，他還真的不知道Holmes家的育兒方針是什麼，也許是不要召喚天啟四騎士就好)，那讓 Mycroft去超市這個想法就很可怕了**

**「這場雨預計會下三到四個小時，而降雨量將會很可觀並伴隨強陣風，相信我，我這邊的資訊是軍用氣象雷達回報的」 Mycroft說**

**「你為什麼會有…唉，工作內容所需?」Greg放棄追問原因**

**「是」 Mycroft說**

**「那…那就麻煩你了」Greg看了一下窗外，雨真的很大「我把清單列給你，記得把收據帶回來，謝謝」**

**「Shit」電話掛了以後Greg忍不住脫口而出，他應該都打掃好了吧?洗衣機的衣服烘乾了沒?雨太大了他得走過去看才知道，平常這台老機器的聲音可響亮了，還有二十分鐘才乾，他還得全部掛起來，他沒這麼希望有人在倫敦塞車過**

**當 Mycroft按了門鈴後他見到的是很明顯剛忙完家務但故做悠閒的Greg，而且顯然有點慌**

**「路上塞車所以我來的有些遲」 Mycroft說**

**「喔，你其實來的比我想的早」Greg這才想到他把人擋在外頭了馬上請 Mycroft進門「給我吧，等一下晚餐就好了，謝謝」他提走了那袋雜貨親了 Mycroft一下，看了一眼麵條煮得怎樣後忙著把東西放到櫥櫃和冰箱裡，然後他意識到 Mycroft愣在門口看他「怎麼了?」**

**「只是沒預料到這個而已」 Mycroft下意識的摸了一下嘴然後跟著進了公寓裡**

**「Not…good?」Greg歪頭皺眉看著 Mycroft**

**「只是…不太知道該如何反應，抱歉」 Mycroft有點尷尬的微笑**

**「如果你不喜歡的話我以後就不會這樣做了」Greg說**

**「不，我不討厭」 Mycroft說，Greg觀察到的一點是 Mycroft對大多數的新事物反應如果是”不討厭”那有很高機率就是他以後會喜歡，因為大多數他會討厭的東西並不會得到第二次機會， Mycroft會直接說他討厭某樣東西或事情**

**「你在客廳等我，晚餐快好了」Greg對他微笑說**

**Mycroft在沙發上坐了一下看Greg又顧著麵又得把東西歸位就起身過去幫忙，明顯該進冰箱的東西就放進冰箱，生活用品問過後就放到該去的櫃子裡**

**「啤酒多了一手」Greg專心在煮晚餐上但還是看了一下 Mycroft放的東西**

**「你只寫了品牌沒說種類所以我把另一種也買回來了，似乎是差在酒精濃度不同而已，這個只有3%」 Mycroft說**

**「抱歉我沒寫清楚，我要的是普通的那種，不過也沒關係」Greg說**

**「沒關係」 Mycroft說「….你的微波食品不會太多嗎?」他皺眉把第五盒微波咖哩放進冰箱，袋子裡還很多**

**「那個很方便啊」Greg苦笑「加班回來大半夜的放一盒進微波爐就搞定了」**

**「…」 Mycroft皺眉看了冰箱裡那些沒營養的東西，最健康的應該只有那條白土司而已，他默默的把東西放好關上冰箱「下次有時間的話換我準備晚餐」**

**「老是讓你請客真的很不好意思」Greg說**

**「我可以自己煮，一樣在我家見面，簡單煮點東西吃，你覺得如何?」 Mycroft說**

**「你會煮?」Greg完全停止了手上的動作一臉狐疑地轉過來看 Mycroft**

**「基本的，生活技能報廢的是 Sherlock，我還有最基本的烹飪能力」 Mycroft說，Greg之後吐槽基本這兩個字不是用在能煮出媲美餐廳的西班牙頓飯的人身上的**

**「OK…?別太勉強就好，叫外賣也很好的，像之前一樣」Greg說「所以我們這次這算…晚餐約會?」**

**「算是吧?」 Mycroft也聳肩**

**「幫我拿盤子好嗎?在你前面的櫃子」Greg說， Mycroft開了櫥櫃，裡面有一疊乾淨的盤子，一看就知道很少使用而且大概是去店裡隨便拿一盒回來的，一共六個，他拿了兩個出來裝麵**

**兩個人各自端了盤義大利肉醬麵在客廳坐下，沙發坐兩個人剛好**

**「你要看新聞嗎?」Greg把遙控器遞給 Mycroft，他到底一開始打來是要幹什麼?他們約會都是在外頭或者去 Mycroft家，來他這間小公寓實在很委屈 Mycroft**

**「看你，我都可以」 Mycroft說，他的西裝外套在進門後就掛起來了， Mycroft穿著他一貫的白襯衫紅領帶和棕色的馬甲，Greg很難理解他這些衣服怎麼能一直保持一塵不染，首先吃麵居然完全沒噴到，其次 Mycroft經常出入 Sherlock的公寓，他自己從那個地獄深坑進出後身上都會沾到奇怪的東西， Mycroft卻從來沒遭殃過**

**「我身上沾到什麼了嗎?」 Mycroft問，他同時低頭看了一下自己的衣服**

**「沒有，我只是在想你為什麼吃東西不會噴到衣服?」Greg說「這簡直算是一種迷你超能力了」**

**「因為我吃東西不趕」 Mycroft慢條斯理的把剛好的麵條和肉醬纏在叉子上然後送進嘴裡**

**「我也沒有很急啊」Greg皺眉低頭看了一眼自己的T-shirt，一個醬料噴濺的小點果然已經形成了**

**「習慣問題」 Mycroft說「口渴嗎?」**

**「有一點，你要喝什麼?」Greg問，但 Mycroft已經放下盤子走向廚房拿了一瓶Greg要的啤酒和買錯的較淡的啤酒回來，他開了Greg的並遞給他，他自己把買錯的那種拿來喝了**

**「看你喝啤酒真奇妙」Greg說**

**「我通常不會喝啤酒，但也不討厭，我沒開車來所以喝酒不是問題，如果你擔心這個的話」 Mycroft說**

**「味道還可以吧?大部分是現成的，我也只能做這些簡單的」Greg說**

**「很不錯」 Mycroft說**

**「諾頓秀在重播，看這個如何?」Greg說**

**「我沒有意見」 Mycroft說**

**連假開始前他們兩個的工作量都挺可觀的，尤其 Mycroft，所以他看起來有點疲憊很正常，Greg把髒盤子放進水槽後和 Mycroft一起在沙發上喝啤酒看電視聊天，Greg的手自然的搭在沙發上就在 Mycroft身後，就像沒有直接碰觸的把對方攬著一樣，這是Greg的習慣， Mycroft是不會超出自己空間的人，他坐下了，無論是手還是腳都不會超過自己那個坐墊的範圍，換句話說坐地鐵的時候他就是個理想的鄰座，不過 Mycroft搭地鐵這種事情時世界奇觀，所以他這個好習慣只有會和他坐同一張沙發的人才會發現，而Greg是放鬆了就沒什麼坐樣的人，所以兩個人坐在一張沙發上就像俄羅斯方塊一樣，你空出來的空間我理所當然的就佔了，兩個人都很舒適的靠在一起**

**通常旁邊的人侵犯到自己的空間會讓 Mycroft直接站起來走人，不過這是Greg，他不會介意**

**靠得太近和太過無聊的結果大概就是他們現在正在擁吻的原因，一開始是Greg貼的很近，試探的親了 Mycroft嘴角然後很自然的就變成了現況，他們放開彼此後 Mycroft讓他坐好，他蹲到地上去向他索吻，這畫面讓Greg感到似曾相識，只是當時半跪在地上的是他，把手放在對方後頸上不讓人退縮的也是他， Mycroft就是複製了他當時的動作沒錯，這個吻短而淺，因為 Mycroft的嘴有別的事要做**

**Greg得說 Mycroft這樣一位衣冠楚楚體面的紳士在他公寓跪在他腿間為他口交這種畫面實在是太超現實了點，但他愛死了**

**他撫摸 Mycroft的臉，把他的頭髮撥好，對他說他做得多好，在要射前提醒 Mycroft停下，但 Mycroft只是給他一個深喉直接吞了**

**Greg拉起 Mycroft親吻他很自然的動手要去解 Mycroft的褲子，但 Mycroft退開了**

**「 Mycroft?」Greg抬頭疑惑的看向對方**

**「我沒有這個打算」 Mycroft舔了一下嘴，那是個慣性動作，在他做過口活或者吃了冰棒後都會這樣**

**「你不想在客廳?」Greg問**

**「What?No」 Mycroft看起來比Greg更困惑了點「我現在並沒有這個需求」**

**「我以為你是為了這個才…」Greg張著嘴說不下去，他很自然得到的結論就是這個，不然 Mycroft沒事來他的小公寓幹嘛**

**「我也以為你是…」 Mycroft抹了把臉「Oh dear」**

**他們坐下來有點尷尬的沉默了一會，都同時在反省自己為什麼會直接得到對方來自己家就是要上床的結論**

**「因為我們都是男的，而絕大多數男性都會合理的得到這個結論」 Mycroft扶額替Greg說出他們共同的結論，Greg因為他主動打電話而認為他來是想上床，而 Mycroft也認為被留下吃晚餐是一樣的意思**

**「而且最近去你家確實都是為了這個」Greg抹了把臉說，他們其他約會都是在外面吃飯或者拿著一杯咖啡交換 Sherlock的情報的時候順便進行的，吃完飯說完話就原地解散**

**「…」 Mycroft沒接話，因為那是事實，他正在反省自己的思考能力為什麼會在這方面下降這麼多，他真的不該一整個禮拜都維持每天4小時睡眠時間的**

**「所以你本來打給我是想做什麼?」Greg問**

**「沒有特別的打算」 Mycroft靠在扶手上「只是要放假了，我們也很久沒見面了，我並沒有一個具體的目的而和你相處讓我感覺很舒服和放鬆，經過一整周高壓工作後我..」他被打斷了**

**「So…You just want to spend some time with me?」Greg打斷了 Mycroft說**

**「Yes，如果簡短的來說的話那是個很正確的總結」 Mycroft說**

**「你可以直接說的」Greg苦笑「我可以過去你家，你看起來也很累，我們可以省下很多麻煩」**

**「那以後我會直接說的」 Mycroft說**

**「很晚了天氣也糟透了，我們也都喝酒不能開車，留下來過夜?」Greg問「睡我房間吧，你看起來真的很累」**

**「酒精和進食會讓人更想睡」 Mycroft說「而我也確實有些缺乏睡眠」**

**「去洗個澡吧，我拿些舒服的衣服給你」Greg說**

**他推著 Mycroft去浴室並給了他一支之前他出差從飯店盥洗包裡拿回來的牙刷，幫他把換下的三件套摺好放到客廳桌上**

**「毛巾和衣服在這，只是睡覺穿個短褲和T-Shirt就好了吧」Greg說**

**「謝謝」 Mycroft接過毛巾，Greg的浴室很小，乾淨的衣服被Greg放在浴室外的地上，以免碰到水，他今天才做過大掃除，放地上衣服也不會髒**

**Mycroft換上Greg給的衣服後發現他正穿著的是阿森納球衣**

**「你平時都穿這個睡覺」 Mycroft馬上判斷**

**「穿這個睡覺很舒服的」Greg說著笑了出來「這大概是唯一一次看到你穿這種東西了，真的很突兀」他走過去親了 Mycroft「去睡覺吧」他帶 Mycroft進臥室，他的單人床是稍微大了點但也只能睡一個人**

**「你睡哪?」 Mycroft問**

**「我要去洗澡，上床睡覺吧你」Greg推了 Mycroft一把讓他乖乖躺好「我等下回來要是你下床了…Well，我也不能把你怎樣，但我不會太高興的」他出房間時順手把燈關了**

**在黑暗裡 Mycroft其實意外的發現自己很自在，通常在別人的地盤上會讓他警戒得難以熟睡，越是私人的空間越是如此，飯店或安全屋是無人看管的地盤，而某個人的家卻是充滿對方生活的標記，氣味.家具的磨損.對織物的偏好.經濟水平.生活品質要求等等資訊都一覽無遺，這也表示他走在別人的蜘蛛網上，若這張網的主人有意加害他就是處於劣勢甚至能說是待宰羔羊**

**以上這些， Mycroft都在某次喝醉後對總是能在自己家熟睡的Greg坦承了，他起初無法理解不認床而且處在他人家中也很放鬆的Greg，但他經歷過那次後知道了，這是信任，他們足夠信任彼此也很習慣對方，所以能夠鬆懈下來**

**而Greg則說，那是因為床上另一個人可以讓其他事情變得無關緊要，所以在誰家睡並不是很重要，雖然Greg的床睡不下別人但那並不是重點**

**Greg的床是靠牆放的，是張較大的單人床，一個人可以睡得很舒服，他選的都是價格合理但舒適的寢具，彈簧床墊跟乳膠枕顯然不是一組的，所以他應該是分居時隨便找個地方買的**

**床單是今天才換過的，這整個地方聞起來都像Greg， Mycroft在心裡自我吐槽這是廢話，這是Greg的房間**

**Greg洗好澡回來時身上穿的是另一件球衣， Mycroft絲毫不意外他有一件以上這種東西**

**「還沒睡?」Greg說**

**「你要睡哪」 Mycroft問「你的沙發可睡不下一個身高180公分的成年人」**

**「你睡眠不足的時候會變得很多廢話對吧?這種細節都出來了」Greg吐槽「一晚而已，不會死人的，但你看起來不好好睡一覺會死」**

**「我可以叫人接我回去，這實在很對不起你」 Mycroft掀開棉被要下床被Greg攔住**

**「那你的司機太可憐了，你就睡你的就好」Greg把 Mycroft按回床上讓他躺下**

**最後他拗不過 Mycroft也上床了， Mycroft睡得一向很整齊，所以他貼著牆睡，Greg和他一起擠，兩個人連翻身的空間都沒有**

**在黑暗裡靠著對方的感覺很特別， Mycroft自己的床很大所以就算兩個人睡一起也是完全可以不碰到對方的，現在他們緊靠著對方， Mycroft是真的很疲憊，他幾乎是在Greg上床後沒多久就熟睡了，他真的可以靠著牆就完全不動，這已經不是睡相整齊了，簡直是某種超能力，另一個人的體溫和呼吸聲很催眠，Greg也很快地入睡了**

**隔天早上Greg起得很早，因為他翻個身自己摔下床了，他小生的罵了一聲Fuck後爬起來看了一眼為什麼自己會摔下來才想到 Mycroft和他一起睡這件事，還好他沒吵醒 Mycroft，摔一下真的足夠清醒了，而且擠著睡其實不怎麼舒服，他伸展了一下後就離開房間讓 Mycroft繼續睡，也才快要八點而已，他起來用昨天 Mycroft幫他買的東西做了早餐，吐司夾起司片，就這樣，因為他暫時不打算在家裡放雞蛋或者肉品，他清理冰箱時發現了一包吃了一半而且過期一年多的火腿後就決定暫時不買這種東西存放了，因為他前天早上才吃了自製的火腿吐司，所幸加工食品的好處就是鮮少讓你食物中毒(除了高油高鹽高糖的飲食算是慢性中毒之外)**

**Mycroft在他吃完早餐後也醒了，他從Greg房間出來看了一眼Greg**

**「抱歉，希望你沒摔傷」 Mycroft說**

**「你那時候醒了?」Greg問**

**「不，只是你很明顯摔下床過」 Mycroft說「而且你的左肩肌肉緊繃，我很抱歉我昨天真的沒想清楚，我該回家睡的」**

**「別再和我道歉了，我很清楚那種累死人的狀態多讓人大腦失能」Greg說「反正放假嘛，大可以補眠什麼的」**

**「你的假期有什麼安排嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「沒有，就在家看看電視吧，你呢?」Greg問「要吃吐司嗎?夾起司或沾巧克力?」**

**「巧克力」 Mycroft馬上決定「我也沒有安排」**

**「關於昨晚我想談談」Greg把兩片吐司抹上巧克力醬放進烤箱**

**「Yes?」 Mycroft抬頭看向靠在流理台邊的Greg**

**「如果你只是想要和我一起找點事情打發時間.吃點東西或者就只是想和我待在一塊」Greg捧著早餐的熱咖啡看著 Mycroft很淺的微笑著「你可以直接說的，我也喜歡和你一起的那種感覺，當然如果你只是想上床然後回去忙也一樣，我們可以直接說清楚，這樣就不會像昨天那樣了，雖然不算特別尷尬…我其實可以去你家，這樣你可以睡得比較舒服，我們也可以一起找事做」**

**「你也不會摔下床了」 Mycroft說，他臉上寫了”我很抱歉”四個大字**

**「哈哈，沒事啦，我好得很」才怪，他摔下去的時候脖子拉到了，現在轉頭有點僵，烤箱叮了一聲提醒他們吐司烤好了「你的早餐好了」Greg用叉子把土司從烤箱裡撥到盤子上給 Mycroft**

**「如果你沒有什麼安排的話，能否邀請你共進午餐?」 Mycroft微笑著問**

**「吃什麼?」Greg問**

**「你想吃什麼都可以」 Mycroft說**

**「你這兩天假有什麼安排嗎?」Greg問「想不想一起過?」他露齒一笑**

**「來我家嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「那顯然是最舒適的安排不是嗎」Greg說**

**Mycroft想要和他一起過這個周末，他們都想要有個伴，一起過是再好不過的，他把餐具洗過後拿了東西就和 Mycroft回家去了，午餐Greg叫了披薩，一起看電影或者有一搭沒一搭的吐槽新聞，一起懶散的賴在沙發上( Mycroft的沙發舒服多了)，毫無上進心的一起當沙發馬鈴薯感覺好極了，自己一個人假日這樣過就感覺很悲哀，可是有 Mycroft做伴就完全不是這回事**

**他們享受對方的陪伴，就算什麼都不做，沒有交談也覺得很舒服**

**「我覺得我們以後假日可以經常這樣做」Greg躺在 Mycroft旁邊還沒關床頭燈**

**「我們同時有假日的機會非常稀少，我會把握的」 Mycroft說**

**他們後來一起過了好幾次周末，甚至見鬼的感謝上帝或者撒旦，誰都行，居然同時有時間去度假而且回來的時候 Sherlock沒把倫敦炸掉或把自己弄死**

**更神奇的是他度假回來後 Sherlock相信他是自己去了西班牙，而不是和他哥在東南亞某個度假村的床上睡了好幾天，他三天後見到 Mycroft立刻就告訴他 Sherlock完全沒看出來，並大嘆這太不可思議了， Mycroft哼哼笑了兩聲低頭繼續在手機上回簡訊並說”那可是 Sherlock，全世界沒有人比我更擅長騙他的人了”**

**他大笑並告訴 Mycroft”你還真是個好哥哥”，他帶著諷刺的語調滑稽的說**

**Mycroft只是微笑，沒說什麼，他們一起吃了晚餐，沒有再提起 Mycroft輕易的騙過了 Sherlock這件事**

**Greg在知道謝林福特和 Sherlock的記憶變化後想到的就是那天的對話， Mycroft確實是個好哥哥，他為了 Sherlock精進了他欺騙弟弟的能力，讓他相信他相信的現實，讓他不會發現任何 Mycroft刻意隱瞞的事情**

**Eurus.紅鬍子或者是他們的關係， Mycroft都能隱瞞或者欺騙得很完美，因為他是個好哥哥**

*****************************

 

下班後一群人一起去那間燒烤餐廳幫Josh慶生

「老規矩，唱歌或演奏都有炸雞或洋蔥圈，表現得好的話有加量，不過誰他媽給我唱<Speak Softly Love>我就加收服務費，我都快聽爛了」看起來活像某種西部牛仔刻板印象的老闆說

「可是我就是練好了這首!為什麼不行啊!」Josh抗議

「他媽每個人進來都來這首，而且十有八九唱得跟殺驢子似的!」老闆說

「老闆我們這桌有女孩子呢!別罵髒話!」副隊長說

「我可是半個紐澤西人，南方人的禮貌那套我才不吃!」老闆換上了義大利裔美國人的腔調說

 

很多客人都頓時想不到能唱啥，有人上去表演電影的配樂，有的實在太難聽老闆只給了一小份薯條，一桌子警察叫了一堆德州牛排和炸物，大家開心的幫Josh慶生，因為表演的人少了台上的樂隊就繼續唱他們的鄉村民謠，一桌子警察氣氛熱絡起來就有人跑去跟老闆爭不要只限制電影，影集也可以吧，老闆最後妥協，結果副隊長上台去唱了一首<The Boy I Love Is Up in the Gallery>

 

「這根本不是黑幫相關的歌啊!」老闆說

「<浴血黑幫>出現過這首歌啊!你可沒說不能是英國黑幫!」副隊長說「炸雞交出來吧!」

「媽的你根本鑽漏洞!就給你一隻雞腿!」老闆罵咧咧的但還是請副隊長吃了雞腿「挑戰只限美國黑幫!!愛爾蘭還是義大利無所謂!」老闆大喊

「能借用吉他嗎?」Greg被認真的和副隊長辯論甚麼才算黑幫/黑手黨電影的經典的老闆逗笑了

「Tommy!你吉他借客人!」老闆對台上的年輕吉他手喊

「謝啦」Greg放下叉子喝了一口飲料上台，警察們歡呼著替他加油並大聲提醒英國黑幫不算數

 

「你要彈還是要唱?」舞台上的樂手拿著高度較低的麥克風但Greg走到了唱歌用的那個前

「我兩個能同時做的」Greg說，他拿著樂手的吉他調整了麥克風，然後彈奏起了一個很簡單的節奏

 

「<四海好傢伙Goodfellas>!」老闆一聽到前奏就大喊「總算有不是教父的曲子了!」

Greg聽到老闆的反應就笑了，通常大家想到黑幫電影的確不會想到這個

「Well， he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance

(他走向我問我想不想跳舞)

He looked kinda nice and so I said I might take a chance

(他看起來還不錯所以我說我也許會把握這個機會)

When he danced he held me tight

(當他跳舞時他緊擁我)

And when he walked me home that night

(當晚他送我回家時)

All the stars were shining bright

(星空閃耀)

And then he kissed me

(然後他親了我)

Each time I saw him I couldn't wait to see him again

(每次我見到他都等不及下次再會)

I wanted to let him know that he was more than a friend

(我想讓他知道他不只是個朋友)

I didn't know just what to do

(我不知該如何是好)

So I whispered I love you

(所以我低語我愛你)

He said that he loved me too

(他說他也愛我)

And then he kissed me

(然後他親了我)」

 

「Booo~~~~這是情歌吧!」一個客人喊

「<四海好傢伙>裡面雷李歐塔的角色帶女孩子上餐廳時就是這首歌，不懂別亂喊，這傢伙唱得還不錯呢!」另一個客人說

 

「He kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before

(他以一種我從未被吻過的方式吻我)

He kissed me in a way that I wanna be kissed forever more. 

(一種我想永遠被親吻的方式)

I knew that he was mine so I gave him all the love that I had 

(我知道他是我的所以我給他我所有的愛)

And one day he took me home to meet his mom and his dad. 

(然後有一天他帶我回家去見他的爸媽)

Then he asked me to be his bride 

(他請我成為他的新娘)

And always be right by his side. 

(永遠常伴他左右)

I felt so happy I almost cried 

(我喜極而泣)

And then he kissed me.

(然後他親了我)」Greg把這首歌詞其實很直白簡單的歌唱完後得到了一致的歡呼和鼓掌

 

「炸雞還是綜合拼盤?你唱得很不錯啊!」老闆走過來豪邁的大笑拍了Greg的肩「請你們吃一份蘋果派，你生日對吧Josh，就當作這位先生贏給你的生日禮物吧，話說你哪裡來的?沒見過，聽起來也不是美國人」

「他是英國來的，交流計畫的一部分，下禮拜就要去紐約了」副隊長說

「你要去紐約啊!我表弟Tony在那開了一間披薩店，你如果去了地獄廚房那我推薦…」老闆開始滔滔不絕的說他表弟的披薩店的事情直到有人上台又要唱教父的曲子老闆才轉頭離開大喊”就說那個別再唱了!”

 

「Wow，看不出來你這麼多才多藝」Josh說

「我好歹也是音樂老師的兒子」Greg拿著老闆招待的飲料和Josh乾杯「生日快樂，Kid」

「謝啦!」Josh笑著和Greg乾杯

「你以前一定很受歡迎」Jill說「高中的時候」

「Well，那段情史有點讓人不好意思」Greg摸摸鼻子，跟鄰居家大姊們約會的歷史還是別被太多人知道才好「不過會樂器真的很方便，不管是在追求人還是之後的生活情趣都很不錯」

「你追你未婚夫不會抱著吉他去人家窗戶下唱吧」副隊長開玩笑的說

「又不是愛情喜劇片」Greg大笑「而且我的吉他就放在他的琴房，沒事到外面吹冷風幹啥」

「琴房?我靠你家有琴房?」Josh說

「他有鋼琴和大提琴，我的吉他剛好能放那」Greg聳肩

「他會鋼琴還有大提琴?!」一個女警問「他是什麼?樂手嗎?」

「公務員，他會的樂器可多了，只是他自己只有這兩個，我們有時候無聊可以合奏，他可專業了」Greg說

「那他還當公務員?」Jill吐槽

「工作穩定有什麼不好」Greg笑

 

****************************

**Then he kiss me這首歌他還真的對 Mycroft哼過一段，那時候他們第一次到一間正式法國餐廳約會，因為那天是Greg生日，他比 Mycroft早到，餐廳不大而且地點算是挺隱密的，隱身在小路之中，但門口已經有好幾組人在排隊了，大多穿得很漂亮或者一看就很貴的西裝，而他下班就直接過來了，猶豫了一下後還是跟著排隊了，至少這樣等會 Mycroft來的時候可以少等幾分鐘**

**他低頭看手機，前面的情侶正在卿卿我我，後面的一對老夫妻正在高談闊論現在的劇場製作，餐廳玻璃正門上的準備中還掛著，在排隊的人旁是一扇較不起眼的木門，直通的是餐廳後方的準備區，服務生和廚師助手有時候會從那進出**

**Mycroft來的時候看了他就問在這裡站著做什麼**

**「當然是排隊啊」Greg皺眉**

**「我們有訂位」 Mycroft說**

**「他們也有」Greg指著前面的人**

**「過來」 Mycroft偏過頭示意Greg跟著他，Greg猶豫了一下才從排隊中離開**

**Mycroft直接走向正門站在那等了不到兩秒，領班便開門與他低聲交談，Greg聽起來他們是說法語， Mycroft給了服務生自己的名字後服務生便走出正門請他們從木門直接進入，Greg跟著 Mycroft走，木門內的走道有兩個去向，金屬門通往廚房，而另一扇門直接進入餐廳最內部的包廂區，服務生請他們到私人隔間坐下並接受點餐後問了他們要喝氣泡水還是礦泉水，Greg只要了一般的水， Mycroft請服務生給他們都來一杯紅酒**

**「首先，這是插隊吧?其次，剛才真該給你放一首 <Then he kissed me>的」服務生離開後Greg忍不住對 Mycroft笑著說「我可不是工會代表啊」**

**「我不明白?」 Mycroft一臉困惑**

**「 <Goodfellas>啊，你沒看過這部電影嗎?」Greg問**

**「聽說過但並沒有看過」 Mycroft說**

**「那我們下次放假就有事做了」Greg笑著說「我正好有那部電影的光碟」**

**「作為一個警探，你真的很喜歡這類犯罪電影」 Mycroft說**

**「作為一個現代人，你真的很喜歡黑白片，你是我認識的人裡唯一一個約會會看 <大國民>的人」Greg說「<Goodfellas>裡就有這幕，不過雷.李歐塔的角色走的是真的廚房而且還跟餐廳的人打哈哈」**

**「這間餐廳一向提供訂私人隔間的客人後門與側門的進出權，當然也能提早入座」 Mycroft說**

**「你真的不知道這個?這可是經典啊， Well， he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance…你真的不知道這個?虧你這麼喜歡看電影!」Greg笑著指著 Mycroft說「 <教父>看過嗎?」**

**「大概有?」 Mycroft說「我對黑幫電影的興趣不大」**

**「好極了，這次換我來給你說電影史吧，你知道他抱著那隻貓其實沒寫進去本嗎?」Greg開始和 Mycroft聊電影的話題，晚餐後他們一起回 Mycroft家，他們沒有搞切蛋糕吹蠟燭那些的，吃過那頓晚餐後他們都吃不下任何東西了**

**他在回程的車上就哼哼唱唱的把那整首歌大約的唱給 Mycroft聽， Mycroft微笑著說這首歌聽起來還真是單純美好，真不適合用在黑幫電影裡**

**「因為女主角無可救藥的迷戀上了神祕又大方.圓滑世故，吃晚餐還插隊的男主角啊」Greg笑著說**

**「女主角是工會代表?」 Mycroft問**

**「對啊」Greg說「能去那地方停一下嗎?我想去拿東西」**

**「當然，我會在車上等你」 Mycroft說，他們都知道Greg說的是哪**

**Greg知道這時間Beth在上夜班，他走到曾經也是自己住處的門口熟門熟路地從花盆下找出鑰匙開門上樓去了**

**他曾經和妻子一起生活的家中空無一人，他曾經在這裡生活過的跡象幾乎消失，他看到了不是他的男性運動服掛在衣櫃的把手上，他也只是看了一眼就繼續去找他要拿的東西，他們分居後他的東西被收到樓上的小房間裡了，他找到了DVD正打算下樓，但他放在角落的吉他讓他停留了一下，他思考了一下把吉他也拿走了**

**他在打開大門前站在原地深呼吸了一下後掛上微笑離開了曾經的家，他把門鎖上，鑰匙放回原位，拿著DVD跟吉他小跑步的回到 Mycroft車上，他把吉他扔進後座，拿著DVD坐進副駕駛座對 Mycroft說久等了**

**「你拿吉他是打算久違的練習一下嗎?」 Mycroft說**

**「你到底從哪看出我很久沒練吉他的?」Greg說**

**「你的手指」 Mycroft說「還有指甲，以及你的公寓的隔音跟空間讓你幾乎不可能在放假時練習」**

**「有時候我知道這裡沒人我會回來」Greg說的就是他和妻子的住處「這裡的隔音比較好，如果Beth要出門一段時間會傳簡訊，不過我也確實有很長一段時間沒碰吉他了」**

**他們去 Mycroft家後一起喝著之前剩下的紅酒看電影，Greg靠在 Mycroft身上跟他說這可是繼 <教父>後最經典的黑幫片**

**「好吧，你會想到這個片段無可厚非」 Mycroft說「只是他去的是夜總會，我們是去餐廳約會」**

**「都是插隊啦」Greg笑著親了 Mycroft一口**

**「生日快樂」 Mycroft回親**

**「謝謝」Greg笑著說，這是他第一次和 Mycroft一起過生日，他已經有很多年沒有像這樣開心了，去年他生日的時候他還在加班，因為他不想回家面對自己失敗的婚姻，分居算是他們給彼此的禮物**

**他在 Mycroft家過夜，隔天他們都休假一天，Greg在琴房練習找回手感後憑著記憶把 <Then he kissed me>給 Mycroft表演了一遍**

**「這其實還有一個版本是 <Then I kissed her>，就是把性別換了一下而已」Greg說**

**「似乎很多此一舉?」 Mycroft說**

**「翻唱的是男子團體，美國人嘛，Gay一點都會有人抓狂了，就讓他們改吧」Greg聳肩「你會彈 <教父>的那首歌嗎?聽過的你都能彈出來不是嗎?」**

**「Well，我會盡力」 Mycroft說**

**「少來了，這對你來說一點都不困難吧!」Greg吐槽**

**「謙虛是美德」 Mycroft掀開琴蓋彈奏起了 <Speak softly love>，Greg不會這首歌，所以他只是抱著吉他欣賞 Mycroft彈奏的模樣**

**「你知道嗎，我覺得我們能更常幹這個」Greg說「你演奏得太棒了， Sherlock那根本是大規模殺傷性武器」**

**「你看著我傻笑你知道嗎」 Mycroft對著他微笑說**

**「我能欣賞好音樂，當然還有好音樂家和男人」Greg油條的說**

**Mycroft淺笑，搖搖頭沒有吐槽Greg這種發言聽起來多像隻情場的老狐狸，他彈了個變奏版的 <Speak softly love>跟任何Greg要求的曲子**

****************************

 

老闆後來開放讓沒有要挑戰的人上台唱歌，一下子餐廳裡變得很熱鬧，喝醉的人尤其踴躍，Greg拿著啤酒站在角落看一群年輕人開心地歡唱，他旁邊有一位獨自用餐的老人，對方已經看他好久了

「有什麼需要我幫忙的嗎?」Greg忍不住問

「你叫什麼名字?」老人伸手和Greg握手「我是Dara McStewart」

「我是Greg，你是愛爾蘭人嗎?你的口音很明顯」Greg說

「我在年輕時移民過來的，這口音就是改不掉」Dara說「你姓什麼?」

「Lestrade」Greg說

「你不會剛好有個親戚或爺爺叫做Isaac Lestrade吧?」Dara問

「Isaac…你認識我爺爺??」Greg瞪大了眼，這位老先生的年紀確實可能認是他祖父

「Fuckin hell，還真的!」Dara笑「那時候他就是個爸爸了，我就想你看著很像Isaac，我曾經和他一起待過壕溝，那時候我才18歲，他是個好傢伙，很照顧人，他後來受傷到後勤去了，有活下來吧?」

「嗯，他被炸傷腳後跛了些但他一直活到我小時候才過世」Greg忍不住抓頭「老天這也太巧了!」

「我還以為我也癡呆了」Dara用手上的枴杖指著餐廳牆上眾多相框「那邊有個用咖啡色相框裱起來的照片，那上面就有你爺爺，幫我拿過來好嗎?」

 

餐廳老闆喜歡讓客人帶些有特殊意義的老照片來掛，或者在這裡求婚的人也能留下照片，Greg很快找到Dara說的照片拿下來帶給他

「這時候我才18呢，看看我當年多英俊」Dara指著自己說「這個是你爺爺」他指著站在一旁穿著軍服年紀較長的男子，Greg沒見過太多自己祖父年輕的照片，但他依然看得出照片上的人和自己的父親長相的相似性「他後來怎麼樣啦?」

「他回我們老家去了，他在車站擔任售票員直到退休」Greg說「你呢?」

「他救了我的小命，那個手榴彈炸的時候是他把我推開的」Dara說

「我以為和他同隊的人都死了?」Greg問

「我跟他不同隊啊!我是通信的，我正好在他們那，結果那該死的東西就飛進來了，要不是他反應快，我就跟著其他人一起掛了」Dara掀起自己的上衣，他的肚子上有一道疤痕，至少曾經是幾乎致死的傷

「Wow」Greg驚嘆「我從來不知道這件事」

「我聽說他被送到後方去後就不曉得他後來怎麼樣了，我戰後移民美國了，不過他很照顧我們這些年紀小的士兵，他也比較年長，相對其他青年長官他人可好了，就是他的英文有時候實在不怎麼樣」Dara笑

「他的英文到最後也沒進步多少」Greg坐下來和Dara聊天

「我後來在美軍服役，就沒回過英國了」Dara說「你老家是漁村吧」

「是啊」Greg說

「你爺爺有說過他為什麼會跑到那去嗎?他和我們說過，那故事挺有意思的」Dara說

「他和我奶奶結婚就搬到我奶奶老家去了啊」Greg說

「反了反了，他是去那裏工作才認識你奶奶的」Dara說

「是嗎?」Greg皺眉，他其實也聽過這個版本

「他很愛給別人看他家人照片，你祖母年輕時挺漂亮的，Isaac說他打過一戰後移民英國，到處找工作，他一個在軍隊認識的朋友給他介紹了一個建築的勞力活，結果就到那個鎮上去了，聽說是重建教堂啊」Dara說

「啊!難怪!」Greg拍了額頭「那時候的神父太糊塗了，教堂失火了，那真的是差不多的時期!」

「Isaac說他去幫忙重建教堂，還有整修墓園什麼的，他說當時認識了鎮上的姑娘就留下來了，不然他也打算過在英國待不下去就移民呢」Dara說「他可肉麻了這個傢伙，三句話離不開他老婆」

「我祖母過世得早，我其實沒見過她」Greg說

「她烤的餅乾很好吃，你爺爺收到會分給我們」Dara的眼神裡充滿回憶「那可難得了，在戰場上還能吃到這種東西，雖然只是加了點糖外就什麼都沒有又很硬的餅乾，但當時有限的物資還有食物…，你爺爺人真的很慷慨，知道他活得那麼長真令人高興，那時候他很受我們駐地的姑娘歡迎的，不過他都說他已婚就走人了，要不是他英文不怎麼樣無法當軍官，不然有他當上級可不是壞事」

 

Greg在角落和Dara聊著二戰和戰後的事情，老闆後來過來打招呼

「McStewart上校」老闆說「難得見你這麼有精神」

「我可不是每天都能遇到戰友的孫子」Dara笑著說「Joe，這張老相片我收回來啦，Greg，這張你就拿回家吧」

「可是這對你來說也很重要吧」Greg說

「你沒有你爺爺參軍的照片不是嗎?」Dara說「我孫女拍了這張放在電腦裡我可以隨時讓他開給我看，這張就送你吧」他把相框交給Greg「我年紀也很大了，這送給你吧，對你來說這更有價值」

「我靠，你說真的?」老闆說「沒這麼巧的吧!而且你說這張照片上的人不是幾乎都在二戰死光了?」

「他爺爺沒有」Dara說「Greg，你就收下吧，這我留著也沒什麼意思」

「謝謝」Greg看著黑白照片感覺非常奇妙「這真是…不可思議，我都跑到德州來了還能碰上認識我爺爺的人，他都死了幾十年了」

 

後來Dara的女兒來接他回家了，老闆跟Greg說其實Dara已經有些癡呆了，所以突然見到他說話這麼清晰有條理簡直不可思議

「他在我爸還經營這間餐廳時就是常客了，那張照片也掛在那很久了，他每個禮拜一三五都來這吃午餐，後來他癡呆了就經常在這裡坐到晚上，他女兒下班才能來接他」老闆說「Joe是我父親的名字，他還是會這樣喊我，McStewart上校一直很受人敬重，我們本來看他那樣都擔心他時日無多了，他這些日子都不說話，不然就是說出來的話都不成句」

「完全看不出來啊」Greg說

「人家都說癡呆的人會活在過去，我猜他就是這樣才突然這麼清醒吧」老闆說「那張照片你就帶走吧，他肯定會希望你留著的」

 

 

Greg回到旅館後把照片包好放進行李箱，在那之前他拍了照片把整件事寫下來發到家裡的群組上，同時也發給 Mycroft，他的手足都驚嘆這整件事多奇妙， Mycroft則回覆屆時這能放在Greg的書房，以及玻璃相框最好在放進行李箱前先包好，以免毀損， Mycroft暫時不方便接電話，緊急內閣會議，他至少得忙個兩天

 

他到機場去搭飛機的時候是Jill和Josh送他去的，他和兩個年輕人抱了一下道別，自己拉著行李去準備登機，過安檢的時候他隔壁隊伍似乎有什麼騷動，他看了一下，是一個戴墨鏡的女子，他被要求取下頭紗

「女士，我們有理由懷疑你的身分」安檢員說

「你假設我是因為宗教因素配戴頭紗所以不符合我的護照」女子說起話來有一口標準的英國口音，還是受過高等教育的那種好家庭的口音讓安檢員愣了一下「你可以好好的問而不是把我當成危險分子拉扯出來的」

「請移除你的頭紗和墨鏡」安檢員說

「這只是防曬用的，呆子」女子拿下蓋在頭上的藍色絲巾「剛才在外頭熱死了」女子把藍色的絲巾披在肩上，拿下了墨鏡

 

那名女子身材高挑有致，年紀大約二十尾三十初，最吸引人目光的是那頭紅色的秀髮，鮮豔得如同被夕陽染紅的海洋，一雙深藍色的眼睛銳利的掃視著安檢員的傻臉

 

「喔，抱歉」安檢員顯然看了一眼護照發現自己真的犯了大蠢「就核對一下基本身分就好」

「Aurora Isabelle Vernet，我的機票是用這個名字訂的」女子說

這個名字讓已經通過安檢的Greg猛轉過頭看著那名女子

 

「你是法國人?」安檢員問

「我聽起來不像是因為我在英國上學」Sunny說「生日是7/14，問一位女士的年齡就很不禮貌了」他對安檢員說

「小姐(Miss)，請問你機票的目的地和旅遊原因?」安檢員問

「請教我”博士(Doctor)”紐約，我要去參加古生物學研討會」Sunny說「如果你有疑慮你可以打給紐約的Dowson教授，明天的研討會就是他主辦的」

「Well….看來一切都沒有問題，你可以通過了」安檢員把護照和機票還給Sunny

 

當Sunny通過安檢後Greg立刻跟了上去

「Aurora Vernet!」Greg追著有一雙長腿且健步如飛的年輕女子「Sunny Vernet!請稍等一下我有事要問你!」

 

Greg好不容易讓女子停下腳步接著他眼前一陣天旋地轉後就是重摔在地

Aurora用法語對他罵了些什麼，但顯然很快意識到Greg聽不懂變換回英文

「告訴Jean(尚恩)，如果他繼續用你們這些私家偵探跟蹤我，我就把他埋進永凍層!」Aurora指著被他摔在地上的Greg罵

「Who the fuck is Jean!!」Greg痛得罵出了髒話

「不然你是誰!」Aurora抓著Greg的手用擒拿的技巧讓他無法輕易動彈，機場裡有些人已經在圍觀了「除了家人外沒有人會叫我Sunny !」

「我認識Sherlock和Mycroft!」Greg說

「What?」Sunny 瞪大了眼鬆開手讓Greg爬起來

「嘶——這他媽有夠痛的，你不能就這樣隨便把人過肩摔!」Greg扶著柱子摸著自己可憐的肩膀說

「抱歉，抱歉，是誤會，我們這邊沒事」Sunny 對圍觀的人說，並讓關切的飛安人員離開，他幫Greg拍拍衣服上的灰塵拉好他的領子

「老天啊，我的腰」Greg按著腰「這肯定得痛上幾天了，那可不是什麼容易拉傷的部位」

「我們找個地方坐下吧」Sunny 拉著Greg跑到貴賓室要求角落的位置

 

「你也很快就信任我了」Greg看著年輕女子說

「Sherlock和Mycroft可不是任何人隨口就能掰出來的名字，就算是吃錯藥還摔到頭也不會連 Mycroft的名字都掰出來」Sunny 說「你到底是誰啊?!!」

\-------------------------------

Then He Kissed Me 和電影引用這是一段

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8yCVOobMWw>


	14. Chapter 14

「我是Greg Lestrade」Greg說「我是 Mycroft的未婚夫」

「 Sherlock又在搞什麼惡作劇了?」Sunny翻了白眼

「不是，這是真的」Greg指著自己的訂婚戒

「 Sherlock如果訂婚那肯定是案子， Mycroft就不可能了」Sunny說「 Mycroft根本不喜歡人類，他完全沒有感情生活」

「Well，我可以向你保證那在過去十年不是真的」Greg乾笑， Mycroft瞞得太好了也是種困擾

「那我問你幾個問題」Sunny充滿懷疑的看著Greg

「我先說我背不出Holmes全家祖宗十八代，那要 Mycroft才做得到」Greg說「你的懷疑我可以理解，畢竟連 Mycroft的爸媽一開始也覺得訂婚啟示是 Sherlock的惡作劇， Sherlock對此很不滿，不過我會說那是他活該」

「既然你提起了， Mycroft的父母叫什麼名字.做什麼工作?」Sunny問

「Colin和Elena，Colin是作曲家和指揮，Elena是家庭主婦，原本是數學家」Greg說

「 Mycroft的全名是什麼」Sunny問

「Mycroft Alexander Kaiser Holmes」Greg說「Kaiser是他伯父的名字」

「 Mycroft的伯父不叫Kaiser」Sunny皺眉

「Rudi的名字是Kaiser，只有家人才叫他Rudi， Mycroft說過這是用來區分私仇和公務糾紛的一個方法」Greg說「你小 Mycroft…10歲還是11歲?」

「10歲」Sunny說

「那Rudi過世的時候你應該也還在上小學，你認識他啊?」Greg問

「Rudi長什麼樣」Sunny說「我不會讓你套我的話的」

「哈哈，很聰明」Greg說「和 Sherlock一樣是捲髮，髮色是黑色後來全白，比 Mycroft高點，後來跛腳拿拐杖了，看起來很兇的一個公務員，我看過照片」

「 Mycroft會什麼樂器」Sunny問

「幾乎什麼都會，他主要彈鋼琴和拉大提琴」Greg說

「 Mycroft的眼睛是什麼顏色」

「藍色，頭髮是棕色但光線強的時候看得出是紅色」

 

一連串問題都是只有家人或者有機會貼身觀察 Mycroft的人才能回答的，Greg不知道該說 Mycroft是十幾年來都沒變還是他的表妹真的很了解他

「如果現在桌上有三杯飲料，裝在紙杯.馬克杯和保溫瓶裡， Mycroft會拿哪一杯」Sunny不死心繼續問

「馬克杯，因為杯子把手放的位置他一定不滿意，他會拿起來喝順便調整他有點強迫症」Greg笑，這其實很有趣

「如果你真的是惡作劇的一部分，那 Sherlock也很會找人了」Sunny說「那最後一個問題， Mycroft有幾個手足」

 

這讓Greg停頓了，Sunny小 Mycroft10歲，換句話說 Eurus大她2歲， Eurus被送走的時候這個法國女孩可能還在包尿布，她會知道 Eurus存在嗎?

可是Sunny是 Mycroft的表妹，而且似乎不是很疏遠的那種

 

「 Mycroft有幾個手足」Sunny托著下巴看著Greg「你不會連這種基本問題都回答不了吧?」

「如果是書面上， Mycroft在出生後就被伯父領養，所以沒有」Greg說「而生活中，現在能見到的只有 Sherlock一個而已」他繞過了第三個孩子存在的事實

「……」Sunny放下手看著Greg「文件上 Sherlock只有一個手足」

「是」Greg說

「你知道東風嗎?」Sunny問

 

這讓Greg驚訝的看向Sunny，他知道 Eurus的存在

「我以為…」Greg不確定是否該提起 Eurus

「你果然知道」Sunny說「連這個你都知道，那表示你真的不是冒牌的」他撥了頭髮「 Sherlock不記得 Eurus，我爸媽說那是因為妹妹和朋友過世的打擊太大，我們也被禁止在英國提起這些」

「呃…你知道多少?」Greg問

「也不多，我爸媽說 Sherlock的朋友在他小時候失蹤了， Eurus後來玩火把自己燒死了，本來他們覺得我和 Eurus的年紀接近以後可以一起上學當朋友的，但世事難料啊」Sunny說「我媽和Elena阿姨關係很好，所以我才是這種名字」

「 Mycroft說過Aurora也是希臘神話中來的」Greg說

「是啊，晨光和破曉的女神，他們用拉丁文的Aurora是因為希臘文是Eos，太不適合女孩子了」Sunny說「後來我長大點後紅頭髮變得很明顯，他們還開玩笑說當時應該給我取名佩雷(Pele)的」

「Pele?」Greg猜這大概又是哪個神話人物

「夏威夷的火山女神，你懂得，岩漿和紅頭髮」Sunny說「我和 Mycroft都是紅頭髮，不過他長大後顏色變得比較接近棕色，我就沒那麼好運了」

「法國人對紅頭髮的也不友善嗎?」Greg問

「我中學在英國上的，真是災難」Sunny說「被叫紅蘿蔔是家常便飯」

「那真的很莫名其妙啊」Greg微笑「紅頭髮很好看」

「你當然會這樣說， Mycroft也算是紅頭髮」Sunny說「不過 Mycroft居然是Gay我都沒想到」

「嚴格來說他也不算，他幾乎不喜歡人類」Greg說「你們好像很親近?」

「兩個表哥之中我比較喜歡 Mycroft」Sunny說「這可不是什麼常見的發言，畢竟多數人都不喜歡他」

「不過他也不在意這些」Greg聳肩

「是啊」Sunny附和

「其實我們要結婚了」Greg說「12月的時候，在英格蘭，過去這段時間我們都在想辦法和你聯絡，但你從澳洲沙漠消失然後又不接電話，我們訂婚啟示你大概也沒看到」

「我一直在鳥不生蛋的地方搞研究，那個請帖我好像有從我的助理那聽說過，可是我以為那是 Sherlock的惡作劇…」Sunny扶額「Sorry」

「沒關係，有通知到你就好，你會來嗎?」Greg問

「我絕對會想辦法去的， Mycroft結婚這種事比看到隕石更震撼」Sunny說「過去這大半年的時間我不是在荒郊野外就是到處跑，和家裡也沒說上幾次電話」

「你剛才直接把我過肩摔是是為什麼啊?你以為我是別人嗎?」Greg說，他的腰和肩膀肌肉都拉傷了但還是很努力裝出沒事的樣子

「唉」Sunny嘆氣「我和我前男友分手了，他一直在求復合和原諒，我會去澳洲沙漠就是要閃他，那傢伙害我無法專心在大學裡工作，他一直來騷擾我.用禮物和花把我的辦公桌淹沒甚至買通我前助教，所以我就申請學術研究年出國了，我以為你又是他找的私家偵探」

「這算是恐怖情人了，考慮過報警嗎?」Greg問

「不，我打算下次見到他就把他鼻子打斷」Sunny說

「這樣真的沒問題嗎…」Greg雖然相信這個女孩子能做到，但有些時候這種前任很危險啊

「那傢伙不敢回手的，讓人同情他就是他的進攻手段，是個優柔寡斷.毫無主見的傢伙」Sunny說「不提了，你的肩膀還好嗎?抱歉，我真的因為這些事很煩」

「我覺得休息幾天應該會好」Greg說「你跟 Mycroft年齡差那麼多怎麼這麼了解他?」

「喔，我在準備上英國的寄宿學校前在他那住了一個暑假」Sunny微笑「而且小時候偶而見面他也對我很好，所以我很喜歡他這個表哥」

「有這件事啊?」Greg還真的是第一次聽說

「是啊，我父母提前讓我去英國，但Elena阿姨他們因為 Sherlock終於去上寄宿學校而跑出國了，他們倆邊都忘了要先和對方知會一聲，最後不知道是誰想到 Mycroft自己住在倫敦就請他照顧我一個月直到學校宿舍開放住宿，他那時候好像開始當公務員不久吧，每天朝九晚五的，我和他在他倫敦的房子住了一個月，從以前他就對我很有耐心，就算我的興趣是奇怪的東西他也有辦法和我聊」

「他懂的東西實在多到不可思議」Greg說

「是啊，他那個書房更是，那段時間他去上班我都在他的書房看書」Sunny說「我會選擇古生物研究也是拜他所賜」他笑起來特別陽光，一點都讓人聯想不到他在英國的Holmes親戚們

「 Mycroft?如果你是成了古典文學的教授我還能想像，考古學這種會弄髒手的東西他肯定碰都不想碰」Greg說

 

「他那個潔癖果然到現在還是沒改啊」Sunny說「小時候我父母帶我們去作客的時候如果會留宿我和弟弟會睡 Mycroft房間，因為那時候他很少在家，他書桌上有一個盒子，我很好奇就打開來看了，裡面裝了某種生物牙齒的化石，還嵌在石頭裡」

「他是說過他小時候曾經對琥珀裡能困住小生物感到很驚奇，但我不曉得他後來還收集這個」Greg說

「 Mycroft後來回來的時候我問過他那是什麼，那時候我大概才9歲吧， Mycroft平常不住父母家，他是跟伯父一起回來和我們聚餐的，他說那是他小時候家族旅行時他在海灘上撿回來的，推測是某些鯊魚的牙齒的化石，不過他也不曉得是哪一種，他後來花了很多時間回答我的問題，很少有大人對我這麼有耐心」Sunny笑著喝了一口飲料「大部分的大人在我問了第18個問題時都一臉想死的模樣」

「小孩子的十萬個為什麼很可怕啊，那 Sherlock呢?」Greg問

「他都把自己關在房間做他的事，我弟弟更喜歡 Sherlock和他的那些實驗，我比較喜歡 Mycroft」Sunny說「我從下午問到晚上 Mycroft都一邊做自己的事一邊回答我的問題，他很認真不會隨便打發我，我對古生物的興趣就是從那時候開始的，他把那些鯊魚牙齒送我了，我到現在還留著」他從領口拉出項鍊，黑色繩子上綁著的就是一顆鯊魚牙齒「這是其中一顆」

「他真的很討厭去海灘啊」Greg脫口而出的話在他人聽來完全是莫名其妙，但Sunny卻笑了

 

「是啊，別人都下水玩了可是他就會自己在旁邊散步」Sunny說「Elena阿姨說以前他們帶 Mycroft和 Sherlock出去玩 Sherlock都會搞到自己差點溺水， Mycroft則會自己消失然後回來的時候告訴他們那邊的礁岩區有什麼生物，因為他不想下水所以都拿觀察生態當藉口開溜」

「他說他很討厭身上都是沙，去度假他都寧可泡泳池也不肯去海灘」Greg說著掛起了痞笑「不過用點手段還是能把他帶去的」

「你做了什麼?他會在沙灘上怨氣沖天的」Sunny說

「也沒什麼，跟他說沙灘上美女很多」Greg笑「他當然不信那是真心話不過他會乖乖跟來」

「為什麼?」Sunny問

「因為他吃醋?我不曉得，但這就是管用」Greg說

「咦?」Sunny頭上短暫冒出問號後馬上理解了「喔，你是雙性戀?」

「是啊，雖然那是玩笑話可是去海灘後他還是能找到地方舒舒服服的待著的」Greg說

「我上次見到 Mycroft已經是好幾年前了，畢竟各自工作都很忙，沒想到他也要結婚了」Sunny說「話說你們怎麼認識的?」

「喔，我是蘇格蘭場的探長，也是 Sherlock的無薪保母，他和我合作辦案居多」Greg說

「喔!我記得，難怪你的名字很耳熟」Sunny說「你剛才說過十年，你們交往這麼久了啊?」

「差不多了，年初的時候發生了一些事情所以我們決定結婚」Greg說「如果你方便的話等下就給 Mycroft打個電話或者發Email吧，他有把你的位置留好可是你要吃什麼就不知道了」

「我會的，我弟弟呢?他在非洲有收到訊息嗎?」Sunny問

「他收到後打電話罵 Sherlock為什麼要搞這種惡作劇，還害他差點被自己的早餐噎死」Greg笑

「換作是我，我也會這樣」Sunny笑

 

他們聊了好一段時間，Sunny說他在英國上學的時候放假也經常去找 Mycroft， Mycroft深受Sunny的父母信任所以他們都不擔心會發生搞丟小孩之類的意外，Sunny的弟弟後來到英國念中學時就不是這樣了，Cyrus放假都待在學校裡做實驗，那時候 Sherlock的行為開始出現嚴重的問題，所以Cyrus被禁止與 Sherlock單獨碰面，他把這算在 Mycroft頭上，因為每次 Sherlock和他一起做危險的實驗的時候都是被 Mycroft訓斥，因為只有他看得出他們正在做什麼，對Mr.和Mrs.Holmes來說那就只是普通實驗，可是他們當時正在從植物中提煉毒素，Cyrus對化學和醫學跟藥品的興趣就是從那時候開始的，Vernet家的父母樂見其成，但也對後來叛逆失控的 Sherlock感到擔憂和堤防，因為Cyrus總是很興致高昂的就跟著 Sherlock去冒險了

 

到了登機時間他們便一起前往登機門，Sunny在商務艙所以兩個人分開了

Greg把背包放好坐下後還是覺得很奇妙，Sunny所說的都是他以前沒聽過的事，或者至少是沒那麼詳細的事

 

「這樣看來 Mycroft以前就很照顧人，就算不是親弟妹也一樣」Greg在他們聊天時說

「你別跟他說啊，其實我爸媽都覺得他有點補償心理」Sunny說「 Eurus大我兩歲而已，他過世的時候也和我那時候差不多大，他們覺得 Mycroft對我很有耐心是因為 Eurus的關係，他們覺得就算 Mycroft對我有耐心我也不該一直去打擾人家」

「我覺得比起 Sherlock你好應付多了」Greg微笑「而且他會照顧小孩也沒什麼複雜的原因，他只是在盡責而已」

「我爸媽覺得一個青少年願意無償這樣照顧幼稚園小孩也太好了，補償心態是他們得到的結論，我幼稚園那時候我們兩家還一起去度假過，他會哄我和弟弟睡覺，不過通常那得等到 Sherlock和Cyrus停止打枕頭仗才會發生」Sunny說

 

 

Vernet家不知道 Eurus還活著也正常，畢竟連Holme夫妻也是到去年才知道的，但從Sunny說的那些事情聽起來， Mycroft對她的方式就和對 Eurus一樣，只是這一次他有給予這個小女孩陪伴， Eurus的事情發生時他自己也是一團亂，在沉澱下來後他也許並沒有自覺自己對Sunny的方式是重複了對 Eurus的照顧，並且修正了一些錯誤

 

當然這也可能只是 Mycroft在當一個盡責的保母而已，而且聽起來他在兩家人一起度假的時候留下來照顧小孩子是因為不想和大人們一起去參加渡假村的營火晚會找的藉口

 

Sunny給人的印象最初會讓人覺得大概很不好相處，通常身材和長相都跟模特兒一樣的女性都會讓人有高攀不起的第一印象(身高上也是，要是Sunny穿高跟鞋就比他高了)，但是個熱情又直接且大方有禮的美女，Sunny的外表示真的相當出眾，艷紅的長髮帶著些許的捲度，深藍色的大眼睛讓他看起來有點像那些法國陶瓷娃娃，當然，這女孩沒有那些娃娃那麼令人毛骨悚然，而和她聊過後Greg對她的印象多出了幾點，比如這孩子非常尊敬甚至有點崇拜 Mycroft，對 Sherlock和就沒有那種敬意和崇拜了，她提起 Sherlock時都把他形容成和自己弟弟一起惡作劇的另一個幼稚表哥，如果只聽Sunny說的話Greg會以為她和 Mycroft關係非常好，但他直到要準備婚禮才知道 Mycroft有這麼一個表妹，可能是她小時候的印象太深所以至今都沒變吧?

 

 

到紐約下飛機後他和Sunny短暫的碰面聊了一下順便交換了聯絡方式，來接機的人舉著寫了Vernet教授的牌子一直在張望

 

「我想那是來接你的」Greg指著那個大學生模樣的人

「那是Dr.Fallon的助理，是找我的沒錯」Sunny和Greg抱一下道別「到時候我會去參加婚禮的，很抱歉把你過肩摔了，還有很高興認識你」

「Well，錯殺一個在所難免」Greg想聳肩但扯到拉傷的部分皺了眉

「真抱歉」Sunny捏了Greg的肩膀

「沒事，是我聳肩扯到了」Greg苦笑

 

來接Greg的人也拿著紙板在等，他們各自走向接機人離開

 

他和那位警察上車後聊了一下，對方是個菜鳥，甚至不屬於Greg到時候要待的警局，沒什麼好聊的所以對方開了廣播

 

“麥卡錫參議員被英國蘇格蘭場要求到場說明，原因是非法闖入，他在上周擅自進入議會建築並在被要求離開時堅持留下，目前麥卡錫議員正在與總統一起參訪日本，根據可靠消息來源指出麥卡錫議員試圖找一名因違反選舉法而下台的下議員，具證人表示，他在議會建築內所說的話被形容為胡言亂語和令人髮指的指控，麥卡錫議員指控英國政府秘密的干涉他的選舉以及將他的私人金融資料公開…….”

Greg看著手機上的家庭群組訊息，Lily在工作時遇到自己一直很喜歡的演員跑去跟人家合照還傳照片炫耀，James和岳父帶雙胞胎去露營，兩個孩子和老人家都穿得很普通，James穿的很厚，他整個人都寫滿了”我快冷死了”幾個大字，其中一張照片後面背景裡他岳父還穿著短袖在釣魚

Ashly的孩子們在學校表現得很好，Amy則說他去倫敦找人，總之大家都各自過得很好，沒有人生病或者遇到壞事，James還說他們帶雙胞胎去挑好衣服了，因為Isak的妹妹也就是這兩孩子的阿姨要結婚了，他們得穿正式點

 

 

“…參議員指控蘇格蘭場此舉為政治陰謀，然而並沒有任何證據可以證明他的指控，而蘇格蘭場更嚴正抗議….”廣播因為太過無趣而被轉成流行音樂台了

 

 

在紐約這邊他住的時間會比較久所以他住在警方提供的一間公寓，就和他在倫敦的單身公寓差不多，只是隔音好一點而且比較新，聽說是一位隊長當年為了兒子在紐約上大學時買下的房產，後來兒子畢業去洛杉磯工作了就出租給學生和暫時找不到住處的調職員警了

 

載他來的菜鳥說明天早上會有別人來接他去他接下來該待的警局，還大約的跟他說了一下這附近有什麼好吃的，順便把Wifi的密碼也寫給他才離開

 

「這屋主似乎是個很有趣的人」Greg看著手上的紙條，Wifi名稱是”HEY!”，密碼則是”ImWalkinHere”*

(*I’m Walkin Here:電影午夜牛郎的知名場面，帶有紐約口音的這句話演員即興的，因為他們拍攝時被計程車打斷，演員拍了車子引擎蓋罵”嘿!我在這走著呢!”後來成了一個用來代表紐約人態度的固定笑點)

 

他把自己的東西安放好，筆電放在書桌.充電線找到位置插上.衣服放進衣櫃後天色還算早，所以他出門去找了間商店買了零食和飲料順便找了個地方吃晚餐，可以自己選擇加什麼料還分片賣的披薩店真的是太方便了

 

在回公寓時他小小的迷路了一下，但最終還是找到方向回去，好好沖了澡後躺在床上打電話給 Mycroft

「你方便講電話嗎?」Greg問

「我的工作正好告一段落」 Mycroft說

「我遇到你表妹了」Greg說「Sunny聽起來一點都不像法國人」

「我正在看他發給我的Email，希望你的肩膀和腰不是傷得很重，他在Email上道歉了很多次」 Mycroft說「不過考慮到其他可能性，過肩摔不是最糟的」

「其他可能性是什麼?」Greg問

「比如裸絞，那能很有效的放倒一個成年人，技術性很高可是一但被抓住是真的沒辦法反擊，被切斷腦部血流而昏倒的場面可不好看，或者針對關節和面部弱點的打擊，過肩摔是相對較為無害的一個了」 Mycroft說

「為什麼一個考古學家這麼兇猛啊，又不是印第安那瓊斯…」Greg吐槽

「Vernet家一向抱持著將兒女培育成戰士的心態在養育後代，雖然這並不是他們的目的但往往都得出了一樣的結果，他們的初衷是希望孩子們可以獨立自主，只是在我的表弟妹身上都往奇怪的方向發展了，比如獨自把性騷擾現行犯丟出地鐵車廂外」 Mycroft說

「這其實也不錯，只是被摔那一下真的很痛」Greg說「我和她聊過，聽起來你們還挺親近的?怎麼很少聽你提起啊?」

「我個人不覺得我們特別親，那有更大部分是Sunny從小就偏好與我相處，我對她的印象也是以她小時候為主，她中學畢業後我們就很少見面了」 Mycroft說

「不過她聽起來很崇拜你喔」Greg笑

「她父母說過她四歲時曾經抱怨過為什麼是生給她弟弟而不是哥哥，所以我猜這是一個原因」 Mycroft說

「哈哈哈這種童言童語永遠不會被家人忘掉」Greg笑「James的兒子們曾經鬧過笑話，我不知道你有沒有聽過這個」

「哪個?」 Mycroft問

「他們大概五歲的時候吵了一架，爭執內容是誰長得比較醜」Greg笑著說

「但他們是同卵雙胞胎」 Mycroft說

「所以才好笑啊，他們整個聖誕節都在吵那個，那時候沒錄影下來真是太可惜了」Greg說

「我猜你在紐約已經安頓好了?」 Mycroft問

「是啊，車水馬龍和暴躁的駕駛跟每個人都趕著去滅火似的走路速度，比起德州像紐約這種城市我更習慣」Greg說完又補充「至少不是能撿到郊狼的地方了」提到亂撿野生動物的事他聽到 Mycroft在電話那頭輕笑

 

「你那邊已經快要午夜了吧，不累嗎?」Greg問

「我在等一份報告，所以還不能去睡」 Mycroft說「Sunny有提到他為什麼突然申請學術研究年嗎?他似乎是臨時決定的」

「她說是在躲死纏爛打的前男友」Greg說「把我過肩摔也是因為以為我是被派去找她的」

「她有說她誤會你是有敵意的人，但沒提起前男友的事」 Mycroft說「他的父母對此充滿疑慮，因為通常她不會刻意失聯」

「是不是該幫她報警啊?」Greg說

「我覺得是該讓男方多保幾份醫療險」 Mycroft說

「雖然你表妹離弱女子這種詞有段距離但我覺得還是小心點比較好」Greg說，處理太多命案還有妹妹也遇過恐怖情人讓他無法像 Mycroft那樣放心，雖然Sunny和他差不多高(頂多只比他矮上一寸)而且還能把一個大男人過肩摔可是很多時候生理上的差異還是能讓女性處在很不利的位置上

「如果真的有意外發生我相信她能自己解決的」 Mycroft說

「希望是這樣，不過這下所有婚禮該邀請的人都有答復了，總算可以告一段落了」Greg說「你那邊加起來也只有兩桌，少了一個都太顯眼」

 

 Mycroft那邊的賓客只有兩種，家人，也就是父母和 Sherlock以及Vernet一家四口，以及熟人，這一類就只有安西亞和她帶上的Laskin，還有Greg至今依然不知道姓什麼的Harry，在白金漢宮工作那個，Harry會代表”某人”出席並帶上禮物，E會參加婚禮，Greg對此不算特別意外， Mycroft會邀請的同事也只有E這種長年合作且有淵源的，E有說他可能會有個伴同行， Mycroft的熟人會被打散坐在Greg的同事之間，Vernet家會坐在最靠近主桌的那桌

 

「我想屆時也不會有人在意我這方賓客人數的」 Mycroft說

「話說E出席的身分是什麼?」Greg問，間諜女頭子似乎不是能光明正大說出來的職業

「我剛踏入職場時的上司」 Mycroft說，嚴格來說這也沒錯，E曾經有個 Mycroft上司的名義，但實際上E是幫 Mycroft執行內部清掃計畫的幫手

「MI5內部某些人應該還在想當初你的資料怎麼會錯得這麼離譜吧」Greg說「你的資料八成已經從無性戀被改成深櫃了」

「我確實更接近無愛者，所以無性戀還是比深櫃更接近事實」 Mycroft說「…我的內部情報曾經錯得更離譜」他決定還是把那件蠢事說出來了

「怎麼說?」Greg問

「Sunny和你說過他曾經和我同住一個多月這件事吧」 Mycroft說

「對啊，是我們現在住的地方嗎?」Greg問，因為 Mycroft不讓家人發現自己真正的住處以免自己對童年老家的懷念被發現

「不是，是我在倫敦的一處公寓，有三個房間，其中一間沒有窗戶被我當作安全屋的那個」 Mycroft說「你也去過，門框上有刀砍痕跡的那裏」

「喔!那個地方啊!」Greg確實想起來有這一間安全屋了，門框的砍痕是 Sherlock幹的好事， Mycroft讓在戒毒的 Sherlock住在那，結果 Sherlock惹的不知道哪裡的黑幫追上門要砍人時留下的「那和你的資料有什麼關係?」

「Well」 Mycroft嘆氣「那時候差不多是我的工作剛穩定下來的階段，內部清掃結束了，但MI5內部還是在調查我，他們想搞清楚我有沒有什麼弱點或者把柄，然後因為我突然和一個來路不明的未成年的外國小女孩同住，他們以為..」

 Mycroft的話沒說完就被Greg的大笑打斷， Mycroft嘴角微微勾起，他知道這件蠢是能讓Greg笑得打滾

 

「哈哈哈我靠，這也他媽..哈哈哈」Greg大笑著「這也太冤枉人了吧!」

「對他們來說一個沒有感情生活和性生活的成年男性更奇怪，大概一個禮拜左右我就發現被跟蹤拍照了，那時候Sunny也12歲了，不過沒什麼與異性保持距離的概念所以如果我帶他出去吃飯或者陪他去博物館他都會抱著我的手，我當時並沒想那麼多，因為他看起來還完全是個孩子，而且這樣可以確保他不會走失」 Mycroft說

「然後你那堆腦子裝髒東西的同行就覺得你是Humbert Humbert*?」Greg笑著說「換做現在這些人肯定會被你開除」

(*電影<一樹梨花壓海棠/Lolita>男主名字，羅莉控這個詞就出自這部電影)

「他們後來都被放到不重要的部門或者提早退休了，當時我們缺人」 Mycroft故作無奈的說「我有點訝異你居然知道<Lolita>男主角的名字」

「我看過1997版的」Greg說「那名字取的太糟了我才記得」

「你不是喜歡這種片的人」 Mycroft說

「陪別人一起衝著演員看的」Greg說完補上「是理查，他是Jeremy Irons的粉絲，但他覺得自己去看這種片太可疑了，但約女朋友去看更奇怪，我只好捨命陪君子了，不過Jeremy Irons在那裡面的扮相是真的很不錯，優雅從容又很有學者樣」他就是喜歡那些斯文的男人，理查就是知道他對這類人的偏好才說服他一起去看這部劇情片的

「那難道不會使你們職業病作祟嗎?」 Mycroft開玩笑道

「我們確實在看完後討論了這傢伙得坐幾年牢」Greg笑「結果你那後來怎麼澄清的?」

「我不打算讓他們知道我早就發現自己被監視的這件事，不過Sunny對異性沒有戒心這點確實需要改正，所以我後來有好好和她說過了」 Mycroft扶額

「結果?」Greg說

「她完全無法理解為什麼要在意這些，因為她和家人的互動都很親暱，所以我只好換個方式把她是我親戚孩子這項資訊散播出去了」 Mycroft說「長舌的鄰居多少還是有點用途的，尤其是那種喜歡和小孩子搭話的老太太，但並沒有成功的說服那些內部人員」他現在回想起來還是一臉眼神死，為什麼當年在大清掃後還留下的不是傻子就是呆子呢

「他們覺得是你刻意放出的消息嗎?」Greg問

「顯然是的，不然我就得假設我曾經跟五個認為我會對未成年表妹出手的白痴共事了至少六年」 Mycroft說「我聽見你憋笑的聲音了，Greg」

「噗哈哈哈!」Greg笑「對不起但這真的太白癡了哈哈哈」

「我後來要求Sunny牽我的手就好，因為她不會自己走丟，如果有人問就直接把遠親的那堆複雜關係簡化成表兄妹，但他們固執己見我也莫可奈何」 Mycroft說「後來Sunny去住宿舍後我以為能清淨些但事與願違，出差的時候…唉」

「等等，你出差的時候發生什麼事了?」Greg問

「一樣的狀況，只是把成年人換成未成年而已，我不得不換房間，回國後我就讓E用她的職權把那幾個人踢到別的部門了，E當時笑得比你剛才還要大聲」 Mycroft說，他不懷疑是因為自己出差回來還提著自己的行李就殺到E辦公室要求她把那幾個白癡踢出情報收集部門的時候表情太過明顯，對不懷好意貼上來的成年人他有很多應付方式，比如禮貌地拒絕或者直接訴諸暴力，但很明顯被情報員利用的當地未成年少女的話他也是會慌了手腳的，當時如果有別人看到他的表情大概會驚訝他其實有顏面神經

 

「那還真的是太糟糕了」Greg笑不出來了

「後來內部調查發現幹這件事的並不是我們自己人，而是敵對的組織，我的房間被裝了針孔，他們原本的意圖是藉此勒索，這也是為什麼我絕對不會在我不熟悉的地方跟你上床，不過這項錯誤情報確實是從內部流出的，所以我的檔案我從來不讓他們寫上完整的事實」 Mycroft說，他忍不住對被派來色誘還對他飲料動手腳的人使用暴力最後被徹底紀錄為無性戀是那之後的事

「你年輕的時候怎麼這麼容易被當作壞人啊」Greg吐槽

「我到現在也還是經常被當作居心不良的某種反派，John最初也相信我打算對 Sherlock不利」 Mycroft說

「誰叫你們兄弟倆都他媽愛把事情搞得那麼戲劇化」Greg忍不住翻了白眼「而且你就是故意裝壞人來過濾 Sherlock的室友的」

「事實上在我開口前John就假設我不是好人了」 Mycroft說

「廢話，誰他媽把我帶到一個被殺了分屍都沒人會發現的倉庫我也會假設對方想殺人滅口」Greg說

「那地方排水不好，分屍的話並不適合」 Mycroft說

「我看得出來」Greg懶得吐槽「家裡沒什麼事吧?」

「我想想」 Mycroft說，他不打算把Amy的事情告訴Greg，至少不是他還在國外時，那只會讓他瞎操心「沒有，除了整修的事情外家裡確實沒事，倫敦也還在， Sherlock沒把你的伴郎逼瘋或者讓他去角落面壁哭泣，除了在議會和蘇格蘭場上演的美國小鬧劇外這段時間相當無趣」

「那就好」Greg說

「報告送到了」 Mycroft說「我得掛電話了」

「晚安，Love」Greg說

「晚安」 Mycroft掛斷了電話

 

 

Greg睡前還在想他們婚禮的籌畫的事情，賓客都邀請好了，只要沒出意外一切都會順利進行，這是 Mycroft安排的，絕對很難出錯

*****************************

**「座位安排要怎麼辦?」Greg問，他和 Mycroft在書房裡討論婚禮的事**

**「就和一般婚禮一樣」 Mycroft說**

**「我是說主桌，通常新人坐中間這沒有問題，但傳統上安排會因為男女方父母而有不同的安排，我爸媽不在了，而我們都是男的，而且有兩個伴郎，這肯定不能和其他事一樣照著傳統婚禮去安排」Greg說**

**「那部分確實需要考慮」 Mycroft說**

**「至少伴郎的部分是解決了，你父母會很在意這些嗎?」Greg問**

**「他們不算是特別傳統的人，但我覺得他們還是會想和我們同一桌」 Mycroft說「你會想問問Amy嗎?」**

**「我不覺得Amy會想代替我父母坐在那位置，她會說她還沒老到那個地步」Greg說**

**通常婚禮主桌的安排是新郎新娘坐在中間，新娘旁邊坐新娘的父親.新娘父親旁是新郎的母親，在旁邊則是伴郎，新郎旁邊則是新娘母親.新郎父親和伴娘**

**這種傳統上的安排Greg知道，他結過一次婚，但現在他們不只缺了一方的雙親還有兩個伴郎，到底那種交叉座的安排還有沒有必要啊**

**「John結婚那時候雙方都沒有家長， Sherlock也沒也坐到新娘那一側，我們要不要乾脆跟他們一樣啊，你父母可以坐你旁邊， Sherlock要站哪就隨便他?」Greg問**

**「那樣畫面很不平衡」 Mycroft說「你那一側會顯得很空」**

**「不然你父母之一坐我旁邊?」Greg問**

**「我會問問我父親」 Mycroft說，他不會把他母親排到Greg旁邊，因為他母親緊張起來會很多話，他不希望連Greg都跟著緊張起來**

**「然後兩個伴郎呢?」Greg問**

**「理查在我這一邊， Sherlock去你那一邊，和傳統安排一樣」 Mycroft說「讓 Sherlock坐在爸旁邊也好，他會注意我們父親，如果他又糊裡糊塗的弄丟了什麼至少他可以第一時間找出來」**

**「聽起來不錯」Greg微笑「還好 Sherlock肯當你的伴郎」**

**「確實，不然我剩下的選擇少得可憐」 Mycroft嘆氣**

**他們開始安排婚禮相關的事宜時Greg馬上就想到要找伴郎，他也毫不費力的就讓李察答應了，大多數婚禮的事在他們討論出大致方向後就由 Mycroft安排，因為 Mycroft在假裝輸掉內部鬥爭後很閒，而且他會想要掌控一切環節確保每一個流程都不會出錯，但 Mycroft在Greg問了以後才開始面對他得找個伴郎的現實**

**「喔嗨， Mycroft」John抱著Rosie回來時看到Holmes兄弟倆面對面各自坐在扶手椅裡，Greg在沙發上坐著看手機，而那對兄弟之間的氣氛令人窒息「你們又吵架了?」**

**「並沒有」 Mycroft說**

**「Why me?」 Sherlock說**

**「Why not?」 Mycroft挑眉**

**「你認識的人可多了，找個王子也可以」 Sherlock說**

**「必須是朋友或者親人」 Mycroft說**

**「我當過伴郎了!」 Sherlock叫著指向John**

**「喔，原來是伴郎的事啊」John喔了聲就不管他們直接去廚房把買好的東西放進冰箱了**

**「伴郎可以當不只一次」 Mycroft說**

**「你可以找你的朋友…」 Sherlock自己閉嘴了**

**「你覺得我有朋友嗎?」 Mycroft幾乎咬牙切齒的說「別這麼孩子氣，只是當伴郎而已，反正你一定得出席我的婚禮的，當伴郎你就不用坐在其他賓客之間了」**

**「 Sherlock你哥沒朋友，你就答應吧」Greg幾乎是淡定過頭的喝了口自己帶來的咖啡說**

**「安西亞!你們關係很好!」 Sherlock說**

**「我是男的!我得找的是伴郎不是伴娘!」 Mycroft強調**

**「 Sherlock，你不要因為難為情就鬧脾氣，你們兄弟關係明明很不錯，就是喜歡和對方鬧彆扭」John把Rosie放下讓她在地上爬**

**「我必須強調，鬧彆扭這件事一直以來都是單向的」 Mycroft說**

**「我沒有鬧彆扭!」 Sherlock像隻炸毛的貓一樣說**

**「我們都知道那不是事實」John說「不過說真的，伴郎可以從同事或朋友裡找，你真的沒有別人可以問嗎?」他問 Mycroft**

**「Well，不如我們退一步?」Greg說「John你當 Mycroft的伴郎如何?反正到時候你也會參加婚禮，而且你還是 Sherlock的伴，算是親屬了，反正你們也很熟…」**

**John的表情完全就是在抗拒這個點子，他用力的瞪了 Sherlock一眼**

**「你如果當我的伴郎Mummy會非常高興的」 Mycroft知道Greg是在做球給他便接著說**

**「FINE!你就不要指望我會搞出那種噁心的感人致詞!」 Sherlock炸毛了，John則是鬆了口氣，背著身在自己胸口畫十字架**

**「哈哈，謝啦~」Greg笑著說**

**「我已經把這件事傳給爸媽了」 Mycroft給 Sherlock看他手機的簡訊畫面，他真的把 Sherlock會擔任伴郎的事發給父母了，而 Sherlock的手機接著開始震動，John不用問也知道那是 Sherlock父母欣慰又開心的簡訊**

**「他肯定知道自己被我們坑了吧」Greg說，他和 Mycroft離開貝克街後一起散步打算用走的去買午餐**

**「John大概在十分鐘後會想通， Sherlock心知肚明，他只是不直率而已」 Mycroft說，天氣不好很快就下起雨來，Greg反射的要拉自己的大衣遮雨但 Mycroft在他動手前撐起傘並攬著他的腰讓他往自己這邊靠，他沒有把手留在Greg身上太久，Greg和他靠在一起不會淋到雨後他就把手收回了**

**「謝謝」Greg幾乎是靠著 Mycroft一起走，他們都有一邊肩膀會淋到雨但身體基本上是乾燥的**

**他們一起加快腳步走到他們打算一起吃午餐的咖啡廳， Mycroft把傘留在店門口的傘架上，坐好點好飲料和三明治後外頭的雨開始變得更大了**

**「幸好我們已經到了」 Mycroft看著外頭不但下大雨還開始颳起大風說**

**「是啊」Greg說，他們坐在角落的位置遠離窗戶都能聽到雨滴打在玻璃上的聲音有多大「其實剛才你可以不用把手收回去的你知道吧」**

**「What?」 Mycroft很快意識到Greg在說什麼「Oh，That」**

**「我知道你習慣了」Greg笑著看 Mycroft，他們一直在外保持距離太多年了，只是把他往傘裡拉的動作都顯得曖昧， Mycroft自然會把手從他的腰上收回**

**「我不確定你的意思是…?」 Mycroft有點疑惑，他們都不是那種會在公開場合太過親密的人**

**「我的意思是就算你手放在我腰上被人看到也不會引來問題，所有盯著你的人都知道我們訂婚了，還有主要就是，你手收回去後插在口袋讓我們維持一點距離這個習慣直接導致我們兩個的大衣都有一邊袖子被淋濕了」Greg指著 Mycroft的大衣說**

**「習慣一時間改不過來」 Mycroft說「我這件其實不怎麼容易淋濕，你的應該在我們吃完午餐後就乾的差不多了」**

**「反正我也要回蘇格蘭場了，到時候掛起來很快就乾了」Greg說「話說回來，你那把傘就這樣放在外面被人拿走了怎麼辦?那東西可不單純只是雨傘啊」**

**「這把沒裝子彈」 Mycroft說**

**「不，那把劍也是個問題啊」Greg說**

**「你放心，我今天帶出門的只是普通傘而已」 Mycroft說**

**Greg瞇起眼十分懷疑的看著 Mycroft，那傢伙一臉裝無辜的樣，問題是他不知道他是因為在騙人才裝無辜，還是想整他才裝無辜的**

**「這種危險物品會造成警方困擾的」Greg說**

**「那我就拿進來吧，我想水也滴乾了」 Mycroft起身去店門外取回他的黑傘**

**「你父親出院後怎麼樣了?」Greg問**

**「被禁足了」 Mycroft說「我會說這是非常正確的選擇」他喝了口咖啡說**

**他們找 Sherlock當伴郎是五月初的事，在四月的時候Holmes家受到了不小的驚嚇，因為Mr.Holmes把自己搞進醫院裡了**

**電話來的時候天都還沒全亮， Mycroft馬上從床上坐起來接起了電話，因為他的私人手機不該在這個時間點響起，這絕對不是好事**

**Mycroft還沒說話電話那頭顯然先搶著開口了，Greg開了自己那側的床頭燈努力的張開眼看向 Mycroft，他正緊皺著眉聽電話那頭說話**

**「好.好，媽你冷靜點」 Mycroft說「你得說慢點.清楚點我才知道你要說什麼，深呼吸，很好，慢慢說清楚爸怎麼了」他把電話開擴音放著下床換衣服**

**「我也不知道啊!有人用他的電話打給我說他被送去醫院了!我真的不知道!聽說流了很多血」Mrs.Holmes聽起來焦急又慌張「要是他怎麼了我.我…」**

**「我會派人去接你，找個地方坐下把你的早餐吃了，收拾出門用的包包，我現在就去醫院，知道狀況後我會打給你，你打給 Sherlock了嗎?」 Mycroft冷靜又果決的下達指示**

**「沒有啊，這種事當然先打給你」Mrs.Holmes在電話那頭聽起來依然緊張害怕但聽起來也冷靜點了，至少不像是在尖叫了，只是聲音依舊發抖**

**「好，那你接下來就打電話給 Sherlock，他由你負責通知，我要準備出門了」 Mycroft掛斷電話**

**「你知道在哪間醫院嗎?」Greg問**

**「電話一開始有說」 Mycroft快速的扣好襯衫的釦子，見Greg也下床了他便開口「我可以自己去，你繼續睡吧」**

**「不了，你這樣不該開車，而且有什麼要聯絡或者調查的事情你才能處理」Greg脫了睡衣找了自己的休閒服套上**

**「But..」 Mycroft還要開口但被阻止**

**「我知道我要上班，我辦公室有可以換的衣服，我可以送你去醫院然後去蘇格蘭場在我的辦公室睡到我上班時間，走吧」Greg拿出 Mycroft和自己的大衣跟著 Mycroft下樓**

**在車上 Mycroft接到了警方打來的電話，因為這台車通常是 Mycroft私人時間開的，所以他的私人手機通話時藍芽會接到車上的麥克風，基本上就是擴音模式了**

**「你是 Mycroft Holmes嗎?」警察問**

**「我是」 Mycroft說「是關於我父親的事嗎?我已經在去醫院的路上了」**

**「你怎麼會知道你父親出事?」警察問**

**「有人通知我母親」 Mycroft說「顯然不是警方」**

**「我想應該是那兩個青少年，他們有使用過你父親的手機」警察說**

**「請問我父親到底發生什麼事了」 Mycroft說**

**「兩個青少年發現他面朝下昏倒在巷子裡，他頭部有一個傷口，血流了不少但不致死，他在醫院接受治療和檢查，現在還沒醒來，醫生說他也有些失溫的狀況」警察說**

**「除此之外呢」 Mycroft問**

**「我們不清楚，我們只負責把他送醫還有調查這起事件」警察說**

**「你在事發現場」 Mycroft說**

**「你怎麼知道?」警察問**

**「大約五分鐘內 Sherlock Holmes會出現，讓他看現場」 Mycroft命令**

**「這沒必要，而且規定上..」警察被打斷**

**「他是家屬，讓他看現場或者你會神奇的發現你今年所有的帶薪休假都神秘的消失無蹤」 Mycroft說「包含你已經安排好的馬爾地夫旅遊機票一起」**

**「Wha…你怎麼知道我要去馬爾地夫!!」警察叫**

**「照我說的做然後提醒他打給我」 Mycroft掛掉電話**

**「只是提醒你一下，那是我的同行喔」Greg在 Mycroft掛斷電話安靜的盯著前方許久後開口**

**「我知道」 Mycroft說**

**「你怎麼知道他要度假的」Greg問**

**「我讓人把這起事件所有資料包含被派遣的員警身分都給我了，包含報案電話」 Mycroft拿出手機，他剛剛收到了音檔**

**[999，What’s your emergency]**

**[有個老人倒在外面，他頭流血了，我們以為他掛了，Fuck]一個青少年的聲音說[阿斯蘭你確定他還有呼吸吧!好，我們肯定他還活著，他摸起來很涼，拜託快點派人來!!]**

**[好，你先冷靜下來]999的接線人員開始要少年檢查一系列基本生命徵象.有無酒氣或者可疑的物品在周圍，當然也要了地址**

**在電話的背景音裡面 Mycroft可以聽到另一個人講電話的聲音，他重播了幾次聽清楚另一個少年在說什麼，基本上另一個男孩用Colin的指紋嘗試了幾次解鎖了他的手機然後打開通訊錄打給了Elena，告訴他這個手機的主人昏倒了要被送去醫院還有頭受傷的事情，這一個少年有口音，英文也沒有另一個男孩好，但他還是焦急的解釋完大約發生的事情，這就是 Mycroft先接到Mrs.Holmes電話而不是警察通知的原因**

**聽過這些後 Mycroft在手機上傳了訊息，但遲遲沒有得到答覆**

**接著又過了沉默的幾分鐘 Sherlock打來了，藍芽連接讓通話內容在車內撥放**

**「現場沒有任何跡象顯示這是人為的，很有可能是意外」 Sherlock說「你去醫院了嗎?」**

**「還在路上」 Mycroft說「你比我預期的慢很多」**

**「Rosie把我的手機關了，媽打給哈德森太太，是她上來告訴我的」 Sherlock說**

**「醫院見」 Mycroft說**

**Sherlock把電話掛了顯然是去招計程車了**

**Greg很明顯地感覺到 Mycroft的焦躁和很罕見的，以他而言極度外顯的不安，別人來看 Mycroft就只是臉臭而已**

**「你爸不會有事的」Greg說**

**「考慮到他的年齡和外面的溫度還有對於傷勢的描述，你這句話有很大的機率是錯誤的」 Mycroft說**

**「我知道，但我還是會這樣說，因為這才能讓人好過點」Greg說「很少看你這樣」**

**「我知道我很少情緒外顯，尤其在外頭更是，這次例外」 Mycroft說**

**「 Sherlock藥物過量時你比現在更冷靜」Greg說**

**「因為那不是第一次，我知道會發生什麼事，而這有太多未知因素了」 Mycroft說「…我不知道會發生什麼事」他抹了把臉**

**「老人家跌倒可大可小，不會有事的」Greg說，他的語調就像在跟被害者家屬說話時一樣，一個冷靜沉著的主導者可以讓對話的對象也跟著鎮定下來是他們這些資深的警察都知道的技巧「他已經在醫院了，醫生和護士們會照顧好他的」**

**「有很多事可以出錯，即使是在醫院」 Mycroft說，他開始出現Rudi死去那天的閃回了，他把手放進口袋握成拳，當時碰針筒的手感回來了**

**「第一次遇到這種突發狀況?」Greg說**

**「以前他們也進過醫院但不是這樣」 Mycroft說**

**「人不會這樣就死的」Greg說「至少我很肯定Holmes家的人不是，你們八成都會死的很戲劇化，我就不相信 Sherlock會在七老八十的時候睡到一半安安靜靜的上天堂」**

**「你假設 Sherlock會上天堂還真是善良」 Mycroft知道Greg在說笑希望讓他分心**

**「因為讓他去地獄對天堂來說更不利不是嗎?策畫陰謀什麼的有他在可方便了」Greg說**

**一個小小的笑話也沒能讓 Mycroft分心，他一直看手機有沒有新的訊息即使他知道手機沒有震動也一樣**

**「想聊天嗎?」Greg問「或者有什麼問題想問，想要聽廣播或者放音樂嗎?當然你想要靜一靜也可以，我現在在開車不怎麼能猜到你的感受，你知道的，我得看路」**

**「抱歉，我知道你很擔心我」 Mycroft嘆氣「我只是很久沒有想到這些事了…親人的死亡」**

**「那不是什麼會天天去思考的事情」Greg說**

**「Rudi死後我有段時間經常在想如果是我父親我會有什麼感受，如果死的是他我會怎麼樣」 Mycroft說「大概是哀悼期的一個階段，那之後我就很少去想這件事」**

**「你會很難過，也許暫時不會有強烈的感受，但有一天那會突然襲擊你，就好像丟出去的回力鏢一樣，最後會回來，也許你能接到，也許你正好在忙別的，然後被砸得滿頭是血倒地不起，但遲早你會收拾好自己，頭有時候還是會痛，但已經不是滿臉血和眼淚的倒在地上啃泥巴了，你會站起來然後繼續走，因為那是人生的一部分」Greg說「這是我的經驗談，也許不完全適用於你，但我想大部分的人都是差不多的，父親是個很獨特的存在，無論關係是好是壞，只要這個人在你生命中存在就必定留下印記」**

**「我們關係不差」 Mycroft說**

**「我看得出來」Greg說「他是個有趣的老爸嗎?」**

**「他很努力當那種爸爸，但我不是好逗的小孩，在維克多死前的 Sherlock還會跟他玩，後來就很少了」 Mycroft深呼吸嘆了氣後繼續說「他有點不知道該拿我怎麼辦，他第一次當父親就遇到一個很不典型的小孩，Rudi是這樣告訴我的，因為我不喜歡別的小孩喜歡的東西，也不想被舉起來玩飛高高之類的遊戲，他試著念故事給我聽的時候我已經能自己看書了，我覺得那毫無必要所以拒絕了」**

**「你太早熟了」Greg苦笑**

**「也許吧」 Mycroft說**

**「大部分家長預期自己的小孩會耍賴.撒嬌或者鬧脾氣，我很難想像你做這些」Greg說**

**「我多少也有過，但從不製造太多麻煩」 Mycroft說「 Sherlock出生前他經常試著陪我玩，我不感興趣這點讓他很挫敗」**

**「那倒是真的會讓人很挫折」Greg說，一個很難逗的小孩跟一個很難控制的小孩比他真的不確定養到哪個難度更高**

**「他是個好父親，我們不是很標準的那種親近，但我知道他努力做個好爸爸」 Mycroft說**

**「很脫線就是了」Greg微笑，他看過Holmes家的相簿，小時候的 Mycroft通常都是被爸爸抱著的**

**「那真的很令人頭痛」 Mycroft說，想去威爾斯卻因為邊走邊想事情不知道為什麼搭火車到了蘇格蘭去還只是Colin Holmes迷糊史的一次小小插曲而已**

**「至少每次東西都有找到，眼鏡也掛上繩子了」Greg說**

**「他自己也該配上一個GPS追蹤器」 Mycroft說**

**「他的手機大概有這個功能」Greg說**

**「有，我裝的，但他經常不帶手機出門」 Mycroft說「所以要是他失聯幾個小時也很正常」**

**「他知道你在他手機上裝追蹤軟體嗎?」Greg皺眉**

**「跟他說過他也會忘記」 Mycroft說，換句話說他就是沒講過**

**「等到了醫院跟他強調一定得帶手機出門，這次就有派上用場了」Greg說「還好你們家沒有什麼心臟病之類的問題，不然得操心的事就更多了」**

**「暫時沒有」 Mycroft說，Holmes家的人不健康的點通常都不在肉體上「你父親是心血管問題過世的，他沒帶著藥嗎?」**

**「沒有，他過世前很健康，是突然猝死的」Greg說「其實我們不知道詳細原因，醫生只說應該是心臟問題，他說這在以前死因會被寫”心臟停止”，現在沒有人這樣寫死亡証明了，所以他推斷的是天氣太冷誘發的心肌梗塞，那天早上他說他要去學校準備禮拜一上課用的東西，騎著腳踏車出門但沒有到學校」**

**Greg平靜的說著， Mycroft也只是看著他聽他說**

**「學校的另一位老師騎腳踏車衝來我們家通知我們的，說我爸在教職員室倒下了，他發現的時候已經太遲了」Greg說「和我祖父不同，他走的很突然，就只是有一天吃完早餐後他就永遠消失了」**

**「你祖父是怎麼過世的?」 Mycroft問**

**「身體慢慢不行了，印象中他最後那一年一直在看醫生，最後因為感冒併發肺炎住院了一個禮拜過世的，因為他的健康狀況，我們多少都有心理準備」Greg說「我媽的話他最後那段時間就有點不在狀態上了，總是懶洋洋的，有時候還會搞錯我們大家的名字，她走得無病無痛，比較神奇的是她在離開前那幾天突然變得很有精神把我們大家都叫回去，說是想拍張照，一起吃頓晚餐，我們大家一起吃完晚餐隔天早上就發現她過世了，看起來就像還在熟睡一樣」**

**Mycroft沉默了一會，Greg知道他大概在思考什麼**

**「我無法想像那是什麼感覺」 Mycroft說**

**「睡到過世?我猜大概沒感覺」Greg說**

**「我是說你」 Mycroft說「我無法想像如果是我，我會怎麼面對這麼多的失去，除了Rudi外我沒失去過其他家人，而我一直都很清楚他隨時會因為各種原因喪命，我曾經想過我會不會有感覺，因為我對人的情感一直不強烈」他往後靠在座椅裡看著前方無車的馬路「這件事我只跟你說」**

**「我會保密的」Greg說**

**「Rudi死後我除了憤怒什麼都感覺不到」 Mycroft說「但當我有時間沉靜下來卻幾近崩潰，事實上我的精神就是徹底被擊垮了，我沒有心理準備面對家人的死亡，更沒有想過會是那樣的」**

**「…」Greg知道 Mycroft幫助Rudi解脫的事情，他伸出一隻手揉揉 Mycroft的肩膀安慰他**

**「也許是因為我的家庭不大，我沒有經歷過太多死別」 Mycroft說「我剛才一直想到Rudi的事，他就是在醫院死的」**

**「大部分的人進醫院都會活著出來啦」Greg說**

**「我知道，我有NHS的統計數據」 Mycroft說「你經歷過那麼多至親和朋友的死亡，我無法想像那是什麼感受，得多堅強才能面對」**

**「朋友和同事會讓你感嘆居多，因為你們的年紀差不多，但親人就因人而異了」Greg說「我父親過世的時候我生過他的氣」**

**「你?」 Mycroft皺眉，這不是Greg會有的反應**

**「我也曾經是個小鬼啊」Greg說「氣他為什麼就這樣走了，為什麼這麼突然」**

**Greg抿嘴停頓了一會才繼續說**

**「Ashly也問了我一樣的問題，為什麼爸爸要留下我們」Greg說「我和她說”他也沒辦法選擇，他比誰都更不想走的”」他有些哽咽「我自己說完也不氣了，死亡就是這麼一回事，你知道絕對會發生卻不知道什麼時候.什麼方式.什麼地點，所以我們才能同時活的充滿希望和恐懼」**

**「Sorry.」 Mycroft道歉「我無意讓你一起陷入情緒低潮」**

**「Don’t be.」Greg說「Fuck，我應該要安慰你才是」**

**「你成功了」 Mycroft說**

**「讓你從焦慮變成愧疚不算成功好嗎!」Greg說「醫院要到了，東西拿好你先去找你爸，我去停車」他讓 Mycroft在急診室外下車自己去停車**

**Greg把車停好去和 Mycroft碰面時他就知道Colin絕對沒事了， Mycroft現在的表情就是”我為什麼要這麼擔心你”的那種臭臉，他雙手交叉站在Colin的病床前，醫生過來找他們時看 Mycroft一臉不悅還再次確認了他確實是傷者家屬**

**「Mr.Holmes你父親腳踝扭傷，頭側有一公分撕裂傷，輕微失溫除此之外我也不知道為什麼他到現在都沒醒，如果明天他還是繼續昏迷我們會安排進一步的檢查」醫生說**

**「我很清楚他為什麼還沒醒，他沒事」 Mycroft近乎咬牙切齒的走到自己父親身旁用力推了傷患的肩膀「起床!現在!你沒關瓦斯!」**

**「Wha..what?!!瓦斯??」Colin迷迷糊糊的驚醒讓醫生瞪大了眼**

**「可是!可是我們剛才??!!」醫生指著Colin又指著自己手上的病歷表**

**「什麼瓦斯?我沒開瓦斯啊，倫敦的公寓沒有瓦斯」Colin看著自己大兒子一臉低氣壓，後面趕來的小兒子顯然在一秒內搞懂了狀況仰頭抹了把臉**

**「你上次睡覺是什麼時候」 Mycroft問**

**「差不多是在想銅管樂的時候」Colin張望了一下「我這是?」**

**「從各種跡象看來」 Sherlock嘆了一大口氣扶額站在哥哥旁邊「你踩空跌倒扭傷了腳，然後撞到頭導致出血，你因為疼痛在地上趴了一下結果因為睡眠不足直接斷片昏睡過去了」**

**「所以他只是…救護車還有醫生的聲音怎麼就沒把他叫醒??!」醫生還是不敢置信**

**「他至少有兩天沒睡了」 Mycroft說「你們不會用力去搖晃他當然叫不醒」**

**「我以前也這樣工作也沒..沒發生什麼斷片」Colin躺回去眼睛幾乎張不開**

**「你現在的年紀能熬夜都是奇蹟」Greg扶額，他懂了，Colin有和 Sherlock相似的惡習，工作就廢寢忘食，而Colin還有個到處亂走想曲子的壞習慣，所以才會大半夜的在倫敦街上散步，而他對自己體力衰退不夠有自覺導致了一放鬆就昏睡的狀況**

**Colin打呼的聲音讓病床周圍這一圈人都無言的對望**

**“我們到底為什麼要這麼擔心他”-這是Holmes兄弟眼神交流的內容**

**“What. The. FUCK”這是醫生瞪大眼對Greg傳達的訊息，換來Greg一個攤手**

**「看吧，我就說他不會有事」Greg拍拍 Mycroft的肩膀**

**「呃…保險起見我們會留他觀察幾個小時確保他沒有腦震盪，老天，這也太能睡了!」醫生抓抓頭去看其他病人了**

**「你打給媽咪」 Mycroft對 Sherlock說「走了Greg」他拉著Greg的手臂**

**「可是你爸..」Greg指向Colin**

**「放他自己在這也不會有事，反正他會睡得天昏地暗」 Mycroft說**

**「所以你要回家嗎?」他們到醫院的地下停車場時Greg問**

**「我們去第歐根尼斯」 Mycroft說**

**「這時間?而且要幹嘛?」Greg問**

**「二樓有提供房間，來出差或者想避免疲勞駕駛或酒駕的會員都能使用，我以前也經常在那過夜，你可以好好躺下來睡一覺然後再去工作」 Mycroft按著太陽穴「我究竟這麼擔心他幹什麼，他從來都是這樣的，坎城那次迷路也是.渥太華那時候也是，每次都是這樣…」他嘆氣**

**「你鬆了一大口氣啊」Greg按下解鎖兩人上車**

**「我從一開始就該直接讓醫院把他的狀況告訴我的」 Mycroft說**

**「你最後還是會因為不放心跑出來的，我夠瞭解你了」Greg笑**

**「…」 Mycroft看了他一眼沒有反駁因為那是事實**

**「看吧」Greg伸手過去抱了 Mycroft並拍拍他的背，放開他後他發動汽車開往第歐根尼斯**

**俱樂部值夜班的前台人員讓他們進去，閱讀室還有人在看書，他們被帶到樓上最裡面的房間， Mycroft用自己的指紋開鎖，房間很簡單，一張雙人床一個床頭櫃還有一組辦公桌和**

**「你們放雙人床?」Greg問**

**「只有這間是雙人床，因為這間只有我能用，這樣比較舒適」 Mycroft脫下大衣丟在辦公桌上踢掉鞋子爬上床，Greg也把鞋子脫了上床去並關了燈**

**「我以為你說你有時候會睡俱樂部是睡那個躺椅」Greg轉過去抱住 Mycroft**

**「工作忙時我經常在這裡住上幾天甚至幾周」 Mycroft說「謝謝你陪我來」**

**「不用」Greg聲音含糊，他已經快要睡著了**

**「晚安」 Mycroft親了他的臉也跟著睡去**

**隔天Greg去蘇格蘭場上班， Mycroft在第歐根尼斯做了點工作，午休時他們去探望Colin時傷患本人正苦笑著對妻子賠罪**

**「Elena我很抱歉，我真的不知道會這樣」Colin說**

**「你都幾歲了你知道我有多擔心你嗎?」Elena氣得哭出來**

**「你看我沒事啊」Colin說**

**「你這是運氣好!」Elena說**

**「我們等你下班再來」 Mycroft拉著Greg悄悄離開，兩個人完全沒被注意到**

**他們去吃了午餐，Greg回去工作，傍晚他們來的時候Colin就可以出院了**

**之後Colin被太太禁足了，事實上腳扭傷的他也根本沒辦法出門，老Holmes夫妻一起回了沙賽克斯老家**

**「他們從以前就是這樣」 Sherlock隔天說「媽會唸到他永遠記得不能再犯，尤其關瓦斯那次他被念了三天以後他就沒忘過了」**

**「你爸這樣真的嚇死人了」Greg說「如果是冬天他可能就真的會被凍死」**

**「等他康復要是回到倫敦工作 Mycroft會派人監視他」 Sherlock說的是肯定句，這是絕對會發生的事實**

**「通常我反對這樣監視人啦，但這個還真的很有必要」Greg說**

**後來Colin腳好了又開始在倫敦和沙賽克斯兩地跑，現在他已經不會熬夜工作了，但Greg真心祈禱，在他們婚禮前Colin不會又扭到腳或者迷路到挪威之類的，來委託他的案件量之大令人難以想像，他要是又這樣亂走天曉得會發生什麼事**

**John幾天後發了一張照片給Greg，Holmes夫妻來探望 Sherlock，他們知道他答應當伴郎後Mrs.Holmes開心的捏著 Sherlock的臉說他真是個好弟弟， Sherlock像一隻要被抓去洗澡的貓一樣想掙扎，Mr.Holmes在旁邊笑得很開心， Sherlock被捏臉的樣子太難得了，而他的表情讓Greg在辦公室大笑，他把照片發給 Mycroft， Mycroft開玩笑說下次 Sherlock偷證據就把這當作籌碼威脅吧**

*****************************

 

 Mycroft處理完報告的後續後也準備洗澡去睡了，他這邊已經是凌晨了，睡前他用手機看了一下遠端監控，Greg的筆電沒開，手機螢幕朝下放在某個平面上所以只拍到天花板，從光線判斷Greg已經睡了，房間內微弱的照明是窗外城市的燈光

\--------------------------------------------------

樓主在隨緣維修這段期間連同微薄也炸號了(刷辛老師刷著刷著就炸了,不明所以)

這是我的新微薄ID:Yo梵羽Yo

有些腦洞或者片斷太短不會發成文也會在上面,也發圖和更新公告

 

寫這篇才發現原來羅麗塔男主是Jeremy Irons ,這位演員在君之墮裡面有被提及但是是我說可以用來參考的Holmes家祖父的長相2333

 

這一更2萬字,沒有隨緣和讀者回應寫的沒什麼動力ORZ,隨緣總算復活真是太好了


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

幾天下來他和紐約的警察相處得還不錯，和他比較常接觸的是重案組的隊長Aina Lopez，大約四十歲的一位單親媽媽，很幹練的一個拉丁裔女強人，有兩個不時會出現在警局裡的孩子，還有同是重案組成員的Carell探長，一個戴黑框眼鏡.黑髮約五十歲，有奇怪幽默感的義大利美國人，說起話來就是那種Greg常會在電視上聽到的義大利裔美國人會有的口音，而且他不知道是不是故意的，和熟人的打招呼真的是說”Ay~How you doin!”，Greg不確定這是因為他是義大利裔還是因為他的名字真的是Joey，在跟大家開Friends影集的笑話

 

「AY!How you doin!Greg適應的如何?」Carell探長一大早進辦公室心情就很好跟大家打招呼

「早啊Joey，記得你下午要出庭」Aina組長說

「隊長我知道」Carell說

「挺習慣的，這種城市我還比較適應」Greg說，他已經在紐約待上一周了

「Joey!地獄廚房的公寓發現一具屍體」一個年輕警察喊，因為Carell探長通常不喜歡被當作什麼需要敬而遠之的大爺，所以都要大家叫他名字就好

「什麼狀況?」Carell問

「因為狗被關在壁櫥裡一直叫所以鄰居報警了，門沒鎖直接進去發現屋主死在床上，一看就是他殺」小警察說

「讓Black帶隊去，我得準備今天出庭的事」Carell說「Greg你要旁聽美國刑案開庭不是嗎?你有沒有領帶?」

「我當然有」Greg說，他穿的就是簡易西裝，領帶就放在他的西裝口袋裡，他拿出來給Carell看

「有多一條嗎?」Carell問

「在我行李箱裡還有一條」Greg說

「那下午過去開庭的時候能不能跟你借一下你這條?」Carell說

「你要出庭居然還沒帶領帶啊…」Greg有些無言但還是把口袋裡的黑領帶拿出來給Carell

「我本來是有啦，但出門時放在玄關忘了拿」Carell說

「Joey你還在盯著Moor嗎」Aina隊長掛斷電話走過來雙手交叉在胸前問

「沒有，我只是剛好上下班會經過一下華爾街附近而已」Carell舉起一隻手故作發誓貌

「我知道去年那個案子你很火大，但他已經投訴你不只一次了，他威脅要讓律師告我們擾民」Aina說「Joey你得記得你的退休金和你的兒子的大學學費」

「…好，我知道了」Carell收起了他的笑臉整理桌上的東西

「你得向我保證，除非他又涉及明確的犯罪行為不然你不會跟他有任何接觸，也不會接近他」Aina說

「隊長，我知道了」Carell嘆氣

 

 

「那是怎麼回事?」Greg在隊長回辦公室後問

「去年有個案子，華爾街一個基金管理人叫做Bret Moor的，他涉嫌殺了一個應召女，他搞到最好的律師來給自己辯護，最後地檢署放棄起訴，那個律師把黑的說成白的，說那女的打算搶劫，Moor只是自衛而已，那女孩了不起也才到你的胸口那麼高，Moor至少有六尺四吋(193公分)，而且那女孩被打得連他媽都認不出來，那絕對不是自衛，我還找到之前和他有過往來的應召女和妓女，他在一些高端的”仲介”那都是黑名單，因為他每次都施暴把人打個半死，但那些在街上工作的女孩子有些沒有移民文件有的根本不敢出來作證，有幾個本來要作證的突然就跑了，聽說突然拿到一筆錢就搬家了」Carell嘆氣

「這種人很難搞，你還是聽你隊長的話比較好」Greg說「會做這種事的人絕對不會停手，等他下次再犯你手上的證據就能用了，但如果你真的被他告了，他的律師就能說你對他有偏見讓法官不採用你給的所有證據」

「是啊…但這口氣實在嚥不下去啊…明明就鐵證如山的一個案子，那傢伙還經常去參加政治募款活動，州檢察官(State's attorney)選舉的時候他也...」Carell被Greg打斷

「等等，州檢察官選舉?這東西怎麼會是選出來的!?」Greg問

「前任是那誰來著，Tommy Roof，老傢伙一個，對華爾街特別凶的，他因為心臟病提早退休，結果後來上任的這傢伙，Roberts，他就收了很多華爾街的政治獻金，合法的，廣告打得很兇也很會拉攏人，他又是個親保守派，在其他議題上他左的能當個紐約佬，但就是在對資方和銀行家這種事上老跟共和黨那些人一樣，Moor就是資助Roberts選舉的人之一」Carell罵咧咧的說

「你們的州檢察官是選出來的這件事你還沒解釋啊!」Greg說

「喔，我也不是很了，你得問DA(地檢署)的人他們才清楚，不過除了少數地方外州檢察官幾乎都是民選的，有些州甚至不是法醫來做死因判定的，醫檢員還算可以，但有些州留著以前的那套作風，連死因判定的人都是選出來的或者警長兼任，之前哪個州的警察還因為這樣上了新聞呢，忘了在哪反正是個南方州，在警方收押後掛掉的三個黑人都被判定意外死亡，但明顯是因為非自然因素死的，當初打內戰真該把南方直接給踢出去的」Carell說

(*以上資訊大致是真的或改寫自真實事件，美國州檢察官是選舉的，有很多州的死因判定不是由專業人士進行也是真的，很多時候驗屍還會被外包給不專業的承包商導致了很多問題，但分配給這一領域的經費太少所以沒有什麼改進，呼籲把死因判定交給專業人士進行很久了，從1857年就開始了，但沒有改的地方還是很多)

 

「Fuck，這解釋之前那個案子為什麼驗屍亂七八糟了」Greg抹了把臉拿出筆記本開始寫

「你很老派啊，還用筆記」Carell說

「公發的」Greg給Carell看他的警察筆記

「Shit，這東西真的是標配?」Carell笑著問

「British police 101(英國警察第一步)，如何寫完整詳盡的筆記報告」Greg聳肩「這很耐用，還有點防水，寫滿了要領新的，還得保存之前的幾本，我幾乎全留著，我有一整箱這東西」

「你在寫什麼?」Carell問

「我在寫備忘錄」Greg說

「什麼的?」Carell問

「以後跟美國共同辦案的時候要先搞清楚驗屍的人有沒有個醫學學位」Greg說「這他媽也太扯了，難怪那次會變成那副德性」

「你遇過什麼事啊?」Carell問

「是我們的法醫Anderson，幾年前有個案子鬧得很大我不知道你記得不記得，駐美大使的兒子在美國死了，他當時在喬治亞州，官方說他是猝死，他爸不相信就把兒子的屍體冷藏送回英國要求重新驗屍，結果那傢伙的腎臟少了一個」

「Hahahaha，What the fuck」Carell笑著笑著收起笑容「喔，你不是在開玩笑」

「Anderon調查了老半天結果就是沒有，最後我們打電話到當初負責的那個警局問是不是有什麼器官被取走化驗他們也否認」Greg說「結果你猜怎麼著，那顆腎臟他媽的被狗吃了，負責的那傢伙絕對不是專業的法醫，他”檢查”過以後覺得沒有異常就把器官放回去，中間他去廁所回來發現他的狗跑進去了，那顆腎臟被他的狗吃了」Greg說

「Holy fuck，結果呢?」Carell問

「那個人是被毒死的，毒被混在他的辣椒醬裡面導致他慢性中毒最後突然掛掉，下手的是分居的老婆，我們馬上知道他是被毒死的是因為那隻狗吃了他的腎臟後病得要死，最後真的掛了馬上化驗，就檢驗出和死者體內一樣的毒素」Greg把筆記本收回西裝內袋「這下就很合理了，Holy shit這種事情也太要命了」

「Well，這種待遇不會要命，畢竟會得到他們服務的人一開始就死了」Carell說

「雖然會送回來再驗一次的案子不多但我還是會給我們的法醫都發一份備忘錄的」Greg說

「話說啊」Carell掛起了賊笑「聽說你昨天和美女共進晚餐?好樣的才來一周，手腳這麼快?」他用手肘戳了戳Greg

「昨天?」Greg愣了一下「喔，你是說Sunny」

「聽說是個模特兒似的紅髮美女，英國人口音真吃香」Carell說

「誰亂講的啊」Greg笑

「就某個剛好巡邏到那間餐廳附近的傢伙，眼睛很亮的丫頭」Carell說，周圍的警察看似在專心工作但不少人正豎著耳朵聽八卦

「那是我未婚夫的表妹，是法國人，我們正好都到紐約來，所以一起吃了晚餐」Greg沒說的是，Sunny堅持要為把他過肩摔這件事賠罪，所以請Greg吃晚餐

「有這麼巧的事?」Carell說「恭喜訂婚啊，表妹那麼好看那也是個美青年吧」

「啊哈哈…不是，他們長得一點也不像」Greg乾笑「而且他跟我差不多大，他和表妹差了12歲」

「婚姻可不容易啊」Carell手上的婚戒依然保養的很好，他手腕上還刺了自己老婆的名字和他們結婚的日期

「我知道，我離過婚」Greg說「不過我和前妻是和平分手」

「能和前妻和平分手你是找了所羅門王當法官嗎?」Carell說

「沒什麼好吵的，還給對方自由也好，我也才能再婚」Greg說

「這可別給前台的老傢伙Bob聽見，他離婚三次了現在和第四任老婆冷戰中」Carell勾著Greg的脖子在他耳邊偷偷說「我得去忙了」他拍拍Greg的肩膀放開他回自己的位子去準備出庭的東西了

 

Greg在借用的電腦上打給所有他認識的法醫的備忘錄時才意識到剛才的對話有那裡不太一樣

Carell完全沒有問他結婚對象是男的或者為什麼有個前妻之類的問題，這麼理所當然的態度就好像普通的直男在聊分手紀錄一樣，這還是他到美國來以後第一次不用大費周章解釋他為什麼彎了或者他不是深櫃，而且也不是那種因為很尷尬而假裝沒聽出來的態度

 

在開車去法院的路上他和Carell聊到這件事，還有他跟德州人花了多少時間解釋他真的沒有口誤，他有前妻和現任未婚夫

「老兄這裡可是紐約」Carell笑「石牆暴動那時候我爺爺可是專門偷賣酒給Gay的傢伙之一」

「...那個領域不是被黑手黨控制嗎?」Greg皺眉

「所以我不能當FBI啊，我的背景調查可是能挖出一串大有問題的親戚呢!」Carell說「那年代警察可黑了，做紐約警察的有都是領牌照的流氓是我爺爺說的，我曾祖父還在Lucky Luciano手下做過事」Carell說

「那個黑手黨大佬?」Greg問

「對啊，很低階的成員，在禁酒令時代搞走私酒和私釀的」Carell說

「那其實挺酷的」Greg說

「現在說是很酷啊，以前的黑幫很有派頭，現在的混混就沒有那種會讓人感到浪漫的成分了，這樣也好，小孩子不容易崇拜他們」Carell說「我們家後來才移民過來的，我曾祖母那一側還是真正的西西里人，我爸自己是沒犯罪，除了在大麻合法前他就經常在呼以外，那對他的”背痛”很有效，你懂得」

「他沒有背痛問題吧」Greg聽得出他在說啥

「他跟醫生說有，不過昨天他還在客廳和鄰居的華人老太太搖呼拉圈呢」Carell說

 

Greg坐在旁聽席觀看整場審判，這已經是最後一審了，被判刑的是一個酒駕累犯，他開車撞死了自己的前妻，有證人說他曾提過要故意酒駕撞死前妻，用吊銷駕照換不用付贍養費和孩子監護權，而他堅稱他只是離婚太失意才回歸惡習喝酒

 

最後陪審團經過漫長的討論判他蓄意殺人有罪，法官從重量刑，被害者已經是青少年的孩子坐在外公外婆旁邊瞪著父親流淚

 

「離婚這種事真的很要命對吧」在準備離開法院時Carell說

「說到底很多事都很要命」Greg說「尤其對女人而言更是，每次被害者是女的十之八九都是伴侶下手的」

他們回到警局後早上去處理命案的Black警探已經回來許久了，這個年輕人一臉疲憊

「早上那案子怎麼樣?」Carell把領帶還給Greg

「狗活得好好的，一點傷都沒有，但人就不是了」Black把案件檔案拿給Carell「你看看」

 

現場照上的男人死在床上，手腳都被綁在床柱上，頭上被套了一個塑膠袋，只看到這裡會被認為是玩SM或窒息式性愛玩過頭出意外，但這明顯的不是，死者身上遍布各種瘀傷和穿刺傷和切跟痕跡以及燒燙傷，兇手也針對他的生殖器進行虐待，這個可憐人死前經歷過極大的痛苦

 

「現場被清理的一乾二淨，一個指紋都找不到更別提DNA了，這傢伙是個瘋子，你看前面那幾張，他還把死者準備送給外甥女的兩隻泰迪熊放在他胸口模仿口交的畫面，他下體的傷很嚴重，他的打火機被用到都沒油了，我們拿掉塑膠袋後還發現這個變態把用過的保險套塞進死者嘴裡」Black說的話讓Greg轉過來看他

「泰迪熊是什麼姿勢放的」Greg問

「你要看嗎?」Carell把資料夾給了Greg

「你為什麼要問泰迪熊的事?」Black對於Greg為什麼關注這個細節感到詭異

「69」Greg看了一眼照片後皺緊了眉頭

「你不用說出來的」Black說

「你們這幾年有沒有這類案件?」Greg問「被害者的前才可能也被取走了，這些人可能都涉及BDSM或者捆綁，死前都遭受過暴力，有時候嘴裡可能會被塞用過的套子，家裡有貓的話貓是不是被殺了」

「呃…前年我記得Stan好像有一起案子是貓在現場被殺的，看起來也是虐戀玩過頭，為什麼殺貓就不知道了，後來案子也冷了找不到線索」Carell說

「今年年初也有一個，但他死後床被放火了，屍體燒焦了只能看出他被打到骨折還被刀刺進眼窩過，他養的貓也被殺了」Black說

「貓被砍頭了?」Greg問

「你怎麼會這麼問?」Black問「你見過這個手法嗎?」

「往死人嘴裡塞套子可不是什麼常見的手法」Greg皺著眉看那份檔案，這一切都太相似了「尤其還附帶殺貓」

「不會是連環殺手吧」Carell問

「如果是這個手法的話我確實是在一個連環殺手的案子裡見過」Greg說

「是英國的連環殺手?!」Black問

「是，他專殺泡吧的被虐傾向Gay和願意讓自己被綁起來的Gay」Greg說

「Oh Shit.oh SHIT，要搞聯合調查了，這可麻煩了，你們有嫌疑犯嗎?」Carell問

「這是Colin Ireland的手法，很好認」Greg說出那個名字「但有個問題」

「什麼?」Black問

「Ireland在2012年就死了，他在1993年犯案的，而且這整起案件就跟複製了他的手法一樣，一看就能認出他的標誌性手法」Greg說「如果這傢伙不是剛好瘋的方向一致，那就是個模倣犯了，這些都是公開的資訊」

「過去這幾年有多少案件還沒破，死者是Gay的?」Carell問Black

「還不少，但如果是這麼暴力的案子我一定會記得」Black說

「找幾個沒事做的把這幾年沒破案的同性戀凶殺案都找出來重新檢視一遍，如果這傢伙真的是連環殺手那能把現場清理的這麼乾淨一定不是第一次」Carell說「這個Ireland他的動機是什麼?」他問Greg

「他自己決定他的新年新目標是成為連環殺手」Greg說

「Shit」Black小聲地說

「Fuck」Carell直接說出來了「這個模倣犯該不會也是這種瘋子吧」

「我有不少時間，對這案子也還算了解，我幫你們一起看檔案吧」Greg說

「1993你當警察了?」Black問

「還沒，但當時新聞很大，我後來當警察後也研究過這個案件，他把現場清理的非常乾淨還會帶走他碰過的東西，要不是他想出名還抱怨警察怎麼沒看出全是他幹的主動聯繫警方，可能得花更長的時間才會發現這些命案都有關聯」Greg說

「你覺得這傢伙的行動範圍會多大?」Black問Carell和Greg

「通常連環殺手都在自己熟悉的區域活動」Greg說「但那些沒有固定居所或者膽子很大的就難說了，我們遇過一個計程車司機，他的範圍就是所有他車子能開到的地方」

「兩個藥丸的那個案子我知道，那原來是你負責的啊」Carell說

「是啊，那之後有陣子要搭計程車都有點顧忌，那兩個有死貓的案件檔案可以讓我看看嗎?我順便讓英國的同事把當時Ireland的檔案發過來」Greg說

「我去找」Black隨手叫上了自己的隊員去找當時的檔案

 

「你確定是和Ireland的案子一樣的手法?」Carell問

「第一個死者就是頭套塑膠袋窒息的」Greg說「這幾個死者的HIV檢驗紀錄有可能找到嗎?因為當初他殺人時會針對HIV陽性的死者加以侮辱，他其實也只殺過一次貓，但那個手法太噁心了所以大家都記得很清楚，我打個電話給我同事讓他發給我」他用通信軟體打網路電話給迪摩克省得得花國際話費

 

不久Black就拿著那兩起有殺貓的案件檔案回來，Greg也打完電話了

「原本負責這起案子的警察提早退休了，我剛才看了一下，這案子看了真的會讓人想辭職」Black一臉要吐「我養了兩隻貓，看到這些照片實在是…」

「我的媽啊」Carell看了一下有貓的那些照片「別把人的那東西塞在貓頭嘴裡啊，把貓尾巴塞人嘴裡是在搞什麼啊」

「是完全一樣的手法」Greg說「他模仿的很徹底」

「所以那個Ireland的手法也是這樣砍掉貓的頭然後塞…喔靠，我要吐了」Black說，但他只是誇示了，他好歹也是見過各種場面的警察，他最無法接受貓的那部分細節

 

之後迪摩克把相關的檔案電子檔都發過來了，Greg陪Black的組員一起看過去幾年死者是同性戀的可疑死亡案件，他也跟迪摩克在Email上解釋為什麼他突然要求這些資料，這算是非正式的提供NYPD協助

最後他們找出另外一起案件也是相似的死法，Black的小組決定加班研究Ireland的案件和比對舊案，Greg時間到就離開警局了，他得回去用自己的電腦把這件事情的報告寫好，畢竟之後可能得調出更老的檔案出來，1993那時候的檔案有一部份電子化已經是奇蹟了

 

隔天Greg進警局的時候Black的小組已經有了自己的辦公室，他忍不住罵了髒話

「Shit，還真的」Greg說

「我們連其他區域的檔案都一起調查過了，一共五起，有養貓的人貓會被殺，保險套的細節和虐殺都是一致的，如果房間裡有娃娃會被用在擺設成猥褻姿勢，全部都被清理的很乾淨，一個指紋都沒有，被害者身上的現金都被拿走了」Black掛著黑眼圈說「White幫我們到處調資料，不然我現在還在搞這些」

「White?」Greg問

「我」一個黑人女警舉手「Mona White，我是另一間警局的，其中一個案子是我處理的」

「你好」Greg和女警握手

「我們研究了你同事發來的檔案，這個模倣犯學得很用力，簡直是要讓人一看就知道是Ireland的做案手法一樣」Black喝著不知道第幾杯咖啡說

「這一疊分開放的檔案是怎樣?」Carell問

「現場異常乾淨但手法不同的案子」Black說「那一疊大概都是潔癖幹的案子」

「Ireland犯案後會在房子裡過上一整夜找被害者的提款卡還有清理證據，大部分的人殺完人都會慌了手腳才是」Greg說著隨手拿起一個檔案翻看，死者被塞進衣櫃裡，死因是勒斃

「情殺.搶劫.或者看不出原因的案子也一大堆」Black說「還有根本無法判斷是自殺還是他殺的案子」

「你們這一疊裡有多少是勒斃的」Greg問

「不少啊，激情殺人的時候勒死人最方便」Black說

「喔，這一疊我看一下行嗎?」Greg問

「你看吧，反正都是不相關的案子，現場也好看得多」Black說

 

 

Carell去做他的工作，起來伸展筋骨的時候過來辦公室看了一下

「你放在旁邊這一疊是怎麼回事?」Carell問

「我覺得事情很詭異」Greg說「我剛剛找出六份案件使用的是自製勒繩，一段繩索尾端綁上領帶，而死者有時候有溺水的情形或者有證據指出被溺死在浴缸裡然後被藏進櫃子或者床底」

「你不是要說有兩個連環殺手吧!?」Carell說

「不，這很奇怪」Greg找出他最早看的那份檔案的照片「Black你開我剛才給你看的照片出來給Carell看」

「這個」Black在電腦上打開一張照片，看起來有年份的證據照，一節繩索和領帶構成的自製勒繩

「一樣的」Carell說

「你聽過Dennis Nilsen嗎?」Greg問

「沒有」Carell看向Black

「直到三十分鐘前我也沒有」Black說

「也是連環殺手嗎?」Carell問

「2018年的時候死了，他在七.八零年代活躍」Greg說「他也是專殺男同性戀的連環殺手，有戀屍癖，他的作案工具就是這個自製的勒繩，他也會在勒暈被害者後試圖把他們淹死在浴缸裡，最後他因為把人分屍煮熟沖進馬桶造成堵塞被發現，在那之前他會把屍體藏在地板下等腐爛得差不多再挖出來燒掉，他後來搬家沒辦法這樣做才用馬桶的，但很多部分根本不能這樣處理所以他把屍體裝袋塞進櫃子裡」

「那些有奇怪勒繩的案件都被清掃得非常乾淨，而且屍體最後都被藏進夾層或者櫃子裡」Black說

「假設兩邊的案子是相關的，那我們有個很~~~沒創意的連環殺手要抓，所以我猜是個會計或公務員?」Carell開玩笑說

「Nilsen就是公務員，他在就業站工作還當過警察」Greg說

「隊長說可能要聯絡FBI求助了，就算不是同一個人我們也可能有兩個連環殺手在外面鬼混，要我們全部查過後跟他報告」Black揉眼睛把他雜亂的金髮往後撥

「除了把現場清理的非常乾淨而且死者都是Gay男外還有什麼特徵?」Carell問

「模仿英國的連環殺手」Greg說「我去聯繫我的同事讓他們整理所有專殺男同性戀的連環殺手的案件資料發過來」他放下檔案摘下閱讀眼鏡走向自己的位子坐下來開始打字，好吧他沒料到紐約不只是城市感讓他很熟悉，加班的感覺若隱若現，不過他最多也只會變成雙方資料交換的聯絡人而已，真正苦幹實幹的事情他這個外人不能插手也不能幫忙，那是Black的小組和未來可能成立的特別小隊的工作

 

之後有幾天Greg的工作都集中在幫忙檢視相似手法的案件是不是和過去發生在英國的連環殺人案有重複，可疑案件的時間序也被建立好了，似乎兇手每隔一段時間會開始模仿另一個兇手，而且都學的非常標準，除了戀屍癖和某些無法達成的特殊手段外他都會學出個樣子來

 

隊長請Greg把近年來專殺男同性戀的兇手的案件向Black的小組講解一遍，包含許多大眾不會知道的細節，Greg也把收到的檔案整理過摘錄重點了，他花了一整個下午把所有案件的細節都講過，包含前幾年的Grinder殺手Stephen Port

「這個就有點難了，他下藥殺人，死者很容易被當作用藥過量，他是下藥姦殺的，他會把人棄屍在同一個地點還寫了很假的自殺信留在死者身上，他不是暴力類型的，就算這個手法真的被模仿了，你們也很難發現」Greg說「沒什麼技術性，基本上就只是迷姦致死而已」

 

小組成立四天了，Greg一直在幫忙聯繫蘇格蘭場要資料和幫忙看檔案

「有三起案件都是被捆綁後被割喉，然後用棉被和衣物把死者屍體掩埋的，這個手法有符合的嗎?」Black問

「有蒙眼嗎?」Greg問

「有」Black說

「發生在2010後嗎?」Greg問，因為他想的那個案子的許多細節在2010年後才被公開

「發生在2012年到2013年之間」Black說

「Terry McLee*，那個案子是我辦的，他的手法很快速而且幾乎不會使被害者受苦」Greg說

(*Terry McLee這個是我掰的，除了這一個以外的案件全是真人真事)

 

「可是這幾個死者都有受到折磨」Black把檔案給Greg看

「他們都被鞭打過，還有被燒傷」Greg說「這不是Terry McLee的模式，McLee是自認為在執行安樂死的傢伙，他會直接割斷被害者的動脈，而且他殺人後會用被害者的血在牆面上或者地上寫..」

「”I’m Lovein it”?」Black問

「No」Greg皺眉接過Black給的照片「Terry寫的是”Sorry and goodnight”」

「這幾個案件是過去三年發生的」Black說「FBI的側寫師推測他大約在五到七個案件後會換一個手法，他正在換掉Ireland的手法，換上Terry McLee的標準作案模式」

「可是Terry不會這樣折磨被害者」Greg看著那三起案件的照片「除去他折磨被害者跟寫的字不同外他確實是模仿了Terry沒錯，Terry會把所有能找到的衣物用來掩蓋死者的屍體，最後他會把死者的首飾或者手機放在棉被墳墓上，這都是一樣的」

「你對Terry McLee多了解?」FBI的分析師走了過來「我是Andy Porter，你好」

「你好，我是Greg Lestrade」Greg和對方握手

「我知道，謝謝你幫我們向蘇格蘭場調了這麼多資料和承辦員警的連絡資訊」Porter說

「我是他的案件的負責人」Greg說「跟他有關的絕大多數紀錄都是我做的」

「這就很稀奇了」Porter說「McLee是..」

「極度內向.對人缺乏信任.在與超過一人相處或者有壓力時會有選擇性緘默症.偏執型精神分裂症」Greg說「除非他在自己的偏執幻想中不然他無法與人交談，而他的偏執幻想是他殺人的原因，在他被捕並接受藥物治療後他的偏執傾向就減低了，直接導致沒有人能跟他交流，如果試圖和他說話還會引發他的恐慌和對自身與他人的暴力傷害」

「你很清楚啊」Porter說

「當然，我說了那起案件是我負責的」Greg說

「我們的行為分析團隊曾經想要與他進行訪談」Porter說「他在精神病院服刑接受治療，我們的要求被拒絕了」

「他非常不適合跟陌生人接觸，那對他自己和其他人都是威脅」Greg說

「但他的筆錄有上百頁，你是怎麼做的?」Porter問

「他的選擇性緘默症從幼兒期就發病了，為了讓他有能力溝通他的家人送他去學手語，我的家人有一部分會因為先天或後天的因素失聰，所以我能用英式手語和他交談，我們架設隱藏式錄影機把整個過程全部錄下來，最前期他剛被捕時精神狀況還很混亂時他有辦法說話，那時候還能用交談的製作筆錄，但服藥後他就無法說話，看到攝影機會讓他緊張，所以攝影機才必須是隱藏式的，全部錄影下來後我再看著影片把手語翻譯成書面英文，我那時候剛復職，手上只有這個案子也花了我大半個月才把所有問題問完並寫成報告，要不是他很早就被判定精神失常無行為能力必須強制治療，不然要是得上法院這些文件和影像證據就夠檢方煩了」Greg說

「復職?」Porter問

「喔，你知道 Sherlock Holmes嗎?」Greg說

「知道，那個人也是個很有意思的案例，我們很希望有機會與他做訪談，可惜他都拒絕了」Porter說

「我就是負責和他合作的蘇格蘭場探長，他”死掉”後我被停職調查了，後來我復職後第一個案子就是這個」Greg說

「原來是你啊!等有時間的話能不能請你和我們聊聊 Sherlock Holmes?我個人很想建立他的心裡側寫」Porter問

「抱歉啊，他不會高興的，我不能說太多，我只能說他是個很幼稚很聰明的好人」Greg說「Black我要去販賣機買飲料，你要點什麼嗎?」他站起來中止這個話題

「黑咖啡，謝謝」Black從抽屜拿硬幣給他

 

 

Greg把咖啡給了Black後看了眼時間差不多是中午了他便跟Black說了一聲就出去買午餐，走在大太陽下他不得不戴上墨鏡，Terry McLee這個名字很久沒聽到了，沒想到還是在那間精神病院之外的地方

**********************************

**Terry McLee的案件是他因為 Sherlock”死亡”而被停職調查復職後的第一個案子，他的復職是一種惡意的安排，因為死者都是同性戀，警方又太晚看出這些案件之間的關聯所以導致了輿論的譴責，畢竟警察以前在忽視針對性少數和少數族群的案件這件事上紀錄很難看，蘇格蘭場的人除了少數和他私交深且認識超過十年以上的人外其他人都認為他是直男，所以這整件案子被交給剛被復職的他的原因就很明顯了，充滿惡意的等待他一敗塗地**

**復職後他在交通隊工作的時間很短，突然接到通知要他復職繼續擔任重案組探長的時候他第一反應是要打電話叫 Mycroft不要介入，但他馬上想到 Mycroft正因為某種嚴重得不能提前告訴他自己要出差的事情必須消失半個月，所以不會是 Mycroft，而且 Mycroft不會用這麼直接的手段讓他回去重案組**

**他回到蘇格蘭場後很快就知道怎麼回事了，一組和他完全不熟的隊伍被分配給他，而且他很明確的感受到了這些組員對他的提防甚至是鄙視，如果這些人收過指示要監視他的行為他也不會意外，他當時的形象可差了，被視為警察中的害群之馬，為”騙子偵探”開了大門的白癡，更可惡的是居然還沒被開除，而他過去破的案子無論是多久之前的都被當作不存在一樣**

**“所以就是這麼回事”他拿到那一系列棉被塚案後就明白了”要是幹得好就表示你還有點用，要是失敗了開除你正好，還能當個替罪羊”Greg在心裡咕噥**

**他自己在蘇格蘭場的辦公桌前研究那堆可疑案件(他的辦公室當然沒了，他就只是在角落有個位置而已)，死者之間的共通點就是他們的性向.都有Grinder帳號(說真的這年頭哪個Gay沒有反而稀奇)，除此之外也以非白人為主，都死在自己的住處，其中一名死者是深櫃，53歲的亞裔男性，鰥夫一名，女兒因為父親連著三天沒回訊息而拜託鄰居察看他的情況，結果發現他被埋在棉被塚下氣絕多時，這個人拿的不是智慧型手機，他當然沒有安裝什麼交友軟體，而他的深櫃身分也讓他不可能在那些Gaybar閒晃，可以排除Colin Ireland和Dennis Nilsen的那種犯罪模式**

**Greg想把那堆檔案帶回家看時被阻止了**

**「你要帶著這些去哪」他的組員之一問**

**「回家繼續看啊」Greg說**

**「這些不能帶走」另一名組員說**

**「Why?」Greg明知故問，幾乎所有人都把案子帶回家研究過，而他現在就想看看有誰想跟他翻牌或者有什麼冠冕堂皇的藉口用於針對他**

**「You know why」一開始阻止他的組員從他手上拿走檔案扔在桌上**

**「OK」Greg沒被他的動作挑釁，他只是放下公事包拿起檔案回位子看，其他人似乎無聲地交換了意見就離開了，他要加班是他的事，但如果他拿著案件的檔案離開這間辦公室絕對會有別人行動**

**“小兔崽子當作老子是吃素的，老子抓食人魔和炸彈客的時候你們還在跟媽媽討冰淇淋的錢呢”Greg在心裡罵，他的組員大多是較為年輕的警察，他們不懂資深警探的工作方式，也更容易盲從上級的指示即使那些指示明顯是出於私怨，尤其來自真的很上層的人他們更會覺得自己被重用了要執行到底**

**最新的死者提供了很有用的資訊，也帶來了很大的壓力，因為明明都知道有個針對非白人同性戀的殺手在外流竄了，為什麼警察還是什麼都沒做，即使他們早就忙得焦頭爛額，沒抓到人就依然被當作毫無作為**

**當警司告訴他得開記者會而且他得自己去面對記者的時候Greg發誓他看到那王八蛋眼裡的驕傲和自豪，一副終於能將他除之而後快的樣子，Greg如果衝動點，他會把John沒做好的給徹底執行好，也就是把這個胖子的鼻樑打斷而不是只讓他流鼻血**

**「最新的現場還沒調查完畢」Greg說**

**「所以呢?」警司問**

**「還沒收集足夠的資訊就招開記者會，如果發現了重要的線索呢?24小時內又叫記者來一次嗎?這只會顯得警方急著想表示自己有做事而已」Greg沉穩的說「讓記者認為蘇格蘭場的人毛毛躁躁的總不好吧」**

**「哦~原來你也知道蘇格蘭場有形象啊」警司說的很大聲，周圍其他警察都聽得一清二楚**

**「至少要明天現場才能調查完畢」Greg說**

**「那就明天下午，記者會會準時招開」警司說「可別想提早退休啊，你的年齡還沒到」**

**「我沒有那個打算」Greg說**

**他到現場時一直是受到監視的，法醫是他沒見過的人，是替補安德森的，安德森因為害死 Sherlock的罪惡感崩潰無法工作被迫停職休養了**

**最新的死者是亞裔和白人的混血，這讓他處在一個微妙的位置上，如果假設兇手專殺非白人，那他是怎麼針對這些人的，而這個死者他的外表很特殊，他混合了亞裔的特質讓他在某些角度看就是亞洲人，但他白種人的長相又讓他看起來不符合兇手要的類型，他的膚色.髮色也讓他無法被輕易劃分在哪個族群中，也許兇手並沒有針對種族?**

**犯罪現場都有用血寫出的Sorry and goodnight又是什麼意思，遮蓋屍體的行為往往是表示歉意，兇手難道很遺憾他殺了這些人嗎?**

**這傢伙自己應該也是Gay，死者身上有生前性交過的痕跡，他的DNA也存在於現場，指紋也絲毫沒有掩蓋的意思，這個人也許精神混亂到不知道掩蓋自己的犯行?**

**「你們有沒有聞到什麼味道?」Greg問**

**「血腥味」他的組員之一說**

**「不是，是一種很淡的香氣」Greg從屍體旁站起來拉下口罩「像是某種精油或者薰香」**

**「沒有啊」幾個組員說**

**Greg自己在死者的公寓裡走來走去最後找到了香氣來源，一枝假花，設計很精巧的精油產品，假花插在瓶子裏像是裝飾品，而往瓶子內倒精油會被花吸收散發到空氣中，他聞到的就是這個味道**

**「你們不覺得這很眼熟嗎?」Greg拿起假花和瓶子**

**「大概是商店的產品」組員說**

**「這上面寫的不是英文」Greg看著瓶底「可能是泰文或者阿拉伯文」**

**「你想說什麼?」組員問**

**「之前的死者家裡的照片上也有這種花，也是放在床頭櫃上」Greg說**

**「他們可能都剛好買了同一系列產品而已」組員說**

**「這東西不可能是商店賣的」Greg說**

**「你怎麼能確定」組員問**

**「標示不合歐盟法規無法被商家進口，這更可能是有人自己帶回國的」Greg說「這也不是被兇手帶來放的，這在這個位置已經至少有…」他拿手電筒照床頭櫃上的痕跡「至少有一週以上了吧」**

**「你怎麼知道至少一周?」組員問**

**「他的日曆上有寫”補充花精油”都寫在周日，瓶子旁邊的平面上有精油流下的滴痕，尾部有假花的根部留下的特殊痕跡，這表示他把假花拿出來就放在床頭櫃上，加好精油再把假花放回去，他至少這樣做了一次，所以這東西在這裡的時間絕對超過一周，他的生活習慣不錯，在換精油前他有用抹布擦過櫃子和周圍，你可以看到水漬是在油滴痕跡下面的」Greg用手電筒照著床頭櫃並指著那些痕跡給組員看，他們聽得一愣一愣的**

**「請你們去之前的證物裡找有沒有這種精油花，如果沒有的話就去現場找找看，我去找人看看這到底是哪個國家的產品」Greg把精油花裝進證物袋離開現場，他認識的人裏有誰同時會阿拉伯文和泰文的?除了 Mycroft外，現在要找到他還不如去問神**

**他想到了自己認識的幾個人，立刻帶著精油花去地鐵站**

**「巴薩夫!」Greg跑向地鐵站的清潔工**

**「警察先生?」年事已高的清潔工有很濃的口音「好久不見」**

**「巴薩夫你能讀阿拉伯文對吧?」Greg問，從他到倫敦以來巴薩夫一直都在倫敦地鐵擔任清潔工，他們也算是熟了**

**「當然，我在埃及時一直是家裡的書蟲呢」巴薩夫說**

**「你能幫我看看這是不是阿拉伯文嗎?」Greg拿出證物給他看**

**「我瞧瞧」巴薩夫拿出老花眼鏡瞇著眼看著產品標籤「這不是啊，我想這是泰文之類的」**

**「謝謝，你幫了我很大的忙」Greg拍拍老先生的肩膀帶著東西去趕地鐵了**

**他匆忙的進了一間泰國餐廳，現在不是用餐時間人很少**

**「警察先生今天的綠咖哩已經賣完了喔」坐在櫃台後的亞裔少年沒有口音**

**「嘿Kai，你媽媽在不在?」Greg有些喘的靠在櫃檯上**

**「我媽?他在廚房啊，怎麼了?」Kai問**

**「他會看泰文對吧?」Greg問**

**「會啊」Kai說**

**「我有很要緊的事情需要他幫助，你去幫我叫她好嗎?」Greg說**

**少年進到店內廚房說了幾句，手上還拿著拖把的中年婦女走了出來，一見到Greg就是大大的微笑**

**「Kai你能幫我跟你媽翻譯一下嗎?我不確定我能表達的夠清楚」Greg說，這間店的老闆是移民三代英文沒問題，但老闆娘通常在廚房工作，英文不怎麼樣，可是他記得老闆說過店裡的泰文菜單和進貨都是老闆娘負責看的**

**「好，你要說什麼?」Kai說**

**「這個瓶子底部寫的是不是泰文，是的話她知不知道這在倫敦哪裡有?」Greg說**

**「天啊這是證據袋吧?」Kai說**

**「是，我很趕，請她看一下」Greg說**

**老闆娘接過證據袋看了平底的標籤後跟兒子說了些話**

**「她說這是泰國的東西沒錯，但是英國沒有賣才對」Kai說著又聽母親說了一段話「不過她說如果是少量代購還是買得到的，之前他在王太太那有看到」**

**「王太太?」Greg問**

**「前面轉角中餐館的老闆娘，王太太經常往返亞洲和英國，她把旅遊時幫忙買東西當作副業，她上次就幫人買了一批泰國的精油和薰香」Kai說「我媽說王太太品味很差，不過請她買東西只要說清楚都能拿到很不錯的價格」**

**「我明白了，謝謝!」Greg拿過證物往中餐館去**

**王太太是馬來西亞華人移民，嫁了一個香港移民一起開中餐館，評價不一，同是華人的人大多覺得她為人海派大方，但不是華人的話大多會說她有點勢利眼，可是不會對人泰差**

**他一給王太太看證物對方就認出來了，他過去三年來每次暑假去泰國家族旅遊都會幫人買一批這種精油花回來**

**「是誰請你買的?」Greg問**

**「一個什麼芳香療法的老師」王太太說「說是在做團體心理治療之類的，一個好好的女孩子但每次見到他身邊的男人都不一樣，之前我妹妹還看到他帶三個男人回家過夜」他八卦著**

**「全都是他買的嗎?」Greg問**

**「對啊，說這美觀又好用，他會用來送人」王太太說**

**「你能給我他的聯絡方式嗎?」Greg說**

**「這不太好吧…」王太太猶豫**

**「警察辦案拜託別讓我去申請調你的通聯記錄」Greg說**

**「好啦我找找…」王太太對著店內喊了什麼Greg聽不懂的話，應該是他女兒的孩子就抱著一本電話簿跑了過來，王太太翻了翻找出一張名片給Greg「就這個，你拿去吧」**

**Greg回到蘇格蘭場和其他組員會合，大家臉上都非常嚴肅認真，每個人都從先前死者的遺物或者證物中找到了一樣的假花**

**「這個名片上的資訊請你們調查一下」Greg把名片交給組員「這張名片的主人是送出這些假花的人」**

**「可是這個人不可能是兇手」組員說「我們在找一個男性，這個蘇菲不可能把那些大男人殺掉的」**

**「這些死者都曾從他手上取得這種花，他是一個共通點，立刻把他找來」Greg說**

**蘇菲是一名日裔移民第二代，英文溝通不成問題，只要見到她本人就知道她不可能是兇手，事實上她無法傷害任何一名死者，田中小姐本人就和一隻小雀鳥一樣怯生生的，站在一群大男人面前把自己的手腳收得很緊彷彿縮小了自己佔據的空間她就能原地消失一樣，身高了不起只有一百五十公分，手腳纖細說話都不敢太大聲，而死者盡是一些年輕男性**

**「請問為什麼要找我來?」蘇菲問**

**「這些假花你見過嗎?」Greg把那些假花給蘇菲看**

**「這是我送給朋友們的精油花」蘇菲說「為什麼這一個上面有血…」**

**「你能告訴我你怎麼認識這些人的嗎?」Greg攤開所有死者生前的照片**

**「他們…死了嗎?」蘇菲問**

**「是，你怎麼認識這些人的」Greg問**

**「我是薰香治療師」蘇菲說「助眠.放鬆.減輕壓力都是我的工作項目，但這些人都是我的一堂課程的學生」**

**「課程?」Greg問**

**「比較接近匿名互助會吧」蘇菲說「那堂課程是不收費的，大家也可以匿名參加，這些人…他們後來不參加我以為是因為他們已經釋懷了」**

**「請解釋清楚」Greg說**

**「我提供場地和設備讓諮詢師提供服務，這些人大多…掙扎過，和自己或者家人都有，他們有些人因為自己的性向受過虐待.被家人拋棄.被排擠.或者是有過自殺傾向，那位諮詢師組成這個匿名互助會已經很久了，他們需要換場地我就把我的工作室提供給他們，為了讓大家放鬆我會在互助會舉行的時候點上薰香或者精油，那讓大家放鬆，後來我會讓喜歡的人自己帶這種精油花回家」蘇菲說「為什麼他們會死…」**

**「近期的連環殺人案」Greg說「你對這些死者有什麼印象或者互助會裡有沒有什麼可疑人物你知道嗎?」**

**「那是個匿名互助會」蘇菲說**

**「我知道」Greg說「不然你能告訴我這些死者生前有沒有交往對象嗎?」**

**「呃…他有前男友，這個是深櫃有老婆，其他人我就不清楚了，這幾個可能只來過一次」蘇菲說**

**「互助會是怎麼釋出資訊的?」Greg問「公告欄.網路?」**

**「蘇活區附近普通店家會讓我們貼傳單」蘇菲說**

**「參加這個互助會的人不會被過濾我猜也沒有名單」Greg問**

**「當然沒有」蘇菲說**

**「而參加者來來去去不固定」Greg說**

**「是啊，有些人只在情緒低落時來」蘇菲說**

**「有誰參加互助會超過一年而且一直穩定參加，和所有死者都有接觸的」Greg問**

**「…我不能告訴你」蘇菲說**

**「你想到了對吧」Greg看著蘇菲說「有一個非常積極參與互助會的人和所有死者都一定有接觸，即使這些人當中有人只來過一兩次也還是遇害了」**

**「他不可能殺人的」蘇菲說「他那麼膽小害羞不可能做出這種事的」**

**「做出這種事的人不一定是腦子清楚的」Greg放軟了語調「蘇菲我知道你希望幫助人，可是他正在利用你們的善意尋找下一個目標，你也不希望有人死去，也不想看到一個需要幫助的人繼續犯罪吧，而且你想，他要是是無辜的我們也需要和他談過才知道啊，明天下午警方得開發布會，就算我不願意上頭也一定會把矛頭指向你的互助團體，我知道那種老傢伙都是什麼態度，雖然他們不能像過去一樣假裝沒看到但要是能拿我們當媒體的誘餌他們可是毫不猶豫就會把”我們”潑上一桶血踢進鯊魚池裡」他低聲地說**

**蘇菲看著他好一會似乎還在理解他剛才暗示的是什麼**

**「你知道那些報紙和雜誌會怎麼寫，就算現代他們收斂了他們還是會讓互助會無法運作的，他們會想盡辦法騷擾你們挖出任何一點成員的醜聞寫成天大的誇張報導」Greg說**

**「…他很害羞很怕人，壓力大的時候無法說話，膽子也很小，而且非常貼心」蘇菲在Greg給他的紙上寫下Terry McLee的名字「拜託千萬別刺激他，他有恐慌和焦慮問題，他沒有那個能力殺人的」**

**「我保證我不會逼急他的」Greg說「如果輕聲細語的問他問題他能回答嗎?」**

**「通常超過一個人在場他會很難說話」蘇菲只寫完了名字沒有把Terry的電話寫出來「絕對不要刺激他，他會哭的」**

**「我保證我不會那麼做的，只要他好好回答我們的問題」Greg說**

**他們後來照著蘇菲給的資料和電話查到了Terry McLee，他有多次進出精神醫療機構的紀錄，只有25歲卻已經因為多次試圖自殺而強制住院至少六次了，有精神分裂症和酒精依賴問題的父母無法養育他而被送入寄養家庭，現在正獨居在一間政府提供的公寓裡，以肉品切割工作維生**

**「你剛才那是挺高招的，騙那女孩子你和他是一國的」組員說**

**「嚴格來說我沒說謊」Greg說，無論是替罪羔羊或者他自己的性向他都沒說錯**

**「Well…」組員有點尷尬的轉移視線，他理解為Greg知道自己被復職負責這個案件就是要來背鍋的了**

**他請組員在走廊上等，自己敲門找了Terry McLee，一個看起來十分焦慮憔悴的年輕人，藍色的眼睛飄忽不定張望著，頭髮也亂翹，一股奇怪的味道從他公寓裡傳出**

**「Terry McLee嗎?」Greg拿出證件「我想和你談談可以嗎?」**

**他看著眼前的年輕人從原本就很退縮的模樣逐漸變得蒼白**

**「你還好嗎?」Greg問**

**Terry發出噎到一樣的聲音然後指著自己的嘴用最簡單的手勢表達他的聲音出了問題**

**「你有選擇性緘默症對吧」Greg說「我聽說了，我只是想問你幾個問題」**

**Terry的手勢裡Greg辨認出了幾個是手語，有時候會手語的人在用手勢和普通人溝通時會把自己平常用的手語混入能讓人猜出的比手畫腳中**

**“你能用手語溝通嗎?”Greg用手語問**

**Terry變得很驚訝可是他整個人向後退縮讓Greg稍微往前站了點，一股噁心的味道馬上湧入鼻腔，他太過熟悉這是什麼味道了**

**「Terry，你跟誰住在一起」Greg問**

**Terry用力搖頭然後越搖越大力，最後他尖叫著撲向Greg，受過訓練的警察都看得出來這是一次精神病發作，Greg大喊要組員壓制他，他自己撞在牆上抓著Terry的手阻止他攻擊自己的眼睛**

**Terry被壓制後Greg帶其他組員進入他的公寓**

**「嘔」一個組員忍不住乾嘔**

**「這裡至少有一部分正在腐爛的屍體」Greg說，他剛才就是聞到這個味道**

**公寓裡堆滿垃圾和雜物，可是浴室是整齊的，他維持了一部分正常的假象，剩下的都展現出了他正逐漸失去自己的思考能力，匪夷所思的東西被放在各種地方，臭味的來源是臥室，他們開了臥室的門後撲鼻而來的腐臭讓Greg也拉起衣服遮住口鼻**

**隔天下午的記者會由蘇格蘭場官方發言人負責，Greg破了他的案子，而整起事件尚未收尾讓警司也無法把Greg踢出去面對記者**

**Terry McLee在被強制送醫治療後被診斷為偏執型精神分裂症和許多不同的精神問題，Greg的小組被加派了人馬，他熟悉的面孔被送到他隊上協助，所有人連夜加班拼湊了基本的時間線還有醫生提供的Terry的一部份自白讓他們可以大致了解狀況**

**一切的起點與終點都在他的臥室，一年前Terry的同居人，一個在互助會上遇見的男子，因為長年的抑鬱在母親因為他的性向再度拒絕他回家過節後在他們的公寓裡和Terry發生了爭執，醫生推測是當時Terry已經開始發病，他的同居人又不在狀況內結果引發了衝突，Terry失手殺害了自己的同居人，肺部塌陷和血胸使他死的慢又痛苦，Terry在那之後恢復冷靜知道自己做了什麼感到極度愧疚，但同時他發現他的同居人前所未有的安詳，生前的苦痛都已離他而去**

**那便是他的幻想動機，他要”幫助”所有和他同居人一樣的人，那些受苦的人都該和他的同居人一樣在柔軟的床上快速的死亡然後迎接永遠的平靜，可是殺人後他的一部份思考能力又會回來，他會自責，所以他做了看似最合理的.也是他對自己同居人屍體做過的事，他把他們蓋起來，棉被塚就是這樣來的，但他依然很自責，他認為自己是做了好事，但也知道殺人不太好，所以他用血在現場寫下”Sorry and goodnight”來表達歉意**

**Terry一直在脫離現實的邊緣導致他的許多行為不合邏輯，他的臥室裡有許多血衣，每次他行兇後都會把被害者當天穿過的衣服沾過被害者的血後帶回家堆在已經快要碰到天花板的同居人的棉被塚上，他為自己的犯行保留了鐵證**

**經歷了漫長的一天後他回到家發現 Mycroft已經回來了**

**「很抱歉我沒能阻止他們惡意的讓你復職」 Mycroft自己看起來也很疲累，他的左手上有一片瘀青，他洗完澡了穿著睡袍下樓等他回來**

**「你的手怎麼了?」Greg問**

**「這次的談判有點小意外，已經解決了，只是一點瘀傷」 Mycroft說**

**「那王八蛋是真的把算盤打得很響亮啊」Greg嘆氣，他在 Mycroft走向的時候往後退了一步「我今天身上很髒，相信我你不會想靠過來的，至少等我洗完澡再說」**

**「我回來的飛機上才知道你復職的事」 Mycroft站在淋浴間外跟Greg說話「很高興你沒有落入他們的陷阱裡，我知道他們本來打算藉記者發布會引發輿論導致你被開除的」**

**「算是我運氣好吧」Greg閉著眼睛讓頭上的泡沫被水沖掉**

**「其實你可以打給我」 Mycroft說「這是真正的緊急事件」**

**「這是我的工作」Greg又按了些洗髮精洗第二次頭，他身上的衣服被他泡水了，那種現場穿普通衣服進去沒沾到什麼味道是不可能的，尤其他和Terry McLee扭打過，他身上的衣服都帶著一股怪味「我停職前能做好，復職後當然也能做，只是有人逼我加快腳步而已，不是什麼很困難的案件，細心踏實的去做那些警察工作就好，這傢伙在所有現場都留下了指紋和DNA，只要抓到他就破案了」**

**「你受到攻擊這件事沒有出現在紀錄裡」 Mycroft說**

**「寫出來的話會有人同情我，對上頭來說那會很麻煩的」Greg說「反正也沒受傷，不會需要申請保險之類的」**

**「Greg…」 Mycroft要說的話Greg已經知道了**

**「我會自己應付的， Mycroft」Greg仰頭讓熱水沖過自己的臉，帶走所有泡沫，連同這些天來受的罪一起沖進下水道，他只想沖個熱水澡然後把這些討人厭的事情忘了去睡覺，明天他還得上班「我知道你想替 Sherlock道歉，還有想插手這些事情，別恐嚇.綁架或者勒索我的上司，我不想要特殊待遇」**

**「……」 Mycroft在等Greg說完，他正在洗臉**

**「我不是 Sherlock不能自己應付普通人類對他的各種社交上的謀殺，我能自己處理那些討人厭的上司或小心眼的同事，你幫我擺脫記者就夠好了，這點小事我能自己負擔」Greg說「就跟剛調職得重新交朋友一樣，復職以後被當作害群之馬也只是一個階段而已」**

**「這不是你該一個人背負的十字架」 Mycroft說，追根究柢，Greg的停職調查和差點被公審開除都是因為他和 Sherlock的計劃導致的**

**「要我上各各他*我會先跑的，那死法可難看了」Greg笑「那些敏感的.難搞的.不討人喜歡的案子本來就經常被丟到我桌上了，我不差這一些」**

**(*各各他:亦稱髑髏地，耶穌基督背負十字架受難最終被釘上十字架的地方)**

**「我會對你這段時間將經手的案子多加注意」 Mycroft說「除非有特殊原因，不然我不會插手，這是我最大的讓步」**

**「這不是讓步，是干涉，我們說過工作領域的事了， Mycroft」Greg洗過身體後還是聞了一下自己，那股怪味是沒了但他覺得還是多洗一次比較好，Terry McLee把屍體埋在衣物堆中算是意外的減低了一具屍體在悶熱不通風房間內腐爛的味道擴散的程度，但他還是在那地方待了挺久的，他可不想帶著犯罪現場的味道上床**

**「我們無法確定蘇格蘭場高層是否有人受到莫里亞蒂控制」 Mycroft說「被控制的人可能並不知道自己的決策影響來自莫里亞蒂，但當時狙擊手知道你的動向就表示他們用某種方式得知你參加了一場蘇格蘭場內部安排的會議，而且你還是臨時代替另一位探長參加的」**

**Greg關掉淋浴間的水拉開淋浴間的門靠在門框上雙手交叉在胸前，水從銀灰的髮尾滴落，他直視著 Mycroft的雙眼開口**

**「我是代替Evens去開會的，他不可能是莫里亞蒂的人，我認識他十年了」Greg說**

**「他確實不是，我們調查過了，但他們家的人那天早上吃過早餐後都因為急性腸胃炎住院，原本應該代替他參加會議的另一名警官被跳過，直接找上了你，這個安排明顯不符合蘇格蘭場的規定，你也很清楚這點」 Mycroft說**

**「你認為是誰」Greg問**

**「我認為不是你們內部的人，但顯然用某種方式影響了決策」 Mycroft說「排在你前面應該接替Evens的探長之一因為兒子突然替補上足球校隊要參加比賽而請假，原本該踢那個位置的孩子的父母為他請了病假但他沒有就醫紀錄，事實上那個孩子隔天就和父母出國玩了，他們得到了一筆意外之財，這不必是直接的影響，而可以是間接的，隔著魚缸敲打把小魚趕到他們需要的位置，會議座位安排是照姓氏座的，E在L前面，但你是替他去開會的」**

**「所以我坐在他的位置，就背對著窗戶」Greg後頸寒毛直豎**

**「你必須是代替他去的，因為如果你本來就在會議名單上你的位置會在無法被狙擊的死角」 Mycroft說「我們不知道這些影響力是否還在，或者針對你的人的動機是否單純」**

**「有什麼情況下你會介入」Greg問**

**「有人明顯試圖毀掉你的時候，或者刻意派你執行危險度極高的工作的時候」 Mycroft說**

**「我是重案組的，我的工作就是去危險的地方」Greg說**

**「如果是明知有自殺傾向的炸彈客或者非常明顯就是想脫人陪葬的亡命之徒呢?」 Mycroft說「他們可以派你送東西進去或者讓你去說服犯人，能讓你這樣的警察送命的方式太多了」**

**「好吧」Greg抹了把臉把濕透的頭髮往後撥「但別插手我普通的案子」**

**「我知道，我也不想被警察手冊砸第二次」 Mycroft把毛巾給他，Greg手臂上有明顯的指痕狀瘀血，Terry McLee看似瘦弱，但一個年輕的瘋子力道上總是強過被突襲的警察的**

**「我不會拿手冊砸你的，我才剛換新的，你要是不還我我就麻煩了」Greg笑著說，氣氛終於沒那麼嚴肅了**

**Mycroft去把睡袍掛好上床等Greg把自己弄乾換好睡衣上床睡覺**

**「你受傷的不只手吧」Greg穿著寬鬆的球衣和四角褲鑽進被窩，這是他夏天睡覺的穿著，他抓著 Mycroft的手的力道不重，但足以把 Mycroft的手拉到自己這邊來，他拉起 Mycroft睡衣的袖子，被棍狀物打過造成的瘀痕非常明顯，而會打到手就表示更大面積的身體和腳一定也被打了**

**「都是瘀傷而已，是談判時雙方起衝突時導致的，只是不巧被夾在雙方人馬之間，又剛好也是白人面孔就被不由分說的一起打了」 Mycroft讓Greg掀起自己的衣服檢查，上臂.肩膀和腰部都有瘀傷，但確實跟 Mycroft說的一樣，沒有其他傷口**

**「這得痛上好幾天，還好沒打到頭和肋骨，不然照這力道來看你得進醫院」Greg說**

**「是啊，作為第三方調解人，我們真是倒楣」 Mycroft微笑著讓Greg低頭親吻自己，只是淺淺的幾個吻而已，沒有深入或者那種挑逗感，單純尋求彼此的親密感，他們不需要多說也知道這是哪一種吻**

**「晚安」Greg在 Mycroft唇上輕啄幾點，摸摸他的臉躺回自己的位置**

**「晚安」 Mycroft關了燈，他們明天早上都得早起上班**

**Mycroft因為感覺到有東西碰了自己而短暫的醒來過，但他不用看也知道是Greg睡著後靠到他身邊來了，他只是半夢半醒的把手放到Greg不會壓到的地方就繼續睡了**

**隔天他們都早起匆忙的各自喝了半杯牛奶墊胃就出門了， Mycroft要處理那場談判的後續，出門的比Greg還早**

**Greg和小組一早就得開會討論接下來要怎麼安排，誰去負責調查哪些方面還有最新的進展有什麼，所以他一進蘇格蘭場就進了會議室**

**「我們得想個辦法做筆錄」唐納文正在和Greg報告進展，Terry在醫院因為嚴重的暴力行為而被穿上了拘束衣「給他服藥他會停止發瘋但他的緘默症會讓他無法說話，而讓他停藥他會對自己和別人造成威脅，醫生禁止我們停他的藥，你覺得他是真的還是假的?」**

**「醫生都說他瘋了，而且他一直有精神病的問題，再說看過他的住處以後要是他精神是正常的我才意外」Greg接過醫生的診斷來看**

**「我是說緘默症那部份，他明明有能力與人交談可是偏偏遇到警察就半個字都說不出來了」唐納文說**

**「是啊，就算他有權保持沉默這個狀況會讓事情變得很棘手」組員說**

**「我覺得他是真的有緘默症」Greg說，所有人都轉過來看他，有些人已經對他完全信任，有的依然抱持著猜忌**

**「何以見得」組員之一說**

**「我覺得他學過手語」Greg說「我姐姐是特教老師，他說過有些從小就緘默症發作的小孩會因為無法說話被送去學手語以免他們完全無法與外界溝通」**

**「你怎麼看得出來」另一個組員問**

**「他開始無法說話到攻擊我之間有用手勢跟我表達他無法發出聲音，中間混入了一部分英式手語，沒學過的人偶然比出”Can’t”的手語不太可能」Greg做了一個食指指向自己鼻子然後指向前方的動作「普通人會用手比個叉叉之類的，他還有其他手語的手勢混進去」**

**「你會手語?」組員之一問**

**「他有一部份家人失聰，局裡會手語的警察沒幾個你們居然不知道他能做翻譯?你上個月不是才有一個案子一半的證人都用手語嗎?你們做筆錄拖了好幾天因為翻譯得花時間搞清楚警方用語而且不願意配合你們的訊問計畫，那時候Greg在開罰單呢，找他來可以省多少麻煩啊!」唐納文皺眉，有雙語能力無論是外語或手語的警察經常會在不同部門之間混得很熟，因為帶進來的證人或嫌犯不總是通英文而翻譯也不一定能很快到場**

**「我們打給專門的協會等他們天亮派人來，我們哪知道他會啊!」組員說「而且誰知道他耳朵好好的還會手語!」**

**「那不重要，總之可以調查一下他小時候的醫療和就學紀錄，如果他是因為緘默症學過手語他應該在特殊學校上過學，當時的老師或者同學可以作證他並沒有假裝自己無法說話」Greg淡定的說「你們調查過他的就業史了嗎?」**

**他抬頭一看大家都用一種奇怪的眼神看他，除了唐納文**

**「怎麼了嗎?」Greg問**

**「沒什麼，只是你一直都這麼擅長忽略別人…呃…」一個組員決定好好想一下用詞，他們剛才可是把他扯進了一段爭論裡，但他表現得好像沒人在他會議中吵過架似的**

**「他如果聽到什麼都要有反應，他早就被那個怪胎氣死了」唐納文說著翻著檔案「這邊，他之前沒有被診斷過精神分裂，但就業輔導的時候有強調他無法與人接觸，所以他被介紹的工作都是在工廠或者屠宰場，他在一間工廠短暫做過一個月，但因為適應不良換成去屠宰場工作，他負責肉品切割，在他房間找到的刀子是他從工作的地方帶回來的，上面檢驗現在確定有人血，但屬於誰.有幾個人的還在化驗」**

**「他工作的屠宰場那邊需要派人去調查他的工作紀錄，還有如果他上班用的也是這把刀，通知一下食安相關的那群去檢查一下，還好豬肉都會煮熟再吃，這交叉汙染不是開玩笑的」Greg看著唐納文給他的文件說**

**「他大概從一個月前就曠職沒去工作了」組員說**

**「具體日期呢?」Greg問**

**「我看看…17號」那個組員說**

**「那跟他冷卻期變短是差不多時候，他可能精神狀況開始惡化，所以開始頻繁犯案，他公寓冰箱內容物的保存期限調查過了嗎?」Greg問**

**「保存期限?我們是有看裡面有什麼但保存期限跟這有什麼關係?」組員說**

**「我們有找到收據，目前看來他在上個月23號買過一些東西後就沒有東西可以證明他有購物了，這是收據照片」唐納文把照片給Greg看**

**「他的購物習慣跟案子有什麼關係?」組員問**

**「你們還看不出來嗎?」唐納文皺眉**

**「唐納文，別欺負學弟」Greg頭也沒抬的說**

**「如果這傢伙是真瘋我們就得確保這些證據被交給醫生，這樣他才有一個公平的審判，如果他是裝的，我們也得調查這些證據讓醫生可以證明他就該爛死在監獄裡」唐納文說**

**「能不能照顧好自己是一個指標」Greg解釋「假設他在上個月17號左右精神狀況惡化，但卻在生活上表現正常那就表示他可能只是停止工作而已，但如果他也失去了正常思考和照顧自己的能力，那這就是佐證他精神病發作的證據，冰箱裡的牛奶是23號買的，他同時買的東西還有海綿.狗骨頭.衛生棉條.葵花油和一包貓砂，這間超市的監視器在每個月25號會抹消一次，你們帶人去調閱他這天購物時的影像， 看他的購物清單這麼莫名其妙，他當時應該就已經明顯精神病發了，把影像拷貝兩份一份我們留著另一份交給醫生，順便問一下超市的員工對他有沒有印象」**

**「這真的算是證明嗎?」組員問**

**「屠宰場的人說他離職前和現在外表改很多」唐納文說「他至少瘦了十公斤」**

**「他公寓的碗裡有貓砂」Greg說**

**「所以?」組員問**

**「同一個碗被放在壁櫥裡，貓砂和牛奶混合後的東西都結塊了你沒注意到嗎?」Greg問「放在壁櫥裡的還有其他用過的餐具，他可能把那當作水槽了，醫生檢查過也說他有營養不良和腸胃發炎的狀況，過去這個月來他可能都在嚴重失能和妄想中生活，天曉得他把什麼都做食物吃下去了，如果他吃了什麼會造成危險的東西，比如沒煮過的意麵或者別針，產生了腸穿孔或壞死讓他小命沒了我們這案子就沒辦法給被害者一個交代了」**

**他們開了將近兩小時的會，最後Greg決定把指揮交給唐納文，他自己去和醫院討論怎麼訊問Terry McLee，最後他等了幾天讓藥物生效，使Terry攻擊性降低，Terry能說話時充滿攻擊性和胡言亂語，但隨著日子一天天過去，他逐漸失去攻擊性恢復了他膽小的本性，Greg每天都到醫院探望他取得他的信任也讓他習慣自己的存在，然後他才能在Terry被固定在椅子上的情況下用手語和他交談，這種非典型的方式讓他不得不寫一篇報告附上醫生的支持信交上去才能帶攝影機去做一對一的訪談，蘇格蘭場曾經想把Terry McLee案件後續交給別人好把Greg丟到別的麻煩案子裡，但在負責Terry的所有醫生抗議下這沒有成功，Greg最後製作出的筆錄非常詳盡，也被醫生用在診斷上，Terry McLee因為嚴重的精神失常無法受審被送進精神病院**

**發布會是由唐納文代替Greg出席的，他要是出面肯定會引發一陣騷動，大家都還記得他就是那個和 Sherlock合作的探長**

**「從這堆報告看來種族並不是動機，但為什麼被害者幾乎都不是白人?」一名記者提問**

**「這和被害者確實有關係但是是與他們的文化背景有關」唐納文說「被害者都是曾掙扎過自己的性取向或者認同的人，唯一的白人死者出身極度保守的天主教家庭，其餘被害者的家庭皆不接受或曾經不接受他們的性向，被害者們都是在心理諮詢互助會被盯上的，而某些文化中對於同性戀的接受度較差是這些被害者都來自少數族裔或移民的原因」**

**Greg已經下班回家了，他連著大半個月都在和一個精神脆弱的人聊天自己都感覺快精神衰弱了，而且談完他還得盯著影片老半天把過程寫成紀錄，他把公事包丟在腳邊往沙發上一攤仰頭閉目養神**

**「恭喜你的案子終於結束了」 Mycroft冰涼的手指掩上他的眼睛，拇指不清不重的按壓他的太陽穴「看影片把手語翻譯成書面眼睛很酸吧」**

**「我才想去拿眼藥水滴一下，眼睛都是血絲」Greg說， Mycroft就站在沙發後所以他仰頭應該正好能仰視 Mycroft，只是他現在正閉著眼**

**「我去拿」 Mycroft的手從他臉上移開，他們有一瓶放在冰箱的眼藥水專門用來點眼睛疲勞的，是日本製的，點下去整個眼睛涼的跟被丟進冰水裡似的，但用過後會舒服很多**

**他伸手要接過眼藥水但被 Mycroft閃過，他便收回手仰頭讓 Mycroft替自己點，他點完後閉上眼睛對 Mycroft說了聲謝謝， Mycroft在他旁邊坐下，Greg沒有收斂自己糟糕的坐姿，因為他知道 Mycroft很習慣他這樣癱在沙發上了，他們的腿碰在一起表示 Mycroft靠得很近**

**「 Sherlock差點死了」 Mycroft靠在他身旁說，他們貼著手臂坐**

**「什麼?!」Greg張開眼睛馬上就涼得閉了回去「發生了什麼事?!」**

**「他現在已經出院了，你回到蘇格蘭場那時候發生的事，我出差就是這個原因，計畫出了點意外，不相干的犯罪組織以為 Sherlock是莫里亞蒂那一方的人，差點就要了他的命」 Mycroft說，他聽起來異常的平靜「我確實是去巴爾幹調解糾紛，但那在一天內就解決了，我剩下的時間都在找 Sherlock，他有留線索給我，不過也是花了一番功夫才把他從他的藏身處救出來，那夥人就快找到他了，最後還是失算了，沒想到他藏身處對面的小孩子也是黑幫眼線」**

**「你身上的傷就是這樣來的吧」Greg說**

**「 Sherlock傷的比我重很多」 Mycroft說「細節我就不多說了，我們逃到安全的地方後我送 Sherlock去適當的場所治療，我替他收尾處理掉了那區域的莫里亞蒂餘黨，順便把害我們這麼慘的黑幫也處理掉了， Sherlock因為替我擋下對準我頭部的一棍暫時失去了左眼的視力，不過腦部血塊消退後他的視力就恢復了，一些骨折和外傷沒得到適當的治療才是他住院兩周的主因，確定他幾天後就能出院我才回來的」**

**「你為什麼回來後沒直接說啊?」Greg問**

**「因為你需要專心在你的案子上」 Mycroft說「 Sherlock已經不在歐陸了，他很安全，至少這半個月內他不會有直接的危險」**

**「你還有什麼瞞著我?」Greg勉強能張開眼睛後他坐直側著身看 Mycroft， Mycroft刻意的讓自己面無表情的模樣讓他知道事情絕對比他說的嚴重**

**「你本來會出席今天的記者會」 Mycroft說「是我讓蘇格蘭場改讓莎莉唐納文負責的」**

**「啊?」Greg皺眉看著 Mycroft**

**「我昨天擋下的內部決策」 Mycroft說「你們現在的警司打算從政」**

**「那和我有什麼關係!」Greg問**

**「你是他任內的汙點」 Mycroft一臉歉意的說「至少他是這麼看的，他若是從政， Sherlock的事件會成為他被攻擊的要害，如果他讓你被開除，那他就能說他自己”整治內部有成”了」**

**「……」Greg瞪大了眼看著 Mycroft不知道該說什麼**

**「這甚至算不上是私人仇恨，這只是你剛好礙了他的路而已」 Mycroft說**

**「你…你怎麼改變他們決策的?」Greg問**

**「我只是讓你們內部某些人認為這次的功勞該給一個有大好前途的少數族裔女性好讓蘇格蘭場從這次的公關危機中脫出而已，雖然很抱歉利用了唐納文巡佐，但這是最快的方式，尤其你們確實陷入了輿論危機中，被害者們的身分太過敏感了，而警方不總是在這方面有最好的名聲」 Mycroft說**

**「你想說什麼」Greg看著略顯疲態的 Mycroft**

**「我希望我所重視的人中只有一個人的職業生涯被毀滅，有一個就夠了，而 Sherlock從不在乎這些外在的名聲，他也不需要什麼就業的良好紀錄」 Mycroft說**

**「我知道」Greg說**

**「你的工作對你而言非常重要」 Mycroft說「你也很清楚這點，那是你生活的重心和目標，如果你無法繼續當警察你能想像嗎?」**

**Greg閉著嘴低頭思考不久就搖頭**

**「我知道我們討論過界線的問題」 Mycroft把手環繞在Greg肩上，這通常是Greg才會做的動作「但這值得嗎?」**

**Greg不發一語的撥開 Mycroft的手，他站起來一手插在口袋裡另一手撿起公文包，他看了一眼 Mycroft便上樓去， Mycroft已經知道他是什麼意思了，他需要時間考慮**

**Greg洗澡後沒穿衣服就趴在床上發呆， Mycroft進房間時看他這樣愣了一下才走過來**

**「Mr.Lestrade你早就過了在家裡裸奔的年齡了」 Mycroft挑起一邊眉毛說「你也沒把頭髮擦乾，希望你的毛巾沒遭遇不測?」他打趣的說**

**「 Mycroft，你知道我在思考嚴肅的事情就別逗我笑」Greg懶懶的說**

**「我不知道你還有全裸思考的習慣」 Mycroft皺眉**

**「誰像你們兄弟一樣思考還有怪癖，我只是趴下了不想起來」Greg雖是這麼說但他還是坐起身盤腿坐在床上**

**「我去洗澡了」 Mycroft走去更衣室拿了Greg的內褲丟給他說**

**「Oi(欸)」Greg叫住了 Mycroft**

**「Yes?」 Mycroft還在解襯衫**

**「就這一次」Greg說「只限這一次，以後除非情況特殊，不然不准介入我工作」**

**「我知道了」 Mycroft微笑**

**「而且別做得太過分，他也許是個混帳但我只想保住我的工作而已」Greg說**

**「我明白」 Mycroft拿起手機發了通簡訊，他只按了發送，顯然他早就預備好了方案，只要Greg答應就會執行，但若是Greg拒絕 Mycroft大概也有一套做法來避免他失業**

**幾周後警司宣布自己將提早退休，而且沒有要轉往政壇的跡象，Greg回去問了 Mycroft他怎麼做的**

**「只是有人建議他最好別從政，畢竟他過去還不是警司時有許多案件在今天看來處理的非常不當」 Mycroft說**

**「你威脅他還是幹了什麼嗎?」Greg問**

**「沒有栽贓或威脅，只是讓別人提醒他，他的櫃子裡有很多骷髏」 Mycroft說「他希望以保守黨候選人身分參與地方選舉，這種時候當然會做背景調查，而現在這位新黨鞭與情報部門的關係相當友好，或者說有點濫用他與自己學長的交情，他喜歡請他那位在MI5工作的學長幫忙調查一下某些潛在的未來戰友或者敵人，我們只需要把先前就有的資料放在那個人能查閱的範圍內即可，我根本不需要清自干涉」**

**「這整件事上找不到半點你的指紋我一點都不會訝異」Greg說「所以他們調查他的過去決定他有太多汙點不讓他參選?」**

**「不只是勸退，是極力反對」 Mycroft冷笑「這些紀錄要是被公諸於世他的名聲恐怕只有UKIP會願意收他了」**

**「他不是種族歧視啊」Greg說**

**「你好奇他的搞砸過什麼嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「他能做到警司能搞砸什麼」Greg問**

**「他還沒進蘇格蘭場前有整整十年都在某個地方當警官」 Mycroft說「而那十年內有至少25起不同的性侵或者性犯罪案件沒被受理，雖然公開資料上沒有這一部分紀錄，但若是有人想找一定會發現，你記得Peter Sulford嗎?」**

**「20年前的午夜姦殺魔啊」Greg說「誰不知道他」**

**「那25起案件至少有19起已經可以看出與後來Sulford的犯案手法是一致的，那時候Sulford還是青少年，他因為與祖父母同住而搬到那一帶，那些案件沒被受理調查都是與警司先生當年的決策有關，他不相信那些被害者的證詞，其中數人在紀錄上指控他說被害者”說謊來博取注意力”」 Mycroft說**

**「我的老天啊」Greg瞪大了眼**

**「如果他當時有調查任何一起，他會很快的抓到尚未進接到殺人階段的Peter Sulford，後面的午夜姦殺魔也可能不會出現，他所殺的11名女子也可能還活著」 Mycroft說「他本人直到被告知才發現自己犯下了多大的錯誤，你能想像如果他真的出來競選，這件事情曝光會引發多大的反彈嗎?」**

**「如果他沒有這樣針對我，你們本來會拿這些情報做什麼」Greg問**

**「你真的想知道嗎」 Mycroft說「他遲早會想成為下議院的成員或者在保守黨謀取一席地位，你也知道他作為警司的資歷能給他很好的形象」**

**「…你們能給他穿紅舞鞋*」Greg看著 Mycroft，有時候他總需要被提醒，MI5.MI6.GCHQ都被這個人扯著一條看不見的操偶絲線是有原因的**

**「Yes，We can make him dance.」 Mycroft露出了他工作時獨有的令人發寒的那種微笑「但讓一個不該獲得權力的人乖乖回家餵鴨子也是好事」他換上了私下對Greg的溫和微笑說**

**(*紅舞鞋:童話故事因版本不同，但通常是一個任性自私的女孩被處罰穿著一雙紅舞鞋無法停止的跳舞，有的版本只要他懺悔就能停下，但也有女孩跳舞直到死亡和乞求鐵匠將自己雙腿砍掉，而依然穿著舞鞋的斷腿依然繼續跳舞遠去的版本)**

**「那他退休不從政也許是好事，除去他打算拿我當墊腳石這件事也一樣」Greg抿了嘴說**

**「於我而言毫無影響」 Mycroft起身走向Greg「我想你不用擔心你的工作了，明天放假一起去老地方吃晚餐如何?」他把手放在Greg腰上，兩個人靠得很近**

**「好啊」Greg湊過去親吻 Mycroft嘴角然後是臉頰，來到耳際時他沒有親吻而是在他耳邊說「記住，只有這次，這是特例」**

**「我知道」 Mycroft勾起微笑，擁抱會讓他們看不見彼此的表情，但Greg不必看也知道 Mycroft現在肯定是笑得跟叼走烤鵝的狐狸一樣，一想到那張臉他就往 Mycroft臀部捏了一把，這馬上讓 Mycroft痛得抗議**

**「別太得意忘形啊!你這傢伙!」Greg說「我是很感激你，但我不是第一天認識你」**

**「我不會干涉你的工作的」 Mycroft揉了被捏的部分說「別像個小孩一樣捏人!」他抗議**

**「揍你就是家暴了，搔你癢又不會讓你學乖」Greg偷笑「好說真的，給我把我們的清潔工換回來」**

**「你發現的比我想的還快」 Mycroft說**

**「Fuck，果然是被你換掉的!」Greg說「你什麼時候把清潔工換成特工的?」他靠過去把 Mycroft困在自己和餐桌之間**

**「其實也不算是特工，算是我們的”實習生”」 Mycroft說**

**「什麼時候給我老實說」Greg問**

**「我出差回來發現警司讓你復職的目的後」 Mycroft說**

**「原本那老頭子上哪去了?」Greg問**

**「就只是讓他換去掃白廳一陣子而已」 Mycroft說「下禮拜就換回去了」**

**「謝了」Greg微笑著親了 Mycroft說，他感覺到有一雙手不安分的在他後腰逐漸往下摸**

**「上樓去?」 Mycroft問**

**「我先去洗澡」Greg說，手隔著西裝褲磨蹭 Mycroft的股間「你把晚餐用過的餐具放洗碗機吧」他因為把家事賴給 Mycroft笑了跑上樓**

**Mycroft一臉就是在嫌他幼稚但又沒輒的收拾餐桌的樣子讓Greg覺得這是變相鼓勵他這樣欺負 Mycroft，不過他也只是想想，要是真的跟 Mycroft說了，對方會很彆扭的開始一番長篇大論的**

**********************************

 

「FBI那邊已經確定會派人協助了」Black說「現在已經建立好相關的案件還有行為模式了，謝謝你啊」他對Greg說

「我也才出去吃個午餐而已，這麼快?」Greg問

「是啊，你出去後局長宣布的，有FBI加入應該會比較快解決吧，如果你沒看出這些案件的聯繫我們大概還得多等幾個被害者出現才會發現有這傢伙在我們眼皮下犯案」Black說「我幫你把你的東西挪回去Joey旁邊吧，這幾天讓你在我們這區一起整理檔案真是辛苦你了，晚點要不要來我家吃晚餐?我老婆煮飯很好吃的」

「這樣太麻煩你太太了」Greg說

「C’mon~不會的，你可是幫了大忙，你可以一起看球什麼的不用擔心需要聊天客套的麻煩事」Black說

 

Greg實在不好意思拒絕就答應了，Black問了他吃不吃肉，Greg說他幾乎什麼都吃後他就給自己老婆發簡訊了，Black開始說晚餐會有很多肉的時候Greg忍不住擔心會不會是那種看起來吃完就會中風的美式大餐，不過看Black的身材他家裏的飲食應該還算健康…吧?

 

他從模仿犯殺手的案件中正式退場，雖然他依然保留了有必要時蘇格蘭場和NYPD的聯絡人的身分，但現在那起案件就是FBI的事了

 

 

出乎Greg意料，晚餐看起來比他這幾天吃的都健康很多，日式炸豬排.高麗菜絲和白飯跟蛤蜊湯，去餐廳吃的話這應該也不便宜，Black沒提過他太太是日本人，Mrs.Black擔心煮得太日式會不和他的口味所以沒有煮味噌湯之類的東西

Greg和他們一家三口一起吃晚餐後留下來和Black一起看了一會球，Black的兒子大概三歲左右，在他和Black一起看棒球賽時一直過來拉他的頭髮，似乎是在確認他的白髮是不是真的一樣

 

他對棒球實在沒什麼興趣，他對板球也沒興趣，要他說這兩個都只是在看草長長的轉播，足球才夠刺激，所以他後來說自己很累提早離開了，Black本來提議要送他一程他婉拒了，他說他打算順便去買點東西走回去，在警局裡坐太久了他需要動一動，他知道這和他很累的藉口衝突了但並不在意

 

在走向地鐵站的時候他經過兩個一看就是觀光客的金髮女孩身邊

「我們在紐約約約約約約約約約!!!!超級棒的呀!!!!!!!!」兩個女孩對著手機另一端視訊中的朋友興奮的尖叫

接著是打開窗戶的砰砰聲還有一個紐約口音的傢伙大罵

「Lady shut the FUCK up!」樓上公寓的青年罵完又用力把窗戶甩上，兩個在人行道上的女孩還沒搞清楚發生什麼事呆呆地看著上方

 

Greg正巧目睹了這一幕笑著搖搖頭走進地鐵站，這就是紐約人沒錯了

 


	16. Chapter 16

  
連環殺手特別調查小組成立已經過了快要一周了吧，內部爭論了好一會是否該公布有一名連環殺手在紐約活動這件事，這個殺手的冷卻期算是相當長的，要是公布了會引發的恐慌可能會讓殺手轉往其他城市作案，所以公布被暫緩了，Black的小組和FBI繼續調查被害者之間的關聯

  
不過清閒也沒幾天，禮拜二Greg正在一邊吃午餐一邊和Carell討論在大眾運輸系統上採證的困難度(Carell堅持紐約地鐵是生化武器實驗場等級，英國地鐵根本比不上，英國地鐵那要採證頂多是考古而已)

  
「平斯特收到炸彈!!」一個警察跑進來喊「在郵件室爆炸了!三人送醫!狀況不明!」

整間辦公室的人都立刻丟下手上的東西，Carell被任命指揮，衝去換了裝備

  
「平斯特是什麼?」Greg跟著去了，市中心的爆炸案算是他的業務範圍之一，Carell帶他一起去交流不同的處理方式

「一間金融投資公司」Carell說「Moor就是那裏的主管」

Moor的名字讓Greg想了一下才知道他說的是那個想投訴警察的傢伙，毆打應召女致死以自衛為理由脫罪的暴力慣犯

「前陣子也有可疑包裹被寄到華爾街哪個銀行不是嗎?」Greg抓緊了副駕駛座的把手，警笛大響之下所有車子都會乖乖讓路

「那個人已經抓到了，而且他做的是假炸彈」Carell說

  
停在馬路上的警車本身形成了路障和包圍網，負責指揮交通的警察毫不猶豫地就各自散開，進入大樓內疏散的警察聲音宏亮，人行道上被疏散的辦公大樓員工還傻傻地張望或者在拿手機錄影的也被趕到安全距離外

  
這種場面Greg很熟悉，只是範圍更大，紐約的街道設計和倫敦不同，更整齊些(畢竟倫敦的路複雜多了)所以需要設立路障的路口較少，這棟大樓裡有很多不同的公司企業，甚至有幾家網路媒體公司，抓著專業的設備記者下半身穿的還是短褲就找了件西裝外套穿上開始現場播報

  
Carell讓Greg穿上一件NYPD的外套就讓他在現場旁觀了，他忙著指揮現場，防爆小組和防暴犬一層一層的檢查整棟大樓，不得不讓人佩服紐約警察的訓練，畢竟有很多國際級的會議和活動都在紐約舉行，他們又有過恐怖攻擊的經驗，帶著防爆犬檢查街上所有汽車和垃圾桶的警察們一度找到一個可疑的袋子，但最後確認裡面只是用過的煙火的垃圾而已

  
辦公大樓檢查過後確定安全才慢慢讓員工們回去上班，但郵件室和周圍被作為犯罪現場圍起來了

「珠子」Greg走到現場附近脫口而出

「看起來是那種串手鍊之類用的便宜塑膠珠」Carell撿起地上其中一顆珠子「大約五毫米直徑，稜角，呈粉紅色與白色」

鑑識人員正在採集證據，所以Greg跟Carell待在外面問負責把東西拿到郵件室的前台人員

「那只是一個包裹，沒有什麼不一樣的」金髮的年輕女子抹著眼睛說「拿起來不重，我就放在郵件室的櫃檯」

「郵件室收到的東西會怎麼處理?」Carell問

「會被分類成私人和公務兩類，私人的會被留在郵件室等物主來領，公務或者沒有標清楚的會在分好部門後被送上樓，那個包裹寫的是給平斯特的債券投資部門的」

「他們有扔包裹的習慣嗎?」Carell問「那個炸彈現在判斷是要被打開才會引爆，但重摔也可能導致爆炸」

「平斯特有些人對我們這些管理大樓雜務的人很不友善，你懂得，一副有錢了不起的樣子，郵件室的人說過他們很討厭平斯特的幾個主管，他們可能有丟吧，我不知道，從我這看不到郵件室」女子說

「郵件室內有監視器嗎?」Carell問

「有的，但你得去和保全要」女子說

「好，謝謝啊」Carell說

  
後來調閱了監視器，包裹是在被丟進分類推車裡的時候爆炸的，在郵件室裡的兩名員工和一名快遞員因此受傷，所幸都沒有生命危險

  
「用珠子當作破片是一件很奇怪的事」Carell說

「想要殺人的話會用釘子啊」Greg說

「這要是距離夠近開了也會死」Carell說「收件人的部分在爆炸裡毀掉了，兇手的目標是債券投資部門的某個人」

「看來得約談一些很麻煩的人了啊」Greg說

「是啊」Carell嘆氣

  
Carell收了一部分的人回去安排對所有平斯特債券部門人員的偵訊，當中有不少人特地找了律師才來，而很快的調查就出了兩個問題

第一，平斯特公司有兩個債券部門，寄炸彈的人很可能不知道這件事，第二，對東歐債券部門的負責人就是Moor

  
「FUCK!」Carell回到位子上時重摔了他手上的檔案夾「又是那傢伙!」

「這還是你負責的案子，只是他的偵訊不能由你進行，而且他現在是潛在的被害者，Joey」Lopez隊長說

「我知道!」Carell用力地抓了抓頭，Moor來接受偵訊時一看到他就是一臉挑釁的表情說他不接受Carell的偵訊，Lopez隊長很快就讓別人去負責了

「難免會遇上這種倒楣事啊」Greg拿了一瓶自動販賣機買的咖啡請Carell喝「話說你說過Moor給州檢察官選舉捐過錢，可是他也只是一個部門的主管之一，他怎麼那麼多錢」

「平斯特公司是他外公的資產」Carell說「他現在是他這一輩裡最受看好的繼承人，現在的執行長不是家族內部的人，但他的祖父一直在考慮讓家族企業回歸家族，當然那是在他這些孫子裡有人有那個能力的前提下，拉攏政治人物只是他的手段之一」

「而且做得很沒格調呢」Greg說「話說這個部門有分兩組，那另一組的人都問過了嗎?」

「西歐債券部門的負責人在內華達參加會議，正在趕回來的路上」Carell說

  
Greg坐在位子上戴著耳機用電腦看新聞，幾乎每個新聞都在報導這起爆炸案，所以他找了BBC來看，之前在議會鬧事的美國議員麥卡錫現在被禁止入境英國了，地鐵又罷工了還好他不在國內，首相恩恩愛愛的和夫人放閃，這也能上新聞那表示國內真的挺和平的

  
「先生請你先在這邊等一下，今天有些人力不足，我會盡快過來幫你做筆錄的」一名年輕的員警帶著報案的民眾近來在他的辦公桌邊坐下，Greg無聊地轉頭看了一下

「啊」

「啊」

兩個人對上眼幾乎是同時地啊了一聲

  
「你怎麼在這啊!!??」Greg站了起來

「原來你在紐約啊?」Mr.Holmes看起來也相當驚訝

「你們認識啊?」年輕的警員問

「他是我未來的岳父」Greg說「你怎麼會在這啊!!」

「我剛好有些工作在美國這邊，我打算去洛杉磯前來紐約拜訪一下我的朋友」Colin說

「我是問你為什麼會來警局啊!!??」Greg問

「喔，我…呃…哈哈」Colin苦笑

「老天啊，Colin」Greg扶額，肯定是說出來被 Mycroft知道後會被轉告Mrs.Holmes結果被唸上一頓的問題

「他說是被搶了」年輕的警員說

「Jesus，Colin」Greg雙手抹了把臉「這裡不是倫敦，你不能亂走」

「以前我也經常這樣散步，沒想到這次這麼不走運」Colin說

「你說得以前是多久之前啊」Greg說

「大概… Mycroft出生前後那幾年」Colin說

「誰要搶一個大半夜在外頭健走的高個子年輕人啊，你現在是個非常容易的目標，你不能這麼大意啊」Greg說「尤其這裡的監視器不一樣」沒有倫敦密集，也不在 Mycroft掌控中

「我知道…」Colin苦笑

「原來是認識的啊」Carell拿著一杯咖啡經過來湊熱鬧「被搶了什麼啊?」

「一些現金，大概兩百美金吧，去洛杉磯的機票也被拿走了，還有我的手錶和耳機」Colin說「沒什麼啦其實」

「那很多啊!」Greg立刻抓著Carell到一旁去

  
「他在報低損失，他丟的東西加總起來一定不便宜，你得說服他好好把案報完」Greg說

「他為什麼要報低損失?」Carell問

「因為他不該這樣晚上在外閒晃，他認真工作時就會亂走，幾個月前才這樣把自己摔進醫院，現在他又被搶了他只是在怕被老婆唸」Greg說

「你覺得他大概損失多少?」Carell問

「錢的部分應該是真的，但我記得他的耳機很貴，而且他的手錶肯定也不便宜」Greg說

「老人家會用那麼貴的東西嗎?」Carell問

「他是作曲家，他的耳機很高級是正常的，他的手錶我記得是他哪一年的生日禮物，絕對不便宜」Greg說

「我們可不能逼人報案啊，你是家屬你來」Carell說

  
Colin剛打過電話轉過來見到Greg在他對面坐下笑容變得很僵硬

「其實不用了，我剛才打給我的朋友，他會來接我，只是一些小東西不重要的，反正最重要的沒被搶走就好我也沒受傷…」Colin乾笑著巴不得逃跑

「兩個選擇，Colin，你好好把案子報完，或者我打給 Mycroft，他知道你會帶著什麼來紐約，就算他不清楚，我想Mrs.Holmes記得很清楚你出門前都帶了什麼」Greg拿出手機說

「喔親愛的，我真的沒…喔老天啊!!!別打給他們!!」Colin看到Greg要按下撥號馬上跳起來了

「Colin你到底都被搶了什麼啊」Greg把手機收起來請年輕警員坐下來做文書工作

「其實就跟我說的一樣，我被搶了機票.我當時掛在脖子上的耳機.兩百美金左右的現金還有我的手錶，耳機和手錶都是別人送的所以我也不清楚價值」Colin說

「你的手機呢?」Greg問

「這個嗎…」Colin默默從口袋拿出一支飯店的冷氣遙控器「我出門拿錯了…」

  
三個警察，其中一個還是自己未來的Son-in-law同時無言地看著桌上還顯示著溫度的冷氣遙控器，然後都不發一語的默默看著Colin不忍心吐槽

  
「Colin…」Greg忍不住扶額

「啊哈哈..至少沒被搶走」Carell說

「你能描述搶匪的長相嗎?」年輕警察故作鎮定地繼續做筆錄

「年輕人，大概17.18歲吧，少了一顆門牙，黑人，瘦高體型，戴著口罩和墨鏡我沒辦法看到長相，穿白色短袖上衣和牛仔褲，只知道這些而已」Colin說

  
做完筆錄後沒多久一個白色短髮英氣逼人的婦人走進警局

「Troy Holmes，你久久來一次紐約就被搶，你是在挑戰什麼人生遺願清單嗎?」婦人說「Elena要是打來問我可不會為你打掩護」

「海倫，你還真有精神啊，我還以為你還在宿醉…」Colin苦笑

「Oh my god你是海倫.樂波」Carell瞪大了眼看著婦人

「那個影后?!」年輕的警員抬頭看了婦人「還真的!!」

「天啊…我看過你的電影」Greg也呆住了，奧斯卡獎影后就這樣出現在警局裡居然只有他們發現

「Troy Holmes..你是那個作曲家!!」Carell叫了出來「我婚禮放的是你的曲子!!我老婆是你的粉絲啊!!我就覺得你很眼熟!!你突然復出我老婆都快樂死了!」

  
一陣騷動外加衝上車拿CD來給Colin簽名的Carell正在高興結婚周年禮物有著落後Colin報案完成了，Colin先去廁所了

  
「你說你是Troy未來的Son-in-law」海倫說「可是他也就那一個結婚無望的兒子啊」他狐疑的看著Greg

「我和 Mycroft訂婚了」Greg說

「真的?」海倫訝異地看著Greg「我以為 Mycroft不喜歡男的」

「他也不喜歡女的」Greg說

「那個孩子一直怪怪的，不過Troy自己也挺奇怪的」海倫說「他被搶走的手錶很特殊，如果找回來了請先通知我好嗎?」他把名片交給年輕的警察

「那個錶有什麼特別的?」Carell問

「是我丈夫公司的最新款，還沒發表呢，他就先送給Troy了」海倫說

「你丈夫不是那個…喔我的媽啊」Carell說「那一支錶至少要一萬吧」

「一萬九千九而且絕對會增值」海倫說「不過錢不是重點，我們比較擔心有一隻序號001的限量版在正式發行前就搞丟了」

「我們會注意的」Carell說，這支錶讓這起案件的嚴重度直線飆升啊

  
「所以你說最重要的沒被搶走是什麼啊?」Colin從廁所回來後Greg問「連那隻錶你都沒看得這麼重要了」

「也沒什麼，不是貴重的東西」Colin從領口拉出一條項鍊，黑色的繩子上串著一枚金戒指，內圈有刻字「不過這東西用錢也買不到第二個了」

「確實啊」Greg和Colin相視而笑，他們都知道那是Rudi的戒指， Mycroft戴上訂婚戒後就把那枚原本在他手上的戒指交給Colin了「去洛杉磯也得小心點，別再被搶了，還有記得把冷氣遙控器還給飯店啊」

「我會的」Colin苦笑

  
Colin離開後Greg還是默默地傳了一通簡訊給 Mycroft告訴他這件事，已讀以後許久才得到一句”我知道了”，中間那段時間 Mycroft八成也在扶額嘆氣思考為什麼他父親總是這麼少根筋

  
「你岳父居然是那個作曲家啊，我還以為他會是那種嚴肅的老古板，沒想到是個很散漫的老先生」Carell說

「我想他兒子也搞不懂他在想什麼，他工作時和平常是兩回事，在思考的時候就會像這樣到處亂走，聽說他跑到蘇格蘭去過幾次」Greg說，今年的逍遙音樂節因為Colin復出立刻找他來指揮，Greg在電視上有看到轉播，和平時散漫的綿羊似的老人家不同，作為指揮他穿上正式服裝拿著指揮棒站在樂團前彷彿是指揮軍隊一樣，尤其最後一天又是他負責，威風凜凜進行曲聽起來比平常更強盛了些，看他指揮和他平常的模樣完全想不到一塊去，他看起來就像他的兒子們，那種在自己的領域猖狂無比又所向無敵的模樣特別像收斂過故作低調的 Sherlock

  
「聽我老婆說他願意接一系列電影的主題曲的製作，他好像就是這個原因來美國的」Carell說

「他之前就在給BBC寫曲子好一陣子了，他就因為這個扭傷腳還撞到頭進醫院的」Greg說「晚上出來散步想曲子跌倒害的」

「那真慘啊」Carell說

「後來他被老婆禁足了幾個月」Greg說

「噗哈哈，結果呢?」Carell說

「他回鄉下休養，腳好了以後就在自己家森林裡走，反正他只是需要散步才能工作，在哪走沒差」Greg說

「等一下，”自己家森林”?」Carell問

「他家有一片森林」Greg說「祖產的一部分，其實是個挺陰森的地方，尤其是晚上，而且指南針在裡面還沒辦法用，手機更沒訊號」

「家裡有森林這種事一點也不正常吧」Carell說

「確實，但這個家裡沒有一件事是普通的」Greg淡定的說，這個家的祖父是一對痛恨對方的雙生子，伯父是個間諜，父親是個音樂天才但卻是半個生活白癡，母親是數學天才，長子一言難盡，次子魔王轉生，么女是魔王本尊，Hell，連他自己這個Son-in-law都是有一堆奇怪紀錄的警察了，最異常的部分應該是他能忍受那對兄弟還決定跟其中一個結婚

  
他和John永恆的酒吧之夜哲學問題-----試問何者更有病，天生就奇葩的人還是甘願忍受他們直到永遠甚至到了有點像某種被虐傾向的人

這就像是問到底是火焰比較危險還是喜歡圍繞在火焰周邊還幫他添柴火的人更危險一樣

 

Greg收拾了東西和Carell說了一聲就先回去了，警局還在忙今天爆炸案的事情，但那也不是他能幫忙的，他待在這也沒事做，他就先搭地鐵回租屋處了，地鐵上的空位置是很多，但一想到Carell說過紐約地鐵每次蒐證都找到些什麼後他決定還是站著就好

  
他要下車的時候耳機勾到了旁邊乘客的包包，一扯之下耳機就壞了，他跟對方說沒關係，嘆了口氣把耳機丟進垃圾桶，他行李箱裡好像還有一副吧，Craig臨時塞給他的那個，說了什麼音量之類的，看包裝大概是耳機吧

 

他很快就知道那不是耳機了，大概在晚上九點多的時候發現的，洗完澡後沒多久發現的

他打算戴上耳機看一些不適合放出聲音的片子(Porn，it’s porn)好好的放鬆一下(打手槍)放空思緒(就是撸完好睡，別再給自己打官腔了，你不是 Mycroft)，然後去睡覺

  
他會需要戴耳機是因為隔壁的死大學生在慶生，至少會吵個幾小時

  
他一直當做那東西是耳機之類的，所以當他半硬著放下手機去拆盒子時拆出一個能握在手裡大小形狀圓滑的黑色不明物體時他完全愣住了

然後就是在心裡問候了Craig祖宗十八代，這種東西為什麼他能厚著臉皮隨手送人還不先說是什麼????他可是把這玩意兒擺在電腦桌上好幾天啊!!要是誰在那幾天來找他看到了還不把他當作出差還帶性玩具的變態嗎??

  
他把那個震動器塞回盒子裡去浴室洗臉，突然拿出這種東西讓人大腦當機，見鬼了為什麼會有人覺得把這隨手送人是正常的

「Fuck…我就覺得那個Logo很眼熟…」Greg忍不住抹了把臉說，那個寫了G+的Logo很眼熟不是因為他看過這個耳機牌子，是因為他出差這陣子上網看片時多少會看到網頁上的廣告，當中就有這個牌子打的廣告

  
他也不是完全沒試過這種東西但那已經是二十年前的事了，也就試過幾次他就跟那個女的分手了

  
最後還是對慾望和好奇心屈服的Greg在從浴室出來十分鐘後開始拿起盒子裡的說明書閱讀，廠商很清楚人精蟲上腦時多沒耐性吧，說明書圖片多過文字簡潔易懂，裡面還附上電池，這東西需要掃描QR碼安裝一個App在手機裡控制，也有一個小遙控器可用，但盒子裡沒有遙控器用的那種電池，Greg就默默地下載了那個程式，同時在心中吐槽這年頭為什麼什麼都能連手機

  
他手上有一小管潤滑，他之前順便買回來的，用過幾次，但用手指操自己坦白說有點不盡興，而且只要指甲長一點就會弄傷自己，他出差可沒帶指甲剪，長長了他就拿放在行李箱裡的小剪刀剪一下，沒辦法修整齊頂多是不讓它太長而已

  
這個肛塞的大小不大，用不著特別做擴張，但推進身體裡時的異樣感還是讓他皺起眉頭，太涼了，上面的潤滑液用得不多，正好夠他把這個小東西塞進體內，留在外頭的底部有一個圓滑的突起正好貼著陰囊後方會陰的位置，這是故意設計的，能避免這東西進入得太深也能刺激敏感的部位，在體內的部分進入得很淺但正好會壓在前列腺上，這個東西的設計是讓你放進體內後就固定住不需要去移動他，你只要調一下手機上的按鍵就好，科技始終來自於人性，包含慾望和懶惰

  
他側躺在床上看著手機上顯示的控制畫面吞了口口水，他從最弱的開始，微弱的震動開始從體內傳來，這感覺很怪可是並不會讓人排斥，他的體溫讓這個進入腸道中的異物沒那麼冰涼了，他感覺自己可以接受這個後把強度往上調了些，製造這東西的人搞了很多不同的模式在程式裡，Greg用自己可以調整的那個介面以免那些名字不清不楚的模式製造任何麻煩

  
他不小心滑過手機螢幕結果是突如其來的一波強烈震動，這讓他叫了出來差點把手機弄掉，他甚至把震動關掉了一會確保剛才那個設定沒有持續下去，他重啟了震動模式，找到一個適合的頻率和強度後把手機放在一旁，手握上自己的勃起套弄，前端早被滲出的前液沾濕了，現在這個設定的感覺莫名的很像被操的感受，就有那麼一點像，感覺其實很不錯

「哼嗯…嗚…」他忍不住發出悶哼，這是他在美國這陣子感覺最好的一次「哈啊…啊…」他閉著眼靠在枕頭上，他碰到了手機，手機往旁邊滑了些沒有掉下去他也就沒有去管他，他翻身躺在床上，這讓肛塞稍微又往體內深入了些，他就快到了，手上套弄的節奏加快，呼吸變得急促「哈啊..Myc..Mycroft…」他忍不住重複那個不經大腦就脫口而出的名字，他伸手想去拿手機把震動關掉，但他可能碰到螢幕了突然增強的震動讓他大聲地叫了出來，腦中一片空白，他手上沾滿了溼黏的白濁液體，他掙扎著把震動關掉，眼睛裡因為過強的刺激冒出生理性的眼淚，終於關掉震動後他像是虛脫似的趴在床上等待高潮的餘韻退去

  
他最後還是爬起來把震動器拿出來到浴室去沖澡，出來後他把東西收好埋進行李箱深處，大概是因為他真的不習慣做這種事吧，高潮後不只是進入聖人狀態了，他簡直想懺悔一下自己幹了什麼(或者嚴格來說，被什麼幹了)

  
他換好衣服後拿了錢包打算到附近的商店買飲料，在公寓走廊上和隔壁正在慶生的大學生打了照面，喝醉而且聞起來有大麻味的學生們看到他對他吹了口哨

「男朋友技術不錯喔!老兄!」大學生大笑著消遣他

「祝恩愛長久啊!Old man!」另一人笑

「For fuck sake…」Greg臉上一燙快步走向電梯，這些年輕人沒有惡意，就是喝多了嗑嗨了，八成在學校宿舍裡也是專門調侃偷帶女友回宿舍上床的男生的那種類型

  
進了電梯Greg按了一樓後忍不住摀著臉思考自己最後那一下真的叫得那麼明顯嗎，而且他根本不是跟誰在…那些討人厭的死小孩

  
他去買飲料回來時在門口看到兩名警察，顯然是鄰居投訴了這群大學生，Greg趁著警察正在對學生訓話時躲回自己房間去了

  
\--------------------------------------

Mycroft深深的考慮了一下是否該告訴Greg由於他手機上有一套監控和安保程序，如果他的手機新增了任何程式無論是否惡意都會有通知，通常這會通知給手機持有者的上級或者小組帶領者，而在Greg的情況下，會收到通知的”上級”是 Mycroft本人

  
雖然說那個App的圖案讓人看不出是什麼用途，而名稱也只寫了遙控器，但只要點開看一下就知道那是什麼廠商製造的軟體了，而Greg筆電朝向的依然是床上， Mycroft洗完澡出來就看到手機上的通知，本來他在想Greg大概是無聊到開始下載遊戲或者電子書了，…好吧，這確實是打發時間的一種方式，Greg怎麼會有那種東西這個問題暫且不管了

  
Mycroft把手機放下拿了工作手機認真地開始看一些隔天才需要處理的文件，大概也就幾分鐘吧，他就向內心黑暗面屈服拿起私用手機開啟了監控，連接的是Greg筆電的鏡頭和手機的麥克風，如果他要的話也能遠端控制他手機上的所有程序，但那會太明顯

  
他看著Greg因為陌生的刺激在床上翻來覆去，手機的麥克風能清楚的收到他的低聲悶哼和喘息， Mycroft默默的把音量調高，手也往自己腿間伸去，要是Greg發現的話會想掐死他吧，Greg自己失手把震度切得太強叫出來時 Mycroft感覺心臟猛跳了一下，如果他在那間房間裡的話他會忍不住親自動手的

  
“哈啊…”Greg的喘息聲很低沉，但手機就在他身旁， Mycroft聽得一清二楚”Myc..Mycroft..”聽見自己的名字 Mycroft感覺腦子裡有什麼線路崩斷了，他一看到Greg伸手拿手機立刻切換了手機螢幕上某個開關後暫時奪走了Greg手機的控制權，他把震動強度調到最強，他聽見男人大聲地呻吟，掙扎著要把差點掉下床的手機撿回來好關掉在他體內作亂的這個小東西， Mycroft覺得這莫名的在心理上產生了一種滿足感，他的控制慾.那該死的老惡魔，他嘴角忍不住勾起，他開啟了Greg手機的鏡頭，棕色大眼裡泛著水光，一臉疑惑和羞恥的看著手機想搞清楚剛剛是怎麼去碰到強度設定的， Mycroft看著Greg把東西從體內拿出走到浴室去才把一切監視關掉，他剛才弄得手上都是還沾到腹部了只好去去再沖一次澡

  
“要是被他發現就完了” Mycroft洗著臉想，雖然Greg不會真的把他怎樣，但他絕對會有好一陣子不給他好臉色看的，上床就更不可能了，考慮到這是Greg他還可能順便就答應幫John照顧Rosie之類的請求跑去別人家住上幾天，事實上那並不會真的造成任何長久的問題，只是讓Greg感到心煩或尷尬也不是他的本意，所以他更應該避免被發現(至於他這些想法，Greg會分類在”大言不慚的藉口”一欄)

  
過了二十多分鐘後 Mycroft才打給Greg

  
「嗨，你那邊不早了吧」Greg說「你爸應該去洛杉磯了」

「他在洛杉磯會有人盯著的，他那些老朋友對他那德行已經習以為常了」 Mycroft說「是這樣的，我想我忘了告訴你，你手機上的安保程序會通知設定上的管理層，在你的案例中就是我而已，會把你手機上的變動發通知過來」

  
手機另一端陷入沉默然後是空氣彷彿連同靈魂一起從喉嚨洩出的聲音

  
「只是想和你說一聲而已，希望你不要覺得太尷尬」 Mycroft用上最正經中立的聲音說「我知道你出差已經一陣子了…」

「Oh for God sake shut the fuck up!!!」Greg低聲地叫

「…」 Mycroft閉嘴了，電話那頭傳來不少意義不明的聲音，感到羞恥或者尷尬的極低聲哀號算是最接近的形容了

「You———」Greg開了頭但說不下去

「只是剛才忙完以後看到手機上有通你的手機加裝了新的程序，搜尋了一下那是什麼，希望你沒有感到太尷尬」 Mycroft說

「你沒有…」Greg問不出口

「沒有」 Mycroft說，隔著電話的好處就是騙人也看不到臉不會被發現

「你如果偷看我會找你算帳」Greg的威脅非常微弱，他正摀著臉反省自己為什麼沒想到手機上的程式會有這功能，他該走出去買個電池的，該死

「…德州警局的制服很好看」 Mycroft忍不住悠悠的說出這個提醒，這就像知道河豚會膨脹就更讓人想戳一樣好玩

「那不一樣!!」Greg叫，他確實是給 Mycroft看了那次，但那不一樣，那是他同意的而且天曉得他自己當時在想什麼「該死的!我可沒說要讓你看!」

「你怎麼就假設我偷看了呢?」 Mycroft故作無辜的語氣說

「因為這可是你啊!!」Greg咬牙切齒的說「不管這次有沒有，我警告你了!」

  
Mycroft笑著聽Greg威脅他好一會後才開口

「所以你怎麼突然對這種東西感興趣了」 Mycroft問

「提醒我掐死一個蘇格蘭人」Greg說，他開始和 Mycroft說他起初以為那隨手被塞給他的東西是耳機的事

Mycroft聽得哭笑不得，雖然很不滿別人把這種東西送給Greg，但他剛才確實看到了很有趣的畫面，所以他決定暫時放過這個叫做Craig的蘇格蘭人

  
「總之我下次見到那傢伙絕對會掐死他」Greg說

「Well，你是個奉公守法的好公民所以我不擔心這點」 Mycroft笑「但話說回來」他壓低了嗓音「Did you like it?」

「噢…」Greg吞了口口水， Mycroft這樣對他說話讓他無法抗拒「Well…」

「舒服嗎?」 Mycroft語調充滿誘惑「想念嗎?跪在床上被操到無法思考的感覺」

「Oh god…」Greg眨眨眼沒有承認

「你叫著我名字的時候滿足嗎?那畢竟只是個玩具，I can give you more…」 Mycroft的惡魔耳語被打斷了

「等一下，你怎麼知道我有叫你的名字」Greg問

「..你果然有叫啊」 Mycroft在一瞬間想到脫身之計說

「Fuck you Mycroft!」Greg感覺臉發燙忍不住罵

「我想你真的想要的是反過來的」 Mycroft調侃

「Fuck off!」Greg掛了電話

  
Mycroft笑著切了電腦的監視鏡頭，他看到Greg趴在枕頭裡大概在想自己剛才為什麼沒有用某些句子回嘴，但他很快就爬起來走向電腦把螢幕闔上，就和 Mycroft預期的一樣

  
\-------------------------------------------------

  
Greg隔天到警局去時警局裡還是在忙著偵訊平斯特公司的員工，他到Black的小組去看了一下，目前他們還是沒有太多進展

  
大約中午後吧，和Black小組合作的FBI分析師請他過去討論關於Terry McLee案件的細節，他們推測這個模倣犯已經開始形成自己的愛好了

「Terry是不希望給被害者帶來痛苦，他想讓人解脫，他認為自己在執行安樂死」Greg坐在會議室裡說

「而這個模倣犯是個虐待狂，McLee的手法看似殘忍但對被害者帶來的痛苦不夠多，所以他開始變形了」FBI小組的分析師說「你是第一個發現這傢伙存在的，你怎麼看?」

「他模仿Terry的第一個案件被害者身上有毆打痕跡，到後面他只有模仿Terry割喉和棉被塚的特徵做做樣子，他享受的是虐待和控制被害者」Greg同意分析師的看法

「他為什麼要模仿這些連環殺手?」Black的組員問

「學習經驗，或者是缺乏自信和過度崇拜，但崇拜不是針對這些殺手個人的，是對這個行為」分析師說

「Colin Ireland的案件在美國沒那麼知名，也許這傢伙曾經住在英國?」Greg問「關於Terry案件的幾個細節也是英國日間罪案節目才有公布的，比如衣物被堆成山時的優先序，那個節目我記得只在英國播出」

「也許是在倫敦和紐約往返的人?」Black問

「那他應該只在美國犯案，他如果在英國犯案我早就被通知了」Greg說

「也許犯案了但你不知道?」FBI的探員說

「這種程度的暴力不是普通案件，而且他模仿的都是稍有資歷的警員就認識的案件，被害者又是性少數族群，而這個人顯然最擅長在都市中隱藏自己，他在倫敦犯案的可能性最大，光是他模仿Terry McLee這點就足以讓這些案子被轉交給我了，更別提他模仿Dennis Nilsen了，那可是我們的傑佛瑞達莫，他應該是刻意的模仿了英國連環殺手的手法到美國犯案」Greg說

「那會不會他也模仿了美國的連環殺手到英國犯案?」FBI探員說

「那他會被發現的更快，美國的連環殺手受到的關注更高，也更常被翻拍成影視作品，不過為了保險起見我會讓蘇格蘭場那邊調查有沒有可疑的命案」Greg在電腦上開始寫Email

  
Greg作為蘇格蘭場聯絡人參與了Black小組整個下午的會議，當他要回到警方提供的住處時天已經快黑了

  
「還在忙啊?」Greg收拾自己的東西時見到一整天都沒碰面的Carell

「是啊，債券部門的另一個主管把所有人連同律師一起帶來了，我們從半夜就開始忙著問話，那個主管自己還先回家去放行李，下午才進來接受訊問，不過他的態度可比那該死的Moor好多了」Carell說「也快問完了，就剩下幾個秘書，總算能回家了」他嘆氣

「那我先走了，加油啊」Greg拍拍Carell的肩拿起背包走出警局

  
「Gre..Greg..Greg!!Gregory!」有人在喊Greg但Greg沒有理會，他當作那是在喊別人了

「Gregory Lestrade!!」喊他的人追了上來抓住了他的手

  
Greg充滿疑惑的轉過身，想著也許市警局哪個和他沒有說過幾句話的人被派來找他了，但他對上的並不是警察

  
抓住他的手的是一個和他年齡差不多的男人，比 Mycroft還高些，穿著整齊體面的深藍色西裝，金色的頭髮微捲，有許多已經發白了，藍色的眼睛與他對上時亮了起來，那張臉瞬間點亮了

  
「果然是你」抓著他的手的男人微笑了起來

「朱..朱利安?朱利安.霍爾特(Julian Holt)」Greg認出了這個男人，他無法掩飾自己的訝異，他知道朱利安離開英國了，但上次他有任何消息已經是他和前妻婚禮上的那通電報了

 

「你還記得我啊」朱利安笑著說

「你在這幹什麼?」Greg問，同時低頭看自己被抓住的手腕

「喔抱歉」朱利安放開他「我才想問你在這做什麼呢?你是蘇格蘭場的大嘆長，在這裡查案嗎?」

「出差，你呢?」Greg把手插進口袋，朱利安變了，不完全是說他的年紀增長讓他外表變化，是他給人的感覺變了，他以前比較神經質

「配合調查，有個神經病寄了個炸彈到我公司來」朱利安說

「等等，你在平斯特工作?」Greg問「債券部門嗎?」

「對啊，我負責西歐的業務」朱利安說

「你不會剛好從內華達開會回來吧?」Greg問

「你怎麼知道?」朱利安驚訝的看著Greg

「我整天在警局裡當然知道那個爆炸案」Greg說「沒想到是你啊」

「這年頭瘋子真多，對吧」朱利安笑著說，兩人之間短暫的尷尬了幾秒他又開口「對了，我聽說了Beth的事，我很抱歉，我不該叫你去結婚的」

「朱利安我說過我是個雙性戀，我本來就可能會和女人結婚」Greg翻了個白眼「我和Beth結束不是因為我的性向，Beth比你那時候更清楚我是什麼樣的人，我們只是更適合做朋友」

「但你們也不是朋友了」朱利安說

「很不幸的，和最好的朋友結婚這種豪賭我輸了，不過我現在也挺好的，我們各過各地也很久了，離婚也只是時間問題」Greg說

「這樣啊…那也..也不錯?至少能追求新生活了」朱利安乾笑了一下

「沒什麼事的話那我就先走了」Greg說

「等一下」朱利安跑到Greg身旁「你吃晚餐了嗎?」

「我回去路上會買」Greg說

「聽著」朱利安張望了一下後說「關於那個炸彈，我可能知道那是要寄給誰的」

「”可能知道”?」Greg雙手交叉在胸前挑眉看著朱利安

「這附近有個不錯的餐酒館，我們可以一邊吃一邊談，我的同事在警局這裡進進出出的不方便說話」朱利安說「嗯?」他對Greg使眼色，Greg在他示意下看了對街，確實有穿著平斯特招待員制服的人在路邊交談

「OK」Greg答應了

\--------------------------------------  
朱利安如果大家忘了,往前翻一點在FBI故事那部分探長提到1999年倫敦釘子炸彈客的時候的回憶有這個前男友  
深櫃,而且還是差點被Gay bar的爆炸案波及後認為自己不該這樣跟男人鬼混跟探長分手的那個傢伙

  
朱利安的參考就是James Wilby在 Clapham Junction電影裡扮演的深櫃,他和RG又有對手戲了(公廁約O失敗)  
朱利安這名字還是直接沿用的,霍爾特這個姓氏是直接拿莫里斯小少爺的姓氏改的

Craig塞給探長的禮物參考了實際的商品(我一個直女孩母胎單身為了寫文都做了些什麼學術研究啊...)  
這是一個雙性戀Porn Star和朋友一起拍的影片,基本上是沒有裸露內容,除非你身邊的人聽得懂英文不然這影片就是兩個好看的小哥哥穿內褲和T-Shirt聊天而已  
遙控連手機的震動肛塞,被吐槽了半個地球外的人都能控制這東西意義在哪,Black小哥(雙性戀)被問到跟男女哪方上過更多次床  
B:男的,因為各位紳士們實在太容易搞上床了  
影片在這  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSz6M6urnKU&list=LLYmRuGn3aFtbdGNrX-cY0XA&index=6&t=131s


	17. Chapter 17

這一更有三萬四千字,17號樓主出國玩五天

這一篇文雖然主要是以探長視角為主,但寫著寫著我也發現變得很像君之墮,君之墮是在寫麥是如何成為後來的冰人/缺乏能力表達關愛的哥哥

這篇寫到這裡變得很明顯的是在解釋探長怎麼變成君之墮裡那個可靠溫暖的人的,還有他這樣一個道德感強烈的人怎麼面對他婚姻失敗和一直維持跟麥考夫的不倫地下關係

我寫這兩篇文其實一直都擔心會OOC,尤其是圖解釋探長的時候,因為福爾摩斯們思路奇葩智商超高背景特殊,寫起來可以開很多外掛,但探長就是個人生中有很多坡要爬的普通人,雖然比較聰明也很擅長自己的工作但他無法看一眼現場就知道兇手是誰,經驗和實際的Police work是他的本錢,這讓我在設定探長處理過的案子時必須小心不要讓他突然成了Holmes腦開外掛

能成長成一個把溫暖帶給別人.能照顧人的人,這樣的人也會來自一個溫暖的家庭,即使多有險阻與波折依然堅持原則和善良算是我寫探長時最堅持的原則吧

\-----------------------

「這裡的馬鈴薯料理都很好吃，除了薯餅，那是現成的」朱利安在吧台那坐下，他的視線從未離開過Greg「烤豬肋排也很棒，我點一份一起吃如何?那太大份了」

「可以啊，到時候我們拆單時我會把我那半的錢給你」Greg點了烤馬鈴薯和啤酒就把菜單放到一旁

「你不必跟我客氣的」朱利安說

「該算清楚的就要算清楚，你是金融業的你比我更清楚」Greg喝了口啤酒皺了眉

「喝不慣美國的啤酒啊」朱利安笑

「黑啤.苦啤我都喝但有些美國啤酒喝起來就是怪怪的」Greg說

「我這杯是海尼根，跟你換?」朱利安把剛送上來的啤酒推給Greg

「我喝過了，算了吧，反正下一杯喝別的就好」Greg把海尼根推回去給朱利安「所以這個案子你有什麼線索嗎?」

「炸彈不是給我的」朱利安說

「你怎麼這麼肯定?」Greg拿起叉子開始吃他那份食物

「我才到這間公司工作不久，在這之前我在塔夫斯特與特洛伊公司擔任主管，他們把我挖過去也不過是一年左右的事情，我連樓上會議樓層的廁所在哪都經常找不到，怎麼可能這麼快找到敵人」朱利安把分成兩份的豬肋排中的一份給了Greg

「我們在說的可是你」Greg說

「Greg人是會改變的，即使是我也會改變的」朱利安說「我知道我以前非常目中無人」

「你的問題好像遠不止那個」Greg說「你..沒有個想殺你的前妻吧?」

「…」朱利安抿嘴「我有過一個前未婚妻」

「多久以前的事?」Greg問

「剛來美國那幾年吧，在教會認識的」朱利安說

「你上教堂了那我假設和你一起參加聖餐禮的有獨角獸」Greg說

「爆炸後那幾年我確實在逃避我的…我的…」朱利安在考慮用詞

「與納尼亞的距離?」Greg說「自我厭惡問題?把問題賴給外部而不是自己面對現實?我的老天爺啊，你居然真的逃避現實到去耽誤別人的人生!」老實說他真的不在意朱利安他媽的有多深櫃，這傢伙居然真的可悲到去欺騙別人的感情來自欺欺人

「我有好好的向對方道歉了，你不會想知道他爸知道我退婚的原因是我發現我真的不能和女人結婚後有多火大，訂婚戒和以前送過的禮物都讓女方留著了，後來她真的結婚我還送了一個很貴的禮物」朱利安說

 

「好吧」Greg看朱利安說的似乎是實話「那你覺得這起爆炸案是針對誰的?」

「Moor你知道嗎?Bret Moor」朱利安說

「另一個債券部門的主管?」Greg說「他惹了誰?」

「我能想到的就有一打，他的前女友.他坑了的投資人.在金融海嘯那時候他搞砸了好幾間大公司的退休基金，而且他的名聲很差，他在他的家族裡也許是最有生意手段的，但作為一個人他的品性就很下作了」朱利安說

「跟女人有關嗎」Greg問

「確實」朱利安說「他之前殺了一個妓女，被判是防衛過度但我們都知道他就是有意殺人的，基本上我們都知道他經常召妓，但那些高級的”經紀公司”都把他列在黑名單，因為他打那些女孩，還經常是打臉」

「你會不會太清楚你剛加入的公司的同事的事了?」Greg問

「我之前在敵對公司工作，我總得知道些業界八卦的」朱利安說

「那也有道理」Greg說「話說你怎麼會在債券這種小領域?你不是喜歡高風險金融遊戲的那種傢伙嗎?」

「算是觀察期」朱利安說「如果我的表現他們滿意，我很快就會接手其他部門」他得意的說

「那這個Moor，他最近有什麼麻煩嗎?比如找他算帳的皮條客之類的?」Greg問

「皮條客都是錢可以打發的人，他可不缺錢」朱利安說「經你一說…不，那個孩子年紀太小了」

「朱利安你得告訴我任何可能性，這次只有三人受傷已經是萬幸了」Greg說

「兩人受傷一人死亡」朱利安說「他們剛才在問話時告訴我的，有一個傷者在醫院因為過敏死亡了」

「過敏?!」Greg問

「那應該是過敏之類的吧?其中一個人對麻醉藥有不良反應，他是領養的，所以沒有家族病史可參考，警探說他因為惡性高熱死亡了，這會算在炸彈客頭上」朱利安說「聽說炸彈裡有放破片?像倫敦釘子炸彈那樣?」

「不是釘子，如果是釘子那三個人就死透了」Greg說「是小塑膠珠，女孩子用來做手鍊的那種珠子」他看著朱利安漂移的眼神就曉得他肯定知道些什麼「你知道些什麼，對吧」

「Moor弄死的那個女孩」朱利安看了一下酒吧內沒有認識的人後壓低聲音說「有一個弟弟，大概13歲左右，在公司門口攔過Moor好幾次，罵他是兇手，要他把他的姊姊還來，那個孩子因此被警察帶走好幾次，最後被警告若不停止這種行為就會被送到感化院他才沒再出現過，那孩子手上就戴著那種串珠手鍊，聽櫃檯的女孩子說那是他和姐姐一起做的，你們找到的是市面上那種DIY串珠玩具的珠子對吧?」

「是啊，所以很難追蹤」Greg說

「那孩子就是戴那種手鍊沒錯，可是我不覺得13歲小孩能做出一個炸彈」朱利安說

「那也是一個線索，你知道那孩子的名字嗎?」Greg問

「櫃台的女孩們會知道，他們和那孩子說過幾次話」朱利安說

「好」Greg在筆記本上寫下這些線索，他注意到朱利安正看著他笑時抬頭問「What?」

「都什麼年代了你還在用筆記本，你真的沒變」朱利安說

「就跟你說過這是警用的筆記本了，寫上去的東西可是能上法院的」Greg說

「好，你說的是，蘇格蘭場的探長大人」朱利安笑著舉杯「我從沒恭喜過你，終於從小警局變成蘇格蘭場的菁英了，而且還是三顆巴斯星章的大老了當時整天和你混的那個傢伙呢?後來去哪了?經常被欺負那個」

「你說的是理查，他現在還是督察，不過那也沒辦法，他去天堂島當了好幾年的探長，現在才回英國在蘇格蘭場工作」Greg說

「那傢伙還是沒女人緣嗎?」朱利安問

「是啊，但也放棄找對象了的樣子」Greg說「你呢?」

「單身」朱利安說「不過我已經接受現實了，我不會去追女人的，我以前那樣神經質真是要命」

「你總算還有點自覺」Greg說

 

他們有一搭沒一搭的說著舊事，一些Greg可能還有或者早就沒了聯絡的朋友，倫敦有什麼地方變了，工作和多少還記得的對方家庭的成員，朱利安的妹妹們都結婚了，而朱利安完全記錯了Greg有幾個兄弟姊妹

 

「Lily不是我的外甥女，是我的么妹」Greg糾正朱利安

「抱歉我只記得他很小一個，那孩子很有活力」朱利安也只見過Lily一兩次，在Greg帶Lily到倫敦玩的時候碰過面，但Lily肯定對此毫無印象，因為朱利安也只是和他們打招呼客套了幾句就走掉了，他說他不擅長應付孩子所以就找藉口開溜了

「我吃飽了，先走了」Greg拿起帳單看了一眼把錢放在桌上，多的就當作小費給服務生了

他離開餐酒館才沒幾步朱利安又追了上來

「還有什麼事嗎?」Greg問

「我有開車，我送你回去吧」朱利安說

「不了，我想散步」Greg說「你一看就很容易被搶，你還是快回去吧」

「我回去也沒人等我啊」朱利安說「Greg，我想為我們分手那件事道歉」

「老實說我沒有期待過這個，你那還不是我遇過最爛的分手方式，尤其你當時是個飽受驚嚇又自欺欺人的深櫃」Greg淡定的說「都過去了，那時候我們很年輕，老實說我只覺得你是個王八蛋，而你85%的時間都是而且毫無自覺，我並不在意這些」

「…Greg，你當時真的很討厭我吧?」朱利安吐槽

「和你交往的時候?還好，但你後來越來越常說那套要直回去的發言，那時候你真的很神經質，我並不討厭你，朱利安，我只是覺得那時候你真的很悲哀」Greg說「沒有惡意」

「我知道你沒有惡意」朱利安苦笑

「你還真的變了」Greg說「換做是以前你已經跳起來和我吵架了」

「我知道我以前很糟糕」朱利安說「爆炸後那段時間你怎麼樣?」

「工作而已，我去支援了，後來還有發生比那更糟的，要說真的很危險的，莫里亞蒂那陣子才要命，還被狙擊手盯著過」Greg笑著搖了頭「聽著，那都是過去了，我接受你的道歉，雖然我本來就沒在計較這個」他拍拍朱利安的肩說

「所以你原諒我嗎?」朱利安問「那樣跟你分手，還對你說過那些話」

「朱利安，我當時就說過了，我們之中真正有問題的是你，因為你是個自欺欺人還想拖別人下水的王八蛋，但至少你現在不再想找人結婚做掩飾了」Greg說

「好吧，你可以只說”我原諒你了”但我想我這是自找的」朱利安說

「你是」Greg說「你當時真的很需要好好自我反省」

「還好你沒去當神父，不然我真同情去告解的人」朱利安說

「我去當神父是不可能的，不過神父裝臥底時倒穿過幾次，那穿起來真不舒服」Greg說「總之，我原諒你了，就這樣，我走了，明天我還得去警局上班，掰了，朱利安」他走向地鐵站的方向，朱利安又繞到他前面攔住他

 

「又怎麼了?」Greg問

「Greg，我在想也許我們可以..」朱利安完全侵入了他的個人空間，但Greg靠著人行道內側走的習慣讓他沒辦法往後退開

「朱利安，我訂婚了」Greg認真地看著比他高了快10公分的男人完全不受威脅「就算我沒有訂婚我也不會跟你複合，年輕時約會那是一回事，但你並不是我想共度餘生的人」

「可是!」朱利安被Greg舉到他面前的左手打斷，他現在才意識到Greg左手的戒指其實是訂婚戒「But…But I changed!」

「那恭喜你，但我也已經不是那個22歲的小子了，我們早就結束了，我不是在跟你開玩笑，我是真的訂婚了」Greg嘆氣

「What her name?」朱利安似乎還沒接受事實

「Mycroft，不用你說這不像女生的名字，因為這不是」Greg說「他對我很好，他對我的家人也很好，我們在一起十年了」

「你要結婚了…」朱利安像是要提醒自己一樣的重複了這個事實

「是啊，就在12月」Greg說

「But..but..how could..」朱利安結結巴巴的還想說什麼

「朱利安，我要和我愛的男人結婚了，就只是這樣而已，沒那麼難理解」Greg近乎有點同情他了「希望你能找到適合你的人，晚安了朱..」

「他是什麼樣的人?」朱利安打斷了他

「Well」Greg看著朱利安的樣子知道他會窮追猛問直到得到答案「小我三歲，比我高一點，大概矮你一寸半吧，棕紅色頭髮.藍眼睛，是個文官，斯文有禮貌，博學多聞到了難以理解的地步，就這樣，我很愛他」

「他只是個公務員而已?」朱利安說

「我不會用”只是”來形容他，不過就算他只是個公務員那又如何?我也只是個警察而已」Greg說「我們很適合彼此，我願意和他一起度過餘生，我們甚至討論過葬禮該怎麼辦了，我的家人很喜歡他，他的父母甚至他那個弟弟也都很歡迎我加入他的家庭」

「……」朱利安看著他，像是在求他什麼一樣

「我們的人生早就往不同的方向去了，朱利安」Greg嘆氣「我沒有因為那個分手方式而生氣太久，因為對我來說…」他想了一下還是說了「你已經不重要了，你在那之後很快就不是我生命中的任何東西了，你就只是過去的一部分，我曾經交往過的對象而已，放下吧，朱利安」

「如果我沒跟你分手的話…」朱利安看著他說

「那是遲早會發生的事情，你知道我們不適合，個性上.觀念上還有太多了，我們也許能交往一陣子，但我無法和你過一輩子」Greg輕輕地推開了朱利安「晚安，Mr.Holt」

 

Greg改往警局的方向走，他還是先把這些線索給Carell的部下比較好，他在走過轉角時瞥了一眼朱利安，他站在原地看向他，一步都沒移動

 

他到警局去把這些東西轉告給Carell的組員後才搭地鐵回租屋處

 

地鐵上真的什麼人都有，放閃的中學生.打扮得像日本卡通人物的男孩子(女孩子?)，帶著小孩子的家長，光頭飛車黨(衣服上有縫徽章)，一個拉比(猶太教牧師)正在和一個伊瑪目(穆斯林牧師)討論哈雷機車，旁邊一個神父滔滔不絕地強調哈雷的哪個款式才是最好的，這一部分簡直像某種笑話的開頭了，一個神父一個拉比一個伊瑪目走進一間酒吧開頭的那種

 

朱利安沒有跟著他，希望他是死心了，他當初跟朱利安交往時間也不是很長，但朱利安說過他是第一次真的和男性交往，在那之前他並不是建立關係的那種人，他頂多找一夜情，畢竟他還是很堅持自己是直男只是一時困惑而已

 

朱利安有缺點，還很多，但以他們那個年紀來說那些都能在吵架和好後被無視，直到下一次爭吵，然後一直循環到一方或者雙方受不了為止，朱利安比他大了四歲還是五歲來著，但卻很任性妄為，他雖然比Greg更世故更有手段和社會經驗，可是在待人處事世上他卻更像是個沒有因為態度不佳被打過屁股的小鬼頭，而且自我中心.自私又很少為他人設想，甚至覺得任何事都理所當然的該從他的角度出發，他的深櫃神經質還只是次要問題了

 

回到住處時Greg注意到門上貼了一張便條紙，而且很多戶門上都有，他撕下來一看忍不住笑了，被投訴擾民的那些大學生被罰給每一戶寫一張道歉信，看這筆跡他們寫的時候八成還在宿醉

 

他打電話給 Mycroft，電話響了兩下就被接起來了

「方便講電話嗎?」Greg坐在電腦桌前腳翹在桌上

「當然，你聽起來很累」 Mycroft說

「發生了很多事」Greg嘆氣

「爆炸案不會讓你這麼累，所以還發生了別的」 Mycroft說

「Well，說起來可能很難相信，我遇到我的前任了」Greg說

「Beth?我以為她還在英國工作?」 Mycroft問

「不是我的前妻，是我在1999年分手的前任」Greg說「很久了，沒想到都到了紐約還會遇到他…不過這其實也很理所當然，他不在倫敦就會是在華爾街工作，畢竟是金融業的」

「釘子炸彈案分手的那個?」 Mycroft問

「你居然記得?」Greg說，他很久以前和 Mycroft喝酒時曾經把自己的一些前任抱怨了一圈來告訴 Mycroft他是個多好的男朋友，現在想想他當時喝的還真多

「那天是星期六，我們在晚餐後喝了不少，是你離婚二周年」 Mycroft說

「你的記憶力真的是…是啊，就是那個深櫃，朱利安，他在爆炸案發生的公司上班，在警局外被他攔下來了，他完全沒注意到我的訂婚戒，他說有跟案子相關的線索我就和他去酒吧吃了晚餐，是有一些警方沒有的資訊沒錯啦，但他試著要和我複合」Greg嘆氣

「那我明白你為什麼聽起來這麼累了」 Mycroft說

「20年了啊，而且他死纏爛打的，我都跟他說我訂婚了他還是一副不了解我在說什麼的樣子，還以為我要結婚的又是女性」Greg說「不過他沒有以前神經質也出櫃了點，我花了點時間讓他別再纏著我了」

「他如果繼續騷擾你的話你打算怎麼做?」 Mycroft問

「讓他滾蛋」Greg說「不說那傢伙了，你爸應該平安到洛杉磯了吧?」

「別擔心他，他在那只需要擔心曬傷，我母親已經打電話罵過他了，也讓他在洛杉磯的朋友派人看著他了」 Mycroft說

 

他們聊了一會， Mycroft說 Sherlock和John因為Rosie小學.中學甚至大學要上哪爭了一夜，兩個人被哈德森太太踢出221到街上吹了一晚冷風，Rosie那晚是給哈德森太太照顧的，Rosie連幼稚園都還沒去這兩個人不知道到底為什麼突然爭起了這個， Mycroft說家裡在裝修的一些進度，包含擴大了後院這件事，那個院子實際上比 Mycroft圍起來的份還要大，是 Mycroft最初買下房子時建商搞錯才把院子圍小了，他們也因此給 Mycroft少算了些工錢， Mycroft基本上也不在意這些所以這些年來都沒處理過，趁著這次裝修把舊圍離給挖掉照著正確的範圍蓋上圍牆，順便整理那個後院，靠房子的部分鋪上一部份地磚，整理出一片平坦整齊沒有石塊的草地等等，琴房的除溼系統也換了

 

他們又聊了一下本來要掛了但Greg想起了什麼讓 Mycroft先別掛

「今天和朱利安說話的時候有一件事我想我也該告訴你」Greg說

「什麼?」 Mycroft問

「我跟他說了我和他”可以交往一陣子，但無法過一輩子”」Greg說「我才想到我好像沒跟你說過..喔等一下，我手機要沒電了我插個電」

 

Mycroft等Greg說下去，手機插上電後Greg回到線上了

「抱歉」Greg說

「不會」 Mycroft說

「沒什麼就只是想跟你說一聲」Greg說「你是我想一起過一輩子的人， Mycroft，我似乎沒跟你說過這件事」

「求婚那時候嚴格來說我們說過，”直到死亡將我們分開”記得嗎?」 Mycroft說，但他聽到Greg這麼說的時候還是覺得心頭暖了起來

「那聽起來太流程化了」Greg抓抓頭「而且我和Beth結婚時也有這句，還是分了啊」

「那倒是」 Mycroft說，變得太過濫用的句子總是會失去其價值，無論是祝福或詛咒都是

「就只是想確定我有告訴你這件事而已」Greg說「I love you」

「晚安」 Mycroft微笑著說

「晚安」Greg掛了電話

  
  


Greg隔天到警局去時看到Carell的組員正在安撫一個12.13歲的小孩

「我沒有犯罪!我發誓!」小孩說

「我們在你學校的置物櫃找到那些珠子跟炸彈裡的是一樣的，聽著我們只是想搞清楚你是不是無辜的而已」組員說

「你們抓他做什麼?」Greg問

「你給的線索不是嗎?」組員說「他是在公司門口鬧事被警告過的那孩子啊」

「可是他是女孩，櫃檯的員工說是個男孩」Greg說

「啊啊!你們抓Jenny幹啥啊!」Carell匆忙地跑了進來，叫Jenny的女孩一見到Carell馬上跑過去跟他告狀

「Joey他們說我做了炸彈!我沒有!你要相信我!」Jenny抓著Carell的手說

「我相信你，親愛的」Carell摸了Jenny的頭「你跟那邊那位女警姊姊去休息室拿點甜甜圈吃吧，我會搞清楚的」

 

「誰能解釋一下!!」等Jenny離開後Carell問

「平斯特公司的人說有個孩子因為在公司門口騷擾過Moor而被警告過，那孩子戴的手鍊就和炸彈裡的珠子一樣」組員說

「那在每一間玩具反斗城都有賣啊!那孩子不可能做出炸彈來的!」Carell說

「組長」組員之一說「我們在他的櫃子找到一大盒珠子，上面還都有炸藥的化學殘留，符合製作爆裂物的時候沾上的跡證，寄送那個包裹的郵票也跟櫃子裡找到的一樣」

 

Greg和Carell聽了互看了一眼

「你覺得?」Carell問

「太完美了」Greg說「完美到有點可疑」

「學校的監視系統有拍到置物櫃嗎?」Carell問

「沒有」組員搖頭「置物櫃在女孩子的更衣室內，他是學校的田徑隊員」

「把所有監視畫面調回來」Carell說「帶回來的證物全部採指紋」

「跟平斯特的人接觸時如果提及這孩子都要說是個男孩」Greg說，大家疑惑地看向他「這孩子被平斯特大多數人都當作男孩，那知道該怎麼陷害他的人肯定知道他是女生才能陷害他，觀察提及這孩子時所有人的反應」

「他說得對，要好好注意這點!」Carell說，他轉過去給Greg一個”好樣的”的讚許眼神

 

Greg剛剛說完其實擔心了一下他這樣插手指揮Carell的部下會不會冒犯到Carell，他太習慣帶隊了剛才又滿腦子在想這起案子，不小心就直接說出口了

「你腦子轉的很快啊!」Carell爽朗的拍了Greg的肩「是說你怎麼讓那個站券部門的主管跟你說這些的?」

「呃…」Greg尷尬的停頓了一下「我們有過一些歷史」

「他有犯罪紀錄?」Carell問

「不，不是那種歷史」Greg抓抓頭「我們有過一些不是很愉快的事」

「抓到了但無法起訴?」Carell問

「Ok，Fine」Greg扶額，解讀他人的委婉表達似乎對美國人來說就是一種罕見的超能力「他是我的前男友」

 

倒抽一口氣還有小小聲的Whaaaaat從辦公室不同方向傳來

「喔好極了!這種時候你們聽力怎麼這麼好!」Greg忍不住吐槽

「Holy mother of Jesus，真的???!!」Carell超級驚訝的喊

「拜託你們別這麼驚訝還有別像看八卦一樣往這邊看，去工作好嗎?有炸彈啊!」Greg抗議

「沒什麼好看的快去工作!」Carell揮揮手要大家快點滾到各自該去的地方，招招手叫Greg去了樓梯間

  
  


「真的假的?你前男友???」Carell問

「20年前的事了，雖然知道他離開英國但我還真沒想到他在平斯特工作」Greg說

「他有什麼敵人嗎?」Carell問

「就我問到的是沒有，因為他也才被挖腳到平斯特一年左右」Greg說「怎麼了?」

「鑑識小組復原了一部分收件人姓名的字條，該收到炸彈的人具體被寫了站券部門之-1主管」Carell說「1號是西歐部門，會收到的人會是朱利安霍爾特」

「那就和原本的理論衝突了啊…」Greg手交叉在胸前說「但如果送炸彈的人知道平斯特的債券部門有分兩組，那他得知道哪一組的主管是誰才行，可是這又沒寫名字…珠子.那個小孩…」他皺著眉歪著頭思考著

「我不覺得那孩子有能力製造炸彈」Carell說「Jenny的手作能力很差，他有精細動作的障礙，所以他姊姊才會帶他玩串珠的」

「你和他們家很熟」Greg說

「Nikki的案子讓我和他們接觸了很多次，Nikki就是被Moor殺掉的女孩，他做應召的工作是為了湊大學學費，還有分擔家計，Nikki和Jenny同母異父，他很寶貝這個妹妹，Jenny從小就有精細動作的障礙，別說是做精密的炸彈和線路了，他要學會串葡萄大的珠子都花了很長時間，他的手寫字跡也很難被辨認」Carell說

「那我們梳理一下，陷害Jenny的人知道在公司門口攔下Moor的男孩其實是個女孩子，知道他在哪上學，還知道他的姓名才能找到他的置物櫃，還知道Jenny和姊姊會用這些珠子做手鍊和項鍊，但不知道Jenny的手讓他無法製造炸彈這種精密的東西」Greg說「這排除了家人.學校和….?」

「和我，知道這些的人不多」Carell說

「那交叉比對知道這些資訊的人也許會有用?」Greg問「我們去辦公室談，我需要紙筆」

  
  


Greg和Carell坐下來拿了張廢紙開始畫分析圖搞清楚到底有誰會同時知道這些正確和錯誤的資訊

 

「大概就這些了，公司的人知道的都很有限」Carell說

「….Joey，Jenny有在法庭上作證嗎?比如被害者家屬發言之類的」Greg問

「有」Carell這才看著Greg瞪大了眼「Jenny在法庭上說過他和姊姊坐串珠飾品的故事，參與過Moor審判的人都會知道Jenny存在還有他的性別，…Fuck，但我是負責這起案子的，沒有直接證據只會讓Moor告我擾民得逞」

「這畢竟是個假設」Greg寫下了Moor和朱利安的名字「但這兩個人之間也許有什麼是我們遺漏的」

「Moor可是未來接班人，他能跟新員工有什麼糾紛?」Carell說

「似乎還不是個定案，理想狀況下老平斯特是想讓孫子接手，可是他最看重的還是錢，如果Moor不能使公司長久經營和獲利，他也不會讓他接手」Greg說「朱利安說過他現在之所以在債券部門是一項觀察，觀察期過後他可能會升職，他本來在平斯特的敵對公司工作，坐的位置比現在高太多了，而且他以前就是喜歡高風險投資的人，債券這種相對穩定的遊戲不是他的口味」

「除非他在等更大的賭局」Carell抬頭看了Greg「我會讓人去調查這個朱利安到底在業界名聲如何，如果他真的是一隻大龍甘願蹲在小房間裡，那就很有意思了」他站起來時對Greg道謝並走向自己的組員開始吩咐他們調查朱利安.霍爾特和Bret Moor的關係

 

中午的時候警局有了些騷動，平斯特公司的人送了一批咖啡和甜甜圈跟披薩來警局

「嗨」朱利安走了進來很快地找到Carell走向他跟他握手「我只是想表達我的感謝，各位查案一定很辛苦吧，這是一點市民的心意，請各位收下」

「謝謝」Carell說「既然你都來..」

「Greg!」朱利安的注意力馬上轉移開了，舉起手和Greg打招呼

 

「oh shit」Greg自言自語「喔嗨朱利安」他刻意的用左手和他握手，提醒他看自己的訂婚戒

「我想跟你道歉」朱利安說「真心的，我昨天太無禮了，我只是有點震驚而已，沒想到你要會婚這個可能性是我不好」

「喔」Greg對於朱利安這麼快就接受現實並認錯有點錯愕，也許20年真的能讓他改頭換面(一部分) 「道歉我接受了」

「還是朋友?」朱利安收回手微笑著問

「算是熟人吧」Greg聳肩

「那就好」朱利安微笑著說

 

平斯特的人就是把吃的送來就走了，連同朱利安一起，他沒有留下來死纏爛打讓Greg鬆了口氣，這傢伙還算有長進

 

他也一起吃了披薩當午餐，Black那邊的調查陷入了停滯，他們已經找不到新的線索了，所以Greg去找他們要了那些案件的檔案來看好了解案情，但就和Black說的一樣，他們連被害者可能的共通點是什麼都沒找到，雖然幾乎每個人手機上都有交友軟體，但當中好幾人死前已經很久沒上線了

 

「我都絕望到想搞個帳號上去釣魚了」Black趴在桌上說

「沒有具體目標的話那只是做白工，相信我，我們以前做過類似的事」Greg說

「真的?」Black問

「也是連環殺手，專殺深色頭髮的年輕男孩，死者直彎都有，手法又是藥倒放血後再用刀子切開死者腹部，很難說兇手到底是男是女，所以我們乾脆拿了一隻公用手機安裝了Tinder和Grinder猜拳找兩個人犧牲小我提供照片，然後搞出假帳號來釣兇手，我們那時候已經知道兇手對乳膠過敏了所以還能縮小點範圍」Greg說

「你怎麼知道他對乳膠過敏?」Black問

「因為其中兩個現場找到羊腸保險套，是重複使用過的，而死者口袋裡有普通保險套的收據，我們就推測這是兇手帶來的，因為他對乳膠過敏」Greg說「還有就是現場檢驗到微量的過敏藥物殘留在枕頭上，總之那最後還是成功了，在收到一大堆屌照後才抓到」他眼神死的嘆氣

「所以兇手是男是女?」Black問

「女孩子，對乳膠和精液過敏，他在Grinder上用了別人的照片，等被害者來以後就自稱是假帳號上那男孩的妹妹，先買了啤酒來給被害者，等等就會自己走開了，但當然了，被害者喝了點飲料或啤酒就昏死了，然後就真的死了」Greg說「動機是妄想症，那女孩精神失常相信他的貓告訴他要獵殺導致他過敏的那些生物，也就是男性，不過我們去他家後發現他根本沒養貓，他養的是一隻倉鼠」

「這個人瘋的不輕啊…」Black說

「直接送醫院去了，審判都省了」Greg說「不過那一次行動下來我們真的覺得男女還是有別的」

「啊?」Black不解

「只有男的會一開始聊就開始丟屌照和半裸照還一直要對方給照片」Greg淡定的說「一個個都活像個暴露狂似的，無論直彎都是，女生就不會這樣」他喝了口咖啡說

「哈哈哈，我們以前有個發屌照發到把自己政治前途搞沒的，而且還是累犯，真好奇他老婆怎麼還沒劈死他，那傢伙還姓Weiner呢!」Black說著自己都笑了

「他真的姓Weiner?」Greg忍不住笑出來

「Anthony Weiner*，以前的一個眾議員，他真的是把自己的政治生涯給”屌爆”了」

(*Anthony Weiner，真實政治人物，他的姓氏跟英語中的老二是同一個字，想像一下一個叫姬百的人發屌照給別人，就是這種小學生笑點)

 

「這個人是活生生的笑點啊」Greg笑著說「不過我們那次行動下來還真的有不少人回家好好的和兒子坐下來談交友軟體這東西，談到很多人的小孩都抗議不想和老爸討論”屌照”這種話題，我們沒孩子的人在旁邊聽都快笑死了」

「但說真的，這種一搭話就發老二照片給人看的行為要是在現實中可是會馬上被警察抓走的，真不懂誰先開始認為在網路上這樣做就沒問題的」Black說「再說那東西也不是多好看，我不是我仔細看過多少人的老二，但連我一個男的都覺得這東西長得不怎麼樣了」他指指下面說

「我覺得就算是100%的Gay也會說那東西的模樣實在有改善空間」Greg笑「不過說真的雖然男的不分直彎都亂發照片是真的，發過來的好不好看就有差了，我說的是身材，直男比較會有一種莫名的自信，但那些年輕的Gay，那個可是讓我們女性組員都感嘆了一把，說自己喜歡的型都彎了」他笑著說

 

他和Black很能鬼扯，他們都有一樣爛的幽默感而且都能很剛好的打粗俗笑話擦邊球，而且都很清楚這堆扯蛋都是在開玩笑，不必強調這是玩笑話或者他不帶惡意之類的，這就很像和他那些朋友在酒吧鬼混，只是他們是在轉移對案件的挫折感和無聊

  
  


Greg沒說的細節是那次他猜拳輸了，乖乖的繳出了一張自己二十出頭歲去游泳時拍的照片，協助的IT人員看了還吹了口哨說他那時身材還真好，他年輕時完全符合兇手找的類型，年輕.深色頭髮.白人男性，而且棕色眼睛，長相比實際年齡看起來小，總之他們編了一個假的檔案放上去，另一個可憐的倒楣鬼則先打電話跟老婆說他的照片要被徵用，如果出現在交友軟體上那真的不是他幹的

他也在回家時跟 Mycroft說了這件事，還有他把公務手機拿回來了，那上面有一大堆被過濾過的人，全都是聊沒兩句就發不雅照的傢伙

 

Mycroft只對他那張被犧牲的年輕時的照片發表了意見，其他的，他一概報以噁心和反感的表情，然後說”這些人大概沒考慮過這些照片是多方便的勒索工具”就把公用手機還給他了

  
  


Black的午休結束後Greg也離開特別小組的會議室了，Carell拿著鑑識報告回來了

「置物櫃找到的證據上都沒有Jenny的指紋，監視器上錄到一個平斯頓離職的清潔工趁放學後翻牆進入學校」Carell指著螢幕上人的背包「他進去時背包是鼓的，出來時就扁了，我們已經讓人去帶他回來問話了」

「知道他離職是為什麼嗎?」Greg問

「這就很巧合了，爆炸案前一周他突然得到一份更好的工作，到一間紳士俱樂部去當侍者了，我說的是真的那種紳士俱樂部，不是脫衣舞俱樂部的別稱」Carell說「西蒙斯紳士俱樂部，這名字很耳熟」

「和平斯頓的人有關嗎?」Greg問

「我們的兩位潛在被害者，朱利安.霍爾特和Bret Moor都是這間俱樂部的會員」Carell說「這間俱樂部在華爾街附近，天氣好時你三百公尺外都能被他們那塊金光閃閃的門牌給弄瞎眼」

「你調查過這間俱樂部?」Greg問

「上次Moor被我逮捕他就帶著律師從那走出來的，如果不是會員沒有搜索票根本進不去，有不少法官和律師都是會員，只許男性進出，除非是”娛樂性質”不然女性禁止進入」Carell說

「禁止女性進入就算了，我知道傳統上確實不收女性，但那個娛樂性質的條款還真噁心啊」Greg皺眉，第歐根尼斯雖然是依照傳統建立的男性紳士居樂部，但也非完全禁止女性進出，更不會附加上這種意圖明顯的噁心條款

「這與其說是紳士俱樂部還不如說更像大學的兄弟會，他們在酒精的消耗量上很大，如果沒有毒品的話我反而會很訝異」Carell說「你遇過者種狀況嗎?被擋在有錢人的俱樂部外，明明知道證物可能就在裡面卻因為法官不肯發搜索令而無法進入」他嘆氣

「我的筆記本裡一直都貼著一張即將退休法官的清單就是這個原因」Greg說

「Really?」Carell瞪大眼看他，Greg拿出筆記本翻到第一頁給他看被訂書針盯上去的護貝過的字條，上面全是法官的姓名和電話

「See?」Greg把筆記本收起，兩個人相視而笑

「可惜啊，我找到的即將退休的那幾個也不願意簽，他們大多認識某個在那間俱樂部的人或者和成員參加同一個鄉村俱樂部，所以…」Carell苦笑搖搖頭

「大概是因為我是在蘇格蘭場工作的關係吧，我們的性質更接近你們的FBI，除非涉及某些敏感領域比如可能影響選舉什麼的，不然大部分時候搜索令不難拿到」Greg說

「除非是司法部不然其實我們沒這條規定，不過司法部不影響大選那也只是個默認的前例，根本不是實際規定」Carell說「你在選舉時辦過最大的是啥案?」

「保守黨的黨鞭殺了情婦」Greg說「嚴格來說沒影響到選舉，不過那傢伙畏罪自殺了」讓他和 Mycroft鬧翻臉的案子自然是他第一個想到的「還有一堆違反選舉規定濫用選舉經費的，不過那通常不是我處理，搞出人命或者犯重罪才會搞到我這來」

 

Carell去工作後Greg去休息室拿自己放冰箱的飲料喝，在休息室吃東西的員警們正在看新聞

 

Greg看了一眼電視上的新聞就眼神死的默默喝起了冰咖啡，Mr.Holmes被搶導致尚未發表的新款名錶外流上新聞了，記者懷疑這是一種宣傳手段，Greg只能說這些人不懂Colin Holmes， Mycroft的父親所能策畫最精明的任何東西都是音樂有關的，公關手段他玩不起.玩不動.玩不了，這還只是過去幾個月來幾次和Mr.Holmes接觸後他所得到的結論，真正認識Mr.Holmes的人會比他更清楚這種假設有多瘋狂

 

一個自稱有內部消息的記者加入對話，他把被搶的”設計師好友”是誰給捅了出來

**“我的消息來源告訴我，被搶的是Troy Holmes，那位作曲家，他為了工作來美國，他年初時驚人的復出後這並不奇怪，他在年輕時一直是業界最搶手的作曲家之一，在他因為家庭因素退隱後他逐漸被遺忘但我想大家應該都聽過他寫的曲子，他復出帶來的震驚被另一件被公布的事實所蓋過，也就是他是大偵探 Sherlock Holmes的父親，很驚人我知道!看來他退隱這些年都是在忙著養育一個小天才，不過回到正題，這枚手錶就我們所知是由設計師Billy Hillston本人與妻子海倫.樂波贈與Troy Holmes的，我看到Anderson你的表情了，對，只要知道海倫樂波的人都曉得，Mr.Holmes在海倫.樂波最當紅的時候為他寫了很多電影主題曲，那真的是很久以前了，而當年最多人想知道的就是，究竟讓好來屋最搶手的美女傾心多年卻狠心拒絕的人到底是誰，在五年前專訪我們知道了，就是為海倫.樂波譜寫諸多主題曲的Mr.Holmes!!”**

 

電視上的來賓講起過去的緋聞獎得興致勃勃，Greg就差點被一口咖啡嗆死，新聞上還搭配了那時候電影劇組拍攝的幕後照片，海倫.樂波當年是個超級大美女，當然現在依然美麗，而Mr.Holmes當時頂多三十歲左右吧， Sherlock長得很像爸爸，Colin年輕時的模樣就是五官沒那麼銳利，氣質更加溫和，頭髮沒那麼捲的 Sherlock

**“你們看，他真的長得很像爸爸”新聞上的來賓在一張年輕時的Colin和 Sherlock的照片同時出現時說”當年海倫.樂波單身了數年，都說是已經有愛慕的對象，甚至一度引起了性向的懷疑，但後來Troy Holmes在英格蘭遇見了一位數學家，我記得好像是叫做Elena?大概是這名字，他們後來結婚了，海倫也才開始和男性約會，顯然妻子曾經的單戀對象並不對Billy大師造成威脅”來賓滔滔不絕地開始說起這個設計師和海倫的戀愛史，還有猜測下一波名錶設計的風格等等**

 

「我爸以前愛死海倫.樂波了」負責接受Mr.Holmes搶案報案的那個警員正好在休息室

「我小時候也看過很多她的電影，她那時候真的很美」Greg說

「所以你岳父到紐約來找的是…」警員看著Greg想八卦

「他們是好朋友，我岳母還在世，而且我不覺得我岳父能自己發現有人暗戀他」Greg說，尤其這兩個還是同事關係，在工作時的Colin根本不知道”其他人”這種東西存在

  
  


但他這下還真好奇，無視女孩子的心意到底是不是一種遺傳的特長了， Sherlock和茉莉跟那一海票女孩子，Mr.Holmes和海倫.樂波，他這下反倒有點好奇Mrs.Holmes到底怎麼把Colin從滿是音樂的自我宇宙抓出來的了

  
  


他在警局待到下班時間後就回去公寓了，他打電話跟 Mycroft說手錶的事情上新聞了

「我已經知道了」 Mycroft正按著太陽穴

「連同你爸曾經讓好來屋影后暗戀數年都毫無自覺這件事」Greg說

「那我也知道，我會看新聞」 Mycroft說「老實說我也是今天才知道海倫.樂波曾經愛慕我父親，但我母親似乎早就知道這件事了，她是我父母的好友，當他們到美國去時都會去拜訪她」

「我很想問一下，你父母到底怎麼認識的」Greg問

「我母方的阿姨臨時無法參加戲劇首演的活動，我母親代替她去，那場的男主角是我父親的學弟，首演後的派對上認識的，就我母親的說法是”一見鍾情”，非常老套又敷衍小孩的說法，事實當然並非如此」 Mycroft眼神死的說

「呃…不然是?」Greg問

「他們在那場派對上都喝醉了，而且當著所有人面前爭論起了沒人聽得懂的內容，他們自己也忘光了，但內容應該是與聲波震動和共鳴的原理有關，總之他們吵到不得不通知家人把他們各自帶回去，我母親的女性朋友帶她回家，我父親則是被Rudi抓回倫敦的公寓去了，我強調是”抓”因為他喝醉後據說是惡名昭彰的續攤狂，會拉著朋友到另一間酒吧繼續喝直到所有人都爛醉的那種，而且他本人對此毫無印象，他結婚後就改了，至少不會喝到爛醉個性大變」 Mycroft說「總之他被Rudi拖回去後對那晚的事情印象模糊，他們各自在朋友轉述下才知道自己和陌生人大吵一架，後來他們在同一齣劇最後一場演出後的晚餐會上又碰面了，這隔了至少四個月吧，他們對彼此道歉後發現很聊得來，也才會交往最後還結婚的」 Mycroft最後嘆了一大口氣「附帶一提，這導致他們每次來倫敦都會找一齣劇看，我已經看過至少六次悲慘世界了」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈」Greg大笑起來「這才是你討厭悲慘世界的原因?當爸媽的電燈泡?」

「我不想討論這件事」 Mycroft說

 

「不過這種過程也很有趣啊，我父母認識的過程就很普通了」Greg說

「同事關係進而交往對吧」 Mycroft推測

「是啊，我爸當時會幫忙我媽照顧跟來學校的Amy，如果我媽去上課Amy就會留在教師辦公室，我爸就會幫忙照顧她，後來我媽才開始和我爸交往的」Greg說「不過要是Rosie長大問John是怎麼和 Sherlock認識的大概得分好幾個版本，從沒有謀殺案的開始」

「我想她可能會自己去找John的部落格來看」 Mycroft說

「一般來說小孩子開始問爸媽怎麼認識的的時候還沒大到能自己閱讀」Greg提醒

「喔，那倒是，畢竟她是個Watson」 Mycroft說

「正常小孩不會在三歲學會閱讀」Greg說

「抱歉，緊急電話」 Mycroft的聲音突然變得嚴肅，電話立刻就掛斷了

 

[希望你不會忙到太晚，晚安XXX]-G

Greg發了訊息給 Mycroft後就去洗澡了

**********************************

**幾個月前他和John去酒吧的時候John說起了 Sherlock似乎把自己是Rosie的教父這件事看得非常非常認真，他基本上是Rosie的半個繼父沒錯，但John會感到不知所措的原因是 Sherlock把Rosie未來入學的事情都考慮進去了**

 

**「所以他到底做了什麼讓你這個上過戰場的軍醫都不知所措?」Greg拿著啤酒調侃John**

**「我今天上班到一半接到一個法律事務所的電話，叫做什麼來著……啊，是叫Marshall Colbert & Hayes的一個法律事務所，一聽就很不得了，我以為是我們之前哪個案子出問題了，結果他是要請我去簽名」John喝了一大口啤酒**

**「簽名什麼?你們不會是要結..」Greg被打斷了**

**「NOnononono!!」John急忙打斷他「NO!不是那個!我們長時間內希望都不要接觸婚禮這種東西，你和 Mycroft那個不算，上次的婚禮簡直是…，反正不是結婚那回事!」**

**「喔，不然是要簽什麼?」Greg問**

**「你知道Holmes家有信託的教育基金吧」John問**

**「當然知道」Greg說「 Mycroft說過他上伊頓因為是獎學金生所以本來應該作為學費的錢還變成他私人的財產」**

**「 Sherlock他在我不知道的時候私自去找了家庭律師，把Rosie列入教育基金的受益人之一」John說「一個姓Colbert的律師負責的，他在 Sherlock離開後才通知我，因為需要監護人同意，我去了那間事務所」**

**「我印象中似乎也去過這地方，跟 Mycroft一起去的」Greg想了一下「好像有幾次了，但每次都記不住他們的名字」**

**「Colbert說他們負責很多Holmes家的事務，你去過也很正常」John說「總之我去的時候也打電話問了 Sherlock，照他的反應看來他本來是打算瞞著我的，他把電話掛了就往法律事務所來了」**

**「結果呢?」Greg問**

**「我跟律師說我女兒的教育費我可以自己負擔，他跟我說可以在 Sherlock來前先了解一下這到底是什麼樣的內容」John說「從幼稚園開始，一直到教育結束，也就是無論他上大學還是博士，他的學費都會由這個信託負責，而且從中學開始每個月都會有一筆零用錢，那筆錢也許不會多到很誇張但對一個小孩子來說足夠他們吃喝玩樂還有剩了，如果離家上學需要租屋也會由這個信託分擔，我跟他說Rosie不是一個Holmes，結果你猜怎麼著」**

**「 Sherlock出現了?」Greg問**

**「才沒那麼快，他那時候還得先把Rosie送到茉莉那」John說「律師說這個教育基金是同意制，如果不是Holmes家的孩子，比如說外孫或者繼子女也適用，只要有一個Holmes要求並且得到當時的當家主同意，還有孩子的監護人同意就行，換句話說 Sherlock去跟 Mycroft討了同意書，還問了他爸，因為他不確定到底需要的是 Mycroft的簽名還是他父親的也要，總之就是成了全Holmes家都知道只有我不知道的狀況」**

 

**「Colin他們很喜歡Rosie，他們絕對會同意的」Greg說**

**「他們全家都同意可是Rosie是我的女兒啊」John說**

**「喔，抱歉，忘了你和 Sherlock還不是…」Greg抿了嘴，嚴格來說這兩個小子也才正式交往沒多久**

**「一些生活用品是一回事，一個小孩從小到大的教育費可不是一筆小數目」John說「我是個醫生我能自己負擔我女兒的教育費， Sherlock已經為我們做了太多了」他也喝了一大口啤酒**

**「所以後來呢?」Greg問**

**「他來以後開始列出一串學校的名字」John雙手按在眼睛上彷彿他正經歷嚴重的偏頭痛「全都是我沒辦法讓Rosie上的好學校，那種你可能還沒出生就得開始排入學名額的好學校，如果Rosie被列入這份教育基金的受益人，那她以後就有可能上這些學校，如果她的成績好而且也願意住校的話」**

**「你簽字了啊」Greg笑著拍了John的肩膀**

**「廢話，那些學校可是所有家長都夢寐以求的，我的一點自尊和原則根本不值一文，不過我讓 Sherlock答應到時候學費我會還給他，不然我不簽字」John眼神死的讓酒保給他再來一杯啤酒**

**「說不定到時候你們都財產共有了不必還錢了」Greg笑**

**「就算結婚也還是會還他的，這是原則問題，還有別像哈德森太太一樣成天問我們什麼時候結婚好嗎」John眼神死的看著Greg**

**「老實說蘇格蘭場大部分的人都不相信你們這幾年才搞上」Greg說**

**「連我姐姐都不相信了，我已經放棄了」John說**

**「話說 Sherlock和茉莉在做實驗，你在這，哈德森太太去打牌，Rosie是誰在照顧??」Greg突然想到**

**「Harry，她現在非常熱衷於當姑姑這件事」John說「她也戒酒了，她的女朋友會一直在孩子身邊，現在這個是一個幼教老師，我很放心讓他們照顧Rosie，我和Harry都同意我們該好好的…搞定我們之間這個距離」**

**「你們是怎麼回事其實我也不太清楚」Greg說**

**「她的酗酒問題還有以前的一些舊帳，你知道的，有時候手足之間年紀大了以後的疏遠，尤其我們個性又很不同，有些距離拉開了就不知道怎麼回去了」John垂著眼看著玻璃杯裡的啤酒「Rosie出生讓我們意識到我們得改善這點，你也知道我的父母都不在了，我們是彼此僅有的血親了，Rosie會很需要一個酷酷的姑姑的」John微笑著和Greg碰杯**

 

**後來一如以往變成了抱怨Holmes大會， 這次的主題因為一開始關於教育基金的話題而變成了”為什麼我家那個總是瞞著我做XXX決定”**

*****************************

 

「早啊」Greg隔天早上進警局時被負責Mr.Holmes搶案的員警攔下

「手錶找回來了」員警說「我們通知了Colin Holmes，他說他不方便來拿，所以要我轉交給你請你到時候順便帶回國」

「啊??」Greg直直地瞪著那個昂貴的手錶「不能寄給他嗎?!」

「這太貴重了，放在證物間也會讓我們同仁壓力很大」員警說「這邊你簽個名就可以領回去了，搶走這個的小鬼自首了，因為他看到新聞發現這到底有多貴，不過那兩百美金是討不回來了」

「我帶著這種東西我壓力也很大啊…」Greg喃喃自語著，但他還是拿過文件簽了名「話說怎麼會有這個錶盒?」

「喔，我們也通知了樂波小姐，她讓人送來的，因為Mr.Holmes說了他會請你帶回去」員警說

 

Greg小心地把放著名錶的盒子放到背包最裡層，Colin把這說的好像是普通的伴手禮似的，這可是上萬美元的貴重物品啊!!為什麼熟知Colin個性的人會把這麼貴重的東西送給他啊!!

 

在心裡一番吐槽後Greg只是深深嘆口氣傳訊息告訴 Mycroft這件事

[為此致上最深的歉意，但這遠比讓我父親自己帶著那隻錶回來還要更可靠，非常感激]-M

[別跟我打官腔， Mycroft]-G

[我會把這貴死人的東西帶回去，除非遇到意外，或者遭竊，誰知道會發生什麼鬼事]-G

[我要強調，送你父親這東西的人八成沒想過他要送禮的對象是Colin Holmes]-G

[這也不是第一次了，通常他去美國我母親會同行，若非如此他早就搞丟無數重要物品了]-M

 

Greg把背包隨身帶著，也不敢隨便亂放，要中午時Carell煩躁的站起來在辦公室踱步

「遇到什麼麻煩了?」從Black的小組會議旁聽出來的Greg正好遇上了Carell

「那個侍者，Jesse King，那個王八蛋!」Carell說「我們得抓他來問話，他老媽說他去俱樂部上班了，俱樂部說他請假了，我們調監視器後發現他從三天前就沒離開過俱樂部了，俱樂部那一端不肯把他交出來」

「重要證人進去一個地方沒出來過就幾個可能而已」Greg說

「這傢伙不可能死在裡面，那地方也許都是銅臭味但要是有屍臭這些有錢人搶在蒼蠅出現前先抱怨的」Carell說

「俱樂部通常供餐，他們的冷凍庫有沒有可能用食品衛生檢查這套去參觀一下?」Greg說「我知道你們的管理條例不怎麼樣但消防或者衛生這些的總有幾條能用吧?」

「他們每年自己請人來檢查，就算不乾淨也都提前收拾好了，沒被罰過…等一下，你說我們的管理條例不怎麼樣是認真的?」Carell說到一半轉過頭去皺著眉看Greg問

「跟歐盟比的話確實很多層面上是的」Greg攤手

「這是開玩笑的吧」Carell說

「我未婚夫是公務員，他就說過”歐盟的食品管理要求是：這吃了不會出事；美國的食品管理則是：這吃了可能不會出事”，你想想上次聽到英國吃雞肉得沙門氏菌*是什麼時候?」Greg說

 

(*美國因屠宰/雞隻養殖相關規定不同於歐盟，更常發生沙門氏菌疫情，也是因為如此美國人才更會去清洗買回來的生雞肉，但其實這麼做反而容易讓肉上的沙門桿菌隨著水噴得廚房到處都是，直接煮到全熟就安全了)

 

「老實說我還真的不知道」Carell說

「其實我也不知道，而我的未婚夫就說”那就是重點”，不過那不重要，消防法呢?俱樂部今年檢查過了嗎?廚房的逃生通道總能順便去看看冷凍庫的」Greg說

「沒辦法，跟衛生檢查一樣他們都定時做檢查」Carell說「我讓人在俱樂部前後門都盯著了，但如果那個侍者真的被某人藏在那，他大可以等到我們不得不收兵以後再出來」

「讓人去應徵?如果見到Jesse King的話就可以向法官申請搜索令什麼的」Greg聳肩，他不太熟悉這部分美國法律會怎麼運作

「他們嚴格過濾員工，而且就我所知因為會員在那裏頭幹的各種事，偷情.嫖妓.賭博等等，所有俱樂部員工都簽了保密條約」Carell說「這種等級除非你是FBI還是金融犯罪的調查小組，不然要讓人進去臥底是不可能的」

「會員呢?」Greg問

「入會的人不可能會幫助我們調查的」Carell說「要加入的人也必須是有背景的，有財力或者權勢」

「學者之類的呢?如果是教授也許他們會願意幫忙?」Greg問

「算了吧，這不是那種高雅的老俱樂部」Carell搖搖頭「這更像大學的兄弟會，而且入會的人必須由會員推薦」

「也許可以問問會員有沒有見到Jesse King?」Greg提議

  
  


朱利安又讓人送吃的來警局了，辦公室中大家起身和討論的聲音打斷了他們的討論

「你真的很閒啊」Greg說

「午休時間有何不可?」朱利安說「那些餅乾是郵件室員工的太太做的，他丈夫今天晚上應該就能出院了」

「方便借一步說話嗎?Mr.Holt」Carell走過來說

「我需要打給我的律師嗎?」朱利安的和善態度立刻收起

「朱利安你放心，不是正式的偵訊，只是有幾個小問題需要問你而已」Greg說「別讓這拖太久，Please」他看著朱利安卸下防備掛起了不怎麼真誠的微笑答應了，但必須讓他準時回去上班

 

他們找了一間空著的偵訊室坐下，Greg向朱利安保證這不是正式的偵訊，他做為一個英國警察卻坐在這裡本身就違反了程序

「好吧，你們想問什麼」朱利安問

「你是西蒙斯俱樂部的成員對嗎?」Carell問

「是，平斯特的高階主管大多是會員」朱利安說「不過我是在之前的公司就已經加入了，那間俱樂部有不少同行」

「你最近有在那見到這個人嗎?」Carell拿出Jesse King的照片

「他有點眼熟，但我想不起來在哪見過他」朱利安說

「他曾經是你們公司的清潔工，爆炸發生前不久他突然得到一份在西蒙斯擔任侍者的工作，他從三天前進入俱樂部上班後就沒出現過了」Greg說

「我其實很少去西蒙斯，我在另一間俱樂部也有會員資格，而且那一邊比較適合我，西蒙斯我大多是為了工作去的」朱利安說

「你去兩間俱樂部?」Carell問「這可是不小的開銷，兩個俱樂部的年費可貴了」

「以我的薪水來說這不足一提」朱利安說

「你為什麼需要去兩間俱樂部?」Carell問「你有沒有可能在另一個俱樂部與人結怨?畢竟這炸彈也可能是要給你的部門的」

「我能向你保證我常去的那個俱樂部的會員最不希望的就是引人注目」朱利安說

「你怎麼這麼肯定?」Carell問

「我這麼說吧」朱利安往後靠在椅背上絲毫沒有不自在的樣子「我對西蒙斯俱樂部的那些”娛樂”一點興趣也沒有，而我去的另一個俱樂部也不是以我們的工作為主要取向」他抬起眉抿了嘴說「那個俱樂部的紳士大多只對其他紳士感興趣」

「啊?」Carell疑惑了兩秒然後看了一眼Greg「喔，Gay club?」

「檯面上不是」朱利安說「但實際上是，對很多成員來說被曝光等同世界毀滅，所以他們絕對不會做出這種引人注意的事，再說，大部分的會員都只知道彼此的名字，不知道他們上班的地方在哪」

「你沒出櫃?」Greg問

「不是公開的，但也沒刻意隱藏」朱利安攤手

「關於西蒙斯俱樂部你能告訴我們些什麼嗎?」Carell問

「你應該很清楚了，每個月三次的狂歡夜，不是我的菜，來的都是女孩，有不少人在嗑處方藥或者純度高的海洛因，酒精算是小兒科了，年紀較大沒興趣狂歡的那些會員也喜歡有美女相伴，那些女孩大多是高級應召站派來的，在俱樂部裡他們很安全，但各自帶出去後會發生什麼事就不曉得了，價錢或者服務內容這些我也無法提供細節，我不帶女性出場的」朱利安說「平常白天就是普通的俱樂部，吃飯喝酒打牌或者打撞球的人來來去去，帶商業夥伴來談生意的人也不少，就是天黑後去那地方會讓你大開眼界就是了」

「入會有什麼特殊要求?」Carell問「比如說推薦人之類的?」

「如果你有別的俱樂部的資格會比較容易進入，尤其是那些更上流的.更難進入的俱樂部，或者歷史悠久的俱樂部，大學兄弟會也算，大概就是這樣西蒙斯俱樂部才會活像一個兄弟會似的」朱利安說

 

「很高興見到你社交生活還挺健康的」Greg說

「別挖苦我了，我只是很低調的在過我的感情生活」朱利安說「不過如果你們想知道俱樂部的工作人員的事情也許可以試試看酒保，俱樂部的酒保大多在其他地方有兼職，可是和他們打交道也要注意，他們大多在高級酒店和夜店工作，西蒙斯俱樂部有一部份的會員就是由酒保吸收的，尤其是那些有錢人的小孩，在昂貴的夜店狂歡得到了一點資訊，有了興趣就跑來加入了，你們要是太明目張膽地打聽，酒保可能會直接跟俱樂部內的人警告條子在身邊打轉」

「別把警察說的像老鼠一樣」Greg說

「我只是引用他們的說法，他們說的會更難聽」朱利安說「對了，俱樂部的警衛有不少人曾經是警察，你們派來盯哨的人早就被看破了，他們給所有會員發了通知」朱利安拿出手機簡訊給Carell看

「Shit!」Carell一看忍不住罵

「這也看得出來啊」Greg相較之下淡定多了

「警察跟監用的車型，還有他們的行動模式似乎很好辨認」朱利安收起手機「我得回去上班了，祝一切順利，如果有空的話我們可約出來喝兩杯」他最後這句是對Greg說的

「掰了，朱利安」Greg說

 

他們從偵訊室出來Greg回到自己位子椅子都沒坐暖Black就朝他這來了

「Greg，方便跟我們出去一趟嗎?」Black嚴肅的問

「案子有進展了?」Greg問

「新的屍體」Black說「你對英國的刑案最熟悉，你一起來可以嗎?」

「我去拿我的背包」Greg說

 

到了現場後大家都明顯的看出了這就是同一個兇手所為，死者的貓被肢解放在埋著死者的棉被山頂，貓的頭暫時沒看到，等鑑識人員把棉被山移走後Greg看了一眼死者，脖子上依然纏繞著領帶和鞋帶製作的絞索，雙手被綁在床頭，身體上都是毆打.燙傷和穿刺與割傷，生殖器的部分也都是虐待的痕跡

「頭呢?」Greg問，房間裡的大象就是這個，貓和人的頭都被砍下消失了

「有找到了嗎?」Black轉頭問

「在隔壁房間的盆栽裡」那個鑑識人員說

Greg和Black都到了隔壁，人和貓的頭都被粗糙的掩埋進室內盆栽中，看起來就是把植物拔起來後把頭塞進盆栽再把植物放回去而已，土在室內撒的到處都是

 

「你聽過Bruce McArthur嗎?」Black問

「加拿大人，今年才認罪的不是嗎」Greg神情凝重「McArthur的案子還太新了，他沒有足夠的資料研究，他只是粗糙的模仿了他最惡名昭彰的手法而已」

「這瘋子到底在想什麼」Black說

「你們的專家也說了，他是虐待狂，他學習別人的手法來找自己最喜歡的犯案方式，看來他已經畢業了」Greg說

「這次他蓋住屍體的方式變了，他只用了很少的衣物和棉被來蓋住屍體」Black說

「因為他對死者毫無愧疚」Greg說「而Terry有」

「FBI那邊會再派人來，更資深更擅長這個領域的分析師」Black站起來讓鑑識人員接手

「你們打算公布有連環殺手嗎?」Greg問

「今天晚上開會後會決定」Black說

  
  


和Black看完現場回到警局時也差不多是下班時間了，Greg和Carell問了一下事情有沒有進展

「酒保那部分也許有點用，但希望不大」Carell嘆氣「如果有辦法混進去就好了，希望那個傢伙沒有被滅口，唉，我要下班了，還好檢方也相信Jenny是被陷害的不會把那孩子怎麼樣」

「那個孩子安全嗎?」Greg問「畢竟兇手讓人找到他學校去了」

「他們家被移到安全屋了，我也派人接送他上學，希望兇手不會對那孩子不利」Carell說

 

Greg戴上新買的耳機背著背包往地鐵站走，他在聽Black推薦的Podcast，一個專聊時事和日常的節目，Greg只想吐槽這就是廣播，只是換成在網路上播而已

 

主持人和來賓在聊的是婚姻，具體點來說，來賓(一個專門諮詢離婚夫妻的女性諮商師)在談離婚的感想和為什麼離婚不該被視為禁忌，以及一些過去個案的經驗談，其中一個個案意識到自己該離婚的原因是他和分居的丈夫偶然在街上和對方擦身而過卻都沒抬頭看一眼，直到身旁的朋友問起他才發現自己已經完全將對方當作陌生人了，雖然沒有爭吵.沒有第三者，但他們已經不再像過去一樣愛著彼此了

 

**************************************

**事情發生在他和 Mycroft交往快要兩年的時候，他們對彼此的陪伴感到很自在，有時候 Mycroft要出差還會讓Greg到他家住上幾天，當然那是在Greg沒有忙於工作時，表面上說是替他看家，不過實際上就是出差前他想和Greg共度一段時間，他家也比Greg的單身公寓舒服得多，尤其冬天，Greg公寓的熱水器簡直是一種折磨**

 

**「這周末的出差取消了」 Mycroft在看到他一臉訝異的表情時說，本來他已經告訴Greg他會出差四天現在卻回家了**

**「我的老天，別告訴我首相死了!」Greg說**

**「他還活得好好的」 Mycroft說「是原先預定要去的國家內部發生了一點小小的政變，我買了你喜歡的披薩回來」他從玄關的櫃子上拿了披薩過來交給Greg**

**「謝謝」Greg親了 Mycroft的臉後起身去拿盤子和飲料杯， Mycroft則上樓去把公事包和一些東西歸位**

 

**Mycroft只穿著襯衫和馬甲就下樓了，他把領帶和外套都放好了，這是 Mycroft的放鬆狀態，領口解開了一顆扣子，袖扣也拿掉了摺了幾摺上去方便拿食物， Mycroft的心情很好，這讓Greg很難開口告訴他這個周末他無法留下**

 

**他可以過夜但明天早上他就得走了**

 

**他和 Mycroft一起過了很愉快的幾個小時，直到他們上床時，Greg實在無法做下去便輕輕地推開了 Mycroft**

**「抱歉」Greg坐起身在 Mycroft嘴角親吻**

**「如果你很累或者不舒服其實你可以早點說的」 Mycroft把手放在Greg肩上「我不想勉強你」他捏了捏Greg一向緊繃的肩膀**

**「不，我的身體狀況好的很只是…」Greg抹了把臉充滿歉意的看向 Mycroft「這個周末我沒辦法陪你，我得去法國一趟，明天早上就得出門了」**

**Greg看得出來在他說下一句話前 Mycroft腦子正快速的運轉著很快得出了答案，他把手從Greg身上拿開握住了他的手，眼神非常溫柔**

 

**「你想到什麼結論了」Greg問**

**「我想你會希望自己說」 Mycroft說「因為無法告訴我顯然使你感到鬱悶和愧疚」**

**「唉」Greg嘆氣「不是你的問題，但我心裡感覺很怪異」**

**「你明天需要和你的妻子一起參加家庭性質的聚會」 Mycroft說**

**「你說對了」Greg曲著膝，他嘆氣時把頭靠在膝蓋上好一會才抬起頭「我們必須去參加一個婚禮，新郎新娘是我們介紹認識的，他們幾年前就搬到法國去了，不知道我們已經分居了，我們總不能破壞人家的大好日子吧，要拒絕也來不及了」他把手放在 Mycroft的手臂上「我很抱歉，真的不是你的問題，只是明天要見她讓這個…感覺不對，真的很抱歉， Mycroft」**

**「沒關係」 Mycroft把手環在他肩上，Greg的婚戒不在手上，他在某個時刻起就在來 Mycroft家或者和 Mycroft約會時把戒指拿掉， Mycroft注意到了也知道他為什麼會這麼做但他沒有對此發表任何意見，但那一天 Mycroft在他們上床時握著他的左手親吻了他無名指的戒痕，Greg不記得那一天其他的細節或者那到底是什麼時候，但他一直記得這一件小事**

 

**Greg去沖了一個快速的澡讓自己腦子清楚些，他回來後側躺在床上看著 Mycroft放下手機轉過來面對自己伸出手摸了 Mycroft的臉**

**「對不起」Greg說「我原本以為你會出差就沒告訴你」**

**「你不需要為了你的婚姻對我道歉，你有你的家庭和人際義務要盡，我一開始就知道你已婚了」 Mycroft說**

**「…」Greg垂著眼沒有直視 Mycroft的眼睛，他靠過去抱住 Mycroft吻上他的唇「我會去三天，希望我回來的時候你沒有在哪個國家解決政變」他給了 Mycroft一個有點慘的微笑**

**「我接下來一個月若無意外都在國內工作」 Mycroft說「你明天早上就得出門還是早點睡吧，我這就把燈關了」**

  
  


**在黑暗裡Greg許久無法入眠，這是他的問題，他那股莫名的罪惡感在作祟，他無法不去想明天他和Beth相處時會不會被發現他前一晚和 Mycroft上床的事，Beth曾經是最了解他的人，她有可能會看出他分居後正在和一個男人約會，更多是他無法允許自己這樣做，前一晚還在和情人上床，隔天早上卻得跟妻子一起參加婚禮**

 

**新郎和新娘是他和Beth的朋友，許多年以前他們介紹雙方認識，現在這兩人要結婚了，他們的婚姻卻已經…破碎不適合用在這裡，破碎的東西是能分得一清二楚的，是明顯的.是明確的了斷了的，他們這更像是薛丁格的實驗出錯了，假設的盒子跟貓成了真實，一隻貓被放進了盒子裡，過了太久了，他們都不敢打開盒子看那隻貓是逃走了還是已經死亡腐爛了，所以他們分開了，逃避著打開那名為婚姻的盒子，那隻貓到底去了哪還是哪都沒去也許不知道還是比較好**

 

**“我們真是兩個膽小鬼”Greg想**

 

**而知道他們分居的伴郎(也是Greg的朋友，許久沒聯絡但還是知道他的近況的)，他建議Greg趁著這次去風光明媚的法國鄉間參加婚禮修復和Beth的關係，反正不知情的新郎新娘把他們排到同一間房了，也許這能挽救他們的婚姻**

 

**Greg只是含糊的應了幾聲就把話題轉移了，他不想去想那些，因為一旦開始思考，這一切就像兩匹往反方向狂奔的馬會把他撕裂**

 

**快要兩年的時間裡他真心的愛著 Mycroft，但總是感到愧疚， Mycroft值得比這更好的，而不是一個拖著半死不活的婚姻的男人，他甚至也不清楚自己的想法，逃避他的婚姻實在太容易了，他有成山的工作.有令人頭痛的 Sherlock，還有 Mycroft**

**但正是最後這一個人會讓他回到原點， Mycroft不在意他離婚與否，完全置身事外，因為 Mycroft不希望自己對他的婚姻指手畫腳，那是Greg的人生，是他不該介入的那一部分**

 

**他的左手被強力膠黏在婚姻這棵樹上，而他的右手不肯放開他喜愛的那座冰山，他當然可以把左手強行拔下，但他不知道會發生什麼事，他可能會全身而退張開雙手擁抱他所愛的那片冰涼，也可能會皮開肉綻痛得無法動彈，或者他會傷到在樹另一邊的Beth**

 

**在他翻來覆去無法入睡時 Mycroft轉過來抱住他，嘴上抱怨著他這樣讓他無法入睡，但他親吻Greg後頸和髮尾充滿著愛意和安撫的舉動讓Greg知道他的抱怨並不是實話**

 

**隔天早上Greg出門前走向 Mycroft給了他一個擁抱，他靠在 Mycroft肩上時感到迷茫，彷彿失去對自己行為的掌控力，他也不知道自己到底想怎麼做.該怎麼做**

 

**他也不知道為什麼自己會感到不安，只是參加婚禮而已**

 

**他和Beth在法國鄉間會和時一點也不尷尬，他們都知道彼此是為了對新人獻上祝福而來，他們並不恨彼此.沒有對彼此生氣，但就是什麼都沒有才讓他們落得這番處境，如果他們吵過架.發過火，也許他們早已離婚，可是他們曾是摯友，要他們這樣為了出氣而找對方吵架他們都做不到，那不是他們的個性**

 

**「你沒有帶那條斜紅紋領帶吧，那超不適合你的」Beth問**

**「那個被毀掉了，別問怎麼發生的，我帶了一條深藍色白點的」Greg說，那條領帶被所有人嫌棄，只有被害者的小孩子覺得那看起來很像棒棒糖而稱讚過，最後作為一條緊急止血帶被綁在一個同事腿上一起進了醫院，所幸那個人活著回來了，還買了一條全紅的領帶給他當謝禮**

**他們在鄉間的車站前等待新郎來接他們，兩個人都拉著一個小行李箱這點若是 Sherlock經過會毫不留情地指著他們說”那就是一對分居的夫妻，最好的證明就是他們可以用一個普通行李箱打包兩個人的行李還能裝下許多紀念品，但卻各自帶了一個短暫過夜用的小行李箱，為了自己的面子或者為了新郎新娘的大日子而維持親近的假象”**

 

**「這地方還挺漂亮的」Beth說，陽光明媚.涼風徐徐的法國鄉間，不時還能見到旅遊中的夫妻或情侶低聲的和對方說話，然後雙方報以微笑或者充滿愛意的眼神**

**「就是名字太難唸了」Greg看著車站柱子上寫的站名**

**「Says you!Monsieur Lestrade!」Beht笑著吐槽，刻意在Greg的法文姓氏前用法語的Monsieur取代了Mr**

**「也你知道我的法語只能問候早晚和別人祖宗十八代而已」Greg笑了**

**「我還是不敢相信你爺爺居然教你用法語罵人，你那時候也才幾歲!」Beth說**

**「6歲左右吧，那是我上過最實用的一堂法語課」Greg說，他爺爺還真的完全不來彬彬有禮那套，除非對方是女性.長者或者孩子，不然他說起話來一向直接毫不客氣，小孩子只要大到能知道自己說的話有什麼意思會說髒話他也無所謂，但不准對母親或者姊妹說粗話，他爺爺就他知道的是半個在街上長大的孩子，最後還被家人送進孤兒院，出來了又直接加入了軍隊，從未做過違法的事情以他這樣的出身來說已經很不簡單了**

  
  


**一陣沉默過後Beth又開口問了**

**「最近過得如何?」Beth看著遠方被風吹動的樹梢，金棕色的長髮被撥到耳後，他轉過來看了一下Greg又移開了視線**

**「還不錯」Greg說「你呢?」**

**「自己過得還可以，有時候會和姊妹們出去」Beth說「那是我們的車吧?」他指著遠方開來的一台紅色的車，駕駛在他們前方停下後下車，那確實是新郎**

**「Wilson」Greg過去和新郎抱了一下「好久不見啊!」他拍拍Wilson的肩膀**

**「Greg真高興你能來!」Wilson全身上下散發著即將結婚的人會有的興奮和幸福感「還有Beth!Vivian一直擔心你會忙得來不了!」**

**「你們兩個傻蛋要結婚我絕對不會錯過的」Beth也給了Wilson一個擁抱**

**「我們給你們排了風景第二好的房間，第一好的當然是我們的啦!」Wilson傻笑著用拳頭捶了Greg一下**

**他和Beth有點尷尬的笑了一下和Wilson上車，在車上Wilson興高采烈的告訴他們辦婚禮的酒莊有多美，附近有什麼漂亮的步道可以散步，有個湖還能讓人下去游泳什麼的**

 

**安排是這樣的，賓客在酒莊一起度假一天，伴郎伴娘等和新人去預演婚禮，新郎新娘和各自的朋友可以慶祝整晚，隔天傍晚就是正式的婚禮**

 

**他們拿到房卡去了屬於他們的房間，一張大雙人床.電視.舒服的空調.乾淨整潔的環境還有陽台正對著的美景，如果換成其他人現在應該正興奮的討論著該做什麼吧，或者滾上床也不為過**

 

**他們不需要多問就各自把衣物放進衣櫃的兩端，各自拿了一張房卡，各自去找了自己熟識的朋友**

**然後Greg被告知，所有攜伴參加的人都自動被報名了酒莊的活動，都是各種新婚夫妻會想參加的，雙人的划船遊湖.騎馬.浪漫的燭光晚餐等等**

 

**第一天大部分的賓客下午都到了，浪漫晚餐是所有人一起的，Greg是挺喜歡他那份牛排的，最初的沉默也在下午他和Beth一起和其他夫妻和情侶參加”品酒會”(說穿了就是一群人吃起司配餅乾和各種紅酒聊天)後慢慢淡去，他們的話題全在和其他共同好友討論這次的婚禮，還有Wilson跟Vivian多適合彼此，那兩個傻子多需要人推一把，還有聽那些已經有孩子的夫妻滔滔不絕的說著孩子和學校的事情**

 

**晚餐後他們的朋友提議去湖邊散步，他便和Beth一起去了，畢竟那群要去湖邊散步的全都是夫妻或情侶檔，只讓Beth一個人去實在太過明顯，尤其這些人中有幾個已經知道他們分居了，大家很有默契的不去說，也沒告訴新人這件事**

 

**Beth和一個女性朋友走在他們前面聊天，Greg和那個女人的丈夫走在一起聊天，這裡晚上涼爽空氣又好，就算是 Mycroft也會喜歡在這裡散步吧**

**他發現自己在想 Mycroft時馬上抬起頭看了前方有說有笑的女人們**

**「你看起來心事重重的」Chen，走在他旁邊的男性友人說，他的妻子正在和Beth聊天**

**「只是分心了而已」Greg說**

**「我們本來還在擔心你會不會來」Chen說「畢竟你和Beth…」**

**「別和Wilson他們說啊，至少等他們婚禮後」Greg說**

**「我知道」Chen說，他的妻子是Beth的同事，他和Greg也見過很多次面，在他和Beth分居前還經常一起去Chen父母和兄弟經營的中餐館跟他們夫妻聚餐**

**「你知道Beth她…」Chen低聲的說「急診部有個新的男護士」**

**「我知道，我們分居了，就算他和別人約會也是她的選擇」Greg說**

**「我是要跟你說他們分了」Chen低聲的說「我老婆說Beth現在是真的沒有和任何人交往，也許你們該…」**

**「Dr.Chen我記得你明明是外科不是諮商的..」Greg的吐槽被驚叫聲打斷**

 

**他們走的湖邊小路照明不足，Beth走在靠湖那側，在轉彎處的草太長了，她沒看見步道的木板的邊緣到哪就踩空了，跟她挽著手的Mrs.Chen跟著就一起跌進湖裡了，Greg幾乎是立刻就反射的往前衝，還好湖邊都是柔軟的草和沙地沒有太多粗糙的岩石，但他們走的這一部分的步道離湖面至少也有一公尺以上的落差，光照不足和對水深的未知讓Greg立刻把手機丟給Chen讓他拿著自己跳進湖裡，因為他比Chen高而且他水性絕對比對方好**

 

**他一下水就發現湖水大約兩公尺多深，他跳進湖裡那一下腳有碰到一點沙地，Beth雖然吃力的浮在水面但暫時沒有溺水的風險，反倒是Mrs.Chen極度慌張開始尖叫著Dr.Chen那個Greg根本無法發音的名字求救，他游向Mrs.Chen抓住她，驚慌的溺水者最難搞，她踢打了Greg好幾下，Greg得對著她大吼才能讓她聽到自己在對她說話**

**「冷靜下來!!」Greg吼，這才讓驚慌的女人逐漸停止踢打，但急促的呼吸聲和嗆水的咳嗽都透露著這狀況有多糟「Beth!你可以嗎!?」他朝Beth的方向喊**

**「我踩不到底!」Beth喊**

**「往前游!頂多三公尺內妳會碰到湖岸!別試著爬上去!我們下來的這一側是幾乎垂直的!試著往上爬只會讓妳浪費體力!」Greg喊**

**「那我要怎麼辦!」Beth喊，聽得出來即使是見過大風大浪的急診室護士遇到落水的小風小浪也是會驚慌的**

**「抓著壁面!這個湖岸肯定是堅固的不然上面的步道早沒了!妳的水性比較好!我在Ann Chen這一邊確保她不會溺水!」Greg喊**

 

**Greg把Mrs.Chen帶到岸邊，步道上傳來上氣不接下氣的喘氣聲和奔跑**

**「救生圈!!我找到一個了!」Dr.Chen喊**

**「這邊!」Greg喊「丟下來!」**

**「你們聚在一起吧!一起用!」Dr.Chen喊**

**「那只能給一個人用!」Greg喊「我水性很好，這邊游到沙岸那端大概五十公尺而已我可以自己上岸!」**

**「Beth怎麼辦!」Dr.Chen喊**

**「我抓著這邊還可以!你快去找其他人來幫忙!」Beth喊**

**「我已經叫了!但那是這邊的打工學生，她去找別人了!」Dr.Chen把救生圈拋下去離Mrs.Chen還有幾公尺距離，Greg不得不讓那水性極差的女人自己抓緊濕滑的岸邊游了兩下去把救生圈拿過來然後抓著Mrs.Chen把救生圈給她**

**「套上去，我會在旁邊的，把手放開」Greg說，他讓驚恐的女子放手靠著自己這一側把救生圈套上「你看，這樣就不會沉下去了，現在我要游過去找Beth，你自己飄在這裡不要亂動知道嗎?」**

**「嗯!!」Mrs.Chen瞪著大大的綠眼睛看著Greg用力的點頭**

**「Dr.Chen!!」Greg喊**

**「我在!!」Dr.Chen喊**

**「跟你老婆聊天!讓他分心!我要去找Beth!」Greg喊完就往Beth的方向游**

 

**「You ok?」Greg游到Beth靠著的那塊岸上突出的岩石邊**

**「還好摔下來時沒撞到這個」Beth摸著那塊岩石說**

**「你邊走邊說話還是一樣不看路」Greg說**

**「還不小心把Ann也拉下來了，她還好嗎?」Beth問**

**「喝了點水可是比我好多了，你看過抓著貓去洗澡的樣子嗎?我剛才沒比那好到哪去」Greg說，Beth被他逗笑了**

 

**他們在水裡泡了一會都沒聽到有人要來的聲音**

**「開始有點冷了，怎麼還沒有人來啊」Beth說**

**「從主建築過來需要點時間，穿衣服泡水又吹風才會這麼冷」Greg說，他靠過去幫Beth擋風時沒有想太多「如果有另一個泳圈的話我可以分兩次帶你們上岸，可是這樣子我不放心你自己在這邊」**

**「上面沒有救生圈了嗎?」Beth抬頭**

**「Dr.Chen不會離開他太太的，而且我想讓他留在這裡跟Ann聊天可以保證他老婆不會溺死」Greg說**

**「你還是叫他Dr.Chen?這麼久了耶」Beth說**

**「我發不准他的名字」Greg說「全部都是Chen的音我哪知道怎麼發，你發得出來嗎?」**

**「我都和他多少年同事了，他叫陳逞誠」Beth說「還是陳誠逞?誠誠逞?」說著說著他自己都不確定了，但他冷得牙齒開始打顫和發抖了**

**「Dr.Chen!」Greg喊「還沒有人來嗎?!」他身體貼著Beth，讓她沒那麼冷**

**「我看到燈了!看起來是腳踏車的車頭燈!」Dr.Chen喊**

**「還有一個問題!」Greg喊**

**「她受傷了嗎!?」Dr.Chen問**

**「不是!是你到底全名叫什麼!」Greg問**

**「陳琛誠!每次你們問我這個問題我就拿到一分錢我八百年前就退休了!」Dr.Chen喊**

 

**「那和我剛才講的不一樣?」Beth問**

**「我聽起來還是一樣啊」Greg說**

**「所以他的姓到底是哪一個音?」Beth也開始困惑了**

**「我覺得我們再問他會讓他想丟石頭下來的」Greg說，他們同時笑了出來**

 

**酒莊的工作人員騎著腳踏車趕到後丟了一個救生圈下來，Greg看Beth套上救生圈就放心了**

**「我可以自己游上岸!」Greg往上方喊，酒莊的人在岸邊的浮式碼頭邊上了小船往這邊划，Greg游過去和他們碰上時還給他們指了Beth的方向**

 

**一番折騰後總算全上了岸，Greg在岸邊披著工作人員給的浴巾把鞋子脫掉把水倒出來，Dr.Chen看到妻子從小船上起來後馬上過去仔細的檢查了太太身上有沒有受傷，確定太太除了嗆了不少水外沒有大礙後馬上抱緊了她**

**「你們騎腳踏車來的，能載人嗎?」Greg問工作人員，對方點了頭「請你們載兩位女士先回房間好嗎?我可以走，但她們現在很需要一個熱水澡」**

**「可是你也才從水裡上來」英文好的工作人員說**

**「我一個大男人給人家載也太辛苦人了」Greg說**

**那個工作人員轉過去對一個女性工作人員說了幾句法語後那個女的把腳踏車給了Greg**

**「其他人會載她回去，你騎車回去吧，泳池邊有淋浴間可用，我們會讓人送一套浴袍先給你穿」員工說**

**「謝謝」Greg說**

 

**Greg騎腳踏車回去後跟櫃台拿了浴袍自己去淋浴間洗了澡，淋浴間裡有提供沐浴乳和洗髮精，所以他回去房間也不用重洗了，在這裡就可以把自己弄乾淨**

**一個應該是主管的人出面跟他表達歉意，本來他們就該修剪步道邊的草了，他們表示會改善照明並加裝圍欄，他也把Greg跳下湖時那身衣服收去表示酒莊這邊會負責幫忙清洗，明天會還給他**

**Greg知道這些禮遇是因為酒莊算是逃過一劫，步道那部分確實是他們的疏失，如果Ann Chen溺斃而Dr.Chen提起訴訟他們在法律上可能不利外，有這種紀錄會讓他們的客源大幅流失，更不希望有人上網抱怨他們**

 

**Greg回到房間脫掉浴袍穿上內褲就累得躺在床上盯著天花板放空，一大早就出門晚上又遇到這種鳥事真的是累死人了**

**「你已經回來啦」Beth從浴室出來時嚇了一跳，她手上拿著浴巾什麼都沒穿，發現是Greg後鬆了口氣**

**「是啊，累死了」Greg看了她一眼就閉上眼休息**

**「謝謝」Beth說「那真的是太驚險了」**

**「其實還好，你很冷靜，那只要等到人來就沒事了」Greg說**

**「能這樣說是因為你是警察，你的工作比溺水更危險」Beth說**

**「也要看是什麼案子，違反選舉宣傳法的案子一點都不危險」Greg說**

 

**他閉著眼睛休息時聽見吹風機的聲音，女性用的洗髮精在熱風下隨著水氣蒸發散發的香味能充滿整個房間，他很久沒聞到這種味道了，這太私人了，洗完澡後在有另一個人在房間內的時候做的任何事都變得像是一種展示，也是信任，若不信任另一個人就不會讓對方在自己衣衫不整的時候在旁邊待著，那些女孩子的保養.卸妝什麼的，要是剛交往的對象也不會在對方面前做的也不在少數，有的人洗完澡後還有些怪癖或者習慣，量體重.拔體毛.修鼻毛之類的，他辦過一個案子本來以為是他殺，後來發現是死者有在洗完澡後全身裸體的練瑜珈的習慣，結果離開淋浴間帶出的水留在地上讓他在做某個動作時腳滑往後摔倒撞到頭當場死亡，因為現場看起來實在太古怪還一度被當作是姦殺案**

  
  


**Mycroft洗完澡通常不會全身赤裸地離開浴室，那是他從小在寄宿學校就養成的習慣，寄宿學校裏男孩子圍著一條毛巾到處跑也不是怪事，但 Mycroft會穿好衣服或至少套上浴袍才離開浴室，因為他以前就是被欺負的那個，他習慣了不讓任何人有機會嘲笑他，或者讓自己毫無防備的被攻擊， Mycroft不承認但Greg相當肯定他絕對有被欺負他的人脫過褲子，不過那種嘗試的成功與否就不知道了，事後大概也會被報復，脫人家褲子可是所有12.13歲小男孩都會幹的惡作劇，就算是朋友之間也一樣， Mycroft可沒有朋友**

 

**“你怎麼有辦法這樣理所當然的在家裡裸奔” Mycroft曾經皺著眉看著從浴室出來脖子上還掛著浴巾的他**

**“這裡又沒有別人，你也都看過了啊”Greg說**

**“……” Mycroft不是很贊同的皺著眉**

**“你平常自己在家洗完澡出來也穿浴袍?”Greg問**

**“我不會就這樣全裸的坐在床上看手機23分鐘” Mycroft說**

**“又不會有人看到”Greg說**

**“實際上你的手機有可能被人入侵，鏡頭可以被人控制，就有可能被看到” Mycroft說”而若是在其他地方是否有被安裝針孔監視器本身就是一個隱憂”**

**“…”Greg看了一眼自己手上的手機鏡頭會對著的位置就差不多是自己腿間默默地把手機鏡頭朝下放到一旁去”我想我剛才領會何謂無知是福還有你生活壓力真的很大”**

 

**他洗澡後全裸在房間裡閒晃的時間是縮短了，至少他會穿上內褲了**

 

**Mycroft用的沐浴用品味道就很淡，是要靠在他身上才會聞到的那種，男性用的沐浴用品味道本來就不會和女用的一樣濃，會用味道很強的沐浴用品的人有些是有體味問題， Mycroft不在這個範疇內，而 Mycroft平日就有使用古龍水習慣，如果他的沐浴用品的味道太明顯會讓古龍水的味道變得很奇怪，他很喜歡洗完澡後 Mycroft身上的味道，很淡的沐浴用品氣味和牙膏的薄荷味跟…**

 

**Greg張開眼睛爬起來掀開被子躺進去關掉了他這一側的床頭燈，他又在想 Mycroft了，還是在Beth在他身旁時**

 

**「我還以為你睡著了」Beth穿著一件舒服的T-Shirt，底下沒有穿內衣，下半身只穿內褲，這是她睡覺的穿著**

**「差一點，總得蓋被子關燈的」Greg含糊地說，他側過身去背對著Beth「晚安」**

**「晚安」Beth說，她把手放在Greg肩上俯身在Greg臉上親了一下「謝謝你」**

**「喔」Greg應聲「不客氣，晚安」他故意打了個呵欠把被子拉上**

 

**在Beth也關燈睡覺時Greg張開眼在黑暗中盯著冷氣上顯示的綠色小燈，直到他的睏意蓋過了他自己都不知道在煩什麼的思緒**

 

**隔天他和Beth去吃早餐時大家都知道前一晚的事了，大家紛紛過來關心Beth，比他們早到的Ann和Chen顯然已經經歷過一輪關愛了，說的不外就是一些關心的話，但對Greg多了很多誇讚和”我都不知道你居然會游泳!”**

**他當然會游泳，他是在海港邊長大的，他會游泳就跟別人會騎腳踏車一樣理所當然，認識他夠久的人都知道他在海邊長大，這都是誇獎用的客套話，當然其中有不少是真的不知道這件事的人**

 

**早上給賓客和新人安排的是划船活動，一到現場Greg差點笑了出來，他昨天才在這泡過澡**

**「喔好極了，又是這裡」Beth扶額**

**「這次別跳下去了」Ann Chen笑著說**

**「要下去這次也別拉Ann，我可不會游泳」Dr.Chen說**

**「我不想轉行當救生員」Greg說「不過划船得穿救生衣所以大家很安全的」他把S號的救生衣拿給Beth**

 

**划船很有趣，尤其划到昨天Beth落水的地方時一連串的笑話讓他們和Chen夫妻跟周圍聽到的人都笑了出來，他負責划船，昨天Beth的手多少還是被石頭磨破皮了**

 

**下午騎馬也是，Greg喜歡動物，他也喜歡馬，但是他真的不是很喜歡騎馬這項活動，首先那太高了，總讓他覺得自己會被甩下來，其次，騎馬讓人屁股很痛，Beth和其他女士們大多從小就對馬有種不切實際的喜好，小馬對他們來說有莫名的吸引力，女人們圍著馴馬師帶來的幼馬說著那有多可愛，不喜歡馬的人們去參加瑜珈課了，他靠著馬廄內的柱子站著，其他男士們對馬沒興趣就出去聊天了，陪女伴來參加騎馬活動的人不少**

 

**Greg感覺有視線盯著自己，轉過去一看是一批黑色的成馬正看著他這邊，他走過去站在那匹黑馬前，馬靠過去用嘴推了推他，Greg覺得這批馬應該是沒問題的就伸手摸了他，他喜歡像這樣接觸動物，不需要說話的那種交流莫名使他平靜，他以前也摸過騎警隊的馬，那些駿馬在倫敦街頭奔馳的模樣彷彿是時空錯置一樣**

 

**一個馴馬師注意到他在摸這匹黑馬緊張的跑了過來要拉開他**

**「這匹馬會攻擊人的!」馴馬師帶著法語口音低聲地喊**

**「真的?」Greg覺得袖子被拉住轉過去一看才發現黑馬咬著他的袖子不放**

**「他對大多數陌生人很不友善所以我們不讓他接觸遊客」馴馬師說著從口袋掏出方糖給Greg讓他餵馬「馬很聰明，很會看人，如果黑傑克覺得對方對他有點恐懼就不會聽話，還會踢人」**

**「這傢伙叫黑傑克啊」Greg把方糖餵給黑馬**

**「是啊，他算是挺年輕的公馬」馴馬師說「不過你不能騎他，太危險了」**

**「我不想騎馬，讓他們去騎就好，我可以在這邊待到活動結束嗎?」Greg問**

**「可以啊，不過別進到馬的空間裡，要是被踢了可不是開玩笑的」馴馬師說**

  
  


**Greg在其他人去騎馬時自己在馬廄裡幫馬梳毛，這種平靜的感覺好多了，他很需要一點獨處時間**

**「你其實是個好孩子」Greg摸摸黑傑克的臉「就是叛逆了點，別這麼討人厭，不然他們會把你處理掉的」**

**黑馬不知道是不是聽懂了甩了頭又去頂Greg的手像是要跟他討方糖吃**

**「抱歉啊，沒有了」他攤開雙手說「不過給你梳梳毛還是可以的」**

 

**Beth先騎完馬到馬廄來找Greg時站在那看著Greg輕聲地和馬兒說話好一會才開口**

**「你這樣不會無聊嗎?」Beth問**

**「我喜歡這樣」Greg說「我不喜歡騎馬」**

**「他們說這匹馬會踢人」Beth說**

**「我是還沒被踢啦」Greg說「你那有方糖嗎?」**

**Beth從口袋拿出兩塊剩下的方糖給Greg餵馬，等其他人騎完馬進來馬廄拿自己寄放的包包之類的東西時黑傑克變得有些躁動，Greg覺得可能是一群人說話的聲音讓這匹馬變得這麼不穩定的，他摸著馬的脖子和鬃毛，也摸摸馬的臉，如果馴馬師沒說他還真的看不出來這匹馬有攻擊性**

 

**「看到你還站著真好」馴馬師說「有被咬嗎?」**

**「輕輕地而已」Greg說**

**「你是做什麼工作的?獸醫?」馴馬師問**

**「警察」Greg說**

**「騎警?」馴馬師問**

**「不，我討厭騎馬，屁股會痛」Greg說**

**「那應該是姿勢問題」馴馬師說「大部分的人面對馬都會有點緊張，黑傑克就會去欺負他們，我還以為你是經常和大型動物接觸的人」**

**「人類算大型動物的話那也沒錯…」Greg喃喃自語，而且不知道為什麼腦子裡一閃而過的舉例是 Sherlock，那算危險動物吧?**

 

**他和Beth在晚餐時聊得還算愉快，餐後男女分別去新郎和新娘的派對狂歡慶祝，DJ放音樂帶動氣氛，調酒無限供應，有幾個酒量差的早早喝倒了躺在沙發上呼呼大睡，Wilson被抬起來扔進了泳池裡是全場最高潮，還有人喊要Greg跳下去撈他上來，Greg只是走過去搭了把手把Wilson從泳池拉上來**

 

**他提早離開了派對，他現在已經到了宿醉的痛苦會讓人想死的年紀了，飲酒作樂要節制**

 

**他回到房間沒多久Beth也回來了，他們見到彼此都給出了一個理解的微笑，靠著床頭坐在床上看電視，沒有一台是講英文的，Greg就轉到動物星球，就算聽不懂至少還是能看懂獅子追羚羊的**

 

**Beth緊挨著他，兩個帶著醉意的人一起看著電視有一搭沒一搭的聊天，不時一起發笑，就像他們曾經是朋友的那段時間一樣，Beth頭靠在他肩上，以他們的身高差來說這再自然不過**

**他看著電視裡的大草原出神，像是刻意的要讓自己放空一樣，這並不難，血液裡的酒精讓他的大腦像泡在溫暖的熱水中一樣懶散，電視的光線被遮蔽了，貼在他唇上的親吻既熟悉又陌生，貼著他的臉的手不比他的細嫩多少，護士經常接觸的藥品和消毒液讓手很容易乾又粗糙，護手霜的味道還是一樣的，拇指因為經常操作加藥和注射而有一層繭，以前手上還經常有因為開安瓿瓶而被玻璃割傷的痕跡，他買了一個專用的安瓿開瓶器給Beth，那是他們結婚後他送的第一個禮物，因為Beth經常在敲或折安瓿瓶的玻璃頸時受傷**

**比他小的手貼上他的胸膛的感覺是那麼熟悉，這樣的親吻也是，雖然酒精和分開的兩年讓他們都有些生疏了但身體記得的一切都還在，但有什麼完全不同了**

 

**Greg放在Beth腰間的手輕推開了她**

**「我很累」Greg說**

**「啊，也是，我們都喝多了，我在想什麼啊」Beth笑了一下「不洗澡嗎?」**

**「我想睡了，明天起來再洗」Greg說「晚安」**

**「那浴室我用了，晚安」Beth下了床，浴室的燈亮起**

 

**Greg並沒有睡著，他在Beth進了浴室後就張開眼躺在床上，他脫了長褲連同皮帶一起丟在床邊地上，他確實打算起床再去洗澡，但原因不是他真的醉到不能動**

 

**他剛才想通了一些事情，在Beth親吻他的時候，在他腦中浮現的並不是他面前的這個女子，不是他的妻子，不是嬌小的這個長髮女子，是在他出門前捧著他的臉的那雙手，有比他修長的手指和筆繭有點涼的那雙手**

 

**手機震動的聲音讓他起身，但他很快發現不是他的手機，Beth的手機被留在床上了，就在她的枕頭旁邊，不停傳來的訊息讓Greg忍不住去拿手機要把震動關掉，然後無可避免地看到了簡訊的內容**

**他也許不知道那個急診男護士的全名，但這些訊息明顯是他傳來的，都在說他換去診所工作輕鬆多了，約Beth放假時到他公寓去過夜和看電影，Greg沒有全部都看，他看了一下就把震動模式關了把手機丟回原位躺回去，他才閉上眼不久浴室的門就開了，Beth肯定還沒洗完澡，踮著腳尖跑出來從床上抓了手機進去浴室**

 

**Sherlock和John的第一個案子，粉紅色的女士，他那時候就知道 Sherlock說的都是正確的，他有一個外層缺乏保養而內圈因為經常取下而異常光亮的婚戒，而Beth習慣把手機帶進浴室，他在 Sherlock說過戒指的事情後才發現自己的婚戒就完全符合他的描述**

  
  


**他什麼感覺都沒有，他知道在他們分居時Beth就和另一個同事有傳聞了，那時候他們幾乎是刻意不和對方碰面一樣，分居後就算有人告訴他見到Beth和別的男人約會他也只是說了聲”知道了”就沒多說什麼，他們分居了，Beth有自己的生活也沒什麼不好，而他自己也沒什麼資格說別人，他和 Mycroft只是藏的很好而已**

 

**本來他以為那種逐漸產生的無感是因為他刻意的忽視這個問題而漸漸使得自己真的毫無感受，這隻在盒子裡的貓被他刻意地忽略久了，他自然就會忘記有貓對吧?**

**但現在他知道了，事情並非如此**

**他並不是麻木而是不在意了**

 

**“我不愛她了”Greg意識到了他為什麼在來這裡前會那樣的心煩，他擔心自己對Beth依然有感情卻不願離開 Mycroft，那無論對誰都不公平，但現在一切都清楚了，他依然在一些層面上愛Beth但不是愛情那種愛了，剩下的只是過去朋友和情人關係燃燒後的餘溫而已”不再是了”**

  
  


**他知道他和Dr.Chen說的分居就各自過遲早會經由Ann Chen傳到Beth那，他們算是默契的不去提起彼此分居後的感情生活，而就Greg所知，沒有人知道他分居後跟別人在約會，友也是錯誤的消息，比如有人以為唐納文是他的新女友，就因為他送唐納文回家過一次正好被Beth的朋友見到了，還被偷拍了一張傳給Beth，Beth知道唐納文是他的部下還幫他澄清了**

 

**如果他的婚姻是個盒子，被裝在裡面的他的情感是貓，那他深怕的就是他打開盒子時會發現那隻貓已經被自己扯得支離破碎，一半想留在左邊一半想留在右邊，無論是Beth或者 Mycroft得到的都不是原本的那一隻貓**

**他開了盒子，發現那隻貓早就不見了卻不感覺可惜，反而鬆了一口氣，那個空盒子被擺回去，他們兩個都沒有勇氣去處置，所以就這樣擺著，就像一個空棺**

  
  


**那就是Greg清楚的了解了自己已經無法回到原本的婚姻中的一刻，就算 Mycroft明天就離開他，他也已經失去了修復自己婚姻的能力，也沒了回到那個盒子中的動力**

  
  


**隔天他們一起參加婚禮，看到那兩個傻子終於結婚了大家都很高興的歡呼拍手，Wilson曾經有一段告吹的婚約，未婚妻在婚前一個月逃跑了，他心碎到無法自理，終於讓他遇到Vivian(雖然精神崩潰後住院治療不是一個認識未來妻子的好方式，但在他身上有個好結果)**

 

**「Greg你說兩句吧」Wilson的伴郎對他說**

**「啊?為什麼是我?」Greg手上還拿著香檳**

**「是你送Wilson去醫院的，你是邱比特快遞啊~」伴郎笑著說**

 

**Wilson是地檢署的，上班到一半終於大崩潰，Greg正好在旁邊，他不抓他去醫院也沒人可以了**

 

**Greg有點尷尬的被大家注視著，今天的新郎也滿臉期待的看著他**

**「Well，我寫最多的可不是伴郎致詞，我寫的都是報告，別期待我的口才能好到哪去」Greg引得大家一陣發笑**

 

**「祝Wilson和Vivian有段幸福快樂的婚姻」Greg向新人舉杯「婚姻啊愛情什麼的我自己也還在搞清楚的路上，這是一個人生課題，而你們也知道我在校成績不怎麼樣」又是一陣大笑「感情路上多少有些波折，你曾經以為你最愛的人卻只是過客，以為自己想要的是A但最後深陷其中的地方卻是B」他說出B時有些人發出了Awww的聲音，他們以為他在暗指Beth，但他說的就只是B而已如果真的要暗指誰的名字，他會說出M來**

**「也許繞了路，也許你覺得自己伸手不見五指」Greg說「但心之所向便是最終歸處，最終還是會找到適合自己的那一個人的，而Wilson就是這樣，雖然經過的地點是急診室和精神科，但他遇到了他此生摯愛，為了這對新人，乾杯!」他舉杯和大家一起慶祝，Wilson過來給了他一個擁抱和道謝**

 

**婚禮上大家成雙成對的跳舞時Greg看了眼手機全是 Sherlock發的無聊抱怨簡訊，Beth拿著一杯香檳站在牆角**

 

**[發幾張屍體照，讓我有藉口離開我回去就拿冷案子給你看]-G**

**不用幾秒的時間他手機裡就收到了十幾張照片和簡訊**

 

**「Wilson抱歉我得走了」Greg裝作一臉遺憾的樣子說「有案件發生了，是我負責的案件的後續，我得回去了」他手機上命案現場的照片刻意在Wilson面前晃過**

**「喔沒關係的!也差不多結束了，你快回去吧!」Wilson說**

 

**他走過去和Beth說了一聲就離開了，他回到房間收拾了東西就搭車離開了，他不想留在這裡了**

  
  


**他回到英國時傳訊息告訴 Mycroft他回來了正要過去他家時 Mycroft只傳了一個”OK”**

**Greg一進到家中本來見到 Mycroft要過去給他一個擁抱卻因為他懷中的東西而錯愕的看著 Mycroft**

**「貓?」Greg看著那隻黑白貓又看 Mycroft「你怎麼養起貓來了?」**

**「這是別人的貓，我回來後發現他偷渡進來了」 Mycroft抱著那隻黑白貓摸摸貓的頭讓貓咪舒服的在他懷裡打呼嚕「等一下有人會來把他接走，在那之前我不能放他在家裡隨便亂跑，貓毛和爪子很麻煩」**

**「這隻貓怎麼跑進來的也很神奇，你家也沒有地方可以給他鑽」Greg走過去摸摸黑白貓的頭**

**「他鑽進我的公文箱之一，負責幫我提箱子的特工已經被派回去重新訓練了，我在家裡開了箱子才發現這傢伙在裡面」 Mycroft說**

**「……」Greg聽到這停頓了一下「 Mycroft，這隻貓叫什麼名字你知道嗎?」**

**「Sybil」 Mycroft說**

**「…原來你今天去10號開會啊」Greg放棄吐槽，首席捕鼠官消失了唐寧街大概還沒發現，難怪這隻黑白貓有點眼熟，他意外把首相的貓帶回來了**

 

**不用多久帶著寵物提籠的人來了， Mycroft讓Greg上樓去洗澡，他自己面對部屬就好，在有任何人發現布朗首相的貓不見前Sybil就被帶回唐寧街了**

 

**Mycroft上樓時脫掉了自己的西裝外套.馬甲和長褲丟進洗衣籃，他馬上把任何會沾上貓毛的衣物都脫了，所以Greg從浴室出來罕見地看到 Mycroft只穿著內褲跟襯衫呆站著時忍不住笑了**

**「你回來的時候看起來有話要說?」 Mycroft問正看著自己笑的男人**

**「沒什麼」Greg身上還有點濕，他走過去捧著 Mycroft的臉仔細端詳，看著他在暗處變得有如夜晚的大海一樣深色的藍眼睛， Mycroft挑起眉看著他，Greg偏了頭吻了上去，像是在品嘗一份精緻的甜點一樣慢慢的從嘴唇開始，舌尖劃過薄薄的嘴唇在 Mycroft的允許下侵入他的口腔，舌尖刷過上顎敏感的黏膜時帶來的搔癢感總會讓 Mycroft悶哼一聲， Mycroft一手放在他背上，另一隻手拖著他的後腦勺，他總會這樣做， Mycroft喜歡逆著摸他的頭髮，然後讓短髮從手指和掌心間刷過，因為他的髮質比較硬，跟 Mycroft細軟的髮質不同，很難被弄亂，他把手放在 Mycroft後頸和他的腰後抱住他**

**這個綿長的吻終於結束時他在 Mycroft耳際親吻**

**「我只是想告訴你，我愛你」Greg貼著 Mycroft的臉說「I love you，Mycroft」**

**「Je t'aime aussi(I love you too.)」 Mycroft說**

**「那是法文嗎?」Greg抬頭看他**

**「我更想問，你不打算穿衣服了嗎?」 Mycroft低頭看了一眼Greg腰上圍的毛巾**

**「去洗澡吧你!」Greg笑著拍了 Mycroft一下推他去浴室**

 

**他後來和 Mycroft把他離開前沒做完的繼續了，他告訴 Mycroft想做什麼都可以，對他粗魯或者又把他壓制在床上也無所謂，只要 Mycroft喜歡他都好**

 

**「你遇見什麼事了」 Mycroft問**

**「啊?就只是婚禮而已」Greg說**

**「也許你不想討論」 Mycroft說「但我希望你知道一件事」他雖然把Greg雙手壓在床上讓他無法動彈但沒有要做其他事的意思「在我這你沒有罪要贖，不必對我做出補償或道歉」**

**「Myc…」Greg看著 Mycroft**

**「你也許沒有刻意這麼做，但你這是變相的要我來懲罰你，我不希望這樣對你，你在某件事上感到罪惡感，你的理智明白那是虛假的，但你的感性面讓你產生了沒必要的罪惡感」 Mycroft鬆開了Greg的手，背過身坐在床沿**

**「 Mycroft我…」Greg起身從身後抱住 Mycroft「我沒有那個意思，我只是覺得上次拒絕你對你不好意思而已」**

**「你不需要為那感到抱歉，那也不是你真正的自責原因」 Mycroft說「你離開前就心事重重，你回來時明顯已經擺脫了你的困擾，但卻覺得需要向我賠罪」他看著Greg說「我知道原因，可是說出來對你而言很傷人吧」**

**「…多少有一些，但我已經搞清楚自己想要什麼了」Greg握住 Mycroft的手「確實是與Beth有關，但有些想法我想保留給我自己，不過我能告訴你，那已經不再困擾我了」**

 

**他們最後還是上床了，不過跟原本的安排不同， Mycroft在下面，事後Greg抱著 Mycroft思考著 Mycroft到底是不是真的知道他在心煩什麼**

**「我基本上猜得到」 Mycroft懶懶地說**

**「你會讀心術不成」Greg說**

**「不會，但你很好猜」 Mycroft說「我從一開始就很清楚你是什麼樣的人，還有你的婚姻」他背對著Greg枕著自己的手側躺著，Greg環著他的腰**

**「反正我們的關係短時間內也不可能公開」 Mycroft說「你們不敢去碰離婚的話題是你們兩人的選擇，對我而言這沒有影響，我很清楚你的心思已經不在那了，查覺到這點的你也鬆了一口氣，因為你的道德和價值觀使你對於同時對兩個人付出感情這件事感到罪惡，而你終於發現你早已失去對你妻子的愛情時反而使你解脫」**

 

**「 Mycroft，這要是中世紀你就被當作巫師燒死了」Greg對於 Mycroft的準確分析只能給出這句話**

**「你是本攤開的書，Greg，還是字體特別大.圖片特別多的那種」 Mycroft說**

  
  


**雖然 Mycroft始終都這麼堅持，但Greg真的離婚那天 Mycroft陪他喝酒時還是表現的那麼欣喜，他想把自己的一切都給這個男人，他值得得到這一切．．．**

**************************************

 

地鐵突然停了打斷了他的思考，離下個站還有幾公尺距離，紐約人只是翻了白眼碎念了兩句抱怨就淡定的在原地等，很快的地鐵的員工就出現來開門引導乘客步行到站台去了，Greg向人問過路後就離開地下打算用走的回到住處

  
  


不知道為什麼突然想起了在FBI聽Craig講過的課，被虐狂的成因可能是這個人潛在的希望自己被處罰，當然也有人單純戀痛，或者把性興奮和疼痛做了連結

Greg開始思考，他是哪一種?

他發現自己有這種傾向時已經成年了，他可沒幹太多虧心事

 

**“也有人的罪惡感來自自己的不完美，認為自己能把某件事做得更好卻做不到，比如一個無法把家庭和事業兼顧的父親認為自己需要被處罰他才能心安”**

 

他覺得自己無法做好一個哥哥嗎?對 Mycroft那時候他確實覺得自己是個失格的情人

 

他的視線被孩子的笑聲和嬉鬧吸引，他往前看到了一家人，6.7歲的兩個孩子調皮的跑前跑後的戳著他們的爸爸然後指著對方說是另一個人幹的，爸爸肩上還坐著一個4歲左右的孩子，這幾個孩子雖然喊男子爸爸但應該是和那個人沒有血緣關係的，跟在旁邊的母親是白人，父親也是，而那三個孩子卻是亞洲臉孔和非裔，可能是領養的吧

 

他不自覺的看著那家人超越他最終一起上了一台停在路邊的車，爸爸正忙著把最小的孩子放進安全座椅

  
  


他父親過世的時候Lily也跟那個小孩差不多大，James還因此進入了一段特別有破壞性的叛逆期，他未成年買酒和真正嚴重的打架滋事就是那時候

 

**“你又不是爸!不要管我!”**

 

Greg發現自己在原地呆站了很久馬上往前走，省得擋別人的路

 

**“你不必這麼勉強，你也只是孩子”**

**“你是他們的哥哥而已，你可以..”**

**“Lily可以交給我們收養的，這樣你們能比較輕鬆，趁孩子年紀還小…”**

 

他的步伐加快了，一些很久以前都該忘光的事情都湧了上來

也許這就是答案吧，他做不好那個一家之主，他無法代替他的父親照顧他們卻硬是留下了Lily，最後一切雖然都順利的解決了，大家都撐過來了，James的叛逆期也很快地過了，但一切都可能出錯，他的任性堅持可能差點害他的家庭崩潰，在那段時間他也經常質疑自己的決定，但他做了一樣的選擇，他選擇不去面對那個問題的存在本身，然後隨著時間過去那個問題就順利被解決了，他對他的婚姻做了一樣的事但最終只是拖延著，遲遲無法給彼此自由

 

如果Craig說的那套是正確的而他不是單純的有戀痛傾向的話這應該就是答案吧，因為無法做到自我要求的目標而尋求被處罰，最後形成了被虐傾向的人

 

**“別過度自我分析，那會搞壞普通人的大腦的呦~”Craig這麼說過**

 

「Fuck，我現在這是在哪啊」Greg終於發現自己似乎走錯路了，試圖攔下路人問路不是被快速地拒絕就是對方也是遊客不然就是語言不通，最後只好招了計程車回住處了


	18. Chapter 18

隔天他到警局去時Carell正在安撫Jenny，那個孩子看起來已經哭了很久，Jenny的家長在旁邊滿臉愁容

「發生什麼事了?」Greg問

「他們的保護被撤銷了，法官不認為有這個必要」Black拿了點心來給Jenny「他不敢去學校就來找Joey了」

 

在多番安撫下Jenny才答應讓Carell開車送他到學校去，Carell說他會親自去和學校解釋並要求他們好好的注意有沒有可疑的人物出現

 

在Carell回來後面色凝重的把幾個組員叫過去，Greg就在他們旁邊，能聽到他們說話

「今天早上Jenny的伯父伯母是被警報器叫醒的」Carell說「他們和Jenny說是警報器故障，但我剛才順路去檢查過了，他們的熱水器管線被人破壞了，一氧化碳濃度上升讓警報器響起，他們的熱水器跟隔壁的租客一起用，隔壁的單身漢值夜班回家後洗澡讓熱水器加熱才產生一氧化碳的，如果這是晚上而他們全家輪流使用浴室後產生的總量恐怕不堪設想」

「他們知道熱水器是被破壞的嗎」Greg問

「伯父伯母猜到了，我已經讓人去採證了」Carell說

「那有什麼進展嗎?」Greg問「酒保.俱樂部成員和侍者那些方向」

「俱樂部成員的名單我們是有一部分，但有不少人只有姓氏和稱呼，而且這些人也不可能配合警方調查，侍者全都靠這個工作吃飯不可能幫我們，他們不但擔心丟工作還害怕違約，酒保的話我調查了一下他們就算因為賣酒給未成年或者其他輕罪被捕也會被俱樂部的律師保出來也大多被輕判就走了，恐怕是很難撬開他們的嘴了」Carell說「媽的為什麼那地方部失火算了，這樣什麼蟑螂老鼠全都能燻出來!」

「哈哈…」Greg不禁想到 Sherlock真的幹過這種事，他差點就要叫消防車了「…欸，如果只是觸發火警鈴呢?」

「他們應該會疏散」Carell說「畢竟都是貪生怕死的一群人」

「那讓人進去觸發火警鈴的話Jesse King也會跟著逃出來吧」Greg說

「問題是進不去啊」Carell嘆氣

「…Well，我不知道你們這邊的規定所以…」Greg確實有個方法，就是不知道會不會給他自己和Carell惹麻煩

「你有什麼辦法?」Carell馬上抬頭

「朱利安說過這個俱樂部的酒保在上東區的夜店兼職順便招募新的會員，如果有人正好能引起他們的興趣呢?」Greg說

「這是個好方法，…可是我的組員西蒙斯俱樂部的人都見過了，得跟別的警局調人來了，那也需要時間還可能走漏風聲…」Carell摸著下巴思考著「假身分建構也..」

「如果不是你們的人的話呢?」Greg問

「你要幫忙嗎?」Carell問「你已經在幫Black的小組了，你也沒領我們的薪水..」

「我比較擔心那個孩子，Jenny，他顯然是栽贓對象，失敗後又有人想害死他們，至少先把最初負責去把東西栽贓在她置物櫃的傢伙抓起來也能讓那孩子放心點」Grg說

「需要介紹人嗎?」熟悉的聲音插入兩人的對話，朱利安不知何時就站在他們旁邊

「這可是警局!你不能就這樣跑進來!」Greg低聲訓斥

「他們讓我進來的啊，天氣熱我請大家吃冰淇淋，都放在休息室冰箱了」朱利安說

「你要是把剛才說的話傳出去.!!」Carell才要威脅他就發現他還真的沒什麼可以用來威脅潛在被害者的「剛才的話你不許說出去!!」

「我只是想幫忙而已」朱利安聳肩「你可以報我的名字說是我建議你去看看那個俱樂部的，但他們會不會讓你進去要看你自己的表演能力，或者搞一份詳盡點的假資料，你可以說你是我在英國的舊識，如果他們覺得你有那個資格成會員的話也許就會讓你進去，不過我也只能幫到這而已，頂多是他們要是打電話問我，我會說我確實認識你也推薦過俱樂部而已」

「你覺得呢?」Greg問Carell，這樣確實可以省去長時間接觸酒保的那段時間和被看穿的風險

「你可不能反悔」Carell看著朱利安說

「我沒什麼好反悔的，我只是給你們開了鎖，怎麼進去.進去了做什麼就是你們自己的事了」朱利安說「當然要是由我親自帶進去是更容易，而且保證能進去，只是這樣我的會員資格有點危險，這麼大的人情我想Greg也不想欠吧」他微笑著看Greg

「我會想辦法的，謝了」Greg拍拍朱利安的肩膀叫他快回去上班

 

 

「前台的到底幹什麼啊!就這樣隨便把人放進來!吃人嘴軟啊!」Carell碎念著「你是外國人這點是很方便可是這個時間點有警察出現他們肯定會懷疑的，還有他們收的全是有錢有權的人，你的假身分我要怎麼弄?法官可以嗎?還是檢察官?這兩個行業內容你比較了解吧?如果不用這類職業，財產要弄多高?需要前科嗎?」他開始連珠炮的碎念著，這與其說是詢問意見不如說是Carell把自己在想的東西說出來更好思考

「我有一個很好的方式讓他們不會隨便追問」Greg拿出皮夾

「他們不缺錢」Carell說「還有服裝打扮，要有說服力才行，這個要怎麼辦啊..我妹妹在CBS上班，那邊也許可以偷偷借個幾套…」

「衣服的部分我有帶一套好的西裝來，我可以穿那個」Greg拿出第歐根尼斯的會員卡「朱利安說過有其他俱樂部會員資格的人會更容易加入」

「他確實說過，但會配合我們臥底行動的俱樂部也只有退休警察棒球俱樂部了」Carell說

「我有俱樂部資格」Greg從皮夾裡拿出第歐根尼斯俱樂部的卡

「足球(Soccer)俱樂部?」Carell問

「不是，還有是Football，Soccer是什麼鬼」Greg說

「你正麼正直的人怎麼會去參加這種俱樂部?」Carell問

「西蒙斯俱樂部性質是那種的不表示其他俱樂部也那麼亂七八糟」Greg說「說起來有點複雜，不過我在倫敦的一間紳士俱樂部確實有會員資格，這樣的話我應該會比較容易混進去」

「你臥底過嗎?」Carell拿著Greg的卡片仔細看了看，看不出什麼就還了回去

「還沒進蘇格蘭場前嗎?還挺多的」Greg說，雖然主要是一些混混啊流氓.酒吧常客.毒品交易.走私和夜店之類的場面，他那時候年輕又經常被說一副痞子樣，這類的臥底經常就把他借去了，走私船的案子他也去了好幾起，因為他在港邊長大那些水手.船員的樣子他也都熟悉了，也會打船員才會的一些繩結可以減少被懷疑的風險，但都當警察5.6年了還經常被派去假裝走錯路的社會新鮮人/誤入歧途無知小綿羊也讓他很無奈，是他的長相就那麼像不小心就給走私犯打雜的還是一臉就是不正經的樣嗎?怎麼老是這種臥底

 

「那你打算說自己什麼的?」Carell問

「出口商」Greg不假思索的說

「你對國際貿易熟悉嗎?裡面可是一堆企業大老」Carell問

「”出口商”也有很多種的」Greg用手在空中做了個引號「而且做黑的那種我還比較熟」

「我去找隊長討論一下，等等給你答覆」Carell說完就往Lopez隊長的辦公室去

 

 

這種安排事關重大，所以Lopez隊長跟他們說至少要等個兩三天都確定安排妥當了才能執行，下午時Lopez把Greg和Carell叫到辦公室關上門

「你確定要這麼做?你沒有領紐約警局的薪水，你大可以不必這樣的」Lopez說「成功了你沒有獎賞失敗了卻可能會被追究」

「如果失敗了我回國他們還想鬧大的話就顯得太咄咄逼人了，這種俱樂部最部想的就是被別人知道他們能被滲透，對他們來說把這搞成跨國的大鬧劇反而沒好處」Greg說

「Carell，如果這是掛在你名下執行的話那傢伙會真的想辦法把你搞死的」Lopez說

「我可以把這個負責工作交給別人」Carell說「AJ可以接我的位子，把我調去其他案件也可以，只要這個案子能破就好」

「你知道熱水器的檢查結果出來了嗎?」Lopez從抽屜拿出一份資料「Joey我要你保證你不會躁進擅自行動，而我要求你停手時你就會乖乖回來，不然我會完全禁止你獲取和這起案件相關的資料」

「我知道了，隊長」Carell緊抿著嘴說

「熱水器上採到了指紋」Lopez把資料夾推給Carell讓他翻閱「是Jesse King的，他前年因為酒駕被採過指紋，那一帶的監視器大多是假的，只有嚇阻用途，但有一輛可疑的福斯在那附近繞了至少二十分鐘，每一次重新出現在路口ATM監視畫面相隔約3分鐘，但其中一次隔了5分鐘」

「是接應的」Carell說「駕駛讓King下車去破壞熱水器，然後在附近繞圈等他弄好就讓他上車」

「為什麼這麼大一個住宅區只有ATM有監視器?」Greg問

「美國監視器密度沒有英國高，很多也都是假的，隱私權還有經費問題」Carell說「有拍到車牌嗎?」

「車子是偷的，前一晚失竊的，已經發布出去讓巡警們找了」Lopez說「就憑指紋和監視器應該可以對King發布通緝，但那要等一等，這樣的話要是King逃出俱樂部就能被合理的逮捕，畢竟請人家到案說明沒有強制性，再說要是我們抓到他西蒙斯俱樂部一定會裝死說他們不知道有通緝犯躲藏在裡面，他們可不想吃上窩藏罪犯的嫌疑，這樣他們就不會試圖阻止我們了」

「我可以以我個人的身分行動」Greg說「只是進去觸發火警鈴而已，這可以是意外」

「你說你有俱樂部身分，我能問一下是什麼俱樂部嗎?因為這招只能用一次，如果失敗了西蒙斯裡的人會起戒心」Lopez伸手要跟Greg拿那張卡「Alexander non sum…亞歷山大什麼?」他看著卡上的字問

「拉丁文的”我非亞歷山大”，這是第歐根尼斯俱樂部的會員卡」Greg說「雖然不是那種百年歷史的俱樂部，但就我所知應該是倫敦最難加入的俱樂部之一」

「你是會員卻不清楚?」Lopez問

「這不是我自己去參加的」Greg摸摸鼻子「我的未婚夫是創辦人，他讓我進去的，這也是一間很奇怪的俱樂部，裡面禁止說話或製造噪音，大部分的成員都是去那裏看書和吃飯的」

「換句話說是讀書會?」Carell問

「讀書會還得交流，這是完全禁止說話」Greg說「我想這個應該是可以夠讓我混進去一會了」

「第歐根尼斯怎麼拚?」Lopez問，他要調查過後才能決定是否讓Greg用這個身分混入

「跟那個希臘哲學家一樣，我也不是很確定」Greg拿手機搜尋了一下才寫下第歐根尼斯俱樂部的名稱交給Lopez

 

 

他們離開隊長辦公室後Carell從抽屜拿了一包Reese巧克力給Greg

「這給你，你男人為什麼要搞一間俱樂部?公務員的薪水搞得起這些嗎?」Carell問

「他家裡有產業所以不成問題，不過他的薪水本來就不少了，我也不曉得他最初弄這個俱樂部要做什麼，他個性挺孤僻的，想跟一樣喜歡靜靜讀書的人一起成立一個閱讀空間也不奇怪吧」Greg說，但內心是吐槽著”他就是想搞個祕密辦公室還順便把重要人物的動向掌握好吧，還有吃的，那地方的甜點師傅該對 Mycroft的根管治療負起一半責任”

「那也有公立圖書館啊」Carell說

「我也想不透」Greg攤手裝傻「你覺得指使King的人會是誰」

「最有可能是Moor，但也不能排除其他俱樂部成員的可能性」Carell說「Moor開庭那時候如果有專心聽他會知道Jenny的學校跟他和姐姐之間的編手飾製作愛好」

「你覺得Moor想殺朱利安然後嫁禍給Jenny嗎?」Greg問

「那是一個可能性」Carell說「但他有沒有這個動機就不知道了，這傢伙不會無端搞這樁的」

 

 

隔天朱利安來警局送吃的(這次是一堆杯子蛋糕)的時候他和Carell把他叫到偵訊室告訴他這個計畫的一部分

「那我建議你下午去」朱利安說「就我所知那時候Moor最不可能在俱樂部，你要穿什麼去?」

「我有一套比較好的西裝」Greg說

「什麼牌子的?」朱利安問

「不知道，幾年前升職時我未婚夫送的」Greg聳肩「是訂製的，所以我也不知道那間店叫什麼名字」

「哦?」朱利安揚起眉「你居然有訂製的西裝啊」

「穿那個應該不會被懷疑」Greg說

「用的袖扣和領帶呢?」朱利安問

「和西裝一套的…啊，我的袖扣」Greg這才想到「是巴斯星章的」

「那是什麼?」Carell問

「英國警察警銜用的一個章」Greg摸了自己肩膀「我升職的時候變成三顆巴斯星章，所以我未婚夫送了我一對袖扣都是這個造型的，如果是和英國警方打過交道的人可能會看出來」

「拿去」朱利安拔了自己的一對金袖扣放到Greg面前「事後還我就好，這是美術館贊助人會收到的禮物，他們應該都認得出這個，省得被懷疑還能當作一個財力證明，我的辦公室裡還有一對備用的所以你不用擔心我等會開會沒得用」

「這確實是個好方法，謝了」Greg雖然猶豫了一下但還是借用了袖扣

「把我的號碼紀進手機吧」朱利安伸手向Greg要他的手機「如果真的被懷疑了，我還能出面保你」

「我以為你不想被牽扯太多?」Greg問

「看在舊情分上還有這畢竟是我的公司，要是這傢伙哪天又來一次我說不定就真的死了」朱利安從半信半疑的Greg手上拿到手機把自己的號碼登入通訊錄裡「我寫的是朱利安.H，我想你應該也不認識別人叫這名字吧」

「我會避免用到的」Greg看了通訊錄說

「是啊，畢竟是蘇格蘭場的大探長了，總不會出糗的」朱利安笑著說「你記得我們怎麼認識的嗎?」

「臥底任務，我記得，謝謝你幫我找了逃生通道，你這個去泡地下酒吧的傢伙別把這種事情說得好像很有趣一樣，你要是沒跑快點交火的時候你就跟著下去了」Greg沒好氣的說

「Wow，這種認識方式也很猛了」Carell說

「附帶去急診室縫了三針，外加被彈殼燙到，確實是很猛」Greg說

「就再一個問題」Carell攔住了正要起身的朱利安

「什麼問題?」朱利安問

「如果你死了誰有好處」Carell問

「不少」朱利安攤手「我的妹妹和外甥們可以繼承我的財產，某個人會得到我現在的職位，我的律師能拿到我送的一隻手錶，劍橋會收到一筆捐款，但這些人都沒動機殺我，讓我活久一點累積財產對他們來說更有利，這個職位也不是什麼特別熱門大家搶著要的爽缺，我也沒有債主更沒有想要弄死我的前任，所以我也不知道誰會想要我死，還有問題嗎?」

「沒有，你可以走了」Carell把偵訊室的門打開讓朱利安出去

 

「喔對了」朱利安才要出去又轉過頭指著Greg的手說「那個手錶絕對不行」

「運動錶不行?」Greg看了一眼自己手上的觸控錶，就是他在框提科用來和FBI相互要脅的那個好工具

「那個太便宜了」朱利安說「除非你是退休的老法官孫子又剛好送了這東西給你監控心跳不然那地方沒有人會戴這種錶，他們會從你的打扮來判斷讓不讓你進去」

「我有別的錶可用」Greg在朱利安要借他錶前說「你那個錶一看就不耐撞，我怕弄壞」

「不然完全不戴錶也是可以的」朱利安說「我走了」他離開了警局

 

 

\----------------------------------

隔天西蒙斯俱樂部下午的櫃檯人員Bob就是見到這麼一個景象，一個被保全放進門的陌生人雙手插在口袋悠哉的看著牆上掛的各種會員合照

 

Bob以他的職業病很快的判斷了幾件事

1.這是不是會員

2.這是不是會員的朋友

3.這個人該不該出現在這

4.這個人有沒有那個價值出現在這

 

Bob快速的打量了這個人，西裝明顯是訂製的，英式剪裁，袖扣是跟幾個會員一樣的，這個人有資產且是美術館的贊助人，沒有繫領帶領口沒扣好，不是來談生意的，口袋裡還放著墨鏡，從露出的鏡框無法判斷品牌，手錶…

「這位先生請問要找誰?」Bob做完了審視馬上換上職業微笑對著這位陌生的先生招呼

「班傑明是你們的會員?怎麼沒聽說過」白髮的陌生人一開口又來了一項新資訊，是英國人，他指著的照片上是班傑明.羅斯柴爾德子爵

「您認識羅斯柴爾德子爵?」Bob問，但知道班傑明.羅斯柴爾德的人不在少數

「他還不是子爵，他老子還沒死呢，和他在獵狐活動上和倫敦都見過幾面，不錯的傢伙」Greg說「他沒說過他在美國也參加了這種俱樂部」

「他是榮譽會員，他來美國時可以自由進出本俱樂部」Bob說，但白髮的陌生人只是往旁邊又悠悠晃了過去彷彿把他當講解工具一樣無視「先生你找誰嗎?」

「我?沒有沒有，只是有個朋友知道我來美國推薦我這個俱樂部，我在英國時也加入了一個，我在考慮在這邊也做點生意，總得有個地方打發時間你說是吧」Greg對Bob露齒一笑

「請問是哪位先生推薦的?」Bob問

「朱利安.霍爾特」Greg說「很久以前就認識了，還不錯的一個傢伙，他到美國來也混得挺不錯的」他雙手插在口袋裡看了看俱樂部內的陳設

「喔」Bob喔了一聲，朱利安的名字顯然沒有那個分量讓他直接被放行「那是否能請您等他來的時候再入內參觀?若是單純來用餐的話也可以去餐桌區，既然是霍爾特先生的朋友我們可以特許這點」

「不了我不餓，他說有其他俱樂部資格會比較容易加入會員我才來的，我想在我公寓附近就近找個俱樂部就好，我不挑的」Greg一副就是沒聽懂對方要請他走的樣子

「會員資格相關的事情要請經理負責才行，這附近有公寓出租?」Bob問

「一個朋友的，他經常不在紐約，說是租也不算，我們沒有計較那點房租，了不起請他吃頓飯」Greg說「那你把這給他吧，我不急」Greg從內袋拿出會員卡給Bob，對方皺著眉看了好一會

 

「那是Jim Blackwood，這不是只掛活著的成員嗎?」Greg指著一張年輕人的照片說

「他死了?」Bob問「他是榮譽會員之一，羅斯柴爾德先生介紹來的，他來美國時總會來，但羅斯柴爾德先生很少久留」

「你們平常住哪?石頭底下嗎?他都火化成灰多久了，不然班傑明總提過吧」Greg皺眉看著Bob

「呃…羅斯柴爾德先生並不會告訴我們這些」Bob說

「把他掛到那一邊去吧，他年初時死了，還是謀殺來著，他的兒子給他父親帶回家養了」Greg說，這面牆上他有印象的人不少，大多是新聞上見過的，性騷擾醜聞下台的幾個CEO，有名的敗家子和某些領域小有名氣的新生代，班傑明把Blackwood介紹給這間俱樂部就很合理了，Jim Blackwood那種浪蕩風流的性子和這種玩樂性質高的俱樂部相當符合，班傑明是在投他喜好

 

 

「我去問問經理」Bob想了一下後說

這個陌生的英國佬顯然有點來歷，Blackwood是否真的如他所說的已經死亡他也需要確認，若他說的是真的還知道人家的家務事那麼這個人的身分就很有意思了，班傑明.羅斯柴爾德交友甚廣，但這個人是屬於普通的往來還是那位子爵有意拉攏的上位者就不好說了，Bob起初會多觀察一會的原因就是他手上的錶，那隻錶只要最近有看新聞的人都會有印象，被從作曲家Troy Holmes手上搶走的唯一一隻流入市面的限量款，先前俱樂部裡就有人在說已經在黑市裡打聽這隻錶了，但顯然搶了這支錶的人發現其價值後就帶著錶自首了，如果是同一隻錶那應該已經回到那個作曲家手上了，而這個人手上卻有一樣的錶說明了幾個可能

1.回到原主手上的新聞是假的，而這個人弄來了那隻錶

2.送出的錶其實不只一隻，而這個神秘的先生無論是什麼身分，他都有那個等級弄來這支錶

無論他是哪一種，都不是Bob可以探聽的等級了

 

「Ok，I will wait」Greg說「我要一杯黑咖啡不加糖」他隨口說

「好的」Bob馬上答應並走向侍者讓他們端來咖啡，快步的走向經理室

 

 

 

到轉回幾分鐘前，Greg在離西蒙斯俱樂部一百公尺多外的轉角停下來拿出手機假裝在看東西，實際上他是在做深呼吸和最後的準備

 

“走進去，一副你他媽擁有這鬼地方的樣子，他媽的當個目中無人的王八蛋，所有服務都當作理所當然，別去記誰的名字，And talk like a fucking Holmes”他在心理自我調適後從手機上抬頭，邁開步伐往前走

 

“一副你擁有這地方的樣子走進去大多數的人都不會攔你，如果有人攔下你就一副被冒犯的樣子用你怎麼敢這麼做的眼神看對方，大多數人都會懷疑是自己多疑了” Mycroft曾經這麼說過，而就他所說，那是Rudi幹過的實際演示之一

 

雖然表面上他很淡定但實際上他死命盯著照片找人就是希望別跟那個櫃台的人說太多，他刻意改了一下口音，整天聽那兩個Holmes機關槍似的連珠炮的好處就是你只要在腦子裡回想一下就能模仿他們那兩個公學臭小子的口音，雖然他不覺得美國人聽得出多大差別但他也不想被誤會是個澳洲人什麼的，朱利安的名字被提起後那個Bob要請他離開的當下他差點以為搞砸了但還好他用俱樂部的卡轉移了焦點，他在Bob要離開前叫他給自己一杯咖啡是為了確認對方是否已經把他視為潛在的客戶，如果他婉拒了那就表示事情可能搞砸了，但對方二話不說馬上讓人去拿就表示他暫時是成功的

 

\-------------------------------------

早上他穿著西裝到警局去，Carell和Lopez跟來湊熱鬧的Black都很想知道這會不會管用，考慮到Greg平常穿來警局工作的樣子….真的不是對他穿正式西裝會是什麼樣子有太多信心

 

「我有點懷疑你有同卵雙胞胎了」Lopez說這話是讚美

「老兄你看起來像救援前後的狗兒對照圖」Carell笑著說

「這西裝看起來就不便宜」Black說

「我只是把頭髮梳整齊了而已」Greg嘆氣「鬍子也刮乾淨了點，平常是懶了點但也別把我說成流浪狗啊」

「你注意過你自己一天下來頭髮能亂成什麼德行嗎?」Carell笑

「那是我在想事情一直去撥頭髮弄亂的」Greg說

「看你平常穿那樣，你挑西裝品味很好啊」Black好奇的摸了一下衣服的質料

「我未婚夫送的，他整天都穿三件套，了解這些也不奇怪」Greg說

「像Kingsman那種西裝?」Black問

「更正式點，他還穿馬甲的」Greg說

 

Greg看起來和他平常大不相同，頭髮梳得很整齊，鬍子刮得特別乾淨，身灰色的西裝讓他整個人看起來身價翻了好幾倍

「對了，我帶了一個手錶你應該能用，勞力士的」Carell正要去拿

「我用這個吧」Greg從口袋掏出那枚Mr.Holmes的錶

「這不是被搶的那個錶嗎?」Lopez隊長問

「被搶的是我岳父，他去洛杉磯了，這個就被交給我負責帶回英國了，這種要買都買不到的東西更容易讓這些俱樂部產生興趣」Greg說

「你岳父是Troy Holmes?」Lopez隊長瞪大了眼

「對，他很散漫又好相處」Greg說

「等一下，換句話說Sherlock Holmes是你丈夫的弟弟啊!」Black突然想到

「呃…其實他們家裡關係複雜了點」Greg開始說起那套官方說法「我未婚夫從小被伯父領養走了，因為他自己沒有孩子，我未婚夫和他親生父母跟弟弟不是很親近」

聽得出這是複雜的家務事後三人都沒有繼續討論這些，Lopez調整了一下Greg的領子

「你用的古龍水是哪一牌的?」Carell問

「忘了，從家裡隨手拿的，是我未婚夫的」Greg說

 

\----------------------------

「你好」一位看起來就是主管的西裝男掛著營業用笑容走向Greg「我是西蒙斯俱樂部的經理兼管理人，叫我Chad就好」

「Chad是什麼的簡稱?」Greg和對方握手時問「Isaac Lestrade」他在說出Greg前改口說了自己的中間名，如果他給出本名的話太容易被查出身分了，他刻意用法語說Isaac，就和他祖父的名字一樣

「沒有，我的名字就叫Chad」Chad說「Isaac是法語發音的Isaac吧?」

「我是四分之一的法國人」Greg說

「請進」Chad用手勢請Greg進入俱樂部的大廳，許多西裝革履的男人在各自的朋友或女伴陪伴下聊天或者用餐

 

打量的眼光不時朝Greg投來，Greg掛著微笑，他媽的每次他只要覺得會惹麻煩他都先微笑，這已經被 Mycroft吐槽過多少次了，他只要不皺眉就是微笑，好像他沒有假裝友善和預備攻擊的中間模式似的， Mycroft雖然也微笑，但他是能把威脅.友善.攻擊都用笑的笑給別人看的那種，他這種爛習慣就是他的屬下很怕他的原因，因為他面無表情肯定沒事，但他微笑起來有時候可是會死人的大事

 

“你這樣就表示你直覺上只有兩種對策，皺眉表現侵略性希望嚇阻對方，微笑希望不要被打，然而這兩個方案其實都不是很實際，而考慮到你的能力，你能解決的事情不需要假裝友善，而你不能解決的事情已經不是給對方一個警告能解決的了” Mycroft吐槽

 

 

「請坐Mr.Lestrade」Chad說，那杯黑咖啡已經被放在桌上了「我想請問一下，您是做什麼工作的?」

「貿易」Greg說

「什麼的貿易?」Chad問

「不一定，但最近主要是藥品」Greg說「各式各樣的，我也經手一些珠寶」

「這有些模糊啊」Chad說

「對普通人來說個壁桌那些人說的期貨也很模糊」Greg拿起咖啡喝，這冰咖啡味道比他這段時間喝過的任何一杯都好

「那個手錶很眼熟」Chad指著Greg的錶說

「朋友送的」Greg說「你想看看嗎?你一直在看這個」

「如果可以的話當然」Chad說，Greg拿下手錶給Chad

 

他從咖啡杯另一端看著俱樂部經理的表情從有些保留逐漸變成隱藏的吃驚，他看了手錶的各種細節甚至是序號，他知道他手上拿著的就是正品

「Mr.Lestrade…」Chad掛起營業用笑容「這真是一隻好看的錶」

「我也覺得」Greg把錶戴回手上「不過我還是比較喜歡黑色的錶，可惜我的錶在前幾天撞壞了，得送回去瑞士修理，精密機械就是麻煩不是嗎，要不是總有人說電子錶不適合正式場合，不然我也不必用這些維修都得跨海的東西」

「Mr.Lestrade是英國人吧」Chad拿出那張會員卡恭敬的放到Greg面前

「我是，土生土長的英國人，雖然有點法國血統但我的法語部怎麼樣」Greg拿起會員卡放回內袋

「久聞第歐根尼斯俱樂部的名聲，但我也是第一次見到這張會員卡，也是頭一回有第歐根尼斯的會員來此」Chad說

「班傑明是你們的榮譽會員，他應該提過這俱樂部」Greg說

「是的，他也強調了這個俱樂部有多難加入，所以我才好奇，我孤陋寡聞沒聽過有一位姓Lestrade的貿易商..」Chad被Greg一聲不屑的淺笑給打斷

「不是所有貿易都在桌面上的」Greg往前傾靠在桌子上壓低說「摩洛哥走上來的.伊朗悠悠度過來的.從中非挖出來的.近期就有趣多了，中國的郵遞品來跟我搶生意，但我也只是個做船運的，我在乎商品來去做什麼呢?我只需要負責把東西送到指定地就好」他咧齒一笑又往後靠在椅背上

「喔，我明白了」Chad禮貌的微笑，這個神秘的貿易商做的是檯面下的貿易，毒品.槍械還有非法盜採的礦產

「我對美國一些貨源很感興趣」Greg微笑著「你們也許在商店能輕易買得到那些12包裝.6包裝或者上百包裝的東西，但在其他地方?只要送到了馬上就能翻漲數倍」他說的是槍械跟子彈「當然，做一些馬達機械的運送和二手車跨海轉賣也很好賺」拆散的槍枝零件和子彈藏在各種機具中還有二手車的油箱和內裝走私是老招數了

「聽說第歐根尼斯俱樂部的性質很令人玩味」Chad說「百聞不如一見」

「不，那邊全是些無趣的老人」Greg說「我只是正好與一些人有不錯的交情，運氣好被推薦了又通過投票加入的，不然那地方無趣得很，都是些退休的公務員.Lords.Sir全是些一隻腳進棺材的老傢伙」他提及那些貴族或爵位諷刺的語氣非常明顯「你們美國人就很懂了，不管出身是什麼樣的只要拚搏出了自己的地位誰都一樣」

「比起老家族的聲望權力和金錢才是最有用的對吧」插入對話的人讓Greg差點維持不了自己的偽裝「我是Bret Moor，Mr.Lestrade是吧?幸會」他和Greg握手

「兩位慢聊」Chad知道Moor對這個可能的新會員有興趣就走了

 

「你可以叫我Isaac」Greg坐下時說「我知道我的姓拗口了些」他在心裡正在大罵朱利安那個傢伙居然說下午這傢伙不會出現!!

「確實比Moor還複雜得多」Moor笑著說「聽說有一個可能的新會員時我以為又是那些有錢人家的少爺」

「哈哈，差遠了!」Greg笑著說

「雖然老家族說起來好聽不過終歸是掌握權力和金錢的才是當今的主人」Moor說「雖然兩者兼具是很好，但那很難呢，Mr.Lestrade怎麼看?你覺得這兩者哪一個比較有用?」

「金錢和權力嗎?」Greg喝了口咖啡，Moor讓他想到那些自命不凡高談闊論的高材生「我會說都沒有用」

「哈哈哈，說這話的你沒什麼說服力」Moor說

 

「權力是脆弱的」Greg放下咖啡杯「因為那是被賦予的，只要找對地方敲下去，要從王位上踢下一個國王也只是技術問題，就和翹椅子一樣，四腳椅你用兩腳或單腳坐都是可以的，但你要維持好平衡，堤防好不安分的腳，不然往後一摔你就任人宰割了」他掛著似笑非笑的那種微笑，他會說是模仿 Mycroft的那種「但就是這種技巧和刺激才使人無法放手不是嗎，坐在搖擺的王位上的人，久了就忘了自己是搖搖晃晃的，大家也跟著忘了這些權力的椅子有多容易推倒，只是有沒有人能去.敢去推而已」

「不要被推倒就好了」Moor說「很簡單不是嗎?」

「說得出這種話而不在平時就提防的人就會摔死在桌子下」Greg說「金錢是方便的工具，能買到權力，而權力也能帶來金錢，兩者兼具的人若不謹慎遲早會自毀，所以空有財富和權力卻不懂得運用的人只會招致自我滅亡」

「真是老套啊」Moor笑著說

「是，但看過的案例太多了」Greg說

「你生意上見過的?」Moor笑著問「你的工作聽起來很有趣」

「年輕人，嘗過子彈貫穿肺臟和碎骨片打穿氣管的滋味嗎?」Greg壓低語調帶著微笑問「那可不有趣」

「你有過?」Moor眼睛一亮，好這起了反效果，Greg本來是要讓對方知難而退的

「工作上發生的小意外」Greg說

「請務必告訴我細節」Moor看起來像是聞到血味的鯊魚一樣感興趣，Greg該猜到的，這些喜歡高風險投資的人裡頭八成也有人格病態者，喜歡這種危險的東西或者缺乏道德觀的人不少

 

Greg隨口說起了一起”運貨”失敗的故事，包含了遊艇.巴拿馬.天堂島.海洛因還有潛水夫跟一箱沉到海底的灌鉛手提箱裡頭滿滿的現金

他能說出所有細節和各種只有真正的走私販才會知道的作法Moor聽得津津有味，就像聽冒險故事的小孩，只是這是毒品走私

「總之那狗娘養的沒把貨給我，他黑了一部份被發現後想搶錢，對我開了好幾槍，還好那箱子已經被我丟進海裡了」Greg說

「錢有找回來嗎?」Moor問

「廢話，那可是一整箱的大鈔」Greg說

 

Greg也在瞎掰故事時注意到了一些細節，Moor知道走私是如何進行的，他沒有問普通人不會知道的黑話是什麼意思，這傢伙恐怕私下來往的都是些背景不單純的人

 

「和你聊過後我大概了解你的錶是怎麼來的了」Moor說

「你覺得怎麼來的?」Greg反問

「我確認過了，這支錶現在流出的只有被搶走的那一支」Moor說「想必您的人馬非常有效率的把真品搞到手了，還回去的是贗品警方也不敢聲張吧」

「呵呵」Greg只是冷笑沒有說什麼，他還要確認這傢伙的來意

「你打算什麼時候脫手?」Moor問「我可以給你一個很好的價格」他拿出支票本在上面寫了一個數字推到Greg面前

「只是一支錶而已」Greg看了一眼把支票本推回去

「我很喜歡這支錶」Moor改了數字又把支票本推過去

「你等他們開始販售吧，這沒那麼貴的」Greg看了眼推回支票本

「我喜歡別人拿不到的東西」Moor直接在最後加上一個0把支票推給Greg「我堅持」

「這支錶沒這麼值錢」Greg說

「我還真看不出你是真的不知道還是在裝傻」Moor說「只有這一支錶是特別的，不是因為他是第一支，只有這一支在錶帶內側用雷射刻了設計師本人和海倫樂波的簽名」

「畢竟這是朋友之間的禮物這很合理」Greg說「我就直說吧，這支錶是非賣品」

 

「買家出了多少我出三倍」Moor不甘願的說

「不是錢的問題」Greg說「我必須把貨送到，否則…」他搖搖頭

「那我可以知道買家是誰嗎?」Moor說「我也許能自己解決」

「抱歉，人情債， 11th Viscount of Mittonholt，讓我進第歐根尼斯俱樂部的人，我必須把錶帶給他，不然我吃不完兜著走」嚴格來說Greg這段完全是實話，他只是用了 Mycroft繼承的爵位稱呼而已， Mycroft確實是讓他進入第歐根尼斯的人，同時他沒把這個錶帶回去他會覺得自己搞砸了，Mr.Holmes應該只會說”唉呀，真遺憾不過沒關係的，來喝茶吧”就笑笑地走去拿茶葉了

「是個子爵而已，我在拍賣會上還搶過王子要的畫」Moor不屑的說

「很遺憾，為了我們雙方的生命安全著想」Greg指了指自己和Moor「你最好別這麼做，這支錶我是不會賣給你的」

「哼」Moor心不甘情不願的看著近在眼前的錶「聽說是朱利安.霍爾特介紹你來的」

「他提過這地方」Greg說「很久以前認識那傢伙的，正好在紐約遇上了，他知道我在找可以加入的俱樂部就提了這裡，但他似乎不常來」

「That faggot(娘泡)?」Moor嘲諷的說「這裡是真男人的地方，他跟那些基佬們在百老匯跳舞就夠了」

「我會說操一個男人算是件很陽剛的事了，不過他是不是這一方的我就不曉得了」Greg站起來時說「Got a fag?」

「What?」Moor一臉被冒犯的樣子

「A fag*」Greg說「香菸，抱歉，忘了我在美國了」他就是故意要看對方出糗的

「喔，有」Moor發現自己剛剛小題大作從西裝拿出香菸給了Greg

「這地方有抽菸室嗎?」Greg問

「去廁所抽也行，抽菸室沒什麼人在用」Moor說

「謝了」Greg拿著菸跟侍者拿了根火柴問了廁所在哪

(*Faggot原指的是累贅.木捆等等，後來成為罵男同性戀的用詞，但在英國Faggot/fag也是香菸的一種說法，為避免誤會最好還是說cigarette比較好，也因為這種用詞差異Smoke a fag這句話在英國就是抽根菸，在美國就是去殺個Gay了)

 

Greg走進男廁後鬆了口氣，抬頭看了廁所天花板上的煙霧偵測器，還好是紅外線感測型的，只要有煙霧就能觸發，他不必點燃衛生紙什麼的來燻了

他把洗手台下的水桶踢出來倒放在偵測器下方，他靠在洗手台上點燃了火柴點上香菸深深的吸了一大口後踩上水桶

「呼」Greg對著煙霧偵測器呼出一口白煙，很快的整棟俱樂部裡警鈴大起，Greg立刻把水桶踢回洗手台下，把菸和火柴丟進馬桶裡沖掉洗了手裝作也被火警鈴弄得措手不及的樣子走出廁所

 

俱樂部的侍者和其他工作人員立刻遵循規定疏散所有建築內的人員，一大群人被趕出了建築物外，火警鈴響起自動通知了消防隊，而在人行道上Greg還在假裝不知情的向人打聽哪裡起火時他聽到了他的閉幕通知

「Jesse King你被以謀殺嫌疑逮捕了，你有權保持沉默，你所說的一切…」Carell把一個年輕人壓在汽車引擎蓋上銬上了手銬，King穿的是睡衣，他一從俱樂部跑出來就被警察抓住了，Carell看向他這邊微笑，Greg給了他一個眼神後自己轉身叫了台計程車離開，他要是直接和警察回去就太可疑了

 

 

他回到住處後接到Carell的電話

「俱樂部的人一知道他被通緝就如我們所預料的一樣裝傻了，他們都堅稱自己不知道這傢伙擅自佔據了樓上只有成員才能使用的房間」Carell說「火警鈴是誤觸的，顯然有不少成員當時都在不同的地方抽菸」他嘿嘿笑了起來

「他們有懷疑我嗎?」Greg問

「那個經理一副搞砸了生意的樣子，問到有誰在男廁他又支支吾吾的，他說他是猜得到應該是誰但不敢說」Carell笑著說「說什麼不敢招惹的，你是演得多好啊!」

「他們該自己動動腦想一下的，最清楚犯罪交易的人不是犯罪本人就是警察了」Greg笑著說「偵訊那傢伙了嗎?」

「沒有，他喝醉了，要等他醒酒了才能問」Carell說「老兄，明天我請你吃午餐!」

「不用啦，只是舉手之勞，我也不想看一個孩子提心吊膽的」Greg說「你去忙吧，你那邊聽起來就很熱鬧」他掛了電話後去把西裝掛好，才把衣服收好他的手機就響了

 

 

「嗨 Mycroft」Greg心情很好的接起了電話

「我想你充分的利用了你的會員身分」 Mycroft說

「你怎麼知道?」Greg問

「有人打來查證你的會員身分」 Mycroft說

「我惹麻煩了嗎?」Greg擔心的問

「不，並沒有，這類確認身分的請求我們不時會收到」 Mycroft說「只是之後有一位Mr.Moor打來要求與我說話，他只知道爵位的稱呼還有是我引薦你進入俱樂部的」

「我故意沒說你的名字的，他想要你爸的手錶所以我只好跟他說已經有人要了」Greg說

「我知道」 Mycroft說「他因為擅自騷擾會員被我們列入黑名單了」

「這麼容易就進黑名單?」Greg問

「他被掛了電話後不識相的又打了兩次」 Mycroft說「不懂禮貌和拒絕的美國佬」

「那傢伙確實讓人反感」Greg說「我真的沒給你添麻煩吧?」

「沒有」 Mycroft帶著笑意說「不過對方之後見到你可能還會想辦法要跟你買手錶」

「我不會把你爸的錶賣了的」Greg說「這是有私人紀念價值的東西，內圈有刻字」

「有刻字?」 Mycroft問

「嗯，我剛才看了還真的有，但你父親似乎沒發現這個」Greg說「刻的是”生日快樂Troy Holmes”還有他們夫妻的簽名，我猜他們是覺得等你爸發現他生日也到了」

「差不多」 Mycroft笑著說「我得去開一個臨時會，晚安」

「晚安」Greg說完掛了電話

\-------------------------

趕在出國前又寫好一更了(誇我吧哈哈哈<-這傢伙腦子抽筋了)

探長說的那些走私相關國家和路線基本上是參考老資料,現在英國的毒品還走不走摩洛哥我不知道

 

探長心理建設時想的是呼應君之墮開頭第一篇裡麥回憶中Rudi教育的過程,就是以下這段

***************  


**“我還會長高不必訂製西裝吧?”Mycroft10歲的時候Rudi帶他去訂製了西裝，量身材之後的空檔他問了Rudi**

**“一套得體的服裝是很重要的，如果你穿的夠正式你能省去很多麻煩”Rudi說**

**“怎麼說?”Mycroft問**

**後來Rudi為了證明他的說法回到他在倫敦的公寓換上三件套掛上了錶鏈，拿著他的枴杖跟Mycroft再次出門**

**Rudi在幾個月前出了意外跛了一隻腳，Rudi向Mycroft的父親說他是摔下樓梯了，但他不肯讓Mycroft看到自己的傷，所以他的傷一定有不可告人的隱情**

**Rudi帶Mycroft到一間高檔私人俱樂部去，他帶著Mycroft一副理直氣壯的樣子走了進去，就好像這地方就是屬於他的，他們坐下來享用了一份下午茶，有人想問Rudi是哪位會員的客人的時候Rudi會用一種高傲的態度看對方一眼然後問對方怎麼會問這種蠢問題，對方就會自己消失並且躲著Rudi**

**他們吃完下午茶出來的時候Rudi從口袋拿了一個他剛剛順手拿的巧克力給Mycroft**

**“你的穿著會成為別人假設你的身分的第一印象”Rudi走在Mycroft旁邊，兩人在街上散步”如果配上合適的扮演，沒有人會想要冒著觸霉頭的風險去接近你”**

**“你帶我闖進一間有兩百年歷史的私人俱樂部就為了證明你的論點?”Mycroft問**

**“不，我跟朋友打了個賭，我會從那間俱樂部偷一支有標誌的茶匙出來，而且不會被發現，賭金一千磅”Rudi從口袋拿出一根銀湯匙對Mycroft微笑”陪我去買禮物吧”**

**“你要送誰的?”Mycroft記得Rudi說到要買禮物的時候臉上笑得多開心**

**“你們大家啊”Rudi捏了Mycroft的臉，當時倫敦的太陽罕見的露臉了，Rudi無名指上的戒指反射的光線讓他張不開眼**


	19. Chapter 19

Greg一進警局就見到一個陌生的黑人男孩子坐在Carell的位子上，年紀大概也只是中學生吧，這時間他該去上課了才對，可是卻坐在警局裡一臉鬱悶，恐怕是遇到什麼壞事了吧

「Kid，要喝點什麼嗎?」Greg問

「No sir，我等我爸來就要去上課了」黑人男孩聽了Greg說話後看著他好一會「你是…?我沒見過你」

「我是英國的警察，暫時在這間警局做交流」Greg說

「Crisps?」Greg從背包拿出一包薯片

「What the hell is “Crisps”?」男孩問歸問但接過了那包薯片

「就是Chips，英國人的老毛病」Carell走過來摸了黑人男孩的頭

「我們發明這個詞的，是你們亂改的」Greg吐槽「你們認識?」

「當然認識，這是我兒子」Carell說「Stefon Carell」

「喔，難怪他坐在你位子上」Greg說「你要送他去學校?睡過頭錯過校車了?」

「不，他今天不去學校了」Carell說

「啊?!可是我以為…啊啊啊!!」Stefon才要問就被揪著耳朵提起來

「你以為你打架的事情會就這樣算了嗎?啊?你個臭小子給你兩條路選，讓你老媽來解決你還是讓我教訓教訓?」Carell揪著兒子的耳朵說

「你!你!拜託別打給媽!」Stefon都跳起來了

「這才早上九點你就跟人打架啊，真有精神」Greg笑著說

「是昨天晚上的事情，這個臭小子在校外跟別的學校的打起來了，要不是你在布魯克林警局的叔叔通知我去把你拎出來你現在還在蹲著呢!」Carell咬牙切齒的說完放開了Stefon的耳朵

「那家伙可是有名的混帳!」Stefon摀著耳朵抗議

「有名的混帳自然有老子治!你想當警察還早了八百年呢!其他和你一起打群架的我就暫時不追究!但你這個月被禁足了!」Carell教訓著兒子「我讓布魯克林分局把那個和你打架的小鬼也帶過來了，等一下會讓他家長把他帶回去，你給我好好的和對方道歉!」

「是他衝著我們喊黑鬼的!」Stefon抗議「你根本沒看他的紀錄吧!」

 

「我知道，但如果今天去的是別的警察，不認識你的或者剛來到紐約的，或者你今天不在紐約市裡，你覺得一個警察上來看到兩個黑白小鬼打在一起會先對誰開槍?」Carell抓著兒子後領低聲的罵「對方跟你一樣都15歲，跟對方道過歉後我就送你回學校」

「…知道了」Stefon低著頭委屈的說

「還有，過幾天你們兩個都得去少年法庭一趟，把你最白的聲音給我換上，你們得各自去撿上幾周垃圾社區服務，對，別以為我會就這樣放過你!Stephen!」Carell說「要是那小子有刀有槍怎麼辦?在你的學校大家也許都很友善，但那可是街頭，我給你存了大學學費，別讓我提早退休」他摸摸兒子的頭說

 

 

不必多久一個警察帶著一個黑髮的白人少年來了，後面還跟著他的父母

「都坐下跟對方好好的道歉」Carell先和對方家長解釋過以後得到對方的感謝和道歉，他們都因為工作繁忙無法管教處於叛逆期的兒子，他也得到許可負責教訓兩個小鬼

「是這個黑..」黑髮少年才要說那個詞就被父母丟了一個眼刀

「我先自我介紹一下，我叫做Joey Carell，這小子是Stefon Carell，是我的兒子」Carell很平靜的說「你叫什麼名字」

「Brook Da Ponte」黑髮少年說

「Da Ponte?」Carell挑起眉毛轉頭問少年的父親「你爸叫什麼名字?」

「Dean Da Ponte」少年的父親說

「住在布魯克林那個，以前開過披薩店後來收掉改做熟食店，養了比特犬看門結果自己宿醉回來踢狗被咬斷一根小拇指的?」Carell說的具體到了令人難以置信的程度

「對，那是家父，你說你姓Carell?兩個L的?」那位父親和Carell指著對方說

「我老媽婚前的名字是Mary Da Ponte，你說不定見過，黑頭髮捲捲的，圓圓小小的嗓門老大了一個女人，在五樓喊地下一樓能聽見，真的狠角色一個我跟你說」Carell和Brook的父親自己聊開了，兩個原本是因為打架被抓來的青少年看著各自的老爸聊到手在那比來比去，還有一串他們根本不知道的義大利名字在他們對話中不停出現

 

「看來你們算是表兄弟」Greg忍著笑意說

「這太離譜了」Brook抹臉

「我才不要跟這個種族歧視的傢伙當親戚」Stefon說

「你們兩個表兄弟好好跟對方道歉，你Joey叔叔等等會順便送你去學校，我和你老媽回去工作了，再惹麻煩就把你送到警局過夜!」Mr.Da Ponte對兒子說完就提著工具箱快步離開了

 

「這是你們串好的吧」Brook說

「不，我還真的忘了這戶親戚」Carell說「在紐約混，還是布魯他媽的克林，你以為這裡能有幾戶義大利人家?」

「上百萬戶，這裡是紐約」Stefon說

「同一條街姓Carell的你覺得能幾戶?你們兩個給我跟對方道歉」Carell說

 

Greg一邊吃早餐一邊看這場有趣的喜劇，兩個小鬼都不甘願的因為叫對方N-word和先動手打人和對方道歉

「去給你表弟買個三明治當早餐」Carell掏出一張二十塊塞給兒子，在對方眼神抗議下還是推了兒子一把讓他立刻去買

 

「Brook是吧」Carell嚴肅的看著這個三十分鐘前才相認的遠房外甥「你知道你是義大利裔吧」

「我當然知道」Brook說

「我看過你的紀錄，這不是你第一次因為種族歧視惹上麻煩，你上個月被抓到在猶太教堂噴納粹符號」Carell說

「So what」Brook不屑的說

「要知道，你不是白人」Carell說

「你瘋了啊」Brook說

「最一開始，他們並不把我們義大利裔看作”白”的」Carell說「”他們都是罪犯.幫派份子.該滾回他們的老家去”這些你在學校裡對那些拉丁裔學生說過的話在你我的祖先剛來的時候都被說過，再往回推一點，英國移民討厭愛爾蘭移民，說他們盡是些貧窮只知道繁殖的酒鬼，然後過幾代後愛爾蘭和蘇格蘭移民也無所謂了，他們爬出溝底了跟著英國移民一起指著德國移民說他們不肯融入，然後接著是義大利人.華人，我們二戰時還搞過日裔集中營，拉丁裔三不五時又會被扯出來當作代罪羔羊，而黑人只要你在學校聽過幾堂歷史課你也知道的，我甚至還得教育我兒子遇到警察臨檢就要乖乖配合，無論對方態度多差都得保持禮貌，而我還是個他媽的副隊長」

「喔」Brook只是應了聲

「我知道最近網路上吸收你們這些青少年的各種團體很多，但記住你的根源Brook」Carell戳了少年的胸口「我們也曾經是被唾棄的對象，只是現在他們覺得義大利裔”OK了”，還順便打算盤拉攏我們這一大票義大利佬去給他們投票，別被那些想製造紛亂的人利用了，我不想看我剛認識的外甥被當作成年人審判，別成了別人政治口號下的棋子」

「…」Brook板著臉不搭話

「還有，你跟那些白人至上團體鬼混前該想一下，他們討厭猶太人」Carell說

「我又不是猶太人」Brook說

「但Enzo Da Ponte的妻子是，那可是我們的曾曾曾祖母」Carell笑著叫他站起來，Stefon買了早餐回來，他要送兩個小鬼回各自的學校上課

 

 

「那孩子其實在學校表現很好，有希望拿獎學金上哈佛」Black拿著一杯咖啡悠悠晃過來，兩個人看著Carell帶著Brook和Stefon離開

「你早就在看戲了吧」Greg說

「紐約啊，天曉得會不會遇上你的遠房親戚，之前有個模仿政治人物的諧星做了家族歷史回顧結果發現他模仿的那個參議員還真的跟他是遠親呢，畢竟都是紐約出身的猶太人，這機率不奇怪」Black說

「你姓Black我猜你是英國裔?」Greg問

「其實我應該不姓Black」Black說

「所以那是你的名字?」Greg問

「不，我叫Alan Black，但我祖父姓Blankenbeckler」

「那是…德文?」Greg沒聽清楚那巴拉巴拉一串的姓

「好像是吧，因為太長了所以我祖父把我們的姓改成Black，也好融入社區裡」Black聳肩

「這樣改姓難道很常見嗎…」Greg充滿疑惑

「我就遇過不只一個，姓太長一串的像我們這樣改短的也不少，還有猶太人把自己的姓改得比較沒那麼猶太味，省得被人找麻煩」Black說「你這個法文姓就不會有這種困擾，畢竟法國人沒那麼容易被針對」

「我可是英國人啊，你能想像歷史課時我被吐槽過多少次嗎?」Greg說

「好像也是啊」Black似懂非懂的說「話說你知道那個侍者什麼都說了嗎?」

「Jesse King?」Greg問

「對啊，他酒醒發現自己在警局後立刻要求被保護還有認罪協議」Black拉了椅子坐下「地檢署可樂了，Carell今天心情這麼好也是這個原因，那傢伙被Moor坑了，Moor只說讓他去放東西根本沒說那些是什麼，等他放好後才被告知那是栽贓，他也不懂法律，就乖乖被Moor控制了，傻傻地相信Moor真的會在風頭過後給他一筆錢讓他離開紐約，結果Moor逼他去破壞熱水器管路，他做完那一票後就一直無法安眠，在俱樂部裡拼命喝酒，所以抓到他時他才醉成那樣，我們告訴他Jenny一家人沒事的時候他可是哭著感謝老天啊」

「這個人也太傻了」Greg說

「他智商真的很低」Black喝著咖啡說「我不是開玩笑，他只有中學畢業，在學校因為學習成績太差被送去做過鑑定，他的智商只有86」

「一般人至少要100才正常」Greg說「他不會被重判吧」

「法官會考慮吧，尤其他又這麼努力配合調查，是個真正的傻子」Black搖頭嘆氣「Moor八成也是看中這點吧」

「Moor被捕了嗎?」Greg問

「目前風聲還沒傳出去，中午以後Carell會親自帶人上門把他銬上手銬的」Black說

「那你手上的案子有什麼新進展嗎?」Greg問

「FBI的專家應該要到了才是，我在這裡就是在等他」Black說「姓Capaldi的一個教授」

一聽到那個姓氏Greg一口咖啡差點就要噴在Black臉上

「Craig Capaldi???!!」Greg問

「啊對，就叫這名字」Black說「你認識嗎?」

「我的老天啊…，坐下，我覺得我需要給你一點心理準備」Greg開始告訴Black這個在電視上人模人樣的專家實際上是個多誇張的神經病，雖然本性不壞，但真的不要預期一個嚴肅的老教授來指點明路

 

Black聽得一愣一愣的，還問了能聽到吐的演講到底是什麼樣的內容，Greg直接告訴他，如果不想接下來幾周都改吃素就別知道比較好

 

 

中午的時候Carell去逮捕了Moor，雖然是高調的把人抓回來了但還是跟那傢伙全身名牌的律師展開了一波激烈的攻防，最後Moor因為有栽贓和干預司法的紀錄而被拒絕交保收押禁見了，Carell一回到辦公室又叫又跳的慶祝，整個人高興得到處抱任何不拒絕他的同事，這包含了感覺很尷尬但不好意思拒絕的Greg，他甚至會親別人的臉頰(女同事會自動跳過，除非對方自己過來和他擁抱不然就是擊掌而已)

「別見怪」Lopez隊長走過來站在Greg旁邊「義大利人嘛，總是很熱情的」

「我也可以理解這種心情啦，但我不會對我所有組員都又親又抱的」Greg說

「他那也僅限自己最熟悉的成員而已，你算是被波及」Lopez笑著拍拍Greg

「今天中午我請大家吃披薩!!」Carell大喊

「那個平斯特的今天不請客啦?」Black問

「平斯特上上下下亂成一團肯定不會出現的啦!」Carell說「全部雙倍起司!而且我會叫一個素食的!但我拒絕承認素食的叫披薩!」

「好啦Joey，該冷靜點了，給我從你的桌子上下來，15歲的是你兒子不是你」Lopez隊長拍了手讓大家看向他「大家都做得很好，但工作尚未結束，別太興奮了，好好慶祝一下就繼續工作，還有我請大家吃雞翅」在他說完這句話後一陣歡呼響起

 

Greg看著覺得很有趣，美國人總是很樂觀很有自信(有時候簡直過頭了)，很容易馬上就亢奮起來，還經常豪不在意的開始跟別人聊自己的事，換句話說根本是某些倫敦人的惡夢

 

下午的時候Craig真的出現了，Greg有一瞬間眼神絕對是死透了，但Craig看到他馬上就跑過來了

「嘿~~~」Craig搭著他的肩膀「又見面啦!」

「是啊，又見面了…」Greg抹了把臉

「So~聽說是你看出案件之間的關聯啊，真厲害啊~」Craig搭著Greg的肩把他往Black的小組會議室拉

Greg整個下午都在和Black的小組一起和Craig開會，最後Craig要求了所有被害者的社群媒體紀錄，還有他們私人物品的照片，如果可以的話最好帶他去那些被害者的家中看看(如果沒被變動過)

 

Greg在警局待的比較晚避免Black的小組臨時找他找不到，但大多數時間他也沒事做

「你兒子後來乖乖去上課了吧?」Greg隨口問Carell

「是啊，還好對方的家長不是會把事情鬧大的類型」Carell說「你還沒有小孩吧?」

「我們有這個打算」Greg說

「那給你一句忠告」Carell說「做父母啊，就是一個終身職，你一輩子都在擔心他們，有時候巴不得他們就這樣在肚子裡待著直到你放心這個世界了才讓他們出來，但你永遠不會等到那天，因為你永遠都在擔心，這個世界怎麼看都不夠安全，你做的心理準備和上的家長課程永遠不夠多，然後不知不覺之中你就這樣操心到把孩子養大了，他們想離開你的懷裡了，你還得學著放開讓他們去這個危險的世界探索」他勾起很淺的一個微笑「但你也不能折斷他們的翅膀啊，我們是為了給他們一個可以飛翔的天空而存在的」

「感觸很深對吧」Greg說

「當然啊，我有已經離家上大學的孩子」Carell說

「我想我多多少少可以理解一點」Greg說「我的弟弟妹妹們，尤其最小的妹妹出生時我已經是高中生了，後來我父親突然過世，我算是兄代父職吧」

「很辛苦啊」Carell說

「但我不覺得我能做出別的選擇」Greg苦笑「明明不知道自己能力到哪還要去做，我甚至研究過如果要向社福機構求救什麼程度內我妹妹不會被帶走，還好沒走到那一步」

「你的母親呢?」Carell問

「當時因為家族遺傳病開始失聰了，沒辦法繼續教英文就轉做學校的行政工作，但因為我么妹當時太小了，我母親也必須提前退休照顧她，我在老家郵局工作幾年就去倫敦當警察了」Greg說「我還去過我么妹的家長會，你該看看那些父母的表情，我看起來也沒比高中生大幾歲，得要Lily叫我名字和老師說了我是哥哥他們才停止那種八卦的眼光」

「你有幾個妹妹?」Carell問

「兩個，大的那個妹妹天生完全失聰，當時他住校，後來她畢業後在鄰居介紹下去鄰居親戚家擔任保母，那個鄰居的家族和我們一樣有失聰的遺傳，要照顧的孩子也是天生就聽不到，要找會手語的保母也不容易」Greg說「後來我妹妹和孩子的叔叔結婚了，緣分真的挺奇妙的對吧，她結婚的對象是家中少有的聽力健全的人，在當機長，我本來最擔心的就是這個妹妹，沒想到她最快找到一個好歸宿完全不讓我擔心，反倒是我的弟弟花了點時間才找到適合自己的工作，學校不適合他，現在他去冰島工作了」

「如果你有個女兒那就真的是心都操碎了」Carell說

「我懂，Lily就夠我擔心了，從男友到晚歸全都要擔心」Greg說「我弟弟還因為Lily在酒吧打過架」

「真的?怎麼發生的?」Carell問

「我們老家鎮上的酒吧也供應晚餐，James，就是我弟弟，他帶Lily去吃晚餐，幾個外地來的船員喝醉了纏著Lily說話，當時她還在上高中呢!Lily找不到機會脫身又怕那幾個醉鬼會打人就被困在那了，後來Lily要求他們離她遠一點時那幾個船員惱羞成怒推了她一把」Greg回想起來都有氣「James本來拿著果汁和啤酒要給Lily見到這一幕直接抓起椅子往那個王八蛋身上砸，我那個弟弟有時候做事是很不經大腦，不過那畢竟是我們老家，引起其他人注意後那幾個醉鬼被一群人轟出去了，不過James把人家酒吧椅子敲歪了還得負責，還好他也會點木工不必賠錢」

「你當時在倫敦吧?」Carell問

「對啊，Lily打電話告訴我這件事的時候還哭了，我就請假回老家一趟了」Greg說「還好沒真的受傷，不然那幾個外地人可不是臉被砸在馬路上就沒事了」

 

Carell被檢察官叫走了，Greg自己在座位上看新聞打發時間

 

************************************

**Lily那件事發生的時候他也跟 Mycroft交往快一年了吧，他臨時取消了周末和 Mycroft的晚餐**

**「家裡出事了」 Mycroft完全不需要問就知道了**

**「應該不嚴重但我想回去看看」Greg說，他前一晚在 Mycroft家過夜**

**「你要開車回去或者搭火車?」 Mycroft問**

**「火車，能幫我看一下時刻表嗎?」Greg正忙著向蘇格蘭場請假，他本來後天要上班，但他不確定家裡的狀況如何，Lily在電話上有哭，說的不清不楚的，但聽起來最後是沒事了**

**「幫你訂好票了，我送你去車站」 Mycroft放下手機去換衣服「你開車去還得花時間停車」**

**「謝謝」Greg感激的看了 Mycroft一眼便在電話上和同事說起了請假的事**

**Mycroft沒有去問Greg是發生什麼事了，因為Greg自己肯定也還不清楚，問他這些只是讓他更擔心而已，但 Mycroft當時已經知道Greg有個年幼的么妹，還留在老家的也只有這個妹妹**

**Greg一下火車就直奔家裡，Lily看到他很驚訝但還是很開心的跑過來給他一個擁抱**

**「你真的沒受傷吧?」Greg好好的看了一下自己的妹妹**

**「摔倒的時候撞到有點痛而已」Lily說「James才有受傷，他和那兩個人打起來了」**

**「James呢?」Greg問**

**「他去酒吧幫忙修理昨天打壞的椅子，說很快就會回來了」Lily說**

**Greg在客廳陪Lily，聽他說了昨天的事發經過，早上的電話是Lily憋了整晚後忍不住打的，因為他以為Greg已經起床上班了，雖然Lily都說自己沒事但說到昨天酒吧的混戰還是很害怕，Lily從小對Greg就特別依賴，有什麼害怕的事情第一個想到的都是Greg而不是離家更近的James，就跟大部分的孩子害怕床底下的怪物馬上想到的求助對象會是父親一樣，因為那是他們所能想到最可靠.最強壯的一個人物**

**James回來時看到他就是一臉”Oh shit，我翹課被抓到了”的表情，雖然他早就離開學校了但那就是他闖禍被抓到時的表情**

**Greg煮了晚餐，James的手和臉上都有些傷，雖然不嚴重卻很明顯，惹事的外地人被扔出酒吧時還是被Guy帶走關進警局才沒被繼續圍毆**

**「Greg你會留下來過夜嗎?」Lily問**

**「會，我可以後天再走」Greg說**

**他隔天還去酒吧向老闆打招呼，畢竟在他店裡打架的是他弟弟，就算是為了保護妹妹也還是得跟人家賠個不是，都砸壞椅子了**

**「沒事啦」老闆說「當時人多我們沒注意到那兩個混帳纏上Lily也很不好意思，還好他們也只是推了那孩子一把，船員的力氣很大，要是他們真的動手打了那孩子我無法想像場面會多可怕」**

**「打成一團的時候打破的杯子我會賠償的」Greg說**

**「不用，我也打算換掉一些老杯子了，James被打了好幾拳，他看著是還好但你還是注意一下」老闆說**

**「他沒事，我看過了都是皮肉傷」Greg說**

**他順道去警局和Guy問好**

**「那兩個鬧事的傢伙呢?」Greg問**

**「讓他們繳了罰款天一亮就讓他們滾了，等大家都起床他們再出去回不會被打都不曉得」Guy說「誰通知你回來的?」**

**「Lily嚇壞了告訴我的」Greg說「謝謝啊」**

**「只是我的工作而已，這算是本年度最大案」Guy笑著說，這地方通常最大的案子頂多就是誰家青少年鬧脾氣翹家，沒兩天就會自己乖乖回來了，躲的地方也就那幾個可選，根本不算翹家，所有同學家裡查一遍.海邊燈塔看一下.樹林看一看通常就找得到了**

**Greg走到海邊堤防上去，天色陰暗，風雨欲來，風也不小，讓他豎起了領子遮風，手機收到訊息震動了一下**

**[一切安好?]-M**

**[已經沒事了，我妹]Greg打字到這乾脆刪掉了所有的字撥通了 Mycroft的號碼**

**「有時間講電話嗎?」Greg問**

**「我在放假」 Mycroft說「你那邊風不小」**

**「我在海堤上，今天天氣不怎麼好，不過也習慣了」Greg說「我打算後天回去，這個周末是沒辦法跟你過了」**

**「沒關係，我已經取消餐廳訂位了」 Mycroft說**

**Greg在電話上跟 Mycroft說了發生的事情， Mycroft就靜靜聽他說完**

**「突發事件也是難免的，我可以理解，我也經常因為 Sherlock取消各種安排，有時候則是我父母」 Mycroft說**

**「之後應該就不會這樣了」Greg說「我么妹之後會離開老家去和我大姊住，就去上那附近的學校，弟弟也會去外地工作，除非過節不然應該不會在老家碰面了」**

**「你回來時跟我說你的車是幾點的，我會去接你」 Mycroft說**

**「不用那麼麻煩，我可以自己回去」Greg說**

**「我下禮拜要出差，臨時安排的，出發前可以和你吃頓飯也不錯」 Mycroft說「當然，如果你回來的時間允許的話」**

**Greg不是很記得他後來說了什麼，因為他說到一半就下了大雨他急忙掛了電話拉了大衣遮雨跑回家去，狼狽的被Lily笑怎麼會這麼慘，他就抱怨誰知道下午會突然下大雨**

**他從老家離開回到倫敦時一出車站就看到 Mycroft的黑車，帶著微笑走過去敲敲車窗玻璃，貼黑的車窗往下拉了點 Mycroft跟他說他們可以好好吃頓晚餐然後換他開車送他去機場，Greg還能幫他把車開回家去**

**Lily去住校但有時候放假還是會買車票自己跑來倫敦，這種時候Greg就會想辦法請假或者至少空出時間陪她**

**「如果這不是你妹妹我大概會抗議」 Mycroft開玩笑地說**

**「別吃我妹的醋」Greg笑著推了 Mycroft一把「是她的18歲生日我當然得負責帶她去慶祝一下，吃頓大餐.順便帶她去看看倫敦的夜生活是怎麼樣的」**

**「你看起來會更像是去臨檢的」 Mycroft說**

**「你沒看過我泡吧和上夜店的樣子吧，一點都沒條子樣，我還被自己人盤查過呢」Greg大笑「改天你想去體驗一下我還能跟你去喔，不過當然不穿三件套」他勾著 Mycroft的脖子說**

**「我去過，並不喜歡那種地方，太過吵雜了，而且當然穿的不是三件套」 Mycroft說「雖然沒見過面但既然是你妹妹」他往Greg手機上傳了餐廳訂位的時間，是Greg本來就打算訂但沒成功的餐廳「我知道你打算請客，我會..」**

**「別想，這是我妹我自己出錢」Greg打斷 Mycroft，臉上笑得很得意**

**「我是打算讓他們在上甜點時給他一個小蛋糕的，並不花錢，只要是常客都會有的服務」 Mycroft說**

**「喔，那個可以」Greg手搭著 Mycroft的肩膀靠過去吻他「謝謝」**

**Mycroft其實一直沒見過Greg的手足，直到謝林福特後那個聖誕節被Greg抓回老家去他才見到Greg過去經常提起而且只要一來就會立刻把 Mycroft晾在一邊的寶貝妹妹**

**之後過了幾年，Lily上大學遇到那個糟糕的男朋友的時候Greg是罕見的處在暴躁狀態下，那時候他和 Mycroft交往三年多了， Mycroft一看就知道他是因為私人的事情在煩躁， Mycroft顯然偷偷的檢查了一遍他所有家人的狀況，然後那個男朋友的資料就這樣出現在他的辦公桌上了**

**「……」Greg翻開那根本不該出現在他桌上的檔案看了一下然後拿出手機打給 Mycroft「如果有人看到我有這份資料我會有麻煩」**

**「那只是單純的公文錯送而已，每天都在發生」 Mycroft說**

**「你怎麼知道的?」Greg問**

**「你這段時間很暴躁，前些日子還經常在撥打你妹妹的手機，所以我只要稍加調查就會發現你的妹妹因為被男友控制與其他人的交流管道而與你失聯，然後你離開倫敦兩天後又一直處在暴躁的狀態中，我可以很合理的推測你妹妹的事情不單單是一個控制狂男友這麼簡單」 Mycroft說「從檔案來看他不是第一次這麼做，他曾因為限制他人自由而被捕過」**

**「他不讓Lily跟任何異性說話，也不相信我是她哥哥，甚至拿走了Lily的手機」Greg翻著那個男大生的檔案「我之前直接去大學找她，幫她討回手機後給她找了新的租屋處，但Lily打給我時都很害怕，她不知道是自己多疑還是那傢伙還在糾纏她」**

**「如果你需要這個人的資料我可以給你」 Mycroft說**

**「這是我家的事情，你工作很忙，這我能自己處理」Greg嘆氣**

**「 Sherlock也是我的家務事，但你沒有拒絕過任何一次求助」 Mycroft說**

**「我可以想到的有大概…30次?」Greg說**

**「無關生命危險和人身安全的不算」 Mycroft說**

**「我會看著辦的，總之這份資料看完我會徹底銷毀的，謝謝你」Greg說，他本來都做好準備要用自己的權限登入進資料庫看這傢伙的資料了，但若是之後他和對方產生衝突甚至法律糾紛他的查閱紀錄可能會引發濫權問題， Mycroft也絕對想到了這點才把資料給他的**

**事情當然沒有如Greg所希望的順利解決，Lily夜裡一通邊哭邊打的求救電話讓他和James立刻丟下手上的事情往Lily的租屋處去，Lily的室友也在所以那個傢伙暫時沒有闖進來可是他在門外大吼大叫砸東西要Lily出來，James當時因為Lily去上大學在那附近找了一份短程送貨的工作，他接到Greg通知時本來都已經在睡覺了，James離Lily住處比較近就立刻出門了**

**「我妹妹出事了，我必須離開」Greg本來正在加班，他對一起加班的唐納文說完就抓著大衣和車鑰匙衝出辦公室**

**之後他收到好幾張超速罰單，後來都神奇地消失了，他為此好好的用力親了 Mycroft一把**

**他們把那個前男友制服並沒有花太大的力氣，James早就先繞到公寓後頭架了梯子讓Lily和室友先爬出來，他就等Greg來好讓哥哥出主意，畢竟James最不需要的就是給自己和家人惹麻煩**

**至於他們做了什麼…，Well，一個卡車司機隨身有把板手也是很正常的，剛搬過家的女孩子家裡有封箱膠帶也是理所當然的，他們把那男的帶離開後也只是警告了他，可不能做出什麼能被驗傷的事情來啊，Greg也幫Lily申請了針對這個男大生的禁制令，同時向學校通報了這件事情的嚴重性，就他所知那個學生很快就被退學了，而禁制令下來的速度快得驚人，他會好好感謝 Mycroft的**

**「你們做了什麼?」Lily看著兩個哥哥回來時褲管和袖子上有可疑的污漬而且James口袋裡還露出半隻板手時問**

**「放心，沒有可以被起訴的事情」Greg摸了Lily的頭**

**「這上面沒有血跡之類的你放心啦」James去修復他剛才為了讓Lily和室友出來而拆掉的窗戶**

**「禁制令最快兩天內下來」Greg一把抱過受到驚嚇的妹妹安撫「如果你在學校或者這附近見到他，你都能立刻報警，你打工的地方也是，不要害怕」**

**「對不起都是我害你們這麼擔心」Lily靠在Greg胸前哭**

**「不是你的錯，是那個傢伙自己違法，這完全與你的行為無關，知道嗎?」Greg摸著妹妹的頭髮說「我看過很多這種人」他沒有說下去，他在工作時逮捕過很多這種前男友或者丈夫，在知道Lily一開始人模人樣的男友本性畢露後卻是這種危險人物後他就一直很擔心，他永遠都不想接到那通他們自己打過太多次的通知電話**

**Lily的恐怖前男友被解決後在Greg建議下還去上了防身術，Greg跟James還送了她防狼噴霧跟電擊棒， Mycroft看到Greg在家裡測試電擊棒裝上電池後有沒有通電時拿著一杯茶站在旁邊看了三秒才悠悠開口**

**「你終於無法忍受 Sherlock了嗎」 Mycroft說**

**「好點子，但這是送我妹的， Sherlock得排在這之後而且我要用警用電擊槍」Greg笑**

**「看你這樣我就很慶幸 Sherlock是我弟弟而不是妹妹」 Mycroft說**

**「因為女孩子更讓人擔心啊」Greg放下電擊棒和 Mycroft坐在沙發上一起喝熱茶吃餅乾「 Sherlock雖然惹麻煩但機率上來說他遇到的最糟的犯罪就是暴力了吧，毒品當然是自己一個問題，而且男性本來就比較強壯，搶劫也比較少搶這樣打不贏的，大部分針對獨居者犯案的也是針對獨居女性而不是男性，還有太多太多了」**

**「生理上的差距還是很大的」 Mycroft也點頭說**

**「要是 Sherlock是女的你早就高血壓了吧」Greg笑**

**「如果他是女孩也許會變得比現在更危險，因為很多人一見到女性就大意了」 Mycroft說**

**Greg本以為 Mycroft那天是很累，因為他聽起來就像是非常疲倦一樣，但後來知道Eurus的存在後他也明白了，那個假設太可怕了，如果想像 Sherlock是他的另一個妹妹， Mycroft所想的是一個極度危險的Eurus二號，而不是一個普通的假想**

**他們在家人這件事上完全不用討論就達成共識，在家裡出事的時候他們都會立刻放下手邊的事情去處理，當然很多時候Greg是在幫 Mycroft把 Sherlock從各種麻煩中解脫出來，Greg聖誕節都會回去陪家人過節，有時候突然有兄弟姊妹來訪也會跟 Mycroft說一聲就離開，他們都是無法完全將家庭從自己的私生活中移除的人，與許多離家生活的人不同，他們不選擇也不希望斷開自己與家庭的聯繫與責任，那不是一個他們會考慮的可能性**

************************************

「Chad，很高興你有時間陪我喝茶」朱利安放下了茶杯，他在平斯特的會客室裡和西蒙斯俱樂部的經理談了許久

「所以那位Lestrade先生你真的認識?」Chad問

「老歷史了」朱利安說「你確定他說手錶是要給第十一代的Mittonholt子爵，而這個人就是帶他進地歐根尼斯俱樂部的人?」

「就我所聽到的是這樣沒錯，我也是第一次見到第歐根尼斯的會員卡」Chad說

「你對那個俱樂部有多了解?」朱利安問

「前首相.大臣.貴族.學者.資產家，只要你沒有被邀請都不可能加入，而且相當保密，但會員有許多特權，都是些旅行和藝術上的方便，還有訂餐廳和飯店時會被視為VIP，還有一些我不確定真假的傳聞就不提了，總之不是一個普通有錢人或者政治人物能進去的俱樂部」Chad說「那枚手錶如果是同一個俱樂部的人想買也就不奇怪了」

「我知道了」朱利安放下茶杯「我得去工作了，你吃完茶點可以自己離開」

「霍爾特先生」Chad說「恭喜」他附上一個寫滿奉承的微笑

「謝謝」朱利安站起來扣好西裝外套的扣子離開

 

朱利安在自己的嶄新辦公室坐下取消了電腦上的螢幕保護程式，有Greg Lestrade的名字的那則泰晤士報的訂婚啟示顯示在螢幕上，他讓人調查後收到的資料中還有一張至少是三十年前的老照片，皇家賽馬會的一張不怎麼引人注目的照片，但那是少數有關於這位子爵的資訊，照片上的成年人是第十代子爵Kaiser Holmes，他身邊的男孩就是下一代，也就是那位讓Greg進入第歐根尼斯俱樂部的手錶買家

朱利安看著螢幕笑著搖頭

「Oh Gregory Gregory…你在玩什麼把戲，不過顯然有些東西不曾改變」朱利安螢幕上顯示的，一位交通部文官的資訊與這位只能找到童年照片的子爵的姓名是完全一樣的，介紹Greg進入俱樂部的就是這位他口中普通的小小公務員，介紹他加入這個俱樂部的就是他自己的未婚夫

 

\---------------------------------------------------

Amy來倫敦與兩個異母弟弟見面後和 Mycroft又遇上了

「真巧啊」Amy總是掛著溫暖的微笑

「我的辦公室在這附近」 Mycroft說，他確實有其中一個辦公室在這一帶，但這不是巧合，他大可以搭車直接回家但他選擇散步到這附近來跟Amy”偶遇”

「我正要去吃午餐，你呢?」Amy問

「一樣，三明治.濃湯和沙拉你覺得如何」 Mycroft問

「好啊」Amy和 Mycroft一起走去吃午餐

 

 Mycroft也沒什麼目的，他單純是代替Greg照顧來倫敦的家人而已，而正好能聽到一些Greg小時候的故事也只是附帶好處而已，尤其是尿床的故事，那絕對不會從本人那聽到的

 

「抱歉，我得接這通電話」 Mycroft看了手機上的來電顯示起身走到店外去講電話

 

「Mrs.Edwards你好」 Mycroft接起電話

「你好，方便說話嗎?Mr.Holmes」Mrs.Edwards的語調預告了這並不是一通會令人開心的電話

 

*Gaby Edwards和 Mycroft跟Greg見過好幾次面了，她不是第一次為無法生育的夫妻或者同性配偶代孕，最初是因為Gaby的妹妹自己因為疾病摘除子宮，已經生過孩子的她便提出自己可以為妹妹代孕，那個孩子現在已經上小學了，Gaby一直認為對希望有自己孩子的人來說抱到自己的孩子是最大的喜悅，選擇成為代理孕母也跟她個人與家庭的宗教信仰上有些關係，不過那不影響她幫助人的意願，她照法律規定不收額外的金錢報酬但接受醫療和產後照護等等

 

(*Gaby是Gabriel的女性名，Gabriel是告知聖母瑪利亞懷有耶穌的天使，Edwards是試管嬰兒之父的姓氏

*英國規定的代孕禁止金錢交易所以大多為朋友或親人的代孕居多，而孕母必須是完全自願且已經有生產經驗知道自己正要面對什麼且在身心健康上都受過評估的人)

 

「抱歉，我知道這對你們來說一定非常失望」Gaby說「我真的很抱歉，Mr.Holmes」

「請別這麼說」 Mycroft雖然感到遺憾但他還是很禮貌冷靜「原本您願意幫助我們就已經非常慷慨了，現今你父親的身體出狀況需要照顧你當然該以他為優先，請別向我道歉Mr.Edwards」

「希望你們能得到其他人幫助，神保佑你們，Mr.Holmes」Gaby說

「祝令尊早日康復」 Mycroft掛斷電話後想的是他該怎麼告訴Greg這件事

 

「壞消息嗎?」Amy問

「…事到如今應該也沒有保密的必要了，本來保密就是為了避免這種狀況會讓大家白開心一場」 Mycroft嘆氣，大約的跟Amy說了他們原本的家庭計畫

「如果你是擔心要怎麼跟Greg說這件事，我想他雖然會有些失落但也能理解的」Amy聽完後說「新的生命是一個奇蹟，但有時候運氣不好就是沒有那個緣分」

「如果讓你想起不好的回憶我很抱歉」 Mycroft說

「放心，沒有，只是對這種事多少還是感觸很深」Amy說，他有過一個因為粒線體缺陷而早夭的兒子之後就沒有其他孩子

「晚一點我會跟他說這件事的」 Mycroft說

 

午餐後Amy有其他約要赴就和 Mycroft告別了，Amy知道 Mycroft不喜歡被擁抱所以安慰性的拍了一下他的肩膀

「其實你不用替Greg做這些事的，我不會在倫敦迷路的」Amy微笑著說

「你是他的姐姐，如果我有姊姊他也會這樣做的」 Mycroft很紳士的替Amy開了計程車的門

「你真是個紳士」Amy總會忍不住這樣說 Mycroft「謝謝，再見」

\----------------------------------------------------------

Greg在下午接到 Mycroft的電話，知道了Mrs.Edwards的事情

「也許之後會有機會的」 Mycroft在電話另一頭長久的安靜後說

「沒關係的」Greg苦笑「真的，我們兩個過也很好的」

「我知道那不完全是實話，Greg」 Mycroft說

「…但也只能這樣了」Greg說「本來成為父親這件事早就被我排除在人生計劃外了，就當作是做了場好夢吧，也許養隻狗?」

「以狗需要的社交和接觸來說我們的加班時數屬於虐待動物了」 Mycroft說

「可是你討厭貓而我不喜歡會抓人的動物」Greg說「貓砂還很麻煩」

「貓絕對排除」 Mycroft說

「我覺得這種事情強求不來，能有一個機會就很幸運了」Greg說「謝謝你為此忙了這麼久」

「也不算忙，比起我的工作這些小事很輕鬆」 Mycroft說

「等我回去我們再來說這些吧」Greg說「有人在喊我了，我得走了」

「嗯，去吧」 Mycroft掛了電話，Greg很快地就接受了這個壞消息，他也給Mr.Cohen打過電話請他繼續幫忙尋找合適的代理孕母，但有這個意願幫助陌生人的人畢竟是有限的，尤其有一些還只願意幫助異性夫妻的更縮小了這個可能性

 

 

 

「叫我?」Greg從樓梯間回到辦公室

「他找你」Black指向在辦公室看著白板上貼著的所有被害者的社群媒體照片的Craig「附帶一提，謝謝你提前警告，Wow，這個人開口就是HBO等級的，要是上電視就得從頭消音到尾了」

「看來他把你分類在可以接受這些說話內容的人裡了」Greg開門進會議室「找我?」

「看這些被害者的照片你發現什麼共通點?」Craig問

「首先他們都該穿件上衣，其中幾個該穿內褲而不是用手抓著下體避免露點」Greg淡定的說

「Grinder上抓下來的圖片，至少不是屌照」Craig說「我是說這些人的類型，這裡只有你夠彎」

「Fuck，你找我來是為了這個?」Greg皺眉「年齡從18歲到40多歲都有，所以年紀不是要點，種族也不單一，眼睛顏色也各異，棕色眼睛居多是遺傳比例的關係，身高差距也有點大」他又看了一下「如果他們都壯一點就是熊了」

「你說到重點了」Craig說「這些人的型都是熊類」

「我還狼人呢，這案子和動物有什麼關係?」剛進會議室的Black問

「你知道Gay會把某些類型的人分類吧?精瘦的猴.有肌肉但不是那種大隻佬的是狼，他剛才說的熊就是那些很壯很大隻體毛多的類型」Greg說「我是已經脫離圈子內的這些潮流很久了但這幾個被害者光是體重就不符合熊這一型了吧?」

「熊類後來分得挺細的，誰知道那麼多人喜歡毛毛的傢伙」Craig聳肩開始指著不同被害人的照片「這個小個子屬於口袋熊，你懂的，小小一個能裝口袋的熊」

「我不懂好嗎…」Greg忍不住吐槽

「小熊(cub)，剛開始健身年紀輕的熊，這三個都是」Craig說

「拜託告訴我沒有泰迪熊這個種類」Black加入吐槽

「Oh God，如果有的話我還真的能想到至少一個可以分類在那的傢伙」Greg說，但實際上John離那類型遠得很，他只是給人的感覺像隻泰迪熊，能打斷你全身骨頭再接回去那種

「目前還沒有，給他們一點時間我想遲早有的」Craig說「水獺，這兩個都是」

「上次我查的時候水獺不是熊類」Black說

「毛毛的.體型精幹的熊就是水獺，別計較這麼多，照種族來分的話這邊有黑熊.北極熊跟熊貓呢」Craig說

「體毛顏色分類?」Greg皺眉滿臉疑惑

「不是」Craig指著黑人被害者.亞洲人被害者和頭髮跟體毛幾乎全白的被害者「黑熊.熊貓.北極熊」

「我的媽啊」Black不知從何吐槽起

「現在分類真詳細…」放棄吐槽的Greg說

「總之我們的被害者全部都是屬於熊類的Gay，但沒有一個是傳統上大隻的強壯熊，所以兇手可能偏好這些次分類的熊族或者他無法制服那種體型的被害者，不過這些人裡有沒有Pup就不知道了」

「我覺得我可能會後悔問這問題，Pup是什麼」Black問

「Sub你知道嗎?服從型的那些，Sub熊就是Pup，Puppy(小狗)你懂嗎?」Craig說

「我現在比較想知道有什麼動物還沒被用上」Greg說「只剩下昆蟲了吧」

「你錯了，在亞洲有些地方會稱那些女性化但很會操人的Top為女王蜂，畢竟蜜蜂螫人的動作是那樣」Craig用手指戳了戳自己另一手的手掌模仿蜜蜂螫人

「我後悔吐槽這點了」Greg說

 

「所以兇手其實有針對一個類型的人下手」Black說

「我懷疑這些人可能都有M或者Sub傾向，畢竟他們都乖乖被綁起來了，為了搞清楚這點我才要求你們把所有人的私人物品清單給我看的」Craig說

「有一些家屬我們還在設法聯繫，大部分會在這幾天內回覆的」Black說「這套分類是真的?」他看了Greg，因為他還是覺得Greg是比較可靠的第三方

「是真的但我也不知道現在分到這麼多種了，以前這類型甚至一點都不主流」Greg說

「你未婚夫是這型的?」Black問

「Fuck no，差遠了」Greg說

「這些東西怎麼這麼複雜，我是大約聽說過電視上也看過但還真的沒想到這麼…詳細?」Black，整個會議室唯一的100%直男正像個第一次發現數學的小孩一樣一臉疑惑的看著身旁兩人

「這還不算複雜的，你能想像不能直接說”嘿我想被口”或者”我不想被操”這些事情，一說就會被警察逮捕的一群男人能發明多複雜的溝通模式嗎?」Craig說

「現在是下午2點不是凌晨2點，別立刻進入深夜檔，而且這和案子應該無關」Greg希望在Craig把Black的新世界大門衝破前阻止他

「我算是熊嗎?如果我是Gay的話?」Black問「在同志遊行執勤時我經常被搭訕或吹口哨，我自己不是很明白為什麼」

「我覺得你還是不要明白比較好」Greg說，Black長得算是好看的，身材也算好，算是很符合大眾(基佬大眾)口味的類型，不過他覺得原因應該是Black穿制服執勤

「你得衣服掀起來看一下我才會知道啊老兄」Craig說「體毛濃密的人才算在熊裡，也有很多人對警察啊.直男和Daddy充滿興趣的，我這裡說的Daddy可不是父親」

「那Carell算是了，畢竟是義大利人(刻板印象毛多又黑髮居多)」Black當然沒脫衣服但倒是出賣了自己的上司

「你不覺得一個直男聊這個很奇怪嗎?」Greg問

「也還好，有些人會覺得這很尷尬或者很不陽剛但我只覺得這些挺有意思的」Black說「我可是土生土長的紐約人，變裝皇后.直的彎的，做完手術變性完成的，這些人在城市裡都有，只是生活的一部分而已」Black說

「如果要分類的話你其實就直接放入直男這區就夠了，不少基佬挺愛直男的」Craig說著轉過去看Greg，這讓Greg有很不好的預感「警察還有自己的加分屬性在，如果你年輕的時候一定是個Twink(年輕可愛的Gay，沒健身或者太多毛髮的類型)」

「誰二十出頭歲的時候不是」Greg說

「胖子和毛多的人」Craig聳肩

「而且你應該是快三十歲還能被分在Twink裡的那種少見的傢伙」Craig說

「你錯了，我並不會被分在那，我當時結婚了大多數人不知道我是雙性戀都當作我是直男」Greg眼神死的說

「如果他增重點然後去健身應該算狼吧，還是那種在圈子裡有名的Daddy white wolf」Craig笑著說

「Ok，這是我這二十年來最他媽Gay的體驗，而我還跟一個男人上了十年的床」Greg說

「你太嚴肅了Greg~」Craig嘻皮笑臉的說

「暫時不去想案子也好，現在毫無進展聽聽課轉移一下心情也不錯」Black笑著說

「對啊對啊~」Craig說

「你就是會帶壞小孩的那種教師」Greg對Craig說

「教師愛好者也不在少數啦~」Craig又要往奇怪的話題去了

「你看吧」Greg懶得吐槽忍不住扶額

 

Black和Craig討論著性學和直彎圈子的次文化，Greg在話題往真正重口味的方向火速邁進前就先走了，Black之後倒是有點後悔讓Craig毫無限制的討論這些，現在他知道了很多毫無必要甚至會讓人有點陰影的知識了

 

「我還真的不知道男生都會割包皮這件事原來是只有美國而已…」Black在事後在休息室和Greg討論Craig到底都知道些什麼詭異的東西，他找了個最切身最普通的例子「79%啊，79%的人在還是寶寶或者還小的時候就跟那東西說掰掰了」

「如果沒什麼問題幹嘛去動它啊」Greg皺眉「會割的不是宗教因素就是醫療建議吧」

「大部分的人都不是啊，就是老爸割了就覺得我兒子應該跟我一樣吧?有何不可?就割掉了」Black說

「至少如果他們洗澡不仔細不會發炎」Greg聳肩「還有你們美國人為什麼老是搞這種事我大概永遠也想不透」

「所以英國人真的不會這樣?」Black問

「別問我，我看過的老二也沒多到可以給你統計數據」Greg眼神死的說「不過男孩子出生後還真的沒幾個人會馬上去跟醫生說”嘿，給我兒子排個割包皮手術”」

「這到底是什麼對話」Carell一開門進來就聽到這堆東西

「Black剛剛上了Craig Capaldi的沒必要知識講座」Greg說

「喔，難怪」Carell雖然也才跟這位專門研究變態的變態打交道幾次但也很清楚Craig的風格了「不過你說的是真的?你沒割?這很奇怪吧?」

「我為什麼要告訴你啊…」Greg扶額「我又不是猶太人或者穆斯林，醫療上也沒必要啊…」

「等等，那天主教割嗎?」Black問Carell

「How the fuck do I know?牧師佈道可不會拿這當主題!」Carell說

「這裡聽起來像中學男生更衣室」Lopez隊長皺眉

「Sorry，受了點文化打擊」Black說

「Carell你知道Jesse King差點在監獄被人刺殺嗎?」Lopez問

「什麼!!??」Carell馬上跳起來

「他受了點傷被轉移到醫院區了，已經派人二十四小時保護他了，正在調查刺傷他的無期徒刑犯人和家人的通訊」Lopez說

「Shit!」Carell抓著自己的咖啡杯衝回去工作了解狀況

「他可是關鍵證人啊」Black說

「做這種事太蠢了」Greg說「給自己的有罪判定棺材上加釘子」

「是啊，如果是黑幫幹起這種事來是很內行很難抓到把柄，但像Moor這種遇到麻煩就用錢砸到解決的少爺一定會露出馬腳」Lopez隊長一邊泡咖啡一邊說「錢可不容易買到忠誠啊」

「呵呵，可不是嗎」Greg說，這種事情他也看多了

「喔對了，Moor的案子有件事不曉得你知不知道…」Lopez隊長跟Greg在休息室聊了好一會才回去工作

 

 

 

Greg要離開警局時在前台遇見了朱利安

「嗨」Greg說

「嗨，我是來拿我的袖扣的」朱利安說

「喔抱歉我忘記帶來了」Greg說

「那我過去你那拿?」朱利安問

「不麻煩的話」Greg說「抱歉，忘了這件事」

「沒關係」朱利安微笑「我搭計程車來的，車還在外面等，我們快走吧」

 

他和朱利安上計程車後跟司機說了地址，在車上他接到Black的電話所以他從頭到尾都在告訴Black一些Terry McLee案件的細節，要到他的住處時電話才講完，他和朱利安下車時他看了一眼車上的計程錶的金額掏出差不多是一半多幾分錢的現金給司機，朱利安便付了剩下的一半

 

Greg走進公寓大樓按了電梯，朱利安似乎不打算留在大廳等直接跟上來了

「等一下啊」Greg拿出鑰匙開鎖後才進入房間就感覺被推了一把，他一個踉蹌但還是穩住重心轉過去要問朱利安為什麼推他時被抓著肩膀往牆上推，力道不算小，他甚至能感覺到撞在牆上時肺裡的空氣被往外擠

「Not funny you cunt!(這一點也不好笑，你這混帳!)」Greg的手被抓住房間內光線不夠明亮他擔心要是把朱利安推開他撞壞了家具或者什麼東西會很難跟把這裏借給他住的警官交代所以他沒有強行掙脫，這如果只是一個很爛的玩笑他也不想因此把朱利安打進醫院裡

 

但這顯然不只是個差勁的玩笑，最好的證明就是朱利安跟撲向獵物的狼咬一樣強行吻上他嘴唇的行為，Greg馬上別開頭叫他放開自己

「朱利安你他媽給我放開!」Greg低吼

「You know you like it」朱利安抓著他的力道不減反增

「我說了我不可能跟你複合!我他媽都訂婚了!」Greg罵

「他不會知道」朱利安說著又試圖去親他的脖子被Greg閃過

「你他媽以為我是那種人嗎?!」Greg說「我警告你，我真的能把你打進急診室!」

「他再怎麼富裕也只會是個公務員，我遠比那更強，你很清楚我不會安於朝九晚五的庸碌生活，我能比他更好」朱利安低聲的幾乎是用威脅的語氣說

「You have no fuckin idea——」Greg咬牙切齒的瞪著朱利安，朱利安比他高了快要10公分，所以他總得稍微抬頭才能看他

「我有錢.有權勢，有大好的前景」朱利安說「你所喜好的我都有」

 

Greg一時間不知道他是更想笑還是想發飆，被說得像是在找人包養的小鬼一樣

「你他媽是這樣看我的?」Greg瞪著朱利安

「以前嗎?不是，但現在看來不能更明顯了，你在我之前那一任是銀行主管，我是基金投資公司的明日之星，現在你的對象還是個子爵，這不是你的條件之一我就不知道什麼是了」朱利安說

「我喜歡的是斯文的人沒錯，但現在看來最符合斯文敗類這個形容的只有你而已」Greg的眼睛已經適應了黑暗，也確認了朱利安身邊沒有易碎品「最後一次警告，放開我」

「只要你不說他不可能會發現的」朱利安靠得太近Greg都感覺得到他的呼吸

「喔你最好相信我，他絕對他媽的會發現的」Greg說，朱利安運氣很好，他的筆電是闔上的

「這是你欠我的」朱利安的語氣毫無掩飾的轉為了脅迫

「我早就不是那個容易被你誤導的二十出頭歲的小鬼了，你這套低劣的玩弄別人想法的把戲對我一點用也沒有」Greg說

「你這傢伙」朱利安試圖強迫他跪下或者蹲下

 

 

Greg手一使力就掙脫了朱利安的控制，他給了朱利安一記頭槌然後毫不猶豫地往應是他鼻子的方向揍了一拳，反手用手肘痛擊了他的肚子和一部分肋骨，他抓住了朱利安的領子避免他往後倒，但那並不是他好心，因為他下一個動作就是把朱利安用力的甩出套房讓他撲倒在走廊上，他在朱利安試圖起身的時候走過去一腳膝蓋壓在他的背上讓他完全無法起身，用手抹了自己的嘴

 

「你聽好了，我沒有對你使用過暴力不表示我沒有那個能力這麼做，我是個他媽的條子，給我一根棍子我能把你打到永遠爬不起來而且保證不會讓你喪命」Greg按著朱利安的頭把他的臉壓在走廊冰涼的磚地上，朱利安痛得無法說話「還有，我已經知道你對警方的配合是別有意圖的，Moor是你的競爭對手，現在他因為自己犯的罪進大牢了，就算他的豪華律師團讓他無罪釋放他也失去了公司的信任，你從一開始就知道炸彈是Moor針對你的安排，你一直在裝傻，讓一個無辜的小孩和他的家人陷入危險，你這個沒天良的王八蛋」

 

Greg把力道控制得很剛好，這種壓制方式能完全剝奪朱利安的行動能力(雖然他剛才被痛毆一頓就夠他倒在這幾分鐘了)，他完全沒有必要把他的頭壓到地上去，但他大概早就想這樣做了，根本不打算放手

 

「恭喜升官啊，未來平斯特的執行長還是他媽的什麼工作，反正是你認為犧牲一個小孩也無所謂的高位」Greg注意到朱利安流鼻血了而且嘴唇也受傷了但他一點都不在乎「你知道比起你自欺欺人我更討厭你什麼嗎?你對人毫無尊敬，是個自私自利.自我中心的混帳，你從來不尊重任何人，你假裝禮貌只為了得到好處，和你交往還真的是一堂很好的課程，好好的教會我怎麼辨認自戀狂和自大的冷血王八蛋，我那時候真的太年輕了，你大我幾歲來著?4歲?5歲?在二十出頭時那真的是個很大的差距啊，很容易就被你耍得團團轉，但現在我看清你了，你就是個只想從別人身上獲得你所想要的一切卻不願意付出的雜碎，你對任何人好都是為了之後討回更多好處，喔，附帶一提我早就看出你借我袖扣就是為了這點，但我還真沒想到你故意給我錯誤資訊讓我在俱樂部遇見Moor，我幾小時前剛知道他每天下午都在俱樂部鬼混，你打的算盤就是要我打給你求助好賣我人情讓我無法拒絕你的勒索，因為你以前就是這樣的人，你現在也還是一樣!」

 

Greg也沒想到自己其實能這麼火大，但他還是理智的控制著自己的音量低吼的罵著以免惹得鄰居報警

 

「你調查了我的未婚夫就擅自下了這他媽的結論，你以為我是什麼?畢業後急著找金主包養的小鬼嗎?也許你們有些相似之處，你們都他媽的是出身比我好.上好學校的Posh boy而且還都他媽的喜歡操弄人，但你們根本不是一類人!」Greg無視朱利安喊痛道歉，因為他知道朱利安從不真正對任何人感到抱歉「你是個自我中心.自私自利.無法接受被拒絕.不尊重他人意願.蔑視規矩和禮貌.算計所有人根本不懂得付出和感謝的混帳王八蛋!And you never take a fuckin “No” for an answer!」

 

「你二十幾歲那時候是這樣一個混蛋還能說是你那個糟糕的老爸導致的，現在你都他媽四十幾了就是你自己的問題了!恭喜你成功的把自己活成一個殺千刀的混帳東西!」Greg發誓他如果手上有棍子他真的會用來抽朱利安

 

「我警告你，如果你敢出現在我面前而且不馬上給我消失我就讓你去跟Moor作伴，你剛才的行為無論在英國或美國都是性侵未遂，你攻擊的還是一名蘇格蘭場的探長，我敢向你保證，這只是讓你在美國或英國吃牢飯的差別，喔等等，你這樣的人當然可以請個好律師，吃牢飯對你來說也只是度假罷了，你肯定不怕吧?」他抓著朱利安的頭髮提起，逼他抬起頭來在他耳邊說「我會親自打斷你的大腿骨和每一根肋骨，你的食指.中指和拇指，還有雙手的上臂，每一個都能讓你痛不欲生，而且會讓你跟廢人一樣什麼都做不了，我還會打斷你的牙齒，你知道只要夠用力打，牙齒會整排翻起來把牙齦撕裂嗎?不知道吧?我見過，在他媽的屍體上，不過你放心我絕對不會殺了你，那不是我的專長，我是警察不是軍人，我受的訓練就是不打死人為優先」

他放開朱利安站起來才發現隔壁的大學生和他的女朋友手上拿著擀麵棍和一根冷凍臘腸站在門邊看他

 

「呃…我能解釋」Greg說，他腳邊的朱利安正哀號著努力翻身想爬起來

「這裡隔音很差」女大聲說「我們剛才聽到了，雖然不是全部但他很明顯想對你…，我們想說報警太慢了要過去幫你…」他看著倒在地上狼狽至極的西裝男又看看眼前人畜無害的普通中年人

「看來你完全不需要我們幫助」男大生說「Dude…這他媽真的太猛了」

「你們沒報警吧?」Greg問，兩個年輕人都搖頭「喔太好了，我一點都不想做筆錄，你們剛才聽到的請保密，那跟正在進行中的重大案件有關」

「好」兩個大學生拼命點頭

「呃啊…」朱利安低聲哀號，他鼻子不停的流鼻血，嘴唇被牙齒割傷了

「你要自己滾還是要我把你扔下樓」Greg轉過去對朱利安說

 

「Bro，你真的太屌了」男大生看著一拐一拐盡可能快的跑向電梯的朱利安說

「都訂婚了還被前任糾纏，真是不幸」女大聲安慰的碰了Greg的手臂「沒有受傷吧?」

「打了垃圾手有點痛而已」Greg甩甩手說「我沒事，謝謝你們的好意，有你們這樣熱心的民眾對治安很有幫助的」他掛起溫和的警察微笑

「Man，很抱歉之前晚上慶生吵到你」在和女友回套房做自製披薩前男大生補上

「往後還是請節制點」Greg說

「絕對會的」男大生拼命點頭後躲回套房裡了

 

Greg回到自己套房開了燈，朱利安撞到玄關的櫃子把櫃子撞歪了點但沒有造成其他損害，Greg冷靜下來後去洗了澡，出來時看到朱利安那對袖扣還在自己桌上，他開了窗戶把兩個金光閃閃的袖扣扔下樓就落在陰暗的小巷裡，有誰運氣好就撿去吧，諒他沒那個種敢上門跟他討

 

如果Greg上推特他會發現有一串爆紅的推文樓是關於”我有個和OO熱門影集裡探長很像的鄰居，今天發生了一件超展開的事件”的，跳過了許多內容但簡單來說是一個原Po本來和男友都抓了武器要去救人了結果看到對方把一個比自己高一截的男人痛毆到倒地彷彿John Wick拍攝現場的超誇張場面，只是這個版本血少了很多而且不殺人

\--------------------------------------------------------

樓主有WB和Lof,微薄ID是Yo梵羽Yo,更新會在那裏公告,一些腦洞或短段子沒辦法發成文的也會發在那上面

 

這一更有一部分可能有些人會看不太懂,但基本上朱利安就是一個相當糟糕的男友,對人的交往充滿算計和利害關係,即使是自己的感情生活也是,是個會用情緒勒索人,認為別人都欠他的傢伙,探長當初和他交往時差不多22左右,朱利安大他4.5歲,相較年輕時的探長老謀深算許多,即使他不是刻意去做也經常無視別人意願強行說服對方照他說的做

探長和他分手前就已經對這樣的相處感到隱約的反感,但那時候他沒有那麼了解朱利安這類人,分手後探長看的案子和人多了就逐漸意識到朱利安性質上是個相當惡劣的男友,朱利安的糟糕跟他的成長環境有關(包含深櫃)但他也是個自我中心不照顧人的人

在紐約再相遇後探長一直對朱利安維持一定程度的距離,包含了絕對不讓他請客或賣人情,因為他知道那是朱利安慣用的手段,但他也不打算點破或干涉朱利安大方請警局同仁吃東西好讓別人對他有好印象的行為,因為朱利安與他已經沒有關係而且他認為朱利安想在警局裝好人對案子有利

 

Moor的案件實情就是,Moor安排了炸彈想抹除朱利安這個競爭對手,順便栽贓他討厭的Jenny好讓自己在職場和私生活都一片清淨,但這些都失敗了,是個沒什麼犯罪能力把計畫想得太簡單的傢伙,朱利安從一開始就猜到是Moor幹的了

 

Carell的兒子的名字一度被寫成Stephen而不是Stefon是因為有些美國黑人的名字一看就知道種族,很多時候他們投履歷會刻意把名字寫得很普通,說話方式也會換掉那種黑人的調調,是歧視導致的對策,Carell很清楚這點所以讓兒子去見少年法庭的法官時要"白一點"


	20. Chapter 20

隔天Greg到警局時從Carell那跟進了Moor案件的進度

「檢方打算跟他談認罪協定」Carell說「這樣跳過審判確保他坐牢個幾十年，總好過他的律師可能把案件翻盤」他雖然不滿意但也明白這確實是最有可能成功的方式

「他都害死人了能減多少刑?」Greg問

「無期徒刑改為40年後可以假釋，他還能出來曬曬太陽」Carell說「但如果他不接受就得進入審判了」

「話說他的炸彈到底哪來的?」Greg問

「現在能證明他在網上付錢給一名中輟生讓他製作一個炸彈，他給了對方指定做為破片的珠子，那個小孩把剩下的珠子給了自己的妹妹玩成了鐵證，那個孩子現在配合調查了」Carell說

「是個小孩?!」Greg問

「免強算14歲，紐澤西的一個醫生的兒子，在學校適應不良就在家自學，是製作各種機械和電腦程式的天才，他在網路上接受訂單幫人製作各種東西賺錢，也寫勒索病毒，聽說他的智商超過160，可是他的父母和醫生都說他有某種程度上的遲緩，就算他已經14歲還是個天才但對外在的世界和人際關係的理解最多只有8歲，法官可能會讓他緩刑」Carell說「那個炸彈的威力比Moor要的低很多，因為這個孩子製作的炸彈大多是讓人娛樂用的，讓其他死小孩拿去炸個土堆什麼的，他知道他的炸彈被用來殺人後陷入長時間的焦慮和恐慌，他的父母都不知道原因，現在他們可知道了」Carell嘆氣

 

「朱利安知情不報會惹上麻煩嗎?」Greg問

「我們不能證明他從一開始就知道炸彈是針對他的，而且現在最不需要的就是節外生枝了，不過他故意給我們錯誤的消息讓你去俱樂部跟Moor諜對諜這點真的很混帳，那個俱樂部的經理就我們所知似乎還在事後去了平斯特跟他談了很久，要是這傢伙以後犯法了肯定很麻煩」Carell說「他幫助警方查案讓他的對手被捕這點我懂但我就是不懂他為什麼要針對你」

「Well，He’s an asshole」Greg淡定的說

「如果我女兒以後找了個華爾街的男朋友我絕對反對，太多神經病了」Carell說

「你還有女兒啊?」Greg問

「當然，比Stefon大5歲，在耶魯念書呢」Carell點開手機螢幕背景就是他和孩子的照片「他眼睛很漂亮吧，跟我媽一樣藍，他在模特兒公司兼差賺學費」爸爸的驕傲溢於言表「他出生的時候是藍眼睛我們還嚇一跳呢，我岳母也是藍眼睛可能跟這也有關係」他笑著說

「是個漂亮的驚喜啊」Greg說，通常因為遺傳的關係非裔很少有淺色眼睛，唐納文就說過他以前很羨慕有漂亮顏色眼睛的同學，但後來其中一個女孩出國度假回來就因為看著海平面的反光而燒傷眼角膜後就決定棕色的眼睛雖然常見但還是最實用的

「啊對了，我岳母是愛爾蘭裔，所以才是藍眼睛」Carell說「他們那年代這樣結合的婚姻很少見，有時候會有人誤會那是我媽呢」他笑

「那時候美國跨種族婚姻合法了嗎?」Greg問

「我不知道，應該是合法了」Carell說「我得準備等等記者會的東西了，先走啦」他拍拍Greg的肩膀離開

 

 

不久後有個年輕人來報案，說他的朋友可能被搶了或者被什麼人打了

「你的朋友被打怎麼是你來報警?」一個姓Hicks的員警接受他的報案

「他回來後喝醉了也不肯說清楚，但我看他的樣子至少是被狠狠的揍了一頓」年輕人說

「你叫什麼名字?」Hicks問

「Derek May，我還以為你離開紐約了」一個中年員警走過插入了對話

「喔，警官你好…」Derek迴避了中年員警的目光

「你認識他?」Hicks問

「他以前被我逮捕過幾次」那名中年員警說「我很久沒在街上和那些地方看到你，我還以為你回愛達荷老家去了，不做了?」

「呃…我..我…」Derek支支吾吾的「我只是希望請你們幫我調查我的朋友的事情」

「他被嫖客打了嗎?」中年員警問，聽到這裡Greg就知道為什麼這個年輕人的態度這麼畏縮了，他是從事性工作的，還被逮捕過幾回「聽著孩子，我不會把你怎樣，這裡可不是你老家，只是通常被害者沒死沒住院的話會負責來報案的不是朋友而是家人或者室友」

「我算是..他的室友?他會讓我住在他那但是我們不是那麼穩定的關係」Derek說

「你說這個被打的人是誰?之前和你經常一起的那個墨西哥男孩嗎?」中年員警問

「不是，他不是我這樣的人，他是有穩定好工作的普通人所以他有傷才那麼奇怪」Derek說「他睡著的時候我拍了照片，我只想知道他是怎麼了，我知道他昨天來過這裡，我要先強調不是被逮捕喔!」他拿出手機給Hicks

 

「這不是之前請客那個平斯特的主管嗎?」Hicks說，本來埋頭在座位看平斯特爆炸案後續報導的Greg差點被自己口水嗆到，默默地抬頭看向不遠處正在報案的年輕人和兩名警官

「還真的是，哇，不管誰打的這下手真不留情，側腹和肋骨這一整片瘀青肯定痛死了」中年警官說

「他回來後就一直灌酒，鼻血流了很久，我只能在他喝醉後幫他冰敷，他不肯說這是怎麼來的只叫我別煩他」Derek說

「話說昨天你不是跟朱利安.霍爾特一起離開的嗎?」Hicks往Greg這邊喊「他之後去了哪你知道嗎?」

「我知道他發生什麼事，那個…」Greg走過去和Derek對上眼時Derek眼睛睜大了點直直看著他「我能私下和你談談嗎?你誤會了一些事情」

「好的」Derek站起來，兩個警察也讓他們離開，Greg帶Derek到樓梯間去說話

 

 

「我先問你幾個問題，然後我會告訴你他發生什麼事了」Greg雙手交叉在胸前看著這個年輕人，他的年紀應該不到25，深棕色的頭髮，棕色的大眼睛，身高比他矮個一寸左右，雖然比他年輕時纖瘦陰柔許多，如果任何認識他夠久的人都會說Derek和他他年輕時很像「你幾歲」

「剛滿21」Derek說「你是英國警察嗎?」

「我確實是，因為工作原因會暫時在這個警局待上一陣子」Greg說「你住在朱利安那?」

「他確實給我地方住沒錯，不過我們並不是真的交往關係…說是朋友應該也不算吧」Derek緊張的時候就會緊抓著自己側背包的背袋，現在他抓著背帶的手指都發白得跟骨頭似的

「包養嗎?」Greg問

「呃…不算吧，我沒有跟他拿那麼多錢，他本來是我的客戶之一，去年冬天時很冷我又找不到地方過夜他就帶我回家了，他雖然不趕我走但也沒真的允諾讓我住多久，就是讓我住到現在了，我會幫他做點家事，還有就是…Well，好吧這大概很接近包養吧」Derek說起話來結結巴巴的，缺乏自信.不自在寫滿他整個人

「所以你有自己活動的自由，想走隨時能走對吧?」Greg問

「當然，就算我人間蒸發他也不會管我的，但我沒地方去，也沒理由離開啊」Derek說

「他並不是個很好的人這點我想你很清楚」Greg說

「你怎麼會這麼覺得呢?」Derek問

「他老爸確實搞砸他了，但他自己很清楚他有多混帳卻沒有改進，他並不會真的關心人，也不尊重別人的想法，任何事都要照他要的來，而且無法接受被拒絕，拒絕他任何要求他都會變得像報復一樣的想從你那討回，好像你突然是他的敵手一樣，看你的表情他現在依然如此而且可能還變本加厲了」Greg說「你年紀還小可能還不懂，但他這樣的人並不是和長久相處，他不會真正的關心別人」

「可是他是很長一段時間裡對我最好的人了」Derek苦笑「我是被家裡趕出來的，就在他們看了我的日記發現我是Gay以後，我爸是浸信會的神父，這應該就夠說明一切了，我高中都沒念完，來紐約以後就只能住在街頭了，沒有固定地址找不了工作，我的年紀又很輕很難獲得社福幫助，所以只好做這種工作，我遇過不少糟糕的人，他算是很友善的一個了」他迴避著Greg的眼光說

 

「揍他的人是我」Greg手插在口袋裡靠在牆上

「咦?為什麼?!」Derek猛得抬頭看他，這是他第一次敢直視他的眼睛

「他無法接受被拒絕，也不知道別人說”No”是什麼意思」Greg伸出左手「我訂婚了不跟他復合，他無法接受這點，所以他用上老招數想賣我人情甚至想強迫我照他意思做，他以前就會這樣，我和你差不多大時還沒發現這多惡劣，但現在我早就不吃這套了，我是個在第一線的警察他只是個坐辦公室的弱雞，我警告過他很多次了，他不肯放開我，我不揍他揍誰?」

Derek一時不敢說話

「你應該也經歷過類似的事情，考慮到這是朱利安」Greg說「你看起來是個老實的孩子，別跟他那種人混太久，最好找機會脫離現在的生活方式，他需要的是一個完全服從他意願.呼之即來揮之即去的僕人，而不是一個伴侶」

 

「你出手也太重了吧!」Derek稍稍提高了音量

「你覺得他敢報警嗎?」Greg說「我的兩個鄰居聽到了全部過程，只要你報警，只要稍加調查他就會立刻因為性侵未遂被捕，而我只是正當防衛而已，我不打算跟他繼續牽扯，所以才放他一馬的，他沒有那個種犯罪，他幹出這種事只是因為他是個爛人而已」

「你真的很討厭他」Derek說

「我本來早就對他無感了，是他逼我重新想起他多討人厭的」Greg說「如果你真的這麼擔心他不如叫他改掉他惡劣的個性，不是每個動手打人的都考慮到對方死活的」

「我知道了…」Derek欲言又止

「只要他不來煩我我不會把他怎樣，你回去吧，跟他們說是你誤會了沒有要報案就好」Greg揮了手要Derek離開

「那個…我想問一下你的名字是不是叫做Greg」Derek問

「嗯?是啊」Greg說「那傢伙大概抱怨過我」

「他會叫錯名字」Derek說「喝醉的時候或者上床的時候，偶而會發生，他沒說過那是誰，不過他有一張你的相片」

「等等那是哪來的啊!?」Greg忍不住叫「我又沒跟他合照過!」

「是獨照」Derek急忙解釋說「拍的是一個年輕的警察，就放在他抽屜裡，看起來是在你不知情的狀況下拍的，因為你在跟別的警察說話」

「這真詭異」Greg皺眉

「本來我以為他就跟大部分客人一樣是喜歡年輕的男孩，不過我當時和街上一些認識的同行聊過，他找的都是相似的類型…」Derek說「我覺得他對你還是…」

「那是一種不健康的執著，與我這個人本身毫無關係」Greg冷冷地打斷了年輕人的話「只是因為後悔自己放棄了於是就一直抓著的執念不是正常的感情，那最後導致的犯罪太多了，比如他被我揍的原因」

「…我想你是對的」Derek說「那張照片他只有主動拿給我看過一次」他縮著肩膀很緊張的說「我問他為什麼願意給我地方住的時候他給我看過」

「別太同情他」Greg說「除非你願意忍受這種糟糕的待遇，不然別讓他碰到你的同情心和愧疚感」

「我知道啊…他就是那種人沒錯，可是…」Derek低著頭

「想辦法獨立生活吧，別把心思放在一個沒辦法給你同等的關愛的人身上」Greg幾乎有點同情這小鬼了「那是自找罪受」

「我想替他向你道歉」Derek說

「別，你是現任被害者」Greg說

「我不覺得我是被害者啊」Derek說

「我當時也不覺得」Greg說「叫他把那張照片給我扔了，都二十年了，Move the fuck on.」他沒好氣的說，說完就推開樓梯間的門回辦公室去了

 

Derek後來取消了報案，Greg替他掰了個謊說是朱利安自己摔下樓梯了，Derek離開前注意到了Black桌上的照片

 

「這個人坐牢了嗎?」Derek問

「你認識這個人嗎?」Greg拿起那張照片問

「他以前曾經在街上工作過，兼差性質的」Derek說「他和我的客群不同，而且又強壯，我剛來紐約時受到他很多照顧，後來他找到穩定的工作和租屋處後就不做這行了」

「你對他了解多深?」Greg問

「不多，只知道他叫Tom，還有他通常都在酒吧和夜店等客人上門」Derek說「我一直以為他搬走了」

「他死了」Greg說「兩年前遭到不明人士殺害死在自己的租屋處」

「你是開玩笑的吧」Derek臉色刷白「他那麼強壯的一個人」

「你在這裡等」Greg立刻走去找了Craig告訴他其中一名被害者生前認識的人可能有辦法提供資訊，Craig跟著過來時看了一眼Derek就收斂了他的嚴肅變得和藹可親

「Hey~kid」Craig和Derek打招呼「過來和我聊聊方便嗎?不是正式的，就想知道Tom生前是怎麼樣的人而已」他嘻皮笑臉的把Derek拉走了

 

 

「那是誰?」Black剛回來就看到Craig誘拐小孩似的抓著一個年輕人進會議室去了

「認識其中一個死者的人」Greg把那張照片給Black「你說這個死者因為經常搬家和使用假名所以很難調查他生前的活動，那個小子正好曾經和他是同行」

「那小子是夜店保鑣?他連高中生都嚇不跑吧」Black問

「不是」Greg說「他因為賣淫被抓過，他和這個被害者是在街上認識的，他知道他住處和就業不明的那段時間在哪裡做生意」

「你覺得兇手可能曾經是他的客戶?」Black問

「不知道，但總得把這個死者生前一年多的空白填上，他改當夜店保鑣後生活很正常，也沒有裝交友軟體，朋友也都說他沒有交往對象，那他帶進臥室的兇手到底怎麼認識他的?」Greg說

「Tom Fuller割過盲腸」Black說

「那跟這有什麼關係?」Greg問

「他沒有醫療保險，是急性闌尾炎住院的，就在他死前幾個月而已!」Black說「如果!假設!」他一邊喊部下去調查Tom Fuller銀行帳戶紀錄和債務一邊轉頭和Greg說「他的醫療帳單可能會非常驚人，他可能會為此重操舊業，那他確實有可能在他攬客的地方遇到兇手」

 

「可是這些被害者中有很多人根本不可能從事性交易啊」Black突然想到

「生活範圍重疊的方式很多也很少」Greg說「一個城市就算是紐約這樣的開放的大城市同性戀的比例也在5%左右，很容易就出現交友重疊，會去的地方也會有重複性，如果Derek知道Tom都在什麼地方攬客，去那些吧和夜店把死者們的照片給他們看看，要是都認出來了，這個凶手的打獵場在哪就出來了」

「如果能這麼順利就太好了」Black說「所以那小子是賣淫被抓了?」

「不是，他是因為一些誤會而出現在警局的」Greg眼神死的說

 

大約半個小時後Craig從會議室出來把一張清單給了Black

「這幾個我圈起來的地方我會負責，你們條子隨便進去會讓人感覺不舒服，剩下的你就派人去看看吧」Craig說「我和裡面那小子有些話要聊別來打擾啊」後面這句話他聽起來像個輔導老師

 

Derek大約又過了四十幾分鐘才離開，他對Craig感到很自在，Craig雖然是個不正經的傢伙可是他做為諮商師的時候是非常厲害的，他總是能很快的摸出一個人的底線和舒適區，所以即使是容易緊張的Derek也很快對他放下了警戒

 

 

「你跟他說了什麼啊?」Greg問

「感情開導和心理治療之類的」Craig說

「”之類的”你都省略了什麼啊」Greg吐槽

「行為分析什麼的，問他案子相關的事情的時候發現他有被虐待的人會有的一些特質，想確認一下是家庭因素還是伴侶導致的」Craig聳肩「原生家庭情感和肢體虐待導致的低自尊心，對愛情方面標準極低，到了不重視自己的地步，只要有人對他好他就會搖著尾巴傻傻跟在後面，雖然善良但不是很聰明不懂得避免被人傷害，為討好主導感情關係的一方會無條件付出的人，如果他遇到一個會動手打人的對象他很可能會被打到半死還會為對方求情，但從剛才聽起來虐待他的主要是他的家庭，他的伴侶只是對他愛管不管還拿他當替代品而已」

「他跟你說啦」Greg說

「我只能說坐辦公室的居然對警察出手，真是嫌自己活太久囉~」Craig說「你覺得你打的那傢伙個性為什麼這麼差啊」

「被他老爸搞砸了，還有6.7歲就丟進寄宿學校，自我中心，養尊處優慣了」Greg說「有時候雖然對自己的糟糕有自知之明但不思改進，有極大進步空間卻不改的傢伙，還好他是Gay，不然他要是有孩子八成也會搞砸他們的人格」

「他和你交往的時候他是剛出櫃嗎?」Craig問

「他到跟我分手都沒出櫃好嗎，他都搬進納尼亞了」Greg說

「他這麼執著於你真的很不健康」Craig說

「何止，要不是我很清楚他沒那個能力犯下真正的暴力犯罪不然這種執念簡直是謀殺預備軍」Greg說

「”當父母最棒的一點就是你可以從一開始就搞砸孩子的人生”」Craig說

「你不是孤兒嗎?」Greg問

「是引用，Jon Stewart說的，這句話很不幸的非常真實」Craig說

「我通常不建議跟那種不尊重人又把伴侶當作附屬品的人交往，不過一個無法接受被拒絕何一個絕對不會拒絕他的人湊在一起會發生什麼事情我也很好其」Craig說

「喂，你是專家，把人家從火坑拉出來吧」Greg翻了個白眼

「像Derek那種狀況的人可不是我想拉就能拉的，別說從有情感虐待性的關係中康復，他現在都還沒從他那個邪教一樣的成長環境中變得正常過來」Craig手插在口袋裡說「從小被教育別違背指令，要對神的恩惠感恩，必須無條件的服侍神，現在給他恩惠的換成糟糕的人類了，就算你花上一個月開導他也沒用的，得等他自己清醒過來，或者說復活他自己大腦的一部分反抗意識，不然我們說到嘴乾他也不會離開他那個同居人的」

 

「那希望他離開後會比現在更好」Greg皺著眉說

「他那個同居人以前和你交往時就是會逼人照他的意思做的人嗎?」Craig問

「是啊」Greg說

「你沒逮捕他?」Craig問

「二十年前我可不能隨便出櫃啊，尤其還在警隊裡」Greg說「而且他不會真的對你使用暴力，他會讓你在半推半就的狀況下服從，讓人感覺很不舒服可是當時又說不上來那到底哪裡不對，因為大多是吵架後發生的所以我都覺得那種反感是因為我們吵架的關係」他淡定的說「不過那時候和他關係也沒那麼緊密，就是時不時碰個面，下班後可以一起鬼混而已，雖然他覺得那是他第一次認真與人交往，但我的感受更像是稍微有點感情的砲友關係，至少那是後來我的感想」

「總是得多遇到幾個人才懂得避開那些地雷的，不過也有人一輩子致力踩地雷搞死自己的」Craig說

「有時候運氣不好就到我桌上來了」Greg搖頭嘆氣說

 

Craig在研究案件時總是安靜的自己坐在會議室看資料，不時過來問Greg或者Black關於案件的細節，其實相當認真安分，有時候他會神神秘秘的躲起來講電話，但說實在的Greg覺得連Craig都需要遮掩的通話內容大概不適合普通人聽

 

他在座位上看新聞，麥卡錫參議員被禁止進入英國，保守黨MP抗議蘇格蘭軮是針對保守派，而GCHQ則表示麥卡錫參議員的行為若非他身為美國公民且是參議員能使他被扣留調查，<Doctor Who>新一季開拍，皮爾斯.摩根又在隨機挑起爭議，這次是針對女性足球員的攻擊， Sherlock透過視訊破了三個日本的案件，這三起其實是相關聯的一起連環仇殺，美國大砍食物券計畫和助貧社會福利，…沒有什麼重大的新聞

 

「你在看女足的新聞啊」Carell看到Greg的螢幕上是女性足球世界盃回顧「你看女足嗎?」

「不看」Greg說

「诶?我以為你很喜歡足球?」Carell說

「我是阿森納球迷，我雖然也多少關注女足但我不怎麼看」Greg說

「自己國家世界盃會看吧?」Carell問

「關注一下比數而已，要我從頭看到尾我不太能」Greg說「因為我很清楚我看球興奮起來是什麼德性，要我吼女人我真的感覺很怪，就算是電視上的也一樣，家庭教育因素吧，我們家禁止對媽媽和姊妹大吼大叫」他乾笑，這藉口聽起來很爛但他是真的看球亢奮起來管不住嘴的那種，尤其他看球還喝啤酒

「我想我大概可以理解」Carell說「我老婆是黑人我還是義大利家庭*，家裡的食物臉頂層可是女人們啊」嘴上這麼說但他笑得很幸福

(*文化上美國非裔母親經常是撐起家裡一片天的強者，義大利家庭的子女很尊重愛護母親或妻子，有時候是妻管嚴等級，不過這有不同的文化和歷史原因，非裔家庭經常缺少父親，原因歷史上時常是因為經濟不穩定.執法和制定法律時會針對黑人，許多美國警方都被發現會針對非裔男性即使他們只是在做自己的事情，比如站在家門口.打掃自己宿舍環境，這經常還包含了兒童和青少年，因為這些因素所以黑人被逮捕和重判的比例都遠高於白人，即使是完全一樣的罪刑黑人也會被判更重的刑期)

 

「我是沒有很懂這方面啦，但小時候就被這樣教育就算長大了也還是一樣」Greg說「我未婚夫從小就被教育的很紳士，所以要看他對任何人情緒失控的發飆是很罕見的，就算在怎麼討人厭的傢伙他都能很冷靜的面對，如果換成我早就給對方一拳了」

「從小時候就被定型了啊，我以前放學回家還沒到晚餐時間我媽會給我兩塊餅乾，不能多吃不然晚餐就吃不下了，到長大了我下午就算買了一整包餅乾也只會吃兩塊，多吃了就覺得會被罵」Carell說

「我家就不會管這個」Greg說「我家一共五個兄弟姊妹，我們從來只有搶不贏沒有吃不下這種事」

「你家天主教嗎?」Carell問「晚餐是戰場吧」他笑著問

「不是，單純是我父母想要大家庭」Greg說「晚餐在我和我弟弟進入青春期後真的是戰場沒錯，不過後來經常是我煮的，我會自己裝一份起來吃」

「你會煮飯?」Carell問

「簡單的東西而已，煮意麵.放烤箱可以解決的東西或者先買好幾條麵包我再煮個濃湯.煎幾個荷包蛋和培根就搞定了，有時候我姊姊.我和我父母會輪流煮」Greg說

「那你未婚夫運氣不錯啊，這樣至少不會兩個人每天吃外賣」Carell說

「You have no idea…」Greg搖頭

「難不成你煮得很難吃嗎?」Carell問

「我是不敢說很好吃但不至於被說難吃好嗎」Greg說「是他手藝太好，我這個根本比不上」

「他不是公務員嗎?」Carell問

「他很萬能，我一開始知道他會煮飯我很意外」Greg從手機裡找出他以前拍過 Mycroft煮的晚餐的照片給Carell看

「這看起來像餐廳做的」Carell說

「他最近工作量比較低，在家裡的時間又比較長就開始做一些比較耗時間的東西，比如法式油封鴨之類的」Greg說

「烹飪是他的興趣?」Carell說

「大概不是」Greg說，如果這是興趣那 Mycroft真正感興趣的部分應該是吃而不是做

下班時間到Greg拿著背包散步離開警局

 

********************************

**Mycroft有個習慣，他會盯著Greg吃飯，不到讓人不舒服的程度但Greg知道 Mycroft會看他，至少在他們交往一年後發現了**

**「看你盤子裡的食物，盯著我幹嘛」Greg笑著問**

**「你雖然不挑嘴但你很喜歡吃美食」 Mycroft說**

**「誰不喜歡啊」Greg說**

**「喜歡和懂得品嘗是不同的」 Mycroft切著自己的那份牛排說「你吃到喜歡的東西時表情變化很明顯」**

**「我有嗎?」Greg皺眉**

**Mycroft對他微笑沒回答**

**「晚餐是你做的，你這樣很像那些去可愛動物區餵小動物的人」Greg吐槽**

**「我不會去那種地方但我想我可以理解為什麼有人覺得看小白兔吃草是一件有趣的事」 Mycroft說**

**「你覺得我是兔子?」Greg瞇起眼盯著 Mycroft看**

**「我只是打個比方」 Mycroft掛起死公務員營業用微笑說**

**「你知道公兔繁殖力很強吧，怎麼?欠操啦?」Greg換上流氓語氣說**

**被突然轉換方向的Greg堵得一時說不上話的 Mycroft表情相當有趣，他盯著Greg的眼睛都睜大了些，彷彿在說”這種話不該在餐桌上說，太不得體了”**

**「在家裡開點低俗玩笑而已，別這麼認真」Greg說**

**「這是餐桌」 Mycroft說**

**「是，我知道餐桌上不該聊政治.宗教和性，反正前兩個我們都講過了，第三個有何不可?」Greg說**

**「這通常不是我在吃東西時會有的話題」 Mycroft說**

**「因為在這之前你只有聽的份?」Greg消遣**

**「很不幸的是我聽的不少，尤其上中學時，大多沒什麼水準」 Mycroft說**

**「那年紀的難免」Greg說著又切了一塊牛肉放嘴裡「這個真的很好吃」**

**Mycroft本來正嚼著自己嘴裡的食物突然表情一僵**

**「補牙的填充物掉了?」Greg問，他之前也看過一樣的表情**

**Mycroft無奈的點點頭，Greg抽了衛生紙給他，補牙用的樹酯雖然堅固但過了幾年磨損後還是會脫落或者破碎的**

**「我這邊還剩一半給你吃吧」 Mycroft看著衛生紙上的白色碎片一臉黑「脫落的是臼齒的填充物，不方便吃肉，我把馬鈴薯泥吃掉就好」**

**「那我的薯泥跟你換肉吧」Greg同情的看著正在傳訊息讓安西亞明天安排時間去補牙的 Mycroft**

**他們還真的交換了一部分的食物吃，Greg幾乎沒動他那團薯泥，因為他更喜歡吃肉，自然先把牛排吃掉了一大半**

**「還好我臨時改變主意」 Mycroft吃著薯泥**

**「什麼主意?」Greg問**

**「本來打算弄的是烤馬鈴薯，改做薯泥是最後起意的」 Mycroft說，他比Greg早一天放假所以就約好在 Mycroft家吃晚餐和過夜， Mycroft做晚餐他則買了冰淇淋，本來是要當作飯後甜點，不過現在 Mycroft應該不想吃了**

**「只是補牙而已，還好吧」Greg把用過的餐具沖洗過後放進洗碗機，對坐在沙發上板著臉好心情全毀的 Mycroft說**

**「下個月定期檢查順便提前了，這樣可以節省時間」 Mycroft說**

**「你的牙齒清潔習慣明明很好怎麼還是會蛀牙啊」Greg忍不住吐槽**

**「醫生說是天生牙質軟容易蛀牙」 Mycroft說**

**「你很討厭看牙齒啊」Greg說**

**「我不認為有人喜歡，牙醫診所的氣味和聲音會被用在科學實驗以觀察人類感受壓力下的生理變化，而至少在這一部分我與普通人是相同的」 Mycroft說**

**「我上次去看牙是什麼時候來著…」Greg認真的想了一下「好像是前年了，去年定期檢查跟 Sherlock去查案子了，還是大前年來著?」**

**「最好半年檢查一次」 Mycroft眼神死的看著他說「蛀牙拖到需要根管治療會很麻煩」**

**「我換完牙以後幾乎沒蛀牙過」Greg說「除了檢查外上次去看牙醫還是工作時撞碎了一小角門牙去補」**

**「怎麼發生的?」 Mycroft問**

**「抓人的時候撲過去跟同事的頭盔撞上，門牙就缺了一角了」Greg指著自己門牙一角說「補得很好所以沒掉過也看不太出來，我不怎麼會蛀牙」**

**「你運氣真好」 Mycroft有些哀怨的看著他說**

**「反正本來就安排好要檢查了，提早也沒關係吧」Greg安慰 Mycroft**

**「安排好的事情，而且還是令人厭惡的事情被擾亂更讓人困擾啊」 Mycroft說**

**「冰淇淋看來是吃不了了」Greg說**

**「你可以自己吃，我不方便」 Mycroft說**

**「飯後甜點的計畫是告吹了但別的還是可以的吧」Greg把手放在 Mycroft腿上，指尖在他腿內側輕蹭「別這麼鬱悶，沒那麼容易蛀牙的」他親吻 Mycroft的唇角和臉頰「如果你還有興致的話」他的手隔著襯衫貼在 Mycroft的胸口**

**「我們上樓」 Mycroft說**

**Mycroft洗澡和做準備花了點時間，Greg用另一間浴室沖澡後圍著一條毛巾就回房間去了，因為他從一開始就沒有拿要換的衣服**

**當他跪在床上埋頭於 Mycroft腿間吞吐時抬眼看了 Mycroft， Mycroft和他對上眼微笑著伸手摸他的頭髮和臉，Greg刻意的讓 Mycroft頂上他的臉頰內側，在臉頰上弄出了色情的鼓起就頂在 Mycroft放在他臉上的掌心裡，這讓 Mycroft明顯的倒抽一口氣，這讓Greg笑出聲來，就像惡作劇成功的小孩一樣**

**「我猜這也算是看你吃東西?」 Mycroft用他特有的那種語調調侃**

**「想被咬嗎?」Greg瞇起眼看 Mycroft，吐出他用舌頭舔敏感的冠狀溝和頂部時說**

**「我知道你不會那樣做的」 Mycroft說**

**「躺下吧」Greg說「或者你想趴著也行」他伸手拿了潤滑液，餐桌上的玩笑話讓本來的計畫有了小小變動不過讓 Mycroft放鬆好好睡一覺明天去看牙也許臉就不會那麼臭了**

**雖然還是檢查出兩個輕微的蛀牙需要治療，但至少這回沒有根管治療**

********************************

Greg站在地鐵車廂裡滿臉疑惑的看著坐在座位上的一隻白化刺蝟

“我還以為是斷掉的馬桶刷，這東西哪來的??”Greg皺眉困惑的看著那隻小動物的紅色小眼睛想

「還好沒人把你坐扁」Greg猶豫了一下後把刺蝟拿起來放在手中坐下，白色的刺蝟縮成一球放在手上真的跟刷子沒兩樣，他很認真地思考了一下這東西該交給失物認領處還是動物管理局，紐約地鐵上帶寵物要裝袋子裡，他知道這點因為他看到一個身高只有150的女人很吃力的抱著一大袋的哈士奇上下車「你不是刺破了袋子掉出來的吧」他用手指戳著已經從球狀稍微舒展開的小動物說

 

他注意到本來坐在他旁邊的人默默地換了位子就把捧著刺蝟的手放下，他被當成紐約地鐵的怪人之一了，會跟刺蝟說悄悄話的那種

他下車後找了一個地鐵工作人員把刺蝟交給他，那個站員告訴他這還不是他們收過最奇怪的走失寵物

「最奇怪的是什麼?」Greg問

「如果小孩算的話那發生過好幾次」站員開玩笑說「我們收過幾次大蜥蜴.蛇.鱷魚還有一隻陸龜」

「鱷魚怎麼帶上車啊!?」Greg問

「裝在袋子裡，大概三十公分的小鱷魚，飼主下車沒把袋子提走」站員聳肩「我辦公室裡現在還有隻有項圈的浣熊你要看嗎?」

「不用了…」Greg拒絕了站員熱情的邀請，離開地鐵站去吃晚餐

 

在他住處轉角的餐車賣的沙威瑪算是他這陣子的最愛，老闆放肉不計成本似的猛塞，而且還送一小包薯片，他站在那等自己的晚餐做好，旁邊的客人和老闆聊起天來

「法蘭克我看到你說你去演戲的畫面了」一個建築工人打扮的男子說

「你覺得怎麼樣?」與他明顯中東裔的外表相反有個非常西式名字的老闆法蘭克問

「他媽的嚇死人了」男子大笑說「你有見到什麼明星嗎?」

「下一次會有，下個月還有一份客串工作，得把鬍子留長，這次戲份更多」法蘭克口音很重但並不難理解

「你是演員啊?」Greg有些驚訝這名中年人居然還抱著演戲的夢想

「Man，你看看我」法蘭克說「美國人這麼愛拍戲，總需要好幾個客串恐怖分子的!」他大笑然後把一份沙威瑪給了建築工人

「啊哈哈…你還真是樂觀」Greg乾笑

「雖然劇不一定長壽而且每次都會被主角幹掉但拍戲很有趣」法蘭克說

「法蘭克是你的本名還是藝名?」Greg問

「本名，我爸喜歡法蘭克辛納屈，我全名法蘭克.阿爾西西，所以我們家後來才移民美國」法蘭克把Greg的晚餐給他「我要收攤了，多出來的起司片是送你的」他還多塞了一罐汽水給Greg，Greg幫他把放在路邊有點重量的一個小木牌收上車去，上面寫的是沙威瑪價格和飲料售價

 

 

他回到住處坐下來吃晚餐.看Youtube，Lily工作的那個電視劇看來是真的非常受歡迎，Youtube上就算是幕後人員的影片點閱率也超高，這個工作環境不但符合Lily的興趣和專長而且看起來非常友善，應該是Lily上司的那幾個編劇還是監製之類的還會跟他們這些幕後的工作人員拿玩具槍在片場槍戰，Lily在的隊每次都贏，不是Greg要邀功，不過Lily有一段時間非常喜歡拿BB槍在老家跑來跑去，因為那是當時鎮上小學最流行的活動，怎麼瞄準和拿槍還是他親自教的，一群小學生戴著蛙鏡或墨鏡保護眼睛就拿著BB槍開戰，那導致好一陣子街上隨時都能看到BB彈

不過最後也因為這樣被禁止了，學校的倒楣數學老師踩到地上的BB彈滑倒摔斷左手，打了一個月石膏

 

不過看到其中一個劇組玩耍的影片時Greg就沒辦法專心吃東西了，Lily跟那個演探長的演員也貼得太近了，雖然下一秒是拉他擋BB彈，但也太近了吧，而且不只這一個影片，兩個人同框的機率也太高了，雖然那個演員年紀只大Lily幾歲不過跟同事交往真的好嗎?等等，這傢伙的原型是基於自己，Lily沒有什麼潛在的Daddy issues吧??不對，他可不是Lily的老爸，那Daddy issues能用在這嗎???不，重點不在那啊!!

 

在心裡百般糾結之下他又順手滑到了評論區，顯然注意到這件事的不只他，有些粉絲說話挺難聽的，劇組應該不會把這個給當事人看吧?

他最後還是忍不住打了通電話

 

「Greg我正想打給你呢!」Lily說

「诶?為什麼?」Greg說

「我們劇組正要搭飛機去紐約拍戲喔」Lily開心的說「明後天我們找時間見面吧，有一個人我想介紹給你認識，啊要開飛航模式了，到時候見啊~掰掰~」電話馬上被掛斷了，留下Greg看著手機螢幕心裡滿滿的問題沒人可問，於是他花了接下來的三十分鐘在網路上調查那個演員到底是什麼樣的一個傢伙，身家背景乾淨上過大學還是英法文雙語者，養了兩條狗目前單身，沒有什麼緋聞，承認使用大麻但他是加拿大人這不違法

 

Greg最後放棄繼續擔心自己的妹妹，反正遲早會見到面，如果有什麼疑慮了不起他去討 Sherlock欠他的人情( Sherlock欠的可多了)讓他去調查一下這個傢伙

 

他洗完澡出來後 Mycroft打來了

「嘿」Greg接起電話躺在床上說

「希望沒打擾到你?」 Mycroft說

「沒有，剛洗完澡而已」Greg說

「昨天你還好嗎?」 Mycroft問

Greg頓了一下，昨天 Mycroft打給他時他只說了一句抱歉他現在不太想講電話就和 Mycroft掰掰了

「就是發生了一點很煩人的事情」Greg說

「是你不想讓我知道的事情嗎?」 Mycroft總是如此，就算跨了一個海洋在電話上還是能推測出他的想法

「唉…確實，這算是我自己的私事，而且是你不能也不該插手的那部分」Greg抹了把臉「我那個前任有點太纏人了，不過長話短說吧，我教訓過他了，他不會再出現在我面前了，你可別把他怎樣，我差一點就送他進醫院了，老實說他還真的該去急診室看看的，我下手不輕」

「那我不會插手的」 Mycroft說

「你不會?我還以為你什麼都一定要插根手指進去」Greg說

「Well，如果你想的話等你回來我可以這樣做」 Mycroft毫無前兆的的開起了黃腔讓Greg差點被自己的口水嗆死

「你什麼時候學壞的!」Greg咳了兩聲後說

「這要問你」 Mycroft帶著笑意，這果然讓Greg的心情好轉了點

「你保證你不會私下找他報復?」Greg問

「我相信你處理這種事情的能力，如果真的成了困擾我也會幫助你解決」 Mycroft說「所以他做了什麼」

「收斂你的殺氣，Mr.Holmes，老天這句話通常我是跟你弟說的」Greg說「一個混蛋在幹混蛋事的時候不知道自己是個混蛋，就跟真的白痴不會知道自己是個白癡是一樣的」

「如果事情如你所說的輕微那你不會到今天都為此心煩」 Mycroft說

「你他媽真的沒有在我腦子裡裝晶片吧?」Greg說

「那對你的健康無益」 Mycroft接下了這個笑話

「Well，今天有別的事情，怎麼說啊，讓人感覺明明可以解決的更好的那種案子，就跟那很像」Greg說

「怎麼說?」 Mycroft問

 

Greg大約的把Derek的事情說了一遍，他跳過了Derek跟他年輕時長得極為相似還有朱立安的一些細節，以免 Mycroft的魔王角角又要冒出來了

 

「這種狀況最多也只能給點良心甚至過來人的建議，但那個孩子完全沒聽進去的樣子」Greg嘆氣

「我可以理解你的想法」 Mycroft說「不過Greg，也許有些人就是不想被拯救呢?」

「我知道你在說什麼，但…」Greg嘆氣

「你無法拯救所有人，但同樣的不是每個人都對自己的人生有那麼高的期望值的，你說的這個人還年輕，等他有了一定的年紀，他可能會有自己的想法，對自己人生做出改變，但也有可能會認為跟一個沒那麼糟糕但熟悉的惡魔一同生活也不壞」 Mycroft說「不願意抬頭的人是不會見到救命繩的」

「你是對的」Greg說「而且比起那小子我現在有更大的問題」

「是什麼?」 Mycroft問

「Lily好像有男朋友了」Greg說

「我以為那通常是好消息?」 Mycroft問「考慮到你們對她開了多少單身的玩笑，我想她那樣討人喜歡的年輕女孩並不難找對象」

「她沒男友是因為她開著Gay達找對象，還有她上次失戀實在太慘了，她甚至因此睡了個女孩」Greg說

「What?」 Mycroft脫口而出

「What?」Greg沒覺得哪裡不對

「你剛才口誤了嗎?」 Mycroft問

「喔，沒有，只是那發生過而已，相信我，我們知道的時候可不是只說了”What”而已，就是分的很慘安慰她的那個好朋友又剛好是彎的，總而言之那是個特例」Greg說

「…OK，所以你在擔心什麼?」 Mycroft問

「辦公室戀情要是沒有個好結果會很尷尬，就這樣」Greg跳過了Lily可能的男友是誰還有那傢伙跟自己的相似性「而且她正好要來紐約出差說要介紹一個人給我認識，我擔心她被沖昏頭了」

「我想見過對方後你會放心點」 Mycroft說

「我知道我是在瞎操心，但就是沒辦法不去擔心她」Greg抓抓頭

「往好處想」 Mycroft說「Eurus不是你妹」

「拜託別直接讓我挑戰國家安全等級」Greg說「這還真的是非常有效的安慰」

「不客氣」 Mycroft說

 

\------------------------------------------

隔天Greg進警局時有不少年輕的警察在討論那部影集來紐約拍攝的事情

「他們要在哪拍啊?」Greg插入了年輕警察們的對話

「你居然也會看那個影集?」一個年輕女警說

「家人在幕後工作，想去拜訪」Greg說

「申請了哈德遜河幾個地點還有中央公園的拍攝，紐約總是有某個地方正在拍戲，別走到<Law&Order>的場子去啊，他們同一天在中央公園湖邊有幾場拍攝，不過他們好像會先拍攝棚內的東西」女警說

「謝謝」Greg說

 

[工作忙，趕工中，可能這兩天無法見面]-Lily

早上收到的簡訊都這樣寫了他也不好意思打電話去打擾

 

「Black!麻煩過來一下!」Craig對著正在喝咖啡的Black喊「Greg一起」

「又我?」Greg雖然這麼說但也是跟過去了

 

會議室的白板上貼滿了各種照片

「所有被害者都在試探次文化或者已經在次文化圈裡，我說的是Gay的次文化，人口上來說那圈子可不大」Craig說

「哪一種?別告訴我是獸控(Furry)」Black說「我對那種打扮的人有點恐懼症」

「獸控是什麼?」Greg問

「獸控不是Gay圈的東西，雖然也有一些人喜歡那個，但如果被害者是獸控我們八百年前就會看出來了」Craig說

「所以那到底是什麼?」Greg問

「基本上很接近吉祥物打扮，但有時候會往奇怪的方向發展」Craig說

「我從小就有點怕吉祥物，你不知道裡面裝的是什麼人」Black打了個寒顫

「所以說我們的被害者是哪個圈子的?」Greg覺得還是不要追問比較好，無論是那個獸控是什麼還是Black有啥童年陰影

 

「試探中或者完全融入Dom/sub關係的人，被害者中有幾人有這種項圈一樣的飾品，那個鎖鏈上帶著裝飾性鎖頭的也是，那是他們是Pub(熊中的sub)的一個象徵，這些東西應該是他們的Dom給的，還有這些照片，老天啊這麼有名的暗號你們居然沒看出來」Craig指著一排放大了被害者社群媒體照片中臀部的圖片，當然這些人有穿褲子，….Well，幾乎都有

「Nice ass，但我不知道這有什麼暗號」Black說

「OK，我沒想到我會聽到這裡唯一的直男說出這種評價，不過確實」Craig看了一下照片點點頭「Nice」

「兩位13歲小朋友，案子」Greg提醒兩個在彼此幽默感上找到共鳴的傢伙「是Hanky Code對吧」

「Hanky Code?喔你們說的是那個在口袋放手巾暗示自己是什麼愛好的那個?」Black說「以前在影集看過，我以為這是老東西」

「現在有手機，直接寫出來就好了，不過有些地方還是會保留這點小傳統的」Craig說「被害者都在右邊口袋放了灰色或黑色的手帕」

「意思是?」Black問

「左邊是主動方右邊是被動方，基本上無論什麼顏色都一樣」Greg說

「黑色是重度的SM，灰色是綑綁或者輕度SM，他們都在右邊口袋那表示他們是被虐和被綁的那一方，有幾個被害者才剛開始嘗試這方面的東西」Craig說「換句話說他們會去的地方不會是那些圈內老油條才知道的吧而是有知名度.網路上就找得到的地點」

「這些人死的時間有點久了，要找瀏覽紀錄幾乎不可能」Black說

「那不成問題，不過我覺得這些手帕和項鍊有點眼熟」Craig說

「…Black」Greg知道Craig要幹嘛了，上次這個表情出現時他被拉去冒充FBI探員救出一個剛成年的青少年

「Black不能跟我來，那地方可是會嚇到圈外人的，就算是他也一樣」Craig說「再說我不確定那是個適合正經警察下班後進出的場合」

「我難道就不是正經警察嗎…」Greg說

「你是正經的英國警察，但我們在美國，而且你至少有點圈內知識還見過大風大浪不會被一點小小的意外嚇到，比如上個廁所隔壁卻在..」Craig才要舉例

「OK，我懂了，別舉例，如果要被推下懸崖，我寧可不知道底下有什麼」Greg說

「只是一群熊和很多很多皮而已」Craig說

「所以你們打算什麼時候去調查?」Black問

「夜店只會在晚上開，我得去準備一些照片以便讓我的朋友辨認，說不定他會有印象是誰買了這些」Craig說著就溜了

「等等，他說要去的是夜店卻知道飾品是誰賣的?」Black問

「可能對方在夜店裡賣飾品吧」Greg眼神死的說，希望他不會被帶到什麼莫名其妙的地方

 


	21. Chapter 21

這次更新等了比較久因為我去寫了兩更的<兩人三腳>,兩篇文的風格差很多所以花了點時間把<兩人三腳>寫到一個小段落再回來寫這個會比較順暢

\----------------------------------

Greg吃過晚餐休息過後回來警局，已經是午夜了，他準備和Craig一起去調查

「謝了Black」Greg和Black的身材比較接近所以他跟Black借了黑色牛仔褲和深灰色的V領上衣，他自己帶的都沒有一套像是會去上夜店的

「等你回來明天請你吃披薩」Black說「如果不是只派一個人去無法保證安全的話還真不想麻煩你，你在Moor的案子都幫了不少忙了」

「相信我，我是為了夜店裡其他人的安全著想」Greg眼神死的說，Craig這傢伙住在美國真是太好了，要是他在英國還和 Sherlock碰上天曉得會多有毀滅性

「OK~兄弟準備出發了嗎?」Craig的聲音從背後傳來，Greg看了一眼站在自己面前能看到自己背後的Black的表情

「Oh God，我會後悔我人這麼好的對吧」Greg說

「你穿的真樸素啊」Craig說

「你穿這什麼鬼!」Greg轉過去一看忍不住問

「你是Village People嗎?」Black爆笑出來

「Village People?」Greg問

「就那個啊，Y~M.C.A的那個歌的樂團啊」Black一邊說還比出了YMCA的姿勢

「那個跟這傢伙這身打扮有什麼關係?」Greg指著穿了一身黑皮革打扮得類似警察還帶著帽子的Craig說

「Village People裡面的警察就穿這樣啊」Black說「所以是復古俱樂部?」

「唷親愛的，你的童年要毀了喔~」Craig同情的拍了一下Black的肩膀「Village People這個樂團面向的群體是Gay喔，而且他們都穿得很Gay不是意外，就是那個意思」

「啊…?」Black當機了一下

「那個警察的角色那個打扮再明顯不過了吧，而且牛仔耶，警察的打扮完全是leathermen(皮革男)就很明顯了吧，那是Gay的一個圈子啊」Craig說

「等一下，那個不是帶動唱嗎?」Greg也滿頭問號

「嘛…一開始發明電鋸的人也不打算用來鋸樹啊」Craig攤手

「诶?不然是什麼用途?」Black問

「難產的時候用來鋸開骨盆和…詳細描述聽起來就很痛，我就不多說了*」Craig比了腿間

(*電鋸最初是產科工具是真的，而且相比原本用刀子鑿子好很多，不過當時還沒有麻醉技術)

 

「Oh my fucking God…」Greg忍不住抹臉，那種知識他真的不想知道

「For the love of God!我不想知道這個!!」Black整個人寒毛直豎差點就要尖叫，他最怕生產相關的話題，他陪產的時候昏倒還撞倒了一個護士這件事整個警局都知道

「所以啊，叫膽小鬼Pussy(也可指女性生殖器)一點都沒道理，那可是最強壯的東西了，想想看那可是擠出了一個人甚至一次兩個以後還能繼續運作的構造啊，我們玩滑板一個意外就完蛋了」Craig說

「我為什麼要同意跟你去跑這趟…」Greg說

「因為你人好?」Craig還對他使了眼色

「對，不然我現在已經打人了」Greg嘆氣「你穿這樣有計程車願意載你嗎?」

「就算有十個穿這樣的健美先生跳康康舞紐約人也不會覺得奇怪的~」Craig嘻嘻哈哈地說

「那種畫面在朱利安尼上任前你在中午的時代廣場能看到*」Black笑著說

(*紐約固定笑點，在魯迪.朱利安尼當市長以前什麼奇怪的事情都有，他管了一陣子後變無聊了但也正常了一點點，附帶一提這個市長的額外固定槽點之一是他娶了自己的表妹)

 

「居然還真的有車願意停下來…」坐在計程車裡Greg還是不敢相信大半夜看到一個全身皮革裝的蘇格蘭人攔車還停下來的司機到底膽子多大還是見過多誇張的景象，尤其Craig居然戴了一個狗項圈，還連著鐵鍊的那種，他到底上哪找來的東西啊!!

「對了為了不讓你看起來太突兀，這些放左邊這些放右邊」Craig拿出一些手帕給他「本周強調的主題就是普及手帕準則給年輕人知道」

「如果你給了我有問題的顏色我絕對會把你踢進哈德遜河你知道吧」Greg看著那疊手帕說

「我只會故意給討厭的直男那些重口味的顏色，我以前往一個臥底的右口袋塞過黃綠色手帕」Craig洋洋得意地說

「…我覺得沒必要吧」Greg說，這傢伙剛剛承認了自己陷害以前的同事讓他被誤認為0號男妓*一點幫助也沒有(*黃綠色手帕塞右邊的意思)

 

Greg左邊口袋塞了一條暗藍色的，右邊口袋有一條橘色的還有一條灰法蘭絨的，Craig塞的是什麼他一點都不想知道，但要是他因為口袋裡的手帕顏色不對被奇怪的人纏上了他發誓他絕對會把Craig踢進哈德遜河

 

「所以是皮革吧」Greg跟著Craig走到磚造建築的後巷，霓虹燈的招牌指著入口處，一些穿著比Craig更加誇張的男人走在前面進了夜店

「差不多，紐約最後的兩間皮革吧之一」Craig說

 

他們進了皮革吧，他們在等電梯時Craig看到牆上的廣告

「啊~這個的新型就是我給你的那個」Craig指著海報上的前列腺按摩器說

「你這王八蛋你不說我都要忘了!」Greg抓住Craig的領子對著他的臉低吼「那種東西不要隨隨便便塞給別人啊!!至少也說清楚那是什麼鬼!我擺在房間桌上好一段時間因為我以為那是個他媽的耳機!!」

「啊，所以你怎麼發現那不是耳機的?」Craig問

「你這傢伙到底為什麼還沒因為性騷擾被抓去關啊!!」Greg被那問題一激抓著Craig用力地搖晃

「你果然..啊~啊.啊~別搖了，我會暈啊~!」Craig說

「電梯開門，兩位」電梯裡的男人說

「诶?」Greg停止了手上的動作，這台電梯原本一定是貨梯，內部空間太大了

「嗨~Gino」Craig被放開後步伐有點搖晃但他還是進了電梯和電梯裡的男人打招呼

「這是電梯?」Greg進了電梯，這裡看起來更像小型店鋪，飾品.手帕.皮革製的裝飾物還有一些明顯不是耳環的環，不是給狗用的項圈和狗繩.口枷.皮鞭.手銬.用途一定很有問題的不明物品以及根本不掩飾地擺出來賣的各種性玩具

「這是入口我也在這裡賣東西，另一個入口的電梯就沒有我這裡精彩了，難得看到Craig帶人來，直男出來開眼界嗎?」Gino和Greg握手，Gino是個光頭但有修剪整齊的八字鬍，個子很高大，全身肌肉，穿的是皮革背心，手臂上有軍隊的刺青

「實際上是雙，我只是來確保他沒有死在某個奇怪的地方而已」Greg說

「玩過這套嗎?」Gino問

「不，完全沒有」Greg不自在的把手插在前面的口袋走到一旁看Gino賣的商品，那些皮革圈到底是啥，當手環也太小了

「那是Ball stretcher」Gino說

「什麼延伸器?」Greg皺眉

「Ball」Gino說「操人或被操的時候總不一定有手可以去扯你的子孫袋，想試試嗎?有的人很容易就戴上了，也有金屬製的喔」

「不，完全不用，謝謝」Greg馬上回絕

「英國人嗎?」Gino問

「對啊」Craig隨意地翻著Gino的商品

「哦?」Gino看了一眼Greg後口袋的手帕「暗藍色的，是真的?」

「真的，來出差的，人很好還陪我來這呢」Craig說

「你們在說什麼」Greg感覺自己被盯著

「難得遇到英國警察，我挺喜歡你們那種硬殼圓帽的」Gino說「很復古」

「謝謝」Greg轉頭想看看別的來轉移注意力，這對話有點尷尬，結果轉過去對上的是一個全臉皮革面罩他只好站在最普通的那區看手帕

「意外的有點靦腆保守啊」Gino說

「小狐狸被丟進瘋狂亞馬遜雨林了唷~」Craig說「想不到你臉皮能這麼薄」

「這不是我熟悉的領域，這電梯到底要多久才上樓啊?」Greg忍不住問

「你們沒按上樓當然沒動啊」Gino指著Craig身後的按鈕「二樓舞池三樓酒吧」

「你居然沒按上樓!」Greg問

「因為我不急著上樓啊~」Craig笑「Neo什麼時候和你換班?」

「一個小時之後吧，他今天去動物收容所當志工了，你找他?」Gino問

「一些很重要的事情，如果他來了讓人通知我好嗎?這段時間我可以帶這傢伙去開開眼界」Craig勾著Greg的脖子說

「我覺得我知道的已經很多了」Greg說

「你真的不直?」Gino跟著調侃起了Greg

「他找了個未婚夫當然不直，就當作我給你搞個提前的單身派對吧」Craig笑著說

「讓你參加單身派對的人真的沒有因此離婚嗎…」Greg吐槽

「都來玩了要不要換一下打扮啊」Gino撐著臉說「我覺得你現在資質不錯，如果年輕幾年可能太可愛了點，現在就很好」

「不了，我對皮革真的沒有興趣…」Greg說

「我們這裡還有專業理髮師唷，剪個頭髮?報我名字免錢，我覺得你完全可以剪短個幾吋」Gino說「放心不是剃光頭，就是剃短些，我們的理髮師很不錯的喔」

「我12月就要結婚了，我暫時不希望拿我的頭髮冒險」Greg說

「恭喜啊」Gino微笑著說「我猜猜看….Cute Boy?」

「他離Boy這個形容差遠了，大部分人也不會說他可愛的」Greg乾笑，雖然他有時候真的覺得 Mycroft可愛但 Mycroft絕對會對這個形容詞提出抗議的

「你聞起來真香」Gino探頭聞了一下Greg「這古龍水不便宜啊」

「是我未婚夫的，你可以跳過Suger Daddy的那個想法了，他比我還小」Greg說

「你真是新手啊」Gino說「我們這裡可不噴古龍水，真男人的氣味才受歡迎」

「啊哈哈…我不需要那個，我有對象了」Greg乾笑

「你先上去喝幾杯吧，算我的，我和Gino聊聊最近的新玩具」Craig拍拍尷尬的Greg按了三樓讓他出去

 

三樓可以直接看到二樓的舞台和舞池，吧檯二樓和三樓都有只是三樓的有座位，也有不少穿著普通的人來這裡玩，……剛才經過他旁邊那個被繩子牽著的傢伙的褲子後面露出來的尾巴好像不是連接在衣服上的….喔老天，還真的不是，插著那東西走路真的好嗎

「喝什麼?」酒保問，這個人至少六十歲了，很有精神穿了全套的皮革軍裝

「啤酒就好」Greg說

「外地人啊」酒保說

「英國的」Greg說

「我們這樣的地方現在不多了」酒保說「也是因為好奇來的?」

「陪一個傢伙來找人的」Greg聳肩「很多人會因為好奇來這?」

「不少年輕一輩的對這種舊時代的精華產物感到好奇，我們又建了網站，皮革文化也在消失了，讓一些年輕人知道這些也好」酒保說

「來的都是哪種類型的啊?」Greg問

「各種都有，但之後還回來的不少是熊或者狼的那種類型，年輕男孩，喜歡有能力”管住”他們的前輩的類型特別多」酒保說「你覺得我們這裡怎麼樣?」

「很有活力但我真的不適合這種類型」Greg嘆氣說

「不是所有人都喜歡這套的」酒保笑「表演快開始了，要不要過去看?」

「再來一杯吧」Greg把酒杯給酒保，他拿著一杯啤酒在三樓露臺看二樓舞台上表演開場，然後他更加確定他真的不喜歡看猛男脫衣舞了，不排斥但他真的不怎麼感興趣…喔操，這根本是穿著皮制三角褲演成人片，沒真的操起來但那看上去真得差不多了，音樂太吵了，他真的不年輕了，以前的話這種地方他多少還能玩上一把，跳個舞什麼的，但這種特殊類型的店本來就不是他的那口茶，現在他也過了愛玩的年紀，真的只想早點回去睡覺了

 

「你居然來這裡喝悶酒?」Craig得在他耳邊大聲說話他才能聽清楚，因為樓下的表演正到高潮處音樂非大聲

「我不悶，我只是在喝酒」Greg喊回去

「跟我來，Neo上班了」Craig喊

他們一起去了原本的電梯，Gino下班了正在舞台上和舞者熱舞

 

Neo是個和Gino一樣高大粗壯的男人，只是他有一頭軍人一樣的短髮，一把修剪整齊的黑色山羊鬍

「Craig!好久不見，你找我?」Neo問

「是啊，是我的工作上的事情，方便嗎?」Craig問

「他也是警察?」Neo問

「英國的，我只是來確保他沒死在哪個巷子裡而已」Greg說

「OK」Neo讓電梯停了下來在外面掛上了停用的牌子「你們要問什麼?」

「最近幾年來這的年輕人多了」Craig說

「很多來幾次就不來了，不過也有留下的人」Neo說

「這些是你做的吧?」Craig拿出手機，給Neo看了證據照，那些死者的項圈和項鍊都被拍照了

「這幾個是，但剩下都是進貨現成的」Neo說「這些項圈有什麼問題嗎?」

「項圈是沒問題，但收到項圈的人都被殺了」Craig說

「你說真的?」Neo瞪大了眼問

「真的，而且都是同一個人幹的」Craig說「他發現這些案件的關聯性的，我們在找一個連環殺手，你得先幫我們保密不然這傢伙要是離開了紐約我們就找不到他了」

「我需要給你們我的不在場證明嗎?畢竟都是我賣的」Neo問

「不，殺了他們的傢伙是個Dom，你這個抖M肌肉sub完全沒嫌疑」Craig說「你明天有空嗎?」

「我得上班」Neo說

「那什麼時候有時間請你來警局一趟，我們很需要你配合」Craig說

「我這段時間很忙啊」Neo抓抓頭「等一下，那個鎖頭項鍊照片給我看一下」他拿過手機好好看了一下後說「這一個有瑕疵所以我記得我打折賣掉了」

「你對買了這個的人有印象嗎?」Craig問

「有點模糊，但再見到他我一定能認出來」Neo說「白人，聽起來有點口音，但不知道是不是裝的，好像是黑頭髮吧，不是很確定，不過他的鬍子是貼上去的這我看得出來」

「如果你再看到他立刻打給我，還有盡快找時間來警局跟我談談，麻煩了」Craig說

「我知道了」Neo收下Craig的名片慎重的點頭「你們先上樓吧，如果你們和我談過馬上離開會有人懷疑的，畢竟這裡的人多少知道你是FBI」他對Craig說

「我知道，我們上頂樓去抽根菸吧」Craig按了頂樓

 

到了頂樓風不小，而且幾乎沒有什麼照明，Craig沒有菸，他只是靠在欄杆上吹風，Greg不打算問他是真的沒看到還是慣性無視了在角落搞起來的那三個男的

「你在吧台看到什麼可疑的人沒?」Craig問

「我就是這裡最可疑的人好嗎」Greg說

「確實」Craig笑「白人.可能有英國口音，但不是美國人熟悉的那幾種，年紀…三十多歲，可能接近四十，皮革圈子的老前輩，貼假鬍子掩飾身分表示他平時的工作讓他不能留鬍子」

「那就排除Posh.倫敦還有什麼口音?BBC廣播腔應該可以算上，紐卡斯爾口音可以排除了」Greg說

「為什麼?」Craig問

「因為這傢伙要是有紐卡斯爾口音美國人根本不知道他說的是英文」Greg說

「Fuck hahahaha你說得對!」Craig笑「也不是蘇格蘭人，他們都聽過我的口音知道蘇格蘭口音是哪樣的」

「他遲早會回來這裡找獵物」Greg說「只能等了對吧」

「是啊」Craig嘆氣

「話說你到底塞了什麼給我」Greg問「為什麼他們知道我是警察?」

「暗藍色是警察和愛好警察的意思，塞在左邊表示你是警察，橘色塞在右邊就是你不打算搞任何東西，就只是看看別打擾我的意思」Craig說

「灰色這個呢?」Greg問

「啊~那是我猜的」Craig說

「等等，你猜了什麼??」Greg問

「要是猜對了你就要把我從這裡踹下去了」Craig笑「差不多能離開了，走吧」

「就這樣而已?這樣你根本不需要拉我來啊!」Greg說

「其實來這裡有點危險，以我來說啦」Craig說「有幾個會來這的人和我有點舊帳沒算完，而且要是在現場找到符合的人我大概抓不住對方」

「我們連這傢伙長什麼樣子都不知道」Greg說

「紅頭髮或者金髮」Craig說「最有可能是紅頭髮」

「你怎麼知道?」Greg問

「被害者的喜好都寫了他們喜歡紅頭髮的，這在人口中比例不高」Craig說「你那位也是紅髮吧?」

「應該不算…吧?他小時候頭髮比較紅長大後就變得比較紅棕色」Greg說

「只有這種時候我才討厭紐約」Craig從口袋裡拿出什麼拆了包裝，Greg轉過去看時看到露在他嘴巴外的小棍子才發現這傢伙吃的是棒棒糖

「人太多不好縮小範圍對吧」Greg靠在欄杆上說

「人多不是問題，是人的多樣性太高了，你也看過德州有些社群還真的是一個鎮所有人都認識所有人的那種狀況，那樣的地方就算有外來者，隨便問一個居民”最近有沒有口音奇怪的傢伙出現”也會得到一堆線索，而在紐約這就像在雜交派對後開紫外線燈一樣，你可以找到的可疑人物太多了」Craig說

「你給的例子可以正常點嗎…」Greg說

「這口味還真不錯，葡萄的」Craig說

「你帶棒棒糖出門啊」Greg問

「Neo帶來放桌上的，可以自己拿，我多拿了一個，給你吧」Craig拿出另一根棒棒糖給Greg

「你得罪了什麼人啊?」Greg隨手拆了棒棒糖的包裝，眼神死的看著做成有笑臉的老二造型的糖果轉過去瞪了Craig一眼「算了，連我現在都想把你扔下去了」他還是把糖果放進嘴裡了，媽的，是藍莓不是葡萄口味，被顏色騙了

「砍了我的那個前任之前在這裡遇上過，沒想到過了這麼久他還能認出我，他在英國出獄後到美國來和他親戚一起住，好像本來就是雙重國籍了，總之，幾年前在這裡遇見後出去我就被摩托車撞飛了」Craig哈哈苦笑「飛的挺遠的哪…」

「…你好歹是個FBI，保護好自己吧」Greg說

「我終究只是個學者啊，要我去抓人或者打人實在是沒辦法」Craig搖頭「走吧，事情辦完了，我也跟這裡的其他工作人員說好了要他們注意可疑的人了」

「原來你也有在工作啊」Greg說

「當然有啊，人命關天啊」Craig說

 

他們一起回警局去後Craig和Black交接了一下工作的進度，Greg也把衣服還給Black，接下來只要是拿著Craig名片來的人都是可能的線索

「他們當然不會穿一身皮革來警局，不過那也不是完全不可能發生，總之認名片就是了」Craig脫了他的皮革外套，他底下穿的T-shirt居然是芝麻街的大鳥，這傢伙的衣櫃是被什麼東西炸過嗎?

「我送你回去你的住處吧，讓你幫忙到這麼晚真不好意思」Black對Greg說

「還好啦，我明天可以睡晚點」Greg說著打起呵欠，他看了一下自己的手機發現有 Mycroft的未接來電還有Lily發的圖片，他點開了以後是Lily和那個染白頭髮的男演員搭著肩和另一個女演員一起拍的照片，三個人都笑得很開心，不過一副剛從水裡撈上來的樣子，下面傳了一句”來公園踩點的時候不小心翻船了，還好我們都會游泳 : D”

「你居然還在手機上追星啊」Black看到了Greg手機上的照片說「我老婆很喜歡那部影集」

「啊不是啦」Greg連忙否認「中間這個是我妹妹，他在那個劇組幕後工作」他指著Lily說

「他有點眼熟啊…」Black瞇著眼看Lily「啊…啊!!!」他想起來了指著Greg大叫「我靠原來那角色原型是你啊!!」

「我也是來美國才發現的」Greg請Black放低音量「我不看這種主角用我認識的人當原型的劇，只是沒想到我自己也被參考進去了」

「我老婆要是知道一定會纏著你問問題的，她愛死那節目了」Black說

「那還請放過我」Greg苦笑，照片上那傢伙放在Lily腰上的手也太理所當然了吧

「他們在紐約拍攝你們打算碰個面什麼嗎?」Black問

「等我妹妹約吧，他們現在似乎非常忙」Greg說

「手帕呢?」Craig換完衣服拿著包包走過來問

「在桌上」Greg說「話說那個灰色的到底是什麼意思?」

「灰色法蘭絨啊」Craig收了桌上的手帕「是正裝愛好者，左邊喜歡穿正裝上人，右邊*就不用我多說啦嘻嘻嘻」他看著Greg已經無力吐槽只能抹臉掩飾自己尷尬的樣子笑

(*放右邊換句話說喜歡被穿一身正裝的人操，想一下 Mycroft吧各位)

 

「就說不要塞奇怪的暗號給我啊!」Greg無力的抗議

「我不覺得我有猜錯，難道不是嗎?」Craig問

「你遲早會被人踢下山谷!」Greg被說中了立刻轉頭去收拾自己的東西「Black麻煩你送我一程」

「好，走吧」Black拿了車鑰匙說

 

 

在Black車上廣播報著新聞，Greg在副駕駛座打起瞌睡，但Black煞車時都會讓他醒來所以也沒真的睡著過

他除非很累不然搭陌生人的車通常都睡不著，有的人開車習慣不好他也沒辦法睡，不過 Mycroft開車他就能睡得很好，他從不猛踩油門或煞車都會慢慢加速減速，搭他的車很舒服， Sherlock就算了，他沒開車撞人或車或牆又或者是把車開進水裡前一秒喊”大家跳車!”就很好了

 

“據消息指出麥卡錫參議員可能被任命為下一任國務卿，這是總統任內第三位國務卿，而其他的競爭者還有華倫斯州長和….”廣播裡的新聞也很無聊”…與英方的爭議…接下來是….體育…NBA….”

 

到了他的住處後他向Black道謝上樓去了，沖個澡一躺下他就睡著了

 

他因為手機震動而醒來

「喂?」Greg眼睛睜不開趴在枕頭上接電話

「Greg都兩點了你怎麼還在睡?」Lily的聲音傳來

「昨天晚上幫忙做了點工作，有事嗎?」Greg問

「晚上一起吃晚餐吧?我說了有人想介紹給你認識的，我把餐廳傳給你了，我得去忙了，掰掰」Lily掛了電話

「…又是不清不楚的」Greg這下清醒了從床上爬起來，他昨天真的很累啊，他連內褲都沒穿就倒頭大睡了，梳洗過穿上褲子坐在床上他想了一下這時間 Mycroft應該下班了就打過去了

 

「你下班了吧?」Greg問

「我在家裡工作」 Mycroft說

「抱歉昨天去幫忙一些事沒接到你的電話，有什麼事情嗎?」Greg問

「原本是打算問你普爾探長被 Sherlock偷渡到摩洛哥去這件事你認為是否有必要介入，不過他們現在已經在英國大使館了，案件也順利解決了，只是普爾探長似乎受到不小的打擊」 Mycroft說

「…你得幫理察找好理由，不然他一定會被上頭訓得很慘」Greg說

「已經解決了還給了他三天假」 Mycroft說「你的外甥和外甥女寄了卡片給你」

「Rory和Nina?」Greg問「什麼的卡片?」

「他們養了一隻兔子，寄來的卡片是通知你家裡有新成員」 Mycroft說「我得說起初我以為這是廣告，這出現在我的信箱裡還是頭一次」

「哈哈哈，要是 Sherlock寄這種東西來你才該擔心吧」Greg笑著說「我要出門了，掰掰」 Mycroft也掛了電話，他好像有聽到安西亞的聲音

\-------------------------------------------------

「Sir，已經準備好了」安西亞站在會議室裡看著 Mycroft

「只是例行的人員分配而已，這次陪同首相出差的人員都過濾過了，你只需要把他們安排好就好」 Mycroft說，安西亞很少在工作時有表情(除了禮貌微笑外)

「不是工作上的疑慮，只是這種狀況我第一次遇到…」安西亞有些尷尬地指了指會議室外被派遣來此次任務的軍人，Kent Cooper上尉和同僚站在走廊上等待安西亞給他們分配任務

「喔，你生父方的家人」 Mycroft說

「算是我的伯父」安西亞說「之前去找奶奶他就問我是在哪個單位工作覺得我眼熟，我查了一下紀錄發現之前我指揮過他兩次的機密任務」

「這會影響到你的工作表現嗎?」 Mycroft問，完全切換到了上司模式

「不會」安西亞馬上回答

「那麼你會因此產生利益衝突嗎?」 Mycroft問

「不會」安西亞說

「他的經歷適合這份工作嗎?」 Mycroft問

「大材小用」安西亞說

「那麼有什麼理由需要排除他嗎?」 Mycroft問

「沒有」安西亞說

「那就把個人情感放下，你的尷尬不足一提，去分配工作吧」 Mycroft說

「Yes，Sir」安西亞說

 

 

充滿信心和經驗但走出去後向一個個軍人和特工分配職務就像平常一樣，但他跳過了和他大眼瞪小眼有很多問題想問但現在不能開口的Cooper上尉把其他人的任務都分配完後請他們解散

「Alex?」Kent Cooper忍不住開口叫了安西亞的本名

「請叫我安西亞」安西亞說

「安西亞」Kent看著姪女說「So….這就是我覺得你眼熟的另一個原因」

「顯然是的，但你應該不會記得我，畢竟那兩次任務我們都只是打過照面」安西亞說

「真厲害啊，和你爸媽一樣聰明」Kent溫和的微笑著說「你的安全層級高我太多了」他拿著安西亞給他的任務文件說

「見到你我有點驚訝」安西亞說

「雖然我是軍官但保護重要人物的任務也不是沒有」Kent說「既然你就是Miss.A那你的上司果然是那位吧，拿傘的.沒有頭銜的那位」

「是，但請一樣別深究相關的資訊」安西亞說

「我知道，那不是我的層級該知道的」Kent說

「晚安，Cooper上尉」安西亞說

「晚安，安西亞」Kent對安西亞敬禮後離開

 

「和Cooper家往來帶來的意外驚喜」 Mycroft走出會議室對安西亞說

「您早就知道了」安西亞說

「當然，我記得參與每一項任務的人的姓名，在工作上再次遇見也只是機率問題而已」 Mycroft說

「只是安排例行出訪而已，沒想到還能遇到驚喜」安西亞說

「你工作都完成了，可以下班了」 Mycroft說「收尾報告明天早上再給我就好」

「晚安，Sir」安西亞說

\--------------------------------------------------

Greg到了約好的簡餐店就看到Lily坐在一個戴著鴨舌帽和墨鏡的男人旁邊，Lily注意到他就揮手叫他

「你曬黑了」Greg坐下後看著Lily說

「溫哥華不像倫敦，會出太陽的」Lily說

「你好，叫我Ed就好，你應該知道我是誰吧?」Ed稍微拿下了墨鏡讓Greg看自己的長相

「Lily，跟同事談戀愛會很辛苦的啊」Greg忍不住說

「啊?」Lily冒出了問號

「而且為什麼是他啊?我是說…你想被James開有戀兄情節的笑話嗎?」Greg吐槽

「等一下，Greg你以為我和Ed..我的老天啊!你怎麼得到這個結論的!?」Lily小聲地叫

「啊?不，我沒有和Lily..」Ed的辯解完全被Lily和Greg蓋過，他們壓低音量說話在旁人聽起來只是氣音而已，很難聽清楚到底說了什麼，而且他們越說老家的口音越明顯，Ed這個加拿大人幾乎無法理解接下來的任何話

「不然呢?你都說得不明不白的!」Greg也壓低音量說

「是工作!!我的媽呀，我完全不喜歡跟我哥哥同一型的人好嗎!!他定裝前可能還好，現在這個造型太像了我完全無法接受!」Lily用連珠炮似的語速說

「我不知道我該為此感到高興還是難過，所以到底叫我來幹嘛啊?」Greg問

「工作啦!是工作!」Lily說

「既然你們沒有在交往那為什麼你老是和我妹這麼親暱?保持一下距離好嗎?」Greg讓Ed完全沒有插嘴空間「你也真是的為什麼不說清楚」

「你以為我這麼快就能找到男朋友?!」Lily叫「我連去參加你婚禮都沒有伴了!」

「三位請問要點餐了嗎?」服務生走過來問打斷了兄妹倆的低音量鬥嘴

「喔，抱歉」Greg拿起菜單「這個，搭A餐，謝謝」

「我要這個，沙拉換冰淇淋」Lily說

「請給我大份沙拉和這個養生餐」Ed說「飲料給我水就好了」

「好，等下就送過來」服務生點好餐離開

 

「你吃的這麼健康?」Greg問

「是工作要求」Ed苦笑

「Rita決定逼他健身減重，Rita是我們的編劇和上司」Lily說「會來找你也是因為她的關係」

「Rita是哪一個?影片出現過嗎?」Greg問

「歌德裝扮那個」Lily說

「喔，那一個啊」Greg有印象「所以和我有啥關係?」

「是這樣的」Ed開口解釋「我試鏡得到角色後知道這個人物有個原型存在，所以我問了Lily一些表演時可以用的細節，比如表情.習慣.說話方式等等的，我會在沒拍攝時也留在角色中來維持演技，所以你看我們劇組的幕後我才經常在Lily旁邊，如果我表現的不符合設定她會告訴我，但Rita不是很滿意」

「真敬業啊」Greg也不是沒聽說過一些演員會這樣做，他辦過一個案子的嫌犯就是演員，因為行徑可疑被懷疑吸毒，結果他只是一直在模仿吸毒者的表現，甚至每天安排時間給自己模仿戒斷反應，他手上的注射痕跡打進去的也只是營養劑而已

「引用Rita的原話”你看起來還是個小菜雞毛頭小子，既然有機會就好好學一下真正的老條子是什麼樣的”」Lily說「所以我才請你來和Ed碰面」

「居然叫我老條子…」Greg說

「抱歉，Rita是個非常有個性的人，而這已經是很委婉的表達了」Ed說

「為什麼不乾脆把他寫得跟我不一樣，混合別的人物設定什麼的，太明顯的話我回蘇格蘭場一定會被笑的」Greg說

「我們對此無力回天」Ed說

「Rita不會因為我們而改變劇本的」Lily說「如果不是他扭到腳，一定會跟著來的」

「你們的上司是小鬼嗎…」Greg吐槽

「Rita其實希望我們想辦法把你拐去給他看，但出於我們的良心，我們不會這麼做的」Ed說

「不過Rita似乎在搞別的把戲就是了」Lily說

「老實說我一點都不覺得他和我哪裡像了」Greg說

「那是因為你才是本尊啊」Lily說「Rita是覺得他怎麼演都太年輕了」

「”給我把那種穩重成熟Oldman的感覺演出來!”Rita最近經常這樣喊」Ed說

「我也才四十幾歲而已..」Greg眼神死的說

「而且Rita有點強人所難，你本來就是娃娃臉，Ed也是看著比實際上年輕的類型，要他演什麼老成太難了」Lily說

「有什麼可以模仿的嗎?」Ed問

「提早個二十年出生就可以挽救」Greg說

「簡單來說根本不可能啊」Lily說「就算把頭髮染白了，25歲還是25歲」

「你才25??」Greg問

「是啊，所以更是強人所難，雖然人物設定是三十多歲」Ed苦笑

「而且老成這種東西沒什麼好羨慕的」Greg說「屬於年輕人的奔放和自由雖然會讓人摔倒撞牆或者滾下樓梯，但那才是最值得欣羨的，因為那只在你的生命中短暫存在就會燃燒殆盡了」

 

兩個坐在他對面的年輕人都停下手上的動作像在思考這句話一樣點了頭

「我喜歡這種成熟的人物就是因為這種時刻!」突然從背後傳來的聲音讓Greg轉頭和Lily和Ed瞪大眼張著嘴發出無聲的慘叫

「Who the fuck are you!?」Greg被突然冒出來的女人嚇了一跳

「Rita你不是扭到腳了??」Lily問

「機會難得當然要跟來啊」Rita打扮得很正常，他和Greg握手「嗨我是Rita」

「你好」Greg看著對方，這個嬌小的女人就是他未來被蘇格蘭場同事調侃的元兇啊…

「你覺得為什麼人會變得成熟呢?」Rita自己拉了椅子在Greg旁邊坐下

「…這頓晚餐會吃很久對吧」Greg看了Lily，妹妹給了他一個”沒錯，而且逃不過”的眼神回答

「如果你願意和我聊聊我會很感謝的」Rita笑著說

“最近遇到的嘻皮笑臉的傢伙怎麼都是些不正經的重要人物啊”Greg想到的是Craig

「我妹妹在你手下工作還挺開心的樣子」Greg說

「我第一次遇到可以把腸子做得這麼逼真的新手」Rita說

「Rita…我在吃飯」Lily點的東西裡就有香腸

「所以你覺得為什麼人會變得成熟呢?」Rita問

「個性和年齡」Greg吃著自己的那份意麵「還有經歷，就像蛇脫皮一樣，磨過的石頭越多脫掉的速度越快，多脫一層皮蛇就長得更大，那些年紀輕輕就已經是老蛇妖的人若不是天性如此就是經歷很坎坷」

「是坎坷而不是痛苦嗎?」Rita問

「因為會使人成長的事情不總是痛苦的，就算當下很痛苦，過了以後回想起來也已經不那麼認為了」Greg說「真正能使人痛苦一生的事情不會使人成長，只會使人受損而已，精神上.心理上或者身體上的，有的人反而會因此長不大，永遠像鬧脾氣的孩子一樣任性不負責任」

「你覺得以人來說早熟好還是晚熟好?」Rita問

「每個人有自己的步調，就算在怎麼不成熟逃避責任的人遲早也要長大一點點的」Greg喝了口飲料說

「所以早熟的孩子比較好吧?」Rita問

「孩子早熟一點也不好啊」Greg說「有的人連學會怎麼當一個孩子都沒有就長大了，那樣很可憐不是嗎?有很多事情只有在我們還是孩子的時候才能做.才能學習，太早長大的人不可能毫無遺憾的」

「…Lily說得沒錯，你是個很溫柔的人呢」Rita微笑，在他看來Greg並沒有自覺他在說這些話時的表情像在想著某人描述一樣，而且是他溫柔愛護的人

「那是因為我不會把我妹妹當弟弟一樣丟進海裡」Greg笑

「Ed回去以後你的劇本至少在最後四分之一季我要重寫」Rita說

「天啊…」Ed一臉要死的模樣

「讓你演出這種味道太難了，我覺得還是從台詞下手比較好，不打擾你們吃晚餐了，掰了，Lily的哥哥」Rita拿著不知何時就在上面抄抄寫寫的小筆記本抓著拐杖一跛一跛地離開了「你們的晚餐我請客啦~」他回頭說了一聲

 

「他很我行我素對吧」Ed說

「我認識比他更嚴重的人」Greg說

「你等下有事嗎?」Lily問

「沒有，我今天算是放假」Greg說

「一起去時代廣場逛逛吧，我一直很想去看看」Lily說「Ed也沒來過紐約，我們可以去那附近逛逛」

「其實就是我們得去找適合拍攝的地點，因為只有Lily現在還有體力在外面跑所以我們才一起出來的，不然至少得等到禮拜三拍攝才有空檔」Ed說

「我也想去看時代廣場，我一直想拍一些可以用做素材的照片」Lily從背包裡拿出數位相機

「好吧，就一起去吧，那地方人多得要死，別走丟了」Greg對妹妹說

 

Ed站起來的時候Greg才發現他們身高差了一截，Ed至少快要190公分高，而且很健壯，他在和Lily合照的時候不顯高是因為他會半蹲

「話說現在都天黑了你還戴著墨鏡更可疑吧」Greg說

「我有帶普通眼鏡」Ed收起墨鏡拿出一副黑框眼鏡戴上

 

他們一起搭地鐵去時代廣場，站在這種總是出現在各種影視作品裡的地標感覺很奇怪，但Greg現在多多少少可以理解那些在蘇格蘭場外拍照的遊客在想什麼了，有一系列影集的場景借用了蘇格蘭場外側的模樣，所以時不時會看到影迷來拍照，Lily是最興奮的，他到處拍照，Greg有種回到以前趁休假時帶Lily去遊樂園玩的感覺，自己站在原地看著妹妹到處跑，只是現在不是真的失控狂奔而是到處快速移動拍下能用的取景照，Ed站在他旁邊和他一樣手插在口袋裡，

“他在模仿我”Greg用眼角餘光觀察就知道了，Ed的站姿是很挺的，但他幾乎是立刻調整了自己的姿勢變得跟Greg一樣有些隨意，重心放在其中一隻腳上微抬著頭看Lily在做什麼，本來扣到最上面的鈕扣也解開了兩顆，這傢伙很容易就掌握了別人行為的特徵，是個擅長模仿的人，但他能保持自己原有的加拿大法語口音不受他和Lily影響，他很擅長扮演別人，如果這是在臥底行動或者跟監他絕對會因此對Ed有戒心，刻意對別人的舉止做出鏡像模仿是一種用來吸引別人注意力的方式，Ed是專業的，連他走路時有點怪的樣子都學起來了

 

「Oi，Kid(欸，小子)」Greg對走在前面的Ed說「別模仿我走路」

「啊，抱歉，我不是有意冒犯的」Ed連忙道歉

「我沒有被冒犯，只是我腳天生有點問題*走起路來樣子才有點奇怪，你這樣走會受傷」Greg說

(*演員RG自己說過他有一隻腳天生有點問題，跑起來姿勢就會有點奇怪)

「我本來以為你是受過傷」Ed說

「工作時確實也受過幾次傷，不過我走路這樣是天生的」Greg說

「Eddy!」Lily跑過來把相機塞給Ed然後抱著Greg的手「幫我們拍一張，往這個方向拍!」

「好，要拍直的還是橫的?」Ed問

「都來一張吧，你的構圖超爛的」Lily笑著說

 

Greg笑著把手抽出來攬著妹妹的肩一起對相機鏡頭微笑，時代廣場是少數被規定必須有高亮度霓虹燈招牌的地方，但Ed還是開了閃光燈，拍下的照片效果意外的好，Lily很開心的謝了Ed

「我到前面去一下」Greg對Lily說完就快步向前走

 

Lily和Ed站在那看著Greg走向人群和一個少年擦撞了一下，Greg在少年耳邊說了點話對方就立刻跑了

「你剛才是去..」Lily才要問，Greg就從口袋拿出一個皮夾

「那好眼熟…啊」Ed摸了自己的口袋然後伸手掏了自己的背包

「你剛才在拍照的時候被偷的」Greg把皮夾還給Ed「被拍的人都專心看鏡頭不會發現，他應該是累犯了，不過看他年紀小我就警告了一下就放他走了」

「他什麼時候還給你的?」Lily問

「他沒有啊」Greg笑「怎麼丟的怎麼回來，最熟悉犯罪手法的除了罪犯就是警察了，不過我還是不知道 Sherlock怎麼有辦法從我這裡偷東西的」他攤手

「這太酷了!」Ed一臉驚奇的看著他，他終於有了符合自己年紀的表現，短暫脫離了他扮演的角色

「時間不早了，Lily你不是說要去百老匯那邊找人嗎?」Greg問

「啊對，有一個東西Rita要我轉交給一位舞台管理，他說那個人晚上10點下班，我們現在過去應該就可以了」Lily看了手機的時間說「Greg一起嗎?」

「當然啊，我沒那麼早睡」Greg說「而且有人跟著你們，如果我現在離開了會很尷尬吧」

「咦?」Ed立刻張望起來

「大概在離開餐廳後不久就出現了」Greg說「中間跟丟了一會，剛剛才找到我們」

「記者嗎?」Lily問

「應該是」Greg說

「你怎麼知道?」Ed問

「經驗，被拍過太多次了」Greg說「我可不希望我妹妹被什麼三流八卦記者騷擾，我會送Lily回去的，你們應該不住同一個地方吧?」

「我和另一個道具組的女孩子住在他表姊家，演員有另外安排的住處」Lily說

「那晚點我會送你回去的」Greg說，他的手一直放在Lily肩上

「我都沒發現」Ed還是沒找到狗仔在哪

「你不是當紅演員嗎?」Greg問

「我也是演了這部劇才出名的，我根本沒有被狗仔跟過啊」Ed對於自己被跟拍這件事感覺很詭異「在這之前我是在兒童劇場演出居多的」

 

他們把東西轉交給那位舞台管理後在百老匯又待了一會，對方邀請他們留下把歌劇魅影最後三十分鐘看完，他們可以偷偷去坐VIP座位沒關係，他們留下來看了那三十分鐘，Lily看得很認真，Greg不久前才看過但他還是感嘆現場看真的很震撼

 

「我從沒有這麼近看過歌劇魅影」散場後Lily說「我是跟同學買最便宜的票去看的」

「我只看過電影」Ed說「有機會的話我打算去買現場的票好好把整齣戲看完」

「我上上個月才看過，Lily如果你回英國的時候要看我可以幫你搞到票」Greg說

「你這個冒牌貨!我哥哥才不會去劇院看現場表演!」Lily誇張地指著Greg說

「我只是很忙而已，而且關燈後出命案的劇院我去過太多次了都有心理陰影了，我是陪別人去的」Greg說

「誰啊? Mycroft嗎?」Lily問

「 Mycroft的爸媽， Mycroft要開會， Sherlock把票塞給我後不知道逃去哪了，所以我只好陪他們的爸媽去看歌劇魅影，他們到倫敦來一定會找戲看，Colin，就是 Mycroft他爸，因為他的工作的關係那些劇院一定會給他很好的位置，我就陪他們去看了歌劇魅影還被拉去吃晚餐」Greg說

「他們是你的朋友的父母還是親戚嗎?」Ed問

「我未來的岳父母」Greg說

「诶?」Ed低頭看了一下Greg的訂婚戒「喔，我才在想怎麼戴在無名指」

「這不像訂婚戒我知道，很多人都這樣說過了，我們在說的 Mycroft是我的未婚夫」Greg說

「我提早放假回英國就是要參加他們的婚禮喔」Lily說

「真的啊!恭喜啊!」Ed對Greg說，Ed的手機響了他接起電話後不久臉色就變得很難看「…我知道了，我這就過去」

「Eddy?」Lily對於同事表情突然垮下表示關切

「是Rita和Don，他們要我立刻去和他們會和，緊急拍攝會議」Ed說「既然你哥哥會送你回去那我就先走了，晚安了兩位」他小跑著去攔了計程車

 

 

「我其實可以自己回去的」在Greg陪他進地鐵站後Lily說

「我會擔心」Greg說，他們找了位置坐下

「我都二十幾了」Lily頭靠在Greg肩膀上撒嬌

「就算你是八十幾歲我也還是會這樣做的」Greg微笑著說

「等我八十歲你就快一百歲了，去躺好吧老爺爺」Lily笑「我原本很擔心你的」

「你擔心我什麼?」Greg問

「你離婚以後啊，又沒聽說你和誰約會，我很認真的想過要是你自己一個人到老怎麼辦」Lily說「不准笑!我很認真的考慮過好嗎!」

「哈哈哈，你居然還有閒情擔心我!」Greg笑著說「你才是單身的那個!」

「誰叫你把 Mycroft的秘密藏那麼久!」Lily抗議的用手肘戳了Greg的肋間

「你戳在我的槍傷上了!」Greg慘叫

「少來!你上次可以騙我這次我不會再上當了!你槍傷在另一邊!」Lily說

「嘖，你學聰明了」Greg笑著說

「老實說」Lily停止了和哥哥的打鬧「我很快就喜歡 Mycroft這個人了，他很討喜」

「 Mycroft聽到也不會信的」Greg笑

「他的意見不重要」Lily說

「通常大部分的人對他的第一印象不會是討喜，除非你說這兩個字是在諷刺他」Greg說

「這跟他無關」Lily說

「不然呢?」Greg問

「我喜歡他是因為我看到你怎麼對他」Lily說「你那麼珍惜的人一定也是好人，而且他看你的時候那個樣子，我說不上來，但我就是知道他不會讓你一個人孤單老死，所以我喜歡他」

「你什麼時候得到這個結論的啊」Greg皺了眉用一個好笑又疑惑的表情看妹妹

「聖誕節你帶他回來你們躲在廚房餐桌那邊 Mycroft在畫畫的時候」Lily說「Greg，你老實說，我到現在都單身是不是運氣被你拿走了」他轉過去調皮的對哥哥說

「我覺得拿你的運氣反而會分手吧」Greg笑「要到站了，東西拿好走吧」

 

他送Lily到他和同事住的地方後才離開，在地鐵裡他看著車窗上映出的自己的模樣才發覺自己一直掛著一抹淺淺的微笑

“啊，原來如此”他收起了笑容”難怪剛才坐我旁邊的人被我嚇跑了，大半夜在地鐵裡傻笑的傢伙很可疑啊”

 

回到自己的住處後他去洗了一個舒服的熱水澡，躺在床上發呆

***********************

**不知道為什麼他回想起了剛和 Mycroft交往那時候， Mycroft出差回來比較早上床，Greg本來並沒有受邀過夜但 Mycroft並不會反對他留下他就在 Mycroft家睡了， Mycroft不曉得他會留下所以睡得靠近床的中間而不是靠著一邊睡**

**「你幹嘛啊?」Greg問**

**「什麼?」 Mycroft反問**

**「在我旁邊不是躺得好好的嗎?怎麼突然縮回去你那一側了?」Greg問，難得看到 Mycroft睡著的樣子他就躺在他旁邊不急著起床，但 Mycroft一醒就立刻挪回他床的那一側**

**「是尊重個人空間的問題」 Mycroft說**

**「我不介意你過來我這邊啊」Greg說**

**「我早就過靠在別人懷裡睡的年紀了」 Mycroft說**

**「那東西有年齡限制?」Greg笑**

**「…」 Mycroft只是眨眨眼睛看著他**

**「你認真的?我以為你在開玩笑」Greg說**

**「只有小孩子才那樣做」 Mycroft說**

**「沒有啊」Greg說「這只是看個人喜好而已，如果感覺放鬆.喜歡這種感覺的話無論長多大都無所謂的」他對 Mycroft微笑「我是不知道你哪來這種錯誤概念的，但大部分的人長大不這麼做只是因為長大了還對爸媽撒嬌很尷尬而已，你小時候應該也有過吧?到了十幾歲的時候想撒嬌但覺得自己年紀太大這樣做很丟臉的時候」**

**「沒有」 Mycroft說**

**「啊，也是，你很早熟吧」Greg說「那你大概就7.8歲吧，那時候大概就不會了」**

**「不是那部分說錯」 Mycroft說「至少我記憶所及，我從不會主動對我父母這樣做，會這麼做的只有 Sherlock而已」**

**「你小時候看 Sherlock這樣難道不會想..」Greg被打斷了**

**「我不會那麼做」 Mycroft只是淡淡的說「那太孩子氣了」他打了個呵欠**

**「Myc」Greg拍拍他們之間的空位「過來」**

**「…?」 Mycroft皺眉但還是靠過去了**

**Greg伸手攬著 Mycroft讓他靠在自己身旁，他知道 Mycroft不喜歡側睡所以他不會抱著他讓他不得不側身，他一隻手撐著頭側著身看著還很睏的 Mycroft，另一隻手放在 Mycroft胸口**

**「感覺挺好的吧」Greg說**

**「並不壞」 Mycroft閉上眼，他筆直的睡姿稍微偏了點，頭偏向Greg這邊**

**「如果你喜歡的話可以直說的」Greg親了 Mycroft說**

**「讓我睡覺…」 Mycroft聲音微弱的說**

**「祝你有個好夢」Greg說**

**Mycroft不太會主動表達想要擁抱或者親密的接觸，但久了Greg看得出來，他不需要 Mycroft開口他會自己過去跟 Mycroft說他想要一個擁抱或者單純想要靠著對方感受安靜的陪伴，他會說是他想要的，省得 Mycroft尷尬**

***********************

 


	22. Chapter 22

十月中旬後紐約晚上的溫度降低了不少，Black說這幾年紐約的天氣就和紐約地鐵的人一樣，古怪到使人習以為常，去年Black曾經在冬天穿短袖來上班隔天卻下起大雪，隔壁的大學生見到白天天氣那麼好一早就約人跑去某個海灘玩了，還說了要玩三天兩夜翹一堂課，Greg都知道，因為這裡隔音真的很差，而大學生從來不知道什麼叫做收斂音量

 

不過隔壁不在他也不必擔心音量也是有好處的

「唔.…」他跪在床上，耳裡聽見的是 Mycroft的聲音，他戴著眼罩只剩下聽力和觸覺，而耳朵裡的耳機阻絕了他能聽見的其他聲音，身體裡振動頻率頻頻改變的東西讓他呼吸加快，但那也只是不時提醒他有東西在自己體內，偶而會擦過前列腺，但什麼都無法滿足

「你記得我平常怎麼碰你的」 Mycroft換上了那種低沉帶著情慾的語調「我會用指尖貼著鼠蹊部輕輕的劃向你的腿間，但我不會碰你的陰莖」他的話讓Greg的手停在自己的腿上，他照著 Mycroft說的話和自己的記憶來碰自己

「Myc…Please…」Greg求饒似的抗議著，他已經和 Mycroft耗很久了，他照 Mycroft指示的把手機放在床頭，鏡頭朝著自己，而身後放在桌上的電腦也開著，筆電的鏡頭對著的就是床這邊， Mycroft要他戴上耳機和眼罩，只要專心聽他說話並照著他說的去做就好，照著 Mycroft要求的撫摸自己，把那個震動器緩緩地推進體內一些又退出一點，直到 Mycroft說可以他才能把那個小東西完全推進體內，他沒有拿遙控器也沒有連上手機， Mycroft那也下載了同一個App，遙控權現在在他手上

 

 Mycroft還讓他拿古龍水噴了一點點在他自己的手腕上，那是 Mycroft的古龍，他連聞到的氣味都屬於 Mycroft

 

「好吧，你可以碰你前面但不能射」 Mycroft說，Greg雖然人在一個海洋之外而且還戴著眼罩但他肯定這傢伙臉上正掛著他標準的狐狸笑

 

Greg馬上握住自己早就硬了的下體套弄， Mycroft手指滑過手機螢幕讓他發出呻吟聲，一波強烈的震動讓他夾緊了雙腿但這只是很短暫的一波，完全無法滿足他

「Mycroft別這樣」Greg哀怨的說

「輕一點，我不會這樣碰你」 Mycroft輕笑看著螢幕上跪在床上的男人，因為情慾而泛紅的皮膚真誘人，令人想咬一口

「因為你都故意不碰在點上非得要我自己去蹭你的手向你討你才肯給我」Greg說

「那你現在在做什麼呢?」 Mycroft的聲音像蜂蜜一樣黏膩，讓他沉醉

「嗯…照你那樣做」Greg的手鬆開了點，他用自己的勃起去蹭手心尋求慰藉

「真可愛」 Mycroft說溜嘴了但Greg那邊只傳來了粗喘聲，Greg大概懶得追究，他在手機上調了一下震動，耳機裡就傳來了熟悉的聲音

「哈啊..啊..」Greg克制著音量但他的聲音還是能被清楚聽見，他趴在床上一隻手握著自己的陰莖套弄，在他體內的震動器讓他不時扭動身體， Mycroft刻意把震動調到很強讓Greg叫得很大聲，他馬上把臉埋進枕頭裡，臉都紅到耳尖去了

「翻身躺下」 Mycroft說

「不要害我叫」Greg抱怨，震動被調弱了

「我想看你」 Mycroft說

「Fuck you」Greg碎念著但還是小心的翻身躺下，震動被調到了一個他喜歡的模式，感覺很像真的和人上床的那種，他抱著枕頭側著身把自己的聲音悶進羽毛枕裡

「不碰自己嗎?嗯?」 Mycroft問

「Shu..shut up」Greg斷斷續續的說

「我以為你不喜歡你的”自我發洩時間”被打擾?」 Mycroft調侃在床上身體有些緊繃粗喘著的男人「但這幾周你到是打給我兩三次只為了這個」

「我想你」Greg喘著氣說

「Pardon?」 Mycroft剛剛有一種腦內保險絲燒斷的感覺

「我想你了，太久沒見了」Greg依然抱著枕頭，聲音有點悶但說得很清楚

「我們..我們分開過比這更久的，整整半年多」 Mycroft感覺連口水都有點難嚥下

「那不一樣」Greg的話被呻吟的喉音打斷「那是絕對不能碰面，現在什麼都可以但見不到爛透了」他的呼吸變得粗重， Mycroft現在已經沒有心思和他耗在這件事上了，貓玩獵物也是有限度的，他放在手機螢幕上的手指滑了一下把震動調高，電話那一頭Greg叫了出來然後是在床上反覆扭動的聲音，他叫著 Mycroft的名字射了，帶著哭腔的叫他把震動關掉，已經夠了， Mycroft這才回神把那東西關了，螢幕上Greg無力的趴在床上休息

「你想念什麼」 Mycroft問

「你的手在我身上的感覺」Greg懶懶地說「你的體溫，還有你在我耳邊說話時的呼吸」他勾起了眼罩放到一旁，耳機的麥克風能收到他的聲音，他知道 Mycroft還在看他「你身上的味道，不是古龍水，是你的氣味，你抱我的方式，還有你在我身體裡的感覺」

「…」 Mycroft到抽了一口氣，Greg聽得到他深呼吸的聲音

「我想你了，你整個人」Greg說

「我也是」 Mycroft的聲音很小且有點含糊

「我也想念我們之間的親吻」Greg從床上起身趴在床頭上看著自己的手機微笑「I miss you」他對著鏡頭送了一個小飛吻說了聲得去洗澡了就把手機鏡頭朝下放在床頭了

 

 Mycroft在書房把耳機拿掉後抹了把臉手就沒從臉上拿開過，為什麼他的未婚夫說這種話一點都不會難為情啊…

 

\----------------------------------------

 

從夜店回來後過了兩周都沒有新進展，Carell因為把Moor丟進大牢了天天都笑容滿面，Craig在趁機給一些員警上課，Greg昨天晚上才用了那東西現在最不想遇到的就是Craig了，雖然沒有根據但他莫名有種感覺，Craig會從某個線索發現他昨晚幹什麼了

「你們在看什麼啊?」Greg走過去問在電腦前看某種資料庫的Black

「沒破的案件的資料庫，各地都會輸入進來，雖然有很多地方還是偷懶就是了」Black說「想說這傢伙這陣子沒犯案說不定跑到別的地方去了，是沒搜到相似的案子倒是發現好多以前的舊案似乎都有連環殺手的影子」

「這就是數位化和資料庫的好處啊」Greg拉了椅子坐在Black旁邊「你在看什麼案子?」

「這一系列被放在一塊，因為手法一致，是不知名兇手犯下的連環殺人案」Black點開了一些老舊的檔案照「你看他們都是被割喉的，死法幾乎都一致，而現場的血意外的少」

「不是第一現場?」Greg問

「不，他們都是在自己家或者辦公室被殺的，一些人被綁在椅子上一些則是突然被從背後抓住割喉的，因為都沒有掙扎痕跡」Black說「法醫說血很少是因為他們被割喉後幾乎是立刻被割開了氣管，血液流入被害者的食道和氣管裡面，而支撐脖子的肌肉也被割斷所以他們都只能低頭無法讓血液噴出」

「這是專業的啊，得殺多少人才有這個技術啊」Greg說

「一共有26樁案件被歸在血皇案中」

「血皇?」Greg問

「是記者給的綽號，血腥皇帝(Bloody Emperor)，其中一個被殺的，就這傢伙，是個歷史學家，他是唯一遇害後有留下證詞的人，你看他這麼肥脖子這麼粗就知道為什麼兇手會失手了」Black點開的老片裡是一個像野豬一樣的胖教授「他的助理和兇手擦身而過，他拿鑰匙開門時兇手剛從窗戶逃離，教授指著他辦公室的一張畫用德語說了” Es war der Kaiser”也就是”是那個皇帝”的意思，助教說那是一張皇帝的畫，而這個教授被殺以後才有記者發現有很多相似的案件」

「他是第幾個被害者?」Greg問

「18個，這個殺手在不同大城市甚至鄉間殺人所以這裡的側寫分析說他可能是一名推銷員或者卡車司機，可能自己本身也是移民，因為他殺的人都是東歐或者中歐移民，大多過著不起眼的庸碌生活，有一小部分是美國人，也都是普通人，沒有高危險生活風格或者與犯罪集團有糾紛，他到底怎麼挑選被害者不好說，這些人幾乎沒有共同點，不過有不少公務員啦，或者政府承包商，可是都是低階員工」Black說

「那這也太整齊了吧」Greg說「專殺公務員?」

「可能是巧合吧，因為大多住在這類郊區的人都有點經濟能力」Black說「法醫說這個人自備刀具，可能曾參軍或者從事屠宰業，刀子的形狀也很特殊，不是隨手可得的東西，啊，這裡有教授命案現場窗簾上沾到的印子畫出來的模擬圖」他點開那張圖，新月一樣形狀的刀刃畫在一張紙上眼熟的讓Greg笑容僵硬

「這是什麼時候的案子啊?」Greg問

「1986到1988年之間的」Black說「老案子了，就算兇手還在也老到殺不動了吧」

「是啊，可能已經死了吧」Greg說

 

他回到自己的位子把剛才趁Black沒注意時拍下的螢幕上皇帝的畫像用圖片搜尋找到了符合的影像，那是神聖羅馬的皇帝，魯道夫(Rudolf)二世的肖像畫

Rudolf的暱稱就是Rudi，而那東西的形狀他覺得眼熟果然不是偶然啊，那跟 Mycroft給他看過的Rudi的遺物是一樣的形狀，手法似乎也……

“繼續深究搞不好會被FBI請去喝茶第二次吧…”Greg默默關上了電腦網頁，這個教授知道殺了他的人就是Rudi，這教授八成背景也不乾淨

 

「…Kaiser的意思就是皇帝啊」Greg又想了一下自言自語道「這可是清清楚楚地說出凶手身分了啊…」

[你Uncle Rudi全名是啥]-G

[Kaiser Rudolf Morris Holmes]-M

[他的刀子是特製的吧]-G

[是，有什麼問題嗎?]-M

[FBI的資料庫裡有一筆1986到1988年之間的連環殺人案，你最好看一下]-G

[如果是The Blood Emperor案，那已經由美方完成掩蓋工作，不會有重啟調查的可能性，但過度查閱這起案件的資料會讓FBI或者CIA收到警訊所以我建議你停止查詢]-M

 

Greg拿著手機直接去了樓梯間打給 Mycroft

「方便說話嗎?」Greg問

「在辦公室工作，可以」 Mycroft說

「解釋一下?」Greg滿臉問號

「我也是後來調查他生前工作知道的」 Mycroft說「1986年美方發現自己有嚴重的滲透問題，但涉及層面廣泛又無法信任體制內的人，所以不得已向MI6求助，Rudi因此去了美國，基本上就是在替美方收爛攤子，他們為了挖角科學和情報人員放了太多有問題的人加入，這也涉及他們自己內部人員的反叛問題，被放入的人中不乏從東德滲透入西德再進入美國的蘇聯情報員，如果沒有可用資訊就會直接滅口，你看到的只是很小部分的案例，這些人官方文件上的工作都在死前被更改過，所以資料上顯示的都是微不足道的公務員或者政府承包商的工程人員」

「這難道不能直接掩蓋嗎?都進資料庫了啊」Greg說

「機密遲早會有解密年限，他們丟不起這個臉」 Mycroft說「但終究是有特殊性的資料，查詢次數要是多了會有人關切的」

「我知道，我已經讓那個警察去看別的案件了」Greg滿臉黑線，這些間諜真是…「既然你知道那我就不打擾你工作了」

「嗯，掰掰」 Mycroft掛了電話把私人手機放回口袋

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

「很久沒聽到血腥皇帝這個行動的事情了」E就坐在 Mycroft對面，他們一起在處理一些”文書工作”

「畢竟年代久遠」 Mycroft說

「我很好奇你為什麼放過當年的人」E說「你對我們內部可是執行了鐵腕清洗」

 Mycroft放下了手上的文件看了E一眼，他們的表情都讓人難以解讀，Rudi當年被放射物毒死的事情美國人早就從安插在蘇聯內的CIA探員那得到了情報，但他們沒有警告Rudi，他們甚至默默的掩蓋了這個情報，Rudi的死是在自己人與敵人的合作以及盟友的視若無睹下發生的

「Bella」 Mycroft用E在Rudi手下時的代號稱呼她「你覺得那是明智的選擇嗎?」

「我好奇你的想法」E說「血皇行動也是他的死因」

「是，當時美方確實是刻意隱瞞了Rudi會被毒殺的情報，因為他們暗中希望替他們收拾了大爛攤的Rudi能這樣一勞永逸的永遠閉嘴，但他們也只是知情不報而已，他們對Rudi的死沒有直接的責任」 Mycroft拿起文件繼續看「而且讓那些下了這個決定的老人永遠在見到我時坐立難安也相當有趣」

「你確實導致了某些人失去他們的退休金」E說

「”據稱”」 Mycroft強調「只是指控，沒有證據」

「隨便你怎麼說」E戴上眼鏡繼續看文件「還有一些人的小小癖好外流.機密文件的提早解密，記者的消息來源…要我繼續說嗎?」

「只是生活遭遇一點小小的劇變而已，不是一發子彈打穿腦幹」 Mycroft說

「某個下了決定銷毀那條情報的人在你所謂的”小小的劇變”後用獵槍轟掉自己半個腦袋」E說

「你聽到這個消息時比我還開心」 Mycroft說

「你不在場」E說

「你當時的秘書向我報告的」 Mycroft正在寫字

「…」E抬頭看了 Mycroft挑起一邊眉毛，她不是很驚訝， Mycroft能監視她是他默認的事實

「首相前往帕米盧斯*的行程你們都已經做了確認了吧」 Mycroft說

(*本文虛構東歐國家)

「飯店和行程都已經安排好了，你們安排的隨行軍官足夠應付維安，你派你的寶貝安西亞去我就比較難理解了」E說

「在位48年是很久的一段時間」 Mycroft說

「帕米帕斯的元首的謠言你認為有確認的必要」E說「普契羅夫一直都是個瘋子，和他往來從來就沒有什麼是穩固的」

「近期他的狀況變得很有意思，首相回國以後馬上就要和帕米帕斯簽礦產開發合約，那個國家雖然冷又荒蕪但天然資源相當豐富，如果能提前知道普契羅夫的狀況我們能擬定對策」 Mycroft說

「所以你就把安西亞送到那個繞著瘋子家庭跳舞的獨裁國家去了?」E問

「和首相一起」 Mycroft微笑「最多只是暫時被扣留幾天，如果發生外交危機，安西亞也會是最好的急救方案」

「那我就放心了」E說「要是你真的認為會出事才不會把那個女孩派過去」

\----------------------------------------------

「什麼都沒有」Black洩氣的趴在電腦前「雖然沒有新案子是好事但這下真的走到死路了」

「他遲早會開始找下一個目標的」Craig說

「看你這麼洩氣，岳父來訪啦?」Carell問

「是啊，那個老頑固生日，我老婆堅持要幫他慶祝」Black說「送他禮物就被罵”浪費錢幹什麼”帶他去餐廳還會說”沒事幹嘛出來吃”，反正無論怎麼樣他都沒有一句好話，明明送他的東西都用得很珍惜但連謝謝都不會好好說，讓人心情很差」

「就是有這種人呢，很討人厭」Carell說「真不知道說句好話或者就說聲謝謝是不是能要了他們的命」

「但對外人又能很有禮貌，真不知道他們腦子裝什麼」Black說

「裝腦漿啊~」Craig說

「不是說那個!」Black說

「這樣的人感覺挺可憐的你們不覺得嗎?」Greg說

「這種人很討人厭啊」Carell說

「這種人我也遇過不少，但那些人給我的感覺比較像是…那該怎麼形容啊」Greg想了一下說「沒有學過怎麼說好話，就這個，怎麼和別人相處是小時候學的吧，這種人我都覺得他們小時候沒有聽過什麼正面的評價，只知道用這種讓人反感的話來表達自己，就算真的感激也說不出好話來，我有幾個朋友就這樣，所以送他們禮物就會聽一段抱怨然後才聽到謝謝」

「啊，就是這種感覺」Black彈了手指指著Greg說

「成長的方式不同就是會有這種狀況」Greg說

「還有那種很難把自己想法說出口的，家長往往不是話多的人就是不說話，根本沒讓小孩學到怎麼開口表達」Carell說

「不知道怎麼表達自己感情的人也是啊，對這種人坦承心意對方還可能反而更不好意思」Greg笑

「我岳父雖然沒什麼表情不會說好話不過他對我老婆是真的很疼愛」Black說「我們結婚的時候他還躲起來哭」

「你岳父是第一代移民不是嗎?」Carell問

「對啊，他的英文口音還是很重，我老婆也是在日本出生後來才移民的，他們開日本料理店，我岳母人就很好」Black說「好像是西日本人吧，他們的家族照片裡有不少古蹟」

「京都嗎?」Greg問

「有個很多鹿的寺廟景點那裡，我們蜜月時有回我妻子老家，他的伯父繼承家裡一百多年的日本料理店，我們去玩的時候每天吃的都很豐盛」Black說「我出去晨跑迷路的時候還被鹿撞倒了」

「怎麼會被撞到?」Carell問

「那地方鹿到處跑!我不誇張!我看到一家子鹿從我面前跑過去!」Black說「全部都是野生的!一點也不怕人!」

「結果呢?」Carell問

「被撞倒以後有警察過來關心，路過的老太太說了我太太娘家的姓和一堆我聽不懂的話，反正警察就知道我住在那間料理店樓上，所以用警車把我送回去了」Black說

「我之前去過那個寺廟，我都不知道那些鹿在街上也會到處跑」Greg說

「你去過日本啊?」Carell問

「嗯，幾年前秋天的時候，其實他想要泡溫泉看古蹟.賞楓，悠哉的放鬆一下，去看鹿是我的主意」Greg說「那地方叫做奈良吧」

「啊對就這個名字，我只記得Na什麼的」Black說「就你們兩個去啊?自助旅行要做的準備可不少，現在有手機和網路省事多了」

「我完全沒做這些準備」Greg說「本來我就只是閒在家，他就打了通電話問我要不要去，然後我就收拾行李出門了」他那時候還在停職

「這麼隨興啊…」Carell說

「不擔心找不到旅館嗎?賞楓的時候聽說很多人啊」Black說

「他會負責處理的」Greg說

「所以他會日文嗎?」Craig問「不然要怎麼安排旅館住宿之類的啊」

「我完全聽不懂，不過他的日文好到能嚇死日本人，所以沒有問題，只要跟好他我就不用擔心了」Greg說，他們晚上在路上找地方吃晚餐時進了一間主要客群是當地人的壽司店，壽司師傅.櫃台還有服務生都同時露出了如臨大敵的表情， Mycroft開口說日文時服務生還愣住了馬上點頭接受點餐，本來都抱著必死的決心的女服務生鬆了一口氣的模樣太明顯了

「他是外交官嗎?」Black問

「不是，是國內一個單位裡的文官」Greg說

「這麼萬能啊~」Craig說「上班應該都穿的很嚴肅吧，菁英官僚?」

「…」Greg眼神死的看向Craig，塞給他有正裝愛好意思手帕那件事他可不會就這樣算了「在公家單位的文官穿西裝上班是標準的打扮」

 

閒聊的氣氛被無線電和其他警察的喊聲打斷

「Code red!!」一個警察對著Carell喊「你兒子的高中!!現在!!」

所有人立刻跳了起來衝去拿無線電和裝備，Greg知道這是重大事件，但他還沒想到有什麼事情能發生在高中，實驗室意外會通知消防隊才對啊，他轉過去看Craig，嘻皮笑臉的樣子完全收了起來

「發生了什麼事?」Greg問

「Code red」Craig說「啊，也是，你沒想到也正常， Code Red表示Active Shooter，學校裡有人開槍」

 

Carell的表情焦急又嚴肅，他遵守著他的訓練但一直在手機上等兒子傳訊息給他，他沒有打過去或者發簡訊就是要避免兒子已經藏起來了但手機的聲音卻讓槍手找到他這種情形發生，學校的緊急通知系統也已經往家長手機裡發了校園處在封鎖狀態的通知

 

Craig拿出手機查看推特，Greg在自己位子上看新聞，有學生受傷是肯定的，但實際上到底多嚴重還不知道

 

大約四十分鐘後新聞快訊顯示槍手已經被警方活捉，是學校的一個男學生，被他射傷的是拒絕和他約會的一個女孩，他帶著偷來的祖父的手槍進學校報復女孩子拒絕他，同時進到校園內要找出那個女孩的男朋友，那個男朋友因為睡過頭沒搭上校車而逃過一劫，在他能造成更大破壞前學校的體育老師和學生把他制伏了

 

Carell帶著兒子回到警局，他兒子是幫體育老師制服槍手的學生之一，那個陽光的男孩坐在爸爸的位子上披著一件警察制服外套不發一語，Carell被允許提前下班，只要他兒子筆錄完成就能帶他回家

「你的上衣呢?」Greg問Stefon，他泡了一杯熱奶茶給他

「Mr.Barvino肚子中槍，我脫下來給他止血了，那是我們體育老師」Stefon說

「你是個英雄，孩子」Black走過來把手放在他肩膀上說

「這糟透了」Stefon說

「好消息是沒有人死，受傷的人都會完全康復」Black說「你爸等下就帶你回家」Black和Carell都在處理其他工作，等下會有其他員警來幫Stefon做筆錄

 

 

「要吃巧克力嗎?」Greg問

「我沒胃口」Stefon說「我問你啊，你第一次看到有人中槍是什麼感覺?英國應該很少看到這種景象吧?」

「問我其實不太合適，畢竟我是警察」Greg說「你想問的應該是看到自己認識的人中槍的感覺吧?」

「對啊，那感覺糟透了」Stefon說

「會過去的」Greg說「第一次有認識的人中槍是我剛開始當警察的時候，但那是意外，我們在搜查一間房子，屋主有幫派背景，他把槍藏在自己三歲的孩子的玩具裡，那孩子找到槍拿在手上玩，我的搭檔一看就知道那是真槍立刻衝過去要搶過來，那把槍走火射穿了他的大腿，那簡直是一片混亂，幫他止血的時候嫌犯還逃了，那個小孩大哭個不停，那個搭檔後來出院調去別的地方了」

「這種感覺很噁心」Stefon說

「也許是那個環境」Greg說「身邊的人全在恐慌.哭泣.害怕，而你的同伴還受傷了，那種情境比面對一個血淋淋的傷口更可怕」

「我想這個才是原因」Stefon說

「之後多去探望你的老師幾次會好點，至少我是這樣」Greg說「我那個搭檔調走後來了一個新人，他現在還是我的朋友，他來以後我們遇到了爆炸案，他那時候受傷了，但我們都同意，自己受傷或者照顧傷者都沒有那麼可怕，可怕的是那種群體的恐懼，那能感染你」

「Stefon」Carell走過來說「輪到你做筆錄了，之後我帶你去吃午餐」

 

警局需要很多空間讓其他證人休息等待做筆錄，也需要設置特別小組負責向媒體發言，Lopez隊長就讓Greg和Craig這兩個非編制內人員先回去了

「本來還在抱怨什麼事情都沒有的」Greg感嘆「果然這種話不能說出來啊，莫非定律太可怕了，還好沒有人死」

「是啊…連我這裏都有點事情了」Craig拿出手機「掰掰，我得去和一個線人見面了」他對Greg揮手後招了計程車離開，雖然晚上很冷但中午的太陽大的讓人難以睜開眼，Greg想到今天Lily好像是在中央公園工作，他傳了簡訊過去說要去探班，Lily很快就回應了，傳了他們的位置過來還要求Greg幫她買午餐

 

Greg拿著一袋食物到中央公園和Lily會合，他在拍攝現場外圍有不少圍觀的粉絲，所以也有圍起分隔線避免影響拍攝，也有保全和工作人員在維持秩序

「我是來找Li..」Greg才和工作人員說到一半對方就一副認出他來的模樣

「你找Lily吧?」保全說「進來吧，他有說你會來」

「他給你看了照片?」Greg跟著保全走

「沒有，他只說有個長得和他很像.白頭髮.基本上很像Ed的人會來，如果要確認身分也可以打電話，不過你們父女真的長得挺像的」保全說

「我不是他爸爸，我是他哥哥」Greg苦笑

「唉?真的?那年齡差可真大啊!」保全說

「以我們的年齡差距來說我確實能當她爸了，你也不是第一個誤會的人了」Greg走過樹林，Lily和幾個道具組的人(他們的T-Shirt袖子上的識別證都寫了道具組)正認真的看著拍攝現場他們製造的假屍體有沒有成功爆炸，爆開後噴出去的那些東西甚至飛過了Greg耳邊，導演喊卡以後道具組的人紛紛擊掌歡呼

 

「Greg!」Lily把控制小型爆炸的遙控器塞給同事後跑向他

「那種東西炸開到處噴不會被開罰嗎?」Greg問

「我們用明膠做的，很快就會分解掉或者被動物吃掉了」Lily拿了那包外賣，看了內容物後開心的抱著哥哥親了一下

「嗨，Greg」Ed滿臉假血.頭髮上還卡了一塊不明物體，他的助理拿了毛巾給他擦

「原來被波及到的倒楣鬼是你啊…」Greg說

「劇情為什麼這樣安排我也不知道，不過保險公司居然同意我下去拍這種畫面真是意外」Ed說

「那些假血這樣留在身上好嗎?」Greg問

「沒問題的，我們用的是糖漿和食用色素跟玉米粉，可以吃的*」Lily說

(*MG有個教怎麼製造恐怖電影用假血的短片，用的就是這些)

「你們的假血把蜜蜂引來了」Greg指著在Ed頭上盤旋的蜜蜂說

「啊!!還真的!」Ed嚇了一跳

「Ed你還是快去洗澡吧!!」助理拉著他離開了

 

「你今天怎麼不用去警局啊?」Lily找了個長椅坐下和Greg一起吃午餐

「我去了，發生了重大事件，所以我這樣的非編制人員就直接回家了」Greg說

「發生了什麼事啊?」Lily問

「一間高中有學生帶槍去學校射傷了同學和老師」Greg說

「這種事真的會發生?」Lily皺眉

「我們現在在美國啊」Greg聳肩「所以婚禮你真的一個人來?」

「就算我等下就找到男朋友，把剛開始交往的人帶到婚禮去也太奇怪了，我才不希望在那麼重要的記憶和照片上冒險」Lily說

「冒什麼險啊?」Greg問

「要是分手了可是會連我對你婚禮的美好回憶和照片都跟著汙染了好嗎!我寧可自己一個人去」Lily嘟著嘴說

「哇，都抱著會分手得很慘的決心了，你真的長大了」Greg說

「不要拿這種事情消遣我!」Lily抗議「我已經夠慘了!」

「哈哈，有會分手的心理準備也是好事，大部分的情侶都沒有走到結婚那一步」Greg說

「沒有期待就不會受傷害嗎…」Lily吐槽

「差不多吧」Greg說

「說不定我這輩子結不了婚了」Lily說

「那也沒關係啊，只要過得開心就好，別急著結婚，慢慢找吧，真的不行就養一條狗陪你吧」Greg說

「不要這麼快就勸我死心啦，我還不到三十歲呢」Lily說

「我二十幾歲就早早結婚還不是離婚了，我也是三十幾歲那時候才遇到 Mycroft的，你永遠不知道適合你的那個人什麼時候才會出現」Greg說

「雖然你們結婚不收禮物不過我還是會帶點東西給你的，算是回國的伴手禮」Lily說

「不用這麼麻煩沒關係的」Greg說

「閉嘴把我給你的禮物吃下去就是了」Lily笑

「…我的老天你不會要下廚吧?」Greg說「你別再製造出那種能用刀叉吃的布丁了」

「你再這樣我就要在你的婚禮上把你所有前女友的名字都念一遍」Lily眼神死的瞪著哥哥說

「你根本不知道有幾個好不好」Greg笑

「我可以從James那裡挖八卦」Lily說

「哈哈哈，那你還不如問我們家後院的草，James連 Mycroft的名字都花了好幾天才記住!」Greg說

「話說 Mycroft的親友也人多嗎?」Lily問

「很少，兩隻手數得完」Greg說

 

他們聊了一會Lily吃完以後很快就得回去工作所以Greg也準備離開了，結果被Rita的助理攔下

「可以麻煩你來一下嗎?」助理指向Rita

「要做什麼?」Greg站在Rita和其他編劇面前問

「幫我們一個小忙我們就讓Lily的聖誕假期延長一周你覺得如何?」Rita說

「你們先說要幹嘛」Greg有種不好的預感

「也沒什麼啦，只是想請你穿一下Ed的戲服看看效果」Rita說

「那可以用影像合成解決啊」Greg說

「多放假一個禮拜喔」旁邊的男編劇說「不扣薪水」

「…」Greg注意到Ed穿的是便服就站在不遠處就走過去「Ed，你們編劇在打什麼主意?」

「也沒什麼，好像就是他們想把握機會試試看能不能激發靈感吧」Ed說

 

 

「所以穿這套就好?」Greg問

「給我們拍幾張照就行了，放心我們不會外流的，畢竟你是真的警察」Rita說「不用在意Ed怎麼穿的，就當作你自己要穿這些就行」

Greg去臨時更衣室把衣服換好，因為是Ed的戲服的關係褲管有點長，襯衫.大衣和皮帶都是他平常會穿的那種款式，看來他們從Lily那挖了不少照片

 

他沒有把襯衫扣到最上面也沒打領帶，外面太熱了，他把領帶收到襯衫口袋裡，他站在編劇們面前雙手插在口袋裡

「這樣可以嗎?」Greg問

「啊，果然就差在這呢，那種微妙的邋遢感」男編劇說

「隨興果然是個重點啊，服裝部的人太喜歡把Ed打扮得整整齊齊了」另一個編劇說

「還有衣服應該有那種做舊的感覺」看起來應該是服裝部的人拿著相機拍了Greg後說

「居然說是邋遢…」Greg放棄吐槽

「話說Lily的哥哥你會吉他對吧?」Rita問

「嗯，我會」Greg說

「如果讓Ed現在開始學你覺得他需要多少時間才能不需要替身在鏡頭前彈吉他?」Rita問

「等等!你們真的要讓我學這個!??」Ed叫

「反正你已經有音樂底子了啊」男編劇說

「我是拉大提琴的!而且我是受古典音樂教育!我和吉他一點都不熟啊!」Ed說

「你們可不可以把他設定得跟我差異大一點，不然我回去上班會很困擾的」Greg說「你拉大提琴啊?」他轉過去問Ed

「對，我大學本來主修古典樂」Ed說

「真巧啊，我未婚夫也拉大提琴」Greg說

「你未婚夫拉琴啊」Rita簡直是眼神一亮「能多說點嗎?」

「…保重」Ed用嘴形對Greg說

「我先說，絕對禁止拿他做人物」Greg說

「放心，Ed的角色永遠單身」Rita說「坐下我們聊一聊吧?」他的微笑讓Ed躡手躡腳的逃跑了

 

Greg被留下來至少聊了一個小時，他成功地讓Rita把人物設定從他本尊偏移開了，原本照著他設計的人物現在至少沒有那麼像他了，他本人可不會拉小提琴也不養貓，更不會整天玩數獨，但Ed的人物從下一季開始可能會穿起三件套

 

「Greg你怎麼還在這?」Lily路過編劇的休息區時看到自己哥哥就跑了過來

「被抓住了」Greg指著Rita說

「也差不多了，謝謝合作啊」Rita把筆記本收起來「Lily你的聖誕假期延長一周，你哥給你換來的」

「咦?」Lily愣住了

「反正你就是可以在家裡多待一周，就當作你的聖誕禮物了」Greg說「我走了，不打擾你們工作了」

 

在被哪個編劇抓住前Greg快速地離開了現場，都已經三點多了，溫度也下降了一點，他在中央公園其他區域散步，還差點誤入了拍婚紗照的新人的背景裡

「抱歉」Greg立刻小跑過去

「沒關係」新娘之一笑著說

 

他和 Mycroft就不打算拍這些照片，感覺太奇怪了，這種擺拍出來的照片雖然很美但他們都覺得有種說不上來的尷尬和不自在，所以他們只請了婚禮攝影師，只記錄婚禮當天的景象，那就足夠了

 

他走到了一區有楓樹的地方，十月中的樹葉都還很綠，大概要等到十一月才會開始轉黃吧，他在草皮上坐下看著公園裡的人們來來往往，放空自己的大腦，早上警局那場混亂彷彿是另一個世界的事了

“這裡的楓葉紅了以後應該會很漂亮吧”Greg最後躺在草地上看著樹梢和天空想

 

***********************************

**他被停職那段時間都悶在 Mycroft家裡很少出門，通常頂多到後院活動一下.曬曬千年難得一見的太陽(通常也就出來一下下)， Mycroft得去日本出差12天就等於他自己一個人看家了**

**「雖然記者的焦點已經轉移了但你還是有可能會被盯上，所以最好還是避免到市區去」 Mycroft在出發前一晚說**

**「我知道，只是這樣很無聊」Greg嘆氣「整天悶在家都要生鏽了」**

**Mycroft出差11天後Greg接到 Mycroft的電話**

**「有興趣來日本度假嗎?」 Mycroft的心情聽起來很好**

**「你不是在工作嗎?」Greg問**

**「已經結束了，如果你想來我可以留在日本和你一起度假」 Mycroft說**

**「你開玩笑的?」Greg問**

**「不，如果你想來趟臨時的日本之旅，五個小時後有一班飛機直飛關西，我可以幫你安排好，到時候我們可以在機場碰面」 Mycroft說**

**「好啊」Greg驚喜地說**

**Greg到日本時拉著一個小行李箱，他馬上就認出了 Mycroft，他走向 Mycroft差點就要給他一個擁抱，但他克制住了，他們當時的關係還不能曝光，所以他只是站在 Mycroft面前跟他說了聲好久不見**

**「住宿已經安排好了，我們走吧，你一定餓了」 Mycroft帶他上了計程車，他開口就是流利的日文，甚至能和司機聊上兩句**

**「你日文這麼好我怎麼一點也不意外」Greg說**

**「到旅館有一段路，你可以睡一下」 Mycroft說，傍晚溫暖的夕陽穿過車窗照在Greg臉上**

**「嗯」Greg閉上眼睛睡了一下，他被 Mycroft叫醒時正靠在 Mycroft肩上，外面已經完全天黑了**

**他們進入古色古香的旅館時櫃檯一位穿著深藍色和服的…年輕人，Greg無法判斷對方的性別，若不是一位颯爽幹練的年輕女性不然就是一個俊俏的少年，但對方開口時他就馬上知道這是位年輕女性了**

**「Mr.Holmes」櫃檯的女子向 Mycroft鞠躬打招呼「您的房間已經準備好了， Lestrade探長請把行李交給我，我們會送到兩位房間去的，晚餐已經準備好了」**

**「謝謝，鹿野(Kano)小姐」 Mycroft說**

**「請別這麼客氣，Boss」鹿野小姐說**

**服務生引導他們入座，晚餐是日式火鍋，菜單上寫了什麼Greg都看不懂，所以 Mycroft負責翻譯和點餐，服務生發現Greg不會日文連忙道歉並拿來了英文菜單**

**「因為你是和我一起的所以他們以為你不需要英文菜單」 Mycroft解釋**

**「有你在我就算沒有英文菜單也不會餓死」Greg笑「謝謝」**

**「只是點餐而已」 Mycroft說**

**「我是說帶我出來度假」Greg說**

**「我也需要放鬆，遠離倫敦一陣子對我們都有好處」 Mycroft拿起清酒給自己和Greg都倒了一些**

**「我們兩個一間，這樣不會有問題嗎?」Greg問**

**「日本的服務業以客為尊，而且這裡的負責人曾在我手下工作」 Mycroft說**

**「怎麼會?」Greg問**

**「你剛才見到的那位年輕女性，鹿野雪(Kano Yuki)，他在英國完成學業後曾擔任安西亞的助理，直到去年家裡旅館無人繼承才辭職回家的」 Mycroft說「她知道我是誰，也知道不該多問，而你的存在她也曉得，她是可以信任的人」**

**「原來如此啊…」Greg說「能當安西亞的助理的人也不簡單啊」**

**「是，她離職後安西亞找了兩個人來接她的工作」 Mycroft說**

**「這間旅館似乎歷史悠久啊」Greg說**

**「一百八十五年」 Mycroft說「一直都由鹿野家的男性經營，直到這一代」**

**「沒有生兒子啊」Greg說**

**「不，鹿野小姐有三個哥哥，長男在畫漫畫不回家繼承家業，但很認真幫忙宣傳，而且他畫漫畫收入非常可觀，次男從政，三男入贅一家連鎖西式飯店家族，所以只能由鹿野小姐繼承」 Mycroft說「安西亞每次找不到滿意的助理都會把這件事說一遍」**

**Greg很喜歡他點的牛肉火鍋， Mycroft點的是海鮮的，他們會交換吃，鹿野小姐還招待了一份非常豐盛的海陸綜合肉盤和兩瓶清酒**

**「我本來以為你是要告訴我你出差要延長了」Greg把燙熟的牛肉夾到 Mycroft盤子裡，然後繼續努力用筷子把鵪鶉蛋夾出來，最後放棄了直接拿湯匙撈**

**「我也是臨時起意」 Mycroft用筷子就把蝦殼剝掉了「離開前安西亞說了鹿野的老家就在這附近，她們兩個女孩昨天就一起去玩了一天，我就想我也可以順便放個假，你在家裡也悶壞了，一起出來正好」他把蝦肉夾給Greg說**

**「謝謝」Greg說「所以這次出差應該很順利吧?」**

**「通常日本相關的事務都傾向於走個流程而已，我只是來和別的國家的代表見面的」 Mycroft說**

**「這個菇真好吃」Greg說**

**「如果你很喜歡的話下次你可以點菌菇鍋」 Mycroft說著把自己菜盤裡的菇放進Greg那鍋「如果你還有精神的話可以泡個澡再去睡，這間旅館有引溫泉水，可以在房間裡泡溫泉」**

**Greg瞪大眼看著 Mycroft**

**「我假設你沒有看櫃台的牌子所以沒發現這裡是溫泉旅館」 Mycroft說**

**「你會寵壞我的， Mycroft」Greg說**

**Mycroft沒有多說什麼，他跟服務生加點了什麼，說的都是日語Greg聽不懂，但之後端上來的抹茶冰淇淋顯然就是 Mycroft額外點的東西**

**「綠茶冰淇淋?」Greg問**

**「抹茶」 Mycroft拿著湯匙挖了一小口送進嘴裡品嘗**

**「以前吃過，很像綠茶」Greg說**

**「只有在日本吃的抹茶味道才是真正的抹茶」 Mycroft說「吃吃看，我保證你會喜歡」**

**Greg挖了一小口綠色的冰淇淋吃，味道和他以前吃過的完全不同，有種濃郁的獨特香氣，甜度也很適中，他眼睛一亮的樣子讓 Mycroft微笑**

**「真的不一樣」Greg又吃了一口**

**「以前出差時晚餐甜點裡有抹茶冰淇淋，吃過一次後就喜歡上了」 Mycroft說**

**「這真的很好吃」Greg說「你吃慢點，不然又要牙齒痠了」**

**「神經都被抽掉了沒感覺的」 Mycroft嘴上這麼說，但他還是小口小口的吃**

**他們回房間後Greg發現房間是完全日式的，榻榻米地板還有整齊鋪在地上的日式床被， Mycroft幫他把外套掛在衣櫃裡，脫下鞋子後踩在榻榻米上的感覺對Greg來說其實有點奇特，他只有一次在犯罪現場踩過榻榻米，日本料理師傅在高級包廂中毒的案件，結果是意外，那位廚師吃的魚吃了毒海藻，而他又是同一桌裡唯一吃魚類內臟的人，其他人只是稍微身體不適，他卻當場死亡，當然那也和他的健康狀況有些關係，後來餐廳裡同種類的魚都被銷毀了**

**「這裡是深山嗎?」Greg在房間裡看了一圈後問「窗外都是山林」**

**「雖不到深山的程度但附近也沒有其他店家了」 Mycroft說「我去放水」他進了浴室，Greg把兩人的行李箱放在行李架上打開拿出衣服和一些個人用品放進衣櫃或者插上電， Mycroft的衣服裡面捲著一個小小的金屬物品，他撿起來一看才發現是打火機，非常昂貴的那種**

**「Myc，打火機不能帶上飛機吧?」Greg問剛從浴室出來的 Mycroft**

**「請假裝那不曾存在」 Mycroft從他手上拿過打火機放進了房間的保險箱裡**

**「那是別的東西?」Greg問**

**「是重要的容器」 Mycroft微笑，Greg大約猜到那裡面應該是隨身碟或者什麼晶片之類的東西，得由 Mycroft親自保管的重要資訊.金鑰.密碼.世界末日的鑰匙.核武器發射碼，總之是他不該有機會接觸到的東西**

**浴室裡面通向一個隔間，木製地板和黑色石板的大浴缸裡漫出的水氣讓人想到三溫暖，透過玻璃向外可以直接看到山景，而左右的木板隔間確保了住客的隱私，大片的窗戶可以被打開讓新鮮空氣流通，也能避免水霧阻擋美景，因為嚴格來說還是在室內就算下起大雨也不用擔心被淋濕**

**他們沖過澡後泡進熱騰騰的溫泉水裡，Greg舒服的嘆出聲來**

**「啊~這太讚了」Greg說**

**「別一下子就泡到胸口以上，對心臟不好」 Mycroft提醒**

**「好」Greg立刻坐直，他剛剛都快趴到水面上去了**

**他們面對面錯開坐才能都把腳伸直， Mycroft閉上眼往後仰頭靠在石質浴缸壁上貼心設計的圓滑邊緣，就像靠在靠枕上一樣，Greg也照做了，全身泡在熱水裡本身就夠放鬆了，泡澡間的木頭地板有一股特別的香味，很讓人放鬆**

**「頭有點暈」Greg坐直說「太悶了」**

**「開窗吧，讓空氣流通」 Mycroft說**

**Greg從水裡起身去開了窗，清涼的晚風吹過，帶來清新的草木氣息，微涼的空氣帶走了浴室裡蒸騰的水氣讓人呼吸更舒服**

**「有點冷」Greg很快地躲回溫泉裡，因為水溫的關係 Mycroft皮膚都泛紅了**

**「雖然現在是11月初，不過奈良的平均溫度在這時候最高是16度左右，晚上降溫會更冷」 Mycroft說**

**「不過泡在熱水裡這樣也很舒服」Greg說**

**「旅館內部的庭院很漂亮，明天你可以去看看」 Mycroft說「因為今年氣溫的關係現在楓葉已經紅了，相當漂亮」**

**「明天一起去吧，你不用去工作吧?」Greg問**

**「不用，除非是緊急事件」 Mycroft說**

**「所以這到底是怎麼回事?」Greg問**

**「什麼怎麼回事?」 Mycroft問**

**「你不是會”臨時起意”的那種人」Greg微笑，臉上因為熱水泛著紅暈「你早就安排好了但你不希望我知道你有用心安排這一切」**

**「我真慶幸你不是我的敵人」 Mycroft說**

**「視情況而定，如果你要跟我搶我明天晚餐的甜點我就跟你開戰」Greg笑著用手做了水槍噴了 Mycroft一臉「你為什麼要這麼做?」**

**「你到底怎麼做的…」 Mycroft抹掉臉上的水，Greg到底怎麼用手做水槍的他無法模仿回擊「我只是希望讓你心情好一點」**

**「我只是悶壞了」Greg說「不用帶我到半個地球外，有你在就能讓我開心了」**

**「我知道麥康納探長的事了」 Mycroft說**

**「...啊，也是，畢竟倫敦到處都是你的眼睛」Greg坦然的說「瞞不過你啊，就算你忙的要死，你什麼時候知道的?」**

**「事發8小時後」 Mycroft說**

**「那就是你出差前一天而已」Greg說**

**「我很抱歉」 Mycroft說**

**「不，這和你一點關係都沒有」Greg坐到 Mycroft身旁說**

**「我們的計畫把你捲進來了，雖然我免除了你被調查和革職的風險，但你的同事背叛你我也沒有料到」 Mycroft說，他當然是在說好聽話， Mycroft絕對列出了最可能在調查過程中把所有鍋都推給Greg甚至出賣他來避免受罰的人，他只是不告訴Greg以免傷到他和那些人的情誼而已**

**「我知道 Sherlock”死掉”會給我帶來一些麻煩，不過被自己的老朋友背叛是真的很傷人，我還去了他兒子受洗的時候我還到場了」Greg說「你知道多少啦?」**

**「在被調查時他把所有和 Sherlock合作的案件都推到你身上，甚至作偽證說是你推薦 Sherlock給他的，但有至少8人可以證實是他自己找 Sherlock幫忙的」 Mycroft說**

**「那你知道另一件事嗎?」Greg問**

**「他把你和安德森見面的時間賣給記者」 Mycroft說**

**「那真是…，唉，安德森整個人都快被愧疚感逼死了還看到那些一樣的記者找上來，他跑走的時候差點被車撞了，好不容易才甩掉那些記者的，結果本來打算去超市也忘了」Greg說**

**「你怎麼知道是麥康納出賣你的?」 Mycroft問**

**「因為安德森和我講電話時他就在旁邊」Greg說「大概是要討回他停職一個月的損失吧，真是毫不留情啊那個傢伙」**

**「被背叛.出賣的感覺很差，尤其對你這樣重視感情的人而言更是」 Mycroft說**

**「波及到我你和 Sherlock確實有責任，但選擇出賣我的還是麥康納，這樣也好，經過這些事以後以誰可以信任.誰該死一邊去就一清二楚了」Greg拿了放在浴缸邊的木勺撈了點水澆在自己頭上讓水流過臉「說到底，友情和同事情誼都不值錢啊，不過他也有家要養啦」**

**「他可以選擇含糊帶過，而不是拼命把所有錯往你身上推，也不該出賣你」 Mycroft說「他積極的選擇了用傷害你來圖利自己的方式」**

**「我知道」Greg說「別再提醒我交友不慎了，好嗎?」他苦笑**

**「就我所知他會調回老家擔任主管」 Mycroft說**

**「你沒動手腳吧?」Greg撈了熱水往 Mycroft頭上澆，像是澆花一樣**

**「沒有」 Mycroft抹掉臉上的水說**

**「謝謝」Greg攀著 Mycroft的肩膀親吻他「你對我真的很好，謝謝你這麼關心我」**

**「我不希望因為 Sherlock而傷害到你更多」 Mycroft說**

**「雖然我根本不怪你不過我原諒你」Greg微笑「我想睡了，先出去了」**

**「也差不多了，溫泉不能泡太久」 Mycroft也起身把水放掉**

**他們的床是緊貼著鋪的，這讓 Mycroft表情有些微妙，但很快就恢復他平時的一號表情，床上有深藍色的浴衣，隱約能看到海浪的花紋，黑色的羽織就掛在牆邊的架子上**

**「這是其他客人穿的那個?」Greg問，他見到的其他客人大多穿著一樣的浴衣**

**「在旅館內穿這個就行了，最好穿上羽織，比較暖和也比較不失禮」 Mycroft把黑色的羽織拿來披在被子外，這樣明天起來就可以直接穿上不會冷，他也把Greg的披好了**

**「你穿這個能睡著?」Greg只穿了內褲和一件T-shirt**

**「可以，但我也傾向穿自己的衣服睡」 Mycroft穿的就是自己的T-shirt和睡褲「明天起床後穿浴衣就行了」**

**「這種日式的床我還是第一次睡」Greg說「這樣還挺方便的，省去很多問題」**

**「比如?」 Mycroft躺進被窩**

**「比如兩個男的同一間要兩張單人床還是一張雙人床」Greg說**

**「其實這也一樣」 Mycroft說「鹿野讓他們這樣鋪表示這間的住客並非朋友關係，我們的床是舖在一起沒有距離的」**

**「等一下!他怎麼會知道?!」Greg爬了起來**

**「她曾是安西亞的助理，當然多少知道你的存在，但不會知道我的對象是誰，不過她知道是男性」 Mycroft說「鹿野雪是可以信任的人，所以就算她知道了也沒關係」**

**「說得也是」Greg趴在床墊上說「我真的太累了腦子都不靈光了，晚安」**

**隔天吃過早餐後Greg和 Mycroft在旅館的院子散步，楓樹都紅了，還有庭院的造景都讓整個環境充滿靜雅的氛圍，大家都不自覺地壓低了自己的音量說話**

**「這裡也有露天的溫泉耶」Greg說「晚點要去嗎?」**

**「那是公共的」 Mycroft說**

**「晚一點去啊」Greg說**

**「是男女混浴」 Mycroft說**

**「诶..诶??」Greg以為自己聽錯了**

**「現代這樣的溫泉或澡堂也很少了，但這裡為了維持傳統，大浴池是混浴的，不過也有分開的男女湯，但你應該是在來這裡的路上看到牌子上的照片，那是混浴的浴池」 Mycroft說「如果你真的要去我是不會攔你，男湯就在同一個方向的左邊，不過我絕對不去公共浴池」**

**「還好有你在」Greg說，公共浴池他是不介意，但混湯對他來說就有點尷尬了**

**「話說你剛才因為腰帶鬆了去廁所把衣服重新調整過對吧」 Mycroft說**

**「對啊，早餐之後去調整的」Greg說**

**「你死了喔」 Mycroft淺笑指著Greg的衣襟說**

**「什麼啊?」Greg皺眉**

**「衣襟左右反了，這是壽衣的穿法」 Mycroft說，早上Greg穿浴衣的時候在手機上確認了穿法，但去廁所調整的時候就記錯方向了**

**「啊我就在想好像不太對勁」Greg低頭看了自己的浴衣又看了 Mycroft說**

**「好像快下雨了，我們回房間去吧，順便把你的衣服整理好」 Mycroft說**

**Greg覺得 Mycroft穿浴衣很好看，這種日式服裝不知道為什麼很神奇的適合大多數人穿，那條白色的寬腰帶又修身，長度略短的袖子露出的手臂又奇妙的能吸引人的目光，深藍色也很適合 Mycroft**

**“基本上他穿正裝都很好看”Greg想**

**「我覺得浴衣很適合你」 Mycroft說**

**「我覺得我穿起來像穿睡袍」Greg自嘲，他們走在廊簷下，天氣正 Mycroft所說的惡化了，起初只是小雨，沒兩下就變成一場傾盆大雨了**

**「Mr.Holmes」鹿野雪和他們在室內走廊上遇到了「探長」他向Greg點頭「需要為你們準備午餐嗎?」**

**「是，請為我們準備兩份餐」 Mycroft說**

**「今天中午的餐點是咖哩豬排飯.咖哩烏龍麵和咖哩餃」鹿野說**

**「全都是咖哩?」Greg問**

**「其實我們並不提供午餐，這項服務只在天候不佳時有，今天的員工餐就是咖哩」鹿野說**

**他們點了兩份咖哩豬排飯就回房間去休息了，離午餐還有段時間**

**「這類傳統的旅館通常不提供午餐，畢竟大部分住客白天都會出去」 Mycroft說，他不知道從哪拿出一本書拿了個坐墊坐在房間通往院子的走廊上閱讀，這段走廊其實屬於各自房間的範圍，只要不阻礙別人通行(雖然這裡幾乎不會有人走，大家會走室內走廊)就好，在對面的廊簷下也有一對老夫婦正在泡茶，這樣的設計原本是要讓客人可以在這裡欣賞庭園， Mycroft說這個小院子中間的那棵樹就是櫻花，而周圍的花叢是夏季會開的繡球花，秋天的時候這裡沒有安排，因為旅館的庭院裡就有一排楓樹，冬天時候也能賞雪**

**「你哪來的書啊?還真厚」Greg拿了個坐墊坐到 Mycroft身旁，他剛剛進房間就把浴衣整理好了，但領口比 Mycroft鬆許多**

**「櫃檯旁的書櫃可以自由借閱」 Mycroft說**

**「沒有英文書?」Greg看了一眼書頁說**

**「有一些英文雜誌，但要打發時間這個厚度才勉強可以」 Mycroft說**

**「是歷史書嗎?」Greg問，因為 Mycroft給他看了封面是奇怪的古畫**

**「是懸疑小說」 Mycroft說**

**「你居然會看懸疑小說?你看三頁就知道結局了吧?」Greg問**

**「雖說是懸疑小說但也很不倫不類，充滿鬼怪迷信之談，但這個作家相當博學，不計較實際的邏輯合理性的話讀起來還是挺有意思的」 Mycroft說**

**「是什麼樣的故事啊?」Greg問**

**「一間婦產科醫院和其經營家庭的慘劇，故事主角是一名舊書商*」 Mycroft說**

**「完全想不到會是什麼樣的故事」Greg說**

**(* Mycroft在看京極夏彥的姑獲鳥之夏，這系列書我就算看中文翻譯版都很吃力， Mycroft在看的是日文原文版，這系列往往不看到最後無法得知故事全貌，很難推理出結局，因為故事是從不同人物的角度出發所以盲點很多，故事需要大量註解因為充滿佛.道.儒.漢學.東西宗教.哲學等等的引用， Mycroft能不靠任何幫助的閱讀這本書本身就是一件很驚人的事了)**

**Mycroft靜靜的坐在走廊上看書的模樣讓Greg看得出神，昏暗的天色和大雨讓這整個畫面變得很不真實，好像在做一場綺麗的怪夢一樣**

**手機拍照的啪嚓聲讓 Mycroft從書中抬頭看Greg**

**「我會把照片鎖起來的」Greg手上拿著手機說**

**「你拍的是我?」 Mycroft問**

**「不然呢?」Greg指著大雨中的植物們說「這些花又沒開我當然只能拍這裡最好看的人了」他微笑著說**

**「…」 Mycroft睜大眼看了他一下然後埋頭回去看他的書**

**「悶騷」Greg戳了 Mycroft說**

**隔天天氣就好很多了，他們去了附近的神社，因為Greg很好奇掛在旅館牆上的老照片是在哪拍的，那間神社不是旅遊景點，所以沒有什麼人，爬上高高的樓梯後是一間清幽的神社，有兩尊狐狸的雕像，鳥居矗立在階梯上方， Mycroft向他說明這是區隔人與神的世界的象徵，這是一間稻荷神社所以有狐狸雕像**

**在神社裡掃地的年輕男子有些意外會看到外國人，走過來用很生硬的英文問他們是不是迷路了， Mycroft解釋後那名男子就離開了**

**「他說後面有一條步道，能繞一圈然後回到旅館，你想去看看嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「這樣回去洗個澡應該差不多可以吃晚餐吧?」Greg問**

**「時間上很充裕」 Mycroft說**

**他們在走回旅館的路上還看到了野生的鹿，他們與鹿保持距離時Greg和鹿對看好一會，那隻鹿才走進森林中，他們在路上 Mycroft就提起了在奈良有很多鹿的事情**

**「等一下，所以那個有很多鹿的公園就在這附近?」Greg問**

**「我不會用附近形容，有一點距離但確實開車就能到」 Mycroft說**

**「我想明天去看東大寺，一起去吧」 Mycroft又走了一段路後說**

**「那個古寺嗎?當然好啊」Greg說**

**「那裏就有很多鹿了，你喜歡動物就把握這個機會吧」 Mycroft說**

**Mycroft不喜歡有鹿的那些地方的味道，走路時他也一直盯著地板避免踩到鹿留下的”地雷”，Greg很感激 Mycroft願意忍住自己的潔癖陪他走這一段路，他們稍微繞了一下沒有直接往寺廟去，很多鹿跟著遊客走想討鹿餅吃，他陪 Mycroft一起先去了寺廟內參觀， Mycroft向他解說這些文物的歷史時實在太專業，有個美國人誤以為他是導遊跑來問他能不能說大聲點**

**「我也是遊客，我只是在向我的同伴解說」 Mycroft眼神死又禮貌的表達了鄙視，不過在美國人看來這就是普通英國人表情**

**「喔抱歉，老兄你太專業了」那個美國遊客說「你住日本很久了嗎?你剛才在看解說牌」**

**「我不住日本，如果你不介意，我要和我的朋友去看前面的展示品了」 Mycroft只想擺脫這個美國人**

**「你這叫聰明人的困擾」Greg笑**

**後來Greg買了鹿餅，馬上就被鹿群包圍一邊舉著餅一邊閃， Mycroft在旁邊看著他狼狽的模樣提醒他身後有樹.快摔進水溝裡了，一點都沒有要救他的打算，甚至還在他被鹿咬了腿後笑了出來**

**「拿去!」逃出包圍的Greg把半疊鹿餅塞進 Mycroft褲子口袋，鹿馬上就圍住了 Mycroft要咬他口袋裡的餅乾，這下換 Mycroft慌了，他馬上躲開然後把口袋裡的餅拿出來，結果那半疊餅立刻被一隻鹿搶走了，還咬到了 Mycroft的手指**

**在一番混戰後Greg不但摸到鹿還摸了鹿角(意外的軟)，還看到 Mycroft狼狽的模樣，笑得非常開懷**

**「被鹿咬意外的痛」 Mycroft去洗手時說**

**「我被咬的可是腿」Greg說，他褲子上現在沾到不少鹿的口水**

**不過他們準備離開時看到一個遊客手賤去抓了鹿角結果被那隻鹿衝撞後救覺得被咬其實也沒什麼**

**被撞的那個男人的家人或者朋友都驚叫了起來，來旅行的學生們也騷動了一下，很快就有工作人員出來處理了**

**「是中國遊客*」 Mycroft說「被撞的那個人抓鹿角時還在說鹿茸什麼的玩笑話，口音有點重，聽不清楚」**

**「你居然聽得出來?我剛剛都聽不出那是中文了」Greg說**

**(*八成被鹿攻擊的是外國遊客，其中83%是中國遊客，雖然不確定是因為中國遊客人數特別多還是怎樣，但伸手抓鹿角這種行為是之前我去奈良玩時見到的，那個遊客口音明顯是中國北方人，他沒有被攻擊運氣簡直不能更好，那幾個人/那家人對鹿的行為都挺粗魯的)**

**他們午餐是吃 Mycroft找的一間壽司店，他們進去時店裡所有工作人員的表情同時一僵，除了老師傅外都是如臨大敵的表情，但當 Mycroft說起流利的日文後他們全都鬆了一口氣**

**Mycroft幫Greg點餐和翻譯菜單，甚至和壽司師傅聊了幾句，午餐後他們去了奈良公園，有許多賞楓的人聚集在這，也能見到一些鹿，還有放棄搶奪結果地圖被鹿吃掉一臉無奈的歐洲遊客( Mycroft說的，那女孩抱怨時說的是丹麥語)**

**他們回去前還去了趟超商買了些啤酒和零食， Mycroft還拿了口香糖和別的東西，晚上他們有特別安排**

**Greg很認真地看著櫃檯上那團黑色的毛，結果那果然是一隻非常胖的大黑貓，胖到他躺的位置上貼的A4紙寫的”店長”兩個字被遮到完全看不見了**

**他伸手想摸那隻肥貓結果被抓了，不過貓沒有伸爪子，所以沒有受傷**

**回旅館洗好澡後穿著浴衣去吃晚餐，Greg和 Mycroft討論著明天的行程，大後天他們就要回國了，晚上他們在房間喝啤酒看電視**

**「你穿這樣真的很好看」Greg說，他靠過去親吻 Mycroft，手從浴衣衣襟間滑入「很適合你」他在親吻之間說**

**「這種輕鬆的”休閒服”比較適合你」 Mycroft微笑，Greg浴衣穿得比較鬆，他很容易就把手伸進Greg衣服裡，解開他的腰帶易如反掌**

**「喔對了」 Mycroft在跪在Greg腿間時說「這種木造旅館的隔音很差，所以你必須保持安靜」他的手指貼上Greg嘴唇「好嗎?」**

**「下次早點說」Greg調皮的舔了 Mycroft的手指結果就是腰被捏了一把**

**他一直忍住不發出聲音， Mycroft甚至在他耳邊說了句”Good boy”，他回了一句很小聲的”Fuck you”**

**在回國的飛機上他們都非常放鬆，過去幾天的陰霾一掃而空，Greg心情確實變好了， Mycroft也充分的休息過了，然後在回國兩天後就又出發到不知名國家去了**

***********************************

「變冷了」Greg打了個寒顫爬起來，他打了個瞌睡，有太陽溫度又適中的時候躺在草地上是真的挺舒服的，不小心就睡了過去，他問了路人最近的出口在哪好離開公園去搭地鐵回住處，經過一個垃圾桶時他還以為有人丟了一條舊毛巾，結果定睛一看是一隻肥胖的浣熊正在垃圾桶裡找吃的，他看了那隻隨時可能卡住的胖浣熊好一會才離開

 

在等車時他看了一下手機上的新聞，紐約有一場國際會議，他第一個念頭就是”不知道 Mycroft會不會來”

但要是 Mycroft會來一定會告訴他，所以答案是”不會”

 


	23. Chapter 23

公告

君之墮的校稿有另一位親接手了,如果完成會在兩邊的樓都公告的

 

畢業了可能九月就開始工作,到時候一定會影響更新速度,尤其我都是在深夜時寫稿,很擔心到時候我會沒有動力把我想要寫的文寫完

每次覺得有點寫不下去都會去看以前的長留言來給自己打氣充電,但最近這樣的留言也少了,我猜大家應該也跟我一樣畢業了吧

如果可以寫文賺錢的話就太好了,用愛發電最棒了(笑)

 

真不想被現實影響啊,可是未知數太多了,

如果可以的話請大家記得留言,這樣三次元再怎麼艱難至少回來後我想填坑時還有備用電力可以充,謝謝大家

以下是今次更新

\---------------------------------------

「抓到啦!那個王八蛋!」Black一大早就在歡呼，Greg也是剛到警局，昨天在公園睡著讓他吹了不少冷風頭痛了整晚，吃了一顆止痛藥才睡好

「抓到誰啦?」Carell問，他只是回來拿東西和交代工作，他請假在家裡陪兒子了

「昨天晚上Craig的那個線人打來說他賣項鍊的人出現了，我就和Craig一起去了，那傢伙跟別人回家，我們跟在後面，他的車牌和車子不符合所以我們把他攔下了，他後車箱裡就有刀子.繩子.打火機和膠帶，還有一把槍，而且還是去年被害者家裡沒找到的那把!他家裡被搜到先前其他被害者的遺物，他還用手機拍了兇殺過程存在自己的電腦裡，這下他怎樣都逃不過了!」Black說

「太好了，恭喜破案」Greg說

「明天要開記者會」Lopez隊長走了過來對Greg說「英國那邊需要由你出面，畢竟最早發現案件關聯和擔任聯絡人的是你」

「有必要嗎?我只是幫了點小忙而已」Greg說

「當然要，你的上司們還是想沾光的」Lopez說

「啊…也是」Greg說

「而且這種案件會被當作雙方合作的範例，你為這件案子出了很多力，就別謙虛了」Lopez說「你有帶什麼正裝來嗎?」

「西裝和我的禮服(Dress uniform制服的禮服)」Greg說

「那就穿你的禮服吧，這樣一看就知道你是英國警方了」Lopez說

「好，我知道了」Greg點頭，他本來還在希望他不用把那套制服從行李箱底拿出來的，那要整齊收回去也很麻煩

「今天交通管制和維安工作大家都清楚了，公會有提供大家加班的點心記得去公會合作的商家補充體力啊」Carell向辦公室的大家說「我就先走啦」

「掰啦」Black向Carell揮手說

「他是工會代表?」Greg問

「他之前是工會幹部，因為前年太太身體不好退了下來，但基本上就和幹部差不多」Black說

 

其他警員大多去忙著協助維安確保來參加國際會議的人的安全，還有指揮交通，幾條街暫時被管制了，Greg在空了一大半的警局裡和蘇格蘭場那邊的媒體發言人通信，對方要了解雙方合作的更詳細內容然後幫Greg把公關稿寫好，他明天照稿念就好了

「稿子我晚上就發到你的信箱」發言人說「還有，去把你的頭髮剪了，看在老天的份上，你是要代表英國警察上鏡，不是生髮水廣告」

「有這麼長嗎?」Greg摸了自己的頭髮，他確實來美國後都沒剪過，雖然長長了點也只要往旁邊撥一下.往後梳一下就整齊了，剛睡醒的時候是真的很像草堆沒錯，但有必要剪嗎?

「你想讓美國人都以為英國警察沒錢剪頭髮嗎?」發言人說

「呃…」Greg還真的有過這段時期，還是菜鳥那時候經常是和同事幫忙對方剪的

「去找個理髮師剪整齊點」發言人說

「不能自己剪嗎…」Greg問「不就是短一點就好嗎?還是你要我梳個什麼髮型?」

「你覺得我會知道那些嗎?!」發言人說，Greg忍不住看了螢幕上對方光禿的頭頂

「這沒辦法報公費對吧」Greg說，他基本上不去理髮廳的，只是頭髮而已自己隨便剪剪就好了，上理髮廳對他來說總有種浪費錢的感覺，買那種有各種功能的洗髮精也是，他可是過了很多年用肥皂洗全身的日子的人，浴室裡一堆瓶瓶罐罐不就是生水垢而已嗎

「自己去把你的頭髮解決了」發言人說完就切斷了視訊，Greg覺得他可能不小心戳到人家的痛處了

 

剪頭髮這種事情...晚點問問看Black?或者其他警察?

他的個人衛生和整潔的要求真的不高，該歸咎是他小時候家裡有五個小孩每天都像是在打仗所以他和James兩個短髮男孩用浴室的時間一定很短所養成的習慣嗎?他們都是能在五分鐘內把自己從頭到腳洗乾淨的人，頭髮也一直是給爸媽剪，家裡會帶去理髮廳的只有女孩子，因為長頭髮不好打理，剪壞了也會很麻煩

 

用一塊肥皂解決個人衛生這點他和James都是在和女生交往後才被改過來的，他是和Beth同居後被改的，而James是因為壓沐浴乳比較方便而改的，他後來去住 Mycroft家後一直使用自己固定買的沐浴乳和洗髮精牌子，這是為了不讓 Sherlock發現他和 Mycroft用的是一樣的品牌，不過 Sherlock知道以後他的沐浴乳用完了就直接用 Mycroft的了，反正訂婚都天下皆知了，兩個人身上的味道一樣也沒什麼奇怪的，這樣浴室的架子也不會那麼擠

 

刮鬍子也是電動刮鬍刀(以前是普通刮鬍刀)每天弄一下，只要看起來整齊就好，年輕的時候他也沒有在用須後水，是後來臉上的小傷在冬天刺痛的讓人受不了他才開始用的，現在頭髮也是在家裡浴室剪一剪而已，因為他經常沒時間去髮廊， Mycroft雖然一直叫他去給理髮師剪，因為他自己看不到後面會請 Mycroft幫他看一下，偶而 Mycroft有空的時候就會在洗澡前幫他剪，不過後來他也找到一家價格他可以接受，而且幾乎從不休息的便宜快速理髮廳，所以也很少麻煩 Mycroft了，他的頭髮很好打理，就跟除草一樣只要把長度控制好就好

 

“沒有惡意啦但…你活的真是…隨興啊，很容易就被養活了，就跟流浪貓比純種貓還更好養一樣，隨隨便便的養就健健康康的活下來了…”John曾經如此吐槽過，他們當時在討論個人生活和衛生習慣，起因是吐槽 Sherlock某些令人震驚的邋遢和潔癖生活習慣

他和 Mycroft相處後非常有自覺他對生活某些層面的要求有多低了， Mycroft也不算很極端的類型，他也認識那種很認真在擦保養品和護髮素，每晚敷面膜還做蜜蠟除毛的男人， Mycroft基本上就是每天把自己收拾得很乾淨體面能見女王而已，一點都不極端(個大頭，他甚至很少看到 Mycroft臉上有鬍渣，這是魔法吧!?)，都在普通男性的個人儀容和衛生範圍內而已

 

“在紐約剪頭髮一定不便宜啊”Greg看著Google頁面思考該搜尋什麼來找到適合的評價理髮廳，而且不能太遠太難找，他剛剛找到的不是超出他目前的活動範圍就是地址不清楚，他還是問Black好了

  
  
  
  


Black的小組在忙著調查兇手的資訊，不時過來和Greg說上兩句

「這傢伙跟之前你推測的一樣，住過英國」Black把兇手的照片給Greg看，39歲，白人，頭髮剃得很短留著有型的鬍子，是很多Gay喜歡的那型，身高和Greg差不多，紅頭髮，很壯，父親曾是美國公司派駐英國的職員，所以他在英國長大，後來也經常在兩地往返「英國那邊也會用他的指紋和DNA跑一遍資料庫確認他有沒有犯下其他案件」

「話說Craig呢?」Greg問

「他和證物組在研究他的住處，應該已經在回來的路上了」Black說

「Black你平常去哪剪頭髮的?」Greg問

「我?我老婆會幫我剪，她什麼都會，超厲害的」Black說

「真的?你這個髮型我一直以為是去給專業的剪的」Black的組員說

「我老婆有個興趣就是搞一些服裝啊.假髮啊道具什麼的，算是她的工作，她接單製作那種動漫展上Cosplay的人穿的衣服和假髮，所以剪我的頭髮算是練習之一」Black說「你要剪頭髮啊?」

「嗯，我們那邊的媒體發言組叫我把自己打理一下」Greg眼神死的說

「梳一下抹個髮膠就好了吧?」Black說

當他還在跟Black聊天時有個女警上樓找他

「Lestrade探長，樓下有個英國人找你」女警說

「啊?」Greg第一時間想到的是Craig，但警局的人知道他是誰啊，難不成是艾琳.艾德勒?她是紐澤西人離這裡不遠，可是她來找他幹嘛? 「是男的女的啊?」

「兩個男的」女警說

「兩個男的?確定是找我?」Greg皺眉一臉困惑

「對啊，帶頭的那個說是找你的」女警說

「是什麼樣的人啊?」Greg問「確定是英國人?」

「是個說起話來像唐頓莊園的老爺一樣的男人，大概六尺高.深色頭髮很整齊的往後梳.淺色眼睛穿三件套.大晴天不知道為什麼拿了把傘的人，和他一起來的的那個男人是金髮，看起來像個軍人一樣的人，大概是保鑣吧，現在紐約在開國際會議，有這樣的組合也很正常」女警說「他說只要告訴你他姓”Holmes”就行了」

 

Greg站了起來，Black會說他整個人都像充電了一樣恢復了活力，眼睛都亮了

「是認識的吧?」女警問

「是我未婚夫!」Greg簡短的回答然後快速的跑下樓去，他甚至沒等電梯，出於好奇Black也去湊熱鬧了

 

Greg滿臉笑容跑下樓結果在見到拿傘那人時瞬間萌生了殺人的念頭，他差點撞到前台的桌子，伸手擋了一下才沒撞上去，但他真想一拳往那混蛋的人中打下去

「Good to see you，Lestrade.」 Sherlock用一種看好戲的語氣說「Wrong Holmes.」

「Sorry ，Greg」John憋笑著「我以為你不會上當」

「Sherlock Holmes，我有一天會揍你!」Greg對 Sherlock低吼

「诶?我還以為你說是你未婚夫?」Black問

「這傢伙刻意誤導的」Greg咬牙切齒地指著 Sherlock說「你為什麼故意打扮成這樣!」

 

Sherlock現在的打扮相當正式，黑色的三件套和一把黑傘，捲髮整齊的壓平往後梳好用髮膠固定，嚴格來說女警的描述都是正確的，他們兄弟倆都是深色頭髮(深棕紅色與黑色).都是淺色眼睛(藍色和 Sherlock那個不知道怎麼形容的顏色).身高都在六呎左右( Mycroft高了兩公分)， Sherlock故意打扮成這樣就是要讓人誤會的

他原本以為跟著的金髮軍人是Laskin，但那個描述也可以用在John身上，如果他多問一句身高就會知道不是了

 

「現在四處都在管制，這樣我出入容易」 Sherlock依然帶著欠揍的微笑說「適合嗎?紳士風」他張開雙手說

「你哪來的傘啊!」Greg問

「商店買的」 Sherlock說

「你是那個偵探本尊啊!」Black指著 Sherlock說

「對，他故意誤導我以為他是他哥」Greg說「Black這是私事，麻煩給我們一點空間，謝謝」

「了解」Black比了OK溜了，他本來是想來旁觀閃光彈的但現在這明顯是地雷，現在不溜更待何時

 

「你們兩個在這裡幹什麼!?Rosie呢!你們不是應該在英國嗎!?」Greg把兩人抓進樓梯間以後開始訓話「你扮成這樣絕對不只是要整我!你不會冒用 Mycroft身份了吧!」

「Well，沒有直接的但我可能有暗示我是 Mycroft」 Sherlock眼神刻意飄移的說

「嚴格來說他的確是英國的”Mr.Holmes”」John笑著說

「John!你該阻止他而不是和他一起闖禍!」Greg說

「Greg，我和這傢伙一起闖入的地方不差一場國際大會的會場」John說

「你這樣會給你哥哥惹上麻煩!」Greg幾乎是克制著自己不用喊的

「我們只是借他們的通道抄捷徑而已」John說「真的沒有做別的了」

「我發誓，如果你給你哥惹上麻煩我會讓你連一個案子都拿不到!」Greg瞪著 Sherlock說「Rosie呢?你們兩個不會把她也帶來了吧!」

「當然沒有，John三天前才到美國的，現在Rosie輪流在哈德森太太和茉莉的家中肆虐」 Sherlock說

「好那你們什麼時候回去!」Greg問「你們到底來紐約幹嘛啊!」

「我們是來辦案的」John說「先前我們在英國有個富家子女逃家案，我們把人找回來後發現那只是冰山一角，那個邪教的大本營在美國，有一個男孩已經跑來美國了，他的父親身分很特殊，他委託我們把他兒子帶回來」

「...工黨那個誰的兒子不是失蹤了嗎?一個下議院的議員，很有人望的那個」Greg快速地想了一遍近期的失蹤新聞「他有個剛滿18歲的男孩，新聞上說他逃家了，你們找到他了嗎?」

「當然」 Sherlock說「雖然動用了一點手段但他已經回家了」

「你做了什麼?」Greg問

「只是在他往返邪教莊園和荒野之間的時候把他抓起來而已」John說「那是幾個禮拜前的事了，現在他已經回到英國和家人和解了，他本來就有躁鬱症的問題，他母親說服他繼續接受治療了，他在躁期衝動跑出國，現在陷入低潮了，他前天還打來感謝 Sherlock把他帶走，看來是腦子清楚了」

「那你們還在這裡做什麼?」Greg雙手交叉在胸前問

「來找我的啊~」Craig突然冒了出來，他推開了樓梯間的門走過來和 Sherlock握手「總算見到面啦~」

 

Greg此時此刻感到世界一片黑暗，Craig和 Sherlock同時存在於三公里內，這怎麼想都會引發嚴重的問題，比如非常怪異的世界末日，下著食人泰迪熊火雨.地面裂開爬出奇怪觸手生物的那種怪異世界末日，可能還會涉及召喚出幾個邪神請他們玩俄羅斯輪盤

 

「Greg你還活著嗎?」John笑著戳了Greg說

「John，如果世界明天毀滅了我會怪在你們頭上，然後我死了會變成惡鬼回來對你作祟」Greg在胸口畫了十字架

「哈哈哈沒有這麼誇張吧，畢竟他也是個FBI探員啊，隨和一點也不至於多誇張吧?啊哈..哈..哈…?」John笑著說，而他看著Greg毫無光芒的眼神逐漸收起了笑容，這可是忍受了最糟糕狀態的 Sherlock整整五年還確保他沒弄死自己的Gregory Isaac Lestrade，他的忍耐值可能高過車諾比發電廠周圍的雀鳥(雖然那是輻射，而Greg忍受的是精神污染)

 

「通過那麼多次電話和電郵總算見到面了!我們上樓去辦公室講吧，我的小組還在處理亞利桑那分支留下的殘局，如果你那邊的證據和調查結果真的如你所說的那麼完善那我們就可以把德州大本營整個端了」Craig和 Sherlock出了樓梯間還一邊聊著各種奇怪的宗教和原始崇拜混合一神教概念的話題

 

在和John一起搭電梯上樓時Greg問清楚了， Sherlock從九月下旬就和Craig搭上線了，在他還在亞利桑那找尋失蹤下議院議員的兒子的時候對於這個邪教產生了濃厚的興趣，大量與現實產生偏差的人類盲目的服從一個領導，在莊園之外任何人的好意都被曲解為別有居心，任何與他們相信的.他們的領袖所宣布的有所牴觸的訊息都是FBI的情報戰，提出疑問的教徒不是被放逐就是被自己的同伴唾棄直到他們跪著祈求原諒，更糟的是Craig當時在亞利桑那找到了五具屍體，是意圖逃走和對領袖提出質疑的人，教徒們說那些人是病死和自然死亡的，但他們凹陷的頭骨和斷裂的腿骨表示抗議

 

Sherlock甚至裝成信徒混進去，他在德州邊界的一個分支找到了他的目標，然後就假裝隨亞利桑那州的信徒一起回亞利桑那，但他在中途就和亞利桑那的信眾分開了，折回德州找機會把那個逃家的小鬼逮回家

 

而Craig和FBI掃蕩了亞利桑那分支後發現有一個迅速爬上領導副手階層的年輕人失蹤立刻就懷疑這個”Scott Wilson”已經被殺害，但這個人的資訊在被調查後很快被證實全是造假的以後他們找到了 Sherlock在亞利桑那的藏身處，Craig發現這也是一個在調查”伊甸之果教會”的人之後和 Sherlock連絡上，Craig很快就認出Scott Wilson不是北達科塔州出身的原虔誠基督徒，而是英國國教會施洗過的名偵探 Sherlock Holmes

 

Sherlock的委託在那個下議院議員的兒子回國後就結束了，他也收到了豐厚的報酬，他現在還在這只是想把這局遊戲玩完，想看看最後會有什麼結果

而John會來是因為 Sherlock需要一個助手，他必須製造一個他因為家庭因素而必須離開的假象，John很方便地假裝成了他在英國的表哥，來接他去處理姑媽的遺產分配問題，所有教徒的財產都有大半會交給教會，他們當然樂於放走一個已經深受信賴的副手去把更多錢帶回來， Sherlock把自己的藏身處通報給Craig所在的團隊讓他們來接手證據就前往紐約好和Craig會合討論接下來要怎麼解決伊甸之果教會，畢竟搞到集體自殺的邪教可不只一個

 

他們上樓後Greg拉著John把他丟進了 Sherlock和Craig所在的會議室

「你坐好聽他們討論，確保他們沒有動Black這個案件的任何文件，我去給你們弄點咖啡」Greg說

Greg刻意摸魚了許久，主動去和Black解釋了會議室裡三個人在幹嘛以後才去弄了三杯咖啡端進會議室

「你懂了吧」Greg對一臉嚴肅的John說

「懂了」John抿著嘴點頭，這是把一個製造易燃物的專家和縱火犯放在一起的組合，這兩個人的話題非常非常兒童不宜而且大概有很多人光是聽他們討論就想吐了，範圍從普通宗教學和生殖崇拜信仰到各種噁心的人類黑暗面和怪異愛好都有

「你們還要在美國待多久?」Greg問

「我今天晚上搭飛機回英國， Sherlock可能會和Craig去德州把事情收尾」John說「老天我沒辦法繼續聽這個對話了」他從座位上起來，並在那兩個人開始談論西班牙宗教法庭刑具能在人身上製造那些破壞前離開了會議室

 

「你十一月底回國對吧?」John問

「差不多」Greg說「理查怎麼樣了?」

「他和 Sherlock合作的很不錯，只是有時候他會被 Sherlock嚇到」John說

「Rosie呢?聽說這段時間你們三個一起病倒過?」Greg問

「也不是病倒，就是病毒導致的腸胃炎而已，不過那真的讓人連出門都很不方便」John說「你要看Rosie的照片嗎?他最近學會指東西說話了很可愛喔」他拿出手機，Greg很清楚對傻爸爸說”不”就跟和牙醫說痛是一樣的，都沒有屁用，他們還是會拿照片給你看/繼續在牙上鑽洞，所以他和John做下看小寶寶的照片和影片，John的相簿裡面全部都是Rosie，他已經是個徹底合格的傻爸爸了

 

Rosie現在其實也不會說話，只會Ba.Da的叫爸爸，但如果他指著一個東西而大人告訴他那東西的名字他會試著模仿聲音的一個音節，而在John.傻爸爸.Watson眼中這就是說話

 

後來 Sherlock和Craig一起離開了警局，他們要去紐約的FBI辦公室讓 Sherlock協助FBI這件事被正式紀錄在案，在亞利桑那的FBI探員看過 Sherlock提供的證據後回報他們可以準備針對邪教的領導人起訴，罪名是數十條聯邦重罪和數不清的其他較輕的罪行， Sherlock希望能盡快回英國，所以他會搭上下一班往德州的班機協助FBI計畫他們的逮捕行動，然後他就會回英國去，大概會在三天內結束

 

「真是個來去跟雷電沒兩樣的人啊」Black在 Sherlock離開後說，Craig的工作在兇手被抓到後告一段落了，等他坐牢以後他會負責去監獄研究那個模仿犯，如果不是有這個邪教案他一定會在紐約研究那傢伙的

「他總是這樣，他還不只一次從上鎖的房間內消失」Greg說

「啊?真的?」Black問

「真的，他的大衣裡面藏了開鎖用的鐵絲，他用那個把門打開然後利用抽屜裡找到的膠帶把門鎖鎖回去，之後我們只看到膠帶在鎖上的門內側，是調了監視器才知道他怎麼做到的」Greg說，當時 Sherlock在毒品戒斷症狀之下還能做到這些真的很令人佩服，但沒能把他關到 Mycroft來帶他回去勒戒實在是他們的疏忽，那時候他沒想到 Sherlock可以解開被銬在背後的雙手還開門離開，後來他還是從一間破房子裡把嗑嗨了的 Sherlock撈回來給 Mycroft處置了

 

「抱歉Black我得接這通電話，Lily?」Greg接起電話「怎麼了嗎?」

「我在推特上看到有人在紐約拍到 Sherlock，他真的來了嗎?」Lily問

「對，他有個案子來了美國，現在他要去別的地方了，而且我不覺得他會答應你們編劇的要求接受採訪」Greg說

「你果然已經猜到啦」Lily說「所以來的只有 Sherlock啊?」

「還有John，就他們兩個」Greg說

「這樣啊，你吃午餐了嗎?」Lily問

「我?還沒啊」Greg看了眼時鐘，已經快要兩點了

「我現在還在工作，要一起吃嗎?」Lily問

「你要我買午餐過去給你?」Greg挑起一邊眉毛，他馬上就聽懂了

「嘿嘿，可以嗎?」Lily吐了舌頭對哥哥撒嬌，雖然他們是在講電話根本看不到表情

「Well…我想想，我還得去找地方剪頭髮，大概不行」Greg假裝很艱難的說

「你要剪頭髮?還沒那麼長啊?」Lily問

「明天晚上有一場記者會我必須代表英國警方出席，所以上面命令我把頭上的雜草整理好」Greg說「正打算問警局的同事上哪找便宜的髮廊呢」

「你等一下啊」Lily對某人喊了幾句以後拿起電話「你買午餐的時候多買一份三明治來，我們的髮型師就免費幫你剪」

「咦?真的?」Greg問

「當然，泰勒要吃哪一種我等下簡訊傳給你」Lily說「現在市區交通超不方便的，不過你搭地鐵走過來不會受到太大影響」

 

Greg爽快的答應了，他買了三分午餐去中央公園，他和Black說了一聲，如果有事就連絡他，在那之前他就先溜出去吃午餐了，反正他也沒事做，他過了一個相當愉快的下午，和妹妹一起吃午餐，再來的路上還順便幫Ed也買了一份，用一份三明治的代價把頭髮剪好，那位髮型師小姐很想幫他換髮型，剪個英倫紳士頭什麼的，他請對方把他的頭髮剪短就好，他不需要花俏或趕流行，他只要看起來像個無聊的老警察就好

「你說你大Lily整整16歲對吧?」髮型師泰勒一邊幫Greg剪頭髮一邊問

「對啊，中間隔了兩個弟妹」Greg說

「那這樣換算下來你也有四十幾了…這年紀還有這個髮量而且沒有發胖就是人生勝利組了啊」泰勒說

「跟年輕時候比我是胖了」Greg說

「二十幾歲和四十幾歲不能比好嗎」Lily吐槽，Ed在旁邊吃漢堡沒有加入討論，他還在背接下來幾天的劇本，因為Rita見過Greg以後大改寫的關係他這幾天都背得很辛苦

「就是啊，很多人三十幾歲頭髮就開始撤退了」泰勒說「而且你的頭髮白得很漂亮，要幫演員染成這樣都很困難，你這樣灰白交雜的留長了還有點金屬色澤，你原本是黑髮嗎?」

「不是，你看Lily的髮色，比那更深色一點就是我以前的髮色了」Greg說

「有點意外啊，這完全看不出原本是棕色了」泰勒說

 

Greg剪了一個非常普通的整齊髮型，然後在旁邊草地上拍掉掉在褲子上的頭髮時看到泰勒拿了夾鏈袋把落在墊子上的頭髮收集一些起來

「呃…你拿我的頭髮做什麼?」Greg問

「之後染頭髮可以對照一下顏色，不然漂的太白總有點不自然，尤其全白又不符合這個年紀逐漸白髮的設定」泰勒指著Ed說「我又不是要把他染成達文西密碼裡面的保羅貝特尼*」

「…」Greg已經懶得吐槽了，果然羊毛還是出在羊身上，終究有點代價要付啊「謝謝，我得回警局了，掰掰」

(*保羅貝特尼在達文西密碼裡面演一個白子殺手)

\----------------------------------------------------

「Boss要你回報你的觀察，而且是得到結論立刻就要通報」Laskin處在工作模式之下非常嚴肅的用意第緒語對安西亞說，他們剛到達帕米帕斯不久，首相的車就在前面，他們坐在後面這台一模一樣的車裡

「不使用英語是個聰明的選擇，Laskin」同樣在工作模式下的安西亞一邊閱讀首相的行程一邊說「那個語言在這裡的使用率幾乎是0」他沒有指出Laskin說的是意第緒語，這樣就算這段對話被錄音了他們也得花上很久才能知道得找誰來翻譯

「這個國家監控一切」Lasking說「只要一個字不對就能讓你背上顛覆政權.叛變.煽動謀反的大罪，而且都是槍決，去年才有個中東王子在這裡被扣留了一整個月差點回不去，要是換成我們恐怕馬上就會被丟進永不見天日的坑裡吧」

「所以我們必須小心行事」安西亞說

「這個國家的電話和網路都受到控制，不到邊境甚至收不到其他電信服務訊號，為避免被懷疑我們也沒有衛星電話，你要怎麼聯絡Boss」Laskin問

「很簡單，直接用飯店的電話打過去和他說，光明正大的做，這樣他們會最晚才來調查這通電話」安西亞說「人很容易被欺騙，而這種封閉保守的國家更是容易，因為他們把世界看得太簡單也不讓人民有能力分辨複雜的真相，所以我具有一個你沒有的優勢」

「是什麼?」Laskin問

「他們不把女人當作真正的威脅」安西亞說的輕描淡寫「在這個國家除了母親和花瓶外他們沒有真正的自主性，你如果認真看過你的任務內容，你現在是名義上我的上司，而我是你的秘書」

「喔，原來那是為了這個」Laskin點點頭，他們用的都不是真實身分，所以當他看到他的職位時沒有想太多

「而女人總是長舌的，打電話回家閒話家常一點威脅也沒有」安西亞微笑「你本來就很容易吸引目光，就請你這幾天好好擔任箭靶吧，大家都盯著你喔」

「咳嗯」Laskin清了喉嚨「請別用這種語氣對你的上司說話，秘書小姐」

 

安西亞笑了出來，他們換回英語討論起了寵物的事情，事後負責檢查這段監聽內容的人無比困惑這名英國軍官家養的到底是什麼貓，為什麼貓可以大的跟拉不拉多一樣?而且從不抓人但卻很愛追松鼠?

(*見君之墮，Laskin和安西亞一起養了一隻退役軍犬叫做Kitty，但那根本就是給狼狗取名喵喵的概念)

 

帕米帕斯這個國家雖說名義上是共和國，但實際上只是曾經的貴族去除頭銜後以總統和各種大臣繼續存在的極權國家，在戰後因為其荒涼與充滿戰略性的位置而得以避免被蘇聯吞併，但48年來作為元首的普契羅夫一直在玩兩面手段，也許電視上的專家會一直分析他在討好哪一方，但熟知實情的人都曉得普契羅夫根本不想和任何一方合作，他只是投機並藉此拿到好處而已，只是近年來他本來就很怪異的政策變得更加怪異，一般來說一個國家同時發生禁止異性婚姻離婚和同性婚姻合法證件事就很離奇了，而這還是個東正教保守派國家，其他各種怪異的政策和謠言甚囂塵上，本來就被看作狂人的普契羅夫又在打什麼算盤令人摸不清，有一說他打算改走親西方路線，但他又與俄羅斯表現友好，跟這種徹底的瘋子打交道最令人頭痛

 

以秘書的身分跟在首相身旁觀察普契羅夫一整天，並在偷聽了許多帕米帕斯總統官邸女傭的對話(他們大概永遠想不到出了這個小國還有人會這生僻的帕米帕斯語，即使那只是斯拉夫語的衍生)，安西亞很快得到了結論，尤其是近距離觀察過普契羅夫以後更是

 

晚上他向飯店借用了可打到國外的電話

 

「哈囉?」安西亞在電話接通以後說「爸你方便講電話嗎?我知道很晚了，哥不在家真是辛苦你了」他們說好了，如果電話接通後對 Mycroft喊的稱謂不同表示不同的計畫即將被執行

「喔，當然，讓我把手上的報紙收好」 Mycroft裝了一個不同的聲音說話，並在筆記本上寫下”執行計畫B，與首相夫人聯絡同意一同出訪”然後把筆記本拿給身旁的代理秘書看

「好了嗎?」安西亞問

「好了親愛的，別這麼急」 Mycroft和安西亞都換了一個口音，連英格蘭本地人都很難聽懂的紐卡斯爾口音此時就很方便了，安西亞這一趟使用的假身分就是一個鈕卡司爾出身的外交部年輕秘書

「我們那個老鄰居怎麼樣了?你知道的，A33公寓的那個老喬治，以前是農夫那個」安西亞說

「喬治?喔他還是老樣子」 Mycroft一邊聽一邊在紙張上寫下”As‧33”*

(*Arsenic ，AS．33，也就是砷，農夫喬治是喬治三世的稱呼，因為他喜好農業又樸實，喬治三世因砒霜中毒引發精神病)

 

「還是一樣那些老毛病對吧?討厭香水啊.芳香劑什麼的就不准自己女兒擦，怪不得他女兒搬出去了」安西亞說

「對啊，他那個大女兒搬到Paul家很久了，你記得Paul吧?喜歡穿紅白十字衣服的那個男孩，高中時的旗手」 Mycroft說

「我記得，你說過會去拜訪他們不是嗎?」安西亞問， Mycroft說的是巴西聖保羅，普契羅夫的大女兒.帕米帕斯的外交官之一在巴西使館工作，紅白十字和持旗子的手是聖保羅的旗幟和徽章，雖然巴西首都並不在聖保羅但他卻留在那座城市就表示她並非真的在為外交部工作，應該是頂著外交豁免權和特殊待遇在巴西過逍遙生活

「打算晚點就去，和Mrs.Downy一起」 Mycroft暗示的是Downing(唐寧街)也就是首相夫人「你覺得老喬治得改些什麼壞習慣啊?他這樣孤家寡人的，他兒子奧古斯塔已經很久沒和他聯絡了，我覺得他應該不會回來了，畢竟奧古斯塔就是奧古斯塔」普契羅夫唯一的兒子約瑟夫.普契羅夫在去年消失後就再也沒有出現過，而在那之前總有謠言他想奪權

「你真的認為奧古斯塔不回家了?」安西亞問，喬治三世的兒子奧古斯塔可是早夭了，所以說 Mycroft判斷普契羅夫的兒子早就死了嗎

「不太可能，他去的地方可遠了，不過他老婆倒是常常跟你抱怨老喬治不是嗎?我想給他點意見讓他改改」 Mycroft說，他想問安西亞是否已經知道普契羅夫怎麼中毒的，還有對安西亞暗示他認為現在帕米帕斯實際有那個能力操弄局勢的人只會是普契羅夫的妻子或者他所剩下唯一的繼承人，女兒凱薩琳了，同時這也是對普契羅夫下毒的人

「他該抹點乳液的，他皮膚太乾了，三公尺外都能看到他身上掉屑了」安西亞說「他太太會特製那些東西不是嗎?手工有機的面膜.護手霜，他該用一點，他老婆也會開心的」

 

普契羅夫身上有明顯的乳液味道，他經常在擦自己隨身帶的護手霜，因為他有嚴重的異位性皮膚炎，那些罐子都不是市面上賣的品牌，而是買來分裝用的容器，他看到普契羅夫夫人用一樣的罐子裝乾洗手液，最可能的應該就是夫人了，從各種方面來看，普契羅夫正因為慢性砷中毒而失去理智，他本來就是個瘋子，這只是讓他瘋的更明顯而已

 

「他和老太婆也吵了好陣子了，在兒子離家前就在吵了」 Mycroft說，意思是普契羅夫被下毒一定不是因為兒子消失而被妻子報復「他們母子也不知道是怎麼回事，很生疏」普契羅夫把兒子殺掉可能與夫人也有關係「不過老喬治那個女兒就很好了，和父母都那麼親近，就是有點難忍受他爸的壞習慣，唉呀，我們嘮叨太久了我的晚餐都烤焦了，我得掛了」他已經得到足夠資訊了

「好，晚安，爸爸」安西亞掛掉電話，對櫃檯一直在偷聽的特工微笑點頭(明顯是被安插的特工，手上沒有其他旅館櫃檯人員有的壓痕)

 

「所以你要陪同首相夫人去一趟聖保羅」E問放下電話的 Mycroft「附帶一提，很逼真的紐卡斯爾口音」

「謝謝誇獎」 Mycroft喝了口茶說「夫人本來就希望找機會和我談談，這一回他是為了提倡教育權而去與巴西的第一夫人會面，沒有太多認真的記者或刺探情報的威脅，所以我推測他是想和我談談首相，這樣絕對不會有人聽見」

「但飛到巴西去?」E挑眉

「我主要的目的是與普契羅夫的女兒接觸，如果我的判斷沒錯，五年內帕米帕斯會迎來一位女性領導者」 Mycroft說「而現在眼下所需要簽訂的那些協議最後顯然都會由某位女士做主，至少會有很大的話語權，至於是女王還是公主，這一趟就是要去確認這點」

「所以首相夫人的邀請正好順了你的意」E說

「是，畢竟嚴格來說我在外交部裡也官居末職」 Mycroft微笑

「你在哪個部都有個位子」E翻了白眼「你對於美國來的那個傻子有什麼看法?」

「麥卡錫參議員?他如果不想浪費錢最好放棄競選連任」 Mycroft說「反正他不可能入境英國」

「我以為你至少會覺得來到家門口的小丑秀有趣」E說

「我討厭小丑，Bella」 Mycroft皺眉「剩下的都是你的工作，我得去收拾行李了，安西亞明後天就會回國，你會收到一部分報告」他起身穿上大衣離開隱密的辦公室

 

他在市區公寓裡收拾要帶的行李，順便檢查有什麼易腐壞的食品需要解決，開冰箱後看到剩下兩片的吐司還有一罐蘋果醬，這罐蘋果醬他本來要轉交給安西亞的，但前天安西亞提早下班沒有和他來公寓，昨天安西亞又在準備出差的行李就忘了

「卡拉罕」 Mycroft叫來了代班的男秘書「這個等安西亞回來轉交給他」他把那罐蘋果醬交給男秘書

「只要轉交就好嗎?」卡拉罕問，他第一次代替安西亞做 Mycroft的貼身助理，在那之前他最多就是頂替安西亞的助理而已，他實在不懂他這個三線秘書怎麼會被叫來頂這個大位，不過可能是因為在他前面的兩位已經填上安西亞和安西亞的秘書的位置了，啊他又在焦慮亂想了，他只要熬到A小姐回來就好了，而且Mr.Holmes的工作最近已經變得很少了，他做得到的

「記得放冰箱」 Mycroft說

「好的」卡拉罕點頭把那罐蘋果醬小心地拿在手上，這上面好像沒有標籤，自製的…?不，他的上司是Mr.Holmes，難道這裏面裝了什麼劇毒嗎?還是在果醬裡面藏了密封好的晶片?這看起來像是自製的東西，但Mr.Holmes哪來的手工果醬?難不成…不，這個人怎麼看都不可能自己做，他只要說一聲叫人去買就好了，難不成這真的有別的用途嗎?

「卡拉罕」 Mycroft完全看得出這個年輕秘書在想什麼「沒你的事了，你可以提早下班了」

「喔!明白了，晚安Mr.Holmes」卡拉罕拿著那瓶果醬離開後一直很小心地把那罐果醬和家裡其他食品分開存放，也避免去搖晃到它，他直接假設那是假裝成果醬的化學武器或者生化武器，說不定摔破了會原地爆炸

 

當然，當安西亞回到英國後收到這罐果醬他也不敢問那到底是什麼，不過他很肯定不久後他見過安西亞在吃類似的果醬抹吐司當下午茶，所以那其實是能吃的，難道真的跟他猜得一樣，封好的晶片什麼的泡在裡面已經拿出來了嗎?

 

事實上倒轉回去幾天前， Mycroft在午休時接到Amy的電話

「抱歉，我才想到我並不清楚你們住哪，我也不知道該上哪找你，Greg也不在倫敦，我有東西想給你的秘書」Amy說

「嗯?」 Mycroft有點意外居然是找安西亞的，他還看了自己已經提早下班的祕書的辦公桌一眼「他提早下班接下來準備出差了，是什麼?」

「上次那個果醬Greg說你們後來送給安西亞了，之前我們在倫敦碰到的時候你的秘書說他很喜歡那個，所以我跟他說下次做果醬會多做一份給他」Amy說

 

他們約了個咖啡廳見面，Amy今天去了醫院，從他袖口殘留的醫院用消毒液可以看出來

「我不知道你喜不喜歡蘋果醬，Greg不喜歡所以我沒有多帶」Amy說

「不用給我們沒關係」 Mycroft說，那罐黃澄澄的果醬看起來就是安西亞會喜歡的東西，安西亞一向喜歡蘋果，Amy應該問過安西亞喜歡什麼才做的，畢竟會做蘋果醬的人不多「你的健康出狀況了?」

「我?喔，沒有，我很健康」Amy微笑「你是從哪裡看出我去過醫院的?」

「袖口殘留的消毒液」 Mycroft說「和你動耳朵手術的醫院用的不是同一種所以你並不是來回診，你最近經常來倫敦，這是一段不短的距離」

「我很健康，我是陪Jack的妻子Stacy去看醫生」Amy說「一些法律還是程序上的問題我也不清楚，總之我的病歷由我親自帶給他在倫敦的醫生會比較快，而且我也比較清楚當年的狀況」

「過了那麼多年這種遺傳缺陷可能已經有治療方式了」 Mycroft說

「如果當年診斷是正確的我想已經有了，醫生也採了我的DNA檢查，雖然他們不認為Jack的孩子會和我的兒子一樣，但他們也不願意冒這個風險」Amy說，在二十多年前他生過一個孩子，但那孩子因為來自外祖父的遺傳缺陷而夭折，那之後Amy和丈夫就沒有再要過孩子了，失去一個孩子就夠痛苦了，他們不願意冒險將沒有機會存活的孩子帶來這個世界受苦

「你真是好心」 Mycroft說，Amy直到不久前才知道自己有兩個同父異母的弟弟，現在便願意不辭辛勞地奔波甚至提起自己喪子的創傷只為了一個根本不熟悉的弟媳

「就算沒有孩子，一個母親還是母親，做媽媽的是捨不得看別人失去孩子的」Amy說「對了，這個給你帶回去吃吧」他微笑著從包包裡拿出一包巧克力餅乾，手工的，聖誕節在Greg家吃過的那種

「謝謝」 Mycroft不想承認但他確實覺得這種餅乾很好吃，Lestrade家的許多甜點食譜都跟外面的有些不同，不過共同特色就是全都是能大量製作的點心，不愧是七口之家

 

安西亞收到簡訊時有點意外，他沒想到Amy真的會送果醬來，默默在記事本上聖誕送禮清單裡多寫了一個姓Lestrade的名字

 

\---------------------------------------

Greg離開中央公園後發現自己找不到方向，之前他離開公園的出口並不是這一個，這裡的交通管制很嚴格，而且處處能見到警察和車隊，他拿出手機一查發現他出來的這一個區域再過去就是聯合國總部大樓了，現在又有會議，總會有些聯合國的人在這時候進出，有車隊和交通管制也很合理，不過他是步行的影響不大，警局那邊也沒發現他離開很久了，這個下午天氣有很好他就打算在外頭走一走，在現在美術館有一群記者正在報導什麼他就過去看了一下，門口的海報宣傳現在有一個保守派諷刺漫畫特展，他站在人群裡圍觀時問了博物館的保全這是怎麼回事

「我以為博物館應該很安靜的」Greg問

「原本是啊」保全說「這場記者會本來是策展人的記者會，結果他突然說要把這個記者會借給麥卡錫參議員，結果就變成這場鬧劇了，我雖然不懂那些現代藝術，但聖母在上，這裡可不是國會，他們該去別的地方鬧」

 

Greg站在人群裡好奇地聽了一下這個最近老是鬧上新聞的參議員到底大費周章跑到紐約來幹什麼，大致上就是這場展覽的策展人把這次宣傳機會給他讓他來對著記者滔滔不絕的指控所有人，從CIA.FBI到Deep State(深層政府，一個陰謀論，指的是國家實際上由公務員.官僚.富人所控制而非民選領導的陰謀論，換句話說這能包含某麥)，然後又開始說英國的MI6和MI5跟GCQH(這傢伙連GCHQ都說錯)都在這個陰謀內想謀害他，想讓他輸掉選舉然後用他的對手取代他的位置接著這些幕後黑手將會把他的對手推上美國總統大位，然後美國會如何如何又如何的，太過瘋狂了有些記者都開始偷笑

 

「他的對手是誰啊?」Greg問保全

「忘了名字了，但是個大學剛畢業的漂亮的黑人小妞」保全說「如果我住德州我絕對會去挺這個姊妹」

 

接著麥卡錫又開始說性教育進入學校是在為戀童癖鋪路，同性婚姻會使家庭觀念敗壞，然後兩個男的闖進了鏡頭裡開始激情擁吻，把那個老頭氣得臉都紅了但旁觀的紐約人和遊客都大笑了起來，而且當麥卡錫被氣到語無倫次地指著他們大罵而保全不得不去請他們離開時他們是各自牽著女友的手走的，那兩個根本不是Gay，就只是聽不下去想惡整這傢伙的直男而已

 

「OK，那是我今天見過最紐約的事了」Greg笑了起來

「Dude，等你見過時代廣場上勒索遊客合照費的Elmo再說吧!」警衛也在笑，但他還是維持了一下現場的秩序

 

麥卡錫又繼續指控他的選區裡面有可疑的FBI探員在活動，他的選民和支持他的教會都受到FBI和不明人士騷擾，他認為民主黨.FBI.CIA.MI5…反正就那一串他隨便指的名字都在密謀害他，而且他還是沒弄對GCHQ的縮寫

 

Greg看夠了鬧劇就進了美術館看那個展，有的諷刺畫他是也覺得有趣，但很多他做為一個警察看了就覺得這些畫會引發一些問題，比如刻意醜化別的宗教.同性戀.女性.性犯罪被害者和那些不願意體罰孩子的家長，有些人的價值觀還是留在上個世紀他知道，但那些針對種族和宗教的畫最輕至少會引發被醜化的族群的抗議，嚴重點會有人呼應這些畫的訊息在現實中對弱勢展現惡意，或者是被嘲笑的宗教反過來下追殺令，作為民眾他頂多覺得不好笑，而作為警察他會希望這場展覽會平安結束

 

他回到警局時甚至沒人發現他消失了很久，他和蘇格蘭場的媒體發言團隊對了一下明天的稿，還有讓那個禿頭看看他現在的髮型是不是夠整齊，把稿印出來後他就回住處去了， Mycroft傳訊息告訴他接下來他得出差幾天不方便接電話

\--------------------------------------------

「這個很好吃對吧」首相夫人在飛機上對坐在自己對面的 Mycroft說「在法國吃到以後我一直想做一樣的，但我怎麼做都少一個味」

專機的座位是兩兩對望的，中間有固定好的桌子，桌上放著一些文件和四盤巧克力蛋糕，其中兩盤是飯店買的，兩盤是首相夫人自己做的

「海鹽」 Mycroft吃了以後說「還有放的白蘭地品牌不同」

「鹽?」首相夫人問

「最上層的堅果碎用了鹽調味避免太過甜膩，還有你應該使用香草籽而不是香草精來製作奶油的部分」 Mycroft放下蛋糕說

「你真的很厲害呀」首相夫人說「聽你父母說過你們兄弟都有特殊但很少使用的才能果然是真的啊」

「啊，不出我所料」 Mycroft說，逍遙音樂節後首相夫人邀請他父母共進晚餐，因為首相夫妻都是Troy Holmes的樂迷，雖然他們是後來才把這兩個Holmes和他們認識的那個連在一起，不過既然都聊到這種八卦上看來是聊開了

「你父親說 Sherlock擅長解構複雜的構造所以從小就很擅長剪紙和摺紙，只要看一遍再怎麼複雜的積木他也都能組合起來」首相夫人說「他說你的味覺很靈，只要吃過幾次的東西都能分辨材料」

「主要是熟悉的味道而已，如果是我很少吃的或者陌生的食材我是無法分辨的」 Mycroft說

「對了，我聽說你未婚夫在美國，到時候你可以提早離開去找他，沒有人會發現你沒有跟我待在巴西的」首相夫人笑著說

「夫人，太過努力去取悅他人希望別人開心是一件非常吃力不討好的事情，而且容易給自己帶來麻煩」 Mycroft把蛋糕和杯子放到一旁開始翻文件「我明白你對於首相突然變得如此理想感到不安，尤其考慮到他曾經多麼使你傷心」 Mycroft在文件上用螢光筆畫重點

「…我確實樂見他的改變，但這太不真實了Mr.Holmes，他不只改掉了那些壞習慣，他好像真的關心我，他還教我們的孩子寫作業，甚至記得我們的紀念日」首相夫人說，連 Mycroft都不得不同意，首相夫人是那種你會在博物館看到的油畫中的美人，看著脆弱惹人憐愛但又擺明著會有著辛苦可憐的一生，出身高貴但還年輕時就與大自己十多歲的政客結婚，婚後才逐漸意識到她仰慕的男人並不是理想家或者忠誠的丈夫，而是一個兩面三刀的浪子，夫人只能在家裡對著孩子強顏歡笑說爸爸只是工作忙，但心知肚明她的丈夫正在尋歡作樂「你到底對他說了什麼，為什麼他一個下午就變成了另一個人*」

(*見君之墮， Mycroft有類似東風的能力，但他很討厭這麼做，首相改邪歸正就是被他”說服”的)

 

「夫人，你只要知道我說服他以你和家庭為重就好」 Mycroft說「他會成為你所希望的那個丈夫，你不需要知道我到底和他說了什麼，那並不重要，你只要知道他現在已經不同了就好」

「我很擔心這只是暫時的，為了選舉或者…」夫人眼眶裡眼淚都在打轉了，因為這以前都發生過

「下個禮拜有一場與政治顧問的會議」 Mycroft說「你可以讓他推遲會議」

「那是不可能的，他永遠不會錯過選舉的計畫，連他父親的葬禮都無法阻止他」夫人搖頭

「打給他」 Mycroft聲音穩定又低沉像是個催眠師「讓他和你們過一天家庭日，他會答應的」

「真的嗎?」夫人問

「相信我，他會」 Mycroft說

「如果他生氣了呢?」夫人問

「那就請你打給我吧」 Mycroft給了對方一個安慰的微笑

 

首相夫人的助理默默地觀察這邊但一言不發，他的上司其實是首相的秘書，不過他們都很清楚文官體系裡扯著那些看不見的線的人是誰，還好Mr.Holmes是彎的，而且還有未婚夫，不然八卦可能就要衝出唐寧街十號的屋頂外然後突破臭氧層一路飛上月球去了，在夫人看來他應該就是一個可以討論首相事情的盟友吧

  
  
  


到達聖保羅當地後 Mycroft和一些文官著手安排首相夫人的行程和維安， Mycroft只會出席其中一場不公開餐會，因為普契羅夫的女兒會出席，無論奪權是否是這個女孩的計畫他也將成為未來與帕米帕斯往來重要的關鍵，尤其帕米帕斯幾乎沒有民主化的跡象，很可能會繼續獨裁上幾十年

 

在飯店安頓下來後他的手機一連上網路就收到了Greg傳來的訊息

“我明天也有真正的工作得做，不知道你那邊如何，反正我討厭和記者打交道”-G

“驚喜[圖片]”-G

Mycroft點開圖片前猶豫了一下，但只有他在房間裡就算Greg真的傳了不能給別人看的東西也無所謂

 

他點開後是Greg剪過頭髮的照片，還有他穿那套制服的照片，他笑著對著鏡子裡的自己拍照

 

“有個記者會，很正式的那種，正式到我得去剪頭髮，還有把這套從行李箱底挖出來，能打電話給你嗎?”-G

“我在國外不方便講電話，所以只能用文字，以防隔牆有耳”-M

“了解，那我們都早點休息吧，晚安OX”-G

“還有，你弟弟在美國，我知道這讓人無法安心入睡，但我認為我有必要讓你也知道”-G

“我知道他在美國，我保證他不會給你惹麻煩”-M

“我無法保證他不會給你惹麻煩”-G

“給我惹麻煩是他的人生目標，晚安”-M

“晚安 : )”-G

  
  


聖保羅和紐約時差只有一個小時，隔天傍晚 Mycroft有時間在手機上看新聞時就看到Greg的記者會了

 

Greg抱怨歸抱怨，但實際上讓他提起精神去應付記者他還是很上相的，尤其這不是他的案子更不是什麼奇怪的計程車司機隨機殺人案，只有那種類型的膠著案件才會讓他一臉要死的出現在記者會上，他只是在旁邊幫忙回答一部分問題還有照稿念了關於英美警方合作的公關說詞，以及感謝雙方合作云云，但紐約警局那邊負責的警探不遺餘力的強調Greg對這起案件的重要性以及他是最早看出這些案件是模仿英國刑案才發現這是一個連環殺手在作案的，FBI那邊也派了媒體事務人員來回答問題

 

Greg穿著制服頭髮也打理好的模樣好看極了，如果 Mycroft上推特他會發現很多人都同意這點

 

“今天下午那場記者會那個英國警察，姊妹們，如果你沒有Daddy kink你現在有了!”

“只有我覺得他有點像那個影集的警察嗎?”

“他是之前和 Sherlock Holmes合作的那個警察，難怪眼熟”

“OK，我需要這個人的出生年月日身高體重感情狀態還有喜歡貓還是狗，馬上!”

“他頭髮如果不是染的請讓他和Anderson Cooper同台，我想看銀狐魅力對決!”

“@ RitaQueen 你們影集考不考慮找他來客串一下@EdActing的老爸?”

“我都不知道英國警察制服這麼好看”

“好，我想我剛剛不只覺醒了制服癖，還覺醒了Daddy Kink，請問這樣耶穌還會讓我上天堂嗎?”

“馬上Google了他的資訊，女孩們放棄吧，是Gay，男孩們死心吧，訂婚了”

“我知道這聽起來很缺德，但這起案件翻拍成影集或電影的時候我希望他們拿他當主角去找演員”

“為什麼一起這麼血腥可怕的案件大家都在討論警察?(點開圖片)我們來說說那個警察吧”

“我昨天在美術館有看到那個銀狐，原來他是英國警察”

 

一開始的話題大多是這樣，Lily看到有趣的還會截圖下來發給Greg，有些內容Greg看了都有點臉紅，Black也跟著在看各種推文，有一部分網友是認真在討論案情的，不過也有單純在說Black也很帥的

 

隨著時間過去，逐漸的有了另一波話題上升蓋過了下午的記者會，大部分是在討論麥卡錫參議員的陰謀論，因為他上了一個惡名昭彰的陰謀論YouTube頻道宣稱他找到證據他正在被FBI和英國情報組織跟蹤和監控，而這並不是主要問題，他在那上面說出了明天早上FBI將前往伊甸之果教會突襲，這導致了一波災難，FBI只能提前行動，有一部分信徒主動逃離莊園奔向FBI探員，但許多留在裡面的都是兒童和婦女，沒有人想製造第二場Waco*

(*偉科慘案，本是對邪教大衛教派的搜查結果消息意外走漏導致抵抗和槍戰最終變成圍攻，這起案件間接影響了後來奧克拉荷馬聯邦大樓爆炸案和右派民兵組織興起)

 

在一波鳴槍警告後子彈開始往FBI探員前方的地面飛，莊園裡面的人在對外開槍，一顆子彈打中地面的石塊破裂噴飛割傷了Craig的腿

「FUCK!!!」Craig摸了傷口大罵「到底是誰!!」

「麥卡錫參議員」現場指揮官放下電話說「他在受訪的時候把我們的行動說出來了，伊甸之果早就在懷疑她們被人滲透了，他們的農莊又在麥卡錫的選區裡…」指揮官皺著眉按了太陽穴「那個偵探呢?他有辦法嗎?」

「他已經搭上飛機要回英國了!」Craig拉起褲管讓同事看他腿上的傷，碎片就卡腿上而已，用手就能拔出來「為什麼那個議員會知道!」

「還不清楚，我們現在得先後退讓他們冷靜下來」指揮官說

 

到了深夜僵持依舊持續，Craig試圖與農莊內的人交談但都在槍響後逃了回來，他們用擴音把電話號碼給了農莊內的人用來談判，他們來的原因主要是性侵兒童和重婚罪，只要已經有初經的女孩都會被強制婚配給教會先知指定的男性，無論雙方意願，只要被指定了就必須結婚，即使女方只有13歲而男方卻是31歲也一樣，而且是一夫多妻制，類似FLDS教派與其領導沃倫.傑夫*的情形而且有槍

(*FLDS是一個摩門教的極端分支，過著幾乎與世隔絕的生活，沃倫.傑夫目前因兒童性侵罪而在聯邦監獄服刑，但他依然透過來探視的弟弟控制教徒的生活，流放了大量年輕男性成員導致性別失衡，重新分配妻兒給剩下的成員，不久前甚至傳出禁止新成員出生所以全體必須禁慾)

  
  


「上頭要我們不要輕舉妄動，就在這裡接收任何願意離開莊園的人，還有確保他們沒搞集體自殺就好」指揮官說

「那個參議員是白癡嗎!」Craig叫

「Craig，小聲點，你不會想上新聞的，這年頭我們做探員的動不動就會被針對，被扯進什麼奇怪的陰謀論裡面，小心換你被騷擾」指揮官說「大家準備搭臨時據點!我們得在這過上好一段時間了!」

 

\-------------------------------------------------

「我就知道我見過他!」麥卡錫參議員對著電視丟了遙控器「美術館!他是蘇格蘭場的!」

「那只是巧合吧」助理說

「還有在框提科!!我和DHS部長去演講的時候他就在那!!我們見過!!而且他的未婚夫就是英國的情報員!那個什麼MH!我就知道..我就知道!!這些人都他媽的在對付我!!」麥卡錫抓了自己稀疏的白髮「給我調查清楚，把他給我調查清楚!」他指著電視螢幕上重播的記者會說

  
  


同時好不容易才把整套禮服整齊摺好放回行李箱底的Greg穿著一條內褲把髒衣服收拾成一袋準備明天拿去洗衣店洗，去洗澡前他看到新聞寫著帕米帕斯與英國簽下協議，還有首相夫人出訪巴西與帕米帕斯的第一女兒會面的消息，兩者都很快被伊甸之果教會的僵持新聞蓋過


	24. Chapter 24

我現在確定9/2開始到家附近上班,還不確定到時候影響更新的程度到哪,第一次工作也很緊張,不過看到大家留言就覺得精神上充電了好多><

有空我會上來回覆留言的,會慢一點

\---------------------------------------

Greg感覺到怪事發生是在記者會隔天，最先出現的是在地鐵上怪異的目光和一個男人(不是說紐約地鐵上的人都很正常，但這個特別怪)

「不好意思，請問你剛剛是拍了我的照片嗎?」Greg走向地鐵上一個男人問

「是又怎麼樣?」男人說

「你這種行為如果是對著一個女人或孩子做我會把你抓去警局」Greg說「請你解釋一下，或者把我的照片刪掉」

 

發現對方用正手機對著他錄影時他皺了眉問他到底在做什麼，但地鐵一靠站那個人就衝出車廂跑了，Greg還得去警局他就不追究了，只覺得地鐵上的怪人種類又增加了

 

他到警局時看到Black一臉厭世就走過去問他要不要咖啡

「你心情真好，都倒了這種楣了」Black說

「倒楣?」Greg問

「你不是…你還沒發現?」Black問

「發現什麼?」Greg問

「你沒有被那些奇怪的陰謀論者騷擾嗎?」Black問「我可是被Alex Jones還是誰的記者跟了一整路啊」

「Alex Jones?她為什麼會在美國?」Greg滿頭問號

「Alex Jones是男的」Carell說

「等一下，我們到底在說啥?」Greg滿頭問號「Alex Jones是一個英國女主播」

「我說的是一個美國胖子，搞了一個陰謀論頻道，因為騷擾Sandyhook小學槍擊案被害家屬被下架的那個*」Black說

(*兩者同名同姓，都是真實人物，男Alex Jones是個很誇張的陰謀論者，非常鬼畜，威爾斯女主播Alex Jones很漂亮，附帶一提這種撞名還有英國主播Jon Snow老先生，他自己玩梗也很嗨，穿披風拿玩具劍拍過影片)

 

「啊，我好像聽說過這件事」Greg說「可是這和我有什麼關係?和你又有什麼關係?」

「你今天沒有被人跟蹤?」Black問

「是有個怪人在地鐵上拍了我的照片，但地鐵上怪人一向不少」Greg聳肩

「呃…你坐下，我找影片給你看，還有一堆文章，我也是手機訊息一大早就叫個沒完才知道的」Black說

「昨天晚上FBI突襲那個邪教失敗以後開始大量出現的」Black開了幾個網站，他先前就在看這些東西想搞清楚自己的名字到底怎麼和陰謀論扯上關係

 

Greg也好好的看了一下，不得不說他算是開了眼界，他在美術館逗留湊熱鬧時被鏡頭拍到和保全聊天，被說是指揮保全讓那兩個來惡整參議員的路人混入記者會搞破壞，而他曾出現在框提科被拍到被說是和FBI共謀，他在德州時發生了大規模警匪交火被說是和民主黨和反槍人士策畫要沒收槍枝的陰謀，然後沒一個陰謀論不會扯上索羅斯和羅斯柴爾德，索羅斯要是開始收版權費大概身價又會翻三倍，而他曾經辦過獵狐案的文件是公開紀錄，那次活動主辦人是班傑明.羅斯柴爾德就光明正大地寫在上面，然後他的復職又變成了一個”羅斯柴爾德家族操控世界的手段”，他得說他身邊的確有幕後大黑手，但姓的可不是羅斯柴爾德而是H開頭的啊

 

他和Craig在框提科時有合照過，他跟大多數FBI的教官和一部份學員都有拍照留念，而Craig和他合照就成了另一個陰謀，這些人認為Craig指揮突襲伊甸之果教會(他根本不是指揮，只是顧問，但這些人不在乎現實)是FBI和英國情報部門的合作行動，因為Craig是個英國人(英格蘭English)，所以Greg被派來美國和他接觸好策畫行動，首先，Craig是蘇格蘭人，而Greg則希望與Craig工作上的合作能越少越好，更別提這種國際陰謀了，而突襲教會的意圖是除掉德州共和黨的票源，好讓民主黨可以贏得下次選舉使國會翻盤，並且把參院情報小組成員麥卡錫議員的連任給毀了，這樣他就無法繼續調查所謂的”世紀大陰謀”了

 

Greg看到這合理的推測了伊甸之果教會的突襲會消息走漏就是麥卡錫得到內部消息所致，不過這些理論還真有創意，他們甚至找到 Sherlock曾出現在紐約，而他也在紐約，伊甸之果內部的人說曾有可疑的人滲透，長相也符合 Sherlock，所以這下又成了”FBI和英國情報組織聯合神探和一個蘇格蘭場升官無望的中年探長來摧毀一個連名字是啥都不知道的議員的政治前途”的陰謀論了

 

而他經常經手那些沒人肯接的前途地雷案件就成了這些人口中的證據，這年頭大概不打算升遷的人很罕見吧，這些網站啊.影片上把一堆部相關或者差不多時間發生的事情連在一起就當作鐵證了，他確實辦了黨鞭自殺案，但他可沒有把黨鞭殺了，那次選舉沒翻盤跟美國沒有從中東某處撤軍到底有什麼關係啊?怎麼又和他有關了?

 

讓Greg擔心的只有他們找出他的訂婚啟示，但他們只查到 Mycroft是交通部公務員的身分，這讓他鬆了一口氣，不過班傑明.羅斯柴爾德就又倒楣了，他曾是 Mycroft的學弟，這讓陰謀論裡面的人物關係變成了：羅斯柴爾德透過學長認識了一個蘇格蘭場探長，並以此人為魁儡操縱局勢，而蘇格蘭場當然也在個陰謀之中，因為他們找了麥卡錫議員的麻煩(但明明是他先去GCHQ鬧事的)

 

「這些人很會找照片和文件啊」Greg有點佩服了「嘿，連我和議長看球的照片都有」他笑著指螢幕上他和John Bercow一起看球的照片

「你怎麼會跟議長一起看球啊?!」Black皺眉瞪大了眼問

「他也是阿森納球迷*，我未婚夫那年生日又送了我很好的季票，碰巧就坐在他附近了」Greg說

(*John Bercow:現任議長，網上Order鬼畜玩的就是他，很萌的一個議長大叔，是阿森納球迷，有球賽時開會經常會用球賽相關的話來讓議員守秩序，看球時表情很多，養了一隻貓，名字叫做Order)

「你們還聊天?」Black看到那個陰謀論網站上的照片裡Greg和議長確實聊上了

「他看得太開心手舉起來潑了我一腳的飲料，他向我道歉還請我吃熱狗，我們能不聊幾句嗎?他又不是熱刺迷*」Greg說「而且以前議會收過威脅我們也去處理過，見過幾次面」

(*阿森納死敵)

「所以我居然這麼神奇啊?被MI5利用…負責國外的是MI6好嗎，這些人真外行，被插回蘇格蘭場做情報單位的髒活然後還被派來FBI搞垮美國的議員的選舉甚至翻盤下一次總統大選，而且還收了羅斯柴爾德和索羅斯的錢，我都不知道我有這個本錢被這個高估」Greg笑了說

「你還真是淡定，看了這麼多神經病的陰謀論後還笑得出來?」Black問

「你是第一次遇到這種事啊」Greg拍拍Black的肩膀說「 Sherlock假死那幾年我遇到的可多了，不過這個陰謀論昨晚才出現現在就這麼火熱也很怪」

「那是因為麥卡錫參議員自己轉推了這些東西」Black打開推特說「然後我的推特就被灌爆了，我以前轉發過的東西都被挖出來了，你的推特沒事?」

「我的ID太普遍了，而且也沒放照片，只是用來看家人動態的，所以才沒有被找到吧」Greg打開自己的推特，Lily倒是私信他建議他先把推特模式改一下以免被其他人騷擾，他就動手改了隱私設定，Lily覺得這堆陰謀論很扯甚至很好笑，可是看多了就擔心起哥哥的安全來了，不過Rita等編劇倒是很認真的研究起未來可用的劇本素材了

 

「總之這至少會維持一陣子了」Black嘆氣「還好只是扯到我，我還不是主角，你才是，不過你也快回國了，應該不會被影響到」

「對啊，我倒是比較擔心想出這些的人腦子還好嗎?」Greg笑

「這種人會給我們帶來很多困擾」Lopez隊長走過來說「Carell你去布魯克林的巷道砍殺現場，Black你去調查這個餐廳的中毒案」他把兩個檔案給了兩名警探「我知道原本的分配是反過來的，不過現在讓你被多拍幾張照片明天連甘迺迪都會變成你們殺的了」

「謝謝隊長」Black說

「這看起來就是搶劫殺人，應該不會太久」Carell說

「這個…維拉法國餐廳?這種高級地方怎麼死人的?」Black問

「一個月前有一名客人在這裡用餐後隔天被發現在公寓裡死亡，因為那個客人已經快要七十歲了所以當時被當作自然死亡，但上周有另一個45歲的女性也在那間餐廳用餐後死亡，今天早上昨晚剛在餐廳慶祝離婚的32歲女性Tina Oliver被朋友發現死在沙發上，你得去搞清楚這一系列事件是否有關，還有Mr.Oliver是否有可能毒殺了他的前妻」Lopez說「Lestrade你跟Black去，那種餐廳內反而比警局更難偷拍，我們剛剛抓了一個在附近探頭探腦的可疑人物，身上還有手槍，你還是先離開警局比較好，等波頓把那傢伙的同伴趕走你們就可以去了，他們現在把警車的出入口擋住了要我們放人」

「好我知道了」Greg點了頭說

「你以前去過這間餐廳?」Carell問Black

「兩次，我岳父生日還有我老婆生完孩子出院的時候」Black看著檔案回答

「你負擔得起?」Carell驚訝的問

「我岳父請客，我的薪水可沒辦法讓我在那裡吃上半頓」Black雖然誇張了點但這間餐廳是真的很高級

「你老婆家不是開日本料理店嗎?」Greg問

「連鎖高級壽司店」Carell糾正

「我其實也沒有很清楚我岳父的產業多大，他通常過的很節儉，不過當時我像我老婆求婚後他不准我和我太太結婚，交換條件就是我們住的地方他會負責」Black說

「等一下，他不准你們結婚?」Greg問

「喔，我沒說過啊」Black抓抓頭說「我當時還在陸軍服役，我岳父不願意把女兒嫁給一個不知道明天會不會就死掉的士兵，所以我們的結婚條件之一是我必須換一個沒那麼大生命危險而且每天都能回家的工作，這就是為什麼我會當警察，不過其實警察殉職機率比軍人高不少，他為了不讓我老婆陪我過苦日子又因為是他要我換工作的所以我們住的地方他願意提供」

「這種經濟能力上差距大觀念還能這麼和得來也不容易了」Carell說「我聽過不少因為和另一半家庭出身差太多，受不了另一個人的花錢方式而吵架甚至離婚的例子」

「因為我老婆也沒什麼特別貴的愛好，而且我岳父母有時候請吃飯我也覺得沒什麼好爭的，他們一定想帶女兒吃好的，我的男性自尊沒那麼脆弱，非得要什麼都自己出錢」Black說「不過我們家孩子吃的那些特別貴的營養品都是我岳父母買的，還有孩子的衣服跟無毒玩具，那都是錢坑」

「出去玩你們怎麼分攤?」Greg問

「我出，如果是一大家子出門就各出各的」Black說「你呢?你和你未婚夫的收入差距也不小吧?」

「對啊，何止不小，簡直到了會讓人感覺渺小的程度」Greg說「我們是完全不同世界的人，不過約會吃飯結帳真的也是個學問了，我妹妹以前就遇過男方請客結果之後雖然交往了但對方卻總是一副我妹欠他的樣子，快就分手了，還有我妹決定各自結帳或AA拆帳對方卻很不高興的吼他是不是瞧不起人的」

「啊，那種人確實不少啊」Carell說

「我妹妹之後約會都一定分開結帳或者AA制，無法接受的人就不會更進一步」Greg說

「還有那種約會一方要求吃的餐廳非常貴或者差到令人無法接受的」Black說「我們偶而也上高級餐廳不過只在特殊節日，我生日還有一次我受傷出院後我老婆請客的，他連菜單都不讓我看，我都不敢問到底多貴…」Black抹臉

「少在這裡曬恩愛噁心人了 Black」旁邊在工作的警察吐槽

「去跟上帝求一個女朋友吧你」Black笑著反擊回去

 

「我未婚夫就是喜歡吃餐廳的那種」Greg雙手交叉在胸前說「我們第一次約會是在咖啡廳，後來他請我吃過晚餐，第三次我本來想說換我結帳，因為以前我約會就是這樣輪流結的，結果他說”我建議你明天請我喝咖啡就好”，然後你猜怎麼樣，我把帳單拿起來看了一下就乖乖放回去了，隔天買了星巴克最貴的一杯大杯黑咖啡給他」

「你說你們在一起十年了，所以你一直給他買咖啡?」Carell問

「不，我們很少有機會早上一起喝咖啡什麼的，我也不能要他因為我而委屈的陪我吃微波食品和外賣，他的嘴很挑所以連連鎖披薩店的東西他也不愛吃，我們後來同意了他提議吃什麼的時候就他結帳，而早餐.點心.冰箱的一些常備食品.飲料.外賣食物都是我出，達成這個協議後我們就常常在外吃晚餐，都是些我沒打領帶進去都覺得不自在的地方」Greg說「所以我大概知道Black在說什麼」

「翻菜單看到那串字後面的數字很怕，沒看到更怕」Black點頭

「就是啊」Greg點頭附和

「那度假之類的呢?」Black問

「他做主，因為他的工作很忙」Greg說，而且 Mycroft有一個他永遠不知道的”非必要不得靠近”國家名單，有的是他無法保證自己能平安進出那個國家，有的是他很有把握一靠近就會被監控，所以只有 Mycroft能安排這些旅行

「要是很貴呢?」Black問

「他是個數學非常好的人」Greg眼神死了

「呃…所以呢?」Carell問

「第一次一起出國度假前我問他我該給他多少，他要我不用給，我堅持要出我那一份，所以他開始講解我們收入的差距和由他選擇的旅遊行程對我來說是很不利的情況，基於我沒有參與決策過程而且希望這是兩人旅遊的人是他所以他希望負擔全額」Greg簡直回想起了 Mycroft教授解釋的那三十分鐘內他有多想撞牆「很長很長一串，我沒辦法記得全部」

「他是個很囉唆的人啊」Black說

「有時候他確實能很囉唆，尤其他不是真的想和你討論而是想讓你直接知難而退的時候，我一點都不懷疑他不打草稿能講上幾個小時」Greg說「我當然無法接受，所以他提議按照我們收入比例來負擔度假的費用」

「聽起來應該還算合理?」Carell說

「我也這樣想，畢竟我好歹是個DI，我的收入不會太低」Greg說「然後他把我們收入比例套進去算了一下，我最後只給了他10英鎊，我實在不敢去看那張紙上他算的數字是什麼，地價村的費用沒有高到我負擔不起，實際上比我預期的還便宜許多」

「換句話說度假本身不貴，但他的收入高出你非常多……」Carell說

「嗯，而且那一次他不知道怎麼幫我升等座位的，反正帳單上沒這條，簽證我自己出錢的，我們是去馬來西亞的度假村*也沒有什麼額外的花費可以補給他」Greg說

(*君之墮的肉裡面有提到這趟旅行)

 

「他不是公務員嗎?再怎麼高也不至於吧?」Black問

「他故意說了”年收入”而不是”月薪”，他有別的收入來源而且還繼承了他伯父的遺產，所以我也不知道他實際上年收到底多少」Greg說，那個10英鎊的數字他也很懷疑 Mycroft是不是隨便說一個數字唬弄他的「不果我知道這個連鎖渡假村的價位後我就跟他說我的份我自己出了，他不會跟我吵這個」

「談戀愛還是家裡人，談到錢就很尷尬但還是得處理啊，畢竟這是現實世界」Carell嘆氣「我舅舅以前就老跟我媽借錢，我媽又捨不得他就借出去了，小時候我爸媽為了這個吵過好幾次」

「坦白說知道我如果出意外走了或者受傷無法工作我老婆也生活無虞也讓我輕鬆很多，錢這種東西啊，果然無論是多是少都會帶來或者減少麻煩的」Black說

「沒錯」Greg點頭「不過手頭有點錢還是最好，家裡突然發生變故或者突然沒了工作都能應急」比如被停職，他那陣子雖然都住 Mycroft家但他自己少少的開銷還是都自己出的， Mycroft那時候帶他去日本就沒跟他拿半點錢還幫他出了簽證費用，因為 Mycroft說他”當時沒有收入”，至於現在家裡的水電費他們各出一半，和 Mycroft同居後他能存的錢多到自己都很驚訝

「直的彎的.已婚未婚，會有的問題都離不開那些，而錢永遠都在VIP席上」Black說「然後有小孩就是教育觀念衝突.要給小孩上什麼學校.你們討不討厭對方的朋友.討不討厭自己的姻親，太多了」

「而且有時候還真的不是在你們喜歡什麼上達成共識而是”我們”一起討厭什麼」Carell說

「對啊，還有”我們都絕對無法接受的某些事情”反而比”我們都百分之百同意的事情”還要多更多」Greg說

「不小心踩到地雷運氣好可能睡沙發，運氣不好就要在門口求老婆開門了」Carell說

「不，那只有你」Black說「你到底做了什麼啊?」

「就…車貸，我幫我老婆繳了一半，我們當時才訂婚而已差點搞到結不了婚，我老婆是會計事務所的合夥人，她發誓我如果再對她個人財產和債務插手我就會去睡狗窩，那時候我真的是好心，但那好像和當年她報稅折抵有影響，她也討厭這種自以為了不起的大男人行為，覺得這是瞧不起人，我們以前約會也都是各結各的」Carell抓抓臉說

「這種貼心也要看人用啊，如果是我姐夫這麼做我姊一定愛死他了」Black說，Carell的妻子是個撐起半邊天的女強人，就算Carell這份薪水沒了她也能自己養活一家供孩子上大學的那種女超人

「那種什麼都想替你做的愛也有點令人窒息啊」Greg笑「Mrs.Carell原來是會計師啊」

「她沒從夫姓，還是姓Carry，畢竟事務所的名字和她的名片都用原本的娘家姓，改了多麻煩」Carell說

 

三個大叔在那認真的討論各種約會的失敗經驗.成功經驗.血淚史.分手史.婚禮花費討論差點變成取消婚約的別人的八卦.婚後日常的拌嘴.養小孩的錢，然後還是回到以前單身約會時的各種經驗，死皮賴臉要求人家請客的熟人或曖昧對象等等的話題，不知道的還以為這是什麼酒吧離婚三人組的甘苦談大會

「外面鬧事的都走了，你們可以開車出去了」Lopez隊長走過來說「真是的，還好我們不是開救護車的，都耽誤多少時間了…」他一邊抱怨一邊回辦公室去

 

「走了」Black叫了組員，Greg抓了手機也跟上了

他和Black一台車，坐在副駕駛座還跟Black繼續聊Black剛才沒說完的從軍時代泡吧蠢事了

「這是法國餐廳啊」Greg問

「對啊，如果是日本餐廳我們還能從有沒有人點河豚下手」Black開玩笑說

「很多東西都能吃死人，尤其下毒」Greg說

「你覺得有沒有可能是買通廚房那邊下毒?」Black問

「那確實有可能，同桌下毒.食物中毒.廚房有問題都是個可能性」Greg說「我有過一個案子，一個廚師有壓力的時候就往熱狗醬料裡放毒，後來辦大胃王比賽吃死人了才被發現，因為別人吃一兩份頂多不舒服一下，但大衛王比賽的參加者集體送醫了，冠軍吃到致死量好幾倍當場死亡」

「要不是辦了這種活動大概不會被發現吧」Black說

「可能吧」Greg攤手

 

到了餐廳以後他們立刻見到了經理，餐廳今天停業的理由是廚房機具故障，經理希望警方可以低調不聲張，直到確定這些顧客的死因

「Mrs.Oliver昨天確實來我們這裡慶祝了，在這裡待了兩個小時，如果是我們的餐點有毒那他應該馬上就死了，不可能還跟朋友出去繼續慶祝離婚」經理說

「我們會調查清楚的，另外兩名顧客呢?」Black問「上個月和兩周前都有人來你們這裡用餐後死亡」

「這太荒唐了，我們的餐點和飲料都是乾淨的!」經理說

「廚房的東西我們會帶回去檢驗」Black說「你們記得這三人點的是什麼嗎?」

「如果有刷卡紀錄我們會查出來」經理說「我們有統計餐點出餐數量，但本餐廳有使用現金的優惠所以我懷疑這三人會使用信用卡」

「Black，上個月的死者是常客，給他看照片應該認得」Black的組員說

「這個老太太，七十好幾了，每個月14號都和老伴來你們這慶祝情人節，有印象嗎?」Black抽出老太太的照片給經理看

「那是Mrs.Lovely，那是我們給他們的暱稱，我的天啊，我還在想為什麼他們後來都…」經理摀著嘴「Mr.Lovely還好嗎?」

「他太太過世後24內跟著過世了」Black說

「老天」經理在胸口畫了十字架

「你記得他點了什麼嗎?」Black問

「Mr.Lovley一直點波士頓龍蝦配紐約客牛排五分熟黑胡椒醬.湯是巧達蟹肉湯而開胃菜通常是焗烤田螺或起司拼盤，甜點從他換假牙後就一直是巧克力慕斯，飲料是紅茶，而Mrs.Lovely喜歡換著吃，我們這一季的是菌菇特餐和伊比利火腿特餐，他當時點了…」經理閉著眼皺著眉想了一下說「羊肚菌套餐，那非常受歡迎，湯是洋蔥湯.甜點是布朗尼，飲料是黑咖啡」

「Wow，你記憶力真的很好」Black驚嘆

「我是經理，記得老客戶的愛好是正常的」經理說「不過另外兩位一個是來紐約旅遊的外地人，一個是第一次來我就記不住了」

「你能辨認出那些料理嗎?」Greg問

「可以啊」經理說

「現代人吃大餐一定會先拍照」Greg說

「我這就去調查他們的社群媒體」Black的組員說

 

幾分鐘後組員拿著平板電腦給經理看

「這是兩個禮拜前的死者拍的照片」Black說

「這是我們的開胃菜.清燉雞湯和羊肚菌雞肉燉飯，還有提拉米蘇」經理說

「兩個死者都吃了羊肚菌」Black說

「但羊肚菌沒有毒性」Greg說「我吃過，那東西很美味，就是長的很奇怪」

「打包他們的羊肚菌回去檢驗，不知道是啥就問廚房的!」Black向組員喊「有可能是交叉污染，或者是加工上的問題」

「羊肚菌是很珍貴的食材，不可能有這種事!」經理說

「也許在農場的時候就污染了你們不知道啊」Black說

「那紐約還有另外五家頂級餐廳也會出事!」經理說

「Mrs.Oliver點的是龍蝦意麵套餐，他點的東西裡沒有任何羊肚菌」比對信用卡紀錄和餐廳電腦紀錄後餐廳的員工說

「看吧!不是羊肚菌的問題!我們賣出了上百甚至上千份!如果有毒早就變成大屠殺了!」經理說

 

「和他同一桌的人有點」Greg拿了平板看了死者Oliver的Facebook照片「這種高價位的東西年輕人一定吃不起但有點消費能力的人點了可能會分給別人嘗鮮，你看，Oliver的盤子上有羊肚菌雞肉燉飯，看來他的朋友把菇挑給他吃了」他點開照片下面的留言找到那個點了羊肚雞肉菌燉飯的人的留言

Tisha Keith

“我討厭吃菇類但是這個燉飯超美味!恭喜我們的女王甩掉那個笨蛋恢復單身!”

 

經理不敢置信地坐下無法相信自己的餐廳出了這種事

「可是..可是我自己也吃了啊」經理說「前天我的結婚紀念日我和妻子也吃了這個套餐」

「羊肚菌是這個吧?」組員拿來了一袋裝進證物袋的乾燥菇類問

「對，就是那個」經理說

「我看一下」Black拿過袋子打開聞了一下「沒有化學氣味，只有乾燥菇類的香氣」

「借我看」Greg伸手接過證物袋倒出了一點「確實初步判定沒有明顯的外來物…」他皺起了眉

「你看出什麼了嗎?」Black問

「你們餐廳以前出過這種餐嗎?」Greg問

「你是說羊肚菌嗎?沒有，是我們半年前請了新主廚他開的菜單，在那之前我們沒有賣過這種套餐」經理說

「進貨是誰負責的啊?」Greg問

「也是主廚，他親自挑選的」經理說

「…這樣啊」Greg看了經理，然後低頭在他倒出來的乾燥菇裡面撥弄挑出了幾個放在經理面前「這裡面摻了鹿花菌」

「咦?」Black發出聲來

「你說什麼菌?」經理抬頭困惑的問

「鹿花菌，就是假羊肚菌」Greg拿過在桌上的刀子縱切了一個他挑出的菇的傘柄「裡面是實心的就表示這是鹿花菌，我找一下…這個應該就是真的了，我切一下啊，你看，是空心的，這個才是真的羊肚菌」

 

「可是要是有毒菇混入那死的人應該不只三個啊」Black問

「鹿花菌可以吃」經理說「我住在五大湖區的表哥就會吃這個配炒蛋，可是為什麼會…」

「這裡面摻雜鹿花菌的比例有點高，我不覺得這是意外」Greg說「如果我沒記錯，北歐有個國家就常常吃這個，但這種菇在某些地方生長是幾乎無毒的，在另一個地方的毒性卻很高，累積的量和個人體質似乎也有影響」

「你們換主廚後才開始賣這種東西的，供貨商也他找的」Black看了經理

「我這就把他的資料給你們」經理振作起來去找出了主廚的資料交給警方

 

「送去檢驗DNA，這樣就能證明裡面混了兩種菇了」Black把證物裝好拿給組員又轉頭問Greg「你怎麼知道這裡面有兩種菇的?」

「我不知道，我本來也只是在聞聞看有沒有怪味，要不是因為其中一個死者沒吃雞肉我還會先懷疑是沙門氏菌汙染」Greg說「但仔細看了一下就覺得裡面的東西長得好像不一樣我才倒出來看的」

「你還懂這種東西啊?你會做飯?」Black問

「會是會，但只是餓不死自己而已，我男人做飯才是專業的，這種專業食材他才用得上，他煮的時候我會幫忙備料，有幾次就用了這種菇類，他發現裡面混了一兩個鹿花菌挑出來扔掉順便告訴我的，雖然這煮過以後毒性就減少很多但他不想拿自己做實驗」Greg說

「你未婚夫是廚師?」組員問

「公務員，剛好會烹飪」Greg說

「廚師的背景調查來了，他在加州曾經被雇主指控作帳坑錢還有用次級品來來代替頂級食材賺取價差，不過因為證據不足庭外和解了」Black看了手機說

「我們餐廳應該不會有法律責任吧?我們根本不知道他是這樣的人!我們還做了背景調查!」經理緊張的說

「這我就不知道了，老兄」Black看收集證據的工作差不多了「但我建議你還是連絡你們的律師吧，都搞定了就回去啦!大家辛苦了!」

 

他們回到警局時發現局裡異常安靜，大家都聚在電視前看直播報導，伊甸之果教會的人開始對著警方和FBI開槍，甚至投擲汽油彈和土製炸彈，因為他們相信這是他們的聖戰，他們深信麥卡錫參議員是自己人才會提醒他們FBI會突襲，因此拒絕與麥卡錫以外的任何人交流，而且他們真的準備把自己的末日給搬上舞台了

 

現在正在停火當中，FBI的顧問接受訪問，Greg沒有馬上認出一臉嚴肅穿著防彈背心和頭盔的人是Craig，他在鏡頭前嚴厲的指責了洩漏消息的麥卡錫參議員，並細數這個邪教涉及的兒童虐待和性侵罪，還有數不清的大大小小犯罪行為，並說他個人認為這次行動所有的死傷都該算麥卡錫一份，因為是他點燃的導火線

 

「這個邪教的子彈真多」Carell說

「這可是德州，他們沒搞到穿甲彈都是萬幸了」Lopez隊長皺著眉說「這之後應該又會有一波白人至上主義或者極端基本教義派基督徒和民兵組織活躍起來，就和偉科慘案後一樣」

「麥卡錫回應了沒啊?」Black問

「他的辦公室發聲明否認是他通知伊甸之果的，還表示他反對FBI”騷擾一群敬神的好人”，並強調人民有宗教自由」Carell說「但有信仰不表示有犯罪免死金牌啊這混帳」

「他不知道躲去哪了，現在又不是會期，八成躲在哪個豪華別墅裡吧」一個員警說

「這種事情耗到最後結果都很糟糕啊…」Greg說，雖然他沒有處理過這種規模的邪教案件但他也看過不少相似案件的結果

「They all drinking the kool-aid.」Lopez說「但願他們最後不會喝一樣的飲料*」

(*Drink the kool-aid:瓊斯鎮邪教集體自殺就是喝加了氰化物的Kool-aid果汁，所以引申出被洗腦的意思，Lopez在雙關這些人已經被洗腦了並希望這起案件不會也以大規模自殺結束)

 

大家陸續回去工作，Greg在電腦上看了伊甸之果教會的報導，順便看了一下那些瘋狂陰謀論扯到哪了，現在這些瘋子在說他這個人的形象是照著影集人物塑造的，這樣大眾才會在潛意識裡產生熟悉感，甚至放了許多對比圖，Greg把連結傳給Lily讓他也笑一下，這些人居然以為Ed才是原型實在太蠢了

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

「你到底怎麼把這堆報告用閒話家常說給Boss聽的啊?」已經回到倫敦的Laskin坐在床邊看著已經印出來的報告問安西亞

「沒洗澡不准坐床」安西亞穿著浴袍正在用毛巾擦頭髮，出差回來後他都會好好的洗個熱水澡讓自己放鬆，說著他就拿濕毛巾砸了男友一臉

「嗚，真準」Laskin把毛巾從臉上拿下來同時乖乖從床上起來

「只要對彼此的知識水準和聯想力有一定的認知要做到這點就不難」安西亞說「我描述的那些關於香水和氣味的事情是我觀察到普契羅夫身上出現的重金屬中毒症狀，而且你和他握手後我立刻拿手帕給你擦手記得嗎?他才擦過乳液手上一定有殘留物，手帕我送去檢驗了，沒有意外的話會驗出砷或其他重金屬」

「所以Boos在巴西和首相這趟協議之旅大成功有關嗎?」Laskin問

「有一定程度上的影響力」安西亞說「帕米帕斯現在實際的謀劃都是由那對母女掌控，但他們還是得想辦法哄普契羅夫同意，等普契羅夫死了事情會變得很有意思」他在髮尾抹上護髮並從抽屜拿了梳子和吹風機

「好冷酷的分析啊~」Laskin去廁所洗了手出來從安西亞手上拿過吹風機幫女友吹頭髮

「因為是工作啊」安西亞低頭在手機上打字，吹頭髮就讓Laskin幫自己代勞了

\--------------------------------------------------------------

「Sir您有注意到美國那邊的消息嗎?」稍晚， Mycroft接到安西亞的電話問

「有，只是一場拖了太久的鬧劇而已」 Mycroft說「你們的報告明天發上來就好，晚上早點睡，你接著得過來和我會和」

「我知道，但您真的不擔心Lestrade探長嗎?」安西亞問

「 Sherlock那陣子記者比這更多，他現在應該在看著這些不著邊際的理論大笑配晚餐」 Mycroft說

「…嗯，那確實是我認識的那個Lestrade探長會有的反應」安西亞點頭

「首相夫人在等我過去，我得掛了」 Mycroft說

「好的，晚安」安西亞掛了電話爬上床去把Laskin踢開點挪出一個大空間讓自己能躺好睡覺

\----------------------------------------------------

Greg坐在自己住處筆電前看Youtube影片吃晚餐，不時在手機上回訊息，他們兄弟姊妹們到是看這些神經病理論看得很開心，實在太好笑了，James甚至拿給他妻子看，不過他岳父看了Greg的訂婚啟示後若有所思的在旁邊待了很久最後還自言自語的說”大概不是…”*

(*James的岳父在君之墮裡面提過，曾是冰島駐英使館人員，曾和 Mycroft打過照面)

 

隔天Greg搭地鐵去警局的時候又被奇怪的人纏上了，一直問他是不是MI5的探員，他笑著對那個男的說他只是個蘇格蘭場探長而已

「你少騙人了」拿手機錄影的男人說

「我騙你幹嘛啊」Greg笑「我真的是蘇格蘭場的」

「你聽起來可不是蘇格蘭人」那男人說

Greg愣了兩秒然後失控的大笑，這是他近期聽過最蠢的話，而他這陣子可都待在美國!

他笑得無法說話，他的站到了以後他就走了沒有理會對方在他後面喊”回答我的問題你這騙子”，他見過的神經病可多了，要忽略一個還不簡單

\-------------------------------------------------  
  
阿森納球迷議長,他很萌的23333  
  
  
Channel 4的主播之一就叫Jon Snow,之前訪問一個議員對方說話都在兜圈子,真的罵了對方"You know nothing"233333


	25. Chapter 25

看到好多長回和大家的加油我好感動Q_Q

等有時間我會上來回應留言的,現在還在為上班這件事緊張,以前沒有工作過,焦慮症還發作了,有寫文和看留言的心理寄託真是太好了

\----------------------------

Greg隔天到警局去的時候在地鐵上雖然沒遇到那種拿鏡頭對著他問奇怪問題的人卻在進了警局後見到Lily和Rita跟Ed

 

「你們怎麼在這?」Greg馬上就看出Lily很沮喪，走過去把手放在妹妹肩上環住她

「我們今天清晨在拍戲的時候有人來鬧事，一直對我們吼說要我們交代什麼真相，我也不清楚他們在喊什麼，帶頭的那個有南方口音用的擴音器品質又不好我聽不懂，不過被他們一弄我們沒辦法拍戲，我們的幕後工作組去請他們離開，結果被他們拿東西丟」Ed解釋

「他們知道Lily姓Lestrade，而且哥哥是警察就查到你們是兄妹，所以跑來鬧」Rita簡潔的說明「我知道這些神經病只是在找事鬧，但搞到砸傷我們的攝影師就太過分了，我們是來報案的」

「對不起」Lily說

「不是你的錯，我們難得封街拍一段就該多請些保全的」Rita說「鬧事的傢伙也已經被捕了，帶頭那傢伙是個在網路上自稱”真相計畫”的新聞網頁記者的傢伙，拿著手機到處拍就以為自己是記者，還不是靠剪接和挑釁來爭取點閱率的混帳」

「附帶一提鬧事這群人他們的網頁掛了」Carell攤手「都是粉絲上去洗版導致的，推特帳號也被停權了因為檢舉的人很多」

「粉絲的戰力可是很可怕的啊…」Ed說

「因為受傷的人是加拿大籍，被騷擾的對象是英國公民，而劇組又是加拿大的，所以現在加拿大使館的人正在來這的路上」Carell說「代表美國人像你們道個歉，我們這邊瘋子不少」

「我比較同情你們，我們還能回國你得移民才能逃過」Rita說

「哈哈，我會考慮移民加拿大的」Carell開玩笑說

 

「這也太過分了」Greg說「他們要有自己的主張或者意見是他們的事，但這可是現實!」

「年初的時候有一個參加這種團體的人殺了自己的哥哥因為相信他是蜥蜴人」Carell說「甘比諾家族的頭子被自己姪女的男朋友殺了因為那男的相信這傢伙是所謂影子政府的人，前幾年有個人掃射了一家披薩店因為他相信那間披薩店的地下是在販賣兒童，不過那間店沒有地下室」Carell隨口舉了幾個例子*「瘋子，瘋子到處都是，老兄，只是現在他們的妄想變得和我們的現實重疊了而已」

(*Carell舉的都是真實案件)

「腦子有問題就該去看醫生!」Greg一邊抱怨一邊把泡好的熱可可拿給Lily

「太貴了看不起」Black悠悠地吐槽

「…好至少這次這幾個傢伙沒有槍」Greg抹臉

「我們逮捕的其中兩個人有公開配槍證」Carell說「還帶著兩把手槍」

「媽的，你們不能搞條法律禁止神經病買槍嗎?」Greg說

「2016總統大選後那條被搞沒了*，雖然紐約槍枝管制比較嚴格但總有人能帶槍從別的州過來的」Carell聳肩「能怎樣，我們也很無奈，不過我猜我們紐約的水裡大概有什麼東西，出了這麼多個以為自己能當總統的海綿腦，還真的選上了一個，偏偏是大家都知道的大嘴巴蠢貨」

(*Trump當選後本來歐巴馬時代設下的限制精神疾病者購槍法律被廢除)

「要是被聽見了你會被投訴有政治偏見喔」Black笑

「我有言論自由，而且不管支不支持他，犯法了我都抓」Carell說

「申請好了」Rita接了電話後對Ed說「你先回去和其他人會合，我和Lily在這裡等攝影的Bob做完筆錄，剩下的畫面我們在原地拍攝，換到對面就好，這次會有警察，速戰速決拍完我們就回棚裡拍」

「這群人就是一幫Stunod」Carell說

「啊?你說他們是啥?史都那?」Greg沒聽懂最後那是啥

「Stunod」Carell重複

「Joey你要記得他不是紐約人」Black拿了警車鑰匙「Ed大明星，跟我來，我送你回去省得你在路上被瘋子纏上」

「所以你剛才到底說了啥?」Greg問

「Stunod，義大利話，說一個人瘋子.腦子不正常，和現實脫節」Carell說

「聽得懂這個很正常嗎?」Greg轉過去問Black

「如果你不是義大利裔?Nope!」Black笑「不過你和Carell認識超過三年?你會發現自己聽起來像個滿手毛的義大利叔叔」

「Ay!!我哪裡滿手毛了!」Carell抗議

「封箱膠帶貼在你手臂上撕下來以後可以拿去做假髮!」Black吐槽，他們的對話逗得周邊的人連同Lily都笑了起來

 

「那個參議員昨晚瘋狂轉貼各種陰謀論大概和這些人躁動起來也有關係」Carell說「現在他的同僚正打算傳喚他出來說明為什麼他會把FBI的計畫洩漏出去」

「他還是躲起來了?」Greg問

「只有發言人出來塘塞」Carell說「政客，能拿他們怎麼樣，上次我這麼討厭他還是他在那邊說混血兒是違反上帝旨意的產物的時候」

「每次想寫瘋子但找不到手感的時候就打開YouTube，美國人從來沒讓我失望過」Rita吐槽

「連環殺手也是，我們可是承包大量靈感來源業務，不用謝我們」Carell攤手

「我喜歡你的幽默感」Rita瞇起眼看Carell

「我也喜歡，但我家孩子一點也不」Carell說「Lily是吧，我建議你在美國的這幾天還是避免在片場拋頭露臉，也盡量與別人同行，被這種神經病纏上可不好玩」

「我知道」Lily點頭

「我們打算縮減在美國拍攝的部分，提早回溫哥華」Rita說

「你沒有受傷就好」Greg對Lily說

「以後釋出幕後資訊的時候我會更小心的，我沒有想過我們那些鬧著玩的影片能讓這些人找上門來」Rita說

「主要是他的資料大多在大眾可查閱的範圍內」Carell指著Greg「政府資訊公開，他以前查過的案子的紀錄很多都能公開，而他又因為 Sherlock Holmes而被很多媒體報導過，Lily又正好在這種劇組工作，你們其他的家人沒有知名度就沒有被波及」

「而且他們都在歐洲」Greg說

「坦白說如果這種神經病出現在我們家門口我可以想像他們的反應」Lily開始掰手指「Ashly一開始就不會去應門，會直接讓孩子報警，James會很困惑發生了什麼事，然後把人趕走，Amy…我有種預感Amy不會把人趕走這麼簡單」

「Well，那可是Amy，我們永遠不確定他以前到底怎麼處理騷擾Ashly的男孩的，那傢伙之後可是連我們家附近都不敢來了」Greg說

 

Lily.Rita和受傷的攝影師在完成筆錄後就由Carell送回去了，Greg實在很難理解怎麼有人能這樣脫離現實把什麼都當作陰謀論

  
  


午休時Greg也在看FBI包圍伊甸之果教團的新聞，因為沒有什麼動靜所以新聞台請來了專家解釋什麼是洗腦還有為什麼身處邪教的人並不知道自己在邪教裡，以及如何辨別邪教

 

這些資訊Greg早就知道了，但洗腦那部分說實在的，相比Eurus這種都還只是小事，Eurus做過的事情他雖然只看了一小部分的檔案但也夠驚悚了，而且他沒權限看的資料還有很多，他可以理解為什麼 Mycroft對Eurus的防備這麼重，但自從年初那一次探訪後Eurus似乎陷入了一種…溫順狀態?至少他目前為止沒有傷害任何人

*************************************************

**「先生請問你要買什麼?需要我幫忙嗎?」店員在看了許久後走過來問**

**「我想請問一下，這些玩具.畫筆什麼的都是無毒的吧?」Greg問**

**「當然，我們這裡所有的產品都標榜天然無毒，就算小朋友吞下去或者接觸到眼睛也不會造成傷害，當然，要是碰到眼睛還是要多加注意，用清水清洗即可」店員微笑著說**

**「嗯…」Greg想了許久「這個蠟筆的硬度多高?」**

**「就是一般蠟筆而已」店員說**

**「我知道，但有些蠟筆的材質在加熱冷卻後會變硬」Greg說**

**「先生請問你是要送給多大的孩子?」店員皺眉問**

**「呃…狀況有點特殊」Greg抓抓頭「那個小孩…特別粗心，很容易就傷到自己，還會把玩具吃下去，或者餵給弟弟妹妹吃，所以我在挑選時必須非常小心」**

**「是有特殊需求的孩子的話我們建議你可以挑選符合醫生建議的玩具」店員恢復營業笑容說**

**「她的特殊需求就是必須非常無害的玩具，燃點也不能太低，最好完全不可燃」Greg說**

**「…???」店員努力隱藏著疑惑「我們的玩具都是天然的，所以有幾個木製的可能會因為接觸火源而點燃…請問這個孩子多大?如果是有玩火紀錄是不是該先做防護措施呢?」**

**「我還是自己挑選好了，有問題我會問你的」Greg連忙打發走了店員，最後選好了禮物結帳回家**

  
  


**「我回來了」Greg進門時看到安西亞的鞋子就知道兩個人正在樓上書房辦公，他便上樓去敲了書房的門「兩位忙完了嗎?」**

**「只是在看謝林福特的近期報告而已」 Mycroft招手讓他進來**

**「嗨Alex」Greg叫了安西亞的本名**

**「晚上好」安西亞說「在過去幾個月來她都沒有做出任何違規行為，因此獄方減輕了本來加在飯菜裡的鎮靜藥物，經過兩周觀察，行為依舊正常，目前對她使用最低劑量的鎮靜藥物，並只在晚餐加入助眠」**

**「她一直在吃鎮靜劑?」Greg問**

**「只有在上次Ryan事件後，這是Eurus的收容標準程序，因為她曾經到過外面，有了很多關於監獄的知識，為了避免她有活動力趁機越獄，我們必須讓她處在非常惰性的狀態中，而Eurus自己也知道這些」 Mycroft說「晚餐的助眠藥物目前反應如何?」**

**「醫生報告沒有出現排斥或者不良反應，但Eurus的失眠是從收容以來就被記錄的固有症狀，除非Eurus的身體已經無法負荷，不然她不會進入睡眠狀態，助眠藥物已經盡可能選用劑量低且時效短的類型了，目前每日Eurus的睡眠時間穩定維持在7~9小時，在生理期頭兩天有時會延長至8~12小時，不過這是正常現象，而輕微貧血症狀也已經給她補充藥物，先前由於Ryan事件感染的黃熱病也已經確定沒有留下嚴重後遺症，但肝功能依然低於原先觀測值，所以藥物都選擇不對肝臟造成負擔的類型，醫生判斷只要休養一段時間便會正常」安西亞說**

 

**「繼續」 Mycroft在筆記上寫了點東西說**

**「手指脫臼處已完全恢復，一切功能正常，不影響拉琴或其他生活技能，每天餵魚三次，魚飼料於前兩個月與三餐同時提供，後為觀察其表現而提供整瓶金魚飼料，依然維持定時定量的餵食模式，只在換水時將魚拿出水中，沒有表現出對鬥魚的傷害行為，每日行動基本上在聽音樂盒.看魚與拉琴之間，偶而會玩那個飛機玩具，抱著Mr.Holmes送的娃娃睡覺，過去固定的對著大門發呆的行為消失，不過這個行為從莫里亞蒂與其見面那回以後便已經消失了，不排除最初有這個行為只是因為無聊」安西亞說**

**「口語表達呢?」 Mycroft問**

**「由於本就禁止Eurus與獄方人員交談因此只有在與心理醫師交流的數據，但大多數時間她都在無視心理醫生，趴在桌上用手指敲節奏」安西亞說**

**「考慮到她通常怎麼對醫生的，我會說這是個進步」 Mycroft挑眉**

**「而當父母一個月一次的探監時間她的表現則不一定，兩次積極活躍地與父母談論過去或者爸媽的變化，此時的口語表達能力.語氣與字彙量都接近於5~7歲幼童，另外兩次則表現較為疏離，以拉琴和少量的語句與Mr.Holmes交談」安西亞說**

**「有別的嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「有」安西亞翻了資料後說「典獄長上報一起可能的異常事件」**

**「繼續」 Mycroft抬頭看了安西亞說**

**「在晚餐後曾經抱怨過食物，具體來說是當晚的咖哩太辣」安西亞說**

**「那算異常?」Greg看了 Mycroft和安西亞問**

**「Eurus可以面不改色地吃掉一整串辣椒，她感覺不到辣」 Mycroft說**

**「啊?」Greg皺眉**

**「辣是一種痛覺」安西亞說「Eurus是沒有痛覺的，所以即使身體和腸胃對過辣的食物有反應她也感覺不到”辣”作為一種味道或口感的存在」**

**「典獄長的報告怎麼說」 Mycroft問**

**「隔天晚餐特別破例，提供了Eurus溫度約55度的濃湯」安西亞說「在過去由於事件F-118和事件F-098，任何溫度超過45度的食物被禁止提供給Eurus，隔天晚餐時間Eurus在接觸到裝有濃湯的金屬碗時近乎反射的縮了手，其延遲時間約半秒，湯因此潑灑在地上，Eurus也對此做出躲避的動作，接著獄方啟動程序A6對牢房進行清理並重新提供一碗一樣的，但溫度在45度的湯給Eurus」**

**「請獄方持續觀察」 Mycroft說「對於辣和痛覺的觀察成為必須事項，每個月上繳一次報告，在食物裡增加辣椒或胡椒次數可以增加，但不得提供胡椒粉」**

**「明白」安西亞拿出手機打字**

 

**「所以這件事的重要性是Eurus感覺得到疼痛?」Greg問**

**「至少有時候感覺得到」 Mycroft在看過去幾個月謝林福特的三餐表，會辣的食物提供了不只一次但Eurus反應的只有咖哩那回「這對她來說是個進步」**

**「而且也沒有傷人了」Greg說**

**「不過他已經藉由觀察獄方人員學會英式手語，她能不能藉此洗腦那些人目前是未知數，但至今她只用來抱怨餐點和問候而已」 Mycroft說**

**「你確定她精通了?」Greg問**

**「測試過了，她精通英式手語的程度和母語一樣」安西亞說**

**「O…k?」Greg知道這家子都是天才，不過只是從警衛少數的交流間能學到手語簡直超乎想像**

**「常識在Eurus身上是不存在的，Greg」 Mycroft說**

**「已經交代獄方了」安西亞放下手機「我想你們的晚餐已經快好了」**

**「喔對，烤箱在弄什麼?」Greg問，他一進門就聞到撲鼻的香味，本來都準備叫外賣了**

**「烤羊排和馬鈴薯，Alex今晚沒有別的安排可以留下來吃晚餐」 Mycroft把已經批閱過的文件放進公文箱關上**

**「有我的份?」安西亞眼睛亮了**

**「Laskin到以色列探親，而你本來打算回家吃微波食品」 Mycroft言下之意就是”我當然順手多弄了一份，你以為我不知道你回家只有狗在等你嗎?”**

 

**他們下樓後Greg把晚餐從烤箱裡拿出來，把三份烤馬鈴薯和羊排分別裝盤放到桌上去，安西亞熟門熟路的從抽屜拿了三組刀叉，還從冰箱自己找出蘋果汁來喝，除了真的住在這的兩人外對這裡最熟的就是安西亞了**

 

**「你們的生日快到了」Greg說「我已經買好給Eurus的禮物了」**

**兩雙灰藍色的眼睛同時轉過來看他**

**「你買了什麼?」 Mycroft問**

**「你確定那安全嗎?」安西亞同時問**

**「你們兩個好像某種機器人末日電影裡的仿生機器人啊…轉過來的時間點都是一樣的…」Greg說「很安全，我為了確認安全性都快被店員當作神經病了」他放下刀叉去客廳把自己放在桌上的一盒安全黏土拿來**

 

**「這乾燥後可以做為武器」 Mycroft一看是黏土馬上說**

**「這不會乾」Greg說**

**「裡面的化學成分可能有問題」安西亞說**

**「無毒，環保，吃下去也只會拉肚子而已」Greg說**

**「這個盒子本身不能帶進去」 Mycroft說**

**「那就重新包裝送他」Greg說「十個顏色，總淨重一公斤，附贈的工具我都拒絕了，他只能用手玩，這東西不黏手.無毒.不會乾燥.而且顏色鮮艷容易發現，拿來丟人也沒有殺傷力」**

**「…Sir你覺得呢?」安西亞問**

**「…」 Mycroft拿了盒子看了成分後說「可以，你上哪找的?」這種店就算開在家門口Greg也會自動無視的**

**「簡單，我問了一個給小孩吃無麩質飲食而且整天抱怨吃肉對身體不好又經常搞自製酸奶，每天都在喝奇怪蔬果泥的法醫，還好我很少和麥金利合作，實在受不了那傢伙整天抱怨別人的生活風格不健康，反正我問他家小孩玩具都上哪買的，然後在他開始和我宣傳做熱瑜珈的好處前把安德森拉過來當替死鬼了」Greg說**

**「這種人果然大家至少都會認識一個啊…」安西亞說**

**「很煩對吧!」Greg說**

**「是啊」安西亞點頭**

**「所以這個可以送Eurus嗎?」Greg問 Mycroft**

**「我覺得可以」 Mycroft說**

**「Eurus今年向你要了什麼生日禮物?」Greg問「他沒有要你和他一起過生日吧?」**

**「沒有，她遵守了你和她的協議，我生日當天可以不必到謝林福特去」 Mycroft說「但相對的，我得在那之前去謝林福特送她生日禮物，她上個禮拜透過獄方表達她想要一個有水草的魚缸，我已經安排安裝固定式的魚缸了，也會往裡面放幾隻小蝦，她現在盯著魚看的時間很長，這樣應該能讓她分心，避免她未來對監獄人員動歪腦筋」**

**「小倉鼠之類的寵物呢?她能養這些嗎?」Greg問**

**「必須是不能被訓練的生物」 Mycroft說「她有過這方面的紀錄，而且你絕對不會想知道細節，再說這種可以拿在手上的動物在Eurus手上會發生什麼事實在太難預料了」**

**「好，那千萬別告訴我」Greg切著羊排說「所以你什麼時候要去謝林福特?」**

**「後天」 Mycroft說**

**「那應該來得及」Greg說**

**「來得及什麼?」 Mycroft問**

**「他可以吃巧克力吧?」Greg問**

**「你指的是Eurus?可以是可以但你問這個做什麼?」 Mycroft皺眉問**

**「我想烤點餅乾送她，反正我加班沒回家這幾天就把手頭的案子結了，接下來放假兩天，聖誕節後就沒做過餅乾了」Greg說**

**「我可以買過去就好，而且你已經送她禮物了」 Mycroft說**

**「這應該無傷大雅吧?還是謝林福特的人裡面可能有人對巧克力過敏?」Greg問**

**「是沒有，只是我們通常不毫無緣由的給予Eurus額外的獎勵」安西亞說**

 

**「就只是餅乾而已」Greg皺眉問「我本來就要弄一些給茉莉，大後天是她的貓的生日」**

**「她的貓有生日?」 Mycroft問**

**「相遇紀念日?總之是茉莉開始養她的紀念」Greg說**

**「…那位法醫的生活還好嗎…?」安西亞忍不住說**

**「…」Greg雖然想說至少茉莉現在不單戀 Sherlock了，但他也沒把握茉莉是真的死心了，說不定人家只是心死了而已**

**「她的社交生活比起 Sherlock甚至John在某層面上健康很多」 Mycroft說**

**「考慮到她手機打開第一個號碼不是條子或法醫的話?確實是」Greg說**

**「而且他有朋友，是三個小孩的教母，還當過許多次伴娘，幾乎所有同事對她都抱有正面評價，只是自尊心以很慢的進度在增長讓她對自己沒有太大的信心因此在感情生活上顯得被動」 Mycroft補充**

**「你這樣對我的朋友做心理側寫很詭異你知道嗎…」Greg說**

**「實際上Sir生活中大多數熟人都有這樣的分析，放心，非紙本.不在紀錄上」安西亞很淡定的說**

**「不過既然是貓的生日，難道不該送罐頭或貓食嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「有養寵物的人才會送她那些，沒有的我們就只是送點小點心而已」Greg說**

**「如果你堅持的話我會順便帶過去的」 Mycroft說**

**「好，那就麻煩你啦」Greg微笑說**

 

**隔天Greg起床後就出門去買材料，整個下午 Mycroft和安西亞在書房辦公都聞得到餅乾的香味，Greg拿了了兩個小盤子裝了六片剛出爐的巧克力餅乾盒一壺泡好的紅茶上樓去給兩個辦公的人當下午茶點心**

 

**提前幫Eurus慶生那天早上 Mycroft很早就出門了，Greg還在賴床他就出門了，而 Mycroft從謝林福特回來時已經是深夜，Greg還沒睡**

**「你明天要上班不是嗎?」 Mycroft問坐在客廳沙發上打瞌睡的男人**

**「我沒想到你這麼晚回來」Greg醒了說**

**「天候不佳」 Mycroft說**

**「你妹妹怎麼樣?」Greg爬起來跪在沙發上轉過去看 Mycroft問**

**「她對你送的東西很有意見」 Mycroft從冰箱拿了那半瓶喝剩的紅酒和兩個酒杯來「首先說了她認為你把她當作幼兒看待的行為十分不可取，我省略剩下的三百六十八字，但大意是如此，還有你做餅乾的行為是”毫無意義的示好”而且砂糖和巧克力碎的總量太多，整體口味過甜，不適合成年人食用」**

**「所以至少還是有點回應的」Greg和 Mycroft碰杯， Mycroft這一趟回來心情沒有變差，他只擔心這點而已，因為和Eurus相關的事情對 Mycroft的情緒上帶來的負擔不小，可是 Mycroft顯得放鬆自在，Eurus沒有表現出異常**

**「 Sherlock和我們的父母在她生日當天會去一趟」 Mycroft說**

**「你生日當天 Sherlock不在倫敦?那可是個很不錯的生日禮物」Greg笑**

**「沒錯」 Mycroft喝了一口酒說「想想過去都發生過什麼事，他還是交由我們父母看管才好」**

 

**「下禮拜你生日當天你應該也在家吧?」Greg問**

**「那天沒有會議，我會在家裡辦公」 Mycroft轉頭看靠在自己肩上的Greg「想睡就上樓吧」**

**「我洗完澡了，等下我們上去我可以直接去睡，不急」Greg抬頭親了 Mycroft的臉頰「所以今天很順利對吧?」**

**「她其實不怎麼想理我」 Mycroft說「我會這麼晚回來是在和獄方開會，還有天氣不好在等風轉小才能起飛」**

**「你感覺如何?」Greg問**

**「很好，她沒有做出會傷害任何人的行為，也沒有陷入徹底的沉默，恢復了和外界的交流跟語言」 Mycroft說「但她對你送的禮物有一種孩子氣的討厭」**

**「小孩子總是有點忘恩負義」Greg聳肩**

**「她不是小孩」 Mycroft說**

**「我認識的小孩沒有一個能導致國安危機」Greg說「我本來擔心這對你的情緒會有什麼影響，看到你這樣我就放心了」**

**「我沒事」 Mycroft把手環在Greg肩上說「謝謝關心」**

**「喝完上樓吧，如果你餓了冰箱裡有半份披薩」Greg打了呵欠說**

**「我也要上樓洗澡了」 Mycroft喝掉杯裡剩下的酒起身把酒杯拿到水槽去，和Greg一起上樓**

 

**之後Greg加班了將近一個禮拜，所幸在 Sherlock心不甘情不願的幫助下才提早抓到嫌犯，他也才能回家幫 Mycroft過生日**

**「我只是看不下去你們在這裡像無頭雞一樣亂竄的蠢樣」 Sherlock說**

**「是，隨你怎麼說，我會替你向 Mycroft轉告生日快樂的」Greg笑著拿了車鑰匙**

**「這與他一點關係都沒有!」 Sherlock說**

**「好，都聽你的，你真是個乖寶寶」Greg調侃**

**「你沒在聽我說!!我說..!!」 Sherlock的聲音被Greg關上辦公室的門隔音了，他哼著歌走向電梯準備下班**

 

**Mycroft一向要求不要送他生日禮物，所以Greg會買蛋糕或甜點回家，有幾次是酒，不過今天他準備去茉莉推薦的店買兩塊巧克力蛋糕回家，他傳簡訊告訴 Mycroft他案子結了可以回去了**

 

**停紅燈時他收到了簡訊**

**“文書工作比預期的多，只能在家吃”-M**

**“我做晚餐?”-G**

**“外賣也行，由你決定”-M**

 

**他去買了蛋糕，去超市買了點食材，回家後就把蛋糕放冰箱，然後煎了無骨雞腿排也煮了一份白醬義大利麵，這雖然比不上餐廳的不過都是 Mycroft會吃的東西，在家裡簡單吃一頓也可以吧**

 

**安西亞送了 Mycroft一盒巧克力，離開時還好奇地過來看了一下晚餐是什麼，把杯子放進水槽就走了，他只煮了兩人份**

**晚餐吃到一半 Mycroft就收到電郵，告訴Greg他吃完後必須上樓去處理一點工作，蛋糕得等一等了**

**(慶生的部分在前一部最後有提到)**

*************************************************

「為什麼美國邪教這麼多啊」Greg忍不住吐槽「摩門教.山達基教都是你們這裡出來的」

「地大人多瘋子不少」Carell咬著吸管說

「本來就很多滿腦宗教的人，而且有不少還跟其他政治或者種族理念混合了，還有大邪教分裂出去的更小更兇的小邪教，英國應該也有這種邪教吧?有人的地方或多或少都有」Black說

「山達基在英國不被承認是宗教」Greg說「要說邪教確實有，但頂多是古怪，會搞到和警察交火甚至鬧出集體自殺的還是你們美國人的專業，再說，我們也沒有你們這麼重視宗教信仰」

「世俗化的好處之一就在這」Carell點頭附和

「你是無神論嗎?」Black問

「也不是，但等我死後如果見到上帝.撒旦或者哪個名字我念不好的希臘神我的回應都一樣」Greg說

「什麼回應?」Carell問

「”Oh Shit，我死了?”」Greg說

「哈哈哈，那確實是通用!」Black笑

「總之我對這種事沒那麼認真，我爺爺還算虔誠不過他是個上新教教堂的天主教徒，我們家都很隨興」Greg說「但我們全家都有受洗，就是沒有信的很認真，但儀式還是走一遍的那一種」

「這樣的人現在在美國也越來越多了」Carell說「要我說，那種整天把別人當白痴的無神論者也很煩」

「Don’t be a dick.」Black說「我對不少教會的人這樣說過，因為我老爸離婚被他們譴責了好一陣子」

「你在哪上的教堂啊…」Greg吐槽

「我上面有4個哥哥3個姊姊，我是老么，我老家在鹽湖城，嚴格來說我是摩門教出身」Black說

「喔，我很抱歉…」Greg剛剛才吐槽過美國出的邪教裡有摩門教

「我11歲的時候我們家就離開了，所以我才住在紐約，我們和老爸一起搬到紐約來的」Black說「想像一個11歲小男孩對教會裡所有人豎中指喊他們混蛋的樣子吧，我爸差點就要發心臟病了」他笑著說

 

「欸，新聞上好像有動靜了」Carell把音量調大了，教會莊園的大門打開，一群女人和孩子走了出來

 

他們看了一會新聞後發現，帶頭的年長女性是教團的重要人物，他的職責類似於產婆，很快的他的身分被證實是一名退休護士，從教團創立之初就已經加入了

而記者得到的資訊是，教團內部分裂出了一個較小但以女性和孩子為主的分支，帶頭的這是這位產婆，他們認定現在的教主無法盡到一個父親的責任，也就是讓孩子安全成長，因此帶上一大部分女性和孩子從正門直接走出來

 

“據我們了解，這個分支最初是因為一名已經失蹤的教團成員的建議而產生，那名成員據稱已經失蹤多時，其描述為白人男性，約六尺高，綠眼睛黑頭髮…”

「啊…」Greg忍不住啊了一聲，這個描述還有失蹤時間，這是 Sherlock沒錯了

「這樣內部若不是更加動搖就是更有可能自殺或者攻擊了吧…」Carell嚴肅的看著電視說

「這種案子只能盡可能降低傷亡而已」Greg說

 

新聞上也在報導麥卡錫參議員失聯的事情，他的發言人再次強調他們與那個邪教沒有關係，現在連他的幕僚也無法聯絡到他，他現在可能因為妨礙司法調查和危及聯邦執法人員生命相關的罪名而被起訴，手機也關機了，現在他的競選陣營也亂成一團，消息甚至指出他本來打算參加總統大選，FBI退休的前局長憤怒的指控參議員的行為無疑是在謀殺前線探員，實際上已經有三名探員因為槍傷或者土製炸彈導致的傷而入院，看看這兩天的慘況沒有人死亡而且受傷人數這麼低真是奇蹟

 

比較輕鬆一點的新聞大多是一筆帶過，比如英國第一夫人出訪巴西與巴西第一夫人和帕米帕斯共和國的第一女兒(Greg實在很想吐槽這種頭銜，話說帕米帕斯到底在哪?)一起為發展中國家女孩募資購買生理用品好確保他們能繼續上學的慈善基金募款，主播還提及了帕米帕斯的第一家庭基本上等於他們國家的王室，然後就是一貫的美國國內新聞，體育還有天氣，接著又回到伊甸之果教會的報導上

 

下面跑碼還出現了加拿大大使館將招開記者會針對電視劇組受到攻擊與騷擾的事件做出說明的標題，下午三點半才要開記者會，但推特上少數能與邪教案爭前十大熱門話題的也只有這件事了

 

到了下班時間Greg收拾了東西就離開了，Black接到線報那個廚師被人目擊了現在正要去抓人，他隨便找了個地方吃了晚餐就去搭地鐵了，晚上變冷了很多，畢竟都快要11月了

 

「先生!可以請你幫幫我嗎?」一個蒼白的年輕人看起來很慌張的跑過來「我的朋友沒有呼吸了!」

「他生病了嗎?還是受傷?」Greg反射的就跟了過去

「他可能OD(用藥過量)了!這邊!」年輕人跑進了巷子裡，Greg進入巷子後很快的發現有一個人靠著牆坐在地上，他走過去要看對方還有沒有呼吸時眼角餘光看到電擊棒時已經太遲了

 

衣物根本沒辦法隔開電流，燙和肌肉痙攣的感覺同時發生接著就是大腦的意識空白，他接著恢復意識時雙手被銬住躺在一個後車箱裡，車廂空間很小，他的雙手就在他的膝蓋上方卡在自己的腿和後車箱門之間，他知道這是後車箱因為他看到後車廂內的小燈，但為避免兒童被自己反鎖而設置的防困裝置已經被破壞了，但就算那個裝置還在他現在跳車也不是個明智的選擇

 

“腳也被捆了”Greg動了一下腳”應該是膠帶，要是這樣跳車大概會弄死自己”他判斷”我剛才失去意識了，所以那支電擊棒的強度至少超過十萬伏特，十萬就是警用的了，強度沒這麼高，所以是二十萬?”

 

一般來說只要三萬或五萬就能讓人無法動彈失去反抗能力了，讓人暈過去的強度一定要很高，人沒有這麼容易昏倒

 

“封箱或者水電用的膠帶”Greg努力的把腳扭到能被後車廂小燈照到的地方才能看到一點點，從膠帶的粗度和結實程度他判斷這個他很難弄開

“手機還在口袋裡”Greg發現”這些傢伙太業餘了都是笨蛋”他雖想用手去拿手機但怎樣都沒辦法把手機弄出來，更麻煩的是他的嘴被膠帶貼住了，他無法用Siri直接求助，他在後車廂空間受限他也沒辦法用手撕掉膠帶

 

“好，誰他媽會抓你來著? Mycroft不會這樣抓人，更別說你他媽在美國!!”Greg想”隨機綁架?太倒楣了也沒錢賺，仇人買兇?這倒是有可能但和我有仇的人都在坐牢或在英國過假釋期，我的皮夾不知道還在不在但我的手錶和手機還在就絕對不是搶劫出錯，算帳找錯人?喔操，這確實有可能，這只要解釋清楚我應該會沒事，尤其這種私仇通常很不想搞到被警察盯上”

 

考慮到他人生地不熟，行動不方便，而且跳出去可能也在某個不知名的荒郊野外，外頭的溫度對他而言只是雪上加霜，先按兵不動才是正確的選擇

 

他昏過去的時間應該不長，車開了很久，所以他們絕對離開市區了，後車箱終於被打開時一把手槍對著他，拿槍的就是向他求助的年輕人

「我們不想傷害你，我的朋友現在會把你拉起來讓你出來，別搞把戲，懂嗎?」年輕人說

「嗚嗚!」Greg發出嗚嗚聲希望對方把他嘴上的膠帶撕掉，另一個男子果然幫他撕掉了「哈~謝謝，終於能好好呼吸了」

「你有聽到我剛才說的話吧!」持槍的年輕人說

「有，我不會做什麼的」Greg點頭

 

“瞳孔放大.眼睛中有血絲.嘴唇發白.手發抖，緊張?不，發抖.冷汗，不停抓癢，是戒斷症狀”他在另一個年輕人拉他的手把他從後車廂拉出來時看了對方的手臂”注射痕跡，舊的，因為消毒不全導致的感染留下的疤痕，已經沒有在手臂上注射毒品了，因為找不到血管，長期毒品使用者，都在戒斷中，非常需要來一針”Greg在站穩時已經大略判斷出狀況了

“長期毒品使用者，受人利用，應該不清楚實際計畫，不熟悉槍械”他看著其中一個年輕人把他腳上的膠帶割開好讓他能走路”不要刺激他們，這兩個人腦子可能已經受損了，要是被刺激了說不定會做出暴力行為”

 

他在一間房子裡，看起來是沒人住但有被打理好的地方，有以前留下的生活痕跡，可能是等待轉手的房屋，他被帶到地下室去時他真的覺得有點不妙，但他們只是用槍指著他然後解開他的手銬，讓他在地下室的一張椅子上坐下，椅子是新的，不是這棟房子裡原有的東西，他的雙手被反銬在背後，雙腳雖然是自由的但這張椅子是被鎖死在地上的

 

「他們說開關在哪?」拿槍的那個年輕人問自己的同伴「呃…那個那個…好像是這邊…找到了」他按了一個在牆上的開關，地下室瞬間亮的跟正午的陽光一樣，天花板上佈滿了白色的燈管，強光照的Greg睜不開眼「只要把那兩個打開我們就可以走了，你找到開關了嗎?」

「等一下」另一個年輕人在架子邊找東西「你說那些人答應給我們五百美金對吧!」

「對，那個男有先給我們一百不是嗎?事成了還有五百，快把開關開下去我們走啦!我不想跟這種事扯上關係!」拿槍的年輕人說

「我口袋裡有一支手機!」Greg喊「你們可以拿去賣了!把我放了!」

「什麼!!」拿槍的年輕人嚇了一大跳連忙跑過來翻了Greg的口袋找到了他的手機「糟糕了啊，他們說手機要毀掉不然會被找到」

「拿來」另一個年輕人奪走了手機重摔在地，然後用力踩了好幾腳直到手機解體「搞定了」他把手機殘骸踢到架子下方

「快開下去我們走」拿槍的年輕人說

「好」砸碎手機的年輕人走回架子邊找到了他要的開關按下後搖滾樂的聲音響徹整個地下室

 

Greg被留在地下室裡看著那兩個年輕人匆忙的逃跑，他看了一下這個地下室，日光燈管的數量多得不合理，而且排列的似乎有某種規律，兩排燈之間的空隙就像是走道一樣…

「那個燈管顏色不同所以這些不是新的，都是舊的東西」Greg自言自語「在地下室偷種大麻，大概是搬走了或被抓了」他轉頭看了天花板四個角都有音響，搖滾樂就是從那裡傳來的，雖然地下室溫度低但因為這些燈的關係他甚至有點熱，為了不傷眼睛他閉著眼低頭休息

 

“強光.吵鬧的音樂──睡眠剝奪”Greg想”有人想從我這裡問出什麼”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

「Mr.Holmes你的臉色很難看，還好嗎?」首相夫人擔心的問正在向他解說首相政策會怎麼被執行的 Mycroft

「出了點事」 Mycroft放下他的手機「抱歉，我必須先行離開了，剩下的解說其他文官可以接手，夫人我必須搭下一班飛機離開」

「喔，當然，快去吧，你的工作非常重要對吧」夫人馬上幫 Mycroft收拾了他放在桌上的文件遞給他

 

Mycroft一進到自己的飯店房間就開始收拾行李並與安西亞通話

「Sir，已經收到定位發給你了」安西亞一接到電話就說「我還在飛機上，我要到哪與你會合?」

「直接到紐約來」 Mycroft說，到了飛機上他依然在給某些人打電話

 

「我向你保證這與我們無關」Peterson代理局長冷著一張臉說「我們FBI與他的失蹤一點關係都沒有，也許你該問DHS部長」

「我不管你是從哪裡拿到這些資料的，你不能威脅我，我是國土安全部長!」DHS部長對著電話那頭的神秘人大罵，他的電腦上開始出現這些他逃稅和藏匿家族資產甚至內線交易的證據時電話就來了「那個警察?我怎麼會知道他在哪!你該去問FBI!你到底是誰!」電話掛斷了

「我不知道，Greg沒有聯繫我」路德探長和雪倫探長都不知道Greg去哪了

「你已經知道與CIA無關了，你打來有什麼事」電話那一頭蒼老的聲音問

「嫌疑犯」 Mycroft問

「有什麼好處」CIA那端問

「某位女士的文件，你知道我剛才打給誰了，對方在你們的監聽名單上」 Mycroft說

「成交」CIA那端說

 

Mycroft很快收到了嫌疑人名單，其實也只有幾個名字而已，最近幾天用盡各種手段搜尋Greg的資料的人很多，但有能力策劃這種行動的只有三個人，而當中真的有動機這麼做的並不存在，但考慮到有誰會這麼不理智的亂來的就只有一個了

\-------------------------------------------------------

「關掉那該死的音樂!那吵死了!」一個老人的聲音讓Greg睜開眼

「我們見過嗎?」Greg有點迷糊的看著眼前的老頭子，他看起來就像任何一個有錢的退休老美國人，卡其褲配Polo衫加上一條皮帶，這老頭的皮帶扣上還有德州的雕刻

「你居然能在這種地方睡著」麥卡錫皺著眉說

「啊，想起來了，那個參議員，惹了很多事的那個」Greg眨眨眼，地下室的燈被調暗了現在他反而看不清楚任何東西「我確實沒睡飽，但如果你想吵得我睡不著，也許該考慮小賈斯汀而不是放搖滾樂，我可是聽Punk Rock長大的」他淡定的說

「檢查房子」麥卡錫緊張的對自己帶來的兩個保鑣一樣的人說「他這麼鎮定一定有詐」

「沒有別人」Greg說「我既不在英國也不在歐洲，誰能幫我啊」他活動了一下脖子調整了坐姿「你不是第一個綁架我的，我也不是第一次被人拿槍指著頭，沒睡飽還得忍受噪音基本上就是住在便宜單身公寓的警察生活，我只是習慣成自然了，上次我這樣被人抓住醒來時身旁躺了一個肢解到一半的人，你真的覺得一間很亮的地下室能嚇到我嗎?」那次可要怪 Sherlock，他被抓一開始就是 Sherlock出的餿主意，後來他被救出來了他還讓他躺在茉莉那休息，醒來看到就是隔壁的屍體，差點真的當場嚇死，至少John把他大叫的影片從 Sherlock手機刪除了

 

「All Clear」兩個保鑣回來時說「屋裡沒別人了」

「所以這傢伙是真的不怕死」麥卡錫看著Greg說

「你不會殺我」Greg有點屌而啷噹的模樣幾乎讓人以為他才是這裡的指揮「你想要從我這裡取得某種資訊，而殺了我甚至單純在我身上留下傷害痕跡都至少會引發外交災難，更別提你的政治生涯或者最基本的自由之身了，所以你只讓他們對我做了睡眠剝奪，也不是把我敲昏而是買了新的高瓦數電擊棒給那兩個毒蟲，他們絕對會把那東西變現」

「你果然不是單純的警察」麥卡錫看著他說

「我是蘇格蘭場的探長，你如果清楚這是什麼意思你就不該把我抓來」Greg趁著麥卡錫站的離他近的時候看了他的手錶，已經早上十點了，他被抓來至少將近十四小時了，他睡的不多，頂多只是閉著眼睛休息而已，單純的睡眠剝奪也可以毀掉一個人的身心健康的

「只要你老實回答我的問題我就放你走」麥卡錫的保鑣架起了攝影機「是誰指使你來毀掉我的」

「Fuck」Greg往後仰頭，這傢伙腦子也許清楚，但他可是對自己那套陰謀論深信不疑，這下子也許他該考慮掰一個007風格的故事給這老頭聽了

\------------------------------------------------------  
如果有人擔心東風那段是他想對Greg不利不用太擔心,他只是正在經歷吃醋這個階段而已  
  
其實關於陰謀論和麥卡錫的人物性質我參考的主要是美國的政治人物,大部分是共和黨的(近幾年他們當中許多人的走向令人懷疑腦子健康,有人真正相信陰謀論的,也有大概不信但假裝相信好騙選票的)  
那種拿攝影機/手機對著他們懷疑的人臉拍質問奇怪問題的陰謀論影片YouTube上也很多,最有名的應該是有一個登月陰謀論(相信登月是美國政府的騙局,是由導演拍攝的影片)者一直騷擾當年登月的太空人,那位老先生被鬧夠了直接揍了對方臉上一拳  
被這種陰謀論騷擾的名人不少,包含Anderson Cooper(CNN主播),因為他高中曾經在CIA實習(打雜)過,家裡背景又很驚人  
本來這些東西與主流是沒什麼關係的,但這幾年由於美國政治越來越瘋狂,連Trump都曾經上前面提過的陰謀論油管主Alex Jonse的節目誇讚他有公信力,那之後越來越多奇怪的陰謀論開始影響主流娛樂圈和不相干的圈子,文中提及黑手黨大老被殺那件事也是這樣發生的  
  
麥考夫過生日那一段去看君之墮結尾有寫到,如果是搜尋字好尋找段落的話可以蒐7/17,那是本文麥考夫設定的生日


	26. Chapter 26

“OK，我現在到底面對什麼情況?”Greg快速地審視情況，在那兩個年輕的保鑣還在搞手機連接攝影機的什麼線路的時候他注意到了他們把線連接到地下室桌子下的一個插座，那不是電線，他用行動電源充手機的，所以是網路線吧”網路連接，上傳.通訊.視訊.直播，在這裡說的話可能會被放到網路上，那上面瘋子的數量想想就可帕，瞎掰是不行了”

 

「你必須誠實回答我的問題，然後我就會放你走」麥卡錫拉了椅子坐下

「為什麼我得這麼做?」Greg問，他快速地掃視麥卡錫”眼睛血絲.黑眼圈.頭髮亂，焦躁?焦慮?煩躁?缺乏睡眠?這傢伙這陣子也不平靜，腰帶上沒有槍托，但他也可能把槍放在別的地方，或者他的保鑣有槍”

「你在這個人生地不熟的地方，也不知道自己在哪」麥卡錫說

「但我真的不知道你想要從我這裡知道什麼?我以前辦過的案子都是公開紀錄，不能公開的你也能自己去打聽，你可是個參議員，沒必要逼我說」Greg說

「我知道你是聽從M的命令來到美國的，你的聯絡人是誰?」麥卡錫用手電筒照著他的臉

「你不需要這麼做，Mate(夥計)」Greg瞇著眼皺著眉說「而且你聽誰說的啊?說不定人家是在騙你啊」

「她(She)在框提科親自告訴我的，你在那也出現了!然後我就被英國警察給找麻煩了!」麥卡錫說

「唉~」Greg嘆氣「OK，首先英美警方因應2010年發生的程序衝突導致證物丟失與押解人犯所產生的誤送.保存不佳以及種種人為疏失，以及2009與2011年發生英方面對大規模槍擊經驗不足導致追緝犯人的範圍擴大而且效率不佳，因此與美方決議做出制度上交流常態化的計畫，我作為蘇格蘭場的重案組探長自然會被派到框提科負責解釋英國的制度還有一些奇怪案件的交流，…我好好出個差你少自作多情了!」他推測麥卡錫口中的女人應該是那個懷疑過他的DHS部長，疑心病是會傳染的，這個就是重症了

 

「我都調查過了!本來要來的根本不是你!」麥卡錫指著他說

「原本帶隊的不是我，我本來就會參與這次交流，但原先負責帶隊的那位探長在年初小中風無法負責，所以由警階第二高的我頂上」Greg說「再說，你可是跑去我們的國安單位鬧事，只是被警告還有禁止你入境已經很好了，換做別人早就進牢裡了」

「那這些證據你怎麼說!」麥卡錫拿出手機開始撥放其中一個陰謀論影片，Greg忍住不翻白眼的看了一下

「我說，美國國會的健保應該有涵蓋看腦子的，去給醫生看看吧，我負責獵狐案件和班傑明.羅斯柴爾德一點關係都沒有，他甚至不是嫌疑人之一，而被殺的那位也和你這影片上所謂的”地下交易的一環”一點關係也沒有，他只是個仗著老爸有錢開遊艇到處玩樂的小鬼，要他去做走私還太瞧得起他，這影片連他的照片都用錯了」Greg說「我確實和 Sherlock合作，莫里亞蒂的地下網路是他詐死後瓦解的那就和我無關了，那不是我的單位也不是我的層級可以知道的，你該去問你們自己的CIA或FBI」

「你還在巴勒斯坦出現過」麥卡錫質問

「有一個嫌犯逃到巴勒斯坦，我們和國際刑警組織合作才抓回來，我親自飛過去押解回來的」Greg說「至於以色列的入境紀錄那是同一起案件，中間我先入境了以色列才過去的」

 

麥卡錫又問了很多很多問題，Greg記憶可及的他都會把現實說出來，作為一個探長他確實處理了非常多奇怪(多虧 Sherlock).敏感(因為上司整天把這種案子塞給他).複雜的案子，涉及的人千百種，有政治背景.有財力.有身家的不少，他抓過的公學生都能在牢裡開伊頓/哈洛/牛津/劍橋同學會了

 

他被問得極度不耐煩，瞪著鏡頭和麥卡錫看

「你的丈夫...」麥卡錫被Greg打斷

「未婚夫，我們還沒結婚，如果可以的話請你現在放了我，我12月要辦婚禮，我不想被你的被害妄想症給拖延了」Greg煩躁地說

「他姓Holmes，和Sherlock Holmes是兄弟，你敢說你們三個不是合作關係?Sherlock Holems的外表描述符合伊甸之果出現的可疑間諜，他更涉及數起政治甚至軍事重大事件」麥卡錫說

「首先，他們關係不好，他一出生就被伯父領養了，和 Sherlock並不親」Greg也搬出了那套 Mycroft的假故事「而 Sherlock過的是他自己的生活，有時候我們會合作，但他平時接什麼案子與我無關，你到底還想問多少問題?至少給我喝杯水吧!這都多久了?一個小時?」

「他的養父是KH，一個幾乎無人知曉的專業殺手，一個間諜，而我懷疑他子承父業，而你正在聽他的命令行事」麥卡錫說

「慢著」Greg皺眉「你怎麼會懷疑一個交通部的普通文官會是間諜?我是說，你見過他嗎?他爸是怎樣的人我是不清楚，但我要結婚的對象可不是你說的什麼刺客」不妙，為什麼這個人會知道Rudi的名字?他好像是情報委員會的成員，他動用自己的職權調查了這些事嗎?

「你別想唬騙我，我都打聽過了，KH這號人物曾經是冷戰時代的間諜頭子，西方自由世界諜報網的暴君」麥卡錫一副逮到把柄的模樣說

「我猜那年代上劍橋的人多少都被MI5或MI6試探過吧」Greg說

「他上的是牛津」麥卡錫說「中學上的是伊頓，就和你的未婚夫一樣」

「還有成千上萬個有錢人家的小少爺也都這樣長大的，就是腦子有沒有好到能上牛津.劍橋而已」Greg說，所以麥卡錫是向過去曾經與Rudi同時活躍過的諜報人員打聽來的?

 

「據我所知…」麥卡錫笑的神神秘秘勝券在握的樣子讓Greg第一次感到不安，他現在說的是有真憑實據的東西，雖然和他的偏執混合了但他可能真的挖出了過去的機密來「今年有一個叛逃到俄羅斯的英國人，據說有一個金鑰，可以解鎖所有文件和機密，我推測，你們找到了莫里亞蒂的金鑰，然後宣稱他是在吹牛，但其實據為己有了」

「Fuck，你認識Ryan」Greg看著半瘋的老頭幾乎是用氣音脫口而出

「將軍，你該開始說實話了，007」麥卡錫大笑

 

Greg現在知道這老頭的偏執為什麼會突然開始了，新聞上有說他到去年都只是另一個無聊的共和黨保守派，但今年初起開始相信各種瘋狂的陰謀論，就是因為Ryan!!

他還沒有接近到知道”亞歷山大圖書館”是什麼，但也摸出了模糊的概念，有了金鑰就能解讀大量機密，麥卡錫可能以為那是可以看任何人資料的萬用鑰匙，但亞歷山大圖書館的加密法只是 Mycroft創造出來用來保存資料安全的方式，只有作為密碼製造者本身的 Mycroft才有那把鑰匙，因為他自己就是亞歷山大圖書館

 

“這裡” Mycroft曾指著自己的太陽穴說”只有這裡的東西，誰也偷不走.誰也窺不見”

 

“當時Ryan事件時 Mycroft說過啥?美國人.俄羅斯人還有以色列，數不清的諜報組織都盯上了Ryan和亞歷山大圖書館的傳說”Greg回想著”這傢伙可能在聽會報時知道了這些甚至和Ryan有所接觸，所以他手上才有Rudi相關的資訊，但他終究是外國人，能得到的有限，所以他自己瞎猜瞎摸出了一套理論，又受到陰謀論吸引就深信不疑了”

 

「你被他射傷」麥卡錫說

「對」Greg說「打穿肺臟」

「而當時有另一個公務員也受傷了，我猜那就是M」麥卡錫說

「當時受傷的人很多」Greg說「聽著，莫里亞蒂那個金鑰完全是假的，我們還公布了他當時威脅和賄賂相關人士的資料和證據，你可以自己去找，那都是公開紀錄」

「說謊」麥卡錫說

「我說的是真的，沒有那種東西!」Greg說

「你說謊!!」麥卡錫大叫

「我說的是實話!莫里亞蒂從一開始就沒有什麼密鑰!那只是在騙人的!!」Greg喊

「你只要好好說實話就行了!我本來不想來硬的!」麥卡錫站了起來「接水來!我不信這樣你還不說!」他脹紅了臉，氣沖沖的命令保鑣，那兩人互看了一眼沒有動「我說去接水來!」麥卡錫衝保鑣吼

 

砰的一聲從樓梯上方傳來，接著是熟悉的聲音大喊

「NYPD!!放下武器不許動!!」Carell大喊

一群警察用手槍指著兩個保鑣和麥卡錫包圍了他們，Greg看著幫他解開手銬的Carell瞪大了眼睛一臉問號

「你們..?你怎麼?」Greg眨眨眼說不上哪個問題該先問，他應該出紐約了為什麼會是NTPD的人?還有為什麼他們知道他在這?更基本的，他們怎麼知道他失蹤被綁架了???

「你被抓的時候不是正在和你妹妹講電話嗎?」Carell鬆開了Greg「她怎樣都連絡不到你就報警了，她還定位了你的手機，手機上的遺失尋找功能真方便不是嗎?不過你也真夠倒楣的，出差都能遇到這種事」他拍拍Greg拉了他一把

「我…我可能被電暈前後忘了點事情吧，我被帶來這裡後他們還放很吵的音樂還把燈開亮不讓我睡覺」Greg說，Lily不可能知道他失蹤，所以是 Mycroft，是他讓Lily報警的?

「Joey，這個攝影機連接的是雲端硬碟」一個警察檢查了對著Greg的錄影設備說「現成的證據啊~為什麼搶匪不都這麼幹呢?」他笑著比了個大姆指

 

Greg看著麥卡錫被宣讀權利帶走時還在嚷嚷著瘋言瘋語，Carell讓他先去給醫護人員檢查，他們也拍了他身上電擊槍留下的紅點和手腕上手銬留下的痕跡，以及褲管和嘴邊膠帶留下的跡證，很快的FBI的人出現並表示他們會接手整個案件，Carell嘖了一聲把指揮權和現場移轉給FBI，但Greg還是得和他回警局把筆錄做完，到時候連這部分也會轉給FBI

 

Greg一到警局大家就來拍拍他跟他說很抱歉發生這種事還有嘻笑說他也太倒楣，Lopez隊長請他喝了杯星巴克，Black買了潛艇堡給他吃，他一邊吃喝一邊和Carell做筆錄告訴他都發生了什麼事，他直接把麥卡錫說的所有事情都以”無法理解的瘋言瘋語帶過”，Carell還放了錄音給他聽，是Lily通報他被綁架的錄音

 

“911”

“你好我想我哥哥被人綁架了!”慌張的年輕女孩聲音說”我剛剛在和他講電話，我聽到他被人攔下還有他大叫的聲音，還有人在說電擊棒.後車廂之類的!!我定位了他的手機但他出現在很奇怪的地方，他是一名在美國參加交流的英國探長!”

 

Greg一聽到這段就明白了，如果和Lily不熟，這聽起來確實是Lily，口音.語氣都很接近但聲音太..太..，他無法解釋，太像安西亞，他肯定這就是 Mycroft讓安西亞假裝Lily報警的， Mycroft八成調出了他被抓的那條巷子附近的監視器看到了他怎麼被帶走的然後讓安西亞冒充Lily報警了

 

「好啦，這樣就差不多了，你去休息室睡一下，等案件移交完成你就可以回去休息了，那也差不多是你平常回去的時間了」Carell說「你得在這待一段時間，以免FBI要問話找不到你，你運氣不知道是好還差啊，差點就要被水刑了我們就到了」

「我知道了」Greg點頭，他去休息室睡覺幾乎是一躺平馬上就失去意識，他快累死了

 

 

Greg不知道自己睡了多久，FBI的兩位探員把他叫起來跟他說有一些問題需要向他詢問

「呃，現在幾點了?」Greg掙扎了一下從沙發上爬起來想拿手機看時間但馬上想到自己的手機已經砸壞了所以張望著看牆上的時鐘，已經下午五點多了

「請問要怎麼稱呼?」FBI的探員問

「Greg就好」Greg爬起來坐好

「我們是駐紐約FBI辦公室的人，你這起案子是我們負責的」探員說「我們看了被上傳到雲端的影片，有幾個問題想問你」

「好」Greg點頭

「我們也核實了很多事情，包含你在框提科的交流行程，年初時你也確實因為那起間諜案而受了槍傷，不過為什麼他會稱呼你的未婚夫M?」探員問

「現任MI6還是MI5的老大名字也是M開頭的他搞錯人了吧?我的未婚夫也是M開頭的名字沒錯，但他在交通部上班」Greg說

「這件事我們也確認過了，他是個很普通的公務員」探員手上的資料就放在桌上，有一份看起來就是傳真的資料，上面寫了 Mycroft的身分是交通部的某種秘書

 

FBI的探員堅持在休息室就可以完成筆錄，所以不需要去偵訊室，他們向Greg詢問了他被綁架的其他細節，還有在地下室發生的其他事情，但都很淺短沒有深入問太多細節，Greg覺得這件事可能會變成英美雙方掃到地毯底下關起門處理的醜事，這樣處理起來會容易得多，對他而言也更省事也不會招來太多關注

 

他被告知他得到了兩天的假期讓他休息，但也請他別把這件事傳出去，Greg一點都不想給自己惹來更多麻煩，遇到一個神經病就夠了，還被記者纏上什麼的他不需要，他只想好好的躺平休息

 

他一走出警局就有一名計程車司機來向他搭話

「Greg Lestrade嗎?」司機心情似乎非常好的問

「我是」Greg說

「有人請我來接你」司機說著拿出了一張名片給Greg還給了他一支手機「他說你忘了帶手機順便請我送來」

「我看一下」Greg用自己的指紋解鎖了手機，上面的一切都和他被砸碎的手機是一樣的，甚至通話紀錄和簡訊.照片等等都一樣，他看了名片，那是旅館經理的名片，背面是他熟悉的花體字”See you very soon.-MH”，Greg忍不住露出了笑容「給你這些的是什麼人?」

「不知道，是旅館的人轉交的，但出手很大方」司機說「沒問題就走吧」

“這麼快到?”Greg上車後傳簡訊給 Mycroft

“正好在巴西出差，飯店大廳見，我也正在前往的路上，應該和你會差不多時間到”-M

 

他到了飯店外時要給司機車費但司機說早就付清了還給了一筆很大方的小費，他讓Greg下車後吹著口哨很愉快地離開了

Greg走進飯店大廳時很快就和坐在沙發上的 Mycroft對上眼了，他們微笑著走向對方給了彼此一個短暫不超越分際的擁抱， Mycroft的手搭在他的腰上引他一起走向電梯，他的手很快就收回了，不會給他人他們是一對的訊息

他們進了電梯，裡面只有他們兩人， Mycroft按了樓層後和Greg各自靠著電梯的兩邊站，唯一透露出他們認識這點的只有他們兩人無法收起的微笑和總是往對方看去的眼神，他們見面後就沒說話一直保持著沉默和微笑

 

電梯門開了 Mycroft走在前面手上拿著房卡開了房間的門，Greg走在後面把門關上後抓住了 Mycroft的肩膀讓他轉身雙手抓住他的衣襟把他往牆上一扯往冷氣遙控面板旁壓

「No..!嗚..」 Mycroft的背撞到牆時脫口而出的音節馬上被打斷，Greg手捧著他的臉吻了他，而且馬上就把另一隻手放到 Mycroft的腰上，腿更是直接卡到他雙腿之間， Mycroft抓住了他放在腰上的手不讓他亂碰

「喔!!幹他媽(Fuckin hell)的我人還在這!!!!!!!」女孩子的聲音近乎是尖叫的喊

「啊….」Greg尷尬的轉過頭甚至還沒把 Mycroft放開，他看到站在房間書桌旁臉紅到耳根去的安西亞

「我試著阻止你了…」 Mycroft有些不好意思地摸了自己的嘴並放開了他剛才抓住的Greg的手

「這疊是普契羅夫的調查!這疊是CIA那端人員的公文!都沒你們急!我這就出去!你們繼續!」安西亞用力地戳了兩本放在桌上的文件夾然後快步的走出房間把門甩上了

 

「…」Greg無言的看著被甩上的門，他已經放開 Mycroft了

「…」 Mycroft尷尬的調整了一下自己的領帶，依然靠著牆站

「Sorry」Greg說

「沒事，不過我也第一次聽到Alex這麼大聲罵髒話」 Mycroft說

「噗..哈哈哈哈」Greg低頭笑了起來

「我該先告訴你Alex在等我的」 Mycroft也忍不住笑了，要是他沒抓住Greg的手說不定還會聽到別的

 

他們笑著就對上了視線，Greg伸手摸了 Mycroft的臉並靠過去給他一個溫和纏綿的吻，和進門時那個急躁的吻不同，這次沒有被打斷， Mycroft的手也不阻止他的雙手在他身上胡來，Greg不必看也能解開他的馬甲扣子，手掌隔著襯衫感受 Mycroft溫暖的體溫，熟悉的唇舌交纏挑逗，Greg中斷了這個深吻還沒緩過呼吸就開始啃吻 Mycroft的頸部，舌頭的熱度貼在微涼的皮膚上讓 Mycroft忍不住發出悶哼， Mycroft的手也沒有多安分，他把Greg的皮帶和褲頭都解開了正隔著內褲握住Greg的勃起隔靴搔癢一樣的撫弄，Greg因此把自己往他手上蹭

 

「老天我真他媽想你」Greg環著 Mycroft的脖子抬頭親了他的嘴角靠在他肩上聞他的氣味，熟悉的古龍水和 Mycroft身上獨特的氣味混合的味道充斥鼻腔讓人反射的感到心頭一暖

「我也很想你」 Mycroft承認，他的手從Greg褲子裡收回改為抱著Greg

 

「上床?」Greg抬頭看著 Mycroft直截了斷的問

「你去洗澡」 Mycroft說

「也是，我聞起來應該都是那個後車箱的味道」Greg聞了一下自己的袖子，有一股難以言喻的機油味混合了地下室的霉味

「我是要大約看過安西亞留下的文件」 Mycroft親了Greg的臉讓他去浴室洗澡

 

Greg拿著毛巾擦頭髮一絲不掛的從浴室出來時 Mycroft正嚴肅的在電話上用俄文說什麼，他看了Greg一眼挑了眉並伸出手指比了三，告訴Greg麻煩等他至少三分鐘

“OK”Greg用手勢比，他擦著頭髮站在那看 Mycroft一手撐在桌上按著文件另一手拿著電話用他一點都不了解的語言低聲談著嚴肅的事情，這個模樣的 Mycroft有一種獨特的氛圍，他總覺得認真工作的 Mycroft很好看，他現在只穿著馬甲和襯衫，西裝外套被掛在椅背

 

Greg走到床頭翻找抽屜，雖然希望不大但有時候飯店會幫客人放幾個保險套在這種地方，不過那通常是以夫妻或者伴侶身分入住才有

 Mycroft對Greg招了手引他注意後從自己的公事包裡拿出一瓶全新的潤滑液拋給他，Greg接住後看了一眼就瞇起眼看 Mycroft一臉”你這傢伙好樣的”表情

 Mycroft的嘴角勾起一抹熟悉的弧度視線便移回文件上

 

Greg把毛巾丟進籃子後爬上床跪在床尾開了那瓶潤滑液在手上弄了一些便把手伸向腿間，手指帶著潤滑液探入體內，在溫熱的腸道裡進出，他補了不少潤滑液，一方面是為了待會的性事準備和潤滑，另一方面是他故意弄出的水聲讓 Mycroft皺了眉很努力地專心在文件上，他做擴張時看著 Mycroft，當 Mycroft刻意迴避他的視線時他笑了

 

 Mycroft的電話結束時他的語速提高非常多而且顯得更加不耐煩，他把電話掛了就放在桌上，看著Greg的眼神馬上轉變得充滿慾望，他拉開了自己的領帶把紅色的領帶放在桌上，不疾不徐的脫下馬甲，解下吊帶，他知道Greg喜歡看他脫掉這身正裝的模樣，Greg毫不掩飾自己嚥下口水的模樣，而全身赤裸的他也無法掩飾自己被燃起的慾望，而 Mycroft的西裝褲也無法完全掩蓋他的勃起

 

 Mycroft站在床尾低頭看了跪坐在床上的Greg，勾起了一抹充滿暗示的微笑，Greg便動手解開 Mycroft的西裝褲，他把 Mycroft的勃起從層層衣料中釋放，舌尖刻意的在敏感的頭部上來回， Mycroft把手放在他後腦勺上輕推催他吞入，Greg便開始認真地給 Mycroft做口活， Mycroft發出了滿意的嘆息並動手開始解自己的襯衫

 

「我覺得可以了」手上拿著襯衫的 Mycroft讓Greg停下，他把自己的褲子和內褲也脫了和襯衫一起扔到椅子上，踢掉了鞋子和襪子爬上了床

「直接進來」Greg躺在床上對跪在自己腿間的 Mycroft說

「你想躺著做?」 Mycroft親吻Greg時問

「我想好好看著你」Greg看著 Mycroft的雙眼說

 

 Mycroft照Greg說的直接插入，平常他們會花點時間在前戲上不過現在是他們都很急著進入正題，所以那可以被跳過，他知道他不會傷到Greg，但還是在Greg皺眉時停下了

 

「Oh fuck」Greg喘著粗氣「I miss this」

「Miss what?」 Mycroft刻意問

「有你在身邊」Greg說「還有我身體裡面，靠，能不能繼續?我們等會再聊」他環著 Mycroft的脖子拉他俯身親吻

 

Greg太想念這個了，他的愛人的體溫.聲音.呼吸.撫摸.親吻，被操.被擁抱.被吻.被咬.被深入到自己的手指都碰不到的地方，假分手那段時間他們分開比這更久但也沒有在複合後像現在這樣急著把對方搞上床，雖然那主要是因為 Mycroft當時有傷在身，但他們現在真的活像是兩個青少年一樣只想著上床和在對方身上搞出痕跡， Mycroft在他鎖骨和脖子上一定留下了吻痕，他喊著 Mycroft的名字高潮時還射到 Mycroft腹部， Mycroft本來就俯身在啃吻他的鎖骨，被弄到也很正常

「看來昨天的事情對你影響不大」 Mycroft直起身俯視著剛經歷高潮眼神還有些渙散的Greg，用手指抹了自己身上沾到的白濁液體看著Greg伸出舌頭舔掉，Greg看到這一幕眼睛都睜大了

「如果我現在是二十歲我會反過來操你」Greg說

「But?」 Mycroft沒有停止操他順口問

「Fuck，都是四十歲的人了別為難我」Greg說， Mycroft與他接吻時他還能嘗到自己的味道， Mycroft把他往自己的方向拉了些把他的一隻腳架在肩上更加深入的操他，剛射過身體還有些太過敏感讓Greg忍不住扭動但被 Mycroft壓住

「我還沒射」 Mycroft舔咬著Greg的耳廓說

Greg發出呻吟聲，這不會讓他難受但就是太過了， Mycroft很清楚該怎麼操射他，生理性的眼淚因為刺激而在眼眶裡堆積，他抓住 Mycroft握住他勃起的手希望他放開，但 Mycroft只是不懷好意的咧齒一笑用拇指磨蹭敏感的繫帶和頂端，Greg大聲叫了出來，全身緊繃緊閉著眼，後穴不自主的收縮著

「夠了!放開我!」Greg叫著但 Mycroft熟悉的碰觸和前列腺被刺激讓他眼前發白

「你很想我」 Mycroft射在Greg體內後沒有馬上抽出，他還握著Greg半軟的陰莖，從頂端的小孔中流出的混濁體液流到指節間 Mycroft還惡趣味的套弄了兩下，Greg反射的夾緊了腿讓 Mycroft住手

「別弄了，已經夠了」Greg求饒

「喜歡嗎?」 Mycroft親吻愛人的耳際

「少明知故問了」Greg撥了 Mycroft的臉讓他轉過來接吻「I love you」

「你不介意吧」 Mycroft看了一下Greg的臉又暗示他看他們腿間

「你射在裡面又不是第一次，忘了說就算了」Greg說

「嗯」 Mycroft在Greg身旁躺下側著身看著Greg

 

「我們都四十幾了我還大你三歲，兩次你想殺夫啊?」Greg休息好幾分鐘後才踢了趴在枕頭上的 Mycroft一腳說

「是你太敏感了」 Mycroft笑了說

「所以你剛好人在巴西?」Greg靠過去手放在 Mycroft肩上攀著他問

「是啊，一些外交上的事」 Mycroft說「你的手機壞了以後我用了點方法確認你確實出事了就過來了」

「謝謝」Greg說

「這其實和我有更大的關係，畢竟對方懷疑你主要是因為我們的關係」 Mycroft說

「反正都結束了」Greg說「我之後不會惹上麻煩吧?」

「不會把你的身分曝光的」 Mycroft說「起來洗個澡吧，該下去吃晚餐了」

「我不想下床」Greg懶懶的說「而且我那套衣服都是那個怪味」

「去洗澡吧，我會解決的」 Mycroft坐在床上對一副賴床樣的未婚夫說

「等一下吧，我好累」Greg趴在床上說

「那就再五分鐘」 Mycroft撥弄Greg的頭髮，就和在家裡時一樣，總是被Greg說像在摸狗一樣的那個壞習慣

「嗯哼」Greg應了聲，偏了頭讓 Mycroft摸他的臉，冒出頭的鬍渣在掌心刮的刺刺癢癢的， Mycroft微笑看著Greg

「你去哪剪的頭髮?」 Mycroft問

「你看得出來啊」Greg懶懶的說「幫Lily同事買午餐對方幫我剪的，對專業髮型師來說這三兩下就解決了」

「剪得很整齊，一看就知道了」 Mycroft說「差不多了，起來吧，你去洗澡，我來叫客房服務，順便把你的衣服送洗」

 

Greg不甘願的下床去浴室洗澡， Mycroft撿起了散落的衣物裝進飯店衣櫃裡的洗衣袋拿起電話叫了晚餐和請服務生來收需要送洗的衣服

 

「晚餐吃什麼?」洗完澡出來的Greg問

「都是你喜歡的」 Mycroft進浴室去沖澡

 

客房服務收走了Greg的衣服Greg穿著浴袍開門收了晚餐

「留下來過夜?」和Greg一起吃晚餐時 Mycroft說

「你訂雙人房不就是這個意思嗎?」Greg很愉快的吃著他的牛排和薯泥「而且你都來了，還不是出差我怎麼可能把你晾在一旁啊，你會在這留幾天?」

「你恢復上班那天我就回去」 Mycroft說

「我還真想跟你一起回去」Greg幫 Mycroft倒了杯紅酒

「剩下一個月，很快的」 Mycroft說

\-----------------------------------------------------

「Alex，這樣真的好嗎?」Laskin在飯店的自助餐廳裡有些不安，雖然食物充滿誘惑但他不敢動手，活像是做錯事只敢夾著尾巴的大黃金獵犬

「有什麼不好的?」安西亞的盤子裡已經裝滿了牛排和其他食物

「你剛剛報了Boss的房號吧，我們這份晚餐是探長和Boss的才是…」Laskin說

「這是精神賠償」安西亞理直氣壯的說

「精神賠償?」Laskin問

「你想知道細節嗎?」安西亞瞇起眼看自己男友

「NO!」Laskin用力的搖頭，那個表情絕對沒好事，知道了會滅口的

「放心去吃吧，Sir他們絕對叫客房服務不會來這吃的」安西亞說「沒人吃也浪費，就當作我請客，快去拿吃的吧」

\-----------------------------------------------------

Greg隔天睡到中午才醒來，醒來時看到 Mycroft還以為自己正在做夢翻個身繼續睡了

「已經不早了，親愛的」 Mycroft坐在床沿俯身親了Greg的臉，他已經起床一段時間了，他沒有拉開窗簾只是開了昏黃的檯燈在筆電上處理工作，吃了房間裡本來就有放的水果當早餐

「嗯…」Greg瞇著眼看了 Mycroft伸手把人攬住「好煩的夢啊…」他閉上眼繼續睡時還喃喃自語

「…」脖子被勾住以很奇怪的姿勢彎腰的 Mycroft有些哭笑不得，居然被當作是莫名其妙甚至是很煩人的夢境了嗎?

「嗚…」Greg也很快察覺到什麼不大對勁了皺了眉，勾著 Mycroft的那隻手摸了兩下發現有實體後他就爬起來了

「早安」 Mycroft帶著玩味看著睡昏頭的男人

「早…」Greg坐在床上看了 Mycroft好一會然後抬頭看了天花板又低頭看看自己全裸身上只蓋著被子，還有這個陌生的環境最後又轉頭看了 Mycroft「啊，不是夢啊…」他伸手摸了 Mycroft的臉後說

「清醒了?」 Mycroft微笑著伸手調亮了床頭燈

「睡飽了但感覺還是好累啊」Greg伸手抱住 Mycroft把全身的重量都靠在他身上，下巴抵在 Mycroft肩上那種熟悉的感覺讓他又想睡回去了

「畢竟發生了”很多事”」 Mycroft說

「一大早的別講這種不正經的雙關」Greg說，他的年紀不是可以搞一天兩次這種事的身體了

「我是說你被剝奪睡眠」 Mycroft說

「少來了天才我知道你這傢伙喜歡玩文字遊戲」Greg說

「而且已經中午了，離你說的一大早已經很遙遠了」 Mycroft說

「幾點?」Greg抓著 Mycroft的手看他的手錶「十二點半!?我睡這麼久啦!?」他昨天吃完晚餐後沒多久就昏睡過去了

「差不多可以起來準備吃午餐了，你的衣服已經洗好送回來了，在桌上」 Mycroft指著桌上那疊整齊摺好的衣物

 

Greg去浴室盥洗出來換上洗乾淨的衣服後聞了一下，那些奇怪的霉味跟機油味都已經消失了

「想吃什麼?」 Mycroft穿的是他的休閒服，休閒襯衫和長褲外加毛背心，他也有帶大衣來，不過白天時穿會太熱

「都好」Greg沖過澡後精神恢復了

 

他們在飯店的餐廳吃了午餐決定去大都會藝術博物館消磨剩下的時間，和 Mycroft逛美術館和博物館是一種獨特的體驗，他豐富的知識與耐心總能讓Greg這樣一個上歷史課睡了半個學期的非歷史愛好者也學到很多，大都會博物館也展出了非常多美術品，那些現代藝術Greg就不是很懂了

「老實說我還是比較喜歡那些油畫」Greg站在一張看起來像油漆噴灑意外的畫前說「這種的我不覺得特別好看，還有那些色塊」

「我同意」 Mycroft雙手插在口袋裡和Greg往別的展區走「去看梵谷?」

「好啊」Greg同意「這裡好像有盔甲展區吧?」

「我們等下可以過去看看」 Mycroft說

 

在看兩河流域的文物時 Mycroft看著一塊展示的楔形文字石板

「這種文字怎麼看都很像釘子，難怪會被當作建築物的裝飾」Greg說的是剛剛經過的導覽人員說的，楔形文字曾經被誤以為是建築物的裝飾花紋

「這一塊雖然有些不完整但是是在讚頌太陽神」 Mycroft說「至於那邊展出的是複製品」

他們和許多參觀的學生一起站在一個石圓柱前

「<漢摩拉比法典複製品>」Greg念出了牌子上的文字「正品在羅浮宮」

「被認為是史上最早的系統性的法典」 Mycroft說，然後他指著石碑最上方的字開始說起了Greg完全聽不懂的語言， Mycroft偶而會停頓一下然後就繼續念，一些參觀者用奇怪的眼光看了 Mycroft但也只是把對方當作是外國人，只有一個帶大學生的老教授目瞪口呆的看著 Mycroft

「 Mycroft你..你他媽不是在念這個東西吧?」Greg問

「這是被研究最多的阿卡德語楔形文字書寫範本之一， Francois Thureau Dangin有編寫同音字符標準表，我學楔形文字已經是很久以前的事了，而且在腦子裡是用拉丁文存放的，突然要唸出來還是有點不順暢」 Mycroft不是很滿意自己的表現

「等一下，你還學這種東西??」Greg問

「中學的時候，我當時無聊透了」 Mycroft說

「先生，請問你是哪間大學的學者?」那位目瞪口呆的老教授讓學生自由活動後走過來和 Mycroft搭話「我是卡明斯基教授，我在耶魯教歷史」

「我不是學者」 Mycroft和對方握手

「這就難怪了，我們這個領域很小，但我卻沒聽說過有你這樣的年輕人」教授說 Mycroft年輕也許不奇怪，大部分能做到這點的教授應該都比 Mycroft老上許多

「客氣了」 Mycroft說

「那請問你是哪位教授的學生?你是英國人那是牛津還是劍橋的?」教授問

「牛津，但我並非主攻歷史」 Mycroft說「語言只是我的一個興趣而已，但我曾經在畢業前聽過您針對死語言研究的演講」

「牛津?我上次去那地方的時候你可能還不到18歲啊」教授說

「我是跳級生」 Mycroft這種說法非常謙虛了，他實際畢業年齡可以嚇死大多數的人，而且他還不是只拿一個學位

 

他們聊了好一會，針對極度生澀的學術話題和語言演進相關的東西，反正Greg是聽不懂就對了，他自己走到旁邊去看雕像了

「所以你現在在哪高就?」教授問

「只是一個普通的公務員」 Mycroft說

「公務員?!」教授一臉”為什麼糟蹋這種才華”的表情「怎麼不繼續留在學術界呢?」

「我只把這當作興趣」 Mycroft說「很高興認識你，如果沒有別的事的話我得陪我的未婚夫去參觀下一個展區了」

「啊，原來是這樣啊，抱歉我打擾你們了」教授看了Greg後識趣的離開了

 

Greg和 Mycroft離開那個展區後 Mycroft的表情從偽裝成友善普通人恢復成”我處在金魚缸中”的表情

「難得看你跟一個陌生人聊這麼久」Greg說

「既然正好見到他那確認一下也無妨」 Mycroft說

「確認什麼?」Greg問

「圖書館的系統沒有使用某些語言的原因就是有他這種學者終其一生在研究已死的語言，所以我避免使用廣為人知的古語言」 Mycroft壓低音量在Greg耳邊說「他的研究成果顯然沒有涉及我使用的那些語言，所以我還不必重新編一套加密出來」

「你故意唸出來就是為了引他注意?」Greg問

「抱歉，這算我趁機加班，我會請你吃晚餐」 Mycroft微笑說

「很好，給我專心約會」Greg接受了這個玩笑說

 

他們不像某些情侶來博物館約會眼裡也只有彼此，也不會死黏著對方什麼的，Greg會說這種人根本妨礙別人走路，但他們慣性維持的距離讓他們看起來就像普通朋友，除了 Mycroft不時的在Greg耳邊輕聲的解說和兩人低聲的交談時稍微太近的距離外他們沒有什麼明顯的表現

 

晚餐後他們搭計程車去Greg的住處讓他上去拿幾套衣服去飯店換

「就這邊」Greg對計程車司機說「我上去拿幾件衣服」

「我和你上去吧」 Mycroft說

 

司機說他可以在樓下等，反正他也準備跑完這趟就要回家了

「這裡很不錯」 Mycroft和Greg搭電梯時說

「是啊，除了隔音」Greg笑說

「飯店的隔音就很好了」 Mycroft說

「我知道，我們沒被投訴」Greg說「真不敢相信你居然在這」他對 Mycroft說「我不是在作夢吧?我等下會不會發現自己醒來結果我還在框提科，我的這趟出差還看不到盡頭?」

「你可以確認一下」 Mycroft微笑著說

 

 

電梯門打開時今天放棄自己做晚餐的隔壁大學生情侶看到的是這樣的景象，他們隔壁那位打人很猛的帥氣英國銀狐大叔正在和一個活像從Kingsman後勤部門出來的紳士擁吻，打人很猛的那位手放在紳士腰上，紳士的手也放在銀狐先生腰上，兩個人左手無名指的戒指很明顯是一對的

「喔嗨」Greg馬上就放開 Mycroft很尷尬的對隔壁情侶打招呼

「晚上好」 Mycroft走出電梯時淡定的好像剛剛被抓到在電梯裡和人擁吻的不是他一樣

「嗨..?」女大生愣了一下傻傻地揮手，Greg朝他禮貌又尷尬的微笑

「你..好?」男大生也做了類似的動作， Mycroft只是繞過他跟上Greg

 

 

之後這對情侶整個晚餐時間都在各自的聊天群裡和同學討論了到底該多久以後才能回租屋處才不會打擾到隔壁這件事

Greg收拾了幾套衣服就跟 Mycroft回飯店了，他對於被撞見在電梯裡擁吻這件事的羞恥感在想到隔壁大半夜有多少奇怪的呻吟聲吵得他不得安眠後就煙消雲散了

 


	27. Chapter 27

「這種時候就可以理解為什麼美國人覺得我們下議院很有趣了」Greg靠在 Mycroft身上一起坐在床上看電視，電視新聞裡正在撥放某些美國參議員針對使用冗長辯論(Filibuster)來阻擋一項法案通過的看法，還撥了一些關於為什麼這些手段存在的歷史因素

“參議院被國父們設定為一個可以理性辯論讓眾議院的熱情冷靜下來的地方，而不像現今被濫用…”一個老白人操著南方口音滔滔不絕的說

「我得說至少在用詞和單字量而言，我們的下議院還是有可取之處的」 Mycroft把筆記型電腦放在腿上坐在床回一些郵件

「為了讓大家紳士些結果現在變成什麼事都很難做成啊，算是搞砸了吧」Greg說

「以前也沒多紳士」 Mycroft說「十七世紀的時候有一個密西西比參議員姓Foote，曾經拔槍指了他的同僚Benton，後來還有Charles Sumner差點被自己的同事用金屬手杖打死，而且原因還是他和打他的那位議員的表親同時也是另一位參議員有非常私人的仇恨，曾公開羞辱對方，如果當時有攝影機，美國人會把這項傳統保留下來而且更在意自己投票的對象是誰吧」

「和羅馬人在乎角鬥士一樣的道理嗎…?」Greg吐槽

「差不多，如果角鬥士有槍的話」 Mycroft說

(*以上都是史實，附帶一提，據說英國下議院兩邊椅子的距離是正好拔劍打不到對方的距離好避免有人決鬥)

 

從博物館回來的路上他們去吃了晚餐，這間餐廳似乎是Holmes家爸媽以前發現的，是四十多年的老義大利餐廳

「Hey~Holmes Boy 1」餐廳的老闆看到 Mycroft就熱情地揮手「你父母哪時候才要來紐約，很久沒見到他們了」

「這是Tommy，以前我們家若是到紐約都會來這裡用餐」 Mycroft對Greg說

「你朋友?」Tommy問

「未婚夫」 Mycroft說

「哈!」Tommy雙手一拍伸手向櫃台後的老婦人要錢「20塊!我贏了」

「贏了什麼?」Greg看了扶額的 Mycroft問

「二十年前打賭的」櫃台後的老闆娘說

「他們很常來紐約，我其實很久沒來了，但顯然我的父母非常喜歡和他們討論各自的孩子」 Mycroft低聲地告訴Greg

「我就說他吃的是另一口」Tommy說「我去給你們準備雙人座啊~!」他比了讚說

「喔，他們在賭你是Gay」Greg懂了「可是你不是..」

「算了吧，解釋會被當成深櫃」 Mycroft眼神死的說「如果不是這裡的餐點你一定會喜歡，我避免出現在這附近」

「真是為難你了啊」Greg笑著握了 Mycroft的手腕在他耳邊說

「那邊牆上有我父母以前留下的照片」 Mycroft指著牆上許多照片之一說

 

Greg走過去看了牆上的照片，大多是名人或者政治人物留下的簽名照，許多知名的大人物都來過這裡，Colin和Elena留下這張照片時還很年輕，Elena明顯懷孕了，照片上是Colin作曲家筆名的簽名

「那時候肚子理的就是 Sherlock」 Mycroft說「 Sherlock唯一一次來這裡就是那次了」

「也只有這種方式能讓他來了」Greg笑

 

他們得到了一個很隱密的位置，老闆還給他們點上了浪漫的蠟燭，飯後甜點是Greg吃過最好吃的提拉米蘇，那顯然也是 Mycroft來這裡最主要的原因

「聽說這東西意思是帶我走啊」Greg說

「嗯?」 Mycroft嘴裡有食物不會開口說話

「提拉米蘇不是這意思嗎?聽我手下的女孩子說的」Greg問

「這誤會可能有點深」 Mycroft笑了「帶我走是”porta mi via”， tiramisu的意思更接近拉我起來或替我打氣，其實有些典故裡甚至有點淫穢，因為又是咖啡又是奶油的，也有人說這是催情甜點」

「好，這下為什麼有那個浪漫版的原因很明確了」Greg笑了出來

「更好推銷甜點」 Mycroft說

「不過這種故事賣得出去也是因為這是義大利甜點吧，換成德國誰信啊」Greg吐槽

「確實」 Mycroft微笑「換成英國大概也推銷不出去」

「好像也是」Greg說「不過那應該是因為我們國家的菜在別人眼裡都很難吃吧…但我得說美國人在某方面可是登峰造極了啊」

「螢光藍的蛋糕就算內部再怎麼美味我也不會想碰」 Mycroft說

「還有什麼都油炸也是」Greg點頭「話說家裡怎麼樣了?」

「整修差不多完成了，已經在清掃了」 Mycroft說

「我還是不敢相信你沒跟我說我們有地下室」Greg說

 

 Mycroft和他住的地方有地下室，而且很大，直接通到院子圍籬之外，從樓梯下的暗門可以下去，直到 Mycroft打算在整修時問Greg想不想利用這個空間Greg才知道這棟房子有個地下室

 

************************************

**「這地方也太大了吧!!」Greg的聲音在地下室迴盪**

**「主要空間和上面建築主體差不多，有通向過去的防空洞的通道，前屋主設計的，防空洞出口因為圍籬設置時承包商的錯誤而留在院子圍籬之外了，我保留圍籬的錯誤範圍也是打算就把這個地下結構作為緊急出口」 Mycroft說**

**「你是007嗎!?」Greg問**

**「算是同行?」 Mycroft說**

**「我不是那個意思!而且你是他上司吧!」Greg叫，他聽說過Rudi那個地下室，但他沒想到 Mycroft也有一個規模小一點的**

**「我置產的那段時間也有點偏執，那時候我是真的會在枕頭下放手槍的」 Mycroft開了電燈，地下室空蕩蕩的，只有他們下來的階梯還有幾個積了厚灰塵的手提箱「這些東西都該丟了，我很久沒下來了」**

**「裡面有什麼啊?」Greg問**

**「一些實用的物品」 Mycroft開了其中一個，裡面有假證件.現金.手槍和一套替換用的衣服「其他也是差不多的內容物，那邊的門進去可以通到後院的防空洞，防空洞的出口在院子外」**

**「哪個門?」Greg問**

**「這邊」 Mycroft走到地下室的牆面前扣住牆上露出的管線把門拉開，後面就是一條通道，Greg跟著 Mycroft走，通道通向一個厚重的金屬門「這個現在已經因為生鏽卡死了，打開的話後面有一間不小的防空洞，順著梯子上去就到院子外了」**

**「你是兔子嗎」Greg吐槽**

**「兔子不會挖這麼深的洞」 Mycroft說**

**「你現在不需要逃生路線嗎?」Greg問**

**「這是獨居時才能用的路線，有別人與我同住的話要從一開始就避免被入侵」 Mycroft平淡的說「所以這已經用不到了，你想把這裡改成什麼都可以」**

**「這地方可不小啊，我用不到啊」Greg抓抓頭**

**「改成一個普通的房間?把地板和弄好，以後做什麼用途可以慢慢考慮」 Mycroft說著打了個噴嚏**

**「還是要先掃乾淨才行，這裡灰塵真多，我們快上樓吧」Greg說**

**他們上樓後繼續討論家裡整修的事情，其實大多是 Mycroft提出自己的主意然後Greg同意而已，Greg並不覺得家裡需要改變什麼，但 Mycroft想把一部分出現問題的管線更新還有把老化的建材汰換掉**

**「我想把琴房面對後院的那面牆換成落地窗」 Mycroft說**

**「咦?可以嗎?」Greg問**

**「那不是結構牆，如果你去敲會發現那面牆是空的，因為那原本就是落地窗的設計，是我當時對於這種暴露自己位置的設計有所排斥」 Mycroft說**

**「你那時候到底過得多心驚膽跳啊…」Greg說**

**「那是有很好的理由的，不過你不必擔心這些，那都過去了」 Mycroft說「這樣從琴房就可以出去院子，而且採光和景觀也會比較好，為了木地板和樂器著想也可以用遮光性強的窗簾，平時就拉起來避免日曬」**

**「聽起來很棒啊」Greg說**

**「每個提議你都這麼說」 Mycroft說**

**「因為你的提議都很好啊」Greg微笑**

************************************

晚餐後他們去Greg的住處拿了些衣服，被隔壁大學生情侶撞見在電梯擁吻這件事雖然尷尬但也只是個有趣的插曲， Mycroft抹了把臉就把這件事拋在腦後了

回飯店後他們洗完澡就這樣攤在床上看電視看電腦，就好像在家裡一樣，不過在家的話他們會躺在沙發上

 

「對了，你知道 Sherlock在美國幹了什麼好事嗎?」Greg問

「三天前知道了」 Mycroft一臉頭痛的說

「你居然這麼晚才發現!?」Greg驚訝的爬起來問

「他近期很安分，尤其是Rosie的存在對他有非常好的影響，我沒想到他會幹這種事，而普爾探長也在報告上隱瞞了這件事，理查普爾的膽子比我們預期的還大」 Mycroft說

「理查會為了更重要的事情而犧牲自己的中立善良的」Greg笑著拍拍 Mycroft「他不是死板的乖乖牌，不然你以為他混得下去啊?」

「有一個幼兒需要照顧讓 Sherlock在行事上更加注重自己的安全」 Mycroft說「不然我相信這件事會變得更難處理」

「比如說?」Greg問

「Well，他很可能自己成立另一個邪教來證明伊甸之果是騙人的，他有這個計劃但考量到安全性他選擇了現在的方案」 Mycroft說

「……」Greg扶額「還好他沒選那個」

「Rosie對於我弟弟是很好的影響，但我不確定那孩子未來會變成什麼樣子」 Mycroft說

「我想John會…不，我想茉莉會阻止他們的”菁英教育”變得太詭異的」Greg還真的沒把握John的常識還是100%正常的「說到孩子啊，Alex要是當媽媽的話我覺得也會是個好媽媽，不過Laskin大概會變成家庭主夫」

「考慮到他們都收入那是很合理的」 Mycroft說「不過孩子在她的人生計劃中還排在很多年之後」

「你讓她忙成那樣人家連約會都沒時間吧」Greg說

「她有很正常的工作生活平衡」 Mycroft說「現在更是大幅減少了加班和出差的時間，你的擔心是多餘的」

「也是啦，你都有時間和我約會了，你的助理一定也有時間的」Greg笑「但他真的連這都計畫了?」

「真的」 Mycroft說

 

 Mycroft沒說的是Laskin做的很徹底，他自己跑去做了輸精管結紮，原因是他在服役時就為了某些會接觸放射性物質的任務而存過精子，而且他非常肯定要是自己意外導致安西亞的人生計畫被干擾，就算安西亞本人不介意，他也會被一把傘劍閹掉

以上發言來自安西亞本人，Laskin告訴安西亞的，而安西亞在 Mycroft底下做例行背景調查的人通知安西亞這件事的時候順便對 Mycroft做了解釋，一方面是讓 Mycroft知道Laskin不是白痴，另一方面是希望在未來安西亞打算生孩子年紀到的時候能有很正當的名義請假去諮詢醫生

還有，Laskin本人並不知道 Mycroft知道這一切

 

 Mycroft把筆電收好後回床上和Greg一起看電視，平常他們並不會這樣緊貼著對方看電視，但這種時候他們都希望盡可能的接觸對方的身體，感受另一個人的體溫

後來他們也不看電視了，Greg跨坐在 Mycroft腿上與他接吻，Greg雙手捧著 Mycroft的臉溫柔的撫摸， Mycroft的手放在他背上，漫長的吻結束後他們抱著彼此，下巴靠在對方肩膀上閉上眼環抱著對方全身都放鬆了下來，這和性沒什麼關係，這只是單純的親密和愛意，不過如果他們都年輕個十歲的話大概已經在操人了

Greg輕啄 Mycroft的臉頰和嘴角看著他的未婚夫，兩個人嘴上都掛著淺淺的微笑，額頭靠在一起時鼻尖也碰觸到對方輕蹭著，呼吸逐漸的同步.緩和，溫暖放鬆的感覺使人沉醉

 

「不早了，睡覺吧，嗯?」 Mycroft問

「好啊」Greg從 Mycroft身上下來親了他一下去關了燈

「明天有什麼打算嗎?」在黑暗中 Mycroft問

「我想去自然歷史博物館，你呢?」Greg說

「就那裡吧」 Mycroft帶著微笑說

 

 

他們隔天在飯店吃過早餐就準備去自然歷史博物館了，在吃早餐的時候還和安西亞跟Laskin打了招呼，和她們同桌的有一名Greg沒見過的紅髮女性，看起來充滿學者氣息眼光銳利，而Laskin異常的嚴肅

「那是誰啊?」Greg問

「Dr.Sam Firth，全名是Samantha Dayton-Firth」 Mycroft說

「Firth…?」Greg想了一下「啊」

「是Alex的姊姊，他在紐約醫學院教書」 Mycroft說「這是Laskin第一次見到Alex的姐姐，Alex有請假，他打算今天用在和姐姐相聚還有把Laskin介紹給她認識上」

 

Alex(安西亞)是領養的這件事其實一看就非常明顯，她和哥哥姐姐最大的不同就是頭髮，他們都是淺色的直髮，而Alex有遺傳自母親和親外祖父Rudi的深色捲髮，長相上也很不一樣，但她的兄姊們都非常疼愛這個被帶回家時像是落下鳥巢正在發抖的小鳥似的小女孩，尤其是Sam，她對自己的么妹疼愛到了愛不釋手的地步，如果看過安西亞家的相簿都知道安西亞從小就經常被姊姊抱著拍照，Samantha甚至因為Alex被同學取笑暱稱跟男孩子一樣而開始自稱Sam，姊妹倆雖然因為姊姊在美國教書的關係聚少離多但關係一直很緊密*

(*提一下避免有人忘記，安西亞的親生母親是Abigail Dayton，Abi的父親Tim不孕，因此Uncle Rudi不但是孩子的教父還是精子捐贈者，所以安西亞和Holmes家有血緣關係)

 

「不過你怎麼對自然歷史博物館有興趣?」 Mycroft問

「<博物館驚魂夜>」Greg說

「…」 Mycroft從食物裡抬頭看了一眼Greg，對方相當認真

「幹嘛?我很喜歡那系列的幽默感，我們全家好幾年聖誕節都陪孩子看，而且我也喜歡這種展覽，誰小時候不喜歡恐龍啊」Greg說

「我」 Mycroft說「他們就是超大型的蜥蜴而且生存下來的後代還是鳥」

「你小時候居然不喜歡恐龍!?」Greg問

「要我說的話我對於古代海洋生物還有哺乳類更有興趣」 Mycroft說

「我也打算買點東西送給我的外甥和外甥女，Nina和Rory都喜歡那種化石拼圖和小模型」Greg說「喜歡看<博物館驚魂夜>的也是他們」

「你是個很好的舅舅」 Mycroft微笑

「而且和你過博物館也很有趣」Greg說「如果我以前的老師有你這麼擅長講解我可能成績會好一點」

「我覺得你還是別為難教師了」 Mycroft吐槽

「我知道我不是好學生，別吐槽了」Greg說

 

他們去自然歷史博物館的時候 Mycroft就像前一天一樣盡責的講解了一切，盤古大陸的分裂，古生物的遷徙，古代陸橋和紐澳分離過早導致的獨特演化和有袋類的保存，恐龍對 Mycroft來說沒什麼吸引力，Greg對恐龍的愛好也沒有對動物高，他更像是那些覺得恐龍很大很厲害的小男孩，對於更深入的學問沒興趣，但有 Mycroft解說，那些動物遷徙和後續的演化這種枯燥的話題也變得相當有趣

 

懸掛在博物館天花板上的藍鯨等比模型巨大的令人移不開眼， Mycroft看著Greg瞪大眼仰望著巨大的生物模型的模樣微笑

「我以前曾看過座頭鯨躍出水面」 Mycroft說

「真的!?」Greg轉過來驚奇的問

「座頭鯨沒有藍鯨這麼大，但近距離見到那種巨大的生物非常震撼」 Mycroft回憶著「那時候我16歲，我和 Sherlock跟父母一起到加州去度假，當時我們搭父親朋友開的遊艇出海釣魚，我對那沒有興趣就在甲板上看書， Sherlock是最早注意到的，因為他遠遠的就看到座頭鯨的尾鰭出現在海面上了」

「他會乖乖釣魚嗎?」Greg問

「沒有，他把釣上來的魚放血後把血倒回海裡試圖引來鯊魚」 Mycroft笑

「那是什麼感覺?」Greg問

「如果你問的是我弟弟試圖引來鯊魚的話就只是日常生活而已」 Mycroft說

「我是說看到座頭鯨在你面前跳起來」Greg推了 Mycroft一下說

「震撼」 Mycroft說「我們看到那隻鯨魚的尾巴幾次，但他突然靠得很近，然後從水中躍出翻了一圈落入水中把我們所有人噴得滿身是水，我手上的書也毀了，近距離看到那種巨大的生物會讓你感到渺小」

「那聽起來真酷」Greg說

「不，事後我們嚇死了，他差點撞到我們的船」 Mycroft說「但 Sherlock停止往海裡倒血水了」

 

 Mycroft說了一些他們家族旅遊時的趣事，他們還去看了別的展區

「Mycroft?」一隻白皙的手突然抓住了 Mycroft

「Sunny?!我以為你在加拿大!」Greg轉過去看見紅髮美女驚訝的說

「我送重要化石回來給..不對! Mycroft你怎麼在這!」Sunny開心的抱了表哥親了他的臉頰說

「出差有放假」 Mycroft找了個藉口說

「好久不見了!」Sunny說「還是不敢相信你要結婚了」

「我自己有時候也覺得這很不真實」 Mycroft微笑

「我還有點事要做，這樣吧，等下整點的時候跟我在這會和，我帶你們去看個東西」Sunny說

「看什麼?」Greg問

「沒有公開的研究品」Sunny說著看了手錶「我得走了，待會見!」

 

他們去看了摩埃像，買了要給Greg外甥和外甥女的伴手禮後到約定地和Sunny會合

「這邊」Sunny帶他們進了只有員工能去的地方，一個堆放了許多標本和清潔或維護中的展品的地方「戴上手套啊」他給了他們兩雙手套戴上

 

Sunny從一個抽屜拿出一個盒子打開裡面是許多琥珀，琥珀裡都包著某種生物，小昆蟲.蠍子.蜘蛛.一朵花.葉子甚至一個最驚人的，一隻千萬年前的幼鳥

 Mycroft曾說過他以前喜歡收集這些，他坐在Sunny安排的位子打開燈仔細的看著每一個珍貴的化石

 

「他還是喜歡這些啊」Greg低聲的和Sunny說，他只是拿了幾個看了兩下就把手套脫掉了， Mycroft才是這個驚喜的主角

「他一直很欣賞這種美的」Sunny微笑

Greg看著 Mycroft專心欣賞琥珀化石的模樣，他不知道 Mycroft喜歡的是那種被靜止的生命，或者是被永遠封存在過去的時間，他對昆蟲的興趣並不大，所以Greg不認為他喜歡琥珀化石是因為對裡面的生物有興趣

 

他們和Sunny一起喝了下午茶，其實也只是在咖啡廳吃點心喝飲料而已，之後Sunny就拿著一個很重要的小盒子去和同事見面了，在道別的時候Sunny和 Mycroft用法語說了幾句還看了他一眼，Greg聽不懂但也猜到是在說跟自己有關的事情

 

「你表妹說了什麼?」Greg問

「”有點意外你喜歡這型的，不過他很可愛，很期待參加你的婚禮”」 Mycroft放棄任何掙扎直接翻譯了表妹的話

「你表妹和 Sherlock比起來簡直…正常到不行」Greg說「我找不到別的形容了」

「你形容的這位女士第一次見到你就把你過肩摔」 Mycroft提醒

「情有可原而且她道歉了」Greg抓抓頭

「而且是個失蹤慣犯」 Mycroft說

「沒詐死過?」Greg說

「三次被假設死亡」 Mycroft說

「三次?」Greg皺眉問

「分別在沙漠.冰原和洞窟失蹤超過48小時過，我甚至懷疑她和 Sherlock去把那個女人從中東弄出來有點關係，但他們兩個都沒有承認過，不過當時艾德勒所在的位置有很複雜的洞窟系統，在被占領前曾是化石挖掘地，Sunny在學生時代在那裏待過很長的時間， Sherlock不會無緣無故和Sunny見面，所以這是我事後得出唯一的合理結論」 Mycroft淡定的說

「呃…」Greg無言地看著未婚夫一臉放棄證明自己家有正常人的模樣

「不過相較之下Sunny可能對我們帶來麻煩的程度遠低於 Sherlock或Cyrus」 Mycroft說

「Cyrus不是在無國界醫生組織當醫生嗎?」Greg問，他記得 Mycroft說過這個表弟的事

「Cyrus長大後很少惹麻煩，不過他手上有很多危險的東西，他回國時出入海關都會被特別關注」 Mycroft說「畢竟一個活的伊波拉帶原者回到法國境內這種事情發生一次就很夠了」

「…前年那個新聞…」Greg想起來了，有個無國界醫生回國後發病的新聞鬧得很大

「是，就是他，新聞上沒寫出名字但確實就是他」 Mycroft眼神死的說，他沒說的是他們藉這個機會直接從Cyrus身上取了樣本保存研究使用，他的表弟康復後仗著自己已經有抗體了就回到疫區繼續蹦蹦跳跳了

「…他們的父母不擔心嗎?」Greg忍不住吐槽

「他們的父母和我們的父母很相似，大多在事後才會感覺到事情的嚴重性但很快就會忘記」 Mycroft嘆氣

 

晚餐時間就要到了，Greg提議散個步隨便找個地方坐下來吃就回飯店， Mycroft沒有意見，他們邊走邊聊，但Greg突然接到電話，Carell要他來警局一趟，他們找到他的背包了，Greg本來不抱希望的，在被電倒之後他的背包也不見了，裡面也沒有什麼重要的東西，但要是少了背包他在美國這樣出門也挺不方便的

 

「我得去警局一趟」Greg掛了電話有些抱歉的對 Mycroft說，他們本來都決定吃前方不遠處的一間中餐了

「我跟你一起去，晚餐可以等把東西拿回來後再一起吃」 Mycroft說

「你真的要跟我去?」Greg問

「省得晚點還得約時間會合」 Mycroft招了計程車和Greg一起往警局去

 

 

到了警局後Greg和前台的警察打了招呼示意 Mycroft是和自己來的就去按電梯上樓了，Carell和他打了招呼很快就注意到緊跟在Greg身後的男人

「呃…使館的人嗎?」Carell問「這件事這麼重要?你護照不見了嗎?」

「啊?他?」Greg轉頭看了一眼穿了襯衫和背心加上長褲的 Mycroft，好吧他確實看起來太正式了點「不是啦，這是我未婚夫」他把手放在 Mycroft後腰上笑著說「 Mycroft，這是Joey Carell，那個正在講電話的是Black，我之前和他們都有過合作」

 

Greg一說到未婚夫刷刷的好幾個人就轉過來看了，Black雖然正在講電話也好奇地盯著這邊看

「咦?」Carell先和 Mycroft握手但他的大腦好像當機了現在才反應過來「等一下，你未婚夫怎麼會在紐約???」

「正好在附近出差」 Mycroft收回手時說，雖然巴西嚴格來說不是”附近”

「是啊，他又剛好放假就來這邊待上幾天」Greg說

「這樣啊…」Carell打量了一下這個文質彬彬的男人「你的背包在這邊，來看看有沒有少東西就可以簽收了，似乎是那兩個被雇用的毒蟲把現金拿走後就丟在地鐵上了，被送交給遺失物中心了，我們逮到那倆傢伙後才找到的，你在這等一下啊，就坐那邊吧，那是Greg的位子」Carell指了個空位讓 Mycroft去坐著，他帶Greg去領回背包了

 

 Mycroft在Greg的位置坐下後有點無聊，拉開抽屜看了看隨手丟進去的文具還有一些零食，桌面上散落的一些紙條寫著號碼或者案件相關的線索， Mycroft就隨手整理了一下，至少不會讓紙條被意外吹走

 

「嗨，我是Black」Black掛了電話後走過來和 Mycroft打招呼

「你好」 Mycroft和他握手

「Greg怎麼樣?」Black拉了椅子坐下

「很好，充分休息後身體無礙」 Mycroft說

「你真的剛好在這附近出差?這也太巧了」Black笑著問

「是有點距離不過發生這種事我總得來看看他」 Mycroft開啟了人畜無害的微笑模式

Black開始聊起了Greg在紐約時的事情，比如仗著自己是生面孔幫他們臥底還有餐廳菇類中毒的案件，當然還有Black剛結案的連環殺手案件

 

Greg領回背包後就過來和 Mycroft會合了

「好了東西回來了，走吧，我們去吃晚餐」Greg拿著背包說

「你們決定要吃什麼了嗎?」Black問

「還沒，打算隨便找個地方吃」Greg說

「你們吃壽司嗎?」Black問

「吃啊」Greg說

「我岳父的一間店就在附近，東西非常好吃，報我的名字打折喔」Black豎了兩根拇指打包票「要不要?我可以幫你們訂位」

「你覺得?」Greg轉頭看 Mycroft問

「如果你想吃的話」 Mycroft說

「那就麻煩你啦」Greg笑著感謝Black

「你幫了我這麼多忙這肯定的~」Black笑著拿起手機，他傳了地址和店名給Greg「現在搭計程車過去就行了，我會幫你們訂好位子的」

 

Black打給了自己岳父就走遠了點講電話，一邊說是朋友還有之前大案子的大功臣，要兩個人的位子

 

 

Greg和 Mycroft去了那間壽司店，在來的路上Greg搜尋了一下這間店，是非常難訂位的熱門餐廳，但價位相較這個水準較為親民

他們進到店裡時店員就問了他是不是姓Lestrade，Black顯然在訂位的時候把外表特徵也說了

他和 Mycroft吃了一頓很棒的晚餐，壽司.生魚片.土瓶蒸還有各種烤物，壽司師傅給了他們上了四貫高級的烤和牛壽司，說是特別招待Black的朋友的

 

他們吃飽結帳準備離開時從店外進來的客人的聲音讓Greg抬頭

「陪我吃一餐也不會死，這是我生日我自己選地方哪裡奇怪了」金髮男人帶著一個年輕人進店，他和Greg對上了眼

「……」Greg面無表情地看著朱利安和Derek

「你…」朱利安下意識的往後了點，他臉上的瘀青還隱約看得到

「嘿..你好..」Derek一如以往的畏縮，他顯然對於來這種地方很不自在而且還遇到了Greg

「Gregory」 Mycroft結帳把皮夾放進口袋就轉過來把左手放在Greg腰上「走吧?」 Mycroft知道朱利安正在看他左手無名指上的銀色戒指

「是啊」Greg摸了放在他腰上的 Mycroft的手「走吧」他把 Mycroft的手從腰上移開握住十指緊扣的牽著他離開了店裡

 

他們與朱利安擦身而過時朱利安回頭了，看見的只有Greg頭也不回地離開的身影還有 Mycroft回頭輕蔑的一瞥，朱利安覺得也許那是他的錯覺，他感覺到了強烈的厭惡還有驕傲，但也許他是對的，他平常面對的都是什麼樣的人，這樣的眼神他很難誤解

 

「朱利安?」Derek拉了年長男人的袖子「服務生在叫你…」

「知道了」朱利安看著關上的餐廳大門好一會才回神說

 

 

 

在夜裡的紐約還是很熱鬧，Greg在離開餐廳後就放開了 Mycroft的手，他們不是那種會在大街上死黏著對方擋別人走路的人

「你還好嗎?」 Mycroft問

「沒事，只是看到髒東西了倒胃口，還好我們已經吃飽了」Greg鬆了口氣說

「討厭的前任」 Mycroft甚至不是用問句，他看得出來，或者他已經調查過了

「是，有種看到自己前一晚宿醉吐的爛攤子乾在地板上的感覺，不過我已經搞定了，不用你擔心，在紐約碰到那傢伙有點意外就是了」Greg雙手插在口袋裡，踢了一腳人行道上的可樂瓶蓋

「如果有什麼需要我的地方你隨時可以開口」 Mycroft說

「免了，反正很快要回倫敦了，髒東西眼不見為淨」Greg說「十一月…啊，回去的時候剛好會遇到Amy的生日，差點就要忘記這件事了」他突然啊了出來說

「現在還早，百貨公司還開著，你如果想親自挑選的話我們可以去逛逛」 Mycroft看了時間說

「但要送什麼啊…去年我完全忘了這件事，被James他們笑了一整個聖誕，呃…」Greg雙手交叉在胸前認真的想著

「你以前都送什麼?」 Mycroft問

「倫敦買的蛋糕，如果我們有機會聚一聚的話，有幾次是Amy家裡壞掉的電器我買新的給他」Greg抓抓頭說「圍巾…Amy會自己打，還有啥啊..他又不戴帽子…」

「Well…」 Mycroft快速回想了一下「她會需要一件新的大衣」

「你怎麼知道?」Greg問

「你覺得大衣這個禮物如何?」 Mycroft問

「如果她真的需要的話當然很好但你怎麼會知道Amy需要新大衣?」Greg問

「她近期來過倫敦，穿的大衣是很久沒拿出來過的，而且是容易弄髒的淺色，也不是方便活動的剪裁，原本應該是只在正式場合穿的，所以他本來常穿不怕髒又活動方便的那件大衣沒辦法穿出門，考慮到她的工作可能是在學校出了什麼小意外，可能是顏料導致的，總之你姊姊很需要一件新大衣」 Mycroft說

「Amy怎麼會去倫敦?」Greg皺眉「她的耳朵..」

「很好，是一些私人的事情」 Mycroft伸手招了計程車「上車後我跟你說」

 

在計程車上 Mycroft簡略的把Gates家的事情告訴Greg，還有Amy並不想和生父的家庭有太多牽扯，以及她不希望讓與這件事無關的弟妹們太過擔心所以沒主動告訴其他人被Gates家兄弟聯繫的事情

「謝謝你在我不在的時候你替我照顧我姊姊」Greg握住了 Mycroft的手說，他介紹 Mycroft認識自己的家人時只希望 Mycroft不會對他們感到不耐煩，他沒想到 Mycroft對他家人會這麼照顧，他都覺得自己對不起 Mycroft，他居然以為他會自私的只照顧自己Holems家的人， Mycroft對他家人的照顧讓他胸口溫暖無比

「只是舉手之勞」 Mycroft說

「還好那家人沒有惡意」Greg說「倒是我很意外你沒告訴我，我爸幹過聚眾圍毆的事」他微笑著說

「有的秘密不說出來比較好」 Mycroft說

「到了，愛侶們請下車」留了把大鬍子的羅馬尼亞移民司機笑著調侃「祝愛情天長地久~」

「不用找了」 Mycroft把車資給了司機說

「Wow~感謝!祝你們永遠恩愛」司機的英文不是很好但收到小費開心的湊起了各種祝福的話

Greg下車的時候還在笑， Mycroft則是很認真的看起了百貨公司樓層表上寫了什麼店

 

 

他們買好了給Amy的禮物，Greg結帳後拿著那包大衣(淺棕色，方便活動，保暖又不怕髒)，認真的思考了他把這東西塞在行李箱帶回去會不會皺得不能看

「我到時候可以先幫你帶回家，等你回國時再拿去送Amy吧」 Mycroft說

「謝謝」Greg鬆了口氣

 

 

他們回到飯店放下東西後Greg先看了一眼房間裡沒有別人才抱住 Mycroft親吻，他的手放在 Mycroft的後頸上，另一手環著他的腰，兩個人的胯部貼在一起，Greg有意無意的蹭了 Mycroft腿間

「Alex不會無緣無故出現的，你不必那麼謹慎」 Mycroft微笑著說

「我覺得聽到你的秘書罵髒話三次會召喚世界末日」Greg開玩笑說

「你想…?」 Mycroft調情的語調低沉，Greg的手往下探進了 Mycroft皮帶與褲子之間，貼著尾椎輕撫

「好嗎?」Greg親吻 Mycroft的耳際問

「先洗澡」 Mycroft環著Greg的脖子回吻

 

Greg先洗完澡出來，翻出了潤滑液等 Mycroft出來就自己湊了過去， Mycroft身上的水都還沒擦就被Greg拉過去親

「躺下?」Greg問

「你想怎麼做都行」 Mycroft說

Greg溫柔緩慢的親吻愛撫是 Mycroft極為熟悉的，能馬上勾起他的慾望，相比平常Greg今天比較急切，也許是因為長期出差的關係，但也可能是晚餐後不愉快的一面之緣， Mycroft被進入時吭了聲，Greg才想到自己可能太急了，放緩了動作親了 Mycroft的臉

「抱歉，我太急了」Greg說「我以為你準備好了」

「沒事，我自己疏忽了」 Mycroft說

Greg補了點潤滑液才能順利的完全進入，進入後他也不急著動，抱著 Mycroft低聲在他耳邊說了些話，握住 Mycroft半勃的陰莖套弄

 

他和 Mycroft做的時候往往很溫和緩慢，完事後 Mycroft全身放鬆翻了身趴在枕頭上休息，Greg坐在床上俯身親吻 Mycroft的後頸和肩膀，聞他身上的味道，輕輕地把頭靠在他背上

「你回去後我會很想你」Greg有些含糊地說

「一個月，很快的」 Mycroft懶懶的說「我會期待你回來的那天」他閉上眼感受另一個人的體溫

「Myc，我真的好愛你」Greg說

「我知道」 Mycroft讓Greg抱著自己

 

 

與此同時在紐約某個電影院有一對情侶正一起看懸疑片，高大的男人看得非常入迷，但還是想不出到底被害者怎麼死的，而和他一起的黑髮女子靠在他肩上吃著爆米花，思考男友什麼時候才會想到片頭時一閃而過的兩個車掌就是伏筆，安西亞享受著難得的忙裡偷閒，Laskin在看電影之餘正在盤算著晚點該帶著女朋友去哪看夜景，他並不知道安西亞已經安排好了等下要去某個頂樓的私人酒吧和Laskin一起喝幾杯調酒，吃一份美味的起司拼盤就回去過兩人的浪漫夜晚

 

當然，Laskin會以為那是Alex臨時起意，殊不知都在女友的安排裡了，不過偶而他也會發現，但會很識相的接受女友的好意什麼都不說破

\-------------------------------------------------------

開頭那些關於美國國會的事情是史實,不過被杖打的那位議員後來活得比打他的人還久喔23333333333

 


	28. Chapter 28

隔天他們沒什麼特別想做的，在飯店吃早餐的時候偶然聽到隔壁桌的遊客在說百老匯正在上演Stephen Sondheim的<Company夥伴們>

「我好像聽過這個」Greg說

「John Barrowman演過」 Mycroft說

「大概就是聽他唱過吧」Greg吃著沙拉說「啊，<Being alive>就是這齣劇的歌對吧」

「對，那是主角Bobby的歌」 Mycroft說

「你看過這個?」Greg問

「沒有，但我知道演了什麼」 Mycroft說「你對這齣音樂劇有興趣嗎?」

「買不到票吧」Greg說

「這是百老匯」 Mycroft說

「呃…所以?」Greg問

「所以有過半的管理層是我父母的朋友，音樂家和演員就更不用說了，就算你想看<漢彌爾頓>我也可以把票弄來，只是<夥伴們>而已，很簡單」 Mycroft說

「那就看這個?」Greg問「這好像是和婚姻有關的劇吧」

「是，只要你看完不悔婚我就沒意見」 Mycroft打趣

「哈哈，我和你都多久了，跟已經結婚沒啥兩樣」Greg笑

「我沒結過婚，但就我目前的感受來說」 Mycroft微笑著往自己的熱茶裡加糖「訂婚的感覺還是很不同」

「…抱歉，我有時候…」Greg想解釋，但他說不上來，和 Mycroft在一起就算是他們關係見不得光時也比他原本的婚姻還要更…快樂?充實?溫暖?婚姻這個詞對他來說失去了獨特的色彩，和 Mycroft的感情無論該屬於什麼，都勝過他和Beth當時名存實亡的婚姻

「我知道，你不必感到抱歉，每個人的感覺是不同的」 Mycroft淺淺的微笑著說「所以下午去看?」

「好啊」Greg說「我想去拿點水果，你要嗎?」

「幫我拿個蜂蜜優格」 Mycroft說

「沒問題」Greg起身去拿吃的

 

 Mycroft傳了通簡訊就弄到了兩張票，對方是Colin的老朋友之一，當年曾受過這個少根筋的指揮兼作曲家照顧的人若還留在業內都有了不小的成就，換句話說Colin和Elena那種到倫敦就去劇院.到紐約就到百老匯的嗜好完全是被這群朋友寵出來的，還有就是拿了幾座奧斯卡這件事讓任何人都很樂意請Colin來看戲

 

 

「Myc」回到房間時Greg開口

「Yes?」 Mycroft正在等筆電開機

「我很高興能和你訂婚，我覺得我很幸運能遇到你」Greg說「這很不一樣，就算我結過婚也一樣，和你訂婚這件事對我來說是特別的…我…」

「我並不覺得你對於這件事的態度有哪裡不對」 Mycroft放下手邊的工作走過來溫和的說

「只是..只是婚姻這件事對我的重量已經沒那麼大了，和你的這段關係對我來說比起區區的”婚姻”兩個字還要更加重要，和你結婚對這件事我還沒感覺到那種…真實性?不同?我常常覺得我就像和你結婚了一樣，我們一起生活.睡在一起.我們和對方的家人處的也很好.照顧彼此的親人，一起面對了很多事情.看在老天的份上我們…我..你..」Greg覺得自己開始語無倫次了

「我明白的」 Mycroft說

「我..我可能不明白」Greg抹了把臉「我想和你在一起，也願意跟你結婚，我非常樂意把我的人生交給你，但我不知道為什麼這整件事情對我來說感覺沒那麼的…嚴重?」他第一次對於訂婚這件事感到不確定，但不是對於答應結婚這件事，而是他自己到底對於這會帶來什麼改變毫無概念「我以為和Beth結婚會改變我的一切，和她離婚會天崩地裂，但什麼都沒發生，而和你結婚我已經不知道我的生活還能怎麼變化了，我已經知道你會對我的生活帶來什麼改變，你是什麼樣的，你對我有什麼影響」他自己說著也恍然大悟「所以..我才感覺不到事情的嚴重性..啊~」

「看吧，你心底清楚原因，只是無法說明」 Mycroft溫柔的微笑著看自己的未婚夫「你曾經認為婚姻是一切的解答或大難臨頭，但你已經知道和我在一起會帶來什麼.會改變什麼，所以你不擔心.或者期待更多，對你而言這只是生活繼續」

「因為我覺得我們早就像結婚了一樣」Greg一臉正在理解什麼的表情

「早就走過的路就不覺得是探險了」 Mycroft微笑

「對啊…就這種感覺!」Greg指著 Mycroft的臉說「我感覺不到有什麼重大的改變在發生，因為那早就過去了!」

「你這種遲鈍的地方大概就是你能忍受我們兄弟的原因」 Mycroft忍不住笑出聲

「搞清楚這件事對我來說很重要!」Greg抗議 Mycroft的笑聲「你不知道我剛剛覺得我自己多混蛋!」

「你什麼毛病都沒有，只是有時候很遲鈍」 Mycroft笑著吻了Greg

 

 Mycroft安靜的在筆電上處理他的工作，Greg在短暫的經歷了自我質疑危機後坐在床上看電視，伊甸之果教會的案件最後因為麥卡錫議員雲端硬碟裡的影片而收尾，他在一場募款餐會上嘲笑伊甸之果教會，甚至說如果他們跟FBI鬧翻了那就是催票的好機會，教會的人們看到了這段影片後發生了分裂，在大部分人離開莊園向FBI投降後教主和幾名核心成員一起自殺了，事情總算以最少的傷亡結束了

 

Greg坐在床上低頭轉著自己無名指上的訂婚戒，這東西的分量他從未這麼清楚的感受過，被求婚時他只想 Mycroft為什麼會用這麼不浪漫的方式求婚，這傢伙可是能隨口背出上千行情詩的人

 Mycroft也說過”浪漫是裝飾過的情意”，他當時等於從 Mycroft那收到了一份急著送出來不及包裝的禮物，那是真摯的，最真誠的

他只想讓 Mycroft開心，他希望 Mycroft快樂，他願意和這個男人結婚，因為他知道這分承諾會使 Mycroft歡喜，對他而言自始至終目的都是一樣的，他為 Mycroft做的事情大多只有一個目的，他希望 Mycroft幸福

結婚對他來說沒有吸引力，因為那沒有特殊的目的，無論是否有這紙婚姻他和 Mycroft的生活都不會改變太多

 

就像他已經知道跳下飛機時背上的降落傘會張開，自己會平安著陸一樣，他知道和 Mycroft的婚姻會帶來什麼，所以他在跳下去的時候一點猶豫或思考都沒有，他不是不在乎，而是太清楚而感受不到這整件事的重量

 

 Mycroft從螢幕上緣偷看Greg時假裝在思考遮住了自己上揚的嘴角，Greg茅塞頓開心情愉快的模樣很明顯，一點隱藏的意思都沒有

「你心情很好」 Mycroft微笑看著Greg說

「你都來了能不好嗎?」Greg笑了走過來雙手放在 Mycroft肩膀上俯身親了他的臉「既然你要工作，我去飯店的健身房動一動，反正午餐前回來沖澡都來得及」

「那待會見」 Mycroft說

「我換個運動服」Greg找出他的短褲和短袖換上，剛到美國時比較熱所以他有短袖的衣服，現在秋天了這些臨時拿來當運動服也正好

 

 

Greg在飯店的健身房用跑步機，健身房有掛電視，切成靜音開了字幕正在播新聞，伊甸之果教會圍攻結束，Craig穿的很正式在新聞上接受採訪解釋整件事情的經過還有分析為什麼會有這麼多人被這個教會吸引

 

Greg把跑步機調慢讓自己用走的慢慢舒緩下來，打算去喝點水，他也不是熱衷健身運動的人，他單純是覺得這幾天沒什麼活動到想跑一跑，跑了半個小時後就算健身房有冷氣也讓人汗流浹背，黑色的T-shirt都貼在身上了，就算是Greg，如果他現在跑去抱 Mycroft也會得到他的極度嫌棄表情

 

「啊~」Greg站在飲水機旁喝下一大杯水時舒暢的發出聲來，等回去英國一定要約他那票朋友出來踢球，或者一起去酒吧看球也好

「嗨，我剛剛注意到你跑起來有點奇怪，是受傷了嗎?」一個金髮大約二十出頭身材很好的年輕男子過來和他搭話

「喔，不是，我的腳天生就這樣」Greg說，他的腳有點問題，雖不影響活動但他跑起來時看起來確實有點奇怪*

(*演員RG本身的狀況，但其實我也沒看出來)

 

「抱歉，是我誤會了」年輕人燦爛的露齒一笑，他聽起來是美國人，牙齒白鼬整齊而且還在這間飯店，大概也是什麼有錢人家的兒子吧「你是外國人嗎?聽起來有個口音」

「我是英國人」Greg又倒了點水喝

「來旅遊嗎?」年輕人自己也倒了杯水和Greg聊了起來

「出差」Greg說

「真巧，我也是從加州過來出差的」年輕人說「我是科技業的，你呢?」

「警察」Greg說

「警察也要出差這麼遠的啊~聽起來真酷，你剛開始健身嗎?」年輕人問「重訓需要人幫忙嗎?那自己做挺危險的喔」

「啊，不必了，我只是想動一動而已，沒有在練身材」Greg說，他只覺得這年輕人真熱情，大概是一開始被當成傷患導致的吧

「真的啊!你身材維持得不錯，我以為你有在練」年輕人說

「只是工作活動量大而已」Greg說

「你的頭髮是染的嗎?這顏色很酷」年輕人說

「這個?不，只是老了」Greg笑了不自覺地撥了汗濕的頭髮

 

年輕人很熱情的和他聊天但Greg過了好一會才意識到對方不是熱情開朗，而是很積極地在和他搭訕，他完全忽略了那一大堆明顯到極點的信號了，他運動前會拿掉戒指，因為 Mycroft曾經提過要是跌倒戒指勾到會對手指有很嚴重的傷害，Greg也看過那種慘況，所以在來健身房前他把訂婚戒留在房間了

 

「你人真友善，謝謝關心」Greg把免洗杯丟進垃圾桶刻意地看了牆上的時鐘後說「我打算再跑個三十分鐘就去和我未婚夫吃午餐，你如果要練舉重我想健身房的工作人員會幫你的」他微笑著打槍了對方的搭訕

「那祝你有個美好的下午」年輕人微笑僵了一下還是禮貌的說，之後他默默地走開了

 

他回到跑步機上慢跑，旁邊的跑步機上來了一個有點眼熟的人，Greg轉頭一看是Laskin

「Laskin?我以為你和Alex去約會了」Greg把速度調慢用走的好讓自己有氣說話

「Alex和姊姊去逛街了，只有我在飯店待命，所以我就來運動了」Laskin穿無袖黑色上衣讓他更顯眼，他的手臂上有一些疤痕，高大又壯碩的身材讓大部分的人不會想惹他，但實際上他現在看上去就和被留下來看佳的大型犬一樣哀怨

「你在這多久啦?你看起來像從水裡爬上來一樣」Greg說

「早餐後一個小時到現在，剛剛在練舉重」Laskin說「Alex早餐的時候就說”我要跟Sam去逛街，你好好待命唷”就走掉了，你們又不打算搞什麼人質救援或者狙擊我沒事做啊，可是Alex叫我待命我也不能出去…」哀怨的像一隻嗚嗚叫的哈士奇一樣的前特戰隊狙擊手一邊高速的跑著一邊臉不紅氣不喘的說

「你的心肺耐力也太好了…」Greg看了一眼Laskin的跑步機設定，這已經是快跑了「我們下午要出去看戲，到時候Alex應該就回來了吧?」

「我不知道，Alex不會跟我說他要去多久的」Laskin說

「那…那你就自己在飯店裡打發時間吧?」Greg說

「你們要出去的話我可能會跟著出去在附近待命」Laskin說

「咦?」Greg第一次知道

「因為Alex說”如果Sir和你一起出意外我會最後一個救你”，你們要去哪看戲?安全嗎?」Laskin問

「百老匯」Greg說

「那大概不用我跟，那地方很安全」Laskin說

 

Greg看了時間差不多就跟Laskin說了聲離開健身房上樓回房間去

「我回來了」Greg進了房間， Mycroft正坐在電腦前百無聊賴的等著什麼「在等什麼?」

「一封三十分鐘前就該回覆的急件，去洗澡吧，衣服放洗衣袋讓他們收去洗」 Mycroft說

Greg馬上就去沖澡了，他知道 Mycroft不喜歡運動後全身是汗的人接近他，他沖完澡出來看到 Mycroft手指飛快的在鍵盤上打字，大概是他等了半小時的那封急件回信了

他把頭髮擦過後把毛巾掛在脖子上在房間裡走來走去，他下樓前把自己的褲子和襯衫掛在椅背上被 Mycroft放到床上去了，而他正彎腰在袋子裡翻找自己的內褲，他有一種被盯著的感覺，他很肯定 Mycroft正在看著他

 

Greg拿著那條黑色內褲轉身扔到床上， Mycroft確實在看他，他走過去從床上拿起自己的襯衫穿上，他面對著 Mycroft扣扣子， Mycroft顯然已經做完他的工作了正在把電腦關機，他挑起眉毛看著Greg刻意先穿上衣而不是內褲的表演

 

Greg把扣子扣上，然後才是穿內褲和長褲，最後繫上皮帶，走過去從 Mycroft胸前的口袋掏出他自己的訂婚戒戴上然後親了 Mycroft

「忙完了?」Greg問

「剛結束」 Mycroft說

「聽說你的小助手跟姐姐去血拼了」Greg說

「看來Laskin去健身房了」 Mycroft說

「跟一隻被留下來看家的黃金獵犬一樣」Greg吐槽

「請無視他，你的同情只會鼓勵他這種無病呻吟的行為」 Mycroft眼神死的說

「別這樣，有的人就是會有那種談戀愛時的失智行為啊…」Greg說

「他是個受過極端訓練的特種部隊狙擊手，把他獨自丟在撒哈拉沙漠他也不會死的」 Mycroft半點同情都沒有

 

Laskin實際上是個非常可靠的軍人，所以 Mycroft見到他跟大型犬一樣的模樣的時候不能更加嫌棄，雖然主因是這傢伙是Alex的對象，但他確實對Laskin一直很嚴苛，彷彿Laskin是個永遠用59.5分四捨五入才免強及格通過考試的問題學生一樣

 

\---------------------------------------------------

在購物中心咖啡廳裡一起吃點心的姊妹倆正聊著各自的生活

「Alex你不是說過你想跟Laskin..」Sam問妹妹

「求婚那件事?我打算往後延個幾年再說」安西亞淡定的說，他確實在去年聖誕那陣子有過這個念頭*

(*君之墮裡面提過安西亞那陣子在打算跟Laskin求婚)

「怎麼了嗎?」Sam擔心的問妹妹，Alex好不容易才找到了適合的對象

「他的老戰友還有他的祖母去年過世了，那陣子我想說也許他需要一點生活上的確信和穩定才考慮了向他求婚的事情，但後來我想想他現在最不需要的就是在感情動盪的時候做人生的重要決定，反正我們不急著結婚」安西亞說

「你覺得他是正確的人嗎?」Sam問

「如果他不適合或者有缺點在你知道他的名字是J開頭前他就會從我的生活中消失了」安西亞說，不只是他自己會謹慎的選擇對象， Mycroft和那套背景調查能過濾掉的人可多了「Sam我跟你說啊，哥他…」

姊妹倆就和所有有閒情逸致出來逛街的普通女孩一樣聊著親人和朋友的八卦，安西亞甚至拐彎吐槽了自己的悶騷上司和他那個直白的未婚夫好幾回

\---------------------------------------------------

坐在百老匯觀眾席裡等待開演，Greg好奇的看了周圍，台上的道具很精簡，只有帶輪子的沙發椅.桌子等等

「這部劇是跟感情和婚姻有關」 Mycroft說「桑坦為了這部劇還參考了他一位離婚了兩次的女性朋友的意見」

「他已經很老了吧?」Greg問

「比我父親還資深，已經快九十歲了」 Mycroft說

 

 

劇場內暗了下來，主角Bobby和他的已婚朋友們登場，王老五Bobby的三十五歲生日要到了，被已婚朋友環繞著，大家也努力介紹他好女孩，但他的朋友們也各有各的婚姻型態和困難，大家都希望Bobby找到伴又無法想像沒了Bobby自己的生活會如何，而Bobby也在思考自己到底想要一個什麼樣的人

 

當離婚多次的喬安的唱起婚姻就是一堆瑣事，一起發展的興趣.一起喝的酒.一起戒的菸.混穿的衣服.一起搞的情趣.交換的眼神.一起討厭的某人.一起搞砸的孩子.一起流的眼淚.一起撒的謊.一起長出的白髮.一起變的老氣.

 

_[It's not talk of God and the decade ahead that高談闊論上帝與未來_

_Allows you to get through the worst並不能幫助你們度過人生艱難_

_It's， "I do，" and， "You don't，" and， "Nobody said that，"而是”我是”.”你沒有”和”誰說的”_

_And， "Who brought the subject up first?"還有是誰先提起這樁的?_

_It’s the little thing…正是這些微不足道的小事…]_

 

這些瑣事才成就一樁婚姻，結婚並不難，就是兩個人決定忍了對方而已，就因為不難所以很多人結了好幾次，當然離婚也是兩個人一起辦的，又一樁小瑣事，就像他的離婚，只是一天天崩毀的日常碎片中的一小塊辦公室天花板，看著很大片似乎能砸死自己，實際落在自己頭上時才知道那只是看上去很重大，但只比厚紙板重一些些，Just another little thing

 

Bobby問了他已婚的朋友Harry，一個和妻子打打鬧鬧互虧又總是床頭鬧床尾和的丈夫，問他是否曾經後悔結婚， <Sorry grateful遺憾感激>這首歌就登場了

 

_[Harry，你後悔過結婚嗎?]舞台上Bobby問他那已婚的酒鬼朋友_

 

********************************

**「Greg，你後悔過跟Beth結婚嗎?」James問**

**那是他離婚後第一次回家過聖誕，James在院子裡和他一起整理樹叢時問**

**「你問這個幹啥」Greg埋頭剪著糾結的樹枝沒轉過去看弟弟**

**「聖誕節問這個大概很煞風景，但我是真的很想知道」James說「我是說…你們後來那根本不是我見過的那種離婚，你們誰也沒吼誰也沒有狗血的抓姦或者生活衝突，可是你們還是離婚了」**

**「…我確實後悔了」Greg想了好一會後說「但可能和你以為的原因不一樣」**

**「浪費人生嗎?」James問「錯過了大好青春年華?失去自由?」**

**「不是」Greg把一支卡在樹叢裡的樹枝扯出來丟在那堆要處理的樹枝和樹葉上「你不會懂啦，反正我確實覺得我不該和Beth結婚，不過不是大部分離婚的人會說的那些原因」**

**「神神秘秘的幹嘛?」James笑**

**「因為我上次跟同事說了以後對方覺得我瘋了」Greg說**

**「你到底說了什麼啊?」James問**

**「我後來也想過，如果我沒有和Beth結婚我會怎樣」Greg踩斷了一根太長的樹枝扔進枝葉堆裡「那我們還會是朋友」**

**「What??!」James站起來不敢置信地看了自己老哥「朋友?你們都結婚了!還離婚了!」**

**「我知道」Greg抓抓頭「我不該和她結婚的，我們打從一開始就不該往這條路走，我覺得比起離婚，我們的婚姻更像是對我們友情的謀殺」他嘆了一大口氣「別深問了，拜託，我自己也覺得一團亂」**

**「好，抱歉，我確實不該在聖誕節問這個」James雖然還是不懂Greg對前妻的毫無怨言但也知道哥哥不想討論這個，拿起了鋸子去鋸樹枝了**

********************************

 

_[You're always sorry你總是遺憾_

_You're always grateful又一直心懷感激_

_You're always wondering what might have been你總在思量，如果沒結婚會如何?_

_Then she walks in然後她走了進來_

_And still you're sorry你還在後悔_

_And still you're grateful你依然感激_

_And still you wonder你依然好奇_

_And still you doubt你依然懷疑_

_And she goes out然後她又離開_

_Everything's different一切都不同了_

_Nothing's changed什麼都沒變_

_Only maybe slightly rearranged只有些稍微的調整_

_You're sorry-grateful你後悔又感恩_

_Regretful-happy遺憾又快樂_

_Why look for answers為何徒勞的_

_Where none occur?尋找不存在的答案_

_You always are你依然_

_What you always were一如既往_

_Which has nothing to do with這一切都與她無關_

_All to do with her又都與她密不可分]_

 

Greg看著舞台上的Harry唱著這段感覺到了一股莫名的共鳴和他自己都還無法馬上理解的點醒，有什麼答案正在水面下潛伏，他從接受求婚後就一直感覺存在的東西，那顆放在百層床墊下的小碗豆*，使他隱約感到自己忽略掉的問題

(*一個童話故事，為了測試少女是否為正牌的公主做的，睡不好抱怨有東西讓床怪怪的那個就是嬌貴的真正公主)

 

_[You're always sorry你總是遺憾_

_You're always grateful又一直心懷感激_

_You hold her thinking你抱著她心想_

_I'm not alone我不再孤單_

_You're still alone你依然孤獨_

_You don't live for her你不為她而活_

_You do live with her只是與她同活_

_You're scared she's starting你擔心她會開始_

_To drift away—漸行漸遠_

_And scared she'll stay同時又怕她留下]_

 

那時候，當他到法國和Beth一起參加婚禮的時候，他離開 Mycroft時的忐忑，還有意識到他不再對Beth抱有任何愛意的時候

好像他死命的追著一班他並不真的想搭上但理應隨之出航的船，最後看著自己錯過，船已經駛向阿根廷，而他被留在英格蘭，那種突然的釋懷，他是自由的，他沒有被綁在船上，他可以撕掉那張船票，買一張火車票回到他喜歡的地方

那時候他感受到了看著一艘船揚帆而去而他不必在那之中對他而言是多大的解脫，但他也懷疑自己是否已經放棄了大海，那一刻他才明白了，他的選擇早就做好了，Beth可以航往千里之外而他對此毫無牽掛

 

 Mycroft看了一眼自己被Greg握住的手沒有說話，他只是專心的看著舞台上的表演，並適度的回握了Greg的手與他十指交扣

 

_[You'll always be你永遠是_

_What you always were你自己_

_Which has nothing to do with這一切與她毫無關聯_

_All to do with her又與她密不可分]_

 

他和Beth結過婚，他曾經結過婚，他離過婚，這一切都與他的結婚對象無關，是他，他才是這一切的中心，他自己選擇了結婚，他也選擇了讓那段婚姻枯竭，做選擇的一直都是他，但最初選擇了與Beth結婚的也是他，他才是這一切的中心

 

他搞砸了他和Beth的友誼，他們一起搞砸了

他放棄了他的婚姻，他選擇了離婚

而現在Gregory ，你又選擇了和 Mycroft結婚，你又選擇了婚姻，你要怎麼做?你敢保證自己不會像上次那樣嗎?

是啊，你確實知道你和 Mycroft同居會是什麼樣的，但你也和Beth一起生活過，你可能又要搞砸另一段感情了

 

但你想和 Mycroft結婚，這不一樣…

可是當初你也想和Beth結婚啊…

 

「Greg」 Mycroft輕聲在他耳邊說「你如果不舒服，我們可以離場」

「我沒事」Greg意識到他握著 Mycroft的手的力氣有點大，不明顯，但大過他放鬆時的狀態「我只是看的太認真了，抱歉」

 

他感覺不到訂婚這件事的嚴重性也許是因為他知道和 Mycroft一起生活代表什麼，婚姻對他已經失去特殊吸引力，甚至已成了刺入手指中的木屑，隱隱作痛的提醒著他上次試圖與另一個人一起搭建未來的時候成了什麼樣的災難

 

但這是 Mycroft，他愛這個男人，他願意和他過剩下的人生，與他建立家庭和他一起變老

可是他突然不是那麼肯定自己可以做到這些，自信就像汽油，潑灑出去後很快就會氣化，然後只要一點點的不確定性就能引爆自我懷疑的大火

 

_[Marriage may be where it's been ， But it's not where it's at婚姻也許是一個過程，但絕不是人生追求]台上的男演員們唱著_

 

他知道他想要和 Mycroft一起生活但他真的肯定他能給 Mycroft他所希望的婚姻嗎?

 

 Mycroft正在考慮著也許他該假裝自己身體不適帶Greg離開，他沒見過Greg這樣突如其來的…不安，這不是個經常能用在Greg身上的詞，他會困惑但很少對自我感到不確定，而Greg正因為這齣劇而在座位上化成石像，眼神中的光逐漸黯淡

 

但舞台上的故事進行到了那群已婚男人試著給Bobby介紹各種女孩的搞笑橋段，< Have I got a girl for you>這首歌很有趣有些笑話甚至有些性暗示，演員誇張的表現和那些已婚男人感嘆羨慕單身Bobby的自由又拼命給他找伴的矛盾讓Greg笑了出來 Mycroft便決定再觀察一下

 

_[Whaddya like? 你想要些什麼?_

_You like coming home to a kiss?你想要回家時的一個吻嗎?_

_Somebody with a smile at the door?某個人微笑著在門口迎接你?_

_Whaddya like? 你想要些什麼?_

_You like indescribable bliss?想要無法言喻的幸福嗎?_

_Then whaddya wanna get married for?那你結婚是為了什麼?_

_Whaddya like? 你想要什麼?_

_You like an excursion to Rome?想遠行去羅馬嗎?_

_Suddenly taking off to explore?可以突然出發就去探索?_

_Whaddya like? 你想要什麼?_

_You like having meals cooked at home?想回家就有熱飯菜可吃?_

_Then whaddya wanna get married for?那你結婚是為了什麼?_

_Whaddya wanna get married for?你結婚是為了什麼?]_

 

舞台上已婚男們散去，留下Bobby自己思考他到底想要什麼

他想要的對象有著他許多朋友的特質，但他又懷疑自己遇到這個人時自己是否知道?他能不能找到對方，他也許已經準備好了但他真的遇得到這個人嗎?

對方會等他嗎?他趕得上嗎?

 

 Mycroft感到Greg恢復了他的放鬆，他不想妄加猜測剛才Greg想到了什麼，但知道身邊的人現在可以輕鬆的享受一齣音樂劇他就放心了

 

中場休息時Greg去了廁所，回來時心情很好的和 Mycroft討論台上的人到底怎麼那樣跑來跑去還推著有輪子的道具都不出差錯的

 

當他們正聊到一半時頭上的燈突然滅了，大家疑惑的看著彼此，有人拿出手機開了手電筒，現在是下午，外面天還亮著但室內沒窗戶的地方就是徹底的黑暗

「走廊為什麼暗燈?」Greg問

「我不覺得這是刻意安排的」 Mycroft說

 

很快的緊急照明亮起，百老匯的工作人員拿著手電筒走出來請大家疏散

「各位女士先生，曼哈頓部分區域停電了，今天一切節目暫停，我們將會在稍晚接受退費或者續演，請大家有秩序的離開建築物內，空調系統停擺了不宜久留，請跟著前方工作人員疏散」工作人員喊著

「不會吧?」Greg轉頭看了正在看手機的 Mycroft

「車禍導致受損的變電箱爆炸」 Mycroft看了一條訊息後把手機放進口袋「大半個曼哈頓都停電了，至少在六個小時內不會恢復，我們走吧」

 

停電讓熱鬧的城市瞬間變得不一樣，首先一邊罵人一邊指揮交通口袋裡還塞著吃一半的捲餅的中年人就是個奇特的景象了，時代廣場的大螢幕罕見的熄滅了，大家都到了外面來，百老匯停演了但表演者們到了馬路上拿著樂器或者靠阿卡貝拉開始了一場又一場的免費即興表演，Greg看著這罕見的情景轉頭對 Mycroft露出了笑容， Mycroft對這種略帶秩序的混亂也感到有趣

「想想上次停電發生什麼事*，紐約真的變了」一個流浪漢似的老頭大聲地自言自語，自顧自地過了馬路差點被車子撞上，他對著駕駛豎了兩根中指告訴對方開車看路就走掉了

(*1977年紐約大停電各種混亂打砸搶都來了)

 

Greg想在百老匯這邊看看即興表演， Mycroft也不及著走，他雖然不喜歡人群但有Greg在而且停電的紐約可不是什麼常見的景象，他可以接受這種突發狀況

 

獅子王的演員們走上人行道大唱那首開場曲，瞬間壓過了所有表演，誇張的化妝跟魁儡道具也奪走所有人的目光，連原本在自己一角表演的屋頂上的提琴手的演員們都停止了表演看獅子王那邊的演出

Come from away的卡司走出來唱了一首歌之後群眾鼓譟了起來，漢彌爾頓的演員們也離開了劇院唱起了Alexander Hamilton這首歌，抱著吉他和小提琴的樂手就跟在後面，整個百老匯街道上頓時成了一場遊行，所有人都睜大眼看著這一場又一場的表演，許多人拿出手機錄影，Greg只是一直掛著他的笑容看著難得一見的奇景

 

他們後來到時代廣場上去，遊客們看著難得熄滅了的大螢幕拍照，Greg走在 Mycroft旁邊不時指著周遭發生的事情和 Mycroft交談，比如一個扮成芝麻街大鳥的人正在指揮交通還有忙著到處拯救被困在電梯裡的人的消防車

「這要是發生在倫敦大概不會這麼有趣」Greg說

「這不會發生在倫敦，我們規劃了三種預防電網中斷的措施，要三者都失效太難了」 Mycroft說

「我是在說只有在紐約你會看到一個嘴裡咬著披薩的傢伙跑到馬路中間指揮交通」Greg指著不遠處的一個墨鏡男說

「Company明年應該在倫敦也有演出，我們到時候可以去看」 Mycroft說

「如果到時候我們都有時間的話當然好啊」Greg說

 

他們在路邊的報亭買了瓶飲料後Greg提議到時代廣場的紅階梯上去看看，那個階梯是看時代廣場風景和拍照的最佳地點，Greg靠在樓梯頂層的透明圍欄上看著路上的行人和街頭藝人，騎警騎著馬上街巡邏維持秩序，一群百老匯的演員走到廣場上來表演， Mycroft就站在他旁邊陪他看這喧鬧的城市

 

「你知道嗎，我本來一直在想我為什麼對結婚這整件事感覺這麼平淡」Greg說「今天早上我還覺得我是個混帳，因為我感覺不到婚姻的重量」他轉著自己的訂婚戒說

「那是你剛才看戲時反常的原因嗎」 Mycroft說

「現在已經沒事了，我想通了」Greg微笑

「嗯?」 Mycroft看著Greg拿下了自己的訂婚戒在手上把玩

「我剛才想清楚了，我感覺不到婚姻的重大，因為我最想要的從一開始就不是和你結婚」Greg看著 Mycroft說「和Beth那次不一樣，我一點都不想和你結婚」

「…我明白了」 Mycroft低頭看了一下紅階梯又抬頭看了眼Greg，眼神裡隱藏著情緒迴避了Greg的視線「那我會通知其他人的，這樣也沒有關係」

「等一下，你要通知什麼啊?」Greg皺眉

「取消婚禮」 Mycroft說

「NONONONO!!」Greg連忙抓住 Mycroft的肩膀讓他轉過來看自己「你沒聽懂我的意思，Fuck，我剛剛真的沒講清楚」他嘆氣看著 Mycroft說「我只是想通了我真正想要的不是和你結婚，而是和你在一起」他看著 Mycroft的藍眼中的迷霧散去「我想要的只是和你相處，跟你一起生活，所以跟你結婚就和蛋糕上的裝飾一樣，對我來說有了更開心但比不上那份蛋糕本身的甜蜜」

「…你該改進你的表達能力」 Mycroft閉上眼好一會無聲地嘆了口氣又張開看著Greg說

「抱歉嚇到你了」Greg苦笑「我愛你，只是我從一開始就沒有把結婚當作和你在一起的目標，畢竟那時候兩個男的結婚什麼的根本不可能，英國可不是丹麥，而且那時候我還沒離婚」他放開了 Mycroft，靠在圍欄上手上拿著自己的那枚訂婚戒

 

「我想跟你說這些是因為我覺得說出來能理清我自己的想法，還有，我希望你能知道我有多高興我們能在一起」Greg說「我上次結婚覺得那是一件非常重大的事情，婚姻當然很重要，但我錯了，我和Beth都錯了，我們都不知道自己真正想要什麼，我們都把結婚當成最終目標或者一個階段性任務，以為生活在結婚後會自己走上軌道，但婚姻只是一個過程，我們要的答案從來就不會在步上禮堂後自己出現，我們以為結婚了就不再是孤獨一人，但我們依舊感到孤單」他捏著那枚銀色的訂婚戒看著圈內的刻字「”Marriage may be where it's been ， But it's not where it's at婚姻也許是一個過程，但絕不是人生追求”」

「剛才的歌詞」 Mycroft說

「是啊，我總算找到一個合適的句子來對我自己形容我的感受了」Greg說「如果要回答我為了什麼而結婚這個問題，我以前是沒有答案的，我只能說些本來就該結婚了.組個家庭.年紀差不多了什麼的制式答案，因為我想的不夠多」

「那你現在的答案是什麼?」 Mycroft問

「也沒什麼」Greg聳肩「我不知道你怎麼想的，但我想要的是一個願意陪我的人，願意跟我一起分享生活，無論好壞，可以一起過日子，一個共度一生的摯友，家庭.婚姻.孩子什麼的都只是附加的，我想要一個和我互相需要卻又能獨立於我之外的人，誰也不依賴誰.不為誰而活，沒了對方也能活得很好，但我們依然”屬於”彼此…一個不需要我卻想要我的人，很令人困惑對吧，我很難說清楚，但就是那樣的感覺」

「Well，也許你上英文課時該更專心點」 Mycroft微笑著揶揄，被Greg用手肘打了一下手臂

「閉嘴啦你這個會走的牛津字典」Greg嘟噥「我沒有跟你結婚，但你給我的就是我所想要的」他轉過身看著 Mycroft說「你讓我知道我想要什麼，不是一樁看著很好的婚姻也不是一個人扛起家庭責任的那種虛榮，我想要的是你」

「我很榮幸」 Mycroft微笑

「你和我一起，我們可以照顧對方，你不需要我就跟我不需要你一樣，我們都能照顧好自己，可是我們在一起可以使我們的生活都更好」Greg雙手握住 Mycroft的手「和我共度剩下的人生，一起生活.一起抱怨.一起吃飯.一起喝酒.一起避免 Sherlock炸掉倫敦.一起面對人生的好壞，我想要回家時知道有一個人和我一起住在這裡，在我上床時知道我旁邊的人會回來，在我們工作時有另一個人可以放在心上，在加班的時候有一個必須打的道歉電話…有太多了，無論有沒有結婚我都已經得到這些了，我很幸運能稱呼你為我的丈夫」他對 Mycroft微笑「謝謝你，願意和我結婚」他已經戴回了他的訂婚戒「看著戒指內的日期我才發現我們訂婚也快要一年了，但我現在才想通這些，應該說我早上才發現我該好好想一下這些是」他笑了說

「我說了，你有時候很遲鈍」 Mycroft吐槽

「我覺得神經大條是我能忍受你們兄弟倆的主因」Greg回嘴

「那請你保持下去」 Mycroft微笑說

 

他們的對話被廣場上的騷動打斷了，他們轉頭看了人群尖叫歡呼的來源，是在附近拍攝的脫口秀放棄在沒電的棚內錄影直接讓人扛著攝影機出來捕捉難得一見的紐約停電場面

「美國人啊，總是吵吵鬧鬧的」Greg感嘆

「我會說人類就是如此」 Mycroft說「你剛才說錯了一件事」

「什麼?」Greg問

「我需要你」 Mycroft說「你雖然不是我生命中的必須，但已經是我的一部分，你說的沒錯，我們都可以在不遇見彼此的情況下自己過的很好，”But alone is alone not alive”」

「你這個嘴硬說出”I’m not alone，Sherlock”的傢伙居然承認了?」Greg驚訝的看著 Mycroft說

「他果然把什麼都說出去了」 Mycroft一臉嫌棄的提到了弟弟「不過那其實是引用，如果沒遇到停電我們差不多也看到那了Being alive是這齣劇的代表曲目之一」

「你看過Company?」Greg問

「我父母逼我看的可不只悲慘世界」 Mycroft說

「我在想我們這樣真的挺好的」Greg說「那種小毛頭的”沒有你我活不下去”的狗血老套不適合我們，我們都需要知道的是少了自己對方也能活得很好才能早上起床去工作」

「不是必需品，但是奢侈品」 Mycroft說

「差不多是那種概念」Greg彈了手指指著 Mycroft說「被當作氧氣那樣的必需品太令人窒息了，啊，除非你是John， Sherlock沒他大概真的會掛掉，他就跟那些量子科學家理論理說的東西一樣，要有人觀測才存在」

「他們算是連體嬰吧，要分離的話兩個都會受很大的傷」 Mycroft聽了這番胡扯後笑了說

 

廣場上跑來錄影的脫口秀不知道為什麼開始引導著群眾一起跳舞了，很多搞不清楚狀況的遊客被捲了進去但也玩得很開心，抱著薩克斯風的黑人樂手和樂隊就站在人群中演奏著輕快的曲子

「跟我結婚好嗎?」Greg說

「我們訂婚了」 Mycroft說

「我知道，我只是想在告訴你這堆東西後也說一遍，算是產品使用須知」Greg痞笑的開玩笑說

「試用期也有七天嗎?」 Mycroft笑

「抱歉，私人貼身衣物和男人沒辦法換貨」Greg說「而且別說七天我們七年都過了，就算是Costco也不會退你錢的」

「我也不打算做一個討人厭的顧客」 Mycroft輕聲笑著把手放在Greg後腰上和他一起靠在階梯頂的圍欄上看底下的人群在停電的紐約市中心玩起了一二三木頭人，人群中的孩子們興奮的搞不清楚狀況但還是笑得很開心，一大堆成年人甚至中老年人都跟著錄影的節目一起玩起了小孩的遊戲

「這些孩子一輩子都會記得這天吧，一整個廣場上的大人都成了他們的玩伴」Greg忍不住露出微笑

「我想他們會的」 Mycroft說

「我知道這不是倫敦，但看到人們平安的日常生活總是會讓我覺得我做的工作是有意義的」Greg說

「我想我們一時半刻是無法離開這裡了，一下樓梯就會被遊戲的人群困住的」 Mycroft說

「反正地鐵停駛了，路上也在塞車，就當作是你在看海生館吧」Greg說

「金魚是淡水魚」 Mycroft說

「那就當作在公園看池塘」Greg說

 

\----------------------------------------------------

「曼哈頓那邊停電了」Sam看了一下手機說

「變電箱爆炸，搶修需要6小時左右」安西亞說

「反正沒影響到我們」Sam對妹妹說「要不要一起吃晚餐?」

「我可以帶Jo一起嗎?」安西亞問

「當然要啊，不然你自己一個女孩子走夜路也很危險」Sam說

當姊妹倆走出百貨公司時已經看到一個非常顯眼的傢伙站在門口等了

「我有租車，需要送兩位一程嗎?」Laskin手上拿著車鑰匙微笑著說

「他怎麼知道…」Sam看了妹妹很理所當然的把血拚的戰利品交給了男友走向Laskin租的車

「請上車吧」Laskin笑的跟一隻終於迎來冬天的哈士奇一樣燦爛，把Sam手上的袋子也拿了放進後車廂，還幫兩位女士開了車門

 

「曼哈頓停電了」Laskin一邊開車一邊說

「直接去我家吧，我那邊沒被影響」Sam說

「我們要談一下工作唷」安西亞對姊姊說完就換成了說意第緒語「Sir還在百老匯」

「他和探長在時代廣場，安全性不成問題，而他們也沒提出交通或者接送要求，Boss傳簡訊讓我在這個下午全責負責你的安全和交通」Laskin說

「你什麼時候租車的?」安西亞問

「我沒租，是Boss讓人用我的名義租的，不過我目前還沒想通Boss的某個隱形助理怎麼把車鑰匙放進我的口袋而不被我發現的」Laskin說

\---------------------------------------

「多走個幾條街就到了，臉別這麼臭嘛」Greg說

「因為你穿的不是皮鞋」走了很多路已經開始腳痛的 Mycroft說

他們本來搭計程車要回飯店，但因為停電交通號誌都停止運作，計程車和重機發生了擦撞，結果後方的廂型車為了閃避滾到路上的騎士猛轉彎撞上了路燈，因為車速低三方駕駛都沒事但司機跟騎士開始在街上吵架了，連車資都不收，要他們直接去找別台車，讓他專心跟這個騎重機的小鬼吵架，現在他們只能走個幾條街去沒被那起車禍影響的街上叫計程車

 

「晚餐就在飯店吃」 Mycroft充滿怨念的看著一台又一台已經客滿的計程車說

「我同意，我也不想出門了，不過電力恢復的瞬間時代廣場應該會很漂亮」Greg說

「會有跟手機黏在一起的傢伙把那拍下來放上推特的，你可以躺在床上看」 Mycroft說

「回去的時候泡個澡?我幫你按按腳也行」Greg看著 Mycroft怨念沖天的模樣都想笑

「不必，我沒有那麼脆弱」 Mycroft說「不過泡澡是個好主意」

「謝謝你陪我在外面吹了那麼久的風，我會負責去放水的」Greg把手放在 Mycroft的背上順著衣服摸上領子，手掌貼在 Mycroft的後頸上，以 Mycroft來說體溫可能有點低了，他們剛剛吹了不少風，下午又轉涼了，他可能已經開始頭痛了「需要我去藥局幫你買止痛藥嗎?」

「還沒開始頭痛，但快了，泡個澡應該就會好」 Mycroft說

 

他們叫到計程車回飯店後Greg把冷氣先關了，進浴室去放了一缸溫度偏高的熱水，讓 Mycroft先去洗澡，他負責把兩個人的髒衣服裝進洗衣袋晚點讓客房服務收去洗，他也在沖過澡後一起進了浴缸陪 Mycroft泡澡

 

「決定出差之前我們也這樣泡過澡」Greg想到了就說「真巧，那時候我們也談了些很嚴肅的話題，家庭.家人什麼的，這次是婚姻觀念，下次大概就是談葬禮了」

「那個在聖誕節談過了*」 Mycroft說

(*君之墮有，回探長老家兩人去散步時說的)

「只是在說這很巧而已，如果可以下次泡澡的時候我寧可是跟你一起聊足球」Greg說

「只有你在說的話我不會稱之為”聊”，那是聽眾和演講者」 Mycroft說

「你這張嘴啊…」Greg懶得吐槽了，改報以一個微笑

\-----------------------------------------

Company是我個人非常喜歡的音樂劇,B站有字幕版,這一版是許多影星甚至是節目主持人一起演出,大家可能會見到熟面孔喔,主角是NPH演的

這齣音樂劇對不同年齡和感情狀態的人都會帶來很多感觸,非常推薦,文中探長是只大約知道這齣劇和聽過一小段並不清楚實際演啥或者歌詞有什麼的,麥則是被父母拖去看過了

[https://www.bilibili.com/video/av1923382?from=search&seid=5226293144319775641](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av1923382?from=search&seid=5226293144319775641)

文中紐約停電今年也發生過,一樣是變電箱爆炸而且還在1977大停電的週年發生23333333

百老匯的演員也真的跑出來唱歌,不過時代廣場的熱鬧是我寫的劇情,實際上沒那麼歡樂,節目錄製時間也沒那麼早

 

然後探長說他想要的伴侶同時會是他一生的摯友致敬莫里斯的情人

探長所想表達的是他真正追求的是什麼直到這一刻前他都沒有認真去想也沒意識到自己該好好思考,就和沒挨餓過的人不會考慮吃什麼會讓飢餓感減弱的最快一樣,他ˋ一直被自己真正想要的那個人陪伴著,所以他沒有感受到去想清楚的急切性,直到他發現自己對結婚整件事的反應似乎太淡定了才突然開始思考的

 

探長想要的是一個和他平等且一樣獨立的個體,而不是需要他來為對方解答或者讓對方依賴的關係,所以他就算是在挑選女性伴侶也找個性獨立的那種,如文中所說,他和麥都知道少了自己另一方能活下去,他們不是對方必要的,卻是彼此需要的,不是必需品卻是有了會使生活更加美好的,我認為這樣的一段關係的性質是非常美好的所以這樣寫了


	29. Chapter 29

10月恢復到求職中狀態,之前幾更速度不只慢我覺得品質也有點下降所以留言也比較少,希望有充分休息後這一更會回到以前的水準ORZ

\----------------------

隔天他們幾乎整天都在飯店裡看電視，三餐都在飯店解決，因為下了一整天的雨，外頭又濕又冷的， Mycroft在晚餐後接到一通電話告訴Greg他得到大廳去和某個人處理工作上的事情，很快就會回來就換上三件套下樓了

「一個小時內會回來，最多四十五分鐘」 Mycroft打好領帶下樓前說

「那我去洗澡了」Greg說，明天 Mycroft就要回國了，他們打算把握一下今晚，畢竟之後還有將近一個月的時間碰不到面

 

當 Mycroft解決了那一點小小的秘密文件交換的程序後上樓回到房間時Greg一臉尷尬的轉頭看他

「喂，這東西你什麼時候拿的」Greg只穿了浴袍手上拿著那個震動玩具臉甚至有點紅

「去你住處拿東西的時候正好看到」 Mycroft一臉無辜地說

「你他媽拿這個幹嘛啦!」Greg感覺臉發燙，努力不讓自己想起他前想他想瘋了時都做了些什麼給 Mycroft看

「好奇?」 Mycroft攤手

「你是貓還是小孩啊!」Greg猛力吐槽「少裝無辜了!你這個表情絕對是想幹壞事被發現了!」而且這東西可是收在抽屜深處 Mycroft不可能”正好看到”!

「我也沒有別的意圖」 Mycroft手上拿著西裝外套走向Greg把外套隨手放在桌上，然後轉身面對Greg手放在他腰上讓他靠向自己，親了親Greg的臉和耳際，剛洗過澡的那股淡淡的香味，他在Greg耳邊低聲地說「單純的想親自看看而已」

「你人都在這了…」Greg感到困窘和一股莫名的羞恥感

「Why not both?」 Mycroft聲音低沉的說，他這樣說話時Greg總有種被催眠的感覺，就是忍不住照著 Mycroft說的去做

 

Mycroft的手指輕易地解開了Greg浴袍的腰帶，浴袍敞開時有一邊比較不自然所以 Mycroft很自然地把手伸進那一邊的口袋裡拿出了潤滑液，Greg洗澡後順便做了準備所以就順手放在口袋裡了，潤滑液被 Mycroft隨手放在桌上

「願意嗎?」 Mycroft吻Greg耳際時問

「如果你玩過火了我保證你會知道」Greg說

Mycroft拉了張椅子讓Greg坐下脫去他的浴袍，柔軟的浴袍披在椅子上正好墊著， Mycroft站在Greg腿間俯身親吻他，手捧著Greg的臉讓他抬頭方便接吻，Greg手隔著 Mycroft的西裝褲在腿內側撫摸，刻意不碰他的勃起

Mycroft衣著整齊相比他一絲不掛顯得很衝突，不過這不礙事，還不到他脫的時候

 

Mycroft單膝跪在地上為Greg口交，同時在手上弄了些潤滑，他抬起Greg的腿讓他把腳都跨在椅子的扶手上，這讓他往後躺在椅背上，雙腳大開完全失去任何遮掩， Mycroft在那個小玩具上抹了潤滑推進Greg體內，Greg的臉比平常更紅，他們沒玩過這種東西，至少不是一起玩，Greg也不是會去買這種東西的人

 

「沒有不舒服吧?」 Mycroft問，Greg搖頭， Mycroft輕輕的嚙咬Greg大腿內側，在弄得Greg有些刺痛後就親吻吮咬同一個位置直到留下吻痕， Mycroft的手按在Greg腿上示意他不要動，只要乖乖的待著接受服務就好， Mycroft的另一隻手在Greg下腹不輕不重的來回愛撫

 

Mycroft從桌上拿了那個小遙控器，在Greg注意到之前開了最微弱的震動，Greg發出了很小的嗚聲，放在扶手上的手抓緊了點

Mycroft後來還是讓Greg把腳放下了，但雙腳踏在地毯上的動作只是讓體內的玩具更深入，而且更好的頂在前列腺上

 

Mycroft就站在他面前，近得兩人的膝蓋能碰到一起， Mycroft手上拿著那個小遙控器，拇指就放在按鈕上， Mycroft時不時把震動頻率調高又降回最低，Greg全身赤裸的只要他有一點緊繃就非常明顯，Greg想調整坐姿讓震動器的影響沒那麼大，但被麥考按著肩膀坐回去

「別動」 Mycroft帶著一抹微笑「我想看」

「And?」Greg艱難的嚥下一口唾液，他覺得 Mycroft不只有這項要求

Mycroft微笑起來的樣子讓Greg有種他似乎剛把野狼放入羊群的感覺

「很簡單」 Mycroft在Greg耳邊說「別碰你自己」

 

Mycroft看著Greg聽完後抬頭直直盯著自己，也許這對要求Greg來說有點莫名其妙了，但 Mycroft確實很想看看他的身體會怎麼反應，當然先前視訊他是看過了，但那不夠清楚

「OK」Greg擠出兩個音節，把手放到椅子後面

Mycroft本來還在擔心會壞了Greg的興致不過這顯然不成問題，他輕撫著Greg的臉親吻他，舌尖刮過上顎時的搔癢和熟悉的節奏被突然的打斷， Mycroft按了手上握著的遙控，突然增強的震動讓Greg差點咬到了 Mycroft的舌頭，他往後退中斷了這個吻，抬頭看了摸著嘴的 Mycroft， Mycroft舔了一下自己的手指確認舌頭沒有流血，伸手摸了Greg的頭髮

「嗚…」本來想問 Mycroft有沒有被他咬傷但身體裡的震動讓他無法好好說話，而被 Mycroft注目著只讓這一切刺激更強

「你沒咬傷我」 Mycroft說著把手放在Greg的後頸上，然後調弱了震動強度

「抱歉」Greg喘著氣說

「能繼續嗎?」 Mycroft問

「繼續，不管你到底在玩什麼把戲」Greg說

 

Mycroft所做的也很單純，他只是重複的用手上的遙控器調整強度，他的手摸遍Greg身上每一處敏感點，親吻和輕咬，深吻只在他把震動調弱的時候做，畢竟他們都不希望見血，但 Mycroft不碰他的勃起，而且都在他感覺快射的時候關掉了震動，這反覆了好幾次，Greg不知道這花了多少時間，但他抓著椅子的手感覺都快抽筋了，也許這也沒很久?可能只是刺激太強了而已

Mycroft帶著笑意但表情卻是掩不住的興奮的樣子讓Greg無法開口請他停止，也許他自己也想知道最後到底會怎麼樣

 

Mycroft又一次的注意到Greg快射了，但這一次他不打算關掉震動而是往上調了一格，Greg喘著氣忍不住發出了嗚咽，雖然 Mycroft告訴他這裡的隔音很好他依然不希望發出太大的聲音，生理刺激使的眼眶泛著水光，他想要碰自己但當手收回時他又握住了椅子的扶手，他看著 Mycroft因為興奮和喜愛而放大的瞳孔有種 Mycroft的眼睛是黑色的錯覺

 

「Myc..I..」Greg終於受不了，本來希望 Mycroft關掉這東西但也許 Mycroft有別的打算可是他真的很想射， Mycroft靠得離他很近，他想碰自己可是腦子裡又有一個更大的聲音要他遵守 Mycroft的要求

 

Mycroft看著Greg抱住自己的反應先是一愣但馬上又覺得這挺可愛的，Greg對於自己的衝動和 Mycroft的指令產生了衝突後的反應是抱住 Mycroft，這樣他就不會違背 Mycroft”不碰自己”的指令了，他的手緊抓著 Mycroft馬甲背部的衣料不放

「Myc..Myc..」Greg艱難的抬頭看了 Mycroft，他靠在 Mycroft身上所以他急促的呼吸和無法克制的顫抖 Mycroft都感受得到「Please…oh God..」他看著 Mycroft的表情，那充滿興奮同時又帶著一絲罪惡感的樣子就像第一次學到翹課有多美好的乖學生一樣，是發現自己可能染上了非常糟糕的愛好且無法自拔的人會有的表情

Mycroft輕輕地把Greg的瀏海往後撥，他剛剛關掉了震動，Greg幾乎是虛脫的抱著他不敢亂動， Mycroft抱著Greg告訴他做得很好，不必介意弄髒他西裝褲的事

 

“不妙” Mycroft親吻著Greg的頭髮時想”我喜歡這個過頭了”

這件事對他精神上的滿足強過了生理上的要求，Greg軟趴趴的靠在他身上的感覺也很好，但他還是犯了他的老毛病，他有控制狂傾向，他盡可能不把這帶上床(至少不是太明顯)，但這完全就是他的控制欲衍生的性愛要求

 

「還好嗎?」 Mycroft希望這不會讓Greg難受

Greg依然抱著他，只是點點頭，考慮到他全裸房間內又有冷氣他的體溫摸起來挺高的， Mycroft輕撫著Greg的背和後頸等他喘過氣

等Greg緩過來後解開了 Mycroft的褲頭，一邊跟他說他沒力氣搞別的，一邊拉下 Mycroft的內褲握住他的勃起放入口中吞吐，但 Mycroft幾乎是急躁的把他從椅子上拉起

「Mycroft!」Greg被突然拉起體內的異物移了位，他險些腳軟跌坐在地但 Mycroft抱住了他

「趴在床上」 Mycroft說著把Greg往床邊帶，Greg站穩了腳步回頭看了一眼 Mycroft，通常 Mycroft是很內斂的人，所以當他看到毫不掩飾自己衝動和慾望的 Mycroft的時候他馬上就照做了，他想知道 Mycroft會做什麼

 

Mycroft的手掌從他的尾椎往上撫摸來到肩胛骨間，手指略為出力按摩著剛才因為掙扎而緊繃的肌肉， Mycroft壓在他身上在他耳邊說他看起來誘人的讓人想咬一口，他的手放在Greg的後頸上的力道非常微妙，這讓Greg完全趴在棉被裡，但只要他稍微出點力就能抬頭，像是能自己解開的手銬一樣

「抬起來」 Mycroft另一隻手放在Greg的腰上施力讓他抬起臀部， Mycroft的手指捏著露在外頭的震動器底部稍微拉出又推入，前列腺被刺激到讓Greg叫了出來，手指深陷在被單裡

「啊!」Greg把臉埋進被子裡發出了悶住的叫聲，那個玩具被抽出後熟悉的觸感抵在臀間在入口輕頂著

「放鬆」 Mycroft的手指撥過Greg後腦杓的短髮溫柔的說「這就對了」他慢慢的把自己推入身下男人體內，炙熱又無法自主的收縮的後穴緊絞著他，那個玩具不大，所以進入的時候還是要慢慢來以免傷到Greg

 

剛才不斷經歷高潮邊緣終於得到解放現在又被操Greg只覺得自己真的不能這樣搞，他的體力完全不能應付這種玩法，但他的身體對於這種刺激的反應很誠實，剛剛射過的陰莖稍微勃起，被操帶來的特殊痠麻感和前列腺被刺激的快感讓他忍不住抬起頭大口的喘氣連帶發出了呻吟， Mycroft咬了他的肩膀和脖子，他比起平常粗魯急躁很多，但都在不傷到Greg的範圍內

 

肉體的撞擊聲和粗喘以及呻吟聲充斥了整個房間，Greg忍不住的迎合 Mycroft的動作，當他感覺要射的時候叫著 Mycroft的名字告訴他自己要射了， Mycroft親吻他的後頸，幾乎完全抽出又重重的撞擊在前列腺上，生理刺激引出的淚水充斥著Greg的眼睛，他以為自己射了但什麼都沒出來，勃起只是一抽一抽的顫抖著，前端沾著一些前液，但他什麼都射不出來，腦子裡也是一片空白

Mycroft射在他體內後慢慢地退出，抱著Greg親吻，過了好一會Greg才起來說要先去洗澡

  
  
  


洗過澡後Greg整個人癱軟的趴在床上，連身體都沒擦乾就趴平了， Mycroft拿了毛巾幫他大略的擦了一下，他把要洗的衣服裝進洗衣袋放在門口讓客房服務來收走

「你感覺如何?」 Mycroft有些憂心地問

「累得要死」Greg說

「剛才如果那讓你感到不舒服或者只是不喜歡你都可以跟我說的」 Mycroft說

「不，我沒有覺得哪裡不舒服也不討厭」Greg說「其實久久玩一次也不錯但我現在真的要死了」

「久久…所以你接受?」 Mycroft問

「其實感覺也不錯…」Greg本來就差不多是把臉埋在枕頭裡的，說話含糊起來就很難被聽清楚了

「……」 Mycroft沉默了好一會

「兩個月內別想給我搞這個，我不想因為縱慾過度客死異鄉，也不想死在婚禮當月」Greg說

 

在 Mycroft去刷牙回來後發現Greg已經完全睡死了，默默的幫他把被子蓋好關好燈也上床睡覺了

  
  
  


“服務型的支配者.享受控制一個臣服者，沒有施虐傾向但絕對是控制傾向，不過感情上偏向臣服者”Greg隔天在吃早餐時回想起了當時在框提科聽Craig講課時他得到的關於 Mycroft的結論，昨晚完全就是這一切的證明，而他本身有些許被虐和臣服者傾向這點即使他不想承認也已經是鐵證了

「我臉上有東西嗎?」 Mycroft知道Greg盯著他在思考但忍不住開口問了

「沒有，你飛機什麼時候?」Greg問

「中午，所以吃完早餐送你去警局後我就得直接去機場了」 Mycroft說「你說警局那邊讓你今天早上也放假不是嗎?」

「其實他們跟我說如果星期一不來也沒關係，因為FBI的人在調查我在警局用的電腦什麼的，似乎是例行措施，所以我也不能用我的位子，所以我就問了Carell，他說他們只調查到中午，我就跟警局那邊說我中午以後回去上班」Greg說

 

在Greg先回到自己住處去放東西的時候 Mycroft也跟著上樓了，Greg把包包裡面的衣服拿出來放在房間裡

「這東西你帶回去，這麼貴的錶放在我這裡我怎樣都不放心」Greg拉了張椅子踩上去從衣櫃頂拿下一個錶盒，裡面裝的是Mr.Holmes被搶走的那隻錶

「我父親給你添麻煩了」 Mycroft說

「還好他沒事」Greg說，搶劫只要出了差錯很容易出人命的「還有，這個你也帶走，要是在機場被隨機抽查翻出這種東西我就沒臉見人了」他把被裝回盒子裡的那個震動器和遙控一起拿給 Mycroft眼神死的說

「你確定?還有一個月」 Mycroft帶著一種欠揍的微笑調侃著

「你昨天幹了什麼好事你很清楚，我覺得我大概會有整整半個月都不會想幹這個」Greg瞪了 Mycroft把那個盒子塞給他， Mycroft笑著把那放進自己大衣的口袋裡，等下會收進行李箱

 

放好東西後Greg從公寓出來在走廊上和隔壁的大學生情侶正好打了照面

「嗨」男大生有點尷尬但還是舉手打招呼

「哈囉」女大聲乾笑了一下，眼神快速的在 Mycroft和Greg之間來回

「嗨」Greg和他們打招呼，他注意到他們都在看他的脖子後又看了 Mycroft，他脖子上有一個明顯吻痕，而這兩個小鬼前幾天才撞見他和 Mycroft在電梯擁吻

「你們是一對?」男大生問完馬上就想打自己的嘴，他的女朋友也給了他一個肘擊

「這我未婚夫，我得去上班了，掰」Greg拉著 Mycroft的手快步走向電梯，在電梯裡他看著自己脖子上的吻痕忍不住又瞪了 Mycroft一眼， Mycroft一直掛著一抹微笑，好像看Greg這麼尷尬非常有趣一樣

 

在車子到了警局門口時Greg沒有馬上下車

「希斯羅機場見?」Greg吻了 Mycroft問

「我會盡可能做到的」 Mycroft微笑著說，Greg也很清楚 Mycroft到時候確實很可能因為公務而無法來接機

「掰掰」Greg開了車門下車

「再見」 Mycroft說

  
  
  


「你未婚夫回國啦?」Carell看著星期一下午趴在座位上的Greg馬上就猜

「當然啊，他也有工作要做」Greg說，他昨天沒睡飽，但趴睡又會讓他的痠痛更嚴重，等等買咖啡喝好了

「各位~我回來啦~!」一個熟悉的格拉斯哥腔大喊，Craig就這樣閃亮亮的登場了，Greg突然覺得連頭都開始痛了

「Ay~!好久不見啦!」Carell過去和Craig抱了一下

「你不是要處理那什麼邪教的東西嗎?」Greg按著太陽穴問

「FBI能處理邪教的人手太多啦~但能處理虐待狂性變態而且事後不需要心理諮詢的人只有我啊~」Craig說的理所當然，好像在解釋為什麼家裡只有他沒有乳糖不耐症一樣「再說這麼沒創意的連環性虐殺人魔也不多見，他的心理活動可有意思了，我和行為分析組的幾個人一起來紐約就為了他，當然我們也負責調查和分析他的案子，這傢伙絕對在其他城市也幹過幾票，我們已經在波士頓找到兩起他做的案子了」

「這起案件就移交FBI處理了」Black神清氣爽地跟在後面進來「太好了，這種東西看多了我真的會短命」

「是啊，尤其我們後來還在他的車上找到好幾個硬碟，這傢伙還錄影剪接什麼的，要看的證據太多了，那幾個行為分析組的新人能不能待下去這個案子絕對會是個分水嶺」Craig笑嘻嘻地說「聽說你老公來過啊~錯過了真是可惜!」

「一點也不，而且他還是我的未婚夫」Greg撐著頭說

「是個怎麼樣的人啊?」Craig一臉八卦的問Carell

「看起來像唐頓…Kingsman後勤部走出來的一樣」Carell知道這兩個英國人聽唐頓兩個字聽到都想撞牆了連忙改了一下

「你也看過照片還問」Greg說

「你那個一看就是偷拍的，一個活人總是有點不同的」Craig說

「你要是問了太多關於他的問題你下次回英國說不定護照就莫名其妙失效了」Greg眼神死的說

「哈哈哈不可能啦~」Craig說

「呵呵呵，是啊」Greg說，實際上如果Craig真的去煩 Mycroft他可能真的會取消他的護照，還好 Mycroft不在紐約了

 

「那些影片真的都要看過嗎…?」一個年輕的FBI跑來問Craig

「如果你不敢看的話就不用看，我到時候會負責檢視的」Craig說

「那可是完整過程啊…」那個年輕人說

「不敢看的話也沒關係唷~至少別把自己搞到心理醫生那去」Craig說「Black就很慶幸他不用看了，對吧Black」

「那東西能離我越遠越好」Black拿著咖啡說

年輕的FBI離開後幾個老前輩聊了起來

「不過有的物證還是讓人很難看下去，就算不是謀殺影片也是」Carell說

「我有一次沒收了一個強盜犯的隨身物品後發現我拿在手上的那雙皮手套是人皮製的」Greg一臉黑的說

「還有一些屍體…被丟進碎木機那種..那之後我有一陣子都不敢吃絞肉」Black說

「夏天就更可怕了」Carell說「還有桑拿房」

「涉及孩子的案子無論是什麼樣的都讓人難以接受」Greg說

「有些案子糟糕到會讓人忍不住想也許生還並不是件好事」Craig說

「是啊…」Carell點點頭

  
  


Craig和Black去紐約的FBI辦公室處理移轉案件的手續了，其實Craig走起路來還有點怪怪的，在和伊甸之果教會交涉的時候他一度進入建築內帶出一名因為麻疹高燒不退的幼兒，在他抱著孩子離開的時候被從後面開了幾槍，子彈都在他腳邊擦過，他們是要逼他快點離開，但其中一發削過了他的腳跟，所幸只是皮肉傷而已

麥卡錫出現在新聞上，他的辦公室宣布他辭職，並以某種健康因素將他送去了一間康復中心療養，針對他的調查可能會被繼續，過去這段時間他的瘋狂行徑被放大檢視，許多人開始說他可能是真的精神失常了

 

Greg後來也被叫去FBI辦公室了，他以為是那個連環殺手案件的事，但當他走進指定的辦公室時見到的卻是代理局長Peterson

「你好，又見面了，Lestrade探長」Peterson和他握手

「叫我Greg就好」Greg說「代理局長找我有事嗎?」

「是關於麥卡錫案，請坐」Peterson請Greg在辦公桌另一端坐下「我相信我們雙方溝通的很明確，我們都不希望一位參議員綁架英國警察的案件曝光，因此這件事會被放入保密文件中直到五十年後自動解密，這樣你可以接受嗎?」

「喔拜託請務必這樣做，這件事曝光對我們雙方來說都是大麻煩」Greg說

「至於另一件事我希望這不在我們的正式談話內容中，也就是希望你不要向任何人提起，這是我私人的一個小問題」Peterson說

「什麼?」Greg問

「你曾經在紐約警局裡調閱了血腥皇帝的檔案，我想請問這是不是MH的指示」Peterson說

 

Greg看著面無表情的Peterson無法讀出他的想法，Peterson對Rudi的舊案有興趣，為什麼?這個人的年齡換算回去事發時頂多是菜鳥

「這不是FBI官方提問，我只是出於個人因素好奇」Peterson說

「我當時在調查紐約的連環殺手案件時順便比對了其他舊案，會看到血皇案只是巧合」Greg說

「你對血皇案有額外的關注，你看了那份檔案很久，你知道內情吧」Peterson問

「你想表達什麼」Greg嚴肅的看著Peterson

「我想你我都很清楚血皇案的真相」Peterson說「關於皇帝，關於凱薩，還有這些命案」他說的不是Caesar而是Kaiser，他指的是Rudi

「聽著，我只是個警察，我一點都不想跟FBI或圓場的舊帳扯上關係」Greg說

「既然你也知道事實，那我就不兜圈子了」Peterson說「如果MH對血皇案後的事情仍心懷怨恨，那請你告訴他，當年做出決策的人大多已經退休或過世，尤其是MH多次針對後那些人大多已經失去他們的職位，選擇對Kaiser暗殺陰謀情報知情不告的人早就一個也不剩了，這起案件永遠不會被重新調查，而我希望他不會繼續對那件事追究」他緊抿著嘴

「你們知道R..Kaiser會被殺卻沒告訴他」Greg故作鎮定說

「當時CIA確實收到了情報，但因為血皇案的敏感性，選擇了知情不告」Peterson說「那時的希望是Kaiser如果就這樣死了，血皇案就永遠封印了，我相信你也知道血皇案的被害者都不是普通平民百姓」

「你覺得我調出那份檔案是因為 Mycroft想要追究你們」Greg說「你為什麼這麼覺得?」

「因為當年下了那個決策的人之一正是我的導師」Peterson說「也是如同我父親一般的人，他已經退休住進安養院了，有大半的時間不清楚自己身在何處，如果他的過去不會追上來毀掉他的清譽，我會非常感激」

「我不知道 Mycroft在想什麼」Greg誠實的說「但我不覺得將近二十年前的事情他會拖到現在才解決」

「我也如此希望，謝謝你的坦承和合作，Lestrade探長」Peterson站起來和Greg握手「希望你的出差很快就能愉快的結束」

「喔，求之不得」Greg說，他比Peterson更希望自己能快點回英國，這傢伙以前和 Mycroft一定有交手過，普通情報人員不會這麼恐懼 Mycroft而是會對他抱有某種警戒， Mycroft不是那種一看就使人害怕的人，Peterson非常清楚 Mycroft的報復有多可怕， Mycroft沒有刻意使別人畏懼他，但他確實在某些人眼中已經成了不亞於Rudi的魔王了

 

Greg離開了FBI的辦公室後直接回到警局去了，天氣轉冷的很明顯，Carell抱怨著這幾年紐約的天氣多詭異，手上正在處理一起搶劫案的後續

傍晚他準備下班的時候Craig跑來約Black去酒吧，Black因為和妻子有約所以婉拒了，Craig便跑來問Greg了

「你不是戒酒的人嗎?去酒吧不好吧」Greg皺眉

「只是吃東西而已，我不想自己吃晚餐，但約同事共進晚餐太詭異了」Craig說

「隨便找個人一起吃麥當勞就好了，那也不會被人誤會」Greg隨口說著背起了背包，但一隻手馬上就搭上他的肩

「老兄」Craig說「我請你吃麥當勞」

「...你去養隻狗好不好啊!!」Greg吐槽，但在Craig打死不退的纏人下還是跟他一起去吃麥當勞了

 

「幹嘛死都要拉人一起吃晚餐啊你!」Greg端著餐盤，他帶著報復心理叫了漢堡薯條大杯飲料還有蘋果派，Craig說要請客就讓他請個夠

「就跟你說的一樣，我是戒酒的人，如果我覺得我會破戒我就找人一起吃晚餐，夠悲哀對吧」Craig說

「…Fuck，你他媽真的是…」Greg頓時無法吐槽，他不確定Craig是不是在耍他

「是你要問的」Craig說「不過別把這看的太沉重，這只是我的一個習慣，只是通常我是請我的同事去酒吧，我自己在旁邊喝水吃晚餐，然後讓他們把我身上剩下的錢喝掉」

「…你戒酒幾年啦」Greg問

「到今年正好二十年」Craig拿起自己的可樂「乾杯」

「堅持下去啊」Greg拿起自己的可樂和Craig碰了一下杯，這個充滿吐槽點的晚餐瞬間變成了某種心理諮商「看那些影片還是會讓人難受的，無論看過多少慘案」

「其實看那個對我影響不大，我切割的很好，連發生在我自己身上的事情我都可以切割開了，只是看看影片而已」Craig聳肩拿起雞塊沾醬吃「但心情差會讓人想喝酒是真的」

「我懂，以前遇到特別糟的案子的時候我也是喝酒才能睡」Greg感同身受

「你後來怎麼戒的?」Craig問

「我未婚夫建議我改的，他也陪我度過那段時間」Greg想起了那起兒童分屍案「後來我換了個方式幫助自己切割那個情緒」

「我妻子那時候陪我去戒酒會」Craig說「他的漸凍症越來越糟，我把喝酒或者其他娛樂的錢都省下來，把錢和時間用都在改建家裡讓她的生活比較容易上，這比任何祈禱或者諮商都管用，但她過世後我就只剩下請同事吃飯這招了」他嘆氣「你是個好傢伙Greg，我見過很多人，但我從一開始就覺得你很可靠，而且不是那種濫好人或者神父性質的可靠，是那種你早就跌到谷底過是過來人的可靠」

「這算是誇獎嗎?」Greg皺眉吃著漢堡吐槽

「我真的是在誇你」Craig說「你是那種鵝卵石一樣的人，滾過太多地方，已經變成了一個不會割傷別人又很難被破壞掉的形狀了，我挺羨慕你這種人的」

 

「所以你這是在麥當勞開AA聚會(匿名戒酒會)嗎?」Greg用吐槽來讓對話沒那麼僵

「差不多吧，但你喝酒沒問題，我就不是了，我真的對那種有成癮性的東西一點抵抗力都沒有，所以我也不敢吃太強的止痛藥」Craig嘆氣「到這個月份要維持自己的戒酒決心都變得很有挑戰性」

「秋天活動很多的關係嗎?感恩節什麼的」Greg問

「我妻子是十一月過世的」Craig說

「我很遺憾」Greg說

「抱歉我是個掃興的傢伙，但我實在覺得寧可毀掉別人心情幾小時也好過回去喝酒，我明天會請你喝咖啡」Craig說

「其實我也可以理解你這個說法」Greg說「那也是沒辦法之下的辦法，我以前的案子有一個目擊者，他每天都在公園發呆不肯回家獨處，因為只要獨處他就會忍不住開始自殘，他很想停止所以每天都在公共空間閒晃，也因為這樣他看到了一起謀殺，我們把他保護起來的時候還得給他安排一個室友24小時和他共處避免他自殘」

「也相去不遠了，酒精和毒品成癮說穿了也是一種自我毀滅」Craig說「抱歉，我在吃抗的藥會讓我很多話」

「明天我要喝大杯的咖啡」Greg開玩笑的說，會使人多話的藥物很多，但Craig的狀況看起來很像吃了效果強的抗憂鬱藥物或者抗焦慮藥物，這傢伙平常看起來就有點腦子抽風，沒坐下來好好聊一下他也不會發現Craig有吃藥

「你怎麼這麼淡定啊」Craig說「通常聽到這種事都會傻住或者尷尬」

「我是倫敦的警察，我阻止過太多自殺者了，沒成功的也太多了」Greg說「毒癮或者酒癮就是種慢性病，一輩子都不會好，只能靠自己努力控制，所以你可別放棄啊，FBI的格拉斯哥顧問喝酒喝死自己聽起來像某種懸疑爛片的開頭」

「老兄你去當神父可以拯救很多人吧」Craig瞇起眼吐槽

「我去當神父我會先憋死自己」Greg眼神死的說，光是想想他年輕時那種隨意的態度還有他男女通吃的性向外加教會裡面有多少深櫃，他還是別去糟蹋人家奉獻身心給上帝的決心比較好

「說的也是」Craig說

「不過我還真的裝成神父臥底過，幾年前的一個案子，蹲了一個月才等到人，差點沒被無聊死」Greg說

 

那時候他穿神父服在鄉下蹲了一個月，十天回家一次，穿著神父服回家 Mycroft看到他時一臉WTF的模樣也很有趣，不過那並不妨礙他們在床上搞些情趣

事後回教堂等嫌犯的時候他有好好默默在心底懺悔了一下，他穿的不是道具服而是真的跟教堂借的神父裝，在和嫌犯扭打的時候被毀了他反而鬆了口氣

「神父啊牧師什麼的，這種人不是很善良就是很邪惡呢」Craig說「人格病態追求權力的人裏頭有一些就會往這個方向發展，不過有時候我也很羨慕那些人」

「羨慕人格病態還是神父?」Greg問

「人格病態」Craig說「他們感覺不到這種心痛，也不會因為別人的痛苦而痛苦，那樣似乎更輕鬆」

「說出這種話小心被內部評估啊，FBI先生」Greg說「那些在良好的環境下成長的人格病態其實也有正常的生活，只是他們終究在大腦構造上就與普通人不同」

「是啊，那畢竟是先天條件，而且我覺得像我這樣能同情和共情他人才是比較好的，這樣才能理解被害者和加害人雙方的心理，可是啊…」Craig嘆了一口氣「難過起來會很要命啊」

「我今天根本是來做自殺防治的志工」Greg吐槽

「確實，因為你是好人，所以你絕對會陪我聊天的，不然這可是紐約，要一個晚上喝死自己也不難」Craig說

「玩世不恭的人也有不同的類型，你這傢伙就是裝做很健康但一個疏忽可能就會死掉的那種」Greg淡定的說

「你這傢伙對人的觀察很深入啊」Craig眼神疲憊的說

「看書看多了會近視，看人看多了會讓人希望自己眼睛瞎了」Greg吃著薯條

「你和我年紀差不了多少，我還是個行為分析組顧問，不過我就不會說出這種話，我巴不得看得更透徹」Craig說

「因為你好奇，而我根本沒去找過這種答案卻不得不學起這些」Greg說「人格病態.強迫症.反社會人格.無法控制自己的暴力犯.各種成癮者.慣性虐待身邊的人的控制狂.家暴者.偏執狂.憂鬱症嚴重得對所有人都造成威脅的極端案例.希望被警察殺掉的自殺者.恐怖分子.新納粹黨.男權主義者.極端保守主義.極端左派團體.精神分裂症.人格解離症.躁鬱症.自閉症.唐氏症.學者症…，我數都數不清，每遇到一個我就得多學一個我連拚都拚不好的名詞，你是做學術研究，你研究的樣本都是我這樣的人抓回來的，很多時候我深信無知是福」

「比如知道人格分裂者的成因後你會忍不住去想那個人的童年究竟發生了什麼事」Craig說

「又比如一個高功能反社會者為什麼會形成，觸發了他這個傾向的到底是什麼」Greg隨口舉例「而童年創傷和人格障礙對物質依賴又會產生多大的影響，為什麼小時候對自己生活缺乏掌控會影響未來的控制狂傾向形成」

「物質依賴啊…童年影響很大呢，能讓你忘記自己的東西永遠是好東西，相比得忍受自己而言酒精或者藥物都像是天使」Craig說

 

「如果你打算去喝酒或者幹什麼蠢事就打給我，反正如果你在倫敦搞自殺也會有人報警就當作我出差的工作範圍吧，我知道你不會真的去跳樓什麼的，但也別碰酒或毒品」Greg說「但如果你沒事亂打，我會把你扔進哈德遜河裡讓你凍死」

「哈哈哈哈，那我可能會先被臭死!」Craig笑

 

他們改聊起了Craig以前教過的學生的事情，當中有幾個人突然覺醒了不得了的天賦，跑去當施虐女王或特殊諮商師的也不少

 

「謝謝你陪我聊天」Craig和Greg在地鐵月台上等不同方向的車時說「那種念頭有時候很像摔角，只要撐過一個尖峰就會暫時回到沒事的狀態，剛剛那個已經過了」

「不客氣」Greg說，無論Craig說的是自殺還是回到酒精的慢性自殺生活都一樣

「不過這麼心痛也許也是件好事吧，那表示我真的很愛我老婆」Craig試著苦笑但卻發不出聲梗在喉嚨裡

「”哀悼或者說悲傷這種東西說到底，是無人簽收的愛”」Greg說

「引用?」Craig問

「是我母親說過的話」Greg說「我父親過世後某一年忌日她說的，她說這些感情就像是被留在門口的信件，經過歲月累積只會越來越多，因為你始終會愛著那個人，因為沒有人可以收信了，所以被丟在地上，有時候那些信件會因為日曬雨淋而開始發霉長出毒菇，那是一個階段，但逐漸的，那些信件會被分解，變成土壤的一部分，然後這些土壤會成為你生根的基礎，你也許會變得更好，但看在你懷念的人的分上，你不能變得更糟」

「你母親是個很有智慧的人」Craig說

「她是學校老師，不過這個譬喻主要是因為我們住在海邊，而丟在門邊的舊報紙有時候忘了拿去回收經常會長出奇怪的東西」Greg說「我的車來了，掰了」

「明天會請你喝咖啡的，掰」Craig說

 

他們揮手告別後Greg上了地鐵

「Fuck…」他一注意到在斜對面的人在幹什麼就脫口而出，傳說中紐約地鐵的怪人大宗之一暴露狂就這麼出現了，那傢伙就把老二掏出來坐在那把玩了，看起來是流浪漢，本來坐在那暴露狂對面的黑人女孩居然就默默站起來換了個車廂而已，這種事情至少表現一下反感吧??這麼淡定??不對，這難道是正常反應嗎?

「耶穌他媽的老天，你不能下車去廁所搞這個嗎?」一個男乘客從手機上抬頭看到這個畫面罵了兩句就走開了

「…」Greg看著幾乎空無一人的車廂，現在就剩下坐在角落的老人.喝醉睡著的乘客.他自己以及那個暴露狂了，他默默的走到了另一節車廂去，顯然這才是紐約人的處理方式

 

隔天他在警局和Black跟Carell說了這件事

「我也遇過這種的，掏出來甩來甩去的」Black說著還用手指畫圈

「別給我那個畫面，我早餐吃的是熱狗」Carell吐舌

「不過我那次更離奇些」Black說「他對面坐的是個歌德女孩，那女的就冷冷地看著他，然後掏出了一條更大的」

「你剛剛說的是女孩吧??」Carell問

「女裝男?」Greg問

「不，她是女的，她從包包裡掏出了一條他媽的蟒蛇走過去問對方想不想看看他的朋友，那暴露狂馬上就跑了」Black說

「我只見過當場拿出小刀問對方要不要把褲子穿好的」Carell說

 

好吧，顯然這就是紐約人的日常，一個比一個更猛

 

\----------------------------------------------

「Sir，有人找你」安西亞走進 Mycroft在第歐根尼斯的辦公室說

「我沒有預期任何訪客」 Mycroft說，他昨天才從紐約回來而已

「 Mycroft」一個穿著毛背心和襯衫的瘦高青年走了進來，他有一頭和 Sherlock非常相似的黑色捲髮，長度太長幾乎遮掉了半張臉，安西亞很懷疑這個人怎麼看路的，他還戴著黑框眼鏡，但他跟 Sherlock長的並不像，他臉沒那麼長

「Cyrus」 Mycroft看著遠房表弟「你說你會在剛果待到11月底」

「反抗軍波及到我的駐區所以我提前回法國了」Cyrus在 Mycroft對面的扶手椅裡坐下

「Sir我需要迴避嗎?」安西亞問

「這是家務事所以你不必迴避」Cyrus說

Mycroft和安西亞幾乎是不著痕跡的交換了一個眼神

「喔拜託你真的以為Colin叔沒跟我爸媽說嗎?嗨表親，我不確定我們的輩分是什麼不過我們並不真的在意這些稱呼，你可以叫我Cyrus」Curys轉過去對安西亞微笑，他已經知道安西亞是Rudi的孫女了

「很高興認識你，Mr.Vernet」安西亞禮貌的微笑

「She’s not a Holmes」 Mycroft說

「我知道，只是如果哪天你或 Sherlock需要器官移植知道一個潛在捐贈者總是有好處的」Cyrus用法語說

「她會法語」 Mycroft說

「OK，那我就說英文了」Cyrus說

 

那副不在乎的模樣讓安西亞想到 Sherlock，但有種這個人並不是刻意這麼做但也不是本性如此的感覺，這更像是他在不自覺中模仿了 Sherlock

「他從小就是 Sherlock的跟屁蟲還很崇拜他」 Mycroft說起了日文，他肯定Cyrus不會日文所以他用這個跟安西亞解釋他觀察到的狀況

「我去讓人端茶來」安西亞沒有出聲的笑了說

 

「所以你一回法國把行李丟下就來這裡找我，但你這次顯然沒有惹上麻煩或者某種不為人知的致命疾病」 Mycroft對表弟說「你想做什麼」

「What the fuck is this all about?」Cyrus問

「What?」 Mycroft問

「You know what.」Cyrus說

「Cyrus，你從小就學 Sherlock找我吵架，但你沒有他的毒舌和惡質，所以這只會讓你聽起來很幼稚」 Mycroft說

「這真的不是笑話?」Cyrus問「結婚?Mycroft Holmes你居然要結婚??」他雙手撐在桌上站起來問「真的???」

「當然是真的」 Mycroft說

「OK，首先你居然找得到一個忍受得了你的活人??其次這傢伙還是個正常人??最後，你居然是GAY???????」Cyrus驚訝的問

「針對你的問題，首先他既然能忍受和 Sherlock合作多年我難以想像有誰是他無法忍受的，他確實是個正常人，連智商都很普通，最後我確實不是Gay，我沒有針對任何性別的偏好，只是Greg的性別正好是男性而已」 Mycroft說

「That’s Gay.」Cyrus說

「請用茶」安西亞放下兩杯熱紅茶，Cyrus接過茶杯後拿起牛奶和三塊方糖往裡面加

「所以這個Greg是誰啊?」Cyrus問

「 Sherlock在蘇格蘭場的合作人」 Mycroft說

「…你不會拿自己去賄賂人家替你看著 Sherlock了吧」Cyrus問

「Cyrus，你也許試著表現自己可以很惡毒但你實際上表現出的困惑讓這一點效果都沒有，我已經和他交往十年了，他是個很好的人，現在在紐約出差，你姐姐也很喜歡他，下次Sunny搞失蹤的時候你該把他的行蹤和她的同事說一聲，澳洲已經開過三次關於他的失蹤人口檔案了」

「Sunny不想被知道行蹤我幹嘛壞她好事?」Cyrus說

「那你提前來英國有什麼打算?」 Mycroft問

「我要去把頭髮剪了，現在太長了，然後去和我約好的那個房東看房子」Cyrus拿起盒子裡的餅乾吃「我接下來會經常來英國，需要在倫敦租個地方放東西還有偶而得過夜什麼的」

「真是難得，不急著跟在 Sherlock後面轉了」 Mycroft調侃

「那在見房東後，順路」Cyrus舔著手指說

「餅乾你可以帶走，在英國安分點」 Mycroft說

「我本來就打算帶走了」Cyrus把餅乾盒關上抱在懷裡「恭喜你找到有人回收你了，胖子」

「你不是嘴毒的人，也許該考慮停止模仿 Sherlock和我鬥嘴的這個幼稚習慣」 Mycroft說

「拿去，你要的東西」Cyrus從口袋掏出一個護唇膏放在桌上就抱著那盒餅乾走了

 

安西亞帶著Cyrus離開俱樂部，在門口等車的時候Curys摘下眼鏡在襯衫上擦

「 Mycroft真的很開心呢」Cyrus說

「你是在和我說話嗎?」安西亞問

「當然了，他心情很不錯」Cyrus說

安西亞看了Cyrus一眼， Mycroft沒有特別表現出情緒，但安西亞也看得出剛從紐約回來的 Mycroft心情很好，只是通常其他人只會得出 Mycroft仍是面無表情的結論，換言之Cyrus對自己這個表哥至少有著能夠判斷情緒的了解度

「他沒什麼表情不過他好歹當過我們的保母我看得出來」Cyrus抬頭看了陰陰的天空「倫敦天氣還是這麼差啊」他說著把瀏海往後撥，他有一雙漂亮的綠眼睛，他把眼鏡戴好後車子也來了，他上車離開後安西亞回去 Mycroft的辦公室， Mycroft正在看文件，Cyrus的到來正好給了他喝杯茶的休息時間

 

護唇膏的管子被拆開後露出了裡面的USB，Cyrus幫忙偷帶了一份情報回來給自己的表哥當禮物

\-------------------------------

John眼神死的看著兩個黑捲毛興奮的討論著自己最近做了什麼實驗，那個新出現的四眼捲毛特別興奮，像是那些 Sherlock的女粉絲們一樣眼睛發光

「所以啊我就在河裡放了一個陷阱我們抓到那隻鱷魚以後我拿他來做實驗…」Cyrus手舞足蹈的比著他是如何把一隻鱷魚的…這部份實在不是很適合在餐桌上討論

 

他們坐在中餐館裡吃晚餐，Rosie正抓著饅頭往嘴裡塞，回到幾個小時前，John今天特地請了假去處理私事

 

「這間房子的所有家具都能隨意使用，只要你能保護家具和牆壁你也可以養寵物，話說Dr.Vernet你是哪一科的啊?我在倫敦沒見過你」John對這個租客問

「喔，我是世衛組織的醫生，我打算在接下來幾年參與一個腦部研究計畫，我也是傳染病學專家」Cyrus說

「老實說我很驚訝我才把這放上網就有人連絡」John說

「喔，我的表哥看到了這個知道我在找房子就傳給我了」Cyrus說「我很滿意這裡，租金就照你開的來好嗎?」

「Sure!」John瞪大眼馬上答應了，他其實把租金開高了點好讓租客有殺價空間所以這個年輕醫生這麼容易的就答應了他很訝異甚至有些不好意思「呃…那個，儲藏室有一組沒使用過的床單和棉被那個就送你了，和臥室的床是完全相符的大小」

「謝謝，Dr.Watson你人真好」Cyrus燦笑「啊，對了你要搭車去貝克街嗎?」

「呃..對啊」John說

「我正好要去那附近找人，介意一起分擔車資嗎?」Cyrus問

「好..啊」John當時就該知道的，他就該知道這個馬上出現的醫生和 Sherlock脫不了關係，他沒有發現是因為他用英文發音了他的姓氏，而Holmes全家都知道Vernet是個他媽的法語姓!!他們都用法語發音念這家人的名字，他才會不知道這個名字的拼法就是V-E-R他媽的N-E-T!!

 

當Cyrus跟著他進了221的時候他還以為對方是要委託案子，但Cyrus搶在他前面跑上樓去一見到 Sherlock就很開心的用法文喊了什麼

「你們認識?」John看著 Sherlock和Cyrus熟識的模樣問

「我們是親戚」 Sherlock說

「Fuck!!我就知道!!我就知道我早上才發出去的廣告不可能這麼快有人回復!」John喊

「男孩們真熱鬧，喔，Cyrus好久不見」哈德森太太把Rosie抱上來給John以後過去抱了一下Cyrus「你又更瘦了，你該好好吃點東西親愛的」

「哈德森太太好久不見你還是一樣漂亮」Cyrus親了一下哈德森太太的臉頰說

「喔~你的嘴還是這麼甜，親愛的我烤了布朗尼等等你帶一些回去吧」哈德森太太笑著下樓了

 

「…連哈德森太太都認識他!!??」John叫出來

「他們當然認識，Cyrus經常來」 Sherlock說

「我根本沒見過他啊!!」John喊

「因為你在上班啊，我都挑了不打擾你們的時間來」Cyrus一臉無辜的說

 

稍晚，Greg收到了一張來自John的照片，他差點以為自己眼花了看到兩個 Sherlock，但沙發上另一個捲毛個頭較小而且戴了眼鏡

 

“Cyrus Vernet， Sherlock的表弟，我的新租客，附帶一提，這張拍完後Rosie搶走他的眼鏡弄壞了還扯了他的頭髮“-JW

“老天爺”-G

“他其實是個人畜無害版本的 Sherlock，別擔心倫敦爆炸”-J

 

三十分鐘後又來了一通訊息

“更正，他是個會引發第二次黑死病的可怕傢伙， Mycroft絕對要盯好他!!!我剛剛沒收了一管不知道是什麼疾病的帶原血液已經徹底經過滅菌銷毀了!!”-JW

\-----------------------------------------------  
Cyrus的形象請參考007裡面本喵的Q喔~  
  
哈哈哈有人看出是原著致敬了,2333333333  
原著裡面醫生在喪偶後搬回221B,把原本的住所/診所賣掉了,後來後知後覺的發現買走診所的Vernet醫生就是福爾摩斯的親戚而且還有夏洛克的資助才買走的,醫生能那麼快搬回去221B都是夏洛克的陰謀2333333333333


	30. Chapter 30

John本來極度擔心兩個黑捲毛會製造多大的災難，但觀察幾天後發現Cyrus和 Sherlock並沒有表現出來的那麼像，Cyrus非常喜歡動物和小孩，Rosie起初對Cyrus一臉懷疑，在Cyrus試著跟他玩的時候Rosie會很困惑地轉過來看John然後指著Cyrus要John解釋

「Rosie，那是Cyrus， Sherlock不在家」John抱起女兒「Say hi to Cyrus」他讓女兒對Cyrus揮揮手

「Hi~」Cyrus對Rosie說

「 Sherlock出去了」John說

「我知道，我在幫他辦現在那個案子，他去忙了」Cyrus說「我可以抱他看看嗎?」

「嗯…我不確定，Rosie不是個很溫柔的孩子，如果他要給你抱的話可以」John說

「Rosie過來~」Cyrus伸手要讓Rosie決定要不要過去他那邊

Rosie皺著眉很疑惑的伸手過去讓Cyrus抱，但John還是很擔心

「好乖好乖」Cyrus笑容滿面的說著接著就被小小的手一掌巴在眼鏡上扯下了Cyrus的眼鏡還抓住了他的捲髮扯了起來

「NONONONO Rosie!!」John沒想到Rosie會這麼粗魯慌張地把孩子抱回來，Rosie抓著Cyrus的眼鏡把玩John也不敢硬搶回來「抱歉Cyrus，這孩子有時候就是很粗魯」

「沒關係他應該是想玩我的眼鏡而已」Cyrus摀著鼻子笑著說

 

後來 Sherlock回來後Rosie馬上拋下陪他坐在地上玩滾球好久的Cyrus爬向 Sherlock要他抱

 

「Rosie好像暫時分不清楚你們兩個」John說

「因為我們都是黑捲髮吧」Cyrus說

「他很快就會分清楚的」 Sherlock說

 

後來Rosie對Cyrus也溫柔點了，但還是經常想搶Cyrus的眼鏡玩

\--------------------------------------

「我說啊」Craig在警局裡趴在桌子上看Greg「你這傢伙是周末縱慾過度吧?」

「噗!!」Greg一口咖啡嗆到噴回了杯子裡「胡說八道什麼啊你這混帳!」他大罵

「那邊可是有一整排美女哦，而且穿了跟沒穿一樣你連看都沒看一眼」Craig用拇指指著在警局裡的一大群美女

「你這傢伙嚴肅點好不好!!」Greg低聲吼

 

警局裡有一群穿的很少的模特兒的原因是有一起命案就在時裝發表會現場發生，台上的模特兒們是最有可能看到過程的，只好把所有人都請來做筆錄

「我很嚴肅在用我的專業判斷一個大概有75%是直男的雙性戀為什麼不看美女啊」Craig一臉正經地說

「你以為每個人都是變態嗎!?」Greg壓低音量和Craig鬥嘴

「這世界上所有人都是變態還有正在形成中的變態，只是有沒有禮貌藏得好不好而已」Craig正經的拿出了自己的眼鏡戴上故意推了一下一副很專業(這確實是他的專業)的樣子說「而且你脖子有吻痕很顯眼，加上你未婚夫來過紐約這不是很合理的推測嗎?」

「你以為你誰啊， Sherlock Holmes嗎?」Greg沒好氣的說

「婚姻諮詢師啊~」Craig說「還有性學專家」

「研究變態的變態本人你在不收斂一下音量來作證的女士們就要當場報警了」Black說

「耶穌他媽的基督啊…」Greg無語問蒼天的仰頭嘆氣

「Ladys別擔心我是FBI的專家啦~行為分析組的，你們經常在影集上看到的那種專家就是我喔~」Craig開朗的樣子很難跟那個有酒癮慢性自殺傾向的傢伙想在一起

「FBI也有聯邦胸部調查員(Federal Boob Inspector)這種縮寫，你沒看過那些幼稚高中生推特自介嗎?」一個金髮的模特兒被Craig逗笑了說

「我不喜歡去看別人未來的黑歷史，你聽起來是南方人啊」Craig問

「他是去年的阿肯色州小姐」Black說「他們都是過去幾年各州選美比賽的冠軍，被殺的是堪薩斯州小姐」

「怎麼死的啊?」Greg問

「不知道，走秀走一半突然就倒下了，她的堪薩斯小姐背帶上驗出了氰化物」Black說

「真可怕對吧」阿肯色小姐說

 

 

筆錄都做完了警察們自然開始著手做背景調查，但堪薩斯小姐身邊沒有人有那個動機也沒有那個管道取得氰化物，而更衣室內肯定沒有監視器所以調查在當天下午就進了死胡同

 

「一起吃晚餐嗎?我約了Craig和Black跟幾個同袍」Carell問Greg「我表哥開的披薩店，東西可好吃了」

「什麼日子啊?」Greg本來都要下班了

「他先前車禍休息了一個月，我跟他說了等他康復開張我會帶一群人給他做業績的」Carell說「來不?」

「好啊」Greg說

 

在披薩店裡一群警察還有幾個消防員和急救員都提著禮物來慶祝Carell的表哥出院，Greg坐在Craig對面，吃素的幾個人自己一桌而大夥們都很嗨的開了啤酒吃著披薩和烤雞翅.雞腿，Carell的表哥走起來還有點跛不過喝起酒來可是一點都不輸這票年輕警察

 

「來美國這一趟我絕對有胖」Greg嘴上這麼說但拿雙倍起司雙倍燻雞披薩的手可沒停下

「塞不進禮服就慘囉~」Craig說著風涼話

「不會有這個問題的，了不起拿去改」Greg說

「如果新娘禮服也有這麼好解決我當年結婚就不必每天吃蘋果了」Lopez隊長不知何時在他們隔壁桌坐下了

「我和我老婆結婚那時候光是找到能幫她換上的禮服就很費神了，還好有互助會的成員幫我們特製，後來她穿著那件婚紗火化的」Craig說

「沒機會見到她真是太可惜了，我聽說過她的故事，她還為了募款寫了書對吧?」Lopez隊長說

「是啊，一本小童書不過花了她14個月才打完字」Craig眼神中充滿懷念「Greg你呢?」他馬上換上了欠打笑容

「我前妻是急診護士不用特別減肥也穿得下，那件婚紗後來送她表妹了，離婚那時候聽說她表妹早我們一年離了，那件婚紗大概不怎麼吉利」Greg說

「聽說你未婚夫周末時來過一趟?」Lopez隊長問

「是啊，Carell他們有見到他」Greg說「他剛好在南美洲出差，就順便請了假過來看看」

 

「Damn*這要是我女兒的男朋友我絕對會放心他們結婚去的」Lopez隊長挑眉

(*Damn在此意思通Wow，是比較口語的美式表達)

「老實說他是會讓你會很想報警的那種」Greg苦笑

「Kinky guy?(是個“紳士/變態”?)」Craig笑著問

「我說的是個性!」Greg忍不住想到周末 Mycroft搞的新把戲還有這個嘻皮笑臉的傢伙就是那玩具的來源臉都紅了起來

「個性?怎麼說?」Lopez隊長問

「他是個控制狂，而且是能看你一眼就知道你今天都做過什麼的天才，要是膽子小一點八成會被嚇跑」Greg說

「你也太誇張了」Lopez隊長笑著說

「我不是開玩笑的，他可以看我一眼就知道我今天去過倫敦哪一條街，鞋子上的泥土還是身上沾到的味道什麼的都是線索」Greg說「不過他那種什麼都要插手才安心的個性跟我也挺和的，我沒有那麼細心也不是很在意誰該做主，像是安排婚禮什麼的他都能三兩下解決，省得兩個人一起拖延進度」

「最煩人的就是那種把責任交給別人說自己沒有意見又總在最後關頭說他覺得哪裡不好的混帳了」Lopez隊長說

「沒錯」Greg點頭

「就是!」Craig附和

 

Lopez隊長去和一群女警聊天了剩下Greg和Craig在角落，其他人都在喝啤酒，Craig就自己乖乖待在角落了，Greg也不打算喝酒，他還得自己走路搭地鐵回去

「所以啊，性癖這種東西就是小時候受到的刺激還有本身的個性影響，大概會在青春期前隱約開始出現然後在青春期時開始變得具體和性化，比如有個我問過話的連環殺手，他就是從小就有囚禁女性讓他們向他求饒的幻想，到青春期變得有性成分在，最後他就幹下了一系列綁架囚禁性侵虐殺案」Craig說

「我們剛剛在討論的明明就不是這種話題吧」Greg突然想到

「不重要啦~同業交流啊!這是同業交流!」Craig說

「不過我也遇過類似的人，但他在第一次犯案就被抓了沒有進展到殺人，他妄想抓住一個女孩當妻子，他抓了他高中同班同學軟禁向她求婚，後來被強制送去做治療了」Greg說

「不過真要說的話是人都多少有點性幻想的，尤其男人」Craig說「至少都會在青春期後開始發展出一個類型，就和看A片的偏好一樣」

「……」Greg有點懷疑這個人到底有什麼是不敢聊的「比如說?」

「比如很多男性不敢承認的想被綁起來啊或者異性戀男但希望女伴戴上假陽具操他們之類的」Craig說

「現在才下午六點四十五分你就在講這種東西了」Greg吐槽

「還有想要咬人.想要被咬.甚至想被刀割.想割人都有」Craig說「很多時候這類人都很壓抑自己，有的會去找性服務避免自己的伴侶發現或者伴侶無法接受只好去找性服務的」

「想割人已經是犯罪邊緣了吧」Greg說

「是啊，而且很令人擔心的是我見到的那個個案還合併戀血癖，後來我鼓勵她克制自己割人的衝動專注在戀血上」Craig說

「專注在戀血上也不好吧!」Greg皺眉

「至少她女朋友每個月都有幾天會自然出血，但要是這個患者是男的我會更擔心，男性往往更衝動且更容易往暴力發展」Craig說

「…Fuck，你一定要在我吃滿是蕃茄醬的食物的時候說這種話題嗎?」Greg放下手上的披薩

「你可是在聽過我講戀屍癖的話題後還在午餐時間吃了一堆冰涼的水煮雞胸肉的人啊」Craig說

「那完全不一樣啊!」Greg抗議

「要是伴侶無法接受的話會衍生很多問題呢，我遇過帶著老公來要我說服他當S的太太，當然反過來的也超級多」Craig說

「你的諮詢工作到底都吸引了什麼人啊…」Greg無言的說

「真實的人啊，有時候還有特殊癖好的神職人員找我求助，去年我才見了一個有戀足癖的牧師，他的癖好是從小時候在天主教學校就開始的」Craig說

「為什麼天主教學校會引出這種癖好啊」Greg皺眉問

「因為十字架上的耶穌沒穿鞋啊，從小天天抬頭就一個幾乎全裸的男人，英才教育啊這個」Craig笑著說

「…」Greg默默地喝著飲料不想吐槽這部分

「無論是誰都有一定程度上的變態成分的，只是在社會上能不能被接受還有合不合法以及伴侶能不能配合的問題而已」Craig說

「不能配合就找別的東西幹啊，又不是非得那樣做不可」Greg說

「你那是大部分人的狀況，比如喜歡看老婆穿絲襪的頂多是喜歡，但迷戀的人就沒辦法這樣了，就像大部分的人是雜食動物不吃草不會死，但有些人不吃真的會很空虛」Craig說

 

「你說這些是成長環境形成的，那虐待狂.被虐狂.控制狂之類的就沒有什麼能影響他們的東西吧，小時候被掌控得死死的又不一定會變成控制狂」Greg說「而且什麼事都要掌控跟性又不一定有關係」

「相反」Craig說「小時候對自己的生活越沒有控制權的人越可能發展出控制問題，而Sex方面就要看了，有的控制狂反而會有希望暫時放下所有控制權的慾望，所以變成臣服者，但也有人會把控制慾衍生到性上，原因非常單純，因為能完全掌控這件事的誘惑太強了，尤其他們的對象是浪漫關係的伴侶時他們也許會擔心嚇跑對方而壓抑自己的控制慾，但對一些控制狂來說完全控制伴侶精神上的滿足可能就遠超過性本身」

「喔………」Greg聽著就越來越耳熟

「但這類人不一定有施虐傾向啦，只是可能會有對於高潮控制的愛好或者希望伴侶完全服從的妄想」Craig說，看Greg極度心虛的表情他就知道他絕對猜對了，Greg的未婚夫有這個傾向「這也可能是他們表達愛意最舒服的一種方式，不過每個個案不同啦」

「那這種人的伴侶要怎麼辦?」Greg故作事不關己的說

「如果能接受的話配合一下也好，對方會很開心，就跟一些只有老公生日才做口活的夫妻是一樣的概念，如果剛好一個S一個M一個Dom一個Sub當然是中頭獎了，無法接受就好好溝通清楚就好」Craig說「不過這種狀況大多在交往期就發現了，會拖到結婚的話不是太快結婚就是太晚對自己的癖好有了解，太壓抑了」

「壓抑…」Greg不確定因為嫌棄人類而過了將十幾年單身生活算不算壓抑

「不過壓抑的人裡面有時候也會爆發出大變態，罕見不過搞上新聞的那些神職人員就是這型的」Craig說

「那你呢?你他媽是一個研究變態的專家」Greg吐槽

「我?我挺正常的，沒什麼癖好」Craig說

「才有鬼吧」Greg說

「這種事就是這樣，說別人的頭頭是道，提到自己就不太想談啊，啊不過我確實是個沒啥要求的人，只要對象是成年活人而且知道自己在幹嘛我還真的不挑」Craig說

「你們這邊的對話為什麼會這麼快就進入深夜檔啊」Black吐槽

「因為這傢伙在場啊」Greg指著Craig說

 

隔天Greg到警局時Black桌上攤著一張美國地圖上面都是貼上去的小便條紙，所有有嫌疑的人的姓名都貼上去了

「做身家調查啊?」Greg問

「對啊，可是堪薩斯小姐身邊沒有任何人有動機殺他也沒有管道取得氰化物，也沒有人會從他的死獲利」Black抓抓頭

 

午休的時候Greg看著被貼上黑板的地圖發呆了好一會

「在看啥?」Black問

「不是，我只是在想為什麼堪薩斯念作Kansas，但只比他多出Ar的阿肯色卻念作Arkansas而不是”Are-Kansas”」Greg說「你看那個阿肯色小姐照片上的錦旗就是遮住了Ar，我才在想物什麼堪薩斯小姐明明是棕髮在這張上面卻是金髮」

「真的耶」Black看了一下說「……欸，Billy你過來一下」他招手叫來了自己的組員「為什麼阿肯色和堪薩斯是這樣發音啊，你爸是歷史老師不是嗎?」

「因為一個是法語發音一個是英文發音，原本只的似乎是一個印第安部落」叫Billy的年輕員警說「話說隊長」

「啊?」Black問

「阿肯色小姐的前男友就是個化學專家，他能搞到氰化物不是嗎?」Billy說

「…」Black轉頭看了一眼菜鳥又看了一眼那張照片「你覺得…」Black指了指那張照片

「在後台他們的背帶都放在一起，如果說下毒的人很匆忙…」Greg抓抓頭說

「會不會是因為這種低級錯誤殺錯人啊…?」Black也覺得這太扯太倒楣了但還是忍不住說

「我去調查那個前男友當天的行蹤」Billy說

「不至於這麼倒楣吧…」Greg說是這麼說但他也見過更倒楣的死法

 

後來確認了，真的就是阿肯色小姐的前男友，他混入後台工作人員之中偷偷在寫了KANSAS的背帶上塗了氰化物，殊不知掛在架子上的背帶正好讓他看不見Ar兩個字母結果意外毒死了毫不相關的Arkansas小姐

 

「真倒楣啊…」Greg看著那個男友被上銬帶進警局時說

「可憐的女孩就這樣被害死了」Carell嘆氣

「堪薩斯小姐剛剛告發這傢伙持有毒品，搜到了他自製的K他命」Black說「人倒楣起來真是…唉」他搖頭嘆了口氣去做筆錄了

 

Greg後來心情因為一則新聞報導而好轉，一個德州的商人收養了自己同母異父的好幾個年幼弟妹，Greg馬上就認出那是在德州時遇過的那個男人，他作證讓他母親被重判，而經過醫院和社福單位評估他和他的妻子收養了包含當初被拋棄的寶寶在內所有的孩子，看到那個男人坦然的在鏡頭前說出自己的經歷並且成立了幫助毒癮家庭的基金會

 

回國倒數十天的時候警局發生了大事，Lopez隊長突然失去聯繫，而且他們全家都失聯了，警局裡的人都覺得不對勁，Carell就開車去Lopez家看了一下，隊長住紐澤西，但問了鄰居才發現今天早上有ICE(移民局)的人來說他們是非法移民把Lopez家的老太太也就是隊長的媽媽帶走了，老太太一時間也找不到自己的證件而且因為他是波多黎各土生土長的英文也不好，隊長原本已經出門上班了，才把孩子送到學校就被鄰居通知回來，現在八成正在跟移民局的人互槓

 

「Fucking hell」Carell忍不住脫口罵了髒話「他們怎麼有種幹這種事!」

「ICE的人說有人檢舉他們是非法移民，我們也都說了他們是波多黎各人是美國公民而且剛出門的女兒還是警局的大隊長，結果他們還是把那個寶寶和老太太給帶走了!」一樣是拉丁裔的鄰居用帶著口音的英文快速的說「你們能不能想想辦法啊!Mrs.Lopez有糖尿病我不知道他有沒有帶藥啊!」他指的是隊長的母親

「我們在想辦法連絡隊長了，我馬上跟警局的人說」Carell請Greg開車他在路上拼命打電話給同事甚至是地檢署的人要搞清楚隊長到底去哪了

 

後來隊長主動跟警局聯繫請假，他一整個早上都在奔波找自己的母親和外甥被送到哪去了，警局的人都快氣死了，紐約市的人對ICE沒什麼好感，尤其這幾年他們的行為和政策越來越不人道，就算是合法公民甚至他媽就在這土生土長三代了只要不是白人說的是西班牙語都可能莫名其妙被當作非法移民，之前德州就有個少年因為這樣被關了好幾周，他可是徹底的美國公民

 

「知道為什麼ICE找隊長家麻煩了嗎?」Carell和Greg一進警局就喊，Greg走在後面也感覺到整個警局的氣氛很詭異

「打聽了一下是有人檢舉的，八成是有人在報復」Black剛掛電話

「所以連絡上Lopez了沒?」一個Greg只見過幾次的老男人走進辦公室，這是這間警局的局長

「局長他剛剛請假了但說現在不方便講電話，他帶著外甥和媽媽的所有文件到處跑，開車不方便講電話」Black說

「他外甥的父母呢?」局長問

「Lopez隊長的弟弟在中東哪裡駐點的樣子，孩子的媽過世了」Carell面色凝重的說「局長，Lopez隊長這件事..」

「把發言人給我叫來」局長威嚴的說

 

後來局長跟Lopez隊長取得聯繫後得到隊長同意在警局門口召開一場重大的記者會而且沒有先告訴記者是為了什麼召開的，時間一到局長拿著Lopez桌上家人的照片到了記者群中控訴ICE執法過失和不人道，局長在這幾小時間讓人調查出了ICE根本沒有申請到合法搜索文件，也沒有正當理由收押Lopez奶奶和寶寶，而ICE內部的人員洩漏了資訊給紐約警局，他們會去逮捕Lopez的家人完全是根據一通匿名舉報電話，而電話中根本沒有提供任何證據

 

「你們局長真果決啊」Greg坐在辦公室裡看新聞直播對Black說

「這裡是紐約，這套政策在這裡可不受歡迎，再說搞這套東西的政客口口聲聲說支持警察但對我們的福利和保證就閉嘴了還會刪預算」Black說「隊長的大哥911的時候是搜救人員，到癌症過世了都還在擔心那筆醫療補助不會被通過」

「Well，我猜我們兩國總是有共通點的」Greg說「前幾年保守黨也刪了很多警消預算，他媽的人力都缺乏了還有很多基層得兼差才能過日子，還好後來改善了」還好後來 Mycroft動手了，不然搜索樹林這種需要大量人力的工作肯定缺人，加班費也會很難領

「這根本就跟移民不移民合法不合法沒關係，他們就是討厭白人以外的移民」Black說「我去年有個案子的證人就因為ICE不願意作證，我們這些庇護城市(不主動追究居民移民身分的地方)就是為了所有人的安全才執行這些政策的，這些年要說服新移民作證都很難，去年那個證人的表弟就被嫌犯檢舉遣返中國了」

「隊長回來了!」Carell衝進辦公室喊

「真的!?」Black跳起來跑向門口，Lopez隊長抱著一個幾個月大的嬰兒走進來，寶寶看起來狀況很不好，像是哭了非常久，久到已經沒有體力繼續哭了一樣，而且只要靠近點就能聞到很明顯的需要換尿布的味道

「Billy，幫我去買M號的尿布好嗎?」Lopez隊長掏出一張鈔票給年輕警員

「馬上去」Billy拿了錢就往外跑

「隊長你要吃點東西嗎?」Black問

「Black謝謝我不餓，我還在等他們搞清楚我媽被送到哪去」Lopez隊長說

「寶寶還好吧?」Greg問

「被帶走前才喝過奶，但他尿布早該換了，他們就把他和我母親分開送去不同的地方連他的名字都登記錯了!」隊長說起來就有氣「而且他被送去的還是父母不在家的寄養家庭，其他在那的不是寄養兒童就是被和家人分開的移民兒童，根本沒有人會照顧他，他們就這樣把他放在那讓他哭」他氣的拍桌

「我去泡杯茶給你，還是你要喝咖啡?」Greg說

「星巴克大杯星冰樂」一位女探長把一杯看著就非常甜的星巴克給了隊長

「謝謝妳雪莉」隊長喝了一大口說

 

Billy把尿布買回來還買了濕紙巾，大家離開隊長的辦公室讓他和寶寶可以靜一靜，隊長的媽媽到下午才被找到，他被送到紐澤西北部的移民拘留所了

 

「Only in fucking USA」Carell在傍晚的時候看著新聞報導抱怨「以前我們說只有美國才有這種事可不是這種爛事，好吧我看到佛羅里達有人操了蟒蛇也會說這句話但不是這樣」

「政治醜陋起來在哪都一樣的，只是被做為替罪羊的群體不同」Greg說「英國就算只看近年也不是紀錄完美的」

「你們那邊出了什麼事?」Black問

「前首相那時候也搞了排外這套，很多疾風世代的人被遣返甚至直接導致他們死在陌生的地方，有的人兩歲就跟家人到英國來了也被送回去根本不知道該怎麼辦」Greg說「疾風世代就是二戰後從英國殖民地搬到英國來協助重建的人，我的部下裡有個女警也是這樣的家庭，很堅強很剽悍的一個女孩子，他的父母跟祖母都差點被遣返回加勒比海哪個島我忘了，但我沒見過那個部下那麼無助過，後來雖然解決了但傷害已經無法挽回了，不是每個人都這麼幸運有個在蘇格蘭場工作的女兒的」他從未見過唐納文像走丟的小孩那麼害怕，唐納文是在北倫敦出生的所以他的身分絕對沒問題但他的家人就不是了

 

隊長的這件事後來默默轉移成了紐約對抗聯邦政府和移民局的政治兼法律大戰了，隊長只慶幸家人都平安無事，甚至紐約市長跟幾個紐約的參議員都親自致電隊長向他表達同情和支持

 

「選舉快到囉~」Black看隊長又接到一通電話就說

「你們局長也很夠意思，換成是我們警司…呵呵」Greg冷笑，尤其是前任警司，那傢伙可不會為了部下去跟政客對槓

「我們局長沒什麼優點，他一直無法繼續升官就是因為這樣，那傢伙個性很直接又經常處理爭議案件，雖然我也只是聽說啦，但他不能升官似乎跟把某個高層的兒子送進大牢有關，他也樂得蹲在這等退休」Black說

「Well，我猜我看到我的未來了」Greg笑，仕途謀殺型的爭議案件都往他桌上堆，他也不求往上升官了，尤其他還有 Sherlock那混小子得盯著就更不可能了，討好狗腿那一套他也做不來，認命算是他的優點

「你都被派來主導這麼重要的交流計畫了不至於吧?」Black說

「嗯…，原本該負責的人突然中風才換我的，而且我會被指派的原因也就是我不會繼續升官的主因，我的紀錄不夠清白而且處理過太多會葬送仕途的案件了，如果我想不開最快的方式就是跑去搞政治，我保證我可以聯合所有黨派搞死我達成不可能的任務，也就是讓政客們站在同一條線上」Greg掰著手指算起來「五個托利黨.四個工黨.六個UKIP是同一起案件抓的.LibDem也抓過三個…」

「LibDem是啥?」Black問

「自由民主黨(Liberal Democrats)，之前還有美國人搞不清楚他們和民主黨的差別寄了恐嚇Email給一個同名同姓的議員，抗議威斯康辛州的什麼政策我都忘了」Greg說

「…為我們國家的白痴道歉」Black扶額

「不，有時候我真心覺得我們兩個國家果然有很深的血緣，白癡走的路線都差不多，只是我們不給他們槍」Greg說

 

 

那之後的周末Black還來拜託Greg幫他教一群五歲小孩踢足球，他根本不會但卻必須負責女兒幼稚園的周末活動指導

「我們會請你吃日料的，拜託了」Black非常可憐的看著Greg

「你不會踢足球那為什麼會答應啊?」Greg哭笑不得的看著Black和一臉抱歉的Black太太

「溝通上的錯誤」Black說「原本負責的那個家長是愛爾蘭人，他必須出差就問有沒有人可以幫忙教孩子足球(soccer)一次，我以前又踢過美式足球(football)我以為他說的是美式足球就答應了，結果告訴我太太後才知道是圓的那種啊」

「活該你們美國人亂改名字」Greg笑著說「好啊，反正我周末也沒事做，在紐約也沒有熟人了，踢個球也好，有多少小孩啊?」

「20多個，我們不確定，有些家庭會出去玩，但都是4.5歲的孩子，幼稚園的班上通常由家長輪流準備點心.三明治和飲料，然後由那位愛爾蘭爸爸教孩子們踢球的」Mrs.Black非常抱歉的說「這禮拜是我準備，Mr.Lestrade有要吃什麼嗎?」

「我不挑食，就準備你們方便的就好，可是你們在哪踢球啊?」Greg問

「我會負責去接你的，太感謝你了」Black感激的抱了Greg，完全把對方當自己的救星了

 

Greg確實很想踢個球什麼的，找個活動，他本來還打算去公園慢跑，這趟出差發生的事情很多但他也閒不下來

 

周末他換好衣服下樓和Black夫妻會和，在後座跟他們的寶貝女兒打了招呼，一整天都在公園和一群小矮人跑來跑去，教他們踢足球時怎麼不絆倒自己，耍幾個小花招孩子們就會興奮的尖叫，他得小心不在和他們玩的時候撞到任何一個孩子，這很難，因為孩子們會一整群的圍在他身邊想搶球，孩子們自己推擠也會摔傷，Greg把一個膝蓋擦傷的孩子從地上抱起來的時候都沒想到小孩子哭起來可以這麼大聲，受傷的孩子會被帶給Mrs.Hook，另一位協助周末活動的母親，一位前護士，他會帶急救箱來，休息時間所有孩子會把Mrs.Black包圍大聲的喊著想要吃什麼，Greg看著那一籃漂亮精緻的小三明治和切成小章魚模樣的小香腸瞬間消失時想到了亞馬遜的食人魚

 

「Mr.Lestrade，大人的食物在這籃」Mr.Black不知道從哪又拿出一個野餐籃，裡面有幾個盒子，打開後Greg發現裡面就是正好一人份的餐點，Mrs.Black說這是便當，正好是一人份的餐點，不過他做的是西式的所以裡面是馬鈴薯泥.章魚小香腸.小沙拉還有整齊對切的日式豬排三明治，

「Black你到底怎麼不胖的」Greg忍不住說

「因為雖然東西很好吃但都是家裡做的所以吃起來很健康，我活動量也大」Black說， 「我在警局吃的午餐也幾乎都是我太太做的」

「你這幸運的傢伙」Greg說

「這個豬排三明治很好吃對吧，我也最愛這個，不過我太太說炸的不能吃太多所以嚴格限制一個月能吃的次數，這次是破例」Black一臉幸福的說

「Mr.Lestrade的伴侶做菜嗎?」Mrs.Black幫他們倒飲料時問

「叫我Greg就好了，不用這麼客氣，我未婚夫會煮，而且煮出來的東西好吃到令人懷疑的程度，不過我們平常都很忙所以常常簡單煮點東西就解決或者直接吃外面，我也會煮一些義大利麵啊烤雞什麼的簡單的東西，比不上他」Greg說

 

下午家長們陸續來把孩子帶回家，Greg搭了Black的便車回公寓去，隔天Black照承諾的請他去岳父店裡吃晚餐

 

 

在警局也沒有再遇到什麼大事，十一月二十號很快就到了，離他回英國剩下不到十天了

Craig請客吃晚餐的次數慢慢少了，但平時依然非常欠揍，幾個小朋友撿到了一隻眼睛都還沒張開的幼犬送到警局來，大家本來還在討論有誰想養狗的，Craig就自願接手了，現在每隔幾小時就要泡奶粉給小狗喝

「Well，雖然叫你去養狗的是我但我倒是沒想到你真的養狗了」Greg看著趴在桌上的小黑狗說「這小傢伙的腳掌可大了，以後伙食費會很驚人」

「那很好啊，把他寵上天我絕對不會有那個心思跟財力去跟我的心魔打招呼的」Craig很坦誠「而且我本來就挺喜歡大型犬的」

「是個男孩子呢」Greg把小狗抓起來看了一下說「取名字了嗎?」

「巴普(Pavoo)」Craig說

「那是啥怪名字」Greg吐槽

「全名是巴普洛夫但太難唸了簡稱巴普」Craig說

「巴普洛夫的狗啊…」Greg有些同情的看著無辜的小狗，他的新主人是個腦子有洞的傢伙

「Greg」一個年輕的警察走進來「前台那有人找你」

「找我?」Greg皺眉「誰啊?」

「他說請你下樓去一下就好」年輕警察說

 

Greg下樓時本來還在想是不是FBI又要問什麼問題了，但當他看到站在角落等他的人是誰時他的表情明顯的變成了反感

「Fuck off」Greg馬上說

「我知道，我只是來跟你說幾句話就會走」朱利安說

「想參加營隊*嗎?」Greg雙手插在口袋裡，全身上下散發著準備打架的訊息

(*營隊Camp:有時候暗指監獄)

「我聽說你月底就要回去了」朱利安說

「關你屁事」Greg說

「所以我想向你道歉」朱利安說

「道歉對你這傢伙而言只是讓你自己感覺好一點的手段，順便當作逼別人原諒你的取巧」Greg說

「我是真的想和你道歉」朱利安說

「朱利安，你道歉了不表示我得原諒你」Greg說「我也許算是個好相處的人，但你不在這個範圍內」

「…I’m sorry」朱利安說

「如果你真的對你的所作所為感到抱歉就給我滾，我不指望你會改變一絲一毫，你可以帶著你虛假的歉意滾回去過你的生活，反正我就要回倫敦了也不可能再見到你，門在那邊」Greg指著警局的大門說

「我知道你不會原諒我」朱利安說「這也確實是我自己想說的，因為我永遠都是個自私的人」他從口袋拿出一張已經泛黃對折的紙給Greg，他一接過就從觸感知道了，那是張照片「給你」

「什麼東西啊」Greg攤開那張對折的照片，那是Derek說過的，朱利安收在抽屜裡的一張Greg年輕時的照片，他抬頭看了朱利安一眼「我會把這東西放碎紙機」

「隨你處理，總之這不該留在我手上」朱利安說「希望永遠別再碰面了」他也把手收進了口袋

「難得同意你的看法，向後轉，門在你後面」Greg說「Why are you doing this?」他還是忍不住問了，朱利安的自尊和自大不會允許他自己低聲下氣地來做這件事，這比半夜喝醉了打電話去問前任為什麼要分手還更可悲

「Derek是個什麼都說的人」朱利安說「而我也該放下了，我走了，真的很抱歉，Greg」

 

Greg皺著眉看著朱利安離開，在警局的門打開的間隙他看到了站在外面人行道上等待的年輕人，Derek就站在計程車旁邊等朱利安出來

 

 

「你怎麼一臉踩到乾掉的牛糞一樣的表情啊」Craig對著剛回樓上辦公室的Greg說

「這形容的真具體，具體到有點噁心了」Greg走向碎紙機按下開關把照片放進去絞碎了

「誰找你啊?」Craig一邊給小狗用奶瓶餵奶一邊八卦

「不適合在這裡談」Greg說

「晚上請你吃麥當勞?」Craig問

「回去養狗吧你這八卦的傢伙」Greg說

「我很好奇啊~」Craig說「肯德基?」

「我晚上只想回去公寓吃我冰箱的三明治然後去睡覺」Greg說

「你吃午餐了嗎?」Craig問

「你也太積極了吧，你是什麼?太陽報的狗仔嗎?」Greg吐槽

「能讓你這麼反感的到底是什麼我很好奇啊」Craig說

 

他們後來一起去一間連鎖墨西哥快餐店吃午餐，Greg把和朱利安的爛帳都告訴了Craig，他都不知道自己這麼想把這些垃圾清出去，說出來後感覺好多了

 

「所以你放進碎紙機的就是那張傳說中封印在抽屜裡的偷拍照啊」Craig認真地聽完了全部後說

「別把那東西說的好像被詛咒一樣，雖然他那種執念確實很接近了」Greg說「確實是那張照片，不過能自己銷毀掉也好，如果我前妻有我的照片也就算了，那傢伙有感覺就非常詭異了」

「你覺得他是反省了嗎?」Craig問

「我不知道，那傢伙一輩子都會是個王八蛋，但他以前比現在更討人厭」Greg說

「但你也說了這種自取其辱的事情他不會幹的」Craig說

「他說Derek什麼都會說出來那大概就是我之前警告那孩子的話也被轉達了」Greg說

「說不定他被你那些話打醒了吧」Craig說「幹出那種事沒被你踹進牢裡關上一晚都算很好了，你未婚夫知道嗎?」

「我想他可能感覺到我遇到了很不愉快的事情，但知道我能自己解決所以很禮貌的沒有問」Greg說，要是讓 Mycroft處理的話朱利安就完蛋了，他是個混蛋但不至於被不人道毀滅，也用不著讓 Mycroft分心處理這個垃圾

「被前任心心念念二十年啊，這種事情換成別人大概會用來吹噓吧」Craig說

「作為當事人只會覺得反感而已」Greg說

「我覺得他並不是因為愛意或者迷戀而執著在你身上」Craig說「他更像是因為知道自己做錯了人生中的重大選擇而無法往前走的人，而你跟他相反，你可以接受自己是誰.想要什麼，而且能果斷的結束和他的關係，而他根本就無法接受自己的性向，也不敢追求真正的親密關係，所以他至今都困在有利害關係的非正式關係裡，而且都悲哀的全部都是自己前任的影子」

「那就是最讓人發毛的地方」Greg說

「不過那和你個人的關係可大可小」Craig說「他可能只是無法原諒自己在年輕的時候放棄了讓自己解脫的機會，他如果早點擁抱真實的自我，他會過得比現在更好，至少在精神健康上是的，就像那些無法放開青春的尾巴的中年人一樣，他無法放開自己曾經有過最接近正常戀愛的關係」

「那他媽的也別去禍害別人啊」Greg說「就單身到死吧這傢伙，他可不是什麼笨拙不懂得談戀愛的傢伙，我他媽要結婚的對象才是這種人，朱利安就是個玩弄別人情感不懂尊重的人」

 

「你分手後也搞清楚了他是什麼樣的人所以沒有重蹈覆轍，而你說過他不懂得檢討自己所以他除了事業成功外一切都很失敗，他無法從自己的錯誤中學習」Craig說

「我比較擔心那個和他在一起的小子，Derek，他太年輕太容易被影響了」Greg說

「不想被拯救的人是無法看見就在手邊的救命繩的」Craig說「不過有時候這種畸形關係也可以長存」

「你不是認真的吧」Greg說

「一個無法接受拒絕且無能從錯誤中學習的人只能從遠比自己更無力的人身上非常緩慢的體會到別人的弱小，當然這是某些人的案例，大多數時候我會建議這種情侶分手，但如果你口中這個不知悔改的王八蛋把一個仰人鼻息的青年的建言聽進去了，還放下了二十年來的不健康執念，那也許這種互相寄生的關係對他們來說並沒有壞處」

「你他媽是認真的?」Greg皺眉

「你是獨立的可以照顧別人的那一種類型，而那個小Derek沒有自己生存的能力，但他把朱利安當作自己的主人一樣看待，這可以滿足他的自大但也更接近一段正常的長期關係，也許不平等但對這兩者都有一定程度上的正面影響，至少不會對其他人帶來壞處」Craig說

「你到底見過多少Fuck up的關係啊」Greg忍不住問

「喔，太多了，多到好幾個都要報警處理，這兩個算很好了，如果你還是擔心那個叫Derek的小子我可以找辦法把我的號碼給他」Craig說

「我覺得不至於要用到你，而且我不覺得他有膽子找人談」Greg說

「話說你說你的結婚對象是個感情上笨拙的人」Craig挑起眉毛

「沒戀愛經驗，二十二歲就打算單身到死的人，別的方面是天才，但沒有學過怎麼跟人親密相處的人」Greg說

「哇，這種人矽谷大概很多」Craig說

「他不是那種不懂人情的宅男，他只是個感情能力發展的慢的人，但他用自己的步調在學習」Greg說

「家庭造成的?」Craig問

「差不多吧，不是那種關係很差的家庭但他從小就是感情比較淡薄的那種孩子，而且很早熟，而他們家的人也都不是感情直接的人」Greg說

「你們以後會過得很好的，如果照你說的這些來判斷的話」Craig笑著說

「我們都一起過十年了，你這個馬後炮」Greg吐槽

「樂透開獎隔天的號碼預測永遠都是對的啊~」Craig笑「我猜是不喜歡甚至討厭肢體接觸的那種人」

「你怎麼知道?」Greg問

「這種人裡面有不少都是這樣，而且你說過他是個強迫症加潔癖，就跟大部分的蛇都住在陸地上一樣，只是統計數據」Craig說

「他跟別人的接觸通常只到握手，他也不喜歡跟別人有肢體接觸」Greg說「不過我覺得他其實挺喜歡擁抱的」

「我猜是只給你抱吧~」Craig笑嘻嘻地說

「你是打聽八卦的高中女生嗎你…」Greg眼神死的皺眉吐槽

 

他們回警局的時候Craig被Black哀怨地瞪了，他把狗暫時交給Black照顧，結果小狗尿在他褲子上了

 

「不然你長褲脫下來我幫你拿去洗吧，我會用吹風機盡快吹乾的」Craig說

「才不要!我有備用的!你離我的褲子遠一點!」Black把狗塞給Craig後就往廁所走了，嘴裡還一邊叨念著這就是為什麼他更喜歡貓

 

Craig在Black桌上放了5塊錢說是給他長褲的清洗費跟狗狗的保母費，Greg一如以往搭地鐵回住處

*************************************

**Mycroft不會承認他享受被擁抱這一點，嚴格來說他也不喜歡被別人抱沒錯，但只有他們兩人的時候 Mycroft不排斥來自Greg的碰觸，有時候當他因為工作而筋疲力竭的時候Greg也會主動過去抱他， Mycroft對此不會發表意見，只會靜靜的在Greg的懷抱中漸漸放鬆下來，閉上眼睛呼吸逐漸趨緩，如果他們坐著 Mycroft有時甚至會讓自己放鬆到把身體的重量靠在Greg身上**

**有一次 Mycroft加班了好幾天後回來坐在沙發上連上樓洗澡的動力都沒有，Greg坐在他旁邊給他泡了杯熱可可， Mycroft喝完後靠在他身上說只想坐一下，看看新聞上有沒有消息走漏的跡象就上樓，但卻在兩則簡短的新聞間睡著了，頭靠在Greg肩上睡得不是很穩，但體力跟精神都已經到了極限，靠在肩膀上稅其實很容易就會滑掉，所以 Mycroft睡不到幾分鐘就又醒了，Greg直接要他躺下睡一會，他會替他注意新聞的， Mycroft半夢半醒的點了頭，順著Greg的指引躺在他腿上身上蓋著客廳固定放著的小毯子睡了回去，因為 Mycroft的身高他的腳有一部分得懸在沙發外**

**Greg把手輕輕地蓋在 Mycroft眼睛上，客廳的燈沒有很亮但電視的亮度就沒辦法了，他不知道 Mycroft過去幾天加起來到底有沒有睡到10小時，但看他累成這樣到底有沒有睡覺都不好說**

**他把電視聲音調低，看了一個半小時的新聞， Mycroft其實只要看一個小時，因為如果消息走漏一定會馬上出現在新聞上，Greg本來打算讓 Mycroft睡兩個小時再叫醒他，但第二個小時的新聞中間出現了氣象預報這讓 Mycroft馬上醒來了**

**「我睡了多久?」 Mycroft自己看了一眼電視上的時間「一個半小時?那則新聞有出現嗎?」**

**「沒有」Greg扶著 Mycroft讓他起身更容易「上樓嗎?」**

**Mycroft睡眼惺忪的點了頭，Greg幫他把東西拿上樓，走樓梯時他刻意走在 Mycroft後面，生怕他可能精神不好摔傷了**

**他不時到浴室去看一下 Mycroft是不是清醒的，畢竟有水聲不表示一切正常**

**Mycroft洗好澡出來時Greg讓他在床邊坐下，他把吹風機從浴室拿出來拔掉了床頭燈的插頭插上吹風機，毛巾擦過頭髮後只要吹一下就乾了， Mycroft太累了，乖乖的任Greg擺布，Greg幫他吹頭髮的時候他就看著前方發呆，要是閉上眼會馬上睡著**

**「好了」Greg摸摸 Mycroft的頭髮確認都乾了後拿了件自己的T-Shirt給 Mycroft套上，順便把 Mycroft自己的內褲給了他，他覺得這種舒服的衣服比起需要扣扣子的睡衣更適合現在的 Mycroft，他連維持清醒都很難了**

**「Thank」 Mycroft含糊地說完拉開棉被鑽進去一碰到枕頭就像斷電的機器一樣靜止了，Greg把房間裡的燈都關了上床睡覺**

**Greg上床後躺著沒有睡著，翻過身去伸手抱住了 Mycroft，完全昏睡過去的男人沒有受到半點干擾，Greg已經很多天沒見到 Mycroft了，看他累成這樣也有些心疼，他親了 Mycroft的臉用氣音說了句歡迎回家後放開了他**

**隔天 Mycroft睡到了下午才起床，他非常不甘願的醒來在床上坐了一下才下床去上廁所盥洗，肚子餓得胃痛，Greg聽到樓上有動靜就上樓了**

**「早啊，睡飽了嗎?」Greg對剛從浴室出來正用毛巾擦臉的 Mycroft微笑**

**「算是吧，午安」 Mycroft說**

**「餓了吧」Greg走過去抱了 Mycroft親了他「蛤蠣馬鈴薯濃湯，我可以去烤法國麵包」**

**「為什麼我穿著你的T-Shirt?」 Mycroft手上拿著的就是那件黑色的棉T，他現在只穿著內褲**

**「因為直接套上去最快，要你的麵包焗烤嗎?」Greg走向更衣間找出 Mycroft的休閒衫和長褲拋給他**

**「如果不麻煩的話」 Mycroft說「謝謝」**

**「不客氣」Greg說著走過去給了 Mycroft一個擁抱「辛苦啦，好好休息吧」 Mycroft回抱他，手放在他背上， Mycroft先放開了他**

**「我得去打通電話，等下就下樓吃午餐」 Mycroft說**

**「那我會把麵包留在烤箱裡保溫」Greg說完就下樓去準備午餐**

*************************************

「Boss」Laskin很慎重的在午休時間對 Mycroft說「我要向您表達最誠摯的感激」

 Mycroft從文件後面抬眼冷冷地盯著Laskin

「謝謝你教Alex烹飪」Laskin說「真心的感激您」

「是，看到你我就有些後悔了」 Mycroft把簽好的文件放進紅色公文箱裡「這五箱立刻送去外交部給常任秘書」

「Boss這些箱子都灌鉛的啊…」Laskin說

「所以我不會叫安西亞送」 Mycroft冷笑「Now」他指著公文箱

「遵命」Laskin恢復到上班的認真狀態抱起那一疊沉重的箱子快步離開

 

安西亞從別處回來後好奇的問了Laskin怎麼又惹 Mycroft不耐煩了

「上班閒聊干擾辦公」 Mycroft接過安西亞帶回的文件快速的翻看

「他真的跑來謝謝你教我煮飯了?」安西亞笑了出來

「我相信這與你姐姐Gina有關」 Mycroft說

「沒有人叫她Gina，她比較喜歡被叫Sam」安西亞說「確實，在紐約的時候Laskin吃過了Sam煮的晚餐，就跟我以前煮得差不多」

「讓他上班找人閒聊時找個不是自己上司的」 Mycroft說

「我會讓他去站門外」安西亞笑

「交辦的事情好了嗎?」 Mycroft問

「請假的部分在訂下婚期後就已經完成了，至於探長的禮服修改預計在明天完成」安西亞說「還有什麼需要交辦的事項嗎?」

「禮服改過這件事保密」 Mycroft說

「OK」安西亞有一種自己剛剛直視了太陽的感覺，為什麼他上班要被上司和上司在世界另一端的男人放閃

 

 Mycroft從紐約回來後就讓人把Greg的禮服送去改了，他完全預料到美式飲食還有較為悠閒的生活會有什麼影響，雖然只多了一公斤又兩百多克，穿上去根本看不出來但Greg要是發現衣服沒那麼合身一定會有些介意，倒不是介意自己的體重而是這會對婚禮準備上帶來什麼麻煩，還有會開始煩惱能不能在幾天內減掉那一點點體重，尤其出差回來後還要調整時差.交接工作，然後幾乎馬上就是婚禮，直接讓Greg忽略這整件事才是最佳解決方式，而且真的需要改的只有禮服的那件馬甲而已，只有那件才貼身到會讓Greg在穿的時候發現自己稍稍增重了

\-----------------------------------------------------------

「Craig怎麼沒出現?」突然意識到警局很安靜的Greg問，這是他回國倒數五天

「在喬治亞州有一起囚禁案件需要他作證，他過去那邊了」Black說

「也是，他一直待在這才奇怪」Greg說

「不過他好像在你抽屜放了什麼」Black說

「…我有種不好的預感」Greg說

 

Greg趁午休時辦公室人比較少打開了抽屜以免Craig在裡面放的是什麼不正經的東西，但只是幾張警局附近咖啡廳的贈品券和一張便條紙

“Mate(夥計)，謝謝你這陣子願意跟我聊天，這個你拿去吧，如果我回英國會請你喝幾杯，這本書送你，就當作新婚禮物?剛好有人寄給我，新婚快樂啊”-Craig

「這傢伙的字真醜啊」Greg忍不住吐槽那彷彿右撇子用左手寫的字，而且最後還在署名後面加上一個吐舌頭的表情，也許是他看 Mycroft寫的字習慣了，有時候讀別人的筆跡都有點吃力，他拿起墊在字條下的那本包裝在牛皮紙中的書，其實這份量更向某種宣導小本子，那種會放在公家機關隨便你拿的文宣

 

他隨手撕開了外層牛皮紙拆開包裝，封面是兩個男性符號卡在一起的樣子他馬上就知道這他媽不是什麼正經的東西，然後他看了一眼這薄本的書名

 

[Kamasutra For Gay(印度愛經Gay版)]

 

“%$&!@#$%^&*“Greg腦子裡暴衝著一堆髒話全都硬生生憋了回去，他不希望有人注意到他在辦公室裡拿著這種東西

 

 

「你在碎什麼啊?」拿著一杯咖啡回來的Carell問站在碎紙機前一臉黑的Greg

「精神汙染物」Greg看著那薄本最後一頁完全消失在碎紙機裡時說

「什麼汙染?」Carell問

「Craig的低級玩笑，不適合放在辦公室裡的東西」Greg說

「喔，懂了」Carell就不追問了

 

在紐約的生活很快就要結束了，要回國倒數第三天晚上幾個警察還請Greg去吃晚餐，Black和Carell特別堅持要請這一頓，Greg在他們手上的案件都提供了不小的幫助

 

最後一天，Greg收拾了自己的行李前往甘迺迪機場，他終於要回家了

 

當他上飛機和過海關的時候都沒有遇見任何奇人異士，一切都很無聊順利，上飛機時隔壁坐的也只是個普通人，這趟風波不斷的長途出差終於迎來了盡頭，他總算能回家了，在飛機上他可以睡一下

 

“好吧，我想的太美了，真不該這麼快就鬆懈的”Greg緊抓著自己座位的扶手，他剛剛整個人飛起來了一下，還好他從不解開安全帶睡覺不然他絕對會和前面那個摀著頭哀號的乘客一樣撞到機艙天花板

「各位乘客請繫上安全帶!!我們正在經歷強烈的亂流…」機長廣播的語調非常冷靜，但機艙裡的人隨著一次又一次劇烈的搖晃尖叫了起來，甚至有些人當場哭了出來，小孩子們哭的喊媽咪的聲音更沒有幫助，空氣裡瀰漫著緊張和恐懼

 

有空服員在走道上被亂流拋到空中摔下時撞傷了，抱著手痛得臉色蒼白但根本無法站穩更別提走到空服員的座位去繫上安全帶，還好不是送餐時間不然餐車要是一起被拋起砸到人就不堪設想了

終於通過亂流還有些搖晃但已經安全了，Greg解開自己的安全帶扶著那個摔傷的空服員要帶他回他的位子去，那個女孩的手腕已經腫起來了，其他空服員在後面處理經濟艙更大量的旅客的突發狀況，剛剛機長廣播要求任何醫生到經濟艙去，有人在剛剛的亂流裡受了傷

「你需要冰敷，這可能只是扭傷但也可能骨折了」Greg說

「謝謝你，請快回座位繫上安全帶，現在安全帶的燈還沒滅」受傷的空服員擔心Greg的提醒

「我會的」Greg快步回到自己座位，機身還在搖晃所以他需要扶著其他乘客的座位才走得穩，他幾乎是摔進自己的座位的，繫上安全帶後他忍不住看了窗外，現在是晚上只會看到一片黑暗

 

經濟艙有一個乘客傷的比較重，頭上撞出了一個撕裂傷，一些人有瘀青扭傷或挫傷，離英國只剩下一個小時的航程了，受傷的人都得到了急救處理，那個手受傷的空服員狀況似乎很嚴重，被請去經濟艙的醫生也過去看了他，Greg猜這表示那女孩的手很可能是骨折了

 

飛機一降落馬上就有待命的醫療人員把受傷的人帶去治療，而空服員也向所有乘客確認沒有人需要醫療服務，當Greg踩在地面上時還覺得有點晃，他後面的人暈機了吐在袋子裡，機艙空氣又是循環的，一下飛機他馬上就好好的深呼吸幾次但還是覺得那股飛機上的怪味還在

 

站在行李轉盤邊等了許久才看到自己的行李，拖著行李入關後他突然感覺被人碰了下肩膀，轉過頭去見到的是Laskin

「探長好久不見啊」Laskin燦笑

「一個月而已啊」Greg說「 Mycroft讓你來的?」

「對啊，Boss和Alex在處理一些突發事件，暫時抽不開身，走吧，車子停在那邊」Laskin拿過Greg的行李帶他走向停車的地方，Laskin開的是 Mycroft的私車

 

Greg難免有一點失落來的人不是 Mycroft，但這確實是在預期之內， Mycroft即使已經沒有那麼忙了但還是可能因為各種原因無法親自來到機場的

 

在車上Greg聞到那股熟悉的氣味馬上就把飛機上的怪味給抹消了，殘留的古龍水味，車子內的氣味他都非常熟悉，在Laskin開車不到五分鐘後就注意到Greg靠著車窗睡著了

\-------------------------------------------------------

探長終於回家了~美國篇結束,出差回來了唷~


	31. Chapter 31

寫這篇的時候電腦突然掛掉失去了半個小時的進度所以更新的慢了些,導致整個探長回家後到蘇格蘭場早上的整個段落必須重寫,然後在趕進度的時候又遇到了遲到了好幾天的生理期突然來(現在正在大出血)

而且還是久違的嚴重的那種ORZ

順便想讓大家知道一下,生理期止痛藥成分有分,千萬別跟我一樣買錯種類,我剛好是需要吃布洛分才能抑制腸胃不適的經期症候群的那種,結果買到了乙醯胺酚止痛藥,吃了沒效還想吐才看了成分表,千萬別跟我一樣白癡啊...

\------------------------------------------------

「探長起床，到啦」Laskin拍拍Greg的肩叫醒他

「喔，謝謝」Greg醒來下了車，冷風撲面讓他打了個冷顫

 

Laskin幫他拿了行李要Greg先去開門，家裡大門只有三個人的指紋能開，Greg. Mycroft和安西亞，Greg開了門後從Laskin那拿過行李箱

 

「探長歡迎回家」安西亞正在玄關穿鞋子看到Greg就對他微笑著說，手上的公文包直接拋給Laskin讓他替自己拿著「Sir晚安」他回頭喊了一聲就跟Laskin走了

 

「Tea?」 Mycroft從廚房出來對Greg微笑，Greg聞到了紅茶淡淡的香氣

「當然」Greg把行李箱放在玄關，脫下大衣和圍巾掛在架子上後走向 Mycroft緊緊的抱住了他「我回來了」

「歡迎回家」 Mycroft帶著微笑說

「有牛奶嗎?我想喝奶茶」Greg過了一會後才放開 Mycroft說

「有，還有鹹派」 Mycroft說

 

Greg看著 Mycroft從烤箱裡拿出烤好正在保溫的一人份起司牛肉派還從冰箱拿出沒開過的牛奶就知道 Mycroft早就在準備等他回家了，那個派應該是從他喜歡的烘焙坊買回來的

 Mycroft給Greg調了一杯奶茶後也給自己倒了杯紅茶在Greg旁邊坐下，Greg吃掉了半個派和大半杯奶茶後身體暖暖的整個人放鬆了下來

「啊~回家真好，愛死你了」Greg說

「現在紐約才八點多你應該還睡不著吧」 Mycroft說，倫敦已經過了午夜了

「在飛機上那麼一嚇現在精神好到不像話」Greg苦笑

「亂流對吧，我看到新聞了」 Mycroft說「你身上也有幾處輕微的挫傷，在腿和手臂上，是安全帶和座椅扶手留下的，還好你沒有解開安全帶的習慣」

「是啊，差點就要撞天花板第二次了」Greg一邊吃派一邊說，他年輕的時候曾經在搭飛機時遇上亂流差點撞破頭，所以才會在飛機上一直繫著安全帶

「你明天要去蘇格蘭場我可以送你去」 Mycroft說

「你沒工作嗎?」Greg問

「沒有」 Mycroft說

「不用這麼麻煩你的」Greg說

「我不覺得麻煩」 Mycroft說「而且我不認為你在睡眠品質不佳的狀況下適合開車，再說作為配偶這點小事是應該的」他微笑著說

「那到時候我下班呢?」Greg換上了同樣調情的語氣笑著說

「打給我，我會在俱樂部那邊」 Mycroft說

「你不是說沒工作?」Greg問

「是你的上下班時間剛好沒工作」 Mycroft收掉了空盤和叉子，給Greg又添了點奶茶

「那謝啦」Greg笑著喝了口奶茶

 

他們在餐桌邊聊著這段時間的瑣事， Mycroft把Cyrus提前來英國後馬上就開始和 Sherlock一起闖禍的事情說給Greg聽，Greg也把在紐約的生活告訴 Mycroft，從他去教小孩踢足球的事到地鐵上都遇過什麼怪人都有，茶喝完以後Greg一點也不睏，在車上睡那一下就跟午睡一樣，現在他的精神好得很

 

「我去把行李箱的東西清出來，你先去洗澡睡覺吧」Greg對 Mycroft說

「你要現在洗衣服?」 Mycroft問

「明天吧，今天我打算把一些生活用品什麼的歸位」Greg拉了在玄關的行李箱幾下「奇怪，總覺得今天拉起來很不順…」才說到一半啪的一聲就從行李箱底傳來

「輪子斷了」 Mycroft聽聲音就知道

「真的斷了啊…」Greg蹲下來看了一下拿起完全從行李箱上斷開的那個小輪子「大概是被地勤摔的，畢竟這個行李箱也用了十年了」

「就在這裡把東西拿出來吧，明天順便把它扔了」 Mycroft說

「也只能這樣了」Greg攤手，他開始把東西在玄關分類，要拿回浴室放的刮鬍刀之類的就讓 Mycroft順便拿上樓，要洗的髒衣服就放一邊去等下拿去放洗衣籃

 

等Greg把東西都放好關燈上樓時 Mycroft早就洗好澡在床上看書了

「抱歉啊，都這麼晚了」Greg看時間都凌晨一點多了，等他洗好澡出來也快兩點了，明天 Mycroft還要送他上班一定會睡眠不足

「我明天可以在俱樂部午休」 Mycroft把書放到一旁掀起被子一角讓Greg鑽進來，但Greg卻是走到床尾就整個人臉朝下像骨牌一樣倒在床上

 

“回家真好”是 Mycroft推測Greg把臉埋在棉被裡發出的悶聲說的句子

 

「還是自己的床最好」Greg趴在枕頭上看著 Mycroft說

「早點睡吧，不然你明天會很睏」 Mycroft把燈關了躺下說

「來」Greg朝 Mycroft招招手， Mycroft挑眉挪向Greg被抱住，Greg把臉埋在 Mycroft頸窩抱著他連腳都纏上來了，熟悉的觸感.氣味和體溫讓Greg感到溫暖又放鬆， Mycroft忍不住淺笑

「晚安」Greg也微笑了，他很快的親了一下 Mycroft就放開他伸手去關掉自己的床頭燈

「晚安」 Mycroft帶著笑意說

 

 

隔天早上 Mycroft開車送Greg去上班時如 Mycroft所料，Greg因為時差起床沒有問題但卻睡眠不足一直在放空

「保溫瓶裡有咖啡」 Mycroft說「你大衣口袋有餅乾，空腹喝咖啡不好」

「原來是咖啡啊」Greg這才注意到保溫瓶打開來喝了一口，溫溫熱熱的，他們都沒有吃早餐，因為多睡幾分鐘比起在家吃早餐更好，他兩三口吃掉那包餅乾後喝了一大口咖啡

「等下會有人送早餐去你的辦公室，你愛吃的燻雞培根三明治」 Mycroft說

「你叫外送?」Greg問

「差不多」 Mycroft說

「謝謝」Greg打了呵欠說

「如果中午沒有安排你可以來俱樂部吃午餐，今天有羊排」 Mycroft說

「我會提前傳簡訊告訴你的」Greg說

 

車子到蘇格蘭場外，Greg下車前很快地和 Mycroft交換了一個吻

「謝謝，我走啦」Greg拿了保溫瓶和公事包下車向 Mycroft揮手道別

 

進辦公室後大家都和他打招呼，唐納文看到他就轉頭問普爾現在他能歸隊了沒，Greg一問之下才知道因為普爾經常被欺負又沒什麼威嚇力再加上在倫敦算是生面孔所以唐納文被調去普爾探長的小組支援

 

他在自己的辦公室坐下後好好地打量了一下環境，大致上是整齊的，普爾有自己的位置後就沒用他的辦公室了，他看了一眼主機，有點歪了， Sherlock來過，他對這台老電腦很不耐煩所以開機戳主機鍵都很大力，他只要來過主機就會歪掉，八成又用他的電腦看蘇格蘭場的資料了

 

「Greg你回來啦」理查普爾手上拿著幾張傳真資料走了進來「不知道為什麼指名要給你的，是用藥過量的案件」他把資料給了Greg

「我看」Greg看了一下就說「25個了」

「藥物成癮死亡的人一年就算超過二十五人也很正常啊」理查說

「五年前開始注意到的，一些已經戒毒的人破戒雖然是常見的事情，但這幾個案例很奇怪，有人突然從吸大麻跳級成了因為古柯鹼過量致死，而且體內都驗出了一樣的雜質」Greg指著報告上的一行字

「現場遺留的針筒內有油?」普爾看了一下後疑惑的看著Greg

「橄欖油，最初會發現死因不單純就是因為那名死者的親人堅持他已經戒乾淨了不可能吸毒，更不會吸古柯鹼，他們自己把找到的針筒送驗了，結果後來發現針筒上沒有死者的指紋，死者更因為一年前的用藥過量導致的缺氧而失去認路的能力不可能自己走到那個毒窩去，這些有毒癮的年輕人的父母之間認識的機率因為失去孩子而上升」Greg說

「他們可能參加了一樣的失親互助會然後交換了懷疑的想法」普爾說

「對，最初的三起案件就是由他們送來的，因為沒有足夠的證據和資源所以只能累積可疑的案件，調查過現場然後建檔，希望有一天會知道這些人身上到底發生了什麼事」

 

「Boss，白教堂那邊說現場保存好了要去看嗎?」唐納文走進來問

「你跟安德森去，我得處理出差的東西，就交給你們了，這次是哪個探長?」Greg問

「喬瑟夫.錢德勒」唐納文說

「那你們一定可以好好合作，錢德勒是個好人，就交給你們了」Greg說

 

普爾也回去做他自己的事了，Greg把報告和與紐約警局合作的案件細節上傳到內部系統，一個年輕的外送員走過來敲了沒關上的門

「Lestrade探長嗎?」外送員問

「我是」Greg說

「你的早餐，燻雞培根三明治」外送員把紙袋放在桌上不但沒離開反而把門關上坐下了

「喔」Greg本來要伸手拿錢包但一看見外送員的臉後就把手收回來直接拿起紙袋拆和子吃三明治了「你是Cyrus Vernet吧」

「 Mycroft給你看過我的照片了?」Cyrus有些不滿的嘖了聲拿掉了自己的帽子，深色的捲髮因為靜電貼在臉上被Cyrus抹了幾下

「其實是John發給我看過」Greg吃著早餐說「你怎麼會送外送?你是醫生吧?」

「那個胖子給我發了通簡訊說什麼”反正你會想辦法去和Greg碰面，這是他的早餐你送過去，已結帳”這個指使人起來理所當然的傢伙!」Cyrus拿出手機簡訊畫面向Greg投訴

「好吧，這下我得問問 Sherlock他是偷了外送的制服還是居然自己搞了一套了，這很明顯是 Sherlock衣櫃裡出來的東西」Greg說

「你怎麼會知道?」Cyrus問

「哈德森太太會往 Sherlock的衣櫃裡放芳香袋，味道是一樣的」Greg說

 

「你真的要跟 Mycroft結婚啊?」Cyrus皺著眉頭問

「嗯哼」Greg嘴裡有食物只能應聲然後伸出無名指給Cyrus看訂婚戒

「你看起來很正常，長得也好看，為什麼要選那個胖子啊?」Cyrus從口袋裡拿出眼鏡戴上好好地看了Greg一會後說，說到胖子的時候那語氣真像 Sherlock

「謝謝誇獎?」Greg說「你跟 Sherlock就是那種小時候一起仗著哥哥不還手搗蛋的孩子吧?聽Elena說過了，我跟 Mycroft交往十年了，很和得來也過得很好，結婚也沒什麼奇怪的」

「….等一下??????」Cyrus瞪大了眼「ELENA阿姨都說了什麼!!!!???」他幾乎是驚恐的低聲叫著

「我和他們夫妻一起吃過幾次晚餐，還陪他們看過劇，你覺得我會聽到多少?」Greg挑眉看著這個神似幼貓版 Sherlock的小四眼仔臉色忽紅忽白的，Colin和Elena都是說起孩子就滔滔不絕的人，因為能安心說出關於自家孩子事情的對象實在太少了，因此一說起來就沒完沒了，而說完自己家的接下去就是親戚家的了

「你..你口風緊吧?」Cyrus問

「我和 Mycroft交往十年去年才被發現你覺得呢?」Greg說

「喔那就好」Cyrus鬆了口氣「不過你到底看上他哪一點啊，他可是從不喜歡活人的」

「我覺得他挺好的，你們是親戚他又當過你們的保母你才會覺得他煩吧」Greg說

「他是真的很煩，你和他一起吃過飯嗎?」Cyrus眼神死的說

「好幾次，不過我很確定他為了教你和 Sherlock用餐禮儀精神和肉體上受害更深」Greg笑著提醒了Cyrus他知道他們的黑歷史

「他很雞婆好嗎，這個不行那個不行的，只是小實驗而已他也不讓我們養抓到的松鼠」Cyrus說

「我想你姐姐會跟 Mycroft更親確實有原因」Greg笑，有這種弟弟的年長手足都會自動變成共犯或典獄長，而 Mycroft和Sunny就是後者「對了，聽說你和 Sherlock在倫敦調查什麼走私案差點嚇死John，是怎麼回事?」

 

「喔那嚴格來說是 Mycroft在非洲的同行的疏失我們只是幫忙擦屁股」Cyrus是個很容易就被轉移話題的人

「是什麼狀況啊?普爾似乎也受了不小的驚嚇但他不能告訴我案件內容」Greg說

「有人走私了一批病毒樣本結果太笨了感染了自己，經手的幾個黑市成員都病了，成了活生生的指示燈，很快就找回來銷毀了，不是什麼危險的東西」Cyrus說

「天花嗎?」Greg隨便問

「天花早就滅絕了再說大部分的人都接種過疫苗吧，那只是前幾年在馬達加斯加出現的鼠疫活體樣本而已」Cyrus說

「…等一下，鼠疫不是..」Greg硬生生停下正要把最後一口三明治放進嘴裡的動作瞪大眼看著Cyrus

「黑死病啊」Cyrus說

「那東西很危險啊!!」Greg忍不住叫

「對中世紀的人類來說確實很危險但現代有抗生素只要好好治療一下就沒事了」Cyrus說的理所當然「不過我們運氣也很不錯，那些感染了自己的黑市白癡還沒演進到飛沫感染的階段不然他們的恐攻計畫差點就意外執行了，啊話說回來我爸媽果然強制 Mycroft收下他們的好意了吧」

「你是說酒?」Greg愣了一下，這話題跳躍的速度也太快了

「對啊，聽我姊說他們輪流給 Mycroft打了幾十通電話他才答應的，他們就是這樣，送禮能搞得像黑手黨勒索一樣”給他一個無法拒絕的條件*”」Cyrus說

(*”make him an offer he can’t refuse”Cyrus說的是教父電影台詞)

 

「到時候參加婚禮可別把什麼奇怪的病毒樣本帶來啊」Greg開玩笑的說

「我不會拿樣本給外行人當禮物的」Cyrus正經的說，言下之意是這傢伙拿病毒樣本送同行啊!!「啊不過我們家這幾年的紅酒配起司很棒喔，你吃起司吧?鹹的甜的都有喔，還有羊奶的，驢奶的也有，我會送你一些的」Cyrus突然像得到新玩具的小孩一樣眼睛閃閃發光「我朋友就是做這行的，弄到這些超容易的!不過別給 Mycroft吃，他夠胖了!」

 

Cyrus說著看了眼手錶說了些 Sherlock.時間.什麼實驗的，站起來很隨便的揮了手就跑了，Greg等他消失才想到要問驢子的奶原來可以做起司嗎?還有他剛剛根本沒同意啊!

 

Cyrus離開後Greg只感到對John更深的同情，Cyrus一定整天在貝克街晃來晃去，他用一整個早上的時間來寫報告填表格和上傳檔案.影印紙本，快要中午的時候唐納文回來了

「Boss，這個案子跟之前的都相符，安德森在驗屍，廢棄大樓對面有監視器，已經讓人去調了」唐納文說

「好久不見了，Lestrade探長」錢德勒探長和他握手，這個年輕人本是高層眼中的明日之星與寶貝小公子，在父親的庇蔭下本應官運亨通，在第一線過個水就要直升高層的，但他為了自己的堅持留在了東倫敦，而且可能這輩子就只是個探長了，即使如此他全身上下充滿著菁英和受過良好教育的氣質都使他在警局裡相當突兀，但愛乾淨和整齊讓他在東倫敦所有單身女警(以及部分彎男警)眼中成了搶手的對象，但這個高挑金髮藍眼的帥哥似乎對此沒有什麼自覺

「好久不見啊， Sherlock沒給你添麻煩吧?」Greg問

「這陣子嗎?沒有，但不知道為什麼他幾個流浪漢朋友經常在我警局附近出沒，他沒來警局動我的檔案我就很開心了」錢德勒探長說

「Greg!」跟在錢德勒後面連帽子都忘記拿下來的菜鳥突然開口叫了他的名字而且他的口音和倫敦格格不入

「What the fuck????CARTER!??」Greg看著年輕人忍不住說出髒話，上次他見到這小子還是聖誕節那時候，這傢伙可是見到意外死亡現場都差點吐出來了

「我之前就申請調來倫敦了，沒想到真的被調來了」Carter說

「他在我們那區，巡邏發現死者的就是他」錢德勒說「看來你們真的認識」

「他媽媽是我以前的同學，看在我們鎮的份上，你調來了誰巡邏啊!」Greg忍不住叫「Guy都老到能進博物館了，現在鎮上不就剩他一個警察嗎?」

「他鼓勵我申請調職的，他說要回鎮上可以等我打算養老再說」Carter說

「所以第一時間你發現死者你做了什麼?」Greg問

「我以為他喝醉了想叫醒他，畢竟外面太冷了他可能會冷死」Carter說「不過他當時很明顯死了」

「你怎麼知道他死了?」Greg問

「眼睛不對，我不知道，看起來跟死掉的動物一樣」Carter說

「瞳孔放大還是混濁?」Greg問

「嗯…放得很大」Carter想了一下後說

「首先Carter你不該這麼做，因為有些人可能會對警察抱有敵意，你要先表明自己身分和來意，接著你該用正確的方式確認他的生命徵象」Greg說

「不是那個而已」Carter說「他的一隻眼睛上有沙子，沒有人眼睛沾到沙還能淡定的躺著發呆吧，所以我就覺得他死了走過去摸了他的脈搏接著通知了其他人」

「沙子?」Greg轉頭看的是錢德勒和唐納文，他們都知道這系列案子的細節

「發現死者的房子天花板腐蝕了，所以有些沙塵會落下」錢德勒探長說「最近的四起案子都是在東倫敦，要不要讓我接手調查?蘇格蘭場一直無法正式展開調查就是因為這些都會被判定為藥物過量吧?」

「對啊，如果我們擅自展開調查很可能會被批評是浪費資源」Greg嘆氣

「為什麼?有人死了啊!」Carter問

「Kid，這裡是倫敦，無時無刻都有某個人在某處死去」唐納文說「而社會不在乎毒蟲和妓女，一樣是連環凶殺案，殺了10個妓女後不一定會引起注意，但只要死了兩個女大生馬上就會躍上所有新聞頭條」

「Carter，這裡不是我們老家，我們那裡就算是用藥過量都能被談論一年，但這裡指是另一天的日常而已」Greg看著困惑的年輕人說「你在東倫敦，很快就會了解的，我們那和這裡的差別」

「不過說真的，在那區如果想殺人也該用海洛因或芬泰尼，古柯鹼太容易使人起疑了」錢德勒探長說

「為什麼?」Carter問

「…Greg，你老家有網路吧?這小子怎麼這麼多問題啊?」唐納文問

「你以為我家鄉是山洞嗎?雖然有些地方確實收不到手機訊號但網路還是有的好嗎?不要把倫敦警察的常識當鄉下的常識，你就沒辦法看耳掛牌把羊送回正確的農場」Greg解釋「錢德勒你要這些案子的檔案嗎?我們這邊有幾箱，一台車就能載回去了」

「那就麻煩了，我先回警局了，Carter等下請你把這些檔案帶回來給我，我得走了，我們下午一點有會議」錢德勒看了眼手錶就離開了

「唐納文，文件交接就請你幫忙了，等下你開車送Carter跟文件過去吧」Greg說

「了解了Boss」唐納文馬上就去找那些文件了

 

「Carter你在倫敦做多久了」Greg問

「一個月」Carter說「本來要調職的人似乎有什麼個人因素提前離職了所以我才能調來」

「跟好訓練你的前輩，找幾個能聊工作的朋友，多聽少說，不要太信任人，熟知你的規則和責任」Greg說

「诶?」Carter看著嚴肅的Greg一時沒反應過來

「你的線人可能會騙你讓你遇到危險，你的前輩可能會對你施壓讓你做出違反規則的事情或者替他們犯的錯擦屁股，所以你要知道什麼是對的什麼是錯的，而友善的人可能是想從你嘴裡套話的記者或者罪犯的耳目，不知道的問題不要當場問，會讓別人知道你的深淺，事後找前輩問，要學會裝出一張看不出表情的臉，你巡邏的區域治安不好所以你要更加小心，喝醉的人.吸毒的人或者單純鬧事的.討厭警察的人都可能襲警，你知道數據，我們的工作雖是保護別人的安全但我們自身一點也不安全，如果被攻擊了馬上用無線電通知別人，如果應付不來就跑，巡邏時盡可能不要落單」Greg說「聽到了嗎?」

「聽到了」Carter第一次見到嚴肅的Greg忍不住打直了背

「如果有人拿刀或者任何銳利的武器攻擊只要沒有其他人需要你保護，如果只有你自己就立刻逃跑，你沒有經驗應付的事情就跑，因為你是菜鳥，所以你絕對有正當理由逃走，不要以為用警棍就能對付持刀的人，你要打到他很多下，他只要刺中你一次你就會倒下，胡椒噴霧領到了對吧，用那個比棍子很多時候更安全有效，等你有電擊槍也要學會在距離之外制伏對方」Greg說「有什麼不懂的，不了解的就去問錢德勒或者來問我，錢德勒是個好人，是個非常好的警察，雖然他資歷只比你高幾年但他很熟悉這裡的生態，甚至要搞政治那套官腔他都能比我更好，你可以信任他，他很可靠，但隔壁警局的那個強生探長你不要信任他，他雖然很大方也沒有什麼架子但他只要犯錯就把新人推出來當替死鬼，也不在乎派出去的人的死活」Greg說「還有什麼問題嗎?」

 

「啊…啊那個」Carter似乎聽傻了像學生一樣稍微舉起一隻手「為什麼這起案子的死者死於古柯鹼過量很異常?」

「喔，這個你遲早會知道的」Greg說「多待一陣子你會知道什麼樣的人用什麼樣的毒品，大學生最多就是大麻和LSD或搖頭丸，非常有錢的人是高純度的各種藥，比如很純的海洛因，窮人最有可能一個不小心就吸到有問題的毒品而猝死，而古柯鹼是一種非常中產的毒品」Greg說「一般來說社會上更接受這種毒品作為派對的調劑或者放鬆的方式，所以很多你想像不到會吸毒的人都會使用，而你所在的那區這幾年都是因為毒品不純或摻有芬泰尼致死居多，而這系列的案子死因都是高純度的古柯鹼，這些人買不起這個」

「有這麼多人在使用古柯鹼嗎?」Carter問

「只說倫敦嗎?多的是，只是會不會因為成癮毀掉人生的差別而已」Greg說「我見過吸食古柯鹼的人從最普通的家庭主婦到上議院的成員都有」那當中還包含了 Sherlock， Sherlock如果只用古柯鹼還好點，這小子吸毒的時候會自己混用什麼都不知道，還好他現在戒了

「為什麼要吸毒啊?」Carter問

「…我也不知道啊」Greg被問的皺起眉頭瞇著眼看這個單純的小鬼「原因也很多種啊，意外因為止痛藥上癮.交到壞朋友.在派對上使用後成癮.逃避現實.心理因素等等太多了，但你現在撈一杯泰晤士河水上來檢驗都能驗出經過人體後排出的古柯鹼殘留物，那條河裡有什麼蝦什麼蟲，如果他們也得尿檢都過不了」

「這麼多嗎?」Carter瞪大了眼

 

「這些樣本可以用來反推倫敦消耗掉的毒品」Greg說著在一張紙條上寫東西「每天有23公斤的純古柯鹼被倫敦人消耗，一年下來用掉的就有八公噸，而我說的是純古柯鹼，市面上流通的都是混了各種東西後出售的，所以實際上那些混合過的粉的分量有多大難以想像，而且這幾年純度上升了，但售價卻越來越低，所以現在古柯鹼成癮的人口越來越多」

「為什麼反而便宜了?」Carter問

「以倫敦來說走私古柯鹼的大宗之一是哥倫比亞，藏在挖空的鳳梨裡面運進來已經是基本款了，而網路交易還能讓買家評分，想拿到更高評分的賣家自然會提供更純的貨，所以流通的古柯鹼純度上升，而賣家變多也讓毒品價格下降」Greg說「還有問題嗎?」

「你好厲害啊」Carter不由自主地說

「只是工作相關的東西而已，追這個案子好陣子了，聽多了自然記起來了而已」Greg說「你可別在倫敦出意外啊，Rose會拿著割肉刀追殺我的」

「我媽那麼溫柔不會啦」Carter說

「你不知道你媽以前都是什麼德性……」Greg嘆氣，要不是和Rose一起上過學他也不會相信現在那個溫柔婉約的家庭主婦根和他一起上學的男人婆是同一個人，他同班的女孩都跟他關係很不錯，除了Rose，Rose完全是男的，是能把別的男孩打哭的人，要不是Rose看起來就是女的沒人會相信他的基因組成是XY，對Greg來說這個剽悍的女孩跟兄弟比較相似，他完全沒把Rose當女孩看，老實說他發現肉舖家那個居然是女兒的時候被震撼了一下

 

「對了聽說你要結婚了」Carter問

「對啊，到時候在老家辦，請的人不多，簡單辦一場而已」Greg說

「真是恭喜啊」Carter說

「菜鳥，文件準備好了，去幫忙搬」一個男警走過來對Carter喊了句就走了，大概是幫唐納文傳話

「那我就去搬文件了，再見」Carter站起來要走

「拿去」Greg把紙條給Carter「我的手機號碼，真的有事就打給我」

「謝謝!」Carter把紙條塞進口袋跑去搬文件了

 

 

他確認了一下蘇格蘭場裡沒有需要他的事情後就跟唐納文說了一聲出去吃午餐，他傳了簡訊給 Mycroft但他走出蘇格蘭場的時候安西亞已經靠在車上看著手機等他了

「…喔他媽的，那傢伙果然在看我辦公室的監控」Greg翻了白眼

「其實是蘇格蘭場內部網路，你已經把所有出差相關的報告上傳了所以你中午一定有空」安西亞微笑著說

「你們這樣監控警方的電腦系統真的不會鬧出醜聞嗎?」上車後Greg問

「嚴格來說我們不屬於政府任何一個部門，你無法起訴沒有身分的人」安西亞說

「真的假的?」Greg皺眉問

「假的，官方資料上我是外交部的其中一個祕書，而Sir隸屬交通部，我們畢竟領的是納稅人給的薪水」安西亞說

「…你上次說的並不是外交部」Greg瞇著眼看安西亞

「是的，每年我的資料會隨機變動」安西亞微笑「今年是顯示外交部唷」

「所以我們要去哪?」Greg問

「俱樂部，我只是剛好順路過來而已」安西亞說

 

到了第歐根尼斯Greg直接走進去還是有點不習慣，以前他都得在櫃檯被確認身分才能進入，現在沒人會攔下他，因為他是個正式會員了

他走到 Mycroft的辦公室時門是半掩的，這表示他可以直接進去， Mycroft已經忙完了

「午餐吃什麼?」Greg自己坐在扶手椅裡問

「今天有魚跟羊排可選，我建議羊排」 Mycroft從辦公桌走到Greg對面坐下

「那就羊吧」Greg說

「你想討論什麼?」 Mycroft問

「你怎麼知道我有事要說?」Greg問

「觀察來的，你手機上的訊息與這有關」 Mycroft說「你通常不會在這裡邊走邊看手機」

「的確」Greg想了一下他剛剛走進來的時候確實在用手機，他不會在第歐根尼斯邊走邊看手機因為他不想撞上任何人，看在老天的份上他真的一點都不想讓上議院意外變更成員就因為他不慎撞倒了哪個老古董

「是在午休前才收到的訊息」 Mycroft說

「別推測了，是Amy傳來的」Greg說

「哦?」 Mycroft在手機上傳了訊息「等下午餐就來了，是什麼事情?」

「你可以不用答應沒關係，但我猜Amy是想問你要不要邀請家人來吃晚餐」Greg說

「晚餐?」 Mycroft皺眉一臉疑惑

「婚禮前的晚餐，在我老家那個」Greg抓抓頭「Amy其實只是傳訊息約我們明天一起吃飯，他要來倫敦，說是有事想和我們討論但我也不知道是什麼，我猜是婚禮前的晚餐吧」

「為什麼你會認為是這個?」 Mycroft問

「因為本來婚禮前兩家聚在一起吃晚餐就是我們家的傳統，沒跟你提是因為我們家的人似乎多少以為你跟父母的關係…尷尬?」Greg說「除了我是在倫敦結婚外其他人結婚前都是兩家跟伴郎伴娘一起邀請來吃晚餐的，從Amy嫁人那次開始的慣例，如果你也覺得奇怪的話不用答應沒關係的，我實在想不到Amy還會為了什麼約我們吃飯」

「你家人真的覺得我和父母關係有這麼差?」 Mycroft皺眉「他們可是會參加婚禮的」

「以我們家的標準來看你們家人之間關係超冷漠的」Greg無奈的攤手

 

侍者端來了午餐，鮮美的羊排和馬鈴薯塊及蔬菜加上 Mycroft剛才順手弄的熱茶就是一頓非常豐盛的午餐了

 

「冷漠?真的?」 Mycroft問

「我解釋過，不過他們大概無法理解你們家的人都怎麼運作的」Greg切著羊排說「他們應該也不敢真的問，太尷尬了」

「如果你覺得你能忍受 Sherlock到你家吃晚餐那我也不介意」 Mycroft說，畢竟一旦要邀請 Mycroft這方家人，同時是伴郎又是弟弟的 Sherlock絕對會出現，而相對的這就是把自己的童年完全暴露給 Sherlock了

「他如果太欠揍John會幫我把他從後院丟下去的」Greg說「這樣好像也得請John了，不過他應該可以融入的很好」

「如果Amy想邀請他們就邀請吧， Sherlock不會放過調查你家庭的機會所以他一定會來，而我父母就不用說了，他們絕對會出席」 Mycroft切著自己的食物說

「你確定嗎?」Greg問

「我是真的不介意，但讓你家人感到尷尬也不好，就趁機讓他們搞清楚吧」 Mycroft說

「那我會去和Amy說的」Greg說「你把Cyrus當外送小弟還真是高招啊」

「讓他做事比讓 Sherlock閉嘴簡單太多了」 Mycroft說「他雖然以 Sherlock當典範但他太單純友善讓他很難學到 Sherlock的討厭之處」

「沒錯，但你不覺得黑死病這種東西會出現在黑市上真的很可怕嗎?」Greg問

「如果是新型流感還更危險，只是鼠疫而已，風險很低讓他們去玩就好」 Mycroft說

 

午餐後Greg傳了簡訊告訴Amy如果要邀請 Mycroft的家人來晚餐是沒有問題的，但Amy卻回他並不是要討論這件事但他很高興有機會和 Mycroft的家人認識一下，Greg雖然疑惑但Amy傳訊息說他正在上班明天再談，並說只是一點家庭事務，不是嚴重的事情Greg就傳訊息問要不要乾脆到他們家來，Greg打算煮一點簡單的，這樣談家務事也不會有顧忌，而且 Mycroft這段時間幾乎不會在周末離家上班

 

Amy過了幾小時後回訊息告訴他如果這樣不會造成困擾的話確實是個不錯的提議，他會烤一些小蛋糕和餅乾帶來，他看得出 Mycroft其實很喜歡甜食

 

隔天Amy其實下午就到倫敦了，但他傳訊息告訴Greg他得先去見幾個朋友，晚餐時會跟Greg在蘇格蘭場外碰面，Greg就會順便帶她回家一起吃晚餐

 

 Mycroft不介意Amy的來訪，晚餐準備好後Greg上樓去書房叫了 Mycroft

Amy幫忙準備了晚餐所以很快就好了，Amy一邊問 Mycroft家人有什麼不能吃的還有飲食偏好一邊跟Greg聊一些家中親友的事情， Mycroft也才因此知道Ashly的丈夫Owen是老家鄰居Paterson家的親戚，Ashly也才會因此認識根本不住在附近的Owen，而Lestrade家和Paterson家的關係也因此更加緊密，畢竟除了都是有聽力缺失遺傳的家庭外還是姻親很難不熟

 

晚餐後三個人在客廳坐下喝茶，Greg還在想Amy怎麼會特地來倫敦跟他們討論晚餐的菜單的時候Amy開口了

「你們還打算要小孩嗎?」Amy問

「呃…?怎麼問這個?」Greg問

「你們本來有計畫不是嗎?」Amy說

「很遺憾的，暫時不會發生了」 Mycroft說「我們還沒討論這件事」他放下茶杯看了眼Greg

「畢竟這種事情實在是…」Greg苦笑「不過改養寵物什麼的也可以啦」

 

他 Mycroft一瞬間在眼神交換時達成的共識就是讓整件事的失望程度不被表現出來，Amy失去過親生的孩子，大概是來關心他們的

 

 

但他們猜錯了，直到送Amy離開後他們還沒有想到一個答覆

「Amy應該到車站了吧」Greg把洗碗機啟動後才跟 Mycroft說話，他們剛剛默契的一起悶不吭聲給彼此思考空間同時把家裡整理好

「大概還要16分鐘，會塞車」 Mycroft把餐椅拉出，和Greg在餐桌邊坐下沉默了一會

「你怎麼想?」Greg先開口

「坦白說我不知道」 Mycroft說「你怎麼想?」

「你剛才也跟Amy說了，年齡.風險和醫療的問題，但Amy也解釋了…」Greg一時間也不知道該做何感想

「你會遺憾嗎?」 Mycroft問「如果我們養狗或其他寵物放棄組一個家庭」

「…我想我會跟你有一樣的感覺」Greg想了一會後說

 

Amy提出的是一項幫助，但這份好意大到兩人無法決定該不該接受的程度

“我跟醫生諮詢也檢查過了，雖然我的年紀超出法律規定幾年但我的身體狀況沒有問題，而且我是親屬所以不會受到太多限制，再說捐卵的是Lily，她很年輕也沒有我的遺傳問題”

 

在Amy說完後 Mycroft在Greg之前先開口向Amy表示了感激但馬上列出懷孕的風險和各種可能的併發症，他直說了考慮到Amy的年齡他不希望Greg的姐姐冒險，所以Amy才告訴他們關於她去諮詢了醫生還做過檢查的事，在她知道他們與那位善心女士的安排終止後她就在思考這件事，正好又陪同父異母弟弟的妻子去醫院就決定順便問了醫生，她的年齡超過45的法定年齡但那畢竟是針對陌生人之間的代孕規定，親人或朋友應該是沒有受限的，她的身體狀況非常好

 

“我比你們兩個更清楚這是什麼意思，我生過小孩，我經歷過那一切，也很清楚各種風險”Amy聽過 Mycroft的反對後反而是笑了“我知道決定想要一個孩子得下多大的決心，這是你們之間的決定，我只是想讓你們知道你們有這個選擇而已”

 

“我只想告訴你們這個選擇存在，如果你們有了決定隨時可以告訴我，無論是什麼我都只希望你們幸福快樂”Amy說

 

 

「我知道我姊很愛我，但這真是」Greg說不上話

「我想你說的沒錯」 Mycroft說

「哪個?」Greg問

「和你的家人比起來，很多人的家庭關係都算是冷淡的」 Mycroft說

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

「Amy你真的去跟他們討論這個了?」Lily在電話上和大姊交談

「是啊」Amy說

「其實我也可以幫忙啊，我願意的」Lily說

「別想得太簡單了」Amy帶著輕笑的對么妹說「懷孕不是你想的那麼美好簡單，把一個生命帶到這個世界上非常艱辛，只有自己生過才會了解的，不然法律怎麼會規定要生過小孩的人才能做代理孕母?」

「他們怎麼回答?」Lily問

「嚇傻了吧」Amy笑著把大衣掛起，她回到家就開始和妹妹聊天都忘了把衣服掛好「我希望他們好好想過再給我答案」

「你說你一知道他們有這打算就有了這個想法是真的嗎?」Lily問

「是啊，因為我也聽過不少事後發生糾紛的事情，但馬上又知道他們的委託終止了我就想也許我也能幫忙」Amy說

「Amy…」Lily不知道該說是感動還是佩服

「我希望你們都有機會體會我所錯過的幸福，只要那是你們所希望」Amy說「我覺得啊，家人的存在就是為了使彼此感到幸福和溫暖，所以如果我能幫上一點忙有何不可呢?」

「姐你真是…」Lily聽得都想哭了

「媽如果還在也會支持的，畢竟給你取名Lily的就是媽」Amy說

「這跟我有什麼關係?」Lily問

「媽喜歡百合花(Lily)，不只是因為花香和漂亮」Amy想起母親忍不住懷念的微笑著「是因為百合花充滿祝福的意思，所以常用在婚禮上，媽尤其喜歡野百合，那是媽媽在和我生父離婚後開始喜歡上的花」

「為什麼?」Lily問

「野百合的意思是”永遠幸福”」Amy說「你出生的時候爸媽年紀都比較大了，媽媽知道你可能很年輕的時候就會失去他們，所以決定給你取名叫Lily，那時候Greg他們都比較小所以爸媽只有跟我說過這個，爸媽不要求我們什麼，只希望我們都能平安幸福的長大，尤其是對最小的你」

 

Amy只聽到電話另一端妹妹哭著問為什麼要讓人在下班回家的時候就哭得要死，等下她還要跟朋友出去逛街，這下都不知道該怎麼解釋眼睛這麼紅了，Amy笑著告訴Lily她也該去休息了，便結束了通話

 

 

兩天後Amy得到了回覆，他們確實謹慎的思考過了，尤其是在他們打來前一天Amy在倫敦看過的醫生先打來問她到底為什麼會有可疑的黑衣人跑來調查她的資料，問她是不是身處危險中，顯然這不只經過深思熟慮還經過醫學研究了

 

「對了我有一個條件」Amy在電話上說

「是什麼?」Greg問，他們把手機開擴音放在桌上和Amy通話

「讓我自己和其他人說吧，我很期待James驚訝的表情呢」Amy幾乎是調皮地笑著說

 

他們當然答應了，Lily很快就打來跟Greg講電話， Mycroft不知道他們說了什麼，因為他馬上就去安排一切了，他只在進出書房時偶然聽到了一部分的內容似乎是和Greg的母親有關，而那使Greg有些傷感

\-------------------------------

百合花(Lily)在天主教中也被用來供俸聖母,除了黑百合以外幾乎所有百合花都是祝福和正向的意思

古代煉金術師們也相信歐洲百合能用來執行煉金術,Lily的名字雖看似普通卻充滿祝福

 

文中提及關於古柯鹼在英國的消耗和市場改變引用自今年Sky News的專題報導

黑死病確實依然存在於許多地區,馬達加斯加是近年爆發最大一起,雖說黑死病曾差點讓歐洲人死光但其實在現代醫學面前並不危險,而以老鼠身上的跳蚤傳播的鼠疫也很難為了人類這個意外宿主而突變所以實際威脅並不大,但演變到感染肺部後能由空氣傳染依然很危險


	32. Chapter 32

「錢德勒探長有事嗎?」Greg回來才四天就又遇到錢德勒有些意外

「我找到另外三起一樣的案子」錢德勒探長非常沉重地說「我認為我們需要開始正式的調查但上面打槍了」

「你真的去問了上面啊」Greg有些驚訝

「他們說這種案子沒人會在乎的不要浪費時間」錢德勒說「可是這些如果是同一個人做的就是連環殺人案了」

「私下偷偷調查你覺得呢?」Greg問

「我讓我們區域內的人平時多加注意了，但我那邊發生了連環入室搶劫案，死了一個人我現在也沒空了」錢德勒說「你看起來也很忙」

「我在美國時協助調查了一個連環殺人案，昨天他們發現這傢伙在英國也犯案了，但都在威爾斯或蘇格蘭，我正在整理美方和Terry McLee案件相關的資料給那兩邊的探長」Greg桌上一大堆的文件就這麼來的

「喔那個案子我聽說了，老實說我都不知道McLee是你抓的」錢德勒說

「那時候大肆宣傳會很尷尬，我剛因為 Sherlock跳樓復職」Greg說

「喔…我懂了」錢德勒點頭

「所以那個案子你們也沒調查到新的東西吧?」Greg問

「有幾個可疑的人物進出但那地方本就是龍蛇雜處的地方」錢德勒說

「盡力就好，畢竟這案子一直都沒什麼進展」Greg說「我打算把這戲謝案子交給 Sherlock調查，他最近需要一點安全的活動」

「比起他平常幹的事情這相對安全很多沒錯」錢德勒笑

「我要去貝克街一趟，話說你來做什麼?」Greg問

「我跟人約了吃午餐」錢德勒說

「上頭的啊」Greg說

「是啊…」錢德勒乾笑「他們堅持要我來的，我也不能拒絕，我得走了」

「掰了」Greg拿了檔案準備離開，錢德勒也去上級的辦公室找人了

 

 

Greg雖說要去貝克街但他得先去醫院見Terry McLee本人，一個精神病連環殺人犯被帶到市中心的醫院會引發騷動因此被保密了，McLee在知道有人模仿他犯罪後陷入了精神病發作狀態中，出現了嚴重的自殘行為，因此被加大了抗精病藥物的劑量，而昨天他在恢復一些思考能力後告訴了醫生，他收過的信裡面可能有這個模倣犯寫的，因為那些信裡的質問都是為什麼要用這麼無聊的方式殺人，信件被回收了，郵票上採集的DNA符合在美國被捕的模倣犯，但一部分信件已經被Terry丟掉了，而Terry拒絕和其他警察說話，為釐清兩名犯人之間是否有其他通信Greg被要求前往醫院把事情問清楚

 

Greg在醫院見到了被限制行動的Terry，那種遲緩的反應和渙散的神情都是使用了大量抗精神病藥物的人的樣子

「嗨，好久不見」Greg設好錄影機後坐下

Greg在醫院待了兩個小時才弄清楚，Terry只是收過兇手的信件，實際上並沒有和對方有其他交流，那些信讓Terry反感所以大多被他銷毀了，作為物證的信沒被毀是因為被Terry用作書籤夾在書本裡了

 

傍晚時Greg到了221B兩個捲毛同時轉頭看他，還有一個看起來非常努力抑制自己殺人衝動的John

「你們幹了什麼?」Greg問

「他們剛剛拿我的槍研究怎麼設置陷阱，走火打爆了我的電腦!」John指著穿了孔的筆電控訴

「OK，你們兩個別太過份了，這裡有寶寶樓下還有一個老太太」Greg說

「哈德森太太去打牌了，Rosie和John剛剛不在家」 Sherlock說

「你們得負責賠償John的電腦，John把危險的東西收好，你家現在有三個幼兒」Greg說

「我收在我房間上鎖的抽屜!」John都快抓狂了

「你跟 Sherlock睡同一個房間而且他還會開鎖，我看你還是把子彈隨身帶走吧」Greg抓抓頭想想確實沒什麼能防住 Sherlock

「有這種天真單純善良的想法是因為你是跟年長的那個Holmes住!」John彷彿一隻炸毛的山貓，小小的不過威脅性很高「我到現在都不知道他哪來那麼多子彈的!」

「其實我..」 Sherlock要解釋但Greg打斷了他

「閉嘴，不要逼我今天逮捕你」Greg指著 Sherlock說

「可是你問了…」Cyrus要為 Sherlock辯解

「你也閉嘴，非法持槍共犯，你還有法國籍更麻煩」Greg暗著太陽穴頭痛的說

「Cyrus，去買一台新的筆電回來，讓他們拷貝資料過去」 Sherlock拿出卡給表弟讓他去跑腿

「Dr.Watson要幾吋的?」Cyrus問

「一樣的就好!你們下次再完我的槍我保證…!!」John罵到一半聽到樓上Rosie的哭聲硬生生把髒話憋了回去「我上去一下」他嘆了一口大氣上樓

「你們到底玩John的槍幹嘛?」Greg問

「我在教Cyrus製作放在保險箱內的陷阱，被打開後會自動射擊，他在準備的時候我沒檢查槍膛內有沒有子彈只清空了彈夾，是我的疏忽」 Sherlock認錯的模樣總讓人覺得詭異，他馬上表情一變盯著Greg瞇起眼「所以，你要給我什麼案子?」

「臭小子，哪天John忍不下去揍你第二次我們可不會同情你啊」Greg把娜系列可疑的藥物過量案件的檔案給了 Sherlock

 

「有什麼結論嗎?」Greg整理了一下John的桌子，把上面的鋼絲.鉤子還有滑輪以及可憐的筆電碎片用桌上的地圖掃進了垃圾桶

「幾個想法，需要一點調查，最多五分」 Sherlock說「 Mycroft是要死了嗎?」

「還久，除非你今天早上對他下毒了我還不知道」Greg說

「 Sherlock對誰下毒?」John抱著Rosie下樓時聽到了一部分的對話問

「我沒有對 Mycroft下毒，但他居然邀請我們父母去你家吃晚餐?這不是他會幹的事，這是你們Lestrade家的人才會有的行為，當然臨終的善良也是一種可能」 Sherlock說

「少嘴毒了，而且嚴格來說他算是我家的人了」Greg說「你要是在我家太沒禮貌我就讓你去刷盤子」

「我又沒說我會去」 Sherlock說

「少裝了，你禁不起誘惑，你會想研究我的老家還有你哥在不熟悉的人際關係下的尷尬模樣」Greg說「我認識你都幾年了以為我不知道嗎」

「 Mycroft為什麼會主動這麼做?」 Sherlock是真心的對此感到疑惑

「反正都要參加婚禮，提前和對方家人認識一下有什麼不好」Greg說

「我就沒跟哈利吃過飯」 Sherlock說

「相信我，哈利會在你口說話三分鐘內把你的鼻子打斷，他的脾氣沒有我好」John說「讓你們偶而碰個面就很冒險了」

「我要走了，別再玩危險的東西了」Greg說

「Rosie在家他不會這樣的」John還是為 Sherlock辯解了

 

 

 

下班後Greg回家就見到 Mycroft坐在客廳看書

「今天去了醫院」 Mycroft抬頭看了他一眼後說

「你怎麼知道?」Greg問

「醫院用的乾洗手，沾到袖口了」 Mycroft指著Greg左手袖子說

「Terry McLee怕生，只能叫我去問他問題」Greg把公事包在沙發旁一放坐在沙發上

「 Sherlock毀了John的電腦」 Mycroft說

「我手上總沒有電腦碎片吧」Greg問

「我手上有 Sherlock信用卡消費紀錄」 Mycroft說

「他和Cyrus一起毀掉了John的筆電，給他一個案子讓他去調查了，大概不會出什麼問題」Greg說「我今天去 Sherlock那的時候啊…」Greg把 Sherlock問他 Mycroft是不是要死了的那番話告訴了 Mycroft

「他的反應相當平靜」 Mycroft挑眉喝了口茶

「以他來說算是平靜沒錯，不過他應該是在擔心你吧」Greg說

「輪不到他來擔心別人」 Mycroft說

「他覺得你跟普通人關係好的時候都是你狀態很差或者生病的時候」Greg說

「統計上那確實是正確的，我生病時對金魚很有耐心」 Mycroft搖晃了一下茶杯看著杯底的一點沉澱物

「…等一下你喝的好像不是普通奶茶吧」Greg這才聞到了那莫名的甜味

「越式奶茶」 Mycroft把杯子從Greg這側換到另一手

「你就是加了煉乳吧!你不是今天才檢查牙齒回來嗎?少吃點甜的吧!」Greg說著把馬克杯從 Mycroft手裡拿走自己喝了起來「你是什麼時候告訴你父母的?」他說的是邀請Holmes老夫妻在婚禮前來Lestrade家吃晚餐的事

「今天早上你出門後」 Mycroft說著眼睛都盯著自己被搶走的馬克杯，搶別人東西喝的也太理所當然了吧這位警官先生

「所以他們就接著告訴 Sherlock了」Greg說

「是啊」 Mycroft說

「他們反應怎樣?」Greg問

「先是很高興，然後馬上告訴我如果不去會讓我感到更自在的話他們也沒關係」 Mycroft說

「你媽媽?」Greg問

「是啊」 Mycroft說

 

Mrs.Holms——Elena依然對 Mycroft有著一種不自然的疏遠，即使 Mycroft已經和他表明了自己很清楚為什麼他們之間的親子關係會這麼不自然，也知道母親從他小時候就維持的距離並不帶有惡意，但Elena那種因為害怕自己意外讓 Mycroft受傷或難過的心理障礙始終沒有散去，即使Elena和 Mycroft曾經敞開心胸(以Holmes家標準來看那確實是敞開心胸了)談過一場，但是冰凍三尺非一日之寒，從小就沒有建立的那種親暱長大以後更不可能產生，他們親子間始終維持著一種過度禮貌的關心，尤其在經歷過年初那一系列事件後Elena也突然不曉得該怎麼和 Mycroft相處了，原本他總是和丈夫一起有些耍賴的要 Mycroft陪他們去看個戲什麼的，但現在Elena知道 Mycroft已經曉得她的心理障礙後就停止這麼做了

 

 Mycroft打電話給父母讓他們知道婚禮前的晚餐會邀請他們時他的父母先是欣喜的一口答應但母親馬上遲疑了一下後立刻補充了如果 Mycroft覺得他們不出席會更好的話也沒關係， Mycroft無聲地在電話這端嘆氣，告訴父母邀請他們是出於自己和Lestrade家人的意願，Greg也希望Mr.和Mrs.Holmes能認識一下自己的家人

 

「希望到時候他們不介意家裏會有點擠」Greg喝到了杯子底的煉乳被甜的舔起嘴唇

「他們和我跟 Sherlock不同，都很喜歡熱鬧」 Mycroft說

「是空間問題，到時候算一算至少有十三個大人跟小孩，我家餐桌只有八個位子，不過到時候小孩子們應該會去客廳看電視配晚餐吧」Greg說「家裡很久沒這麼多人了」

「上次是什麼時候?」 Mycroft問

「Ashly結婚那次」Greg說「要是你覺得太吵可以跟我到樓上去或者到院子透個氣，他們不會介意的」

「院子比較好」 Mycroft說

「…啊，也是，不然James又誤會我們在幹嘛大喊對不起的跑下樓就太糗了」Greg笑了說，他注意到桌上有兩個戒指盒，但看起來是很老的東西，木製的，上面刻有森林和湖畔的風景「這是什麼?」

「只是個老盒子，裡面裝了家族戒指，如果你記得那些老宅燒毀前的照片的話，書房裡掛著的《The Combat Of Mars and Minerva》仿畫和這個盒子是同一個人的傑作」 Mycroft把盒子拿給Greg

 

「那也是很老的東西了吧」Greg看著木盒上精緻的雕刻，在湖水裡藏著一個姓名縮寫[W.H]，看來這個W.Holmes不只很有藝術細胞，手也非常靈巧

「這個人是維多利亞時代的一名學者，關於他的書面紀錄不多但以前在老宅裡經常會找到他留下的作品，他會在某個地方留下自己的姓名縮寫，如你所見他的W和H都藝術化的增加了曲線所以很好辨認」 Mycroft說「這個盒子上刻的是以前瑪斯格雷夫宅附近森林裡的景象，後來那個湖乾涸就被填平了」

「這裡面裝了什麼?」Greg問

「家族戒指，這平時放在銀行金庫裡，連同一些歷史性的文件和紀錄一起保存」 Mycroft說「你可以打開看看」

 

Greg打開了木盒，裡面空空如也，盒子的內壁很厚但實際上重量不重，盒子是長方形的看起來很像音樂盒的大小，可是裡面卻什麼都沒有

「空的」Greg雖這麼說但他表現出來的態度是這個盒子顯然有鬼

「仔細看」 Mycroft起身拿了茶杯去廚房泡第二杯茶

 

盒子裡面有一些刮痕和墨跡，以前應該真的被用來放辦公用品，會猜是辦公用品是因為其中一個墨跡的形狀是長期放置印章留下的

盒子內壁很厚卻沒什麼重量的原因很單純，原本應該有一層軟布襯在裡面，但很久以前就被移除了，移除的人手段很粗暴，在盒子內壁還留下了工具痕，他拿著盒子看了好一會後用手指測量了一下盒子的深度

 

「看出什麼了嗎?」 Mycroft把一杯紅茶給Greg

「盒子的深度很淺」Greg說

「這畢竟是個業餘者的作品」 Mycroft說

「這有機關吧」Greg把盒子翻過來看底部「我是不知道怎麼開啦，但這被使用了很久留下了開關的痕跡，木頭之間的接縫已經變寬了多少看得出有一部分是可以移動的」他把盒子給了 Mycroft

 

 Mycroft把盒子立起用手推開了邊緣看似裝飾雕刻的一條細框，然後把盒子翻過來底朝上把兩側的盒壁往下推，接著捏著盒子底的小小的盒腳柱把那兩根金屬抽出來，那並不是裝飾用的，那固定住了盒子的結構，所以當那被抽出後盒底就能被打開， Mycroft打開盒底後把底蓋放在桌上，裡面看不出有什麼但當被往左右推候會被打開露出內部極小的一個夾層，裡面有兩個小絨布袋， Mycroft把絨布袋拿給Greg讓他倒出來看

 

「這藏的也太好了」Greg倒出絨布袋裡的東西是一枚紋章戒指

「當家跟繼承人的戒指就收在這裏面」 Mycroft說「你手上那一枚本是屬於 Sherlock的，但他不會收下的，而且這種重要的東西放在他那我也不放心所以一直跟我自己的一起收在金庫裡」

「”生日快樂”?」Greg拿起被拆下的盒底，上面刻著這行字

「這原本是生日禮物，老么送給大哥的，後來因為隱密性很好又有特殊紀念意義就一直被留下來使用，這種機關盒大概是參考當時珠寶盒的設計去做的，因為沒有留下打開的方式所以剛拿到的時候我花了大概五分鐘在研究這東西上」 Mycroft說

「那時候你幾歲啊?」Greg問

「六歲，這以前經常放在Rudi書桌上」 Mycroft說「不過這個盒子也禁不起繼續這樣拆裝了，所以我想順便把戒指拿出來，以前Rudi就說過這東西該送去博物館之類的地方，放在家裡只會讓以後負責收戒指的人抓狂」

「做出這東西的Holmes後來幹什麼去了?機械工程嗎?」Greg問

「Rudi說紀錄上寫這個人成年前就死了，肺結核，畢竟那是維多利亞時代」 Mycroft說

 

Greg無言地看著手上這個做工精美的小盒子，還有照片裡完美複製的那張畫，這些都出自一個青少年之手雖然令人非常驚訝但一想到這是Holmes家的人就沒那麼意外了

 

「…這傢伙要是沒早死的話大概會造出不得了的東西吧」Greg說

「誰知道呢」 Mycroft把戒指收進準備好的盒子裡「我父母可能會帶禮物去」

「要帶是沒關係啦，但別帶太貴的東西」Greg說「不用特地帶東西來，到時候家裡一定會一團亂…我突然有點反悔了，我家真的熱鬧起來可不是開玩笑的，聖誕節孩子們還有禮物這個威脅在，現在可沒有什麼誘因讓他們乖乖的坐著」

「你擔心過頭了」 Mycroft拍了一下Greg的肩膀「那是我父母，他們對孩子調皮的標準是以 Sherlock為基準的」

「……」Greg本來皺著的眉頭皺得更緊了

「……」 Mycroft面無表情的看著Greg

「…」Greg經過一段思考後停止皺眉「想想也是，要超越那個有點難」

「你正在用同情的眼神看我你知道嗎」 Mycroft眼神死的說

「我三個弟妹都沒有你一個弟弟有破壞力」Greg笑

 

他們在客廳聊著聊著就說到了Stag do(單身派對)這件事

「So…你有這方面的計劃嗎?」Greg問

「Stag do?」 Mycroft問

「當然啊」Greg說

「坦白說我覺得那百害無一利，尤其是對我這種人來說」 Mycroft說

「你是說擔心被人看到失態還是一個派對氣氛毀滅者?」Greg說

「兩者皆是」 Mycroft說

「你承認你很毀氣氛啦」Greg說

「我絕不參加那種會大量飲酒的活動」 Mycroft說「很吵.人很多.會被引導做出衝動的行為，甚至會因酒精降低判斷力而犯錯，而且隔天還會宿醉」

「宿醉確實是個問題」Greg說

「我不反對別人參加這種活動，我知道對多數人來說這是難得能夠和一群朋友一起飲酒作樂的機會，但我個人不會參加」 Mycroft說

「你如果真的參選大概也無法被挖出那種學生時代的瘋狂行為之類的黑料吧」Greg說

「找不到的」 Mycroft這個微笑的意思有兩種，1.他確保沒有2.有也會永遠消失

「我倒是不知道他們想幹嘛有點毛呢」Greg苦笑「而且唐納文他們興沖沖的說要一起幫我搞這個我都不知道這算不算Stag do了」

(*Stag do只有男性參加，女性的叫Hen do，Stag是雄鹿，Hen是母雞，都只有同性會參加所以瘋起來更自在/蠢)

 

「為什麼會有女性參加?」 Mycroft問

「他們比我還興奮要幫我想能去哪玩結果不知道為什麼唐納文他們就參一腳了，老實說有唐納文在我比較放心點，畢竟他比很多男性還更正經，至少不會把我帶到什麼不三不四的地方，而且確實阻擋了好幾個大有問題的提議，這部分我是聽理查說的」Greg按著太陽穴說「她因此被吐槽根本是來監督派對的老媽…」

「你顯然不介意」 Mycroft說

「是啊，我真的不在意這個，如果是二十年前我可能還會想帶朋友去瘋一下，但現在我就單純想跟他們喝喝酒，開開心心的慶祝一下就好」Greg說「所以你真的沒有安排啊」

「我能帶誰去」 Mycroft面無表情地說

「啊..」Greg一瞬間就明白了，這還真的一個人都沒有「不然要不要來跟我一起過?」

「沒有人會把配偶帶去單身派對的」 Mycroft說

「也是…」Greg苦笑，但這樣總覺得 Mycroft有點可憐

「而且我隨時準備接緊急電話，不能去參加這種活動」 Mycroft說「我不會覺得錯過什麼的，你就自己去玩吧」他拍拍Greg的肩膀起身收拾了用過的杯子

 

 

Greg不知道的是， Mycroft極力避免到某些娛樂場所甚至於半官方的活動已經快一年了，自從他訂婚的消息宣布後他就迎來了久違的”特殊困擾”

*******************************************

**第一次發現自己被盯上是訂婚兩個月後 Mycroft前往參加非官方的活動，主辦方是某個上議院的議員，他得去的原因完全是要觀察首相的行為舉止是否出現異常，一切都很順利，但當他拿著一杯紅酒自己站在角落的時候有人來搭訕他了**

**「很煩人對吧，這種社交活動」一個年輕男子站在他旁邊手上也拿了一杯紅酒**

**「如果要找洗手間在反方向左轉」 Mycroft看都沒看對方就回答**

**「我不是迷路」年輕人說「你是哪個部門的啊?」**

**「交通部」 Mycroft聽到這個問題和聽年輕人多講兩句後發現這個人的口音並不自然而轉頭看了一眼**

**右撇子，年齡在三十歲左右但外表顯得年輕，穿的是普通西裝，領帶放在口袋裡但一開始就是放在口袋的，沒有打領帶或領結的男性無法進入這邊的宴會廳，他不是邀請名單上的人，領帶是這個人的裝扮之一，就和他隨興的太刻意的西裝一樣，領口沒有扣並不是因為飲酒後鬆開，而是刻意的打扮，身高178左右，瘦但精實且有在運動，口音混了美國西岸的咬字，但應該是倫敦人，並不是參與者的家屬，不然他會知道有這號人物，肢體語言刻意模仿他，包含故意用左手拿酒杯而不是右手，意圖在潛意識引發模仿對象好感**

**然後當他注意到這個年輕人的長相後就知道他剛才的分析都是多餘的，這意圖明顯到不行的搭訕者不只是被人派來的還是針對他個人的**

**棕色大眼睛，長相可愛且顯得年輕，短髮，有著健康的膚色，棕色的短髮是染的，這個人長得和Greg年輕時很相似**

**「我臉上有東西嗎?」年輕人微笑著問**

**「我就直說了」 Mycroft瞬間退掉了禮貌的微笑偽裝對年輕人低聲地說「你接近目標的技術非常差，口音是個很大的敗筆，還有你把自己的金髮染棕是個錯誤決定，我還能聞到化學藥劑的味道」**

**「哈哈你真幽默…」年輕人緊張的靠到了牆角**

**「你是編制外人員」 Mycroft瞇著眼看著對方「最有可能因為外表被有心人找上受了非常基礎的培訓就被踢來這了」**

**「你怎..」年輕人臉色刷白瞪大眼看著 Mycroft**

**「我心情還不錯，就給你一個忠告」 Mycroft伸手拿走了年輕人左胸前的胸章拿到嘴邊「別送和我未婚夫長得相似的年輕人來送死，我下次會讓人把他們送進某個不見天日的地方腐爛致死」他對著胸章樣的竊聽器說完就把竊聽器放進了嚇傻的年輕人手上的酒杯中**

**「我很抱歉請不要殺我…」年輕人的口音變得更偏向美國了，應該是在英國長大在美國求學的移民，他手中酒杯裡的酒因為他的手發抖而起了波**

**「消失吧」 Mycroft冷冷地說**

**那個年輕人立刻把酒杯放在地上頭也不回地跑了**

**「你知道有人混入嗎?」 Mycroft走到E身旁時低聲地問，他們面朝不同方向，E假裝在拿吃的， Mycroft假裝在看樂團演奏**

**「這種場合一隻魚餌都沒有才奇怪了」E吃著迷你三明治說**

**「你的工作是避免這種人混入」 Mycroft提醒**

**「我覺得直接讓你看到一隻小老鼠是比提醒你養貓更快的方式，而且也挺有趣的，他們直接往模特兒事務所找人了你知道嗎?」E被娛樂到了**

**「如果我們內部又有人想對我玩那套你知道我會怎麼做」 Mycroft說**

**「內部不會對你搞那套誘惑測試你放心，長得好看的新人可不多，被你揍了可浪費了」E說「不過這可不會是唯一一個，就我所知最近針對某些特定長相的年輕人做招募的可不只有官方機構，一些私人承包商也在玩這套，而且找的人還真的是五花八門呢」**

**「老天啊…」 Mycroft感到頭痛了**

**「有一些消息顯示也有人在打聽某些特殊行業裡特定模樣的年輕人，所以你接下來的日子會很~熱鬧」E幸災樂禍地說**

**「我要回去了」 Mycroft把酒杯放下「就說我身體不舒服，首相的監視畫面發給我」**

**「呵呵呵，沒想過訂婚後會是招來這種麻煩吧」E說， Mycroft聽是聽到了但一點都不想回應頭也不回的走了**

**那還只是第一次，之後只要他在公開場合或者受邀到特殊的聚會上比如某個重要政策會議後的餐會都會有何Greg類型相似的年輕人來和他搭訕，這簡直是回到他二十出頭歲剛進入這個行業時的災難重演，只是這次無論是誰想從他這邊搞到機密或者騙取一點交情都把誘餌範圍縮小到了男性上，因為他訂婚對象是男性，要釣他就得把這些不知死活的小金魚丟來給他**

**Greg為了獵狐命案離開倫敦那時候更糟糕，為什麼其他情報單位的人會認為趁配偶不在到就處亂搞這套適用於他?因為不確定首相在被”說服”後是否真的完全沒有破綻他在首相所屬的黨派在倫敦的飯店開會的時候也在飯店訂了房間，不只是就近監視也是在第一線親自確認維安和監聽**

**自己坐在飯店的咖啡廳裡喝咖啡，偷偷的點了一份松露巧克力獎勵自己在這裡忍受一群金魚自以為是的高談闊論居然還沒翻白眼**

**「我沒有點這個」 Mycroft對送來一盤布朗尼的服務生說**

**「是那邊那位先生請你吃的」女服務生微笑**

**Mycroft給了自己一秒在心裡開了一盤賭局**

**[如果轉過去看是認識的，就請對方喝咖啡，如果又是一個長得像Greg的誘餌.那就叫客房服務把點心和飲料帶回房間吃]**

**他轉過頭去時眼神死的看著吧台邊拿著茶杯對他微笑的年輕人**

**不用多分析了，又是一個針對他而來的誘餌，法國人，看來不管這一次送餌來的是誰都在看了Greg的姓氏後覺得他對法國男人有偏好了，而這些不同的情報單位似乎也知道彼此間先前的失敗案例，這一次被派來的人是受過更好的訓練，穿著不再都大喊著”我正在扮演一個角色”!!了**

**「Bonsoir(晚上好)」法國男人對他說**

**「我已婚」 Mycroft請服務生把那盤甜點退給那個法國人後起身走到櫃檯「請把我的巧克力送到這個房號，我還要加點兩杯咖啡和一份蜂蜜蛋糕，客房服務」他用卡結帳後就離開了**

**大約三十分鐘後他接到安西亞打的內線電話**

**「謝謝你的咖啡和蛋糕，Sir」安西亞帶著笑意說，電話那頭可以聽到某種生物的慘叫聲，還有Laskin有些哀怨的問”為什麼蛋糕沒有我的份”「不過一個自己送上門來別有意圖且擺明準備色誘的兼差客房服務人員?您該說一聲的」**

**「我想你們不會介意一點驚喜」 Mycroft吃著他的松露巧克力喝著咖啡說**

**「我可以加點一份消夜嗎?」安西亞問**

**「那傢伙的皮夾在右後口袋，八成機率都是連號的新鈔，全拿去吧」 Mycroft說**

**「謝謝，Sir，晚安了」安西亞笑著掛了電話**

**在咖啡廳裡 Mycroft在紙張上寫了自己的房號，然後把紙張帶走了，但他留的客房服務房號是安西亞和Laskin的，Laskin絕對在房內所以等這個法國人買通或者說服咖啡廳的人幫他”搭訕” Mycroft的時候只會得到Laskin和安西亞的房號，藉著客房服務送點心的機會他就會上門，開門的會是安西亞，因為Laskin的習慣是睡在靠牆的那側， Mycroft從他每天翹的亂七八糟的頭髮就看得出來，而這層樓的房型都是一樣的，安西亞去開門絕對會是最快的**

**當安西亞開門看到這個法國人馬上就知道這又是一個被派來引誘 Mycroft上鉤的傢伙所以安西亞只要說一聲”Laskin，抓人”這傢伙就會被那隻大型犬壓在地上等著待命的特工把他押回去了**

**蜂蜜蛋糕是給安西亞打擾的一點小小賠罪，而兩杯咖啡是他們兩個熬夜的燃料，同時也是確保這個法國人會找上門的一個工具，這暗示了收到飲料的那間房裡將有兩個人，而 Mycroft是自己入住的，這個法國人自然以為這是 Mycroft暗示他到他房間去碰面的暗號**

**Greg在鄉下的工作結束後回到家還對 Mycroft為什麼看起來這麼累感到同情，都已經減少工作量而且在家工作了還是累成這樣大概發生了什麼國際大事， Mycroft也只能這樣告訴他，畢竟直接告訴他自己被好幾個不同的特工搭訕導致他現在出門都不想見到活人這種事情說出來Greg大概會笑到肺痛，他的槍傷才好沒多久**

**但先前的失敗沒有阻止各方勢力繼續對終於有了弱點的 Mycroft下”毒手”**

**「我已經有對象了，但那邊那位法國大使的秘書單身」 Mycroft在正式的外交餐會上不能擺臭臉趕人或一走了之，只能禮貌的拒絕對方，這已經是三個月來第五個了，他還是盡可能在家裡辦公好了，省得被邀請來這種場合**

**「我也有對象，不過我們不是那麼認真」這次的是英國人，而且口音偏向西南英格蘭，跟Greg的類似卻不同，他的口音被刻意的保留了**

**「請你找別人吧」 Mycroft轉頭一看瞬間很想把對方的頭砸在他們身旁的柱子上讓他的頭髮染成血紅色並重新設置一下腦子的迴路，他那頭白髮很明顯是漂白的，原本是金髮，這個人的年紀頂多三十多歲，長相和Greg類似，比Greg曬得更黑**

**「自己一個人來嗎?」對方微笑著說**

**「如果你繼續和我說話我會保證你不曾來過這裡，也不曾離開過」 Mycroft微笑著威脅**

**「您真幽默啊」青年微笑著說到一半就被不知從哪個角落冒出來的西裝男摀住嘴拖走了**

**「現在要裝成您的女伴也沒辦法了呢~」安西亞幾乎是在幸災樂禍的笑著說**

**「讓醫生開證明替我拒絕一切邀約，除了在特殊名單上的那幾位外只要不是談判或者特殊情形一概拒絕」 Mycroft眼神死的說**

**「已經開好了放在我的抽屜裡了」安西亞說「今天開好的，明天上班就著手通知」**

**「很好」 Mycroft看了一眼穿晚禮服手上還拿著香檳和蛋糕的助理滿意的點頭**

**「這一次的是遊說團體派來的呢」安西亞看了眼手機上傳來的訊息「手段明顯在改進中」**

**「並沒有高明到哪去，都是群無法拿上檯面的外行」 Mycroft說**

**「不過他們至少開始檢討失敗率高也許是因為Sir你並不是喜歡年輕人的類型了」安西亞偷笑著「把頭髮漂白也需要點時間的」**

**「這些只有蜥蜴腦*功能的白癡」 Mycroft嫌棄**

**(*蜥蜴腦:低階原始的腦功能)**

**「不過能找到這麼多長相和探長類似的人他們也很努力了」安西亞說**

**「請不要稱讚騷擾你上司的潛在敵人」 Mycroft嘆氣**

**「相當有趣您不覺得嗎?」安西亞說**

**「我要走了」 Mycroft說**

**「司機在外面等了」安西亞說**

**「…」 Mycroft看了一眼自己的助理**

**「我也想提早下班啊」安西亞裝得一臉無辜**

**「走吧」 Mycroft嘆氣說**

**Greg到美國出差後 Mycroft看著自己的日程表第一個念頭就是也許他該裝病，還好沒有什麼人會在他因為槍傷後遺症長期缺席後白目地找他去參加餐會什麼的，這些人大多沒膽惹 Mycroft**

**不過為了帕米帕斯國的事情他還是出差了，跟著首相夫人去巴西，普契羅夫的女兒確實是有兩下子，外交手腕和談判能力都勝過許多資深政客**

**不過把招待做到直接把人送進房就太超過了， Mycroft差點就要對著那個男人開槍了，他後來直接換房間了**

**到美國去和Greg會合那幾天他還是注意到了在他住的飯店大廳裡有可疑的視線，還有符合跟Greg長相相似的特徵的人在他身邊出沒，不過在他和Greg同進同出幾次後這些人就消失了，謝天謝地他真的不想再遇到任何一個冒牌貨了**

**所以Stag do這種會到酒吧夜店這些場合的活動他真的能離多遠就多遠**

*******************************************

「唐納文」Greg在隔天去上班時看到唐納文在蘇格蘭場門口呆呆的站著走過去拍了他的肩膀「你剪頭髮啦?」

「什麼?」唐納文轉頭看了Greg一眼，但表情卻是充滿疑惑

「..等一下，你是?」Greg皺眉，這個人跟唐納文長得一模一樣卻沒有那副母獅子一樣的氣勢

「我是妮可拉，妮可拉.唐納文」妮可拉說「你應該是莎莉的同事吧，我是他的雙胞胎姊姊」

「Wow，我知道莎莉有姊姊但我不知道你們是雙胞胎，你是來找他的吧?」Greg問「I’m Greg Lestrade」他和妮可拉握手

「喔!你是莎莉的上司」妮可拉說「我是來找莎莉的沒錯」

「妮可!」唐納文跑了過來「我以為你下午才來!」

「我那邊提早收拾好了」妮可拉說

「鑰匙給你，你可以自己過去吧?」唐納文問

「當然，你快去上班吧，我先走了」妮可拉拿了鑰匙離開

 

Greg和唐納文進辦公室時好奇的問了妮可拉的事

「我記得你說你姐姐是醫生?」Greg問

「對啊，他最近找到了在倫敦的工作，在找到新公寓前會先來跟我住」唐納文說

 

幾天後Greg下班就和一群朋友和同事約好在一間酒吧開始Stag do之夜，但在那之前他去了一趟221B

「你要的名單」Greg把一疊紙丟在桌上就準備要走了，今天221B的客廳裡有好幾個沒見過的人，都戴著帽子或者穿連帽衣看不到臉，八成又是幫 Sherlock跑腿的

「Greg」 Mycroft從餐桌那邊走出來Greg才看到他

「喔嗨! Mycroft我以為你在家」Greg看到他開心的過去親了他一下

「噁，別在別人家幹這種事!」 Sherlock整張臉都皺起來了，好像剛剛那個畫面是他正帶著的防護眼鏡都無法遮蔽的高濃度汙染物一樣

「 Sherlock要我來的」 Mycroft眼神死的說「這些人是你找的?」他轉頭看弟弟

「他們馬上就會走」 Sherlock裝乖的笑容讓Greg擔心起了 Sherlock召集這些人是不是想製造什麼騷亂

「 Sherlock你找 Mycroft到底要幹嘛?」剛下班回來的John問

「Greg要去過他的Stag do，做為親弟弟我總得做點什麼來顯得他這個沒朋友.勉強有人愛的胖子沒那麼悲哀」 Sherlock說著從桌子底下醫療用的保冷箱拿出了一瓶紅酒

「我好得很，謝謝關心」 Mycroft笑得跟鯊魚似的，他不是很信任 Sherlock拿出來的任何食物或飲品

「這還挺貼心的嘛， Sherlock自願幫你慶祝脫單耶」Greg笑著說「那我就走啦，有人在樓下等我了」

「那麼我也..」John把外套一拿就要跟著一起去但左右各一隻手按住了他的肩膀

 

「John」Greg按著John的肩膀眼神充滿歉意，潛在的意思就是”拜託你留下來監督這兩個人沒有掐死對方，兄弟我實在無法放心他們”

「John」 Sherlock按著John的肩膀一臉要冒險前的慎重，意思是”留下來，沒別的原因”

「…Fine」John嘆氣哀怨的把外套丟在沙發上

「謝啦，那我跟朋友們去慶祝啦!」Greg燦笑著拍拍John的肩膀「就交給你啦，別惹麻煩啊你們兄弟倆」他說完就跑下樓了

 

 

Greg離開後Holmes兄弟倆還是站在那，John早就把Rosie託給保母了，本來他想幫Greg慶祝一下的計畫就這樣沒了

「所以這些人到底是來幹嘛的?」John問

「起立」 Sherlock說，這些人中有一些人的肢體語言明顯的緊張不自在「帽子拿掉」

 

客廳裡的人拿下了帽子露出長相後的反應如下

「…」 Sherlock很淡定

「Fuck」John瞪大眼脫口就是髒話

「看在老天的份上…」 Mycroft捏著眉心覺得自己根本不該來

 

這六個人年齡在十多歲到三.四十歲之間，長相都和Greg相似，其中有一人明顯有拉美血統，全都處在有些不安的狀態中

「問放在桌上，拿到的照片也放桌上」 Sherlock嘴巴笑成V字型了「這是我哥哥，他就要結婚了」

六人的反應還在預期中，尷尬的祝福和不敢置信的說了髒話

「呃…恭喜」

「祝新婚快樂」

「我靠」

「Fuckin hell」

「恭喜啊」

「我操」

 

「離他遠一點」 Sherlock說「你們可以走了」他指著門

一群人幾乎是逃跑一樣地離開了， Mycroft抹了把臉

「WHAT.THE.FUCK.WAS THAT!!!?」John叫

「顯然從他訂婚以後有很~多人終於找到一點可以下手的角度就拼命對他的方向丟魚餌」 Sherlock一副事不關己的樣子說

「這些照片雖然是出自不同組織的檔案但都是在我交通部檔案上的那一張」 Mycroft坐下來看了那六張照片說

「問卷上是他們怎麼被這些組織接觸的，還有他們被告知了什麼樣的任務內容，個人資料和其他資訊也在上面了」 Sherlock說「不客氣，現在至少在倫敦你又回到了沒人想接觸你的狀態了」

「等一下，所以那些人都是?」John不確定該用哪個字

「有幾個是從事性工作的，也有一些從事正常工作，不全是倫敦人，有各自的雇主但目的都是被派來接觸 Mycroft」 Sherlock說「我猜猜看…大概從4月起就開始了吧，享受這種難得的關注嗎?親愛的老哥」

「既然你早就有辦法阻止那你為什麼不早說」 Mycroft怨念的看著他

「因為是驚喜?」 Sherlock說「所以回到正題，Stag do，John通常不出去狂歡的話會做什麼?」

 

「…等一下你怎麼把那些人找來的你沒說啊!!」John說

「喔那不重要，只是倫敦地下社會的一點小人情和手腕，所以我們要做什麼?」 Sherlock問

 

當 Mycroft正在後悔他為什麼要來的時候在倫敦某個夜店裡Greg正在和理查乾杯，表演台上的火辣舞者們吸引不了跟著來的一部分女警的目光，不過之後女警們安排的活動就會換男警們尷尬不知所措了

「相信我!這裡的舞者超火辣!就等著看吧!」決定來這的是Witt探長，他大聲的喊才能蓋過震耳欲聾的音樂聲

「敬Greg!這傢伙要結婚啦!」

「乾杯!!喝啦!」

「上次娶了女的這次找了男的!市場行情真他媽好到爆炸啊你這傢伙!」

「我們今晚的規矩是什麼——!」一個男警大喊

「不違法!不吸毒!他媽喝爆!」一群警察喊

Greg身為派對的主角被一杯接一杯慫恿喝酒，他真的是抱著會宿醉到死的覺悟來的，他不能就這樣白白浪費這群朋友的好意，而且這之中有不少結婚後就只有這種機會能出來瘋一晚的，讓他們失望也不好意思

 

在第一間夜店待夠久後就去下一間，理查堅持要去的老飛鏢吧是他們年輕時經常去的地方，對年輕些的同事來說就很無聊但一群喝醉的警察比賽射飛鏢也是很有趣的

 

「Greg規定了什麼!」安德森喝醉了爬到桌上舉著啤酒大喊

「不逮捕人!」

「還有什麼!」安德森又喊

「沒有了!!!」大家歡呼

「我明明有說不准召妓跟打架」Greg搭著理查的肩膀說

「叫了或打了就要現場逮捕了所以算在內吧」理查作為一個進入熱鬧場合就會被無視的乖乖牌根本沒喝幾杯，倒是Greg已經喝得有點昏頭了

 

Greg其實也不是很清楚他們什麼時候換地方的，總之他們去了飛鏢吧後還去了運動酒吧，脫衣舞俱樂部然後是Gaybar，這個讓一些直男有點不自在，但多喝兩杯音樂開下去就嗨了，還去了女性為主要客群的脫衣舞男俱樂部，這顯然是某些女警的主意，那之後就接著去了普通夜店，順序說不定是錯的，他真的喝了很多，理查一直在微醺和清醒間所以Greg一點都不擔心自己會不會喝多了就撞上燈柱，理查會確保那不會發生

 

 

至於在221B的現況只能用死氣沉沉形容，三個大男人坐在地上各自拿著空酒杯，旁邊是紅酒和啤酒瓶

「我從來沒有(Never have I ever*)，勒死過人」 Mycroft說

(*一個喝酒遊戲，說出一件自己的事實然後其他做過這件事的人要喝酒)

「幾乎呢?」John問

「技術上我後來救活他了」 Sherlock說

「我們根本不該玩這個」 Mycroft說

「沒錯」 Sherlock說「我根本不想知道你跟Gavin上床做過什麼」

「是你們自己提出這個遊戲的」 Mycroft眼神死的說

「這種會得到汙染大腦的資訊的遊戲我們玩不下去!John換一個!」 Sherlock說

「跟你們又不能打牌!你們兩個很難搞你們知道嗎!那麼Would I lie to you呢?」John問「像電視節目那樣，說一個故事或一件事然後其他人猜是不是真的，猜錯就喝酒」

「這個比較有挑戰性」 Mycroft說「對你來說」

「別針對我，我也想去Greg的派對好嗎!」John抗議

「那要怎麼玩?」 Sherlock問

「電視上有分組我們就直接轉瓶子吧」John拿了放在一旁的紅酒空瓶「轉道誰就說一個，另外兩個人猜真假」

「那被說中也能說謊」 Mycroft說

「就互信原則吧，懶得搞了」John說「開始吧?」

「我來轉」 Sherlock轉了放在地上的空酒瓶，酒瓶停在 Mycroft面前

「…」 Mycroft知道 Sherlock是刻意的「我曾經把 Sherlock的尿布放在他臉上報復他吐在我身上」

「噗哈哈!」John笑了出來

「是用過的還是沒用過的」 Sherlock問

「用過的，不過有尿的那面包起來了」 Mycroft說

「我會說這是個謊言，你這麼做爸媽會說過」 Sherlock說

「那我猜是真的」John說

「這是真的， Sherlock當時七個月大，你吐在我當時最喜歡的毛背心上」 Mycroft倒了杯 Sherlock討厭的黑啤給 Sherlock

「嘖!」 Sherlock不甘願的罰了一杯

 

接著轉到John

「我曾經上了我的高中數學老師」John說

「謊話」 Mycroft說

「謊話」 Sherlock同意

「你們連詳情都不問就知道我說謊!?」John皺眉問

「你高中的數學老師是個老頭子」 Sherlock說

「你高中時最可能只跟異性約會」 Mycroft說

「…Fuck，我為什麼要跟你們玩這個」John把那杯紅酒喝掉後轉了瓶子，現在換 Sherlock

 

「我上大學的時候在校內實驗室製造了炸彈」 Sherlock說

「假的」 Mycroft說

「是哪一種炸彈?」John問

「壓力鍋炸彈，我把那放進一隻死豬肚子理想做實驗」 Sherlock說

「..這聽起來是你會幹的事」John說「我會說這是真的」

「這是真的， Mycroft你那時候出差了不知道，我炸掉了那隻豬和一個土丘」 Sherlock把黑啤酒給了 Mycroft

 

遊戲就這樣一輪一輪的玩下去，John也抓到了Holmes兄弟的死角，他們不會知道正常年輕人的娛樂，所以John開始說一些關於高中時去同學家開派對或者軍隊駐外時找樂子的故事，真假交雜，也慢慢拉回了一點比數

 

「我可以模仿全英國的口音」 Mycroft說

「真的」John說

「真的」 Sherlock說

「是真的」 Mycroft輸了自己喝了一杯

 

「我到現在說企鵝前都要猶豫一下思考發音才不會念錯」 Sherlock說

「呃…」John想了一下「假的」

「假的，你小時候我糾正過來了」 Mycroft說

「是真的，我到現在只要鬆懈就會說錯」 Sherlock說

「那你得多加練習」 Mycroft罰了一杯

「我都沒發現」John也罰了一杯

 

「我曾經跟女性發生過性關係」 Mycroft也喝得有點多決定把遊戲的難度往不同次元帶

「啊…啊?」John瞇著眼看 Mycroft

「誰這麼倒楣啊」 Sherlock說

「不重要的人」 Mycroft聳肩

「假的」 Sherlock說

「假的」John說

「喝下去吧」 Mycroft把兩瓶剛開的啤酒給了 Sherlock和John「是真的，19歲的時候，為了確定我自己的性向而做的」

「這也太詭異了」John皺眉

「是他會做的事」 Sherlock聳肩和John一起把啤酒喝掉

 

「我對John一見鍾情」 Sherlock說

「聽起來很可愛但不可能」John馬上打槍

「你要紅酒還是啤酒」 Mycroft說

「咦…??」John瞪大眼看了 Mycroft又看了面不改色的 Sherlock，這部分是真的還是假的就很難說了，他真的該設置一個規則避免出題者說謊的

 

「我曾經在打手槍的時候被Harry看見」John說

「很有可能」 Sherlock說

「非常有可能」 Mycroft說

「看到的是我媽，喝吧」John把兩杯啤酒推到皺眉的兩兄弟面前

 

「我和艾琳上床過」 Sherlock說

「…」John不確定這是真的假的

「…」 Mycroft也不確定了

「說些什麼啊你們兩個」 Sherlock說

「假的」 Mycroft深呼吸後猜

「居然不問細節你是怕被噁心到嗎?你現在知道我剛剛的感受了吧」 Sherlock說

「呃…那我也猜假的?」John問

「假的，她有那個意思但我對她沒有性方面的興趣」 Sherlock說

「喔，感謝老天」John嘀咕著鬆了一口氣喝下一整杯酒

 

「我第一次上床的同性是 Sherlock」John說

「假的」 Mycroft說

「真的」 Sherlock說「他一直交女朋友」

「 Sherlock很抱歉你得喝這杯了，在阿富汗喝醉後有過一次，和一個醫療兵，不過就是口活而已」John說

「這種細節你們私下說我並不想知道」 Mycroft說

\------------------------------------------------------

「Greg你還好嗎?」理查有些擔心的站在Greg旁邊，已經凌晨了Greg的酒量也到極限了，在酒吧廁所吐得很慘

「我真的噁…真的不是可以這樣玩的年紀了….嗚」Greg扶著洗手台說

「你喝了很多」理查說

「我知道」Greg漱口了好幾次還往臉上潑水「吐過以後感覺好多了」

「胃很不舒服吧」理查說

「很難受」Greg靠在牆上眼睛都快睜不開了「讓他們繼續嗨吧，我真的不行了」

「我們也不年輕了」理查苦笑

「比我小三歲的閉嘴」Greg沒力的說著又吐了

\----------------------------------------------------------------

後來他們改玩真心話大冒險，不過大冒險就只是喝一杯酒而已，幾輪下來 Mycroft喝了很多，脫了毛背心解開了領口的扣子靠在沙發上姿態放鬆許多

「你有沒有被女王的柯基咬過」John問

「沒有」 Mycroft說「換 Sherlock，你有沒有因為讓爸媽傷心而懊悔過」

「…」 Sherlock喝掉了那杯酒，不過 Mycroft知道答案是有，但他不願意承認

「換我了」John說

「你有沒有被女朋友甩了因為對方認為你是Gay」 Sherlock給了個送分題

「太他媽多次了」John說「 Mycroft你討厭Greg的前妻嗎?」

「沒有感想，不特別討厭，但他們和平分手這點我很滿意」 Mycroft說「 Sherlock你現在最討厭的警察是誰」

「開了John罰單那個交通警察」 Sherlock說起話也有點含糊了「換John問」

「 Mycroft你最討厭哪位首相的貓?」John問

「Larry，他會抓人而且非常礙事，還會針對討厭貓的人在他們身上留下一堆毛」 Mycroft說

 

「你最喜歡什麼互動，跟人的」John問

「都離我遠遠的，閉嘴」 Sherlock說

「那不是互動那是隔離，而且我覺得多數普通人對你有一樣的感想」 Mycroft說

「那 Mycroft呢?」John問，現在早就忘了次序了

「離我遠一點」 Mycroft說

「你們半斤八兩啊，那如果只說喜歡的人呢?Greg?我?」John現在完全喝醉了

「怎樣都可以」 Sherlock說

「Hold..hold on(抱…等一下)」 Mycroft把原本差點說出口的話轉成了要他們等一下

 

樓梯有腳步聲，一個走的很慢的人的腳步聲

「你們果然在」Greg走上樓靠著門框「回家嗎?」

「走吧」 Mycroft毫不猶豫地起身拍拍褲子拿了自己的手機和背心「我走了，晚安」

「晚安」John仰頭靠在椅子上說

「嗯」 Sherlock應了聲，他的酒量更差，一知道結束就趴在自己的扶手椅上用奇怪的姿勢閉上眼休息了

 

理查看到Greg跟 Mycroft一起下樓後就和他們打了招呼自己先回去了

「叫計程車?」Greg眼睛都快睜不開了

「我們去俱樂部休息吧，比較近」 Mycroft讓Greg靠在身上說

「唔…都好」Greg差不多是掛在 Mycroft身上的

 

到了第歐根尼斯的時候 Mycroft扶著Greg下車，負責值夜班的櫃台侍者看到他們就走出來把門鎖上跟著他們上樓幫他們按電梯和開門，然後用手語告訴 Mycroft他會準備飲水和止痛藥放在門外，請他們好好休息

 

進到房間後 Mycroft讓Greg在床沿坐下幫他脫下外衣和長褲，他自己也脫到剩內衣褲爬上床關了燈要睡覺

「My…」Greg迷迷糊糊的爬過來趴在 Mycroft身上抱著他把身體的重量放在 Mycroft身上，放鬆的感受 Mycroft呼吸時胸膛的起伏

 Mycroft躺在床上眼睛睜不開但還是伸手攬住了Greg，他喜歡這種完全信任彼此的擁抱，能把自己完全交給另一個人的親密感，無論是體溫.重心還是呼吸與心跳都不保留的給予彼此，他因此感到放鬆

 

隔天醒來時兩個人都全身酒臭還宿醉得要死，一起把衣服穿好吃了止痛藥後就搭車回家了，第一件事就是一起去沖熱水澡把身上的味道洗掉然後一起喝熱湯讓自己的胃舒服點

「以後不喝了…」Greg喝完湯趴在餐桌上一副要死的樣子

「我也是…」 Mycroft按著額頭，他昨天混著喝了太多酒了

「Stag do就是這回事，好歹沒幹會讓自己後悔的事」Greg說

「嗯」 Mycroft其實不是很確定他昨天有沒有跟 Sherlock說自己的秘密不過他覺得那兩個人喝的那麼多大概最後一個小時的記憶都沒了吧

 

221B裡躺在客廳地上被哈德森太太蓋了毛毯的兩人還在昏睡中

\---------------------------------------------------

樓主沒宿醉過也沒去過夜店.酒吧.派對所以我還真的不知道該怎麼寫Stag do....


	33. Chapter 33

婚禮前一天的晚餐臨時發生了變動，兩個伴郎都在前一天突然因為案件得到進展而無法離開倫敦，但理查和 Sherlock都承諾在婚禮當天他們不會缺席，但這就表示晚餐會直接缺了三個人

「 Sherlock.理查和John都沒辦法來了」Greg掛掉電話轉頭看Amy「我給他們的那個連環殺人案找到嫌犯了就快抓到人了」

「不然這樣吧，我們少做幾道菜，這些材料都能久放，然後去海景餐廳跟他們買一個大披薩給孩子們吃這樣份量就剛好了」Amy在想了一下後說

「真是抱歉，他們就是這樣」 Mycroft按著太陽穴說

「抓犯人要緊啊，只要婚禮當天能到場就好了」Amy溫和的微笑著

 

明天 Mycroft的父母要來的事實是 Mycroft現在遠比平常更加安靜，看上去更像某種會出現在歷史課本上的嚴肅法官的原因，他就那樣面無表情的坐在角落在手機上忙著

 

Ashly一家已經來了，Owen第一次見到 Mycroft時看了他好一會似乎在思考自己以前在哪看過他，不過馬上就當作是錯覺和 Mycroft握手打招呼，Owen Sheen這個人很安靜，不怎麼開口說話，Sheen家多數人是失聰的所以他從小就沒有特別喜歡開口說話的習慣，除了工作的時候外跟陌生人說話都會讓他緊張，他比 Mycroft矮一些，跟Greg差不多高，Rory的捲髮就是從爸爸那遺傳的

 

「你們以前見過嗎?」Greg低聲問

「很久以前，一次緊急借調任務，他因為背景乾淨臨時被派來開飛機，他簽了保密協定，也收到報酬，不過他應該不記得在哪見過我」 Mycroft說

 

Owen在和Rory用手語交談，Rory跟爸爸說過 Mycroft聖誕節畫圖給他的事，所以Owen也知道 Mycroft會手語，他和 Mycroft幾次交談都是用手語

 

James到了晚餐前才到，他把Isak也跟著來這件事瞞住了，所以當大家看到他太太的時候都很驚喜的過去擁抱和打招呼，Isak的英文口音很明顯不過相當流利，雙胞胎直接衝進家裡咚咚咚的跑上樓了

「他們要搶誰睡哪邊」James說「在來的路上他們在車上就在爭了」

「嗨」Isak留著短短的金髮，雖然還是很消瘦但治療已經有了效果「我是Isak」他跟 Mycroft握手後 Mycroft說起了冰島語，Isak已經從孩子那知道了 Mycroft會說冰島語但實際聽到還是讚賞的看著 Mycroft

 

大家在客廳坐下等烤箱裡的晚餐好前先泡了茶來喝，一瓶牛奶就這樣放在桌上讓大家自己加，Lily從外面回來後馬上跑到客廳去和所有人打招呼，他前一天臨時被找去救援一個在兩小時車程外拍攝的劇組，他們的道具組因為意外而停工了，其中一個受傷的成員是Lily的大學同學知道他在英國就請他來救場了

 

晚餐後大家又各自在客廳找個位子或者在樓梯上坐著，舒適的聊著自己的生活或者是關於婚禮的趣事，James的完全是在說他當時真的覺得自己會被岳父砍死，Ashly的是很正常的婚禮故事，只是他們的婚禮安靜到一些來賓以為找錯教堂了，有不少婚禮比那更熱鬧，因為雙方家屬都是雙語家庭，聽不到的人很多，請了樂隊也很浪費錢就都用在婚禮的餐點上了

「Amy那時候就熱鬧了」Greg說「我們大家都去了」

「對啊，蛋糕和餅乾都是自製的，省了很多錢」Amy說，他的亡夫是烘焙師

「爸媽就是在鎮上教堂結婚的，花童我記得是那個誰…郵差家的那個女兒」Greg說

「Betty，嫁到曼徹斯特去了」Amy說

「對就是他」Greg說「話說 Mycroft你父母的婚禮是怎樣的啊?」

「簡單也不是非常傳統，證婚的也不是神父或牧師」 Mycroft喝了口紅茶「最慶幸的是不必邀請雙方父母省下很多事也可以自己決定要怎麼辦，因為當時我的祖父母都過世了，而我母親那邊來的只有我的阿姨們，不過當時負責一切的都是我伯父，我父母當時各自在忙自己的工作」

「咦?那你的外公外婆呢?」Lily問

一瞬間Lestrade家裡有半數人都意識到了那兩個人被跳過肯定有原因但問出來似乎很不恰當，而這正是連James都表情僵住的原因

連Greg都突然想到他完全沒聽 Mycroft說過他母親家庭的事情，老天他連他媽娘家姓啥都不知道，他還知道他自己外婆的娘家姓Riddle呢

 

「他們和自己的女兒不親，所以結婚後我母親和原生家庭也沒有什麼接觸，不過我們還是經常和我們的阿姨們見面」 Mycroft很淡定的說

「啊哈哈..這樣啊」Lily尷尬的笑

「別在意，那對我來說並不是什麼難堪的事情，而且認識我們家的人也知道」 Mycroft說

「你有幾個阿姨啊?」Greg忍不住問

「三個，還有一個舅舅，不過都不熟」 Mycroft往自己的紅茶裡加了點糖

「話說回來我們也沒見過媽那邊的親戚啊」James說

「那種對親人不聞不問的人就算了吧，認識了只會壞人心情」Amy說

「話說那時候Amy結婚的伴娘是Ashly…」James說到一半 Mycroft的手機響了

「失陪了」 Mycroft起身離開客廳到外面院子去講電話

「對了既然大家都在這，有件事我想說一下」Amy放下茶杯時看了Greg一眼讓他知道接下來要說什麼，他不自在的抓抓頭

「你終於下定決心要養寵物了?」James正在往紅茶裡倒牛奶

「不，不是那個，嚴格來說這件事和Greg有關，你要說嗎?」Amy說著轉過去看了弟弟

「呃…Well，那個…其實我們打算…」Greg把打算要孩子的事情說了出來然後Amy說了她的決定

 

於是 Mycroft在幾分鐘的通話結束後回到客廳看到的是這片混亂，早就知道這件事的Lily正忙著開一包新的面紙，而James面前桌上牛奶倒的到處都是，Greg正苦笑地看向他，Amy和Ashly各自拿了抹布和毛巾過來

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Mycroft對Greg做出的表情就寫滿了這個問句

「剛剛Amy說了我們要小孩的事情，然後James聽到可能腦子短路了牛奶倒太多都滿出來了，Lily看到大喊跟他說牛奶滿出來他又手滑就灑到桌上和地上都是了」Greg攤手

「抱歉啊!!這是誰的手機!!沾到了啊!!」James拿著一支手機問

「啊啊!!那是我的!」Owne難得發出了比較大的聲音把手機拿去擦乾，還好沒滲進去

 

Amy決定幫他們代孕這件事完全被James的笨手笨腳引發的小災難給淹沒了，等到終於都收拾好後大家才想到好像有這麼件事該討論

「這樣安全嗎?」James問

「醫生掛保證沒問題的」Amy說

「可是Amy你…」James眼神中充滿著歉意和想問問題的衝突

「捐卵的是Lily所以不會有問題的」Amy說

「啊?」James腦子上充滿了問號

「Oli那是遺傳病，基因上他是從Lily那遺傳的沒問題」Amy說，Oli是他那個出生後就夭折的孩子的名字

“James，Amy和我們是同母異父”Ashly比平常更用力的戳了一下沒神經的哥哥用手語說

「喔…抱歉，我..忘了」James低頭說

「James，你到底怎麼考到你的貨車駕照的?」Lily忍不住捏了二哥一把

「上天的憐憫?」Isak吐槽了自己的丈夫

「James還是老樣子啊」Amy笑著說

「你們會是很好的家長的」Lily說

「是啊，我們都很清楚小孩可以多令人頭痛」Greg說「雖然 Sherlock那個還是比較可怕，James頂多摔破盤子， Sherlock會闖進警局把人綁架走的」

「他做過這種事?」Lily問

「當然，被害者就在這」Greg指著自己「別問細節，那真的是一場災難，不過我們最後抓到兇手了」

 

 

大家都是舟車勞頓才到老家的，所以很早就去睡了，調皮的雙胞胎也只要媽媽說一句就馬上聽話的放下玩具去刷牙準備睡覺，Greg和 Mycroft睡的是聖誕節後來他們睡雙人床，圖書館寄放的那幾箱書都已經送回去了，房間空了很多

 

 

隔天一大早 Mycroft就沒了蹤影，只發了簡訊告訴Greg他去散步

 

 Mycroft在天還很昏暗的時候就出門了，憑著記憶在鎮上走也不會迷路，但那些毫無規劃的小巷他還是別進去比較好，有些通往的是私人住宅的後院，他出門的時候太輕忽海風的強度了，拉起領子也無法完全擋住冷冽的海風

他在不知不覺中順著眼熟的路走到了教堂來，小鎮上的教堂看上去有些難以判斷年分，因為曾經失火燒毀了木造的結構後重建，但石材的部分保留了一些舊時的痕跡，是一間小教堂，旁邊有新建的建築，平日是活動中心和婚宴場所，更多時候是鎮上學校辦活動的場地，旁邊的草地上還有給小孩玩的遊樂器材，一部分是商場買得到的成品，一部分是自製的木造遊樂器材，這裡也用作遊樂場，教堂門外有給遊客看的公告欄，上面有教堂的歷史解說和地圖， Mycroft看了一下確認方向便往燈塔的方向走去

 

 

「他沒吃早餐吧?」Amy是第三早起的，Greg在發現身旁沒人就醒了，而Amy是因為作為老師的作息而早起

「看起來沒有」Greg說「他說去散步了那我也去走一走吧，一大早的冷風比咖啡更有效」他穿上大衣說「他不是這種沒事亂跑的人，我有點擔心」

「也不算少見」Amy說

「什麼?」Greg問

「婚禮前緊張坐不住的人啊，我還有朋友到走紅毯前都在想要怎麼毀婚的」Amy笑「不過她真的走進教堂時就冷靜下來了了，很多人婚禮前都會緊張地睡不好的」

「會嗎?」Greg歪頭

「..為什麼我的弟弟們都少根筋呢?」Amy嘆口氣拿了架子上的圍巾給Greg「外面風很大， Mycroft只穿大衣會冷的，拿去給他吧」

「這是我的圍巾」Greg皺眉

「你很習慣這裡不會感冒的」Amy面不改色地說

 

Greg還是圍上圍巾出門了，等見到 Mycroft再把圍巾給他吧，他戴上毛帽才出門，這個時間開始吹海風了會很冷

 

Greg跟鎮上的人打招呼順便問他們有沒有見到 Mycroft，只要有外來者在這個小鎮上都會非常顯眼，大家都會多看兩眼，所以他很快就知道 Mycroft往燈塔那邊去了

 

「你在這啊!」Greg遠遠的看到坐在長椅上的人就跑了過去

「今天天氣不怎麼好」 Mycroft轉頭看他說「早安」

「你會頭痛吧，這樣吹風」Greg在長椅上坐下時都覺得屁股一陣冰涼，他拿下圍巾圍在 Mycroft脖子上「這麼早起幹什麼?看日出?」

「睡不好」 Mycroft說，圍巾上有Greg殘留的體溫，還有他們家使用的柔軟精的香味

「在擔心婚禮嗎?」Greg問

「只是在想昨天晚餐後的事情」 Mycroft說

「你很少說你父母的事情，所以他們以為你們關係不好，Lily他們才會那麼緊張以為戳到痛處了」Greg解釋

「我不習慣和別人談家人，職業風險」 Mycroft說

「我知道」Greg說「…單純出於好奇，你媽娘家姓什麼啊?」

「你會笑出來的」 Mycroft說

「別跟我說Grantham就好*」Greg說

(*唐頓莊園裡面那個家族的姓氏)

 

「Whitehall(白廳)」 Mycroft說

「…」Greg看著 Mycroft不發一語

「W-H-I-T-E-H-A-L-L」 Mycroft拼給他聽「我母親婚前的全名是Elena Diane Whitehall，婚後就隨夫性了」

「你是在開玩笑吧?」Greg說「別逗我啊」

「我是認真的」 Mycroft自己笑了「我母親娘家真的就姓Whitehall，如果你不信你可以問 Sherlock或者我母親本人」

「你該拿那個當你的中間名的」Greg半信半疑地說

「那我的本名看起來也會像是假的」 Mycroft說

「你的本名看起來已經很像假的了」Greg吐槽

 

「不過就跟我昨天說的一樣，我也沒見過我的外公」 Mycroft說「Rudi說過一些我母親家人的事，我的外祖父連女兒的婚禮都不出席也很正常」

「關係這麼差嗎?」Greg問

「…連差也說不上吧」 Mycroft想了一下後說「我的外祖父是化學公司的主管，很普通的中產家庭，只是他對自己的女兒們幾乎沒有感情，除了獨生子以外都一樣，6歲就送去寄宿學校，念完大學以後就沒有更多聯繫，所以當我母親想繼續學業時是靠著獎學金才能升學的，外祖母也隨著丈夫的意思，所以我母親和我那三個阿姨之間關係遠好過親生父母」

「這也太…」Greg不知道該說是冷血還是偏心

「我的外祖父是認為女性只要嫁人就跟原生家庭無關的人，所以他本來也不支持我母親上大學，這些都是我聽Rudi說的，我父母交往後就後被他調查過了」 Mycroft說

「調查自己弟弟的對象原來是家族傳統嗎…?」Greg忍不住吐槽

「如果 Sherlock是我父親那樣的個性的話我也會擔心他的擇偶選擇的，他很少根筋也很容易信任人」 Mycroft幾乎是眼神死的說

「你什麼時候知道這些的啊?」Greg問

「10歲」

「這種事情在本人不知道的狀況下告訴小孩好嗎?」Greg皺眉「10歲也太小了」

「我覺得是看個人」 Mycroft說「知道這些後，我對於我母親總是無法對我親近這件事因此得到釋懷」他當時以為母親和他素未謀面的外祖父的關係冷漠是他們之間隔閡產生的原因，以為那真的與他自己無關

「你說你10歲的時候知道的」Greg皺著眉轉頭看 Mycroft，忍不住想10歲的 Mycroft在什麼情況下會問伯父這種問題

 

「Don’t feel bad for me(別替我感到難過)」 Mycroft看著陰暗的海面「你也許同情或者為此感到悲傷，但對我來說那只是一件既定現實，我在 Sherlock和Eurus出生後就發現了我母親與孩子間的隔閡只限於我，Rudi試著解釋過，但後來他自己告訴我關於我外祖父的事情，他覺得那是原因，因為我外祖父也是紅髮，Rudi並不理解產後憂鬱或者我母親那種，不理性的擔心自己會不慎傷害到我的恐懼，就和 Sherlock無法理解在寡婦面前說出亡夫的外遇為何會讓寡婦衝著他發火一樣，我們缺乏對人的理解」

「Myc…」Greg不覺得自己能安慰他或者說什麼讓他好過點的話，因為 Mycroft並不是真的傷心，他只是在思考一件不愉快的事情

「但我外祖父的行為也確實在我母親的人格形成上產生了影響，就和所有家長一樣，他們的存在會留下印記，而他們的缺席也會製造缺角」 Mycroft說「我當時認為只要理性的分析過後就不會介意了，因為我有了答案，但我也在年紀增長後慢慢得到了更合理的答案，和現在知道的真正的原因」他停頓了一下後說「不過要不是我外祖父是個失職的父親我母親大概不會有這麼…強烈的個性，也不會和我父親認識了，婚禮.婚姻還有家庭讓我忍不住想到很多瑣事」他忍不住嘆氣

 

「你一大早起來是因為你爸媽?」Greg問

「我並不擔心婚禮，因為我自己計畫的，就算出了大差錯我也有很多補救方案，而我要結婚的人我也非常了解我更不擔心婚姻帶來的改變」 Mycroft臉色一黑「但我非常擔心我父母和你的家人見面會發生什麼事」

「不用擔心啦，我覺得他們人挺好的」Greg苦笑， Mycroft的死穴永遠是自家人

「不，他們是會想辦法自我改進的那種，但往往只會給我和 Sherlock帶來更多困擾，在 Sherlock15歲的時候他們在朋友建議下決定更關心叛逆期孩子的日常生活，結果直接導致 Sherlock變成逃家慣犯」 Mycroft說「還有幫 Sherlock整理房間，那真是天大的錯誤，他們打翻了 Sherlock的實驗品差點害自己中毒，最後我不得不花三個月勸他們回到原本那種放養的態度不然我很肯定 Sherlock接著就要逃到國外去了」

 

「哈哈哈那還真慘啊」Greg忍不住笑出來「你在擔心他們怎麼改進自己?

」

「如果他們決定像你家人這樣不停的談論彼此的生活和無微不至的關心我跟 Sherlock的日常，不是他們先因為驚嚇過度得心臟病就是我和 Sherlock先受不了而抓狂」 Mycroft說

「應該不至於吧…?」Greg說「我覺得你不用想太多，一切會很順利的」

「我知道，是我安排的」 Mycroft站起來說「你也還沒吃早餐，回去吧」

 

Greg站起來立起領子擋風，一陣很強的海風吹來讓他睜不開眼， Mycroft起身時調整了圍巾

「回去的路上會經過海景餐廳順便跟他們訂晚餐的披薩好了，不然老頭子那掛電話的方式肯定又會打不通」Greg說

他們走到山坡下Greg自己上去和老闆訂了披薩就跑下來，海風和早晨的低溫對他的影響不大， Mycroft雙手插在口袋裡等他

 

「嘿，我才在想我們這沒人穿這種大衣出門的，原來是Greg的男朋友啊」Guy騎著腳踏車經過停了下來

「你好」 Mycroft向老警察問好

「唉呀，要結婚了是未婚夫才是，明天辦婚禮對吧，明天可能會出一點點太陽不過不會下雨或颳大風就算好天氣了」Guy說

「我們在室內辦婚禮所以影響不大」 Mycroft說，這種鄉下地方沒有監視器，但所有人都會盯著週邊的一草一木，他這樣的外來者能被輕易的辨識出來也很正常，而Greg能那麼快找到他也是一樣的道理，只要問問有沒有見到陌生人就行了

「Guy早啊」Greg跑下坡和老警察打招呼「你讓Carter去倫敦這樣自己巡邏可以嗎?」

「好得很」Guy說「話說鎮上的旅店這時節會有客人還真是多虧你們啊」

「就幾個同事而已」Greg說「我們回去吃早餐了，先走了」

「我也得繼續巡邏了，快回去吧，等下應該會下一點雨」Guy說著跨上腳踏車離開了

 

「我們最好快點回去，Guy說會下雨都很準」Greg握了 Mycroft的上臂拉了他一下代他往一條小巷走「我抄捷徑，要跟好」

走過蜿蜒的小巷和一些肯定不是給人走的路後他們很快的就回到Lestrade家附近了，回到家裡的時候雙胞胎已經起床了在客廳裡跑圈圈用靠枕追打著對方，早餐的香味一進門就聞到了

「回來啦」Amy走出來看到玄關站的兩人就說「早餐好了，Greg來幫忙拿餐具」

「你幫忙泡個茶吧」Greg轉頭對 Mycroft說

 

雙胞胎被Amy派去把所有人叫醒，大人小孩加起來就有11個人餐桌是肯定坐不下的，孩子們拿著盤子就跑去搶電視前最好的位子了，對他們來說這就像提早到來的聖誕節，可以和表親一起玩.有大餐而且還可以晚睡，美中不足的就只有他們這次不會收到禮物而已

 

Rory把盤子放進水槽後跑來拉了Amy的袖子然後用手語發問

“琴房有沒看過的盒子?”Rory問

「那是大提琴」Amy邊說邊用手語回答，一個一個字的把大提琴拼出來了

“誰的?”Rory問

「 Mycroft的」Amy回答，Ashly正在做三明治所以沒手回答兒子的問題

Rory轉過去看正在喝茶的 Mycroft

「婚禮用的」 Mycroft回答的同時也用了手語

“我可以看看嗎?”Rory對這個大型的小提琴很感興趣，雖然聽不見但Rory對樂器的構造還是很好奇

「親愛的， Mycroft還在吃早餐，等他吃完吧」Amy說

 

 

早餐吃完以後 Mycroft就去琴房打開琴盒取出大提琴和止滑墊，拉了鋼琴椅坐下，大提琴對Rory來說太大了所以不能直接拿給他看

「你不是會彈鋼琴嗎?」坐在琴房沙發上的Isak問

「他幾乎什麼都會」Greg說

 Mycroft把琴弓搭在弦上拉了幾個音，Rory雖然聽不見但他把手放在大提琴的琴身上感覺得到震動，他知道琴正在發出聲音，他向 Mycroft借了琴弓仔細的看過後很禮貌的表達了謝謝並把弓還給 Mycroft

「為什麼要帶琴來啊?不是有人會負責嗎?你是新郎耶」James問

「因為他不想跳舞」Greg說

「你可是新郎耶!」這下換Lily了

「那個真的不必了，而且現在要改也不可能，不必說服我了」 Mycroft說

「拉首曲子吧」Greg說「當作明天的熱身」

 

 Mycroft想了一下後拉起了一個大家都隱約覺得聽過的曲子，但一時間誰也沒聽出那是什麼

「現在拉<神聖夜晚O Holy Night>好像還早了點啊」Amy最先聽出來說

「書櫃裡剛好有我就拉這個了」 Mycroft指著Greg身旁的書櫃，裡面就有聖誕曲的琴譜

接著 Mycroft又拉了一個旋律，明顯缺了很多音但馬上就有咚咚咚的腳步聲跑過來，雙胞胎衝進來大喊

「Doctor WHO!!!!」雙胞胎同時大喊

「哈哈哈哈你們是聲控的嗎?」Greg笑

「你怎麼會拉電視主題曲啊」Isak笑著讓兒子們撲到自己身旁

「他有絕對音感，聽到什麼都能演奏」Greg說

「那段旋律因為Greg的關係已經卡在我腦子裡好一段時間了，很遺憾的是演奏出來並沒有讓那停止」 Mycroft說

「對了Greg你和James能幫忙把後院的樹叢修剪一下嗎?」Amy問

「沒問題」Greg和James馬上就去樓梯下的儲藏室找了工具帶著雙胞胎去後院忙了，Rory也自動跟去了

 

「本來聽孩子們說的很誇張我還不相信沒想到你真的這麼厲害」Isak用英語和 Mycroft說話，身體仍然相當虛弱所以他坐在琴房裡看雙胞胎和Greg跟James忙著用園藝剪和鋸子修剪樹籬，Amy和Ashly也要Isak別擔心廚房的人手問題，大家都很高興又見到她，生怕她的身體無法負荷一點小小的勞動

「只是一點興趣而已」 Mycroft說「你的精神不太好，如果和我說話可以說妳的母語，對你來說會更輕鬆」

「你冰島語怎麼說得這麼好?」Isak欣然換成冰島語問

「工作需要，我在政府裡工作，多會幾種語言比較方便」 Mycroft說

「你是外交部的?」Isak問

「交通部，不過每個國家都有馬路和大眾運輸系統」 Mycroft說

「你父親是外交官嗎?」Isak問「我父親就是，所以我從小就在海外長大學了不少語言」

「不，他是作曲家」 Mycroft說「Troy Holmes是他的藝名」

「…我的天啊，那個電影作曲家?」Isak瞪大眼問

「是他，不過他本人和他的成就沾不上什麼邊，他是個很散漫的普通老人」 Mycroft說，然後突然想到上次他父母自己開車出門的時候開到死路去了，而且還上了山，他們可是要去海邊啊，這已經不是單純的GPS設定錯誤可以解釋了，希望這次開車的是他母親

「那你是跟他學琴的嗎?」Isak問

「我是自學的，他想教我們兄弟倆的時候我們都已經會了，這讓他一直耿耿於懷」 Mycroft說「想聽什麼曲子嗎?」他總覺得這個女人比James聰明太多了，和他繼續聊可能會不得不隱瞞更多私人細節，Isak的父親是冰島外交官很可能見過他，他暫時不希望讓Lestrade家的成員對他在政府中的工作有更多了解

「你隨意吧，我不是很了解大提琴有什麼曲子」Isak說，他待在琴房的主要原因還是要盯著兩個活潑的兒子和粗心的丈夫在院子裡忙，以免誰又受傷了

 

 

「說真的，他爸媽好相處嗎?」James一邊鋸樹枝一邊小聲地問Greg

「沒什麼架子的老夫婦」Greg說

「我實在搞不懂他為什麼跟父母疏遠成那樣還說他們關係很好」James說「我都替你們緊張了」

「他們家的人感情表達都很奇怪」Greg說

「他說的那樣聽起來就像用紙碗煮滾水一樣矛盾，哪有人跟爸媽感情好又冷漠成這樣的啊，他不是也說還不打算告訴父母你們要小孩的事嗎?」James說，昨天Amy宣布過後提醒了大家 Mycroft跟Greg還不打算告訴老Holmes夫妻這件事所以要保密

「紙碗裝水真的可以煮滾的」Greg皺眉說

「哈?可以嗎?」James問

「真的可以，這是小學還是中學的實驗啊」Greg說

「真的啊?我都不知道」James說

「James你沒辦法念到高中畢業真的不怪你但以後Danny和Rick的作業你至少要能自己教啊」Greg忍不住說

「他們成績還挺好的，至少在冰島我看成績單上還沒見到不及格的」James說

「他們家的人就是這樣給彼此一點距離更舒服的類型，他暫時不想告訴父母是希望等確定成功了再說，他不想給他們太高的期待，畢竟你也聽Amy說了，我們本來的計畫就是失敗了他才會幫我們代孕」Greg說「不是所有家庭都跟我們家一樣什麼都跟彼此說而且隨時都可以黏在一起的」他想到早上 Mycroft在燈塔那邊說的話又補充「像我們這種互動方式放在 Mycroft家的話他們兄弟倆才會受不了」

「有什麼不能提的話題嗎?」James問「我們家的日常對話好像在很多人家裡根本不聊」

「大概是爺爺害的，我們啥都跟對方說」Greg說「反正就別跟他們聊家庭比較好，他們那邊有點複雜」比如說名義上死掉了的么妹.被人殺掉的伯父.可能被人殺掉的祖父，以及一度假裝自殺的弟弟和他那個關係直到一年多前還堅持只是朋友兼部落客，現在都睡同一張床還一起養小孩的”室友”

「我對爺爺其實沒啥印象，這跟他有什麼關係啊?」James問

「爺爺是法國人，他一直不懂英國人之間的距離感，還有爸說過爺爺從以前就堅持家人之間沒距離不保留什麼都要互助，爸也是這樣被養大的，我們家的氣氛當然跟別人家不一樣」Greg說「啊還有別問 Mycroft的工作，大部分都是政府機密，也別問 Sherlock的工作，那不適合餐桌上聊，覺得太安靜就找John聊天，他跟任何一個Holmes比起來都超正常的」不過是個腎上腺素成癮的軍醫，而且還是一隻暴力的柯基，喔對，還他媽殺過人而且跟一個殺手生了個孩子，喔他媽的，他自己也對今天的晚餐感到緊張，他現在審視起了自己身邊的人發現都沒有一個正常的

 

午餐大家就隨意地吃了點麵包，Ashly一家去鄰居家串門子說一聲就拿著外套消失了，雙胞胎和爸媽出去散步了，家裡只剩下Amy和Greg一邊喝茶一邊看新聞， Mycroft接到了電話非常不悅的說他必須去講一通機密電話就上樓去了，家裡的電話響起後Amy去接了，然後很快地就回來了

 

「誰啊?」Greg問，現在還會打他們家電話的人並不多了

「水星報*的，大概是從電話簿上找到我們家電話的，姓Lestrade的也只有我們了」Amy說

(*海濱威斯特的地方小報，會報導哪家超商被偷了東西的那種地方新聞)

「地方報社打來幹嘛?」Greg問

「提醒你一下，你們是我們這一代第一場婚禮新人雙方都是男的」Amy說

「啊，都忘了這回事」Greg說，他在倫敦住慣了都忘了自己老家很鄉下，一個不小心就會創造先例「所以是打來幹嘛的?」

「就只是很慣例的問家人的說法和祝福，還有問他們能不能在提及我們這有第一對同志結婚這件事的時候提到你們的名字」Amy說

「你怎麼說啊?」Greg問

「我說我們全家都很期待婚禮也都祝福你們，然後說只能提我們家的姓氏，你也說了 Mycroft非常低調，我就不讓他們提他了」Amy說

「喔太好了，他不會想見到自己的名字又上報的」Greg鬆了口氣

「不過時代真的在變呢，往更好的方向」Amy說「你被看到親了男孩子那時候..」

「糾正一下，是他來親我的」Greg打斷了姊姊

「都一樣，那時候對方的家長來過你不知道吧」Amy說

「有這件事?」Greg第一次聽說

「是啊，你和James去玩了，我當時在家，對方的父母非常緊張地來向爸媽解釋那是孩子間在打鬧，請他們不要告訴別人」Amy說「爸媽花了很多時間在安撫他們呢，他們很擔心孩子會被村子裡的人排擠吧，後來也搬走了」

「說的也是啊，以前就算在倫敦Gay對警察也沒什麼信心，現在雖然不是完全沒問題但也比以前好了」Greg說「我告訴你我住在男友家的時候你也很冷靜呢」

「那時候我只擔心你被記者追殺到無法好好過日子，有人能照顧你無論是男是女都謝天謝地了」Amy說「再說你本來就不是很安分的孩子」

「我哪裡不安分了，我可是公務員啊」Greg說

「整個鎮上只有你跑去倫敦調查凶殺案，在我們這可是第一個啊」Amy說

「總會有第一個的」Greg說

 

 Mycroft講完電話的時候表情非常不悅，顯然有人做出了政治自殺等級的蠢事，不過他很快的就讓自己恢復到看不出情緒的表情

「不是你的部下闖禍吧」Greg問

「晚上新聞會出現的」 Mycroft說

「話說玄關的花是哪來的?」Greg問

「你是問水仙花嗎?」Amy說「那是我跟鎮上花店訂的，我本來打算用來裝飾玄關，畢竟有客人要來，但我忘了前年花瓶就被Rick打破了」

「…」Greg看了一下 Mycroft「那我拿去港(Port)那邊」

「好啊」Amy說

「 Mycroft我們去走走吧，早上下了點雨下午才難得出了點太陽」Greg說

「…」 Mycroft看了眼簡訊後嘆氣起身「走吧，我讓Alex接手了」

 

Greg戴著毛帽和手套，拉起領子就夠了，所以他把圍巾給了 Mycroft， Mycroft其實不是很確定Greg拿著一束百合花去港邊要做什麼不過能出來走走轉換心情也好

 

但他們走的方向不是海邊，從風就感覺得出來他們正在往海的反方向走，很快的他們來到教堂前

「你說你是要去港邊」 Mycroft問

「Shep Porte是要給我們證婚的牧師的名字啊!」Greg因為 Mycroft居然需要他解釋而大吃一驚「你早上風吹太多了吧!」他說要去Port是要去Port牧師那的意思不是去港邊

「他的文件上寫的是Shep Porter」 Mycroft皺眉

「那是誤植，隔壁鎮上的牧師才姓Porter，十幾年前就錯了到現在都沒改」Greg聳肩「跟我來吧」他示意 Mycroft跟他走

 

他們沒有進入教堂，而是從教堂旁的石磚路直接走進了教堂後的墓園，Greg沒有猶豫就走到金屬圍籬旁其中一個墓碑前蹲下放下了花束

 Mycroft站在Greg身後看得到那兩個墓碑上的名字，都是兩個人一起的

姓氏的Lestrade被刻的最大，下面是夫妻的姓名，較舊的那個是Greg的祖父母，他們的名字下都有刻一段話，Greg祖父的名字下引用的確實就是約伯紀的那段話，而他祖母的名字下只寫了很簡短的”我永遠愛著你們”

比較新的那個就在圍籬旁，上面刻的是Clay和Ada，Greg的父母共用的墓碑，上面沒有他們要求的刻字，他父親是驟逝的，而母親最後的日子也迷迷糊糊的不會去交代這些，只寫了他們是受人敬愛的老師和好友，以及是五個優秀孩子的父母

 

 Mycroft看著Greg蹲下拆開花束把花放在兩個墓碑前，手撥掉了一些墓碑上的髒汙，他蹲在墓碑前沉思了一會才站起來

 

“爸.媽，爺爺奶奶，我要結婚了”Greg把花束拆開，在兩個墓碑前都放了一些花，，手放在父母的墓碑上在心中默想著”對，我離婚了，現在要再婚，而且是跟男人，但我過得比以前更快樂，我很愛他，大家都喜歡他…Well，我們自己家的人”

Greg把墓碑上的一點髒污抹掉

“我愛他就跟你們愛彼此一樣，我明天就要跟他結婚了，如果你們還在這就好了，你們會很喜歡他的，他對我很好，很照顧我，請你們不要擔心我”Greg把手從墓碑上移開站起來轉頭和 Mycroft對上眼前就微笑起來

 

「想說婚禮前該通知他們一下」Greg微笑著說

「Greg!」牧師遠遠的揮手大喊走過來「我就知道是你，能過來幫個忙嗎?」

「要幹嘛啊?」Greg問

「一堆舊文件需要搬上樓，我的腰不行了」Shep說「嗨!…什麼Holmes來著……?Greg的未婚夫」他看了 Mycroft一會放棄想他的名字是啥，小聲的自言自語了一段乾脆叫他Greg的未婚夫

「他叫Mycroft」Greg說「Shep你明明就能把所有人小時候闖的禍都記得清清楚楚怎麼就記不住明天要證婚的人的名字啊」他忍不住吐槽

「在教堂裡約會的臭小子別給我太囂張了」Shep嘆氣「Milo在裡面等你，他會幫你搬的，Milo是前年新來的郵差」

「那我就先去幫忙搬東西了」Greg對 Mycroft說了聲就往教堂裡走

 

 

「抱歉我記性不好，你的名字太特別了」Shep牧師說

「我習慣了」 Mycroft站在墓園裡看了周遭，許多墓碑都是同一個姓氏並排的，從年份來看就是一個家族的一代又一代在這裡出生長大然後死亡後就永久的留在家鄉的土地中，

「Lestrade是鎮上少數的新姓氏，四個人也才兩個墓碑，如果你走到後面去有一整排的Fisher」Shep說「不過Fisher家也搬走了，以後不會有新的Fisher埋進來了」

「…」 Mycroft假裝轉頭看Shep說的那排墓碑來避免這種閒話家常

「每次看到Greg回來都覺得他父母一定也放心了」Shep摘下圓眼鏡在自己的衣服上擦「那邊圍籬歪了對吧」他偏了頭示意 Mycroft看墓碑旁的墓園圍牆，金屬條上的油漆剝落後受到海風吹拂生鏽的很快，所以上了很多層漆，但那也遮不住金屬條上曾有的銹跡和外力造成的彎曲

「…」 Mycroft伸手摸了一下金屬條上歪曲的一部分，這區的幾根金屬條上都有被外力擊打過的痕跡，底部和中段都有，中間這個高度…

「注意到啦」Shep從口袋摸出一包香菸點上「那是Greg搞的，那時候他比現在矮一點」

 

中段凹陷的部分剛好是Greg平舉手的高度再低一點，下面的則差不多是用腳踹的高度，Greg少年時的身高平舉手就差不多在這個位置

「我以前祈禱的時候經常都在向上帝請求讓Greg成熟點，至少要比James好點，不然他們兩個一起調皮起來誰也管不住」Shep嘗試了幾次才把香菸點起「雖然他確實沉穩多了，但Clay過世…對他來說還是太早了」牧師呼出一口菸

「這個柵欄很堅固」 Mycroft說

「如果每天都有個生氣的青少年來對他拳打腳踢變成這樣也很正常」Shep說「不過讓他抽菸是我的錯」牧師攤手

「他抽菸是你教的?」 Mycroft皺眉轉頭看這個滿臉鬍渣的老牧師

「欸…一半一半吧，那陣子他很難得願意跟我坐下來聊聊，畢竟我們這種小地方唯一可以說話而且保證不會傳出去的對象只有我了，然後他就把我的香菸拿去抽了，所以我覺得我大概要負一半責任」Shep說

 

一隻帶著手套的手重重的搭上了牧師的肩膀

「臭老頭又在說我壞話了啊」Greg沒好氣的說「你居然還在抽菸，怎麼不得肺癌啊你」

「你搬完了沒啊?」Shep把菸丟在地上踩熄「這裡會得肺癌的人早就埋進去了他們可不呼吸」

「在教堂的土地上亂丟菸蒂你還真是個好榜樣啊你」Greg說

「反正晚點要掃的也是我，搬完了沒啊?」Shep問

「搬完了， Mycroft我們回去吧」Greg說

「先別走，我上去驗收通過你才准走」Shep說

「喂，你可沒付我工資別太過份了」Greg說

「就當作幫助老人啊，鎮上除了Guy以外就我最老了!」Shep走進教堂去了

 

「嘖，那傢伙還是這樣壓榨勞工」Greg說

「你以前經常來幫忙嗎?」 Mycroft問

「我爸還在的時候我們常常被帶來幫忙，他走了以後Shep會給我點打雜的工作，我去警校前在郵局的工作也是他幫我找的，不過後來算了一下他付給我的工資根本不符合那時候的最低時薪」Greg說「雖然說家裡沒有很虔誠不過這算是一種社區服務所以我們就算不想來也會被抓來幫忙，自然就熟了，他跟你說了什麼啊?除了抽菸這件事外」

「不多」 Mycroft說

「…」Greg順著 Mycroft的視線看了眼圍牆那「我爸剛過世那陣子我會來這裡，畢竟大哥看起來不冷靜下面的弟妹不會有安全感對吧」他平淡的說著「我很難過也很氣他，他隨隨便便的突然就死了，留下我們大家」

「手不痛嗎?」 Mycroft皺眉問

「他死的時候還是冬天，我帶著手套所以有緩衝，再說生氣的時候感覺不到痛，Shep叫我別再破壞公物的時候我才發現金屬的圍籬居然被我弄壞了一點」Greg摸摸鼻子「手上也有點傷不過都不大，沒留下疤痕，Shep那個老傢伙雖然沒個神職人員的樣，抽菸.喝酒.泡吧還跟寡婦有一腿，不過他確實是個好人，能當輔導老師的那種」

「你們關係還是挺不錯的」 Mycroft說

「就是那種很煩人的雞婆鄰居…啊這個你應該沒概念，你老家的鄰居要開車才能見面」Greg說「不過那老頭子哪天要是掛了我也會難過就是了」

「你們家的夫妻都共用墓碑?」 Mycroft問

「啊，其實不是的」Greg說「我奶奶比較早過世，當時他自己一個墓碑，後來爺爺晚年的時候決定他們要共用一個才挖出來重做的，我爸媽他們也覺得這樣不錯所以我爸過世的時候用了一樣的墓碑，也給我媽的名字留了空位」

 

Greg手放在大衣口袋裡看著墓園好一會又開口

「我爸過世的時候我很生氣，而我媽過世的時候我單純只是想念和遺憾，歲月真的能改變人啊」Greg說「我媽葬禮後我放了幾天假，經常靠在圍牆上發呆，可是我不覺得悲傷，只覺得遺憾，因為我知道她離開的時候是毫無懸念的」

「那也是件了不起的事」 Mycroft嘴角微微上揚

「了不起?」Greg笑的同時皺著眉「這哪有什麼了不起的，你自己也說了人都有一死啊，只是時間問題而已」

「我認識的人裡沒有任何人是會在面對死神的時候甘願的離開的，遺憾.未完成的工作和怨懟，太多了」 Mycroft說「即使是已經失智到分不清晝夜，總會有那麼一件事情會讓他們在混亂的腦海中緊抓著不肯放手的」

「幹嘛不放開呢，失智唯一的好處不就是不會記得對死亡的恐懼嗎?」Greg嘆氣

「貪婪.執著與憎恨，愛.親情與事業，大多是這些」 Mycroft說

「你少說一個錢，很多人到死還心心念念著財產，這種人被殺的實在太多了」Greg說「Shep回來了」

「很好，謝謝你啦」Shep很滿意的掛著笑容「我也很期待明天的婚禮喔」

「明天可別忘記 Mycroft的名字啊」Greg說

「少瞧不起我了，快回去吧你!」Shep揮揮手趕人， Mycroft和Greg就回家了

 

 

晚餐時Mr.和Mrs.Holmes準時在七點到了Lestrade家門口，開車的是Elena所以才能準時到達

一番打招呼和寒暄跟自我介紹後Lestrade家的人也慢慢感覺到這兩個老人家就如他們看上去的一樣和藹可親

「兩位請等一下，Greg和 Mycroft去拿孩子們晚餐要吃的披薩了，很快就會回來開飯的」Amy說

「其實叫我們Elena和Colin就好了」Colin笑著說

他們還帶了給大人晚餐時可以喝的紅白酒和可以配酒的起司跟給孩子們的巧克力，除了Amy一家是第一次和Holmes夫妻見面外其他人在倫敦都曾經和他們打過照面，但沒有這樣坐下來聊過，不過禮貌客套的話題大概在十分鐘後就變得很熱絡，雖然夫妻倆不會手語但聊天時不成阻礙，平易近人的Colin和善於與人交流的Elena很輕易的就跟Lestrade家人聊開了

 

 

「你真的覺得你媽會準點到達?」Greg正在回家的路上，手上拿著裡面裝著披薩的保溫袋，袋子明天放在門口海景餐廳家的兒子會來收走

「開車的是她就會」 Mycroft說，他跟著出來完全是因為想避免那個雙方家人剛見面寒暄的尷尬場面，他一點都不想負責介紹雙方認識，這就像測試汽車安全氣囊，你知道那極有可能會炸開所以更不想坐在裡面，炸開的雖然會是話題但他就是不想參與其中

「說不定回去的時候他們雙方就聊開了呢」Greg說

「我不確定氣氛熱絡和尷尬哪個會比較糟糕」 Mycroft說

「別這麼悲觀嘛」Greg笑

「好吧，看來我可以開始擔心我小時候做過的任何一點蠢事被說出來了」 Mycroft眼神死的站在Lestrade家幾公尺外都能聽到笑聲

「我回來啦!可以吃飯了!」Greg完全不管烏雲罩頂的 Mycroft直接開門進去喊大家吃飯

 

「喔Greg，親愛的我們還在想你們怎麼去這麼久呢」Elena走過來給Greg一個擁抱，他兩個兒子都拒絕這個歡迎方式，所以實際上會被她擁抱歡迎的都是Son-in-law(女婿)

「走到那裡再回來也需要時間的，而且你們到達頂多是十五分鐘前的事」 Mycroft板著臉說

「好啦，去洗手來吃飯吧」Amy從Greg那拿過披薩直接放在客廳桌上，孩子們都拿了盤子，想吃家裡煮的或披薩都可以自己選

 

「你們家餐桌真大呢」Colin在餐桌邊坐下時忍不住說

「畢竟光是我們五個兄弟姊妹加上爸媽就七個人了，本來是六人桌，這張八人桌是Lily出生後新買的」Greg說

Ashly陪孩子們在客廳吃晚餐，畢竟在餐桌那邊他也無法加入話題還可能會因為需要翻譯而讓聊天的節奏被毀掉，再說也有人得監督孩子們吃蔬菜

「謝謝你們邀請我們來吃晚餐」Elena說

「這是我們家的傳統，結婚前雙方家人一起吃頓晚餐認識一下也好」Amy說

「很抱歉 Sherlock他們臨時取消了，那孩子總是這樣」Colin說

「畢竟他的工作很重要啊」James說

「誰不喝酒」 Mycroft完全不想參與話題在旁邊拿了8個酒杯準備倒酒

「Isak不能喝」James說

「蘋果汁?」 Mycroft用冰島語問

「好啊，麻煩你了」Isak用冰島語回

「你們在說什麼?」James問

「請用」 Mycroft把一杯蘋果汁放在Isak桌上

「謝謝」Isak說

把飲料都倒完後 Mycroft也沒有不坐下來的藉口了，Amy和Greg分別坐在桌子的兩端， Mycroft坐在Greg旁邊，Holmes夫妻坐在Greg旁邊，其他人就各自入坐了

「你們家真漂亮啊，雖然是晚上看不太清楚但這裡真不錯」Colin說

「不過海風大是個問題，以前玻璃被吹來的東西砸破過」Greg說

「Really?!」Elena驚訝的說

「真的，是被吹斷的樹枝，還好那時候旁邊沒人，後來換玻璃的時候就有選過，現在已經不擔心這個問題了」James說

「親愛的可以幫我夾點牛肉嗎?」Amy把小盤子遞給Greg，切好的牛肉片就在他面前

「這樣夠嗎?」Greg夾了幾片肉

「這樣就行了，謝謝」Amy說

「感覺真突然呢，我們去年才剛知道 Mycroft有男朋友，今年就要辦婚禮了」Colin突然說

「Dad，Pealse」 Mycroft忍不住扶額「別再提”孩子們長大的真快”的老生常談了，難得來這裡吃晚餐就別提了」

「Myc別這麼破壞氣氛，而且這真的很快，你跟我們說你不是Gay簡直是昨天的事情」Elena說

「Oh God，我到底為什麼要邀請你們」 Mycroft生無可戀的樣子讓Greg笑了出來然後在 Mycroft無奈的眼神下別過頭繼續笑

 

「本來我們都把參加兒子婚禮從人生清單上刪掉了呢」Elena笑著說

「 Sherlock那樣子的確會讓人這麼想」Greg說

「 Mycroft也是啊，他以前總說”我一點也不需要女朋友，更不需要男朋友，不要幫我介紹對象”而且還是一臉要殺人的表情用很禮貌的語氣說呢」Colin誇張的模仿 Mycroft怨念的語氣說「然後他就找了個男朋友」Colin用介紹特別來賓一樣的手勢指向Greg

「……」 Mycroft罕見的放棄了餐桌禮儀把手肘放上餐桌一臉頭痛的扶額

「 Mycroft小時候是怎樣的小孩啊?」James忍不住問

「他很乖，很聰明，很安靜不過一點都不像小孩子」Elena說「別的小孩還在拿著玩具跑來跑去吵著要買玩具車的時候他就自己開一份書單給我們要我們從上面選書當作聖誕禮物買給他，順便告訴我們他知道聖誕老人不存在」

「那是幾歲啊?」Lily問

「五歲」Colin說

「那還真是…早」James說「我兒子們直到親自逮到我們在聖誕樹下放禮物才相信同學說的聖誕老人不存在這件事」

「而且當時他們七歲」Isak說

「那也很好啊，多天真可愛」Colin說「我們家兩個兒子都早就不相信那些童話故事了」

「 Mycroft7歲開始換牙的時候我們嘗試了一下牙仙那套」Colin說「那可真是一點也不可愛」

「你那時候說了什麼啊」Greg轉頭問大概正在考慮挖洞把自己埋進去的 Mycroft

「他分析了一遍牙仙得有多少錢才能這樣回收各國孩子的牙齒還有這種行為本身會打破多少條法律，然後告訴我們這種為了慶祝兒童換牙而捏造的童話故事本身充滿漏洞」Elena說

「你小時候一點也不可愛」Greg聽了說

「我並沒有說錯」 Mycroft說

「他小時候就很認真.很嚴肅了」Colin說

「他8歲的時候我們帶他去遊樂園玩，和我們朋友的孩子一起去的，拉他一起搭海盜船以後他一邊哭一邊質問我們為什麼把這種”安全的體驗墜落危險”的行為當作有趣」Elena嘆氣

「你以前就很破壞氣氛啊…」Greg看著摀著臉不想面對自己小時候的黑歷史被攤開的 Mycroft說

「你有懼高症嗎?」James問

「並沒有，而且我必須強調我離那個遊樂設施要求的身高標準矮了2公分，打從一開始他們就不該帶我上去」 Mycroft說

「他記憶力近乎完美這點就更不用說了」Elena說「騙過他一次的小事不可能騙他第二次，比如跟他說焗烤的青椒很好吃，前一次給他吃那個已經是四歲的事了，他八歲還記得」

「那也挺好的，James和Greg都有過搶著拿剛出爐的餅乾被燙傷的經驗，而且在他們10歲前差不多每年都發生個兩三次」Amy說

「至少爬上餐桌看哥哥的生日蛋糕是什麼口味結果臉朝下栽進去的人不是我」Greg說

「我也就只做過一次，而且那時候我才三歲都不記得了」James說

「 Sherlock倒是曾經在 Mycroft臉上畫畫」Colin說

「噗，真的?」Greg笑了出來

「真的，那時候 Mycroft生病了在睡覺， Sherlock想跟他玩就跑去他房間了」Colin說「長話短說吧， Mycroft醒來去洗了把臉把 Sherlock抓下樓給我哥哥然後把房門鎖上繼續睡覺，而 Sherlock被傳染了感冒還因為高燒進了醫院，那時候 Sherlock四歲，調皮的很」

「所以他從未改變嘛」Greg吐槽

「咦?你們和親戚一起住啊?」Lily問

「那時候我的哥哥還在世，他除了出差就是在老家和倫敦的公寓往返， Mycroft小時候就和他感情很好」Colin說

 

「以前他和 Sherlock會為了很幼稚的事情爭吵」Colin說

「現在也是」Greg補充

「 Sherlock的朋友維克多有時候也會加入」Elena說「有一年 Sherlock和維克多一起看了瑪莉波萍(Mary Popping)就一直挑釁 Mycroft說不出最長的單字」

「那個Super什麼的那個嗎?」Lily問

「Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious*對吧?」Amy說

(*真實單字，意思是美妙.難以置信，有一整首歌都跟這個字有關，)

「對啊， Sherlock和維克多在比誰說的比較快而且不念錯，他們煩 Mycroft好幾個小時直到吃晚餐都還在繼續」Colin說

「小時候James看完那部電影一直想念結果咬到舌頭」Greg說

「那很痛的」James說

「 Sherlock晚餐時就能反過來念了，Do…呃..」Colin念不出來

「Dociousaliexpilistic-fragilcalirupus」 Mycroft半點停頓都沒有順暢的說出那一串毫無意義的音節，這導致餐桌這邊所有人(除了他父母)瞪大眼轉過來看他「這並不難，只是一串音節而已」

「如果我們上同一間小學你會因為這個技能變成傳說」Lily說

「你花多久練這個啊!」Greg問

「不用練，聽過就能唸出來了」 Mycroft說

「你們可以想像 Sherlock發現 Mycroft這麼容易就做到的反應有多激烈了，他覺得自己被徹底打敗了」Colin說「然後拿他的餅乾扔了他哥哥」

「接住以後還吃掉了」Elena說

「然後 Sherlock就氣哭了」Colin說

「我怎麼一點都不驚訝這種事發生過」Greg說

「而且他還火上澆油念了個更長的單字告訴他們Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious根本不是最長的要他們乖乖坐下吃飯」Elena說

「有比這更長的?」James問

「Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch，在威爾斯，世界第二長的地名」 Mycroft唸完也停了一下讓自己換氣

「What the f….上次聽到一個人發出這種聲音是我同事中風的時候」James說

「我知道有這個地方不過我也唸不出來」Lily說

「他五歲的時候有一天跟我去一間大學辦事，我留他在一間辦公室裡等我，我開會回來後他把整張英國地圖上有寫的地名都記下來了」Colin說

「你不會普通小孩一樣坐下來塗鴉嗎…?」James忍不住吐槽

 

「話說你們來的時候有迷路嗎?」Greg覺得繼續挖 Mycroft童年會讓 Mycroft吃不下飯便改了話題

「我們鎮上的路的確挺複雜的」Amy說

「我們遇到一位好心的警察為我們指了路」Colin說

「Guy也差不多這時間巡邏」Greg說

「他說我們一看就知道是外地人，把我們攔下來說旅店不在這個方向，我們跟他說是來找一戶姓Lestrade的家人的他就給我們指路了」Elena說

「鎮上也只有我們姓這個才能這樣問路」Greg說

「看到你們這樣溫暖的家庭就不奇怪Greg會是這麼好的一個人了」Colin笑著舉起酒杯「敬明天的婚禮」

「求你們好好吃飯別聊天了…」 Mycroft雖然很尷尬但還是舉杯回敬，大家舉杯慶祝後開始聊起了Colin和Elena的話題，Elena說自己是數學家後關於他的話題就很快地結束了，沒有任何一個Lestrade的數學好到能當數學老師，更別說聊數學家的話題了

 

「知道 Mycroft的爸爸就是Troy Holmes的時候我超驚訝的」Lily說「我大學的時候選修課做過關於你的報告但網路上找到的照片都很老了」

「因為我有過很長一段時間都沒有出來工作啊，現在倒是忙得不可開交呢，不過這樣過日子也很充實，回顧以前年輕時寫的作品也覺得有很多改進空間，還好我一向把12月空下來不工作才能參加婚禮」Colin很和善地說

「我很喜歡你寫的曲子，尤其是幻影三部曲*那系列，非常魔幻」Isak說

(*如其名，並不存在的電影系列)

「那陣子我因為小兒子出生每天都睡不飽其實對寫曲的過程一點記憶都沒沒有啊，現在還是不知道自己當時在想什麼呢」Colin不好意思的說

 

話題轉換後 Mycroft終於可以好好吃他的晚餐，他默默的坐在那吃他的東西，偶而提醒自己父親搞錯了某個故事發生的時間點，或者提醒他某個細節上的錯誤，而他母親也會做一樣的事情，但通常是插入了有關的某件事情，比如Colin寫電影的主題曲的原因是他不慎把一封該給導演的拒絕信寄到邀請他演講的大學去，結果不但答應了譜曲的工作還向大學那邊道歉了，他記錯了大學當時校長的名字是被妻子糾正的

 

晚餐後大家一起收拾了廚房，Colin從袋子裡找出要給孩子們的巧克力，就近拿給了Rory但他在Rory的斜後方，而Rory正專心的看電視

「孩子，巧克力你要嗎?」Colin問，看Rory沒反應他又問了一次「親愛的你要吃巧克力嗎?」

Rory當然沒聽見，Colin輕輕的碰了一下Rory的肩膀他才轉過來

「啊」Colin想起Greg家有些人是聽不見的「抱歉我沒注意到，你要巧克力嗎?」他說的慢而清楚讓Rory讀自己的唇語又指指那盒巧克力

Rory看到甜食眼睛就亮了猛點頭從Colin那接過巧克力用很模糊的方式模仿了謝謝的聲音就和其他孩子一起拆巧克力的包裝了

 

Colin注意到琴房後Greg就帶他進去看了

「這裡我在影片上看過，原來這個琴房通到後院啊」Colin說，他看過James手機上 Mycroft回來過聖誕時彈鋼琴的影片「這架鋼琴看起來保養得很好啊」

「有些音走調了， Mycroft聖誕節那時候調整過」Greg說

「那是 Mycroft的大提琴嗎?」Colin問

「對啊，先放在琴房了」Greg說

「這樣啊，那孩子還是老樣子不想被關注啊…」Colin點了頭說，他從 Mycroft帶了樂器來就知道了 Mycroft不打算在自己婚禮上跳舞這件事

「親愛的，旅館打來問我們怎麼還沒到了」Elena拿著手機走進琴房

「啊，都忘了得跟他們說一聲，也不早了，我們就先告辭了」Colin說

「明天見啊」Greg微笑著說

「要走啦，你們知道怎麼去旅館嗎?」Amy問

「剛才來的路上有看到，我們走了，謝謝招待」Elena說

「我們這邊路燈比較少，要小心開車啊」Amy說

「明天見」 Mycroft說

 

“ Mycroft的爸媽人挺好的”是Lestrade家的人的一致印象，這也加深了他們的困惑，這麼正常和藹的兩個人到底怎麼生出這麼有個性的兩個兒子的?

 

Holmes夫妻離開後Lestrade家也早早上樓睡覺了

「你大概都吃不出晚餐有沒有放調味吧」Greg躺在床上枕著自己的手笑著對剛洗完澡回來的 Mycroft說

「你的家人對他們印象改善很多」 Mycroft說

「因為他們終於搞懂了你個性這麼不討喜有八成是你自己個性的問題」Greg坐起來說

「早點睡吧」 Mycroft俯身親吻Greg「我有一些郵件要回，你可以先關燈」

「那太傷眼睛了，等你弄完吧」Greg說

 

 Mycroft盡快解決工作郵件後把燈關了，在他側躺著把手機插上充電線時一雙手環抱住他，Greg把下巴靠在他肩膀上， Mycroft放下了充電中的手機

「晚安」Greg親了一下 Mycroft的臉後放開他

「晚安」 Mycroft說

 

 

與此同時在倫敦斯文的錢德勒探長難得的大叫著

「不要把犯人直接從垃圾管道滑下樓啊!!!」錢德勒對著樓上的 Sherlock大喊

「我趕時間!!」 Sherlock說著就從窗邊消失了

「啊啊啊啊啊!!!」通向垃圾箱的管道口傳來慘叫聲，一個男人直接滑進了垃圾箱，底下的垃圾起了很好的緩衝作用，但也讓現場頓時臭氣沖天

「對不起錢德勒探長我也要走了我還有婚禮要參加，我寫好的致詞不見了啊!!!」普爾探長說著摸了口袋也發出了慘叫

「你們都他媽的快滾啦!!」錢德勒的組員，資深到都快退休的麥爾斯怒吼


End file.
